Dragon Ball Parallel
by Vegitossjb
Summary: the union between saiyan and half saiyan kefla and gohan leads to an unexpected romance and many adventures. Read the story to read about their adventures! :) All art for this story can be found on scumbagvegito deviantart
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Kefla The Ultimate Warrior**

 **World of the Void (year 780)**

Kefla looked at Son Goku _my power is amazing_ thought Kefla as she appeared next to him and quickly punch him. She saw that Goku quickly threw multiple ki blast towards her she immediately deflected the energy blast "it's not going to work!" shouted Kefla while she dodged his attack. She appeared next to him and uppercut him as she smashed her fist into his stomach "crush cannon!" shouted Kefla as the energy blast forced Goku to clash against the boulder. She looked at him "it doesn't matter that you're in your Super Saiyan God Form I'm going to defeat you and then I'm going to defeat Jiren!" shouted Kefla. He looked at her "in your dreams I'm going to be the one defeating him" said Goku.

He looked at her "you're really powerful but still I'm going to eliminate you" said Goku as he transformed into Super Saiyan Blue. She looked at him "finally I'm going to fight you in your Super Saiyan Blue!" shouted Kefla. She looked at him "then I'm going to transform into Super Saiyan!" shouted Kefla. She released more of her power as she stopped screaming she appeared next to him and connect a hook to his face "now feel the power of my Super Saiyan form!" shouted Kefla as she continued attacking him but suddenly Goku blocked her attack and uppercut her multiple times as he quickly kicked her multiple times. She blocked his kick and quickly grabbed his leg and threw him to the boulder as she appeared next to him and smash her fist into his stomach.

She looked at him "I'm not going to lose against you!" shouted Goku. She quickly smashed her fist into his gut "shut up idiot! I'm the last hope of universe six I'm not going to lose against you!" shouted Kefla as she quickly kicked him. He looked at her "Kaio-Ken times ten!" shouted Goku as he quickly pushed her. She looked at him _his power is amazing_ thought Kefla. She felt a punch in her stomach and crashed into the boulder _focus I need to defeat him and I need to increase my power if I want to defeat Jiren_ thought Kefla. She stood up and looked at him "that's not enough to defeat me!" shouted Kefla as she appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple times. She dodged his attack and raised her hand "Eraser cannon!" shouted Kefla as the energy blast clash against him causing a massive explosion. She saw that Goku crashed to the ground and he slowly stood up "I'm going to defeat you!" shouted Goku. He looked at her "Kaio-Ken times twenty" shouted Goku as he appeared next to her and smashed his fist against her.

She felt the punch on her face she dodges his second attack "good thing I was fighting against you now I'm going to release more of my power!" shouted Kefla as she turned into Super Saiyan two. She dodges his second attack she quickly uppercut him multiple times and kicked him in his face. She grabbed his face and threw him to the boulder as she smashed her fist against his face. She looked at him and grabbed his hair and smashed it to the boulder multiple times "I'm not going to lose!" shouted Kefla. She quickly kicked him in his stomach and threw him to the ground as she looked at him but suddenly Goku stood up and appeared next to her connecting a hook to her face as she spit some blood. She looked at him "I'm going to defeat you!" shouted Kefla as she quickly flew at him and uppercut him without holding back as he fell unconscious.

She looked at him "finally I was able to defeat you I'm going to eliminate you don't worry I'm not going to forget you because you're the main cause the I became this strong" said Kefla. He slowly stood up "this isn't over!" shouted Goku as white aura began to appeared around him. She looked at him _no I can't lose here_ thought Kefla. She looked at him." Those silver eyes don't tell me that he transformed into his Ultra Instinct form" said Kefla. She felt her body started to shake _that not fair why I didn't become strong enough to defeat him_ thought Kefla. She started to threw multiple ki blast against him but he easily dodge it "Kefla you don't have a chance against me" said Goku. She looked at him "shut up idiot! I'm going to defeat you whatever it takes!" shouted Kefla. She ran at him and uppercut him but he dodged her punch and quickly attacked her. She felt the punch on her stomach as she spit some blood and he quickly threw her to the boulder.

She stood up and looked at him _is impossible how I'm going to defeat him he is dodging all my attacks_ thought Kefla. She started to threw multiple ki blast as she appeared next to him and tried to uppercut him but Goku blocked her attack. He turned around "give up! you don't have a chance to defeat me" said Goku. She looked at him "shut up idiot if I give up my universe is going to get erased and I'm not going to let that happen!" shouted Kefla. She tried to attack him but he quickly dodged it and grabbed her hand and he threw her in another location. She crashed and slowly stood up _Fuck I almost fell down_ though Kefla. She saw tha Goku started to charge his attack _no he is going to attack me_ thought Kefla. She moved her hand "I'm not going to loss! Crush Cannon Eraser!" shouted Kefla. She saw that Goku dodges her energy blast _no!no!_ thought Kefla. She saw that Goku was next to her "Kamehameha!" shouted Goku but Kefla slowly move her hand as the two energy blast clashed at the same time than the energy beam caused a massive explosion and as she open her eyes she saw that she entered a strange vortex.

 **Time Warp Tunnel**

She opened her eyes "what happened did I get erased" said Kefla. She looked around "what the hell!" shouted Kefla as she saw that there was nobody. She looked around "I lost against Son Goku!" shouted Kefla. She looked at her hand "now universe six doesn't have any chance to survive in the tournament of power" said Kefla. She got angry "if I only knew how to transform into this powerful transformation!" shouted Kefla. She hit her leg "if I only knew how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue or at least Super Saiyan God I may have a better chance in the tournament of power" said Kefla. She laid down and felt that she was slowly moving to the dark tunnel. She stood up "I need to find a way to escape this place" said Kefla. She looked at her "how did he transform into Super Saiyan Three" said Kefla as she remembered how he transformed into Super Saiyan Three. She started to release more of her power causing the time warp to shake violently when her hair reaches to her waist and she saw multiple vortex appeared from nowhere "it doesn't matter which one I'm going to choose" said Kefla as she flew into a random vortex.

 **Universe Seven (year?)**

She exits from the vortex and suddenly she felt the she didn't have enough energy the she returned in her base form and crashed into the forest. She slowly opened her eyes and saw small boy poking at her. She slowly stood up and looked at him "Son Goku!" shouted Kefla. He looked at her "my name is Goten and if you're looking for my father he is dead" said Goten. She sat down _what the hell happened! how is he dead I don't understand what is going on_ thought Kefla. She looked at him "so wh-"suddenly Goten stomach started to growl as she looked at him " do you know if there is a lake near here" said Kefla. He looked at her "yes it's over there" said Goten as she followed him and saw a lake. She raised her hand and threw a ki blast killing the fish. She looked at him "get some wood so I can cook this fish" said Kefla.

 **Fifteenth minutes late**

They started to eat "What year are we in?" asked Kefla. He looked at her "year seven hundred and seventy-three" replied Goten. She looks down _so right now universe six still exists I need to find a way to gain the power of the Gods and Achive Ultra Instinct form so I would be able to defeat Goku and Jiren_ thought Kefla. She stood up and suddenly she felt an energy blast as she easily deflected the attack. She saw somebody tried to attack her but she easily dodged his attack and smashed her fist into his face. She saw that he was in his Super Saiyan Two form and she easilydodged his attack and uppercut him. Goten quickly ran between them "brother stop she not a bad person!" shouted Goten. He quickly stopped and looked at her "who are you I thought that the only survivors were Vegeta and my father" said Gohan.

She got angry and she quickly grabbed his neck and smashed him to the tree "it's none of your business and next time don't attack me like an idiot!" shouted Kefla. He was surprised _her power is amazing she's more powerful than Cell and even more stronger than Vegeta or my father_ thought Gohan "I'm sorry but most of the time when a strange energy source comes to our planet it's an enemy" said Gohan. She looked at him and let him go "next time I'm going to knock you out if you attack me without any reason" said Kefla. He quickly ran at her "you didn't tell me your name" said Goten. She looked at him "my name is Kefla" replied Kefla. She laid down on the ground "what are you doing?" asked Gohan. She looked at him "I'm going to sleep here" said Kefla. He looked at her "you can stay at my mom's house" said Gohan as she looked at him "okay it's better than living in this piece of s-" Gohan quickly cover her mouth " Kefla please don't cursed around when Goten is near you because my mom is going t-" Kefla quickly bite his hand " okay but don't you ever put your hand on my mouth" said Kefla.

She followed him and saw a house on top of a hill as they enter to the house Goten quickly ran to a woman "mom Gohan already have his first friend" said Goten excited. She looked at him "that's good news because next year he is going to start Highschool" said Chichi. She walked at Gohan and looked at her " Gohan how many times have I told you that you need to focus on studying and not wasting your time with a girl" said Chichi. Gohan walked back "mom please listen to me I'm going to tell you something important" said Gohan. They walked outside and she sat down on the sofa. She saw picture of her and Goku _so that her wife it makes sense but how he was able to participate in the tournament of power if he is dead right now_ thought Kefla. She turned around and saw that woman staring at her "Gohan already told me that you're a saiyan so how old are you?" asked Chichi. She looked at her "I'm sixteenth years old" replied Kefla "then you're going to go to school with Gohan next year" said Chichi. She was in shock _what the hell I have to go to school again_ though Kefla.

She looked at her "let's go to the mall and buy you new clothes I don't want to see you wearing the same clothes" said Chichi. She looked at her "fine I will go with you" said Kefla. Chichi looked at Gohan "Son come with us so you can carry her bags" said Chichi "okay mom" replied Gohan. He carried her mother and saw the Kefla was looking around as they travel to the mall. She looked around _ahhh it's so annoying and weird I only see humans here I want to go to Sadala_ though Kefla. She saw the Chichi walked to the store and saw the she grabbed a lot of clothes as she looked at her "wear this one" said Chichi as she gives her a dress "I'm not going to wear a girly dress" said Kefla "yes you're going to wear one" said Chichi "no! I hate wearing a dress!" shouted Kefla "I don't care and you're going to listen to me!" shouted Chichi "I'm not scared of you! Caulifla's mother is more terrifying than you!" shouted Kefla. She got angrier "you're going to wear this dress!" shouted Chichi.

Gohan quickly ran between them "Mom and Kefla calm down" said Gohan "mom let her choose her own clothes" said Gohan. She looked at her "I'm going to let you choose any clothes so hurry up" said Chichi. She turned around "fine I'm going to go over there" said Kefla as she started to grabbed the clothes she likes. When she finished Chichi looked at her "it looks good on you" said Chichi when she saw the she was wearing ripped skinny jeans and black t-shirt. She grabbed her clothes and buy it for her as Gohan carry her bags. They flew back to the house Chichi walked at her to the guest room "this is going to be you room" said Chichi. She sat down on her bed and Gohan put her bags of clothes as she laid down "what do you want Gohan" said Kefla. He looked at her "how did you survive when Frieza blow up planet Vegeta" said Gohan. She looked at him _so he talking about the guy who eliminated Cabba in the tournament of power so in this universe the Saiyans die long ago_ thought Kefla. She looked at him "I'm not going to tell you anything I don't trust you" said Kefla.

He looked at her "okay my room is over there if you want to talk with somebody I will be there for you" said Gohan as he leaves the room. She sat down "how he was able to transform into Super Saiyan Blue" said Kefla. She opened the window and flew in top of the roof. She laid down "so right now Caulifla is going to meet Kale" said Kefla. She looked to the night sky "I need to get along with them, so I would be able to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue" said Kefla. She sensed the energy of Gohan "what do you want" said Kefla as she looked at him "How did you became this strong" said Gohan "its none of your business" replied Kefla as she stood up and returned back to her room.

He laid down and saw the Piccolo was staring at him "Gohan who is that woman" said Piccolo. He looked at him "her name is Kefla" said Gohan. He looked at him "do you know anything about her?" asked Piccolo "no" replied Gohan "I don't sense nothing evil inside her but still we need to make sure because I sense her power and she extremely powerful and I don't think the Vegeta wouldn't be able to defeat her" said Piccolo "I know but right now she don't trust me so I'm going to tried to get on her good side so I would be able to gain some information" said Gohan "okay just be careful around her" said Piccolo as he leave and flew to Kami Lookout.

She laid down on her bed "I wonder what Caulifla and Kale is doing right now" said Kefla. She stood up and exit her room as she makes something to eat "it doesn't taste the same" said Kefla. She sat down when suddenly she heared an explosion as she turned around and saw the teacher of Cabba "that's impossible how you're were able to survive after the destruction of planet Vegeta!" shouted Vegeta. She looked at him "shut up!" shouted Kefla. Gohan quickly appear between them "Vegeta leave right now!" shouted Gohan "no! She has to tell me how she survived after the destruction of my home world!" shouted Vegeta. She ignored him "you stupid bitch!" shouted Vegeta as he transformed into Super Saiyan two and threw multiple ki blast but she easily deflected the energy blast "I don't feel like telling you!" shouted Kefla. Piccolo appeared next to him "Vegeta leave right now you don't have any business with her" said Piccolo. He turned around "get out of my way Namek! Next time I'm going to kill you "said Vegeta to Piccolo. Chichi got angry and called Bulma as she started to complain.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala** **(year 773)**

Caulifla ran to the other Saiyans she quickly smashed her knee on his face multiple times as she quickly kicked his face. He looked at her "I can't believe that a ten years old girl is stronger than us" said older saiyan. She looked at them "age is just a number my father was training me all this time" said Caulifla with a cocky smile on her face. She quickly flew at him and uppercut him as she saw the opportunity she smashes her fist into his face and moved his hand "Crush Cannon!" shouted Caulifla as the energy blast clash against him and cause a massive explosion. The smoke disappeared and saw he was unconscious she quickly blocked the attack from the second opponent.

She blocked his kick and quickly punch him and kick him multiple times. The older saiyan grabbed her feet "I caught you brat" said the older saiyan "wrong move!" shouted Caulifla as she quickly strikes his chest multiple times. She jumped at him and smash her fist into his face. She pushed him to the floor "take this! Crush Cannon!" shouted Caulifla as the energy blast clash against him causing a massive explosion. She saw the he was already unconscious "father I thought they were one of the best fighters from the Sadala defense squad" said Caulifla. He looked at her "what do you expect if I was training you the same way as them, but you have a lot of potential and you're a prodigy from our family" said Caulifla father.

One of the Sadala defense squad soldier walked at him "Captain Daikon we have bad news we found out then a group of pirates attack a small town and kill all the saiyan when they were sleep but only one saiyan girl was able to survive the attack" said the soldier "we need to find those pirates and hunt them down but first what is the name of the survivor" said Daikon. He looked at him "her name is Kale and she nine years old right now she doesn't have a family to take care of her" said the soldier. He looked at Caulifla "daughter so you want to have a younger sister" said Daikon as she was confused "I'm going to adopt her" said Daikon. He turned around and looked at Caulifla "now you're going to have a younger sister, so you have to take care of her" said Daikon "okay father but I'm going to train her so she be as strong as me" said Caulifla smiling. He looked at her and pat her head "good you made me proud" said Daikon.

In another location as girl was crying "I want my parents to come back" said saiyan girl while crying. A boy looked at her than looked at his mom "mom what happen to the girl over there" said the saiyan boy " Cabba well a group of pirates attack her hometown and kill all the Saiyans because they thought they were hiding precious metals but she was able to survive because her mother sacrifice her life" said the mother of Cabba. He walked at her and grabbed something from his pocket "do you want this candy" said Cabba "no I want to be with my parents" said the saiyan girl " my name is Cabba what is yours" said Cabba " my name is Kale" said Kale while crying as a soldier walked at her "Nonoi he already inform me that he is going to adopt her and that her daughter is going to pick her up" said the soldier. Nonoi looked at him "so Caulifla the saiyan prodigy is going to come here" said Nonoi smiling.

 **One hour later**

Caulifla walked around "where is my new younger sister" said Caulifla. She suddenly felt something on her back "I caught you" said Nonoi picking her up "hey! Stop! Leave me alone!" shouted Caulifla. Nonoi quickly pinch her cheek "you look the same as your mom" said Nonoi "yes I know that I look the same as her" said Caulifla "I bet that you're going to get a lot of boys trying to ask you out when you get older" saiyan Nonoi " I don't care my goal is to became the strongest Saiyan" said Caulifla. She looked at her "do you know where is my new sister..Kale" said Caulifla. She pointed to the girl crying. She walked at her "my name is Caulifla and I'm ten years old" said Caulifla smiling at her "my name is Kale and I'm nine years old" said Kale while crying "Kale stop crying you're not alone anymore because I'm your new older sister" said Caulifla as she helped her stand up.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth ( year 773)**

Kefla woke up and saw the Goten was staring at her "good morning Kefla" said Goten "good morning" replied Kefla. He looked at her "my mom already made breakfast" said Goten. She looked at him "okay Goten I will go over there" said Kefla. She stood up and walked to the dinning room as she grabbed multiple plates of food. Gohan looked at her "Kefla what are you going to do today" said Gohan. She looked at him "I'm going to train" said Kefla "no you're going to study with Gohan" said Chichi angry "you can't make me" said Kefla. She stood up "your living in this house so you're going to study and that's final" said Chichi "then I'm going to leave this house" said Kefla but Gohan quickly grabbed her hand "mom you have to understand that she's the same as my father and Vegeta it's in her blood that she wants to get stronger" said Gohan.

She looked at him "let me go" said Kefla as Gohan let her go "Kefla wait let's make a deal if she was able to make a perfect score for the high school exam she doesn't need to study" said Gohan. She looked at him "okay son then she better prepared herself because she only has one year to study" said Chichi as she walked to her room. Gohan looked at her "if you want I can help you study" said Gohan. Kefla looked at him "don't waste my time I need to train" said Kefla "you can train by yourself and I can ask you question about a test that I got perfect score but going to be hard for you" said Gohan. She looked at him "it's not going to be hard let's go right now" said Kefla.

 **Forest**

Gohan sat down and grabbed a book "are you ready?" asked Gohan. She looked at him and ignore him as she threw multiple ki blast and she quickly deflected them "Kefla do you know calculus" said Gohan " yes and stop distracting me" said Kefla " then answer the first question "A critical number c of a function f is a number in the domain of f such that A. f(c) = 0 B. '(c) is undefined C.(A) or (B) above D. None of the above" so what is the answer?" asked Gohan. She quickly kicked the energy blast "are you serious the answer is C now leave me alone" said Kefla as she started to train again "wow you're really smart then I'm going to ask you more questions" said Gohan. Kefla looked at him _if he ever meets Cabba he would get along with him_ thought Kefla as she continued training. She finished answering his questions "now that I already answered your stupid question let me train in peace" said Kefla.

He stood up and transformed into Super Saiyan two "then let's have a sparring match" said Gohan. She turned around and looked at him "okay" replied Kefla. He ran at her and quickly attack her but she easily dodges his attack and punch him on his face. Gohan felt the punch on his face _She really strong and she only using her base form but I can see that she not even trying to defeat me_ though Gohan. He looked at her "if you want I can teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan" said Gohan "I already know how to transform and I already have the three transformations" said Kefla. He was confused "what do you mean three there is only two transformation in total" said Gohan "no what about Super Saiyan three" said Kefla as he was in shock _what they have another level beyond super saiyan two_ thought Gohan. She saw her opportunity and quickly force him to fell down "I won this fight" said Kefla as she helped him stand up _now I have a second chance to get stronger and I'm going to make sure that I win the tournament of power_ thought Kefla.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla The Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

In the morning Goten ran to Kefla room and saw that the she was still sleeping he quickly jumped on her when suddenly she felt something heavy on top of her "Kefla wake up!" shouted Goten. She looked at him and went back to sleep as he started to shake her shoulder "wake up! Wake up! I want to visit Trunks!" shouted Goten. She looked at him "then go fly for yourself" said Kefla. He looked at her and started to punch her "Goten you punches don't hurt me you're wasting your energy and when I was the same age as you I visited my friends by myself" said Kefla "Kefla I don't know how to fly" said Goten. She looked at him "are you serious even a one year old saiyan know how to fly without they're parents help" said Kefla. He got angrier at her and started to cry "fine I'm going to carried you but I'm going to teach you how to fly because is embarrassed that a saiyan don't even know how to fly" said Kefla. She stood up and stretch as Goten leaves her room and she quickly chance into her Gi. She looked to the mirror _I can't believe that I'm going to teach the son of Goku how to fly_ thought Kefla.

She exit the room and saw that Goten was ready she quickly pick him up "tell me where to go" said Kefla. He pointed in the direction when she stopped and sense the energy of Vegeta "Trunks is the son of Vegeta" said Kefla "yes" replied Goten. She looked at him _now I'm going to see him again I bet that he would quickly try to attack me when I enter the house_ thought Kefla. She knocked on the door and saw a woman open the door "hi Goten and you must be Kefla" said Bulma as she was confused "Chichi already told me about you" said Bulma. She looked her "sure Goten go play with you friend I'm going to go somewhere to train by myself" said Kefla. Bulma stopped her "wait I'm going to give you something useful I know that you want to get stronger, so I think this is going to help you" said Bulma as she quickly ran to the lab. She returns and give her a box "this capsule contains the Gravity Chamber and the second capsule has the saiyan armor and most likely you're going to love it" said Bulma.

She saw the saiyan armor _what the hell is that mostly likely something that saiyan use in this universe I prefer to wear the traditional saiyan armor from Sadala_ though Kefla "no thank you but I don't really like this saiyan armor" said Kefla. She looked at her "oh so the clothes that your wearing right now is your Gi" said Bulma "yes" replied Kefla "it looks different I can see that you are able to move more faster wearing light clothes" said Bulma "If you want I can create another one so you don't have to use the same one" said Bulma as they walked to the lab and measured her.

They left the lab "that should be enough I think I'm going to create a new one for you like in two weeks with stronger material, so it doesn't get to damage when you fight or train by yourself" said Bulma. She saw Vegeta was staring at her "don't worry about him if he does something against you I'm going to deactivate his gravity chamber" said Bulma and that got Vegeta angry and walked to the yard as he enters the gravity chamber. She looked at her "so you're going to go to the same Highschool as Gohan" said Bulma "yes but it's not my decision" replied Kefla. She looked at her "at least you have Gohan as a friend" said Bulma "Gohan is not my friend" said Kefla. She looked at her and saw that Goten was playing with Trunks.

She saw that it was time to go she carried him and started to fly as she get closer to the house. She looked at him "Goten you're going to learn how to fly" said Kefla as she let it go "wh-" Goten fell and started to scream like crazy. She looked at him falling _what he's not going to tried to fly fine I'm going to save him_ though Kefla she quickly caught him. He looked at him "I'm going to teach another way how to fly" said Kefla. They enter the house and saw that Chichi already make food when Goten quickly ran at her "Kefla is going to teach me how to fly" said Goten excited "good for you" replied Chichi. She started to eat and saw that Chichi give her multiple books "now go with Gohan study along with him I bet you don't know nothing about the history of Earth" said Chichi. She looked at her "I don't care about that kind of stuff" replied Kefla. She looked at her "what do you expect of a saiyan they only care about training and fighting" said Chichi angry.

She finished eating as she grabbed her books _I'm going to listen to her only this time so she can stop bothering me_ thought Kefla. She entered Gohan's room and she sat down as he quickly looked at her "your mother made me study along with you" said Kefla as she put the books next to her. Gohan walked at her and sat down next to her "well I know that it's difficult for you living in a new environment after what Vegeta told me that Saiyans used to go to another planets killing the habitants and selling the planet to the highest bidder" said Gohan. She looked at him _you fool don't you dare compare me with those savage Saiyans that live in this universe no wonder they almost went to extinct_ thought Kefla. She opened a book and quickly threw it to the floor. She laid down "I don't care about the history of this planet" said Kefla complaining.

He grabbed the book "if you want to continue training you need to get a perfect score for the high school exam" said Gohan "I don't need her permission" replied Kefla. He looked at her "just listen to her" said Gohan. She turned around and grabbed the book "fine I'm going to read this stupid book" said Kefla. He looked at her "do you have any questions" said Gohan. She looked at him "no I'm just reading this so I can easily remember all this information" said Kefla. He looked at her "Bulma told me that you didn't like the saiyan armor and she thought that it was weird" said Gohan. She put the book down "only because Vegeta likes the stupid saiyan armor it don't mean I'm going to like too" replied Kefla. He looked at her "I think she tried to be nice to you but I bet that your father would love to wear a similar saiyan armor" said Gohan. She looked at him "Do not compare my father with those Saiyan savages who are out there killing and selling the planets for profit" said Kefla staring at him

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 773)**

Caulifla knock the door multiple times as she enters and saw that Kale was on her bed as she quickly ran to her "Kale train with me" said Caulifla while shaking her shoulder. She turned around "leave me alone" said Kale. She got angry "what train with me" said Caulifla "no! I don't want to train!" shouted Kale. She looked at her and saw the she was crying "Kale stop being a cry baby" said Caulifla. She looked at her "leave me alone!" shouted Kale. She gets angry at her "I don't care if you cry all day!" shouted Caulifla "then leave me alone!" shouted Kale as she quickly cover herself with her blanket as Caulifla left the room and slammed the door.

She walked to the office and saw her father working "what are you doing?" asked Caulifla curious. He looked at her "just looking at the evidence of the accident from the small town" said Daikon. She saw a picture of lifeless women body trying to protect Kale "so that was her mother" said Caulifla "yes base on Kale statement she heard a loud noise when she exited the house she saw multiple pirates pointed they're weapons at her because she didn't know how to fight her mother quickly cover her and she was shoot and stab multiple times" said Daikon. She looked at him "so she saw her mother die" said Caulifla "yes she was lucky that her mother quickly pick her up and run away but she die from losing a lot of blood" said Daikon.

He looked at her "one of partners told me that she walked back to the small town looking for help but they were all death" said Daikon. She was surprised "yes they kill them when they were sleeping by shooting on they heads or cutting they necks" said Daikon. She looks down "no wonder she was crying all this time" said Caulifla. He laughed at her "yes that's why I'm working hard to find the hide out so they would get the punishment they deserve" said Daikon. She sat down "where is mom" said Caulifla "she is fixing some documents so Kale can be a part our of family so try your best to get along with her" said Daikon.

She walked back to Kale room and quickly grabbed her legs "we're going to go outside" said Caulifla while dragging her "no!no! I don't want to leave my room!" shouted Kale. She turned around "I don't care" said Caulifla. She dragged her outside but Kale quickly grabbed the door "Kale let the door go" said Caulifla "no!" shouted Kale. Caulifla smiled and she quickly start to tickle her as she started to laugh "what do you want" said Kale. She looked at her "I want to visit a lake near here" said Caulifla. She looked at her "I don't want to go" said Kale. She looked at her "shut up and stop complaining" said Caulifla while dragging her. She looked at her "I can walk by myself" said Kale as she stood up and walked beside her.

They walked to the lake and Caulifla sat down "Kale sit down" said Caulifla. She sat down beside her "what is the point of coming here" said Kale. She looked at her "because when my parents don't work we come here and have a picnic sometimes my father teach me a new technique and my stupid older brother trying to prank me but he always fail and this is the perfect place to relax" said Caulifla as she grabbed a small rock and threw it to the lake as she give a small rock to Kale "now it's you turn" said Caulifla as she threw it to the lake "you suck at throwing" said Caulifla while laughing at her. She turned and saw her mother "mom what are you doing here" said Caulifla. She looked at her "I already finish something important I'm going to bring some snacks over here and don't tell your older brother he is going to get jealous" said Koshou as she touched her hair. She laid down next to her "so for now enjoy this peaceful place and have some fun" said Koshou as she flew to the house.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Gohan finish study and saw that Kefla fell to sleep "Kefla wake up" said Gohan as he softly shake her shoulder. She turned and she was still sleep "Kefla go to sleep in your room" said Gohan. He started to move her "Kefla my mother is going to think wrong if she found out that you're were sleeping in my room" said Gohan. He poked her waist when suddenly she quickly punch him "don't you dare to touch me again" said Kefla angry. She looked at him "I'm going to go to my room" said Kefla then she leaves the books on Gohan desk. She walked to her room and jumped into her bed.

In the night when she sensed that they were already sleep she opened the window and quickly leave the room. She walked to the forest and kicked multiple tree "that should be enough space to put the gravity chamber" said Kefla. She activated "she gave me that instructions from this gravity chamber the highest it can go is five hundred times gravity" said Kefla. She started to push button "then I'm going to start training in one hundred times gravity" said Kefla when suddenly she felt the gravity forcing her to floor "this is nothing if I was able to stand up from a attack of a Super Saiyan Blue then I'm going to conquer this and master the five hundred times gravity" said Kefla as she started to train.

She started to threw multiple ki blast and quickly block them "no I have to be faster" said Kefla the she quickly threw multiple ki blast in different directions. She ran to the energy blast and block them. She started to do push up "I'm going to make sure that I destroy my limits!" shouted Kefla as she continued training. Four hours later as she stopped training and she exit the gravity chamber and pushed the button turning it into a capsule. She turned around and sense an energy of a Namekian as she continue walking when suddenly she saw a Namekian "what are you real intentions from coming to this planet" said Piccolo as she ignore him he quickly touch her shoulder but suddenly she disappeared and appeared next to him as she grabbed his face and smashed to the ground "leave me alone Namekian" said Kefla "then tell me you're really intentions" said Piccolo "I'm not going to tell you nothing" said Kefla the she released him and flew back home.

She opened her window and sense Gohan in her room "what do you want" said Kefla as she enters and laid down on her bed. He looked at her "so you're we're training" said Gohan. She looked at him "yes do you have a problem" replied Kefla. He sat down on her bed "no just make sure you don't get caught" said Gohan. She looked at him "it's not my first time doing this so I know what I'm doing" said Kefla. He looked at her "I hear that you're going to teach my brother how to fly" said Gohan "yes it's ridiculous that a saiyan at his age doesn't know how to fly" replied Kefla. He looked at her "okay then I'm going to help you" said Gohan. She looked at him "I don't need your help" replied Kefla "he is my brother and I wanted to help just in case" said Gohan "okay now leave my room I'm going to sleep" said Kefla as he leave the room. She quickly grabbed her pillow "I wonder who won the tournament of power" said Kefla _it doesn't matter anymore now I'm going to focus on my training so I can be ready for the tournament of power_ thought Kefla as she fell to sleep.

 **Next Day**

Gohan walked to the room and saw the Kefla was still sleep as he sat down next to her as he shake her shoulder "Kefla wake up" said Gohan. She was still sleep he quickly started to shake her shoulder "what!" shouted Kefla. He looked at her "remember that we're going to teach Goten how to fly" said Gohan. She looked at him "okay but I'm going to take a bath first" said Kefla as she stood up and walked to the restroom. Gohan left the room and went outside as he sat down next to Goten "she not going to come" said Goten "yes but she's taking a bath" said Gohan. He looked at him "but I hear from Trunks when girls take a bath they take a long time" said Goten. He looked at him "I don't think that she is going to take a long time after all she's not a regular girl she's a saiyan" said Gohan. One hour later as Gohan laid down "brother check to see if she already finish" said Goten "she is almost finish so let's wait for her" said Gohan "but she's taking too long" said Goten. He stood up "ok I'm going to check" said Gohan.

He walked inside the house when he opened the door and saw the she barely exit from the bathroom and saw the she was using a towel to cover herself "how dare you to enter my room and try to see me naked!" shouted Kefla. He quickly turned red "it wa-" Kefla quickly ran at him and uppercut him and quickly close the door. She grabbed her Gi and quickly chance as she leaves the room and saw that Gohan was on the floor unconscious she dragged him outside and threw him to the ground. She sat down next to Goten and saw the Gohan slowly stood up "Kefla I'm really sorry I didn't try to peek" said Gohan. She looked at him "next time I'm going to kill you" said Kefla angry. Goten looked at her confused "I want to learn how to fly!" shouted Goten. She looked at him "do you know how to control you ki?" asked Kefla "no" replied Goten.

Kefla looked at Gohan "you didn't teach him how to control his own ki no wonder he doesn't know how to fly" said Kefla "I was busy with my school work" replied Gohan "that's not important" replied Kefla. She looked at him "Goten sit down and start focusing on your ki" said Kefla. He closed his eyes "now try to move the energy into the center of your body and then push it" said Kefla. She sensed his energy started to increase "the second step is to put your hands like this and then send energy like this" said Kefla as she started to fly. She looked at him "Goten you're not a bird focus on pushing your energy like this" said Kefla as he slowly started to fly "yay! I'm flying!" shouted Goten. She looked at them "okay I'm going to start training" said Kefla "Kefla did you tell him about not flying to high because he's barely learning how to fly" said Gohan "he is going to be o-" Goten quickly fell down to the ground "oh he's going to be okay" said Kefla as she walked to the forest.

 **Kame House**

Krillin was walking around the table "Piccolo do you know anything about the saiyan girl" said Krillin. He looked at him and saw that Tien Shinhan and Master Roshi sat down "I was only able to get basic information from her so I tried to ask Vegeta but he doesn't know nothing about her" said Piccolo. He looked at them "her name is Kefla and she is the same age as Gohan" said Piccolo. He looked at them "I know that she is a powerful saiyan and that she was able to deflect the attack of Vegeta" said Piccolo "it doesn-" Piccolo interrupted Krillin "Vegeta was in his super saiyan two while Kefla was in her base form and she easily deflected the attack of Vegeta without even trying" said Piccolo.

Krillin grabbed his drink "Bulma already talked to me and told me that she doesn't look like a bad person just a regular teenager" said Krillin "yes she's just a regular teenager who has the power to easily kill Cell without even trying" replied Tien Shinhan "what does Gohan thinks about her?" asked Krillin "Gohan thinks that we need to stop being paranoid about Kefla and that we need to give her a chance" said Piccolo. When Krillin turned around "Master Roshi do you have any opinion about Kefla?" asked Krillin "she has a hot body" replied Master Roshi while looking at a picture.

Krillin saw that Master Roshi has a nosebleed "why do you have a nosebleed Master Roshi" said Krillin. He looked at him and showed him a picture "wait how did you got a picture of her" said Krillin. He looked at him "I told Goten to take a picture of her when she not paying attention and I would give a box of candy in exchange" said Master Roshi showing a picture of Kefla sleeping on her bed "if you put attention on the small details you can find a lot of information about her" said Master Roshi "what did you found out" said Krillin. He has a pervert smile "she's not wearing a bra and most likely her cup size is C or D" said Master Roshi as Krillin looked at him "I don't want to know about her chest size" said Krillin.

Master Roshi looked at him "now that I bought twenty boxes of chocolate I'm going to tell Goten to take a picture of her while she starts to undress and when she takes a bath" said Master Roshi with a perverted smile when suddenly he heared multiple plates falling to the floor as he turned around and saw Eighteen staring at him, she took the pictures away from him "really you old pervert telling Goten to take that kind of pictures you know that Chichi is going to beat you up" said Eighteen "maybe I should tell her" said Eighteen " no please don't tell her" said Master Roshi "maybe I should tell Kefla so she can easily kill you" said Eighteen. She looked at him "answer honestly what would you do if you meet her" said Eighteen "well it would be my first time meeting a female saiyan so I'm going to grope her chest" replied Master Roshi that Eighteen quickly grabbed his face and threw him to the window. She tore the pictures into little pieces "one of these days you're going to get kill by me or Kefla is going to kill you" said Eighteen.

She looked at them "you all need to calm down she didn't do anything bad" said Eighteen "but we never felt that kind of power before she can easily defeat Vegeta in his Super Saiyan two" replied Tien Shinhan "yes but for now she's living in Chi-Chi's house and she is going to go to the same Highschool as Gohan" said Eighteen. She stared at him "you all should stop bothering her you're only going to make her angry" said Eighteen. He stood up "still I'm going to keep an eye on her" said Piccolo "yeah I'm going to keep an eye on her hot body" said Master Roshi that as Eighteen appeared next to him and uppercut him. Krillin looked at him "Master Roshi don't do anything pervert things against her please she is most likely going to kill you" said Krillin. She looked at him "you better not do anything pervert with my daughter when she turns into a teenager because if you ever touch her inappropriately I'm going to kill you and Krillin wouldn't be able to stop me" said Eighteen without any mercy on her eyes.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 773)**

Kale was having a hard time sleeping when suddenly "mom!" shouted Kale as she started to shake on fear. The door quickly open and saw Caulifla looking at her as she walked at her "Kale are you having trouble sleeping" said Caulifla. She looked at her "yes I'm having nightmares" said Kale. She looked at her "okay wait here I'm going to grab something my father gave to me when I was three years old" said Caulifla. She walked back to her room as she returns to Kale room "you can use this" said Caulifla. She looked at her "a stuffed animal but I'm not a little girl" said Kale "just hug the stuffed animal when you're scared" said Caulifla. She looked at her "thank you" said Kale "no problem" replied Caulifla. She saw the Caulifla already left the room she quickly hugs the stuffed animal and fell to sleep.

Caulifla walked back to Kale room and saw the she was already sleep. She turned around and saw her mother staring at her "mom! shouted Caulifla "don't tell me that you were training in the middle of the night" said Koshou "no! I was checking that Kale was asleep because she had a nightmare" said Caulifla trying to convince her as Koshou pinch her cheek "that's nice that you are trying to be like her older sister" said Koshou as she quickly moved her hand "she woke me up when I was sleep and I have school tomorrow" said Caulifla as she tried to run away but she quickly caught her. Koshou get closer at her "I heard that you didn't attend school yesterday and that you were training in the Sadala defense training center" said Koshou

She looked around "I was feeling sick that day" said Caulifla. Koshou grabbed her cellphone and show the video of her fighting two Saiyans "well my da-"Koshou interrupted when she saw the her aura was moving violently she started to ran. She quickly ran at her "what daughter are you scared of me" said Koshou. She looked around "you want to train so bad then take this!" shouted Koshou throwing multiple ki blast against her "are you crazy mom!" shouted Caulifla while running away "what did I tell you before I don't like it when you call me crazy!" shouted Koshou. She raised her hand "Crush Cannon!" shouted Caulifla as Koshou deflected the energy blast. As she quickly entered Kale room and enter in her bed "Kale keep quiet" said Caulifla.

Kale saw Koshou walking at her "next time if you do the same thing I'm going to destroy your new Gi" said Koshou. She looked at her "ok I promise that I will never skip school" said Caulifla. She looked at her "okay and Kale next week you're going to go to the same school as her so if you have trouble making friends she is going to be there" said Koshou as she leaves the room. Caulifla quickly jumped and walked to the door "you better not tell nobody what happened today and one thing my mother is a scary woman when you make her mad" said Caulifla as she walked back to her room. Kale grabbed the stuffed animal "Caulifla is a weird person" said Kale as she hugs the stuffed animal and fell to sleep.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

She exited from the gravity chamber and she pushed the button as it returns into a capsule "I need to find a way to get stronger in a faster rate" said Kefla when she sensed the energy of Vegeta "what do you want!" shouted Kefla. He quickly walked at her "show me some respect I'm Vegeta the prince of all the Saiyans" said Vegeta. She looked at him and started to laugh "you're not my prince so shut up" said Kefla staring at him. He transformed into Super Saiyan two as he quickly flew at her. She easily moves and block his punch "stop wasting my time!" shouted Kefla. She grabbed his face and smashed to the ground that Vegeta returned in his base form and fell unconscious. She looked at him _I wonder what kind of training he received so he was able to transform into Super Saiyan blue_ thought Kefla as she flew to the house and saw that Gohan was waiting for her.

Gohan looked at her "so you easily defeated Vegeta" said Gohan as she sat down "yes do you have a problem" replied Kefla. He sat down beside her "no but Vegeta is going to have a grudge against you" said Gohan. She turned around "I don't care" replied Kefla. He laid down "you know that were in peace, so you don't have to train every day maybe you can relax or go somewhere to have fun" said Gohan. She looked at him "what! I'm not going to waste my time I need to train" said Kefla. He looked at her "if you want to get stronger you need to relax nothing bad is going to happen in the future" said Gohan smiling at her. She looked at him _idiot something bad is going to happen seven years later that stupid Zeno wants to be erase five universes in the tournament of power but I'm going used this chance I'm going to be part of universe seven team and win the tournament of power and then I'm going to use the wish to restore universe six back_ thought Kefla.

He looked at her "so what are you going to do tomorrow?" asked Gohan "I'm going to train" replied Kefla. He looked at her _what he still going to bother me about that fine he so annoying_ thought Kefla "okay I'm going to relax tomorrow' said Kefla in a bored tone "I'm going to go to Satan City to see our new school" said Gohan "nice" said Kefla in sarcastic tone. He looked at her "you should go with me and see our new school" said Gohan "no" replied Kefla "are you sure because tomorrow my mother always washes the clothes and most likely she is going to ask you to help her clean the house" said Gohan "okay I'm going to go with you only tell me what time" replied Kefla "eight in the morning" said Gohan. She stood up "okay then I will see you tomorrow goodbye" said Kefla as she walked to her room and laid down on her bed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla The Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Kefla wake up and looked at the clock "what a waste of time I would be able to use this day to train but no Gohan wants me to relax" said Kale as she stood up and stretch "now I have to see that stupid school" said Kefla. She grabbed her clothes and change as she hears somebody knocking on the door "Kefla are you ready" said Gohan. She opened the door "yes I'm ready" replied Kefla. He looked at her "I thought you're we're going to used your Gi" said Gohan. She looked at him "no I only used that when I'm going to train" said Kefla. She walked at him and push him "the faster we go the faster we can leave this place" replied Kefla while pushing him. They left the house she looked at him "where are we going?" said Kefla. He looked at her "we're going to go to Satan City" replied Gohan "that a stupid name for a city" said Kefla.

 **Satan City**

They started to fly and she saw an image of a man "so this is the entrance of Satan City but who the hell is that weird man" said Kefla. He looked at her "his name is Hercules Satan" replied Gohan "he is famous for defeating Cell" replied Gohan. She looked at him "I don't know who this Cell is but it sounds weak and the guy have a annoying face that I wanted to break his neck into two" said Kefla. He started to laugh "you don't even know him and you already hate him" said Gohan "yes I can't deal with his stupid smile on his face I feel like he's trying to insult me" said Kefla. They started to walk around the city "what's the name of this school?" asked Kefla "Orange Star High School" replied Gohan.

They we're near to a bank "this is really boring" said Kefla. Gohan smiled at her you right but the school is near us" replied Gohan when suddenly hear somebody shooting as Gohan ran and saw a group of robbers stealing the money from the bank when he transformed into Super Saiyan "you're wasting your energy against these weak humans" said Kefla. He turned around "I just transform into Super Saiyan so they can't find out about my true identity" replied Gohan. He flew at them "you better surrender" said Gohan as he looked at them and started to laugh "move kid or I'm going to shoot you" said the robber. He stared at him "I'm not going to move so surrender before you get hurt" said Gohan. The robbers looked at him and started to shoot him multiple times as he quickly caught them and destroy it into little pieces. They were in shock he ran at them and knock them out. He saw that Kefla was looking at him he quickly ran at her "let's go" said Gohan as he quickly grabbed her hand.

They started to fly Gohan looked at her "Kefla are you doing okay?" asked Gohan. She didn't pay attention he quickly flew in front of her "what happen?" asked Gohan. She looked at him "nothing just remembering some of my old memories" replied Kefla. He was curious "can you tell me one at least" said Gohan. She looked at him "no I don't trust you" said Kefla. He looked at her "then when are you going to trust me" said Gohan. She stayed quiet as Gohan keep looking at her " fine I'll tell you something and you better stop asking me question" said Kefla. She looked at him " I have a friend that he believes that justice and helping people is one of the important things to do " said Kefla. He looked at him "so he's a saiyan?" asked Gohan " yes" replied Kefla " what is his name and is he still alive?" asked Gohan. She looked at him " I'm not going to answer your question so shut up" said Kefla. He looked at her and saw the school " Kefla the school is over there" said Gohan.

They landed near to the school " so this is the school" said Kefla. He looked at her "yes so let's go inside" said Gohan. They walked inside when she saw that Gohan was talking to somebody as he walked back "they going to let us see the school if we don't cause any problems" said Gohan. She looked around "Gohan hurry up I'm already hungry" said Kefla. He looked at her "let's look a little bit more and I promise I'm going to buy you lunch" said Gohan. She looked at him "okay" replied Kefla as she put her hands on her pocket "this is really boring" said Kefla when she saw other people walking around when the girl stop her and looked at her "did you hear the daughter of is here" said a girl. She looked at her and ignore her _I really don't care so leave me alone_ thought Kefla. She saw that Gohan wasn't next to her she started to look for him. She walked in another direction when she started to sense his energy when she saw that somebody pushed Gohan into the locker.

He grabbed his neck "Videl come here did you see this nerd" said Sharpner. He looked at him "nerd are you going to stay quiet like a coward" said Sharpner. She looked at them _why he is not fighting back_ though Kefla. She walked at him "Gohan just knock him out" said Kefla as he started to laugh "you think this nerd is strong enough to knock me out" said Sharpner. She looked at him "are you serious are you going to let him insult you!" shouted Kefla getting angrier at him. She looked at him and the he didn't say nothing as she quickly appeared next to him and grabbed his neck. She threw him to the floor as she quickly grabbed Gohan neck. She crash him to the locker and stared at him "why did you let this fool insult you" said Kefla angry. He looked at her "I'm not going to lower to his level" replied Gohan. He stood up "how dare you do that against me!" shouted Sharper "Sharpner stop being stupid and leave them alone!" shouted Videl.

He looked at them "you shouldn't mess around with me because I'm training with Mr. Satan and I'm one of his strongest students" said Sharpner. She looked at him "what a joke I can easily defeat you and the stupid clown" said Kefla. The girl was walking at her "how dare you insult my father he was the one who defeat Cell during the Cell games" said Videl. She stared at her "then this Cell is a weakling just like Mr. Satan" said Kefla. She gets angry "what! Then why didn't you fight him during the Cell games" said Videl "you must be an idiot if I was there I can easily kill him" replied Kefla "in your dreams I can easily defeat you in a fight" said Videl "then do your best to attack me" said Kefla with a mocking voice as she easily dodge her punch and make her fell to the ground. She looked at her _stupid girl your father is nothing against me_ thought Kefla as she turned around and saw that Gohan didn't said anything _stupid Gohan for letting the fool insult you_ thought Kefla as she looked at him "Gohan I'm going to leave right now" said Kefla.

Sharpner looked at her "yeah bitch you better run away" said Sharpner as she walked back "what did you call me" said Kefla angry "I said you b-" Kefla appeared next to him and knock him out. Gohan was surprised he quickly walked at her "why did you knock him out?" asked Gohan "are you deaf? I'm not going to let him insult me" said Kefla angry "but you need to be careful if you use too much strength you can easily kill them" said Gohan. She looked at him "I don't care and the fool over there he needs to learn to respect me" said Kefla. She looked at him "I'm not the same as you so leave me alone" said Kefla angry.

She leaves the school and saw that Gohan follow her "what do you want" said Kefla angry "why did you get angry at me" said Gohan "what! You let that fool insult you like that! If I was in your shoes! I would knock him out!" shouted Kefla. He looked at her "I don't really care about his opinion" replied Gohan. She looked at him "if you don't care that they don't show you any respect then it's your problem" said Kefla. He looked at her "I'm going to be okay" said Gohan "what! I'm not worried about you! I just think that is stupid that your letting other people bother you" said Kefla when Gohan was going to said something but he heard Kefla stomach growl "let's go somewhere to eat" replied Gohan "okay hurry up I already hungry" said Kefla as she started to push him.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 773)**

Kale heard a loud noise as she quickly exits her room when suddenly she saw Caulifla running away from her mother "I'm not going to wear that stupid uniform!" shouted Caulifla. Koshou ran at her "I don't care if you don't like wearing a dress it's the school rule!" shouted Koshou. Caulifla turned and threw an energy blast to the uniform "take that mom! I'm not scared of you!" shouted Caulifla. She looked at her "you want to play like that then I'm going to force you wear that uniform!" shouted Koshou. She ran to the living room and went behind the sofa "I'm not going to wear the stupid dress!" shouted Caulifla "what did I told you about not cursing in that house!" shouted Koshou as she threw an energy blast against her.

She quickly turned around and kicked back at her but she easily dodge it and saw the part of the kitchen getting destroy "what a reckless girl you are!" shouted Koshou when Daikon saw the kitchen got destroy "stop fighting inside the house!" shouted Daikon "no!" shouted Koshou and Caulifla at the same time "she caught the reckless personality from your family side!" shouted Daikon when she stop "what! you better take that back because she got it from your family side!" shouted Koshou when Caulifla tried to escape Koshou quickly caught her.

She undress her and put her uniform on "now you look perfect" said Koshou "I hate it! I hate it! I hate this stupid dress!" shouted Caulifla angry "wait you need this" said Koshou holding pink bow hair clip as she looked at her "no!no!no! You know that I hate that color!" shouted Caulifla as she ran away and quickly grabbed her backpack as she flew to school. He looked at her "you know that she hates wearing girly clothes or anything that is pink" said Daikon "I know I was messing around with her I bought her clothes and I know what kind of clothes she likes" said Koshou as she turned around "I know that you're hiding over there" said Koshou.

She slowly walked at her "hi" said Kale in a shy voice "are you hungry?" asked Koshou "yes" said Kale in shy voice when she turned around and saw the kitchen was destroy "oh I forgot that it was destroy while fighting against my daughter" said Koshou. She sat down "Kale do you have something to wear so we can go to eat somewhere else" said Koshou "no" replied Kale "then grab something from my daughter clothes because we're going to eat in a restaurant them I'm going to buy you new clothes" said Koshou as she nodded and ran to Caulifla room. Daikon looked at her "you're going to spoil her the same way as Caulifla" said Daikon "yes you have a problem but you do the same thing with her" replied Koshou "so she my daughter and the future she is going to be the new Captain of Sadala defense squad" said Daikon in a proud voice.

Koshou looked at Kale wearing Caulifla clothes as she gets closer at her "it looks that you're shorter than her" said Koshou. She looked at her "I think we should buy you some clothes first then we go eat in a restaurant" said Koshou. She saw that Daikon is calling somebody as he finished talking "I'm going to wait here somebody is going to put a new wall and replace everything that you two destroy" said Daikon. She looked at him "then have fun waiting Kale follow me I don't want you get lost" said Koshou as she nodded at her.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

They flew back home as she opened the door Goten quickly ran at her and give her a hug "Hi Kefla! Hi big brother!" shouted Goten excited. They sat down and saw that Goten was eating candy from a box "Goten where did you got that candy" said Gohan "Master Roshi give it to me after doing something for him" said Goten. Gohan quickly stood up "what did he ask you" said Gohan. He looked at Kefla "he told me to take pictures of her when she not paying attention" said Goten. She quickly stood up " what did you said" asked Kefla "take pictures of you when you're not paying attention like when you're were sleeping" said Goten with an innocent smile " did he tell you to take other picture" said Kefla " but he told me that I don't have to tell nobody because is a secret" said Goten "don't worried Gohan is going to buy you a lot of candy if you tell me" said Kefla. He whispers in her ear as she quickly turned red as tomato "I'm going to torture and kill the old geezer!" shouted Kefla.

 **Kame House**

Master Roshi was hidden in the restroom closet "yes I would be able to see Eighteen naked body" said Master Roshi. He hears that she entered to the restroom and remove her clothes. His nose started to bleed "yes move around so I can see you boobs" said Master Roshi with a pervert smile on his face when suddenly he felt a chill on his back _I feel like somebody wants to kill me_ though Masters Roshi. He get closer "yes move a little bit more so I can see you nip-" Master Roshi dropped something as he quickly caught it and put it back "good she didn't hear it" said Master Roshi. He get closer and saw Eighteen staring at him as she quickly caught his face "wh-" Eighteen felt that Master Roshi grope her chest as she looked at him with her cold eyes "you still going to continue groping and pinching my chest… you disgusting pervert" said Eighteen the she raised her hand and quickly uppercut him without holding back. Master Roshi clash to another island as he slowly stood up "it was worth it now I'm going to do the same thing with Kefla" said Master Roshi as he fell down unconscious.

 **Mount Paozu**

Chichi got angry "what that old geezer told my precious son to take pictures of Kefla" said Chichi as she quickly punchs the table "I'm going to beat him up" said Chichi. She looked at him "Goten next time the old geezer asks you that kind of favors quickly tell me" said Chichi as he nodded at her. She saw the Kefla was still angry "sorry about that I know that you want to beat him up it's not his first time doing this" said Chichi "It's fine because I'm going to kill him if he does that again "said Kefla

She walked to her room and laid down on her bed as she tried to sleep when she hears somebody knocking the door as she opened and saw Gohan. She looked at him "what Gohan" said Kefla as she laid down on her bed "just wondering are your family is alive or they passed away when Frieza blow up planet Vegeta" said Gohan. She looked at him _what should I tell him I know my parents still alive but they from another universe but I don't really trust him about telling my personal life_ thought Kefla. She looks up "they are dead" said Kefla. She turned _is somewhat true Kale parents are death_ thought Kefla. He looked at her "oh sor-" Kefla interrupted him "I'm not sad about anything else" said Kefla. He looked at her "I think I need to start training just in case something happens in the future and if you want I want to train along with you" said Gohan. She quickly looked at him "yes but in exchange you have to teach me some of your techniques" said Kefla "then it's a deal" said Gohan "then wake up at eleven I'm going to be outside waiting for you" said Kefla as he nodded and left the room.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 773)**

Caulifla saw that Kale was walking around she quickly ran at her "hi Kale" said Caulifla "hi" replied Kale in shy voice. She looked at her "ohh my mom bought you new clothes it looks nice" said Caulifla. She looked at her "Caulifla why are you angry?" asked Kale "yes my stupid brother hid my new Gi and I can't find it anywhere" said Caulifla. She looked at her "oh ok" replied Kale in shy voice as she quickly grabbed her hand "I'm going to get something from his room so let's go" said Caulifla as she quickly ran to the room of her older brother. She looked at her "okay Kale look over there I'm going to look under his bed" said Caulifla as she looked at her "okay" replied Kale in a shy voice.

She quickly looked around the bed "I need to find something important "said Caulifla as she started to push everything to the floor. She looked under his bed and saw multiple boxes "that weird" said Caulifla as she grabbed a box and opened. She saw magazines and books "I thought my brother hated reading books" said Caulifla as she opened a book and she quickly closed her eyes. She opened again "so every picture shows the girl with less clothing" said Caulifla as she changed the page "why is the girl naked he has a weird taste of books" said Caulifla. She opened another box and saw it was full of books and comic books "so this one is a comic book" said Caulifla. Kale walked at her " Caulifla I found a laptop" said Kale as she looks the laptop "why does my brother have two laptop" said Caulifla curious.

She opened "it's going to be easy to guess his password" said Caulifla with a cocky smile on her face. She put the password "yes! I know that my brother is stupid!" said Caulifla while laughing "Kale check to see if he has anything important in the computer I'm going to see what kind of comics he has" said Caulifla. She grabbed the box when she saw a weird book. She grabbed "that weird a girl and an octopus" said Caulifla as she opened, and she quickly threw to the ground "what was that" said Caulifla when suddenly Kale quickly hide behind her "Caulifla the boy is hurting the girl" said Kale while covering her eyes. She looked at her "what I want to see the video of the fight" said Caulifla. She moved the laptop when she saw something weird on the screen "what is he doing to her" said Caulifla as she quickly close the laptop when she saw Kale reading a book when she stop and she started to cried " Caulifla that monster did something to the girl" said Kale. She looked at her "don't read the disgusting book" said Caulifla. She hears something on the laptop Kale opened "I don't want to watch that" said Kale the she threw the laptop to the floor and quickly threw a ki blast destroying the laptop into little pieces as she quickly ran away.

She was hidden under the table Koshou looked at her "Kale what happen" said Koshou. She looked at her and started to cry "I saw something weird on the laptop of Renso" said Kale. She looked at her "what did you watch?" asked Koshou. She looked at him it was a boy putting his weird thing in the girl and the girl was screaming" said Kale. She looked at her _don't tell me that she was watching porn from the laptop of my son_ thought Koshou. She looked at her "where is Caulifla" said Koshou "she's in Renso room she was reading some weird books, but I think she scared because she quickly threw a book into the wall" said Kale. She looked at her "okay let's go I want to talk with Caulifla" said Koshou.

She quickly ran to his older son room "Caulifla did you see the dirty book" asked Koshou "yes mom I read the book it was really scary and I saw a videos of guy doing something weird with the girl " said Caulifla pretend that she was scared "I'm going to have a talk with your older brother tell your father to buy you two ice cream and try to forget what you saw for now you two are too young to know that kind of stuff" said Koshou. She looked at her _take that stupid brother now you better give my new Gi back or I'm going to destroy your room_ though Caulifla. She looks down "okay mom I'm going to tell dad so we can go to the store and buy some ice cream" said Caulifla the she quickly ran to downstairs. Koshou looked around his room "Renso your going to learn a lesson of having those dirty, filthy and disgusting books in my house" said Koshou the she released all her power as she grabbed her cellphone and call her older son "hi son can you come home right now I need to talk with you about something important and you better not be late you know what happens when I get angry" said Koshou.

Ten minutes later "hi m-" when suddenly Koshou quickly grabbed him and threw to the floor "what was that!" shouted Renso. She looked at her and show him his dirty book "why did I tell you if you want to have this kind of books in my house you better hide it I don't want my innocent daughters to find it" said Koshou. Renso looked at her "Caulifla is not innocent she is a devil" said Renso. She looked at him "I don't care" said Koshou. He saw the his laptop was destroyed "what mom I spend a lot of money to buy the new laptop" said Renso as she looked at him "it was already like that when I came here "said Koshou. He looked at her "mostly likely it was my sister I'm going to beat her up" said Renso. She heard something "come here I know that you're hidden" said Koshou as Kale walked at her "I'm sorry that I broke your laptop" said Kale as she quickly closed her eyes "what are you doing?" asked Koshou. She looked at her "I thought he was going to hit me" said Kale. She looked at him "he's not going to hit you so go to your room it's already late" said Koshou as she left the room. She looked at him "well I have to teach you the hard way" said Koshou then she appeared next to him and uppercut him and punch him multiple times.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth ( year 773)**

In the gravity chamber as Kefla easily blocked the attack from Gohan "stop holding back!" shouted Kefla. He transformed into Super Saiyan two and looked at her "I know that you're holding back too I can see that you're getting bored while fighting with me" said Gohan. She looked at him "bored isn't the correct word that I was going to describe but I'm not going to use my full power of my base form you're not in the level of power yet" said Kefla. She looked at him _the only one who was able to challenge me was Goku using his Super Saiyan God form I'm going to make sure that I would achive it and challenge him to a fight so I would defeat him_ thought Kefla while dodging the attack of Gohan when suddenly she saw that he was charging his attack " Kamehameha!" shouted Gohan as she looked at his attack she easily deflected his attack as she appeared next to him and uppercut him. She looked at him "teach me that technique" said Kefla as he slowly stood up "sure but it looks like I accidentally destroyed your gravity chamber" said Gohan.

She saw the her gravity chamber had a lot of damage "I'm going to ask Bulma to fix my gravity chamber so let's go outside so you would be able to teach me that techniques" said Kefla. They exit the Gravity Chamber and Kefla push the button turning into a capsule as she put it back to the box she turned around and looked at Gohan "it's shouldn't be difficult for you to learn the Kamehameha wave just copy the same way as me" said Gohan. She stays focus "okay" replied Kefla as she moves her hand beside her and copy the same motion as Gohan as she started to charge her attack "Kamehameha!" shouted Kefla as the energy blast went to space "see it wasn't that difficult" said Gohan as he looked at his cellphone "we need to return home before my mom catches us" said Gohan when she saw the Gohan already left. She looked to the moon "I'm going to continue learning new techniques, so I would be able to use in the tournament of power" said Kefla as she quickly flew to the house and enter in her room as she laid down on her bed

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 773)**

In the morning as Caulifla woke up and started to stretch when suddenly she hear somebody knocking the door as she opened and looked at his older brother "hahaha! My mom beat you up!" said Caulifla while laughing at him "shut up! It's your fault that she beat me up!" shouted Renso. She looked at him " it's your fault for having dirty books in your room!" shouted Caulifla "that is none of your business!" shouted Renso "I know that you have my new Gi you better giveit back to me or I'll tell mom what you did last month" said Caulifla "I dare you and I destroyed your new Gi" said Renso. She looked at him "do it and I'll tell dad that you just destroyed my new Gi and you're going to be in trouble again" said Caulifla. He looked at her "fine I'm going to give it back to you" said Renso walking back to his room.

He walked back to his room and threw her new Gi "yes I got it back" said Caulifla as she started to jump around "now I can start my training" said Caulifla she started to run but suddenly she fell down as she lookx up and saw her older brother laughing at her "you stupid brother I'm going to beat you up!" shouted Caulifla. Kale exit the room and saw they were arguing as she gets closer Renso quickly grab her "you should act like Kale shy and respectful" said Renso as she quickly hides behind Caulifla "see stupid brother she's already scare of your ugly face!" shouted Caulifla. He got angry "what you better take that back" said Renso "no stupid brother" said Caulifla "you know what your hair looks the same as a pineapple" said Renso "what! You look like a stupid monkey" shouted Caulifla. He got angry at her "you look ugly wearing a dress!" shouted Renso as she looked at him "you're never going to get a girlfriend! Thats why you keep reading dirty books because it's the only way you can see a naked woman!" shouted Caulifla. He got angry "shut up you wea-" Caulifla quickly interrupted "idiot I'm going to kick your ass again!" said Caulifla the she quickly punch him.

Daikon and Koshou walked to the room of Caulifla "they're fighting again" said Daikon "who won last time" said Koshou "it was Caulifla" replied Daikon "fine let them fight for now it's not like they going to des-" they hear a loud explosion as Daikon quickly ran and saw that Renso destroyed the wall in Caulifla's room as she quickly threw him to the floor and started to step on him multiple times. She stepped on him "take that stupid brother! Don't you ever call me weak!" shouted Caulifla while stepping on him multiple times when Koshou pinch her cheeks "stop fighting" said Koshou "he started it first with his stupid prank" said Caulifla as she looked at her "fine do you want to train with me and I'll teach you some of my new moves and Kale come with us so you can learn how to fight" said Koshou as she looked at her " okay mom" said Caulifla the she quickly grabbed Kale hand and went outside. Daikon looked at his son "come with me and I can teach something about how to be a Captain of the Sadala defense squad" said Daikon. He looked at him "okay" replied Renso as he quickly stood up and followed him.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Kefla flew to Capsule Corporations as she knocks the door and saw Trunks opening the door "Hi Kefla" said Trunks "hi I'm looking for your mother?" asked Kefla "she's in the lab so go over there then left and then right" said Trunks. She looked at him and nodded at him. She started to walk when she got near to the lab and saw Vegeta was staring at her, but she ignored him and walked inside the lab "hi Bulma" said Kefla. She turned around "Hi Kefla what happened" said Bulma "my gravity chamber got damage" said Kefla. She looked at her "yours too my husband accidentally destroyed the control center of the Gravity Chamber it's going to take some time to fix it" said Bulma "thats fine I'm going to train with Gohan" replied Kefla. She sat down "oh so he's training again good for him and Kefla don't be too harsh with him" said Bulma as she was confused "Gohan stopped training six years ago so don't get angry at him if he wouldn't be able to challenge you to a fight" said Bulma. She looked at her "fine I'm going to try to be nice with him" said Kefla as she looked at her "Kefla he is a kind boy try to get along with him" said Bulma as she looked at her "ok Bulma and good bye I'm going to train with Gohan" replied Kefla "good bye and have fun training with Gohan" said Bulma as she leaves the house and flew back home.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla The Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Kefla easily dodged the attack from Gohan "I heard that you stopped training for six years" said Kefla. He tried to punch her, but she easily dodged and moved away from him "so you're curious about my past?" asked Gohan. She looked at him "not really just wondering why you stopped training" replied Kefla. He looked at her "I can tell you my past if you do the same thing" said Gohan. She looked at him "I don't trust you yet and you will get confused if I tell you about my past" said Kefla while dodging his attack when suddenly she quickly deflected an energy blast and saw Vegeta. He walked towards them "move Gohan it's my turn to train with her" said Vegeta. He quickly flew at her and punched her, but she easily dodged it "you're the same as him even when you transform into Super Saiyan two" said Kefla.

She looked at them "then you two fight me at the same time" said Kefla. Vegeta looked at Gohan "get out of my way when I fight against her!" shouted Vegeta as he quickly charged his attack "Galick Gun!" shouted Vegeta as Kefla moved and deflected the energy blast as she appeared next to him and uppercut him and kicked to his face. He felt blood on his mouth "don't treat me like a weakling and transform into a Super Saiyan I know that you have the ability to transform into a Super Saiyan and most likely you can transform into Super Saiyan two" said Vegeta while throwing energy blast at her "your right but I don't feel like showing you my full power" replied Kefla while dodging his attacks.

Gohan flew at her and threw multiple ki blast at her when he saw an opening he quickly strike her but Kefla blocked his punch "nice try" said Kefla as she strikes his face and kicked in his gut. Vegeta flew to the sky and started to release all his power from his Super Saiyan two "I'm going to show her who is the strongest Saiyan" said Vegeta as he started to point at her. Gohan kicked her but she easily dodged it as he moved his hand "Masenko!" shouted Gohan as Kefla saw the energy blast she easily kicked it to another direction. He quickly charged another attack "take this! Kamehameha!" shouted Gohan as she deflected the energy blast when suddenly Gohan stop and saw Vegeta "are you crazy with that attack you could easily destroy the solar system!" shouted Gohan. She looked at him and saw an energy blast going towards her as she move her hand "Crush Cannon!" shouted Kefla as her energy quickly clash against each other causing a massive explosion.

He looked at her _dammit how did she became this strong she's the same age as Gohan but she's treating me like a weakling_ thought Vegeta. He flew against her and threw multiple ki blast but she quickly deflects back at him "stop dodging and fight me!" shouted Vegeta. He was getting angrier "show me that you're a proud saiyan!" shouted Vegeta. She ignores him as she dodges the attack of Gohan "I don't know how you survived after the destruction of planet Vegeta but most likely your parents run away like cowards!" shouted Vegeta. She turned around "take that back!" shouted Kefla as she started to walk towards him. He had a cocky smile on his face "that's the only explanation that you exsist is because your parents hide themselves so Frieza wouldn't be able to find them" said Vegeta "in my opinion that's a coward way to sur-" Kefla appeared next to him and knock him out as she looked at Gohan and flew back home. He saw that Vegeta was unconscious and he quickly follow her.

Gohan saw the Kefla was training by herself he quickly walked besides her but she started to ignore him. He walked in front of her "are you okay" said Gohan. She looked at him and ignored him "Kefla are you there or are you going to continue ignoring me" said Gohan. She rolled her eyes and turned around "what do you want Gohan" said Kefla. He looked at her "Kefla you shouldn't listen to Vegeta he is c-" Kefla interrupted " I don't care about his opinion and one thing I'm not the same as those human girls who get their feelings hurt" said Kefla. He looked at her "you want to continue training with me" said Gohan. She looked at him "okay let's train but don't complain when your mother get angry at you for not studying" said Kefla.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 773)**

In the night Kale enter the room of Caulifla "what are you doing?" asked Kale. She looked at her while holding multiple bags of chips and popcorn "I'm going to watch a movie" said Caulifla as she sat down and open a bag of chips "Kale stay here and watch a movie with me" said Caulifla as she nodded at her and sat down beside her. She looked at her "where is your parents and your older brother?" asked Kale "my parents went to a mission they found out the location of those bastards and my older brother went to a friend's house" said Caulifla while eating chips "Kale I'm going to put a horror movie" said Caulifla as she look for a movie. They started to watch the movie, Caulifla opened a bag chips and give to her "Kale if you want some is over there" said Caulifla pointing to the bag of chips.

She quickly put a pillow on her face "Kale that not even scary" said Caulifla as she slowly looked at her "I don't like horror movies" replied Kale "horror movies are one of my favorite things to watch" said Caulifla. She was getting excited "see Kale the exciting part is going to happen right now" said Caulifla as Kale looked to the screen "ahhh!" shouted Kale "Kale did you get scared of the scene" said Caulifla as she looked at her "yes" replied Kale. She grabbed bag of chips and give to her "when the movie is over you can choose any movie" said Caulifla.

 **Sadala Defense Squad Center**

Cabba looked at her "mom I'm bored" said Cabba as she looked at him "you can use my computer to play video games" said Nonoi. She was getting bored "that's not fair they always get a mission and I have to wait in the office" said Nonoi bored. He looked at her " so my father went on a mission" said Cabba " yes he went with Captain Daikon and Koshou it looks like they found the location of the criminal who attack the small town outside of the capital" said Koshou. She looked at him "even the King is angry when he found out that they were trying to attack another small town but the soldiers stopped them" said Koshou.

 **Caulifla house**

Kale already choose a movie "oh you like the kind of movies" said Caulifla "yes is really funny to watch" said Kale. She looked at her and grabbed another bag of chips "Caulifla do you think is too late to watch movies" said Kale "it's okay tomorrow is Saturday" said Caulifla as she opened her bag of chips "okay" replied Kale. She hears a loud noise in the kitchen "that weird my parents and my brother are not here" said Caulifla. She opened a little of her door and hear somebody walking upstairs. She quickly turned off the tv and grabbed Kale as they hide under her bed "Kale stay quiet it looks like the same intruders enter in the house" said Caulifla as she whispers in her ear. She hear the door "ca-" Caulifla quickly cover her mouth "shut up they're going to notice" said Caulifla as she whisper on her ear.

She saw intruder going inside her room "did you find the stupid brat!" shouted a man "no boss" replied intruder "we have to find her and force her to tell us where is the location of the cave that has all gold coins" said the boss. She heard his voice and she started to shake with fear as Caulifla quickly grabbed her hand "Kale don't worry I'm going to protect you" said Caulifla. She looked at her "okay Caulifla" replied Kale when she saw the intruders left the room they quickly exit from the bed "Kale remember you need to stay quiet we need to go to the office and go to the secret room" said Caulifla. She was confused "secret room" said Kale confused "sometimes my father haves meetings so he used the room to talk with them and sometimes he let us uses whenever we want to study in a quiet place or just to relax" said Caulifla.

She slowly opens the door "Kale walk behind me just in case" said Caulifla as she senses multiple people around the house. She quickly ran and saw an intruder throwing multiple ki blast in different directions "that bastard destroying my parents stuff" said Caulifla angry. She looked at her "fine I need to calm down in the room they have a phone I can call somebody to come here" said Caulifla. She looked at her "Caulifla why are you getting angry" said Kale "because I want to beat them up, but I don't know how many intruders entered the house and you don't know how to fight so they can use you as a hostage" said Caulifla. She started to walk and suddenly she watchs as ten of the intruders staring at her "boss we find the stupid girls!" shouted the intruder. She looked at them _I need to fight them and protect her at the same time_ though Caulifla.

She quickly ran at them as she dodged the knife "you little girl you better give up!" shouted the intruder. She looked at them "did he call me little girl" said Caulifla angry the she charged her attack "Crush Cannon!" shouted Caulifla as she easily knock them out when suddenly she saw another intruder behind Kale as he tried to attack her with the knife as she quickly push her. She suddenly felt the knife touching her right arm but she quickly moves and knock him out as Kale quickly ran at her "Caulifla it's my fault that you're injured" said Kale as she looked her arm and saw the cut "it's not your fault I didn't pay attention that there was another one behind you so let's go right now" said Caulifla. She looked at her "maybe I should let them c-" Caulifla hit her head "Kale don't be stupid" said Caulifla.

They quickly ran to the office but Caulifla hear multiple intruders throwing multiple ki blast in different directions "Kale push the button under the desk" said Caulifla. Kale quickly ran and push the button. She turned around and saw a wall moving Caulifla quickly grabbed her hand and ran into the room as she quickly closed "I'm going to call them so stay quiet" said Caulifla. Kale sit down when she saw the Caulifla finish talking "are we going to be okay" said Kale "yes my parents are going to come right now" said Caulifla. When suddenly they hear a large explosion and saw the intruder "finally I found you" said the boss staring at Kale.

Caulifla quickly put her below the crystal table and she quickly get on the table as she looked at them "you made a mistake messing around with me" said Caulifla pointing at them. They looked at each other and started to laugh "we're not scared of a little punk like you" said one of the intruders. The tall intruder looked at her "he's right forty against one you better beg for mercy" said the tall intruder. She looked at them and started to laugh at them "you're wrong I'm the predator and you forty are my prey so be ready to feel my wrath" said Caulifla with a cocky smile on her face.

They quickly ran at her as she dodges one of his attack and grabbed his face and smashed to the table. She looked at him the he was bleeding "who is my next victim" said Caulifla with cocky smile on her face as intruder attack her from the back but she easily dodges it and kick him "haha! Weaklings!" shouted Caulifla as she kicked multiple people as she looked at them with a bored look "this is boring even my friends from school can easily beat you guys down" said Caulifla as she threw multiple ki blast against them. When the smoke disappears and saw that the boss looking at her "what do you expect she a saiyan and they really famous around the universe they even call them the warriors of justice" said the boss. She looked at him "you have a problem with that!" shouted Caulifla. He pointed at her "no because I already caught the girl I was looking for" said the boss she turned around and saw another guy holding her.

He quickly caught Caulifla and put his hand on her mouth "shut up I know that you can easily defeat me but if you do something against me he is going to cut her neck" said the boss. She stay quiet and started to move her hand "I don't really understand what you care so much about her she not even you real sister" said the leader. She gets angry _Kale it's me Caulifla I'm talking to you telepathy so try to remove his knife I'm going to knock them out said Caulifla._ She looked at her as she started to move "you stupid girl stop moving" said the fat intruder as Kale saw that he moved his knife then she quickly kick him "you idiot she i-" Caulifla quickly bite his index finger as he screamed in agony as she teared from his hand and she spit it out "gross I have blood on my mouth" said Caulifla.

He looked at her "what! Dammit it hurts!" shouted the boss when he saw his index in the floor she quickly threw an energy blast. She quickly ran at him and quickly knock him out as she turned around and saw Kale was shaking with fear "no I need to help her too" said Kale as she raised her hand "Eraser Cannon!" shouted Kale as the energy blast clash against him and easily knock him out "that was so cool but you need to improve your attack" said Caulifla.

She looked at her "mo-" hear an explosion as they turned around and saw her mother as she quickly ran at them and hug them "good thing that you two didn't get hurt and daughter I'm proud of you the you protect you little sister" said Koshou while patting her head. She turned around "this is going to be fun" said Koshou. She walked to the boss and grabbed his head "I'm going to show you what happens when you hurt my kids" said Koshou as she released all her power. She turned around "you two go with Nonoi I'm going to torture him" said Koshou showing no mercy.

They walked outside Caulifla saw Nonoi "hi Caulifla and Kale" said Nonoi "hi" replied Caulifla as Kale was hiding behind her "hi" replied in shy voice. She looked at them "Caulifla where is your mother" said Nonoi. She looked at her "she said that she is going to torture him" said Caulifla "poor guy he is going to wish that he wasn't born" said Nonoi. She looked at her "why?" asked Kale "Koshou is the second strongest Saiyan and when she said that she is going to torture somebody it means she not going to hold back" said Nonoi when she saw that Caulifla was happy "she told me if we can stay in your house" said Caulifla "yes is okay and I think you know my son Cabba he goes to the same class as you" said Nonoi. She looked at her "yes but I never talked to him" said Caulifla "you should try to be his friend "said Nonoi "okay" replied Caulifla as they flew to Nonoi house

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

She easily dodges his attack "Kefla at least can you attack me back" said Gohan as he threw multiple ki blast towards her but she easily reflected the energy blast without any problems. She looked at him "maybe when you show me all your power" said Kefla as she dodges his punch. He stops and started to release more of his power of his Super Saiyan Two as the electrify started to move faster. She looked at him "then do your best to defeat me" said Kefla as she dodges it and quickly deflected the energy blast. He looked at her _she's not trying at all how strong is she really, I can see that she can easily knock me out in one attack_ thought Gohan.

Meanwhile as Piccolo was looking at the fight "show me a little of your true power" said Piccolo. He looked at her "she's not even showing her true speed" said Piccolo. He keeps looking at her "Gohan is not as strong as when he fought against Cell but he still was able to transform into Super Saiyan Two but she not even trying to attack him" said Piccolo. He sat down _it looks like Gohan is trying his best to get on her good side_ though Piccolo. He saw that she easily deflected the Kamehameha "she's not having a hard time fighting against him...how strong are you really" said Piccolo..

She looked at Gohan "are you sure that you're trying you best to defeat me" said Kefla. She blocked his attack and quickly dodges his energy blast as Gohan looked at her _she's even faster than Cell but I know she's not using all her strength against me_ thought Gohan. He quickly ran at her "solar f-" Kefla quickly uppercut him. She looked at him _I hate that stupid attack_ though Kefla. He spit some blood "nice try to use that technique against me but it's not going to work" said Kefla. He looked at her "how do you know about my attack" said Gohan. She looked at him "don't worry about that and focus on me" said Kefla while dodging his attack.

He threw multiple ki blast at her than he immediately ran in another direction and charged his attack as he focused more on his power "Kamehameha!" shouted Gohan. She turned around and kicked the energy blast into space as she appeared next to him as she grabbed his head and smashed to the ground. She saw that he returned to his base form and was unconscious "that should be enough for today" said Kefla as she picked him and entered the house. She entered his room and put him on his bed "I need my gravity chamber to train I don't have nobody who can actually challenge me" said Kefla as she exits the room and walked to her room. She laid down on her bed "how Goku and Vegeta was able to transform into Super Saiyan Blue" said Kefla.

She heard somebody knocking on the door as she stood up and opened the door. She looked at her "what happened Chichi" said Kefla. She looked at her "can you do me a favor can you take care of Goten and Trunks "said Chichi. She looked at her "fine I'm going to take care of them" said Kefla "thank you" replied Chichi "which day I need to take care of them" said Kefla "Thursday and Friday" replied Chichi "okay" replied Kefla as Chichi walked to her room. She left the house and walked to the forest as she started to threw multiple ki blast in different directions as she quickly flew at them and stop them.

In the Capsule Corporations as Bulma looked at Vegeta "you better not ruin the surprise party for Kefla" said Bulma angry. He looked at her "shut up woman I don't care about the brat!" shouted Vegeta angry. She smashs her fist to the table "just don't do anything stupid against her" said Bulma. He looked at her "why are you throwing a party for the brat" said Vegeta. She looked at him "I want her to feel welcome to her new home and I want her to meet the others" said Bulma. He looked at her "I don't care I'm going to use that day to train" said Vegeta. She looked at him "you're going to participate in the party and if you don't come I'm not going to fix the gravity chamber" said Bulma "fine woman I'm going to join the stupid party" said Vegeta as he walked to the yard and started to train by himself.

 **Kame House**

Eighteen looked around her room "Krillin make sure to wear these clothes that I'm going to choose for you" said Eighteen. He looked at her "so the surprise party is going to be on Friday during the afternoon "said Krillin. She looked at him "yes I'm curious if she acts the same as Vegeta or Goku" said Eighteen. He looked at her "I know one thing she is going to eat the same way as them" said Krillin. She looked at him "yes I can see her eating everything without any problems" said Eighteen. She grabbed something "I bought her some new clothes for her" said Eighteen as she put it inside a gift box "are you sure she going to look like a punk" replied Krillin "Chichi already described what kind of clothes she wears, and she told me that she hates wearing dresses or anything that has pink" said Eighteen.

Master Roshi sat down next to Krillin I'm so excited about the surprise party" said Roshi. She looked at him "don't do anything pervert against her please" said Krillin "I'm not going make any promises" said Roshi. She looked at him "fine but don't complain if she tries to kill you" said Eighteen. She saw that he had a bag in his hand "what is that "said Eighteen. He quickly move away from her "a gift for Kefla " said Roshi "that n- Eighteen interrupted him "you better not give her anything perverted" said Eighteen. He looked at her "she's going love my gift" said Roshi.

 **Forest**

Kefla walked to the lake as she sat down. She stays quiet "it doesn't feel the same way as Sadala" said Kefla. She laid down and looked at the night sky "somehow I went to the past the means the in universe six Caulifla and Kale still exist and they're living with Caulifla's parents" said Kefla when she sensed the energy of Gohan near her she moved her hand and threw an energy blast against him causing a massive explosion. He quickly flew at her "Kefla are you trying to kill me!" shouted Gohan as she looked at him "what do you want" said Kefla. He sat down next to her "my mom already made dinner" said Gohan. She looked at him "okay I'm coming" said Kefla as she stood up and looked at him "what!? Do I have something on my face!?" said Kefla "no but when I came here you're were relaxing you might remember a little bit of my father" said Gohan.

She looked at him "okay" replied Kefla as Gohan quickly walked at her "what are you going to do before we enter the school" said Gohan looking at her "training" replied Kefla. He started to laugh "only training you know they a lot of interesting places to relax or have fun but if you train all day you're going to be the same as Vegeta" said Gohan. She gets angry "what! Gohan don't compared me with him and second I know how to have fun but right now training is more important" said Kefla. He looked at her "nothing is going to happen so relax" said Gohan. She looked at him "it doesn't matter I'm going to take care of Goten and Trunks" said Kefla when she looked at him "why your mom didn't ask you to take care of them" said Kefla. He looked around "I'm going to go somewhere important that is going to help me in school" said Gohan. She stared at him _please believe me_ though Gohan. She walked in front of him "are you telling me the true because if you're telling me a lie you don't want me to see me angry" said Kefla showing no emotion. He saw her cold eyes staring at his soul "I'm not lying" said Gohan.

She turned around "fine do you have any movies because I want to watch a horror movie" said Kefla as he quickly walked at her "Goten doesn't really like that kind of movies" said Gohan. She looked at him "he is going to be fine I know somebody that was scared to watch horror movie but she was still able to watched it without any problems" said Kefla. She quickly flew to Chi-Chi's house and walked to the living room. She grabbed a plate of food "Kefla I'm curious what kind of food you like" said Chichi. She looked at her "why you want to know?" asked Kefla. She looked at her "just curious maybe one of these days I can make it" said Chichi. She started to eat but she stops and looked at her "it's not going to taste the same so you don't have to worry about it" said Kefla.

She looked at her "okay and Goten don't cause any trouble with Kefla" said Chichi. He quickly gets excited "okay mom!" said Goten excited. She finished eating and walked to her room she quickly jumped to her bed. She grabbed her pillow "now that I have to take care of them so I need to train in the night" said Kefla. She looked around and saw multiple books on her desk "she thinks that I'm going to read all these books but I'm not going to waste my time doing that" said Kefla. She stood up and grabs one of the books "I already know most of them" said Kefla. She laid down on her bed as she covers herself and fell to sleep. In the middle of the night as she wakes up and saw that everybody was sleep she went outside and walked to the forest. She looked around "now I can start my training without nobody interfere" said Kefla.

In another location as Gohan saw Piccolo "did you get anything on her" said Piccolo. He looked at him "no but she doesn't look like to be a bad person she got angry when Vegeta insulted her family" said Gohan. He looked at him "anything else" said Piccolo "nothing" replied Gohan. He looked at him "if my father was alive he would most likely challenge her to a fight" said Gohan "yes he would be excited to fight her and even more that she is the same age as you and we don't know how strong she really is" said Piccolo. He looked at him "I know that she's not a dangerous person she's just the same as my father" said Gohan as he looked at him "so she wants to get stronger it looks like all the Saiyans have the same goal" replied Piccolo as he stood up "Piccolo are you going to go to the surprise party for Kefla" said Gohan. He looked at him "I'm going to go so Bulma don't start complaining at me" said Piccolo as he started to fly "then see you later goodbye" said Piccolo as he flew to Kami Lookout.

 **Next Day**

In the morning as Goten and Trunks quickly ran to Kefla room and jumped at her. They started to attack her but she quickly dodges they attacks as she looked at them "what do you two want" said Kefla while dodging his attacks as she walked and grabbed a book and started to read as she dodge the attack. Trunks get angry "come on attack me now!" shouted Trunks while punching multiple times as she looked at them and easily dodge all his attack. She continued reading the book "you know that I prefer reading this book than fighting you two" said Kefla bored. Goten stop attacking her when Trunks started to attack her multiple times "boring!" shouted Kefla while dodging his attacks as she went on her bed and sat down. She blocked his attack while reading her book as she looked at him "I know somebody that can easily beat you two at the same time without even trying" said Kefla. He got angry, but she blocked his attack _even when Caulifla was six years old she can easily defeat them without even trying_ thought Kefla while dodging as she easily dodges it and used the book to stop him "give up I already won this game" said Kefla.

Trunks looked at her "I know that you're were cheating when you defeated my father" said Trunks. She looked at him "I didn't cheat so shut up" said Kefla. Goten quickly ran at her "Kefla I want to eat something" said Goten. She looked at him "I'll make some breakfast" said Kefla. She looked at them _good thing that Kale know how to cook_ though Kefla as she started to make breakfast. When she finished and put the food on the plates as Trunks looked at her "stop staring at me or I'm going to eat your food" said Kefla as he quickly started to eat when suddenly they were surprised "I want more!" shouted Goten "me too!" shouted Trunks as she looked at them "fine I'm going to make more" said Kefla.

 **Capsule Corporations**

Bulma walked around "it looks like it's almost ready I only need the food for tomorrow" said Bulma. She walked at Chichi "and I'm going to make more food just in case" said Chichi. She looked at her "okay Chichi and I already have a gift for Kefla" said Bulma. She looked at her "like what" said Chichi "it was her new Gi and I already fixed her gravity chamber, but I put some new updates that can give her at challenge when she train" said Bulma. She looked at her "she's the same as them always want to train and fight other people" said Chichi. Bulma sat down and saw Vegeta walking at her "when is the party going to start" said Vegeta angry "tomorrow in the afternoon" replied Bulma as he looked at them and walk away. She looked at her "what is his problem" said Chichi "what!? You don't know what happened!? Vegeta fought Kefla in his Super Saiyan two form but she easily knocked him out" said Bulma "what! She never told me that" said Chichi as she was in shock how strong she is.

 **Mount Paozu**

Kefla looked at them "I'm trying to train by myself so go watch a movie" said Kefla. He looked at her "I don't want to watch a movie" said Goten. Trunks quickly walked at him "Goten let's watch a horror movie" said Trunks "but mom said that kind of movies is not for kids" said Goten. He looked at her "watch a movie with us" said Trunks "no" replied Kefla "what! Chicken are you scared of horror movies" said Trunks. She turned around "fine we're going to watch a movie but I'm going to choose which one" said Kefla as she looked at them "don't come to my room because you two are too scared to sleep by yourself" said Kefla as they enter the house.

She put the movie on and they sat down beside her "Kefla you should cover your eyes when the scary scenes appear" said Trunks. She looked at him "shut up brat before I knock you out the same way as your father" said Kefla. He gets angry "that wasn't nice "said Goten. She looked at him "I'm not a nice girl" said Kefla. He looked at her "she's lame" said Trunks. She looked at him "lame you go it wrong my name is the definition of badass" said Kefla with a cocky smile on her face. He looked at her "no more like lame" replied Trunks "it's badass! Now shut up I'm going to watch the movie" said Kefla.

 **Three Hours later**

When the movie was over she looked at them "Trunks and Goten go to sleep" said Kefla as she walked back to her room. Goten jumped on his bed and tried to sleep "Trunks I'm scared" said Goten. He looked at him "Goten you know that the movie is made up" replied Trunks. He looked at him "yes but Kefla choose the movie and it was really scary" said Goten. He looked at him "Goten that wasn't even scary, and I bet that Kefla is hiding under her bed like a scary cat" said Trunks. When they hear a loud noise "that was nothing" said Trunks when the tree scratch the glass Goten quickly ran to Kefla room "Goten don't leave me here alone!" shouted Trunks.

Kefla feel the somebody was hugging her she moved the blanket. She saw Goten and Trunks sleeping with her while giving her a hug "scaredy cats" said Kefla. Trunks hear her comment "shut up I'm not a scaredy cat" said Trunks. She looked at him "then stop hugging me and sleep by yourself" said Kefla. He looked at her "you can't make me" said Trunks "I don't care just go to sleep" said Kefla. She saw they we're already sleep, and she tried to move them but they didn't let it go "annoying little brats" said Kefla angry. She looked at them _I'm going to train tomorrow good thing I'm going to leave them with Bulma_ thought Kefla.

 **Next Day**

In the morning when Kefla wake up and saw they we're still sleep "wake up!" shouted Kefla. They quickly wake up "Good morning Kefla" said Goten "Good morning" said Trunks. He saw the Kefla was laughing at him "what!" shouted Trunks "I'm not scared of horror movies" said Kefla mocking him "shut up I wasn't scared" replied Trunks "then why you're were giving me a hug" said Kefla. He gets angry "shut up!" said Trunks. She looked at them "okay now go outside and play I'm going to take a bath" said Kefla. He looked at her "I bet that she is going to take two hours" said Trunks as she looked at him "it's none of your business now get out of my room!" shouted Kefla as they quickly ran outside.

 **In the Afternoon**

 **Capsule Corporations**

They landed and she knock the door multiple times but nobody came when suddenly somebody opened the door as she was in shock. She looked at him _what the hell is that_ though Kefla. He looked at her "my name is Oolong" said Oolong. She looked at him "so you're a pig man" said Kefla. He nodded at her "you don't have any ability" said Kefla. He looked at her "yes I have Shapeshifting" said Oolong as smoke began to appear when the smoke disappear Kefla saw a copy of herself. She was surprised "I look the same way" said Oolong. She looked at him "ni-" she get angry when Oolong was touching his chest " hmm Master Roshi was right you're Cup size is a C" said Oolong while touching his chest when he looked under his shirt he suddenly have a nosebleed "what! You're not wearing a bra!" shouted Oolong. Goten and Trunks was confused Kefla was getting angrier _I'm going to kill that disgusting pig_ thought Kefla

She was in shock when Oolong tried to look under his pants "I'm wonder what kind of panties you are wearing" said Oolong as he tried to see but suddenly Kefla quickly uppercut him and out through the window. Oolong return to his natural form "what! Are you trying to kill me!" shouted Oolong. She looked at him showing no emotion on her eyes "oh I'm not going to make the same mistake" said Kefla. He looked at her cold eyes staring at his soul "please don't kill me! I'll do anything! Please forgive me!" shouted Oolong. She looked at him "ok sure then let me kill you than maybe I'm going to forgive you" said Kefla without showing no mercy. Bulma ran in between "Kefla what happen" said Bulma.

She looked at her "the dirty pig somehow he was able to copy my body and he looked under his shirt!" shouted Kefla angry. He looked at them "it's not my fault the she doesn't wear a bra!" shouted Oolong. Gohan drop his drink "what! She doesn't wear one" said Gohan as Chichi looked at him "mom calm down I'm not the same as Master Roshi" said Gohan. She looked at him "you better not think about doing anything dirty to her" said Chichi "I'm not going to think anything pervert so relax mom" said Gohan. She looked at him "fine if you try to do the same thing as Master Roshi like spying on her while she is taking a bath I'm going to be disappointed about you" said Chichi "what! I'm not stupid she is going to murder me if I do something like that" said Gohan as she looked at him and stay quiet. She looked at him "I'm going to kill that dirty pig" said Kefla but suddenly Eighteen grabbed Oolong face "you're the same as the old geezer" said Eighteen then she kicks him without holding back as he crashes at Kami Lookout.

Bulma looked at her and quickly ran at her "Kefla nobody is going to make fun of you so don't get angry" said Bulma. She looked around "so what is going on?" asked Kefla. She looked at her "it's surprised party for you" said Bulma. She was surprised "you don't have to create a party for me" said Kefla. She looked at her "relax and have some fun don't be a boring person like my husband Vegeta" said Bulma. She saw her walking at her "Hi my name is Eighteen" replied Eighteen. She looked at her "my name is Kefla" replied Kefla. She looked at her around and touch her hair" so you're a saiyan and most likely you eat a lot of food " said Eighteen. She looked at her "yes I eat a lot of food" replied Kefla. She looked at her "it's okay we have a lot of food and don't worried about the perverted pig he's just a coward only stare at him harshly but if he does something perverted with you just beat him up" said Eighteen. She looked at her "it looks like we're going to be good friends" replied Kefla. Master Roshi looked at her _she's not wearing..any bra…. I'm going to touch her chest whatever it takes I don't care if she kills me_ thought Masters Roshi.

 **Author Notes**

 **Questions**

 **Guest-Kefla power needs to be toned down here to be at least comparable to buy saga Vegito which makes sense as caulifa and kale are closer to buu saga as individual. Like caulifa power compared the vegito in your other story.**

 **Answer : ok but she still going to be stronger than Vegito**

 **Guest-Can you do a pairing with future trunks in the future. Maybe with Kale seeing they're similar.**

 **Answer: is going to be hard making a pairing of Future Trunks and Kale because of they age is different. Future Trunks during the Goku Black arc he is going to be 31 years old during the time Kale is going to be 15 years old and Caulifla is going to be 16 years old. I was thinking about making Kale and Cabba but if the other readers want to see Kale/ Future Trunks than Kale/ Cabba maybe I should do it**

 **TheHollowedKing - I have a requested crossover story that I want you to write :Crossover between Devil May Cry ( Reboot Version / Vergil's downfall story / but it will be more of a redemption story for Vergil instead of him descending into pure madness and becoming the new king of demons ) and Dragon Ball Z ( Xenoverse 2 universe ) .**

 **Answer- It sounds interesting but I didn't play the video game so is going to be difficult for me to write a story of a character that I don't know nothing.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Kefla The Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Kefla walked along with Eighteen when she stopped and saw that she was next to a bald man "this is my husband Krillin" Eighteen said "hi" Krillin said while waving at her. Eighteen pick up a small blonde girl "this is my daughter Marron" Eighteen said while holding her daughter. Eighteen passed to Kefla and saw the Marron was looking at her "Hi" Kefla said while waving her hand. She saw the Marron tried to touch her hair than she got closer at her "you like my hair" Kefla said while Marron touched her hair. She looked at her "you have a nice daughter "Kefla said when she gives her back to Eighteen. She saw an old man quickly ran at her "you must be Kefla" Master Roshi said with a pervert smile on his face. He quickly holds her hand "I never knew that a female saiyan was this beautiful" Master Roshi said with a pervert smile on his face. She looked at him _"what the hell"_ Kefla thought when suddenly Eighteen walked towards them and she hit his hand when she looked at her "don't trust the old man" Eighteen said.

He looked at her "Eighteen you're a meanie" Master Roshi said. He turned around and looked at her "my name is Muten Roshi" Master Roshi said while looking at her. She looked at him " _so this guy is the bastard who told Goten to take the stupid pictures of me"_ Kefla thought. She uppercut him on his face when Bulma and the other were in shock. She stared at him "don't you ever tell Goten to take pictures of me!" Kefla screamed while kicking him on his stomach. Bulma ran at her "I think that enough punishment if you don't stop you're going to kill him" Bulma said "he deserves even more" Eighteen said while looking at him with her cold eyes. He slowly stood up and saw Krillin walking at him "Master Roshi you should give up if you don't she is going to kill you" Krillin said while looking at him bleeding from his face and stomach. He looked at him "I never going to give up" Master Roshi said while looking at Kefla.

She walked along with Bulma and sat down beside her "Kefla try to ignore him and have some fun" Bulma remarked. She looked at her "okay but if he does anything perverted with me I'm not going to make any promises that he would survive my attack" Kefla states not showing no emotion. Gohan walked at her and give her a plate of food when he sat down next to her. He looked at her "Kefla are you having fun" Gohan said hoping that Master Roshi didn't ruined her day. She looked at him "yes it was fun beating up the old man" Kefla said. She started to eat when she stops and stared at him "Gohan you lied to me" Kefla said while staring at him with her cold eyes. He looked at her "I'm sorry if I lied to you Kefla I was helping Bulma and I didn't want to ruin the surprise party for you" Gohan said. She looks down "fine" Kefla said while eating her food.

Piccolo and Tien Shinhan walked at them "so you must be Kefla my name is Tien Shinhan" said Tien. Piccolo stared at her "what Namekian!? Do you have some problem with me!?" Kefla said angry "that's not my name you brat" Piccolo said angry. She stared at him "you didn't tell me your name" Kefla said. He looked at her "my name is Piccolo" Piccolo said. They leave and walked in another direction. He looked at her "Kefla you're going to get along with him only give him some time" Gohan said while drinking his cold coke. She looked at him and started to eat when Vegeta walked at her and threw her a bag "you should be grateful that you revived a gift from the Prince of all Saiyans" Vegeta said with an arrogant smiled. She was staring at him _"what the hell happened to him is he trying to mock me or is he trying to get on my good side"_ Kefla thought. She opened the bag and saw a saiyan armor with a saiyan logo on the chest area "oh you got a saiyan armor" said Gohan when Bulma whisper something in her ear. She rolled her eyes "thank you" Kefla said. Vegeta looked at her "you better wear it when you're fighting with me" Vegeta said as he walked besides Bulma and sat down.

She put the saiyan armor in the bag "Kefla you want to get more food" Gohan said. She stood up "yes I'm going to get more" Kefla said. He stood up and walked besides her when he saw that Master Roshi was behind him he suddenly stops and looked at him "Gohan don't interfere" Master Roshi said angry "Master Roshi you should stop before you get hurt" Gohan calmly said. He looked at him "fine I'm going to leave your girl alone" Master Roshi said while looking at Gohan getting embarrassed "she's not my girl" Gohan said when he walked behind her. She grabbed a cup of cold lemonade and drink it "it tastes really good" Kefla said. She grabbed another plate of food and put more lemonade in her cup. Master Roshi saw that they are not paying attention he quickly pushs him against her. Gohan crashed against her and saw that her food fell down to the floor "wh-"the glass cup of glass hit her head. Gohan felt something soft on his hand when he slowly opens his eyes and saw that his hand was touching her chest he quickly moves his hand _"she is going to kill me"_ Gohan thought. Master Roshi looked at him and ran at him and grabbed his hand and forced to touch her chest "Gohan you need touch her like this" Master Roshi said when he quickly pushs him "Master Roshi I'm not a pervert and she is going to get angry at me if she found out that I touched her" Gohan said. Master Roshi appeared next to him and smashed his face into her chest.

She opened her eyes and felt something on her chest when she looks down and saw Gohan face was on top of her chest. She was getting angry and embarrassed at the same time "what the hell! What are you doing! You disgusting pervert!" Kefla screamed. She quickly pushs him when Gohan looked at her "Ke-" she interrupted him and quickly uppercut him on his face when he crashed in the wall and saw the his face was bleeding. Master Roshi grabbed a jar of water and quickly clash against her when she saw that her clothes were wet and saw Master Roshi was looking at her "I'm sorry you know that old people are clumsy" Master Roshi said when he fell down on her and groped and pinch her chest. She looked at him and grabbed his face "I'm going to kill you!" Kefla screamed while holding his face. She kicked him in his stomach and saw that he crashed in the table _"if Caulifla was here she would kill you slowly so you can suffer more so I'm going to do the same thing like her"_ thought Kefla.

He ran at her "I'm really sorry I'm not going to do it anymore so please forgive me" Master Roshi said while begging for his life. She looked at him "fine I'm going to forget this accident only because your an old men but next time I'm going to kill you" said Kefla _"it looks I have some of Kale personality"_ Kefla thought. She turned around and started to walk. " _hahaha! You're still an innocent little girl"_ Master Roshi thought then ran at her and spank her _._ She quickly turned around and smashed her fist into his face and threw him to the ground _s_ he raised her hand and started to charge her attack "you think I'm going to let you live after touching me like that! You are a disgusting pervert!" Kefla screamed. Gohan ran at her "Kefla calm down you don't have to kill him" Gohan calmly said. He looked at her and saw that her clothes were wet he quickly grabbed her gift "Kefla use this" Gohan said. He saw that she wasn't going to stop he ran in front of Master Roshi when she stared at him "Gohan move right now! I'm going to kill that bastard!" Kefla screamed. Vegeta started to laugh "now that's a party! Gohan move I want to see her kill the weakling old men" Vegeta said.

He looked at him "Vegeta you're not helping" Gohan calmly said. He suddenly felt a massive energy around her hand "Kefla you need to calm down" Gohan calmly said "what! Are you an idiot! His dirty hands touched me and I want to kill him!" Kefla screamed. He looked at her "fine then you'll have to kill me along with him" Gohan calmly said. She stared at him " _stupid Gohan you think I'm going to kill an innocent person the only person who deserves to die is that old man"_ Kefla thought. She threw the energy blast into space when she hears an immense explosion causing multiple planets to get destroy. She looked at him "fine I'm not going to kill him but if he touchs me like that again I'm going to tear his arm away from his body" Kefla said.

Bulma quickly ran at her "Kefla come with me you need to change clothes" said Bulma. She quickly enters the house when Gohan laid down "I thought that Kefla was going to kill me" Gohan said. He looked at him "next time I'm not going to save you" Gohan calmly said. He looked at him "it was worth it touching her bouncy boobs" Master Roshi said when suddenly Eighteen was behind him "ohh... what did I tell you about not to do anything perverted with Kefla" Eighteen said. He quickly ran away but she easily caught him and quickly knocked him out. Ten minutes later when they walked back and Gohan saw that she was wearing the saiyan armor that Vegeta give it to her. She sat down next to him when he was going to say something but Kefla interrupted him "Bulma already told me what happen" Kefla said calmly. He looked at her "it's good that Bulma explained what happen" Gohan said. She turned around "now I have to be more careful around with the old man but next time I'm going to torture him" Kefla said with no emotion. She looked at him "I'm sorry that I hit you and for not wanting to listen to you when you wanted to tell me that it was the old man fault" Kefla said. He was surprised "what!" Kefla screamed at him. He looked at her "it was weird I thought you're the type of person who don't said sorry to another person" Gohan said when she gets angrier "I take that back you idiot!" Kefla screamed at him.

She saw Eighteen walking at her "Kefla here is my gift for you" Eighteen said. She looked at her "thank you but you don't have to buy me anything" Kefla said. She looked at her "just accept my gift" Eighteen said. She opened the box and saw a lot of clothes "wow nice" Kefla said when she saw a lot of jeans and shirt "thank you" Kefla said. She looked at her "no problem" Eighteen said. She walked back and sat down next to Krillin. Bulma give her a small box "this is my gift" Bulma said when she saw the two capsules "the first one is the gravity chamber and the second is your new Gi" Bulma stated. She looked at her "I put some new updates in the gravity chamber so it can challenge you and get you stronger in a faster rate" Bulma said. She saw that Vegeta was staring at her "yes Vegeta I did the same thing for your gravity chamber" Bulma said.

She saw that Master Roshi was walking at her and gave her a bag when she stared at him and ignored him. He put the bag next to her and she looked at him "come on open my gift you're going to like it" Master Roshi said with a pervert smile on his face. " _If he gave me something perverted or something stupid I'm going to destroy it"_ Kefla thought. She opened the bag when she saw a bunny outfit and a black thong. She put it back into the bag and threw it to the sky. She moves her hand and threw a ki blast destroying the bag "that was a lame gift" Kefla said showing no emotions in her eyes. He was in shock "what a party pooper" Master Roshi said when he walked back to Krillin and sat down beside him. He looked at her "what did Master Roshi give you" Gohan said. She looked at him "he gave me a bunny outfit and thongs so I decided to destroy it" Kefla said when he was surprised "Master Roshi he's a good person bu-" Kefla interrupted "I don't care just make sure that he doesn't touch me again" Kefla said. He started to drink his lemonade "did you have fun today" said Gohan "yes it was fun except for the old geezer" replied Kefla.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Caulifla and Kale finish eating they food when Nonoi looked at them "don't worried right now they fixing your house so for now you're going to stay here for one or two weeks" Nonoi said. She looked at her "okay that's fine for me but I'm going to need my school uniform "Caulifla said. She looked at her "I already have your school uniform but I heard that you defeated one of your upperclassmen" Nonoi said with curiosity on her eyes. She looked at her "yes I defeated him I think he was from high school " Caulifla said. She started to laugh "he most likely felt humiliated that a girl from elementary defeated him without any problem" Nonoi said. She looked at her "it's not my fault that he challenged me to a fight" Caulifla said.

Kale looked at her "Caulifla you're really strong you're able to defeat somebody older than you" Kale said. Nonoi looked at her "it's normal his father is the strongest Saiyan and Koshou is the second strongest Saiyan so they're going to make a powerful kid like Caulifla and Renso" Nonoi said. She looked at her "your father told me good things about if you continue training you can easily surpass them" Nonoi said. She looked at her "my mom told me that you're the third strongest Saiyan and that your husband is the fourth strongest Saiyan" Caulifla said "I don't brag about that, but I always challenge your mom to a fight but she always defeats me" Nonoi said.

Cabba walked at them and saw that Caulifla already finish eating when he looked at her "Caulifla" Cabba said. She looked at him "what happened Cabba" Caulifla said. He looked at her "I heard that you already fought everybody from our school" Cabba stated. She looked at him "yes and I was able to defeat them" Caulifla said "but you never challenge me to a fight" Cabba remarked. She looked at him "Cabba I didn't challenge them into a fight it was them who challenge me" Caulifla said. He looked at her "but I want to have a fight against you" Cabba said. She looked at him "fine I'm going to fight with you" Caulifla said. Nonoi stood up "okay then let's go to the training arena so you two can fight against each other" Nonoi said.

They walked to the training arena when Cabba prepare himself for the fight Nonoi walked between them "Caulifla and Cabba whoever wins the fight you all better don't have any bad feelings against each other" Nonoi said. She looked at her "okay" Caulifla said while stretching "okay mom I already ready to fight her" Cabba said. She moves away from the arena when they we're staring at each other when Cabba quickly ran at her, but she dodge his attack and uppercut him. He felt the pain on his stomach when he quickly moves and threw multiple ki blast against her. She saw the energy blast going at her the she quickly deflected the energy blast when she quickly blocked his punch. He looked at her "no wonder you're able to defeat them without any problem" Cabba said while he continues to punch her, but she was able to block "because I train with my father every day and when he doesn't have time to train me I ask my mom to train with me" Caulifla said the she blocked his attack. She quickly attacks him and kick him "I was wondering what your goal is" Cabba said.

She looked at him "I want to be the strongest warrior" Caulifla said when he looked at her "so you want to surpass you father" Cabba said. She looked at him "yes but no only that I hear that they more powerful fighters like the legendary Hit I want to surpass him too" Caulifla said. He was surprised but she quickly uppercut him when she quickly attacks him multiple times. She saw the Cabba started to charge his attack she quickly moves in another direction and charged her attack. He quickly looked at her "garlick cannon!" Cabba screamed "Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed as the two energy blast clash against each other causing an explosion. She flew at him and uppercuted without holding back when he fell down unconscious "Caulifla that should be enough for today" Nonoi said the she picks him up.

Kale quickly ran at Caulifla "you're really strong" Kale said the Nonoi looked at them "okay I'm going to leave him in his room you can stay here if you want to train together" Nonoi said. She looked at her "okay Kale train with me my mom told me the you need to learn how to fight faster" Caulifla remarked. She looked at her "okay Caulifla" Kale said with a shy voice when Nonoi started to laugh "Caulifla it looks that you have your first protégé" Nonoi said. She turned around and looked at her "your right Kale you're my first protégé" Caulifla said with a proud voice when Nonoi left the training arena. She looked at her "Kale tries to attack me" Caulifla said. She ran at her but she easily dodges her punch and kick "Kale you need to be faster if you want to attack your opponent" Caulifla said. She tried to attack her, but she quickly blocked "Kale you need to put more force into your attack" Caulifla said. She looked at her "try to copy me and use all your power" Caulifla said "okay I'm going to try my best" Kale said.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Chichi walked to them "it's already late we have to go home" Chichi said. Gohan looked at her "okay mom I'm going to tell Kefla that we're going to leave" Gohan said. He started to walk and saw that she was talking with Eighteen when she looked at him "hey Gohan I heard that you started to train with Kefla" Eighteen said. He looked at her "yes I'm training with her" Gohan said "I bet that she beat you up multiple times" Eighteenth remarked. He looked at her "yes she was able to knock me out multiple times" Gohan said. She looked at him "yes but I'm learning some new techniques from you so it's not really a bad deal" Kefla stated. She looked at her "then it should be okay you both get something back Gohan is going to get stronger and Kefla is learning some new techniques" Eighteen said when she saw that Marron was falling sleep she stood up and picked her up "I'm going to leave so goodbye" Eighteen said "goodbye" Gohan and Kefla said.

They saw that she already leaves the house when he looked at her "Kefla it's time to go" Gohan said. She looked at her "okay I'm going to get my stuff" Kefla said. She picks them up when she saw the Gohan carrying her mother "Kefla can you carried me I already tired" Goten said when she looked at him "fine come here" Kefla said the she carried him and saw the he was falling to sleep. She saw the they we're getting closer she looked at Goten and smiled at him " _you really are a cheerful person the same as Cabba younger sister"_ Kefla thought. She saw that they were near the house when she walked to the room of Goten and put him in his bed as she walked back to her room. She laid down on her bed when she heard somebody knocking the door and opened the door "you want to train with me when my mother is already asleep" Gohan said "sure I'm going to train with you, but this time don't destroy my gravity chamber" Kefla said staring at him.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

In the night Caulifla continue training with Kale when she saw the she was getting tired she quickly stop "Kale we're going to stop training but we're going to train together tomorrow" Caulifla said when suddenly she hears somebody hiding behind the door "I know that you're hiding you better show yourself or I'm going to attack you" Caulifla said. She saw a small girl hiding when she walked at her "who are you" Caulifla said when she looked at her she quickly jumped at her "my name is Yamine!" Yamine screamed when Nonoi appear behind her the she quickly picks her up "it's already late you need to go to sleep the same thing for you two" Nonoi said when she was confused "oh she's the younger sister of Cabba she's going to start school next year" Nonoi said. She looked at her "okay then we're going to return to our room" Caulifla said when Nonoi stop her "I was observing your training with Kale it was good but you need to get a master who teach you new strategies if you want to defeat stronger opponents" said Nonoi "but my parents are teaching me their techniques and I don't think I need someone else to teach me" said Caulifla "no it's important to have different master if you learn they techniques you're going to have a variety of attacks then you have a higher chance to defeat a stronger opponent" Nonoi said. She looked at her "okay Nonoi I'm going to look for another person who can teach me some new techniques" Caulifla said.

They walked to the room when Caulifla laid down on her bed when she turned around and saw the Kale was looking at her "sis you think they're going to take a long time to fix the house?" Kale asked she looked at her "sis?" said Caulifla "I'm sorry I didn't mean to disres-" Caulifla interrupted her" I don't have any problem if you call me like that" Caulifla said. She looked at her "okay sis" Kale said when she saw the she started doing push up "maybe less than a week my father have a lot of people working with him so they can easily fix the house" Caulifla said. She stared at her "so you're going to continue training" Kale said. She continued doing push up "yes I want to get stronger" Caulifla said while doing push up. She looked at her "do you want some drinks when you get tired" said Kale "yes and thank you" Caulifla said. She quickly leaves the room and walked to the kitchen when Caulifla continued doing push up "I'm going to be the strongest warrior" Caulifla said with confidence.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth**

Kefla push the button and the gravity chamber appear "Gohan are you ready to train" Kefla said when he looked at her "okay I'm ready" Gohan said. She turned on the gravity and quickly push Gohan to the floor "Kefla can you lower the gravity so we can train without any problems" Gohan said. She looked at him "fine I'm going to put in one hundred fifty times gravity" Kefla said when she saw a new button " what is the purpose of this button" Kefla said when she saw a book and she read it when she quickly turned of the gravity "Gohan I want to test something" Kefla said when she push the button suddenly multiple energy ray started to attack them when she started to dodge it "wow that's a good way to train" Kefla said while dodging multiple energy ray when Gohan tried his best to dodge it.

 **The Otherworld**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku sat down "good thing that Gohan is going to start training again like the old times and I never meet this girl if she was living on Earth during Cell games she can easily kill Cell without any problem" Goku said. King Kai stared at him "yes she's a powerful saiyan and it's more impressive that she is the same age as Gohan" King Kai said. He looked at him "bad thing I'm dead if I was alive I would love to challenge her to a fight" Goku said. He looked at him "it doesn't matter even when you transform into Super Saiyan Two she can easily knock you out" King Kai said. He was surprised "Vegeta transform into Super Saiyan Two and challenged her to a fight but she easily knocked him out" said King Kai. He started to train "what are you doing" King Kai said "I hear that next year they are going to have a tournament so I'm going to continue my training so I'm going to use that day to visit them and challenge her to a fight" Goku said as he started to train.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

In the middle of the night when Caulifla was training on the training arena she began to threw multiple ki blast in different directions. She quickly flew at them and stop them "Okay I need to be faster" Caulifla said the she moves her hand and threw multiple ki blast in different directions. She saw an energy blast going at her she quickly moves and saw Nonoi. She walked at her "so training in the middle of the night" Nonoi said "don't tell mom she always gets angry when I train during this time" Caulifla said "I'm not going to tell her" Nonoi said. She looked at her "If you want we can have a sparring match? I always wanted to test how strong you are" Nonoi said. She looked at her "fighting against the third strongest Saiyan… yes!" Caulifla said with excitement. Nonoi saw the she was already in her fighting stance "Caulifla you shouldn't hold back against me because I'm going to use all my power against you" Nonoi said when she looked at her "okay I'm not going to hold back" Caulifla said.

She quickly ran at her, but she easily dodges it and attack her multiple times "I told you that I'm not going to hold back" Nonoi said. She looked at her "okay" Caulifla said as she quickly started to throw multiple ki blast against her when she ran at her and crash her fist against her, but she easily blocked. She kicks her multiple times but Nonoi dodge her kicks. She continued fighting against her Caulifla what is the most important thing for a warrior is when you fight against a stronger opponent" Nonoi said "hmmm analyze his fighting style" Caulifla said "yes but the most important thing is adapting the way your opponent is fighting so you're be able to predict his next attack and have a higher possibility to defeat them" Nonoi stated. She continues fighting with her and saw that she keeps trying her best to attack her "okay let's continue fighting but when I see you getting tired you're going back to you room" Nonoi said "okay" Caulifla said when she tried her best to punch her.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth**

Kefla ran at him and quickly uppercut him multiple times "Gohan you should train more in you free time" Kefla stated the she quickly kicks him and threw him to the floor. He looked at her "I wonder how you became this strong" Gohan said having hard time attacking her. She easily dodges his attack "training and fighting against powerful opponents" Kefla said the he looked at her "I know that you're holding back" Gohan said as she punched and striked him in his face "yes I'm holding back if I used my full power of my base form I can easily kill you" Kefla stated. She saw he was trying to throw an energy blast she quickly appeared next to him and slam him to the floor "no throwing any ki blast inside my gravity chamber" Kefla said. He stood up "okay I'm not going to throw any ki blast" Gohan said

She looked at him "sure let's continue the fight" Kefla said. Kefla saw the he was releasing more of his power "good release more of you power" Kefla said when she saw that his electricity was moving more violently when he quickly strike her without holding back but suddenly Kefla stopped the punch "nice try but you need a lot of more of power if you want to challenge me" Kefla said the she quickly uppercut him and knock him out. She saw the he was on the floor "I win the fight again" Kefla said the she picks him up and exit the gravity chamber. She pushed the button turning into a capsule when she flys back home. She entered to the house and she leave Gohan in his room she walked to her room and laid down on her bed.

Gohan wake up and saw the he was in his room "Kefla knocked me out again" Gohan said when he felt a lot of pain in his cheek "if she continues knocking me out I think that I'm going to lose one of my tooth" Gohan said. He sensed the energy of Piccolo then he quickly went to the room of Kefla and saw the she was sleeping. He walked to the window and opened it "Piccolo I know that you're out there" Gohan said when he saw something moving and saw the he was walking at him. He looked at him and saw the Kefla was still sleep "Hi Piccolo" Gohan said. He looked at "hello it looks you're not nervous to enter her room without her permission" Piccolo said. He quickly gets scared "keep quiet Piccolo I don't know what she going to do when she wakes up and find me here" Gohan said. He looked at him "fine are you getting along with Kefla" Piccolo said "yes but she still doesn't trust me" Gohan said when he turned around and saw she was still sleeping.

He looked at him "It's going to take some time to understand her " Piccolo said. He looked at him "yes but right now I'm training with her, but she can easily knock me out with only one punch" Gohan said. He looked at him "I wonder how strong she's going to be when she transforms into Super Saiyan" Piccolo said wondering how strong she going to be after she transform into Super Saiyan. He turned around and saw that she was still sleeping "she's going to be a lot more powerful" Gohan said. He saw that Piccolo was in shock when he turned around and saw that Kefla was staring at him when he was going to say something she quickly knocked him out and threw him out of the window then she quickly caught Piccolo and knocked him out "this is my worst day ever" Kefla said as she walked back to her room and laid down on her bed.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Kale woke up and saw that Caulifla was still sleep she quickly ran at her and shake her shoulder "sis is time to wake up" Kale said then she slowly opens her eyes and looked at her "okay" Caulifla said with a sleepy voice when she saw her uniform "ugh! I hate wearing the stupid uniform" Caulifla said angry when saw that she has to wear a dress "sis at least we have a class that we can use our Gi so we can train comfortable" Kale said she looked at her "okay but I don't understand is that you're using a skirt to train" said Caulifla "my mom bought me this and I used shorts under my skirt" Kale said.

She looked at her "okay are you nervous about going to school today" Caulifla said the she looked at her "no I'm going to be okay" Kale said "I can make up a excused that you're we're sick" Caulifla said "no then you're going to get in trouble for lying" Kale said. She started to put her uniform when she finishs dressing up and saw the Kale was ready she walked to the dining room and saw Cabba eating. He turned around "good morning" Cabba said "good morning" Caulifla and Kale said when they started to eat. Nonoi looked at them "Koshou already talk to me that you two can come back home they already fix the house" Nonoi said. Caulifla finish eating her food "okay" Caulifla said when she saw that Cabba still had a piece of bread she quickly took it and ran away "hey that mine!" Cabba screamed "no anymore!" Caulifla screamed when she quickly ate it and ran away.

Kale quickly ran when she was able to reach her she started to walk behind Caulifla when she suddenly stops and saw two older girls "hey it looks like Caulifla is here" the girl said looking at Caulifla. She looked at her "I'm going to be late so move out of my way" Caulifla said the two girls get angry "you little girl you should be more respectful with you upperclassmen" the girl said. She had a cocky smile on her face "I don't have to show any respect for two sluts" Caulifla said with a wolfish grin on her face. They quickly got angry "what!" the two girls screamed. Kale quickly hide behind Caulifla "what is she your new friend" the girl said. She looked at her "I didn't know the girls from high school have a lot of time to talk with a girl from Elementary" Caulifla said.

She got angry "you little b-" Caulifla quickly knock them out "Kale wait here I'm going to something against them" Caulifla said when she grabbed a permanent black marker and she started to draw own they face when Kale started to laugh "sis you're to mean" Kale said "they look funny with moustache and beard" Caulifla said the she laughed at them "wait I forgot something" Caulifla said the she write something on their forehead when she finished "they are going to get angry at me" Caulifla said when Kale read it "Caulifla sama was here" Kale said and started to laugh when she looked at her "let's go right now before they wake up" Kale said they quickly ran to school.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth**

In the morning when Kefla wake up and walked to the dining room when she looked around _"Gohan still unconscious"_ Kefla thought then she stood up and went outside. She saw Gohan unconscious on the ground when she looked at him and poke him multiple times "wake up Gohan" Kefla said. He was still sleep "it looks I'm going to do the same trick that Caulifla did against her older brother to wake him up" Kefla said. She returned inside when she grabbed a bag and fill it with ice when Chichi looked at her confused _"what is she doing with the bag of ice"_ Chichi thought. Kefla was already outside as she moved towards Gohan when she opened the bag of ice and put it inside his shirt when suddenly he woke up "are you crazy!" Gohan screamed. She looked at him "You should be grateful that I didn't did the same thing as her because normally she would use the bag of ice and beat her older brother" Kefla said.

He was confused when he was going to said something "Gohan what we're you doing in my room" Kefla said showing no emotion. He looked at her "I was talking with Piccolo" Gohan said. She sat down "fine next time do it in your room because if I found out that you entered my room without my permission I'm going to beat you up so bad that when your mom sees you she wouldn't be able to recognize you" Kefla said. She stood up and helped him stand up "your mom already cooked breakfast so hurry up before Goten eats it" Kefla said. They walked inside and started to eat when he saw that his mother was talking to somebody on her cellphone. She sat down "Gohan were going to visit my father so be sure to change clothes that goes the same thing for you" Chichi said when she started to eat. Kefla looked at them _"it looks I'm going to meet another member of Gohan family"_ Kefla thought.

 **Author Notes**

 **Kefla Saiyan armor is going to look the same as Gine**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest-Me podrías explicar la ultima parte en la que 18 dice que va tocar ? Porfa te lo agradecería**

 **Answer- la última parte 18 le dijo a Kefla que no debería preocuparse por Oolong si él hiciera algo pervertido con ella, simplemente lo golpea**

 **Como se van a relacionar caulifla y kale con ellos, que parejas habrán?**

 **Answer- Ellos tienen un papel importante porque va a explicar cómo Caulifla y Kale fueron tan fuertes durante el torneo de poder. Tendrán un papel importante después de la saga Majin Buu. una de las parejas principales es Kefla / Gohan, No puedo decirte la otra pareja porque va a ser un alerón para la historia. la relación de Caulifla y Kale es como hermana o mejores amiga.**

 **Oolong es suertudo xd Me encanta tu trabajo sigue así, me alegro que hagas la historia ya que se que tu fanfic va ser muy completo como la de vegitto en el u6 que por cierto también la sigo :) y cada cuanto actualizas Agradezco que tus capítulos sean largos me dan una alegría :D**

 **Answer- gracias por compartir tu opinión si puedes, quiero oírte opinión en "Vegito the new warrior of universe six ". Actualizo la historia " Vegito the new warrior of universe six" todos los martes. la historia "Kefla the ultimate warrior " es cada miércoles o jueves.**

 **Guest-Will kefla battle Majin Buu in the Buu saga and meet vegito for the first time it will definitely be interesting to see a male and female sayian fusion from two different universes battling side by side and even have kefla and vegito battle each other for the first time a fusion vs fusion battle**

 **Answer- Kefla is going to have a important role during Majin Buu saga. Yes she is going to meet Vegito**

 **Guest -Future trunks seems easier to write in a scenario like this and in the vegito story but I wish you could do a story on his as he's a popular character, it's up to you if you want to ship him with kale or caulifa. How would cabba and trunks react seeing both have the same mentor. That or you could do bardock story though shipping him is harder so first is more requested**

 **Answer - maybe I should make another story but it depends if I have enough time.**

 **Guest -If this continue to the battle of gods will kefla become to SSG or would it be Goku or Gohan. Makes sense for gohan to, in order to be a better rival to kelfa.**

 **Answer- right now they year 773 one year before Majin Buu saga. Is going to make sense the Kefla would be the one transforming into Super Saiyan God because she the main character of the story and she the only character the knows what is going to happen in the future but I'm still thinking and I don't have anything planned about the battle of Gods.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla The Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Kefla walked in her room and grabbed her Gi when she heard somebody knocking on the door "are you ready?" Gohan asked "no" Kefla replied when she changed into her Gi. She opened the door and saw that Gohan is ready "how long are we going to stay over there?" Kefla asked. He looked at her "it's only for today" Gohan said when Goten quickly ran at them "big brother are we going to leave right now?" Goten asked "yes we're going to leave right now" Gohan said. She went outside and sat down _**"what kind of special training did they do to achieve super saiyan blue"**_ Kefla thought. She closed her eyes "I wonder how I would be able to transform into Super Saiyan blue" Kefla said.

 **Flashback**

 **World of the Void (year 780)**

Caulifla smashed her fist to the boulder "sis why are you getting angry" Kale said. She looked at her "that fat ass already knows about the tournament of power and witness the power of Super Saiyan Blue" Caulifla said angry. She looks down "if that bastard didn't tell Vados to train us we would be able to transform into Super Saiyan blue" Caulifla said. She continued punching the boulder multiple times. Kale sat down "sis I'm scared we're already witness two universe getting erased by Zeno I think we're not going to survive this tournament of power" Kale said while looking at her. She looked at her "sis we already witness the new transformation of Mr. Goku and that wasn't enough to defeat Jiren" Kale said looking down losing all her hope.

Caulifla looked at her and sat down next to her "we're not going to get erased" Caulifla said. She looked at her hand "we need to get stronger" Caulifla said. She looked at her "sis be realistic how are we going to defeat Mr. Goku if he has Super Saiyan blue and that new transformation" Kale said with no hope in her eyes. She looks down "even if we we're able to defeat him how are we going to defeat Jiren" Kale said. Caulifla closed her eyes and threw a energy blast at the boulder "but we can't give up! I don't want to get erased and I already witness that I can get even more stronger than before and I wanted to achive those powerful transformation" Caulifla said when suddenly Ribrianne appeared "hahaha! I'm going to show you two that love is th-" Caulifla transform into Super Saiyan and she quickly uppercut her and moved her hand near her stomach "Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed as the energy blast crashed against her and sent her to another location.

She looked around "shut up you stupid bitch!" Caulifla screamed. She looked at her "Kale let's go to another hidden place and plan on how to defeat Goku and Jiren" Caulifla said. She returned to her base form and saw that Kale stand up "okay I'm going to follow you to the end even if we get erased" Kale replied. She looked at her "Kale I'm going to make sure to win this tournament and I already know what I'm going to wish for" Caulifla said. She looked at her "what wish you going to ask" Kale said "that should be easy I'm going to use my wish to restore universe seven so Goku can train us and teach us how to transform into Super Saiyan blue and even that silver eyed transformation" Caulifla said when she looked at her "okay let's leave right now before that bitch wants to fight me again" Caulifla said they started to ran in another direction.

 **End of the Flashback**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Kefla suddenly felt somebody touching her shoulder "Kefla are you okay" Gohan said. She looked at him "yes I'm okay just remembering some old memories" Kefla said. She stood up and saw the Gohan carried Chichi when Goten started to fly. She flew at him "Gohan when we get there I want to train with you" Kefla said "okay Kefla" Gohan replied. After thirty minutes pass Kefla looked at him "are we getting closer" Kefla said. Gohan looked at her "yes it's over there on the mountain" Gohan replied. She looked at him "okay" Kefla replied when she saw Goten playing around with the birds when she stopped and looked at him "Goten hurry up or we going to leave you here alone" Kefla said "what!" Goten said surprised that he quickly flew and follow them. She looked at him _**"He has a similar personality like Yamine"**_ Kefla thought.

They get near the mountain when she saw multiple house and saw a house that is bigger than the other ones. She followed Gohan and saw the Chichi knocking on the door when suddenly somebody open the door "Hi Chichi" the tall man said when she walked besides him "this is my father his name is Ox King " Chichi said. He walked at her "hello you must be the girlfriend of Gohan" Ox King said. She walked back "what! I'm not his girlfriend" Kefla said. Gohan quickly walked between them "she's not my girlfriend she's only a friend" Gohan said"I'm sorry it's my first time seeing Gohan with a girl and even more when you're a saiyan" Ox King remarked. He looked at her "so what is your name" Ox King asked "my name is Kefla" Kefla said when they entered to the house.

She looked around "Kefla if you want we can train together" Gohan said when she looked at him "okay but you need to teach me a technique" Kefla said. He started to think "I can teach you the Masenko and Solar Flare" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay then is a deal" Kefla said when Chichi walked at them "I'm going to make some food so Kefla help me cook" Chichi said. Gohan quickly looked at her "mom she don't know how to cook and most likely she is going to burn the food" Gohan stated. He turned around and saw Kefla getting angry the suddenly she uppercut him "you asshole! I know how to cook!"Kefla screamed . She looked at him _**"good thing that Koshou teached Kale how to cook because Caulifla wasn't interested in that kind of stuff"**_ Kefla thought. He looked at her "I'm sorry I didn't know' Gohan said trying to calm her down "Goten told me that she made breakfast when I was in Bulma house and he really like the food that she made" Chichi stated as she grabbed her hand and drag her to the kitchen.

She saw the kitchen and Kefla sat down in a chair "what are you going to help me or what" Chichi said. She looked at her "fine I'm going to help you" Kefla said annoyed. She looked at her "then start cooking" Chichi said. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed the food that she was going to cook when Chichi looked at her _**"so it was true the she knows how to cook"**_ Chichi thought. Thirty minutes later when Chichi eat the piece of beef "it's really good you're going to be a good housewife" Chichi stated. She walked back "hell no! I'm not going to be a house wife and waste my potential" Kefla said. She looked at her "so are you're not interested on marrying somebody" Chichi said. She looked at her "what! I'm not focus on finding a boyfriend the only important thing is to get stronger" Kefla said.

She looked at her and started to laugh "what!? Why are you laughing at me" Kefla said "nothing you made me remember about my husband Goku" Chichi said. She looked at her "I was wondering how did he died" Kefla said. She looked at her "ok I'm going to tell you what happen six years ago" Chichi said the she begins to listen to her when she stops talking and she was looking down "so Gohan defeat Cell and Goku sacrifice his life" Kefla said. She looked at her "then why Gohan let the clown take the credit of defeating Cell" Kefla said. She looked at her "my son doesn't want reporter to bother us and he wanted to have a regular life" Chichi said when she looked at her "ohh I understand" Kefla said. Chichi looked at her "help me carried the food" Chichi said the she walked besides her and grabbed multiple plates.

In the dining room when Gohan saw a lot of food he grabs a plate and started to eat "mom this is really good" Gohan said while enjoying the food the he was eating. Chichi looked at him and smile " Kefla was the one who cook most of the food" Chichi said. He was surprised "you really made this" Gohan said then he takes another bite from the piece of meat "it's really good" Gohan said. Chichi stood up and walked at her "She make a perfect wife for you Gohan" Chichi said. She was in shock. **"** _ **what! This woman is crazy"**_ Kefla thought. She was going say something but Chichi interrupt her "She's a saiyan so she would understand your rush to fight stronger opponent, she beautiful, she knows how to cook and most important she smart" Chichi said. She looked at her "Chichi I'm not looking for a boyfriend and Gohan is only a sparring partner or a friend that it" Kefla said the she stood up and leave the dining room when Gohan looked at her "mom please don't do that again" Gohan said the he stood up and follow her.

He went outside and saw Kefla training when he walked in front of her and she looked at him "what Gohan" Kefla said. He stays quiet "don't get angry with my mom she like to mess around with me" Gohan said. She looked at him "I'm not angry and I understand my mother would do the same thing" Kefla said. He looked at her "I'm curious what are your parents name" Gohan said with curiosity. She continued training "why you want to know my parents name" Kefla said. He looked at her "you still don't trust me" Gohan said. She looked at him "yup I don't trust you" Kefla replied "come on I want you to trust me at least tell me your parents name" Gohan said. She looked at him "fine my father is Daikon and my mother is Koshou" Kefla replied the she quickly uppercut him" now you need to train with me and teach me you two techniques" Kefla said. He felt an immense pain in his stomach "okay" replied Gohan the he stood up and looked at her.

He transforms into Super Saiyan two and release all his power "Kefla I want you to attack me back" Gohan said. She looked at him "fine Gohan but don't complain when you fell unconscious in one attack" Kefla said with a wolfish grin. He ran at her and attack her multiple times, but she easily dodges his attack when she grabbed his feet and slammed to the ground "Gohan you need to be faster" Kefla said. He quickly stood up and moved his hand "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed. She saw the energy blast she moves her and deflects it. She appeared next to him and uppercut him when Gohan saw that he was bleeding from his mouth "Kefla you're really strong I can imagine that you can easily defeat Cell, Frieza and Broly " Gohan said.

She looked at him "I already heard about Frieza and Cell but I never heard about this Broly" Kefla said while dodging his attacks "Broly has a powerful transformation that is a stronger version than a Super Saiyan Vegeta said that he is the legendary Super Saiyan" Gohan said. He told her how he looks when he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan. She looks down _**"so Kale have a similar transformation like Broly"**_ Kefla thought. She ran at him and smashed her fist into his stomach and quickly kick him when he tried to block her attack she quickly reacts and strike him into his face. She saw that Gohan tried to attack her, but she dodges his attack and uppercut him when quickly grabbed his face and smashed to the ground when she saw that Gohan was already unconscious. She looked at him "well it looks I won again" Kefla said then she sat down next to him.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala ( year 773)**

When school was over Caulifla looked at her "Kale let's hurry up I want to see how they fix the house" Caulifla said. They quickly flew back home when Caulifla saw the they already fix the door and the windows "wow they fix the house really fast" Caulifla said. She looked at her "yes sis I can wait to see you parents again" Kale said. She looked at them and saw his father and his mother walking at them "Caulifla you didn't cause any trouble with my best friend" Koshou said. She looked at her "no" Caulifla replied. She looked at her "okay I believe you" Koshou said. She sat down "I was talking with your father when you told us what happen we're so proud of you that you decided to protect her the we're going to go on a vacation and relax for a week" Koshou said.

She looked at her "that sounds fun" Caulifla said excited "so make sure you don't get in trouble because we're going to go two weeks later" Koshou said. Kale looked at her and stay quiet "Kale come here I hear that you tried to help Caulifla fighting against the intruder and I'm proud of you" Koshou said while patting her head. She looked at her "but I wasn't able to help her when she was fighting against forty intruders at the same time" Kale said. She looked at her "it's okay next time that a group of enemies tries to attack her you would be able to help her" Koshou said "okay" Kale replied. She looks down "Koshou can I call you mom" Kale said. She was surprised she give her a hug "yes you can I already see you like a daughter" Koshou said "okay mom" Kale replied.

Caulifla looked at her "Kale let's go so we can train together" Caulifla said and they ran to the training arena. Caulifla looked at her "Kale are you ready to train with me" Caulifla said. She flew at her and clash her fist but Caulifla block her attack "good Kale but you need to be faster if you want to surprise you opponent" Caulifla said. She dodges her punch and uppercut her "you need to dodge my attacks" Caulifla said while punching her. She looked at her "my father told me that you need to analyze your opponent fighting style, so you would be able to predict his next attack" Caulifla said the she quickly side kick her on her face. Kale was having a hard time blocking her kick. She threw multiple ki blast against her but Caulifla deflected the energy blast. She smiled at her and moved her hand "Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed when Kale quickly reacted and charged her attack "Eraser cannon!" Kale screamed. She tried her best to throw the energy blast against Caulifla.

She looked at her "Kale focus on releasing more on your energy and throw it against me" Caulifla said. She released more of her power and her aura started to move violently "yes like that Kale releases more of you power!" Caulifla screamed. Kale started to walk at her and released more of her power Caulifla looked at her and smiled "I'm going to end this!" Caulifla screamed as the two energy blast clashed against each other and cause a massive explosion. She quickly flew at her and uppercut her when Kale walked back and fell down unconscious. She looked at her "It looks I won this fight" Caulifla said the she picks her up and walked to the room of Kale "okay Kale now you need to rest" Caulifla said putting her in her bed. She walked back to the training arena when she released all her power "I need to improve my speed" Caulifla said the she quickly threw multiple ki blast in different directions the she ran at them and deflect them "I need to be faster" Caulifla said as she continued training by herself.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth**

Gohan waoke up and saw that Kefla was laying down next to him when he saw she was sleep he slowly move her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw Gohan looking at her "Finally you wake up" Kefla said then he stood up "okay now I can teach you my two techniques the most easy one is the solar flare" Gohan said. He put his hand near his head "Kefla remember to send energy in your hands before you activate your attack you need to close your eyes" Gohan said giving her some instructions. She put her hands near her face as she closed her eyes and released energy on her hand "solar flare!" Kefla screamed then Gohan quickly cover his eyes "good that you're we're able to perform the technique now you need to learn how to perform masenko" said Gohan.

He looked at her "okay this is my signature attack" Gohan said. He moved his two hands together and he charged his attack "masenko!" Gohan shouted when the ki blast hit the ground. She looked at him "okay then teach me your technique" Kefla said. He looked at her "put you two hands like this" said Gohan when she nodded at him and he walked in front of her and moved her hand a little bit closer "like this but move your arms a little bit up" said Gohan the he move her arm a little bit. He looked at her "now focus on sending energy into your two hands and then throw it at your target" Gohan said. She focuses the energy on her hands and she started to charge her attack "masenko!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast to the sky. He looked at her "good job Kefla" Gohan said then he pats her head when she quickly uppercut him "don't you dare treat me like a little girl" Kefla said angry. He stood up "okay Kefla I'm not going to do it again" Gohan said.

 **They Otherworld**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku started to laugh when King Kai saw him laughing "why are you laughing" King Kai said with curiosity. He stood up "nothing it's funny the relationship that Gohan has with Kefla" Goku replied. He looked at him "so you're excited to fight against her" King Kai said. He looked at him "yes when she arrived on Earth I felt her immense power inside her" Goku said "I never knew that there would be a powerful fighter like her and she is the same age as Gohan so she has a lot of time to get even more stronger" Goku said. He looked at him "ok if you have a chance to fight her what would you do against her" said King Kai. He looked at him "I'm going to test her power" Goku said when he looks down _**"this is my chance to test my Super Saiyan Three against her, but I wonder if that is enough to defeat her"**_ Goku thought.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

In the night when Gohan walked to the room of Kefla and he knock the door multiple times. She opened the door and looked at him "what Gohan" Kefla said looking at him. He looked at her "do you want to train right now" Gohan said. She looked at him "I would love to train with you but right now I don't feel good I'm going to relax but tomorrow we can train together" Kefla said. He saw the she was watching a movie "what movie are you watching?" Gohan asked. She looked at him "it was the movie the I choose when I was taking care of Goten and Trunks" Kefla replied. He looked at her "can I watch the movie with you" said Gohan "okay but bring some popcorn and chips" Kefla replied. He walked to the kitchen and Kefla went inside the room and sat down on the floor. She put the movie and waited for Gohan when she saw the he entered in her room and sat down next to her. She pushs the control and started to watch the movie when Kefla started to eat popcorn "no wonder my brother was scared" Gohan said. She looked at him "don't tell me you're scared of this movie" Caulifla said "no" Gohan replied the he grabbed a bag of chips and started to eat. Gohan looked at her "Kefla I'm curious how you were able to come to Earth the first time we meet I didn't see a spaceship" Gohan asked but Kefla didn't pay attention when he asked the same question.

She looked at him "shut up Gohan I want to watch the movie" Kefla said while grabbing more popcorn. He saw the she was having fun watching the movie "Gohan can you stop staring at me and pay attention to the movie if you don't I'm going to knock you out" Kefla said. He quickly turned around and saw the movie the he continues eating chips when he saw the she stands up and stop the movie "I'm going to get something to drink" Kefla said. She exits her room and walked to the kitchen. Gohan looked around when he saw the door open when Kefla threw a bottle of water and he quickly caught it "thank you" Gohan said "no problem" Kefla replied then she started the movie. She sat down next to him "okay now we can continue watching the movie" Kefla said. He looked at her "it looks the you're having fun" said Gohan. She looked at him "I told you that I know how to have fun" Kefla said while watching a movie. When the movie was over she stands up and put another movie "are you going to sleep?" Gohan asked when she looked at him "no" Kefla replied.

Chichi was walking to the hallway when she hears a loud noise when she gets closer and saw that it was the room of Kefla. She get near the door and she hear a woman screaming and she quickly opened "Gohan and Kefla w-"when Chichi was in shock "you two are watching a movie" Chichi said "yes we're watching a movie" Kefla said while eating popcorn. She looked at Gohan "mom we're are not doing anything inappropriate" Gohan said when Kefla looked at him confused "nothing just having fun watching your movies" Chichi said she walked back to her room. They continue watching movie "Gohan you better don't fall to sleep" Kefla said when he looked at her "okay the same thing for you I don't want you to fall to sleep while watching a movie" Gohan said "it's not my first time doing this "Kefla said then she continued watching a movie.

In the midnight when Gohan saw that Kefla had falling asleep so he slowly stood up and turned off the television. He looked at her and slowly pick her up but suddenly she quickly punchs him when he falls down and saw that she was still sleep when he touchs his mouth and saw that he was bleeding "I need to be more careful around her when she falls asleep" Gohan said. He picks her up and put her into her bed. He looked at her and cover her with her blanket he left her room and went walking to his room when he opened the door and saw Piccolo. He sat down in the chair and looked at him "Gohan don't worry about getting information out of Kefla after watching her I convinced myself that she is not a dangerous person" Piccolo stated. He looked at him "it's good that you trust her" Gohan said. He stood up and walked towards him "it looks like you're getting along with her and it's my first time seeing you having fun" Piccolo said. He looked at him "I'm having fun with her even when she easily knocks me out during training" Gohan replied. He looked at him and started to laugh "what" Gohan said "nothing I'm going to leave I need to continue my training" Piccolo said as he left and flew towards Kami Lookout.

 **Next Day**

In the morning when Kefla woke up and saw the she was sleeping on her bed. She started to stretch, and she grabbed her Gi and started to change clothes. She went outside and saw the Gohan was waiting for her Kefla we're going to leave so make sure that you didn't leave anything in the house" Gohan said then she looked at him "okay I didn't forget anything" Kefla said then she walked towards him "you don't look tired" Gohan said. She stared at him "why should I be tired the only thing I did last night it was watching a movie" Kefla said. He looked at her "you fell asleep like a two in the morning but you're punching me on my face" Gohan said while showing his bruises. She started to laugh "is not my fault that you weren't able to dodge it" Kefla said with a wolfish grin on her face then she punchs him on his shoulder when Chichi walked at them "ok it's time to leave" said Chichi.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

In the morning Kale woke up and quickly ran to the room of Caulifla when she saw the she was still sleep. She slowly moves her shoulder "sis wake up" Kale said. She saw that she was still sleep she began to move her shoulder more when suddenly she looked at her "ohh it's you" Caulifla said with a sleepy voice when she looked at her "you're were training all night" Kale said. She looked at her "...yes I think I went to sleep like a five in the morning" Caulifla said. Kale looked at her "are you going to skip school" Kale said "no then my mother is going to destroy my new Gi" Caulifla said the she started to put her uniform. She looked at herself "I hate wearing this skirt" Caulifla said. She saw the clock "Kale come with me I'm going to do something fun" Caulifla said.

They went to the kitchen when she saw Caulifla grabbing a bag and fill it with ice "okay let's go to my brother room" Caulifla said while holding a heavy bag of ice. They walked upstairs and enter the room of her older brother when he was still sleep she grabbed her bag of ice "wake up you stupid brother!" Caulifla screamed. She jumped at him and started to punch him with the bag of ice when suddenly he woke up "what the hell!" Renso screamed when suddenly Caulifla opened the bag of ice and threw it against him. She quickly grabbed the hand of Kale and ran away from him.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth**

They entered the house Kefla walked to her room and laid down on her bed. She heard somebody knocking on the door when she opened and saw Gohan. She looked at him "Kefla let's go somewhere to train together" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay it should be fun" Kefla replied. He looked at her "okay then tell me when you're ready so we can leave and train" Gohan said then he leaves the room. She closed the door and laid down on her bed "I'm going to train with him again" Kefla said. She turned around and punched the wall "I'm only doing this so universe six can survive in the tournament of power I need to make sure to learn this Gods form and I need to achive the Ultra Instinct form to defeat Jiren" Kefla said. She turned around "I'm the key to universe six survivors for the tournament of power and I need to make sure to increase my power and improve my skills" Kefla said the she stood up and when outside. She saw that Gohan was waiting for her "let's go right now" Kefla said. Gohan looked at her "okay but we're going to go to another place, so we can train without any problems" Gohan said "that's fine with me so let's go" Kefla said as she follows him.

 **Author Notes**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest-Will be KeflaxFutureTrunks or CauliflaxFutureTrunks or maybe KalexFutureTrunks i just think that XD**

 **Answer- Kefla x Gohan**

 **Gozilmaster-This was great I have few questions about this.**

 **Is great sayian man still going to be thing in this story?**

 **Answer-is going to appear in the story**

 **Is Videl and gohan still be a thing?**

 **Answer- No Kefla x Gohan**

 **Is pan going a thing?**

 **Answer- No is going to have a different name**

 **Is Super Saiyan God Goku still going be thing?**

 **Maybe I'm still think who should be the first Super Saiyan God**

 **Does this take place in timeline similar to main time line but kefla there or is similar to main time line but Non cannon (expect) movies take place in this time line like Broly the second coming or other movies?**

 **Is going to be the same timeline but is going to change because of Kefla is there**

 **Is Gotenks still being a thing?**

 **Yes**

 **Is Majin Vegeta still going be a thing?**

 **Yes**

 **Is mystic gohan still going exist?**

 **Yes but is going to be a little bit more stronger than before**

 **Is she going be asbored by buuhan? (Like vegito did) If so is she stay fused or defused inside buuhan just like vegito did?**

 **I'm still thinking what should I write for the Majin Buu saga**

 **Is goku tell her exactly what happened during the cell games?**

 **Chichi already explain what happen in the cell games**

 **Gozilmasterdrac**

 **Is this story have kefla fused at all time?**

 **Answer – Potara fusion = permanent**

 **Kefla already have a week living on planet Earth**

 **Is this going have broly, janemba, gogeta, bio broly, hirduagan, tapion, beerus whis, and golden freeza and u7vsu6 arc, copy Vegeta, future trunks, goku black and zamasu, and pikkon? (if so I like to see her fight broly for the first time)**

 **Answer- the events from Dragon Ball super and the movies of Broly except for Bio-Broly**

 **Is there any pilaf gang and pan**

 **Answer-Pilaf gang is going to exist**

 **Pan is not going to exist because Gohan is not going to marry with Videl**

 **Is Vegeta going to be mad that Goku wants to fight kefla instead have a rematch with Vegeta he turns into Majin Vegeta?**

 **Yes he is going to be jealous because the main reason the Goku return because he wants to fight against Kefla and test his Super Saiyan three against her**

 **Goji jaguar drac-I liked this chapter and I want to both know when the next chapter and when going through**

 **Answer- is dependent sometimes Wednesday or Friday**

 **I wonder how she react to Goten and Trunks turning into super sayians and how she react to great sayian man and will gohan tell what exactly truthful happen in the cell games and one year after that and how his dad died and about future trunks to kefla, and she going to react to Gotenks and wil this goku use super kaioken and mention pikkon, is there going be any Team four star references in this?**

 **Answer- Kefla would not be surprised about Goten and Trunks transforming into Super Saiyan because Caulifla was able to transform without any problems**

 **Answer-Kefla have the same attitude of Caulifla so she going to make fun of him**

 **No team four star reference**

 **Goji jaguar drac-Is kefla going have dreams of seeing into the past events? like for example: the cell games, to cell first appearance to Vegeta becoming a Super Saiyan to trunks killing freeza and his father king cold, to Goku transforming into super sayian on namek for the first time and see the whole fight ssj goku vs freeza to Goku vs vegeta on earth, to raditz and his deaths to piccolo vs goku, to demon king piccolo vs kid Goku and etc.**

 **Is gohan telling more of his past?**

 **Answer- Kefla is going to have flashback but is going to be about Caulifla or Kale.**

 **Answer- yes**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Kefla The Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Kefla stared at Gohan "where are we going?" Kefla asked. Gohan looked at her "I think we should fight in another place is kind a boring to fight in the same location" Gohan said. She looked at him "yes it would be boring to fight the same place" Kefla said when she sensed an energy of an old man when she quickly appeared next to Gohan and fist into his stomach and threw him to the ocean. He quickly flew at her "what is wrong with you" Gohan said angry. She looked at him "don't tell me that we're going to visit the pervert geezer I swear if he touches me I'm going to tear his head off" Kefla said angry.

He looked at her "okay I'm going to stop him, but next time can you tell me without trying to kill me" Gohan said. She looked at him "you should dodge my attack" Kefla said with a wolfish grin. He looked at her "fine next time I'm going dodge it" Gohan said when she turned around and Gohan quickly flew at her but she easily dodges it and grabbed his leg and threw him to the ocean. She looked at him "I wasn't born yesterday and you're too slow!" Kefla screamed while making fun of him.

 **Kame House**

They reach to the house and Gohan saw Piccolo and Tien Shinhan "hey Gohan" Tien said when he saw Kefla was behind him "hey Kefla" Tien said. She looked at him "hi" Kefla said while waving at him. He looked at him "I thought Kefla wouldn't never come here because Master Roshi lives here" Tien said. Gohan looked at him "she still hates Master Roshi we came here so we can fight in another location we're getting bored fighting at the same place" Gohan said.

He looked at him "oh interesting then I want to join you fight against Kefla it was a long time the I fought against somebody" Tien said when Piccolo stood up "the same thing it would be interesting to fight another saiyan" Piccolo said. Krillin was going to say something "Krillin you should join us is going to be fun" Tien said. Kefla looked at them "fine I don't mind fighting four people at the same time" Kefla said cocky smile on her face. He looked at her "are you sure fighting four people at the same time" Gohan asked "yes it's not my first time fighting against four people at the same time" Kefla said when she started to remember the Tournament of power.

Eighteen saw Kefla and heard that she was going to fight them, so she walked besides her and looked at them "four against one is really unfair for Kefla so I'm going to join her side" Eighteen said. Krillin looked at her "are you sure it was long time since you fought against somebody" Krillin said. She looked at him "I didn't become weak and when I get bored I train a little bit" Eighteen said.

She looked at her "ok this is going to be fun fighting against them" Kefla said. They looked at each other waiting for the first one to attack when Kefla flew at them she dodges the attack of Krillin and Tien. She quickly grabbed them arms and threw him to another island "Eighteen you fight them I'm going to fight against Piccolo and Gohan" Kefla said. Eighteenth looked at her "this is a good idea Kefla and don't worried about me I'm strong enough to defeat them" Eighteen said the she flew at them.

Kefla saw that Gohan and Piccolo were preparing to fight her "well Gohan you need to transform into Super Saiyan two if you want to have a chance of defeating me" Kefla said. Gohan looked at her and started to release more of his power when he transformed into Super Saiyan two "Kefla this time I'm going to win" Gohan said with confidence when Piccolo saw that Gohan was serious to defeat Kefla "it looks like you have the same determination as your father" Piccolo said then he released all his power. They flew at her she blocks the attack of Piccolo and dodges the kick from Gohan.

She looked at them "Piccolo and Gohan show me more of your power if you don't than I'm going to knock you out" Kefla said the she appeared next to Gohan and strike him when she deflected the ki blast from Piccolo. She looked at him and smashed her fist into his face when she deflected the ki blast from Gohan. Piccolo stretch his arm and wrapped it around her waist "you think that's enough to defeat me" Kefla said then he used the other arm and grabbed her arm "Gohan attack her right now!"Piccolo screamed.

Gohan charged his attack "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed when suddenly Kefla force Piccolo to move and cause the energy blast to hit against him. She moved her arm and tore the arm off Piccolo. He started to scream in agony "that was a good strategy but you two are not strong to defeat me" Kefla said then she blocked the punch of Gohan when she saw the Piccolo regenerated his arm. He looked at her "you're really strong I wonder what kind of enemies make you this powerful" Piccolo said with curiosity. She looked at him "don't worry about my enemies just focus on the fight" Kefla said. Piccolo looked at her "fine by me Gohan look at her as if she was your enemy and not your friend" Piccolo said.

Meanwhile Eighteen smashed her fist into Krillin face "that really hurts" Krillin said. She looked at him "Krillin I'm fighting against you so you better fight me back" Eighteen said. He threw multiple ki blast towards her so she quickly created an energy barrier "good thing my brother and me are able to use this technique to block any powerful attack" Eighteen said the she turned around and inactive her barrier the she ran to Tien and smashed her fist into his stomach " remember I'm still stronger than a regular super saiyan" Eighteen said the she threw him against Krillin when Tien saw the Kefla was dodging all the energy blast from Piccolo and Gohan without even trying _**"how strong is she really?"**_ _Tien thought._ Eighteen appeared next to him and smashed her fist into his face "pay attention in my fight" Eighteen said while she continued to punch him in his face. She quickly grabbed his arm and threw him against Krillin when she looked at Kefla _**"she is not having any trouble fighting against them"**_ Eighteen said then she flew at them and smashed her fist into his face.

Gohan flew at her and threw multiple ki blast towards her when Piccolo saw the she easily dodges it "multi-form!" Piccolo screamed he created multiple clones of himself. The clones flew at Kefla and threw multiple ki blast towards her she quickly kicks the energy blast in different directions. She was surprised " _ **wow that is an interesting technique"**_ Kefla thought she looked at them and smile "attack me at the same time" Kefla said with a wolfish grin. Gohan saw what Piccolo was doing _**"I think that should be enough to force her to use a little bit of her true power"**_ Gohan thought. She ran at them and kick Piccolo clone and easily dodge his attack. She looks up and saw Gohan preparing to attack her she quickly moved and uppercut him when suddenly she sensed a energy growing rapidly. Piccolo looked at her "special beam cannon!" Piccolo screamed when suddenly Kefla grabbed the clone and threw him into the energy blast. The smoke disappeared and Kefla appeared next to him "that was great strategy.. but that wasn't enough to defeat me" Kefla said the she grabbed his face and smashed to the ground falling unconscious.

Kefla looked at him "Gohan it's your turn" Kefla said. She appeared next to him and smashed her fist into his face "Gohan release more of your power if you want to have a chance to defeat me" Kefla said while she continued to punch him in his stomach. She stops and saw that Gohan started to push more of his power when he stopped screaming and saw that his electricity was moving more violently. Gohan quickly flew at her but suddenly Kefla move and uppercut him then she threw him to the ground. He stood up and released more of his power "I'm going to win! Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed releasing all his power but Kefla moved her hand "Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed then a massive energy blast went at him and caused an immense explosion. He falls down and return to his base form when he slowly stood up "let's continue fighting" Gohan said with a tired voice.

She looked at him "it's a good start but that not enough Gohan remember that getting stronger is really important" Kefla said then she dodged the attack of Gohan and quickly strike him. Gohan coughed up blood I think you got it wrong getting stronger is not really that important" Gohan said with a smile. She was in shock then she strikes him in his stomach "Gohan you need to understand that the only important thing is to get stronger because that's the only way to survive in this cruel life" Kefla said she quickly kick him "I think you go it wrong life isn't cruel" Gohan said while coughing blood from his mouth. She looked at him "Gohan your naïve life is cruel just imagine millions of people lives getting erased because a stupid child was bored and don't want to take care of them anymore" Kefla said. He looked at her" Kefla please tell me what are you trying to said maybe if I train enough we can defeat him" Gohan said. She looked and sat down next to him Gohan don't waste your time it's impossible to defeat him" Kefla said "just tell me right now!" Gohan screamed at her. She was in shock that Gohan screamed at her then she smashed his face into the ground when she saw that he was unconscious "Gohan you're not even strong enough to defeat me than you don't have a chance to defeat Zeno or even Jiren" Kefla said.

She saw the Eighteenth flew at her "wow nice you defeated them" Eighteen said. She looked at her "good that you were able to defeat Krillin and Tien" Kefla said. She looked at her "yes they forgot that I have unlimited stamina" Eighteenth said. She saw that Kefla was quiet "are you okay?" Eighteen asked. She looks down "yes I'm just hungry" Kefla said "okay I'm going to make some food but can you wait here and tell the others to wake up" Eighteen said as she flew to the house.

Kefla sat down and threw a rock to the sky "I need to find a way to transform into Super Saiyan Blue" Kefla said when she saw they we're still unconscious. She looked at Gohan "it's weird if I was in the tournament of power right now you would be another enemy that I need to kick out of the ring but right now I'm training with you and you see me like a friend" Kefla said. She closed her eyes "I wish that the tournament of power wouldn't never happen" Kefla said the she decided to sleep.

 **Two hours later**

Gohan wake up and Kefla was sleeping next to him when he saw that he has a lot of blood from his mouth. He looked at her "what kind of enemy was she talking about" Gohan said. He looked at her "she looks like a regular teenager girl" Gohan said. She moved and suddenly she punch him in his face "Kefla are you awake" Gohan said when he saw the she was still sleep "I wonder why you want to get stronger I don't see any enemy stronger than you" Gohan said. She was still sleep when Gohan wanted to wake her up "Kefla wake up" Gohan said while shaking her shoulder. She was still sleep he looked at her belly button the he quickly pokes it when suddenly she woke up and looked at Gohan poking her belly button again. She was getting angry "Gohan can you explain to me what you are doing" Kefla said.

He looked at her "this is the only way to wake you up" Gohan said. She looked at him "next time I'm going to break that finger it's uncomfortable when you poke me or even worst touching my belly button" Kefla said angry. She sat down and looked at him "Kefla can y-" Kefla interrupted him "I'm not going to tell you nothing" Kefla said. He looked at her "but maybe I can help you" Gohan said. She stay quiet _**"you're not going to help me when you discover that your father and Jiren are the only opponents who are able to interfere on my plan to restore universe six just in case if the tournament of power happen again"**_ Kefla thought. She looked at him "no thank you but I don't need your help" Kefla said. __He looked at her "ok but you need to trust me" Gohan said. She looked at him "I trust you a little bit but there are some stuff that you don't need to know because it's personal" Kefla said.

Eighteen flew at them and put the plates of food in the ground "I think that should be enough food for you two" Eighteen said. Kefla quickly move the plates of food in her side "Kefla give me some of the plates" Gohan said "no this is your punishment for poking me" Kefla said angry. He looked at her but I'm hungry at least give me some" Gohan beg her. She looked at him "no" Kefla replied angry. She saw the other one was coming "Eighteent you punch me really hard" Krillin said "I forgot how strong she really is" Tien said. Kefla felt that Gohan was staring at her "fine open your mouth" Kefla said the she grabbed her fork and grabbed a small piece of meat and gave it to him. Krillin was surprised _**"wow I didn't know that Kefla doesn't have any problem giving him food like a couple"**_ Krillin thought. He looked at them "so you don't care about that kind of stuff" Krillin said.

She was confused "you know sharing food with the same fork is like having an indirect kiss" Krillin said. She looked at him "what!? Krillin I'm a saiyan I don't care about that kind of stuff" Kefla said while giving him a broccoli in his mouth. She eats another piece of chicken breast when he quickly tried to grab it but she quickly stops him when she eat the half of the chicken breast "take a bite from this one" Kefla said when he looked at her "fine" Gohan said biting the chicken breast. He looked at them "so you two are dating" Krillin said. She looked at him "I'm not dating Gohan he's a friend only because we're sharing the same fork it doesn't mean nothing" Kefla said the she uses her fork grabbed a piece of the chicken breast and give to Eighteen when she eats "see it doesn't mean nothing" Kefla said "fine it doesn't mean nothing" Krillin said angry. She looked at him "okay" Kefla said as they continued eating.

She finishs eating and saw the Eighteen was looking at her "whats wrong?" Kefla asked. She looked at her "I hear that you're going to go to the same school as Gohan" Eighteen said "yes but I'm only doing it so Chichi would stop complaining at me" Kefla said. She looked at her "ok but I warning you that Satan City is full of idiots" Eighteen said "I know I meet two idiots when we visited the school" Kefla said "so who are they?" Eighteen asked "it was Sharpner and Videl the daughter of " Kefla said. She grabbed Gohan and made him sit down beside her "Gohan didn't do anything against Sharpner when he insulted him so I interfered and knocked him out" Kefla said "I already told you that I don't want to lower to his level I can easily knock him out but if I do that than he is going to lose all of his brain cell" Gohan said " Kefla you know that Gohan doesn't like to have any conflict he prefers to have a regular human life" Eighteen said. She looked at him "he can have a regular life and still defend himself from idiots who tried to humiliate him like a weak boy" Kefla said.

She stood up "good thing that the old geezer didn't do anything pervert things with me" Kefla said. Eighteen looked at her "Master Roshi he's unconscious when he was trying to peek when I was taking a bath with my daughter" Eighteen said. Gohan was surprised "yes I bet he always does that" Gohan said with a small laugh. Eighteen looked at him "yes it's really annoying but I can easily beat him up" Eighteen said. She senses her daughter waking up "I have to go I think my daughter is already waking up so goodbye" Eighteen said "goodbye" Kefla and Gohan said as they started to fly back home.

They arrived home Kefla grabbed the hand of Gohan and walked to an open field "let's start our training Kefla said. He looked at her "you think fighting with them was enough training for today" Gohan said. She looked at him "thats not enough we still have time to train more so let's use this time to get even more stronger" Kefla said. He looked at her "you want to get stronger" Gohan said surprised "yes I want to get stronger, so I would be able to surpass my limits" Kefla said. Gohan looked at her "ok then I will train along with you I think by training with you I can became even more stronger than before" Gohan said. She looked at him _**"yes I need to be stronger than before, so I would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Blue and achive Ultra Instinct form"**_ Kefla thought. She looked at him "then be ready Gohan because I'm going to attack you" Kefla said preparing to fight him.

He threw multiple ki blast at her when she moved her hand and easily deflected the energy blast when suddenly she turned around and blocked his punch. She caught his hand and uppercut him and she continued punching him when she put his hand near his stomach "Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast at him forcing him to crash to a boulder and cause a massive explosion. He slowly stood up and started to cough blood _**"I'm having a hard time fighting with her in her base form I can't imagine how strong she is going to be when she transform into a Super Saiyan "**_ Gohan thought. He ran at him and started to attack her but she easily dodges all his attack "Gohan you're too slow" Kefla said while dodging his attack.

She caught his kick then she threw him to the ground and moved her hand "Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against him he saw the energy blast going at him he quickly charges his attack "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed releasing all his power "Kefla I'm going to use all my power!" Gohan screamed "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed putting all his energy into his attack. Kefla looked at him "nice try" Kefla said as she pushed the energy blast at him when she heared an explosion crashing to the ground and saw Gohan unconscious. She flew at him and picked him up "nice try but you need to train more if you want me use all my power against you" Kefla said while she carried him and flew back home

 **Two weeks later**

In the gravity chamber when Kefla was laying down "that was a good exercise" Kefla said. She looked to the gravity control center she slowly stood up and walked over the control center when she turned off and laid down. She saw the she was sweating a lot "one month should be enough time to master five hundred times gravity" Kefla said when she senses the Gohan was outside of the gravity chamber. She stood up and opened the door "what happen?" Kefla asked "Kefla hurry up or my brother is going to eat your food" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay I'm going to go" Kefla said when she grabbed her towel and removed it the sweat from her forehead. She looked at him "okay I'm going to eat my food fast, so I can take a bath" Kefla said the she walked beside him.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 773)**

Kale quickly ran at Caulifla room and jumped at her causing her to wake her up "sis are you ready for the trip" Kale said with excitement. She looked at her "yes Kale let me sleep five more minutes" Caulifla said. She started to shake her shoulder "no you need to be ready and that happens when you train all night" Kale said angry. She looked at her "fine I'm going to take a bath" Caulifla said the she went to the restroom when Kale went outside and saw her brother watching something on his laptop "are you watching those nasty videos" Kale said while hiding behind the chair. He quickly got angry "what! No! I'm just reading the notes from our father" Renso said. He looked at her "I'm studying on how to be the Captain of Sadala defense squad" Renso said. She looked at him "okay" Kale said walked back to Caulifla room.

Caulifla opened the door and saw Kale "sis are you ready" Kale said "yes I'm ready" Caulifla said. They walked to the dining room and saw his brother "hey you demon our parents are going to be late" Renso said "okay stupid monkey" Caulifla said "Kale come with me I'm going to get some ice cream and I'm not going to bring any to my stupid monkey brother" Caulifla said angry. They walked to the kitchen "Kale we have chocolate, vanilla and strawberry" Caulifla said while holding a spoon "strawberry" Kale said "okay I'm going to get chocolate" Caulifla said the Kale quickly grabbed two cups and give to her. She came back "here Kale" Caulifla said while giving cup of strawberry ice cream and spoon. They walked back to the dining room and sat down. She looked at her "Kale when we finish eating our ice cream let's train a little bit so it doesn't get boring while waiting for my parents" Caulifla said "okay sis" Kale said while eating her ice cream.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Vegeta knocked on the door "open the damn door" Vegeta screamed when Gohan opened "what Vegeta!" Gohan screamed. Vegeta looked at him "tell Kefla to come out I'm going to fight her" Vegeta said. He looked at him "then you have to wait she's taking a bath" Gohan said. He looked at him "I don't care" Vegeta pushed him and follow the energy of Kefla when he knocked on the door "hurry up Kefla!" screamed Vegeta. Meanwhile in the restroom Kefla was relaxing in the hot water "shut up Vegeta!" Kefla screamed. She heared Vegeta screaming at her "if you don't finish taking a bath I'm going to destroy the door" Vegeta screamed. She was getting angry "shut up idiot I'm barely taking a bath! So wait when I finish than I'm going to fight you" Kefla said.

 **Two hours later**

Kefla went outside and saw Vegeta waiting for her "I was waiting here for two hours!" Vegeta screamed. She looked at him "I don't care!" Kefla screamed angry. He looked at her "fine let's go somewhere so we can fight without holding back" Vegeta said. She looked at him "fine" Kefla said annoyed. They started to fly when Vegeta looked back and saw that Kefla was following him _**"I'm going to defeat you and show you that I'm the strongest Saiyan"**_ Vegeta thought.

 **Author Notes**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest-1. Habrá lemon? V:**

 **No**

 **2\. En el torneo de champa ella se encontrara con cabba? Caulifla y kale se encontraran ?**

 **en el torneo de Champa Kefla sóla va encontrar a Cabba**

 **3\. Habrá escenas en la escuela?**

 **si**

 **4\. Vegito peleara contra kefla?**

 **Si**

 **Eso es todo :3**

 **Flameclawsxx - potara fusion isn't permanent... in dragon ball super (the goku black arc) its said that when two non kais fuse it only lasts for an hour**

 **Answer- I know the in the Goku Black the supreme Kai said the only last one hour when mortals use the earrings but in my opinion it was just a retcon to give Future Trunks a victory against a main villain. In this story is already late Kefla was already living in Gohan house for three week.**

 **TheREDMachine-i think that kefla most desfused in the saga of majin buu**

 **No Kefla is the main character of the story and she have important role during Majin Buu saga**

 **Guest- Is Gohan gonna achieve the higher forms of the Super Saiyan due to his training with Kefla?**

 **Yes**

 **Will he still have problems fighting Dabura even after he trained with Kefla?**

 **No**

 **Are Vegito and Kefla gonna fight?**

 **Yes**

 **Is Kefla gonna be in the tournament between universe 6 & 7? If so, which universe will she fight for? Is Gohan gonna be in that tournament? Will Gohan still be a scholar? Is Kefla gonna meet Future Trunks and help against Black Goku/Zamasu?**

 **Yes she is going to participate in Champa tournament**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Yes but still going to be training with Kefla**

 **Yes**

 **GOZILDACMEO**

 **Is janemba in this?**

 **Maybe**

 **Is hirduagan and tapion in this?**

 **no**

 **Is lord slug, turles, super android 13, hatchiyack, big gete star, garlic Jr, and Cooler in this?**

 **no**

 **Is tarble in this?**

 **Yes but Vegeta only going to mention him**

 **Is god broly be in here**

 **Lol no bio broly!**

 **No Bio Broly or no God broly**

 **Dang it! No tfs like terriflying (in )**

 **Is gohan going to mention future trunks?**

 **Maybe**

 **Is bojack in this**

 **No He already death**

 **Some events is taking place differently like wrath of the dragon, fusion reborn, and tarble**

 **Yes is going to be different**

 **Is bardock going to be reference?**

 **No**

 **Who going say about ssj Goku vs freeza battle on namek**

 **Gohan**

 **And who kill Mecha frieza and king cold**

 **Remember this story is in year 773 so the means one year before the Majin Buu saga so Mecha Frieza and King Cold is already dead**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (year 773)**

Kefla continue to follow Vegeta _**"he's taking a long time to choose a place to fight"**_ Kefla thought. He stopped and looked at her "we're going to fight over there" Vegeta said while pointed in the direction. She looked at him "what so special about this place" Kefla said. He looked at her "it doesn't matter because today I'm going to win this fight" Vegeta said with determination. She rolled her eyes "fine don't waste my time and let's start our fight" Kefla said. Vegeta quickly transform into Super Saiyan two "now you're going to witness the results of my training" Vegeta said. She looked at him "oh so you train all this time so you can defeat me.… then you better not disappoint me" Kefla said with a wolfish grin.

He flew at her and threw a ki blast when she moved her hand and deflected without any problems when he appeared next to her "take this! Galick Gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast towards her when the energy blast crash against her. The smoke disappears and he saw that she didn't receive any damage. She looked at him "oh you already began fighting with me" Kefla said with bored voice. He looked at her "stop mocking me!" Vegeta screamed when Kefla appeared next to him and uppercut him. Vegeta coughs blood from his mouth "wh-" Kefla interrupted the she quickly strike him into his face and threw him to the ground.

She flew at him and clash her fist into his stomach "Vegeta I know that you have more power than this" Kefla said the she grabbed from his leg and started to swing around when she let it go causing him to clash into a boulder. He opened his eyes Kefla appeared and knee him on his gut causing him to cough blood from his mouth "how dare you to humiliate me" Vegeta said angry when she continued to knee him "don't get angry because you are not able to defeat me" Kefla said then she quickly strikes his face and smashed into the boulder. She threw him to the ground and quickly kick him and threw him multiple ki blast against him. The smoke disappears and he slowly stood up he saw blood running down from his arm _**"you annoying brat treating me like a weakling"**_ Vegeta thought.

He stood up and looked at her "transform into a Super Saiyan!" Vegeta demanded. She flew at him and smashed her fist into his gut "shut up I don't need to transform into Super Saiyan to defeat you" Kefla stated. He looked at her and quickly tried to strike her when suddenly she blocks his punch. She put more pressure and force him to fell down to the ground "why don't you transform into Super Saiyan Three" Kefla said with a mocking voice. He was confused _**"what she talking about"**_ Vegeta thought. She threw him to the boulder and she quickly punch him forcing him to crash into the boulder. He stood up and coughed blood when he looked at her _**"I'm going to force her to tell me everything about Super Saiyan Three"**_ Vegeta thought.

He looked at her "you better tell me everything about Super Saiyan three" Vegeta demanded the he quickly flew at her but she easily dodge his punch and strike him "so you don't know that saiyans have a transformation beyond Super Saiyan two" Kefla said. She looked at him _**"I know that Goku has Super Saiyan Three because of the memories of Caulifla and Kale "**_ Kefla thought. She looked at him "I thought you already have the transformation but I was wrong" Kefla said. He looked at her "what don't tell me you are able to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Vegeta said. She looked at him "yes I have the ability to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Kefla said with wolfish grin. He looked at her with hate on his eyes "transform into Super Saiyan Three right now!" Vegeta screamed. She looked at him "you're not strong enough to defeat me in my base so using my third form would be a waste of time" Kefla stated.

Vegeta looked down "how dare you treat me like a weakling!" Vegeta screamed he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. He released more of his power "you're going to feel my full power!" Vegeta screamed. He looked at her "I'm going to defeat you! Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed using all his power when the energy blast went at her. She moved her hand and deflected without any problem. She appeared next to him and put her hands near his stomach "Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against him. The energy blast crash against him and cause an immense explosion "it looks the I won this fight" Kefla said.

He slowly looked at her "you brat!" Vegeta screamed while having trouble standing up "I'm going to archive this super saiyan three and I'm going to defeat you" Vegeta said while coughing blood from his mouth. She looked at him "you better achive it so you can give me a better fight" Kefla said. Then she started to fly when she looks down and saw that Vegeta fall down unconscious. She looked at him "he is going to be okay" Kefla said. She got farther that she quickly stops "fine I'm going to help him I'm only doing this because of Bulma" Kefla said the she flew back and saw Vegeta unconscious when she pick him up. She looked at him _**"how long I have to wait so I would be able to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue"**_ Kefla thought the she started to travel to Capsule Corporations.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Kefla knock the door multiple times when Bulma opened and saw Vegeta unconscious. She looked at them "don't tell me you two fought again" Bulma said surprised "yes and I defeated him" Kefla said. She looked at her "okay follow me" Bulma said the they walked down to the room "Kefla can you do me a favor and put him on his bed" Bulma said when she put him on his bed she turned around and saw Bulma staring at her "it looks like you didn't receive any damage but you have a lot of dirt on your body" Bulma said " I know he tried his best to defeat me" Kefla said. Bulma touch her stomach "yes I can see that he didn't hold back" Bulma said. She looked at her "can you wait here I'm going to call somebody" Bulma said.

She sat down and waited for her when she quickly stood up "Kefla this is my favorite place to relax is near here just tell you name" Bulma said. She grabbed the piece of paper and read it "oh a hot spring" Kefla said. She looked at her "thanks for the offer but I'm going to train with Gohan" Kefla said when Bulma looked at her "please do it for me after all you knock out my husband multiple times" Bulma said. She was going to said something the she quickly put her finger on her lips "Kefla you're are the same like Vegeta and Goku training all day but you need to learn how to relax and enjoy the moment" Bulma said. She looked at her "fine I will go" Kefla said. She looked at her "goodbye and have fun in the hot spring" Bulma said. She looked at her "goodbye Bulma" Kefla said.

 **Hot Spring**

Kefla looked around and saw the steamy water when she was holding her shampoo and soap "first time going into a hot spring" Kefla said while she sat down and started to wash her hair "it looks like that I need to put the gravity in higher settings if I want to get stronger" Kefla said the she grabbed the bucket of water and washed off the shampoo from her hair. She started to wash her body _**"I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue"**_ Kefla thought. She finished removing the dirt from her body she grabbed the bucket of water and washed off the soap from her body. She stood up and dip herself to the steamy water the she sat down and started to relax when suddenly she sensed the energy of somebody _**"don't tell me the bitch came here"**_ Kefla thought.

She saw Videl dipping inside the steamy water when she stops and stared at her "great now I have to spend this day with you stupid" Videl said angry. She looked at her "if you don't like it then leave I don't want to see your ugly face" Kefla said angry "what! Hell no! I waste a lot of money to be in here I bet the you just steal the money from a bank so you would be able to pay this expensive hot spring" Videl said angry "shut up you idiot and I didn't steal anything" Kefla said. Videl sat down and saw that she was far away from Kefla _**"I hate her cocky personality"**_ Videl thought. Kefla saw the she was still staring at her "what you have a problem" Kefla said angry "yes I have a problem!" Videl screamed. She stands up and looks at her "then fight me right now so I would be able to show you what is real pain" Kefla said the Videl looked at her "what! I'm not going to fight naked!" Videl said "then stop staring at me" Kefla said the she walked back and sat down the she began to relax without any problems. She looked at her _**"stupid bitch if we're in Planet Sadala I would you beat you up and throw you like a old doll"**_ Kefla thought.

 **One hour later**

Kefla stand up and grabbed her towel than she saw Videl did the same thing "what do you want" Kefla said annoyed. She looked at him "I'm going to tell you that I don't like you since the day I meet you" Videl said. She laughed at her "you think I care about your opinion you're only a stupid girl just like you're clown of your father" Kefla said. She looked at her "my father can easily defeat you" Videl said. She looked at her "your father defeating me.. are you stupid my pinkie can easily knock him out" Kefla said with a wide grin on her face. She looked at her "If you think you can easily defeat me and my father then participate in the world tournament it's going to happen next year and I'm going to defeat you without any problems" Videl said. She looked at her "fine with me I will participate in you stupid tournament I'm going to make sure to destroy you father into little pieces and break you ugly face" Kefla said " in your dream I'm going to be the one kicking your ass" Videl said "it's not a dream is a fact the I'm going to be there defeating you two without any problems " Kefla said the she dried herself and put her Gi on. Videl was in shock _**"stupid bitch I'm going to destroy your cocky smile on your face"**_ Videl thought the she leaves the hot spring.

 **Mount Paozu**

Kefla opened the door and suddenly Goten jumped at her "hey Kefla" Goten said with excitement. She looked at him "hi" Kefla said when he quickly ran to the kitchen and give her a cup of ice cream "my big brother saved some ice cream for you" Goten said "ok where is he?" Kefla said. He looked at her "he went to the library so he can get more books to study" Goten said "okay tell me when he come back" Kefla said the she started to eat the ice cream " it taste good" Kefla said " what kind of flavor is this one?" Kefla asked "is coconut" Goten replied. She finishs eating her ice cream "Goten if somebody is looking for me tell them that I'm training in the gravity chamber" Kefla said. He looked at her "ok Kefla" Goten said. She stand up and walked to the forest "I'm going to increase the gravity" Kefla said the she was near to the gravity chamber.

She enters the gravity chamber and put the gravity into six hundred times gravity. She waited for the gravity to activate suddenly she was push to the floor "I'm not going to give up I'm going to became stronger whatever it takes" Kefla said with determination. She slowly stood up and started to walk around "First I need to adjust my body so I would be able to move in this kind of gravity" Kefla said the she started to walk around when she felt the heavy pressure pushing against her. She looked back and started to push herself to walk even faster "I do whatever it takes to make myself even more stronger I don't care if I have to brake each one of my bones I'm going to achive Ultra Instinct form and win the tournament of power" Kefla said with determination.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Prema (year 773)**

Caulifla and Kale quickly ran to the beach "yes this is the perfect place to spend our vacation!" Caulifla screamed with excitement. Kale quickly ran at her "this is my first time coming here" Kale said "it's okay Kale let's go over there" Caulifla said while pointing to the waves. They quickly ran to the waves when suddenly they quickly turned around and wave clash against then when Kale saw that Caulifla have her hair wet "Caulifla and Kale come here and put your sunscreen!" Koshou screamed "okay mom!" Caulifla screamed. They quickly ran and saw Renso laughing at her "what are you laughing stupid monkey!" Caulifla screamed angry. He looked at her "you look funny when your hair is wet" Renso said while laughing at her. Koshou looked at her "Caulifla come over here and don't try to beat up your older brother" Koshou said while fixing hair when Kale saw the Caulifla have pigtails. She looked at herself "mom I d-" Kale interrupted Caulifla " I want one too" Kale said the she quickly move to Koshou "okay let's me fix you hair a little bit" Koshou said when she finishes making pigtails for Kale "sis looked I have the same hairstyle like you" Kale said with smile.

Renso looked at them "Caulifla you still look like a demon" Renso said with a mocking voice. She looked at him "ok stupid brother you're going to feel my wrath!" Caulifla screamed the she quickly jumped at him and threw him to the sand "Kale make a hole we're going to bury this trash" Caulifla said while punching into his face. Kale quickly move her hand and threw a ki blast when Caulifla threw him to the hole. She quickly ran at him and his hit face causing him to fall unconscious "Kale I'm going to bring a watermelon and you look for a stick" Caulifla said "okay sis" Kale screamed when she saw the Renso was already buried except from his head _**"what is going to do with him"**_ Kale thought the she started to look for a stick.

Caulifla put the watermelon next to his brother "Kale remember you need to smash the watermelon with this stick but you need to use all you strength" Caulifla said "but sis I think is to close with you brother" Kale said "he is going to be fine" Caulifla said. He opens his eyes and saw that his head was the only thing the wasn't under the sand "Kale remember that you're need to hit the watermelon with the stick" Caulifla said when Renso saw a watermelon next to him what are you crazy!" Renso screamed. She looked at him "no but is going to be fun" Caulifla said with a smile. Kale slowed walk in front of her the she swing the stick with all her power and almost hit Renso "Kale you almost hit the target" Caulifla said the she open her eyes and give the stick to Caulifla "what are you crazy! Kale almost hit me with the stick!" Renso screamed. She looked at him "oh don't worried big brother I'm not going to miss my target and I'm not going to hold back" Caulifla said with a sarcastic voice. She closed her eyes "you can trust me brother" Caulifla said with a sarcastic voice. She opened her eyes and stared at him "this is going to be fun "Caulifla said with a wolfish grin "what! You're cheating you de-" Caulifla started to beat him up with the stick. Kale looked at her _**"she having fun beating up her older brother"**_ Kale thought.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth**

 **Capsule Corporations**

Vegeta woke up and saw the he was sleeping next to Bulma when he sat down and looked down _**"goddamit! I lost against her again"**_ Vegeta thought. The he stood up and walked to the gravity chamber when. He activates the gravity "I'm going to defeat you Kefla and I'm going to archive Super Saiyan three" Vegeta said while training in five hundred times gravity. He threw multiple ki blast against and quickly flew at them and deflect it "Kakarot and Kefla I am going to defeat you two and show you who is the strongest Saiyan" Vegeta said while deflect the energy blast.

 **The Otherworld (King Kai Planet)**

Goku stop training and saw King Kai walking at him "Goku you already saw the fight between Vegeta and Kefla" King Kai said "yes it was really interesting that her base form is a lot more stronger than Vegeta" Goku said the he stand up "thanks for letting me see the fight of Gohan and Piccolo against Kefla it looks my son is getting along with her and he is trying his best to defeat her" Goku said. King Kai looked at him "yes but I wonder how strong she is going to be when she transforms into a Super Saiyan" King Kai said. He looked at him "yes I want to fight her in her Super Saiyan form and test how strong she really is" Goku said with excitement. King Kai looked another direction "then you need to continue your training" King Kai said "yes your right" Goku said the he started to train again. He looks down _**"I hope that Goku and Kefla never meet Beerus the God of Destruction because most likely they going to challenge him into a fight"**_ King Kai thought.

 **Planet Earth**

 **Mount Paozu**

Gohan sense the energy of Kefla getting inside the room when he saw the clock "it's five of the morning" Gohan said. The he laid down on his bed "she need to learn the she need to relax" Gohan said. He looked up "but I wonder why she's training so hard if she is preparing for a fight against a powerful opponent I mean I don't see nobody stronger than her" Gohan said when he stood up and sense the energy of Piccolo when he opened the window "what happen Piccolo" Gohan said. He looked at him "did you sense how Kefla defeat Vegeta in his Super Saiyan two without any problems" Piccolo said "yes and I already know the she defeated Vegeta is not her first time defeating him" Gohan said. He looked at him "yes I know but I think Vegeta is going to look Kefla as another rival the same like Goku" Piccolo said.

He looked at him "yes it would make sense my father is death and Kefla is the only saiyan giving him a challenge" Gohan said. He looked at him "are you going to continue training with Kefla" Piccolo said "yes I think that is the only way she can trust me" Gohan said. He sat down on his bed "she really complicated but he told me something that make me worried" Gohan said. He looked at him "what did she tell you?" Piccolo asked. Gohan looked at him "okay she told me this 'just imagine millions of people lives getting erased because a stupid child was born and didn't want to take care of them anymore' but when a saw her face she had a serious expression like she wasn't lying" Gohan said. Piccolo started to walk around "this is serious Gohan try to get more information just in case if we have to fight against a powerful enemy" Piccolo said when he looked at him "goodbye" Piccolo said "okay goodbye" Gohan said.

 **Inside Kefla dream**

Kefla opened her eyes and saw the she was in the tournament of power when she looked in the side of universe six "I'm the last member of universe six" Kefla said. She looks down "that means I'm the last hope for universe six survivor" Kefla said. She looked up and saw Goku in his ultra instinct form _**"what he already in his ultra instinct form"**_ Kefla thought the she started to release all her power when the world of the void started to shake violently. She stops screaming and saw she was already in her super saiyan three form "Goku this time I'm going to win" Kefla said with determination. She ran at him and threw multiple ki against him when suddenly Goku dodge the energy blast, but she quickly appeared next to him and attack him but Goku blocked her punch "it looks that your speed improved a lot" Goku said. She was getting angrier then she strikes him but he quickly dodges it.

Goku quickly uppercut her on her stomach and kick her on her gut causing her to cough blood when he quickly caught her leg and threw here to the boulder when she crashed to the boulder he appears next to her and strike her multiple times. She fell and saw that Goku was staring at her "you son of a bitch!" Kefla screamed throwing a energy blast against him but he dodge the energy blast. She looked at him _**"I need to archive the ultra instinct form if I want to win the tournament of power"**_ Kefla thought. She started to gather more power "take this! Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed. Goku looked at her "Using Caulifla signature attack" Goku said the he dodges the energy blast "shut up you idiot!" Kefla screamed the she ran at him "Eraser cannon!" Kefla screamed. The energy blast went at him "Kale signature attack" Goku said while dodging the energy blast when she appeared behind him "then take this! Masenko!" Kefla screamed then Goku dodges it and appears next to her. He stared at her "using my son signature attack is not going to save you" Goku said while punching her stomach without holding back. She falls down and coughs a lot of blood when she looks down _**"No! I'm not going to lose again I'm going to make sure to win this fight so universe six survive is going to survive and is not going to get erased"**_ Kefla thought.

She looks down and saw the she was bleeding a lot from her mouth. She stood up "I'm not going to give up" Kefla said. Goku looked at her and smile " it was fun fighting you but I have to end this" Goku said the he quickly uppercut her and smashed his fist against her gut when she spit blood from her mouth and she turned around and saw universe six looking down _**" if I lose we're going to get erased only because I wasn't strong enough to defeat him"**_ Kefla thought the she quickly ran at him and gather all her power and released into her attack "Kamehameha!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast at him when he saw that he did the same thing he appeared next to her "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against her when she falls out of the ring. She was falling to the darkness "please don't erase them!" Kefla screamed. She saw everybody getting erased when suddenly she saw Cabba looking at her with a smile "it's not your fault Kefla you tried your best to defeat him" Cabba said with a smile as he disappears "No!" Kefla screamed. She closed her eyes _**"this is my fault I don't deserve a second chance"**_ Kefla thought.

 **Outside Kefla dream**

Gohan suddenly wake up and sense the energy of Kefla increasing dramatically "Kefla how strong you really are" Gohan said. He ran into her room and saw that her body was shaking violently when he quickly sat down on her bed "Kefla wake up" Gohan said while trying to wake her up. He saw that she was still sleep when suddenly he saw that she was crying "Kefla everything is going to be alright" Gohan said trying to calm her down. He saw the she was shaking violently "it's my fault that they are getting erased" Kefla said while having a nightmare when he saw the she started to cry. He quickly hug her"Kefla calm down you're not going to get hurt" Gohan said while giving her a hug when he started to hear something "I'm..sorry..that..I..wasn't..able..to..defeat..him" Kefla said while having a nightmare. He can sense her power _**"I never felt this kind of power before and she still in her base form"**_ Gohan thought when suddenly "it's all my fault!" Kefla screamed in horror.

She opened her eyes and saw the Gohan was giving her a hug when she was going to say something but Gohan interrupted her "Kefla are you okay?" Gohan asked " yes I'm okay it just a nightmare but can you stop hugging me is uncomfortable" Kefla said when Gohan let her go " Kefla are you sure that you're okay because you're were crying while having a nightmare" Gohan said the she quickly remove the tears from her eyes " I'm okay" Kefla said " if you want to talk about you problem I'm here I want to help you" Gohan said. She looked at him _**"he already thinking that I'm a weak saiyan for showing a sign of weakness like crying"**_ Kefla thought. She looked at him "I don't need your help" Kefla said.

He looked at her and grabbed her face "I want to help you! Kefla you need to trust me and tell me what is going on!" Gohan screamed. She was going to said something "I can help you defeat whoever is causing you these nightmares" Gohan said while looking at her. She looked at him _**"you are never going to help me after all the one causing these nightmare is your father…Son Goku"**_ Kefla thought. She looked at him "shut up and leave me alone!" Kefla screamed at him. He looked at her "then I'm going to stay here until you tell me what is going on" Gohan said. He laid down on her bed "now tell me what is going on" Gohan said. She looked at him "it's none of your business so leave right now" Kefla said angry "yes it iss my problem if you're scared of this person it means that he is stronger than you and I need to take my training serious so I can help you defeat him" Gohan said. She looked at him "I'm not scared of him!" Kefla screamed "then tell me why you we're crying while having a nightmare" Gohan said "it's none of your business!" Kefla screamed.

She looked at him "you will never understand my situation so leave right now before I stop being nice and make you leave from my room" Kefla said looking down. She looked at him "I said get out of my room!" Kefla screamed "you will never understand my situation and you will never help me defeat him mostly likely you're going to help him!" Kefla screamed "what! No! I swear I'm going to help you!" Gohan screamed. She looks down "Gohan please leave my room I want to be alone please" Kefla said.

He looked at her and grabbed her hand "okay I'm going to leave you alone but remember I'm going to help you defeat this monster that is causing you nightmare" Gohan said but she didn't say anything back. He stood up and opened the door when he saw his mother "Gohan I make some green tea so she would be able to relax" Chichi said when Gohan grabbed the cup of tea and put it next to her "Kefla drink this green tea is going to help you calm down" Gohan said the he leaves her room. Kefla saw that he was already gone she tried to grab it but she saw that her hand was shaking a lot the she quickly stop and tried to calm her down _**"I have enough time to get stronger so I would be able to win the tournament of power and use the wish to restore universe six"**_ Kefla thought then she grabbed the green of tea and drink it.

Chichi walked at Gohan "son what happen to Kefla" Chichi said but he didn't said nothing. She saw that he was worried about her "let's talk outside so Kefla can't hear us" Chichi said "okay but I don't want you to share this information to nobody" Gohan said. They went outside and sat down "it looks the she has an enemy that she want to defeat but she wasn't strong enough to defeat him" Gohan said. She looked at him "so who is this enemy?" Chichi asked "I don't know but whoever it is I'm going to help her defeat him" Gohan said she looked at him "okay but you better balance you study and training I don't want to see my son without a future" Chichi said.

She stand up and return in her room when Gohan looked to the sky "I'm going to help you defeat this enemy that is causing you you're nightmare" Gohan said when he sense the energy of Piccolo and he looked at him "so you've already sensed her energy" Gohan said "yes she really is powerful" Piccolo said "that wasn't her full power of her base form it looks that she have a nightmare that is causing her to rise her power without her noticing" Gohan said when he explained what happen with Kefla "ok I understand when she wake up tell her to go to Kami Lookout I want to train her so she have better control over her power" Piccolo said the flew back to Kami Lookout. Gohan enter to the house and went to the room of Kefla when he enters in her room and saw the she was sleep. He sat down and saw the she wasn't shaking anymore "good you're not having a nightmare" Gohan said. He gets closer to her and saw some tears in her eyes he grabbed a tissue paper and remove her tears from her eyes "I'm going to help you defeat him" Gohan said the he stood up and walked at his room. He laid down on his bed "I need to train more if I want to help Kefla" Gohan said then he falls asleep.

 **Author Notes**

 **Reviews**

 **X3runner**

 **How big is the whooping vegeta is getting going to be? Is kefla going to be annoyed or dislike eresa ?**

 **Answer- she going to be annoyed**

 **Is goku going to get his life given back to him since he probably wouldent be needed to fight buu? Will there be new villains ? Good chapter**

 **AntiHero627-Is Kefla gonna fight against Beerus and become the Super Saiyan Goddess? Will she meet Future Trunks? Is she going to help in the fight against Golden Frieza and his men? Is she gonna bs the one to pull out the Z Sword or is it still Gohan? Will Kefla fight Gotenks?**

 **Answer- is to early to talk about the fights of Beerus, Golden Frieza or Goku Black right now I'm more focus on Majin Buu saga**

 **Gohan still going to pull out the sword**

 **Yes**

 **Guest-Why no movie 13 wrath of the dragon make it two or more months after fusion reborn**

 **Answer- maybe I'm going to added from the story**

 **Is Gohan tell what happen before "uncle" Raditz appear like garlic Jr. then uncle Raditz appears, then the Saiyans arrives, Dr wheelo, Turles, then on Namek then Guru, then the Ginyu force *Ginyu Tokusentai*, Vegeta vs Frieza 1st form, Gohan vs Freeza 2nd form, Piccnail vs Freeza 2nd & 3rd forms, Goku vs Freeza round 1 & 2**

 **Answer- yes**

 **Guest**

 **Is Goten going to cry to wake broly up?**

 **Yes**

 **Is Kefla going to fight LSSJ broly?**

 **Yes**

 **Is broly turn LSSJ 2?**

 **Broly is not going to transform into Legendary Super Saiyan two because he only goal is to kill Goku and he didn't have the same desire to get stronger like Kale**

 **Is pikkon in this?**

 **Yes**

 **Is Gohan going mention I**

 **?**

 **Guest**

 **Is Gohan or Goten mention Icarus?**

 **Yes**

 **Is Goten still be licked by that purple that remind of Icarus?**

 **Maybe**

 **Is golden Freeza a thing?**

 **yes**

 **Can you make Golden Cooler?**

 **No**

 **Is most of the non cannon characters appear in fusion reborn?**

 **Yes they going to appear**

 **Godzma**

 **Is going use bit of the Manga super? Like scenes super sayian (normal 1) goku black, vegeta uses god to blue technique, goku uses HAKARI on zamasu?**

 **Yes I'm going to used some from the manga except for Goku using Hakai in my opinion the technique is only for Gods of Destruction**

 **Since broly in this, you could probably add cooler to the resurrection of F arc and make him gold**

 **No**

 **Is gohan going mention the ginyu force?**

 **Yes**

 **Askaroth**

 **Great story. This is a promising and long fanfic. I have some questions (If you want to answer them) Is Kefla going to fight Bills instead of Goku? I know she doesnt trust Gohan or anybody yet but, how much until she opens up a bit? And would Kefla replace Monaka in the Champa tournament?**

 **I would love to see Kefla a little more relaxed, but her burden seems too heavy. Hope she learns soon to trust. :)**

 **Answer- Is to early to talk about battle of the Gods because I'm focusing in Majin Buu saga**

 **Kefla is going to take some time to trust Gohan because she still have the burden of losing in the tournament of power but later on when they enter to Highschool she going to open up a little bit and tell a little bit of her life ( Caulifla and Kale)**

 **Begafp**

 **Hey, me encanta este fic ! He llevado buscando un fic sobre kefla que en verdad tenga una buena historia y tú la estás haciendo y a la perfección,además de que lo emparejaste con mi personaje favorito ,gohan**

 **Oye ,tengo algunas preguntas, ¿gohan será el gran saiyaman en esta historia ? Y además , cuando kefla y gohan estén en la escuela ¿ella estará celosa por videl ?**

 **Gohan va a ser el gran saiyaman**

 **Ella se enojará cuando Gohan empiece a enseñarle a Videl a volar, pero la mayoría de las veces Kefla discutirá con Videl.**

 **Begafp**

 **Hello, I love this fic! I've been looking for a story about what it really is like to have a good story and how to be doing perfection, in addition to matching it with my favorite character, Gohan.**

 **Hey, I have some questions, is he the great saiyaman in this story? And besides, when kefla and gohan are in school, will she be jealous for videl?**

 **The great saiyaman is going to appear in this story**

 **Maybe after chapter 12**

 **She going to be angry when Gohan start teaching Videl how to fly because she thinks is a waste of time teaching her how to fly but most of the time she is going to argue with Videl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth ( year 773)**

Kefla woke up and saw it was already five in the morning when she quickly stood up and grabbed her Gi. She sat down on her bed "what kind of a saiyan cry for a simple nightmare" Kefla said feeling ashamed of herself. She put the capsule in her pocket and exit her room. She walked to the room of Gohan and enter in his room when she sat down near his side "goodbye Gohan" Kefla said then she leaves his room and left the house. She looks back "I need to stay focus on my training no more distractions" Kefla said when started to fly away "now I need to find a place that is far away from here" Kefla said looking a place to go.

 **Yunzabit Heights**

Kefla find a cold place when she felt the cold wind going through her body when she saw there was nobody living in this place she moved her hand and threw a small ki blast destroying multiple boulders. She flew to the ground and grabbed her capsule "this is the perfect place to train here" Kefla said while pushing the button and threw it to the ground. The gravity chamber appears the she opens the door and enters the gravity chamber. She looked around "okay this time I'm going to push my limits even if my bones break into little pieces I'm not going to give up" Kefla said the she walked to the control center when she turned on and put in six hundred times gravity "no that not enough" Kefla said " let's push it to the maximum" Kefla said the she pushed the button when suddenly the Gravity pressure push her into the ground.

She looked up and saw the gravity setting " nine hundred times gravity" Kefla said while having a hard time moving when she saw the she barely move her hand "I need to push myself to get even more stronger I'm not going to let universe six get erased by those little bastards" Kefla said when she felt the gravity pushing into her back "ignore the pain and remember about you home planet Sadala" Kefla said. She started to push her up but the gravity quickly pushes her down to the floor. She closed her eyes "remember that I'm doing this for the future of my universe" Kefla said the she continued trying to push herself up.

Gohan woke up and walked to Kefla room when he knocks the door multiple times "Kefla are you awake" Gohan said when he didn't hear anything he sat down "Kefla I think it is a good idea to train with Piccolo he is going to teach you how to control you power so is not going to happen again like last night when you power was increasing dramatically" Gohan said. He didn't hear anything the he opened the door and saw she wasn't there when he saw a letter on the bed. He opened the letter and read it "why did she have to leave" Gohan said the he quickly ran to his room and change into his Gi.

He exits from his room and saw his mother "Gohan what happen?" Chichi asked. He looked at her "Kefla just left the house" Gohan said "what!" Chichi screamed in shock "why did she leave the house" Chichi said. Gohan give the letter to Chichi when she read it "but nobody is going to think that she weak" Chichi said "that why I'm going to look for her and tell her that she's not weak and it's normal to have the kind of emotions" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay look for her and don't worried about study right now Kefla is more important" Chichi said. He looked at her "okay mom I'm going to find her" Gohan said. She looked at him "don't worried I'm going to call the other so they can start looking for her" Chichi said the he quickly exits from the house and started to look for her.

 **Diablo Desert**

Gohan looked around "Kefla!" Gohan screamed when he landed to the ground and started to look around "Kefla where are you!" Gohan screamed. He quickly ran to a cave and transform into Super Saiyan when he didn't saw her "where are you" Gohan said then he sat down when he can feel the heat of the sun. He looks down "why did she leave the house I don't understand her" Gohan said when he saw a wolf looking at him when he stands up and walked towards him softly patting his head "you're a good boy I have to go I need to look for somebody important" Gohan said then he exit for the cave and start looking for her again.

Eighteen enter to the house "so what happen?" Eighteen said "Kefla ran away from home" Chichi said "what is the reason of her running away" Eighteen said "I know that you've sensed her energy last night" Chichi said "yes I never felt that kind of power before it make Cell like a weakling if you put him next to her" Eighteenth said " Gohan went to her room to check what was happening and when he saw that she was having a nightmare and when he get closer he noticed that she was crying" Chichi said "now it make sense mostly likely it hurt her pride don't worried I'm going to help Gohan to look for her but can you take care of my daughter because Krillin is already looking for her" Eighteen said "is okay I would love to take care of you daughter" Chichi said the Eighteenth leave the house and started to look for Kefla.

 **Yunzabit Heights**

Kefla is having a hard time standing up "dammit! I need to get stronger" Kefla said the she can barely stand up but the gravity quickly pushes her down to the floor. She felt the cold floor on her face "I need to get stronger" Kefla said the she slowly stand up when she was having a hard time moving her feet "finally I was able to make my first step" Kefla said when suddenly she fall down. She feels a lot of pain in her leg "ignore the pain" Kefla said when she hears her stomach growling "shut up stomach! I'm not hungry! I don't need any food! I want to get stronger! I'm going to defeat Jiren and even Goku!" Kefla screamed. She ignores her stomach "I'm not hungry!" Kefla screamed. Then she continued training by pushing herself and trying to stand up "I'm not going to give up!" Kefla screamed as she continued trying to stand up.

 **Next day**

 **Yunzabit Heights**

She falls down and crash her face to the floor when she turned around "I'm so tired and hungry" Kefla said when she slowly was able to move "good that I was able to move but still I'm to slow" Kefla said the she slowly started to move her feet. She slowly started to walk but suddenly she hears her stomach growling "shut up stomach I'm not hungry" Kefla said the she started to slowly walk when she felt the heavy pressure pushing against her put she quickly stop herself "good now I need to adapt this gravity" Kefla said then she removes the sweat from her forehead "ignore everything the only thing that it matters is getting stronger" Kefla said.

 **Northern Mountains**

Gohan was looking around when Piccolo quickly flew at him "did you find her" Piccolo said "no" Gohan said with a tired voice "Gohan you need to rest" Piccolo said. He looked at him "no I need to keep looking for her" Gohan said. He looked at him "did you sleep or eat something" Piccolo said. He looked at him "no I spend all day looking for her" Gohan said. Piccolo quickly grabbed his shoulder "Gohan you need to rest and Kefla is going to be okay" Piccolo said. He looked at him "no! you don't understand when I saw her last night she was shaking a lot if she was going to lose something really important when I saw her tears in her eyes I can feel a lot of pain and hate inside her" Gohan said "for some reason I want to help her" Gohan said "you can help her but you need to eat something and take some rest so you can regain some of you energy back" Piccolo said. He looked at him "no I'm still going to look for her" Gohan said in a tired voice when he turned around but suddenly Piccolo quickly grabbed his hand and knock him out. He looked at him "I'm sorry Gohan but you need rest" Piccolo said while holding him in his arm.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Piccolo leave him in his room he went to the living room and sat down "looks the everybody is taking a time off" Piccolo said. Chichi walked at him "not everybody Eighteen is still looking for her" Chichi said. He looked at her "so she is doing the same thing like Gohan" Piccolo said "I told her that she need to rest but she told me that she going to continue looking for her she have unlimited stamina that she doesn't need to rest" Chichi said. He stood up "Chichi when he wakes up tell him to eat something first and then he can look for her again" Piccolo said.

 **Six hours later**

Gohan woke up and saw that his mother make a lot of food when he stood up and ignore the food but suddenly Chichi closer the door "Gohan I know you want to look for her but you need to eat first then you can look for her again" Chichi said "b-" Chichi interrupt him "don't make me worried about your health and eat your food it's an order" Chichi said. Gohan sat down and started to eat when Chichi looked at him "I make a bag of food just in case that you get hungry while looking for her" Chichi said. Gohan looked at her "thanks mom" Gohan said when she give a small piece of paper " this is the place that Eighteen has already looked for her but she wasn't able to find her so she is trying her best to find her I think Eighteen treats Kefla like a friend" Chichi said "she has a similar personality like Kefla so it's normal that she is getting along with her" Gohan said with a small laugh when Goten ran at him "big bro I want to help you " Goten said "no but you can make something for her when I find her you can give it to her so she can feel welcome in home" Gohan said while patting his head when he finish eating " goodbye mom and Goten" Gohan said leaving the house and started to look for her again.

 **Gengoro Island**

Eighteen looked around the hills when she started to walk around "Kefla you're causing a lot of trouble" Eighteen said. She sat down and saw a tree when she quickly jumped and grabbed an apple "where are you Kefla?" Eighteen said "I know that she is hiding her energy so anybody can't find her" Eighteenth said when she finish eating her apple. She stand up and started to fly "It looks the I need to go for another place and start looking for her" Eighteen said the she started to fly in another location. She looks down and started to focus on her energy "you're making everybody worried about you" Eighteen said the she started to look for her.

 **Yunzabit Heights**

Kefla laid down and she hear her stomach growling when she touchs her stomach "I'm not hungry" Kefla said trying to convince herself. She slowly stood up and she felt the gravity pushing against her "my body is going to adapt to this gravity" Kefla said while she started to walk slowly "no I need to walk faster" Kefla said while pushing herself to walk faster than before. She continued training when suddenly she fall down and clash her face to the ground. She looked up and saw blood going at his forehead "I'm going to be okay" Kefla said then she lifts her shirt and remove the blood from her forehead when she laid down "stop don't think about food and focus only on training" Kefla said.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Prema (year 773)**

Caulifla quickly ran to the bed and jumped to her own bed when she saw Kale looking at her "what happen Kale?" Caulifla asked. She looked at her did you get in trouble when you beat up your older brother?" Kale said. She sat down "no he is going to be okay" Caulifla said. She laid down on her bed " Kale are you enjoying this family trip" Caulifla said. Kale turned around " yes sis I'm enjoying this family trip" Kale said. She stood up and walked at her that she pat her head " good now that is late is time to go to sleep" Caulifla said " sis I know that you're going to train in the middle of the night" Kale said. She looked at her " is not going to happen she already told me if she found out the I went outside in the middle of the night so I can train I'm going to get in trouble " Caulifla said. Kale looked at her " ok sis goodnight " Kale said " goodnight" Caulifla said the she went in her bed and went to sleep.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth**

 **One week later**

 **Capsule Corporations**

Bulma started to walk around "woman can you stop walking and sit down" Vegeta said annoyed. She looked at him "shut up everybody is worried about Kefla" Bulma said. He looked at her "stop wasting time! she don't want anybody to find her! it looks the she good at hiding her energy signature" Vegeta said with a bored voice "Vegeta can you look for her is really important" Bulma said worried "I'm really worried about her please Vegeta look for her" Bulma said "what! Me looking for her! Never I'm going to use this time to train" Vegeta said angry. Bulma get angry "you selfish bastard! Help me look for Kefla right now!" Bulma screamed at him "no! She is an adult if she wants to escape like a coward that her problem not mine" Vegeta said. She was getting angrier "she not an adult she just a teenager! You stupid! You're only angry because she beat you up twice" Bulma screamed "what! Shut up I'm going to defeat her!" Vegeta screamed.

Bulma saw that Gohan enter to the house and he laid down on the sofa. She quickly ran at him "what happen Gohan" Bulma said "nothing I didn't eat for two days" Gohan said the tired when Vegeta walked towards him and grabbed his hair and smashed it to the sofa "you're an idiot stop wasting your time and leave the girl alone" Vegeta said angry but he ignored him. He started to laugh "what a joke when I heard that she was crying because of a stupid nightmare I changed my mind about her she is just a weak stupid girl" Vegeta said.

Gohan quickly punch him on his face when he looked at him "don't you dare to insult her!" Gohan screamed as Vegeta quickly stood up and appeared next to him the he quickly uppercut him and kick him. Gohan received the attacks of Vegeta he crashed into the wall when Bulma quickly ran between them. Vegeta was going to punch him without holding back when he quickly stops when he saw Bulma "are you crazy woman! I almost hit you!" Vegeta screamed "shut up idiot! Don't started a fight inside my house!" Bulma screamed angry " tell Vegeta the next time he insult Kefla I'm going to fight him I don't care if he still stronger than me" Gohan said spitting some blood "wait you need to eat first I don't want to see you faint only because you didn't eat anything" Bulma said "thank you Bulma" Gohan said when he stared at him " next time you insult Kefla I'm going to make sure do beat you up" Gohan said. Vegeta started to laugh "hahaha! You defeating me! What a joke! You didn't train for six years and you expect to defeat me! Now get out of my way and start looking for you girlfriend" Vegeta said angry as he walked to the gravity chamber.

Gohan turned around and grabbed the plate of food and Bulma looked at him "Gohan I know that you are worried about her but you need to rest" Bulma said "I'm going to be okay eating this I'm going to have enough energy to look for her" Gohan said. She looked at him "what would you do if you find her" Bulma said "I don't know" Gohan said she looked at him " yes I know it's hard for you but don't be to harsh with her" Bulma said "yes I know but mostly likely if I found her she going got knock me out" Gohan said with a small laugh. He finish eating he stand up "thanks for the food Bulma I'm going to leave goodbye" Gohan said "goodbye Gohan and good luck at finding her" Bulma said the he leave the house and started to look for her.

He saw the he was flying away from West City he took a piece of paper "ok two more places to go Skull Valley and Yunzabit Heights" Gohan said. He looked around "the closest one is Skull Valley" Gohan said when looked to the sky "I can feel the I'm going to find her soon" Gohan said the he quickly flew to Skull Valley "I'm going to find you" Gohan said with determination.

 **Yunzabit Heights**

She was walking faster than before when she threw multiple ki blast when she saw the energy blast going at her the she quickly dodges it but suddenly a energy blast hit her back "ughh" Kefla screamed in pain and she fall down to the ground. She looks down "no I'm still need to continue training" Kefla said when she hears her stomach growling from hunger. She closed her eyes "I'm doing this so I can become stronger and save my home world" Kefla said with tired voice when she slowly stood up "getting stronger is more important" Kefla said the she threw multiple ki blast on different directions when she ran at them and block the energy blast "I'm going to get stronger and I will defeat Jiren" Kefla said.

 **Three Hours later**

Kefla continue training when suddenly she felt the energy of Gohan "why did he come here in this place" Kefla said the she quickly exits the gravity chamber and push the button when she ran into a cave and hide herself. Gohan looked around and saw the mountain and boulder destroy he quickly landed "Kefla I know that you're here!" Gohan screamed. He started to walk "please I need to tell you something important" Gohan said. She sat down _ **"shut up Gohan I don't need your help"**_ Kefla thought. He can't sense her energy "Kefla please come out! My mom is worried about you!" Gohan screamed. He started to look around "I'm promised to train with you everyday!" Gohan screamed. He didn't sense her energy "Kefla I have a bag of food I know that you're hungry please come out!" Gohan screamed. Kefla quickly cover her ears _ **"stop I'm not hungry I have a lot of energy to train and became a lot more stronger than before"**_ Kefla thought. He stood up and started to fly when he saw a small village near to Yunzabit Heights _**"I'm going to stay over there I know the she over there hiding somewhere"**_ Gohan thought.

 **One hour later**

Kefla saw the he wasn't there anymore "ok finally he already left" Kefla said the she threw the capsule and activate it. She enters the gravity chamber and put it into the maximum she felt the gravity pushing against her "okay I'm going to continue my training" Kefla said the she started to threw multiple ki blast in different directions as she pushes herself to ran and block the energy blast "I'm getting better than before if I continue training like this I'm not going to have any trouble moving in this gravity" Kefla said. She hears her stomach growling "shut up I'm not hungry" Kefla said while touching her stomach. She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against the she tried her best to block it and dodge the energy blast.

 **One Month later**

In the gravity chamber Kefla touch her stomach" _ **I didn't eat for five weeks..I want to eat something..stop I'm not hungry don't think about food and focus on my training"**_ Kefla thought. Kefla felt her stomach growling "I'm going to be okay" Kefla said tired voice when she threw multiple ki blast when suddenly she quickly dodges it. She felt the she didn't have to much energy "I'm not tired or hungry" Kefla said the she moved her hand and started to charge her attack "Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed when she saw the energy blast going at her she quickly deflected it "Eraser Cannon!" Kefla screamed when suddenly the energy blast crash and cause a massive explosion destroying the gravity chamber causing everything to fly away. She opened her eyes and saw she was already outside when she saw the it was snowing outside the she slowly stood up "I'm going to be okay" Kefla said the she down and clash to the cold ground. She saw the snow started to cover her "I..ne-" she closes her eyes and falls unconscious.

Gohan hear the explosion "Kefla" Gohan said worried then he quickly flew to Yunzabit Heights when he felt the cold snow touching his face "Kefla where are you!" Gohan screamed when he saw the gravity chamber destroy into little pieces. He flew and started to look around "dammit is really cold over here" Gohan said. He started to look around and saw something glowing when he quickly ran and saw her earring then he quickly started to move the snow when he saw that Kefla was unconscious when he touches her "she still alive but her body is cold as ice" Gohan said then he transformed into Super Saiyan Two trying to keep her warm then he carries her and flies to Capsule Corporations.

 **Capsule Corporations**

Gohan kick the door and accidentally destroy it "what the hell Gohan you don't have to destroy the door!" Bulma screamed "Bulma hurry up and put hot water on the bathtub" Gohan screamed while holding Kefla on his arm. Bulma quickly ran to the restroom and turn on the hot water when he quickly ran at her and opened the door. He enters the restroom when he saw that the hot water was in the bathtub. He was going to put her on the bathtubs but Bulma stop him "Gohan stop and close you eyes I'm going to take her clothes off" Bulma said the she quickly undress her when Gohan still have his eyes closed "Gohan softly put Kefla in the hot water and please take care of her I'm going to make food for her" Bulma said. He turned around and opened his eyes "good thing I was able to find her " Gohan said when he saw Bulma looking at him "Gohan I know that you're growing up but don't turn around and try to peek at Kefla naked body" Bulma said with a teasing voice "I'm not a pervert!" Gohan screamed. She looked at him "I'm just a joke Gohan don't get angry" Bulma said "good bye and don't do anything pervert things with her" Bulma said with a wolfish grin. Gohan quickly turn red "what! I'm not a pervert!" Gohan screamed.

 **One hour later**

Kefla open her eyes and saw the she was in the bathtub when looked at herself and saw the she was naked _**"what the hell! Why I'm naked!?"**_ Kefla thought when she turned around and saw Gohan "what the hell!" Kefla screamed then she stood up "Gohan what are you doing here!" Kefla screamed "I was taking care of you" Gohan said "don't ignore me and look at me when I talking to you" Kefla said angry " I can't…. you're naked" Gohan said embarrassed. She quickly sat down when she saw her reflection and saw that she was embarrassed "don't tell me you're were the one taking off my clothes off!" Kefla screamed angry "no it was Bulma I would never do that" Gohan said. She looked at him "fine I believe you but if you dare to try to see me naked or undress me when I'm unconscious I'm going to kill you" Kefla said angry.

She stood up and grabbed the towel "you better don't try to peek" Kefla said angry. She covers herself and she looked at herself _**"I hate this embarrassed moments"**_ Kefla thought. She looked at him "you can turn around I already cover myself with a towel" Kefla said. Gohan turned around and looked at her. She looked at him "stop staring at me like that" Kefla said embarrassed when suddenly her stomach started to growl "are you hungry?" Gohan asked "yes I'm hungry I didn't eat anything since the day I left the house" Kefla said. Gohan stay quiet _**"calm down we're going to talk about this later"**_ Gohan said. She enters the room and she quickly laid down on the bed "Kefla remember to dry yourself so you don't get sick" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay" Kefla said annoyed.

Gohan walked to the kitchen when he saw the Bulma was doing multiple things he quickly stops her "Bulma let's call my mom and Eighteen so they can help you cook" Gohan said "what! You're t-" Gohan interrupted her "Kefla is going to need a lot of food she didn't eat for five weeks" Gohan said the Bulma drop her cellphone "what the hell! Are you serious!" Bulma screamed "fine I'm going to call them and tell them what happen" Bulma said the Gohan when to the living room and laid down on the sofa.

 **One hour later**

Chichi and Eighteen finish making food "Gohan help me carry this plate I bet she going to eat all this food" Chichi said when they walked to the room Chichi opened the door and saw Kefla sleeping when she put the food near her causing her to wake up "hi" Chichi said. She looked at her "hi" Kefla said. She stays quiet _**"dammit I don't want to hear Chichi screaming at me"**_ Kefla thought. She looked at her "it's a good thing that you didn't get hurt now eat all this food" Chichi said. She looked at her "I'm s-" Chichi quickly hug her "you silly don't make me worried about you everybody was looking for you" Chichi said. She was going to said something put Chichi put her finger on her lips "no talking and eat all you food" Chichi said when Eighteenth looked at her "you cause a lot of trouble so eat you food when you finish eating we're going to talk" Eighteen said the he looked at him "Gohan you can stay here too" Eighteen said then Gohan sat down and saw Kefla eating her food

 **One hour later**

Kefla finish eating and saw her belly was full "Kefla don't you ever do that again" Gohan said "my son is right everybody was looking for you especially my son and Eighteen" Chichi said. Eighteen looked at her "why did you run away" Eighteen asked. She looked at them "I felt ashamed when Gohan find me crying because of a stupid nightmare" Kefla said. She looked at her "that's not a good reason to run away" Eighteenth said "you don't understand me I feel weak when Gohan tried to calm me down when I was scared I hate the feeling of being weak" Kefla said "Kefla you're not weak and it's normal to have these kind of emotions" Gohan said "no! I was acting like a weakling! W-" Eighteen slapped her without holding back. Kefla was in shock and she looked at her "see Kefla you didn't get hurt so shut up and stop acting like a spoiled little girl" Eighteen said while ignoring her pain from her hand.

She looked at her "I know the feeling Kefla I'm going to tell you something that I didn't tell nobody not even my husband Krillin" Eighteen said when she looked at Chichi and Gohan. They stood up and left the room when she saw that they already left the room. She looked at her "you better don't tell nobody about this if you do I'm going to kick your ass" Eighteen said. She looked at her "you don't have to tell me" Kefla said "shut up and listen what I'm going to say" Eighteen said. She looked at her "you better don't tell nobody" Eighteen said staring at her.

Kefla looked at her "I swear the I'm not going to tell nobody" Kefla said. She looked at her "okay Kefla I'm going to trust you one of my deepest secret" Eighteen said the she sat down near Kefla "long ago when my brother and me we're used to be regular humans we we're living in a small town during the time our parents died so my brother promise the he would protect me and that nothing bad is going to happen" Eighteen said while looking down. She looked at her "our lives without our parents it was more difficult without any relatives we have to take care of each other and find a way to survive" Eighteen said.

She continued talking "we we're living in a small town near West city they we're a lot of kids living in the street some if the townspeople treat us like rats and some of them enjoy looking at the kids suffer so they would throw food at us like we're some kind of animals" Eighteen said "my brother was already tired at how bad they were treating us so we decided to steal food and money from the lousy town" Eighteen said "when I was walking with my brother in the park planning to make another prank against the owner of the store suddenly I saw my brother got shoot when I saw that he was unconscious I felt something on my leg that I fell dizzy and fall down unconscious" Eighteen said. She looked at her "I wake up and saw him doing something against my brother it was my first time feeling fear" Eighteen said "he saw I was trying to run away so he injected me something on my arm and I fell unconscious" Eighteen said. She continued talking "I woke up and saw that I was wearing different clothes told us about our mission when my brother grabbed my hand to runaway suddenly we fell down unconscious" Eighteenth said. She looked at her "he explained the consequences if we disobey we're going to return into an empty doll" Eighteen said.

She looks down " b-" Eighteen interrupted her "after the Cell games I was confused and scared I thought that the one of these day Vegeta is going to kill me because I beat him up the first time I meet him so I decided to hide myself when suddenly Krillin found me and slowly he gave me friends and then I married with him " Eighteen said "so it is normal to have this kind of emotions" Eighteen said so she put her hand on Kefla chest and felt her heart pumping "you're not a robot is normal to have this emotion and don't feel ashamed of yourself" Eighteen said the she quickly hug her "if you want to talk with somebody about your problems come to my house and don't worried about Master Roshi I can easily knock him out" Eighteenth " okay" Kefla said "one thing if you feel like crying you can come with me and I'm not going to tell nobody" Eighteen said. She looked at her "okay" Kefla said. She looked at her and gave her a hug "you're a silly girl don't make us worried next time I'm going to spank you like a little girl" Eighteenth said.

Eighteenth stood up and leave the room when Gohan quickly enter to the room. He looked at her and ran at her when she was surprised the Gohan give her a hug "I miss you a lot" Gohan said while hugging her "Kefla I'm going to take my training serious so I can help you defeat the bastard from you nightmare" Gohan said "okay but stop hugging me" Kefla said. He stop hugging her and she looked at him "fine let's train tomorrow I'm going to used this day to rest" Kefla said the he stand up "ok goodnight" Gohan said "goodnight" Kefla said as she fell to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Reviews**

 **From: Mr. Lird (Guest)**

 **Mr. Lird:Is Kefla going to hear about Chobi?**

 **What Kefla's reaction to The "GREAT SAYIMAN!"?**

 **Answer- Kefla have the same personality like Caulifla so she going to make fun of him**

 **Is piccolo *coughs* Krillin with piccolo clothes* going save Gohan or Kefla save Gohan?**

 **Kefla saves Gohan**

 **Is Kefla going to Laugh as hard (as her A**) when trunks barely punches Mr. Satan that still sent Mr. Satan into wall?**

 **Answer- yes she going to make fun of him**

 **Is Great Sayian Woman going be Kefla or Videl?**

 **Videl**

 **Kefla hate the costume**

 **Is kuriza in this?**

 **No**

 **Is pikkion join the maternal artisti tourname**

 **No**

 **AntiHero627**

 **Is Kefla gonna kill Broly?**

 **Answer-**

 **Will Tarble appear?**

 **no**

 **Is Pan still gonna exist?**

 **No**

 **Will videl learn more than just flying?**

 **Only flying because he is going to be focusing training with Kefla**

 **Who's gonna parttake in the tournament between universe 6 &7? **

**Answers- is to early to talk about the Champa tournament right now I'm focus on Majin Buu saga**

 **Will Gohan ever learn the truth about kefla?**

 **Answer- she going to tell the true during the tournament of power**

 **When will Kefla learn that none of the current saiyans know of any level higher than SSJ2**

 **Answer- she already learn when Vegeta was confused when she accidentally told him about the transformation**

 **Guest-Will hercule be exposed as a fraud**

 **Answer- Yes**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth ( year 773)**

 **Capsule Corporations**

Kefla woke up "I'm going to talk with Gohan so we can train together" Kefla said. She stand up and started to stretch when she turned around and saw Bulma looking at her. She sat down on her bed "good morning" Kefla said "good morning I want to talk with you" Bulma said. She looked at her "what happen" Kefla said " I want to know what you were doing the last five weeks " Bulma said calmly. She looked at her" fine I'm going to tell you" Kefla said when she told what happened the last five weeks she stood up "I want the gravity chamber right now" Bulma said angry "what!" Kefla screamed "you're were training in nine hundred times gravity that was crazy and dangerous" Bulma said "I was doing okay" Kefla said trying to convince her "I know that you're lying the pressure of the gravity mostly make you crash to the floor" Bulma said.

She stand up "I don't have any injuries" Kefla said "Gohan find you almost dead… if Gohan was there to save your life you would be dead by hypothermia that would be a natural death and we wouldn't be able to use the dragon balls to revive you" Bulma said. She looks down "Bulma I'm s-" Bulma quickly give her a hug when Kefla hear the she was crying "I was so worried about you.. don't you ever do that again" Bulma said.

Bulma remove her tears from her eyes and she stand up "you need some kind of punishment" Bulma said. She looked at her "Kefla give me the capsule that contains the gravity chamber and you're not going to train for five weeks" Bulma said "what!" Kefla was in shock. She looked at her and put her hand on her lips "your body need to rest" Bulma said "but is really important the I need to continue my training" Kefla said "give me a reason why you want to get stronger" Bulma said "I.. can't tell you the reason but this is really important for me" Kefla said. She looked at her "Kefla is it because of the nightmare" Bulma said she stay quiet "yes" Kefla said quietly.

Kefla and Bulma hear a voice "hey it's me Goku" Goku said talking telepathy to Kefla and Bulma. Kefla tried to calm down "you must be the girlfriend of Gohan" Goku said "what! I'm not his girlfriend!" Kefla screamed. Bulma looked at her "Goku what happened" Bulma asked "nothing just wanted to have a talk with Kefla" Goku said. She was surprised "Kefla if you want to get stronger then accept the offer of Bulma by letting your body needs rest and it is going to help you increase your power I always do that" Goku said "okay " Kefla replied "next year in the tournament I decided to visit you all and I want to challenge you to a fight so I want to test my power against you and I can't wait to meet you " Goku said when Bulma was surprised "don't tell my family it's going to be a surprise so good bye" Goku said. Kefla looked at herself _**"so he wants to have a fight against me"**_ Kefla thought. Bulma looked at her "Goku like always looking for another challenge even when you're dead" Bulma said when she looked at her.

Kefla looked down "it's only five weeks" Bulma said. She looked at her "ok I'm not going to train for five weeks" Kefla said. She stood up but she quickly looked at her "I have a idea I have a private tropical island sometimes I used when I want to relax so you're going to stay over there for five weeks remember you can't train over there and if I found out the you're training I'm not going to return you gravity chamber" Bulma said "okay I'm promised that I'm not going to train" Kefla said. She looked at her "okay I believe you and I already buy you new clothes" Bulma said "just wait here another person is coming with you " Bulma said "who is coming with me" Kefla said Bulma touch her lips "it's a surprise" Bulma said with teasing voice when she leave the room and Kefla laid down on her bed.

In the afternoon when Kefla saw her bags of clothes when she sat down on the sofa _**"I'm wonder who is coming with me"**_ Kefla thought. Bulma quickly ran to the door and opened "Hi Gohan" Bulma said "Hi" Gohan replied when he put his bags of clothes on the floor "Gohan is going to go to the trip with you" Bulma said "what the hell!" Kefla screamed. He looked at her "calm down Eighteen is coming too and is going to be awkward if it was only us" Gohan said "then it's okay" Kefla said "Gohan I was lying about Eighteen" Bulma said. He looked at her "what!" Kefla and Gohan screamed "you two are going to be fine and you can trust Gohan" Bulma said. She looked at him "fine let's go to this private tropical island" Kefla said the she grabbed her bag of clothes.

 **Bulma Private Tropical Island**

They arrived to the island Kefla saw a cabin. They started to walk to the cabin Gohan opened the door "wow it looks amazing" Gohan said when he saw a sofa and large television. She walked to the kitchen and saw a lot of food "that's not enough food to last us for five weeks" Kefla said "don't worry Bulma told me to call her if we need more food" Gohan said when they enter to a room and they saw a bed "Gohan look for another room" Kefla said "Kefla this is the only room" Gohan said "what the hell! I'm not going to share my bed with you!" Kefla screamed. He looked at his cellphone "Bulma told me that tomorrow is the first day of your punishment" Gohan said. She walked to the window and saw the it was already dark "okay go to sleep on the floor" Kefla said the she walked to the restroom and change into her pajama.

She walked back to the room and laid down on her bed "goodnight" Kefla said " goodnight" Gohan said. She was falling to sleep when she hears Gohan moving in the floor _**"Gohan you're making a lot of noises"**_ Kefla thought. She closed her eyes _**"if I was Caulifla she mostly likely would beat him up"**_ Kefla thought. She quickly wakes up "Gohan you're making a lot of noise!" Kefla screamed "I'm sorry but sleeping on the floor is uncomfortable" Gohan said. She look up "fine you can sleep next to me" Kefla said. He stood up and laid down next to her "I have one rule and the rule is don't you dare to take advantage of me when I'm sleeping because if I found out that you touch me I'm going end you life" Kefla said "okay I promise I'm not going to touch you" Gohan said "okay" Kefla said.

Kefla tried to sleep when she started to move "Gohan are you awake" Kefla asked "yes" Gohan replied. He looked at her "you're having a hard time falling asleep" Gohan said. She looked to the ceiling "yes it's awkward having you sleeping next to me" Kefla said. He looks down "yes I know is awkward I don't know why Bulma send us here with a cabin the only have one bed" Gohan said. She looked at him "yes Bulma is a irresponsible adult forgetting to add another bed" Kefla said. She grabbed her pillow _**" what the hell! Stupid Bulma"**_ Kefla thought. She stand up "I'm going to drink some juice" Kefla said.

She walked to the kitchen she grabbed her cup and put some blueberry juice when she went outside and sat down. She looked to waves crashing to the sand when she turned " shit!" Kefla said " that wasn't nice" Eighteenth said. She looked at her "what are you doing here" Kefla said " I making sure that you're not training " Eighteen said. She looked at her "what! Tell Bulma the she need to buy another bed is really uncomfortable sleeping the same bed with Gohan" Kefla said. She looked at her "tell him to sleep on the floor" Eighteen said "I think is going to be unfair for him if he go to sleep on the floor" Kefla said. She looked her "then what are you going to do" Eighteen said. She looked at her "fine. I'm going to let him sleep in the same bed" Kefla said embarrassed. She started to laugh "shut up Eighteen" Kefla said angry. She looked at her "nothing just funny to see you get embarrassed" Eighteen said the she stand up and pat her head "goodnight" Eighteenth said "goodnight" Kefla said the she walked back to her room

She saw the he was already sleep she laid down and grabbed her pillow. She looked at him the he was sleeping in peace " I wonder what should I do when I meet Caulifla and Kale" Kefla said. She looked to the ceiling " I need to make sure the universe six is the allied of universe seven" Kefla said when she saw the he was still sleep _**" I need to find way to meet Caulifla and Kale"**_ Kefla thought. She use her pillow to cover her face. She closed her eyes _**" calm down nothing is going to happen"**_ Kefla said. In the morning when she woke up and felt something was hugging her she looked around and saw Gohan giving her a hug " Gohan wake up" Kefla said while shaking his shoulder when she continued to shake his shoulder "Gohan wake up right now!" Kefla screamed. She saw the he was still sleeping the she quickly kick him out of the bed and fall down to floor " ouch.. Kefla that really hurts" Gohan said " I don't care now get out of the room I'm going to change" Kefla said the he stood up and leave the room.

She went to the kitchen " Gohan I'm going to make some breakfast" Kefla said " okay" Gohan said when he went to the kitchen and saw Kefla cooking " Kefla I was wondering who teach you how to cook" Gohan said. She looked at him " it was my mother" Kefla said. She looked another direction _**" good the I inherited Kale cooking skill "**_ Kefla thought. He looked at her " Kefla so what are we going to do in this island" Gohan said " I know we can't train so I don't know" Kefla said " if you want we can study for the te-" Kefla interrupted him " no I'm not going to study.. I prefer do to something fun" Kefla said. He looked at her " what about playing on the beach " Gohan said. Kefla turned around " it sounds like a good idea" Kefla said when the food was ready she grabbed a plate and give it to Gohan. They started to eat " Kefla thanks for making breakfast" Gohan said while eating his food " is not a problem" Kefla said.

Gohan went to the room and grabbed his beach shorts when he saw Kefla waiting for him when he saw the she enter to the room. He went outside and put the blanket on the sand when he laid down " what are we going to do for five weeks in this island" Gohan said when he grabbed his cold coke. He turned around and saw Kefla wearing a swimsuit when suddenly he drop his cold coke _ **" wow she looks amazing"**_ Gohan thought. He looked at her " what" Kefla said when she noticed the Gohan was staring at her. He quickly stood up " nothing" Gohan said when suddenly Kefla felt the somebody touching her shoulder " nice bikini" Eighteenth said " Eighteenth!" Gohan said surprised when he saw the she was wearing bikini. She looked at him " Kefla didn't tell you I'm here to observe her that she not training so I'm going to stay in another island" Eighteenth said. She looked at him " Gohan do you think she looks attractive wearing this bikini you can see she have nice legs an-" Kefla quickly cover her mouth " yes let's play some volleyball" Gohan said trying to invade the question of Eighteenth.

She looked at him " okay it sounds fun then is going to be Kefla and me against Gohan" Eighteenth said. He looked at her " okay I'm going to bring the ball" Gohan said the he quickly ran inside. Kefla laid down on the sand " how was last night" Eighteenth said " it was uncomfortable suddenly he hug me and I wasn't able to wake him up so I ignore him" Kefla said. She turned around and saw Gohan running at them " okay I already brought the ball" Gohan said. She stood up and looked at him " ok it sounds fun" Kefla said the she walked next to Eighteenth when Gohan quickly hit the ball at them. Kefla ran and jumped to the ball the she quickly punch it when Gohan reacted and hit against Eighteenth. She jumped and hit it back " Gohan are you having fun" Eighteenth said " yes" Gohan said the he hit the ball at her. She quickly reacted and passed to Kefla " don't get distracted " Eighteenth said while pointing at her. Gohan was confused suddenly the ball hit his head and the ball touch the sand " you lost Gohan " Kefla said while helping him to stand up.

He looked at her " thank you" Gohan said when she looked at her " what are you going to do" Gohan said " maybe just relax " Kefla said the she put her sunglasses on. Eighteenth looked at them " I'm going to buy a watermelon so you better don't train" Eighteenth said. She looked at her " I'm not going to train" Kefla said annoyed. Gohan looked at her " Gohan stop staring me like that" Kefla said embarrassed. He looked at her " I'm sorry but you look beautiful wearing the bikini" Gohan said the she immediately get embarrassed the she grabbed her cold lemonade. She looked at him " Thank you I'm going to take a nap wake me up when Eighteenth is here" Kefla said the she closed her eyes and fall to sleep.

Eighteenth put the watermelon on the sand and saw the Kefla was sleep. She walked at her " Kefla wake up" Eighteenth said when she slowly wake up " hi Eighteenth" Kefla said when she saw the wooden stick. She looked at her " Kefla do yi-" Kefla interrupted her " yes I know about the game" Kefla said with a small laugh " Kefla why are you laughing" Eighteenth said. She looked at her " nothing just a old memories of my childhood" Kefla said. She later her head " you know the you look cute when you laugh… what do you think Gohan" Eighteenth said " Eighteenth shut up" Kefla said angry. She looked at her " okay Gohan closed you eyes and tries to hit the watermelon" Eighteenth said. Gohan close his eyes and started to walk when he quickly hit it when he opened his eyes " I miss" Gohan said. Kefla grabbed the and closed her eyes she slowly walked and hit it when she open her eyes and saw the watermelon smashed into pieces.

Eighteenth grabbed a plate and put the watermelon when Kefla started to eat her watermelon. Gohan grabbed his piece and watermelon. Gohan looked at her " Kefla are you having fun" Gohan asked " yes I'm having fun" Kefla replied. Eighteenth drink her cold coke " it was fun spending time with you two" Eighteenth said. He smiled at her " okay I'm going to take a nap" Gohan said the he went to sleep. Eighteenth looked at Kefla " let's go over there and play with the water" Eighteenth said.

 **Two Hours later**

Gohan wake up and went to the room when suddenly Eighteenth and Kefla quickly cover themselves " what the hell! Gohan why you didn't knock the door!" Kefla screamed. Gohan saw the Kefla quickly cover her self with a towel meanwhile Eighteen quickly cover herself with a blanket " Gohan!" Eighteenth and Kefla screamed at the same time. He quickly turned around " Gohan are you trying to see us naked!" Kefla screamed. She was getting angry " it looks I have to kill you" Kefla said the she raised her hand. Gohan cover his eyes " it was for accident and I can't sense Eighteenth energy" Gohan tried to convince her " I'm going to forgive you if you buy us a ice cream bar" Kefla said angry " okay I'm going to buy some" Gohan said. She looked at him " I want chocolate" Kefla said " I want the vanilla" Eighteenth said the he quickly went outside and flew to a store and buy some ice cream.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Gohan knock the door " yes Gohan you can enter" Eighteenth said. He enter and saw Kefla watching a movie he sat down next to her " here the ice cream" Gohan said giving the ice cream bar to Kefla and Eighteenth. She looked at him " you're we're lucky that I didn't decided to beat you up when you tried to see us naked" Kefla said " it was accident" Gohan said she looked at him " are you sure?" Kefla asked " yes and I'm not a pervert next time closed the door" Gohan said " what now is my fault next time you knock the door if you don't I'm going to beat you up" Kefla said angry. She looked at him " let's forget this accident" Kefla said the she continued watching a movie. Gohan quickly bite her ice cream bar when she saw the he took a big bite from her ice cream bar she quickly connected a hook on his face the he fall down unconscious " Kefla you didn't have to knock him out" Eighteenth said " he going to be okay I'm going to get more and buy one for him" Kefla said " Okay I will go with you" Eighteenth said.

 **Capsule Corporations**

Bulma saw Chichi enter to the house " Bulma where is my son and Kefla" Chichi asked. She looked at her " I forgot to tell you I send Kefla and Gohan in a trip to my private tropical island" Bulma said. She was shock " what ! You didn't tell me then who is taking care of them is irresponsible leaving them alone without any supervision" Chichi said " they going to be okay Eighteenth is taking care of them" Bulma said. She looked at her " fine they only going to stay for like a week" Chichi said " no they going to stay there for five weeks and Kefla is not allowed to train so is like a punishment for Kefla" Bulma said when she walked back " five weeks… fine Eighteenth is over there so everything is going to be okay " Chichi said.

 **Bulma Private Tropical Island**

 **Seven hours later**

Gohan open his eyes and felt pain on his cheek "Kefla sometimes you need to hold back" Gohan said. He stood up and saw the Kefla is sleep "it's revenge time" Gohan said the he went to the kitchen and grabbed a black marker. He walked to the room and looked at her face "what should I do" Gohan said. He started to draw cat whiskers on her face "ok now the nose" Gohan said while painting on her noise. He stop and looked at her "she looks really cute when she sleeps" Gohan said when suddenly "Gohan what are you doing" Eighteen said. She saw the he drew some cat whiskers and painted her nose like a cat "wait I know a store the sell cat ears" Eighteen said. She quickly flew to the store when Gohan sat down and waited for Eighteenth. He saw the door open "here is the cat ears" Eighteen said while holding the cat ears when she walked at her and put it on her head.

She started to shake her shoulder and she woke up "what!?" Kefla said when Eighteen show a mirror. She looks at her reflection "what the hell! What is going on!" Kefla screamed angry. She looked at her "it was Gohan fault" Eighteen said while pointing at Gohan "w-" Gohan interrupted her "Eighteen was the one who bought the cat ears" Gohan said. Eighteen looked at her "Kefla don't spoil the fun and act like a cat and I'll leave you alone" Eighteen said "fine only once" Kefla said the she relax herself "meow" Kefla said embarrassed while to pose like a cat. Gohan quickly turned around "Gohan do you want some tissue paper for the nosebleed" Eighteenth said making fun of him. Kefla went to the restroom and looked to the mirror _**"that was so embarrassing. I hate this feeling"**_ Kefla thought the she wash her face. Eighteenth looked tat him " I'm going to leave right now Gohan and make sure don't cause any trouble with Kefla" Eighteenth said " I'm not going to cause any trouble" Gohan said " okay good bye " Eighteenth said " goodbye" Gohan said. She walked back to the bed and saw Eighteenth already left when she saw that Gohan was on the bed she laid down next to him "goodnight" Kefla said as she turned around " Goodnight " Gohan said when he saw the she was already sleep.

 **Next day**

Gohan woke up and saw Kefla brining multiple plates of food when she put it on the bed and she sat down. He looked at her "thanks Kefla for making breakfast" Gohan said "no problem and I'm the only one who knows how to cook" Kefla said the she started to eat. He looked at her "Kefla let's enjoy this five weeks by having fun and then I want to train with you" Gohan said. She looked at him "ok then after this we're going to train but I don't want to hear you complain about our training" Kefla said. Gohan grabbed her hand "I promise that I'm going to my best so I will be useful and when the day you have to fight him I'm going to be there helping you to defeat him" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay then I'm going to trust you that you're going to keep you promise" Kefla said. She looks down _**"he is never going to learn about my past I don't want to risk my opportunity of winning the tournament of power so I can use the Super Dragon Balls to restore universe six"**_ Kefla thought as she continued eating.

They finish eating "Kefla what do you want to do today" Gohan said. She looked at him "I don't know something fun" Kefla said. He started to think "let's go to the beach and were going to do something interesting" Gohan said the he grabbed his beach shorts and leave the room. He was waiting for her he turned around and saw Kefla wearing a bikini. She ran outside when she quickly jumped to the waves. She stand up and saw the Gohan walking at her. She stop and looked at him "Kefla follow me" Gohan said. They started to swim when Kefla turned around and saw they we're getting far away of the island "Gohan what is your idea" Kefla said. She looked at him when suddenly he dived into the water. She quickly follow him when she saw a lot of fish swimming around. Gohan hold her hand and started to look around when he pointed in the direction. She saw a reef she started to swim and they get closer when suddenly she got surprised when a lot of small fish exit from the reef _**"wow it looks beautiful "**_ Kefla thought. He saw the Gohan starter to swim to the surface "that was fun" Gohan said "yes it was fun observing the fish swimming around me" Kefla said. She looked at him "let's go back to the beach and do something fun over there" Kefla said the she quickly swing over there.

 **In the night**

Kefla was in the roof looking in the night sky Gohan laid down next to her "so what are you thinking" Gohan said. She looked at him nothing just remembering some of my old memories" Kefla said. He looked at her "Kefla I want to know more about you" Gohan said. She looked at him "fine you can ask me questions" Kefla said. He looked at her "so how was youe life when you were a child" Gohan asked with curiosity. She looked at him _**"what should I tell him maybe I should tell him a little bit of Caulifla life"**_ Kefla thought. She looked at him "it was really fun my parents always spoiling me and my sister.. we have a lot of good moments like going to a family trip and other things and we have our bad moments too" Kefla said when suddenly he looked at her "you have a younger sister" Gohan was surprised "can you tell me about your family" Gohan said but she stay quiet "you don't have to tell me at least I can learn something new from you " Gohan said. He looked at her "tell me your honest opinion why you want to get stronger" Gohan said with curiosity. She looked to the night sky "because I want to protect something important and I know the I have to fight against a powerful opponent" Kefla said. He looked at her "okay Kefla then do you best to get stronger" Gohan said "okay that is my plan" Kefla said.

 **Five weeks later**

Gohan wake up and shake the shoulder of Kefla "Kefla it's time to go" Gohan said. She wakes up and she stand up "okay I'm going to take a bath" Kefla said the she walked to the restroom. She takes off her clothes and turn on the hot water when she sat down in the bathtub "today is the day the I allowed to train again" Kefla said. She washs her hair "I need to go to Capsule Corporations and get my gravity chamber" Kefla said. She put water on her hair to wash off the shampoo she started to wash her body "so next year in the tournament I'm going to have a chance to fight against Goku" Kefla said when she put water and remove the soap from her body when she grabbed her towel and dried herself. She grabbed her Gi and put it on. She walked outside and saw Gohan "okay I'm ready" Kefla said "okay it was fun spending time with you" Gohan said "I have to admit it was fun hanging out with you" Kefla said that they left the tropical island and travel to Capsule Corporations.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Reviews**

 **AntiHero627-AntiHero here, how strong will Gohan and Vegeta be compared to their counterparts?**

 **Answer- They going to be stronger**

 **Is Baibidi gonna take over Kefla too or just vegeta? Is Majinn Vegeta gonna fight Goku or Kefla? Will he be a match? Will he still sacrifice himself to take out Buu?**

 **Answer- I can't tell you is going to be a spoiler**

 **Guest-Will kefla fall in love with gohan**

 **Answer- yes but is going to take sometime for her to fall in love with him**


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth (Capsule Corporations) (year 773)**

They enter to the house and saw Bulma drinking coffee "hi Kefla and Gohan" Bulma said. Kefla walked at her "hi…why you didn't bought another bed for Gohan..I was forced to share bed with him" Kefla said. She started to laugh "I bet that it was embarrassing sharing the same bed" Bulma said with a small laugh "it'ss not funny" Kefla said angry. She looked at her "at least he's not a pervert like Master Roshi" Bulma said when she looked at him "he slowly turning into a pervert because he almost saw Eighteen and me naked" Kefla said angry when he quickly ran at her "Kefla it was an accident I didn't know that you two we're changing clothes" Gohan said.

Bulma looked at him "pervert" Bulma said with a teasing voice "I'm not a pervert!" Gohan screamed. Bulma quickly groped Kefla chest "are you sure" Bulma said while touching her chest when Kefla push her hand "what the hell!" Kefla screamed. Bulma looked at her with a creepy smile "so I was right all this time" Bulma said when she saw she tried to touch her she quickly ran away "old pervert woman!" Kefla screamed "what! Don't call me old!" Bulma screamed the she started to follow her when Kefla turned around "leave me alone you old woman!" Kefla screamed as she started to fly away "don't call me old I still look young for my age" Bulma said angry when Gohan looked at her "pervert" Gohan said then he quickly run away. She saw that Gohan ran away from her "come back here Gohan!" Bulma screamed.

Gohan saw her flying "Kefla!" Gohan screamed. She stops and flew at him "what happen Gohan" Kefla asked. He looked at her "remember that I told you that I want to take my training seriously so I would be strong enough to help you defeat your enemy" Gohan said. She looked at him "are you sure!? You want to help me" Kefla said "yes" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay but this time you're going to tried to archive Super Saiyan three" Kefla said. He looked at her "yes I remember that you told me about the transformation" Gohan said. He looked at her "so how can you transform into Super Saiyan three" Gohan said. She looked at him "It's not that complicated but you're not even strong enough to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Kefla said. She looked at him _**"Goku told Caulifla that she was strong enough to transform Super Saiyan Three without any problems… normally she always spend training all day with Kale"**_ Kefla thought. He grabbed her hand "I'm going to my best to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Gohan said "okay then let's start tomorrow I have to think what kind of training we should do" Kefla said the she quickly move her hand and flew back home.

Kefla opened the door suddenly she fell down on the floor when she opened her eyes and saw Goten giving her a hug. She give him a hug "Kefla I miss you" Goten said " hi squirt" Kefla said " Hi Kefla " Goten said with a smile. He stops hugging her he quickly stood up when she saw the she already stand up he grabbed her hand "come with me" Goten said the she started to follow him when she enter in his room. He looked at her "close you eyes" Goten said. She closed her eyes and felt something on her hand. She open her eyes and saw a piece of paper when she turned around and saw a drawing of her defeating Vegeta " you're a nice boy" Kefla said smiling while patting his head.

Goten quickly grabbed another paper "this is my other drawing" Goten said showing the picture " you're here" Goten said pointing to a drawing of her and saw the she was next to Gohan "nice picture Goten" Kefla said while patting his head. She looked at him _**"he would get along with Cabba younger sister"**_ Kefla thought. He looked at her "Kefla can you draw with me?" Goten asked. She looked at him and smile " okay" Kefla said the she grabbed a piece of paper and. started to draw. She started to think what do draw when suddenly she started do draw when she stop and saw the she draw planet Sadala "oh is a nice drawing " Goten said " then let's continue drawing" Kefla said.

 **One hour later**

Kefla hear Chichi when she walked to the dinning room and saw that Chichi make a lot of food " o how was you five weeks in the tropical island" Chichi said. She looked at her "it was really fun and relaxing" Kefla said. She sat down "Kefla remember that you need to study so would be able to get a perfect score so I would allow you to train during school" Chichi said. She looked at her "don't worried I can easily pass the test" Kefla said the she sat down and started to eat when she looked at her "thank you for making me food" Kefla said when she saw the others sitting down and started to eat.

Chichi looked at her "Kefla can you tell us a little about you I'm curious about you childhood as a saiyan" Chichi said. She looked at her "I don't know" Kefla said. She looked at them "I want to know something about you" Goten said. She looked at them " fine let's see what should I tell you" Kefla said. She looks down _**"maybe I should share a little bit of information of Caulifla"**_ Kefla thought. She looked at them " when I was a little girl my mom Koshou always get angry at me for training in the middle of the night" Kefla said. She looked at her "that a normal reaction" Chichi said. She looked at her "yes but sometimes she allow me and she always train along with me and teaching a lot of things" Kefla said " she really nice but anybody who go in her bad side is going to be you worst nigtmare " Kefla said while she remember memories of Caulifla childhood.

She finish eating "thank you for the food" Kefla said. She walked to her room and opened the window when she flies to the roof and she laid down. She stares at the night sky admiring the star when she saw Gohan laid down next to her "so what time you want me to wake up" Gohan said "like at six in the morning" Kefla said. He looked at her "okay then I'm going to sleep right now" Gohan said. He stared at her "you're still thinking about your childhood" Gohan said. She looked at him "yes" Kefla said. He looked at her "I'm going to tell you more about me" Gohan said when he told everything about his childhood "it looks my childhood has a lot more peaceful than yours" Kefla said "but my childhood hassome bad moments that I don't want to remember" Kefla said. She looked at him "I'm going to stay here for a while you can go to your room and go to sleep" Kefla said the Gohan stood up and walked in his room. She looked to the star _**"I promise that universe six is going to survive by winning the tournament of power and using the wish to restore them back"**_ Kefla thought.

 **Six hours later.**

Gohan woke up and walked to the room of Kefla "she fall to sleep on the roof" Gohan said the he exit from the window and flew to the roof. He saw Kefla sleeping on the roof he sat down and looked at her sleeping. He picks her up and carried her on his arm the he jumped off the roof. He enter through the window and slowly walked to the bed. He put her on her bed and saw she was still sleeping "goodnight Kefla" Gohan said while covering her with her blanked the he walked back in his room. Gohan enter in his room and laid down "Kefla is going to start training me so I would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Gohan said. He looked at the ceiling "I wonder how strong she is when she transforms into Super Saiyan Three" Gohan said "I bet it would be impossible to defeat her" Gohan said. He looked at his hand "I'm going to make sure to get strong enough to help her accomplish her goals" Gohan said the he stays quiet and fall to sleep.

 **Next day**

Kefla woke up and started to stretch "should I train Gohan the same way that Caulifla train with Kale" Kefla said. She changed into her Gi "it sounds like a good idea training him the same way as Kale" Kefla said while she put her shoes. She saw that she was ready "I need to wait I know somehow Goku and Vegeta was able to transform into Super Saiyan Blue that means somebody teach them how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue" Kefla said. She started to think _**" it was weird that I wasn't able to sense his energy when he transform into Super Saiyan God or Super Saiyan Blue do they received some kind of special training… it don't matter I'm going to received the same kind of training"**_ Kefla thought. She leaves her room and walked to the room of Gohan.

Kefla knock the door multiple times when she saw the Gohan open the door "so you're ready" Kefla said. He looked at her "yes I'm ready" Gohan said when she saw the he was using his Gi. She looked at him "Okay then let's go and find a place to train" Kefla said "are we're not going to in the gravity chamber?" Gohan asked "she is doing some upgrades on my gravity chamber" Kefla said. She looked at him "don't worry we can train in another way.. we're going to have a sparring match" Kefla said. He looked at her "okay then let's go" Gohan said when she looked at him "okay and remember that you have to use all your power" Kefla said while pointing at him.

He looked at her "okay then after training let's study together" Gohan said. She looked at him with a bored look "hell no! I don't want to study" Kefla said complaining at him. He looked at her "remember the promise that you did with my mom get perfect score and she is going to let you train" Gohan said. She looked at him "fine I'm going to study with you" Kefla said angry. She saw it was six of the morning "it looks like that Goten and Chichi are still sleeping" Kefla said. She looked at him "then let's go right now" Kefla said. They left the house and started to fly.

She quickly stops "Gohan let's train over here" Kefla said. He looked at her "okay Kefla it looks fine for me" Gohan said. Then they fly over there when they arrived and saw they're wasn't any animals around "are you ready to fight against me" Kefla said when Gohan started to release all his power when he transformed into Super Saiyan two. She looked at him "so you already transform into Super Saiyan two so you're ready to have a fight against me" Kefla said looking at him "yes" Gohan replied. Kefla smiled at him and appeared next to him the she quickly uppercut him and connected a hook on his face. He quickly reacted and threw multiple ki blast at her. She deflected it without any of and kick him on his gut. She blocks his punch "you have to be faster" Kefla said the she uppercut him on his jaw.

He fell down on his knees and saw that Kefla was going to attack him he quickly moves but suddenly she quickly grabbed his arm and swing him around causing him to fall down on the ground. She looked at him "you have to fight better if you want to have a chance to defeat me" Kefla said. She walked back and waited for him to attack again. He stood up and saw the she was waiting for him to attack her. He started to release more of his power and moved his hand charging his attack. He target at her "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against her. She saw the energy blast she moved her hand and deflected it. She ran at him and knee him multiple times "if we continue training like this you may have the chance to transform into Super Saiyan three" Kefla said the she connects a right hook on his face causing him to loss conscious.

Kefla saw the he was unconscious she picks him up "it's looks that I hit you a little bit to hard" Kefla said while she carried him. She started to fly and travel back home went she saw the she was getting closer she opened the door and walked in his room. She put him on his bed and went in her room ad she laid down on her bed. She looked to the ceiling "I have seven more years for the tournament of power to start so I need to make sure I'm strong enough to defeat Jiren" Kefla said. She turned around "first I need to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue and then archive Ultra Instinct form" Kefla said. She hears somebody knocking on the door when she opened and saw Goten "Kefla I'm bored" Goten said. She looked at him "then why don't you visit Trunks and play with him" Kefla said. He looked at her "he went to the store with his mom" Goten said "fine I play with you what kind of game do you want to play" Kefla said "hide and seek" Goten said "okay then let's go outside and play" Kefla said the they went outside.

 **One hour later**

Gohan went outside and saw Goten jumped at Kefla "hahaha! I caught you Kefla!" Goten screamed. She looked at him "now is my turn so hide yourself!" Kefla screamed when Gohan looked at her "Kefla we need to study!" Gohan screamed when Goten quickly hug her "what! Kefla is playing with me!" Goten screamed while hugging her. Gohan looked at him when we finish study she can play with you" Gohan said "fine" Goten said angry. She looked at him "you can use this time to draw or train" Kefla said while patting his head. She walked at him "so what are we going to study" Kefla said. He looked at her "I know you're good at math let's study history" Gohan said. She looked at him "fine" Kefla said with a bored voice.

She enters Gohan room and saw that books were everywhere "Gohan you need to clean you room" Kefla complained the she started to move the books. She saw more books on the bed of Gohan. She grabbed it and put then on the desk. He looked at her "yes my room is a mess but I spend most of my time study" Gohan said. She looked at him "it's okay" Kefla said while she move more books when she saw his clothes on the floor "I'm only going to help you move the book the other thing you have to move it by yourself" Kefla said when she saw some of his clothes on the floor. She saw they wasn't any books on the bed she laid down "let's start study" Kefla said the she grabbed a book. Gohan looked at her and saw the she was using his bed "fine" Kefla said the she move a little bit when he laid down next to her "okay we're going to start study the history of West City" Gohan said. She looked at him _**" boring"**_ Kefla thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan looked at her "are you paying attention?" Gohan asked when he saw the she was using the book to cover her face "yes" Kefla said bored. He looked at her "then answer this question" Gohan said pointing the question when she moves the book and read the question "the answer is a" Kefla said the she put the book on her face again "correct" Gohan said surprised "then let's continue just read it and I can easily remember it" Kefla said. He looked at her "you know the school is going to start in six months" Gohan said. She looked at him "I don't care" Kefla replied "remember that you need to get along with others" Gohan said. She looked at him "fine only I'm going to beat them up if they say something bad about me" Kefla said annoyed. He looked at her "okay but don't use all you strength" Gohan said "I'm going to beat them up not kill them and I know they all weak so I need to hold back" Kefla said "okay then let's continue study" Gohan said.

 **Four hours later**

Gohan stop reading when he turned around "Kefla you want to grab something to eat" Gohan said when he moved the book off from her face. He saw she fall to sleep "Kefla wake up" Gohan said when he was going to poke her stomach he quickly stops _**"she going to knock me out"**_ Gohan thought. He looked at her "I'm going to let her sleep for a little bit more" Gohan said the he continued to read his book when he saw the Kefla continue to move and grabbed the blanket and cover herself "Kefla you can go to your room and sleep over there" Gohan said but she was still sleep "Kefla I'm going to continue study" Gohan said the genetic grabbed a new book.

 **Two Hours later**

Chichi knocks the door "I already make dinner so hurry up before you brother or Kefla eat it all without you" Chichi said. She opened the door and saw Gohan sleeping when she gets closer and saw Gohan giving a hug to Kefla. She looked at them "I can't believe this I'm going to be grandmother " Chichi screamed. Kefla woke up and saw Chichi staring at her "why are you screaming" Kefla said sleepy. She looked at her when she saw Gohan giving her a hug she quickly get embarrassed and punch him on his gut "Kefla you don't have to h-" Gohan saw his mother "Gohan.. are you planning to give me grandchildren with Kefla" Chichi said. Kefla quickly turn red as tomato "what!" Kefla screamed. She looked at him "Chichi don't think anything wrong Gohan is only a friend" Kefla said she stood up " I'm going to go to my room" Kefla said with a embarrassed expression " I already make dinner so you two hurry up before Goten eat all the food" Chichi said that they walked to the dining room.

They started to eat "Kefla so you're doing okay studying with Gohan" Chichi said "yes it was easy" Kefla said while she grabbed her cup of water. She looked at her "oh you think you're ready for the test" Chichi said "yes and I can easily get a perfect score" Kefla said. Goten looked at her "Kefla you're really smart like my brother" Goten said while eating his food. She looked at him "your right squirt" Kefla said. She looked at her "Kefla when you go to school you're going to hear a lot about " Chichi said "yes I know I already meet her daughter" Kefla said. She was surprised "he has a daughter what kind of woman would fall in love with him" Chichi said "never mind just don't pay attention what the stupid fans said" Chichi said when she was confused Gohan explained.

She stood up "are you serious!" Kefla screamed angry "you don't do nothing when they make fun of your friends or your father" Kefla said angry. He looked at her "I just ignore them and don't pay attention of they opinions" Gohan said. She looked at him "what!" Kefla slammed her hand to the table causing to break in half. She was surprised the she was angry she looked at him "you don't care that they don't show any respect for you friends or you father!" Kefla screamed angry. He looked another direction "answer bastard!" Kefla screamed. He looked at her "after the Cell I spend most of my time studying and hear reporters making fun of us I was so angry but years passed and I started to ignore them" Gohan said. She looked at him "are you still going to ignore them like a scare little boy" Kefla said angry.

Chichi quickly stood up "Kefla calm down" Chichi said. "what! He need to change and stop acting weak" Kefla said angry. She looked at him "if I was in your shoes I would never let anyone insult my family" Kefla said angry. Gohan looked at her "what you want me to do fight them" Gohan said angry "yes or do something against them" Kefla said angry. He looked at her I'm not going to fight them" Gohan said. She was getting more angry when suddenly Goten hug her "Kefla don't get angry at my brother" Goten said while hugging her "okay squirt" Kefla said while patting his head "let's play video games" Goten said the she looked at him "sure squirt" Kefla said as she followed him to his room. Gohan looked at his mother "I'm going to go outside and train I want to take off this anger inside me" Gohan said as he walked outside. Chichi walked to the room of Goten when she saw the Kefla was playing with Goten and saw that she wasn't angry anymore.

 **Next day**

Gohan woke up and started to stretch when he saw Kefla training outside. He quickly put his go and went outside "Kefla!" Gohan screamed. She ignores him and started to threw multiple ki blast in different she quickly kicked them to space when she saw Gohan was in front of her. He looked at her "I'm serious about continue my training I want to help you" Gohan said. She looked at him "fine then let's go somewhere we can train" Kefla said. He quickly hugs her when she was surprised what Gohan did she quickly uppercut him "what the hell was that! Don't give me a hug from nowhere" Kefla said embarrassed. He stood up "it's only a hug" Gohan said with a small laugh. She looked at him "I don't care let's go right now I don't want to waste my time" Kefla said as they started to fly.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 773)**

Caulifla ran at Kale room "Kale go with me we're going to train with dad" Caulifla said excited. She stood up "ok sis" Kale said. She looked at her "sis why are you excited" Kale said "well I was thinking to show him my new attack" Caulifla said. She looked at her "okay sis and I can show him how much I improve" Kale said. She looked at her "yes we're training a lot with my mom and she told me that you need to trust yourself more if you want to release more of you power" Caulifla said. She looked at her "but I'm not that strong you can easily defeat me" Kale said. She quickly pinchs her cheek "my mom told me that you have the same potential as me so don't feel weak remember you're my protégé" Caulifla said with smile.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Planet Earth (Capsule Corporations) (year 773)**

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta was training in seven hundred times gravity he looked up " I'm going to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Vegeta said while doing push up "I'm going to defeat Kakarot and Kefla" Vegeta said while he continued doing push up "I'm going to show them I'm the strongest Saiyan" Vegeta said the he stood doing push up and stood up and started to threw multiple ki blast in different directions as he quickly flew at them and block them "I will achive Super Saiyan Three whatever it takes to have a new form " Vegeta said.

They enter to the house when Kefla grabbed two bottles of water she threw one at Gohan. He caught it and started to drink it "Kefla you need to learn to hold back against me" Gohan said "I was holding back all this time" Kefla said. She looked at him "you need to get stronger" Kefla said "that's why I'm training with you" Gohan said. She looked at him "Gohan… sorry about what I said last night.." Kefla said when Gohan looked at her he was surprised "it's okay I think it's normal for you to miss your family so that's why you reacted the way you did" Gohan said. She looked at him "yes but I don't want to talk about my personal life with you" Kefla said. He looked at her "it's okay one if these day you're going to tell me" Gohan said. She looks at him "sure maybe in the future I'm going to tell you more but right now let's focus on training" Kefla said.

 **Six month later (year 774)**

Chichi grabbed the mail and started to read when she saw the results of the entrance exams. She sat down "Gohan!Kefla!" Chichi screamed. They walked to the living room when Kefla looked at her "what happen Chichi" Kefla said. She looked at her "I already read the result of the entrance exams" Chichi said. She stood up and give them a hug "you both have a perfect score of the test" Chichi said excited. Kefla looked at her "I told you I'm going to get a perfect score" Kefla said. She looked at her "yes I know now you can train during school" Chichi said. Gohan looked at her "good that you're able to get a perfect score" Gohan said. She looked at him "it was nothing" Kefla said.

Chichi looked at them "remember the tomorrow is the first day of school so tried to get friends" Chichi said. He looked at her "okay mom I'm going to tried my best to get some friends..but the one who is going to have some trouble is Kefla" Gohan said. She quickly strikes him in his stomach "I'm going to be okay" Kefla said while looking at Gohan "that wasn't nice at all" Gohan said. She looked at him "you already know that I'm not a nice person" Kefla said. She looked at him "I'm going to put all my stuff in my backpack" Kefla said the she started to walk _**"now I'm going to see Videl in the stupid school… she better not say nothing bad about me.. because if she says something to piss me off I'm going to knock her out"**_ Kefla thought.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest-Will cell return**

 **Answer- No because Kefla can easily defeat him.**

 **Begafp- Ángela invitara a gohan a una cita ?**

 **Answer -**

 **Sí, Angela lo invitará a una cita porque conoce el secreto de Gohan**

 **The Phenomenal Flair- Kefla's presence in the past hasn't affected her fusees' existence**

 **Answer- in this story the Potara Fusion is permanent**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven (year 774)**

 **Earth**

Kefla woke up and started to stretch "ugh today is the first day of school" Kefla said with a bored voice. She walked to her closed and grabbed her clothes. She saw small bag and she opened when she saw the school pin "so I have to use this pin" Kefla said. She started to change of clothes when she saw that she was wearing her jeans, black t-shirt she grabbed her leather jacket "it looks good" Kefla said the she put the pin on her shirt. She walked to the kitchen and saw two bags "Kefla I already made breakfast" Chichi said. She walked to the dining room and saw Gohan eating. He looked at her "are you nervous" Gohan asked. She looked at him "no" Kefla said while eating her breakfast when she saw her bag "Kefla this bag it has you lunch" Chichi said. She opened the bag and saw multiple lunches boxes "thank you" Kefla said.

She looked at her "it's nothing dear I was making sure that you two don't get hungry during school" Chichi said. She finish eating her breakfast "Kefla and Gohan make sure do make some friends in school and Kefla ignore fans and don't get in trouble " Chichi said. She looked at her "Chichi I'm not going to get in trouble and I'm going to do my best to ignore them" Kefla said the she put her bag of food on her backpack. They went outside "let's go right now we don't want to be late in the first day of school" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay" Kefla replied. They started to fly he fly next to her "you look angry" Gohan said "yes I'm angry because I'm going to see Videl everyday" Kefla said annoyed. He looked at her "maybe she is in another class so don't worried" Gohan said. She started to relax _**"my first day in hell"**_ Kefla thought.

 **Satan City (Orange Star High School)**

They enter to the school and walked to the office when She saw that Gohan was talking with somebody. She sat down on the chair _**"dammit! Now I'm going to listen to these stupid people and the fan boys of "**_ Kefla thought. Gohan walked at her "good news we're going to be in the same class" Gohan said. They walked to the class and waited for the teacher. The teacher looked at them "oh you two already here" teacher said. He looked at them "you all should learn something from them" the teacher said. He stared at them "these two new students got a perfect score on they test you all should consider follow they examples and study everyday" the teacher said. One of the students stood up "nerds!" the student screamed. Gohan and Kefla walked to the teacher "hi my name is Gohan is nice to meeting you all" Gohan said. She looked at them _**"stupid humans I wish I can beat them up"**_ Kefla thought. She looked at them "my name is Kefla" Kefla said the she walked besides Gohan.

Erasa stood up "hey Gohan and Kefla come over here!" Erasa screamed at them. Videl looked at her "Erasa I don't want Kefla to seat near me and she looks like a leader of a gang or a punk" Videl said "what! But she looks badass wearing the leather jacket" Erasa said. She looked at Gohan "Kefla let's sit over there" Gohan said "I don't care let's just go over there I feel like everybody is staring at me" Kefla said. She follows him and saw Videl _**"the devil is here"**_ Kefla thought. Gohan sat down and she sat down beside him. Erasa looked at them "hi my name is Erasa is nice to meet you two" Erasa said. Gohan looked at her "hi nice to meet you too" Gohan said when she waited for Kefla said something back "sorry Kefla is really shy about mee-" Kefla punchs him in his ribs " I'm not shy and hi it's nice to meet you too" Kefla said.

Erasa looked at her "wow you look badass wearing the kind of clothes" Erasa said. She looked at her "thank you" Kefla said. She looked at her "can I touch your hair" Erasa said. She looked at her " why?" Kefla said confused "I never saw that kind of hair before" Erasa said "fine" Kefla said. Erase get closer and touch her hair "that weird I thought it would be hard but is really soft" Erasa said while she continued touching her hair "can you stop right now is uncomfortable" Kefla said. Erasa turned around and saw the most of the boys are staring at Videl and Kefla "Kefla it looks that you're already became popular with the boys" Erasa said "I don't care" Kefla said. She saw Sharpener staring at her _**"I would love to knock you out again**_ " Kefla thought. Erasa looked at her "Kefla let's go to the mall I want to buy some new clothes" Erasa said when Kefla was going to said something but Gohan looked at her and whisper something on her "Kefla this is you change to make a friend" Gohan whisper in her ear " fine" Kefla said " okay I will go with you" Kefla replied " yay! Now is going to be fun spending time with my best friend Videl and my new friend Kefla" Erasa said. She looked at Videl _**why… why I have to spend time with her.. I hate this day"**_ Kefla thought.

She looked another direction and started to read her book _**" are they seriously they only talking about that stupid clown of … these people are stupid and nobody would be able to fix it"**_ Kefla thought. He looked at her _**"sheis getting bored of this class"**_ Gohan said. Erasa looked at them "Gohan and Kefla do you know the Videl is the daughter of " Erasa said. He looked at her "that really amazing" Gohan said trying to take his excitement " I don't really care" Kefla said. She looked at her " wow, is my first time that somebody don't care about Videl being the daughter of " Erasa said. She looked at him " I'm not a fan of and my opinion of him he a clown" Kefla said. Videl get angry _**" ignore her I'm going to kick her butt in the world tournament "**_ Videl thought. She was surprised " is my first time somebody making fun of " Erasa said surprised " I'm not making fun of him I don't like him for many reasons" Kefla said while looking at Videl.

 **Three Hours later**

 **Orange Star High School Baseball field**

Kefla walked at him " you already change you clothes" Gohan said when he saw she was wearing shorts and white t-shirt " yes so what are we going to do here" Kefla asked. He looked at her " we're going to play baseball" Gohan said. She looked at him " okay then let's go I want to see which team I'm , to be" Kefla said. She walked to the group when she saw Videl and Sharpner choosing his group. Erasa whisper something on her ear " fine I'm going to choose Kefla" Videl said. They continue to choose they teammates Videl choose Gohan. Sharpener looked at them _**"I'm going to show them what happen when you mess around with me"**_ Sharpner thought. Videl threw the ball against Sharper when suddenly she hit the ball. Kefla quickly jump and caught it when she looked at him with a cocky smile on her face as Gohan looked at her _**"Kefla you're still floating"**_ Gohan thought. She threw to the third baseman when suddenly the baseball crash to his glove. He saw a lot of smoke appear " that was amazing!" the couch screamed.

She flew at him and she looked at him" what" Kefla said "nothing you forgot that you're floating" Gohan said. She looked at him "it's going to be okay" Kefla said when she saw it was her turn to. She walked to the couch and grabbed the bat. She looked at him _**"throw the damn ball"**_ Kefla thought. He threw at her when suddenly she smash the bat to the baseball ball. She saw that she makes homerun she quickly ran to the bases when Sharpner was in shock _**"what the hell!"**_ Sharpner thought. She walked at Gohan "that was easy" Kefla said when Erasa walked at her "is not you first time playing baseball" Erasa said. She looked at her "yes is my first time playing baseball but is not the hard" Kefla said. She sat down and saw Gohan sitting down next to her "when this class is going to be end" Kefla said "twenty more minutes" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay is going to be boring" Kefla said. She looked at him "good when school is over I'm going to start training" Kefla said. He looked at her "remember that today you're going to the mall with Erasa and Videl" Gohan said "what! I don't feel like going on the mall" Kefla said. He looked at her "at least tried to make one friend" Gohan said "fine I'm going to go with them but it don't mean I'm going to get along with the devil" Kefla said okay it looks like it's is my turn " Gohan said.

 _ **Three Hours later**_

 _ **Orange Star High School**_

Kefla looked at Gohan "so this is the last class we're going to have" Kefla asked " yes and the class is about Martials Arts" Gohan said. She looked at him "ohh it better be interesting" Kefla said. They enter to the room and saw a teacher doing push up. Kefla sat down beside Gohan _**"a human training..boring"**_ Kefla thought. He stood up "hello welcome to my class I'm going to be teaching you all martial arts" the teacher said. He looked at them "the reason I'm here after the Cell games they decided to create a new class to train our future children how to fight" The teacher said. He looked at them "If you pay attention in class and train every day you're going to be strong enough to have a fight against Mr. Satan" the teacher"it's impossible to defeat !" a student screamed. She looked at him _**"stupid boy my finger cam easily knock him out"**_ Kefla thought.

She saw the Sharpner stood up and walked at him "his name is Sharpener and is one of the best student of " The teacher said. He looked at him "he right nobody can defeat me except for Videl" Sharpner said when he saw the Kefla wasn't paying attention. Kefla looked at her hand _**"boring…Boring.. I want to leave this boring class"**_ Kefla thought. Sharpener was getting more angry "I think is a good idea to have a sparring match against one of my classmates" Sharpner said "are you sure it would be unfair if you fight against them.. you should have a fair fight against Videl" the teacher said. He looked at him "no everybody knows that Videl can easily defeat me so I'm going to choose…. Kefla" Sharpner said while pointing at her. The teacher looked at him "are yo-" Kefla interrupt him "sure I accept your challenge " Kefla said. He looked at her _**"Kefla please don't kill him"**_ Gohan thought.

She enter to the ring and she looked at him "that-" Kefla interrupt him "I know the rules so let's start this boring fight" Kefla said. He started to stretch when he saw the Kefla wasn't taking him seriously. He looked at her "last time it was only a lucky shoot this time I'm going to show you why I'm one of the strongest students of " Sharpner said. She looked at him "what!? Sorry you voice is really annoying and I think you told me Kefla please kick my ass I'm a useless fan boy of " Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face. He ran at her and tried to attack her but she easily dodges it and immediately strike him on his face causing him to loss conscious. She looked at him "next time don't you dare to challenge me! You piece of shit" Kefla said angry. The teacher was in shock he quickly ran at him when he saw the some of his teeth was missing. He looked at her "Videl when he wakes up can you help him walk to the nurse to check him if he okay" the teacher said "okay" Videl said. Kefla sat down "that was boring" Kefla said.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Kefla saw the school was already over she grabbed Gohan arm "you're going with me I don't want to spend time with them" Kefla said. He looked at her "you're going to have fun with them" Gohan said "no… I prefer spending my time training then wasting my time looking for clothes" Kefla said. He looked at her "okay..Kefla you have something on you cheek" Gohan said. She let it go "I don-" she saw that Gohan quickly flew at away "you son of a bitch!" Kefla screamed angry _**"I swear I'm going to beat him up"**_ Kefla though. Erasa quickly ran at her and give her a hug "hi" Erasa said "Hi " Kefla replied. Videl walked at her "Videl let's go to the mall" Erasa said excited. She looked at her " let's go" Videl said.

 **Mall**

They enter to the mall Erasa turned around _**"**_ Kef-" she saw the she walked to the food court and bought a shake when she walked at her and saw the shake "wow you choose the biggest one" Erasa said. She looked at her "what is the problem of choosing this size " Kefla said. She looked at her " nothing" Erasa said when Videl looked at her " you're going to get fat if you continue eating like that" Videl said. She looked at her and lift her shirt showing her stomach I don't care and I never get fat" Kefla said. Erasa touch her stomach "wow is smooth" Erasa said as she quickly pulled down. She looked at her "Kefla let's go over there" Erasa said the she grabbed the arm of Kefla and Videl. She looked at her _**"why I don't deserve this.."**_ Kefla thought when she that they enter to a store and saw Erasa quickly started to look for some clothes.

 **Two Hours later**

Kefla walked at him "Gohan why did you leave me I told you to come with me" Kefla said angry. He looked at her "I thought it be a good idea if you get along with Videl and Erasa" Gohan said. She looked at him "it was annoying! Erasa was treating me like a doll" Kefla said angry "for real how much clothes did she make you change" Gohan asked "I don't want to remember it was annoying changing multiple times" Kefla said. She looked at him "I have to tell you something important" Kefla said when he get closer she quickly uppercut him causing him to loss conscious "this is for leaving me alone with them" Kefla said the she walked l into her room and a went to sleep.

 **Next day**

Goten quickly ran to the room of Kefla when he saw that she was still sleep he quickly jumped at her and started to shake her shoulder "wake up Kefla! Wake up Kefla!" Goten screamed at her. She slowly opens her eyes and saw that Goten started to shake her shoulder "Goten stop it's annoying" Kefla said the he quickly stood up "okay my mom told me that breakfast is ready and that you need to be ready for school" Goten said. She saw the he left her room she close the door "at least I was able to train yesterday" Kefla said the she grabbed her clothes and started to change when she hear the door knocking " are you ready" Gohan said " no I barely started to change my clothes and don't you dare to tried have a peek if you do I'm going to kill you" Kefla said "I'm not a pervert" Gohan said as he walked to the dining room and started to eat.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked at him and sat down next to him and started to eat "thank you Chichi" Kefla said while eating. He looked at her "ready for school" Gohan said "yes I'm ready to go to hell" Kefla said. He looked at her "it's going to be okay and this year you wanted to participate in the world tournament" Gohan said. She looked at him "yes that only reason is to beat up Videl and his stupid clown of his father" Kefla said bored. She continued eating _**"your father want to have a fight against me.. I know he is not as strong when he was in the tournament of power…but is good way to take off my anger against him"**_ Kefla thought. She finishes eating and saw Gohan "okay let's go right now" Gohan said as they left the house and started to travel to Satan City.

 **Satan City**

Gohan looked at her it looks "we have time to walk around the town" Gohan said. She looked at him "okay is better than waiting" Kefla said. They started to walk "it looks the this town is full of idiots" Kefla said while watching multiple poster of . He looked at her "I know you don't like him but you don't need to insult the townspeople" Gohan said. She looked at him "I'm just be honest after watching videos from this shitty town they act stupid around " Kefla said. She saw somebody selling ice cream she quickly walked at him and bought some. Gohan walked at her "it's to early to eat ice cream bars" Gohan said when he saw that she was holding a bag of ice cream bars "I only bought twenty one is a light snack for me" Kefla said. She looked at him "what flavor you want" Kefla said "strawberry" Gohan said the she grabbed one and give it to him.

He started to eat his ice cream bar "Kefla don't eat t-" Kefla interrupted "my head hurts" while continue to eat her ice cream bar "brain freeze" Gohan said "yes" Kefla said while she continued to eat her ice cream bar when Gohan saw a group of delinquents trying to steal the money from a restaurant then he quickly transform into Super Saiyan and quickly ran to the restaurant. She saw that he enters to restaurant and block the bullets _**"Boring"**_ Kefla thought while eating her ice cream bar. He quickly ran at her and turn into his base form "Gohan next time can you knock them out faster" Kefla said. He looked at her "can you help me next time" Gohan said "I'm not good at holding back" Kefla said when she saw Videl running to the police "again!" Videl screamed when she walked to the police and started to talk.

Kefla and Gohan started to walk suddenly Videl ran to them "hey you two did you saw the Golden warrior" Videl asked "why should I tell you" Kefla said while looking at her. She was getting angry "just tell me right now" Videl said "fine but you have to buy me the ice cream from the restaurant" Kefla said. She looked at her "what are you crazy!" Videl screamed at her "then I'm not going to tell you" Kefla said "fine I'm going to buy the che-" Kefla interrupted her "I want The Absurdity Sundae" Kefla said. She was in shock "are you crazy! I do-" Kefla interrupted her "you're not going to catch him" Kefla said. She quickly ran to the restaurant "Kefla I thin-" Kefla interrupted him "I'm going to tell her that you're the Golden warrior" Kefla said " what!" Gohan screamed in shock when he tried to run away she quickly stop him. Twenty minutes later she ran at him "here" Videl said giving to her the ice cream sundae. She looked at her "he ran over there" Kefla said while pointing in the direction "your lucky that the owner is a fan of my father so I didn't have to pay the expensive ice cream sundae" Videl said " I don't care" Kefla said then she quickly ran in the direction. He saw the she was enjoying the ice cream "good thing I was able to trick her "Kefla said while eating the expensive ice cream sundae.

 **Four hours later**

 **Satan City (Orange Star High School)**

He looked at her "Kefla do you have an idea to find another way to hide my identity" Gohan said. She looked at him "no just use your Super Saiyan form" Kefla said. He looked at her "one of these day they going to find out" Gohan said. She looked at him "I'm going to be honest most of the townspeople are idiots so they never going to notice your secret" Kefla said. She looked at him "just ask Bulma she may know a way to hide you identify" Kefla said "oh that is a good idea" Gohan said. She looked at him "then after school just go with her and ask her" Kefla said when the class was over "Gohan it's lunch time let's go to the school yard and eat over there" Kefla said " okay it sounds fun" Gohan said. He stood up "I'm going to buy some drinks you want something" Gohan asked "get me a hetap" Kefla said.

 **Five minutes later**

Kefla sat down and started to eat when she saw two guys walking at her "hey cutie! What are you doing here alone" the bum said. She looked at him _**"what an idiot! You lucky I don't break you neck"**_ Kefla thought. He looked at her "a shy one" the guy said when he tried to touch her shoulder "you piece of shit! Don't you dare touch me because if you do I'm going to tear your arm off and shoved in your ass" Kefla said. He gets angry she quickly dodges his attack and threw him to the floor when the other guy ran away as she grabbed his arm and started to put more pressure "I was serious about tearing you arm and shoved in your ass" Kefla said. He started to scream in agony "please stop!" the guy screamed. She looked at him "then tell me sorry you piece of shit" Kefla said "I'm sorry!" the guy screamed "I don't believe you" Kefla said while putting more pressure " I'm sorry Kefla-sama" the guy screamed on pain "a lot more better than before now get away from me" Kefla said the he quickly ran away. She sat down and saw the Gohan was walking at her.

Gohan give her the hetap "Kefla are you a sadistic" Gohan asked "do you want to receive the same fate as him but the difference I'm not going to hold back against you" Kefla said. He looked at her "no let's enjoy our food" Gohan said. She saw Erasa and Videl walking at them and sat down beside them "wow that a lot of food and I wonder how you two don't get fat by eating a lot of food" Erasa said. Videl saw the Kefla was eating her food "Kefla we saw the two guys tried to flirt with you but you beat them up" Erasa said. She looked at her "yes It was easy to beat them up" Kefla said while she continued to eating her food. She drink her hetap "Kefla I have good news" Erasa said. She looked at her " is going to come at our school and he is going to teach us one of his famous attack" Erasa said. She looked at her "what! Which day so I would skip the day I'm not going to waste my time looking at a clown" Kefla said angry "my father is not a clown" Videl said angry "sure he not a clown he the definition of a piece of sh-" Gohan quickly cover her mouth but she quickly bite his hand "you idiot don't cover my mouth with your hand!" Kefla screamed. Erasa saw the Gohan was in pain "Gohan I was wondering if Kefla is you sister" Erasa said "Gohan is not my brother and he is not related to me he just a friend" Kefla said while she continued to eat "okay" Erasa replied. She looked at them _**"they are going to stay here"**_ Kefla thought.

 **Three Hours later**

Gohan saw the Kefla flew back home "this is the perfect moment to travel to West City" Gohan said the he quickly flew to West City. He saw the he was near to Capsule Corporations he quickly flew to the door and knock the door. Bulma opened the door and saw Gohan "hi Gohan do you need something" Bulma said "Hi I want to ask a favor" Gohan said. He enter to the house and explain his situation "so you want to hide your identify.. I can make you a costume if you want" Bulma said "yes and can you make one for Kefla" Gohan said "okay t'is going to be ready in thirty minutes" Bulma said when he sensed the energy of Vegeta he is still training" Gohan said. Thirty minutes later when Bulma walked at him and give him a device "this one is yours the other one is for Kefla" Bulma said when he activated and looked at himself "wow I look awesome wearing this costume thank you Bulma" Gohan said "no problem and Kefla is going to love your new costume" Bulma said the he quickly travel to Satan City.

 **Satan City**

Gohan looked around he saw a delinquent trying to steal a car as he quickly flew at him "hey you there you better stop for the name of Justice" Gohan said. The delinquent looked at him "you bitch! You better get away from here before I shoot you" the delinquent screamed at him. He quickly ran at him and destroy his gun without any problems "it's really dangerous having a gun you may hurt somebody" Gohan said "what the hell! Who are you!" the delinquent screamed at him. He looked at him "my name is the Great Saiyaman the allied of Justice" Gohan screamed while making a pose "what a stup-" Gohan knock him out "that should be enough" Gohan said as he drops him next to the police station when he saw it was already late he quickly travel back home.

Gohan enter and saw that Kefla and Goten we're watching a movie "hi brother" Goten said. He walked at them "Kefla now with this device you can hide you identify and you would be able to help me" Gohan said. She looked at him "what?" Kefla said confused . He looked at her "this costume is cool Bulma was the one designed and she make a version for you" Gohan said. He push a button "what do you think " Gohan said while making a pose. Kefla was in shock she grabbed a phone " hey Cabba! I found you lost brother!" Kefla said with a mocking voice. He looked at her "Cabba?" Gohan said "I'm not going to tell you anything " Kefla said the she shattered the device into little pieces " in my opinion the costume it looks stupid even Cabba dress better than you" Kefla said.

He looked at her "so you've already destroyed your own device" Gohan said "yes mostly is the female version of your costume and I don't want to wear it… so what is your new hero name" Kefla said. He started to make his pose "my name is the Great Saiyaman the allied of Justice" Gohan said. She grabbed her cellphone "Toppo I found your lost member of the pride troopers" Kefla said with a mocking voice. She looked at him "can you do your silly pose" Kefla said "my name is the Saiyaman the allied of Justice" Gohan said with a hero pose. She started to laugh "I'm going to sleep goodnight" Kefla said then she quickly ran to her room when she laid down on her bed _**"what a silly costume"**_ Kefla thought as she fell a sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest-Will future gohan appear and goku black**

 **Answer- Future Gohan is not going to appear remember the Android 18 and Android 17 kill him**

 **Goku Black is going to appear**

 **Guest- Just a crazy Since Babidi died in the original DBZ story During the arc of Janemba Could you make Babidi turn janebma into Majin Janebma? (like super dragon ball heroes)**

 **Answer- Janemba is not going to appear in this story. I was already planning to use the fusion reborn and the wrath of the Dragon on my other story ( Caulifla the Prodigy)**

 **Guest- Will gohan have ssj3 ssj4 ssgod ss blue ssj rose ultra instinct and beyond ultra instinct**

 **ssj4- is not going to appear because Gohan don't have a tail and this story is not going to have any reference to Dragon Ball Gt. The second reason because Kefla was born on universe six she wouldn't be able to transform into Super Saiyan Four so the transformation is useless in this story**

 **Super Saiyan Rose is a unique transformation for Goku Black. Super Saiyan Rose Is the same as Super Saiyan Blue**

 **PikaMew1288 -You shouldn't weaken Kefla like tha one guy asked you two because Kefla as a Super Saiyan 2 was able to fight Goku's Ultra Instinct -sign- transformation without problems and it wasn't until Goku fully accessed Ultra Instinct that he was able to defeat her. You should have her be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber during Vegito's fight with Buu and have her exit shortly before their fight only to arrive just after Vegeta and Goku free everyone trapped inside of Evil Buu and finish him just as he is becoming Kid Buu and have them discover Buu's dimension warping Scream some other way. An example would be having Dabura open a portal to the Hell that he was King of and bring Buu with him through it before closing it immedatel**

 **Answer- she is going to have a important role in the Majin Buu saga and I not going to weaken her that why she can easily defeat Vegeta or Gohan when they transform into Super Saiyan two**

 **PikaMew1288Does Klefla still have the Potara Earings on or was there energy permenately merged into her body forever?**

 **Answer- Kefla don't wear the Potara Earing because it make her remember her failure to defend Son Goku during the tournament of power**

 **I would honestly prefer the latter so that she will avoid the Interrogation from the Superme Kai about just where she obtained the Earings from.**

 **During the time she not going to use her Potara Earing and she knows who are the supreme Kai from universe seven so she going to ignore them. The supreme Kai is not going to notice because in the beginning of Majin Buu saga he didn't know the earing was meant two fuse people into one**

 **Also is it possible for her to use the Dragon Balls to give her body and soul the ability to generate God Ki and thus give her Super Saiyan Rose?**

 **Kefla don't need the Dragon Ball because she already have a soul and she wouldn'tbe able to transform into Super Saiyan Rose because is a unique transformation for Goku Black and she not going to need the transformation because she is going to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

In the morning Kefla wake up and grabbed her clothes when she didn't sense the energy of Gohan _**"that weird"**_ Kefla thought when she saw that it was still early. She went to the dining room and saw the breakfast was ready "good morning" Kefla said "good morning" Chichi said. She looked around "where is Gohan?" Kefla asked "my son already went to school he have to do something important" Chichi said. She looked at her "okay" Kefla said. She started to eat her breakfast _**"I bet that Gohan is acting like a superhero"**_ Kefla thought. She finished eating her breakfast she quickly grabbed her lunch box and put it in her backpack.

 **Satan City**

She saw Gohan wearing his costume as he quickly knocked out one of the delinquent when one tried to escape from the scene. She quickly flew at him and knock him out when she walked at him "Mr. Superhero you forgot this one" Kefla said throwing at him. Gohan was surprised to see her the he started to make a hero pose "my name is the great Saiyaman the allied of Justice you better remember" Gohan said. She looked at him "Sure Great Saiyaman" Kefla said when Videl quickly ran at him "you again!" Videl screamed when she saw Kefla talking with the great Saiyaman "what are you doing here" Videl said. She looked at her "going to school" Kefla said. Videl walked at her "do you know him" Videl said pointing at him. Kefla walked at him "you mean this clown" Kefla said "hey I'm not a clown" Gohan said "yes I want to know the true identity of the great Saiyaman" Videl said. She looked at him "I don't know him" Kefla said the she started to walk to school when the great Saiyaman quickly flew away when Videl ran at Kefla "wait for me!" Videl screamed at her the she quickly follows her.

 **Satan City ( Orange Star High School)**

She sat down next Gohan when He get closer at her "that was mean" Gohan whisper on her ear " I don't care" Kefla said while looking at him. She hears her classmates "did you hear about the new hero" one of the student said "yes he name was the great Sayaman" the student with glasses said. Gohan quickly get angry "is the great Saiyaman!" Gohan screamed when everybody stared at him "I'm sorry" Gohan said when suddenly Kefla quickly punch him n his ribs "don't be an idiot… they going to find out about your secret" Kefla whisper in his ear. He looked at her "okay your right about that" Gohan whisper. She saw the Videl was staring at her _**"stop staring at me"**_ Kefla thoughts.

She looked in another direction when suddenly she saw a girl staring at Gohan _**"humans"**_ Kefla thought. She grabbed her book and continue to read when suddenly she hear something " eacher I have to go" Videl said when he looked at her " it's okay I know that you're helping the police captured those criminals" the teacher said. Gohan quickly stood up "teacher can I go to the restroom please" Gohan said. He looked at him "no can you wait for ten minutes after I finish explaining the lesson" the teacher said. Kefla rolled her eyes and quickly punch him on his stomach when Gohan screamed in agony "teacher it looks likes that his stomach hurts I can help him walk to the nurse room" Kefla said when he saw the Gohan was in pain "that okay" the teacher said the they leave the classroom.

Gohan looked at her "that really hurt" Gohan said "I don't care…you want to play the hero then go right now" Kefla said. He looked at her "thank you" Gohan said the he gives her a hug "no problem now go and do you silly pose" Kefla said. He looked at her "what! My hero pose is not funny" Gohan said. She looked at him "yes I think is funny how you make that silly pose and that weird costume you using to hide you identify" Kefla said. He looked at her and make a hero pose causing Kefla to start laughing at him. He looked at her when she stops laughing "go to class before you get in trouble" Gohan said. She looked at him "no I'm going to get something I already bored staying in the class" Kefla said "okay" Gohan said the he quickly turned on the clock and his costume appeared on him as Kefla leaves the school.

She walked to the store "should I bought some ice cream or chips" Kefla said. She looked around when she grabbed multiple bags of chips when she saw a person with a gun as she get closer "give me all you m-" Kefla appeared next to him and smash his face to the table causing him to fell down unconscious " thank you" the woman said when Kefla put the chips and buy it. She kick the gun and step on his back " call the police" Kefla said the woman quickly call the police when she looked to the television and saw the news of the great Saiyaman saving a group of old people _**"Gohan you need to find a better way to hide you identify"**_ Kefla thought when she saw the police she quickly kick him and landed next to the police " thank you for the help" the police said when the police grab him and walked to the police car. She sensed the energy of Gohan flying at her when she turned around" Kefla let's go right now before we get in trouble" Gohan said the they quickly ran to school.

 **Three Hours later**

 **Satan City (Orange Star High School)**

Kefla saw the girl staring at Gohan "hey Gohan it looks the girl over there is looking at you" Kefla said. Gohan looked at her "that strange I never talk to her" Gohan said. She looked at him "it's really creepy how she stares at you like she is going to eat you" Kefla said. He looked at her "Kefla don't be silly" Gohan said "I'm serious" Kefla said. She looked at him "I bet if you looked at her she quickly turns red" Kefla said. He turned around and looked at her when suddenly she quickly turns red "that was weird" Gohan said when the girl quickly stands up "teacher can I go to the nurse my head hurts" the girl said "okay you can go right now" the teacher said.

Ten minutes later when the class was over Kefla grabbed her backpack and leaves the classroom. The girl looked at her when she walked at her and touch her shoulder "I want to talk with you" the girl said. She looked at her _**"now what!?"**_ Kefla thought. She walked along with her "my name is Angela" Angela said. She looked at her "Kefla I want to know if you're dating with Gohan" Angela said. She looked at her "I'm not dating him" Kefla said. Angela quickly jump "good" Angela said happy when Kefla was confused "do you have feelings for him" Angela asked "I don't have any feelings for Gohan" Kefla replied "so I don't have any competitions" Angela said the she quickly ran to another direction. Kefla looked at her _**"what a strange girl"**_ Kefla thought the she walked to another class.

Videl walked at her "Kefla I hear from the police that you we're responsible for capturing a delinquent" Videl said. She looked at her "what!? Do you have any evidence that it was me" Kefla said angry. She looked at her and touch her hair "the police described me how the girl looks like and you're the only person with the unique hairstyle" Videl said when Kefla quickly bite her hand "don't touch my hair without my permission" Kefla said. She looked at her "it's nothing special about touching your hair" Videl said angry. She looked at her "shut up" Kefla said angry. She looked at her "I'm going to tell the teacher that you leave the school without permission" Videl said angry. She looked at her "fine by me tell the teacher" Kefla said. She looked at her "I really hate you fine I'm not going to tell nobody but I can't wait for the world tournament so I can beat you up" Videl said. She started to laugh "you're funny Videl…I'm going to knock you out with this finger" Kefla said the she looked at her and walked inside the classroom.

She sat down and saw the teacher waking around "you're already hear that next week is going to come our school" the teacher said. Kefla looked at him _**"what an idiot"**_ Kefla thought. She looked in another direction "so today we're going to focus on the events of the Cell games" the teacher said. She looked at Gohan _**"what are you going to do if they insult your father"**_ Kefla thought. She saw images of the Cell games when she saw two Super Saiyan "now tell me what happen in this scene" the teacher said. One student stood up "it was beginning of the Cell Games and there was a group of trickster" the student said. He continued to talk " told us the group of trickster are a group of fakers and stupid fighters" the student said. Kefla stood up and looked to the teacher "I'm going to the nurse room my stomach hurts" Kefla said the she leaves the class.

Gohan stood up "where are you going Gohan" The teacher said "my stomach hurts too" Gohan said "fine go to the nurse room" the teacher said. He exit the room and he sense the energy of Kefla " he in the roof right now" Gohan said. He walked to the roof and opened the door he saw Kefla laid down on the floor. He sat down next to her "what Gohan" Kefla said "nothing I was wondering what are you doing here" Gohan asked "I don't feel like to listen to the stupid history of or hear the brainless fans" Kefla said. She sensed the energy of Videl "oh great Videl is here too" Kefla said. She looked at her "what are you two doing here" Videl said angry. She looked at her" I don't feel like to listen the history of the idiot" Kefla said.

She was getting angrier "Gohan you should say something to your sister before she gets in trouble in school" Videl said. Gohan looked at her "sister?" Gohan said confused "Gohan is not my brother" Kefla said "what! But you two live in the same house!?" Videl said "so what! If we live in the same house it doesn't mean we're related" Kefla said. She looked at her "then why didn't you live with your parents probably you ran away" Videl said "what!" Kefla screamed at her "I said that you ran away from home and most likely your parents felt ashamed from having you" Videl said. She stood up "Fuck you! Your lucky that Gohan is here because I would destroy the stupid ugly face!" Kefla screamed when Gohan tried to hold her back. She put the middle finger at her "Gohan I'm going to go home I don't feel like staying in this shitty town" Kefla said. She looked at her "Satan City they should renamed it shit city!" Kefla screamed at her the she flies back home when Videl was in shock.

Videl quickly ran at him "how she was able to fly!" Videl screamed at him "I don't know she was living in my house for one year" Gohan said. She looked at him "do you know how to fly" Videl asked "no" Gohan quickly replied. She looked at him "I know that you're lying" Videl said. He looked at her "okay I'm going to jump from the ro-" Videl quickly cover his mouth "fine I believe you and tell her next time don't leave school without permission" Videl said " it's your fault that she left school" Gohan said " what! It's not my fault" Videl said "she doesn't like it when people talk about bad things about her parents so you better apologize to her for making the stupid comment" Gohan said angry. She looked at him "so what happens to Kefla parents?" Videl asked "I don't know Kefla didn't tell me anything" Gohan said "fine I'm going to apologize tomorrow" Videl said the they walked back to class.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla saw Goten playing she quickly flew at him "hi squirt" Kefla said. Goten looked at her and quickly hug her "hi Kefla" Goten said "Kefla what are you doing here I thought you was in school with my brother" Goten said "I left early so don't worried so you want to play a game" Kefla said. He looked at her "yes… but I want to transform into Super Saiyan I saw an old video of my brother fighting and he was in his Super Saiyan form" Goten said. She looked at him _**"maybe I should teach him how to transform if he was able to transform without any problems that means…. Caulifla would be able to do it the same age as him"**_ Kefla replied. She looked at him "okay I know a way" Kefla said when she touches his back "squirt tried to focus on releasing all your energy from you back when you felt something on you back release all at the same time" Kefla said. He started to release his power when he started to scream and suddenly she saw a blight but suddenly his was still in his base form " okay tried to do it again but focus more on you power" Kefla said when suddenly he transformed into Super Saiyan _**"Good that means Caulifla would be able do it the same thing how old she is right now… she was sixteenth during the tournament of power… so right now she is twelve years old"**_ Kefla thought.

Goten quickly ran around her "that so cool I already transform into Super Saiyan" Goten said when Goten return on his base form "Kefla can you transform into Super Saiyan" Goten said. She looked at him "yes but if I transform into Super Saiyan…. Vegeta would want to have a fight against me" Kefla said while patting his head "Goten don't tell you mom that I was here" Kefla said "ok I'm promised that I'm not going to tell her" Goten said. She looked at him "okay have fun" Kefla said the she walked to the lake.

 **Lake**

Kefla dip to the water "this is relaxing" Kefla said when she looks up "the tournament of power… only one universe can survive" Kefla said. She looked at her reflection "the last universe standing is going to get the super dragon balls and would be able to grant any wish for the winner" Kefla said. She touches the water "I'm going to win the tournament of power and wish to restore universe six" Kefla said. She continued to look at her reflection "I'm going to be ready to have a fight against you Jiren" Kefla said when she looked at her reflection and imagine herself with the silver eyes she closed her eyes fell to sleep

 **Flashback**

 **Three Hours before the tournament of power start**

 **Planet Sadala**

Caulifla enter to the house and suddenly Koshou give her a hug "hi my sweetheart" Koshou said. She looked at her "hi mom" Caulifla said. She looked at her "where is Kale" Koshou asked "she is training I'm going to tell you something important" Caulifla said when she explained to her about her situation. She looks down "so this tournament determined who is going to survive" Koshou said. She looked at her when she stood up and give her a hug "you know the I'm proud of you" Koshou said. She saw the she was nervous "yes I'm kind a nervous that why I didn't bring her here I don't want her to see my weak side" Caulifla said. She looked at her "remember everything that yoru father and brother taught you" Koshou said "yes I know I'm going to do my best" Caulifla said.

She looked at her "can you promise me something after the tournament of power I want you to teach you how to cook I don't want you do be dependent on Kale cooking … I'm going to help you find a boyfriend" Koshou said. She looked at her "what! I don't need any help and most of the men from my age are arrogant bastard" Caulifla said. She looked at her and started to laugh "fine you still have a lot of time" Koshou said. She looked at her and give her a hug "Daughter just in case if you lose I'm not disappointed in you I know you tried your best to win the tournament" Koshou said "don't worry mother I know the tournament of power is going to push my limits" Caulifla said "okay I'm going to cook your favorite meal" Koshou said the she quickly started to cook when Caulifla looked at her hand _**"I'm going to make sure to surpass my limits and win the tournament of power"**_ Caulifla thought

 **Flashback end**

 **lake**

Gohan looked around when he saw Kefla on the lake "Kefla!" Gohan screamed. Kefla wake up "what Gohan!" Kefla screamed at him. He was next to her "you're here" Gohan said. She stood up "what happen" Kefla said. He looked at her "nothing I just want to talk with you" Gohan said. He looked at her "are you feeling okay" Gohan asked "yes I'm okay and don't worried" Kefla said. He looked at her "I know the you p-" Kefla interrupted him I'm okay" Kefla said when she stood up Gohan saw the her shirt was wet he quickly turned around and remove his shirt "here you can dried yourself" Gohan said giving her the shirt. She grabbed the shirt and dried herself when she turned around "so how it was school" Kefla asked "it was boring" Gohan replied "it would be boring if I'm not there" Kefla said. She looked and give it back his t-shirt "thank you" Kefla said "no problem and my mom already made dinner so let's hurry up before my brother eat it all" Gohan said the they quickly flew back home.

 **One hour later**

Kefla finish eating "Gohan when you finish you homework go to the gravity chamber so you can train with me" Kefla said. He looked at her "okay I'm going to finish it fast" Gohan said. She stood up "okay then see you later" Kefla said the she leaves the house when Gohan grabbed his backpack and grabbed his homework. He saw the it was only math "the problem is not that hard at all" Gohan said. Goten quickly ran to him "what are you doing brother?" Goten asked "I'm doing homework" Gohan replied. He looked at him "it looks complicated" Goten said "no it is really easy" Gohan said while solving his math problems "brother what are you going to do after finishing you homework" Goten asked "train with Kefla" Gohan said "cool I'm going to play outside" Goten said then he went outside and started to play outside.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Forest**

Kefla opened the door and saw Gohan "you're late" Kefla said "It was only thirty minutes" Gohan replied "I don't care let's start our training" Kefla said. She walked to the control center and push the button into five hundred times gravity. She saw the Gohan didn't have any trouble moving "good that you've already master five hundred times gravity" Kefla said when she quickly uppercut him on his stomach "but still you're too slow" Kefla said causing Gohan to gasp from air. She looked at him so you want to train you speed or have a sparring match with me" Kefla said "I want to train my speed" Gohan said "okay" Kefla said then she moved her hand and started to threw multiple ki blast against him when suddenly he tries his best to dodge it "I know you're not using all you power" Gohan said "if I used all my power from my base form I can easily kill you" Kefla said while throwing multiple ki blast against "your only going to train with me two hours so I spend most of my night creating new attack and tried to master it" Kefla said. Gohan felt an energy blast touching his arm _**"dammit it really hurt and is only a simple energy blast"**_ Kefla thought.

 **Three Hours later**

Kefla saw the Gohan was already gone she went to the control center and activate the gravity "now my real training can start" Kefla said when she felt the gravity "good thing I already mastered it" Kefla said the she pushes another button and multiple energy rays. She started to dodge the energy ray when suddenly she quickly did a backflip and saw the two energy rays crashing at the same time "good thing I reacted more faster than before" Kefla said. She started to dodge the energy ray she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast. The energy blast quickly went at her but she dodges the energy blast and deflect the second one. She moves her hand and threw multiple ki blast in different directions "yes I'm going to make sure to surpass my limits" Kefla said while dodging the energy blast and the energy ray at the same time.

 **The next day**

 **Satan City ( Orange Star High School)**

Gohan and Kefla started to walk "so how it was you training last night" Gohan asked "it was fun and intense I was able to dodge all the attacks without any problems" Kefla said smiling. He looked at her "good that you're getting stronger but I'm curious how strong you are when you transform into Super Saiyan" Gohan said. She looked at him "maybe in the future I'm going to show you my super saiyan form" Kefla said. Gohan felt somebody touch his shoulder when he turned around and saw the girl "hi Gohan my name is Angela" Angela said. She looked at him "do you have a girlfriend" Angela asked with curiosity. He looked at her "I don't have a girlfriend" Gohan replied. She looked at him "Gohan we should date?" Angela asked "what?" Gohan replied in shock "what!? You don't like me" Angela said "I mean y-" Angela interrupt him "so is a yes!" Angela screamed when suddenly she quickly gives him a hug "here is my first kiss" Angela said the she quickly him a kiss when Gohan was in shock. Kefla looked at them _**"what the fuck!?"**_ Kefla thought as she quickly enters the school "what the hell was that" Kefla said the she enters the class and tried to forget about Angela giving the first kiss to Gohan.

 **Author Notes**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -Kefla should be weaken due to the sakes for story development not because of how the anime portrays her, this is a fanfic after all nothing had to be accurate nor it should restrict you. If you caulifa can be write to rival vegito then so could kefla with Gohan as he had more potential than u6 sayians. Remember he can rival SSB fighters with months of training from being weaker than his kid self from the Future Trunks arc. Last thing to note Kefla as a SSJ2 does not rival Ultra Instinct Goku as she was getting stomped a fatigue version, even blue Vegeta is stronger as he fought Jiren whom was stated to have the strongest ki yet weaker than ultra instinct Goku.**

 **Answer- Kefla still would be able to beat up Vegeta super saiyan two and Gohan super saiyan two without even trying.**

 **In my opinion Gohan has the more potential in universe seven. Caulifla and Kale are the one who the most potential for universe six and I think they have the same or even more than Gohan. In my opinion Gohan didn't rival Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue because he was training with Piccolo but if he was train by Whis then it make sense that Gohan rival Goku in his Super Saiyan Blue**

 **Guest- Will future trunks appear?**

 **Answer- yes during the future trunk arc**

 **Guest- Will the universe 7 have the same allies like goku vegeta gohan krillin piccolo tien androids 17 and 18 and Frieza will they have another ally like yamcha or a new ally for the tournament of power.**

 **Answer- is to early to talk about the tournament of power**

 **Guest**

 **A thought just occurred how about if instead of**

 **A battle royal in tournament of power il be a teams battle like 2v2 or 3v3 like if universe 6and 7 be in a team it a win-win senciors!.**

 **Answer- It sounds interesting but is going to be more complicated**

 **Though i wonder if future trunks would be in it.**

 **Boy I wonder what kale and califua recation would be with kelfa it be wired like a lot.**

 **Askaroth -Can you put some crossover characters in the tournament to spice things a little? Only for those characters that doesnt matter in story. That would be fun to read.**

 **Answer- If you talking about the tournament of power then no but maybe I'm going to add a character from another anime or games just for fun but this character is not going to have any role of the story**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Satan City ( Orange Star High School)**

Kefla saw the Angela sat down next to Gohan. "I love you Gohan" Angela said. "Gohan tell me that you love me" Angela said. "what!" Gohan was surprised. "what! You don't love me" Angela said. He looked at her and saw the she was giving her a hug. "Angela but you don't really know me" Gohan said. "that why I want to know you more after witnessing something amazing.. I thought you would be a perfect boyfriend for me" Angela said. _**"don't tell me she already know about my secret"**_ Gohan thought. She looked at them and felt something weird. _**"what a disgusting couple"**_ Kefla thought.

She saw the Angela give Gohan another kiss she quickly raised her hand. "what wrong Kefla" the teacher said. "my stomach hurts and I feel like throwing up so can I go to the restroom" Kefla said while looking at Angela and Gohan. "okay you can go right now " the teacher said. She leaves the classroom and walked to the vending machine and bought a coke when she saw Videl walking at her. _**" she even more annoying than Ribrianne"**_ Kefla thought.

She looked at her and saw the she was drinking coke the she bought the same drink ad her. "what are you doing here?" Videl asked. "did anyone tell you that you're really annoying" Kefla asked. "n-" Kefla interrupted her "you're annoying so leave me alone I want to drink this coke in peace" Kefla said. She looked at her and started to drink her cold. "I'm going to leave you alone if you tell me if Gohan is the great Saiyaman" Videl said. "he not the great Saiyaman" Kefla said the she finish drinking her coke and walked back to class.

She walked to her seat and saw the Angela was still giving him a hug when she sat down and Gohan got closer at her. "Kefla she making me to go a date with her" Gohan whisper. "I don't care and you better don't be late at our training you don't want to see my bad side" Kefla said staring at him. "I'm promised that I'm not going to be late" Gohan whisper. She looked at him and saw the Angela give him another kiss. She looked at her and saw the she was staring at her. "Kefla what kind of relationship you have with my Gohan" Angela asked. "Gohan is my friend" Kefla replied the she started to paid attention in class. _**" I want to go home! Right now!"**_ Kefla thought. She saw the Videl was staring at her the she put her face on her book. **"why in this class have the two most annoying girls I prefer to listen Ribrianne talking about love or Toppo screaming justice like a paranoid person"** Kefla thought. She closed her eyes as she fell do sleep waiting for class to be over.

 **Six hours later**

Kefla opened the door when suddenly Goten quickly ran at her and give her a hug. " hi Kefla…where is my brother" Goten asked. "He have a date with a brainless girl" Kefla said. "brainless?" Goten asked with curiosity. "it means the she stupid" Kefla said. "you think is a little mean to call her stupid" Goten said. She pat his head and saw the Goten was waiting for her to say something. "you're going to understand when you have the same age as me" Kefla said while patting his head. Chichi walked at her and saw the Gohan wasn't there. "where is Gohan?" Chichi asked with curiosity. "he have a date with his girlfriend" Kefla said with a annoyed voice. "what! My son have a girlfriend!" Chichi screamed in shock as she looked at her. **"all this time I thought my son is going to date with Kefla"** Chichi thought. She looked at her and saw the she was surprised the Gohan have a girlfriend. "he coming in two hours because he have to train with me.. I see you later I'm going to train.. good bye" Kefla said the she leave the house.

 **Three Hours later**

 **Forest**

Kefla was waiting for him the she quickly get angry and smashed her fist into the floor. "he already two hours late for our training" Kefla said angry. She sat down and waited for Gohan to come. "I already train two hours by myself so hurry up" Kefla said. She looked at her reflection and saw the she was angry. " what Caulifla and Kale would do in this kind of situation" Kefla said. The she closed her eyes and started to think about Caulifla and Kale.

 **Kefla daydreaming**

 **Caulifla situation**

Gohan enter to the gravity chamber and saw Caulifla staring at him. "I'm s-" Caulifla quickly uppercut him and threw him to the floor " why are you late!" Caulifla screamed at him. "she force me to go to a date with her" Gohan said. Caulifla quickly grabbed his arm and started to pressure on his arm. "I don't care! If you have a date with the mindless girl" Caulifla said. "we make a deal about training at five only for two hours and you waste my time with the stupid girl!" Caulifla screamed putting more pressure on him. Gohan felt pain on his arm. "ok Caulifla I'm sorry next time I'm going to train with you" Gohan said. "I don't believe you and call me Caulifla-sama!" Caulifla screamed at him. "wh-ugh it hurts" Gohan said. " said sorry before I'm going to break you arm" Caulifla said. " I'm sorry Caulifla-sama" Gohan said as she let it go. She looked at him and saw the he stood up. " we're going to train tomorrow right now I don't feel like training with you" Caulifla said angry. Gohan give her a hug when he saw the she didn't punch him. " you can't stop hugging and you better buy me some snacks" Caulifla said. He stop giving her a hug. "okay next time I'm going to spend the whole day training with you good bye " Gohan said "okay good bye nerd" Caulifla said with a smile the Gohan leave the gravity chamber.

 **Kale situation**

Gohan enter to the gravity chamber and saw the Kale was training. "Kale?" Gohan said when he saw the Kale was ignoring him. He walked in front of her and saw the she stop. She looked at him and turned around. "Kale are you angry" Gohan asked. " yes you broke our promise" Kale said not trying to sound angry. He looked at her and saw the she was angry. "she force me to go to a date" Gohan said. "you can easily said no" Kale said. "I can't she knows my secret" Gohan said. She looks down and turned around and looked at him. "okay I'm not angry anymore" Kale said. "next time I'm going to buy you favorite food" Gohan said. " okay then let's start our training" Kale said with a smile.

 **End Kefla daydreaming**

Kefla laid down and started to think. "my personality is almost the same as Caulifla" Kefla said when several sense the energy of Gohan. She saw the Gohan enter she quickly ran at him and kick him on his gut causing him to gasp. "Gohan you're late" Kefla said. "Angela force me to go to a date with her" Gohan said. "are you scared of you girlfriend" Kefla said. " I'm not scared but she knows my secret" Gohan said. She looked at him and saw the he wasn't lying. "fine I believe" Kefla said. "we're going to train together tomorrow" Kefla said. "right now I want to train by myself" Kefla said.. "okay then have fun training" Gohan said. He looked at her and put a plate when she saw a chocolate cake. " Kefla I'm sorry so I bought you this cake" Gohan said. "thank you but next time I'm not going to show you any mercy and you going to feel the rage of Kefla-sama" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face. " okay next time I'm not going to be late" Gohan said the he leave the gravity chamber and Kefla started to train.

 **Four hours later**

Kefla enter to the house and saw the Gohan was eating when she walked beside him and sat down next to him. "Gohan tomorrow is Saturday so let's spend our day training together" Kefla said. "I already have some plans I'm planning to end the relationship with Angela but I'm still thinking how so she not going to tell my secret" Gohan said. "what you're having a hard time breaking up with her" Kefla said. "yes is my first time having this kind of trouble" Gohan said. "Gohan you need to calm down and is simple told her that you don't like her" Kefla replied. "but what happen if she start crying" Gohan said. " that easy ignore and walk away so it don't look that you're a jerk" Kefla said. " but leaving her crying is going to make look like a jerk" Gohan said. "fine do whatever you think is right just come to the gravity chamber if you want to train with me" Kefla said the she walked to her room.

She laid down on her bed and started to think when suddenly she remember the Angela kiss Gohan on his lips. She felt her hear started to moved faster than before. "what is this strange feeling" Kefla said the she put her hand on her chest and felt her heart was pumping faster than before. " I need to calm down and stay focus on my goal" Kefla said. The she closed her eyes and tried to sleep. She woke up again and remember the kiss of Gohan and Angela. "I don't have any feelings for him" Kefla said. She sat down the she wasn't able to go to sleep the she pick up the cellphone and call Eighteen when she hear the Eighteen answer it. "Hi Eighteen I'm sorry that I call you late" Kefla said. "I want to talk about something important" Kefla said. "I don't know how to explain this feeling" Kefla said. "ok I'm going over there and thank you" Kefla said.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City ( Hot spring)**

Kefla remove the towel and sat down when she saw Eighteen she removes her towel. She grabbed the sponge and started to wash her back. "Kefla so what wrong" Eighteen asked. She looked at her and touch her chest when she felt the her heart was pumping faster. "for some reason my heart was moving faster when I remember something that happen in the morning I felt a lot of rage inside me" Kefla said. Eighteen was washing her back. "so what happen in the morning?" Eighteen asked while washing her shoulders. "I saw a girl become the girlfriend of Gohan and suddenly she kiss him" Kefla said. "so tell me what did you feel when you saw the girl kissing him" Eighteen said washing her arms. "angry and the feeling that I wanted to kill her" Kefla said.

"now I understand you are jealous" Eighteen said. "what I'm not j-" Kefla felt Eighteen touch her chest. "I can feel the you heart is moving faster" Eighteen said the she moved her hand and wash her stomach. "I'm not jealous I don't have any feelings for Gohan" Kefla said. "you don't have any feelings for him" Eighteen said. "I respect him but that it" Kefla said. Eighteen grabbed a bucket of water and drop it at her removing the soap from her body. They stood up and dip into the steamy mineral water. Kefla started to relax and saw the Eighteen was looking at her. "you're going to understand you feeling in the future so take you time" Eighteen said. "right now I'm not worried about my love interested I'm more focus on getting stronger" Kefla said.

She looked at her and poke her waist causing her to move. "you're a powerful saiyan" Eighte said. "Vegeta not even Goku would be able to defeat you so you need to relax" Eighteen said. "you don't understand they other people who are even more stronger than me and I need to prepare myself when the moment that I have to fight them I would be able to defeat them" Kefla said. "what do you mean do you expect to have a fight against a powerful enemy" Eighteen said. "I can't tell you right now but I'm training everyday because I want to protect something really important for me and I'm going to do all my power to protect them" Kefla said. She looked at her and saw the she was serious. "okay then do you best to get stronger" Eighteen said. "so for now let's enjoy this hot spring if you want to talk to me about you problems you can call me anytime" Eighteen said. "thank you" Kefla said the she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the steamy mineral water touching her body.

 **One hour later**

She enter to her room and laid down on her bed as she turned around. "I'm not falling in love with Gohan.. I need to focus on my training" Kefla said. She close her eyes and started to imagine herself transforming into ultra instinct form. She opened her eyes as she raised her hands. "I'm going to archive Ultra Instinct form and become stronger than Goku and Jiren" Kefla said. She grabbed her pillow and cover herself with her blanket. "I'm going to make sure the universe six survive the tournament of power" Kefla said as she closes her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next Day**

In the morning Kefla woke up and when to her closet as she grabbed her clothes. She started to change clothes when she sense the energy of Gohan leaving the house. "you better break up with the stupid girl" Kefla said. She leaves her room and Goten quickly hug her "good morning Kefla" Goten said. "good morning squirt" Kefla said while patting his head. "your big brother already left the house" Kefla said. "yes he went to Satan City" Goten replied. "good you should train or play with Trunks" Kefla said. " okay Kefla I'm going to ask my mom first" Goten said the he quickly ran to his mother room. Kefla leave the house and started to travel to Satan City.

 **Satan City**

Kefla saw Gohan walking with Angela when she quickly stops and looked around when suddenly she stop. **"are you serious now I'm stalking Gohan"** Kefla thought. She hears somebody screaming her name. She ignores it and started to follow Gohan when suddenly somebody touch her shoulder when she turned around and saw Videl. "don't tell me that you're stalking Gohan" Videl said surprised. "What! No! I was walking around with a friend" Kefla said. She looked at her " I don't believe you" Videl said. She looked at her "hey a criminal is running away!" Kefla screamed when Videl turned around and didn't saw any criminals. " are y-" Videl saw the Kefla ran away from her. "what she already run away from me" Videl said angry the she started to look for her.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Caulifla looked at Kale when she saw the she was quiet. "Kale what would you do if somebody make a promise with you but later the person breaks your promise. What would you do in the situation" Caulifla said. "I don't know maybe listen to him ask why did you break the promise and then I'm not going to be angry anymore" Kale said. "what! You're to nice if it was me I would break his legs them make him beg for his life and forced him to call me Caulifla-sama" Caulifla said while laughing. "sis I think you're going to be a mean person when you turn into an adult" Kale said. "fine for me I'm not going to let other people disrespect me or break they promise" Caulifla said. She looked at her "Kale let's go over there so we can continue our training" Caulifla said the they quickly ran to the training arena.

Caulifla saw the Cabba was there he quickly ran at them. "Caulifla can I train with you two" Cabba asked. Kale looked at him the she quickly hide behind Caulifla. "Kale don't be shy around Cabba" Caulifla said. "Okay sis" Kale said then she moves and looked at him. "sure let's train together I'm going to tell my mom to make us food when we finish training together we're going to have something to eat" Caulifla said when she started to walk when she stop and looked at Kale. "stay with Cabba it's going to be fast" Caulifla said. "okay sis" Kale said the she walked at him and stay quiet. She saw the Caulifla went inside the house and saw the she was having a awkward moment with Cabba. "Hi Kale" Cabba said trying to be friendly with her. "hi" Kale said the she quickly turned around. He saw the she was nervous around him. "Caulifla is going to come here soon so wait a little bit more" Cabba said. "so let's be friends" Cabba said the Kale shake his hand. "okay" Kale said the she quickly moves her hand. She saw Caulifla running at them and looked at them. "let's start our training" Caulifla said with a wolfish grin.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( Satan City)**

Kefla saw a building on Fire and saw a lot of people looking in the accident. "Gohan is going to be here soon" Kefla said. She saw a helicopter going to the top of the building and sense the energy of Videl. **"great she's here"** Kefla thought when she turned around and saw Gohan. "Kefla what are you doing here?" Gohan asked. "what! I was getting bored of training by myself" Kefla said. She saw Angela staring at her when she quickly grabbed the arm of Gohan. **"what the hell! What are you staring me"** Kefla thought. Gohan quickly move his hand and ran to the building. "Gohan! Where are you going!" Angela screamed. "What are you doing here!" Angela screamed at her. "shut up annoying woman!" Kefla screamed at her. She sense the energy of Gohan the she walked at him.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kefla saw the Gohan return into his regular clothes. "that was easy" Gohan said when he saw the fire was already out. "Kefla so what are you doing here?" Gohan asked with curiosity. "I was going to buy some snacks" Kefla said. She quickly moves and saw that Angela fell down on the floor. **"oh great another crazy woman wants to have a fight with me"** Kefla thought. She stood up and looked at him with anger on her eyes when Videl walked at him. "Gohan and Kefla what are you two doing here" Videl asked. "Gohan our relationship is over! I'm going to tell everybody about you secret!" Angela screamed. "what! Please don't tell nobody" Gohan beg her. "Gohan don't be stupid and don't beg at her" Kefla said annoyed. "tell me his secret" Videl said. "when I was walking around I saw the Gohan was in the boys locker room when I saw something weird Gohan use underwear of a little boy because it have a design of a bear behind his underwear" Angela said.

Gohan and Kefla was in shock when he looked at her. "are you serious! You didn't saw me on the roof" Gohan said. "I didn't have my contacts. What you have you pants down during the time?" Angela asked. Videl looked at him with disgust the she quickly pointed at him. "keep you pants up before I send you to jail for be a pervert" Videl said. "you use underwear with a bear design" Kefla said the she started to laugh like crazy. "Kefla stop making fun of me" Gohan said. "I can't it's really funny..what next do you have underwear with other animal design" Kefla said while laughing. "fine I'm going to stop…hahahaha!" Kefla continue to laugh when she stopped. "Gohan not offense but Cabba choose better clothes than you" Kefla said. "let's go home and train together" Kefla said. "wait you two can you explain what are you two doing here" Videl said while staring at them. "Videl somebody is trying to run away from the police" Kefla said while pointing in another direction when she turned around and Kefla quickly grabbed the arm Gohan and immediately fly away. Videl turned around "again!" Videl screamed with anger.

They enter to the house when Gohan saw the Goten wasn't there. "where is my brother" Gohan asked. "he's playing or training with Trunks" Kefla said. "okay Kefla I'm going to change clothes" Gohan said. "don't forget to wear you bear underwear" Kefla said making fun of him. "I didn't buy it" Gohan said. "it was my mother who bought it" Gohan said. He saw that his mother walked towards them. "what happen?" Chichi asked while she was carried a bag on her hand. "nothing I'm making fun of him that he had funny underwear" Kefla said. "I bought something for you" Chichi said when she put it on the table. Gohan saw a lot of underwear and Kefla face was bright red. She grabbed one and saw it have a design of a unicorn. "Kefla see this one.. it has flower" Gohan said while showing a underwear. Gohan saw that her face turned red when suddenly Kefla grabbed his face and smashed it to the table multiple times causing him to bleed from his forehead. "Gohan you better don't touch my underwear! I'm never going to wear it!" Kefla screamed while smashing his face multiple times. "you're going to forget this" Kefla said the Gohan fell down unconscious and she walked to the gravity chamber.

 **Six hours later**

Kefla laid down on her bed and looked to the roof. "good tomorrow I can spend the whole day training" Kefla said. She hears somebody knocking on the door multiple times she stood up and open the door. She saw the Goten was looking at her. "what happen squirt" Kefla asked. "Kefla I was wondering when is you birthday day" Goten asked. She looked at him and started to think. **"next month is going be one year when Caulifla and Kale fuse so make sense the next month is my birthday"** Kefla thought. "next month is my birthday I'm going to be seventeenth years old" Kefla said. "okay Kefla" Goten replied. "is already late is time for you to go to sleep" Kefla said. "goodnight Kefla" Goten said. "goodnight squirt" Kefla replied. Goten walked to the room of Gohan and enter in his room. "brother next month is going to be Kefla birthday" Goten said. "oh good I'm going to tell mom to make her a cake" Gohan said. "brother let's look for the dragon balls and wish something for her" Goten said. "okay squirt that a good idea" Gohan said. "okay..brother can I sleep with you today Trunks brought a scary movie" Goten said. He looked at him and saw the he was scared. "I don't have enough space but you can sleep with mom or Kefla" Gohan said. "okay goodnight brother" Goten said "goodnight squirt" Gohan said the Goten leave the room.

He walked to the room of Kefla and knock the door multiple times when she opened the door. "what happen squirt" Kefla asked. He quickly hug her and looked at her. "can I sleep with you tonight… Trunks show me a scary movie" Goten said. "okay you can sleep with me" Kefla said the she laid on her bed when Goten quickly laid down next to her and give her a hug. She saw the Goten was falling do sleep. "next time say to Trunks you don't want to watch scary movies" Kefla said while patting his head. She saw that he was still giving her a hug. "goodnight squirt" Kefla said. The she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep. Chichi was looking for Goten when she opened the door and saw his younger son sleeping with Kefla. "it looks like my son thinks Kefla is like an older sister" Chichi said the she walked back to her room and fell down to sleep.

 **Next week**

 **Satan City ( Orange Star High School)**

Kefla and Gohan saw a lot of people were walking around. Gohan grabbed piece of paper and read it. "Kefla it looks the today we're going to spend time listening to how he defeated Cell and he going to teach us how to fight" Gohan said. "ugh…. Okay Gohan I'm going home I don't feel like to listen to a stupid, weak and useless clown" Kefla said. "my father is not a clown" Videl said. "great you're here.. so your father is stupid and useless" Kefla said. "shut up and you better respect my father" Videl said. "I don't care!" Kefla screamed at her. "can you two stop arguing against each other" Gohan said. "she better stop bothering me before I knock her out" Kefla said angry. "fine I'm going to leave you alone I have to go with my father" Videl said the she walked away.

They enter to the room and was sitting down when he quickly stood up. "Hahaha! This is great day to tell my story how I defeat Cell and save planet Earth" said excited. Kefla looked at him with disgust on her eyes. "Gohan I'm going to sleep wake me up when this torture is over" Kefla said. She covers her eyes when Gohan looked at her. _**"she really hates "**_ Gohan thought. started to talk when he saw the a girl wasn't paying attention. "you girl with the crazy hair" screamed. He saw that she continues to ignore him when Videl saw that Kefla was sleeping she move her shoulder causing her to wake up. "my father is going to ask you a question" Videl said. "finally you wake up sleepy girl" . "my name is Kefla not sleepy girl" Kefla said angry. **"you stupid bastard"** Kefla thought. "answer me this Kefla who is the strongest person from this planet" said.

She looked at him and saw the everybody was staring at her. "easy the strongest person in this planet is…me" Kefla said with a wolfish grin. The other we're in shock when suddenly somebody threw a piece of paper but she quickly dodges and threw it back at him. "wrong I'm the strongest" said. "You the strongest don't make me laugh! You're the weakest and I know other fighters the can easily kick your ass without any problems!" Kefla screamed. and Videl was in shock when Kefla insult him. "you should stop daydreaming I can easily defeat you…but I don't want to hurt you cute face" said. "what…I didn't pay attention but I can easily knock you out with one finger" Kefla said. Sharpner stood up and looked at her. " fight her and humiliate her!" Sharpner screamed. "Kefla say sorry so you don't get hurt" Erasa said. "let's have a sparring match right now…I'm going to show you that you're nothing against me" Kefla said the she stood up and walked at him.

stood up and looked at her. "I'm going to show you why I'm still the Champion" said. He ran at her and attack her when suddenly Kefla move her hand and use her finger to hit his forehead causing him to fell down unconscious. "that was easy" Kefla said then she picks up the Championship title. "spend time with your toy because I'm going to kick your ass and win the tournament" Kefla said. She put the Championship title on the table when he wakes up in pain. He looked at her and he walked back. "your just lucky that you hit me on the spot that Cell hit me long ago next time I'm going to defeat you" Mr. Satan said. **"I can't lose my championships title against the girl over there"** thought. Kefla ignore him and saw the other people we're staring at her. She went back to sleep when Gohan sat down closer to her. "Kefla they going to talk bad things about you" Gohan said. "I don't care about they're opinion so just ignore them" Kefla said the she closes her eyes and went to sleep again. **"I can't believe that you defeat my father without even trying what the hell are you"** Videl thought.

The class was over Kefla looked at Gohan. "I'm going to leave right now and spent time with Eighteen" Kefla said. "okay I'm going to make up an excuse so you don't get in trouble" Gohan said. "okay good bye" Kefla said the she leaves the school. Videl walked at Gohan and saw the Kefla wasn't there. "where is Kefla? I need to talk with her about something important" Videl said asked. "Kefla already left the school it looks like my brother got sick so she went back home so she can take care of my brother" Gohan said. "fine next time I'm going to make her apologies to my father" Videl said. "you should give up she never going to say sorry" Gohan said. She looked at him and saw he was serious. "okay hurry up before we're going to be late" Videl said. Gohan follow her when he looked at her and saw that Videl was angry. He turned around and started to think about Kefla. _**"Kefla you're a strange girl"**_ Gohan thought when he enters another class.

 **Three weeks later**

 **Southwest Forest**

Gohan and Goten started to look around when Goten stood up. "brother! The dragon radar said the one of the dragon balls is here" Goten said. "okay then let's start looking for the dragon balls we need to find the other six dragon balls" Gohan said. "what kind of gift you're going to ask Shenron" Gohan asked. "I thought the Kefla miss her family so I'm going to use the dragon balls to create a picture of her family" Goten said. "good idea the gift is going to make her happy" Gohan said the they started to look around. Goten stop and looked at his older brother. "Brother do you know where Kefla is?" Goten asked. "she is spending time with Eighteen so we need to hurry up and find the dragon balls so when can wish the perfect gift for Kefla birthday" Gohan said when he find the first dragon balls. "six more dragon balls now let's go to another place and start looking for the second dragon balls" Gohan said as they travel to another location. In unknown location in a cold place when a male saiyan is frozen and buried below snow waiting for the moment the he awakened and have his revenge against Goku and his friends.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Reviews**

 **TheElza- will kefla ever tell gohan about his dad :3**

 **Answer – no but in the future she is going to tell him but right now her main focus is making sure the universe six survive during the tournament of power.**

 **Guest- Patche MCS Will Goku and Vegeta reach SS Blue ? Also, since Kefla is stronger than Goku in this, will Zamasu take her body instead ?**

 **Answer- is to early to talk about that right now I'm focus on the Majin Buu saga**


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super

Kefla the Ultimate Warrior

Universe Seven

Capsule Corporations

Bulma saw the Trunks was playing in the yard she walked at him. "Trunks go help Goten find the other dragon balls" Bulma said. "okay mom" Trunks said when he stood and looked at her. "mom I didn't see my father for a while did he go somewhere?" Trunks asked. "he went to space so he can train without any interruption ..he told me that he is trying to achive Super Saiyan Three" Bulma said. "Super Saiyan Three?" Trunks said with curiosity on his eyes. "when Kefla beat him up and told him about the transformation" Bulma said. "last month he decided to travel and train in different planets so he would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Bulma said. "cool that means Kefla can transform into Super Saiyan Three" Trunks said excited. "yes Trunks go right now and help Gohan find the dragon balls" Bulma said then Trunks quickly fly away.

Kame House

Eighteen walked at Kefla and saw that she was wearing a bikini. "Kefla make sure that you're using sunscreen" Eighteen said. "don't worry I already put the sunscreen on me" Kefla said. She started to looked around and didn't see the old man. "that's weird I thought that the geezer would be trying to do something stupid" Kefla said. "don't worried about the geezer I already knock him out so he doesn't bother us" Eighteen said. "okay Eighteen I was planning to train all day but you called me so that you wanted to spend time with me" Kefla said. Kefla saw that her daughter was walking next to her and sat down on her laps. "Hi Marron" Kefla said while patting her head. "hi" Marron said then Kefla put some sunscreen on her. "it looks like that you don't have any problems with kids" Eighteen said. "I'm okay with kids" Kefla said while patting her head.

Tropical Island

Trunks flew at Goten and Gohan when he saw that he was looking around the sand. "Hey Goten and Gohan I came here to help you two find the dragon balls" Trunks said. Goten stood up and remove the sand from his hair. "hi Trunks the dragon ball is around here" Goten said showing the dragon radar. Trunks started to move some of the sand when suddenly he saw the dragon balls next too a bird nest then he quickly grabbed. "I found it!" Trunks said excited the he was showing off the dragon ball the be found. "good Trunks know we have to find four more" Gohan said the Trunks put the dragon ball inside the bag. "I can't wait to see Shenron and grant the wish for the gift for Kefla" Goten said. "what kind of wish are you going to ask" Trunks said. "I'm going to ask to create a picture of her and her family" Goten said. "okay then let's hurry up because the surprise birthday is almost done" Trunks said.

One hour later

Desert

Goten and Trunks started to look around when he only saw sand. "Trunks I don't see any dragon ball" Goten said. He looked around and saw only sand. "I know other way to find the dragon ball" Trunks said they started to fly around. Goten saw a bright light he quickly flew over there and quickly moved the sand when he saw a dragon ball. "Trunks! I found the dragon ball!" Goten screamed. Gohan quickly flew at him and saw that he found the dragon balls. Goten put the dragon balls in the bag. "good job Goten and Trunks now we need to find three more dragon balls" Gohan said. Goten gave him the dragon radar and saw that his brother was looking at it. "okay let's find the others" Gohan said as they started to fly and travel to another location.

Two Hours later

Unknown planet

Vegeta started to threw multiple ki blast as he started dodging them all and kick the last ki blast to space. "I'm going to achive Super Saiyan Three and I'm going to surpass you two" Vegeta said while throwing multiple ki blast. He released more of his power and transformed into Super Saiyan Two as he threw multiple ki blast in different directions. He blocks them and kick them to space. "I swear that I'm going to transform into Super Saiyan Three and return to my rightful place as the most powerful saiyan" Vegeta said. He looked in another direction and saw the planet Earth was far away. "I only need to train three more months here and I would be able to achieve Super Saiyan Three" Vegeta said as he continued to train.

Earth

Kame House

Kefla walked inside the house and grabbed a cold coke when she saw a picture of Eighteen and her daughter. "nice picture" Kefla thought when she went outside and saw that Eighteen was drinking her beer. She sat down next to her and looked at her. "bad thing you're not old enough to drink alcohol" Eighteen said while drinking her beer. Master Roshi wake up and walked outside when he saw Kefla on her bikini. "Kefla let me put sunscreen on your body" Master Roshi said with a pervert voice. He quickly ran at her when suddenly Kefla quickly moved and grabbed his arm threw him to another island. "pervert" Kefla said then she laid down next to her. Marron quickly ran at her and laid down on Kefla legs. Eighteen saw that her daughter was falling asleep so she try to move but suddenly Marron quickly hug Kefla. "it's okay" Kefla said while patting her head. "okay tell me when my daughter starts bothering you so I would move her and put her on her bed" Eighteen said then she laid down and started to drink her beer.

One hour later

Tropical Forest

Goten quickly climb to the tree to have a better view when he started to looked around. "it's not here!" Goten screamed then he quickly jumped from the tree. Trunks looked at him and show him the dragon radar. "it has to be here let's start to look around here" Trunks said. Gohan looked at them and saw they we're looking for the dragon ball. They started to walk and saw the dragon radar started to make noise when he saw a lake. Gohan quickly jumped to the water and started to swim. He saw an orange ball he quickly started to swim and grabbed when he saw the he grabbed the dragon ball he swim back to the surface. "I already found it" Gohan said putting the dragon ball in the bag. Goten started to count and looked at his brother. "one more dragon ball and we would be able to ask Shenron for the perfect gift for Kefla" Goten said as they quickly flew and travel to another location.

One hour later

Island

Goten and Trunks started to run to look for the last dragon ball. "Goten it says the dragon ball is over there!" Trunks screamed the they ran over there. They saw a small town when they saw a group of people looking to a girl. "what is going on" Goten asked. "we're here to say goodbye to the girl she is going to sacrifice her life for the monster that lives in the mountains" the guy said. Trunks saw a weird person dancing around the girl when suddenly he saw the he has the dragon ball. He quickly went at him and looked at him. "I need the ball the is holding in you lame necklace" Trunks said. "what! Stop bothering us" the guy said while dancing around. "just give it to me right now" Trunks said. "No! I'm trying to solve the problem of this town" the guy said while dancing around. "if we solve this problem you're going to give me the necklace" Trunks said. "fine I bet you wouldn't be able to defeat the monster I'm the only savior of this town" the guy said but Trunks ignore him and walked to Gohan and told him about the situation.

Thirty minutes later

Mountain

Gohan put a lot of food when Goten and Trunks was getting hungry as they tried to get some food but Gohan quickly stop him. "No! Don't eat the food! We need to find this monster" Gohan said. "what! But we didn't eat anything in the morning" Goten complained. "I said no" Gohan replied when he quickly stop Goten. He looked at Trunks and make a sign when Goten tried to grab some food Gohan quickly stop him but Trunks quickly grab some. "what! Who teach you that" Gohan was surprised the Trunks was able to steal it without any problems. "it was Kefla" Trunks said while he started to eat the chicken breast. "it looks like that I need to talk with Kefla" Gohan thought. "brother did you buy something to put the gift for Kefla in" Goten said. " yes b-" Gohan hit his head. "that not fair! I want something to eat!" Goten screamed then he started to cry. Meanwhile in the mountain in the frozen ice started to shatter into little pieces.

Gohan quickly give him some food and saw that Goten stop crying. "I can't believe that you fell in Goten trap not even Kefla fell in his trap" Trunks said. He saw a dinosaur going at them when Trunks looked at the dinosaur. "what it just a stupid T-rex" Trunks said. Then he quickly flew at his head and hit it without holding back. He saw the T-rex was already dead and he ran at Gohan. "let's go right now and get the dragon ball" Trunks said. "okay then let's go right now" Gohan said. "I can't wait to see Shenron" Goten said then they traveled back to the town. Gohan talk to the leader of the town and told them that they solved the problem. Trunks quickly ran to the guy and grabbed the necklace. "now this is mine" Trunks said when he grabbed the dragon ball and threw the necklace to the floor.

They flew the other side of the island and put the dragon balls together. "Eternal Dragon Shenron by you name I summon you!" Gohan screamed. The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them. "I'm the dragon Shenron I shall grant you any wish now speak" Shenron said. "Shenron my wish is to create a picture of Kefla and her family" Goten said. "it's going to be easy to grant the wish" Shenron said when he closed his eyes and suddenly two pictures appear when Goten quickly grabbed them. "that strange I don't see Kefla in the picture" Goten said. Gohan saw the picture and saw that Kefla wasn't there except for two little girls and they're family. "you right we can ask her why she is not in the picture but right now we have to go to Capsule Corporations" Gohan said putting the pictures inside the box. Shenron was still waiting for them to ask for the other two wishes. "Shenron is okay we don't need the other two wishes" Gohan said. "farewell" Shenron said he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

Gohan saw multiple energy blast going at them the he quickly dodges it. "Trunks and Goten ran away from here" Gohan said then he gives the gift to Goten. "make sure that the gift for Kefla doesn't get damage" Gohan said. They quickly fly away from the island when he saw the saiyan who attack him as he was in shock. "Broly…but how my father killed you" Gohan said. Broly transformed into a Super Saiyan and flew at him punching him but Gohan block his punch. Gohan quickly uppercut him into his stomach and side kick him on his face. "good thing I was training with Kefla" Gohan said while dodging the attacks of Broly. "Kakarot!" Broly screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him. "my father is already dead so leave this planet" Gohan said. "Kakarot! Kakarot!" Broly screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him when Gohan deflect it without any problems.

Goten and Trunks quickly flew at Gohan and saw that he was fighting against another saiyan. "brother we're going to help!" Goten said then he transformed into Super Saiyan. Trunks transformed into Super Saiyan when Gohan turned around and he was shock that Goten and Trunks was able to transform in Super Saiyan. "what! Since when you are able to transform in a Super Saiyan" Gohan said while blocking the punches of Broly. "Kefla taught us how to transform into a Super Saiyan" Trunks said. "oh ok! where did you guys put the gift" Gohan said then he deflected the energy blast. "don't worry brother I put it somewhere safe" Goten said as they quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Broly deflect the energy blast and quickly uppercut them. "Goten and Trunks! You two don't have a chance to defeat him!" Gohan screamed. "his name is Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Gohan screamed when he flew at them and block the punch. He quickly push Goten and Trunks the suddenly he received a punch on his stomach. He block the second punch and kick him on his stomach. "you became a lot stronger than before but you're not the only one getting stronger" Gohan said then he uppercut him on his jaw. Broly saw that he was bleeding from his nose. He started to laugh like a paranoid person. He threw multiple ki blast against Goten and Trunks. Gohan quickly flew at them and used himself to shield for the energy blast when suddenly Broly grabbed his face and slammed to the rock multiple times. He face started to bleed and saw the a lot of blood was going down from his forehead. He quickly hit his hand and kick him on his gut and tree him to the trees.

Gohan flew at him and kick on his stomach causing him to gasp. He grabbed his face and slammed to the ground multiple times when he saw the Broly started to bleed. "you don't have any chance to defeat me" Gohan said then he threw him to the boulder. He opened his eyes and started to release more of his power when suddenly he transform again when suddenly his aura turned greenish and he quickly threw multiple ki blast against them. "what! He transformed into his legendary super saiyan" Gohan said then he transformed into his Super Saiyan form. He deflected the energy blast and saw that Broly flew at him when suddenly he struck him and attacked Goten and Trunks. He was in shock that Goten and Trunks was attack by Broly.

Gohan flew at them but suddenly Broly threw multiple ki blast at him. He started to deflect the energy blast when he quickly flew at them and caught them. "Goten And Trunks go somewhere safe" Gohan ordered. Broly quickly flew at them and smashed his fist into his stomach. He caught the face of Trunks and knock him out and quickly uppercut Goten in his stomach causing him to fall into the ground. "b..brother…k..Kefla" Goten said then he fell down unconscious. Gohan saw that they we're unconscious. "you're going to pay for this!" Gohan screamed then he transformed into Super Saiyan Two. He crashed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "I already told you that you don't have a chance to defeat me" Gohan said as he threw a massive energy blast against him causing to fell down into the ocean. "it looks like I won this fight" Gohan said when suddenly Broly appeared next to Goten and Trunks. He quickly flew at them "n-" Broly trick him "Omega blaster!" Broly screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him. He started to threw multiple ki blast at him. "I'm going to kill the son of Kakarot!" Broly screamed while punching him multiple times.

Kame House

Kefla suddenly stood up when suddenly he felt the energy of Gohan began to decrease dramatically. "that strange" Kefla said when suddenly she hears something in her head. "Kefla this is Goku" Goku said talking to her telepathy. She dropped her cold coke and hear the voice of Goku. "what do you want" Kefla said. "Kefla you need to save them it looks like Broly was able to hurt Gohan if he continues to receive damage he may die" Goku said telepathy. Kefla was confused "Broly?" Kefla said confused. Goku told the reason why Broly hate him. Kefla walked back the she started to laugh when she stop and sense the energy of Gohan. "so you are telling me that he only hates you because you didn't stop crying.. that is the most stupid reason to hate somebody" Kefla said. "fine I'm going to save them but first I'm going to change clothes" Kefla said. "just go right now before is to late" Goku said telepathy. "what I'm not going to fight him using my bikini! You idiot" Kefla screamed. "Eighteen do you know where is my clothes" Kefla asked. "I'm washing your clothes but you can use my clothes" Eighteen said "okay" Kefla said the she quickly grabbed them and went inside the house to change clothes. Kefla left the house and Eighteen saw that she was wearing her clothes. She started to sense the energy of Gohan when she quickly flew towards him. "don't worry Gohan I'm going to save you" Kefla said the she quickly flew at him.

Ten minutes later

Broly threw multiple ki blast against Gohan when suddenly Kefla appeared and easily deflect the energy blast in another direction. "Gohan I thought you would be able to defeat him without any problems" Kefla said. "I'm sorry but he was trying to kill Goten and Trunks so he used the opportunity to attack me" Gohan said. She grabbed him and put him next to them she raised her hand and give them a little bit of her energy. "that should be enough" Kefla said. She turned around and looked at him. "so you're the bitch who wants revenge against Goku" Kefla said. He raised his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. She moved her hand and deflected the energy blast without any problems. "Kakarot! Kakarot!" Broly screamed. "shut up you bitch! What the hell is a Kakarot!" Kefla screamed at him. He looked at her "you dirty b-" Kefla interrupted and uppercut him causing him to throw up blood as she grabbed his face and threw him to the ground. "show some respect you piece of shit!" Kefla screamed at him.

Broly stood up and started to charge his attack "Omega b-" Kefla interrupted him and kick his hand. "Broly I want to see you cry like a little bitch!" Kefla screamed at him. She punch his face multiple times causing him to bleed from his forehead. "come on cry you little bitch!" Kefla screamed. "is going to be more fun if you start crying like a little bitch" Kefla said with a sadistic smile on her face. He tried to attack her when suddenly she appeared behind him and flick her finger into his arm causing him to break his arm. Broly was in shock that he quickly tried to attack her when suddenly she breaks his other arm. She slammed his face to the ground when she puts pressure on his legs when suddenly she broke his leg. "beg for you life and call me Kefla-sama" Kefla said with a sadistic smile on her face. Broly tried to stand up but Kefla just kick him on his face. "this is boring and you're not even worth it for a warm up" Kefla said the she raised her hand "Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the smoke disappear and the body was turn into dust.

She walked at them and saw the Goten have something on his hand. "happy birthday!" Goten and Trunks said. Gohan walked to her and gave her a hug. "Happy birthday" Gohan said when he saw that she was surprised. Goten gives her the gift when she grabbed it. "Kefla I want you to open to gift right now" Goten said excited. She opened and saw two pictures when she saw the picture she was shocked to see them. "that a picture of Caulifla and her family and the other picture is Kale and her family" Kefla thought. Goten walked to her and looked at the picture. "Kefla who is this girl" Goten said. "that my little sister Caulifla and the other girl is my other little sister Kale" Kefla said. "oh so you have a big family" Goten said. "Yes, I do" Kefla said when Gohan saw a tear in her eye. He walked towards her and removes the tear from her eye. "I'm okay" Kefla said. "I knew it that you're going to like the gift" Goten said. "we need to go right now my mom have something important to tell you" Trunks said. "okay then let's go" Kefla said while holding the pictures when she put it on the box the they started to fly and travel to Capsule Corporations.

Capsule Corporation

They walked to the yard when suddenly Bulma appeared next to her. "Happy birthday Kefla!" Bulma screamed. Kefla saw the Bulma created a party for her. "I'm so excited the today is you first year living on Earth and you're already turning seventeen" Bulma said. "thanks for the surprised party" Kefla said. Trunks quickly walked at her and saw the Kefla is happy for the party. "Kefla show the picture" Trunks. "picture" Bulma said with curiosity. Kefla show her the two pictures when she grabbed and looked it. "that strange I don't see you there, but the two girls are really adorable" Bulma said. "mom we used the dragon balls to create a picture of her family" Trunks said. "oh that was a great idea so what kind of relationship you have with them" Bulma said.

Kefla walked beside her and pointed to the picture. "this is my little sister Caulifla and the other girl is Kale my other little sister" Kefla said when she told the name of the other Saiyans. "you have a nice family and I can see that Caulifla is the trouble maker and Kale is the shy one" Bulma said. "Yes Caulifla always make pranks against her older brother" Kefla said with a small laugh. "Kefla I'm going to put something on your picture so it doesn't get damage and I'm going to buy you a frame so you can put it in your room" Bulma said. "okay" Kefla said when she walked to Chichi and sat down beside her. "Kefla enjoy your party" Chichi said. "okay I'm going to have fun" Kefla said.

"good they believe that Caulifla and Kale are my little sister" Kefla thought. "it was really nice of them now I would be able to see them even Kale didn't have any pictures of her family after those criminals kill the entire town and burn multiple houses…if she was here she most likely would start to cry" Kefla thought. Bulma walked at her and give her the two pictures. "thank you Bulma" Kefla said. "no problem Kefla and if your picture gets damage I created multiple copies just in case something happens" Bulma said. "thank you don't worry I'm going to make sure to take care of my pictures" Kefla said with a smile on her face. "yes this is only a small memory of my home world…planet Sadala..right now Caulifla should be planning a prank against her older brother" Kefla thought as she started to giggle. Chichi saw the picture and saw that Kefla is really happy. Bulma touch her shoulder and force her to stand up. "don't worry I'm going to take care of the pictures" Chichi said. "Kefla dance with Gohan" Bulma said the she pushed her against him causing her to crash against him.

Gohan looked at her and have an awkward smiled. Bulma quickly ran at them and push them together. "this is a party start dancing" Bulma said. Gohan started to dance awkwardly when Kefla looked at him and saw the he was trying his best. "fine I'm going to dance too" Kefla said the she started to dance. Bulma walked to Chichi and sat down. "it looks like they are having fun" Bulma said while drinking her beer. "yes I feel bad the Kefla wouldn't be able to spend with her family because..you know they we're kill by Frieza" Chichi said. "the picture it looks really cute but they look so different from Vegeta I don't know but sometimes I feel that Kefla is not the same as Goku or Vegeta" Bulma said. "Chichi just ignore me it's just my imagination" Bulma said.

Kefla looked at him when she saw that everybody were staring at her. "I'm going to get something to drink" Kefla said. She walked in another direction and saw a lot of drinks when she saw that they wasn't any coke. "you looking for a drink" Yamcha said. "yes" Kefla said. He pass her cold drink when she started to drink. "what a strange flavor" Kefla thought. She finished drinking her drink when suddenly she started to feel dizzy. She walked at Bulma and felt the her head was going to explode. "I feel so dizzy" Kefla said when Bulma quickly stood up and grabbed her drink. "who gave you this" Bulma said when she saw the Kefla was holding a beer when she pointed to Yamcha. Bulma quickly ran to Yamcha and slammed his face to the table. " are you stupid! Kefla is underage! She can't drink alcohol!" Bulma screamed at him. "what I didn't know" Yamcha said. "She is in Highschool it's obvious that she underage" Bulma said while slamming his face into the table.

Kefla was having a hard walking around when she sat down and felt that somebody touched her shoulder. "leave me alone Cabba" Kefla said. Gohan looked at her and touch her shoulder again. "Kefla my name is Gohan not Cabba" Gohan said. "I don't care just go home " Kefla said. Tien Shinhan walked towards her and saw the she was drunk. "who al-" Kefla interrupted him and threw him to the floor as she started to pressure on his arm. "call me Kefla-sama" Kefla said. "what! Are you c" Tien Shinhan started to scream in pain. "fine..Kefla-sama…now leave me alone" Tien Shinhan said. Then she quickly stop when Tien Shinhan tried to attack her she quickly flick her finger into his forehead causing him to fall down unconscious.

Bulma drag Yamcha and saw the Tien Shinhan was unconscious. "Yamcha apologize to her for ruining her birthday party" Bulma said. He walked at her and looked at her "I'm s-" Kefla interrupted and threw him to the floor as she started to put pressure his arm. "I'll let you go if you call me Kefla-sama" Kefla said. "Kefla-sama! Kefla-sama!" Yamcha screamed. "tell me my name with respect you piece of shit" Kefla said. " Kefla-sama please let me go" Yamcha beg her. She let it go and walked at Gohan when suddenly she hugs him. "Gohan you look funny wearing that stupid costume" Kefla said.

Yamcha looked at him and quickly get angry. "why you didn't stop her" Yamcha said. "I'm not that crazy to risk my life" Gohan said. "what!" Yamcha said in shock. She stared at him the he quickly started to bow down. "Kefla-sama I'm sorry do you want something" Yamcha said. "shut up! Your voice is annoying!" Kefla complained. Chichi looked at her and saw that Goten was already sleep. "Gohan let's go home is already late" Chichi said. Gohan looked at her and carried her on his arm. "Gohan my head hurts" Kefla complained. He looked at her and saw that she was holding him. "you're going to be okay" Gohan said then he started to fly.

Ten minutes later

Kefla looked at him and saw the Gohan was still carrying her. "Gohan you need to train more and transform into Super Saiyan three" Kefla complained. He looked at her and saw the she was still drunk. "my head is going to explode" Kefla complained. "Gohan you know which person I hate the most" Kefla said. "Videl" Gohan said. "I don't hate her" Kefla said. "she is only annoying even more annoying than Ribrianne" Kefla said. "who is Ribrianne" Gohan asked. "you know the popular tv show…sailor moon….she like one of those characters except she turn into a fat ugly girl" Kefla said. "she always talk about love at least she not as annoying as Toppo he only talk about justice…justice blast….even his attack are named after justice annoying bastard with a funny moustache… and I want to kick Jiren ass" Kefla said. "then which person you hate the most" Gohan asked. "I hate his annoying stupid voice, I hate his stupid hair, his stupid friendly smile...his name is G-" Kefla stop talking and fell down to sleep when Gohan looked at her. He saw the she was already sleep so he moved a little of her hair. "Kefla you're a strange girl" Gohan said as they travel back home.

They enter to the house and Gohan continue to carry Kefla on his arm. "mom can you open the door" Gohan said when she opened the door. "son wake her up and tell her to take a cold bath" Chichi said. He enters her room and saw some of her clothes was on the floor when he put her on her bed. "Kefla wake up you need to take a bath" Gohan said. Kefla looked at him and force him to laid down next to her. "I don't want to take a bath" Kefla said the she quickly hug him. "b-" Kefla interrupted "shut up I'm going to sleep" Kefla said while hugging him. "Kefla my mom is going to think the wrong thing if I sleep in your bed" Gohan said. Kefla looked at him and saw that Gohan had a awkward smiled. "shut up and go to sleep before I knock you out" Kefla said. " w-" Kefla quickly punch him in his gut causing him to fall down unconscious as Kefla closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

Next day

Kefla felt somebody next to her when she opened her eyes and saw Gohan. "what the hell!" Kefla screamed causing Gohan to wake up. Gohan looked around and saw that he fall down to sleep in Kefla room when he turned around and saw Kefla embarrassed and angry. "I can ex-" Kefla quickly uppercut him in his gut causing him to gasp. "what are you doing in my room" Kefla said angry when she felt a headache. "my head hurts" Kefla complained. "Last night Yamcha accidentally gave you a beer after you drank the beer you became drunk" Gohan said. "you were forcing a lot of people to call you Kefla-sama" Gohan said. "I don't remember" Kefla said when she saw the pictures was on her desk. "good thing I didn't forget about the pictures" Kefla said. Chichi enter to her room and saw that Gohan was there. "Gohan!" Chichi screamed in shock when she saw Gohan sleeping with Kefla. "mom I c-" Chichi interrupt him "Yes I'm going to be a grandmother" Chichi said excited. Kefla stood up and looked at Gohan. "I'm going to kill you Gohan" Kefla said then she started to charge her ki blast. "nothing happen last night you knocked me out" Gohan said when he saw that she was able to calm down. "Kefla drink this coffee" Chichi said. "thank you and Gohan leave my room I'm going to change my clothes right now" Kefla said as he quickly leaves the room.

Thirty minutes later

Kefla walked to the kitchen and saw that Chichi was cooking breakfast. "Chichi I'm going to give back Eighteen's clothes" Kefla said. Goten walked at her and hug her. "good morning" Goten said "good morning squirt" Kefla said while patting his head. "okay Kefla but eat your breakfast first" Chichi said. "okay" Kefla said then she walked to the dinning room and she sat down when Goten looked at her. "so you like the gift" Goten asked. "yes I love it" Kefla said. "thanks for the gift it was really nice for you" Kefla said. "no problem" Goten said the they continue to eat when Kefla finish eating. "goodbye squirt" Kefla said "goodbye" Goten said the she leaves the house.

Kame House

Kefla knock the door multiple times when the door opened when she saw Yamcha. He quickly bow down at her multiple times. "Kefla-sama do you want some cold coke or dessert" Yamcha said. "oh I want some dessert" Kefla said when he quickly bow down at her. "Kefla-sama I'm going to buy you some dessert" Yamcha said the he quickly fly away. Eighteen looked at her and she started to laugh. "don't worry about him…he's already scared of you" Eighteen said. "that's why he was calling me Kefla-sama I don't remember what happen last night" Kefla said. "you force some people to call you Kefla-sama if they don't call you that you will break his arms and legs… it was really funny" Eighteen said when Kefla gives her the bag of clothes. "you can have my clothes back give me a second" Eighteen said. She walked back at her and give her clothes. "thanks Eighteen" Kefla said while holding her Gi.

She looked at her and show her a picture of herself when she saw the Eighteen was using her Gi. " I was curious so I wear you Gi… is really comfortable and easy to move around no wonder you used it" Eighteen said. "Yes is really easy to move around so I would be able to fight faster" Kefla said. "I'm going to leave I'm going to train with Gohan" Kefla said. "good bye and have fun with Gohan" Eighteen said. "goodbye Eighteen if you want to hang out again just call me" Kefla said. "okay" Eighteen said as Kefla started to fly and travel back home. She quickly stops and senses the energy of Gohan. She turned around and sense the he was in Satan City.

Satan City ( he Circus)

Kefla flew at Gohan and saw the he was wearing the great Saiyaman outfit. "what happen?" Kefla said. "Kefla I was talking to the owner of the Circus to free Chobi but he said no" Gohan said. "Chobi?" Kefla said confused when Gohan told her about Chobi. "fine let me solve this" Kefla said she walked the other side of the Circus when she saw Chobi she quickly ran at him and destroy the cage. She quickly grab him and ran at Gohan. "I already solve the problem" Kefla said. "you girl you can't steal my animal!" The circus owner screamed. "run away" Kefla said thye start to fly away from the circus. Chobi started to move around "stop moving before I decide to knock you out" Kefla said angry. "Kefla don't hurt Chobi" Gohan said. "fine I'm not going to hurt him" Kefla said the she landed near to a store.

She saw that Gohan was next to her and she hear police going at them. "this is great the only thing missing is Videl" Kefla said. She turned around and saw Videl "it was a fucking joke!" Kefla screamed. Videl ran at her and attack her but she easily dodges it. "what are you doing" Kefla said dodging her attacks. "stop dodging my attacks" Videl said when Kefla pass the Quetzalcoatlus to Gohan when she turned around and saw the great Saiyaman. "I knew it that you we're going to show your real colors" Videl said the she quickly ran at him and crash against him. "are you serious Gohan! You can easily dodge her attack" Kefla thought. Gohan started to dodge her when suddenly she jumped into his face and tried to force him to fell down but he easily escapes. "Videl let me explain this" Gohan said. "shut up I know that you want to steal it!" Videl screamed. "Videl shut up and listen to him before I knock you out!" Kefla screamed causing Videl to stop when Gohan explained his situation. She looked at him and saw the Kefla was staring at her. "fine I believe you" Videl said.

The owner quickly pushes the police and grabbed the gun. "stupid bitch! I want the animal back!" the Circus screamed then he pointed the gun at Videl and shot her multiple times when suddenly Kefla appeared and easily deflect it without any problem. Chobi started to cry when Gohan quickly ran at him and quickly hold him. "Calm down everything is going to be okay" Gohan said when suddenly he hears the parents of Chobi flying at them when Kefla looked to the owner of the Circus. "shoot again and I'm not going to show you any mercy" Kefla said when the Circus owner saw he was trying to run away with his parents. "I want it back right now!" the Circus owner shoot it multiple times when Kefla appeared next to him and she easily broke his arm as he started to scream in agony.

Gohan didn't pay attention then he got a small scratch on his cheek that it started to bleed when he tried to calm down the angry father of Chobi when suddenly Kefla appeared and knock him out. "The Great Saiyaman next time knock him out before it caused any trouble" Kefla said. Gohan saw that she was doing a sign to fly away he quickly picks him up and fly away. Videl ran at Kefla and hold her hand. "I know that Gohan is the Great Saiyaman" Videl said. "Gohan is not the great Saiyaman" Kefla said. "tell me the truth right now" Videl said demanding for the truth. "he not the great Saiyaman and right now I'm busy I'm going to train with Gohan" Kefla said. She saw the she was getting more angry. "just ask Gohan tomorrow I'm going to leave so good bye" Kefla said when Videl stop her. "thank you for saving me" Videl said. "no problem good bye" Kefla said the she started to fly. "good bye" Videl said. "I know that Gohan is the great Saiyaman and I'm going to find out the truth tomorrow" Videl thought as she walked back home.

The next day

Satan City Orange Star Highschool)

Videl saw Gohan she quickly walked at him and remove the Band-Aid from his cheek. "yes so I was right all this time " Videl said. Gohan was in shock and saw that Kefla looking at him. "Gohan I told you to stay home today but no you wanted to attend school" Kefla said. "I'm going to tell everybody about your secret identity" Videl said. "wait please don't do it!" Gohan said. "Gohan don't beg at her..so what kind of deal do you want so you can keep his secret" Kefla said. "I want Gohan to participate in the tournament after all the tournament is going to happen in three months" Videl said. "then it's a deal he is going to participate" Kefla said. "one thing I want to learn how to fly" Videl said with excitement. "okay we will teach you how to fly so come to Gohan's house in the afternoon" Kefla said. "then it's a deal" Videl said shaking the hand of Kefla. She looked at her in her eyes. "we're going to be good friend" Videl said while shaking her hands. "yes we're going to be good friends and it's going to be fun teaching you how to fly" Kefla said with a smile. Kefla stop shaking hands with Videl. "good now let's go to class" Videl said then she walked along with them and enter a class.

Author's Notes

Reviews

X3runner-Will the supreme Kai notice the potara earrings that kefla has on ?

Answer- Kefla is not going to wear the Potara Earrings during the world tournament and the Supreme Kai is not going to notice nothing about Kefla he is going to think the she the same saiyan as Goku and Vegeta.

TheElza-Will this be following the canon of gohan having a child after majin buu saga *ofc with the not so tottaly canon kefla*?

Answer- yes is going to be the same but the difference is the Gohan is going to continue training with Kefla


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( )**

In the afternoon when Videl quickly ran at them. "hello guys" Videl said excited. "hi Videl" Gohan replied. "hello" Kefla said. She walked at her and looked at her. "we're only going to train you for two hours then after that you have to train by yourself" Kefla said. "It's okay then how you're going to teach me how to fly" Videl asked. "Learning how to fly is easy" Kefla said. "you only have to push your energy against the floor and then you would be able to fly" Kefla said. "what? And what energy are you talking about" Videl said confused.

Gohan walked at her and looked at her. "well is an energy that you can feel inside you body" Gohan said. "what! How dare you talk about my body!" Videl screamed at him. Kefla quickly uppercut in his stomach. "you sound like a pervert talking about her body" Kefla said. She looked at her and smiled. "I'm going to show you what KI is" Kefla said. She moves her hand and threw a ki blast against a mountain easily destroying into little pieces. She walked back when she looked at her. "the Ki" Kefla said. He stood up and looked at her. "if you don't call this energy then what do you call it" Gohan asked.

Videl started to look around. "is a trick" Videl said. Kefla quickly pinch her cheeks. "don't be a stupid girl" Kefla said while pinching her cheeks. "stop it! It hurts!" Videl screamed in pain. She stood and looked at her when she moves her hand and threw multiple ki blast against the sky. "Is not a trick and whoever teach you that is an idiot" Kefla said. "what! It's my first time that I saw that kind of attacks" Videl said. Kefla looked at her and started to think. "fine Gohan you teach her how to use ki and I'm going to teach her how to fly" Kefla said. "okay it sounds like a good idea" Gohan said. "tell me when she is able to use ki I'm going to train in the gravity chamber" Kefla said. "goodbye" Kefla said. "goodbye" Videl said when she saw Kefla walking to the forest.

She sat down and looked at Gohan. "the first step you need to focus on releasing your energy is going to take some time to master it but you're going to be okay" Gohan said. He started to focus on releasing his energy and he created a energy ball. "wow so Kefla can do the same thing" Videl said. "yes that's why she was able to fly and throw ki blast" Gohan said. She looked at him and started to focus. "Videl tried to relax and don't forced it remember we have three months" Gohan said. "okay I'm going to tried to calm down" Videl said.

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Kefla touch the control center when she was trying to push the nine hundred times gravity into one thousand times gravity suddenly the gravity chamber turned off. "what the hell!" Kefla screamed angry. She hears her cellphone she grabbed and answer it. "hi Bulma what happen" Kefla said. "what it was you! Why did you turn off my gravity chamber" Kefla said in shock. "yes I was trying to train in one thousand times gravity" Kefla said. "Bulma I already mastered nine hundred times gravity I'm ready to challenge myself again" Kefla said. "for real I'm promised that I'm not going to hurt myself" Kefla said. "Ok so the gravity chamber is going to turn off when it senses my energy is to low…fine for me" Kefla said. "Ok Bulma you're the best…goodbye" Kefla said after ending her call with Bulma.

The gravity chamber suddenly turned on. She quickly pushes the button when she felt the gravity pushing against her. "dammit! I'm going to make sure I'm strong enough for the tournament of power" Kefla said. "I was to slow that I wasn't able to damage Goku when he was in his ultra instinct form" Kefla said. "even now the I was able to transform into Super Saiyan three he would be able to defeat me" Kefla said. She started to train and push herself against the gravity. "Goku and Jiren I'm going to surpass you two and became the strongest warrior" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face.

 **Unknown Planet**

Vegeta started to push his power and cause the ground to shake violently when he stops and saw that he was still in his Super Saiyan Two. "I know I would be able to transform into Super Saiyan three" Vegeta said. He looked to the sky and raised his hand. "I'm going to defeat you two and show you who is the strongest saiyan" Vegeta said. He stood up and threw multiple ki blast against in different directions as he quickly flew at them and deflect them

 **The other world**

 **King Kai planet**

King Kai quickly leaves the house and started to run away when he turned around and saw his house get destroy. "Goku!" King Kai screamed. "I'm sorry" Goku said with an awkward smile on his face. He removed the dust from his shoulder and looked at him. "I can't wait to participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament" Goku said excited. "so you're really excited to fight against Kefla" King Kai said. "yes but I prefer to be in another place so we would be able to fight without holding back" Goku said. "okay but next time don't destroy my house" King Kai said. He looked at him and smiled at him. "okay King Kai" Goku said the he continued to train.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth ( )**

Kefla walked at them and saw the Gohan was still teaching her how to use Ki. She sat down beside her and looked at her. "that enough for today you should practice in yout house how to use you own ki" Kefla said. She stood up and looked at her. "what kind of training are you doing" Videl said when she saw the Kefla was sweating a lot. "training in the gravity chamber" Kefla said. "what?" Videl said confused. "what kind of training you do in the strange place" Videl said. "it's none of your business" Kefla said while using her towel to remove the sweat from her forehead. Videl quickly jumped at her and started to squishy her cheeks. "tell me right now!" Videl screamed at her. "stop that! Is annoying! If you don't I'm not going to teach you how to fly" Kefla said. Videl stop and looked at her. "fine" Videl said when she hears Gohan and Kefla stomach growling.

Chichi and Eighteen walked at them. "oh another girl" Eighteen said while looking at him. "so what's your name" Chichi asked. She quickly stood up and looked at them. "my name is Videl I'm training with my friend Kefla and Gohan" Videl said with an awkward smile. "oh ok..the food is ready" Chichi said. Kefla and Gohan quickly stood up when Kefla quickly ran to the house.."wait f-" Eighteen grab Gohan and drag him in another direction.

She looked at him and saw the Gohan was confused. "so another girlfriend?" Eighteen asked. "what!?" Gohan said confused. "I'm talking about Videl" Eighteen said. "what! No she is just a friend" Gohan said while panicking. She hit his forehead and looked at him. "fine you should pay attention more at Kefla" Eighteen said. "what do you mean" Gohan asked. She grabbed his hair and mess around. "you're a smart boy but sometimes you act stupid…maybe because you're the son of Goku that why you're so naïve" Eighteen said. She looked at him and push him in to the wall. "I'm going to tell you a warning don't hurt the feelings of Kefla if you hurt her feeling I'm going to break your left arm the same way I did with Vegeta seven years ago" Eighteenth said.

Gohan quickly walked back. "Eighteen calm down I'm not going to hurt her" Gohan said. "fine you better not break your promise" Eighteen said. "okay and you really care about Kefla" Gohan said with a smile. Eighteen quickly threw a ki blast in another direction destroying a mountain. "shut up idiot and I see Kefla like a friend" Eighteen said. "let's go right now they are waiting for us" Eighteen said the they walked back to the house and saw the Kefla and Videl started to eat.

Eighteen walked at Kefla and pat her head. "Eighteen you should stop treating me like a little girl" Kefla said when she saw Eighteen patting her head. "sure then act like a grown up" Eighteenth said. "what are you're not going to eat" Kefla asked. "I'm not hungry and I have to check on my daughter I bet my husband is already tired" Eighteen said. "goodbye" Eighteen said. "goodbye" Kefla said when Gohan saw that she leaves the house. He quickly sat down and started to eat.

Videl looked at Kefla and saw that she was eating the same way as Gohan and Goten. "Chichi how did you meet Kefla" Videl asked. "Videl it's late you should go home right now" Gohan said. Kefla finishes eating and she stood up. "where are you going" Videl asked. "I'm going to take a bath I'm not going to sleep when I have a lot of sweat on me" Kefla said. She stood up and walked at her. "okay I'm going to leave but tomorrow I'm going to ask you something important" Videl said as she leave the house. She enters her helicopter and travel back home. Gohan saw that Kefla walked to the restroom. "okay I'm going to go to sleep goodnight mom" Gohan said. "Goodnight" Chichi said.

 **Next day**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Kale walking around when suddenly a saiyan fall down in the ground when she quickly ran and saw Caulifla fighting multiple people. She quickly knock out the leader of the gang. "take that you piece of shit!" Caulifla screamed. Kale quickly ran at her. "what happen sis" Kale said. "those bastard was trying to steal my money" Caulifla said while step on the face of the leader. "I can't believe we got beat up by a ten year old girl" the saiyan leader said. She quickly grabbed his arm and put pressure. "shut up and call me Caulifla-sama!" Caulifla screamed. "what the hell! Are you sadistic!" the leader screamed. "shut up! I'm going to call my mom" Caulifla said while putting more pressure. "hahaha! I'm not scared of your mom!" the saiyan leader screamed. "good because my mom is Koshou" Caulifla said. "what!"the leader screamed. "I'm going to tell her what you were trying to steal money from me" Caulifla said

The leader started to scream. "wait! No! Your mother is going to torture us!" the leader screamed. "I don't care" Caulifla said. "Kale call my mother to come this place" Caulifla said. "now call me Caulifla-sama or I'm going to tore your arm off" Caulifla said. "Caulifla-sama! Caulifla-sama! Caulifla-sama!" the saiyan leader said. "she said that she is coming right now and she wanted to say something to them" Kale said the she turned the speaker on. "you son of bitches! How dare you hurt my angel! I'm going to torture you and make you beg for your life!" Koshou screamed before she ends the call. "wow this is going to be fun" Caulifla said while stepping him. "I didn't tell you to stop calling me Caulifla-sama" Caulifla said while breaking his bone from his arm. "Caulifla-sama!" The saiyan leader screamed in agony. She moved her hand and threw a ki blast causing the other members to bow down at her. "Caulifla-sama! Caulifla-sama! Caulifla-sama" the other members said while bowing down multiple times. Kale quickly hide behind Caulifla. "Kale don't worry I'm going to protect you" Caulifla said. "okay sis" Kale said with a smile.

 **Seven hours later**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( )**

In the afternoon when Kefla saw the Gohan was teaching Videl how to use ki. She laid down and looked at them. "you should stay more focus on releasing your energy then staring at me" Kefla said. She stood up and sat down beside her. She moves her hand she quickly looked at her. "what are you doing" Videl said surprised. "shut up and focus on your energy even a one year old would be able to fly without the help of they parents" Kefla said. "what" Videl said angry. "shut up! Do you feel something strange like a energy coming from you body" Kefla said. "no" Videl replied. "then focus more" Kefla said.

She looked at her and sense a little bit of her energy. "good you're not a useless girl" Kefla said. "what! That was mean!" Videl said angry. "shut up and focus on releasing your energy" Kefla said when a tiny energy ball started to appear. "finally you're able to used now you need to learn how to used it" Kefla said. She stood up and looked at her. "wait I'm going to fix something" Kefla said the she started to fix the hair of Videl. "what are you doing" Videl said. "fixing you hair so it doesn't bother you when you start flying" Kefla said when she stops and saw that she made the same hairstyle as Kale. "Good now Gohan teach her the rest of controlling her Ki" Kefla said.

She was going to leave but Videl stop her. "I want to ask you something important" Videl asked. She looked at her. "what is the reason you hate my father" Videl asked. "he a faker and you shouldn't trust everything he tells you" Kefla said the she walked to the forest and started to train in the gravity. Meanwhile Videl was confused as she looked at Gohan. "can you tell me why Kefla hates my father" Videl asked. "don't worry about that and focus on controlling your Ki" Gohan said.

 **One** **Month later**

Kefla saw the Videl started to fly around the house. She quickly flew at Gohan and Kefla giving them a hug at the same time. "stop hugging me! I hate hugs!" Kefla screamed. "shut up Kefla" Videl said the she stops giving them a hug. "now the you're able to fly you should practice flying from here to the forest" Kefla said. "why?" Videl asked. "so you're going to be comfortable when the wind hit you face when you try to fly in high speed" Kefla said. "Gohan you can go to the gravity chamber I'm going to train her for one hour" Kefla said. "ok Kefla make sure she doesn't get hurt" Gohan said. "she is going to be okay" Kefla said when she saw the he already walked to the forest she turned around and looked at Videl. "now start flying" Kefla said. "okay" Videl said when she saw the Gohan was gone. Kefla appear next to her and hit her head. "ahhh! Kefla that hurts!" Videl screamed on pain. "I don't care and start fly if you don't I'm going to punch you in you stomach" Kefla said the she quickly started to fly around.

 **Unknown location**

Vegeta continue to train pushing his limits of a super saiyan two. "yes I'm going to make sure to transform into Super Saiyan three" Vegeta said. He looked around and saw multiple soldiers running at him. "kill the dirty saiyan!" the soldier screamed. "so which army you all belong" Vegeta said. "Frieza is going to hear about your treason!" the soldier screamed. "hahaha! Frieza is dead!" Vegeta screamed as he moves his hand and threw a little blast. The energy blast causes a massive explosion. He saw the soldiers we're already dead. "what a waste of time!" Vegeta said the he continued to train.

 **The Otherworld**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku walked at King Kai and looked at him. "King Kai can you make some weights I want to make sure I'm strong enough to fight against Kefla" Goku said. "Okay Goku" King Kai said the he moves his hand putting weights in top of him. He started to move the heavy weights. "when are you going to tell them that you're going to visit them" King Kai said. "next month" Goku said while training. "you know the you son Gohan is training with Kefla" King Kai said. "yes I'm excited to see how strong he became after training with Kefla" Goku said. "yes I can wait to fight against Kefla" Goku said excited.

 **Earth ( )**

In the helicopter when Videl saw the Kefla was able to fly the helicopter. "I'm going to check if you're able to fly without any problems" Kefla said. "wh-" Kefla quickly kick her from the helicopter and started to fall down. "start flying or you going to crash into the ground" Kefla screamed at her. Videl quickly started to fly. She flew at her and enter to the helicopter when she looked at her. "Are you crazy! I thought I was going to died!" Videl screamed at her. "shut up! You're still alive!" Kefla screamed at her. "now you can train by yourself" Kefla said. "then see you in two months" Videl said. Kefla landed the helicopter near the house. She exits from the helicopter and saw the Videl follow her. Videl push the button of the helicopter and turn into a capsule. "Kefla in the tournament I'm going to defeat you" Videl said. "then try your best" Kefla said. "I'm going to train with Gohan so use this time to train" Kefla said. "goodbye" Kefla said. "goodbye" Videl said when she saw Kefla walking to the forest.

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Kale quickly ran to Caulifla room when she saw the she was still sleeping she quickly jumped at her causing her to wake up. "happy birthday!" Kale screamed. Caulifla opened her eyes and saw Kale. "oh today is my birthday" Caulifla said the she started to stretch. She saw the door open when suddenly Koshou ran at her and hug her. "mom stop hugging me! I hate hugs!" Caulifla screamed. Renso looked at her. "so the little monster turns eleven" Renso said. Caulifla looked at him the she quickly kicks him in his stomach. "shut up stupid brother! That why you're not going to get any girlfriend" Caulifla said while stepping on him. "Caulifla what kind of cake do you want" Koshou said. "chocolate!" Caulifla screamed with excitement.

Koshou pat her head and looked at her. "here Caulifla have some fun with Kale" Koshou said while giving her money. "okay mom" Caulifla said the Kale ran to her room and started to change clothes. Ten minutes later when Kale ran to Caulifla room and saw the Caulifla was already ready. "sis! I'm ready!" Kale screamed with excitement. "okay Kale what about going to the movies and then the arcade" Caulifla said. "Ok sis it sounds fun" Kale said. "but what kind of movie" Kale asked. "I want to watch two movies one is a horror and the second one is a comedy" Caulifla said. "okay sis" Kale said. "I know a popular arcade they already have new games" Caulifla said. "ok sis" Kale said. "then after that let's go home I bet my mom is going to have a surprise party so let's go right now" Caulifla said the they leave the house.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( )**

Kefla quickly threw multiple ki blast against Gohan. He was having a hard time dodging the energy blast. "Gohan I'm not even trying" Kefla said. "what!" Gohan said in shock. He saw that Kefla was smiling. "what?" Kefla asked while throwing multiple ki blast against him. "nothing but your smiling a lot this day" Gohan said. "oh that is nothing it's just I remember something funny in this special day" Kefla said. "special day?" Gohan said confused. "nothing just try to dodge my energy blast after this I'm going to train in the gravity chamber" Kefla said while she threw an energy blast at him. **"one of this day she is going to kill me"** Gohan thought while trying to dodge the energy blast.

 **Two Hours later**

Kefla started to train in the gravity chamber when the gravity started to push her. "it doesn't feel that heavy anymore" Kefla said. She walked to the control center and push a button. Multiple energy rays started to appear. Kefla started to dodge them all. **"yes if I continued to train like this I'm going to get even more stronger than before"** Kefla dodge the energy blast. She continued dodge the energy ray she quickly deflect a energy blast. "okay I reacted even faster than before but that's not enough to fight against Goku when he was in his Ultra Instinct form" Kefla said. She continued to dodge the energy blast. "it looks the only way to become stronger is by learning how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue" Kefla said. **"I need to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue"** Kefla thought while dodging the energy ray.

 **Three Hours later**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Caulifla started to run around the arcade when she grabbed the hand of Kale. "let's play this game" Caulifla said. Kale looked at her. "okay sis so it's a fighting game" Kale said. "yes I like this game" Caulifla said. "Fate Grand Order" Kale said. "yes that is the name of the game now we have to choose which character we're going to fight" Caulifla said. "sis which character are you going to choose" Kale said. "my favorite one..the best servant and the most badass….Mordred" Caulifla said while choosing her character. "then I'm going to choose this one.. Jeanne d'Arc" Kale said. "okay Kale I'm going to defeat you" Caulifla said with confidence. "I'm not going to lose" Kale said the they started to play against each other.

 **One Month later**

 **Unknown location**

Vegeta started to hear voices in his head. "hey Vegeta it's me Goku" Goku said. "what do you want Kakarot" Vegeta said. "I'm going to tell you that I'm going to come back to the living world only for one day so I'm going to visit you all in one month in the World Martial Arts Tournament" Goku said. "so you're coming back Kakarot" Vegeta said. "you're going to witness how powerful I become" Vegeta said. "good I want to have a fight against you and Kefla" Goku said. "then see you in a month" Goku said. **"this time I'm going to show you the I'm stronger than you"** Vegeta thought.

 **Earth (Capsule Corporation)**

Gohan and Kefla was talking with Bulma when suddenly they hear a voice in they're heads. "hey it's me Goku" Goku said. Kefla quickly turned around and tried to calm down. "Gohan I'm going to visit you all t next month during the World Martial Arts Tournament" Goku said. "for real dad I'm so happy that I would be able to see you again" Gohan said excited. He quickly ran at Kefla and give her a hug. "Kefla you're going to meet my father." Gohan. "okay calm down" Kefla said when she saw the Gohan was still hugging her. "he a great person I bet you're going to get along with him" Gohan said. "goodbye guys I'll see you all later" Goku said. "let's go right now and tell the good news to my mother and brother" Gohan said when he stops hugging her. "okay then let's go" Kefla said. **"Son Goku"** Kefla thought.

 **One week later**

 **Earth (Capsule Corporation)**

Bulma went outside when suddenly a spaceship appear in her yard. She quickly ran to the yard and saw Vegeta. "finally you come back" Bulma said angry. "I came here early I was going to come back next month but when I hear the Kakarot is coming back for the stupid World Martial Arts Tournament I decided to participate in the tournament" Vegeta said. "so you only came back because Goku is coming back next month" Bulma said. "yes and Kakarot is the only one in the tournament who can actually challenge me" Vegeta said. "Kefla is going to participate in the tournament" Bulma said. "oh interesting then I would be able to test my power against her" Vegeta said as he walked to the gravity chamber and started to train.

 **Three weeks later**

 **Papaya Island**

Kefla saw the Gohan and Goten was excited to see Goku. She walked at him and remove his disguise. "what! Kefla I need to hide my identity" Gohan said. "shut up you look stupid with the disguise and I just need to destroy the cameras so it doesn't bother you" Kefla said. She saw making silly poses she snaps her fingers when suddenly multiple cameras were destroy. "Kefla are you excited to meet my father" Gohan said when she didn't say anything. "something wrong" Gohan asked. "nothing" Kefla said. She saw Chichi running when she turned around and suddenly she saw Goku. "Goku I miss you a lot" Chichi said while giving a hug.

Kefla saw that Goku was talking with his family suddenly her hand started to shake. **"calm down"** Kefla said. She put her hands in her pockets. She started to remember the fight of Goku during the tournament of power. **"I need to calm down"** Kefla thought. She felt a lot of hate every time she looks at Goku's face. She pinches her leg letting all her anger go. **"ok calm down if I show any sign of anger against Goku they going to ask me why I hate him"** Kefla thought. She turned around and saw that Vegeta was staring at him. **"so Vegeta wants to fight against Goku"** Kefla thought. Eighteen walked at her and touch her shoulder. "are you okay" Eighteen asked. "yes I just hungry" Kefla said. "oh I thought you was angry but I was wrong" Eighteen said. "if you're hungry over there they selling snacks" Eighteenth said. "okay" Kefla said. She saw the Eighteenth walked at Krillin and grabbed her daughter.

Kefla walked to the ice cream shop and bought some ice when suddenly she felt the somebody give her a hug when she turned around and saw Bulma. "what Kefla are you nervous" Bulma said. "what I'm not nervous" Kefla said. "I know that you're lying that why you bought yourself an ice cream to calm you down" Bulma said. She looked in another direction. "don't be nervous he doesn't act the same way as Vegeta" Bulma said. "what I'm not nervous about meeting Goku" Kefla said. Bulma looked at her and pinches her cheek when she saw that Kefla was embarrassed. "okay I'm going to stop bothering you" Bulma said walking away. She sat down and started to eat her ice cream. She saw that Goku was talking with Bulma when she finishs eating her ice cream she saw that Gohan is happy to see his father again. **"if Caulifla was here she most likely would ran at him and beat him up"** Kefla thought.

Goku pick up Goten and looked at him. "you look the same as me" Goku said. "hi dad" Goten said quickly gave him a hug. "dad you should meet Kefla" Goten said. "she really strong" Goten said. "for real" Goku said. "yes dad she easily beat up Vegeta and my brother at the same time" Goten said. "oh good" Goku said. "that means I'm going to have fun fighting with her" Goku said. Gohan walked towards him and looked at him. "hi father" Gohan said. "hi Gohan I noticed that you we're training with Kefla and she is your girlfriend" Goku said with a smile. "what!?" Gohan said confused. "yes I can see that you're getting embarrassed" Goku said. "She not my girlfriend…she just a friend" Gohan said. "oh that sucks" Goku said.

Goku walked at her when he saw she wasn't paying attention he quickly ran in front of her and looked at her. "hi my name is Son Goku" Goku said while shaking her hand. Kefla was surprised to see Goku and saw the he was shaking her hand. **"calm down"** Kefla thought. "hi my name is Kefla" Kefla said. "are you okay" Goku asked. "yes I'm okay it's just my head hurt a little bit" Kefla said. "oh ok I hope it don't bother you during the tournament I can wait to fight with you and test your skills" Goku said. "don't worry I'm not going to disappoint you" Kefla said. "okay then let's go right now" Goku said. **"you're going to test my skills"** Kefla thought. She started to remember the fight between Caulifla and Goku during the tournament of power. **"you better don't treat me like an amateur because if you do…I'm going to destroy you"** Kefla thought the she walked besides Gohan.


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth (Papaya Island)**

Kefla saw that Goku was talking with Gohan when she saw a lot of people waiting to enter in the tournament. **"oh great we have to wait"** Kefla thought. "Gohan I'm going to buy some snacks" Kefla said. "okay I'm going to talk with my father" Gohan said. She walked to the snack stand when she saw Videl running at her. "hey Kefla" Videl said. "hi" Kefla replied. "where are you going?" Videl asked. "I'm going to buy some snacks" Kefla said. "oh ok" Videl said then she walks besides her. Kefla bought some chips and walked at Gohan.

Videl saw a group of fighters talking to each other and saw the Gohan was talking with them. "Kefla who are they?" Videl asked. "oh, Gohan friends but If your wondering who is the guy with the orange Gi that is Gohan's father" Kefla said. "his name is Son Goku" Kefla said. "what for real! his father won the title in 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament" Videl said surprised. "oh interesting" Kefla said when they walked beside Gohan and he quickly took some of her chips. She looked at him and didn't care if Gohan took some of her chips. One of the staff walked in front of the participants. He looked at them and moved his hand. "welcome to 25th World Martial Arts Tournament" the staff said. "I know you are all waiting to enter in the tournament but only sixteen is going to be allowed to participate in this tournament" the staff said.

Goten and Trunks ran at Kefla. "Kefla we're not allowed to participate in the tournament they going to make us participate in the Junior tournament" Trunks said. "oh that sounds boring" Kefla said. "yes even my mom told us that we're not allowed to transform into Super Saiyan" Trunks said. "for real" Kefla said. "then do this for me when you two fight against each other you better not hold back and I want to see you two transform into a Super Saiyan" Kefla said. "don't worry I'm going to talk with Bulma and Chichi so you two don't get in trouble" Kefla said. "what for real!" Goten said. "yes" Kefla said. "thank you Kefla you're the best" Trunks and Goten said as they quickly give her a hug. They let it go and quickly ran to another direction.

Videl touch her shoulder and saw the Kefla wasn't paying attention. "Kefla let's go right now" Videl said. "Kefla my father make one hundred thirty seven points" Videl said. "no offense but it sounds weak" Kefla said. "you really hate my father" Videl said. "I don't like people who are fake" Kefla said. "oh I know you wasn't paying attention but the punching machine is going to measure our strengths so the fifteenth highest points is going to participate in the tournament" Videl said. "oh okay" Kefla said. She saw Eighteen punched the punching machine "seven hundred seventy four" the staff said in shock. He was in shock and quickly check the machine as he force Eighteen to punch it again . "two hundred thirty seven" the staff said in shock. **"I'm not going to hold back if the stupid machine gets destroy it's not going to be my fault"** Kefla thought.

 **Ten minutes later.**

She saw that Vegeta walked to the punching machine and punch it without holding back. The punching machine suddenly went to the wall and get destroy into little pieces. "you stupid asshole! Now I have to wait!" Kefla screamed at him. "shut up you brat!" Vegeta screamed at her. She put the middle finger at him. She saw that they we're taking to long. "hurry up you bastards" Kefla screamed to the staff. The staff saw her angry they quickly ran to the staff room and get the machine. Twenty minutes later when Kefla saw that they we're still putting the new machine. "hurry bastard! The junior tournament is going to start if I am late I'm going to beat you up" Kefla said annoyed causing the staff to move even more faster than before. "your right I want to see my brother fight" Gohan said. "Yes this is to slow" Kefla said. She saw some of the staff talking to each other. "hurry up before I beat you up!" Kefla screamed at them. They quickly ran in another direction. "scared cats" Kefla said. Thirty minutes later when she hears that the kids tournament was going to start when she saw that Videl and Gohan already punch the punching machine. She walked to the punching machine and quickly punch it causing to destroy into little pieces. "what a waste of time" Kefla said. The other participants were in shock when they saw the punching machine get destroy.

 **Ten minutes later**

The announcer walked to the ring and grabbed his microphone. "welcome to 25th World Martial Arts Tournament" the announcer said. "now welcome the savior of Earth…Hercules !" the announcer screamed with excitement. Hercules ran to the ring and started to jump around when suddenly he fell down and crash his face into the ring. **"woah! Great hurry up I want to see the Junior tournament"** Kefla thought. "Hercules do you think you're going to win this tournament" The announcer said. "yes I'm going to win this tournament and keep my title of the strongest man in the universe" Hercules. "wow! Hercules is confident about winning the tournament and I have good news for you all I know the everybody wants to see how Hercules defeated Cell so they create a movie about the Cell Games" the announcer said.

Kefla saw a screen appear and the people near her started to scream like crazy. "what a waste of time" Kefla said when she saw the movie start. She saw the movie when suddenly she saw Hercules. **"this movie is trash"** Kefla thought when she looked to the screen and suddenly the screen explodes into little pieces. "Piccolo you didn't have to destroy it" Goku said. "what! It's not my fault" Piccolo said. "then it's you Vegeta" Goku said. "shut up idiot! I didn't destroy it!" Vegeta screamed at him. "then who did it" Goku said. "it was me I already tired of seeing this stupid clown" Kefla said. "come on Kefla don't be a party pooper" Goku said. She looked at him. "shut up idiot I don't want to watch the stupid movie" Kefla said. "finally we agree on something" Vegeta said as she looked in another direction.

The announcer was in shock when he saw the screen got destroy. He walked back and looked to the screen. "well it doesn't matter if you want to buy the movie is on the exit of the temple is going to cost one hundred zenis" the announcer said. "now let's start our Junior World Martial Arts Tournament" the announcer said. "the winner of the tournament is going to have a chance to fight against the champion… Hercules!" The announcer said. "yes I'm going to fight the winner and maybe teach him some of my secret techniques" Hercules said. "did you hear guys… Hercules is going to teach him one of his attacks..what a great guy!" the announcer said when Hercules left the ring. "finally the Junior World Martial Arts Tournament is going to start" Kefla said.

Trunks sat down beside Goten. "this tournament is going to be boring" Trunks said. "Yes but I can't wait to have a fight against you" Goten said. "yes I'm going to show you who is the strongest one" Trunks said. "I'm going to win" Goten said. "good thing that Kefla taught us how to improve our fighting style" Trunks said. "yes she is a good teacher" Goten said. He saw a boy walking towards him. "are you scared to fight me little boy" Idasa said. Trunks looked at him and ignored him. "what are you deaf!" Idasa screams at him. "what weakling" Trunks said. "what!" Idasa screamed. "you already hear me weakling" Trunks said. "I swear I'm going to beat you up" Idasa said. "sure whatever" Trunks said. Idasa looked at him and walked away. **"I'm going to beat you up"** Idasa thought.

In the ring as the announcer look to the audience. "now the first match is going to be Trunks against Idasa" the announcer said. Trunks started to walk and saw his opponent walking besides him. "you little punk I'm going to beat you up" Idasa said. Trunks started to laugh and ignored him. He walked into the ring and looked at him. "now let's begin the match" The announcer said. "I'm going to show you I'm stronger than you" Idasa said. He quickly attacks him multiple times when Trunks easily dodge them all. "you're to slow" Trunks said while dodging his attack. "you know what I'm going to show you what Kefla teach me two months ago" Trunks said. He quickly kicks him and punch him in his face causing to fall unconscious. "what a joke I didn't used all my power" Trunks said walking away the ring. "the winner is Trunks" the announcer said.

Gohan looked at Kefla. "did you teach him how to fight" Gohan asked. "Yes the same thing with Goten" Kefla said. "I hope they going to hold back when they fight against the other opponents" Gohan said. "yes they are going to hold back but I told them of not holding back when they fight against each other" Kefla said. "why?" Gohan asked. "why not? This is a perfect moment to challenge they power against each other" Kefla said. Gohan looked at her and saw she was excited. "okay then is going to be fun to see them fight" Gohan. Kefla saw the Goten is going to be the last one fighting. "Is going to be boring" Kefla said. Gohan saw the Kefla was smiling a lot. "Kefla you're smiling a lot today..did something good happen today" Gohan said. "oh nothing I just remember something the happen in this day" Kefla said. "what did you remember" Gohan said. "when I was eleven years old I won my first tournament "Kefla said. "oh nice I bet you were excited" Gohan said. "yes I'm going to buy more snacks" Kefla said the she walks away.

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Kale sat down next to Koshou. "sis is going to win the Junior tournament" Kale said. "she spends most of her time training so maybe she is going to win" Koshou said. "but she was angry the she wasn't able to participate in the adult tournament" Kale said. "she has to follow the rules when she old enough she would be able to participate in the adult tournament" Koshou said. Renso sat down and give her an ice cone. "thank you brother" Kale said. "no problem" Renso said. "brother let's cheer for her" Kale said. "sure I cheer for her" Renso said. Koshou sat down next to Koshou and give her a drink. "this is excited I'm going to see my daughter participate in her first tournament" Daikon said. "yes if she wins the tournament let's have a party" Koshou said. "okay" Daikon said.

Caulifla started to stretch when she saw Cabba walking at her. "hi Cabba" Caulifla said. "hi Caulifla" Cabba said. He sat down next to her and looked at her. "I'm going to defeat you this time" Cabba. "do your best because I'm still going to win" Caulifla said. "the last time you defeat I continued with my training" Cabba said. "the same thing I was training this whole time when I hear about this tournament" Caulifla said. "you're going to be the first one having a match" Cabba said. "yes I can't wait to fight my opponent" Caulifla said. "good luck" Cabba said. "thanks" Caulifla said.

The announcer looked to the audience. "the first match Caulifla against Yamma" the announcer screamed with excitement. She walked to the ring and saw the tall boy walking beside her. She looked at him and prepare to fight him. "now let's start the first match!" the announcer screamed. Yamma quickly ran at her and threw multiple ki blast against her. Caulifla easily dodge them all when suddenly she turned and block his punch. "did you saw that!" the announcer screamed when he saw that Caulifla was able to block his punch without even trying. Caulifla swing her arm and threw him to the stage.

She flew at him and punch him in his stomach. She started to attack him multiple times. She side kick him and quickly kick him on his stomach. "Caulifla do your best!" Kale screamed at her. She dodges the energy blast as she quickly appear next to him and started to charge her attack. "Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast at him. The energy blast threw him out of the ring when the announcer saw tha Yamma fell down out of the ring. "the winner is Caulifla" the announcer screamed. She walked to the locker and saw Cabba. "you got a lot stronger than before" Cabba said surprised. "I was holding back" Caulifla said. "you better be stronger so I would be able to test my power" Caulifla said. "don't worried I'm not going to disappoint you" Cabba said. "sure I'm going to buy some snacks do you want something" Caulifla asked. "some chips and coke" Cabba said. "okay" Caulifla said walking to the snack store.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth (Papaya Island)**

 **One hour later**

Kefla saw that it was Goten turn to fight. "now the next match is going to be Goten against Ekosa!" the announcer screamed with excitement. Goten started to walk to the ring when he saw his opponent walking beside him. "you should give up" Ekosa said. Goten looked at him and ignored him. He walked in front of him. "give up if you don't I'm going to make you cry" Ekosa said. He ignored him and walked to the ring. The announcer saw the they Goten and Ekosa was already in the ring. **"wait he looks the same like Goku when he was a little boy"** the announcer thought. "let's start the match" the announcer said.

Ekosa started to attack him multiple times when Goten easily dodge all the attacks. "come on you're fighting to slow" Goten said while dodging his punches. "you're wasting a lot of energy" Goten said. He continued to dodge his kicks and punches. "this is boring" Goten said while dodging all his attack when he quickly strikes his face and knock him out. The announcer saw the he was unconscious. "the winner is Goten" the announcer. Kefla saw the Goten won the fight. "good job!" Kefla screamed. She sat down and saw it's going to take some time for Goten and Trunks to fight against each other.

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Cabba finish eating his chips when he saw it was his turn he stood up and looked at her. "Caulifla I'm going to fight you in the final" Cabba said. "then I'm going to the same thing" Caulifla said as she grabbed another bag of chips. He started to walk to the ring and saw the girl walking beside him. The announcer looked at them. "the next match is Cabba against Ceriac!" the announcer screamed with excitement. Cabba walked at her and shake her hand. "let's have a good fight" Cabba said. "ok you better not hold back" Ceriac said. "the same thing for you" Cabba said. They ran against each other and clash their fist at the same time. "you're good" Cabba said. "the same thing for you" Ceriac. "you should fight against Caulifla she really strong too" Cabba said attacking her. "I already fought her once and she defeat me" Ceriac said.

Cabba threw multiple ki blast against her. She dodges the energy blast and quickly uppercut him. "since when you fought her" Cabba said while blocking her punch. "last year when I challenge her" Ceriac said. "let's focus on our match" Ceriac said. She started to charge her attack and quickly moved her hand. "Flash Bomber!" Ceriac screamed throwing the energy blast against him. He quickly charges his attack and moved his hand. "garlick cannon gun!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast. The two energy blast crash against each other causing a explosion. She appeared next to him and uppercut him. He blocks her second punch and strike her into her stomach. He quickly grabbed her hand and threw her to the stage.

She quickly forces herself to stop and quickly block the attack of Cabba. "take this" Cabba said as he quickly knees her multiple times. Ceriac block his knee and strike him into his face. Cabba saw her attack he quickly pushes her away from him. He ran against her and connect a hook on her jaw. He grabbed her arm and swing her around the ring when he quickly let her go. He flew at her and quickly kick her out of the ring. She stood up and saw she was out of the ring. "I lost" Ceriac said angry. "the winner is Cabba!" the announcer screamed with excitement. He walked at her and shake her hand. "that was a good fight" Cabba said. "yes it was fun" Ceriac said. She walked to the locker and saw the Caulifla was looking to the fight. She looked at her and didn't say anything. "let's have a rematch after this tournament" Caulifla said. "sure is going to be fun fighting with you again" Ceriac said when Caulifla threw her a bag of chips and Ceriac caught it when she saw Cabba walking to the locker room. "Cabba I can't wait to fight you again" Caulifla said. "the same thing and this time I'm going to win" Cabba said. Caulifla smiled at him. "good then see you in the final" Caulifla said then she sat down. Ceriac sat down next to her and start to talk with her.

 **Two Hours later**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth (Papaya Island)**

The announcer looked to the audience. "now this is the last match who is going to be the new winner of the Junior World Martial Arts Tournament" the announcer said. "now let's call for Trunks and Goten" the announcer said. They walked to the ring and Trunks saw that Goten was nervous. "you should calm down" Trunks said. "okay Trunks" Goten said. The announcer looked at them. "hey are you two ready to fight" the announcer said. "yes" Trunks and Goten said at the same time. "Good" the announcer replied. "let's start the final match!" the announcer screamed with excitement. They stare at each other.

Trunks and Goten ran against each other as they fist crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves. Trunks block the punch of Goten and strike him on his face. He continued to attack him multiple times. "Goten I know you can fight better than this" Trunks said while punching him on his stomach and connect a right hook on face. Goten quickly block the punch and kick him in his stomach. He quickly strikes into his stomach and uppercut him on his jaw. Goten block his kick and strike into his gut.

Vegeta and Goku was surprised how Goten and Trunks we're fighting against each other. "Gohan did you teach Goten and Trunks how to fight" Goku asked. "what! No!" Gohan said. "it was me I taught them how to fight" Kefla said. "wow your a good teacher is it not you're first time teaching somebody" Goku said surprised. "I'm so excited I can't wait to fight you" Goku said. "you idiot you're going to fight me first" Vegeta said angry. "Vegeta I'm still going to fight you but I'm more excited about fighting against Kefla because it's going to be my first time fighting against her" Goku said. "It don't matter because I'm going to be the one defeating you two" Vegeta said. "then do your best to defeat me" Goku said at Vegeta making him more angrier.

Goten block the punch of Trunks and quickly kick him on his face. He flew at him and crash his fist into his face multiple times. "I'm going to win" Goten said while punching him. Trunks block his punch and threw a ki blast against him. Goten deflect the ki blast. "that not fair" Goten said. "what! is not cheating" Trunks said while he threw multiple ki blast against him. Goten quickly deflect them and threw a ki blast against him. Trunks saw the energy blast he quickly deflected it. "Goten let's transform into Super Saiyan" Trunks said. They started to focus on they energy when suddenly a bright light appears around and transformed into Super Saiyan.

Gohan was in shock. "what! We already told them about not transforming into a Super Saiyan during the tournament" Gohan said angry. "why not" Kefla said. "I told them to transform into a Super Saiyan so they would be able to test their power" Kefla said. "why" Gohan said. "it would be boring if they are not able to use all their power" Kefla said. "wow! Goten and Trunks are able to transform into a Super Saiyan" Goku and Vegeta said at the same time. "but how they are able to transform into a Super Saiyan" Goku said. "is not a big deal" Kefla said. "oh so you taught them how to transform into a Super Saiyan" Goku said. "yes transforming into a Super Saiyan is not a big deal" Kefla replied. "Goten and Trunks! Do your best!" Kefla screamed at them.

Goten and Trunks saw the Kefla was cheering for them. They continue to threw multiple ki blast against each other. The audience was in shock. Bulma and Chichi quickly stood up. "Goten defeat him!" Chichi screamed at him. "Trunks defeat him!" Bulma screamed at him. Trunks quickly deflect the energy blast and quickly flew at him. He blocks the kick of Goten and strike him into his stomach. He grabbed his arm and threw him into the stage. **"I'm going to win this"** Trunks thoughr. He quickly flew at him and crash his fist into his face. He dodges the energy blast of Goten and quickly moved his hand near his stomach. "Buster Cannon!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him. The energy blast crashes against him and cause an explosion. The announcer quickly moves and saw Goten unconscious. "the winner is Trunks!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

The announcer looked at him. "now you have a change to fight against Hercules" The announcer said. "are you excited to fight against Hercules" The announcer said. "no it sounds boring" Trunks said he walked at Goten. He slowly stood up and looked at him. "it was really fun fighting with you without holding back" Goten said. "yes next time let's fight like this" Trunks said. "come on Hercules everybody is waiting for you" The announcer said. Meanwhile Goku was getting hungry. "let's get something to eat" Goku said. "sure let's go" Vegeta said. "what you two don't want to watch my father fight" Videl said surprised. "no we already know who is going to win so goodbye" Goku said. Kefla saw Hercules walking to the stage when he quickly ran to Trunks and told them something in his ear. Kefla was getting more annoyed. "Trunks beat him up! Destroy him! Make him beg for his life!" Kefla screamed at him.

Trunks hear Kefla screaming at him. "okay Kefla I'm going to beat him up" Trunks said. "what!?" Hercules said in shock. "wait don't take this fight seriously" Hercules said. Trunks looked at him confused. Trunks ignored him and looked at him. "let's the match begin" the announcer screamed with excitement. Trunks quickly appeared next to him and strike into his stomach causing him to spit blood. He quickly strikes him into his face causing him to fall down unconscious. "….the winner is Trunks" the announcer screamed with excitement. "that was boring" Trunks said. "Trunks why did you do that" Gohan said. "what! a little boy defeat you without even trying" Videl said in shock . "good job Trunks! I'm proud of you!" Kefla screamed. She hear her stomach growl and she looked at Gohan. "let's go I want to eat something" Kefla said.

 **Ten minutes later**

They walked to the restaurant and Goku turned. "so what happen" Goku asked. "Trunks won the fight and the audience thinks that he lost on purpose" Gohan said. "wow he needs to get a reward for being a gentleman" Krillin said while laughing. "what do you mean" Videl said angry. Gohan quickly cover his mouth. "Krillin is just making a joke" Gohan said. "no he said that your father is just a weakling" Kefla said. "Kefla" Gohan said. "I'm telling the truth" Kefla said as she sat down and started to eat. "Gohan sit down or I'm going to eat your food" Kefla said. "what! No" Gohan said as he quickly sat down and started to eat. "hey bring more egg rolls and sushi!" Kefla screamed. "bring more noodles!" Vegeta screamed at them. "hey bring more roasted chicken breast !" Goku screamed.

Eighteen looked at her. "Kefla stop right now" Eighteen said the she picks up a tissue paper and clean her cheek. "you eat the same way as them" Eighteen said. "oh it's normal that I eat the same way as them" Kefla said while eating. Krillin saw multiple plates around the table. "you Saiyans are like bottomless pits" Krillin said. "what is a saiyan" Videl asked. "kri-" Kefla quickly put some eggs rolls in Gohan mouth. "shut up Gohan you should be proud of you saiyan heritage" Kefla said. "the only thing that we agree" Vegeta said. "Ke-" Kefla interrupted him and put more egg rolls in his mouth. "I'm going to tell you what a Saiyan is" Kefla said. She explained what is a saiyan. Videl walked back and looked at them. "what! For real!" Videl said in shock. "yes" Kefla said while putting more egg rolls in Gohan mouth. "I'm still hungry" Kefla said the she continued to eat. "me too" Goku said the he continued to eat.

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

The announcer looked at the audience. "now the last match of the tournament" the announcer said. Caulifla and Cabba walked to the ring. She looked at him. "this is going to be fun fighting with you" Caulifla said. "yes it's going to be fun fighting with you again but this time I'm going to win" Cabba said. She looked to the audience and saw Kale jumping. "sis! Do your best!" Kale screamed at her. She smiled at her and turned around looking at Cabba. "let's start the final match!" the announcer screamed with excitement. Caulifla released all her power from her base form. "now is your turn" Caulifla said when Cabba started to release all his power. Koshou looked at her daughter. "wow if she continued to get stronger she can easily surpass us" Koshou said with a proud voice.

Cabba quickly ran at her and crash his fist when suddenly she dodges it and kick him on his face. She ran at him and their fist clash at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Caulifla you're really strong" Cabba said. They fist crash at the same time. "you got stronger too" Caulifla said. She quickly strikes into his stomach and threw him to the stage. He looked around and Caulifla appeared next to him. They hand crash at the same time. Caulifla started to push him into the floor. He quickly reacted and kick her legs. Caulifla quickly stood up and kick him in his stomach and connect a left hook on his face. Cabba spit blood from his mouth and saw the Caulifla quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. He dodges then all when suddenly she appeared next to him and strike him into his jaw. "take this! Energy blast!" Caulifla throwing a ki blast against him. Cabba quickly kick the energy blast into the sky.

Cabba looked at her and saw the she was more excited than before. "I'm having fun fighting with you" Cabba said. "the same thing I feel the rush of excitement coming from my body" Caulifla said. Cabba sense the she was getting stronger. She appeared next to him and kick him on his gut. She continued to kick him multiple times. Cabba block her kick and quickly grabbed as he started to swing her around. Caulifla quickly used her other leg and kick him on his face. She quickly grabbed his face and slammed his face into the ground. She walked back and waited for Cabba to stand up. He stood up and looked at her. "I'm going to make sure do defeat you" Cabba said. She smiled at him and released more of her power. "I'm going to win this fight" Caulifla said.

She quickly flew at him and crash her fist into his stomach causing him to spit blood. Cabba threw multiple ki blast against her. She quickly deflected the energy blast and caught the last energy blast and threw it back against him. Cabba quickly reacted and threw a ki blast. The two energy blast clash against each other causing a explosion. Caulifla appeared next to him she quickly kicks him and punch him into his stomach causing him to spit blood. She moved her hand and charged her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed at him as the ki blast crash against him causing a massive explosion. The smoke disappears and the announcer saw that Cabba was unconscious. "Caulifla the first winner of the Junior tournament" the announcer screamed with excitement. Koshou and Kale quickly flew at her and hug her. "I'm so proud of you" Koshou said with excitement.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

Kefla walked beside Gohan and saw the Goku was looking at her. "Kefla are you excited to see which person you're going to fight" Gohan said. "Yes so let's hurry up" Kefla said when she saw Goku and his friends stop. She saw the supreme Kai from universe seven. **"so the supreme Kai is here"** Kefla thought. The supreme Kai walked at Goku. "you must be Son Goku" the supreme Kai said. "yes how do you know my name" Goku asked. "well you're really famous and is a honor to meet you" The supreme Kai said. Kefla looked at him. She saw the Supreme Kai and his assistant talking with Goku. She saw the Piccolo was nervous and saw his hand was shaking. **"that strange the Supreme Kai is not that strong I can easily kill him without even trying"** Kefla thought when she saw the Supreme Kai stop talking with him and walked away. "let's go I don't want to be late" Kefla said.

 **Five minutes later**

Kefla was waiting for the announcer to come she sense the energy of Goten and Trunks. She stood up and walked at them. "nice disguise" Kefla said. The Mighty Mask looked at her and walked back. "Trunks and Goten I know you're hiding there" Kefla said. "what!" Trunks said in shock. "I'm not going to tell nobody" Kefla said. "for real" Trunks and Goten said at the same time. "Yes and don't cause any problems" Kefla said. "okay" Goten and Trunks said at the same time. She walked back and looked at them when she saw the Supreme Kai was looking at Goku. **"why is the supreme Kai is here"** Kefla thought. **"it doesn't matter if the Supreme Kai is here I'm going to make sure to find out they real intentions of participate in this tournament"** Kefla thought. Gohan looked at her. "do you know him?" Gohan asked. "no" Kefla said.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kefla saw the results of the poll she was surprised about the results. Goku ran at her and looked at her. "it's going to be fun fighting with you" Goku said excited. He quickly grabbed her hand. "Kefla you better not hold back" Goku said. "the same thing for you" Kefla said. Vegeta looked at his opponent and was getting angry. "what kind of joke is this" Vegeta said when he looked at the Mighty Mask. Trunks and Goten saw the Vegeta was staring at them. "Goten we're dead" Trunks said. "your father is going to beat us up" Goten said. "don't be a scary cat if we work together we have a change to defeat him" Trunks said. "okay" Goten said. Kefla sat down and looked at the Supreme Kai. **"I'm going to find out the reason you two are here"** Kefla thought.

Krillinx vs Pintar x

Piccolox vs Shinx

Keflax vs Gokux

Videlx vs Spopovichx

Gohan xvs Kibito x

18 vs Hercules

Vegeta x vs Mighty Mask

Yamu x vs Jewel


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( Papaya Island)**

Kefla sat down and looked at her opponents when Videl and Gohan sat down next to her. "Kefla you're going to fight against my father" Gohan said. "oh yes I know it would be interesting to fight him again" Kefla said. Gohan looked at her confused. "what do you mean fight him again" Gohan said confused. "ahhh…never mind it's going to be my first time fighting against him" Kefla nervously said. "oh ok" Gohan said. Videl stood up and looked at them. "so what kind of drink you all want?" Videl asked. "I want a Ramune" Kefla said. "I want a melon soda" Gohan said. "okay sure" Videl said walking to the snack store.

Krillin walked to Piccolo when he saw he was nervous. "why are you so nervous" Krillin asked. "nothing" Piccolo said. "ok Piccolo but can you do me a favor and don't be so hard on me when I fight against you in the next round I want to impress my wife" Krillin said. Piccolo saw the two strangers walking in another direction. Kefla notice that Piccolo was nervous about the supreme Kai. She stood up and walked beside him. "you should stop worried about them" Kefla said. "I'm not nervous" Piccolo said. "sure you're not nervous and I can easily defeat them without even trying" Kefla said. "what! It's not that" Piccolo said. "sure then stop making that face you're going to make other people think you're scared of them" Kefla said as she walked back and sat down next to Gohan. Videl walked at them and sat down. "here's your drink" Videl said giving her drink. "thank you" Kefla said as Videl pass the other drink to Gohan. "thank you Videl" Gohan said.

Krillin looked at him. "she right you should stop be nervous around them" Krillin said. He saw the person he was going to fight with him. "so you're the little man that I'm going to fight" Pintar said. Krillin looked at him and ignored him. "what little man you think that size don't matter" Pintar said. "I'm going to show you that I can easily defeat you" Pintar said. "it looks like my opponent is an amateur" Krillin said. "amateur…I'm not going to show you any mercy" Pintar said.

He saw that the girl was staring at him with hate in her eyes. "Do you have some problem little girl" Pintar said. She stood up and grabbed his face and smashed into the wall. "call me little girl again and I'm going to destroy you fat ass!" Kefla said. She threw him to the floor and walked back to Gohan and sat down. Pintar stood up and looked at her when suddenly Krillin walked in front of him. "are you deaf it's our turn to fight so stop bothering her" Krillin said. "fine I'm going to make sure do beat you up" Pintar said. Krillin walked to the ring and saw the Eighteen was smiling at him.

Krillin walked to the ring when he saw the Pintar was making fun of him. "hahaha! Little man I'm going to smash you like a little insect and then I'm going to beat up the little girl" Pintar said. "just be quiet" Krillin said as he walked to the ring. He hears the audience talking about him. "he not going to win" the audience said. "now let's the match begin" the announcer said. "I'm going to show you the size is important" Pintar said. "sure I'm going to humiliate you in front of this audience and show them that size of the fighter doesn't matter the only important things is their skills" Krillin said. Pintar looked at him and started to laugh like a paranoid person.

Kefla saw the Supreme Kai and his assistant. She stood up and saw they walk outside. "Kefla where are you going" Gohan asked. "don't worry I'm going to something important" Kefla said the she walked outside. She walked at them and looked at them. "so what are you doing here" Kefla said. The Supreme Kai turned around and looked at her. He was confused and saw the she was staring at him. "I know you're the Supreme Kai" Kefla said. "how do you know that I was the Supreme Kai" Shin said in shock. "it doesn't matter tell me what are you doing here" Kefla said. "show some respect to the Supreme Kai" Kibito said. "shut up idiot! I don't care if he a supreme Kai" Kefla said.

Kibito was getting angry. "how dare y-" Kefla interrupt him and easily knock him out. "shut up! I don't care if you're the Supreme Kai" Kefla said. "now tell me why are you participating in this tournament" Kefla said. He looked at her and didn't say anything. She was getting more angrier she grabbed his neck. "tell me now or I'm going to kill you" Kefla said. "I can't tell you right now but later you're going to find out our true purpose of coming to this tournament" Shin said. "if somebody get hurt I'm going to end your life I don't care if you're the Supreme Kai" Kefla said. She threw him to the floor and looked at him. "I'm serious if one of them get hurt I'm going to kill you" Kefla said. He stood up and looked at her. "I'm n-" Kefla appeared next to him and strike him into his stomach causing to spit blood. She looked at him and walked back and sat down next to Gohan.

She saw the Supreme Kai and his assistant. "what a disrespectful mortal" Kibito said. "don't get angry she's worried about her friends" Shin said. He looked at her and saw the she was staring at him. "for now don't make her angry I can see the she can easily kill us without even trying" Shin said. Gohan looked at her when he saw she was nervous. "are you okay?" Gohan asked. She looked at him. "I'm okay " Kefla said. "so their still fighting" Kefla said. "yes Krillin is dodging all his attacks" Gohan said. "okay the fat ass is lucky that he doesn't have to fight me" Kefla said. "yes you can easily knock him out" Gohan said. "yes I can easily defeat him and it would be funny to humiliate him" Kefla said. Gohan nodded and pay attention to the fight. **"I'm going to make sure that they don't get hurt"** Kefla thought.

In the ring when Pintar started to attack him. Krillin easily dodge them all. "this is boring" Krillin said. He quickly kicks him and threw him to the ground. He grabbed his arm and threw him out of the ring. "the winner is Krillin" the announcer said with excitement. He looked around and saw the audience was shock. He walked back to the locker room and saw the Eighteenth was smiling at him. She walked at him and looked at him. "it was a good fight even more when you humiliated him in front of the audience" Eighteenth said. Kefla saw the other was the turn of Piccolo to fight against the Supreme Kai.

Piccolo walked to the ring and the announcer quickly walked at him. "Piccolo please don't destroy the stage" the announcer said. "don't worried I'm not going to destroy it" Piccolo said. He walked to the ring and saw his opponent staring at him. **"why I feel so nervous when I'm close to him"** Piccolo thought. **"don't tell me he is the Grand Kai"** Piccolo thought. "Piccolo you're wrong" Shin said. "I'm not the Grand Kai" Shin said. "then who are you" Piccolo said. "I'm the Supreme Kai" Shin said. He walked back and looked at him in shock. "what are you doing here?" Piccolo asked. "you're going to know soon but keep this information secret and that girl Kefla already know about my secret identity" Shin said. He was in shock that Kefla already know about his secret identity.

He walked back and sense his energy. **"why is the Supreme Kai came here"** Piccolo thought. The audience started to scream at them. "this is a boring! Fight!" the guy screamed at them. The announcer looked at them. "you can start fighting right now" the announcer said. **"what is the reason to come here"** Piccolo thought. "you're going to find out soon so don't worried" Shin said. He walked back and looked to the locker room. "I'm going to give up" Piccolo said leaving the stage. The announcer was in shock and looked to the other opponent. "the winner is Shin" the announcer screamed with excitement. Piccolo looked at Kefla when he walked towards her and looked at her. "Kefla I need to talk with you" Piccolo said. She stood up and walk with him.

They walked outside and Piccolo looked at her. "how did you know about their secret identity" Piccolo said. "right now I'm going to fight against Goku so I'm going to answer your question later" Kefla said. "no tell me right now" Piccolo said. "Piccolo don't go and get on my bad sad so move and I already told you don't worry about them" Kefla said. "can you at least show some respect" Piccolo said. "Piccolo… I don't care if they are the Supreme Kai so I'm going leave right now my fight is going to start" Kefla said. She looked at him. "Piccolo I don't care if they are Gods I don't trust them and they don't deserve any respect only because their stupid titles so leave me alone" Kefla said.

She walked to the locker and saw the Goku was preparing to fight against her. He walked at her and shake her hand. "It's going to be fun fighting with you" Goku said. She looked at him and shake his fine. "yes it's going to be fun but you better don't hold back" Kefla said. "don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Goku said. "after this tournament we should fight again I want to test my power against you" Goku said when they hear the announcer calling them. "the third match is going to be Goku against Kefla" the announcer screamed with excitement. They walked to the stage and stared at each other.

In the audience when Chichi looked at them. "Chichi are you going to cheer for Goku or Kefla" Bulma asked. "I don't know this is hard to choose" Chichi said. "I'm going to cheer for Kefla" Bulma said. She stood up and started to scream. "Kefla beat him up!" Bulma screamed. "go Goku you can do it! Kefla do you best!" Chichi screamed at them. Marron drink her cold and looked at them. "sis is going to fight against the men over there" Marron asked. "sis?" Yamcha said confused. "oh you mean Kefla" Yamcha said. "yes she is going to fight against Goku" Yamcha. "oh I hope sis doesn't get hurt by fighting against Goku" Marron said. "she is going to be okay" Yamcha said. "okay" Marron said smiling.

Kefla looked at him when suddenly he quickly ran around him and ran around her with high speed. He started to threw multiple ki blast against at her. She easily dodges them all without any problems. **"what! He's treating me the same way as Caulifla! He's treating me like an amateur!"** Kefla thought. She dodges the attack of Goku and quickly punch him in his stomach causing him to gasp. She saw that he continued to do the same thing. She was getting angrier than before. **"Son Goku!"** Kefla thought.

 **Flashback**

 **World of the Void ( year 780)**

Caulifla saw the Goku was running around her. "stop treating me like an amateur and fight me back!" Caulifla screamed. He quickly crashes his fist into her stomach when suddenly she blocks the second attack. He ran at him and clash his fist into her stomach multiple times. She dodges his attack and quickly attack him. She clashes her fist into his stomach and threw a ki blast against me. She looked at him and saw the Goku wasn't taking her seriously. "Son Goku! Stop treating me like an amateur! Fight me without holding back!" Caulifla screamed at him.

 **Flashback ends**

Kefla suddenly felt the anger the Caulifla felt during the tournament of power. She appeared next to him and smashed her fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "Son Goku stop holding back!" Kefla screamed at him. Goku looked at her and saw she was serious. "I want to test your skill" Goku said. She looked at him and saw the he didn't transform into Super Saiyan. **"test my skill…are you still doubting me…how dare you!"** Kefla thought. She ran at him and clash her fist into his stomach. She grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky. " **Son Goku how dare you treat me like an amateur!"** Kefla thought.

 **Flashback**

" **World of the Void (year 780)**

Caulifla block the energy blast and quickly dodge his attack. "Son Goku! Teach me how to transform into Super Saiyan three!" Caulifla screamed at him. He looked at her and threw multiple ki blast against her. "your ready to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Goku said. "but I'm not going to teach you anything" Goku said. She was getting more angry at him. "I hate you! Son Goku!" Caulifla screamed at him. Caulifla released more of her power of her super saiyan two. "I'm going to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan three and later I'm going to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue!" Caulifla screamed at him. "you will never learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue" Goku said. She was getting more angry than before. "shut up! I'm going to surpass you!" Caulifla screamed at him. He looked at her and smiled at her. "you are never going to surpass me" Goku said. "Fuck you! I swear that I'm going to surpass you!" Caulifla screamed at him.

 **Flashback end**

Goku quickly transformed into a super saiyan. He quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her. She quickly block his punch. "Goku you should stop holding back" Kefla said while dodging his attack. "I would love to use all my power but most likely I would destroy the entire stage without even trying" Goku said. "the same thing" Kefla said she quickly threw him to the stage causing him to crash. He stood up and suddenly Kefla appeared next to him and kick him into his stomach. **"I need to calm down and don't show that I hate him"** Kefla thought. She quickly uppercut him and threw him out of the ring. The announcer saw the Goku fell out of the ring. "the winner is Kefla" the announcer said. Goku stood up and looked at her. "let's have another fight but this time without holding back" Goku said. She looked at him. "sure let's fight again" Kefla calmly said.

Goku felt pain in his stomach as he looked at her. "I'm going to get some senzus beans" Goku said as he used instant transmission. Kefla sat down and Gohan walked at her and sat down. "wow you defeated my father without even trying" Gohan said. "he wasn't using all his power so we're going to fight after the tournament" Kefla said. "the same thing for me I was holding back" Kefla said. Goku appeared again and eat a senzus bean. "I can wait to fight you again" Goku said. "sure let's fight again after the tournament but this time fight me without holding back" Kefla said. She saw a strange fighter walking to the stage when suddenly she felt his strange energy when she stood up and stop Videl. "you should be careful" Kefla said. "don't worry I'm going to defeat him" Videl said.

She walked to the ring and saw the he was looking at her in a strange way. **"what a weirdo"** Videl thought. "the next match is Videl against Spopovich" the announcer said. "now let's the match begin" the announcer screamed with excitement. Videl quickly ran at him and uppercut him and kick multiple times. She connected a right hook on his face and suddenly he fell down on the floor. Spopovich fell down when suddenly be stood up and looked at her. "wow! Did you see that he was able to stand up" the announcer said. She was surprised the Spopovich was able to stand up without any problems. **"what! No! The next attack I'm going to win"** Videl thought.

Gohan saw the Kefla was paying attention in the fight of Videl and Spopovich. "what wrong" Gohan asked. "nothing I just feel the energy of the him really strange for some reason" Kefla said. Gohan looked at her. "is going to be okay and I think Videl would be able to defeat him" Gohan said. "oh sure I'm going to pay more attention in her fight at least she stronger than his stupid father" Kefla said. She continued to watch the fight of Videl and Spopovich.

She ran stood him and quickly kick him into his gut and then she connects a left hook to his face. He fell down in the floor and the announcer quickly ran at him. "the winner is Vi-" Spopovich suddenly stood up and stared at her. She was in shock she quickly ran at him and kick him without holding back. The Announcer walked back and stared at Spopovich. "Videl is disqualify for u-" Spopovich suddenly stood up and fix his head. He stared at him when suddenly Videl ran at him when she quickly kneed him in his head. He smiled at her and smashed her face into the ground. The announcer was in shock when suddenly he started to step on her multiple times. He punch her in her stomach causing her to spit blood.

He grabbed from her hair and smashed her face into his knee multiple times causing her forehead to start bleeding. He quickly smashed her face into the floor. "Videl please give up?" the announcer said when he saw the she was bleeding a lot from her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked at Kefla and Gohan. "I'm not going to give up" Videl said while coughing blood. He started to kick her multiple times when suddenly he steps on her arm. "ahhhh!" Videl screamed in pain. He put more pressure and suddenly he broke her arm. She wasn't able to move her left arm. "I'm going to defeat you!" Videl screamed ignoring her pain.

Kefla saw the Videl is getting beat up by Spopovich. She was getting angry. "what should we do" Gohan asked. "we need to stop these before she get kill" Kefla said. Goku walked in front of them. "You two can't interfere in the fight" Goku said. She looked at him. "fine we're not going to interfere" Kefla said. Goku walked at Krillin and sat down. Spopovich kick her into her stomach causing her to fly far away from him. Kefla saw the opportunity she started to create an energy pressure and threw the energy pressure against Videl. The energy pressure crash against Videl causing her to fall down out of the ring. "that was strange…Spopovich won the fight" The announcer said. Spopovich was getting angry when Videl slowly stood up. He ran at her and tried to attack her when suddenly Kefla appeared and block the punch.

She looked at him and have a cocky smile on her face. "hello little bitch" Kefla said. "she already loss the fight so leave her alone" Kefla said while putting her in her shoulder. He tried to attack her but she easily dodges his attack. "what a joke…you should beg for your mommy when is you turn to fight me..I'm going to break your bones into little pieces" Kefla said. She walked away from him when suddenly Spopovich ran at her and tried to attack her when suddenly his partner appear. "stop Spopovich" Yuma screamed. She turned around and looked at him. "you should listen to your mommy…you little bitch.. I'm going to make sure you scream like a whore" Kefla said as she walked to the locker room. Goku pass a senzus bean to Kefla. She forces Videl to eat it. She suddenly woke up and saw Kefla and Gohan. "that sucks I lost" Videl said disappointed. "sure you did your best now relax" Kefla said. "now is my turn to fight" Gohan said.

Kibito looked to Supreme Kai. "are you sure they are going to try to steal his energy" Kibito said. "yes they wouldn't be able to steal the energy of Kefla because she would be able to kill them without even trying" Supreme Kai said. "yes even if I tried to stop her she most likely free herself and then she is going to kill us" Shin said. "okay Supreme Kai" Kibito said. He turned around and saw that Kefla was staring at them observing they actions.

Supreme Kai walked in front of them. "I want to tell you all something important" Shim said. "whatever happens in the fight of Gohan don't interfere" Shim said. "what do you mean" Goku said. "I'm going to explain later" Shin said. "tell us right now!" Vegeta screamed at him. "show some respect! he is the Supreme Kai" Piccolo said. Kefla quickly grabbed the face of Shin and smashed to the wall. "tell us right now or I'm going to kill you" Kefla said. "he is going to be okay" Shin said. She threw him to the ground and looked at him. "I'm serious about killing you" Kefla said. She turned around and looked at Gohan staring at Kibito. Piccolo was going to said something but suddenly Kefla looked at him. "Piccolo shut up! If you said something about showing him respect to the idiot over there I swear I'm going to knock you out" Kefla said.

Gohan looked at him and saw the he wasn't in his fighting pose. "Gohan I want you to transform into aSuper Saiyan" Kibito said. "what!?" Gohan said. "I want you to transform into a Super Saiyan" Kibito said. He looked at him and saw he was serious. "sure I'm going to transform into Super Saiyan" Gohan said then he started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into a Super Saiyan. "wow! Gohan is even more stronger than Cell" Goku said. "what do you expect he was training with me" Kefla said. "I want to see him kick that bastard" Kefla said. "this is nothing I would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Gohan said. "what! Their is a transformation beyond a Super Saiyan" Kibito said in shock. He nodded at him and transformed into Super Saiyan two.

He looked at him and he felt more power than before. "now witness the full power of my Super Saiyan two" Gohan said when suddenly he saw the two strangers jumping at him. Supreme Kai quickly moved his hand and force Gohan to stop moving. Kefla saw that Gohan started to scream in pain. Goku walked in front of her. "Kefla it's going to be okay" Goku said. "I said move or I'm going knock you out" Kefla said. "I thought you're we're going to kill me" Goku said. "I can't kill you…because you're already dead" Kefla said. " ah yes your right" Goku said with an awkward laughing. She turned around and saw the Supreme Kai. She smashed his face into the wall and created an energy blast. "this energy blast is enough to kill you" Kefla said. "Kefla wait" Goku said. "please believe me after they take the energy of Gohan they are going to go to the hideout and Kibito can easily heal him" Shin said. She looked at him and stop creating an energy blast. "you better telling the true if you don't I'm going to kill you and you stupid assistant" Kefla said.

She saw that Gohan fell down unconscious she quickly ran at him. They quickly flew away as Kefla stood up and saw Spopovich. She was getting more angier she moves her hand and threw a ki blast. Yuma started to laugh when Spopovich pass the device to Yuma. "I wasn't able to punish her" Spopovich said. He saw an energy blast going at him it was to late dodge the attack when suddenly the energy blast crashes against him. Yuma was in shock when he saw Spopovich turned into dust. He quickly flies away of the island.

Supreme Kai ran at her. "why did you kill him" Shin said. "shut up idiot!" Kefla screamed at him. "at least let the other one alive" Kefla said. "fine then I'm going to follow him" Kefla said. She appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood. "you said that he was not going to get hurt" Kefla said. Shin fell down to the ground and throw up blood. "you're lucky that I'm going to let you live next time I'm going to kill you" Kefla said. Supreme Kai stood up and felt a lot of pain in his stomach. He looked at them. "I'm going to leave right now if you want to know the truth then follow me" Supreme Kai said. He quickly flew and started to follow Yuma. She saw the Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin already left. "fine I'm going to go too" Kefla said when she saw Kibito started to heal him.

She walked to the locker room and saw Eighteen. She walked at her and grabbed her hand. "Eighteen do me a favor I want you do defeat Hercules" Kefla said. She looked at her and smiled. "Sure I'll defeat him" Eighteen said. "thanks you're the best" Kefla said. "then I'm going leave right now good bye" Kefla said. She walked outside and Videl quickly walked at her. "I'm going to go too" Videl said. "fine but you're going to follow my order if you don't I'm going to knock you out" Kefla said. Gohan stood up and felt all his energy came back he looked at Kibito. "if you want to know the truth then follow me" Kibito say the he started to fly away. Gohan looked at Kefla and Videl. "let's go if he makes any suspicious move I'm going to kill him" Kefla said. Kefla and Videl started to follow Gohan when the announcer saw the participates fly away. "wait! What about the tournament!" the announcer screamed. He saw they didn't came back and he looked back in the locker room. **"what is going on"** the announcer thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Videl looked at Gohan. "so Gohan you were the one defeating Cell" Videl said. "yes I was the one that defeated him" Gohan said. "so you hate my father too" Videl asked. "no really I don't hate him and I didn't want the reporters to bother us so I was okay if he took the credit of defeating Cell" Gohan said. "okay now I understand why Kefla don't like my father" Videl said. She looked at her and saw she was distracted. "are you okay" Videl asked. "yes I'm okay" Kefla said. "we need to hurry up" Kibito said. She looked at Videl and she quickly stop. "fine I'm going to come back and good luck for you two" Videl said flying back. Kefla quickly fly to Gohan as she looked at him. "fine let's go" Kefla said the they quickly fly away.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Goku saw them getting closer Kefla quickly flew at them. "so what is going on" Kefla said. Piccolo looked at her. "I'm going to explain everything" Piccolo said. Piccolo explained the situation of Supreme Kai. "okay I understand so you're here too stop Babidi" Kefla said. "yes that why we participate in the tournament" Supreme Kai said. "then you're an idiot you had all this time to eliminate Majin Buu but no you mostly waste your time fishing in your stupid planet" Kefla said. "sho-" Kefla appeared next to him and uppercut him into his face. "I don't care let's do it fast and kill this Majin Buu" Kefla said. Goku flew at her and looked at her. "are you curious about Majin Buu" Goku asked. "no it doesn't sound like a challenge" Kefla said. "he is a strong opponent he can easily destroy multiple galaxies without even trying" Supreme Kai said. "still it doesn't sound interesting" Kefla said. **"that is nothing a God of Destruction can easily wipe out the entire galaxy with only one finger"** Kefla thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

They flew near a mountain and saw a family was already death. She hides behind from the boulder meanwhile when Yuma walked at Babidi. "so what happen with your partner" Babidi asked. "Spopovich was kill when we tried to come here" Yuma said. "too bad" Babidi said. "well too bad that he was kill" Dabura said. He looked at him and quickly punch him in his stomach. "Dabura kill him" Babidi said. Dabura quickly stab his chest and threw a ki blast destroying his body. "Babidi it looks like we have visitors" Dabura said. "oh interesting" Babidi said. "let them come inside the spaceship I want to collect their energy" Babidi said.

Supreme Kai walked back in shock. "don't tell me that Dabura is here" Supreme Kai said. Kefla looked at them and saw him. "shut up I can easily defeat him" Kefla said. "no y-" Kefla quickly uppercut him into his stomach. "you believe that I'm not strong enough to defeat him" Kefla said angry. Dabura appeared next to Kibito and threw a ki blast killing him. Piccolo and Krillin quickly flew at him and attack them at the same time when suddenly he blocks the attacks. He quickly spit at them when Piccolo tried to remove the spit away from him when he turned around and looked at Krillin turning into a stone. Kefla saw that Piccolo was already turn into a stone.

Dabura started to laugh at them. "I give you another opportunity to live so leave right now or if you want then to return normal then you have to defeat me" Dabura said. Vegeta quickly fly at him and attack him when suddenly Dabura dodges his attack. Dabura threw an energy blast at him but he easily deflects it when suddenly Kefla appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to gasp. Kefla have a cocky smile on her face. "weakling" Kefla said causing Dabura to get angry. "weakling.. fine then you all come to the spaceship and fight us if your all brave enough to challenge us" Dabura said as he flew to the spaceship. "let's go right now" Vegeta said.

Supreme Kai quickly walked in front of them. "no this is a trap we need to find another way to solve this problem" Supreme Kai said. "stop wasting our time and let's go I want to defeat them and kill Majin Buu" Kefla said. "she right but how are we able to fix Krillin and Piccolo" Gohan said. "the only way to remove the curse of Dabura is to defeat him" Supreme Kai said. "oh that good I can easily defeat him" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face. "fine let's go but we need to be careful Babidi is a powerful wizard" Shin said. "we're going to be okay so let's go" Goku said. They flew to the spaceship and enter to the strange building. Kefla looked around and hear a voice. "welcome to my spaceship" Babidi said. "if you want to find me you all have to defeat my three strongest fighters" Babidi said. He started to laugh when Vegeta sat down and looked at Goku. **"I'm wasting my time here! I'm going to make sure to defeat you two!"** Vegeta thought.


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( unknown location)**

Kefla sat down and saw the they we're waiting for the fighter. "this is boring" Kefla said.

Vegeta looked at her "this is a waste of time we should be fighting!" Vegeta screamed at them.

Supreme Kai walked back and looked at him. "we need to be careful Babidi is a dangerous wizard" The Supreme Kai said. She saw the door opened and saw the first opponent.

He walked in front of them and started to laugh. "haha! My Master Babidi told me the I need to be careful because you high energy make you strong and dangerous but I only see a group of weaklings" Pui Pui said.

Pui Pui looked at his opponent. "my name is Pui Pui and I'm going to be the one defeating you all" Pui Pui said.

Vegeta looked at him and started to laugh. "what a weakling" Vegeta said. "you stupid master didn't check the strongest fighter is me" Vegeta said with a cocky smile on his face.

Kefla looked at him and started to laugh at him. "shut up Kefla" Vegeta said.

She looked at him and ignored him. "whatever just defeat him" Kefla said with a bored voice.

The Supreme looked saw the Vegeta is confident about defeating his opponent. "we need to work together and defeat him" The Supreme Kai said.

Kefla looked at him and saw he was anxious about the fight of Vegeta and Pui Pui. "we don't need to help him. He can easily defeat him without even transforming into Super Saiyan" Kefla said.

Pui Pui saw that nobody is going to help him. "you think you can defeat me without any help" Pui Pui said.

He have a cocky smile on his face. "yes I can easily kill you" Vegeta said.

He started to laugh at him. "what a arrogant bastard" Pui Pui said.

He looked at him and moved his hand. "then stop wasting my time and fight me" Vegeta said. He ran at him but Vegeta easily dodge all his attack.

He quickly dodge the punch from Pui Pui. "what having a hard time fighting with me" Vegeta said while dodging his attacks.

He quickly push him into the wall causing him to crash. "I'm not even using all my power" Vegeta said with a bored.

She was getting bored and looked at him. "Vegeta stop wasting time and kill him" Kefla said with a bored voice.

Vegeta get angry and looked at her. "shut up little girl" Vegeta said while dodging his attack. "boring" Kefla complained.

Vegeta quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood. "weakling" Vegeta said. He ran at him and kick him multiple times. He kick him into his gut causing him to cough blood when he removed the blood from his mouth as he stood up and looked at him.

Pui Pui was in shock the he wasn't able to defeat him. "what the hell is going on!" Pui Pui screamed while trying to attack him. He easily kick him into his face and uppercut him on his face. Pui Pui started to spit blood from his mouth meanwhile Babidi was looking to the crystal ball when he saw the Pui Pui is going to lose against Vegeta.

He was angrier and smashed his hand into the table. "impossible! We need to find a way to help him" Babidi said.

Dabura saw the Pui Pui was having a hard time fighting against Vegeta. "what about sending them to the home planet of Pui Pui he would be able to defeat him without any problems" Dabura said.

Babidi looked to the fight and smashed his fist into the table. "what a great idea" Babidi said the he started to move his hand and suddenly the room started to glow.

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta saw the Pui Pui have a confidence smile on his face when he saw the they we're fighting in the spaceship instead they we're fighting in a Unknown Planet. He looked at him and started to laugh. "hahaha! I'm going to win this fight" Pui Pui screamed.

Pui Pui have a cocky smile on his face and looked at him. "now you be wondering why you body feel different the reason is the gravity from this planet is ten times stronger than you home planet Earth!" Pui Pui screamed at him.

He started to laugh and looked at him. "maybe you have a chance to defeat me if the gravity was six hundred but ten I don't even feel it" Vegeta said. He looked at him and saw he didn't have any problems moving in the gravity. He ran at him and quickly attack him multiple times. Vegeta easily dodge all his attacks. He quickly connected a right hook into his face and grabbed his arm as he threw him into a boulder.

He appeared next to him and moved his hand near his stomach. "good bye weakling! Big bang attack!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when he saw he already defeat him.

He turned around and looked at them. "what a waste of time" Vegeta said. "that was boring" Kefla said when suddenly the light appear around the ground and suddenly the ground started to shake.

The light disappear and she saw the they appear in the spaceship. "so who is going to fight next" Kefla said. "is my turn to fight the next opponent" Goku said excited.

 **Papaya Island**

Hercules saw the announcer was nervous about the tournament when he walk beside him when he looked at him. "so what is the problem?" Hercules asked.

He turned and looked at him. "Hercules we're still having trouble after the other participan-" Hercules interrupt the announcer.

He looked at him. "don't worried I have a great idea we should have a battle royal the fans is going to love this" Hercules said with confidence.

He was surprised about Hercules idea. "are you sure about this?" the announcer said. He looked at him and nodded at him.

He walked to the ring and grabbed his microphone. "now listen everybody we're going to have a battle royal" the announcer said with excitement.

Eighteenth walked to the stage and saw one of his opponent looking at her. "hey sweet heart..you should have a date with me and give up this match" Jewel said.

She was tired to listen his annoying voice she looked at him. "get lost you insect" Eighteenth said the she walked away from him.

Hercules saw his opponents and have a smirk on his face. **"it looks I'm going to win the tournament again"** Hercules thought. He looked at them and saw the woman was staring at him. **"what is her problem"** Hercules thought.

Trunks looked at Eighteenth. "we need to be careful with Eighteenth" Trunks said. "I know Trunks we need to make sure to eliminate her first" Goten said.

The announcer looked at them and grabbed his microphone. "let's the match begin!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Jewel quickly ran against Eighteenth and quickly attack her. Eighteenth easily dodge all his attacks. She grabbed his arm and threw him out of the ring. Hercules saw his two opponents As he walked back and looked at them. The Mighty Mask he quickly ran against her and punch her multiple times. Eighteenth dodge the punches and quickly blocked the last attack.

She continued to block his attack. **"the was strange a regular human would attack Hercules first but he decided to attack me first"** Eighteenth thought while dodging his attack. She quickly blocked his punch and strike into his stomach. She saw the Mighty Mask started to fly. She quickly flew at him and connected a right hook into his face.

Trunks felt the punch in his face and felt a lot of pain. "that hurts" Trunks said. "Goten hurry up and kick her" Trunks said. "Okay" Goten said . Eighteenth started to dodge the kicks and punch without any problems. She quickly slammed her fist into his stomach and threw him to the stage.

He crash to the ground causing a crater in the ring. The announcer quickly ran at him. "are you going to give up" the announcer said.

Trunks and Goten change they position and quickly stood up. " Trunks we need to transform into Super Saiyan if we want to defeat her" Goten said.

He looked at him and saw he was having fun fighting with Eighteenth. "okay Goten let's transform into Super Saiyan and defeat Eighteenth" Trunks said as they started to release all they power and transformed into Super Saiyan.

Eighteenth looked at him and sense his energy. **"so is Trunks and Goten "** Eighteenth thought.

She flew at him and looked at him. "Goten and Trunks what are you doing here?" Eighteenth asked.

He saw the Eighteenth was staring at him. "what!" Goten and Trunks said at the same time. They quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her. She dodge them all without any problems when she saw her opportunity and strike them multiple times.

Eighteen moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Destructo Disc!" Eighteenth screamed throwing the energy disc against them. Goten and Trunks flew in a different directions when suddenly the energy disc cut the middle of the costume. Goten and Trunks looked at each other and saw the Eighteenth was staring at them.

The announcer saw them he grabbed his microphone. "the Mighty Mask is disqualify!" the announcer screamed at them. Goten and Trunks saw their mother getting angry the their started to scream at them.

Trunks looked at Goten when he saw his mother screaming at him. "Goten let's leave this boring tournament" Trunks said.

He looked at him and saw her mother getting angry at him. "okay Trunks I don't want to hear my mom screaming at me" Goten said the they quickly flew away.

Eighteen flew into the stage and saw the she is going to fight against Hercules. "ladies and gentlemen now Hercules Is going to fight against Eighteenth! Who is going to win! Would Hercules keep his title or Eighteenth is going to defeat him and become the first woman winning the World Martial Arts Tournament" the announcer said.

Hercules saw the she was looking at him the he quickly ran at her and attack her multiple times but Eighteenth easily dodge all his attacks without even trying. She grabbed him his arm and slammed into the floor. Hercules was in shock the Eighteenth was able to threw him into the floor. She quickly grabbed him and put pressure on his arm.

She looked at him and saw the he was scared. "I'm still going to defeat you but I want to make a deal with you" Eighteenth said.

He saw the Eighteenth was staring at him. "what are you talking about" Hercules said.

She looked at him and saw the he was confused . "I know you dirty secret that you never defeat Cell" Eighteenth said. "imagine when I tell the reporters the you are a fraud and all this time you lied about defeating Cell" Eighteenth said.

He was in shock and started to shake in fear. "what! you don't have any evidence" Hercules said. She quickly punch him into his gut and step on his face.

She make him stand up and looked at him. "the one who defeat Cell it was Gohan" Eighteenth said.

Hercules started to shake in fear when he looked at her cold eyes . "you mean the friend of my daughter" Hercules said.

She looked at him and put more pressure on his arm. "yes so paid me ten million zenis and I keep you dirty secret" Eighteenth said.

He looked at her and saw the she was putting more pressure on his arm. "okay I'm going to pay you ten millions zenis" Hercules said.

Eighteenth grabbed his arm and threw him out of the ring. The announcer was in shock and looked at her. "Eighteenth won the World Martial Arts Tournament today she make history for becoming the first woman to win the tournament and even more impressive defeating the strongest man of the world Hercules" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Bulma and Chichi saw the Eighteenth won the tournament. Eighteenth saw a lot of reporters running at her. "how w-"the reporter saw the Eighteenth ignore them. She walked to the announcer and looked at him. "when I'm going to get my money" Eighteenth said.

The announcer looked at her. "is going to be soon but if you want you can wait here" The announcer said. She looked at him and saw a lot of reporters running at her. She quickly flew to the audience and sat down next to her daughter.

She looked at her and saw she was smiling at her. "wow! Mom you won the tournament" Marron said.

She saw the her daughter sat down on her laps. "yes I won the tournament maybe we're going to use the money to buy us a new house and we can leave the house of the dirty man" Eighteenth said happy.

 **unknown location**

The Supreme Kai was in shock to see the new opponent. "impossible! Goku you need to be careful!" the Supreme Kai screamed at him.

He looked back and smiled at him. "I'm going to be okay I know I would be able to defeat without any problems" Goku said when his opponent walked at him and stared at them.

He moved his hand and remove the drool from his mouth. "my name is Yakon..I can wait to eat you all" Yakon said while he removed the drool of his mouth.

He saw a woman looking in another direction. "you girl over there you should be honor the you're going to be my dessert" Yakon said while removing his drool.

He looked at her and saw the she was angry. "what! Are you scared! You should be honor in my home planet I eat a lot of people specially kids and woman! They meat are soft and easy to eat without any problems " Yakon said while removing his drool from his mouth.

Kefla looked at him and saw the he was looking at her. "Goku can I kill him right now" Kefla said while she stand up and looked at him. **"disgusting insect looking at me if I was like piece of meat"** Kefla thought.

He turned around and looked at her. "what! I want to fight against him" Goku complained.

She looked at him annoyed and saw the Goku really want to fight him. "what about this after helping Supreme Kai we can fight again this time I'm not going to hold back" Kefla said.

He looked at her with excitement. "for real! Okay then is a deal! I can wait to fight with you again" Goku said with excitement.

She looked at him and saw the he was staring at her. " thanks Goku..I want to destroy the disgusting bug" Kefla replied.

Goku walked at her and touch her shoulder and looked at her. "okay then have fun fighting with him" Goku said.

She looked at him and smiled at him. "don't worried is going to be fast" Kefla said with a bored voice.

Yakon looked at her and started to laugh. "good I'm going to start eating my dessert!" Yakon screamed with excitement.

He moved his hand and looked at her. "I'm going to eat you whole body" Yakon said

Gohan was getting angry when Goku saw the Gohan wanted to fight him. "Gohan stop you know the Kefla can easily defeat him" Goku said.

He looked at him and saw the he was in front of him. "yes I know but for some reason I want to beat him up" Gohan said angry.

Yakon was going to said something but suddenly Kefla appeared next to him. She put her hand into his mouth and started to charge her attack. "eat this you bastard! Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed easily killing him without any problems.

Kefla turned around and looked at them with a cocky smile. "that was easy "Kefla said with a bored voice.

She saw the her hands was cover of drool and she have a disgusting look on her eyes. "disgusting insect" Kefla said while removing the drool from her hand.

The Supreme Kai walked back and looked at her when he saw the she wasn't even using all her power . **"impossible! She kill him without even trying!"** The Supreme Kai thought. They enter to the strange door and Kefla sat down when she looked at Gohan.

Gohan quickly walked in front of his father and looked at him. "father I want to fight the next opponent and test how strong I became after training the whole time with Kefla" Gohan said.

Goku saw the he was confident about his next fight. "good then do you best to defeat you opponent" Goku said. She stood up and walked at him.

She touch his shoulder and looked at him when she saw he was excited to fight against his opponent. "Gohan I don't know which opponent you're going to fight next but you better defeat him" Kefla said.

He turned around and looked at her. "don't worried I'm going to defeat him" Gohan said with confidence.

Babidi walked back in shock. "did she just kill him without even trying" Babidi said.

He walked at him and looked at him. "it don't matter because I'm going to be the one killing them" Dabura said.

He looked at him and saw he wasn't scared. "you better defeat them if you don't I'm going to kill you!" Babidi screamed at him.

He started to laugh and looked at him. "you shouldn't be worried I'm going to kill them without even trying " Dabura said the he left the room . He sat down and started to meditate as he released more of his power. **"I'm going to kill you all"** Dabura thought.

 **One hour later**

Kefla was getting bored as she stood up. "I'm going to leave boring place" Kefla said. She moved her hand and started to create a energy blast when suddenly the door open and the new opponent appear.

The Supreme Kai was in shock he walked back. "impossible! Dabura!" The Supreme Kai screamed in fear.

Kefla stop making the energy blast and looked at Gohan. "you're lucky that you going to fight against him" Kefla said.

He walked at him and stared at him. "so when are we going to start fighting" Gohan said preparing to fight against him.

Dabura started to laugh at him and stared at him. "Babidi send us to another planet that is similar as this one I don't want to give him a disadvantage" Dabura said with confidence. Gohan saw the room started to change when suddenly a blight light appear around the room.

 **Unknown Planet**

Gohan looked around and saw the new view. "this place is going to be you funeral" Dabura said. He ran at him and quickly attack him when suddenly Gohan blocked his punch and strike him back. He quickly connected a right hook into his face and smashed his fist into his gut. Dabura walked back and spit blood from his mouth.

He looked at him and started to laugh. "so you're not a weak human after all" Dabura said removing the blood stain from his mouth. He released more of his power he saw the Gohan was waiting for him to power up. He stop screaming and quickly flew at him throwing a ki blast against him. Gohan easily deflect the energy blast without even trying.

Vegeta saw the Gohan is strong enough to kill Dabura without any problem. "Gohan stop wasting you time and kill him!" Vegeta screamed at him.

She saw the Vegeta started to insult Gohan. "he is going to win so stop bothering him" Kefla said the she sat down. She continued to look to the fight of Gohan and Dabura. **"destroy the bastard"** Kefla thought. She saw the Gohan kick him into his face and punch him multiple times.

Gohan quickly punch him into his stomach multiple times. Dabura saw the opportunity he quickly strike him into his stomach. He tried to punch him again but suddenly Gohan blocked his punch and threw him to the boulder. He stood up and looked at him. "impossible! You can't defeat me!" Dabura screamed.

Gohan looked at him with a cocky smile on his face. "this is nothing I'm going to show you my full power!" Gohan screamed releasing all his power and transformed into Super Saiyan two.

Goku and Vegeta was surprised how strong he became. He looked at her and saw she wasn't surprised. "so you already fought Gohan in his full power" Goku asked.

She looked at him and turned around. "yes one time he use all his power against me but I easily defeat him only using one punch" Kefla said.

She saw the Gohan quickly kick him into his stomach and uppercut him into his jaw. "Gohan do you best and defeat the bastard!" Kefla screamed at him.

Vegeta looked at her and saw she was cheering for him. "what Kefla did you became Gohan cheerleader" Vegeta said while making fun of her. Kefla get angry and started to argue against him.

Dabura turned around and looked at them. Gohan suddenly uppercut him into his stomach causing to throw up blood. Dabura quickly create his sword and attack him when Gohan blocked it. He punch him and grabbed his sword. "nice sword" Gohan said the he quickly destroyed it. Dabura was in shock he walked back and saw the Gohan was staring at him.

He turned around and saw them argue against each other. "Gohan kill him right now!" Vegeta screamed at him.

She looked at him. "Vegeta shut up and leave him alone! He didn't bother you when you was fighting against the weakling" Kefla said. Dabura felt a lot of negative energy around them when he suddenly stop. Gohan saw the opportunity he quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He looked at them and saw something strange. **"Babidi open the door I discover something important"** Dabura telepathy. **"fine you better telling me the true if you don't I'm going to kill you"** Babidi telepathy.

He walked back and looked at him. "hahaha! Gohan now witness our two new warriors" Dabura said as he disappeared. Gohan was confused when suddenly the room started to change.

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

Dabura walked at him and looked at him. "if you pay attention you can see the guy over there have a lot of evil inside him and the girl over there for some reason I feel a lot of hate inside her heart" Dabura said.

He looked to the crystal ball and looked at them. "you right I can see but some reason the girl have a lot of magic inside her but it don't matter" Babidi said as he started to used his magic.

 **Five minutes later**

Supreme Kai walked around and started to think. **"two new warriors? But how Babidi was able to find somebody strong enough to defeat them"** Supreme Kai looked at Vegeta.

He started to think when suddenly he stop. "don't tell m- " The supreme Kai was in shock when Vegeta fell down in his knee.

He moved his hand into his head and felt a lot of pain. "somebody is attacking my head!" Vegeta screamed.

Gohan turned around and saw Kefla punching into the wall. "what the hell is going!" Kefla screamed while punching the wall multiple times.

Supreme Kai looked at her in shock. "no! Vegeta and Kefla tried to free yourself from Babidi" Supreme Kai screamed.

Kefla started to punch into the wall multiple times. "I'm not going to let you control me!" Kefla screamed. Her aura started to increase and suddenly the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

Goku looked at him and tried to touch his shoulder. "Vegeta don't let Babidi control you!" Goku screamed

He quickly hit his hand and stared at him. "shut up Kakarot! " Vegeta screamed.

She looked down and sense the two energy below her. "I'm not a weakling! I'm not going to let you control my mind!" Kefla screamed as she started to charge a energy blast.

Gohan felt the immense energy around her arm when he tried to stop her she quickly kick him. "I'm going to kill you bastard" Kefla screamed.

The Supreme Kai was in shock when he felt the immense power when Gohan quickly ran at her. "Kefla if you throw the energy blast you going to kill us all and maybe you're going to destroy the planet for accident" Gohan said.

She tried her best to calm down when she stop charging her energy blast when suddenly she fell down into her knee. "Babidi I'm going to kill you! You hear me bastard when I get my hands I'm going to tear you head from you body!" Kefla screamed at him.

Vegeta stop screaming when suddenly he turned around and have the sign of Babidi in his forehead. "Is to late! Vegeta is already under control of Babidi!" Supreme Kai screamed. He turned around and saw the Kefla is doing her best to free herself when suddenly the room started to glow and they appear in a different location.

 **Papaya Island**

Gohan tried to touch her shoulder when suddenly he felt the immense energy pushing against him. Eighteenth saw the Kefla was screaming and punching to the ground.

She flew at her and saw electricity around her. "what is going on" Eighteenth asked.

He saw the Eighteenth was worried about her. "Babidi is trying to control her" Gohan said. She walked at her and tried to touch her when suddenly the energy pressure push her away but Gohan quickly caught her.

She looked down and felt multiple attack inside her mind. **"I'm not going to let him control my body"** Kefla thought.

Vegeta have a cocky smile on his face. "you're going to fight me right now!" Vegeta screamed.

He saw the Kefla is trying her best to free herself. "no! We need to worried about Majin Buu" Goku said.

He stared at him and pointed at him. "shut up clown! You're going to fight me right now or I'm going to kill them" Vegeta said as he moved his hand.

He didn't said anything. "to bad!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy to the audience. Goku was in shock and saw the Vegeta have a cocky smile on his face.

He walked back and saw a lot of people screaming. "how dare you Vegeta!" Goku screamed.

He saw the Goku was angry the he looked at him and have a cocky smile on his face. "then fight me right now!" Vegeta screamed.

He didn't said anything and threw multiple ki blast in different directions. Goku hear the explosion and saw multiple people getting kill. Vegeta moved his hand and pointed at Kefla.

He saw the Kefla wasn't paying attention. "I'm going to kill her" Vegeta said. He started to charge his attack. "take this! Big bang attack!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast. Kefla moved her hand and easily deflect it without any problems.

Gohan was in shock when Vegeta tried to kill her. "how dare you to attack her!" Gohan screamed at him releasing all his power when Eighteenth walk beside him.

She saw the Kefla trying her best to free herself as she ignore her fear and looked at Gohan. "I'm going to help you Gohan" Eighteenth said angry.

Goku looked at them and saw the Gohan and Eighteenth was ready to fight against Vegeta. "Gohan and Eighteenth don't interfere!" Goku screamed at them.

He looked at him and saw he have a smirk on his face. "how dare you to attack Kefla! Don't tell me you're a so weak to be control by Babidi!" Goku screamed.

He started to laugh when he stared at him. "I'm not weak! I'm tired of the stupid girl! She appeared from nowhere and she was able to defeat me without even trying! After defeating you I'm going to kill her!" Vegeta screamed.

Gohan was getting angry but suddenly Kefla stood up and looked at him. "shut up idiot! You can't kill me I can easily kill you without even trying" Kefla said as she moved her hand and touch her head.

She felt the somebody tried to control her."ahhhhh!" Kefla screamed trying to free herself. "Babidi I'm going to kill you!" Kefla screamed while punching into the floor.

Gohan and Eighteenth quickly ran at her and touch her shoulder. "don't give up!" Gohan and Eighteenth screamed at the same time.

Goku saw the she trying her best of not letting Babidi to control her mind. "so Vegeta you're following the orders of Babidi or this is like the old times" Goku said.

He looked at him and have a cocky smile on his face. "Babidi don't have anything to do with this! He don't have the power to control me that why he having a hard time trying to control Kefla" Vegeta said.

He looked at him and prepare to fight him. "I'm not going to waste this opportunity! Fight me right now!" Vegeta screamed at him.

He stared at him and saw the Goku didn't say anything back "fight me right now or I'm going to kill more innocent civilians" Vegeta said while moving his hand to the audience.

Goku looked at him and saw the he didn't care about the lives of others. "fine I'm going to fight with you! Babidi send Vegeta and me to another location if you do that I'm going to fight him" Goku said.

The Supreme Kai tried to stop them but suddenly they disappear. He turned around and saw the Kefla wasn't under control of Babidi the he quickly ran at her and looked at her. "Kefla tried you best to free yourself if you don't you're going to be the new slave of Babidi" the Supreme Kai said.

She quickly punch the ground multiple times. "I'm not going to let him control me! I'm not a weakling! I'm not going to be a slave for nobody!" Kefla screamed releasing more of her power causing her energy to push them a way from her.

 **Inside Kefla Mind**

She open her eyes and saw a lot of smoke. She tried a way to escape she wasn't able fly. She started to walk and get inside the dark path. "what is going on! I'm trying to escape from this strange place!" Kefla screamed.

She saw something in the fight. **"** I can't believe this! You're acting like a coward" a unknown voice said.

She saw another person. "I never know that you would give up I thought you have the same personality as her" the second unknown voice said.

Kefla get closer and saw something when she saw two person walking at her. She prepare to fight them when suddenly she was in shock. "Caulifla! Kale!" Kefla screamed in shock.

They walked at her and looked at her. "I never know the a fusion of Kale and me be so coward" Caulifla said.

"wha-" Caulifla quickly strike her into her stomach. "so you're really strong then why you're acting like a coward" Caulifla said.

She looked at her and saw the she was staring at her. "what do you mean" Kefla calmly said.

She moved her hand and a chair appear next to her as she sat down. "don't tell me that you going to let the piece of shit control you mind" Caulifla said angry.

She saw the Kefla was looking down. She stood up and threw the chair in another direction. She grasped her shirt and stared at her. "say something! We know the using the Potara Fusion it means the fusion is going to be permanent so we sacrificed our potential so we don't get eliminated but we still loss against Son Goku!" Caulifla screamed at her.

She say anything and punch her into her face. "what are you going to give up and waste our potential! Don't tell me that you're going to give up at you goal of wining the tournament of power and to surpass Son Goku and Jiren!" Caulifla screamed at her.

She looked at her and saw she was angry. "I wasn't able to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue and I d-" Caulifla interrupt her. "shut up! Stop making excuses you have the opportunity to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue so you have to stay in this universe and spend time with Goku friends" Caulifla said.

She looked at her and let her go. "Is my fault the you hate Goku..during the tournament of power I hated it when he treat me like a amateur but later on I started to admire him… so I change my mind and make a goal it was to surpass him" Caulifla said.

She looked at with a smile. "now stand up and free yourself" Caulifla said.

She stared at her. "Kefla I want you to kill the little piece of shit" Caulifla said.

She stared at her. "one more thing this is more personal can you do something for me" Caulifla asked

Kefla looked at her. "sure what do you want Caulifla" Kefla asked.

Caulifla looked at her. " when you meet Goku again I want you to punch him in his stomach multiple times" Caulifla said with a smiled.

She looked at her and smiled at her. "don't worried I'm going punch Goku in his stomach" Kefla said with a smile on her face.

She started to laugh. "good make sure you're not holding back" Caulifla said.

Kale looked at her with a smile. "good luck sis!" Kale said.

Kefla looked at them and quickly hug them. "don't worried I'm going to make sure to win the tournament of power" Kefla said.

She looked at her the she looks down. "Kefla I know the you're going to win do you best to archive Ultra Instinct form" Caulifla said.

Kale quickly hug her. "if you have the same personality like her then I know you're not going to give up so do you best sis" Kale said with a warm smile.

She looked at them. "whenever you need something remember we're inside you mind" Caulifla said.

She looked at her and give her a hug. "goodbye" Caulifla and Kale said as they disappear.

She saw the they we're already gone. "good bye" Kefla said.

Kefla release more of her power . "I'm going to free myself and when I found you Babidi I'm going to make sure to kill you!" Kefla screamed while releasing all her power and push all the strange fog away from her.

 **Outside Kefla Mind**

Kefla started to release her power suddenly she stop and fell down in the floor. Gohan and Eighteenth quickly check what happen. "huh that basta-" Kefla fell down unconscious. Eighteenth saw the she was unconscious.

The Supreme Kai was in shock. "she is going to be okay she used a lot of her power to free herself so let her rest" the Supreme Kai said.

He looked at her and pat her head and he give her a hug. "good that you was able to free yourself" Gohan said while giving her a hug. Eighteenth looked at him and saw he was worried about Kefla.

She touch his shoulder. "Gohan I'm going carry Kefla and leave her somewhere so she can regain her energy back" Eighteenth said as she pick her up and carry her in her arms

He looked at her and saw the Kefla was still unconscious. "okay Eighteenth and make sure the she go to sleep so she regain her energy back" Gohan said when Eighteenth nodded at him.

The Supreme Kai quickly ran at him and touch his shoulder . "Gohan lest hurry up and tried our best to stop Babidi" The Supreme Kai said.

He stared at her . "Eighteenth when she wake up tell her the I went to stop Babidi so good bye" Gohan said the he quickly followed Supreme Kai and travel back to the spaceship of Babidi.

Eighteen flew to Bulma and saw she was in shock. "why did Vegeta kill all the innocent people" Bulma said. She saw the Kefla was unconscious she quickly ran at her and saw the Eighteenth was carrying her.

She was in shock the Kefla was unconscious. "Eighteenth leave Kefla in my house so she can rest without any problems" Bulma said. Marron quickly ran at her and saw the her mom was carrying Kefla in her arms.

She saw the Marron walked at her. "mom what happen?" Marron asked.

She looked at her and saw she was worried about Kefla. "she going to be okay and Bulma take care of my daughter I'm going to go right now" Eighteenth said she started to fly and travel to Capsule Corporation.

Videl quickly flew at Bulma and saw the destruction from the stadium. "what happen?" Videl asked.

She looked at her and saw she was worried. "I'm going to explain later so help us find the dragon balls" Bulma said.

Videl was in shock and saw the she was serious. "ok I'm going to help you but what is a dragon ball" Videl asked. Bulma explained what is a dragon balls. She nodded at her and ran to the helicopter. She saw the Chichi was threw and saw she was worried.

She looked at her and saw the Chichi was worried about something important. "what happen Chichi" Videl asked.

She looked at her. "Kefla is unconscious and my husband is going to fight against Vegeta…my son is going to go somewhere dangerous" Chichi said.

Videl looked at her. "don't worried about them and let's start looking for the dragon balls" Videl said. Master Roshi looked at Videl with a pervert smile on his face.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Capsule Corporations**

Eighteenth looked at Kefla sleeping in a bed. "you should rest for now" Eighteenth said. She stood up and sense the Gohan was far away from West City. She saw the Kefla was waking up and started look around.

She saw the Eighteenth was staring at her. "what is going on" Kefla asked.

She looked at her. "you fell down unconscious when you free yourself from Babidi" Eighteenth said.

She looked at her hand and smiled. "good then I'm going to help Gohan defeating this Majin Buu" Kefla said.

Eighteen moved her hand and stop her. "you should go to sleep and get you energy back and you already know the Gohan is strong enough to defeat him" Eighteenth said.

She laid down and looked at her. "fine I'm going to sleep and if they need some help I can easily kill this Majin Buu so good night" Kefla said as she went to sleep.

Eighteenth looked at her and saw she was already sleep she opened the door. She sense the energy of Videl and the rest the she quickly flew at them.

 **Unknown location**

Gohan and Supreme Kai saw the Babidi and Dabura was already outside when suddenly Gohan saw the strange shell behind Babidi. The Supreme Kai was in shock the he walked back and looked at him. "Gohan Majin Buu is inside the strange ball" Supreme Kai said.

Dabura looked at Gohan started to laugh. "you think you have a chance to defeat me" Dabura said while pointing at him.

Gohan have a cocky smile on his face. "then why you run away when I was fighting with you" Gohan said as he prepares to fight him again.

He was getting angrier than before. "you got lucky last time" Dabura said. "this time I'm going to kill you!" Dabura screamed at him.

Gohan transformed into a super saiyan two as he released all his power. "this time I'm going to defeat you!" Gohan screamed at him as he prepared to fight him.

 **Unknown location**

Goku and Vegeta stared at each other. "finally I would be able to test my power against you" Vegeta said with a arrogant smile on his face.

He looked at him and saw he was a lot stronger than before. "good is going to be fun fighting with you" Goku said as he transformed into Super Saiyan two when he saw the Vegeta was laughing at him.

He pointed at him and laugh. "so you was able to transform into Super Saiyan two" Vegeta said with a grin on his face.

He looked at him. "that it Kakarot! I learn something from fighting with Kefla she told me that they another transformation beyond Super Saiyan two" Vegeta said.

Goku walked back and saw he have a cocky smile on his face. **"don't tell me the Kefla is able to transform into Super Saiyan three"** Goku thought.

He felt the excitement to fight her again. **"I should be focus on fighting on Vegeta"** Goku thought.

He looked at him. "so the means you're able to transform into Super Saiyan three" Goku asked.

Vegeta started to laugh and release all his power when he transformed into Super Saiyan two. He released more of his power and cause the whole planet to shake violently. Goku is getting more excited to fight him.

The planet continue to shake violently when suddenly he stop screaming and he stared at him. "Now Kakarot witness my full power of my Super Saiyan three !" Vegeta screamed at him.

He looked at him and smiled at him. "I never thought that I have to use my new form" Goku said.

He looked at him. "I was going to use the new transformation against Kefla but it looks the I have to used against you if I want to have a chance to defeat you" Goku said.

He released more of his power causing the whole planet to shake violently. Vegeta saw the Goku was transforming into Super Saiyan three. He continued to release more of his power when suddenly he stopped screaming and looked at him. "Vegeta this is my first time transforming into Super Saiyan three" Goku said.

He looked at him with excitement. "is going to be fun fighting with you" Goku said. Goku and Vegeta stared at each other as they released more of they power.

Vegeta was getting more excited and looked at them. "this time I'm going to defeat you Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed at him.

 **Author Notes**

 **Fights**

 **Gohan ssj2 vs Dabura**

 **Goku ssj3 vs Majin Vegeta ssj3**


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super

Kefla the Ultimate Warrior

Universe Seven

Earth ( unknown location)

Gohan ran at him and smashed his fist into his stomach as he quickly connected a right hook into his face. Dabura spit blood from his mouth he quickly turned around and received a kick into his stomach. Gohan appeared next to him and slammed his fist into his back forcing him to fall down into the ground. "you should give up" Gohan said.

He gets closer at him and saw the he wasn't standing up. "fine I'm going to give up" Dabura said. He quickly threw the sand into his eyes. He quickly stood up and uppercut him into his stomach and grabbed his face and slammed into the ground.

Dabura started to laugh at him. "hahaha! That what you get from trusting you enemy" Dabura said. He quickly kicks him when he tried to attack him suddenly Gohan blocked his kick and threw him into the ground. Dabura stood up and saw the Gohan was covering his eyes.

Gohan sense his energy. "you think by doing this is going to effect me" Gohan said as he moved his hand to his eyes and takes off the sand from his eyes. He quickly dodges his attack and stroke him into the stomach causing him to cough blood. He was able to see him again when suddenly he saw Dabura getting angry at him.

He stared at him. "I already told you to give up! you don't have any chance of defeating me" Gohan said. He quickly dodges his attack and immediately connected a right hook into his face. Dabura moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast at him. Gohan easily deflect the energy blast without any problems. He kicks the energy blast against him and quickly turned around and grabbed the energy blast throwing back against him.

Gohan continue to dodge his attacks. "Dabura you're to slow" Gohan said while dodging his attacks without any problems. Dabura threw multiple ki blast against. Gohan dodge them all without any problems. He appeared next to him and strike him into his stomach. He slammed his fist into his back and threw him into the boulder. He opened his eyes when suddenly Gohan appear next to him and knee him into his ribs and then he quickly smashed his face into his knee multiple times.

He smashes his face into his knee causing him to bleed. "I'm going to defeat you!" Gohan screamed throwing him into the ground. Dabura cough up blood from his mouth when Babidi looked at him then he quickly hides behind the strange ball. Gohan stared at him when suddenly he quickly dodges it and grabbed the sword and destroy it into little pieces. Gohan turned around and stared at him. "you don't give me any choice this time I'm not going to show you any mercy" Gohan said.

Another unknown location

Vegeta and Goku smashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves. They punch at the same time when suddenly Vegeta strike him into his jaw and smashed his face into his knee multiple times. Goku quickly block his knee and smashed his fist into his gut. He connected a left hook on his face as Vegeta spit some blood from his mouth. He quickly grabbed his face and threw him to the ground. "this fight is intense" Goku said while staring at him.

Vegeta stood up and stared at him. "this is nothing Kakarot I barely use all my power" Vegeta said. He quickly flew at him and threw a ki blast. Goku deflect the energy blast but suddenly Vegeta knee him into his gut causing him to cough blood. He grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder. He appeared next to him and knee him into his stomach multiple times. Goku cough blood from his mouth when suddenly Vegeta strike him into his stomach and kick his face. He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against.

Goku quickly dodge the energy blast but suddenly Vegeta three him into the boulder and connect a right hook into his face. "what Kakarot! Do you feel humiliated this time I'm going to defeat you" Vegeta said while smashing his face into the boulder. He saw the Goku was getting angry at him.

He stared at him and show him his cocky smile in his face. "I don't care if you're angry all this time you humiliated me first" Vegeta said while punching multiple times.

He quickly strike him in his face "the first when you humiliated me it was when you transform into a Super Saiyan and defeated Frieza…all this time I thought that it was my birth right to be the first one to transform into a Super Saiyan" Vegeta said.

Vegeta knee his stomach "then it was the Cell Games when your stupid brat was the first one to transform into Super Saiyan Two and he defeated Cell" Vegeta said while he connects a right hook into his stomach causing him to cough blood.

He continued to punch him multiple times. "after that I decided to dedicate making a family with Bulma and training after I achieve Super Saiyan Two I became the strongest saiyan but from out of nowhere Kefla appeared and defeated me without even trying! You two humiliated me multiple times but this time I'm going to be the one defeating you two!" Vegeta screamed while smashing his fist into his stomach. He quickly smashed his fist into his face and threw him into the ground.

He stared at him the he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "this time Kakarot I'm going to defeat you and then I'm going to defeat Kefla" Vegeta said. He threw the energy blast against him when suddenly Goku quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him and strike him into his gut. He continued to punch him multiple times. Goku saw the Vegeta tried to attack him but he quickly blocks it and smashed his fist into his jaw. Goku started to hear somebody talking to him but ignored him.

The Otherworld

King Kai planet

King Kai walked back and looked to the fight of Vegeta and Goku. "don't be an idiot! You're wasting a lot of energy!" King Kai screamed. "if you continue to fight in that form you're going to waste your time in Earth and your going to need every minute that their is a chance that Babidi would be able to free Majin Buu" King Kai said but Goku ignores him and continue to fight Vegeta.

Earth

Unknown location

Gohan threw him into the floor and kick him multiple times not letting him to defense himself. Babidi walked back when he saw something interesting. "hahaha! You idiots thanks for the fight of Vegeta and Goku" Babidi said. Supreme Kai was in shock he looked back. "Gohan ignored Dabura we need to destroy it before Babidi is able to free Majin Buu" Supreme Kai said.

Gohan quickly turned around and flew at them when suddenly Dabura appeared next to him and attack him. Gohan quickly blocked when he saw the ball started to glow. "it looks I don't have any choice" Gohan said. He quickly uppercut him and quickly appeared next to him as he charges his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him. The smoke disappears and saw the Dabura was already death he turned around and suddenly the ball disappears and smoke started to appear. Gohan saw the smoke disappear and saw somebody was there when he senses the immense energy.

In another location

Bulma grabbed her bag and saw she already have the six dragon balls. "we only need one more" Bulma said. She saw the Yamcha was having a hard time controlling the helicopter.

She quickly stood up and looked at him. "Yamcha watch out! You almost hit the rock! Do you want Eighteen to kill you if something happens to her daughter!" Bulma screamed at him. He quickly turned around and looked at her.

He saw that she was getting more angry at him. "it's not my fault! This is Goku and Vegeta's fault! They are releasing a lot of power and it causes the whole planet to shake like crazy" Yamcha said when suddenly he hit something and loss control.

Bulma quickly closed her eyes when suddenly nothing happened when she looked around and saw Eighteen. She quickly stops the helicopter and put near the ground. Meanwhile inside the helicopter when Videl open her eyes and saw Master Roshi in top of her. "thank you Videl! You save my life!" Master Roshi screamed the he quickly gropes her chest.

Videl grabbed his face and stared at him. "what the hell are you doing!" Videl screamed at him. Master Roshi quickly grope her. Eighteen opened the door and saw Master Roshi groping Videl. She quickly ran at him and punches him in his face.

Master Roshi stood up and looked at her as he quickly bows down at her. "I'm sorry" Master Roshi said. He saw that Eighteen ignored and tried to pick up when suddenly he ran at her and grope her chest. Eighteen looked at him and saw the Master Roshi continue to grope her.

She quickly grabbed his arm and threw him to the window. "you worthless scum!" Eighteen screamed. Videl saw that Master Roshi was already unconscious. Bulma stood up and quickly ran outside when she checks the Dragon radar she quickly ran at her.

Bulma looked at her and show her the radar. "Eighteen can you do something for me the last dragon ball is over there" Bulma said pointing in the direction. Eighteen saw the it was in top of the boulder she quickly flew over there. She saw the dragon ball near to a nest she quickly grabbed and flew back. She saw the Bulma was jumping around as she quickly hug her. She saw the Eighteen was staring at her the she make a awkward smiled on her face.

Eighteen give her the dragon ball and walked back to the helicopter. "finally we have all the dragons balls now we have the change to revived them all" Bulma said excited the she quickly ran to the helicopter. She saw the Yamcha was taking his time she looked at him. "hurry up Yamcha! If you don't come here! I'm going to leave you here alone!" Bulma screamed at him. He quickly ran to the helicopter and ran inside to the helicopter.

Videl stared at Eighteen. "so what happened to Kefla" Videl asked.

Eighteen looked at her. "she used a lot of her energy to free herself from the Magic of Babidi so right now she most likely sleeping if she is going to regain all her energy." Eighteen said.

Videl was surprised the she looks down. "all this time I thought she was helping Gohan fight against this new enemy" Videl said.

She put her daughter on her laps. "Kefla wanted to help him but I told her to rest so she can have all her energy back," Eighteen said.

She looked at her. "She believes that Gohan is strong enough to defeat his enemies but if something happens she is going to interfere and defeat them" Eighteen said.

Unknown location

Gohan and the Supreme Kai walked back and saw the smoke disappear. He saw his new opportunities as Supreme Kai was in shock. Gohan saw the Supreme Kai was shaking in fear. "No! Gohan we need to runaway from here! We don't have a chance to defeat him" The Supreme Kai said.

The Supreme Kai quickly walked at him. "Gohan! Let's run away!" Supreme Kai screamed at him. Gohan stared at him and released all his power. The Supreme Kai saw the electricity around Gohan was moving more violent than before. Gohan stared at him and prepare himself to fight against Majin Buu. "Supreme Kai if you want to run away then do it right now I'm going to fight him and defeat him" Gohan said.

Babidi started to laugh at him. "Buu did you hear him! This Human thinks the he haves enough power to defeat you!" Babidi said while laughing. He saw that Majin Buu walked around and ignored Babidi. "Buu listen to me right now if you don't obey me I'm going to seal you again! Buu kill them!" Babidi screamed at him. He quickly ran at him and looked him. "okay Babidi" Majin Buu said.

He looked at them. "kill them right now" Babidi said while pointing at them. Supreme Kai walked back when Gohan saw that he was shaking. Majin Buu quickly walked at him and stared at him. "I'm going to eat you!" Main Buu screamed at him. Gohan saw that Majin Buu was acting like a child.

The Supreme Kai looked at him. "Gohan don't let his child behavior trick you he killed millions of innocent lives" The Supreme Kai said. Majin Buu quickly threw an energy blast at Gohan. He quickly dodges it when suddenly he received a punch in his stomach. He was surprised that Majin Buu was able to punch him. Gohan ignore his pain and quickly ran at him and connected a right hook into his stomach. "it looks like this is going to take me sometime to defeat you" Gohan said then he quickly walked back as he started to think of a way to defeat Majin Buu.

Meanwhile in another location

Piccolo and Krillin was able to moved when suddenly Piccolo sense the energy of Goku and Vegeta. "what is going on! I can feel the immense power from Goku and Vegeta" Piccolo said. He saw Gohan fighting against an enemy when he saw Krillin was scared.

He looked at him when suddenly he senses the energy of Goten and Trunks. "dammit! Krillin come with me we need to tell them to go home before they do something stupid" Piccolo said. "what about Gohan I think he need some help" Krillin said. Piccolo looked at the fight and saw that Majin Buu haves the upper hand.

He looked at him. "Lets Go Right now before Trunks and Goten comes here" Piccolo said. Krillin saw that Gohan quickly uppercut him multiple times and kick when suddenly Majin Buu attack him. "Krillin hurry up and tell them to go home" Piccolo said. They started to fly away when Piccolo looked back. "Good luck Gohan" Piccolo thought as they quickly fly away.

Thirty minutes later

Another unknown location

Goku and Vegeta clashed they fist at the same time. "Vegeta let's stop fighting! I know you can feel this energy!" Goku said. "shut up! I don't care about Majin Buu!" Vegeta screamed at him. He quickly connected a right hook on his face and quickly threw him to the boulder. Vegeta flew at him and knee him into his stomach. He continued to knee him multiple times as he grabbed his face and smashed into his knee.

Goku forehead started to bleed. "you shouldn't worry about Majin Buu if Gohan fail to defeat Majin Buu then we have Kefla. She would be able to kill him without any problems" Vegeta said. Goku block his punch and grabbed his face and smashed to the boulder. "Kefla is in no condition to battle because she mostly lost a lot of energy when she free herself from Babidi" Goku said.

He stared at him and moved away from him. "fine give a senzu bean when we defeat Majin Buu let go over here and continue our fight!" Vegeta said. Goku return to his base form when he grabbed his small bag. Vegeta quickly knee him and uppercut him.

Vegeta saw that Goku was unconscious he quickly grabbed the senzus bean and eat it. "Super Saiyan Three used a lot of my stamina" Vegeta complained.

He saw that he was unconscious he threw the bag next to him. He senses the energy of Gohan. "Babidi you're an idiot! I'm going to destroy your spaceship and kill Majin Buu!" Vegeta screamed as he quickly flew away.

Another unknown location

Gohan quickly flew against him and punch into his stomach and quickly kick into his face. He saw the it didn't cause any damage. Majin Buu flew against him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood. He dodges his punch and striker him into his face. Gohan grabbed his arm and threw him into the sky. He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast at him. The energy blast went in through his stomach when Gohan saw a giant hole in his stomach.

Gohan saw the Majin Buu it has the hole in his stomach. "Supreme Kai! I already de-" Gohan was in shock. He saw the injury of Majin Buu was already heal. He walked back and suddenly Majin Buu appeared next to him and uppercut him into his face. Gohan quickly dodges his second attack and quickly threw an energy blast against him. He focuses on putting more energy in his attack. He continued to dodge his attack when suddenly he started to charge his attack. "Masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing against him.

The energy blast clash against him and cause damage. He saw his body quickly heal his injured arm. Majin Buu started to jump around. "me eat you up" Majin Buu said. He quickly flew at him and smashed his fist into his face. Gohan saw that Majin Buu wasn't taking him seriously. Majin Buu looked at him and started to jumping around.

Majin Buu started to laugh. "me turn you into cookie!" Majin Buu screamed throwing an energy beam. Gohan dodge the energy beam. He saw the energy beam crash into the rock and turn into a cookie. Gohan was in shock to see the boulder turned into a cookie. Majin Buu quickly ran and grabbed the cookie and eat it. Gohan quickly started to threw multiple ki blast against him. The energy blast clash against him causing multiple explosions.

Gohan stared at him and saw the Supreme Kai was still nervous. "that enough tim-" Gohan was in shock when the smoke disappear and saw that Majin Buu is doing the Kamehameha wave. Gohan dodges the energy blast and saw the massive explosion. Majin Buu appear next to him and smashed his face into the floor as he quickly forces to stand up. The Supreme Kai was in shock when he saw that Gohan was unconscious. Majin Buu created an energy blast and threw him into Gohan. The energy blast force Gohan near to space when Supreme Kai quickly reacted and destroy the energy blast.

The Supreme Kai saw that Gohan fell down somewhere far away from the battle. "good you better be alive" the Supreme Kai thought.

Babidi walked at Majin Buu. "Buu I want you to torture the Supreme Kai" Babidi said with sadistic smile on his face.

Majin Buu quickly ran at him and punch his face. Supreme Kai spit blood from his mouth. He moved his hand and started to threw multiple ki blast against him. "me kill you!" Buu screamed the he quickly crashes his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood. He crashes his fist into his back causing him to fell down into the floor. Majin Buu started to kick him multiple times causing him to bleed even more than before.

Babidi saw the Supreme Kai started to scream in pain. "finally I'm going to h-" Babidi turned around and saw Vegeta destroying the spaceship.

He stared at him with a cocky smile on his face. "I'm back bitches! this time I'm going to kill you and this piece of trash you have over there!" Vegeta screamed while pointing at Majin Buu.

Babidi walked back and sense his immense power. "it doesn't matter how strong you are Buu is going to defeat you" Babidi said.

He stared at him and started to laugh. "hahaha! You think that piece of gum can defeat me when I in my Super Saiyan Three form" Vegeta said with a cocky smile on his face.

Babidi was getting angry. "you ignorant fool first the girl was able to escape and now you're disobeying me" Babidi said.

He stated at him. "you never have control over me you fool! Now I'm going to fight you piece of trash and kill him" Vegeta said.

The Supreme Kai saw that Majin Buu ignored him. "you're a strong man" Majin Buu said the he walked at him. Vegeta stared at him when suddenly he quickly punches Majin Buu. He continued to punch him multiple times. Majin Buu tried to block him but he quickly tricks him and grabbed his arm throw him into a boulder.

He ran at him and knee him into his stomach. "what a joke" Vegeta said while knee him multiple times. He quickly punches him and threw him deeper into the boulder. Majin Buu release more of his power and ran at him smashing his fist into his face. Vegeta block his third attack her immediately kick him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Majin Buu started to deflect his energy blast when suddenly Vegeta appeared next to him. "take this you fool! Big bang attack!" Vegeta screamed at him. The energy blast crash against him and cause a immense explosion. Vegeta saw the half of his body was turn into dust. "what do you think Babidi after I destroyed you precious Majin Buu" Vegeta said with a cocky smile on his face.

Babidi was in shock as he walked back. "how dare you hurt my Buu!" Babidi screamed at him.

Vegeta tired around and stared at him. "now is t-" Majin Buu quickly punch him and threw him to a boulder. Majin Buu quickly regenerated his body. Vegeta was in shock the Majin Buu was able to regenerate his body. He stood up and started to release more of his power. The planet started to shake violently. Vegeta stop screaming and stared at him. "Buu you're going to witness my full power of my Super Saiyan Three" Vegeta said with a cocky smile on his face.

Meanwhile in another location

Goten and Trunks sense the energy of Vegeta they quickly stop. "wow! My father is really strong" Trunks said.

Goten looked at him. "yes but that strange I'm can't sense the energy of my father and my brother and even Kefla" Goten said when suddenly he saw Piccolo and Krillin flying at them.

Piccolo and Krillin quickly stop them. "you two leave right now" Piccolo order him.

Goten and Trunks quickly transformed into a super saiyan when Piccolo flew in front of them. "you two go home right now!" Piccolo screamed. Goten and Trunks looked at him and quickly flew away from him. Piccolo saw the Krillin didn't do anything to stop them. "next time stop them!" Piccolo screamed at him.

He looked at him angry. "you think I'm strong enough to stop two Super Saiyans" Krillin said angry. He looked at him. "fine let's go we need to stop them before they interfere in the battle against Buu" Piccolo said the they quickly follow them.

One hour

Vegeta continue to punch him multiple times. Majin Buu block his attack and quickly strike him. Majin Buu moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against. He quickly reacted and deflect the energy blast. Vegeta saw an opening and quickly side kick him. "take this you piece of gum!Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast at him causing a massive explosion.

He saw pieces of his body around the sky when suddenly the tore pieces of Majin Buu and joined together again. Majin Buu quickly flew at him and threw him to the boulder. "me kill you!" Majin Buu screamed as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. Vegeta stood up and deflected the energy blast. He stops and felt that he is losing a lot of energy.

Meanwhile in another location

Piccolo quickly stop Goten and Trunks when he senses the immense energy of Vegeta and Majin Buu. "don't tell me that Goku and Vegeta have another transformation that is beyond Super Saiyan Two" Piccolo thought.

Trunks was getting more excited. "he is going to defeat him" Trunks said.

Goten saw the Vegeta hair looks different. "Trunks his hair looks different than before" Goten said.

He got closer and saw that his hair was longer. "yes his hair is longer and more spiky than before" Trunks said.

Krillin walked behind them and saw Vegeta. "what kind of transformation is that it doesn't looks like Super Saiyan Two" Krillin said.

Piccolo looked at him. "it doesn't matter right now let's watch the fight" Piccolo said. He looked to the fight and saw something unusual. "He losing a lot of stamina" Piccolo thought.

Meanwhile in the battle

Vegeta was losing more energy when suddenly he returned in his Super Saiyan two. "I didn't know that Super Saiyan Three uses a lot of my stamina" Vegeta thought. Majin Buu flew at him and smashed his fist into his face and quickly kick him. Vegeta block his punch but received a energy blast into his stomach. Majin Buu grabbed his face and threw him to the boulder. Vegeta opened his eyes Majin Buu quickly ran at him and use all his weight and squish him.

Vegeta is having a hard time breathing as he quickly punches him multiple times. "move you stupid gum!" Vegeta screamed. He moved his hand as he started to charge his attack. "Galick Gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast. The energy blast clash against Majin Buu and force him to move.

Vegeta walked back and saw that Majin Buu didn't receive any damage. He turned around and saw Goten and Trunks flying towards him. "dad we came to help you fight" Trunks said. Goten quickly ran at him and stared at him. "if we work together we can easily defeat him" Goten said.

He turned around and looked at them. "no! you two are not strong enough to fight him" Vegeta.

He looked at him "son I want you to protect your mother" Vegeta said.

Trunks looked at him confused. "what do you mean father. You can still protect her" Trunks said.

Vegeta looked at him. "Trunks you're the only son and I never hold one since you were a baby so son come here" Vegeta said.

Trunks walked at him and Vegeta gives him a hug. "dad this is embarrassing" Trunks said.

Vegeta looked at him. "son I'm proud of you" Vegeta said then he quickly uppercut him causing to fall down unconscious. Goten quickly ran at him and was going to said something but he quickly knocks him out.

Piccolo flew at him and saw Vegeta. "Vegeta I think I understand and one day Trunks is going to understand too" Piccolo said when he saw Majin Buu walking towards them.

Vegeta looked at him. "hurry up and pick them up…one thing when I came here Gohan wasn't here so I think he is dead" Vegeta said.

Piccolo was in shock as he looks down. "calm down we can still use the Dragon Balls to revive him" Piccolo thought.

Majin Buu looked at them. "you big man fight me" Majin Buu said.

He looked at him. "Vegeta you're going to die" Piccolo said.

Vegeta looked down. "when I die would I meet the clown" Vegeta asked.

Piccolo looked at him. "you're not going receive the same reward as Goku because you spent your entire life trying to accomplish your selfish goals" Piccolo said.

Vegeta looked at him. "it doesn't matter..leave right now!" Vegeta screamed at him. Piccolo picks them up and flew away. Piccolo looked back and saw Vegeta releasing more of his power causing the electricity to move more violently than before.

Vegeta quickly flew at him and stared at him. "you're going to fight me!" Vegeta screamed at him. Majin Buu threw multiple ki blast against him. He quickly dodge the energy blast he flew at him and quickly attack him multiple times. He released more of his power. "Buu this time you're going to die!" Vegeta screamed. He released more of his power causing multiple shock waves. The energy pressure cause mountains to get destroy.

Vegeta looked in another direction. "this is for you Bulma and Trunks… even you two Kakarot and Kefla" Vegeta thought. He released all his power inside causing a immense explosion destroying everything in his surrounding. Babidi was in shock. "Please! don't tell me that Majin Buu is dead!" Babidi screamed. He saw the statue of Vegeta when suddenly fell down and turn into dust.

Meanwhile in another location

Piccolo wasn't able to sense the energy of Vegeta. He looked at Krillin. "here Krillin you better take care of them" Piccolo said. Krillin pick up Goten and Trunks as he looked at him. "so you're going to check" Krillin asked.

Piccolo looked at him. "yes I'm going to make sure that Majin Buu is dead" Piccolo said. "Krillin you have to tell the bad news and before you go Gohan is dead too" Piccolo said.

Krillin looked at him. "fine I'm going to tell them and make sure you be careful when you go over there" Krillin said as he flies away.

Five minutes later

Piccolo was getting closer to the battle field he suddenly stops and saw the massive crater. He looked around and saw small piece of Majin Buu. "He really sacrificed his life" Piccolo said. He walked back and suddenly he saw that Majin Buu was restoring his normal shape. Piccolo quickly flew away and tried to catch Krillin.

In another location

Piccolo flew at him. "Krillin go to the lookout Majin Buu still alive!" Piccolo said as they quickly travelled to Kami Lookout.

Thirty minutes later

Another unknown location

Goku wake up and saw the Vegeta was already gone when suddenly he wasn't able to sense Vegeta. "what is going on?" Goku asked. He wasn't able to sense the energy of Gohan. "don't tell me that he is dead too" Goku said. He focuses his energy of Piccolo and quickly used instant transmission and disappear.

Kami Lookout

Goku appeared next to him. "Piccolo tell me what happen" Goku asked. Piccolo looked at him and told everything. Goku walked back. "what for real then the only person who have the chance to defeat Majin Buu is Kefla" Goku said.

Piccolo looked at him. "yes I know we only have to wait for her to wake up" Piccolo said. He sat down and his stomach started to growl. Dende looked at him. "don't worry Goku I'm going to bring you some food" Dende said walking to the temple.

Capsule Corporations

Kefla woke up and saw that Marron was sleeping next to her. She slowly moves herself and saw Eighteen looking at her. "good afternoon Kefla" Eighteen said

Kefla looked at her. "good afternoon I'm going to leav-" Kefla stop and looked around. She wasn't able to sense the energy of Gohan. She closed her eyes and focus on his energy went suddenly she sense his energy. "he's hurt I need to hurry up before he dies" Kefla thought.

Kefla suddenly sense an unknown energy when suddenly she looked at her. "Eighteen I'm going to leave right now I sense the energy of Gohan somewhere over there and if I don't hurry than he is going to die" Kefla said. "then hurry up and leave right now" Eighteen said.

She looked at her. "Eighteen I can sense the energy of Majin Buu and one other thing if you meet Majin Buu the best option is to run away and hide" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "okay and I was wondering are you strong enough to defeat Majin Buu" Eighteen asked.

She smiled at her. "yes I can easily kill him but right now I'm going to save Gohan" Kefla said. "goodbye" Kefla said then she quickly went outside and started to search for Gohan.

Eighteen walked outside and saw that Kefla was already gone. "so I need to be careful it looks I need to call my brother and tell him what is going on" Eighteen said.

She grabbed her cellphone and call somebody when suddenly she hears his voice. "Hello Seventeen I'm going to tell you something important" Eighteen said.

She saw that Videl was talking with Bulma. "it looks like we have a new enemy and his name is Majin Buu" Eighteen said

She rolled her eyes. "fine just in case if we need your help you better come here" Eighteen said.

She saw that Bulma was putting the dragon balls in the floor. "goodbye brother I'm going to talk with you later" Eighteen said.

Bulma put the dragon ball together. "Shenron I summon you to grand my wish" Bulma screamed. Shenron appeared and turning the sky into darkness.

Kami Lookout

Goku saw what happen he quickly walked at Dende. "somebody is using the dragon balls" Goku said. He looked at him. "yes I know and I think the one using the dragon balls is Bulma" Dende said. "then we need to hurry we don't want Bulma to waste the only wish we can solve everything after defeating Majin Buu" Goku said worried.

Dense looked at him. "It should be okay I already updated Shenron so he would be able to grant three wishes" Dende said. "okay then let me go over there" Goku said when he senses the energy of Yamcha he quickly used instant transmission.

Capsule Corporations

Goku appear and saw that Shenron already granted the first wish he quickly ran at Bulma and cover her mouth. "Dende they already use the first wish what are we going to do" Goku telepathy. "It should be okay just tell him that you don't need the other two wishes after that he is going o disappear but after three months we would be able to use the other two wishes" Dende telepathy. "okay Dende" Goku telepathy.

She was getting angry at him. "Bulma we are going to need the dragon balls after the fight against Majin Buu I think Majin Buu is going to kill more people" Goku said.

She looked at him. "fine how long we have to look for them" Bulma asked.

He looked at her. "it's going to be three months" Goku replied.

He looked around. "Bulma where is Kefla? We're going to need her to defeat Majin Buu" Goku said.

She looked at him. "she already left she is going to look for Gohan" Bulma said when Goku was in shock.

He looked at them. "what! She is looking for Gohan" Goku said.

Goku started to walk around. "maybe he is still alive and that is why Kefla started to look for him" Goku thought.

Goku stared at them. "okay I'm going to explain this later but hurry up and hold hands we're going to Kami Lookout" Goku said. They quickly hold hands when Goku immediately used instant transmission.

In another location

Kibito stood up and saw the he was still alive. "but how I thought Dabura kill me" Kibito said.

He started to sense the energy of Supreme Kai. "don't worry Supreme Kai I'm going to save you!" Kibito said then he quickly flew away.

Ten minutes later

Forest

Kibito sense the energy of Kibito he quickly flew at him. "Supreme Kai!" Kibito screamed at him.

The Supreme Kai turned around and saw Kibito. He was in shock that Kibito was alive. He walked at him and looked at him. "Kibito what is going on I thought Dabura killed you" the Supreme Kai said.

He put his hand on his shoulder and started to heal him. "I don't know but it doesn't matter we need to leave this place" Kibito said. He grabbed his arms but the Supreme Kai quickly stop him.

He looked at him. "we need to find Gohan and then we need to get Kefla they are the one who has enough power to defeat Majin Buu" The Supreme Kai said. He felt all of his injuries was gone as they started to look for Gohan.

One hour later

Unknown Forest

Kefla saw Gohan was on the ground when she quickly ran at him and saw that he was unconscious. "he is still alive" Kefla said. She picks him up when she hears something moving close to her she quickly threw multiple ki blast against them.

The Supreme Kai and Kibito quickly dodges them. They ran at them and saw Gohan and Kefla. "good you two are here" the Supreme Kai said.

Kefla looked at him and ignore him. "Kibito heal Gohan on our home planet" The Supreme Kai said.

Kibito walked back. "what are you serious!" Kibito screamed.

He looked at him. "we don't have any time we need to leave right now" the Supreme Kai said as he touches the shoulder of Kefla. Kibito saw that he was serious he touches the arm of Supreme Kai. "Kai Kai" Kibito said then they all disappear.

Sacred World of the Kai

Kibito quickly walked to Gohan and started to heal him. Gohan stood up and saw Kefla staring at him. "so what happened?" Kefla asked. Gohan looked at her when he explained what happen that day.

Kefla stood up and looked at him. "good you were able to defeat him so you want a rematch against Majin Buu" Kefla asked.

Gohan was going to say something but the Supreme Kai interrupt him. "Gohan sorry to interrupt you but we need to go I want to check if you're strong enough to free the Z sword" the Supreme Kai said.

Kibito quickly ran at him. "what! It's not going to work! He is only a mortal if a Supreme Kai wasn't able to free it! He doesn't have any chance" Kibito said.

The Supreme Kai looked at him. "Gohan would be able to free the z sword even if he fails we have Kefla she would be able to free the Z sword" the Supreme Kai said.

Kibito looked at them as he moved his hand and a light appear around Kefla and Gohan. She saw that she was wearing a new outfit. She was getting angry she quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach. "who gives you permission to change my clothes" Kefla said while she uppercut him in his stomach causing to cough blood.

Kibito felt a lot of pain in his stomach. "you two are in the world of the Kai you need to use the appropriate outfit when you're in this sacred world" Kibito said.

The Supreme Kai looked at Kefla. "Kefla you should feel honor that you are wearing the same outfit as the West Supreme Kai" The Supreme Kai said.

Gohan looked at her. "Kefla you still look great wearing the outfit" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "what! This clothes is annoying! I prefer my old Gi because I would be able to move more faster" Kefla complained when she saw that Gohan have a similar outfit as the Supreme Kai.

Gohan looked at her. "Kefla I was wondering if you're strong enough to defeat Majin Buu" Gohan asked.

Kefla looked at him. "I already sensed his energy and yes I would be able to defeat him without any problems" Kefla said.

The Supreme Kai looked at her. "what! For real are you strong enough to defeat Majin Buu" The Supreme Kai said.

She looked at him. "yes I would be able to defeat him but I'm going to let Gohan have another chance to fight against Majin Buu" Kefla said.

Kibito flew at her. "what! No let's go right now and defeat him!" Kibito screamed at her.

She looked at him. "if you scream at me again I'm going to beat you up!" Kefla screamed at him.

She started to think when she got an idea. "Gohan is going to fight him if he fails to kill him then I'm going to interfere and kill him" Kefla said.

She looked to Supreme Kai "Supreme Kai if I decide to kill him I want you do to something for me" Kefla said.

Kibito looked at her. "what! This is serious if you don't defeat him then a lot of humans are going to die because of your selfish decision!" Kibito screamed at her.

Kefla looked at him. "shut up this is not our job to clean up your mess! It's not our fault you two are lazy! I know the Kai have a long life so tell me what kind of plans you two make so you're able to stop Babidi or Majin Buu! I bet it was nothing you're two are only waiting for someone to help you fix your problem!" Kefla screamed at him.

Kibito looked at her when he saw that she never showed any sign of respect. "what! How dare you disrespect us! Do you know that we are the Kai! You need to respect us!" Kibito screamed angry.

She looked at him. "I don't need to show any respect for you two!" Kefla screamed at him.

The Supreme Kai quickly cover the mouth of Kibito. "calm down" the Supreme Kai said.

He looked at them. "Kefla I have a plan Gohan is going to free the Z sword and he is going to start our training. Gohan will master using his new sword and I'm going to send you two to planet Earth. If Gohan is not able to defeat Majin Buu then it is your job to kill him" The Supreme Kai said.

The Supreme Kai looked at her. "if you to defeat him then tell me what do you want" the Supreme Kai said

She looked at him. "I want to go somewhere and I need the help of a Supreme Kai to travel over there without any problems" Kefla said.

The Supreme Kai looked at her. "okay Kefla then it's a deal I'm going to help you" the Supreme Kai said.

He turned around and looked at him. "Gohan use all your strength to free the Z sword" the Supreme Kai said.

Gohan looked at them. "don't worry I'm going to free the Z sword" Gohan said with confidence.

Kefla looked at him. "Gohan tell me when you free the Z sword so we can train together" Kefla said.

Gohan looked at her. "okay Kefla! I'm going to do my best to free the Z sword" Gohan said with a smile on his face.


	21. Chapter 21

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior Kefla**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( Kami Lookout)**

Goku appeared next to Piccolo when suddenly Chichi quickly ran and hug. "Goku what is going?" Bulma asked

He looked at her. "I have some bad news Vegeta and Gohan are death" Goku said.

Eighteenth looked at him. "you're wrong about Gohan it looks the Kefla was able to sense his energy so she started to search for him" Eighteenth said.

Goku looked at her. "okay then let me check if I would be able to find her energy" Goku said the he started to search for her energy.

He started to walk around the Lookout when he stop. "the strange I can't sense her energy" Goku said.

Piccolo walked at him. "so what are we going to do if Kefla and Gohan is not here" Piccolo asked.

He looked at him. "I don't have so much time in the living world so I'm going to make sure the Goten and Trunks is ready to fight him" Goku said

Bulma and Chichi quickly ran at him. "are you crazy! I'm not going to let my son fight against the monster!" Bulma and Chichi screamed at him.

He walked back. "they have a chance to defeat him if they work together" Goku said.

Piccolo looked at him. "they don't have any chance" Piccolo said.

He looked at him. "you're wrong Piccolo if Goten and Trunks are able to learn how to fuse they can easily defeat Majin Buu" Goku said.

Piccolo looked at him confused. "fuse?" Piccolo asked.

Goku looked at him. "Fusion Dance" Goku said. "the Fusion Dance is when the two fighters fuse together and create a powerful fighter" Goku said.

He looked at him. "what about Kefla and Gohan" Piccolo asked.

He sat down and looked at him. "I don't know for some reason I can't sense they energy but right now I'm going to teach them the Fusion Dance" Goku said when suddenly he hear a voice.

He hear the voice of Babidi. "Hello humans! My name is Babidi one of the most wizard and my partner name is Majin Buu" Babidi said.

He continued to talk. "you all be wondering why I'm talking with you all. The main reason I want you all to find these people" Babidi said when he show the image of Trunks, Goten and Piccolo.

Babidi started to laugh. "if you all fail to give information of they location I'm going to kill you all" Babidi said when Majin Buu quickly flew to a city and turn all the people into chocolate. Majin Buu took a deep breath and eat all the chocolate.

Goku was in shock. "how dare you Babidi! He kill a lot of innocent people" Goku said.

He turned around and looked at them. "Goten and Trunks come here. I'm going to teach him the fusion dance" Goku said.

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

Gohan looked to the sword. "is not going to work" Kibito said.

He looked at him. "don't be so negative we have to give him a chance" the Supreme Kai said.

Gohan tried to free the sword as he use all his strength from his base form. He tried to pull the sword when suddenly he fell down. He stood up and saw the his hand was red. "is really hard no wonder you two are having a hard time releases this sword" Gohan said.

He released more of his power and transformed into Super Saiyan two. He grabbed the sword and put more pressure on the sword. The ground started to shake violently when suddenly he saw in his hand and threw saw the he was holding the Z sword. "good job!" Kefla screamed with excitement.

Gohan was having a hard time lifting the sword. "no wonder you two are having trouble moving this sword is to heavy" Gohan said.

Kibito walked at him. "stop complaining and is not heavy at all" Kibito said.

Gohan looked at him. "then tried to lift this sword" Gohan said.

Kibito grabbed the sword when suddenly he fell down when Kefla looked at him. "weakling" Kefla said the she grabbed the sword and felt the it was heavy.

She looked at him. "you right is heavy but if you move this way you would be able to move it without any problems" Kefla said while swinging the sword around her.

Kibito stood up and saw the Kefla didn't have any problems moving the Z sword. "impossible!" Kibito said.

Kefla looked at him. "Gohan let's check if the sword is sharp enough to cut a person skin" Kefla said while looking to Kibito.

The Supreme Kai saw her sadistic smiled on her face. "Kefla please don't kill my assistant" the Supreme Kai said.

She looked at him. "fine here Gohan train with the sword when you're able to moved without any problems I'm going to train with you" Kefla said passing the sword to Gohan.

Gohan started to train when Kefla stomach started to growl when The Supreme Kai walked at her. "don't worried I'm going to make food for you" The Supreme Kai said. He walked to the temple and grab some food for Kefla.

 **Earth**

 **Kami Lookout**

Goten and Trunks saw the Fusion Dance. "are you sure about this…it looks stupid" Trunks said.

Goten looked at his father. "Trunks is right the Fusion Dance looks dumb" Goten said.

Goku looked at them. "take this seriously we don't know when Gohan or Kefla is going to arrived so for now you two are going to train and fight Majin Buu" Goku said.

Piccolo sat down and sense multiple people getting kill. "I'm promise the we're going to eliminate Majin Buu and used the dragon balls to revived you all" Piccolo said when he turned around and saw the Goten and Trunks continue training with Goku.

 **Meanwhile in another location**

Majin Buu quickly flew to a group of people and turn into chocolates. He grabbed and started to eat it. "yummy I want more chocolate" Majin Buu said while eating.

He saw more people running away. "more chocolate!" Majin Buu screamed.

The group of people started to run in horror. "run away!" a woman screamed in fear. Majin Buu quickly flew at them as he turned around and looked at them. "turn into cookie!" Majin Buu screamed throwing a energy beam turning everyone into a chocolate.

Majin Buu started to eat when suddenly a man ran at him and started to shoot him multiple times. Majin Buu stood up and moved his hand "bye!bye!" Majin Buu screamed throwing a energy blast. The energy blast clash against him and cause a immense explosion. Majin Buu saw only dust in the ground he continued to eat.

 **Kami Lookout**

Goku was in shock when he saw Majin Buu kill all the innocent people. "dammit! I still can't find they energy! What they doing " Goku said angry.

Piccolo looked at him. "calm down Goku we still be able to revived with the dragon balls" Piccolo said.

He looked at him. "I know but still a lot of people is suffering right now" Goku said.

He hear the voice of Babidi again. "it looks the a old crazy woman already told me they location…we're going to visit Capsule Corporations if you three run away I'm going to tell Majin Buu to kill all the people from West City" Babidi said while laughing.

Bulma quickly ran at him. "Goku you need to go to Capsule Corporations the dragon radar is in my house if it get destroy we're going to have a hard time finding the dragons balls" Bulma said.

He looked at her. "okay Trunks I want you to get the dragon radar and I'm going to fight Majin Buu" Goku said.

He was going to said something but Goku interrupt him. "hurry up! What are you waiting!" Goku screamed causing Trunks to fly away. Goku sense the energy of Majin Buu he quickly used instant transmission.

 **In another location**

Goku appeared next to Majin Buu. "what the hell! I thought Vegeta kill you" Babidi said.

Majin Buu looked at him. "Buu attack him" Babidi said.

He saw the Majin Buu was staring at him. "attack him right now! Stupid obey me right now!" Babidi screamed at him.

Goku saw the Majin Buu was screaming at him. "I don't understand why are you listen to him you can easily kill him" Goku said.

Babidi get angry and looked at him. "shut up you idiot! Buu if you don't listen to me I'm going to seal you again!" Babidi screamed at them.

Goku looked at them. "Buu don't tell me that you're scared of him" Goku said.

Majin Buu looked at him. "me kill you" Majin Buu said

Babidi was in shock. "shut up and kill him right now!" Babidi screamed at him.

Majin Buu looked at him the he flew at Goku. "me punch you" Majin Buu said.

Goku looked at him. "good that means I'm not going to hold back" Goku said as he started to scream and released more of his power. He transformed into Super Saiyan when Babidi didn't care about the transformation. Goku release more of his power and transformed into Super Saiyan two. He released more of his power causing the whole planet to shake violently.

 **Kami Lookout**

Piccolo and Goten sense his energy. "don't tell me he is going used the form again" Piccolo said in shock. Goten sense the energy of his father. "wow my father is really strong" Goten said as he walked back.

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

Kefla dodge the attacks of Gohan. "you're attacking to slow" Kefla said while dodging his attack. She saw the Gohan was distracted she quickly uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood.

Gohan looked at her. "dammit that hurt…wait Kefla I can sense the energy of my father" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "you father is transforming into Super Saiyan three..is not a big deal" Kefla said. The Supreme Kai and Kibito sense the immense power. Kefla saw they we're in shock the she ignore them and continued to dodge his attack.

Kibito walked at them. "is impossible! How a saiyan have the kind of power" Kibito said.

She looked at him. "you shouldn't underestimated the power of a Saiyan" Kefla said while dodging the attacks of Gohan. She quickly uppercut him and threw him to the ground. Gohan stood up and attack her again but she easily dodge it and kick him into his face. The Supreme Kai saw the they continue to train together. **"yes we have a chance to defeat Majin Buu"** The Supreme Kai thought.

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

Babidi was in shock when Majin Buu quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. Goku saw the energy blast going at him he quickly deflect it. Majin Buu flew at him and smashed his fist into his face. Goku block his punch and quickly strike him multiple times. He grabbed his face and knee him multiple times.

Babidi was in shock. "no again! Buu don't you dare to lose against him!" Babidi screamed at him. Majin Buu block his punch and quickly strike him into his stomach. Goku cough blood from his mouth when he saw the Majin Buu strike him into his face. He quickly block his punch and grabbed his arm and threw to the ocean.

He started to charge his attack as he quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed. The energy blast went through his stomach. Goku saw the injury of Majin Buu was already gone. **"hurry up Trunks!"** Goku thought while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

 **Capsule Corporations**

Trunks quickly ran to the lab. "where the dragon radar" Trunks said while throwing stuff in the ground. He ran to the table and saw a lot of things. He moved the stuff and saw he didn't find the dragon radar.

Trunks quickly ran to the lab. "where the dragon radar: Trunks said while throwing stuff in the ground. He ran to the table and saw a lot of things. He moved the stuff and saw that they wasn't any dragon radar. He quickly ran to the garden and saw his grandfather drinking coffee. "grandfather's do you know where is the dragon radar?" Trunks asked. " is has to be over there. let me help you" said.

 **In another location**

Goku quickly smashed his fist into his face and the him into the ground. He saw a crater in the ground when Majin Buu stood up and quickly flew at him. He clash his fist into his stomach and threw him to the boulder. Goku stood up but suddenly Majin appeared next to him and strike him into his stomach. Goku block his attack à attack and immediately strike him stomach causing him to cough.

 **Capsule Corporations**

hear his cellphone. "yes Trunks is here" said. He looked at him. "Trunks you mom wants to talk with you" Trunks said. He looked at him and started to look for the dragon radar. "I don't have any time for a pep talk" Trunks.

He hear his mother screaming at him he quickly grabbed the cellphone. "what! So the dragon radar is in the helicopter" Trunks said the he quickly ran at him. "grandfather's do you know where is the helicopter?" asked Trunks. They walked to another room when grabbed the capsule and give to Trunks. He ran outside and threw the capsule and turned on. The helicopter appear as he enter and saw the dragon radar. "yes! I found it!" Trunks said . He looked at them. "goodbye!" Trunks screamed the he fly away.

 **In another location**

Goku sense the energy of Trunks flying to Kami Lookout. "so he already find it" Goku said the he returned in his base form. Majin Buu suddenly stop and looked at him. "no more playing with me" Majin Buu said. Goku looked at him. "It was really fun fighting with you but I need to leave right now" Goku said. He looked at him. "Buu they going to be a powerful fighter so give them two days" Goku said.

Goku saw the he was excited. "so don't destroy anything for two days and one thing why you still obeying him after all you're stronger than him" Goku said. He quickly used instant transmission and disappeared. Babidi was in shock when he flew at Majin Buu. "stupid next time kill him! " Babidi screamed at him.

Majin Buu get angry and looked at him. "Buu have a idea" Majin Buu said. He get closer and stared at him. "so what is you idea! Stupid tell me right now!" Babidi screamed at him. He quickly grabbed his neck and stared at him. "bye!bye!" Majin Buu screamed the punch his fist into his face and easily kill him. He saw the Babidi is already death her quickly flew to another city and started to look for candy.

 **Kami Lookout**

Goku appeared next to him. "so Majin Buu already kill Babidi" Goku said. Piccolo looked at him. "yes but he became more dangerous than before" Piccolo said. He looked at him. "Yes he already started to kill more innocent people than before" Piccolo said.

He looks down and saw Goten and Trunks. "I know but right they need to learn the Fusion Dance I don't have so much time" Goku said. He walked at them and s they we're trying to master Fusion Dance. "I only have thirty minutes so do you best to learn the Fusion Dance " Goku said with a smile.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Goku was surprised to see the Goten and Trunks only make one mistake. "good job! Next time you two are going to tried to fuse for real" Goku said. Goten and Trunks looked at him. "what kind of transformation it was that when you make the whole planet shale like crazy" Goten asked.

He looked at them. "super saiyan three" Goku said. Goten and Trunks looked at him. "then teach us how to transform into Super Saiyan three" Trunks said. "focus on mastering the Fusion Dance " Goku said. He saw they we're sad he looked in another direction. "fine I'm going to show you the transformation" Goku said.

Piccolo looked at him. "Goku don't do it you're going to waste the little time you have" Piccolo said. "it don't matter I only have five minutes" Goku said. He looked at them. "are you two ready to witness the power of a super saiyan three" Goku said when Goten and Trunks quickly nodded at them.

Goku started to release all his power when he transformed into Super Saiyan then he transformed into Super Saiyan two. He looked at them and saw he was in shock. "now the next step is easy push all you power" Goku said as he released more of his power.

He cause the whole planet to shake violently. He stop screaming and saw he already transformed into Super Saiyan three. "this is Super Saiyan three" Goku said when suddenly he return in his base form. Baba appeared next to him. "Goku is time to go" Baba said.

He looked at them. "Goten and Trunks make sure to continue training and listen to Piccolo he is you new teacher" Goku said. Goku saw the Baba was waiting for him he walk beside her. He turned around and smiled at them as they disappear.

 **The Otherworld**

Goku saw he was already in the Otherworld suddenly he turned around and sense the energy of Gohan and Kefla. "Gohan and Kefla is here" Goku said as he focus on they energy. He suddenly he was able to find they energy he quickly used instant transmission. Baba saw the Goku was already gone when she turned around and saw the line getting bigger than before.

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

Kefla continue to dodge his attack when suddenly she sense some body. She focus putting energy in her right hand as she quickly turned around and smashed the energy blast into his stomach. The energy blast force him to clash into a boulder and cause a massive explosion. He stood up and cough blood. "Kefla that hurts!" Goku complained.

Kefla looked at him. "next time don't show up from nowhere" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face. He stood up and he walked at them.

He saw the he was training with Gohan. "now I understand all this time you two are training in this place" Goku said. Gohan looked at him. "yes Supreme Kai told me that training with the Z sword I would be able to defeat Majin Buu" Gohan said.

He looked at them. "good then you don't have any problems if I stay here" Goku said. The Supreme Kai looked at him. "is okay you can stay here" The Supreme Kai said. Kefla walked at Gohan. "let's continue our training" Kefla said. He looked at her and prepare to fight her. "okay Kefla let's continue our training" Gohan said.

 **Earth**

 **Kami Lookout**

Piccolo looked at them. "we're going to tried the Fusion dance" Piccolo said. Trunks and Goten looked at each other. "okay Piccolo" Trunks said. Piccolo saw the they doing the fusion dance suddenly a bright light appear. The light was gone and saw a new fighter. He was in shock when he saw the Fusion of Goten and Trunks was a fat warrior. Krillin walked at him. "so what is you name" Krillin asked. "my name is Gotenks" Fat Gotenks said.

Piccolo looked at him. "you make a mistake now we have to wait for thirty minutes and do the Fusion Dance again" Piccolo said. "what!" Gotenks complained. He looked at him annoyed. "shut up next time don't make the same mistake!" Piccolo screamed at them. "okay I'm not going to make the same mistake" Gotenks said.

 **One hour later**

Piccolo saw the Goten make a mistake. "fusion dance!" Gotenks and Trunks screamed at the same time. He saw the Gotenks appear but this time he appeared old and skinny. "again! Now we have to wait for you two defused" Piccolo complained at them. Yamcha looked at him. "he so old and skinny…he don't have any muscle" Yamcha said. Piccolo sat down and looked at him. "fine let's tried this again but this time don't make any mistake" Piccolo said.

 **One hour later**

Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "fusion dance" Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time. The bright light appear around them. Piccolo was able to see them and sense his energy. "my name is Gotenks and I'm going to be the one defeating Majin Buu" Gotenks said. Piccolo was in shock when he meet Gotenks. "wow the power is amazing" Piccolo said.

He looked at him. "now tried to transform into Super Saiyan" Piccolo said. Gotenks looked at him and have a cocky smile on his face. "nah! This form is enough to defeat Majin Buu" Gotenks said. "stop! we need to make sure the you two are strong enough to defeat him!" Piccolo screamed but Gotenks suddenly flew away.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Unknown location**

Gotenks saw the Majin Buu destroy the town he quickly started to charge his attack as he threw the energy blast against him. Majin Buu crash into a boulder as Gotenks quickly threw multiple ki blast against causing multiple explosions. "Haha! That was easy!" Gotenks said with a cocky smile on his face. Majin Buu appear next to him and threw him to the ground causing a massive crater.

Gotenks stood up and saw the Majin Buu was laughing at him. "you're going to pay for this!" Gotenks screamed at him. He quickly flew at him and connected a right hook into his face. Majin Buu smashed his fist into his stomach and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. Majin Buu smashed his fist into his back causing him to crash into the ground.

Gotenks was getting angrier when suddenly he saw the army and air force going against Majin Buu. He saw the army and the air force. "get out of here! You all don't hav-" Gotenks quickly stop talking when he saw Majin Buu threw a massive energy ball against them. Gotenks saw the opportunity to escape he quickly flew to Kami Lookout.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Kami Lookout**

Gotenks sat down and saw the Piccolo was staring at him. "next time you're going to listen to me so for now we're going to train more" Piccolo said. Gotenks looked at him. "fine I'm going to train more" Gotenks said when a bright light appeared around them. Piccolo saw the Fusion is already over. "Goten and Trunks let's continue our training" Piccolo said.

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

Goku looked at him. "Gohan I want to see how strong is the sword" Goku said. They stop fighting against each other. "okay the sounds good" Gohan said. Goku pick up a boulder and looked at him . "Are you ready?" Goku asked.

He looked at him. "Yes I'm ready" Gohan said. Goku threw the boulder at him as he quickly slice the boulder into two. Gohan saw the he easily cut it without any problems. "that was easy" Gohan said while he remove the dust from his shoulder.

The Supreme Kai walked at him. "maybe we should test with this one" Supreme Kai said when he moved his hand and created a metal. "this is the hardest metal from the universe…Katchin" the Supreme Kai said. He threw the Katchin at Goku.

He felt the heavy metal in top of him. "wow is really heavy" Goku said the he turned around and looked at him. "are you ready!" Goku screamed at him. "yes I'm ready" Gohan screamed at him. He threw the Katchin against him when Gohan used all his strength to slice the metal into one when suddenly the sword into little pieces.

Kefla grabbed the sword. "the sucks now is the Z dagger" Kefla said while throwing the Z dagger to another direction. She saw the old man looking at them. "Supreme Kai who is the creepy old men?" Kefla asked. The Supreme Kai turned around and saw a stranger. "who are you and how did you come here" the Supreme Kai said.

He looked at them. "what you don't recognize I'm just a older version than you fifteenth generation to be precise" The Old Kai said. "what! fifteenth generation" the Supreme Kai said in shock. She looked at him. "sir but can't you stop bothering us we're trying to train here" Goku said.

He looked at him. "you call that training" the Old Kai said. "I know you all wondering how I survive long ago a powerful being seal me in the Z Sword because he was scared of my powerful power" the old Kai said. The supreme Kai continue to listen to his story when Kefla was getting bored.

Goku looked at him. "he don't look like a powerful person" Goku said. "he is just a weaklings old man" Kefla said. "let's test him" Kefla said. Goku moved his hand and threw a small ki blast. The energy blast hit the old Kai face and cause a explosion. The supreme Kai quickly ran at him. "are you okay" The Supreme Kai said.

The old Kai quickly stood up. "what! My enemies are scared of me because of my capabilities not my strength " the Old Kai said. "I can make a cat roar like a lion" Old Kai said. Goku looked at him. "what do you mean" Goku said. "I'm not going to tell you" the Old Kai said. "come on help us" Goku said. "I'm not going to help you" the Old Kai said.

Goku looked at him. "I know I can give you some dirty books" Goku said.

The old Kai looked at him. "I don't need the old dirty books…with my eyes I would be able to see hot girls in her swimsuits" the old Kai said with a pervert smile.

The Supreme Kai said. "you call yourself a Kai" the Supreme Kai said.

Goku walked at him. "what about giving you a date with a real women" Goku said.

He looked at him. "is she a good kisser" The old Kai said.

Goku looked at him. "I don't know but is the girl over there" Goku said.

The old Kai looked at Kefla. "hmm she really young and have a perfect body…is a deal" the old Kai said.

Goku walked at Gohan. "son can you ask you Kefla if she can have a date with Old Kai and give him a kiss" Goku said.

Gohan was in shock. "what! No! Are you crazy! If I ask her that she is going to kill me!" Gohan screamed.

Goku walked at her. "Kefla can you do something for me" Goku said.

She looked at him. "what do you want?" Kefla ask him.

He looked at him. "can you kiss the old man" Goku said.

She looked at him. "can you said the again I wasn't able to hear you" Kefla said.

Goku looked at her. "can you do a favor and kiss the old kai" Goku said when he saw the Kefla was getting angry.

Kefla quickly uppercut him and kick him multiple times. "are you crazy! I'm not going to kiss him!" Kefla screamed at him while punching multiple times. Kefla stop punching homey him go.

Goku stood up and looked at him. "that hurts!" Goku screamed in pain.

She looked at him. "next time you ask me that stupid question I'm going to beat you up" Kefla said angry.

Goku looked at her. "okay I'm not going to do it again" Goku said.

He started to think. **"maybe we can ask Bulma….but she to old maybe Eighteenth"** Goku thought.

Goku quickly walked at him. "she said no but I have another option…Eighteenth" Goku said.

Gohan and Kefla was in shock. "what!" Gohan and Kefla screamed at the same time.

He looked at him. "that a strange name for a human" Old Kai said.

Goku looked at him. "I can show you some of my memories so you would be able to see her" Goku said.

The old Kai touch his head and read his mind. "wow! She looks great! Fine is a deal!" the old Kai said.

He looked at Gohan. "come here I'm going to release you full potential" the Old Kai said.

Goku was confused. "what about Kefla" Goku said.

He looked at her. "She have a lot of potential but is going to take even longer" the old Kai said.

The old Kai continue to talk. " To release the full potential of Gohan it takes five hours to awaken his hidden potential then twenty hours for the ritual" the old Kai said.

He looked at him. "Kefla is different story to awaken her hidden power it takes ten hours and for the ritual is two days" The old Kai said.

She looked at him. "fine with me I'm going over there so I can continue my training" Kefla said walking in another location.

The old Kai looking at them. "Gohan go over there and stay quiet" the old Kai said. The old Kai started to dance around him when Goku looked at him. **"what is going on?"** Goku asked.

Kefla saw the Old Kai dancing around Gohan. **"what the hell Is that!"** Kefla thought. She looked at him and saw the he was awkward. Goku quickly used instant transmission and appear next to her. "Kefla let's train together" Goku said.

She looked at him. "fine with me but one condition teach me the Instant transmission! " Kefla said.

Goku looked at her. "okay that sounds fair then let's start our training" Goku said with excitement.


	22. Chapter 22

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth ( unknown location)**

Hercules saw the house of Majin Buu. **"what I'm going to do against him"** Hercules thought. "they still believe I have the chance to defeat the monster even when I lost against Eighteenth" Hercules said.

He walked closer to the house when suddenly Majin Buu exit the house when he saw a stranger. He quickly bows down at him. "I have a gift for you " Hercules said. He quickly gives him a bag. Majin Buu opened and saw a lot of things. Hercules saw the he opened a box of chocolates. He saw that Majin Buu eat all the chocolate.

He was in shock that it didn't have any effect on him. "wait play this game" Hercules said. Majin Buu started to play he quickly ran to a boulder. He looked at him and push the button causing an explosion. "yes I defeated him" Hercules said. He saw the smoke disappear when suddenly he saw Majin Buu alive.

He quickly ran at him. "oh your still alive" Hercules said in shock. "I'm bored I'm going to kill more people" Majin Buu said. Hercules was in shock when he quickly walked in front of him. "you don't have to kill people" Hercules said. He looked at him angry. "do whatever you want but please don't kill me" Hercules said with his eyes closed when suddenly he didn't felt anything when he open his eyes and saw Majin Buu flying away.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Majin Buu came back and Hercules saw the he has something in his arm. "doggie is hurt" Majin Buu said. Hercules walked at him and saw the dog hurt. "yes it looks like that his leg is hurt" Hercules said. Majin Buu heal his injury when he put it in the floor. The dog quickly ran at him and jumped around with excitement.

He saw that the dog wasn't scare of him. "he is not scared of me" Majin Buu said confused. He looked at him. "because you heal him" Hercules said. He grabbed the dog and suddenly he started to lick his face. Majin Buu put him in the floor and looked at them. "good bye I'm going to kill more people" Majin Buu said. He quickly ran at him. "what you don't have to kill them" Hercules said.

Hercules looked at him. "why you have to kill people" Hercules asked. "Babidi taught me the is fun to kill people" Majin Buu said. "what you don't have to listen to him" Hercules said. "why not" Majin Buu asked. "killing people is bad" Hercules said.

He looked at him and started to play with the dog. "okay I'm not going to kill any more" Majin Buu said. Hercules saw the he was playing with the dog. **"what for real! I change his way! Yes he not going to kill anymore!"** Hercules thought.

 **Kami Lookout**

Piccolo saw the Hercules was able to stop Majin Buu. "that so strange he was able to turn him good" Dende said. "it doesn't matter we need to make sure the Goten and Trunks are strong enough to defeat him just in case Majin Buu is going to tried to kill more innocent people" Piccolo said when he turned around and saw Goten and Trunks training together.

 **One hour later**

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

Goku transformed into Super Saiyan Three and he quickly ran against her. Kefla quickly block his punch and striker him into his face. "wow you're really strong" Goku said with excitement. He quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her. She dodges his attack and quickly connected a right hook into his face.

She quickly ran at him and kick him multiple times. She saw a energy blast going at her she easily dodge it. Goku saw the she was able to dodge it. He started to charge his attack as he ran at her and quickly used instant transmission. "Kameha-" Kefla interrupted him and kicked his hand and threw him into the ground.

He stood up and looked at her. "it's really exciting training with you" Goku said while throwing multiple ki blast against her. Kefla deflect the energy blast and quickly threw a energy blast against him. He saw the energy blast going at him. Hercules quickly dodged it but suddenly she appeared next to him and uppercut him.

Gohan was getting bored when he saw the Kefla was training with his father when suddenly Old Kai hit his head. "focus" Old Kai said angry. "wha-" The old Kai interrupt him. "stay focus or I'm not going to help you release you hidden potential" Old Kai said.

He looked at him. "the ceremony is going to be over in four hours then twenty hours for the ritual" Old Kai said while dancing around Gohan. He looked at him and saw he was still dancing around. **"this is going to be a long day"** Gohan thought. He saw the Kefla didn't have any problems fighting against his father. **"no wonder my father is having fun with Kefla"** Gohan thought.

Kefla dodge the energy blast and attack him. "so when are you going to teach me the instant transmission" Kefla said. "hmm after this fight I want to see how strong you are" Goku said while throwing multiple ki blast against her. She deflect the energy blast and looked at him. "fine by me" Kefla said the she quickly threw a energy blast against him and quickly kick him into his stomach.

 **Earth ( Kami Lookout)**

Krillin walked at her. "what happen Eighteen" Krillin asked.

She looked at him. "nothing I want to stay here alone so can you take care of Marron" Eighteen said. She saw the Krillin quickly ran to the other side when she saw down and saw somebody walking at her.

She stood up and looked at him. "It's been a long time since I see you brother" Eighteen said.

He looked at her. "hello sister" Seventeen said.

She looked at him. "so what are you going to do if Majin Buu attack you" Eighteen said.

He looked at her. "easy I'm going to fight him" Seventeen said.

She looked at him. "you know the this Majin Buu is a lot stronger than Cell" Eighteen said.

He looked at her. "you shouldn't worried I was training all this time and I bet I can easily defeat Cell without even trying" Seventeen said

She looked at him. "I think we have a higher chance to survive if Majin Buu attack us remember that nobody is able to sense our energy" Seventeen said

She looked at him. "yes I know.. that why just in case if Majin Buu come here I'm going to escape with my daughter and hide somewhere safe" Eighteen said.

He saw her sister was worried about her situation. "because you're my sister and still my responsibility to take care of you" Seventeenth said.

He grabs something from his pocket and give her a map. "go to this island it is the perfect place to hide from enemies" Seventeenth said.

She looked at him. "okay brother" Eighteen said.

He looked at her. "good bye sister and see you later" Seventeen said as he flew away from Kami Lookout.

She saw her brother was already gone "good bye brother" Eighteen said the she put the map in her pocket and walked to the temple.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location**

Hercules saw the Majin Buu was playing with his pet when suddenly the dog ran in another direction when suddenly he hears a shot. Hercules quickly ran and saw the somebody shot the dog. "I thought you're would be fighting against this monster but I was wrong" the guy said with the shotgun in his hand.

His partner looked at him. "what should we do against him" the old man said.

He looked at him. "it was fun killing the people from the small town so let's kill Hercules too" the guy said. He turned around and saw that Hercules quickly punches him and kickes him in his stomach. He ran against his partner and knock him out.

He walked back and saw the Majin Buu already heal the dog. He saw the Majin Buu was angry he quickly ran at him. "calm down I already knock them out if you want I can make something to eat" Hercules said when he saw the he was able to calm him down.

 **Fours hour later**

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

Goku laid down and return in his base form. "that enough training" Goku said.

She removes the dust from her shoulder. "Goku I'm ready to learn the instant transmission" Kefla said while looking at him.

He looked at her. "okay give five minutes to rest my body then I'm going to teach you Instant transmission" Goku said.

Meanwhile when Gohan sat down and saw the Old Kai moved his hands. "we already finish doing the ceremony so the next step is the ritual" Old Kai said.

He looked at him. "you need to be focus during this time" Old Kai said.

He looked at him. "okay I'm going to stay focus" Gohan said.

He saw the Old Kai have a creepy smiled on his face. "I can't wait to kiss Eighteen" Old Kai said with a pervert smile on his face.

Gohan looked at him. **"Eighteen is going to kill my father"** Gohan thought when he saw the his father was talking with Kefla.

He looked at her. "this is going to be my first time teaching this technique to somebody else but I'm going to try my best" Goku said

She looked at him. "don't worry I'm going to learn this and use it against Majin Buu" Kefla said with confidence.

 **Earth**

 **Kami Lookout**

Piccolo saw that Goten and Trunks we're sleeping be quickly walked at them. "wake up! We need to continue our training!" Piccolo screamed at them.

Chichi walked at him. "leave them alone they need to take a nap" Chichi said.

He looked at her. "what we need to continue our training so they strong enough to defeat Majin Buu" Piccolo said.

She looked at him. "they are only little kids so give them some slack" Chichi said angry.

He looked at her. "fine they better wake up when I'm come back here and next time I'm going to ignore you" Piccolo said. He leaves the room and sat down when he started to meditate.

 **Unknown location**

Hercules started to cook when her turned around and saw the guy staring at him. "this time I'm going to kill you" the guy said with the shotgun. He quickly shoots him multiple times when he quickly jumps out the window and run away.

Majin Buu turned around and saw Hercules on the floor. "no!" Majin Buu screamed. He put his hand in his back and started to heal him as smoke began to appear more when suddenly Hercules woke up and quickly stood up when he saw the Majin Buu was getting angrier than before.

He looked at him. "calm d- Majin Buu interrupt him and looked at him. "get out!" Majin Buu screamed at him.

Hercules tried to calm him down. "get out right now!" Majin Buu screamed at him causing Hercules to pick up the dog and run away. Majin Buu leave the house and started to scream. He releases more of his power and smoke began to appear in the sky. He turned around and saw another version of himself.

 **Kami Lookout**

Piccolo was in shock when he saw another version of Majin Buu. "they don't do anything useful" Piccolo said angry.

Dende looked at him. "you right I feel the fat one is the good version but the other version I feel a lot of evil inside him" Dende said as he walked back. Piccolo saw the he was nervous he looks. **"who is going to win"** Piccolo thought.

 **Unknown location**

Skinny Majin Buu saw the other two humans running away his moves his hand and threw a ki blast easily kill them. Hercules saw the other version of Majin Buu kill them without any mercy he quickly grabbed the dog and hide behind a boulder. Skinny Majin Buu quickly flew to his other self and stared at him. Fat Majin Buu quickly attack him but he easily dodges it and grabbed his arm as he threw him to the boulder.

Skinny Majin Buu started to laugh at him. Fat Majin Buu quickly attack him multiple times but he easily dodges them all without any problems. Skinny Majin Buu quickly strike him into his stomach and threw him to the ground. He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. The energy blast clash against him causing multiple explosions. The smoke disappears and saw the Fat Majin Buu stood up as he was getting angrier than before.

He looked at him. "me turn you into chocolate!" Fat Majin Buu screamed angry. He threw the energy beam again a him when suddenly skinny Buu easily deflect causing the energy beam crash against Fat Majin Buu. He walked at him and grabbed the chocolate bar. He eats the chocolate bar when suddenly he started to scream releasing all his power. Hercules skin started to change color when he stops screaming he quickly flew to Kami Lookout.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Kami Lookout**

Piccolo sense the energy of Majin Buu. "Krillin send Goten and Trunks to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Right now!" Piccolo screamed at him. Krillin quickly ran to the temple and saw the Goten and Trunks we're sleeping. Piccolo turned around and saw Majin Buu staring at him.

He stared at him. "where is the strong fighter!" Super Buu said angry.

Piccolo stared at him. "Goku told you the fighter is going to be ready in two days" Piccolo said.

He looked at him. "I don't care I want to fight him right now" Super Buu said angry.

Meanwhile Eighteen saw Majin Buu she quickly ran and went to the other side of the temple when she grabbed her phone and call somebody. "he already here" Eighteen said nervous.

" **sister calm down"** Seventeen said.

"we need you help" Eighteen said.

"No. Right now I'm protecting my family" Seventeen said.

" **get out of that place right now and hide in the island"** Seventeen.

"what about my husband" Eighteen said.

" **he is going to sense his energy so you need to leave him there alone"** Seventeen said

" **do it right now and just in case make sure that your daughter is unconscious, so he wouldn't be able to sense her energy"** Seventeen said.

"I'm going to leave right now good bye" Eighteen said.

She quickly walked inside the temple when she saw Krillin walking with Goten and Trunks. He quickly ran at her. "what are you doing here" Krillin said.

She looked at him. "I decided to leave with my daughter and hide somewhere safe" Eighteen said.

He was in shock. "what but he can find you" Krillin said.

She looked at him. "remember that I'm a cyborg and other people can't sense my energy and my brother already told me where to go just in case if the enemies go to the Kami Lookout" Eighteen said.

He was surprised. "I didn't know that you still talk with you brother…oh ok go right now" Krillin said.

He saw the Piccolo was still talking with Majin Buu. "this is the perfect moment to run away but I'm going to stay here and help Piccolo to fight against Majin Buu" Krillin said.

She looked at him. "okay be careful" Eighteen said as she walked to the room and pick up her daughter as she quickly flew in another location. Krillin saw the Eighteenth and her daughter already was gone he quickly walk with Trunks and Goten.

 **Five minutes later**

Super Buu was getting angrier. "I want to fight them right now!" Super Buu screamed while releasing more of his power.

He looked at him. "wait they a lot of humans alive you can use this time to kill them all" Piccolo said.

Dende was in shock. "Piccolo!" Dende screamed.

He looked at him. "your right" Super Buu said as he started to walk around Kami Lookout when he suddenly stops and raised his hand throwing multiple energy blast.

 **Unknown location**

Eighteen saw an energy blast going to different directions she quickly created an energy shield around her. "good thing that I was able to create this energy shield" Eighteen said. She saw the more energy beams was going around and saw multiple explosions.

She saw her daughter was still sleep. "good don't wake up we need to go to the island" Eighteen said. She senses multiple people getting kill. She looked up and sense the energy of Krillin. **"you better stay alive"** Eighteen said.

 **Unknown location**

Seventeen quickly created a energy shield around his family. He saw energy blast crash into his energy shield but it didn't cause any damage. "it looks like my energy shield is strong enough to take any damage from Majin Buu" Seventeen said.

He saw his family was nervous. "you all need to calm down after this stay here and don't go outside I need to decide if want to help them" Seventeen said.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Kami Lookout**

Super Buu turned around and stared at them. "finish I killed all the humans" Super Buu said with sadistic smiled in his face.

He looked at him. "fine can you wait for one hour" Piccolo asked.

Super Buu looked at him. "what is an hour?" Super Buu asked.

Piccolo looked at him and created a sand clock. "when all the sand go to the bottom is going to be one hour" Piccolo said.

Super Buu looked at him and sat down. He saw the he was staring to the sand clock. Piccolo walked next to Dende when suddenly Chichi quickly ran and slap Super Buu.

Super Buu looked at her. "do you like eggs" Super Buu asked. She was confused when suddenly his Athena quickly threw an energy beam and turn her into a egg. He stood up and smashed into little pieces.

Goten saw what happen Krillin quickly grab him. "Goten calm down if you want revenge against Majin Buu then you two need to train over there" Krillin said angry.

Goten looked at him. "okay" Goten said the he quickly ran to the room when Trunks quickly follow him and closed the door. Krillin saw the they we're already inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Piccolo sense the Goten and Trunks energy was already gone. **"Yes they are finally inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber"** Piccolo thought.

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

Goku looked at her. "first pay attention what I'm doing" Goku said the he put his finger in his forehead and disappear. Kefla saw that Goku appeared next to Supreme Kai he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her.

Kefla put her finger in her forehead. "the next step is going to be hard so focus on sensing the energy of Supreme Kai" Goku said.

She started to focus on his energy. "your right it is hard to focus on his energy" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "yes it is hard but if you're able to do it without any problems I'm going to tell you how to travel over there" Goku said when he saw the she was focusing on the energy of Supreme Kai.

The Old Kai quickly smashed his head. "stay focus if you don't I'm going to use my power and change the outfit of your girlfriend" Old Kai said.

Gohan looked at him. "w-" Old Kai interrupted. "I'm so curious what kind of outfit maybe a maid..no bunny suit…wait no what about a swimsuit" Old Kai said with a pervert smile on his face.

He looked at him. "y-" Old Kai hit his head and looked at him. "stay focus I already told you that it is going to take some time" Old Kai said. **"hurry up I want do defeat Majin Buu"** Gohan thought.

 **Earth**

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Goten and Trunks started to train each other. "Trunks do you have any idea do defeat Majin Buu" Goten said while dodging his attacks

Trunks quickly threw a ki blast but Goten dodged. "we need to create new attacks when we fought against him" Trunks said the he dodges his attack.

He dodges his attack. "but we need to focus creating powerful attacks so Majin Buu received more damage" Goten said as he dodges his kick.

He dodges the punch of Goten. "you right Kefla told us that we should stay focus on the strength of our attacks so we be able to defeat our opponent a lot more faster" Trunks said the they continue training.

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

The Supreme Kai walked to Goku. "Goku I have important news to tell you" Supreme Kai said but Goku didn't pay attention.

He looked at her. "okay Kefla like that the next st-" The Supreme Kai interrupt him. "I need to talk with you" Supreme Kai said.

He looked at him. "fine..Kefla give me five minutes I'm going to talk with Supreme Kai" Goku said as she nodded at him.

He walked at him. "Goku I have some bad news it looks that Majin Buu already killed all the human and the only one alive are your friends" the Supreme Kai said.

He looked at him. "we should be okay we have the dragon balls and we be able to revive them all" Goku said.

He saw the supreme Kai finish talking so he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to Kefla. "let's continue our training" Goku said.

She turned around and looked at him. "okay Goku" Kefla said.

 **Fifty minutes later**

Super Buu quickly stood up and looked at them. "I want to fight them right now!" Super Buu screamed.

Piccolo looked at him. "what! Only ten more minutes!" Piccolo screamed at him.

Super Buu looked at him. "I want to fight them right now or I'm going to kill you all" Super Buu said.

He looked at him. "fine just follow me I'm going to show you the way" Piccolo said.

Super Buu destroy the sand clock and started to follow Piccolo when Krillin saw what Piccolo was doing. **"he taking the long way"** Krillin thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

Super Buu looked at him and started to release more of his power. "hurry up! I want to fight them right now!" Super Buu screamed.

He looked at him. "were close" Piccolo said when he saw the he was getting closer to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. **"Goten and Trunks used this time to rest"** Piccolo telepathy.

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Goten and Trunks hear Piccolo they quickly stop training and quickly ran to the room. "Goten are you ready to fight against Majin Buu" Trunks said.

He looked at him. "yes let's make sure to defeat him" Goten said the they quickly laid down on the bed and went to sleep.

 **Two minutes later**

Piccolo opened the door when he saw the Goten and Trunks was staring at them when suddenly Super Buu quickly flew at them and punch Trunks in his face. He stood up and looked at him. "what the hell was that! Are you an immature!" Trunks screamed at him.

Super Buu was confused he walked back. Goten looked at him. "are you ready Trunks" Goten asked. "yes let's do this!" Trunks said. "fusion dance" Goten and Trunks said at the same time when a bright light appear around them and suddenly Gotenks appeared. He looked at him. "this time I'm going to defeat you" Gotenks said with a cocky smile on his face.

Gotenks quickly flew at him and connected a right hook on his face. He saw it didn't cause any damage he quickly uppercut him multiple times. Super Buu looked at him. "boring" Super Buu said.

Gotenks was getting angry at him. "then take this!" Gotenks quickly grabbed his face and threw him in another direction. He quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions. **"stop holding back and transform into Super Saiyan"** Piccolo thought.

Gotenks saw the smoke disappear and saw that Super Buu was standing there without any damage. Super Buu quickly flew at him and connected a right hook on his face and a kick into his stomach causing him to gasp. He quickly connected a right hook on his face and kick him multiple times.

Super Buu grabbed his face and threw him to the ground. He crashes in the ground suddenly Super Buu appear next to him and kick him in his stomach. Gotenks block the second kick and immediately threw a ki blast against him causing an explosion.

Gotenks walked back. "he is not holding back" Gotenks said. He saw the Super Buu wasn't taking the fight seriously. He started to release more of his power when suddenly a bright appear around them. He looked at him and saw that Super Buu was surprised. "now you're going to fight against Super Gotenks" Gotenks said with a cocky smile on his face. Piccolo was surprised that Gotenks was able to transform into Super Saiyan.

Gotenks quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him. Super Buu moved his hand and threw a ki blast causing an explosion. Gotenks appeared next to Super Buu the he started to charge his attack. "Double Buster!" Gotenks screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion. Gotenks saw the Super Buu have a hole in his stomach. Super Buu easily his injury he quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him.

Super Buu threw him to the temple when suddenly he crashes it and destroy it into little pieces. "move!" Piccolo screamed at him. He stood up and quickly flew at him throwing multiple ki blast against him. Super Buu easily dodges them all without any problems. Gotenks was getting angrier than before. He was releasing more of his power when he stops and look at him with a cocky smile on his face. "you're going to witnesses my powerful attack!" Gotenks said with a cocky smile.

He started to release more of his power when he moved his hand near his mouth when Gotenks screamed. Super Buu saw multiple ghosts appeared around him. He started to laugh. "you think that ghost is going to hurt me!" Super Buu screamed at him.

Gotenks looked at him and pointed at him. "if you mess with a ghost you get toast" Gotenks said. He looked at him. "Super Ghost Kamikaze attack him right now!" Gotenks screamed at him. "that me!" Ghost Gotenks screamed the he quickly flew at him when suddenly Super Buu connect a right hook on his face.

Ghost Gotenks have a smirk on his face suddenly it causes a massive explosion. The smoke disappears and Gotenks saw the Majin Buu took a lot of damage. "take that Majin Buu!" Gotenks screamed at him. Super Buu saw his body was damaged he quickly heal himself. He looked at him angry as he started to release more of his power. Gotenks felt Majin Buu got stronger than before.

Gotenks quickly created multiple ghosts as he looked at them. "make a line right now!" Gotenks screamed at them. They were making a line. "now we g-" Gotenks stop talking when he saw Majin Buu was laying down and drinking his lemonade. "how dare you disrespect me!" Gotenks screamed. "number one attack him right now!" Gotenks screamed at him.

Ghost Gotenks quickly flew at him when suddenly Super Buu threw a ki blast against him causing to explode. He looked at him. "you stupid trick is not going to work anymore!" Super Buu screamed at him. Gotenks quickly created more when he saw that he has sixteen ghost next to him. "come here I have a plan do defeat him" Gotenks said.

Super Buu hear them laughing he turned around and started to drink his juice when suddenly Gotenks looked at him. "attack him right now except for you" Gotenks said the fifteen quickly flew at him when Super Buu want to attack them they quickly turned around and flew to another direction. The ghosts Gotenks make a circle and started to talk loud. "that looks great I want to eat it!" Ghost Gotenks two said. "yes I can wait to eat this chocolate!" Ghost Gotenks six said.

Super Buu walked at them and was curious what they were talking about suddenly they quickly jumped at them and cause an immense explosion. The smoke disappear and Gotenks saw the most of his body was gone. "now is you turn! Attack him right now!" Gotenks screamed as the Ghost Gotenks flew into his mouth and cause a explosion. He saw the Majin Buu was gone. "yes I won this battle!" Gotenks said excited.

Piccolo saw small pieces of Majin Buu in the floor. "hurry up and destroy everything" Piccolo said the he began to three multiple ki blast. Gotenks was annoyed he moved his hand and started to threw multiple ki blast against. "I can't believe this I have to clean this mess" Gotenks complained.

Piccolo saw the everything was destroy when he suddenly saw a pink smoke. "impossible! How are we going to defeat him!" Piccolo screamed with anger. Gotenks saw that Majin Buu was staring at him. He quickly appeared next to him and connected a right hook into his stomach. He continued to punch him multiple times.

Piccolo saw the Gotenks didn't have any chance to defeat him The he threw a ki blast to the door and destroy the only exit from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Gotenks was in shock and Super Buu was confused. "Majin Buu you're going to stay here forever! Their is no way to escape here! You can kill us right now but that means you're going to stay here alone!" Piccolo screamed at him.

Gotenks looked at him. "what! That means I'm not going to see my mom! Are you crazy!" Gotenks screamed at him. Super Buu walked back. "no I want to eat my chocolate, ice cream and my other candy" Super Buu said angry.

Piccolo looked at him. "too bad you're going to stay here!" Piccolo screamed at him. Super Buu walked back as he felt anger inside his body he released ahh his anger and screamed. Piccolo was in shock that Majin Buu was able to create a vortex when suddenly Super Buu escape from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

 **Kami Lookout**

Krillin and Yamcha saw Majin Buu escape the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Yamcha we need to fight him" Krillin said. He looked at him and saw he was nervous to fight against Majin Buu. "you guys get out of here" Yamcha said.

They both quickly ran against them when suddenly Super Buu turned and turn Yamcha into a chocolate bar. Krillin was in shock when he saw the Majin Buu grabbed the chocolate bar and eat. "run r-" Super Buu turn him into a chocolate bar. "I want more chocolate!" Super Buu screamed. saw what is going on he quickly threw Dende from the Kami Lookout. Super Buu moved his hand and turn everybody into a chocolate bar.

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Piccolo was in shock. "dammit we need find a way to escape from here" Piccolo said.

Gotenks looked at him. "don't worried I know a way to escape this place" Gotenks said with a cocky smile on his face.

He looked at him surprised. "tell me your idea" Piccolo said.

Gotenks looked at him. "you have to g-" Piccolo quickly hit him. "what a party pooper fine I'm going to show you my full power" Gotenks said as he started to scream when the entire Hyperbolic Time Chamber started to shake violently. Piccolo saw his hair was growing even longer then before when he stopped and looked at him. "witness my Super Saiyan Three form" Gotenks said.

Piccolo was in shock Gotenks moves beside him and scream causing a vortex to appear. "let's escape from this place" Gotenks said the they both quickly jump to the vortex.

 **Kami Lookout**

Gotenks wasn't able to sense the energy of his friend when Super Buu looked at him. "I turn all you friends into a chocolate bar" Super Buu said while touching his stomach.

Gotenks was in shock. "how dare you kill my mother!" Gotenks screamed at him. He quickly flew at him and smashed his fist into his stomach and quickly kick him multiple times. He grabbed his arm and threw him to the floor.

He started to charge his attack. "take this! Kamehameha!" Gotenks screamed throwing the energy blast against him. The energy blast clash against him causing a massive explosion. Piccolo saw the half of his body was destroy he quickly regenerated his body.

Gotenks quickly appeared next to him and kick him multiple times as he grabbed his face and threw him to the Kami Lookout. Piccolo saw the Kami Lookout was getting destroy from the fight of Gotenks and Super Buu. "Majin Buu I'm going to destroy you!" Gotenks screamed at him.

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

Old Kai saw the Gohan was worried he moved his hand and created a crystal ball. "I created this crystal ball to see the fight of Majin Buu " old Kai said. The supreme Kai quickly grabbed the crystal ball and saw the fight. Goku and Kefla walked at them when she saw the boy in super saiyan three form. "wow so Gotenks was able to transform into Super Saiyan three" Goku said surprised.

She looked at him. "Gotenks?" Kefla said confused.

He looked at her. "Gotenks is the fusion of Goten and Trunks" Goku said.

She looked to the fight. **"what the small boy was able to transform into Super Saiyan Three...Good thing the Caulifla is not here but still I feel angry"** Kefla thought.

She looked at him. "Goku I want to continue my training I want to master instant transmission" Kefla said. Goku walked at her and continue to teach her the instant transmission.

 **Earth**

Gotenks saw the he threw Majin Buu in the ground when he saw that thier was a massive crater. "I know that you're still alive so hurry up my fusion is not going to last and then I have to wait for an hour to fuse!" Gotenks screamed at him.

Piccolo was in shock when Majin Buu appear when Gotenks looked at him. "now le-" his body started to glow when suddenly Goten and Trunks appear. "what!" Piccolo screamed in shock.

Gotenks saw the Majin Buu when to sleep. "what is going on" Goten said when he saw that Majin Buu was sleep. Trunks quickly ran at him. "let's wa-" Piccolo quickly stop them. "don't wake him up let's use this time to get a plan to defeat him" Piccolo said. They looked at him. "fine let's go somewhere else" Trunks said.

Goten and Trunks quickly ran at him. "fine let's go I want to eat something before we need to fight him again"

 **Three Hours later**

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

Gohan was getting more anxious than before. "are you finish doing the ritual" Gohan said. He looked at him. "we already finish" Old Kai said while reading his book. He quickly stood up when he didn't feel anything different. Old Kai looked at him. "just transform like a Super Saiyan" Old Kai said.

He started to focus and released all his power when suddenly his energy pushes old Kai. "next time transforming in another place" Old Kai said while removing dust from his shoulder. Kefla walked at him and looked at him. "it looks that you're stronger than your father when he transforms into Super Saiyan Three" Kefla said.

Kibito walked at him. "it is time to go to Earth" Kibito said. She looked at him. "before you go I want to change my clothes" Kefla said. "just described me what your clothes is so I would be able to turn created without any problems" Kibito said. Kefla touched his forehead and show him a memory.

She looked at him. "I want to use this Gi" Kefla said. He moved his hand when a bright light appear around Kefla when suddenly her clothes change. "finally this is more comfortable" Kefla said when she saw the she was wearing the same Gi as Caulifla.

Gohan looked at her. "what Gohan" Kefla said when he saw the Gohan face was red. "nothing" Gohan said while removing some blood from his nose.

She looked at him. "Gohan I'm going to go later I want to master instant transmission" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "okay don't worried I'm going to defeat him and do you best to master instant transmission" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "good bye" Kefla said the she walked at Goku and continue her training. "good bye" Gohan said as he put his hand on the shoulder of Kibito and disappear.

 **Earth**

Gohan looked at him. "Kibito I want to wear the same Gi as my father" Gohan said. Kibito moved his hand and suddenly his clothes change. Gohan saw the he was wearing the same Gi as his father.

He looked at him. "thank you Kibito" Gohan said then he senses the energy of his brother the he quickly flew at them. Kibito saw the Gohan was already gone. "good luck Gohan" Kibito said as he used Kai Kai and disappear.

 **Ten minutes later**

Super Buu wake up when suddenly he quickly appeared next to Goten. Goten closed his eyes when suddenly Gohan appear and quickly uppercut him and quickly kick him.

Goten and Trunks looked at him. "Gohan!" Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time.

He looked at them. "hello and don't worried now is my time to fight him" Gohan said. Piccolo saw the Gohan was more confident than before. He quickly walked at him and quickly uppercut him multiple times. He continued to kick him into his face and strike him in his stomach causing him to gasp.

Piccolo saw the Gohan didn't have any problems fighting against Majin Buu. **"how did he became the powerful"** Piccolo thought. **"now Majin Buu don't have any chance to defeat Gohan"** Piccolo thought.

Gohan quickly uppercut him multiple times and threw into the ground. Super Buu stood up and walked at him. "so you want do defeat me" Super Buu said with a cocky smile on his face. "no I came here to kill you" Gohan said with a cocky smile on his face the he quickly connected a right hook into his face and kick him multiple times.

Super Buu was having a hard time dodging his attack the he quickly flew back and looked at them. "what are you two going to fuse or you going to let him defeat me" Super Buu said. Goten and Trunks quickly flew at Gohan. "okay let's fuse" Goten said.

Gohan was going to said something but Goten and Trunks fused into Gotenks. "Majin Buu now this time I'm going to defeat you!" Gotenks screamed at him as he started to release all his power when Gohan saw the Gotenks transformed into Super Saiyan Three. "now witness my full power" Gotenks said with a cocky smile on his face.

Gohan saw the Majin Buu started to laugh. "good I was waiting for this moment" Super Buu said when suddenly a piece of him he quickly grabbed Gotenks when Gohan was in shock when another piece of Majin Buu caught Piccolo. He tried to stop him but suddenly the two pieces went to Super Buu and started to change. Gohan saw that Majin Buu was getting stronger than before.

He looked at him. "good the I was able to absorb them I was waiting for this moment now I have the chance to defeat you" Super Buu (Gotenks) said.

He looked at him. "I'm still going to defeat you" Gohan said when he quickly flew at him and uppercut him but suddenly Super Buu (Gotenks) quickly dodged and easily kick him into his stomach. He uppercut him multiple times and threw him into the ground.

He looked at him. "so you're holding back!" Super Buu (Gotenks) said. He started to create an energy ball. "now tak-" when suddenly somebody got him and felt multiple energy blast in his back. Gohan opened his eyes and saw Seventeen and Eighteen.

Seventeenth looked at him. "that strange I never knew I have to save your life" Seventeen said.

She looked at him. "so where is Kefla?" Eighteentsaid while looking at him.

He looked at her. "she okay she is trying to master instant transmission" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "good then she is okay" Eighteen said

She turned around and looked. "so he killed my husband" Eighteen said angry.

She was getting more angry than before. "I'm going to kill you!" Eighteen said.

Gohan stood up and walked beside Seventeen. "let's work together and defeat him" Gohan said.

Seventeen looked at him. "we don't have any choice" Seventeen said the he prepares to fight against Majin Buu.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Super Buu ( Gotenks) vs Mystic Gohan, Seventeenth and Eighteenth**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest-I just want to know when are u going to update Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Answer- chapter 32 is going to be ready in two or three weeks**


	23. Chapter 23

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

Buutenks looked at them. "you all expect that two humans are going to defeat me" Buutenks said with a cocky smile on his face.

Seventeen looked at him. "we're not regular humans but if you want you can test how strong I became" Seventeen said.

Eighteen looked at him. "let's show him what happen when enemies mess with us" Eighteen said.

Gohan looked at them. "okay then let's work together" Gohan said releasing all his power.

Gohan quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast. Buutenks deflect the energy blast suddenly Seventeen and Eighteen quickly attack him. Seventeen connected a right hook into his face and Eighteen quickly kick him into his stomach.

Buutenks quickly grabbed the arm of Eighteen and quickly threw her into the ground when he moved his hand and threw a ki blast at Seventeen.

He saw the energy blast going at him he quickly created an energy shield. Gohan quickly uppercut into his stomach and threw him into the ground. Eighteen stood up and threw multiple ki blast at him.

Buutenks deflect the energy blast but suddenly Gohan connect a right hook on his face. "having a hard time fighting us at the same time" Seventeen said the he quickly appeared next to him and strike him into his stomach. Gohan continue to punch him and moved his hand near his stomach. "Masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast at him.

Buutenks saw that he has a hole in his stomach. He was getting angrier at them then he heals his injury. "what Gohan you still need help from others" Buutenks said. He looked at him. "don't tell me that you're still scared" Buutenks said.

He looked at him. "you mind games is not going to work on me" Gohan said the he flew at him and connected a left hook on his face when Eighteen saw the perfect moment to strike against him. She ran at him and quickly strike him multiple times. Seventeen ran at him and threw an energy into his arm causing it to tore from his body. He caught it he quickly threw it and destroy it.

Seventeen looked at him. "Buu you lose a hand" Seventeen said while laughing. Buutenks quickly regenerated his hand and looked at him. He quickly appeared next to him and strike him when suddenly Seventeen created an energy shield around him. He started to punch it multiple times trying to destroy the energy shield.

He looked at him. "I was training the whole time you think that simple attacks is going to destroy my shield" Seventeen said. Gohan and Eighteen quickly flew at him and attack him multiple times. Eighteen quickly threw an energy blast into his face and Gohan strike him into his stomach.

She continued to threw multiple ki blast at him. "Majin Buu I'm going to make sure the we defeat you!" Eighteen screamed at him. She continued to threw the energy blast at him. Buutenks deflect the energy blast and strike her into her stomach causing her to gasp as he quickly threw an energy blast at him. Gohan quickly flew at her and deflect the energy blast.

He looked at her. "Eighteen pay attention next time he is going to kill you or worst you're going to get absorb" Gohan said. She stood up and looked at him. "fine so you have any idea to save you friends" Eighteen said. He looked at her. "I don't know but right now we need to focus on defeating him" Gohan said.

He saw that Seventeen continue to attack him when suddenly Buutenks quickly dodged it and threw him to the ground. He threw multiple ki blast against him when suddenly Gohan smashed his fist into his stomach and slammed into the ground.

He quickly connected a right hook in top his face. He continued to attack him multiple. He quickly threw a energy blast against him and quickly grabbed his face and smashed his face into the floor. He continued to smashed his face into the floor. Buutenks quickly push him and threw to the ground when he looked at them. "sure this time I'm going to kill you" Buutenks said. He looked at him and saw the Majin Buu started to change when suddenly he saw the he have the same outfit as Piccolo. "it looks the you're become a lot weaker than before" Gohan said.

Super Buu saw his power decreases dramatically suddenly Seventeen quickly threw an energy blast into his stomach. He quickly threw him to the ground. "you right Gohan he became a lot weaker hurry up and defeat him" Seventeen said. Super Buu quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him. Seventeen quickly created the energy shield. He quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when he saw the energy shield didn't receive any damage.

Seventeen looked at him. "what having a hard time fighting with me" Seventeen said with a cocky smile on his face.

Gohan and Eighteen flew at him and threw a ki blast causing a massive explosion. Gohan saw the half of his body was already gone. Seventeen quickly attack him and threw a ki blast. He looked at him. "you don't have any chance to defeat us" Seventeen said. Super Buu had a smirk on his face when he quickly moved his hand and a piece of his body caught Seventeen.

Gohan and Eighteenth was in shock when he absorbed Seventeen. He looked at him. "hmm interesting I can see that Seventeen is the same level as Goku when he transforms into Super Saiyan three" Super Buu said. He saw that he has the same outfit as Seventeen. He looked at them when he saw the Eighteen was angry. "what Eighteen you still remember when Cell absorb you…you're going to be the next victim" Super Buu said while pointed at her.

She looked at him. "you creep!" Eighteen screamed at him.

She looked at Gohan. "so what are we going to do next Gohan" Eighteen said.

He looked at her. "I don't know if I used all my power against him I may have the chance to defeat him but they are still inside his body and I don't know if we would be able to revived them" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "then we need find a way to free them without killing this gum bastard" Eighteen said.

He looks down. "for now we need to make sure that he doesn't absorb one of us because if he was able to catch us than he is going to be a lot more stronger" Gohan said.

She looks down. "then let's do our best" Eighteen said.

 **The Sacred World of the Kais**

Goku saw the Supreme Kai was worried he quickly walked at him. "what happen?" Goku asked.

He looked at him. "Majin Buu was able to absorb Seventeen" Supreme Kai said.

He was surprised. "wow I didn't know the Seventeen was helping my son" Goku said.

He saw Eighteenth. "Old Kai comes here Eighteen is fighting with Majin Buu" Goku said. Old Kai quickly ran and saw the crystal ball. He started to looked at her. "you were right all this time she really is cute and she on the young side" Old Kai said with a pervert smile on his face.

Kefla saw that Gohan and Eighteen was fighting against each other. "Gohan and Eighteen is doing they best to defeat him" Kefla said.

She looked at him. "Goku let's continue our training Gohan is going to be okay and just in case something happens I'm going to interfere and defeat Majin Buu" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face.

 **Earth**

Gohan quickly flew at him and threw a ki blast when suddenly he deflect it. Eighteenth appear next to him and attack him when suddenly Super Buu block the punch and uppercut her. He quickly grabbed her and threw her into the ground.

He quickly punches Super Buu into his stomach and quickly kick him into his face. He quickly grabbed his hand and threw him into the ground. He quickly charges his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him. The smoke disappears and saw Super Buu with the energy shield.

He looked at him with a cocky smile on his face. "it was good choice to absorb Seventeen" Super Buu said. He appeared next to him and connected a right hook into his face. He quickly grabbed his arm and threw him to the boulder. He quickly charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Super Buu screamed throwing the energy blast against him. The smoke disappear and saw Eighteen using multiple energy shield. Eighteen saw some of her energy shield was already destroy.

She looked at him. "you..lucky the I was able to create more than one energy shield" Eighteen said. He stood up and looked at her. "thank you" Gohan said when suddenly Super Buu appear next to them and destroy the energy shield as he quickly threw a piece of his body and absorb Eighteenth. He saw the Gohan was in shock.

Gohan quickly ran at him and charged his attack. "Masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast at him. He saw the Super Buu created an energy shield around him. "it looks like my energy shield is stronger than before" Super Buu said. He quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood.

He strike him multiple times causing him to cough blood. "what Gohan! you're not strong enough to defeat me" Super Buu said while punching multiple times. He grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground. He quickly step on him and charged multiple ki blast against him. The energy blast clash against him causing multiple explosions. He slowly stood up and looked at him. "I'm going to make sure do defeat you" Gohan said.

 **The Sacred World of the Kais**

Goku quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to Supreme Kai. "what is going on?" Goku asked. He saw that Majin Buu has the same outfit as Seventeen.

The Supreme Kai looked at him. "it looks like your son is having a hard time defeating Majin Buu after he absorb Seventeen and Eighteen he wasn't able to damage him because he quickly created a energy shield the sustain the attacks of Gohan" the Supreme Kai said.

Kefla saw the Majin Buu quickly created a energy shield when Gohan drop his guard he quickly attack him. "it looks like I need to interfere" Kefla said as she walked to Kibito when suddenly Goku grabbed her hand and stop her.

She turned around. "it's a bad idea if Majin Buu absorb you then nobody would be able to stop him" Goku said.

He looked at her. "you're the last resort for now let's find another way do defeat him" Goku said.

The old Kai looked at her. "I can sense the you can easily defeat without even trying but Son Goku is right" The Old Kai said.

Kefla was going to said something but Old Kai interrupted. "I have another idea Goku and Gohan can use the Potara Earring and fuse" the Old Kai said showing his earring.

Kefla saw the Potara Earring. "what are you crazy if they fused they going to stay like that forever" Kefla said angry.

He was surprised. "I didn't know that you knew what the consequences of wearing the Potara Earring not even the Supreme Kai know how to used" The Old Kai said.

Goku looked at him. "did you forget I'm dead" Goku said pointing at his halo.

He looked at him. "I don't see any problems I'm going to give you my life" The Old Kai said when the Supreme Kai tried to stop him suddenly he fainted. Goku quickly pick up the earring and stood up. He looked at him. "don't worried I'm not going to fail you" Goku said.

The Old Kai quickly stood up. "you better not lose" the Old Kai said.

Kefla was in shock. "Kefla when you're able to use instant transmission without any problems come to Earth and Help us defeat Majin Buu" Goku said the he quickly used instant transmission.

 **The Otherworld**

King Yemma looked at him. "Vegeta you have another chance to fight against Majin Buu" King Yemma said.

Vegeta looked at him. "what! He still alive!" Vegeta screamed angry.

He looked at him. "is rare for somebody to have a second chance even more with you the have a bad history but right now is urgent and I can easily ignored the rules so you want to have a chance to defeat Majin Buu" King Yemma said.

He looked at him. "fine I would do it but I'm not going to sacrifice my life again" Vegeta said.

He looked at her. "Baba go with him right now" King Yemma said.

She looked at him. "are you sure about this" Baba said.

He looked at her. "hurry up we don't have so much time" King Yemma said.

Vegeta have a cocky smile on his face. "finally I'm going to have a chance to have my revenge" Vegeta said the Baba quickly appeared next to him and walked away from the Check-in station.

 **Earth**

Goku appeared next to Gohan. "Son I'm going to help you" Goku said when he saw his son having a hard time fighting against Majin Buu. Gohan turned around and saw the Goku was alive.

He looked at him. "dad what are you doing here" Gohan said in shock.

He looked at him. "Old Kai give me his life" Goku said the he prepares to fight against Majin Buu.

Super Buu looked at him. "so you're here Son Goku" Super Buu said.

He looked at him. "I would be interested to test my power against you" Super Buu said.

Goku quickly used instant transmission and smashed his fist when suddenly he saw his fist crash into a energy shield. "it doesn't matter how much you try my energy shield can't be destroy" Super Buu said.

Goku saw the Super Buu was to strong. "Son use this" Goku said the he threw the Potara Earring. He threw the earring at him. He saw his son wasn't able to catch it.

He was in shock that he wasn't able to catch it. "hurry up son and put it on!" Goku said.

He looked at him. "dad I can't find the earring" Gohan looked at him.

He looked at him. "hurry up and find it so we can fuse and defeat Majin Buu" Super Buu said. He started to laugh at him. "you're never going to have a chance to fuse with him" Super Buu said.

He looked at him. **"I'm not going to let him fuse with Gohan I'm going to absorb him and see how strong I become"** Super Buu said. The he quickly flew a at Goku and quickly connected a right hook on his face his face and kick him into his stomach.

Goku cough blood from his mouth. "I don't have any choice" Goku said. The he released all his power when suddenly cause the whole planet to shake violently. He finished transforming into Super Saiyan Three.

Super Buu looked at him and started to laugh. "hahaha! I can't believe this! The Seventeen is a lot more stronger than you!" Super Buu said the he sneakily threw a piece of his body near Gohan.

Gohan find the earring. "dad I a-" suddenly the small piece quickly grabbed Gohan. "now Goku you're going to witness my new power" Super Buu said suddenly his body absorb Gohan.

He body started to change and his power increase dramatically. "you don't have any chance to defeat me" Buuhan said with a cocky smile on his face.

He quickly flew and grabbed the Potara Earring. "dammit! I don't have nobody to fuse" Goku said.

Buuhan looked at him. "what about this Goku I'm going to give you a chance to fuse with anybody" Buuhan said. Goku saw they wasn't anybody to fuse with him when suddenly he senses the energy of Vegeta. He quickly used instant transmission and disappeared.

Goku appeared next to him. "Vegeta you're here" Goku said. He saw that Vegeta was annoyed.

He looked at him. "what do you want Kakarot" Vegeta said.

He looked at him. "we need to fused" Goku said.

He was getting angry at him. "why should I fused with you" Vegeta said. "all this time a thought the Kefla defeated the bastard" Vegeta said.

He looked at him. "right now she mastering the instant transmission" Goku said.

He looked at him. "then wait for her and defeat the bastard" Vegeta said.

He was getting more angry. "Vegeta it is our responsibility to defeat him! this is our fault that Majin Buu was able to escape from his seal" Goku said.

He looked at him. "I don't care!" Vegeta screamed the he quickly flew at him when suddenly Buuhan appeared next to them as he started to release more of his power. "take this! Kamehameha!" Buuhan screamed throwing the energy blast against them.

The energy blast crash against them and cause an immense explosion. Goku opened his eyes and saw the Vegeta stood up and looked at him. "dammit! He to strong" Vegeta said.

Goku looked at him. "Vegeta please we need to fuse" Goku said.

He looked at him. "fine give me the stupid earring" Vegeta said angry.

Goku give the earring. "one more thing the Fusion is going to be permanent" Goku said.

Vegeta was in shock. "what! It doesn't matter we need to fuse" Vegeta said as he put the earring. Vegeta and Goku clash against each other when a bright light appears around them. Buuhan saw the bright light was gone when he saw a stranger staring at him.

He walked to the boulder and stared at him. "It looks the fusion was alright…what do you get when you mix Vegeta and Goku…Vegito sounds good" Vegito said.

Buuhan looked at him. "it doesn't matter if you two fuse together now is going to be more easy to defeat you" Buuhan said with a cocky smile on his face.

Vegito started to laugh. "you don't have any chance to defeat me" Vegito said.

He looked at him. "I'm going to destroy you" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face.

He saw the Buuhan put his guard down he quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach and quickly threw him into the ground. "I think I hit you to strong maybe I should hold back I don't want to kill you to fast" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face.

Super Buu quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when Vegito moved his hand and deflect without any problems. "come on Super Buy! Show me that you're strong enough to give me a challenge!" Vegito said with a bored voice. He saw the Super Buu was getting angrier he quickly used instant transmission and immediately strike him into his stomach causing him to cough blood. He grabbed his arm and threw him to the boulder.

Super Buu crash into the boulder and saw the he have blood on his mouth. "hey hurry up and clean you mouth" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face. Super Buu looked at him angry. "I hate you!" Super Buu screamed at him.

He looked at him. "don't cried Buu" Vegito said. Buuhan quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him. Vegito easily dodge them all and threw a ki blast against him. Buuhan create a energy shield around him. He saw the energy shield. Vegito saw the energy shield was able to sustain his attacks.

Buuhan started to laugh. "what are you angry the en-" Vegito release more of his power when suddenly he quickly crashed his fist into the energy shield causing it to shatter into little pieces. Vegito immediately smashed his fist into his stomach and kicked into his face. He quickly knees him in his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He threw him into the sky and stared at him. "it looks like the fusion of Vegeta and Goku created a powerful warrior" Vegito said while looking at his hand. Super Buu started to release more of his power when he moved his hand upwards and started to create an energy ball.

He looked at him. "I'm going to destroy you and show you that I'm the strongest warrior from this universe!" Buuhan screamed at him. The energy ball started to increase when he created a massive energy ball. Vegito looked at him. "what are you waiting throw you attack! Hurry up!" Vegito screamed.

He looked at him. "what about this I'm going to stay here" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face. "good I'm going to make sure to defeat you!" Buuhan screamed at him. He threw the energy ball against him. Vegito waited for the energy ball to crash against him. He saw the energy ball was getting closer at him. He moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Final Flash!" Vegito screamed throwing the energy blast against the energy ball.

The energy blast forces the energy ball to space. Buuhan was surprised he looked at him. "so you're holding back next time I'm going to k-" Vegito interrupt him and connected a right hook into his stomach causing him to gasp. "I thought you were more stronger than this" Vegito said the he smashed his fist into his back causing him to crash into the ground.

He looks at him. "you steal the power from six people and your still weak against me" Vegito said. He stared at him. "the only good thing you got from them it was the energy shield I bet you got it from Seventeen and Eighteen" Vegito said. Buuhan threw multiple ki blast against him. Vegito easily dodged them all when he quickly turned around and saw Buuhan. "caught you! Masenko!" Buuhan screamed throwing the energy blast at him.

Buuhan saw the massive explosion when he saw the smoke disappear and saw the Vegito wasn't there. "hahaha! I def-" suddenly Vegito quickly uppercut him and moved his hand near his stomach. "Galick Gun!" Vegito screamed throwing the energy blast at him. He saw that he destroyed half of his body. "hurry up and heal you body" Vegito said.

Buuhan was getting more angry. "How dare you to disrespect me!" Buuhan screamed at him. Vegito looked at him and started to laugh. "don't waste my time and fight me" Vegito said. He quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him. He immediately uppercut him multiple times and strike him into his face. He quickly grabbed his face and threw him into the boulder. He smashed his face into the boulder multiple times.

Buuhan quickly threw an energy blast against him but Vegito caught it and threw it back against him. Buuhan dodge the energy blast. He appeared next to him and connected a right hook into his face. He quickly strike him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "what Super Buu are you going to give up or I have to humiliated you even more" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face.

He stared at him. "what I never going to give up I swear I'm going to defeat you" Buuhan said angry. He started to laugh and stared at him. "good then that means I'm going to have a lot of time to humiliated you and show you who is the superior warrior" Vegito said.

He released more of his power causing the whole planet to shake violently when a bright light appear around him. Buuhan saw Vegito transform into Super Saiyan he was in shock. "so what do you think" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face. "you don't have any chance to defeat me" Vegito stated. "now that I already transform into a Super Saiyan you're going to witness that you're nothing against me" Vegito said while pointing at him.

Vegito quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when Buuhan immediately created a energy shield around him. Vegito used instant transmission and appear next to him as he smashed his fist into his energy shield and shattered into little pieces. Buuhan was in shock he quickly connected a right hook into his face causing him to gasp and cough blood. He quickly threw him to the ground and stared at him. "so you're still thinking that you have a chance to defeat me" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face.

He stood up and remove the blood from his mouth. "shut up! I'm going to kill you and after this I'm going to destroy everything and nobody would be able to stop me!" Buuhan screamed. He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. He saw the Vegito didn't have any problems dodging his attack. **"I need to find a way to defeat that bastard"** Buuhan thought. Vegito quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to as he uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp. "you should pay attention when you're fighting against me" Vegito said the he threw him to the boulder.

 **The Sacred World of the Kais**

Kefla saw the Supreme Kai was waiting for her she focus on his energy and tried to used instant transmission when suddenly she appeared next to. "yes I was able to lean instant transmission" Kefla said excited when she saw the crystal ball and saw the new warrior. "that's strange" Kefla said. She started to focus on they energy when suddenly she senses a faint energy of Hercules as she quickly used instant transmission and disappeared.

 **Earth**

Vegito continue to attack him when suddenly he senses another energy. **"interesting so she was able to use instant transmission"** Vegito thought. He quickly uppercut him and quickly strike him into his stomach. "this is boring" Vegito complained the he quickly grabbed his face and threw into the boulder when he quickly used instant transmission and disappeared. Buuhan saw that Vegito was already gone. "what!" Buuhan screamed angry.

 **Unknown location**

Vegito appeared next to her. "so you must be Kefla" Vegito said while looking at her.

She turned around and looked at him when she walked back and saw the Potara Earrings. "who are you?" Kefla asked.

He has a cocky smile on his face. "I'm the fusion of Vegeta and Goku so you can call me Vegito" Vegito said.

He started to looked at her. "no wonder Vegeta and Goku wants to have a fight against you" Vegito said.

She was confused. "Kefla let's do this after we defeat Super Buu let's have a fight" Vegito said.

She looked at him. "okay so how are you going to defeat him?" Kefla asked.

He smiled at her. "that easy I'm going to humiliated him and force him to absorb me then after that I'm going to save Gohan and the other victims that were absorb by Majin Buu" Vegito said.

He continued to talk. "after I free them and find a way to escape his body you're going to destroy him" Vegito said.

She looked at him. "okay that a good idea I can easily defeat him and let's have the fight on Monday" Kefla said.

He was confused. "so you're going to make me wait for two days" Vegito said.

She looked at him. "yes I have to go somewhere important" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "okay then see you later I bet I'm going to have a lot of fun fighting with you" Vegito said he quickly used instant transmission and disappeared.

Kefla saw the Vegito was already gone. She looks down. "it looks the I'm going to be the one to destroy Majin Buu" Kefla said.

 **In another location**

Vegito appeared next to and smashed his fist into his stomach and knee him multiple times as he quickly threw him to the ground. Buuhan crash to the ground when he stood up and suddenly Vegito appeared next to him. "Kamehameha!" Vegito screamed throwing the energy blast against him. He saw a small piece of his body started to regenerate his entire body reappear. He was getting more angry than before.

He stared at him. "you're think you can defeat me" Buuhan said with a cocky smile on his face. Vegito looked at him and quickly used instant transmission and as he smashed his fist into his face. "yes I can easily defeat you" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face. He grabbed his face and smashed into his knee multiple times causing his forehead to bleed. He threw to the ground and kick him multiple times. Buuhan quickly threw a energy blast against him but Vegito easily dodge it and quickly strike him into his face. He grabbed his face and threw him to the sky as he started to charge his attack.

Buuhan turned around and suddenly Vegito quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him. "Final Flash!" Vegito screamed throwing the energy blast against him. The energy blast clash against him and cause a immense explosion. He saw the they was a lot pink smoke around him when suddenly Vegito moved and saw the Super Buu was able to regenerate his entire body without any problems. Vegito looked at him. "are you going to give up" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face.

Buuhan was getting angrier than before as he looked at him. **"yes I know I way to defeat him"** Buuhan thought. He looked at him. "hey Vegito I dare you to come here!" Buuhan said. Vegito quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him. Buuhan have a cocky smile on his face. "take this!" Buuhan screamed throwing an energy blast when suddenly he quickly threw a piece of his body and caught Vegito. Buuhan saw what happen he quickly grab him and absorb him.

He saw the Vegito was already inside his body. "yes I defeated you I became the strongest being from this universe" Buuhan said with a cocky smile on his face. He threw multiple ki blast in different directions destroying everything on his path when he stops and looked at himself. **"that weird I don't feel anything different after absorbing Vegito"** Buuhan thought.

 **Inside Buuhan body**

Vegito quickly created an energy shield around him. "good I don't feel like defusing in this strange place" Vegito said as he looked around and saw that he was inside the body of Majin Buu. "now I only need to find them and free them from this disgusting place" Vegito said the he started to search for Gohan and his friends

 **Outside Buuhan body**

 **Unknown location**

Kefla appeared and looked at him. "so you must be Majin Buu" Kefla said looking at him.

He turned around and looked at her. "you must be Kefla the girlfriend of Gohan" Super Buu said.

He looked at her. "so what are you doing here don't tell me that you miss your boyfriend so if you want to see him again I have to absorb you" Buuhan said.

She looked at him. "Are you an idiot! I came here to kill you!" Kefla screamed.

Buuhan was getting angry at her. "oh you think you're cute" Buuhan said.

Kefla stared at him. "bitch I'm adorable" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face as she prepared to have a fight against Buuhan.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 24 – The final battle – Kefla vs Buuhan**


	24. Chapter 24

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla** **the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth (unknown location)**

Kefla looked at him. "are you ready to fight me" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face.

He looked at her. "you thinkthat you have a chance to defeat me" Buuhan said. He started to release all his power and stared at her. "I'm going to kill you" Buuhan said.

He quickly flew at her and threw her a ki blast. Kefla easily dodges the energy blast and quickly strike his stomach causing him to cough blood. She has a cocky smile on her face the she quickly grabbed his arm and teared from his body.

She grabbed his face and threw him into the boulder. "well it looks the you're a strange creature" Kefla said while holding the tore arm. She quickly threw it and destroy into little pieces. Buuhan was in shock the she was able to dodge his attack without any problems.

He stood up and looked at her. "what Kefla! I didn't know that you were a powerful warrior maybe I'm going to absorb you" Buuhan said with a cocky smile on his face.

She looked at him. "that is never going to happen but please try your best to absorb me" Kefla said as she quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him and smashed her fist into his stomach. She grabbed his face and smashed into the boulder.

She saw a piece body of Buuhan was next to her as she quickly dodges it and threw a ki blast easily destroying it. "Majin Buu I'm going to kill you" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "my name is Super Buu" Buuhan said. He quickly threw multiple ki blast at her. She dodges all his attack as she quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him and uppercut him causing him to gasp.

She grabbed his leg and started to swing around. "I'm going to show you who is the strongest warrior!" Kefla screamed as she let him go causing him to crash into a boulder. She looks at him. **"I going to make sure to defeat you"** Kefla thought.

 **Inside Buuhan body**

Vegito started to walk when his body started to feel weird sensation. "that strange it looks it was a good choice to put an energy around me" Vegito said.

He saw the floor started to shake violently. "interesting…Kefla is strong enough to have a fight against him" Vegito said.

He started to look around. "dammit! I can't sense their energy" Vegito said.

 **Outside Buuhan body**

Kefla continue to punch him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth. He grabbed his face and knee him into his forehead multiple times. She threw him into the ground and threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions. "are you going to give up!" Kefla screamed at him.

Buuhan stood up and looked at her. **"dammit how is she that strong she not even a fusion"** Buuhan thought. She used instant transmission and appear next to him and strike him into his stomach causing him to cough blood. Buuhan was in shock as she quickly kicks him and punch him multiple times.

Buuhan tried to attack her but she easily dodges them all without any problems. "you're to slow" Kefla said while dodging his attack without any problems. She continued to dodge his attack and moved his hand throwing multiple blast against him. Buuhan saw an energy blast going at him when he tried to dodge it suddenly Kefla quickly strike him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

 **Inside Buuhan body**

Vegito continue to walk when suddenly he saw the walls getting closer than before. "dammit! I can't find them" Vegito said. He saw the walls around him was getting closer at him. "annoying stupid place" Vegito said. "spirit sword!" Vegito screamed cutting through the wall and continue to walk.

He saw the walls and ground started to shake violently. "bad thing I can't see the fight of Kefla and Super Buu" Vegito said. He continued to walk when he suddenly he sliced the wall into two. "It doesn't matter because after this I'm going to have a fight against Kefla" Vegito said with excitement then he continued to look for Gohan and the others

 **Outside Buuhan body**

Kefla continue to dodge his attack without any problems. She continued to dodge his attack as she quickly smashed her fist into his stomach causing him to gasp. "what I thought you're going to be strong but I was wrong" Kefla said the she quickly strike into his stomach and threw him to the ground.

Buuhan stood up and looked at her. "you bitch!" Buuhan screamed at her.

She looked at him. "how dare you!" Kefla screamed at him.

He looked at her. "you b-" Kefla quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood. She continued to attack him multiple times.

She kicks into his stomach and smashed his face into the floor. "are you having trouble fighting with me" Kefla said smashing his face into the floor. Buuhan quickly threw a energy blast against her when suddenly she block the energy blast and smashed her fist into his face.

She grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him against him. Buuhan stood up and looked at her. **"dammit! I need to find a way to defeat her!"** Buuhan thought. He stood up and looked at her. He quickly started to threw multiple ki blast against her. She saw the energy blast going at her as she easily dodges all the attacks without any problems.

 **Inside Buuhan body**

Vegito saw Gohan and the rest inside a strange object. "that strange" Vegito said as he walked to Gohan and saw the he was still alive. "he is still alive" Vegito said when suddenly he turned around and saw Fat Majin Buu.

He walked at him and stared at him. "that strange" Vegito said the he moved his hand and create his spirit sword as he walked to Gohan and looked at him. "now is time to leave this place" Vegito said the he cut it and suddenly the body of Buuhan started to shake violently.

 **Outside Buuhan body**

Buuhan saw the he body started to change suddenly when his energy decreases immediately. She looked at him and sense the he was weaker than before as she quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple times. "Super Buu I'm going to end your life" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face.

Smoke began to appear around him when suddenly Kefla saw the Vegito and the rest was able to escape. "good thing that you were able to escape from Majin Buu" Kefla said. She the Gohan and Eighteenth was unconscious. She turned around and saw Super Buu started to change when suddenly she saw a small version of Super Buu.

Kid Buu started to laugh when suddenly he started to charge an energy ball when Kefla saw that he was going to destroy the planet. She quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him. "good bye bastard! Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion. The smoke disappears and saw that Majin Buu was already dead she used instant transmission and appear next to Vegito.

He looked at her. "good job" Vegito said while patting her head when suddenly Kefla quickly bite his hand.

She looked at him. "stop treating me like a child" Kefla said angry.

She saw that Vegito started to look around when he quickly used instant transmission and appear next to her when she the Dende and Hercules was next to him. "Dende can you heal them" Kefla said as he quickly walks to Gohan and started to heal him when she saw Fat Majin Buu was alive. She moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

Hercules quickly ran at her. "please don't kill him!" Hercules screamed at her.

She looked at him. "what! He needs to die right now!" Kefla screamed at him.

He quickly beg at her. "please! I'm begging you! I'm going to make sure he doesn't cause any trouble! Please don't kill him!" Hercules beg at her.

She looked at him. "fine but if he causes any type of problem I'm going to kill him" Kefla said. She turned around and saw that Gohan was starting to stand up when she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

She looked at him. "Gohan are you okay" Kefla said. "yes I'm okay" Gohan said. She looked at him. "okay and Dende can we revive all the people who was kill by Majin Buu" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "don't worry but we have to wait" Dende said.

Gohan looks at Dende. "Dende I have an idea can we use the dragon balls from Namek so they can revive them all" Gohan said.

Dende looked at him. "that's a good idea I'm going to convince them to use the dragon balls and revived them" Dende said.

Kefla walked to Eighteen and looked at her. "hey Eighteen" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "hello so you defeat Majin Buu" Eighteen said.

She nodded at her. "yes and one thing did Goku tell you about the promise he did with Old Kai" Kefla said. She was confused Kefla walked beside her and whisper in her ear. Eighteen was in shock the she started to look around.

She looked around. "Son Goku!" Eighteen screamed.

Kefla walked beside her and pointed at Vegito as she explained what happen she quickly ran at him and quickly started to attack him. "What are you doing" Vegito said while dodging her attacks without any problems.

She looked at him. "I'm not going to kiss the old men!" Eighteen screamed at him.

He quickly blocks her attacks. "is not my fault if you don't have to kiss him" Vegito said while dodging her attacks without any problems.

He looked at her. "don't kiss him most likely he already forgot about the deal" Vegito said.

She looked at him. "the next time you make the kind of deal I'm going to kick you ass!" Eighteen screamed angry.

He looked at her. "okay so calm down" Vegito said then he turned around and stared at Kefla. **"I'm curious how strong are you"** Vegito thought.

She turned around and saw the Dende quickly ran at them. "I have good news they going to used the dragon balls to revived them" Dende said.

He looked at her. "Kefla you better be ready in two days because I'm going to be the one defeating you" Vegito said.

She looked at him. "Okay it sounds interesting and fun but I'm going to win" Kefla said when she senses the energy of the rest she quickly grabbed the hand of Gohan and used instant transmission and appeared next to them.

 **Kami Lookout**

She appeared next to them when Gohan saw the Chichi and the rest was alive. "my son you're still alive" Chichi said the she quickly ran at him and give him a hug. Kefla saw Bulma she walked at her.

She looked at her. "Hey Bulma I was wondering if you have another gravity chamber" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "yes I have another one just in case if my husband destroy his own gravity chamber" Bulma said.

She looked at her. "good because I'm going to use it" Kefla said.

Bulma looked at her. "it's okay" Bulma said.

She saw the rest was already here. Bulma started to look for Vegeta. She looked at her and explained the situation when suddenly she was in shock.

She saw the Vegito was standing over there the she pointed at him. "what so he is the fusion of Vegeta and Goku" Bulma said in shock.

She looked at him. "yes…Bulma can you do me a favor for me I'm going to stay somewhere for two days and I want to buy some snacks and food for them can you borrow me some money" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "yes is okay" Bulma said the she give her credit card. "but where are you going?" Bulma asked with curiosity.

She looked at her. "somewhere important so I'm going to leave right now" Kefla said. "Oh good bye but make sure to be careful I don't want you to cause any trouble" Bulma said.

She looked at him. "don't worried I'm not going to cause any trouble so good bye" Kefla said the she leaves the Kami Lookout and flew to West City.

Gohan saw the Bulma and his mother was staring at each other when they quickly walked at him. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed. "Goku!" Chichi screamed at him.

He looked at him. "my name is Vegito so don't call me Vegeta or Goku" Vegito said angry.

Bulma and Chichi walked back. "bu-" Vegito interrupt them. "my name is Vegito the fusion of Vegeta and Goku" Vegito said.

She looked at him. "where are you going to stay" Bulma and Chichi ask him at the same time.

He looked at them. "I'm going to stay with Master Roshi so I don't have any awkward moment with you two" Vegito said.

She looked at him. "what you're going to stay with me" Chichi said.

Bulma looked at her. "no he is going to stay with me" Bulma said angry.

He looked at them. "stop fighting it's annoying!" Vegito screamed at them.

They turned around and looked at him. "No!" Bulma and Chichi screamed at him.

Vegito saw that Master Roshi was already gone when be saw the they we're paying attention. "good bye" Vegito said then he quickly used instant transmission and disappeared.

 **One hour later**

 **Capsules Corporations**

She exited from the lab and put the capsule on her pocket. "ok I already have the gravity chamber" Kefla said. She saw that Gohan quickly ran at her. He quickly grabbed her shoulder and looked at her.

He looked at her. "Kefla where are you going?" Gohan asked with curiosity.

She looked at him. "I'm going to go somewhere and stay there for two days but I'm coming back" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "sounds good but when you return can you train with me I want to become stronger" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "sure I'm going to train with you" Kefla said with a smile. "but is going to be after the fight against Vegito" Kefla said.

He was surprised. "What for real!" Gohan said surprised.

She looked at him. "yes I can't wait to fight with him" Kefla said excited.

He looked at her. "are you sure about fighting with him" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "yes I'm going to be okay" Kefla said.

She looked at him. "I'm going to leave right now" Kefla said when suddenly Gohan gives her a hug. She was in shock the Gohan gives her a hug when he looked at her and saw that she was embarrassed.

She looked at him. "good bye" Kefla said the she quickly used instant transmission and disappeared. "good bye" Gohan said as he looks down when he turned around and saw Vegito was staring at him.

He had a cocky smile on his face. "I didn't know that you have a crush on Kefla" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face.

He looked at him. "what f-" Vegito interrupt him. "stop wasting time" Vegito said.

He looked at him. "you're going to train with me I want to test how strong you become when you transform into your mystic form" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face.

Gohan looked at him. "ok Vegito I'm going to fight with you" Gohan said the he walked at him and looked at him. "I'm going to show you how strong I became" Gohan said.

He looked at him. "then let's go somewhere we can fight without holding back" Vegito said. "okay Vegito" Gohan said as he started to follow him.

 **The Sacred World of the Kais**

Kefla appeared next to Supreme Kai as she looked at him. "Kefla what are you doing here" Supreme Kai said surprised.

She looked at him. "did you forget about my deal" Kefla said the she moved her hand and started to create an energy ball.

She was getting angry. "if you break my promise I'm going to kill you" Kefla said angry.

He quickly stood up and ran at her. "wait so what do you want" Supreme Kai said.

She released her energy ball and looked at him. "I want to go to universe six planet Sadala" Kefla said. The Supreme Kai was in shock the he walked back.

He looked at her. "but why you want to go to universe six" the Supreme Kai asked.

She looked at him. "that is none of your business I'm going to stay there for two days" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "okay but I don't know where is planet Sadala" the Supreme Kai said. She walked at him and put her hand showing him where is planet Sadala.

He was in shock. "wa-" Kefla interrupted him. "shut up we need to leave right now" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "okay let's go and Kibito can you come with me we need to go somewhere" Supreme Kai said. He walked beside him when Kibito put his hand on his shoulder Kefla quickly put her hand in his shoulder. "Kai Kai" The Supreme Kai said the they all disappear.

The Old Kai looked at them. **"that strange why does Kefla wants to go to universe six"** the old Kai thought. He sat down and started to think when suddenly he remembered something. "what! Goku forgot about my deal! I want the kiss from Eighteen!" the Old Kai complained.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Kefla saw that she was on planet Sadala she turned around and looked at them. "follow me we're going to stay here for two days" Kefla said.

Kibito was going to said something but the Supreme Kai interrupt him. "Kibito calm down it was our job to eliminate Majin Buu but Kefla was able to kill him without any problems so we should be grateful for her to eliminate the problem" the Supreme Kai said.

She looked at him. "it doesn't matter and don't act weird" Kefla said. She started to walk when she saw the she was near to her house. She stops and looked to the door when she tried to knock the doors but she walked back.

She looks down. **"calm down I'm going to talk with my parents"** Kefla thought. She walked back but when suddenly she felt the somebody crash on her leg. She turned around and saw the two girls when the girl stood up and looked at her as she was in shock.

The girl looked at her. "my head hurts!" Caulifla complained.

Kale looked at her. "sis are you okay" Kale asked.

She turned around. "yes I'm okay" Caulifla said. She looked at her and saw that she was staring at her. "I need to talk with your mother" Kefla said.

Caulifla looked at her. "okay" Caulifla said then she opened the door when she looked at her. "it's going to take some time so wait over there" Caulifla said pointing to the sofa.

She looked at her. "what is she doing right now" Kefla asked. "Oh she is buying food for the party" Caulifla said. She smiled at her when she grabbed a capsule and threw it on the floor when suddenly a bag appear. Kefla stood up and opened the bag.

She looked at them. "do you want some snacks" Kefla said. Caulifla and Kale quickly ran at her and grab snacks from the bag. Caulifla quickly started to eat her chips. Kale looked at her. "thank you ms…" Kefla interrupt her. "my name is Kefla" Kefla said while patting her head.

She looked at her. "thank you " Kale said.

She looked at her. "just call me Kefla you don't have to be formal with me" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "Okay Kefla" Kale said with a smile on her face when she turned around and saw the Caulifla was eating another bag of chips. "fine..thank you Kefla" Caulifla said when Kefla pat her head she quickly moved away from her.

She stared at her. "don't treat me like a little girl" Caulifla said angry.

She looked at her. "my name is Kale and I'm ten years old" Kale said.

Caulifla looked at her. "my name is Caulifla and I'm eleven years old" Caulifla said while eating chips.

She looked at them. "Caulifla and Kale after talking with you mom I'm going to teach you something important" Kefla said.

Caulifla looked at her. "so you're a powerful saiyan too but my fa-" Kefla started to release more of her power causing the whole planet to shake violently when Caulifla looked at her in shock.

She stared at her. "that was so cool!" Caulifla screamed with excitement

She walked around her and looked at her. "you can easily defeat my parents without any problems" Caulifla said.

She looked at her. "so what is your decision" Kefla said

Caulifla looked at her. "yes I want to be your student" Caulifla said.

She turned around and looked at her. "Kale let's train with Kefla so we can become stronger" Caulifla said.

Kale walked at her. "okay sis" Kale said

Caulifla and Kale looked at her. "so what are you going to teach us" Caulifla asked.

She looked at them. "that is going to be a surprise" Kefla said while patting her head.

Kefla looked at her. "but first I need to talk with your mom" Kefla said the she walked to the sofa and sat down.

Caulifla quickly walked at her and started to shake her hand. "come on tell us! what are you going to teach us" Caulifla said while shaking her arm.

She looked at her. "If you wait I'm promise the I train with you two" Caulifla said.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to wait" Caulifla said.

She saw the two strangers. "Kefla I want to know who they are?" Caulifla asked with curiosity

She looked at him. "the creepy tall guy is Kibito and the short one is the Supreme Kai" Kefla said.

Caulifla looked at them. "oh ok" Caulifla said when suddenly the door open.

Kefla saw the Koshou was already here when she stood up and walked at her. "hi Koshou I need to talk with you about something important" Kefla said.

She was confused. "oh ok give me a second" Koshou said the she put the bags of food near the sofa. She looked at her. "so what do you want to talk with me" Koshou said. She looked at her. "let's talk somewhere more private" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "okay then follow me" Koshou said the she walked to the office as she pushes a button and the wall started to moved as they enter into the secret room as she sat down and looked at her

Koshou looked at her. "so tell me what is your name" Koshou said.

She looked at her. "my name is Kefla" Kefla said.

She saw the she was confused. "can you call Daikon to come here" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "why you want to talk with my husband" Koshou said.

She looked at her. "if you didn't notice I'm you daughter" Kefla said.

Koshou was confused. "what are you talking about my daughter is Caulifla and Kale" Koshou said.

She was in shock. "I'm the fusion of Caulifla and Kale" Kefla said.

Koshou suddenly stood up and quickly walked at her as she stared at her. "What is going on?" Koshou said.

She looked at her. "Caulifla and Kale use the Potara Earrings so they would be able to fuse together but the consequences is the fusion is going to be permanent" Kefla said as Koshou continue to stared at her.

She walked back. "okay I believe but what are you doing here an-" Kefla interrupted her. "mom I'm going to explain everything but first call my father I want to tell everything that is going to happen in the future" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "after talking with you and Daikon I'm going to teach Caulifla and Kale how to transform into a Super Saiyan" Kefla said.

Koshou was confused. "Super Saiyan?" Koshou said confused.

Kefla looked at her. "mom Super Saiyan is a transformation and I'm going to make sure the Caulifla and Kale learn how to transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said with a smile on her face.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Guest- Hey I thought You said no tfs jokes You took that ending quote from super vegeta vs semi perfect cell when Semi-perfect cell saids "you think your soo Cute," then vegeta "bitch I am adorable."**

 **Answer- I chance my mind and yes they going to be some reference in the future.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Koshou sat down and saw that her husband enter to the secret room. "hi father" Kefla said. Daikon suddenly was in shock and fell down onto the floor when he quickly stood up and looked at his wife.

He saw the she wasn't angry. "what is going on!?" Daikon said confused.

She looked at him. "my name is Kefla" Kefla sais the she stood up and looked at him. "I'm the fusion of Caulifla and Kale" Kefla said.

He was still confused. "Caulifla and Kale didn't have any choice so they fuse but the consequences of fusing each other that is going to be permanent" Kefla said.

She looked at them. "you're be wondering why Caulifla and Kale decided to fuse" Kefla said.

She continued talking. "six years in the future they going to be a tournament " Kefla said. "Eight universe is going to participate in this tournament but if a universe loss in the tournament is going to get erased by Zeno" Kefla said.

Koshou quickly stood up. "what do you mean erased" Koshou said.

She looked at her. "it means the universe is not going to exist anymore" Kefla said.

She quickly used instant transmission and grabbed Koshou before she crashed into the floor. She saw that Koshou open her eyes. "That why I'm here making sure that Caulifla and Kale are strong enough to survive in the tournament of power" Kefla said

She looked at them. "I'm going to teach them how to transform into Super Saiyan and later in the future I'm going to teach them another powerful transformation" Kefla said.

Koshou looked at her. "so where are you going to stay" Koshou asked.

She looked at her. "I'm going to stay in universe seven because I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Blue and trying to archive Ultra Instinct form" Kefla said.

Koshou was confused. "Universe Seven" Koshou said confused.

She looked at her. "in the tournament of power Caulifla lost for the first time and it was against Son Goku from universe seven" Kefla said.

She looks down. "Caulifla saw that she didn't have any change to defeat against Son Goku she decided to fuse with Kale at first I was winning but suddenly he transform into his ultra instinct form and eliminate me" Kefla said.

She looks down. "so what is the point of telling us if you're going to stay in universe seven" Koshou said.

She sat down and looked at them. "easy because during the tournament of power I want universe seven to be allied with universe six" Kefla said. "if universe seven win I'm going to use the wish to restore universe six" Kefla said.

She gives her a capsule. "this capsule it contains a gravity chamber I want Caulifla, Kale and Cabba to train here" Kefla said.

She was confused. "mom don't worry I'm going to teach you how to use the gravity chamber and dad can you call Cabba to come to the party because I'm going to teach them how to transform into a Super Saiyan" Kefla said.

Daikon looked at her. "what are you talking about? Saiyans don't have any transformation" Daikon said.

Kefla looked at them when suddenly she transforms into Super Saiyan. "this is a Super Saiyan" Kefla said.

Koshou walked at her and touch the golden aura. "wow it looks amazing" Koshou said.

She smiled at her. "this is nothing is just a regular Super Saiyan" Kefla said. "Caulifla was the first female saiyan to transform into Super Saiyan and the first saiyan to transform into Super Saiyan two" Kefla said.

Koshou was surprised she quickly walked at her and grabbed her hand. "the great and don't worried I'm not going to tell nobody" Koshou said. She turned around and looked at him. "call Cabba so he can train along with Caulifla and Kale" Koshou said.

He looked at her. "Okay I'm going to call his parents" Daikon said the he leaves the room. Koshou saw the his husband was already gone. "so Kefla…do you have a boyfriend?" Koshou said with curiosity on her eyes.

She walked back. "what! No!" Kefla quickly replied. "I don't have time to look for a boyfriend" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "for real…do you have any friends in universe seven" Koshou asked.

She sat down and looked at her. "yes I have some friends like Gohan, Videl, Erasa and Eighteen" Kefla said.

Koshou smiled at her. "hmm… so Gohan is a guy" Koshou said. "yes" Kefla said when she noticed the smile on her face. "he is only a friend" Kefla said.

She say down next to Kefla. "what about Caulifla and Kale" Koshou asked with curiosity on her eyes.

She looks down. "Caulifla spend most of her time training with Kale so she doesn't have any opportunity to have a relationship with a guy" Kefla said. "Kale still shy so she never talks with a guy" Kefla said.

Koshou stood up and looked at her. "Okay then use this moment to train them I'm going to make something to eat" Koshou said. Kefla stood up and gives her a hug. "thank you" Kefla said then she leaves the room and walked to the living room.

She looked at them. "Caulifla and Kale let's go right now I'm going to teach you something" Kefla said excited.

Caulifla looked at her. "Okay then let's go right now" Caulifla said. "yes but we have to wait for Cabba to come here" Kefla said. "fine let's wait for him" Caulifla said as she sat down and continue watching the television.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kefla saw the door open and saw Cabba walking when he turned around and walked to Caulifla. "your father told me that I'm going to be training with you and Kale" Cabba said.

She looked at him. "yes and the one who going to train us is going to be Kefla" Caulifla said while pointing at her. Cabba walked at her. "hi my name is Cabba and I'm eleven years old" Cabba said.

Kefla looked at him. "hi Cabba" Kefla said when she saw that Caulifla and Kale quickly ran at her. "let's go right now" Kefla said the they left the house and travel to another location.

 **Sadala (Forest)**

They arrived in the forest and Kefla looked at them. "now pay attention I'm going to teach you how to transform into a Super Saiyan" Kefla said then she started to release her power when suddenly a golden light appears around her. Caulifla opened her eyes and saw the Kefla have golden hair.

Kefla saw the Caulifla was the one more excited. "this is a super saiyan" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face. She returns to her base form suddenly Caulifla quickly ran at her. "that was amazing! I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan!" Caulifla screamed with excitement.

She looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to teach you how to transform into a Super Saiyan" Kefla said. "then be ready because today your all going to transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face.

She quickly ran besides Kale. "now pay attention they're two ways to transform into Super Saiyan the first one is by focusing our energy in our back and release all you power forcing to transform into Super Saiyan and the second way is by using our anger causing our body to transform into Super Saiyan" Caulifla said.

She walked at them and she touch the back of Caulifla. "triyto release all your energy in this spot" Kefla said when she saw the other were trying the same thing. She saw the Caulifla was focusing on releasing more power.

She looked at her. "Caulifla when you feel a weird sensations on your back tried to forced it so you can be able to transform into a Super Saiyan" Kefla said.

Caulifla started to release more of her power and suddenly a golden aura began to appear. "yes like that!" Kefla screamed with excitement when suddenly a bright light appears around Caulifla. She opened her eyes and she saw her golden aura.

She quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "thank you! I love this feeling!" Caulifla screamed with excitement. Kefla pat her head and stared at her. "now return on your base form and try to transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said. Caulifla closed her eyes and return in her base form. She looked around and saw she didn't have any more of the golden aura. Caulifla release all her power and transform into Super Saiyan.

She pat her head. "good job Caulifla now go over there and train by yourself and try to master you Super Saiyan form" Kefla said the she saw the Caulifla ran in another direction and started to train. She walked to Kale and Cabba and saw they we're nervous. "is going to be okay so tried you best to transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said with a smile.

She saw the Cabba and Kale was having trouble transforming into a Super Saiyan. "is going to be okay" Kefla said. She started to walk around as she looked at them. "so the means I need to force you two to transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said. She turned around and looked at her. "Caulifla come here" Kefla said.

Caulifla quickly ran at her. "what!" Caulifla screamed at her. "Cabba and Kale wasn't able to transform into Super Saiyan do you all three going to fight me" Kefla said. She quickly ran beside her. "what! For real!" Caulifla screamed with excitement.

She looked at her. "yes we're only going to fight for thirty minutes" Kefla said. Caulifla quickly ran at Kale and looked at her. "let's beat her up!" Caulifla screamed at her. Kale saw that Caulifla was excited to fight against Kefla. "okay sis I'm going to try my best to transform into Super Saiyan" Kale said

Kefla looked at her. "then do you best" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face.

Caulifla quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her. Kefla easily dodge all the energy blast without any problems. She saw the Caulifla quickly tried to attack but she quickly uppercut her causing her to gasp. Kale walked back and saw the Caulifla was having a hard time fighting against her. "sis! I'm not strong enough to help you" Kale said while looking down.

Kefla continue to punch her and kick multiple times. She grabbed her face an threw her into the ground causing a massive crater when she quickly used instant transmission and kick Cabba. He looked at him and punch him multiple times. "what! Don't tell me that you're going to give up" Kefla said when she quickly deflect a energy blast from Caulifla.

She looked at her. "wow! That really hurts" Caulifla said while removing blood from her mouth. She quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when suddenly Kefla threw Cabba at her causing her to crash against her. "dammit that hurts! Cabba transform into Super Saiyan!" Caulifla complained.

Cabba looked at her. "I'm trying my best to transform into Super Saiyan" Cabba said.

Kale saw that Caulifla and Cabba were having a hard time fighting against Kefla. "sis! I'm going to help you!" Kale screamed. She started to charge her attack. "eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast towards her. Kefla moved her hand and easily deflect it without any problems. She quickly used instant transmission and threw an energy blast against Kale causing her to crash into the boulder.

Caulifla was in shock. "don't worry Kale is going to be okay" Kefla said. Cabba saw that Caulifla was still in her Super Saiyan form. "Cabba if you want to transform into Super Saiyan release all you anger" Kefla said while dodging all the attack of Caulifla. She quickly strikes her face and connect a knee into her stomachs causing her to spit blood from her mouth.

Kefla quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to Cabba and punch him into his face. "come on! I know that you're stronger than this" Kefla said while punching him multiple times. Cabba fell down on his knee when he look up. "I gi-" Kefla interrupted him. "shut up! Stop making excuses!" Kefla screamed at him making sure that he is getting angry at her. She has a cocky smile on her face as she charge a energy blast near him. "it was a waste of time training with you! After all you're only a weak saiyan" Kefla said.

Cabba release all his power. "I'm not a weakling!" Cabba screamed. He released more of his power and cause a bright light around him. He saw that he have a golden aura his body and saw tate he already transform into Super Saiyan. "finally you're transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said when she saw the Caulifla quickly ran to Cabba.

She looked at him. "Cabba let's work together so we have a higher chance to defeat her" Caulifla said. "okay that sounds like a good idea" Cabba said. Kefla saw the they preparing to fight against him. "Caulifla and Cabba I'm only using one percent of my full power so tried you best do defeat me" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face.

Caulifla and Cabba quickly flew at her and attack her at the same time when suddenly Kefla moved her hand and block they attacks without any problems. "you can do better than this!" Kefla screamed the she quickly grabbed the face of Caulifla and smashed to the face of Cabba. She quickly kick them causing to fell down in the ground.

Kale quickly hide behind in the boundaries. "I'm so useless" Kale said angry. She saw the Caulifla and Cabba was having a hard time fighting back. "I can't help them" Kale said the she sat down and looked down. Caulifla looked around and didn't saw her. She sense her energy she quickly flew at her and help her stand up.

She looked at her. "Kale stop wasting time and help us" Caulifla said. "I can't transform into Super Saiyan and I'm not strong enough to fight against her" Kale said. She quickly closed her eyes when she opened her eyes. "fine stay here I'm going to help Cabba" Caulifla said the she quickly flew away.

Kefla saw the Kale was depressed the she wasn't able to help her. **"Excellent! I only need to make sure that she gets angry enough so she would be able to transform into a Super Saiyan"** Kefla thought while blocking the attacks of Cabba and Caulifla. She quickly uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth. She quickly grabbed her leg and started to swing around when Cabba tried to stop her but she quickly kicks him. She let her go causing her to crash into the boulder.

She turned around and stared at Kale. "what! Are you going to hide like a coward or you going to help Caulifla!" Kefla screamed at her. Kale was in shock when she stood up and stared at her. " I'm not strong enough to help her" Kale said. "then stop wasting my time and go home! Pathetic saiyan!" Kefla screamed causing Kale to be in shock.

She looked at her. **"I think I being to mean but I need to make sure that Kale transform into her Super Saiyan"** Kefla thought. She saw that Kale fell down on her knee and looked down. She turned around and block the attack of Caulifla.

She quickly threw a ki blast. "how dare you insult Kale! Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against her. Kefla moved her hand and easily deflect the energy blast without any problems.

Kefla quickly grabbed her hand and threw her against Cabba. She saw the she crash against Cabba. "move Cabba!" Caulifla screamed angry. Cabba quickly stood up when suddenly Kefla appeared next to them and uppercut them at the same time causing to cough blood. Caulifla fell down on her knee and started to bleed from her mouth. She slowly stood up and looked at her. "I'm not going to give up!" Caulifla screamed at her.

She looked at her. "good I like your attitude! So I'm going to show you a transformation beyond super saiyan!" Kefla screamed at her as she released more of her power. Caulifla and Cabba saw that Kefla transformed into Super Saiyan when Caulifla saw that her hand was shaking. She looked at her. "this is just my super saiyan form now I'm going to show you my second form" Kefla said.

She released more of her power when suddenly electricity appear around her. "this is my super saiyan two" Kefla said. Caulifla saw the Kefla was in her Super Saiyan. "amazing! I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan two" Caulifla said excited.

Kefla looked at her. "right now you should master you super saiyan form and then I'm going to teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan two" Kefla said when suddenly Caulifla quickly ran at her and attack her multiple times. Kefla dodge it without any problems as she quickly return in her base form. She quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to spit blood from her mouth.

She felt a lot of pain in her stomach. "stop holding back and transform into Super Saiyan two!" Caulifla screamed at her. "you're not strong enough to have a fight in my second form" Kefla said while dodging her attacks. Cabba quickly flew at her and attack her.

Kefla dodge his attack and connected a right hook into his face and quickly uppercut her into her stomach. "sis please give up!" Kale screamed at her. "No! I'm not going to give up" Caulifla screamed at her. Kefla saw the Caulifla is trying her best to defeat her as she smiled at her. **"good! I'm going to force Kale to transform into a Super Saiyan"** Kefla thought.

She quickly used instant transmission and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to cough blood. She threw her into the ground when she quickly block the attack of Cabba. He was in shock the she was able to stop his attack without any problems. She quickly knee him into his stomach multiple times.

Caulifla stood up and spit blood from her mouth. "dammit..she really strong" Caulifla said the she quickly flew at her and threw a ki blast against her. Kefla quickly turned around and caught the energy blast. She quickly threw it against Caulifla. She moved her hand forward. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast. She saw her energy blast collide causing a explosion suddenly Kefla appeared next to her and uppercut her.

She saw the Caulifla fell down on the floor. "let's en-" Caulifla interrupt her and stood up. "I want to continue fighting" Caulifla said when Cabba quickly flew beside her. "fine but this time I'm going to use two percent of my full power" Kefla said when she saw the Caulifla was getting angry at her.

She quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her. Kefla easily dodge them all and uppercut her into her face and kick her into her stomach causing her to feel a lot of pain. She quickly used instant transmission and kick her into her face. "come on Caulifla! I'm still holding back!" Kefla screamed the she quickly moved and uppercut Cabba.

Kefla dodge his attack. "nice tried but you should try to make a plan with Caulifla" Kefla said. He quickly flew at Caulifla and looked at her. "let's work together so we would be able to defeat her" Cabba said the Caulifla nodded at him the they quickly flew at her. "this time we're going to beat you up!" Caulifla screamed at her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kale saw the Caulifla and Cabba was bleeding a lot. "stop hurting her!" Kale screamed at her. She saw the Kefla ignore her and continue to attack Caulifla causing to throw up blood when she fell down in the ground. "I'm a useless saiyan! I'm a pathetic saiyan!" Kale screamed. Kefla turned around and saw the she started to cry.

Kefla saw the she was crying she quickly grabbed the face of Caulifla and smashed into the ground. "no sis! Stop hurting her!" Kale screamed the suddenly the ground started to shake when a golden and greenish aura appear around her when suddenly she stops screaming. **"good the Kale was able to transform into her legendary form"** Kefla thought.

She quickly flew at her and tried to attack her as Kefla easily dodge all her attack without any problems. Caulifla stood up and saw the Kale transformed into Super Saiyan. She quickly flew at her and attack her when suddenly she easily blocks there attacks without any problems. Kale moved her hand and charged her attack. "Eraser Cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Kefla deflected the energy blast in another direction. "Kefla! It's looks like Kale is not able to control her Super Saiyan form!" Caulifla screamed at her. She saw the Kale tried to attack her but Kefla easily dodge her attack. She grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground. "her transformation is different from a super saiyan that why she having a hard time controlling her own power!" Kefla screamed.

She looked at them. **"that should be enough for today"** Kefla thought. She quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to Kale. She quickly uppercut into her stomach causing her to faint. Caulifla was in shock the Kale was unconscious she turned around and saw the Kefla was next to her when suddenly she strikes into her face causing her to fall unconscious. She quickly used instant transmission and kick Cabba into his stomach causing him to fall down unconscious.

She saw that they were bleeding a lot she quickly pick them up. "I think I used too much power against them" Kefla said while putting them on her shoulder when she started to walk suddenly she stop. **"fuck! She is going to kill me!"** Kefla thought as she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to Kibito and Supreme Kai.

She looked at them. "hurry up and heal them!" Kefla screamed at him.

Kibito looked at her. "what! No!I'm not going to heal them" Kibito said angry.

She looked at him. "do it right now! If you don't you're going to meet somebody who is worse then Majin Buu" Kefla said angry. "her name is Koshou the mother of Caulifla and Kale and you don't want to see her angry so heal them right now" Kefla said angry.

Kibito stood up. "I'm not going to heal them" Kibito said angry.

Kefla turned around and saw Koshou. "what the hell happen!" Koshou screamed angry. She quickly ran at them when she saw the Caulifla and Kale was bleeding a lot. "Kefla tell me who hurt my precious angels!" Koshou screamed angry.

Kefla quickly pointed at Kibito. "what i-" Koshou quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to throw up blood as she grabbed his face and threw him outside of the house. She appeared next to him and grabbed his face and smashed into the ground. She looked at him and kick him into his stomach. "next time I'm going to kill you" Koshou said angry.

Kefla looked to Supreme Kai. "you should heal them right now" Kefla said.

The Supreme Kai turned around and saw the Kibito was unconscious. "okay I'm going to heal them" The Supreme Kai as he moved his hand and started to heal them. She saw that Caulifla and Kale wake up she quickly ran to Caulifla and stared at her. "Caulifla don't tell you mom I beat you up" Kefla whisper in her ear.

She looked at her. "fine I'm not going to tell her" Caulifla looked at her. "sis I don't remember most of the fight" Kale said.

Kefla pat her head. "It'ss okay you transformed into Super Saiyan but you were able to control it" Kefla said.

Caulifla quickly grabbed her hand. "you look awesome when you transform into Super Saiyan" Caulifla said excited. "Kale don't worry I'm going to teach you how to control the transformation" Kefla said.

Cabbage stood up and looked at them. "good bye I'm going to go home" Cabba said.

She looked at him. "Cabba stop I'm going to tell something important" Kefla said. "I'm going to train you all every Saturday and Sunday so be ready for next week" Kefla said.

Caulifla looked at him. "just stay here most likely my mother already finish cooking the food" Caulifla said when Koshou quickly ran at them and hug them. "good then all the injuries are gone" Koshou said while hugging them.

Caulifla tried to ran away. "mom stop hugging me! You know that I hate hugs" Caulifla said angry. She let her go and looked at her. "fine…dinner is ready" Koshou said as Caulifla and Kale quickly ran to the living room when she saw the Cabba follow them. She walked to Kefla and looked at her.

She stared at her. "I know it was you" Koshou said while pinching her cheek. "next time make sure to hold back I don't want to see them like that again" Koshou said. "yes don't worry it is not going to happen again" Kefla said.

She looks down. "okay let's go right now" Koshou said. Kefla looked outside and saw the Kibito was still unconscious. "okay" Kefla said the she walked beside her.

She sat down next to Caulifla and saw that she was eating a lot of food. Caulifla saw the Kefla wasn't eating her broccoli. "Kefla you don't like broccoli" Caulifla asked. "no I hate the taste of broccoli" Kefla said. "wow! Me too I hate broccoli that why I give it to Kale or to my stupid brother" Caulifla said. Koshou saw the Caulifla and Kale was having a good time with Kefla "Caulifla and Kale I'm going to tell you a secret..Kefla is your older sister" Koshou said.

Caulifla and Kale was in shock. "what! For real!" Caulifla screamed surprised. Renso looked at her. "but mom I d-" Koshou step on his toes. "she you're older sister so show her some respect" Koshou said.

Kale looked at her. "then I'm going to call you big sis" Kale said with a smile. "I'm going to call you sis" Caulifla said. Kefla looked at then. "okay Caulifla and Kale" Kefla said while smiling.

Caulifla looked at her. "are you going to stay here?" Caulifla asked.

She looked at her. "no but I'm coming back every Saturday so I can train you and teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan two and maybe super saiyan three" Kefla said.

Caulifla quickly grabbed her hand. "what! Super Saiyan three!" Caulifla screamed with excitement

Kefla pat her head. "if you want to transform into Super Saiyan two or Super Saiyan three you're going to train more than before" Kefla said. Caulifla looked at her. "don't worried I'm going to train every day so I would be able to transform into Super Saiyan two and even Super Saiyan three" Caulifla said

Kale looks down. "big sis why you have to leave?" Kale asked.

She looked at her and pat her head. "well is a secret but I have a surprise for you two so hurry up so I can show you the gravity chamber" Kefla said. She saw the Caulifla and Kale quickly eat her food and looked at her. "okay then let's go outside and mom can you come too so I can teach you how to used it" Kefla said.

They walked outside and Kefla threw a capsule when she push a button when suddenly the gravity chamber appear. Kefla opened the door and suddenly Caulifla quickly ran inside the machine. "wow! " Caulifla screamed excited as she tried to push a button but Kefla quickly stop her. "Caulifla don't push anything" Kefla said.

Koshou walked inside and looked around. "come here so I can teach you how to used the gravity chamber" Kefla said when Koshou walked beside her and started to listen to her. Caulifla sat down and looked at them as she quickly stood up and quickly jump at Kefla. "are you going to teach us how to use it today" Caulifla said.

She looked at her. "no but we're going to train tomorrow so be ready" Kefla said. "okay" Caulifla said while looking down. Kefla pat her head. She saw the it was already late Koshou turned around and looked at them. "it is already late so take a bath and go to sleep" Koshou said.

Caulifla quickly grabbed her hand. "let's take a bath together" Caulifla said when Kale quickly ran at her and grabbed the other hand. "yay! Let's take a bath together!" Kale said. "okay I'm going take a bath with you two" Kefla said.

Koshou looked at her. "Kefla I'm going to give you some of my clothes so you can sleep without any problems" Koshou said. "okay mom" Kefla said.

 **One hour later**

Kefla laid down on her bed and closed her eyes when suddenly Caulifla and Kale jumped at her. "what happen?" Kefla asked. Caulifla laid down next to her. "nothing Kale want to sleep with you" Caulifla said. Kale looked at her. "sis you wanted to sleep with big sis too" Kale complained.

Caulifla looked at her. "what…just go to sleep" Caulifla said angry. Kefla saw the Kale gives her a hug when she turned around and saw the Caulifla was looking in another direction. "Caulifla if you want you can give me a hug" Kefla said teasing her. She looked at her. "what I'm not a little girl" Caulifla said.

She pat her head. "you are eleven years old so you're a little girl for me" Kefla said. Caulifla looked at her and gives her a hug. "Kefla can we train together tomorrow?" Caulifla asked. "sure I train with you two" Kefla said. The she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

 **Three Hours later**

Kefla woke up and saw the it was one of the morning when she saw the Caulifla wasn't sleeping next to her. Kefla sense the energy of Caulifla. "she always training in the middle of the night" Kefla said. She turned around and saw the Kale was sleeping next to her as she moved her hand. "big sis" Kale said while sleeping. Kefla smiled at her when she quickly used instant transmission and appear next to Caulifla.

She quickly fell down. "what the hell!" Caulifla screamed. She turned around and saw the it was Kefla. "Is you I thought it was my mom" Caulifla said. She sat down and looked at her. "how did you appear from nowhere?" Caulifla asked.

She sat down next to her. "it was instant transmission" Kefla said. "wow that so cool! Can you teach me how to use instant transmission" Caulifla asked. "yes I'm going to teach you the instant transmission but not right now maybe later" Kefla replied.

Caulifla stood up and looked at her. "can you train with me" Caulifla asked. "sure let's train together but only for one hour so in the morning we train in the gravity chamber" Kefla said. "okay sis" Caulifla said.

Kefla looked at her. "Caulifla transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said. She transforms into Super Saiyan and quickly flew at her as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. Kefla dodge the attack without any problems as she caught a energy blast and threw back against Caulifla. She saw the energy blast going at her she tried her best to dodge it.

Kefla appeared next to her and kick her into her stomach. "Caulifla do you want to transform into Super Saiyan two and even Super Saiyan three" Kefla said while she punchs her into her stomach. Caulifla looked at her and moved her hand as she charge her attack. "Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast towards her. Kefla deflect the energy blast without any problems.

Caulifla looked at her. "yes" Caulifla reply. "good but you need to train with Kale and even Cabba if you want to archive Super Saiyan two and even Super Saiyan three" Kefla said while dodging her attacks. "okay I'm going to train with them" Caulifla said while throwing multiple ki blast against her. Kefla easily dodge them all without any problems as she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her.

She grabbed her hand. "move you hand right here so you're be able to block your opponent attacks" Kefla said. "now try to attack me again" Kefla said. Caulifla quickly tried to attack her but Kefla moved and easily threw her into the ground. She stood up and looked at her. "now try to attack me again" Kefla said when Caulifla tried to attack her when suddenly Kefla stop her punch and threw her into the ground.

She looked at her. "when you attack me like that you have a lot openings so your opponent would be able to attack you without any problems" Kefla said. Caulifla looked at her and attack her again when Kefla easily dodge it. "good" Kefla said while dodging her attack without any problems. "you're getting better let's continue our training" Kefla said the she continued to dodge her attacks.

 **One hour later**

Kefla pick her up. "I can walk by myself" Caulifla complained. "shut up and go to sleep" Kefla said. She opened the door and walked to the room when she saw the Kale was still sleeping when they laid down and saw the Kale moved and give her a hug. Caulifla moved her hand and push her shoulder.

She looked at her. "what happen?" Kefla asked. "nothing I'm just curious if I continue my training would I become as strong like you" Caulifla asked. She looked at her and pat her head. "maybe in the future but go to sleep tomorrow we're going to train in the gravity chamber" Kefla said. Caulifla nodded at her and give her a hug. She saw the Caulifla was already sleep when she moved and saw the Caulifla gives her a hug.

Kefla looked up. **"I can't believe that I am sleeping with Caulifla and Kale"** Kefla thought. She saw the Caulifla started to punch her in her stomach. **"it looks I have a similar personality as Caulifla"** Kefla thought the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **The next day**

Caulifla quickly jump at her multiple. "ough!" Kefla screamed. She saw that Caulifla jumping on her stomach multiple times. "big sis wake up!" Caulifla screamed multiple times. She stood up and looked at her. "okay I'm going to put my Gi" Kefla said the she grabbed her Gi and put her on. Caulifla walked at her and looked at her. "sis I like you Gi it looks comfortable" Caulifla said.

She looked at her. "thank you Caulifla but let's go to the gravity chamber appear so we can start our training" Kefla said when she saw the Caulifla quickly ran outside when Kale was looking down. "are you okay?" Kefla asked.

She looked at her. "I don't remember nothing when I transform into Super Saiyan" Kale said. She pats her head. "is okay I'm going to teach you how to control your transformation" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "your transformation is different from Caulifla and Cabba so it is going to take some time to master it" Kefla said. "okay big sis" Kale said the she stood up and ran outside. Kefla saw that Kale was already outside she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to them when she saw the Cabba was already there. She opened the door and saw the Caulifla quickly ran inside the gravity chamber.

Kefla walked inside and saw that Cabba and Kale walked beside them. "okay now pay attention! This is the first time that you all are training in this gravity" Kefla said the she walked to the control center and activate it. She turned around and saw they quickly fell down in the ground.

Caulifla looked at her. "I having a hard time moving in this gravity" Caulifla complained. She looked at her. "Caulifla it is normal the pressure of the gravity is one hundred times more stronger so for today try to walk in this place" Kefla said. She looked at her. "fine I'm going to my best to move in this gravity" Caulifla said.

She sat down and looked at them. "if you all are able to move in this gravity the next time I come in this place I'm going to bring a lot of candy and ice cream" Kefla said. "for real!" Caulifla screamed. "yes" Kefla said. "Kale let's show her the we would be able to move without any problems" Caulifla said the she tried to move.

Cabba looked at her. "can we transform into Super Saiyan" Cabba said. "no if you all transform into Super Saiyan then you all be able to move without any problems" Kefla said. "okay I understand" Cabba said.

Kefla stood up and walked at them. "if you all want to move try to relax you muscle and take your time" Kefla said. "if you force yourself to move you're going to hurt your body so relax" Kefla said. "okay big sis" Kale said. Then she sat down near the control center and looked at them trying they best to move in the gravity chamber.

 **Six hours later**

She saw the Caulifla was able to stand up. "good Caulifla now try to come here" Kefla said when she saw that Caulifla is having a hard time moving. Kale and Cabba stood up and saw Caulifla is trying to move. "good job Kale and Cabba now try to come here" Kefla said.

 **Three Hours later**

She saw the they we're able to walk around the gravity chamber she stood up and looked at them. "good job that's enough training in this gravity chamber" Kefla said. Caulifla looked at her. "l want to continue to train here" Caulifla said.

She looked at her and pat her head. "no but I want you to have a sparring match with Cabba but this time I want you two to be fighting in your super saiyan form" Kefla said. She looked at her. "that sounds fun" Caulifla said excited the she quickly grabbed the hand of Cabba and ran outside.

Kefla looked at her. "I'm going to teach you how to control your super saiyan form" Kefla said. Kale looked at her. "okay but I was wondering why my transformation is different from Caulifla and Cabba" Kale asked.

She looked at her. "Caulifla and Cabba have the regular transformation but your transformation is a stronger version" Kefla said. "that is why I'm going to help you master the form" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "Okay big sis" Kale said. "now tried to transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said. She closed her eye and released all her power but nothing happens. "don't give up and tried you best" Kefla said. "Okay" Kale said the she tried her best to transform into Super Saiyan.

 **Three Hours later**

Kale laid down. "big sis I'm sorry the I wasn't able to transform into Super Saiyan" Kale said. "it is okay it is going to take sometime" Kefla said as she stood up and help Kale to stand up. They left the gravity chamber and suddenly Caulifla quickly ran at her. "sis! I already defeat Cabba!" Caulifla screamed.

Kefla pat her head. "good job Caulifla" Kefla said. "I'm going to leave tomorrow in the morning but I'm coming back next week" Kefla said.

Caulifla looked down. "you better comeback I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan two" Caulifla said. Cabba looked at them. "Kefla I'm going to leave right now so good bye" Cabba said the he fly away.

Kefla grabbed her cellphone. "Caulifla and Kale come over here I'm going to take a picture" Kefla said. Caulifla and Kale get closer at her and smiled. "said cheese!" Kefla screamed with excitement. "okay cheese!" Caulifla and Kale said at the same time.

Koshou quickly walked at her. "let's watch some movies" Koshou said. "it sounds fun" Kefla said. Caulifla quickly walked at her. "let's watch a horror movie" Caulifla said. "No sis! I don't like watching scary movies" Kale said.

Kefla looked at them. "Caulifla can you let Kale choose a movie first then you can choose a horror movie" Kefla said. "okay" Caulifla said when suddenly Kale quickly gives her a hug. "thank you sis" Kale said. They walked to the living room when Kale quickly ran to the television and put a movie. Kefla saw the Kale ran at her and sat down on her laps.

Caulifla saw the Kale was sitting on her laps she quickly sat down on her laps. Kefla saw the Koshou grabbed her camera and took a picture. "good I have a nice picture of my daughters" Koshou said. Kefla saw the Supreme Kai and Kibito was sitting outside. **"ignore them I'm going to enjoy this movie with my family" Kefla thought.**

 **Six hours later**

Kefla saw it was already late when she saw that Caulifla and Kale was already sleep as she picked them up and walked to the room. "goodnight mom" Kefla said. "goodnight Kefla" Koshou said.

Kefla put Caulifla and Kale in the bed. She laid down on her bed when Caulifla and Kale gives her a hug. "goodnight Caulifla and Kale" Kefla said the she fell down to sleep. Caulifla wake up and saw that Kefla was already sleep as she quickly ran into her room and grabbed a black marker. She sat down next to her and draw cat whiskers on her face. "take that sis" Caulifla said when she saw that she was still sleeping. She laid down next to her and fall to sleep.

 **Next day**

Kefla woke up when she saw Kibito and the Supreme Kai was waiting for her. She saw that Caulifla and Kale woke up. "big s-" Caulifla quickly cover her mouth. "good morning sis" Caulifla said.

Kefla looked at her. "good morning" Kefla said when Caulifla quickly ran out side. Kale looked at her. "big sis you did the same thing against sis" Kale said. "yes but don't tell her" Kefla said when they walked outside and saw the Koshou was laughing at her. "not funny mom" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "don't be a party pooper and I know you did the same thing against Caulifla" Koshou said. Caulifla quickly ran at her. "good bye sis" Caulifla said. "good bye big sis" Kale said.

Kefla was going to leave when suddenly Caulifla grabbed her hand. "sis! I'm going to surpass you!" Caulifla screamed at her. "then do your best" Kefla said then she walked beside the Supreme Kai and disappear.

Koshou walked beside Caulifla. "daughter said meow" Koshou said. Kale quickly ran at her and show her a mirror when she saw that she has cat whiskers on her face. "what the hell" Caulifla screamed angry the she ran to the house and wash her face. Koshou saw the Kale was looking to the sky. "don't worry she already promise that she is coming back" Koshou said. "okay" Kale said the she ran inside the house.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

Kefla turned around. "Supreme Kai I going to go to universe six every week so I'm going to need yoru help to travel over there" Kefla said. "what!" Kibito screamed at her. "just do it I want to train them if you don't the next enemy who trs to destroy this universe I'm not going to help" Kefla said. "okay I'm going to help you travel in universe six" the Supreme Kai said. The Supreme Kai put his hand on the shoulder of Kibito and disappear.

She turned around and the Vegito was already there. "so your finally here" Vegito said. He saw that Kefla have cat whiskers on her face and head and started to laugh at her. "shut up!" Kefla screamed at him. "so you're going to fight me…cat girl" Vegito said.

She looked at him. "I don't care let's fight right now so I beat you up and show you who is the strongest saiyan" Kefla said angry. He looked at her. "so that means you're not going to hold back" Vegito said. "don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Kefla said the she prepared to fight against him. "good because I'm going to do the same thing" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 26 : Vegito vs Kefla**


	26. Chapter 26

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior Kefla**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

Kefla and Vegito ventured out towards the mountain when Kefla stop and saw an excellent spot to have a sparring match. They descended to the open field as they were staring at each other. "Kefla are you ready to fight me" Vegito said.

Kefla settle on her fighting stance as she stared at him. "I was born ready" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face. They continue to stare at each other. "good because I'm not going to hold back" Vegito said.

She looked at him. "then I'm going to do the same thing" Kefla said. "good that sound fun" Vegito said. The blades of grass rustled in the wind when suddenly multiple shock waves clash at the same time when Vegito and Kefla started to fight. They both attack at the same time causing multiple shock waves when suddenly the ground started to shatter into little pieces. Vegito saw the Kefla was strong enough to fight him.

Multiple shocks waves began to appear around the sky when Kefla and Vegito smashed they fist at the same time causing clouds to disappear. Vegito quickly used instant transmission and grab her hand and threw her into the ground causing a crate. She quickly stood up and blocked the punch of Vegito when she felt the Vegito was putting more pressure against her. "good you're stronger then Super Buu" Vegito said excited.

He continued to push her into the floor when suddenly Kefla quickly knee him into his stomach and kick him in his leg. She quickly used instant transmission and connected a blow into his stomach causing him to gasp. She continued to punch him multiple times when Vegito blocked one of her punch but suddenly she delivered a heavy kick into his gut causing to cough blood from his mouth. "great you're not holding back" Vegito said the he removed the blood stain from his mouth.

Vegito looked at his hand and smiled at her. "let me test how fast you're really are" Vegito said the he focuses putting more energy on his hand. "spirit sword" Vegito said when an energy blade appear around his hand. He quickly appeared next to her and smashed against her. She quickly reacted and blocked the energy blade. She stood the energy blade she can feel the Vegito was pushing against her.

The ground started to shatter into little pieces. "that an interesting attack" Kefla said the quickly push him and threw a ki blast against him. Vegito used his spirit sword and deflect the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

She stared at him. "it would be nice if I was able to use the technique" Kefla said. "if you defeat me I can teach you some of my techniques" Vegito said. "sure then I'm going to defeat you" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face.

Vegito appeared next to her as he quickly attacks her with his spirit sword in high speed. Kefla saw the spirit sword going at her. She continued to dodge all his attack when suddenly he sliced a strand of her hair. He continued to attack her with his spirit sword when Kefla dodge the blade. She saw a perfect moment to attack him she quickly delivered a blow into the energy blade causing to shattered into little pieces.

Vegito walked back and smiled at her. "we should transform into Super Saiyan" Vegito said. "okay Vegito that sounds fun" Kefla said. They processed to release all his power as they let out the mighty scream when suddenly Kefla and Vegito was already in their Super Saiyan form. The aura of Vegito and Kefla were clashing against each other.

They quickly smashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves as the ground her demolished when they energy force crash to the ground. She quickly threw multiple ki blast against him causing multiple explosions. Vegito dodge one of the attack when he saw the one of the boulder get annihilated by the energy blast. She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast towards him.

He saw the energy blast going at him he quickly charges his attack. "Final Flash!" Vegito screamed at her. "kaboom!" the two energy blast crash against causing a explosion. They both quickly used instant transmission and appear next to each other as they clash they fist causing multiple shock waves. Kefla saw an opening and quickly delivered a blow into his jaw and connected a right hook on his face. She continued to punch him suddenly Vegito blocked her attack.

He quickly delivered a blow into her gut as he immediately grabbed her arm and threw her into the boulder. She crashes into the boulder and fell down on her knee when she the boulder was demolished she quickly blocked the punch of Vegito. **"he's not really that fast when Goku transform into his ultra instinct form I was having a hard time fighting with Goku"** Kefla thought while dodging his attack. She dodges his attack and delivered a blow into his stomach causing him to gasp.

She delivered another blow into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. She punch him multiple and threw into the ground. He stood up and removed the blood from his mouth. "this is really excited let's me test something" Vegito said as he quickly flew away from her and he started to charge his attack. "Final Kamehameha!" Vegito screamed throwing a massive energy blast towards her.

She saw the massive energy blast going at her as she creates a cluster of green and red Ki blasts in both of her hands. "Gigantic Blast!" Kefla throwing the energy blast towards him. The two energy blast crash against each other when Vegito saw the he was having a hard time pushing the energy blast against her. He transformed into Super Saiyan two and put more energy into his attack. He was putting more energy into his attack when suddenly the two energy beams emerge each other causing a immense explosion.

She quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him. She delivered a blow into his stomach causing him to cough blood. She continued to punch him multiple times when he dodges a punch and delivered a blow into her face. "wow…you're good" Vegito said while staring at her.

She stared at him. "I need to be careful after all you're the fusion of Goku and Vegeta" Kefla said when suddenly their fist clash at the same time. She quickly grabbed his hand and threw him into the ground when she flew in top of a boulder when suddenly she senses the energy of Gohan was getting near them. "let's end this fight" Kefla said the she released her aura strongly enough that fires powerful laser-like flashes at Vegito. He saw the laser- like was destroying everything the he tried his best to dodge them but suddenly the energy laser cut a little bit of his hair.

He saw the more energy laser was going at him when he felt a immense pain in his arm when he saw the energy laser was able to touch a little bit of his skin suddenly the energy laser stop when he turned around and saw Kefla. "Crush Cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast towards him causing a massive explosion. He fell down on his knee when he stared at her and saw that she has a cocky smile on her face. "fine..you beat me…dammit..those crazy attack almost killed me" Vegito said.

Gohan quickly flew at them. "h-" Kefla quickly get embarrassed when her stomach started to growl. "are you hungry" Gohan asked. "yes" Kefla said embarrassed when she hears the Vegito was laughing at her. "why are you getting embarrassed..don't tell me that you love Go-" Kefla delivered a blow into his stomach. "shut up" Kefla said.

He stared at her. "that not fair" Vegito complained. "I don't care" Kefla said. She hears Vegito was hungry too she started to laugh at him. "let's go I want to eat something and maybe we can have another sparring match" Vegito said. "maybe" Kefla replied as they flew away.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

Kefla sat down and started to eat her food when she saw the Gohan was staring at her. "what Gohan?" Kefla asked. "did you have fun in your trip" Gohan asked.

She looked at him. "it was fun spending time over there the I'm going over again next week" Kefla said. Vegito stared at her. "oh so it's far away from Earth because I wasn't able to sense your energy" Vegito said. "yes it is far away the only way to travel over there is by the assistance of the Supreme Kai" Kefla said.

She stared at him. "are you living with Bulma or Chichi?" Kefla asked. "neither I'm living with Master Roshi and I don't want to have awkward moment with Bulma or Chichi" Vegito said.

Gohan stared at him. "but my mother missed you" Gohan said. "Gohan I already decided the I'm not going to live with them and Chichi only miss her husband" Vegito said. "Vegito how long the fusion is going to last" Gohan asked when Kefla was looking in another direction.

He grabbed his cup of coke and stared at him. "the Potara Fusion is permanent" Vegito said. "then is going to be impossible for me to be defused" Vegito said. "do you know a way to defuse.. wait I'm s-" Vegito interrupt him. "don't apologize it's normal that you want to see your father again but I don't have any idea how to defuse" Vegito said.

Gohan looked at him when he got an idea. "maybe the old Supreme Kai knows a way to defused you" Gohan said. "Is not going to work remember the promise the Goku did with him" Kefla said. "you mean the kiss with Eighteen" Gohan said. "yes and she going to said no" Kefla said.

Gohan stared at them. "what about Shenron we can ask him if he knows a way to defuse you" Gohan said. "It is a good plan but we have to wait for three months" Vegito said. "then in three months we're going to look for the Dragon Balls" Gohan said.

He saw the Vegito didn't said anything about the situation. "Vegito are you okay about getting defused" Gohan asked. "is okay and I'm only here because I was destined to destroy Majin Buu" Vegito said. "I think Goten and Trunks deserve to see their father again" Vegito said. "Okay Vegito" Gohan said. "now I don't have anything to do for three months maybe I sh-" Kefla interrupted. "maybe you should train us so you don't get bored" Kefla said.

She stared at him. "I think learning your technique it would be useful for future battle against enemies" Kefla said. "your right and it sound fun training you two" Vegito said. "then let's start our training tomorrow" Kefla said when she stops and stared at him. "Vegito on the weekend I'm wouldn't be able to train with you two" Kefla said. "why" Vegito asked with curiosity.

She stared at him. "during the weekend I'm training with other people" Kefla said. "maybe you two are going to meet them soon" Kefla said. "that's okay you can train with them during the weekend" Vegito said. "so Gohan you want to train with us or you going to spend the whole day reading books" Kefla said.

He finishes eating his food. "yes I'm going to train with you two after the fight against Majin Buu I noticed that I need to continue my training so I would need able to defeat my enemy" Gohan said. "good then you're trying to get stronger" Kefla said with a smile on her face.

She looked at him. "so what happen to Majin Buu and the clown" Kefla asked. "nothing but he told me that he was going to tell everybody about what happen in the Cell Games" Gohan said. "I was able to convince him the he don't have to tell the true about the Cell games because I don't want reporters going at my house trying to get news on me or my family" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "you can easily beat them up if the reporters appear close to the house" Kefla said. "yes but I don't want to beat them up" Gohan said. "but it is the most easy way to resolve the problem " Kefla said. "no" Gohan replied. "okay it is your decision but tell Hercules the he better show some respect if he don't I'm going to force him to tell the truth" Kefla said. "don't worry he is not going to act the same way as before" Gohan said.

He saw that they already finish eating when they left the restaurant when Gohan saw that Vegito flew in another direction. He stared at her he felt his heart was pumping faster than before. "are you okay?" Kefla asked. "yes" Gohan quickly replied. "Okay Gohan let's go I don't want Chichi getting angry at us for being late" Kefla said ass they quickly flew back home.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

In the gravity chamber when Caulifla continue to train with Cabba and Kale when she saw the Kale laid down in the floor. "are you okay" Caulifla asked. "yes I'm just taking a break" Kale replied. She saw the Caulifla quickly ran against Cabba and started to fight with him.

They both clash they fist at the same time. "Caulifla you're becoming faster than before" Cabba said. "yes I spend most of my time training here but I'm still want to train with sis" Caulifla said. She transformer into Super Saiyan and saw her golden aura. "I love this form" Caulifla said.

Cabba saw the Caulifla was already in her base form. "Iet's continue our training I want to transform into Super Saiyan two" Caulifla said. "sis!" Kale screamed at her when she turned around and saw the Kale staring at her. "what wrong?" Caulifla asked. "I want to have a sparring match with you and Cabba" Kale said.

She smiled at her. "okay Kale and I think if you continue training you would be able to control you super saiyan form" Caulifla said. "okay sis I'm going to my best" Kale said the she put her fighting stance and she stared at her. "sounds good Kale but I'm not going to hold back" Caulifla said with a smile.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

Kefla opened the door and suddenly Goten run at her and give her a hug. "hi Kefla" Goten said while giving her a hug. "hi squirt" Kefla said while patting his head. He quickly grabbed her hand and walked to the living room. She sat down in the couch when Goten looked at her. "Kefla who won the fight" Goten said.

She smiled at him. "I won the fight" Kefla said with a smile. "woah your really strong if you're able to defeat Vegito" Goten said. "but I wanted to see you fight" Goten said. She patted his head and smiled at him. "maybe next time you would be able to see us fight" Kefla said with a smile.

They hear the Chichi finish making dinner they quickly ran to the dinning room. Gohan sat down next to Kefla when he grabbed his plate of food. "hi Kefla" Chichi said. "hi" Kefla replied. "I hear that you went to a trip" Chichi said. "yes I spent my weekend over there but I'm going over there again" Kefla said the she started to eat.

Gohan looked at her. "you told me that you was training with somebody" Gohan said. "yes I was training with somebody but they have a lot of potential" Kefla said. "one of these day you're going to meet them" Kefla said. "oh nice maybe you should bring them here" Gohan said. "if Chichi don't have any problems I would bring them here" Kefla said.

Chichi looked at her. "is okay" Chichi said. "yeah I want to meet them too" Goten said. "I think you're going to get along with them" Kefla said. She grabbed something from her pocket and give it to Goten. "Goten this is a popular candy from my trip I think you going to like this" Kefla said

He quickly grabbed and eat it. "is really good" Goten said. "Kefla do you have more of this candy" Goten asked. "no but next time I'm going to bring you more" Kefla said. She finish eating her food and stared at Gohan. "Gohan I'm going to train in the gravity chamber if you want you can train with me" Kefla said. He quickly stood up and stared at her. "okay Kefla I'm going to change into my Gi" Gohan said the he walked into his room.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Forest**

In the gravity chamber when Gohan and Kefla were training together. "Kefla I have to tell you something" Gohan said. "okay" Kefla replied. "Bulma told me they are going to have a festival in West City so I was thinking about inviting you" Gohan said. "oh that sounds fun" Kefla said. "Bulma said the Festival is going to be ready in four months" Gohan said.

She smiled at him. "okay Gohan I'm going to the festival with you and I think it is going to be fun spending time with you" Kefla said with a smile. **"maybe I'm going to bring them here I know they are spending the whole day training.. I think they deserve a reward for they hard work"** Kefla thought. Gohan transformed into his ultimate form as she smiled at him. "do your best do defeat me" Kefla said with a cocky smile on her face.

 **Six hour later**

Gohan saw that Kefla was sweating a lot. "that was a good warm up" Kefla said. "yes and you defeated me again" Gohan said. "yes but you're getting stronger than before" Kefla said. She stood up and stared at him. "Gohan can you wake me up in the morning" Kefla said. "okay Kefla" Gohan said as they left the gravity chamber and flew back home. They enter the house and saw that Kefla was walking into her room. "goodnight Gohan" Kefla said as she enters in her room and laid down on her room. "goodnight Kefla" Gohan said the he walked at his room.

 **Next day**

Gohan enter to her room and saw the she was still sleeping. "Kefla wake up" Gohan said while shaking her shoulder. "give me five more minutes" Kefla said as she turned over as she kicked the blanket off her and faced the ceiling with her forearm over her eyes. She wore a white tank and orange shorts, the tank in particular was quite loose, easily showing her midriff while one of the straps slipped down her arm. Her hair was an even more frizzled mess than usual and her body took most of the bed.

 **Five minutes later**

Gohan gently shake her shoulder when he saw the she was still sleeping. "Kefla we need to go right now" Gohan said while shaking her shoulder. She slowly wakes up as she sat down on her bed and saw that Gohan was staring at her. He saw that one of strap was slipping down of her arm and saw that he was able to see her midriff. "good morning" Kefla said.

She saw the hat was staring at her. "Gohan…you have some blood in your nose" Kefla said the he quickly clean his nose. "good morning" Gohan said with an awkward smile on his face when she stood up and grabbed her Gi. She saw that Gohan was still in her room. "Gohan I'm going to change my clothes" Kefla said as he quickly leaves her room.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan saw that Kefla was wearing her Gi he quickly walked at her. "are you ready?" Gohan asked. "yes and I can sense his energy grab my hand so we can leave right now" Kefla said. Gohan grabbed her hand. She felt the Gohan was nervous she can feel his hand was shaking. "are you okay" Kefla said when she saw that Gohan was blushing. "yes why" Gohan said. Kefla show him that his hand was shaking he quickly turned around. "it's nothing" Gohan said. She nodded at him and used instant transmission.

 **Unknown location**

Vegito saw Gohan was holding hand with Kefla he quickly used instant transmission and appear next to him. "holding hand with your girlfriend" Vegito whisper in his ear. Gohan was in shock that he fell down. Kefla saw that Gohan face was turning red as tomato. **"that was weird"** Kefla thought when Gohan stood up and stared at him.

He took a deep breath and looked at her. "I'm okay" Gohan said. "Kefla and Gohan today is your first day training with me" Vegito said. "okay so what are you going to teach us" Kefla asked. "I'm going to teach you two all my technique I know and it is going to be useful in the future" Vegito said. "okay father we're going to do our best to master your techniques" Gohan said. "I know that you two will be able to master my techniques without any problems" Vegito said.

He created his spirit sword. "the first lesson is learning how to create an energy blade" Vegito said. He released his energy from his hand causing the energy blade to disappear. "the first step is by sending your energy into your hand and then you need to focus the energy in your hand and create a sharp blade" Vegito said. He saw Gohan and Kefla are trying to create an energy blade. He walked towards them and saw that they were trying their best. "good now try to focus your energy" Vegito said as he sat down and continue to stared at them.

 **Universe Six**

Cabba and Kale laid down in the floor. "that enough training for today" Cabba said. He saw the Caulifla was sweating a lot the she sat down and stared at him. "okay Cabba let's take a break" Caulifla said the she stood up and push a button. She saw the gravity chamber was already off. She felt the she was lighter than before. She walked to Kale and help her stand up. "thanks sis" Kale said.

She looked at her. "no problem" Caulifla smiled at her. She turned around and looked at him. "Cabba we have some ice cream so let's eat it together" Caulifla smiled at him. He quickly walked beside her. "yes and theat sounds good I want to eat something cold" Cabba said the they walked inside the house. They walked to the living room and they sat down on the couch. "Cabba and Kale wait here I'm going to bring some ice cream" Caulifla said as she quickly ran to the kitchen.

 **Five minutes later**

Caulifla quickly ran at them and give them a cup of ice cream. "I know the Kale want to eat the strawberry one and you want to eat the vanilla" Caulifla said. Cabba grabbed his cup of ice cream when he saw the she was eating chocolate ice cream. "Cabba if we continue training like this Kale would be able to control her Super Saiyan form and we would be able to transform into Super Saiyan two" Caulifla said the she put the ice cream cup in the table and looked at them. "I'm going to be the first one to transform into Super Saiyan two and then I'm going to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan three" Caulifla said with a smile.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

He saw the they we're getting better when suddenly Kefla created an energy blade. "good Kefla" Vegito said. He saw Gohan was able to do the same thing. "nice job son" Vegito said with a proud voice. He stood up and stared at them. "now try to control it" Vegito said when he saw that Gohan tried to use but suddenly it disappear. "it takes some time to master this technique" Vegito said.

Kefla looked at him. "you right I having a hard time controlling the spirit sword" Kefla said while moving her right hand when she saw her energy blade disappear. "I think this technique is really useful " Kefla said. "if you think that amazing I have other useful and powerful technique that I would be able to teach you all" Vegito said with a cocky smile on his face.

She looked at him. "good now I'm going to focus on mastering the spirit sword" Vegito said. Gohan saw the Kefla was trying her best to master it. **"the next time an enemy appears I'm going to be the one defeating them"** Gohan thought. He focuses energy on his hand when an energy blade appear in his hand. "Kefla let's do our best to master this technique" Gohan said. "okay Gohan" Kefla smile at him.

 **West City**

Eighteen and Bulma was looking for a house. "so what kind of house do you want" Bulma asked. "just a normal one I don't want a fancy house" Eighteen said. They continue to walk when Eighteen stop and sense somebody following her. "Bulma wait here" Eighteen said. She saw that Eighteen was looking around when suddenly she quickly ran in different in high speed.

Eighteen saw a man taking pictures then she quickly caught him and threw him into the ground. She grabbed the camera and saw that he was taking pictures of her. "next time you take pictures of me…I'm going to hurt you" Eighteen said as she shattered the camera into little pieces. "you monster!" The stalker screamed as he run away from her. "idiot" Eighteen said the she walked back to Bulma.

She saw that Eighteen was angry. "it was just a stupid pervert" Eighteen said. "That happens when the reporter tries to have news or anything related about you" Bulma said. "it's don't matter let's continue looking for a house" Eighteen said the they continue looking for one.

 **Six hours later**

Gohan laid down and remove the sweat from his forehead. "that enough training for today" Vegito said. She sat down next to him and give him a bottle of water. "thanks Kefla" Gohan said. He saw the Kefla was sweating a lot when she grabbed her towel and remove her sweat. "then I see you tomorrow" Vegito said the he used instant transmission and disappeared. Kefla stood up and saw the Vegito was already gone. "Gohan we should leave right now I bet the Chichi is waiting for us" Kefla said. "okay" Gohan said the he grabbed her hand the she used instant transmission and disappeared.

Kefla and Gohan appeared next to Goten. "hi brother! Hi Kefla!" Goten screamed at them. "hi squirt" Kefla said. Chichi saw the Gohan and Kefla was already here. She was getting close at them when suddenly she hears their stomach glowing. "fine I'm going to make something for you two" Chichi said. "thanks mom" Gohan said.

She walked beside her and grabbed her hand. "Kefla I'm going to need some help" Chichi said. "wh-" Chichi interrupt her and drag her to the kitchen. "okay I'm going to help you cook" Kefla said the she grabbed her apron and put it on. "So what are we're going to cook" Kefla asked. "curry" Chichi replied. "good choice…it's been a long time since I ate curry" Kefla said as she helped her cook the food.

 **One hour later**

Gohan quickly engulfed his food into his mouth. "woah.. this is delicious" Gohan said the he quickly eat it all. "I want another please" Gohan said as Kefla grabbed his plate and put more curry. She sat down next to him and started to eat her food when she enjoys the flavor of the flesh meat. "Kefla are you going over there again" Gohan asked. "yes why?" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "nothing it's strange that we're not able to sense your energy is like you're far away from Earth" Gohan said. "yes it is far away but it is important for me to go over there" Kefla said. "so what kind of training you do with them" Gohan asked.

She stared at him. "I teach them fighting strategies and other important things" Kefla said. "sometimes they train in the gravity chamber so they can increase they speed and durability" Kefla said. "impressive the they training in the gravity chamber" Gohan said. "that nothing but I was thinking to bring them here during the festival" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "Chichi you don't have any problems if a bring my students in you house" Kefla asked. "no is okay" Chichi said. "Thanks and Gohan can one of my students stay in you room" Kefla asked. "one of my students is a boy and the other two are girls" Kefla said. "yes it's okay and I think this is going to be fun hanging out with one of your student" Gohan said. "okay" Kefla said with a smile the she continued to eat her food.

She finishes eating her food when Gohan quickly stood and walked at her. "are you going to train in the gravity chamber tonight" Gohan asked. "no I'm going to take a bath and then go to sleep" Kefla said. "I have enough training today" Kefla said. "okay then enjoy your bath time" Gohan said as he saw Kefla walking to the restroom. He sat down and saw his mother was staring at him.

He looked at her. "something wrong mom" Gohan asked. "nothing but did you invite her to the festival" Chichi asked. "yes mom" Gohan said. "Oh nice I'm going to tell Bulma about her going to the festival" Chichi said the she quickly went to her room. He stood up and walked to the room of Kefla when he saw the she wasn't there. "She still taking a bath" Gohan said the he leaves her room and walked to his room and laid down on his bed. "four months I'm going to go to a festival with Kefla" Gohan said. He closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **One hour later**

Kefla walked to her room and grabbed her pajamas when she laid down on her bed she grabbed her phone and saw the picture of Caulifla and Kale. "I can't believe that I was able to see them again" Kefla said with a smile. "if they continue training they may actually transform into Super Saiyan Two in three or six months" Kefla said. "but I'm going to have a hard time teaching Kale how to control her power" Kefla said. She closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **The next day**

She turned over and kicked the blanket off her and faced the ceiling with her forearm over her eyes. "is already morning" Kefla said the she woke up and stood up as she stretchs. "another day training with Vegito and Gohan" Kefla said the she into her Gi. She leaves her room and saw the Gohan was already awake. "good morning" Gohan said. "good morning" Kefla replied. She looked at him. "are you ready to train with Vegito" Kefla asked. "yes" Gohan replied the she grabbed his hand. "I can sense that Vegito is waiting for us" Kefla said the she used instant transmission and disappeared.

 **Unknown location**

Vegito saw the Kefla and Gohan was holding hand he quickly used instant transmission. "woah…a nice couple" Vegito said with a teasing voice. Kefla quickly moved her hand and looked in another direction. "Kefla don't be s-" Kefla interrupted and quickly delivered a blow to his stomach. "stop saying stupid things and I'm not shy" Kefla said angry. "then why are your cheeks bright red" Vegito said. "never mind that let's start our training" Kefla complained.

She looked at her. "don't be a party popper" Vegito said making fun of her. She took a deep breath and stated at him trying to calm down. "so what are you going to teach us" Kefla asked. "I want to see if you two master the spirit sword" Vegito said. "if you two are able to master it I'm going to start teaching you how to create an energy shield so you two be able to protect against enemies" Vegito said. "that sounds like a good technique" Kefla said the they prepare to train with Vegito.

 **Six hours later**

Kefla sat down and hear her cellphone when she answers it. "Hi Bulma" Kefla said. "yes I already finish training with Gohan and Vegito" Kefla replied. "you want me to come to your house" Kefla said. "okay I'm going over there" Kefla said the she end her call. She walked to Gohan and looked at him. "I'm going to visit Bulma..she wants to talk about something important" Kefla said. "okay I'm going to stay with Vegito and train a little bit more" Gohan said. "good bye" Kefla said the she used instant transmission and disappeared.

Vegito saw the Gohan was quiet he quickly used instant transmission and smashed his hand into his head. "what wrong" Vegito asked. "nothing" Gohan replied. Vegito sat down and looked at him. "Gohan let's have a talk" Vegito said. Gohan sat down and saw the Vegito was thinking. "you should stop be nervous around Kefla" Vegito said. "what I-" Vegito interrupt him. "I know the you have feelings for Kefla" Vegito said.

Gohan was surprised his face quickly turn red as tomato. "wh-" Vegito interrupt him again. "you shouldn't be nervous around her" Vegito said. He stayed quiet when Vegito stood up and looked at him. "just tell her your feelings the worst thing is that she is going to said no or even worse she going to beat you up" Vegito said. "fine I'm going to tell her my feelings but during the festival" Gohan said. "good now let's stop wasting time and fight with me" Vegito said the he transformed into his Super Saiyan form when Gohan looked at him and transform into his ultimate form.

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

Kefla appeared next to her. "Kefla you're almost give me a heart attack" Bulma said surprised. "Oh I'm sorry" Kefla said with a awkward smile on her face. "I hear from Chichi that you have a date with Gohan" Bulma said. "what" Kefla replied in shock. "don't be shy" Bulma said while squishy her cheeks. "so what kind of clothes you want to use for the festival" Bulma asked.

She looked at her. "I was thinking about wearing my gi" Kefla said. Bulma walked beside her and touch her shoulder. "no..you are going to wear a Yukata" Bulma said. "wh-" Bulma interrupted her. "you always wearing your Gi and the festival is a special day at least use something different" Bulma said while shaking her shoulder. "fine..but I'm going to bring two little girls so can you buy a Yukata for them too" Kefla asked. "I don't have any problems buying them Yukata but can you tell me they measurements" Bulma said.

She looked at her. "Okay I'm going to give you they measurements next week" Kefla said. "okay I can't wait when you go to the festival wearing you Yukata" Bulma said. "okay anyway it sounds fun" Kefla said. "Kefla tell me you measurements so I would be able to get you Yukata" Bulma asked. Kefla told her measurements Bulma quickly grabbed her purse and ran outside. "don't tell me the Bulma is going to the mall to buy my Yukata" Kefla said when she saw the nobody was in the house the she left the house and flew back home.

 **One hour later**

Kefla and Goten was watching a movie together. She saw the Gohan enter to the house when she saw that he had multiple bruises around his face. "Gohan are you okay" Kefla asked. "I fought with Vegito and he won the fight" Gohan said. She grabbed a tissue paper and put it to his face as she removes the blood from his cheek. "now you look okay" Kefla said with a smile. "thanks" Gohan said when they sat down next to Goten and watch the movie together.

 **One week later**

 **Planet Sadala**

Kefla looked at him. "thanks Supreme Kai" Kefla said. "no problem I'll pick you up again in two days" The Supreme Kai said as he turned around and disappear. She enter to the house when suddenly Caulifla and Kale quickly jumped at her. Kefla fell down and saw the Caulifla and Kale was sitting in top of her. "hi sis" Caulifla said with a smile. "hi big sis" Kale said with a smile. "hi" Kefla said.

She stood up and saw the Caulifla was smiling at her. "sis! Watch this" Caulifla said the she quickly punch and kick in high speed. "nice I can see that you were training in the gravity chamber" Kefla said as she pats her head when Kale was looking in another direction. She walked at her and pat her head. "Kale let's try again" Kefla said.

She turned around and looked at her. "Caulifla train with Cabba I'm going to tried to teach Kale how to transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said. "okay sis" Caulifla said the she quickly ran to the gravity chamber. Kale walk behind Kefla when they walk to the yard. She looked at her and saw the Kale was nervous. "I think today is going to be the day you're going to transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said.

Kale stared to screamed and release all her power when nothing happen. "Kale tried this imagine that Caulifla needs you help but you're not strong enough to help her" Kefla said. "the only way to save her if you transform into Super Saiyan now focus the you trying to save her life" Kefla said. Kale close her eyes and imagine the Caulifla was in danger. Her body started to shake when Kefla saw what is going on. "now tried to release all you anger" Kefla said when suddenly a golden and greenish light appear around her.

She opened her eyes and suddenly Kefla gives her a hug. "good job" Kefla said with a smile. Caulifla and Cabba quickly ran at her when Caulifla was surprised the Kale was in her Super Saiyan form as she walked beside her. "woah Kale…you got taller than me" Caulifla said. "yes is thanks for Kefla I was able to transform into Super Saiyan" Kale said.

Kefla looked at them when she smiled at them. "now that you three are able to transform into Super Saiyan I'm going to give you all rewards" Kefla said. "for real! What kind of reward!" Caulifla screamed with excitement. "in four months I'm going to bring you all to a festival and we're going to stay there for one week" Kefla said. "yay!" Caulifla screamed with excitement the she jumped around.

She looked at them. "but on one condition you're all going to behave" Kefla said. "what you don't trust us" Caulifla said making an innocent smile on her face. Kefla quickly squish her cheeks. "sure trouble maker" Kefla said. "I'm promise that I'm not going to make any prank or cause any trouble" Caulifla said. "okay" Kefla said. "last thing I'm going to need your measurements and you too Kale" Kefla said. Caulifla quickly ran at her and whisper on her ear when Kale did the same thing. "okay now let's train in the gravity chamber" Kefla said the she walked to the gravity chamber.

They walked to the gravity chamber and she turned it on. "now the first objective is that you are all going to fight me so I would be able to see how much progress you all make" Kefla said. "if I see that you all already master the one times gravity I'm going to let you all train in two hundred times gravity" Kefla said. "Okay big sis" Kale replied. "we're going to show you the we're already master this gravity" Caulifla said with confidence the they prepare to fight her.

Kefla stood there waiting for them to attack her when suddenly Caulifla quickly ran at her and kick her multiple times. She dodges all her kick without any problems when Kale ran at her from the back and tried to punch her but she easily dodges it. Cabba jumped at her and tried to delivere a heavy blow when she swiftly moved her hand and stop his punch without any problems.

 **One hour later**

They continue to fight her when Caulifla and Kale decided to fight her at the same time. They punch her at the second time when Kefla dodge all they attack. "good but still need to practice more I can easily predict your next attack" Kefla said the she moved her hand and block the kick from Cabba. "but at least you all master the one hundred times gravity" Kefla said with smile.

She walked to the control center and turned off the gravity chamber. "that enough training for today" Kefla said. She saw that Caulifla laid down on the floor the she sat down next to her. "sis you think I'm ready to transform into Super Saiyan two" Caulifla asked. "a little bit of training and you be able to transform into Super Saiyan two without any problems" Kefla said. "okay sis" Caulifla said while looking at her. She pats her head and saw the Caulifla was blushing. "don't worry Caulifla.. I know you would be able to transform into Super Saiyan two the same for Kale and Cabba" Kefla said when she stood up and hear they stomach glowing.

She looked at them and saw the Kale was embarrassed. "fine I'm going to cook dinner for you all" Kefla said. Caulifla quickly stood up and ran at her. "what! You know how to cook!" Caulifla was surprised. "yes…you thought I didn't know how to cook" Kefla said. "yes is kind strange but it don't matter anymore" Caulifla said the she quickly ran inside the house. Kefla saw the Kale and Cabba walked beside her. She turned around and looked at them. "Kale and Cabba watch a movie or do something fun it is going to take sometime to cook dinner for you all" Kefla said the she walked to the kitchen.

 **One hour later**

They quickly ran to the living room and saw the Kefla make curry for them. Caulifla quickly grabbed her plate and put her food as she sat down next to her. She engulfed all her food when Kefla wasn't surprised the Caulifla was able to eat all her food. "that was good sis but my mom still cook better than you" Caulifla said while putting more food on her plate. "thank you maybe next time you should cook" Kefla said. "nah if I cook most likely your all going to get sick and I don't like cooking so it is never going to happen" Caulifla said. She looked at Kale and saw the she was enjoying her food. "Maybe Kale would be able to cook I know my mom teach her how to cook last year" Caulifla said.

She quickly gets embarrassed and moved her hands nervously. "what! No! I'm not good enough to cook for other people" Kale said. She was able to calm down and saw the Caulifla have a cocky smile on her face. "sis is not funny" Kale said. "is funny how you react" Caulifla said while eating. She saw the Kale was getting angry at her. "okay I'm sorry I'm not going to tease you anymore…for now" Caulifla said.

She saw the she was still eating. "sis so who is going to the festival along with us" Caulifla asked. "acquaintances and some friends are coming to the festival too" Kefla said. "cool I'm going to meet some of your friend I bet they are all cool like you" Caulifla said with an innocent smile on her face. "yes" Kefla said with an awkward smile on her face. **"please Gohan don't wear your Saiyaman costume if Caulifla see you in the costume she is going to be honest and share her opinion and she don't mind about hurting other people feelings"** Kefla thought. Cabba finish eating his food as he walked at her. "thank you for the food Master Kefla" Cabba said.

She pats his head and he quickly get embarrassed. "just call me Kefla" Kefla said. "okay Kefla is already late and I don't want to get in trouble with my mother so good bye" Cabba said. "good bye and be careful when you go home" Kefla said. "Okay" Cabba said the he left the house and fly away. She saw that Kale was falling to sleep she walked at her and carried her at her arms. "Caulifla is time to go to sleep and not training in the middle of the night" Kefla said. "fine" Caulifla said the she walked beside her.

They enter to the room and put her in her bed. Kale opened her eyes and grabbed her hand. "big sis can you sleep with us only for tonight" Kale said. Kefla saw the Caulifla was looking in another direction. "okay" Kefla said the she laid down next to her when she saw the Caulifla quickly laid down next to her. "good night sis" Caulifla said the she fell down to sleep while giving her a hug. "good night big sis" Kale said while giving her a hug. "good night" Kefla said the she fell down to sleep.

 **Two days later**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City (Capsule Corporation)**

Kefla walked to the lab and saw the Bulma was working on something. "good afternoon" Kefla said. She turned around and saw Kefla. "good afternoon sweetheart" Bulma said. "I have they measurements" Kefla said giving her the piece of paper. Bulma looked to the piece of paper. "Oh okay I'm going to buy the two Yukata but they me something about them so I would be able to buy something they like" Bulma said.

She walked beside her and pointed on the first one. "okay this one is Caulifla she don't like anything girly and she have a tomboyish personality" Kefla said. "the other one is Kale and she a shy girl" Kefla said. "Oh ok I have a idea but do you have a picture of them" Bulma said. She grabbed her phone. "I'm going to show you the picture but don't tell nobody" Kefla said. Bulma was surprised to see two saiyans girls. "woah..They really cute" Bulma said. "so this one is Caulifla and the other one is Kale" Bulma asked. "yes" Kefla replied. "okay I'm going to buy it right now and don't worried I'm not going to tell nobody" Bulma said the she quickly ran outside. Kefla saw the nobody was in the house the she leave the house and used instant transmission.

She appeared next to Gohan and saw the her have multiple bruises. "you lost again" Kefla said while walking at him. "yes but he told me if I continue training I would be able to get stronger" Gohan said. "okay but don't push yourself too much" Kefla said as she grabbed a tissue paper and remove blood from his forehead. "thanks" Gohan said when he looked at her and saw a drawing on her face. "you have something on your face" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "yes It was one of my students" Kefla said with a smile. **"Caulifla…you trouble maker"** Kefla thought. Gohan moved his hand and touch her face when suddenly she quickly uppercut him. "what the hell!" Kefla screamed when she felt her heart was pumping faster than before. "sorry I was curious what you student draw in your face" Gohan said. He gets closer at her and read her drawing. "Caulifla own this!" Gohan said when he saw another drawing of a girl sticking out her tongue.

Gohan grabbed paper tissue and tried to remove the drawing. "don't waste your time she used a black permanent marker" Kefla said. "I'm going to take a bath so I would be able to remove the drawing" Kefla said. "did you get mad at her" Gohan asked with curiosity. "no she always making prank against her older brother now that I'm training her she look at me like her older sister so she is trying to the same thing against me" Kefla said with a smile as she walked to the restroom and took a bath.

 **Two Hours later**

Gohan knock the door multiple times when he saw the Kefla opened the door. "good that you was able to remove the drawing" Gohan said. "yes it took some time to remove it but I did the same thing again her" Kefla said. "you're acting the same way as you student" Gohan said. **"Yes I have the same personality as Caulifla so is normal I act a similar way as her"** Kefla thought. "I need to go somewhere it looks the Bulma wants to talk with me about something important so good bye" Gohan said. "Good bye" Kefla replied the Gohan left the house when Kefla sense the energy of Vegito the she quickly used instant transmission.

 **Unknown Location**

Kefla saw the Vegito was laid down on the ground. She sat down next to him and saw the he didn't say anything. "Vegito are you sure about defusing" Kefla asked. "yes" Vegito replied. "okay it is your decision but why do you want to get defused" Kefla replied. "my first reason is that Bulma and Chichi already miss their husband" Vegito said. "my second reason is so Goten and Trunks deserve to have another chance to see their father again" Vegito said.

He stood up and stared at her. "I'm going to use three months to teach you two all my technique" Vegito said. "I'm going to leave right now so go home I don't want Chichi get angry at me" Vegito said the he fly away. Kefla saw the Vegito was already gone. "I have six more years before the tournament of power" Kefla said. "during that time I need to achive Ultra Instinct so I would be able to defeat Jiren" Kefla said. "this time I'm going to win the tournament of power and restore universe six" Kefla said the she used instant transmission and appear next to Goten.

 **Capsule Corporations**

Gohan sat down and saw the Bulma was staring at him. "so you're nervous about confessing your love to Kefla" Bulma said. "yes" Gohan replied. "stop being shy and just tell her" Bulma said. "Vegito said the same thing" Gohan replied. "then listen do him if you want some tips just act normal don't tried to look cool" Bulma said. "okay I'm going to tell her" Gohan said. "good and you're already know what happen if you hurt her feelings" Bulma said. "Eighteen is going to tried to kill me" Gohan said.

She started to laugh. "don't bell silly she not going to do anything bad against you" Bulma said when Gohan call Eighteen and push the speaker on. "Hi Eighteen I was curious what would you do if you find out that I hurt Kefla feelings" Gohan asked. "easy I'm going to end your life" Eighteen said without any emotional in her voice when Gohan quickly end his call. Bulma was surprised and saw the Gohan was even more nervous. "don't worried I'm going to call Eighteen and tell her what is going on so she doesn't get angry at you" Bulma said. "okay I'm going leave is already late good bye Bulma" Gohan said. "good bye and good luck with Kefla" Bulma said the Gohan leave the house and flew away.

 **One hour later**

Gohan enter to the house and saw the everybody was already sleep. He walked to the room of Kefla and opened the door. He saw the Kefla was already sleep he sat down next to her. He gently touches her hair when suddenly Kefla move and Gohan heart started to pumping faster than before. "Caulifla stop bothering me and go to sleep" Kefla said while asleep. "Caulifla?" Gohan said confused then he stood up and leaves her room. He walked to his room and laid down on his bed. "she must be dreaming about her students" Gohan said. "I'm going to confess my feelings to Kefla" Gohan said the he closes his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Three months later**

Gohan put all the dragons balls together. "Eternal Dragon Shenron I summon you!" Gohan screamed when the sky quickly turned dark and Shenron appeared. Shenron looked at them and saw Gohan. "I'm the dragon Shenron I will grant you any wish because last time you only use one wish I only be able to grant you two more wishes" Shenron said. "okay Shenron I want to know if you're able to defuse Vegito" Gohan asked. "yes I have the power to defuse him" Shenron replied. "my first wish is to defuse him" Gohan said when suddenly the body of Vegito started to glow when a bright light appears around him. The bright light disappears when Gohan saw two people appear.

Vegeta looked at them. "finally I don't have to share my body with the fool over there" Vegeta said angry. "don't be mean it was only one day" Goku said. "wrong it was three months" Kefla said. "what!" Vegeta and Goku screamed at the same time. Goku saw that Vegeta was still dead then he quickly used instant transmission. "he already gone" Vegeta said angry. "Vegeta you're still dead" Gohan said. "just revived me" Vegeta said.

He turned around and looked at him. "Shenron revive Vegeta" Gohan said. "I can't restore his life again" Shenron said. Gohan turned around and saw the Halo disappear when Goku appeared next to him. "I already fix the problem I used the dragon balls from Namek to revive Vegeta remember Gohan that he was revived for the first time when planet Namek blow up for the first time" Goku said.

He looked at him. "good so what are we going to do with the last wish" Gohan asked. Kefla walked in front of him and looked at him. "I have an idea just wish anything" Kefla said. Goku quickly ran at him and interrupt him. "Shenron my third wish is to fix the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Goku said. "okay I already fix the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Shenron said. "Farewell" Shenron said the he disappears and all the dragons balls went to different directions.

Vegeta and Goku walked at them. "so can you tell me what Vegito was doing" Goku was curious. Kefla walked back and saw Gohan. "Goku…there is a hot dog over there!" Kefla screamed the he quickly turned around. "wh-" Goku saw the Kefla used instant transmission and disappeared. "Gohan!" Goku screamed. "I'm going to tell you everything so pay attention" Gohan said. **"this is going to be a long day"** Gohan thought.

 **One Month later**

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Kefla walked to the Supreme Kai and she turned around. "Supreme Kai we're going to return here in two weeks" Kefla said. "that's okay" The Supreme Kai said. Kefla threw a two capsule and suddenly a large box and a refrigerator appear. Caulifla quickly ran to the refrigerator and put all her candy and food. The supreme Kai was in shock then a small girl put a lot of candy inside the refrigerator. "Remember to behave when we're over there" Kefla said.

Caulifla looked at her. "Okay sis!" Caulifla screamed at her. Kefla saw the refrigerator was full of food and snack she push the button turning into a capsule. "big sis were ready" Kale said the she walked at her and saw the three bags of Her students as she push the button turning into a capsule. "Supreme Kai we're ready to go" Kefla said.

Kefla walked at him and touch his shoulder. The rest walked beside Kefla and touch her back. She turned around and saw the they we're touching her back. "good make sure to hold my back" Kefla said. "Kai Kai" The Supreme Kai said the they travel to universe seven.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

The Supreme Kai turned around and disappear. "this is the place the we're going to stay for two weeks" Kefla said. Caulifla was looking around when she walked at her. "Oh is a nice house" Caulifla said. "yes" Kefla replied. "great it looks like a quiet place" Caulifla said. Kale quickly ran at her and hide behind her. "Kale you're going to be okay" Kefla said. "okay sis" Kale said.

She turned around and saw Cabba walking at her. "Remember to behave on this place" Kefla said. "yes" Caulifla replied. "so we're going to stay in this place for two weeks" Cabba asked. "yes but we're going to spend our time training or doing fun activities" Kefla said. Then she walked to the house when she saw the they started to follow her when they enter to the house.

Chichi saw Kefla with three little kids walking beside her. "Hi Kefla" Chichi said. "Hi Chichi" Kefla said when she looked at them. Caulifla walked beside her and saw the woman staring at them. "Hi my name is Caulifla" Caulifla said. Kale hide behind Kefla and saw the strange women staring at them. "h-hi my name is Kale" Kale said. "Hi my name is Cabba" Cabba said.

Kefla walked at her and told her what is going on. "so they are going to stay here for two weeks is the okay for you" Kefla asked. "Yes they can stay here for two weeks" Chichi said. They quickly ran at Kefla when Caulifla stared at her. "thank you for letting us stay here" Caulifla said. "No problem" Chichi said then she walked to her room. Kefla saw the Caulifla was looking around. "is a nice house" Caulifla said.

Kefla walked at her when suddenly Goku appeared next to her. "Hi Kefla I sense three un-" Goku saw three Saiyans kids. He walked at them and saw the Saiyans kids staring at him. "Hi my name is Son Goku and I'm a saiyan from Earth" Goku said. Cabba saw the saiyan staring at them when he walked besides Caulifla. "Hi my name is Cabba " Cabba said. "so you're a saiyan too" Goku said. "yes" Cabba replied confused about the question.

He saw the other two Saiyans girls staring at him. Kale quickly hide behind Caulifla. "you need to stop be shy when you meet other strangers" Caulifla said. He walked at them and saw the one of the girl is trying to hiding behind the other girl. "my name is Son Goku" Goku said. She looked at him and saw the saiyan smiling at them. Kale saw the strange saiyan was staring at her. "h-hi my name is Kale" Kale said with a shy voice. "Hi Son Goku my name is Caulifla" Caulifla said. "Hi Caulifla and you don't have to call me Son Goku just call me Goku" Goku said. "okay Goku" Caulifla said while shaking his hand.

 **Author Notes**

 **Chapter 27: Summer Festival**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Summer Festival**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

Caulifla saw Goku was smiling at them. **"what a strange saiyan"** Caulifla thought. She grabbed the hand of Kale and walked at Kefla. "Sis I want to see your room" Caulifla asked. "okay" Kefla said when she remembers about the picture. "wait I want Kale to close her eyes I'm going to give you something" Kefla said. Caulifla walked behind her and cover her eyes.

They walked to the room when Kale was nervous about the surprise. Kefla walked to her desk and grabbed a copy of the photo. "open your eyes" Kefla said while holding a picture when Kale grabbed a photo and she was surprised to see her family. "you can keep it" Kefla said when she saw the Kale was happy. "thank you it was a long time the I saw my parents after the accident" Kale said.

She hear the somebody was knocking the door. "Kefla is me Cabba" Cabba said. "yes you can enter" Kefla said. He enters to the room the she walked at her. "where I'm going to stay" Cabba said. "you're going to stay in Gohan room and I think he is in the library or training somewhere" Kefla said. "okay" Cabba said. "his room is over there so you can put you bag of clothes in his bed" Kefla said the she saw the Cabba quickly ran into the room of Gohan.

Chichi walked to her room and saw the Kefla was talking with Caulifla. "Kefla, Bulma call me and she already has the Yukata for you and the other two girls" Chichi said. "Okay I'm going to go right now" Kefla said. "Yukata?" Caulifla said with curiosity. "Caulifla and Kale come with me I want you all to wear something for tomorrow" Kefla said. They nodded at her then they left the house and travel to West City.

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation).**

Kefla knock the door multiple times when Bulma opened the door and saw two little girls. "Hi Kefla and you must be Caulifla and Kale" Bulma said. She saw the Kale was hiding behind Kefla. "so she really is shy" Bulma said while patting her head. "Kefla I want to see you wear the Yukata the same thing for these little cuties" Bulma said. "okay Bulma" Kefla said as she walked to the lab when she turned around and saw that Caulifla and Kale was following her.

They enter to the lab when Bulma give her a Yukata. "this one is yours" Bulma said. She grabbed the other two bags and gives it to them. Caulifla opened her bag and saw a strange kind of clothes. "Kefla what kind of clothes is this" Caulifla said. She saw that Kefla was already wearing the strange outfit. "it is a Yukata and you two are going to wear one tomorrow" Kefla said. "okay" Caulifla said the she put it on.

Caulifla looked at herself. "I hate it..it is uncomfortable wearing this outfit" Caulifla said. "sis is right..I having a hard time moving" Kale said. She saw that Kefla took picture of them. "stop taking pictures" Caulifla said angry. "no" Kefla replied. Caulifla and Kale took off their Yukata off and put their Gi on. "Bulma do you know where Eighteen is" Kefla asked.

She looked at her. "she already bought a house so right now most likely is getting they stuff and moving to the new house" Bulma said. "nice..I'm going to visit her and maybe I would be able to help her" Kefla said. She turned and looked at them. "we're going to visit a friend so let's go" Kefla said. She leaves the lab when she saw Vegeta walking towards them.

Vegeta was in shock when he saw two little saiyan girls when he quickly ran at them. "Kefla explain to me what is going on" Vegeta said while pointing at them. "sis the saiyan over there has a scary face" Kale said. Vegeta saw the girl hiding behind the other girl. "Vegeta leave them alone if you don't I'm going to beat you up" Kefla said. Caulifla was walking beside Kefla when she turned around and show him the middle finger. Vegeta was getting angrier the he tried to calm down.

He saw the they we're already gone. "annoying little brat" Vegeta said. He senses their energy and he was surprised how strong they are. "I can see they have a lot of potential but that girl has a similar attitude as Kefla…annoying brat" Vegeta said. He turned around and saw Bulma was excited about something when she quickly ran at him. "Vegeta! After looking at those little cuties! I want to have a daughter!" Bulma screamed. "what!" Vegeta screamed. "I want to get pregnant again! So give me a daughter right now!" Bulma screamed at him. "what! Are you crazy!" Vegeta screamed at her. "when I meet Caulifla and Kale for some reason I want to have a daughter! So give me a daughter right now!" Bulma screamed causing Vegeta to run away.

 **Kame House**

Kefla knock the door multiple times when Eighteen opened the door and saw the Kefla was there when she saw two little girls. "Hi Kefla" Eighteen said. "hi" Kefla replied. She walked at her and saw the two little girls. Eighteenth stared at them as she walked at them. "hi" Eighteen said while waving her hand. Caulifla saw the blonde woman with blue eyes staring at her. "hi" Caulifla said. "h-hi" Kale said. They quickly ran and sat down in the couch.

Kefla walked at her. "Eighteen do you need some help" Kefla asked. "is okay Krillin already pick up most of the stuff" Eighteen said. She saw the two little girls was already getting bored she walked to the television and turn it on. Eighteen give her the control to Caulifla. "thank you" Caulifla said the she started to watch a movie. Eighteen walked to Kefla. "let's have a talk" Eighteenth said.

They walked to the room of Eighteen. "so what wrong" Kefla asked. "so who are they is my first time the I saw the two little girls" Eighteen said. She sat down on her bed and she looked at her. "okay but you promise the you're not going to tell nobody" Kefla said. "okay I'm promise that I'm not going to tell nobody" Eighteen said. "Caulifla and Kale are my little sisters" Kefla said. "oh nice and don't worried I'm not going to tell nobody" Eighteen said.

 **Meanwhile In the living room**

Caulifla and Kale continue to watch a movie when they saw a little girl with blonde hair walking at them. Caulifla saw the she was staring at them. "hi" Kale said. "hi" Marron said while waving her hands. "do you want something" Caulifla said when she didn't said anything. **"maybe she wants candy"** Caulifla thought. She grabbed the capsule from her pocket and threw her to the floor when the refrigerator appear. She opened the door and grabbed a chocolate bar as she walked at her and give her a chocolate bar.

Kale saw the little girl eating the chocolate bar. "sis are you sure the is okay to give her a chocolate" Kale said when. She saw the Caulifla push the button of the refrigerator and turn into a capsule. She put the capsule on her pocket and sat down on the sofa. "is going to be okay and a lot of little kids like the candy" Caulifla said when she saw the little girl sitting down on her laps. Kale was surprised the little girl was sitting on her laps.

Caulifla was surprised. "what is your name" Caulifla asked with curiosity. "Marron" Marron replied while eating her chocolate bar. Kale quickly sat down next to Caulifla and saw the Marron was a quiet girl. "sis how long are we going to stay here" Kale asked. "I don't know but sis is talking with the woman so is going to take some time" Caulifla said the she was getting bored from watching the movie.

She turned around and saw that Kefla and her friend was walking at them. She saw the blonde woman staring at her when she pats her head. "so you must be Caulifla and the shy one is Kale" Eighteen said. "yes but what is your name and why I can't sense you energy" Caulifla asked. "my name is Eighteen and you're not able to sense my energy because I'm not a regular human anymore. My twin brother and I were modified and turned into cyborgs years ago, against our will. As a result, we gained superhuman strength, along with unlimited stamina and our power that other people can't sense," Eighteen said. "wow you're amazing but you have a strange name" Caulifla said. "thanks and is okay" Eighteen said when she saw the her daughter was sitting on her laps.

She looked at her. "if you want I can move my daughter so it don't bother you" Eighteen said. "is okay I don't mind" Caulifla said. She hear the somebody was knocking the door when she opened the door and saw Yamcha. "Eighteen I'm looking f- Kefla-sama!" Yamcha screamed the he quickly bow down at her. Caulifla and Kale was in shock when Marron move and sat down on Kale laps.

Caulifla quickly ran at Kefla. "sis I didn't know the you have a human servant" Caulifla said. "what..don't listen to him" Kefla said. She saw the Caulifla was getting hungry the she turned around and looked at her. "Eighteen I'm going to need some help" Kefla said. "sure I help you" Eighteen said the she walked to the kitchen.

Yamcha saw the two little girls when he walked at her and pat her head when suddenly she quickly delivered a punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "who give you the right to touch my head" Caulifla said angry. She has a cocky smile on her face. "you insect call me Caulifla-sama" Caulifla said. "what! No!" Yamcha said angry. She quickly threw him to the ground. "Call me Caulifla-sama or suffer the consequences" Caulifla said while kicking him multiple into his stomach.

Yamcha felt a immense pain in his stomach. "fine just stop hitting me" Yamcha said. "now call me the proper way" Caulifla said. "what! I'm not a dog! I'm a human" Yamcha said. "how dare you talk me like that!" Caulifla screamed the she quickly punch him causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "so what my name" Caulifla said. "Caulifla-Sama! Caulifla-sama!" Yamcha screamed. "good you piece of trash" Caulifla said. She turned around and saw the Marron was looking at her when she walked at her and stared at her when suddenly her stomach started to growl. "you piece of trash buy something for her right now" Caulifla said. "okay Caulifla-sama" Yamcha said the he flew away.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla started to eat her food. "sis I have some good news" Caulifla said with a smile. "did something happen when I was cooking" Kefla said. "oh remember the guy with the stupid scar in his face" Caulifla said. **"woah! She really honest she don't mind about hurting other people feelings"** Eighteen thought. "yes" Kefla replied. "that human is my servant too" Caulifla said with a innocent smile on her face. Yamcha quickly ran and bow down at her. "here I already bought some snack for Marron" Yamcha said the he gives her. She looked at him as she was getting angry. "you're forgetting something" Caulifla said angry.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry Caulifla-sama" Yamcha said. "you can leave you insect" Caulifla said. "good bye Caulifla-Sama and Kefla-sama" Yamcha said. "you're forget to call her Kale-sama and do it right now" Caulifla said angry. "good bye Kale-sama" Yamcha said the he quickly ran away. Eighteenth was surprised the Caulifla have a similar personality as Kefla.

She saw the Caulifla and Kale finish eating she stood up and walked at her. "thank you, Eighteen next time I'm going to visit your new house," Kefla said. "Okay and enjoy spending time with Caulifla and Kale" Eighteen said. "goodbye" Kefla said. "goodbye" Eighteen said. Caulifla and Kale turned around and looked at her. "good bye Eighteen and Marron" Caulifla and Kale said at the same time as they left the house and travel back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla opened the door and saw another saiyan. She saw that he is the same age as Kefla. Gohan was surprised to see another saiyan when he saw another saiyan girl hiding behind her when he was going to said something but suddenly Kefla appeared next to them. "Hi Gohan" Kefla. "don't be shy and tellhim your name" Kefla said.

Caulifla saw the Kefla and Gohan are friends. "hi my name is Caulifla and I'm eleven years old" Caulifla said when Kale was hiding behind her. "H-hi my name is Kale and I'm ten years old" Kale said when he saw that she was getting more embarrassed. "I thought you have three students" Gohan said. "my other student is in your room" Kefla said

They walked to his room and she saw that Cabba was sleeping on the floor. She walked at him and shake his shoulder when he slowly opened his eyes when he saw another saiyan as he quickly stood up. "Hi my name is Cabba and I'm sorry the I was sleeping in you room" Cabba said. "hi my name is Gohan and it is okay" Gohan said. "Kefla already told me that you're going to sleep in my room but I prefer that you use my bed I'm going to sleep on the floor or the couch" Gohan said.

Cabba looked at him when he saw the he was serious. "I ca-" Gohan interrupted him. "it is okay and you're a guest so I don't mind if you're using my bed" Gohan said. Caulifla walked to the kitchen and put the capsule when she pushed the button and a refrigerator appear. "okay this is perfect when I get hungry I can eat some of my snacks" Caulifla said when Kefla saw the two refrigerator. She opened the refrigerator and saw a lot of candy and food.

She looked at her and smiled. "woah you bought a lot of food" Kefla said. "yes I ask him to give my allowance early so I used all my money so Kale and Cabba have something to eat" Caulifla said. She saw a little boy running at Kefla when the small boy hug Kefla. "Hi Kefla" Goten said when he saw another girl staring at him. "Caulifla this is Goten the younger brother of Gohan" Kefla said. "Hi my name is Caulifla" Caulifla said.

He looked at her and shake her hand "Hi Caulifla" Goten said when he quickly turned around. "Kefla did you bring some candy" Goten asked. "sorry Goten I forgot to buy the candy the next time I'm not going to forget" Kefla said when Caulifla opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bag of chips. She touches his shoulder and give to him some chips. "here you can eat this" Caulifla said. "it is a popular chips where I'm came from" Caulifla said when Goten open the bag of chips. He started to eat when suddenly be started to eat it faster. "thank you for the chips it taste really good" Goten said the he quickly ran to his room.

Kefla pat her head and saw the she was embarrassed. "you're a nice girl" Kefla said. "what I'm not a nice girl" Caulifla said. "sis when are we going to start our training" Caulifla asked. "in two days we're going start our training so I don't want you to go outside in the middle of the night trying to train by yourself" Kefla said. "why not?" Caulifla asked. "you don't know about this place so I don't want you to get lost" Kefla said. "okay I'm promise the I'm not going to train in the middle of the night" Caulifla said when her stomach started to growl. "sis I'm hungry" Caulifla said.

She looked at her. "okay I'm going to ask them if they hungry too" Kefla said as she walked to the room of Gohan. Caulifla walked to the living room and saw that Kale was watching a television show. "what are you watching" Caulifla asked. "I'm watching movie" Kale replied when she saw a small boy sitting down in the couch. "Hi my name is Goten" Goten said with a smile. "Hi my name is Kale" Kale said with a smile.

Goku enter to the house as he grabbed his bottle of water. "that was a good warm up" Goku said removing his sweat. He sat down in the couch and saw the Caulifla quickly sat down next to Kale. "What?" Goku asked confused when he saw the Caulifla sat down far away from him. "you smell like rotten eggs! You need to take a bath!" Caulifla said. Kefla walked at them and smell something bad. "ugh what the disgusting smell" Kefla said when Caulifla pointed at him. "Goku take a bath I'm going to make something to eat" Kefla said. "fine I'm going to take a bath" Goku said the he went to the restroom and took a bath.

Gohan and Cabba walking to the living room and sat down on the couch. "Kefla my mom told me the she is going to help you cook" Gohan said. "good because making food for six Saiyans is going to be exhausted" Kefla said the she was to the kitchen when Caulifla notice the Gohan was staring at her sister a lot. **"Gohan has a crush on my sister"** Caulifla thought. "something wrong" Gohan asked. "no I'm just hungry" Caulifla replied the she continued to watch the movie.

 **One hour later**

Caulifla sat down next to her. "sis you told me that tomorrow is the festival" Caulifla asked. "Yes it is tomorrow in the afternoon" Kefla said. She started to eat her food. "so we have to wear the outfit the your friend bought for us" Caulifla asked. "yes and I know is going to be uncomfortable wearing the Yukata but is going to be fun" Kefla said. "big sis what kind of activities they going to have" Kale asked. "I don't know this is my first time going to this festival" Kefla said.

Goku was staring at them. "so I was wondering are you all able to transform into Super Saiyan" Goku asked. "yes sis taught us how to transform into Super Saiyan and now she going to teach us how to transform into Super Saiyan two" Caulifla said. "woah that interesting" Goku said. Kefla saw that Caulifla and Kale already finish eating they food. "thank you" Caulifla and Kale at the same time as they quickly ran to the room of Kefla.

Gohan saw the Cabba finish eating his food and walked to the room of Kefla. "you have interesting students" Goku said. "but I never expected that your students are Saiyans and I can see they are really strong" Goku said. "yes they spend most of they time training in the gravity chamber" Kefla said. "I wonder how strong they going to be when they have the same age like you" Goku said. "I don't know but they going to be a lot more stronger" Kefla said. She finished eating the she walked into her room.

Kefla opened the door and saw the Caulifla and Kale was looking for something. "what is going on" Kefla asked. "oh I want to take a bath" Caulifla said while grabbing her clothes. Kale quickly ran at her and grabbed her hand. "let's take a bath together" Kale said with a innocent smile. "okay Kale let's take a bath together" Kefla said. Caulifla quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "yay! I'm going to take a bath with sis" Caulifla said happy.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan was walking to his room suddenly he saw Caulifla and Kale wearing a towel around they body the they quickly ran to the restroom. "stop running! Caul-ahhh" Kefla screamed causing Gohan quickly turned around. "I didn't saw anything" Gohan said. "It's okay I'm wearing a towel" Kefla said embarrassed when Gohan turned around but suddenly Caulifla appeared next to him and uppercut him. "stop trying to see my older sister naked! Pervert!" Caulifla said angry as she quickly ran to Kefla and grabbed her hand as they went inside the restroom.

Gohan was in the ground when he felt a little bit of blood from his nose. "ouch…she hit the same way as Kefla" Gohan said the he stood up and remove the blood from his nose. He remember Kefla wearing a towel the he quickly ran to his room and jumped to his bed. **"calm down"** Gohan thought when Cabba saw the Gohan was covering his face with his pillow. **"okay that was strange"** Cabba thought.

Kefla was washing the hair of Caulifla. "so you two are having fun" Kefla asked. "yes is fun but I can't wait to start our training" Caulifla said. "after the festival wearing can start our training" Kefla said when she finishes washing her hear she stood up and moved beside Kale. "now it's your turn" Kefla said the Kale sat down next to her. She started to wash her hair and saw that Kale wasn't nervous around her. "so Kale are you excited about the festival" Kefla asked. "yes and it is going to be my first time going with a festival with you and sis" Kale said. "good because tomorrow is going to be fun for you two" Kefla said with a smile.

 **One hour later**

Gohan saw the Cabba was reading a book. "what kind of book you're reading" Gohan asked. "oh it is My Hero Academia" Cabba replied. "it's a popular book from my home world" Cabba said while reading. "I hear that you're training with Kefla" Gohan said. "yes she is good teacher and she taught me how to transform into a Super Saiyan" Cabba said. "Cabba what is your goal?" Gohan asked. Cabba put his book next to his pillow and looked to the roof. "my goal is to work on the Sadala defense squad so I would be able to save innocent people" Cabba said.

He looked at him. **"Sadala defense squad?"** Gohan thought. "what about your other two friends" Gohan asked. "I don't know but if you're curious you should ask them" Cabba replied the he grabbed his book and started to read again. "okay" Gohan replied the he turned around and started to think. **"it looks like she like spending time with her students"** Gohan thought. He saw the somebody open the door and saw Caulifla. "hey you two wants some ice cream?" Caulifla asked. "Yes I want the chocolate" Cabba replied. "yes and it can be any flavor" Gohan replied. "okay" Caulifla replied the she quickly ran to the kitchen.

 **Five more minutes later**

Caulifla walked at him and give him his ice cream cone. "thank you" Cabba said. She turned around and walked at him when she gives his ice cream cone. "here you ice cream cone and sorry about punching you last time" Caulifla said. "is okay and thank you" Gohan said when he took a bite from the ice cream when he tastes a new flavor the he never tested before.

He looked at her and saw the Cabba was enjoying his ice cream. "I never taste this flavor before" Gohan said. "oh is normal the ice cream is based on a popular fruit from my home world" Caulifla said the she leaves his room and walked to the room of her sister. She sat down next to Kale and saw the she was reading a book. "you like reading the same book as Cabba" Caulifla said. "yes this is an interesting book" Kale said showing her book.

She saw the one of the characters looks the same as Kale. "It's funny how you look the same as this character" Caulifla said while pointing to the drawing. "oh you mean Momo… I think it's because I have the same hair as her" Kale said. She saw the Kefla laid down on the bed. "is time to go to sleep" Kefla said. Caulifla and Kale laid down next to her and fell down to sleep. Kefla saw the they're sleeping next her. "tomorrow is going to be a interesting day" Kefla said the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Six hours later**

Caulifla wake up and gently move the shoulder of Kale when she wake up and saw the Caulifla was already awake. "what's wrong sis" Kale asked. "let's go outside I want to train for a little bit" Caulifla said. "I think it's a bad idea we don't know nothing about this place" Kale said. "we're going to be okay" Caulifla said. "what about Cabba" Kale asked. "he still sleeping and I don't want to enter Gohan room if we enter in his room he may wake up and tell sis that we're training without her permission" Caulifla said. They left the room as they slowly exit the house meanwhile Gohan woke up and sense two energy going to the forest.

 **Forest**

Caulifla and Kale walked to the forest when she turned around and saw the Kale was nervous. "we're going to be okay" Caulifla said. She grabbed her hand and saw the she was nervous when she saw a open space she quickly ran. "this is a perfect place to train" Caulifla said excited. Kale looked at her and saw the she was stretching. "okay let's train together" Kale said.

Caulifla turned around and sense that Gohan was getting closer. She saw Gohan flew towards them and saw that he was staring at them. "I think It's too late for two little girls to be training in the middle of the night" Gohan said. "I know that it is already late but I wanted to train a little bit" Caulifla said. He saw that she wanted to train with Kale. "okay I'm not going to tell her about you two training in the middle of the night" Gohan said. "for real…thank you Gohan" Caulifla said.

He looked at them. "yes but you two are only going to train for thirty minutes" Gohan said. "okay that is good enough for a warm up" Caulifla said. Kale and Caulifla quickly ran at each other clashing they fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves. Caulifla dodge the punch of Kale as she quickly delivered a blow into her stomach. "Kale remember what sis taught us" Caulifla said. She quickly kicks her when suddenly Kale was able to block it.

Caulifla saw that Kale was able to block it. "good job Kale" Caulifla said excited the she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her. Kale deflect the energy blast in a different direction as she quickly reacted and blocked the punch of Caulifla. "you're fighting better but that's not enough to defeat me" Caulifla said as she quickly blocks the punch of Kale. They clash their fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves. Gohan saw that they we're still fighting then he sat down and watched them fight.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They laid down on the ground when Caulifla saw a lot of stars in the sky. "That was a good warm up" Caulifla said. Gohan walked at her and sat down next to them. "yes but you still defeat me" Kale said. "maybe next time you're going to defeat me" Caulifla said while removing her sweat from her forehead. "It was a good fight so you two are training a lot with Kefla" Gohan said. "yes everyday we always training in the gravity chamber and when sis is in the house we always training with her" Caulifla said.

He saw that Caulifla was removing her sweat from her forehead. "so why is your goal" Gohan said. "my goal is to surpass sis" Caulifla said. "it would be great if I was able to defeat her" Caulifla said. "what about you Kale" Gohan asked. "I want to be strong enough to help sis and big sis" Kale said. "oh then do your best to achive your goal" Gohan said.

She looked at him and saw that he was smiling. "Gohan can I ask you something but you have to be honest" Caulifla said. "sure" Gohan replied. "do you have a crush with my sis" Caulifla said. "what! No!why!" Gohan replied when Caulifla saw the he was embarrassed when she stood up and pointed her hand. "hi sis!" Caulifla screamed when Gohan quickly turned around and saw the Kefla wasn't there. "I already know the you have a crush on my sis" Caulifla said with a smile.

He quickly started to walk backwards. "no she only a good friend" Gohan replied. "are you sure because you're always nervous when you around her" Caulifla said. Gohan was going to said something but Caulifla interrupted. "you should tell her" Caulifla said. "Gohan if you don't tell her about you feeling I don't have any problems about telling you secret to my sister" Caulifla said. "what!?" Gohan said in shock.

Caulifla saw the he was acting more nervous. "it was joke I'm not going to tell her" Caulifla said. "see you later I don't want to get in trouble with sis" Caulifla said the she walked away. He felt the somebody was shaking his arm he turned around and saw Kale. "I'm sorry about sis behavior" Kale said. "sis is nice in her own way so other people thinks she is rude or even disrespectful but she's a nice person when you know more about her" Kale said. She walked away from him but she stops and turned around. "good bye" Kale said the she quickly follows her.

He wasn't able to see them anymore. He laid down on the ground and looked to the star. "it looks like I need to tell her tomorrow" Gohan said. The he stood up and walked to the room. He senses that Caulifla and Kale was already in the room of Caulifla. He walked to his room and saw the Cabba was still sleeping. He laid down on the floor as he covers his eyes with his hand. "tomorrow is going to be the summer festival" Gohan said as he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

Caulifla wake up and saw that Kale and Kefla was still sleeping. "it's already morning" Caulifla said as she stood up and walked to the kitchen when she opened the refrigerator and grabbed the bottle of apple juice. She put some apple juice into her cup and drink it. "good thing that I bought this juice" Caulifla said. She walked back to the room and saw they we're still sleeping.

She sat down next to her and shake her shoulder. Kefla slowly opened her eyes when she saw that Kale was giving her a hug. "sis I'm hungry" Caulifla complained. "Okay I'm going to make something" Kefla said as she gently shakes Kale shoulder. "good morning big sis" Kale said while stretching. "good morning Kale" Kefla said.

Kale saw Caulifla woke up she walked at her. "good morning sis" Kale said with a smile. "good morning" Caulifla said when Kefla hear that Kale was hungry too. She smiled at the and walked at them. She pats they head and saw that they we're getting embarrassed. "okay I'm going to make something so for now watch something" Kefla said as she walked to the kitchen.

Caulifla and Kale walked to the living room and saw the Gohan and Goten was already awake. They sat down on the couch and Goten quickly walked at them. "good morning" Goten smiled. "good morning" Caulifla said. "good morning Goten" Kale said with a shy voice. Gohan stood up and walked at them. He sat down next to them and saw the Kale was a little bit nervous. "are you two excited about the festival" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "yes it sounds fun" Caulifla replied. "yes but I wonder what kind of activities they going to have" Kale said with curiosity. "they a lot of games like goldfish scooping, super ball scooping, yo-yo scooping and other games" Gohan said. "interesting" Kale said. "it sounds fun but I don't like the Yukata I'm having a hard time walking around" Caulifla said. "but sis told us the we have to wear it" Kale said. "I'm still going to wear the Yukata so sis don't get angry at me" Caulifla said.

Goten looked at her. "Caulifla can I have some of your chips" Goten asked. "yes is okay" Caulifla said the she saw the Goten quickly ran to the kitchen. "Caulifla you don't have to share you snacks to my brother" Gohan said. "is okay I have a lot of snacks so it don't matter if he eats one and my mom taught me to share with other people" Caulifla said. "thank you and Kefla is right you're a kind girl" Gohan said with a smile.

She quickly gets embarrassed and turned around. "Caulifla and Kale make sure to be ready in the afternoon because we're going to the festival during the afternoon" Gohan said. "okay Gohan" Kale replied. "don't worried we're going to be ready" Caulifla said. She saw the Cabba barely wake up. "good morning sleepyhead" Caulifla said. "good morning" Cabba said sleepy.

Caulifla looked at him and have a smile on her face. "Cabba you wake up late so I eat you breakfast" Caulifla said. "what!?" Cabba said in shock. "Caulifla that no f-" Caulifla interrupted him. "is a lied and Kefla is already making breakfast so you have to wait" Caulifla said. "okay" Cabba said as he sat down in the couch.

 **One hour later**

Caulifla grabbed her plate of food and looked at her. "thank you sis" Caulifla said. "no problem" Kefla said as she sat down next to Gohan. Goku and Chichi walked to the dining room and saw the Kefla already make breakfast. Goku quickly sat down and started to eat. "this is delicious!" Goku said when Chichi took a bite of her breakfast. "it taste great" Chichi said the she continued to eat.

Kale saw the Kefla was still eating. "sis what time the festival is going to start" Kale asked. "Bulma told me that is going to start in the afternoon but a lot of people is going over there so we have to go early" Kefla said. "okay" Kale replied. "when you two finish eating make sure to wear the Yukata" Kefla said. "okay sis" Caulifla and Kale replied. Gohan saw the Kefla have a good relationship with Caulifla and Kale.

 **One hour later**

Kefla saw the Caulifla and Kale was already wearing they Yukata. "sis I look weird wearing this kind of clothes" Caulifla complained. Kefla walked at her and pat her head. "you look cute wearing a Yukata" Kefla said she walked towards Kale and looked at her. "The same thing for you" Kefla said. "thank you sis" Kale said. The they leave the room when Gohan saw Kefla was wearing a Yukata he walked backwards.

He quickly walked at her. "Kefla..you look beautiful wearing the Yukata" Gohan said. Kefla was surprised the she quickly gets embarrassed when she turned around and saw her reflection. She saw her face was bright red then she looked at him. "thank you Gohan for your compliment" Kefla said. She grabbed the hand of Caulifla and Kale. "let's go to West City and enjoy the festival" Kefla said the they left the house and travel to West City.

 **West City**

Kefla saw they was a lot of people in the festival she turned around and looked at them. "don't cause any trouble" Kefla said. "okay" Caulifla said. "I'm serious don't cause any trouble" Kefla said. "okay big sis" Kale said. Caulifla quickly grabbed her hand and walked in another direction. Cabba saw the Caulifla and Kale was going to live him alone be quickly ran at them. "wait for me!" Cabba said the helicopter quickly ran at them.

Yamaha saw a fortune teller. **"maybe she would be able to tell my future"** Yamcha thought the he walked at her and sat down on the seat. "hello my name is Yuki Nagato and I'm going to tell your future" Yuki said. "okay" Yamcha said excited. "in one hour later you're going to get beat up by two girls" Yuki said. "one hour and twenty minutes later you car is going to blow up" Yuki said. "three hours you're going to be in the hospital" Yuki said. "what I don't believe you" Yamcha said angry the he leaves and walked in another direction.

Kefla saw a lot of food stalls. "Gohan they a lot of food here" Kefla said. "yes and it looks good" Gohan said. "let's go over there I want to eat some Ikayaki" Kefla said the she walked to the food stall. Gohan walked beside her and saw the she wanted to eat it. "sir I want two orders of Ikayaki" Gohan said. "Gohan I can pay for m-" Gohan interrupted her. "it's okay" Gohan said while giving him the money. "okay" Kefla said as she grabbed her food.

She looked at him. "thank you" Kefla said she started to eat her food when Gohan walked beside her. "Kefla let's go over there" Gohan pointed to the ring toss stall. "it looks fun" Kefla said when they started to walk a lot of people was getting closer at them. Kefla was having a hard time moving suddenly Gohan grabbed her hand. He saw the Kefla was embarrassed he quickly moved his hand. "is okay" Kefla said the she let him hold her hand. They walked to the ring road stall. "Gohan how do you play this game" Kefla asked.

He looked at her. "this game you have to grab the ring and throw it to the bottle of glass if you're able to land the ring on the neck of a bottle of glass you win a prize" Gohan said the he gives some moments to the woman. The woman give him four rings. **"this is going to be easy"** Gohan thought the he threw his first ring when he saw the it didn't land on the neck of the bottle of glass. "oh…I have three more opportunities" Gohan said. He threw the second one but suddenly the ring slide down and fell down in the floor. He threw his third one but it hit the bottle of glass causing the ring to bounce into the floor. He saw the he have the last ring he focused on the bottle of glass near him as he threw it. "ye-here I'm going to play again" Gohan said giving her more money. "this time I'm going to win" Gohan said

 **Twenty minutes later**

Kefla saw the Gohan tried twenty six times she walked at him. "Gohan I think the enough let's go to the other games" Kefla said. "this is my last one…if I lose let's go to another game" Gohan said the he threw the ring. He saw the ring landed in the neck of the bottle of glass. "congratulations! This is you reward" the woman said giving him a teddy bear. Gohan grabbed the teddy bear and give it to her. She was surprised the Gohan gives her a teddy bear. "thank you that was really nice" Kefla said. "No problem" Gohan said the he grabbed her hand and walked in another direction.

 **Meanwhile in another location ( festival)**

Caulifla was eating her crepe. "good thing that sis give us money" Caulifla said while eating. "yes I really like this festival" Kale said while eating her crepe. "Kale what kind of flavor you choose" Caulifla asked. "it was the strawberry" Kale said while eating when suddenly she felt the somebody knock her crepe for accident. "my delicious crepe" Kale said when she saw the her crepe was already in the floor and step on by other people.

He walked at her. "I'm sorry I d-" Caulifla interrupted. "you idiot!" Caulifla screamed at him. She saw a girl wearing a Yukata walking at them. "what happen?" the girl said while looking at her. "the idiot did that" Caulifla said while pointing to the crepes that was in the floor. "Kyon hurry up and buy another one" the girl said the he quickly ran to the crepe stall. "my name is Haruhi Suyumiza and I'm the leader of the SOS Brigade and his name is Kyon" Haruhi said. "my name is Caulifla and her name is Kale" Caulifla said. She looked at them and pat her head. **"what a weird girl"** Caulifla thought.

He saw the boy running at them when he gives her the crepe. "here" Kyon. "thank you Kyon" Kale said. "that not my na-" Haruhi interrupted him. "nobody cares about you name" Haruhi said. "if you two want you can walk along with us I'm waiting for my other two members" Haruhi said. "oh sure" Caulifla said the she turned around and saw the Cabba was looking around. "Cabba come here!" Caulifla screamed at him the he quickly ran at her. "Caulifla you should stop running around here I almost got lost" Cabba said when he saw the she was hanging out with two strangers. "Cabba let's hang out with them" Caulifla said. "I don't know Gohan told us about not talking to strangers" Cabba said. "is okay and they look fun to hang out" Caulifla said. "Okay " Cabba sais the he walked besides her when he saw the girl squishing the cheeks of Kale. "Kale is so adorable" Haruhi said while squishing her cheeks.

 **In another location ( festival)**

Kefla saw a fortune teller stall. "Gohan you want to go over there" Kefla said. "it looks interesting" Gohan said the they walked at her. Kefla sat down and saw a girl staring at her as she looked at her. "my name is Yuki Nagato and I'm going to tell you your future" Yuki said. "in thirty minutes you're going to hold his hands and three hour later you're going to kiss him" Yuki said. Kefla quickly get embarrassed but she took a deep breath and calm down. **"just calm down is not going to happen"** Kefla thought.

She stood up and walked at him. "so what happen" Gohan asked. "nothing" Kefla said while looking in another direction. Gohan saw the she was embarrassed when he wanted to get he wanted to know his future but the girl already left. "oh she already gone…let's go over there it looks fun" Gohan said. "okay" Kefla said the they walked over there. **"I wonder what Caulifla is doing right now"** Kefla thought.

 **In another location (Festival)**

Caulifla saw a lot of kids in a game stall the she walked over there and saw the kids are trying to get a goldfish. "hmm I never saw this kind of fish before" Caulifla said. Kale was getting closer and saw the fish swimming around. "sis I'm going to tried to get a goldfish" Kale said the she gives her some money to the old men. Kale grabbed a scooper when she saw it was thin washi paper that can be easily torn when contacted with water. She gently tried to catch a goldfish when she caught one but suddenly the thin paper was torn down causing the fish to fell down to the water.

Caulifla saw the Kale was trying to get the goldfish. "Kale I'm going to tried to get one" Caulifla said while giving him some money. She saw the goldfish the she quickly tried to caught it but the thin paper easily torn down when the water touch it. "sis next time tried to be a little more gentle" Kale said. "okay I'm going tried again" Caulifla said while giving more money when she slowly but the scooper in the water when suddenly she caught a goldfish. She gently tried to put the goldfish into the small bowl but suddenly the thin paper torn causing the goldfish to fell into the water. **"what the hell! This game sucks!"** Caulifla thought.

She saw the Haruhi walked at her and give money to the old men when she got scooper as she quickly caught a goldfish and gently put the goldfish into the small bowl. She give it to Kale and give money to the old men she did the same way and was able to put the goldfish into the small bowl. "that was easy" Haruhi said. **"now she trying to show off in front of these little girls"** Kyon thought. Caulifla saw the goldfish was inside the plastic bag. "sis the goldfish is really cute" Kale said with a smile. She turned around and looked at her. "thank you" Kale and Caulifla said at the same time.

Caulifla turned around and saw a stall the was selling strange mask the she quickly ran over there when she saw the Kale was running at her. "Kale they have some weird mask" Caulifla said while she was looking for one. "I like this one" Kale said. "hahaha! That's a funny mask! I'm going to call you Kale the magical girl" Caulifla said while laughing when Kale bought the mask. "sis which one are you going to get" Kale said.

She started to look around when Kale bring her a similar mask. "sis choose this one" Kale said. She saw the Kale was holding another Magical girl with black hair. "okay I'm going to buy it" Caulifla said the she bought the mask and wear it. Haruhi saw the they we're wearing a mask the she quickly walked at her and whisper on her ear. "like this…If evil is supposed to disrupt the divine and be a force of chaos, it's only natural for me to upset the laws of a god" Caulifla said. "yes like that! It's perfect" Haruhi said

Haruhi walked at her and whisper on her ear. "okay…If someone like me could do that, go around helping people who are in trouble, then I think that would be... truly wonderful" Kale said. "this is perfect…I want to make a movie" Haruhi said while eating her ice cream cone. "sis I want to go over there it looks interesting" Kale said the they quickly ran over there.

 **In another location ( Festival)**

Kefla was eating her cotton candy. "good thing the we came to the festival" Kefla said while eating. "yes it was fun spending time with you" Gohan said the he took a bite from Kefla cotton candy. He saw the Kefla was staring at him. "it's okay next time ask me" Kefla said while she continued to eat her cotton candy. She moved her hand and looked at him. "iit's okay you can take a bite" Kefla said the Gohan already took a bite.

She continued to eat her cotton candy. "Kefla you want to play the game over there" Gohan pointed to the yo-yo scooping. "sure it looks fun" Kefla said the they walked to the yo-yo stall. She saw a small container the have small gallons floating in the water. She gives the money to the old woman she got a paper string the have a small hook in the end when she tried to get a ballon the strong easily torn down. "I thought it would be easy to get the balloon..I'm going to tried again" Kefla said.

Then she pays her again the she quickly put her string and immediately moved away from the container when she saw the she got her first ball on. "hey Gohan I was able to get it" Kefla said with a smile. "good job" Gohan said. He saw the Kefla was enjoying the festival he hears her stomach growling. "Kefla let's get something to eat" Gohan said. "Okay" Kefla said embarrassed.

Chichi was staring at Goku the she quickly ran at him but he easily dodge her. "what are you doing?" Goku said confused. "Goku I want to have a daughter" Chichi said. "what? Why" Goku asked. "because I want to have a daughter" Chichi said. "but you already have Gohan and Goten" Goku said while running away from her. "I love my two sons but I still want to have a daughter" Chichi complained.

Goku was surprised. "why you want to have a daughter?" Goku asked. "after meeting Caulifla and Kale for some reason I want to have a daughter" Chichi said. "do you think is to early to have a third child" Goku said. "what! No! I'm not going to get any younger" Chichi said angry. "b-" Chichi interrupt him. "I'm not asking for you permission" Chichi said.

Goku quickly dodge her. "fine…Goku let's make a deal if you get me pregnant and I get a daughter…I will let you train" Chichi said. "I'm not going to bother you about not having a job" Chichi said. "is a sweet deal so decided right now" Chichi said angry. "maybe…sorry King Kai is calling me" Goku said the he quickly used instant transmission and to run away from Chichi. "yes! Now I need to think a name for my future daughter" Chichi said excited the she run into her room.

 **West City (Festival)**

Caulifla saw the Yamcha was looking around the go-to scooping stall. "hello human servant!" Caulifla screamed at him. "Caulifla-sama" Yamcha quickly bow down. "see Kyon you have to treat me the same way" Haruhi said. "no" Kyon replied. Caulifla walked at him and looked at him. "servant buy us some cotton candy" Caulifla said. He quickly stood up and saw Caulifla with the two other kids when he saw the she was hanging out with four people more. "no" Yamcha said.

He looked at her. "you stupid little girl!" Yamcha screamed at her. "you don't have any reason to insult a little girl" Haruhi said. "shut up idiot!" Yamcha screamed at her. She was in shock and Caulifla was getting angrier than before the she appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. Haruhi walked at him and kick him multiple times. "I hope you blow up nine thousand times" Haruhi said while kicking him multiple times.

Cabba saw the Yamcha was getting beat you by Caulifla and the other girl. **"I feel bad for him but that is what happen when you insult Caulifla"** Cabba thought. She finishs beating him up and saw the he was unconscious. "good the next time I'm not going to show you any mercy" Caulifla said. "that was a good way to release all my anger" Haruhi said while staring at Kyon. "sis let's go over there" Kale said. "okay" Caulifla said the they quickly ran to the Gun-shooting stall.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Yamcha stood up and saw the they we're already gone. "it looks the she was right about you future" Puar said. "no I don't believe in the stuff" Yamcha said. "but you got beat up by two girls" Puar said. "it doesn't matter I'm going to go home" Yamcha said the he leaves the festival. He walked outside and saw the nobody was near his car. He walked to his car when suddenly the car blow up and he fell down unconscious.

 **Two Hours later**

 **West City ( Festival)**

Kefla and Gohan was walking around when they saw most of the people we're walking to the open field. Kefla saw the they we're a lot of people standing waiting for something to happen. "Gohan wh-" Kefla hear an explosion when she looked up and saw the night sky was covering with bright light. Gohan grabbed her hand and quickly ran in another direction when she turned around and saw the Gohan was dragging her in another place.

 **Five minutes later**

Gohan stop and saw the perfect place to watch the fireworks when Kefla sat down under the cherry blossom tree. "this is the perfect place to enjoy the show" Kefla said while looking the fireworks exploding the night sky. Gohan sat down and was staring at Kefla when he saw cherry blossom petals on her hair. He was getting closer at her when he put his hand near her hair when suddenly Kefla turned around and saw Gohan trying to touch her hair.

She saw the Gohan immediately get embarrassed the he moved away from her. "Kefla you have something on your hair" Gohan said the he gets closer and remove the cherry blossom petal. She gets closer at him and stared at him. "let's continue watching the show" Kefla said the she turned around and looked to the night sky.

 **In another location ( Festival)**

Caulifla and Kale saw the group of teenagers leaving the festival. "sis what do you think about them" Kale asked. "hmm…they're okay" Caulifla said. Cabba was eating his cotton candy then he walked besides her and looked at her. "so what are we going to do" Cabba asked.

She turned around and stared at him. "That easily let's look for Kefla and Gohan…I can sense they're energy so they are over there" Caulifla said while pointing in the direction. "okay let's go" Cabba said. "yes I want to spend time with big sis" Kale said. "okay I bet they are enjoying the fireworks" Caulifla said the they started to walk.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **In the open field ( Festival)**

Gohan saw the Kefla was enjoying the fireworks he grabbed her hand. Kefla suddenly felt the Gohan grabbed her hand and saw the his face was bright red. "Kefla I can't hold this anymore" Gohan said. "I'm going to be honest when I meet you for the first time I never trust you that why I was trying to get information from you past so I would be able to determine if you're a bad person" Gohan said.

She was staring at him and saw the Gohan was having a hard time telling his feelings. "later on I saw the you're trying you best to get stronger and I didn't sense any evil inside you after spending time with you I notice the you're a good girl" Gohan said. "so I want to tell you this" Gohan said when Kefla felt the his hand was shaking. "I LOVE YOU!" Gohan screamed when Kefla was in shock.

She quickly stood up and walked backwards. "w-what…can you said it again" Kefla said. Gohan walked at her and grabbed her shoulder. "I love you" Gohan said. She quickly turned around and she felt her heart was pumping faster than before. **"what the hell is going on! My heart is going to blow up"** Kefla thought. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down.

Gohan walked at her and saw the she was bright red. "So Kefla what is your answer" Gohan asked. "what..i was surprised the you tell me your feelings" Kefla said embarrassed. "give me a moment I'm still shock about your confession" Kefla said. "this is my first time that I felt thid kind of emotion" Kefla said embarrassed. Gohan quickly give her a hug and felt her body was shaking. "I-I…L-love y-you -too" Kefla said embarrassed.

Gohan was surprised the he stared at her. "can you said it again" Gohan said. "what! Idiot! Why you want me to get embarrassed again" Kefla said angry. "fine….I love y-" Gohan quickly hug her. Kefla face turn bright red as she started to punch him into his stomach. "idiot! Next time give me a warning the you're going to give me a hug" Kefla said as they were staring at each other.

Meanwhile Caulifla and Kale was hiding behind the bushes. "I can't believe this…Gohan and sis are idiots" Caulifla said angry. "sis the was mean" Kale said. "let's go somewhere else I don't want to bother them" Cabba said. "I don't care" Caulifla said. "dammit…Gohan kiss my sister right now" Caulifla said angry. She stood up and looked at them. "dammit I'm going to help the idiot of Gohan to kiss my badass sister" Caulifla said the she quickly ran at them and push Gohan against Kefla.

Gohan opened his eyes and saw the he kisses Kefla on her lips. She opened her eyes and saw that Gohan was giving her a kiss. Gohan stop kissing her the he quickly stood up as he help her stand up. "I'm s-" Kefla interrupted him and kissed him back. Gohan was in shock that Kefla was kissing him as she stops and stared at him. "idiot…kiss me back" Kefla said then Gohan put his hand around her waist and kissed her back. Caulifla turned around and stared at Kale. "finally Gohan confess his love to my sister" Caulifla said.

Gohan and Kefla stop kissing each other and saw the Caulifla was staring at them. "Caulifla you're in trouble I'm going to tell mom" Kefla said. "hmm…I don't care" Caulifla said. "I don't care because I'm going to tell her that you're already have a boyfriend" Caulifla said with a cocky smile on her face.

She looked at her. "fine I'm not going to tell her just keep this as a secret" Kefla said. Caulifla was looking around the she quickly ran away. "no!... I'm going to tell everyone the you're dating with Gohan….so good bye sis" Caulifla said the she quickly ran away. "fine tell everyone I'm not going to get embarrassed" Kefla said. She looked at him and give him a kiss when she stop and stares at him. "are you going to be okay if Caulifla tells everyone that we already started dating" Gohan asked. "yes and I know the you two are hiding behind the bushes" Kefla said.

Kale and Cabba walked at them when Kale was looking at her. "Kale are you okay the I'm dating with Gohan" Kefla asked. "huh?.. Yes he's okay" Kale said. "I think sis is going to tell mom too" Kale said. "it isgoing to be okay and she is going to meet him soon so it doesn't matter" Kefla said. **"I wonder how he is going to react"** Kefla thought.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Capsule Corporations**

Caulifla quickly opened the door and saw the Bulma and Eighteen was talking to each other. "my sister is dating with Gohan!" Caulifla screamed the she quickly ran outside and travel to Gohan house. Bulma was surprised the Gohan is dating with Kefla. "so he finally asked her out" Bulma said. "oh so you already knew the Gohan has feelings for Kefla" Eighteen said. "yes it was obvious the Gohan have a crush on Kefla what about you" Bulma said while she drinks her green tea. "yes and I told him if he hurt the feelings of Kefla I'm going to beat him up" Eighteenth said.

 **Five minutes later**

Caulifla quickly enter to the house and saw Chichi. The she quickly ran at her and looked at her. "my sister is dating with Gohan!" Caulifla screamed the she quickly ran away. "what!" Chichi screamed. She sat down on the chair and drink her bottle of water. "my son is dating with Kefla" Chichi said the she quickly stood up. "finally Gohan is going to give me some grandchildren" Chichi said excited the she quickly ran into her room and saw the Goku was sleeping.

She quickly pushes him causing him to fall down on the floor. "Chichi the was mean" Goku said while touching his head. "you son is dating with Kefla" Chichi said. "oh good for him" Goku said sleepy. "yes I can't wait when Kefla gets pregnant" Chichi said. She quickly laid down on her bed and grabbed her pillow. "I'm so happy that I'm going to be a grandmother" Chichi said.

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Koshou walked drinking her cup of orange juice when she saw Daikon was looking around. "what wrong" Koshou asked. "nothing…for some reason somebody's is trying to steal one of my precious angels" Daikon said. "I feel one of my daughter is already started dating with a guy" Daikon said. "let me see…Caulifla doesn't care about dating and she more focus on training… Kale is to shy and mostly likely she having a hard time talking with Cabba or with other boys…so the only option is Kefla" Koshou said.

She saw the Daikon grabbed a bottle of whisky. "what are you going to start drinking only because you feel that our daughter already has a boyfriend" Koshou said. "yes" Daikon said while drinking. "If she has a boyfriend I want to meet him" Koshou said. "you better not cause any trouble" Koshou said while staring at him. "fine…I'm not going to cause any trouble" Daikon said while drinking.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Festival (West City)**

Caulifla quickly ran at her and looked at her. "I already told everyone" Caulifla said. "good…because I'm not embarrassed" Kefla said. "okay when we return home I'm going to tell our parents" Caulifla said. "I don't mind if you tell them" Kefla said. Caulifla walked at him and stared at him. "Gohan you're a cool person so I allow you do date with sis" Caulifla said. "oh thanks" Gohan said. "are you ready to meet our parents and even ask my father for permission to date with my sister" Caulifla said. He was getting confused then Kefla quickly walked beside him. "Gohan don't worry I'm going to explain tomorrow so let's enjoy this beautiful day" Kefla said the they sat down.

 **Two Hours later**

Kefla saw the Caulifla and Kale was already sleeping the she gently pick them up. "Gohan can you do me a favor and pick up Cabba" Kefla said. Gohan saw the Cabba was already sleeping he pick him up and looked at her. "Kefla so what do you think about the festival?" Gohan asked. "it was good experience" Kefla said. "good it was fun spending time with you" Gohan said. "the same thing but let's return home I want to go to sleep" Kefla said the they travel back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla walked to her room and gently put Caulifla and Kale on her bed. She laid down on her bed and saw the Caulifla and Kale was still sleeping when she looked to the roof. "it looks the I need to tell Gohan the I was born in universe six and they are my little sisters" Kefla said when suddenly Caulifla and Kale hug her at the same time. Kefla saw the they we're still sleeping she give them a kiss in the foreheads. "good night Caulifla and Kale" Kefla said the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author Notes**

 **Chapter 28 : Kefura?**


	28. Chapter 28

**I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

Caulifla woke up and saw the Kefla was still sleeping. She quickly jumped at her. "wake up sis!" Caulifla screamed while shaking her shoulder. She slowly wakes up and saw the Caulifla was staring at her. She saw the Kale was still sleeping she moved her hand and gently touch her. Kale woke up and saw Caulifla and Kefla. "good morning sis and big sis" Kale said.

Caulifla looked at her. "good morning Kale" Caulifla said. "sis what are we going to do today" Caulifla said. "I'm going to start training you all how to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Kefla said. "what! For real" Caulifla said excited. "I'm going to be the first one to transform into Super Saiyan two" Caulifla said excited. Kefla pat her head and looked at her. "but first let's eat something" Kefla said the they left the room.

She saw the Cabba wasn't in the living room. "so Cabba still sleeping" Caulifla said. "Caulifla do me a favor and wake him up" Kefla said the she nodded at her. She quickly ran to the room and she saw the Gohan was sleeping on the floor. She slowly walks to the bed and saw that Cabba was still sleeping. She quickly delivered a blow into his stomach causing him to gasp. "uggh!" Cabba said in pain.

She looked at him. "Kefla is going to make breakfast and she told me to be ready so we can start our training after we eat breakfast" Caulifla said. She saw that Gohan was still sleep she quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp. "ughh!" Gohan said. He opened his eyes and saw Caulifla. "Caulifla..next time don't punch me..you have the same personality as Kefla" Gohan said. "huh? Sis told me that she is going to make breakfast so wake up bro" Caulifla said as she leaves his room. "bro?" Gohan said confused.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan walked to the dinning room and he saw Caulifla and Kale was already eating when he sat down and saw Kefla staring at him. "good morning" Kefla said as she sat down next to him. "good morning" Gohan replied. Caulifla saw that Kefla was getting embarrassed. "kiss him! Kiss him!" Caulifla said while teasing her. "Caulifla stop teasing me" Kefla complained. "no…I'm still going to tease you" Caulifla said while eating.

She looked at her. "you want to play like that then I'm going to tell him an embarrassing story about you" Kefla said. "oh..I dare you! I'm not going to get embarrassed! I'm the coolest saiyan!" Caulifla said with a confidence while pointing at her. "oh good when she was five years old she always go to sleep with a big teddy bear" Kefla said when she saw that she was getting embarrassed. "what…I'm not embarrassed" Caulifla said. Kefla stood up and walked at her and squish her cheeks. "you liar you're getting embarrassed" Kefla said.

She looked at her and bite her finger. "shut up" Caulifla said as she continued to eat her food. "maybe next time you should give him the good morning kiss" Caulifla said. Gohan saw that Kefla was getting embarrassed when she quickly sat down and looked in another direction. "sis don't be mean with big sis" Kale said. "I don't care I'm going to tease her" Caulifla said with a smile.

 **Ten minutes later**

They finish eating when she looked at him. "Gohan I'm going to train with them" Kefla said. "Okay have fun training with them" Gohan said. "good bye" Kefla said when Caulifla quickly started to shake her shoulder. "sis you should give him a kiss" Caulifla said with a teasing smile on her face. "what" Kefla said embarrassed. "Chicken!Chicken!" Caulifla said. She walked at him and give him a kiss on his cheek. "good bye" Kefla said as she quickly pushes them outside the house and travel to the forest.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Forest**

Kefla looked at them. "today is our first day the I'm going to train you all how to transform into Super Saiyan two" Kefla said. "sis how are you going to help us transform into Super Saiyan Two" Caulifla asked. "Super Saiyan Two is just another transformation beyond Super Saiyan so I'm going to make sure to push your limits" Kefla said. "in two to four months you all be able to transform into Super Saiyan Rwo but you all going to train even more if you all want to achive the second transformation" Kefla said when she turned around and sense the energy of Goku and Vegeta near the forest.

 **Unknown Location**

Vegeta walked at him. "what the hell! are we doing here" Vegeta asked. "nothing I'm just curious how strong they are" Goku said. "you mean those brats" Vegeta said. "I don't like the annoying little brat she has the same personality as Kefla" Vegeta said. "oh you mean Caulifla" Goku said.

He looked at him. "yes the last time I saw her she just flip me off" Vegeta said angry.He saw the Vegeta was angry be started to laugh at him. "She have a lot of guts…but she only a little girl" Goku said. "I don't care for now stay quiet I want to see how strong they are when they transform into Super Saiyan" Vegeta said. "Oh and one thing Kefla is going to teach them how to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Goku said. "interesting so those brats are ready to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Vegeta said.

He looked at him. "you think Goten and Trunks are ready to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Goku said. "no they need to train more and they didn't master super saiyan" Vegeta said. "you right they spend most of they time playing videos games" Goku said the he sat down. "let's watch how Kefla train her students" Goku said. "sure" Vegeta said.

 **Forest**

She turned around and looked at them. **"so Goku and Vegeta are watching us"** Kefla thought. "transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla said. "okay sis" Caulifla replied. They release all their power and transformed into Super Saiyan. "good" Kefla said. "okay big sis" Kale replied. "today we're going to have a sparring match I want to see how strong you all become after training in the gravity chamber" Kefla said with a smile on her face. "we're not going to lose against you" Caulifla said. "good then do your best" Caulifla said with a cocky smile on her face.

They transformed into Super Saiyan when Caulifla quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her. She deflected the energy blast without any problems when suddenly Kale quickly tried to punch her but Kefla booked her punch and threw her against Cabba. **"I see they fighting better than before"** Kefla thought while she dodges a punch from Caulifla. She quickly moved her hand. "take this sis! Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against her. She deflected the energy blast and saw the massive explosion.

She looked at her. "oh I see you improve your attack" Kefla said. "yes sis I was spending most of the time improved some of my attacks" Caulifla said the she quickly ran at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when Kefla deflect the energy blast when she tried to attack her suddenly Kefla blocked her punch. "good but you need to improve your speed" Kefla said the she quickly threw against Kale. Cabba ran at her and tried to kick her multiple times but Kefla dodge all his attack without any problems.

Caulifla and Kale ran against her as they threw an energy blast against her at the same time when she dodge the energy blast suddenly Cabba ran against her and quickly tried to delivered a punch but she easily deflect his attack without any problems. "good now tried to work together" Kefla said while she dodges the energy blast from Caulifla. They quickly ran at her and attack at the same time. She saw the Caulifla and Kale don't have any problems working together she dodged all they attack without any. She blocks the punch of Cabba and quickly grasped his punch and threw him against Caulifla and Kale causing them to tell down on the ground.

Kefla looked at them. "that enough" Kefla said as they return to their base form. "Caulifla you need to improve your speed and try to learn some strategies so you're be able to fight better" Kefla said. "Kale you need to improve on releasing more of your power so you would be able to damage your opponent even more" Kefla said. "Cabba you need to improve your team work with Caulifla and Kale so they possibility of defeating against an enemy is going to increase and improve your speed too" Kefla said.

She looked at her. "okay next time we're going to kick your ass" Caulifla said with confidence. "good luck" Kefla said. "okay I'm going to give you all rewards let's go to West City and I'm going to buy you all ice cream cone" Kefla said. "is a good reward" Caulifla said. "okay big sis!" Kale said excited. "okay" Cabba replied the they all travel to West City.

 **Meanwhile in another location**

Vegeta looked at him. "so I was right all this time" Vegeta said. "Vegeta who do you think is the strongest?" Goku asked. "The annoying brat is the strongest one" Vegeta said. "oh you right and the other girl is a little bit stronger than boy over there" Goku said. "I'm going to leave I want to continue my training" Vegeta said. "let's have a sparring match..wait let's invite Gohan too I want to fight him" Goku said. "fine let's invite him but this time we're going to use all our power" Vegeta said. "sounds good and I want to test my Super Saiyan Three against you and my son" Goku said. "Fine let's go I don't want to waste my time here" Vegeta said the Goku touched his shoulder and used instant transmission.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

Caulifla started to eat her ice cream cone. "thanks sis" Caulifla said while eating. "Thanks big sis" Kale said while enjoying it. She saw that Cabba was enjoying eating his ice cream. "sis are you going to teach us some new techniques" Caulifla asked. "Yes I was thinking of teaching you all some techniques that Gohan taught me last year" Kefla said. "sounds interesting" Caulifla said while eating her ice cream. "the techniques are really useful during a fight and you all need able to master without any problems" Kefla said with a smile.

She stood up saw the they already finish eating they ice cream. "it looks is time to go home" Kefla said. "for real" Caulifla said. "yes but tomorrow we can train even more" Kefla said. "okay so I'm curious what techniques are you going to teach us" Caulifla asked. She squish her cheeks and looked at her. "it's a surprised" Kefla said. "fine but it better be some badass techniques" Caulifla said. She started to think and walked around. "hmmm I think it is a cool technique" Kefla said. "Okay sis" Caulifla said.

Kale walked beside her. "big sis I want to know what I need to improve so I would be able to get stronger" Kale asked. "You're were fighting better than before but you need to be more confident and increase you speed" Kefla said. "okay big sis" Kale said. "don't worry I'm going to tell more how you all can improve you fighting styles so you be able defeat you enemies" Kefla said. "okay" Kale said the they leave the restaurant and flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They enter to the house when suddenly she saw Chichi opened the door. "Hi Kefla" Chichi said excited. "Hi what is going on" Kefla asked. She quickly shows her a magazine. "I was looking for a wedding dress when you get married to my son" Chichi said. "what!" Kefla said in shock. "Chichi calm down we barely started dating and isn't it too early to think about marriage" Kefla. "it's important to plan this early" Chichi said. "I prefer to take my time and have fun and train with Gohan so for now I'm not worried about marriage" Kefla said when she saw the Caulifla smiled at her and quickly ran into her room.

Kale and Cabba walked to her room when she turned around and saw the Gohan was next to her. "Gohan I'm going to tell something important so let's good somewhere more private" Kefla said. "okay but it is something serious" Gohan asked. "yes I'm going to tell you one of my secrets" Kefla said. "okay" Gohan said as he walked outside and saw that Kefla walked beside him. "let's go over there" Kefla said pointing the they walked to the forest.

 **Forest**

They walked to the forest when he saw the they we're getting near the lake. "this is the perfect place to talk about my secret" Kefla said. She sat down and looked at him. "remember the first time you meet me" Kefla said. "yes the first time I saw you it was in this place and I remember you have some injuries around your body it looked like you were fighting against somebody who was even stronger than you" Gohan said. "yes you was wondering how another full blooded saiyan was still alive after all Vegeta told you the only survivors was him and Goku" Kefla said.

He sat down next to her and looked at her. "Yes but he was wrong that why you're here and your three students are still alive" Gohan said. "well Vegeta is right the only survivors it was him and your father" Kefla said. "I'm not from this universe I'm from universe six the same thing with my students" Kefla said. "in universe six the Saiyans are still alive but the difference the Saiyans over there are know to stop the war and save innocent lives" Kefla said. "my second secret is the Caulifla and Kale are my little sisters" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "okay so how did you arrive here" Gohan asked. "it's kinda of complicated and you're not ready to hear my other secret" Kefla said. He laid down and looked at her. "that okay you don't have to tell me" Gohan said. He was getting closer at her when he put his hand near her waist and kiss her. She stood kissing him and looked at him. "are you going to train with them tomorrow" Gohan asked. "Yes I'm going to teach them how to transform into Super Saiyan two so I think is going to take like four months or even six months so they would be able to transform into Super Saiyan two" Kefla said. "good tell me when they achive into Super Saiyan Two I want to graduated them when that happens" Gohan said. "okay" Kefla replied.

She get closer at him and give him a kiss when she stop. "maybe we can w- Caulifla I know you're hiding over there" Kefla said the she saw the Caulifla ran away. "she a trouble maker…we can watch a movie together" Kefla said. "that sounds fun" Gohan replied the he stood up and help her stand up. "okay I'm going choose a movie so buy some snacks" Kefla said. "okay" Gohan said as he flew to West City when Kefla saw the Gohan was already gone she walked back home.

She entered turned the house and suddenly Goku appeared next to her. "Hi Kefla" Goku said. "hi" Kefla replied when he looked around and didn't saw his older son. "you know where is Gohan I wanted to ask him if he wants to train with me" Goku said. "Gohan went to the store to buy some snacks we're planning to watch a movie" Kefla said. "that sounds fun" Goku said. "I hear the Vegito was training you two" Goku said. "Yes he teach some of his techniques" Kefla said.

He looked at her. "did he teach you two how to use Kaio-Ken" Goku asked. "no he didn't have to much time to teach the technique" Kefla said. "Kefla let's make a deal if I teach you how to use Kaio-Ken would you train with me" Goku said. "okay is a deal" Kefla said the she shake his hand. "good is a long time the I train with you" Goku said. "then tomorrow let's train together" Goku said. "sure let's train together but first I need to find another teacher who can train my students" Kefla said. "then when you find another teacher call me so we can train together" Goku said the he walked to his room.

She walked to her room and saw the Caulifla and Kale was watching a movie. "what movie are you two watching" Kefla asked. "huh..a horror movie" Caulifla said when she saw the Kale was covering her face. "Caulifla when the movie finish ask Kale with movie she want to watch" Kefla said. "okay" Caulifla replied the Kale quickly grabbed a DVD and give to Caulifla. "Okay Kale after the movie let's watch this one" Caulifla said while pointing to another movie. "okay sis" Kale replied. She saw the they we're enjoying watching a movie she sat down along with them. **"now I have to wait for Gohan to come back from the store"** Kefla thought.

 **One hour later**

Gohan walked to the room and saw the Kefla was watching a movie along with her sisters. "you're here" Kefla said when she saw the he was carrying multiple bags. "I already bought a movie so we can watch it together" Gohan said. He walked at Kale the he give a bag of candy and chips. "thank you" Kale said in shy voice. "thank you bro" Caulifla said the she quickly grabbed a bag of chips. "no problem" Gohan said the he walked besides Kefla and walked back to his room.

She say down and looked at him. "it looks the you three are getting along" Kefla said. "I think so" Gohan said the he sat down beside her. "good but if they cause any trouble just tell me" Kefla said. "they didn't do anything bad" Gohan said. "I know Caulifla is the trouble maker so sometimes she makes pranks against her older brother or me" Kefla said. "She going to get along with Trunks" Gohan said. "oh you mean the son of Bulma and Vegeta" Kefla said. "Yes" Gohan said.

He looked at her. "I was curious what are the opinions of you sisters when they find out the I'm going out with you" Gohan asked. "Caulifla thinks the you're cool guy and Kale thinks the you're nice" Kefla said the she turned on the Television and put a movie. "good I thought they going to hate me because I'm dating with her older sister" Gohan said. "Caulifla and Kale have some kind of respect towards you so you're going to be okay" Kefla said. She put the movie and sat down next to him."I think this movie is interesting" Kefla said the she grabbed the bag of popcorn and started to eat.

 **Two Hours later**

Kefla saw the door open when she quickly moved and caught somebody when she looked at her. "Caulifla what are you doing here" Kefla asked. "I want to watch the movie too" Caulifla said. "Fine but where is Kale?" Kefla asked. "She over there hidden near the bed" Caulifla said while pointing at her. She quickly walked at her and sat down on her laps. "big sis I want to watch the movie too" Kale said. "Okay" Kefla said. "Gohan you don't have any problems if they stay here and watch a movie along with us" Kefla said. "is okay" Gohan said.

He looked at them. "are you two okay watching this kind of movies" Gohan asked. "yes I like watching horror movies" Caulifla said. "I'm okay" Kale said. "you shouldn't worry about them" Kefla said. "they're not going to get scared by this silly movie" Kefla said. "sis is right" Caulifla said the she started to eat the popcorn.

 **Two Hours later**

Kefla saw the movie finish. "it was a good movie" Kefla said when she saw the Kale was already sleep. "sis it looks the Kale is already sleeping" Caulifla said. Kefla pick her up and looked at him. "were going to leave so good night" Kefla said. Caulifla stood up and looked at him. "good night bro and I allowed you to date with sis " Caulifla said. Gohan quickly grabbed her hand. "thank you" Gohan said when Caulifla and Kefla was going to leave the room Gohan quickly walked in front of them. "wait..my brother Goten said the he like this costume so most likely you two are going to share the same opinion as him" Gohan said.

Kale open her eyes and saw the Gohan put a strange watch on his wrist when suddenly he push it and bright light appear around him. "I'm the great Saiyaman" Gohan said while making his poses. **"what! Why!"** Kefla thought. "what…" Caulifla said in shock. "sis I can't find your cool boyfriend! I only see a lame clown over there" Caulifla said while pointing at Gohan. "what" Gohan said on shock. "Kale what do you think about my costume" Gohan said. "I think is nice" Kale said. "Kale stop lying at him you know the costume is lame" Caulifla said. "tell him your honest opinion" Caulifla said. "Cabba is calling me so good bye" Kale said the she quickly ran away.

He looked at her. "lame.." Gohan said in shock. "yes is lame and the mask looks even more silly" Caulifla said. "if you trying to dress like a hero you got it wrong" Caulifla said. "you look like a clown and g-" Kefla quickly cover her mouth. "Caulifla I think that is enough" Kefla said. "okay sis" Caulifla said. "good night sis and good night lame bro!" Caulifla screamed as she quickly ran into the room of Kefla

Gohan push the button of his watch and suddenly he was already in his casual clothes. "I'm sorry about my sister but she always likes telling her opinion to other people and she don't mind hurting other people feelings" Kefla said. "but still it's nice the you're trying to get along with my sisters" Kefla said. She walked to him and give him a kiss on his cheek. "good night" Kefla said the she walked back to her room and laid down on her bed. She saw the Caulifla and Kale was already sleeping. "good night" Kefla said the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

Kefla wake up and saw the Goten was there. "good morning Kefla" Goten said. "good morning" Kefla replied when she saw the Caulifla and Kale was still sleeping. "Kefla I want to visit Trunks" Goten said. "okay give me a second" Kefla said the she shakes Caulifla and Kale causing them to wake up. "good morning Caulifla and Kale" Goten said. "oh good morning" Caulifla said sleepy. "good morning Goten" Kale said. "Caulifla and Kale be ready we're going to visit Bulma and Trunks" Kefla said. "okay" Caulifla replied when she saw the Goten already left the room. "okay we're going to change clothes" Caulifla said.

 **Ten minutes later**

Cabba left the room and saw the Caulifla and Kale we're going to go some where. He walked at them and started at them. "where are you going" Cabba asked. "We're going to visit Bulma" Kefla said. "I want to go too" Cabba replied. "Okay then follow me" Kefla said. "sis after leaving him in the house of Bulma can we train again" Caulifla asked. "yes" Kefla replied. **"yes! I'm going to try my best to transform into Super Saiyan two"** Caulifla thought the they left the house and travel to Capsule Corporations.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Capsule Corporations**

Trunks quickly ran at him. "Hi Goten and- Trunks stop and saw the three strangers. "Hi my name is Caulifla and her name is Kale" Caulifla said. "hi" Kale said in a shy voice. "Hi my name is Cabba" Cabba said. "hello my name is Trunks it is nice to meet you all" Trunks said as he quickly walked beside him

Caulifla looked at her. "sis let's leave right now I want to continue my training" Caulifla said while shaking her leg. "wait" Goten said. "we want to show you all something the we're learn six months ago" Goten said. "We're going to show you all the fusion dance" Trunks said with a cocky smile on his face. **"fusion dance?"** Caulifla thought. "Fusion Dance!" Goten and Trunks said at the same time touching the fingers at the same time when a bright light appear around them.

The light was gone and the two boys was replaced with another boy. "hahaha! My name is Gotenks the Grim Reaper of Justice" Gotenks said with a cocky smile on his face. He walked at them and looked at them. "what do you think" Gotenks said when Kale quickly hide behind Caulifla. "it's a nice technique but it has a stupid dance" Caulifla said. Kefla looked at them and quickly told something on her ear. "what!" Caulifla screamed.

She looked at her angry. "but I don't want to learn the stupid dance" Caulifla complained. "if you two learn the Fusion Dance I teach you one of my techniques" Kefla said. "Fine then I want to learn the instant transmission" Caulifla said. "what about you" Kefla asked. "the same thing" Kale replied. "okay" Kefla said. "Cabba I know you don't have a partner but I'm still going to teach you a technique" Kefla said. "okay" Cabba replied.

She walked beside them. "you two paid attention what I'm going to do if you make a mistake the fusion is not going to work" Kefla said. "call me when you two learn the Fusion Dance I'm going to go somewhere else" Gotenks said the he flew in another direction. "ugh fine let's learn this silly dance" Caulifla complained. "I have one condition don't make fun of me when I teach you the fusion dance" Kefla said. "okay big sis" Kale said. "sure I'm not going to make fun of you" Caulifla said.

 **Two minutes later**

Caulifla started to laugh at her. "Hahaha!" Caulifla said while laughing at her. "really funny Caulifla…now you two have to show me if you're able to do the Fusion Dance without any mistakes" Kefla said. "fine" Caulifla said annoyed. She walked in another direction and looked at Kale. "Kale are you ready" Caulifla asked. "yes" Kale said. "fusion dance" Caulifla and Kale at the same time when suddenly Kefla started to laugh at them. "shut up!" Caulifla screamed angry. "it was good now let's tried for real" Kefla said. "Fusion Dance!" Caulifla and Kale screamed at the same time when the two fingers touch at the same time and a bright light appear around her.

The light was gone Kefla saw a smaller version of herself as she walked at her. "hello what is your name" Kefla asked. The girl opened her eyes and stared at her. "my name is Kefura" Kefura said when suddenly Gotenks quickly flew at them and saw the new girl. "that really cool this is my first time I saw a girl fusion" Gotenks said. Kefla saw the Kefura was quiet and didn't have the same personality as Caulifla. **"maybe she has the same personality as Kale"** Kefura said. Gotenks quickly ran at her and attack her when she easily dodges without any problems.

Gotenks was surprised he quickly transformed into Super Saiyan. He quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her. She moved her hand and deflect the energy blast as she quickly ran at him and uppercut him into his face. She delivered a blow into his stomach causing him to loss conscious. "good Kefura but next time hold back a little bit more" Kefla said. "okay big sis" Kefura said. **"I was right she have the same personality as Kale"** Kefla thought. "Kefura show me you transformation" Kefla said.

Kefura looked at her. "okay big sis" Kefura said the she transformed into Super Saiyan. "now tried to attack me" Kefla said the Kefura quickly ran at her and attack her when Kefla turned around and blocked the punch. "good" Kefla said the she dodges her attacks. "now transform into Super Saiyan two" Kefla said. Kefura walked backwards and release more of her power when suddenly she transformed into a super saiyan two.

She quickly moved her hand. "Omega Crush Cannon!" Kefura screamed throwing a energy blast against her. She deflected the energy blast in another direction and quickly block the punch of Kefura. "good but still you need to improve you speed" Kefla said. "Okay" Kefura replied when Gotenks open his eyes and saw the Kefura was in his Super Saiyan two. He quickly ran at her and stared at her. "Kefura transform into Super Saiyan three" Gotenks said. "I can't….I don't know how to transform into Super Saiyan three" Kefura said.

He looked at her. "oh I was able to transform into Super Saiyan three when I was training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Gotenks said. "maybe if I train you a little bit more you would be able to transform into Super Saiyan super saiyan three" Kefla said when she turned around and sense the energy of Gohan. He flew at them and saw a smaller version of Kefla. "hello there what is you name" Gohan asked with curiosity. "my name is Kefura I'm the fusion of Kale and Caulifla" Kefura said.

He looked at her and sense the she was even more stronger than Gotenks. He later her head and looked at her. "good job that you wer able to master fusion dance without any problems" Gohan said. "thank you..big bro" Kefura said. "no problem" Gohan said. She quickly walked at Kefla and hide behind her. "Kefura the next you appear you would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Kefla said. "Okay big sis" Kefura said.

 **Twenty five minutes later**

Kefla saw that Gotenks disappear and Goten and Trunks we're staring at each other. **"The fusion dance would be useful for the tournament of power"** Kefla thought. Goten and Trunks saw the new girl they quickly walked at her. "wow! You must be…Kefura" Goten said. "yes" Kefura replied. Trunks walked at her and looked at her. "Goten she looks the same as Kefla" Trunks said. He was getting closer and tried to touch her hair when she quickly hid behind her. "Kefura is okay they are just curious" Kefla said. "Okay big sis" Kefura said the she walked beside her when Goten quickly walked at her and started to ask her questions. Kefura looked at him and answer his questions.

 **Five minutes later**

When the light appear and suddenly two girls appear. "good job Caulifla and Kale" Kefla said. "thanks but it was weird sharing body with Kale" Caulifla said. "yes it was a weird feeling" Kale said. "it's okay..your fusion name is Kefura and she have the same personality as Kale" Kefla said. "so she a shy one" Caulifla said. "yes but she's a good fight after all she is a mix of you and Kale" Kefla said when she turned around and saw that Gohan had a little bit of blood in his nose. "what happened?" Kefla asked. "I was fighting with Vegeta and my father" Gohan said. "so who won the fight" Kefla asked. "Vegeta when I defeated my father Vegeta used the opportunity to knock me out when I wasn't paying attention" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "Fine..Caulifla we're going train again tomorrow I want to clean the injuries of Gohan" Kefla said. She looked at him and saw blood on his arm and a little bit of his face. "okay sis" Caulifla said when Kefla pat her head and looked at her. "don't worried you're going to train tomorrow and I have a surprised for you all" Kefla said. "what kind of surprised" Caulifla asked. "you're going to know tomorrow" Kefla said. "Fine" Caulifla said. Kefla walked at him and remove the blood from his cheek. "it's time to return home" Kefla said the they flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla saw the Caulifla and Kale walked to her room. "Gohan I'm going to ask for a favor" Kefla said. "Okay" Gohan said when he saw that she grabbed some band aids. "can you train my students and teach them some of your strategy" Kefla said while putting a band aid in his cheek. "yes I would be able to train them but are you sure that I would be able to help them" Gohan said. "yes you're good at making a strategy and don't worrythey going to behave" Kefla said. "okay I'm going to train them and maybe I would be able to learn something new about you two little sisters and Cabba" Gohan said.

She looked at him. "thank you Gohan and you're going to have fun training with them" Kefla said giving him a kiss on his cheek tas she leaves the room and walked back to her room. She laid down on her bed and saw that Caulifla and Kale was reading some books. **"tomorrow I'm going to train with Goku and maybe I'm going to learn some new techniques"** Kefla thought. **"Gohan is going to train them..that is a perfect moment for them to learn how to improve they fighting skills"** Kefla thought. She turned around and grabbed a book and started to read.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 29 : Gohan new master**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 : Gohan New Master**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z / Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

Kefla was sleeping in her bed when she moved her hand and hug Caulifla. Caulifla woke up and saw her sister was giving her a hug. "sis can you stop hugging me" Caulifla says annoying.

"no Gohan" Kefla says while she asleep.

"what!" Caulifla says in shock

 **Kefla dream**

Kefla was standing below a tree when a cherry blossom petal fell on her hair. She moved the petal from her hair and saw the Gohan was walking at her. "Kefla what happen?" Gohan says while holding a letter.

She quickly grasped him from his collar and smash him to the tree. "I'm going to ask you something important..do you have feelings for some girls in this school" Kefla ask him.

"your talking about like a friend or if I have a crush on somebody" Gohan ask her.

She quickly delivered a punch into his atom causing him to gasp. "idiot! You know what I'm talking about" Kefla says angry.

"Then yes I have feelings for somebody" Gohan says.

"so which person do you have a crush" Kefla ask him.

"I know I don't have a crush on you" Gohan says.

She was in shock. "ok-" Gohan quickly gives her a hug. "I don't have a crush on you because I love you" Gohan says while giving her a hug.

Kefla has a tear in her eye. "I love you" Kefla says with a smile.

"I love you too" Gohan says with a smile when Kefla quickly hug him.

She hugs him without holding back as Gohan felt a lot of pressure. "Kefla stop hug-" Gohan fell down unconscious.

"Gohan wake up!" Kefla screamed while shaking his shoulder.

 **Kefla dream end**

"sister you're going to kill me" Caulifla says when she saw that Kefla was giving her a tight hug when she saw Kefla was getting closer at her and saw what she was trying to kiss her.

"Gohan kiss me" Kefla says trying to give a kiss against Caulifla.

"don't you dare do kiss me!" Caulifla screamed while trying to move away from her.

"Sister wake up! I'm not Go-" Kefla gives her a kiss when Caulifla was in shock she quickly transform into Super Saiyan and looked at her as she quickly escape from her hug and looked at her angry.

"stupid sister!" Caulifla says angry that she pushes Kefla on the floor.

Kale wakes up and saw Kefla sleeping on the floor. "sis what happen" Kale ask her.

"I want revenge" Caulifla says angry as she quickly ran to the desk and grabbed a black permanent marker as she draw a mustache on her face and wrote something on her face. Kale walked towards her and read what she wrote on her face. "Kefla is own by Caulifla" Kale says. "stupid and ugly hair" Kale says.

She looked at her. "sis that was a little bit mean" Kale says.

"I don't care" Caulifla says return to her base form and laid down on her bed.

She saw that Kefla was still sleeping. "take that stupid sister" Caulifla says angry as she fell asleep when Kale stood up and gives her a pillow and a blanket.

She looked at her. "good night big sis" Kale says as she sleeps beside Caulifla and saw that she was already sleep. **"I wonder why sis is angry at big sis"** Kale says.

Caulifla turned around and looked in another direction. **"I'm not going to tell nobody what happen today because if somebody find out I'm going to kick her ass"** Caulifla thought as she fell asleep.

 **Next day**

Caulifla saw that Kefla was still sleeping when she quickly jumped at her pushing all her weight against her. "ughh!" Kefla screamed when she saw Caulifla started to punch her face she quickly blocked and looked at her.

"Caulifla..what are you doing?" Kefla ask her. She looked at her and saw the she was still confused. "I'm hungry so hurry up and make me something to eat!" Caulifla says while shaking her shoulder multiple times.

She sat down and looked at her. "fine" Kefla says the she stood up and looked at her. "Caulifla today I'm going to train with Goku so you three are going to train with Gohan" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "training with Gohan?" Caulifla says confused.

She pats her head. "yes he is good at making strategy so he would be able to teach you some of his techniques" Kefla says.

"training with bro…sounds fun I'm going to tell Kale and Cabba" Caulifla says the she walked beside Kale and saw the she was still sleeping. She shakes her shoulder and wake her up.

Kale sat down and saw the Caulifla was laughing at her. "what wrong sis?" Kale asked with curiosity.

"Kale you have a little bit of drool in your mouth" Caulifla says as she quickly removed and looked in another direction. "that not funny sis" Kale says angry.

She looked at her. "Kale we're going to train with Gohan" Caulifla says. "okay sis" Kale replied.

She turned around and looked at her. "sis what time are we going to train" Caulifla ask her. "when we finish eating breakfast" Kefla replied.

She looked at her. "don't worry I'm going to wake him up so for now you two take a bath" Kefla says. "okay sis" Caulifla replied the she quickly grabbed the hand of Kale and when to the restroom. Kefla walked to the room of Gohan and shake his shoulder multiple when she saw the he open his eyes.

"good morning Gohan" Kefla says with a warm smile. "good morning Kefla" Gohan says while he sat up. "Gohan remember that today you're going to train with my students" Kefla says. "okay I'm going to make sure they learn some of my strategies" Gohan says.

She looks at her. "okay I'm going to make some breakfast so you better be ready" Kefla says while she give him a kiss on his cheek. She leaves his room and walked to the kitchen as she started to cook breakfast.

 **One hour later**

Caulifla and Kale we're eating breakfast she looked at him. "bro what are you going to teach us" Caulifla ask him.

He looked at them. "I'm going to teach you some of my strategy, so you will be able to trick your opponent and defeat them a lot more faster" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "for real" Caulifla says the she quickly started to eat faster. Kefla saw the Caulifla was excited to train with Gohan.

She finishes eating and sense the energy of Goku in another location. "good bye" Kefla says when she gets closer to Gohan. "good luck training with my students" Kefla says.

"good bye Kefla and have fun training with my father" Gohan says as she used instant transmission and disappear.

Chichi smiled at him. "I'm so happy that my grandchildren is coming soon" Chichi says with a smile.

"mom it's too early to think about kids" Gohan says when be saw the Caulifla was staring at him.

"If my mom knew that my sister has a boyfriend she is going to act the same way" Caulifla says.

"Gohan you should meet our parents my mom is easy to get along and my father is a little bit stupid" Caulifla says.

"yes I'm going to visit them" Gohan says.

"good" Caulifla says the she continued to eat when Kale saw the Cabba wasn't nervous. **"I'm curious how Caulifla father is going to react"** Kale thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

Gohan walked in front of them. "Kefla already told me that you three already have experience training so I'm not going to train the same way as my brother" Gohan says..

"so I'm going to treat you the same way as my father or even your sister" Gohan says.

"we're going to be okay and we're always fighting with Kefla so we learn a lot with her like team work and other important lessons" Caulifla says.

"good because you are all going to fight me" Gohan says as he releases all of his power and transform into his mystic form.

They were surprised to see his strange transformation. "Sis was right you are strong" Caulifla says as she released all her power and transform into Super Saiyan as Kale and Cabba transform into Super Saiyan.

Gohan was surprised that they already master Super Saiyan. **"no wonder Kefla is training with them"** Gohan thought.

" **Caulifla can easily kill Cell and Dabura at the same time"** Gohan says.

"so are we going to start fighting" Caulifla says.

"yes I'm going to see what you all need to improve your fighting style" Gohan says as he was already in his fighting stance when suddenly Caulifla quickly attacks him when her fist crash at the same time when Kale attack him from the back as Gohan blocked the second punch of Kale.

Cabba ran at him and threw a ki blast against him as he deflected the energy blast suddenly Caulifla delivered a punch into his stomach and delivered another kick into his stomach. "nice I can see that you three are good at working together" Gohan says.

"yes Sis is always telling us that team work is really important and that working together we would be able to defeat any kind of opponent without any problems" Caulifla says.

"good thing I wasn't holding back" Gohan says.

"I see that you all three have a lot of potential" Gohan admire them.

"but let's continue fighting I want see more of your power" Gohan says as he releases more of his power.

They release more of they power when Caulifla stared at him. "I'm going to have fun fighting with you" Caulifla says with a smile.

Kale and Caulifla quickly flew at him throwing multiple ki blast against him when Gohan deflect the energy blast Cabba was behind him and put his hand near him. "garlick cannon!" Cabba screamed causing an immense explosion.

The smoke disappears and Cabba saw that Gohan shirt was damaged. "that was a good strategy" Gohan says while removing the dust from his shoulder.

She looked at him. "let's continue our battle" Gohan says with a smile as she quickly threw multiple ki blast towards him when Kale attack from his back Gohan quickly deflect the energy blast and quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Kale.

She quickly moved with Caulifla and she looked at her. "Kale remember what we practice" Caulifla says as she quickly makes a sign with her hand and Cabba quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. Gohan deflect the energy blast when suddenly Caulifla and Kale ran at him attacking him at them same time.

Gohan blocked the kick of Kale when suddenly Caulifla delivered a blow into his stomach. Kale quickly smashed her hand against his face as Gohan was surprised that they have a perfect sync. Gohan moved his hand and removes a little bit of blood from his mouth.

"it is really impressive to see how well you two work together" Gohan says. **"good thing I continued my training if I stop they can easily surpass me even surpass my father and Vegeta"** Gohan thought.

"Kale and Caulifla use the fusion dance" Gohan says.

"it's a good idea but we made a promise with sis that we used the fusion dance when we don't have any options to defeat our opponents" Caulifla says.

"Kefla wants to improve your team work and help you increase your power" Gohan says.

She nodded at him. "good I can see the you three have a lot of potential" Gohan says. "so you all want to continue fighting or you want to start teaching you some of my strategies" Gohan says.

"learning new strategies" Caulifla says. "me too I want to learn some new strategies" Kale says. "me too" Cabba says when they looked at him and return to his base form.

"I only have one rule pay attention to what I'm telling you so you all be able do to this strategy" Gohan says.

 **Another location**

Kefla was staring at him. "hi Kefla" Goku says while waving his hand. "hello Goku" Kefla says.

"I'm curious how long did you train them they really strong for their age" Goku says.

"I was training them like six months but still I need to teach them how to transform into Super Saiyan two" Kefla says.

"good I'm going to tech you Kaio-Ken" Goku says.

"how are you going to teach me how to use Kaio-Ken" Kefla says.

"just follow my instructions Kaio-Ken is a useful technique but one of the bad effects is that it's going to hurt your body if used many times" Goku says.

 **Two hours later**

 **Forest**

Gohan walked at her. "Caulifla tell me what are you going to do if you fight against two opponents" Gohan ask her.

"I'm going to attack them and try my best to knock them out" Caulifla replied.

He looked at her. "wrong the first step is to analyze your opponents so you're going to defensed yourself first and find their weaknesses" Gohan says.

"you're going to experience this by fighting against Kale and Cabba" Gohan says.

"okay I understand" Caulifla replied.

Gohan walked at them. "now the job of you two is to work as a team" Gohan says.

"Kefla told me that you two need to improve your team work" Gohan says.

"specially you Kale..you need to learn how to work with Cabba" Gohan says.

"okay big brother" Kale says.

"Caulifla don't hold back and the same thing with you two" Gohan says when he saw Caulifla transforms into a Super Saiyan when he turned around and saw that Kale and Cabba also transformed a into Super Saiyan.

"you two better don't hold back" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale says the she prepared to fight her.

"Caulifla this time I'm going to win" Cabba says.

She smiled at him. "do your best Cabba because I'm not going to hold back" Caulifla says with excitement.

 **West City (Capsule Corporations)**

In the gravity chamber as Vegeta started to train when he stops and sense the energy of Kefla and Goku. "the idiot is training with her" Vegeta says the he continued to train.

He walked to the gravity center as he pushes the button to increase the pressure of the gravity. He felt more gravity going against his body as he grasped the metal bar. "this is nothing" Vegeta says the he continued to train.

 **One Hour later**

 **Forest**

Kaka and Cabba ran at her and hit her at the same time causing Caulifla to walk backwards when she quickly punches Cabba and threw an energy blast against Kale. "this is really fun fighting with you two" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla don't attack them focus on making a strategy how to defeat them" Gohan says.

"Kale stop holding back if you hold back in a real fight you're going to lose" Gohan says.

"Cabba you need to increase your speed" Gohan says.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale I know that you're able to control it so transform" Caulifla says with excitement as she nodded at her.

Gohan saw Kale was screaming and releasing more of her power as he walks backwards and saw the she was transforming. "don't tell me she has the same transformation as Broly" Gohan thought as he quickly transformed into a Super Saiyan when suddenly Kefla appeared next to him.

She quickly grabbed his hand. "you don't have to worry about Kale she already has control of her transformation" Kefla says as he returns to his base form and saw that Kale was able to control her power.

"wow! I didn't know you was able to transform into the Legendary Super Saiyan" Gohan says.

"Legendary Super Saiyan..I always call it super saiyan berserk" Caulifla replied.

"it don't matter the name" Gohan replied.

"Gohan thanks for training them I'm going to leave and continue to train with Goku" Kefla says.

"good bye" Kefla says as she gives him a kiss on his cheek as she used instant transmission and disappear. Gohan saw that Caulifla was smiling at him when she quickly walked at him.

"you need to be ready when you meet our parents" Caulifla says as she walked away and looked at them. "Kale and Cabba I'm ready to fight you two at the same time" Caulifla says the she realize all her power from her super saiyan form.

Cabba saw the she wasn't holding back he released all his power as he looked at her. "we are ready to fight you" Cabba says with excitement.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta stop training and sense their energy. "what kind of training did Kefla teach those little brats" Vegeta says.

'funny they can easily defeat Cell and Dabura without even trying" Vegeta says as he continues to train.

 **Another location**

Kefla appeared next to Goku as he quickly walked at her. "you didn't tell me that one of your students was able to transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan" Goku says surprised.

"I teach Kale how to control her power so she doesn't go wild" Kefla says.

"your students are really impressive" Goku says.

"your right my students have a lot of potential" Kefla says.

"you don't have any problems if I train them one of these days" Goku says.

She was surprised. "I don't have any problems" Kefla says.

"good let's continue our training so you would be able to use the Kaio-ken" Goku says.

 **Forest**

Caulifla quickly hide behind a boulder as she looked around and quickly dodge an energy blast but suddenly Kale appeared and uppercut her. Kale grabbed her hand and threw her in another location crashing to multiple trees.

She stood up and senses that Cabba was getting closer to her. "I need to find a way to have the upper hand" Caulifla says as she quickly threw multiple ki blast against Cabba.

He quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast in different directions when suddenly she quickly upper cut him and kick him into his stomach as she continues to kick him multiple times suddenly Kale appeared and delivered a punch into her face.

She fell down Kale quickly ran at her. "sis! Are you o-" she quickly upper cut her and moved her hand near her. "Crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy against her.

"sorry Kale" Caulifla says the she walked away when suddenly she turned around and received multiple hits in her stomach as Kale grabbed her hand and threw her to the ground.

Caulifla stood up and saw her quickly ran at her. "shit!" Caulifla screamed the she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. Kale deflected the enemy blast in different directions. Caulifla continue to throw energy blast towards her when suddenly Cabba appeared next to her. "Garlick Cannon!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast causing an explosion.

Gohan saw that Caulifla crash to the boulder as she stood up and removed the dust from her shoulder. She saw that her pants and shirt were damage by the explosion. "Cabba! You're going to buy me a new Gi!" Caulifla screamed angry.

She quickly ran behind the boulder and felt pain in her arm. "Kale is not holding back" Caulifla says.

"her transformation is even stronger than our Super Saiyan form" Caulifla says when suddenly a massive energy blast crashed against the boulder as she quickly jumped away and dodged the ki blast from Cabba.

She looked him. **"that was a little bit wild"** Caulifla thought the Cabba quickly ran at her and crashed his fist against her when Caulifla was able to block the punch but he quickly grabbed her face and smashed the floor. He quickly flew at Kale and looked at her. "Kale I think that enough" Cabba says.

Caulifla stood up and looked at them. "Don't listen to him and continue fighting with me" Caulifla says.

"Kale and Cabba if you knock me out I would do anything you two ask me!" Caulifla screamed at them.

"okay Caulifla" Cabba says the he looked at her and saw the Kale nodded at him. "Kale let's combine our attack" Cabba says the their moved their hands and started to charge they attacks.

Caulifla saw that they were going to attack at the same time as she moved her hand and charged her attack. She saw the Kale and Cabba wasn't holding back. "Eraser Cannon!" Kale screamed. "Final Cannon Flash!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast towards her as the two energy blast combine into one.

She saw the energy blast going at her. "Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast. The two energy blast crash against each other when she saw that her energy blast wasn't strong enough she forced herself to release more of her power.

Gohan looked at them. "stop fighting " Gohan says. They ignored him when he walked towards her. "don't help me!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"you're already at your limits in your Super Saiyan form" Gohan says.

"You're wrong! I'm going to break my limits! So leave me alone!" Caulifla screamed. She forces herself to release more of her power when Gohan saw that she was trying her best to defeat them.

"I'm not going to lose!" Caulifla screamed when suddenly a bright light appear around her forcing the energy blast against them when Gohan saw electricity around her. **"she already transformed into Super Saiyan Two"** Gohan thought. The two energy blast emerges and cause an immense explosion as Gohan quickly covered his eyes when the dust was gone Caulifla was unconscious. She saw that Caulifla was unconscious she quickly returned to her base form and flew at her as she quickly hug her. "sis!" Kale screamed while hugging her.

Kefla and Goku appeared and saw that Caulifla was unconscious. "Kale calm down she is unconscious" Kefla says

"sis but I hurt her" Kale says while looking down.

"she is going to be okay because of you two she was able to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Kefla says when Goku used instant transmission and disappear.

"she only need to take some time to rest" Kefla says when suddenly Goku appeared and threw a senzu bean to Kefla. She put the senzu beam in her mouth making her to consumed the senzu beam when she opened her eyes.

She quickly stood up and looked at her. "what happen" Caulifla ask her.

"you transform into Super Saiyan Two and you fell down unconscious" Kefla says.

She stood up and looked at her. "yes! I was able to transform into Super Saiyan Two!" Caulifla screamed with excitement. Kefla pat her head and looked at them. "Kale and Cabba I'm promise that you two are going to transform into Super Saiyan Two very soon" Kefla says.

Caulifla transformed into Super Saiyan Two. "I love this form" Caulifla says excited.

Kefla turned around and saw Vegeta flew at them. He stared at them. "Kefla what kind of training are you doing with them" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "Vegeta I don't have to tell you anything" Kefla says.

He was getting angry. "fine..next week I'm going to train the boy over there" Vegeta says while pointing at Cabba.

"that sounds fun then I'm training you two" Goku says.

"you boy better be ready for next week for now I'm going to tell Bulma to create a saiyan armor for you" Vegeta says the he flew away.

"I'm excited to train you two but you're two are going to wear a similar gi as my so see you two next week" Goku says as he flew away. She looked at them and saw they were confused. "I'm going to explain later so let's go home" Kefla says as Kale nodded at her as they flew back home.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla walked to the room and fell down to sleep when Kefla saw Kale entered the room. "big sis I'm going to be outside and look around if I find something interesting" Kale says.

"it's okay just make sure to come back here before it gets dark" Kefla says.

"okay good bye big sis" Kale says as she leaves the house when Kefla saw Caulifla was sleeping she smiled at her and pat her head.

"good job" Kefla says as she left the room and saw Gohan when she walked towards him. "so what is your opinion about my students" Kefla ask him.

"they have a lot of potential and it was fun training with them" Gohan says.

"what time are you going to be training with my father" Gohan ask her.

"in the morning" Kefla replied

"Then tell them I'm going train with them every morning" Gohan says

"thank you Gohan I'm going to tell them" Kefla says as she walked back to her room.

 **Forest**

She looked around and saw a lot if animals running away when she saw a strange animal hidden behind a tree as she got closer and saw a small purple dragon. "dragon?" Kale says as she slowly walked at him and put her hand near him.

She pats his head and the small purple dragon quickly jumped at her and lick her face. "you're a nice dragon" Kale says while patting his head when suddenly she hears a noise and quickly threw a ki blast.

She hears that somebody fell down onto the floor as she walked in the direction and saw somebody on the floor she quickly ran at him and helped him stand up. "I'm sorry" Kale says.

"I'm okay" Goten says.

He stood up and saw the dragon. "hi Icarus" Goten says.

She looked at him. "his name is Icarus?" Kale ask him.

"yes he is a good friend" Goten says.

Icarus flew at Kale and licks her face. "Hahahaahahaaa," Kale squealed, laughing harder and harder when Goten quickly stop Icarus of licking her face he immediately helped her stand up.

He looked at her. "it looks likes Icarus already sees you like a friend" Goten says.

Kale pat his head. "okay I'm going to be your friend " Kale says.

He looked at her. "Kale let's be friends" Goten says.

She looked at him and shake his hand. "sure let's be friends" Kale replied.

"cool I can show you more of my friends" Goten says as Kale follows him and saw that he was getting along with the other animals.

 **Kami House**

Goku appeared next to Master Roshi. "hi Goku what happened" Master Roshi ask him.

He looked at him. "hi I was wondering if you can make two new Gi I want to train the two students of Kefla" Goku says.

"their names are Caulifla and Kale" Goku says.

He stood up and walked at him. "is going to be ready in two or three days" Master Roshi says.

Goku quickly stood up. "thank you Master Roshi I see you in three days good bye" Goku says the he used instant transmission and disappear.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta walked at her. "Bulma make a new saiyan armor for the boy who is training with Kefla" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "you mean Cabba" Bulma ask him.

"yes the boy is going to train with me next week" Vegeta replied.

"okay what about Caulifla and Kale" Bulma ask him.

"Kakarot is going to train them" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to make a new saiyan armor is going to take three days" Bulma says.

She looked at him. "one thing Vegeta don't be harsh with Cabba" Bulma says.

"he is a saiyan and I'm going to treat him like a saiyan not a weak human boy" Vegeta says.

"fine just make sure he doesn't get any severe injuries" Bulma says.

"I know what I'm doing and I want to see what kind of training he received with Kefla" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "fine Vegeta just leave right now so I can start making a new saiyan armor" Bulma says as Vegeta left the lab. He walked to the gravity chamber and turned on as he started to train.

 **Two hours later**

Kefla saw the Chichi was looking for something she walked at her. "something wrong" Kefla ask her.

She looked at her. "yes I'm looking for something" Chichi says. She saw that Kefla wasn't anxious. "Kefla you're not nervous about giving Gohan his birthday present" Chichi says.

She was in shock. "what? Which day is it going to be Gohan birthday?" Kefla ask her.

She looked at her. "it's going to be after tomorrow" Chichi replied.

She looked at her. **"shit! I don't have a gift for Gohan"** Kefla thought.

She looked at her. "are you planning something for Gohan" Chichi says while staring at her.

She walks backwards. "yes! I need to check something first so I'll see you later" Kefla says as she quickly walked to her room and quickly wake up Caulifla.

She looked at her. "what!" Caulifla complained.

She looked at her. "Caulifla do me a favor tomorrow and the day after tomorrow try to convince Gohan to train a little bit more" Kefla says.

She looked at her confused. "the day after tomorrow is going to be Gohan birthday so I'm planning to make a party with our friends" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "I'm going to help you if you let us go to the party" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "okay but you three better behave" Kefla says. "okay" Caulifla says as she laid down in the bed and goes to sleep again.

Kefla grabbed her cellphone. "Hi Videl can you help me make a party for Gohan" Kefla says. "yes thank you can you call Erasa and ask her to come too" Kefla says.

She sat down. "ok sounds fun then I'll see you over there in the afternoon" Kefla says as she laid down and looked up. "I need to look for a gift for Gohan" Kefla says as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 30 : Gohan Birthday**

hello readers, me and a few friends of mine have been working on a universe 6 manga made by us. it is caulifla cabba and kale story. It is posted on my tumblr (Caulifla-the-Prodigy) and my friend's deviantart (scumbag vegito)

credits : god splitter, jaroberts251, upplet , your name and fulfilling his legacy (me) as writers. Artist : WadeVezecha - deviantart


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 : The Birthday Of Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Kefla the ultimate warrior**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth ( )**

Kefla woke up and saw that Caulifla and Kale were already ready to train with Gohan. She turned around and looked at her. "don't worry sis we are going to distract him so go with your friends and prepare for the party" Caulifla says as they left the room and walked outside of the house when they saw Gohan so they followed him.

Kefla saw that Gohan was already gone. "good now I can help Videl and Erasa" Kefla says the she walked to her room. She removes her gi and put her casual outfit on. She sensed the energy of Videl so she quickly used instant transmission and disappeared.

 **Satan City**

She appeared next to her. "Don't scare me like that!" Videl said.

She looked at her. "sorry…now we can start planning how to make the birthday party of Gohan" Kefla says.

"Its going to be fun!" Videl replied.

"Let's make the party in the beach! Is a long time I went to the beach with Videl and I never went somewhere fun with Kefla" Erasa says.

"sounds fun so what do you think" Videl says.

"it sounds fun but I don-" Videl interrupt her. "don't worry , I'm going to talk to my father about a private beach and then we can go to the mall to buy new bikinis!" Videl says with a smile.

"okay and anyways I need to buy two for my little sisters" Kefla says.

"now we need to worry about the food" Videl says.

"don't worry I'm going to be responsible of bringing the food" Kefla says.

"we should bring alc- " Kefla hits her head. "no my two little sisters is going to be there and I don't want them to drink it by accident" Kefla says.

"okay party pooper I'm going to be the one responsible about making activities for the party" Erasa says.

She quickly grabbed the arm of Kefla. "lets look for the perfect bikini" Videl says while dragging Kefla out of the house and walking into to the mall.

 **Forest**

Gohan turned around and saw Piccolo was looking at him. "so I hear you're training some saiyan kids" Piccolo says as he walked beside him and saw the two saiyans girls and the saiyan boy.

"yes the shy one is Kale, her name is Caulifla and his name is Cabba" Gohan says.

Caulifla looked at him. "oh I didn't know the a Namekian lives here" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "yes Piccolo is my first teacher who taught me marital arts" Gohan says.

Piccolo looked at them as he moved his arm. "clothes beam!" Piccolo screamed causing them to change into a different Gi. Gohan saw that they were wearing the same Gi the he used during the Cell Games.

Caulifla looked to her new Gi. "I like the new Gi" Caulifla says.

Piccolo looked at him. "I'm going to watch you train you students" Piccolo says the he walked near the tree and saw the Gohan started to train them.

 **West City**

Goku saw the Vegeta was eating. "hey Vegeta" Goku says.

"what do you want Kakarot" Vegeta says while eating.

"nothing I was wondering what is your opinion on Kefla's students" Goku says the he sat down beside him.

"I know they have a lot of potential." Vegeta says.

"so what are you going to teach him?" Goku ask him with curiosity.

"I'm going to test his abilities first and maybe teach him some of my techniques" Vegeta says

"I was planning to teach them some of my techniques" Goku says when he saw the Vegeta stood up and walked to the gravity chamber.

"my son already started training with them" Goku says the he used instant transmission and travel to King Kai's planet the he started to train.

 **Six hours later**

 **Forest**

Gohan stopped and looked at them. "that's enough training for today" Gohan says.

She stood up and looked at him. "lets train a little bit more" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "I would gladly train you more but I need to finish some of my school work maybe we can train more tomorrow" Gohan says.

"oh…. okay" Caulifla said.

"I see you're a good teacher and your students have a lot of potential" Piccolo says. "when you have some time, lets spar." Piccolo said

"okay Piccolo maybe one of these days we can have a sparring match" Gohan replied.

"good you already know where to find me if you want to have a sparring match" Piccolo says then he travelled back to Kami's Lookout.

He turned around and looked at them. "lets go back home" Gohan says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kale saw the Caulifla walked to the room of Kefla. She looked around and saw the Goten was calling her. She walked at him and saw the he was staring at her. "Kale let's play some video games" Goten says.

"sounds fun" Kale replied.

"Kale do you think I would be able to be friends with you sister" Goten ask her.

"if you're talking about Caulifla then yes she looks mean but she really kind" Kale says.

"just ask her I'm going to your room and playing your video games" Kale says the she walked to his room when she saw the he walked to the room of Kefla.

He saw the Caulifla was lying down on the bed as he get closer. "Caulifla are you awake" Goten said.

"yes what's wrong" Caulifla ask.

"nothing I was wondering if you wanted to be my friend" Goten says as she looked at him. "sure we can be friends" Caulifla says while shaking his hand.

"Kale is going to play a game with me so do you want to play with us" Goten says.

"sure sounds fun" Caulifla says the she follows him and saw the Kale was already sat down and waiting for them. Goten quickly turned on the television and turn on the gaming console as he gives her a controller. "what king of game is this?" Kale asked him.

"its a fighting game" Goten says.

"nice I want to play too" Caulifla says the she quickly sat down next to Kale.

"I'm going to be the first one playing against Goten" Kale says the she quickly chooses a character and saw the he already chooses his own fighter. "Kale win this fight" Caulifla says.

"I'm not going to go easy on you" Goten says.

"It is my first time playing this game but I'm not going to lose" Kale says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Goten quickly started to jump around. "I won!" Goten says excited.

She looked at him. "it was fun but next time I'm going to win" Kale replied.

She grabbed the controller. "don't worry Kale I'm going to avenge you" Caulifla says.

"this time I'm going to be the one winning this game" Caulifla says while choosing her character.

Kale saw the Caulifla was having fun. **"I wonder what big sis is doing right now"** Kale thought.

 **Ten minutes later.**

Caulifla quickly shakes Kale multiple times. "It was really fun and I defeated you" Caulifla says with a cocky smile on his face.

"Goten let's continue playing this game" Caulifla says the she gives the game control to Kale. "now its your turn to play the game" Caulifla says.

"okay sis I'm going to win this time" Kale says with excitement.

 **Three hours later**

Caulifla stood up. "Kale I'm going to go outside and train a little bit more" Caulifla says.

"I'm c-" Caulifla interrupt her. "stay here I can see that you're having fun playing video game so play more we can train together tomorrow or the other day" Caulifla says the she leaves Goten's room and walked to the forest.

Kale looked at him. "Goten let's continue playing" Kale says with a smile when Goten sat down on his bed he moved his hand.

"Kale sit here its more comfortable sitting in the bed" Goten says.

"okay" Kale says the she quickly sat down in the bed.

"Kale this time I'm going win" Goten says.

"no I'm going to win" Kale replied to him.

 **Seven hours later**

In the middle of the night when Goten saw that Kale stop playing he turned around and saw the she was already asleep as he grabbed his blanket and cover her. He sat down on the floor and continued to play.

Goten saw his older brother entered his room. "brother have you seen Caulifla and Kale?" Gohan ask him.

"Caulifla is training and Kale is already sleeping" Goten says while pointing at Kale.

"She is a heavy sleeper" Gohan said as he lifted her up and carried her on his arm. "brother if Caulifla comes here tell that Kale is already sleeping in Kefla's room" Gohan says the Goten nodded at him.

He left the room and walked to the room of Kefla as he put Kale on the bed and covered her with a blanket. "that's weird Kefla is not here" Gohan says when he started to focus on finding her energy.

"that's strange I can't sense the energy of Kefla not even Caulifla" Gohan says.

"Most likely she is with Kefla I don't have to worry the worst case scenario is that Caulifla lost her way but that is never going to happen…." Gohan says then he left the room and walked back to his room and eventually fell asleep.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Caulifla and Kefla walked to the store. "sis what are you going to give to him" Caulifla ask her.

She looked at her. "I don't know" Kefla replied when Caulifla grabbed her hand and walked to a section of a books as she quickly grabbed a magazine and give to her.

"I hear guys love to read these magazines" Caulifla said

She opened the book but she quickly put it on the desk. "no..Gohan does not read dirty books" Kefla says.

"okay sis I'm going to go somewhere else to buy the gift for bro" Caulifla says.

"what kind of gift do you plan on giving him?" Kefla asked her.

"We decided to buy him Saiyan Armor." Caulifla says.

"ok Caulifla when you buy it come back home I'm going to search for a gift for Gohan" Kefla said when Caulifla nodded at her and left the store.

Kefla walked around and saw a lot of books. "The History Of Planet Sadala" Kefla read it. "Gohan likes to read books maybe he would like to read some of our books" Kefla says while grabbing multiple books

 **One hour later**

 **Caulifla and Kale parents house**

Caulifla saw that her older sister had bought multiple books. "hi sis" Caulifla says while putting her gift next to the gifts of Kefla.

"you already bought the saiyan armor" Kefla says.

"yes it was one of the new designs" Caulifla says when she smell something good as she walked to the kitchen and saw her mother cooking a lot of food.

"oh!a birthday cake!" Caulifla says.

"thank you mom for making the cake" Kefla says

"no problem now you're going to help me cook the rest of the food and Caulifla if you're hungry I already cook something for you" Koshou says.

Caulifla quickly grabbed the three plates of food and walked to the dinning room when Kefla saw that she was staring at her. "next time you should bring your boyfriend" Koshou says.

"I want to meet your boyfriend and don't worry your father is going to accept him" Koshou says.

"thank you and you're going to meet him soon" Kefla replied.

 **Six hours later**

She walked to the living room and saw that all the books were already wrapped up with gift wrap when she saw that Caulifla was sleeping in the sofa she slowly walked at her and carried her when Koshou saw the Caulifla was already sleeping. "we already finished cooking so go to sleep I know that you two have to wake up early tomorrow" Koshou says the she walked back to her room.

Kefla walked to the room and put her next to the bed as she laid down next to her and saw the Caulifla gave her a hug. She poked her cheeks multiple times and saw the she was still sleeping she patted her head. "Caulifla I'm going to train you even harsher than before" Kefla says.

"I need to make sure you're even stronger than Hit so you would be the leader of universe six during the tournament of power" Kefla says.

"but for now let's enjoy Gohan's birthday so goodnight" Kefla gives her a kiss on her forehead and fell down to sleep while giving her a hug.

 **The Next day**

In the morning Kefla woke up and saw that Caulifla was still sleeping. "wake up sleepy head" Kefla says while shaking her hair as she opens her eyes and looked at her.

"good morning sis" Caulifla says.

She stood up and looked. "its time to go, say goodbye to mom so we can go to Earth and go to the birthday party" Kefla says the Caulifla walked to the room.

She left the house and saw the supreme kai. "are you ready?" the supreme Kai ask her.

"yes I'm ready just wait a little bit more I'm waiting for Caulifla" Kefla says the Supreme Kai nodded at her when she turned around she saw Caulifla running at her. "I'm ready! Let's go to Earth!" Caulifla screamed with excitement then she quickly grabbed her arm as they travelled to universe seven in Earth.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth ( )**

Gohan wake up and wasn't able to sense the energy of Kefla and Caulifla. He stood up and suddenly she approached him and covered his eyes. "Gohan guess who it is" Kefla says.

"Kefla I know you're the one covering my eyes" Gohan says when she quickly moved her hands as he turned around and suddenly Kefla gives him a kiss in his lips when she stop and looked at him. "happy birthday..this is your first gift I have other two gifts but they are waiting somewhere else" Kefla says.

"so for now close you eyes and open your eyes when I tell you to" Kefla says as he closed his eyes. Kefla saw Kale, Caulifla and Goten ran at her and touched her back. "now its time to go" Kefla said while holding the hand of Gohan as she used instant transmission and travel to the birthday party.

 **Hercules Private island**

They appeared on the island when Kefla moved her hand she quickly moved away. "Happy Birthday!" Kefla and her friends screamed at the same time. He looked around and saw a table full of food.

He saw the Kefla was wearing a bikini. "Kefla you look beautiful" Gohan says causing her to get embarrassed.

Caulifla touched his shoulder. "Bro you have a little bit of blood in you nose" Caulifla says while giving him some of napkins. "thank you" Gohan says while cleaning his nose.

He looked around and saw everyone wearing a swimsuit when suddenly Kefla gives him a shorts. "hurry up and change were going to spend the whole day in the beach" Kefla says while pointing to the small house so Gohan can change as he walked over there.

Caulifla and Kale walked at her. "thank you sis for not choosing a girly one piece for me" Caulifla says while Kale was hiding behind Caulifla.

"I'm still not confident of using a swimsuit in front of strangers" Kale says when suddenly Videl saw then the she quickly ran at them and hug them at the same time.

"I cant believes this! They are so cute! Kefla! I want to keep them!" Videl says while hugging them. She saw the Kale was getting embarrassed and Caulifla was getting annoyed.

"stop hugging me! I'm not a toy" Caulifla says.

"I love her tough personality" Videl says.

"Kefla can I keep them pretty please!" Videl says while hugging them.

"no" Kefla replied as she let them go. "you're a party pooper" Videl complained.

"big sis you friend is kind of scary" Kale say with a shy voice when suddenly Videl hug her. "she is so cute! I want to hug her forever" Videl says while hugging her.

"I know Kale is a huggable..so leave her alone" Caulifla says but Videl ran in another direction.

"Caulifla just let her go she is not going to do anything bad..I think so" Kefla says the she sat down in the sand when she turned around and saw the Gohan was already in the beach.

Erasa quickly hug them. "Hi Kefla and Gohan!" Erasa says while hugging. "I saw Videl hugging a cute little angel" Erasa says.

"that is my sister Kale and the other girl is my sister too" Kefla says.

"my name is Caulifla n-" Erasa ran at her and pick her and hug her. "hello little kitty I'm going to buy you some ice cream" Erasa says while she ran in another direction.

Kefla saw she was already gone with Caulifla. "Please don't cause any trouble" Kefla says as she laid down in the sand when she saw Gohan appear…. Shirtless…

Due to all the training, Gohan was even more muscular now. Now that she had feelings for him, she was quite shy seeing him topless….

"Hey…" Gohan said.

Kefla snapped out of her thoughts and blushed….

She tried to make small talk

"Gohan…do you want to do something fun" Kefla ask him.

"Let's relax for now and wait for others to come back and have some fun" Gohan replied.

" You're beautiful…" Gohan said giving her a slight kiss on the lips instinctively

"okay and thanks for the compliment" Kefla says while she gives him a kiss on his cheek when he quickly grabs her around her waist and pulled her against himself and quickly kiss her in her lips.

"hi love birds don't go to wild" Eighteen said.

"Gohan if you have to much fun with Kefla she may get pregnant" Eighteen says with a smile.

Kefla quickly stop kissing him. "what! We're not doing nothing inappropriate!" Kefla says embarrassed.

"calm down if you get pregnant Chichi is going to get wild" Eighteen says when Marron ranks at her and gives her a hug. "hi Kefly" Marron says with a smile when she looked around.

"hi…are you looking for somebody" Kefla says.

"where is Cauli and Keily" Marron says.

"just wait a little bit here I bet they are coming back" Kefla says as she nodded at her.

"I think Goten and Trunks are coming too so is going to be more fun" Gohan says

Eighteen threw a capsule and a beach chair appeared. "Marron come here..I need to put some sunscreen" 18 says then she ran at her and sat down with her.

"it looks like more people are going to come" Kefla says with a smile then Gohan gives her a hug. "its going to be okay" Gohan says with a smile.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Goten and Trunks ran at them. "happy birthday!" Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time. "thank you guys" Gohan says. He turned around and saw that Caulifla and Kale was playing with Marron they quickly ran at them.

He touched her shoulder. "hi Kale" Goten says with a smile.

"hi Goten" Kale says while making a sand castle.

"you're all making a sand castle" Goten says.

"yes Marron asked us to make one for her" Kale replied.

"yes! Caulifla is the princess of the sand castle!" Marron says.

"what..I'm not a princess..I'm a warrior" Caulifla says angry.

"but…big sis…I want you..as ..the princess" Marron says the she almost started to cry the she quickly ran at her. "fine…I'm Caulifla the princess of Sadala" Caulifla says the Marron quickly gives her a hug.

Kale saw that she was embarrassed. "Cauli I have something for you" Marron says the she quickly ran to Eighteen.

Goten saw the Kale was embarrassed. "Kale are you okay you a little bit red" Goten says.

"oh..I'm embarrassed wearing this one piece" Kale says embarrassed.

"you look cute" Goten says.

"t-thank you..you looks cool wearing the beach shorts" Kale says.

"T-Thanks…" Goten said, feeling warm and shy inside...

Marron quickly ran at her. "Cauli use this tiara you're going to look like a princess" Marron says the she put the tiara on her hair when she saw the Trunks was laughing at her.

She appeared next to him and smashed his face to the sand as he quickly stood up. "damnit! It hurt the same way as my father" Trunks says angry.

"too bad next time I'm not going to hold back" Caulifla says angry when she saw the Cabba put a gift on the table and he walked at her.

"princess Caulifla" Cabba says confused.

She quickly ran at him. "Cabba you'd better not make fun of me" Caulifla said angrily

"what..why would I do that? I promise I'm not going to make fun of you Caulifla." Cabba says.

"so …..why are you pretending to be a princess?" Cabba ask her.

"because Marron choose me and I don't want to see her cry" Caulifla says.

"oh that really nice" Cabba says.

"shut up its embarrassing to play as a princess" Caulifla says angry as she looked at him. "Cabba buy us some coca cola" Caulifla says.

"okay I'm going get some coca cola for you both." Cabba says.

 **Ten minutes later**

He walked at them and give them the drinks. "thank you" Caulifla says.

"no problem just have fun playing with Marron and the others" Cabba said as he sat down.

 **Fine minutes later**

Videl sat down and saw they were having fun. **"good thing I ask my father about a private beach"** Videl thought with a smile.

Erasa quickly walked at her. "let's play volleyball!" Erasa says excited.

"sure it sounds fun" Kefla replied.

"ok then my team is Gohan and your team is Videl" Erasa says.

"sure that' okay" Kefla says the she walked to Videl and looked at her. "lets play together" Kefla says.

"sounds fun" Videl says the she stood up and walked at her. Erasa quickly ran in another direction and grabbed a volleyball.

"whoever scores ten points wins this game and the loser has to buy the winner some cold coca cola." Erasa says with a smile.

"sounds good but we're going to win" Kefla says the she walked the opposite side. Erasa quickly punch the volleyball and threw it the other side as Videl passed against the other side and tried to score one point but Gohan quickly punched back.

They were continued to pass against each other. "Gohan!" Videl say while she pointed at Kefla jumping when he suddenly got distracted by kefla and as a result Videl was able to score one point.

"Videl that is unfair!" Erasa screamed at her.

"you can't use Kefla to distract him" Erasa says.

"what! I'm not getting distracted!" Gohan says embarrassed and with not much confidence

"if you're really not getting distracted then I'm going to do this!" Videl screamed as she quickly undone her bra and ran in another direction as she quickly cover her chest.

"Videl!" Kefla screamed with anger as she covers herself when she saw the Gohan was unconscious and as she got closer noticed that he had a lot of blood dripping from his nose...

"here you go" Videl said and then she quickly covers the eyes of Gohan. She quickly grabbed her bra and put it on. "the next time you steal my bra I'm going to remove your bikini and leave you naked in front of everyone!" Kefla said.

"you shouldn't do it Gohan would get distracted if he saw me naked" Videl teased with a smile.

"you're going to pay for this" Kefla said a little worried

"its just a joke and don't worry I'm not interested in Gohan" Videl says with a smile. "let's continue playing" Videl says with a smile.

Eighteen looked at them. "teenagers" Eighteen said as she put on her sunglasses

 **Two hours later**

"hey! I'm going to get the food! So be ready to eat!" Kefla screamed the she walked to the cabin. Caulifla sense an unknown energy near them she quickly ran at him and slammed her feet against his stomach. "Kale I found a strange pig" Caulifla says.

She saw the he was wearing clothes. "that strange..I never saw a pig like this" Kale says.

"Let's toast this pig I bet Gohan is going to like eating something fresh" Caulifla says with a smile.

"okay sis sounds fun" Kale says as Caulifla removes the shirt. "he really fat…that good he ready to witness his destiny" Caulifla says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Oolong opened his eyes and smell bacon as he tried to escape but suddenly he felt the fire burning his stomach. "the next step is to cut his neck" Kale says.

"I'm promised is not going to hurt" Kale says while holding a knife when Gohan smell bacon he saw Oolong getting roasted alive as he quickly ran at them.

"Gohan the food is almost done we only have to kill this ugly pig" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla…you cant eat him" Gohan says.

"why not he just a pig and his destine to turn into a bacon" Caulifla says.

"he my friend" Gohan says.

"if you eat him most likely is going to give you a infection or even worse you're going to get sick" Gohan says. "fine" Caulifla says the she push the stick when suddenly he fell down into the fire as he quickly jump away and removed the apple from his mouth.

"are you two crazy!" Oolong scream at them when Kale quickly hide behind Caulifla. "Oolong forgive them I'm going bring something for you" Gohan says as he walked away.

"the next time I'm g-" Caulifla interrupt him and quickly grabbed his face. "goodbye you ugly pig" Caulifla says as she threw him to the sky without holding back causing him to clash into the Kami Lookout.

Meanwhile Eighteen find Master Roshi. "what are you doing here" Eighteen says.

"you know taking the sun" Master Roshi says the he moved backwards when suddenly she quickly caught him and saw the jet was holding a camera as she grabbed and saw that he has a lot of perverted pictures as she destroyed it into little pieces.

Master Roshi saw that she was angry he quickly ran away. "fine run away..the next time I'm going to knock you out!" Eighteen says.

"Kale don't tell Gohan so let's go and eat something" Caulifla says as they walked away.

 **Five minutes later**

Gohan saw that Oolong was already gone and saw Caulifla and Kale already started to eat when Gohan walked at them and suddenly Kefla quickly cover his eyes. "Videl hurry up!" Kefla screamed. She moved her hand and saw the Gohan was surprised.

He quickly hugs her. "thanks for the cake" Gohan says.

"is okay and my mother help me prepare the cake" Kefla says the she walked to Caulifla and hold her hand. "happy birthday Gohan!" their scream at the same time.

Gohan get closer and blew the candles away when suddenly Caulifla ran at him and smashed his face into the cake. "happy birthday bro!" Caulifla screamed excited.

Gohan eat the cream from his face. "is really good" Gohan says while eating the cream from his face when Caulifla grabbed a piece of the cake when suddenly Gohan push her face into the piece of cake.

Gohan saw the she have a lot of chocolate cream on her face. "you caught me this time" Caulifla says the she started to eat the chocolate cream from her face.

Gohan continues to eat the chocolate cake and saw the Kefla was smiling at him. "I really like all the food you made for me" Gohan says while eating.

"I'm happy the you're enjoying the cake and the foodie made for you" Kefla says with a smile.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan finish eating when Caulifla grabbed something when she walked at him. "this is a gift from me and Kale I hope you like the new Gi" Caulifla says.

He opened the gift and saw a saiyan armor. "wow! I really like it and the wristband it feels flexible" Gohan says.

"how much money did you two use to buy a new saiyan armor" Gohan ask them.

"don't worry about the money you teach us a lot of things so I thought a new Gi it would be a perfect way to say thanks" Caulifla says when Gohan stood up and hug them at the same time.

"is really fun training with you next time let's train even more" Gohan says with a smile.

"okay!" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

Cabba walked at him and give him a small box. He grabbed and saw a necklace with a strange symbol. "the symbol is really popular in Sadala it means family, hope and sacrifice" Cabba says when he put the necklace on.

"thank you Cabba" Gohan says the he shakes his hand when Kefla gives him a large box he quickly opened and saw a lot of books. He grabbed a book and read. "Sadala history" Gohan says.

He looked at her. "thanks for the books" Gohan says. "it looks interesting" Gohan says.

"you're going to learn a lot if you read this books" Kefla says with a smile when suddenly Gohan gives her a kiss in her lips when they stop Erasa quickly stood up and looked at them.

"hey let's get some fireworks" Videl and Erasa screamed with excitement. "Gohan were going to get some fireworks so have some fun!" Videl and Erasa screamed at them.

"okay!" Gohan screamed.

"Gohan let's play in the sea!" Kefla says with a smile.

 **Three hours later**

Kefla laid down and saw the fireworks exploding in the night sky. Gohan grabbed her hand and saw Kefla was getting embarrassed. "it looks like their having fun" Kefla says when she saw they were still playing in the water.

She laid down next to him. "I'm going to sleep" Kefla says.

"okay I'm going to take care of you and you sisters" Gohan says

She looked at him. "I love you" Kefla says.

"I love you too" Gohan says giving her a kiss.

 **In another location**

Goku and Vegeta saw they were having fun. "I'm going start training him in one week" Vegeta said. "me too" Goku says excited.

"I can't wait to train them!" Goku says excited the he used instant and disappear. Vegeta saw that they were still having fun so he flew to Capsule Corporation and continue his training.

 **Author Notes**

 **Chapter 31: Goku and Vegeta new students**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -How old will gohan be in the next chapter**

 **Gohan – 17 years old**

 **Kefla - 17 years old**

 **Caulifla – 11 years old**

 **Kale – 10 years old**

 **Trunks – 8 years old**

 **Goten - 7 years old**

 **Brandon Parker -Hey, i just wanted to say i am a fan of all ur fanatic's and this one by far is my fav. just wanted to suggest something since Gohan is going to be with Kefla and have a saiyan wife he is most likely going to train and want to train with Kefla, Vegeta, Goku with Whis to learn god ki. so instead of giving Gohan ssj blue just have his Ultamite form combined with god ki for a new form like ssj white. I also think u should still have Goku get the ssj god transformation because i don't think Kefla and the other characters have Goku's personality to change and persuade Beerus form destroying the earth.**

 **I will also tell my friends to check out ur Fanatic's!**

 **UltamiteGod KiSSJ White :)**

 **Answer- Thanks the you're enjoying my stories. Gohan is going to continue his training because Kefla spend most of her time training with him or her students.**

 **The battle of gods is going to be different from the anime with a lot of surprises events.**

 **ToxicFrost317 -Can u have Gohan train with Kefla in the hyperbolic time chamber for 1 whole year?**

 **Answer- yes is going to happen but their only going to used if something happens**

 **When is Gohan and Kefla going back to school as an official couple?**

 **Answer- Their already a couple and most likely I'm going to skip and have a time skip so I can start writing about the battle of gods.**

 **Can u have Gohan carry Kefla in his arms like a princess then have her get embarrassed?**

 **Answer- yes is going to happen.**

 **Note From The Editor:**

 **Hey Guys, Fulfilling His Legacy , the editor of this chapter here!**

 **Me and Vegitossgss2 are happy to announce that we've been working on an actual manga for kefla the ultimate warrior! Yes, you read that right!**

 **More information will come out soon.**

 **If you people want to see the cover of the manga then find the deviantart account of the user 'scumbagvegito' , which is my deviantart. I would have posted the link, but fanfiction dosen't let us post links :( :( .**

 **It will be posted on Vegitossgss2's deviantart also! his deviantart name is Vegitossjb**

 **Till Next Time!**

 **I know the fanfiction won't let me post the links to the manga cover, but I'll try to put it here anyways….**

 **scumbagvegito**


	31. Chapter 31

**Now first off , before we get into the story, the questions about the manga will all be addressed from both the author Vegitossgss2 and the editor Fulfilling His Legacy**

 **Basically , We've answered the questions about the manga by combining all the questions and giving an answer to it.**

 **There is not going to be a vortex or time travel in the manga. It is a brand new concept no one has ever thought of before. Also, Kefla is NOT a fusion in the manga timeline , So she has to train just as hard as the others. It is set in a different timeline from the story. Release of chapter 1 is the middle of August around, so that's like a week from today? If possible, We can post the foundations of the pages of the manga early, as the complete pages will take a while. But We must warn you, grab your tissues, its going to be an emotional story….**

 **Now to all the fans, we will explain what the cover of the manga means, for those of you who have seen it, that is.**

 **It is basically a past flashback cover, showing 11 year old kefla in front of a planet. And showing 11 year old Gohan in front of earth.**

 **The Manga is posted on the editor's deviantart. The account is called 'scumbagvegito' . Just google 'scumbagvegito deviantart' or try to find the account 'scumbagvegito' on deviantart directly.**

 **Kefla the ultimate warrior**

Universe seven

One week later

Earth

Chapter 31 : New students

Goku quickly walked to the room of Kefla when he saw their were still sleeping. "wake up" Goku says while shaking Caulifla and Kale at the same time when Kefla slowly open her eyes when she saw somebody next to her bed she quickly delivered a blow into his stomach causing him to cough blood.

She quickly stood up and saw it was Goku. "What?" Kefla says.

"Can you wake up you younger sisters" Goku says while removing the blood from his mouth when he saw the Kefla wake them up. She stood up and looked at him.

"are you two ready to train with me" Goku says with excitement.

"yes were ready" Caulifla says.

Goku give them a new gi. "good use this Gi I'm going to be outside" Goku says the he left the room when Caulifla and Kale wear the new hi. She looked at them and she have a smile on her face.

"sis why are you smiling….do I look funny wearing this Gi?" Caulifla ask her.

"I wasn't laughing about you I remember something funny so don't worry" Kefla says.

"fine but I'm not a fan of orange it looks a little bit silly but is comfortable" Caulifla says.

"sis is right but I'm still nervous about training with Goku" Kale says.

"is going to be okay so for now focus what Goku is going to teach you" Kefla says the their nodded at her and left the house.

She leaves the house and saw the Vegeta was there talking with Cabba as she walked at him. "you're going to train with Cabba" Kefla says.

"I'm going to train him and see what kind of training you teach him" Vegeta says.

"sure and Cabba do you best training with Vegeta" Kefla says.

"okay I see you later" Cabba says the he quickly follows Vegeta and travels to Capsule and when she saw the Caulifla and Kale was leaving. "good bye!" Caulifla and Kale says while touching the back of Goku.

"good bye Kefla" Goku says the he used instant transmission and travel to King Kai planet.

 **King Kai Planet**

Their appear in King Kai planet when she looked around and saw a strange person as she quickly ran at him and pointed at him. "Goku! Who is this fat man!" Caulifla pointed at him.

"what!" King Kai screamed.

"his name is King Kai and his job is to take care of the north galaxy" Goku says.

"oh I thought he was somebody important" Caulifla says.

"what! I'm a Kai! I'm a very important person!" King Kai says but he saw the she was ignoring him.

"King Kai were going to train here but I need to get something so can you watch them" Goku says the he used instant transmission.

He looked at them. "wait..are you two saiyans" King Kai ask them.

"yes" Kale replied.

"what!" King Kai screamed the he walked backwards.

"what! Do you have any problems the we are saiyans" Caulifla says angry.

"is impossible..saiyans are almost extinct and is impossible for full blooded saiyans to exist" King Kai says.

"are you stupid" Caulifla says angry.

"I already sense the energy of you two and it don't feel the same as a regular saiyan and specially the girl she acts more like a human" King Kai says when suddenly Caulifla quickly knocks him out.

"...sis do you think it was a little bit mean" Kale says.

Caulifla grab him and walked to the house and hide his body inside the closet. "sis are you sure the Goku is not going to find him" Kale says.

Caulifla smiled at her. "nah! He is not going to find him" Caulifla says the their walked outside of the house and waited for Goku to comeback.

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

Vegeta walked at him and give him a new armor. "boy go in the room and use the new armor" Vegeta says when he saw the new armor and saw the it looks the same armor as him.

"thank you Master" Cabba says with a bow.

"don't call me master you almost sound the same as Gohan" Vegeta says annoyed.

"okay master" Cabba says the he walked to the room and started to change into the saiyan armor.

"dammit the boy is going to treat me the same way as Gohan do with the Namek" Vegeta says when he saw the Cabba was wearing the new armor as he walked at him.

"boy don't expect the I'm going to treat you the same way as Kefla" Vegeta says. "were going to train in the gravity chamber" Vegeta says the Cabba nodded at him.

Their walked to the gravity chamber and Vegeta walked to the control center as he turned on and push the gravity into two hundred times gravity. "I'm going to evaluate you skills" Vegeta says the he transformed into super saiyan two.

Cabba saw the he transform into super saiyan two. "I'm not going to disappoint you" Cabba says the he transformed into super saiyan.

"good because if you disappoint me I'm not going train you at all" Vegeta says the he saw the Cabba prepares to fight against Vegeta.

 **King Kai Planet**

Goku saw the King Kai wasn't here. "that weird" Goku says as he walked at them.

"I'm going to teach some of my techniques" Goku says.

"I wonder what should I teach you" Goku says while walking around.

"I'm going to teach you three techniques" Goku says.

"Energy Shield, Kiai and Kamehameha" Goku says.

"okay Goku were going to do our best" Caulifla says.

"good if we have enough time I teach you the spirit bomb" Goku says.

"now let's start our lesson" Goku says the their quickly walked at him as Caulifla and Kale put all their attention on learning the new techniques.

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

Gohan saw the Piccolo was waiting for him as he walked at him. "hello Piccolo" Gohan says

"hi Gohan" Piccolo says the he stood up and walked at him.

"do you need something" Piccolo ask him.

"actually I want to have a sparring match it was a long time the we fought against each other" Gohan says.

"the last time I fought you it was the time we're training to defeat the androids" Piccolo says.

"it was a long time but it looks is a perfect moment to show you my skills" Gohan says.

"good I know the you spend most of you time studying and training with Kefla" Piccolo says.

He smiled at him. "yes she a good training partner even when most of the time she knocks me out without even trying" Gohan says.

"then today is good way to test you skill" Piccolo says the he put himself as he fighting stance when Gohan saw Piccolo wanted to fight him he looked at him.

"okay Piccolo let's have a sparring match" Gohan says the he prepared to fight against Piccolo.

Piccolo looked at him as he released all his power and saw the Gohan release all his power from his base form. Gohan quickly flew at him and crashed his fist into his stomach when Piccolo quickly dodged but suddenly in e delivered a punch into his face causing him to spit blood. "Gohan you improve a lot I see you're even faster" Piccolo says.

"the only reason I'm getting stronger because Kefla is always there to push my limits and help me improve" Gohan says.

"good let's continue fighting" Piccolo says.

Gohan quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple times as he kick into his gut and slammed his fist into his back causing him to crash to the ground when Gohan sense the Kefla was watching the fight Piccolo quickly upper cut him.

"you should pay more attention in the fight not your girlfriend" Piccolo says and

"sorry" Gohan replied the he quickly appeared next to him and strike him multiple times as he delivered a uppercut into his gut and quickly kick him multiple times. Piccolo quickly reacted and threw multiple ki blast against

He easily deflected the energy blast in another direction as he quickly upper cut him and kick him into his face as he get closer. He moved his hand and charged his attack. "Masenko!" Gohan screamed causing a immense explosion.

Gohan saw the Piccolo was in the ground he quickly ran at him and help him stand up. He looked at him. "fine you defeat me this time" Piccolo says as he put his hand on his shoulder. "I remember the first fight you was scared to fight you opponents but now you become a real warrior..so I'm proud of you" Piccolo says.

"thank you Piccolo" Gohan says the he watch Piccolo flying away when Kefla quickly used instant transmission and clash against Gohan causing him to fall down in the floor.

She gives him a kiss on his cheek. "hi" Kefla says when Gohan saw she was in top of him.

"hi" Gohan replied.

"Kefla can I talk to you about something important" Gohan says when she moves and sat down beside him.

"so what's wrong" Kefla ask him.

"I'm curious what are you going to do when you finish high school" Gohan ask her.

"I'm going to continue my training" Kefla says as she looked at him.

He was going to say something put she put her finger on his lips. "I know the you want to be a scholar and I'm going to support you and I'm not going to forced you train" Kefla says.

"I'm still going to train but you think I would be able manage my time training and be a scholar " Gohan says.

"yes you would be able to manage the mother of Cabba is a doctor and she was able to train, work and take care of his son" Kefla says.

"Sadala is like planet Earth the difference they have saiyans" Kefla says.

"I'm here so I would be able to help you train" Kefla says.

"thanks and would you parents accept me" Gohan ask her.

"don't worry about my parents they going to say yes if you want you can meet them" Kefla says.

He stood up and help her stand up. "okay so when I can visit you parents" Gohan ask her.

"first I'm going to tell my mother that you going to visit them..one thing don't go to the bad side of my mother" Kefla says.

Gohan was confused. "my mother is kind but whenever she get angry is you worst nightmare even criminal are scared when they hear her name" Kefla says

Gohan was nervous she kiss him on his lips. "just act normal and she will get along with you" Kefla says.

 **One hour later**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

Cabba and Vegeta smashed their fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. "good I can see that you're able to fight in fourth hundredth times gravity" Vegeta says.

"Kefla told us to train in the gravity chamber every day so we would be able to move without any problems" Cabba says while pushing against him when he let it go and threw multiple ki blast against him as Vegeta deflected the energy blast in another direction.

He appeared next to him but Vegeta quickly reacted and blocked the kick from Cabba. "impressive you're even faster than my son" Vegeta says. Vegeta and Cabba burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right.

He transformed into super saiyan two and blocked his punch. "that enough for today" Vegeta says.

"I already decided the I'm going to train you so go home and rest because tomorrow you're going to spend the whole day training with me" Vegeta says.

"okay master" Cabba says.

"can you transform into Super saiyan two" Vegeta ask him.

"no but I already master my super saiyan form" Cabba says.

"what about Kale and Caulifla" Vegeta ask him.

"Caulifla is the only one who was able to transform into super saiyan two" Cabba says.

"fine I'm going to help you transform into super saiyan two but you better don't complain when you train with me" Vegeta said.

"I'm promised the I'm not going to complained" Cabba says the he walked to the door and turned around. "good bye master" Cabba says the he quickly flew away and travel to .

 **King Kai planet**

Goku looked at them. "let's start with the easy technique" Goku says the he moved his hand as he charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against the boulder causing to get destroy into little pieces.

He looked at them. "now Caulifla tried to do the same thing as me" Goku says.

"sure it looks easy" Caulifla says the she moved her hand beside her as she charged her attack. "Kamehameha!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky causing a explosion.

"good job Caulifla! Kale is you turn" Goku says.

"okay Goku" Kale replied. She moved beside her hand as she charged her attack. "Kamehameha!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky as Goku saw the Kale and Caulifla was able to master without any problems.

"Kefla was right you two have a lot of potential" Goku says.

"is easy to master the technique I was able to master it when a was a little boy only by watching Master Roshi so I tried and was able to do it without any problems" Goku says.

He walked at them. "the next technique is going to be a little bit difficult" Goku says the he moved his hand as a massive air pressure went crash against a boulder easily destroying into little pieces.

"what was that?" Caulifla ask him.

"is air pressure attack you need to focus you energy and them tried to combined with the air pressure after that throw it against you opponent" Goku says

King Kai fell down and saw the Goku was training them. "no wonder Goku is training them they have a lot of potential" King Kai thought.

 **Two hours later**

 **Earth**

Eighteenth saw the Kefla and Gohan was talking to each other suddenly Marron quickly ran at her and gives her a hug. "hi Kefly!" Marron says.

She turned around and looked at her. "hi" Kefla says while patting her head.

"hi Eighteenth" Kefla says. "hi" Eighteenth replied.

"Kefly where is Cauly and Kely" Marron says.

"Caulifla and Kale are training with Goku but they coming back soon" Kefla says.

"okay" Marron says the she sat down on her laps.

"Mom can we stay here I want to play with Cauly and Kely" Marron says.

"okay I'm going to let you stay here but you have to behave like a good girl" Eighteenth says.

"don't worried Eighteenth I'm going to take care of her" Kefla says.

"I trust you I'm going to pick you up in the morning" Eighteenth says the she gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"goodbye mommy!" Marron says. "goodbye" Kefla says the she saw Eighteenth fly away. They walked inside the house and saw the Chichi already started to cook Kefla went to the kitchen and help her cook.

 **One hour later.**

Kefla saw the Cabba was already here. "hey Cabba" Kefla says.

"hi Kefla" Cabba replied.

"how was you training with Vegeta" Kefla ask him.

"it was okay Vegeta evaluated my skill so tomorrow is going to start my real training" Vegeta says.

Kefla saw the Cabba was wearing the same gi as Vegeta. "nice gi" Kefla says.

"thank you Bulma created this gi for me and is really comfortable no wonder Vegeta is always using this Gi" Cabba says.

She turned around and suddenly Goku appeared as Caulifla and Kale was behind him. "hi sis" Caulifla says. "hi big sis" Kale says.

"hi" Kefla says when Goku walked at her.

"Kefla you was right about them they have a lot of potential if they continue like this I may be able to teach them the spirit bomb" Goku says.

"good I already know the my student are going to do great" Kefla says as he turned around and looked at them.

"Were going to wake up early in the morning the first thing is the I'm going to help you improve you fighting style and then I'm going to teach you two my other techniques" Goku says the their nodded at them.

"You guys dinner is ready and Marron is here" Kefla says.

"she wants to play with you two" Kefla says.

"okay were going to play with her" Kale says their walked to the dining room and saw a lot of food as they quickly sat down and started to eat. Kefla sat down next to Gohan and started to eat. Gohan saw the Kefla was smiling. "what happen" Gohan ask.

"nothing I'm just happy the their improving a lot I can see their going to get stronger in the future" Kefla says. _**"this time they going to be ready for tournament of power"**_ Kefla thought the she continue to eat her food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla when outside and saw the Caulifla and Kale was playing with Marron as she laid down and saw the Gohan sat down next to her. "it looks they having fun" Gohan says.

"yes even when they return home they still have one month of summer vacation so most likely they going to spend the whole training in the gravity chamber" Kefla says.

"they going to be okay if they come back I don't have any problems training them again" Gohan says.

"thank you Gohan but right now I need to focus on teaching Cabba and Kale how to transform into super saiyan two" Kefla says.

"I know they would be able to transform into super two" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "good luck at training them" Gohan says.

"they hard to work and I bet the Caulifla is excited to push her limits and tried to transform into super saiyan three" Kefla says.

"then she have to train hard if she wants to achieved ;: transformation" Gohan says.

"yes she is going to train even more than before" Kefla says as she looked at him. "Gohan I'm going to universe six and tell my mom that you want to meet them" Kefla says.

"my mother already knows the I already have a boyfriend now I have to tell my father and don't worry he is going to accept you" Kefla says.

"I hope so" Gohan says the he stood up as he get closer at her and gives her a kiss in her lips. "goodnight" Gohan says.

"g-goodnight" Kefla says embarrassed the she saw Gohan walking inside the house as she stood up and walked at them. "Kefly! Can you play with us" Marron says.

"okay I pay with you all" Kefla says.

"so what game are we playing" Kefla ask her

"hide and seek!" Marron says.

"okay then tell Caulifla and Kale to hide because I'm going to be the one looking for them" Kefla says the she quickly ran as she walked to the tree and started to count when she finish counting she turned around.

"I'm going to find you three!" Kefla screamed.

 **Two hours later**

After playing with them Kefla laid down on her bed as she saw the three girls sleeping on her bed. She saw Caulifla and Kale hugging her meanwhile Marron was sleeping in top of her.

Kefla looked at them. "it looks the Caulifla and Kale are getting along with Marron even Kale is getting along with Goten" Kefla says.

She pat her head. "Kale soon you're going to transform into super saiyan two the same thing for Cabba" Kefla says.

"now I need to train them even more than before" Kefla says the she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

In the morning when she woke up and saw the Caulifla and Kale was using the same gi as Goku. "good morning sis were going to train with Goku" Caulifla says the she leaves her room.

"good bye big sis" Kale says.

"good bye and good luck training with Goku" Kefla says.

She put her gi on and leaves her room when she saw the Gohan was doing his homework a s she walked at him and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"good morning" Kefla says with a smile on her face. "good morning" Gohan replied.

"I'm going to go to universe six and tell my mom the you want to meet them" Kefla says the she used instant transmission and travel to Supreme Kai planet as she walked at him.

"supreme kai I need to go to universe six and talk with somebody" Kefla says as he nodded at her she grabbed his shoulder when suddenly a bright light appear and disappeared from universe seven.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Kefla walked inside the house and saw her mother. "Hi mom" Kefla says when Koshou walked at her and gives her a hug. "hi daughter " Koshou says.

They walked to the living room and sat down in the sofa. "mom I'm going to talk about something important" Kefla says.

She looked at him. "my boyfriend want to meet you and my father" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "okay right now you father is helping you brother but he is coming back next week" Koshou says.

"so you boyfriend can come here next week" Koshou says as Kefla quickly gives her a hug. "thank you mom" Kefla says with a smile.

"no problem and I already curious about meeting you boyfriend" Koshou says when she touched her stomach. "maybe you're going to turn me into a grandmother" Koshou says with a smile.

"what! Is to early to think about children" Kefla says.

She smiled at her. "I know just enjoy you life with you boyfriend" Koshou says.

"thank you mom I'm going to leave and tell Gohan so I see you in a week" Kefla says the she walked outside and saw the supreme Kai was waiting for her as he touched his shoulder and disappear.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

She appeared next to him and quickly hug him. "I have good news! You're going to meet my parents next week!" Kefla says excited.

"I need to be ready" Gohan says.

"is going to be okay and we can finish our homework together" Kefla says the he nodded at her the she walked to her room and grabbed her homework as she sat down next to him and she started working in her homework.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **King Kai planet**

Caulifla and Kale clashed their fist at the same time. Kale quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her as Caulifla deflected the energy blast in different directions. Goku watch them fight and saw one of the energy blast destroy the house of King Kai. "I'm sorry King Kai" Goku says.

He looked at him. "is okay I can easily rebuild my house" King Kai says.

She quickly ran at Kale as she kick her multiple times when suddenly she dodged her punch. "nice you almost caught me" Caulifla says the she moved away from her.

She looked at her. "thank you sis but I'm going to win this fight" Kale says the she quickly appeared next to her and kick her when she saw the Caulifla tried to punch her. "solar flare!" Kale screamed the a bright light blind Caulifla.

Kale quickly used the opportunity and delivered multiple strikes into her stomach and kick her into her face as she grabbed her hand and threw her into the boulder causing her to crash as she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

The energy blast crash her and cause a immense explosion when suddenly the smoke disappear and saw Caulifla in the ground as she slowly stood up and smiled at her. "woah..I'm not going to give up yet" Caulifla says with a smile the she appeared next to her and delivered a uppercut into her stomach. She continued to strike her multiple time she dodge a energy blast and quickly smashed her head against her face.

She quickly moves her hand near her and charged her attack. "crush canon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against her. The energy blast crash against her and cause a immense explosion. The smoke disappeared and saw the Kale was staring at her. "sis the really hurts..let's continue fighting" Kale says with a smile on her face.

Goku quickly appeared in between them. "that enough! Caulifla and Kale rest for two hour so we can continue our training" Goku says the Caulifla and Kale quickly laid down in the floor.

He looked at him. "King Kai can you make us something to eat..pretty please" Goku begs at him. "fine I'm going to make you all something to eat" King Kai says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

King Kai bring multiple plates of food the quickly sat down and started to eat. "thank you King Kai" Kale says with a smile on her face.

Caulifla looked at him. "I didn't know you know how to cook" Caulifla says while eating. "thank you" Caulifla says when King Kai was surprised the Caulifla thanks him.

"what! I have manners! You idiot!" Caulifla says angry the she continue to eat her food.

Goku laid down. "Caulifla and Kale the was a good fight the only thing you need to worry is to improve you speed and learning other techniques so you two have a higher chance to win" Goku says the Caulifla and Kale nodded at him.

 **Earth ( Capsule Corporation)**

In the gravity chamber as Vegeta and Cabba was fighting against each other. Vegeta continued to dodge and block the attacks of Cabba. He slammed his fist into his stomach and continued to strike him multiple times when he saw the he was able to sustain the punches. "good if you continue like this you have a higher chance to transform into super saiyan two" Vegeta says while delivered him multiple strikes into his stomach.

Cabba quickly blocked a punch. "thank you master " Cabba says.

He continue to strike him multiple times. "stop calling me master and tried to improved you speed" Vegeta says while punching him multiple times meanwhile outside Bulma saw the Vegeta and Cabba are training together.

She saw the Vegeta was training him. "oh Vegeta you make me remember the relationship of Gohan and Piccolo" Bulma says the she walked to her lab and started working with her new project.

 **One week later**

Kefla saw the they were already gone. "Gohan it looks the Caulifla and Kale are going to train with Goku" Kefla says.

He looked at her. "that good even Vegeta is training Cabba" Gohan says surprised when he grabbed her hand and looked at her.

"Gohan let's go" Kefla says the she used instant transmission and travel to Supreme Kai home world. They walked at him and Kefla told him about going to universe six as he agreed and traveled to universe six.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Kefla saw the Supreme Kai already left she questioned walked in front of him. "Gohan welcome to my home world! Sadala!" Kefla says excited. Gohan was surprised and saw a lot of saiyans as he was getting nervous.

He was looking around when suddenly he saw a small saiyan girl fell down as he quickly help her stand up. "thank you" the saiyan girl says the she ran in another direction when he saw a lot of saiyans kids playing with each other.

She looked at him and grabbed his hand. "Gohan the saiyans from my home world are not the same as you universe so relax and have fun because soon you're going to meet my parents" Kefla says with a smile.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 32: Gohan meets Kefla parents**

 **Reviews**

 **ToxicFrost317 - Next chapter also when they going to have a kid? we need that Kefla booty call for Gohan. Also i hope u don't mind that i am using one of ur pics a my profile pic for everything if u don't want me to tell me i will change it.**

 **Answer- thanks the you're enjoying the story and yes is okay to use the picture as the profiles.**

 **Is going to be a surprise but I can give you a clue after the battle of gods and before the resurrection of Frieza**

 **Guest -When Kefla and gohan have their first child who will the child resemble and who personality will they resemble. Also will they have a second child if they do what gender will it be**

 **Answer- Is going to be a surprise right now I can't tell you the gender but is going to born after the battle of gods and before the resurrection of Frieza.**

 **Subzorpion -Before you do battle of gods chapter can you at least let gohan meet kefla parents I am excited how that will turn out and a bio Broly chapter can you let Gohan ki drop and have Kefla save him**

 **Answer- Gohan meets Kefla parents in chapter 32.**

 **Bio Broly is not my favorites movie but he is going to appear but not the same way as the movie this time is going to be a clone of Broly.**

 **Gohan is strong enough to defeat Broly without any problems but right now they going to spend time together as a couple in universe six so clone Broly is going to fight against other opponents.**

 **ToxicFrost317 - I like how Gohan and kefla are the 2 strongest fighters on earth. i also think u should give gohan some kind of power up or move because when he was training caulifla in his ultimate form she still managed to make him cough blood. so he kinda seams week when he could go toe to toe with super buu. can u maybe have him train in the hyperbolic time chamber with piccolo to get him to the point were he is on SSJ God level i know u said kefla and gohan would train together only if there was a threat. but piccolo is a different story and it makes scene gohan gets stronger and piccolo did ask to fight him sometime in this chapter.i also think after beerus outclasses everyone including kefla should give him motivation to train harder to protect his loved ones and u should have gohan and kefla married before battle of gods arc.**

 **Answer- Kefla and Gohan are one of the strongest warriors from universe seven (except from Whis and Beerus).**

 **Caulifla was able to damage Gohan because he didn't know how strong she really is so he have his guard down. Kefla is going to continue training with them so expect them to get even more stronger than before.**

 **Don't worry Gohan is going to get a lot of power up and he is going to have a important role during the battle of gods and the resurrection of Frieza.**

 **The battle of gods is going to be different from the anime or the movie but still is going to have a lot of surprises.**

 **Liltye504 -When will gohan meet Kefla parents**

 **Answer - Chapter 32**

 **Guest -Ok so Kefla is older than gohan a year I think**

 **Answer- Kefla turn seventeenth one month before the battle against Majin Buu so she like three or five months older.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Reviews**

 **All Questions about the manga – The manga is a universe 7 Kefla x Gohan love story. Please stop asking about the height thing because Gohan and Kefla will meet at the age of 18. Gohan is**

 **180 cms tall and kefla is 170 cms tall. Kefla is not a fusion in this timeline. It starts from the Saiyan Saga and Not the Cell Saga as most of you have been thinking. As for the cover, them being**

 **Teens in the cover is just a flashback in each of their lives. Hope that answered everything.**

 **Liltye504 - Did you see the db super Broly movie trailer when is the Broly movie coming out**

 **Answer – yes I already saw the trailer of the new movie.**

 **In Japan is in December 14 2018 and international I think January 2019**

 **Begafp -Is there going to be lemon in this story?**

 **Answer- the lemon scenes are going to be off-screen**

 **Guest**

 **One question, will there be lemon in this story?**

 **Answer- the lemon scenes are going to be off-screen**

 **Babality -Will the names for Kefla and gohan be a surprise as well and how many kids will they have**

 **Answers – yes is going to be a surprise**

 **Spoiler ( Kefla and Gohan are going to have three kids)**

 **supermanYj -Will gohan have and new transformation other than what he has because I feel like he hasn't improved enough sure he eliminated a lot opponents in the tournament of power including Dyspo but he needs another transformation like trunks had super Saiyan rage**

 **Answer – Gohan is going to continue training with Kefla so he is going to get a new transformation.**

 **Chapter 32 : Gohan meets Kefla parents**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Kefla and Gohan walked to the house when knocked on the door multiple times when the door open and he saw a saiyan woman that look the same as Caulifla when he saw that she was even shorter than Kefla. "hi daughter and you must be Gohan" Koshou says.

She looked at him. "my name is Koshou" Koshou says while shaking his hand.

He looked at her. "hi it's nice to meet you" Gohan says as he was nervous of meeting her parents.

She smiled at him. "Gohan you need to relax I'm not going to bite you or beat you up" Koshou says while laughing the she walked inside the house when Kefla grabbed his hand and walked inside the house.

He looked around and saw multiple pictures of Caulifla and Kale. He get closer and saw a picture of Kefla and her sisters. "is a nice picture" Gohan says with a smile.

"we took the picture when I train them for the first time" Kefla says.

Koshou walked at them. "Kefla you father is going to be late so I'm going to start cooking" Koshou says.

She looked at her. "I'm going to hel-" Koshou interrupt her. "I'm going to be okay just spend some time with you boyfriend" Koshou smiled at them the she walked to the kitchen.

"Gohan let's go to my room" Kefla says the their walked into her room. They enter to the room and sat down on her bed as Gohan sat down beside her.

She looked at him. "are you okay?" Kefla ask him.

"yes I'm okay " Gohan replied.

She laid down. "this is my room nothing special" Kefla says.

Gohan saw a lot of pictures of Kefla and her students. "you have a lot of pictures of Caulifla and Kale" Gohan says

"yes it was really fun spending time with them I have more pictures if you go in my desk you can see a album full of pictures" Kefla says.

He stood and walked to her desk and grabbed the album when he started to see her pictures. "you have a good relationship with your two sisters" Gohan says.

"yes if you want we can walk around the town and show you some interesting part of the city" Kefla says.

"okay that sounds fun" Gohan says as they left their room when Koshou walked towards them. "Kefla your father is going to be late so have with your boyfriend" Koshou says.

"okay mom" Kefla says when she left the house when suddenly Koshou grabbed the arm of Gohan. "take care of my daughter" Koshou whispers on his ear.

"don't worried I'm going to protect her" Gohan says. "goodbye" Gohan says the he leave the house and quickly follow Kefla.

Thirty minutes later

Kefla and Gohan walked to the park and saw a lot of saiyans kids playing in the park. "Kefla is kind strange" Gohan says.

"strange?" Kefla says confused.

"when I meet Vegeta for the first time I thought the most of the saiyans are cruel and evil" Gohan says.

"Gohan just forget everything that Vegeta told about the saiyans over here is different" Kefla says when suddenly a soccer ball appears next to her when she saw a group of saiyans boys she quickly kick the ball towards them.

"thank you!" the saiyans boys screamed.

"you're really nice with kids" Gohan says.

"I don't have any problems with kids the why I was able train them without any problems" Kefla says the she laid down in the grass as Gohan laid down next to her and grabbed her hand.

"is a nice day" Gohan says.

"yes sometimes when is like this my mother always wanted to have a picnic so we spend the whole day in the park playing with each other or eating food" Kefla says.

"I was wondering when I was in your house I didn't see any pictures of Kale when she was a baby" Gohan says.

"oh that…I'm going to tell you why we don't have any pictures of Kale so pay attention" Kefla says when Kefla told about Kale family and the accident.

Gohan looked at her. "what happens to the criminals" Gohan ask her.

"they were trying to kidnap Kale and Caulifla when our parents were gone but Caulifla was strong enough to defeat them" Kefla says.

"good then Caulifla was able to protect her" Gohan says.

"yes when my parents got home my mom was already piss that she grabbed the leader and tortured him" Kefla says.

"I thought your mother was kind" Gohan says.

"my mother is kind but when she is angry she can turn in you worst nightmare even criminals are scared of her" Kefla says.

"one time she told me when a criminal saw her he quickly confessed all his crimes" Kefla says.

"wow! I would love to see that" Gohan says.

"me too so let's stay a little bit more and then we can come back home most likely my father is going to be home" Kefla says.

Gohan grabbed a rose and put it on her hair. "thank you" Kefla says.

She get closer at him. "I love you" Kefla says. "I love you too" Gohan replied as Kefla kisses him on his lips.

 **Three hours later**

They enter to the house when Gohan saw the Kefla quickly walked at him and give him a hug. "hi dad" Kefla says. "hi daughter" Daikon replied when they walked at him.

"this is my boyfriend Gohan" Kefla says the she walked beside him.

"hello sir my name is Son Gohan" Gohan says

"hello Gohan my name is Daikon the father of Kefla" Daikon says while shaking his hand.

"dinner is ready so hurry up" Koshou says the they walked to the dinning room when Gohan saw a lot of saiyans food when he sat down and saw the Kefla sat down beside him.

"so how long are you two dating" Koshou ask them.

"two months" Kefla replied.

"nice I'm curious how did you ask her out" Koshou says.

"I ask her in a date in a festival and after that I ask her out" Gohan replied.

"that really nice" Koshou says.

"Kefla when are you going to turn me into a grandmother" Kosher says.

"I want you to get three kids" Koshou says.

Kefla was in shock. "wha- what…mom is to early think about kids" Kefla says.

Koshou looked at her. "don't be shy and make me some grandkids" Koshou says when she saw the Kefla was getting embarrassed and Gohan was in shock.

She smiled at her. "I can see that you are going to have twins running around the house and playing with each other" Koshou smiled at her.

"mom stop embarrassing me" Kefla says.

"Kefla…it's my job to embarrass my daughters even more when I fought one of their boyfriends" Koshou says.

"Kefla when you get married with Gohan choose our home world I'm going to help you choose a wedding dress" Koshou says.

"mom were still dating and it is too early for marriage" Kefla says.

"your father is going to cry when he finds out that her daughter is going to get married" Koshou says.

"what..I'm not going to cry" Daikon complained.

"sure and Kefla and Gohan you should spend one month in our home world" Koshou says.

"I would love too spend the whole month here but I don't know" Kefla says.

"Kefla let's stay here" Gohan replied.

"this going to be fun spending time here and your students are going to be okay remembering they are training with my father and Vegeta" Gohan says.

"okay..mom were going to stay here" Kefla says.

"good and Gohan you can used my older son room so you would be able to sleep comfortable" Koshou says

"thank you" Gohan says when Kefla and Gohan already finish eating their food when they walked to the living room and sat down in the sofa

 **One hour later**

Koshou saw that Gohan and Kefla was already in the living room watching a movie together when she sat down beside him. "he is a nice boy and he show the he have alpt of respect to our daughter" Koshou says.

He looked at her. "so what is your opinion of Gohan" Koshou ask him.

"he looks respectful and a kind person but still I want to make sure the he would be able do take care of my daughter" Daikon says.

"sure but remember you have Caulifla and Kale too" Koshou says.

"In the future they are going to have a boyfriend too" Koshou says.

"so take this as a experience" Koshou says.

"fine but I'm going to test him too see if he is strong enough to take care of my daughter" Daikon says.

"okay I know that you are doing this because is a saiyan tradition" Koshou says.

"I remember you did the same thing when you fought my father and defeat him" Koshou says.

"yes I remember" Daikon says when Koshou give him a kiss on his lips.

"let's watch them" Koshou says as they walked to the living room and when they saw that Kefla and Gohan was already sleeping. Koshou noticed the Kefla is holding the hand of Gohan.

"that really sweet" Koshou says as she turned off the television and walked to the room of Kefla and grabbed a blanket as she walked back and cover them.

"so when are you going to challenge him" Koshou ask him.

"tomorrow morning" Daikon says when Koshou move a little bit of Kefla hair.

"okay then I'm going to get Kefla and go somewhere else so you two can fight against each other without holding back" Koshou says the he nodded at her and walked back to their room.

In the morning when Koshou walked to the living rooms and saw they were still sleeping. She get closer and shake the shoulder of Kefla when she opened her eyes.

"good morning daughter let's go somewhere together" Koshou says.

"good morning..ok just give some time to wake up Gohan" Kefla says.

"no…this is a mother and daughter moment so tell Gohan to stay here and watch movie or something fun around the house" Koshou says the she nodded at her.

Kefla shakes the shoulder of Gohan. "Gohan I'm going to go somewhere with my mother so stay here" Kefla say the he nodded at her. Kefla stood up and walked to her room to grab some clothes.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gohan saw that Kefla was using her causal clothes she walked at him and give him a kiss on his lips. "good bye" Kefla says. "Goodbye" Gohan replied when Kefla saw the her mother was smiling at her.

"I can't wait to have my grandchildren playing in the yard" Koshou says causing Kefla to get embarrassed.

"mom…let's go" Kefla says embarrassed the she walked beside her and leave the house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan stood up and saw Daikon wearing a saiyan armor. "it looks similar as Cabba but an older version" Gohan thought.

He walked at him. "Gohan did my daughter teach you some our traditions" Daikon ask him.

"not really" Gohan replied.

"ok our tradition when a daughter gets a boyfriend he needs to fight against his father so he would be able to prove him the he deserve to have a relationship with the daughter" Daikon says.

"wait..so I have to fight you" Gohan says surprised.

"yes so let's go" Daikon says the he went outside when Gohan saw the he was serious he follow him. "I wonder how strong he is" Gohan thought.

In another location Koshou and Kefla walked inside a store when suddenly Kefla quickly ran at her. "mom I told you is to early for marriage" Kefla says.

"come on daughter is not going to hurt you and is important to think about the future" Koshou says.

"so what kind of dress you want..the classic white dress or the traditional Kimono" Koshou says.

"mom..if the happens I think you have to share opinion with Gohan mother" Kefla says.

"ok just bring her here so we can talk about you wedding and even grandchildren" Koshou says while looking at dress.

"okay mom" Kefla says embarrassed.

"I need to look a dress for you two sisters" Koshou says excited the she nodded at her when suddenly the saiyan female of the counter walked at her and grabbed her hand and send her to the dressing room.

She sat down and saw a album full of photos as she opened and saw couples in they wedding days. "calm down" Kefla says embarrassed when she imagined herself getting married with Gohan.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan saw that Daikon was starring him at him when he released all his power. "are you ready! " Daikon screamed at him.

"yes!" Gohan screamed back when suddenly he appeared next to him and attack him but suddenly Gohan was able to block his attack without any problems. He was surprised that Gohan was able to block his attack without any problems he quickly threw multiple energy blast against him.

Gohan saw the energy blast going at him he quickly deflects it without any problems. He quickly moved and blocked the punch of Daikon. "no wonder my daughter is training with you" Daikon says while trying to delivered a punch but every time Gohan was dodging without any problems.

He looked at him. "she is a good fighter and she was willing to train with me so I would be able to get stronger" Gohan says while dodging.

"the only reason I continue training because I'm going to protect her and defeat all the enemies who was trying to hurt her" Gohan says.

"even the bastard who causes Kefla to have nightmares" Gohan says while dodging.

"are you willing to sacrifice your life to keep my daughter safe!" Daikon screamed at him while he threw multiple ki blast against him.

"yes! I would do anything to keep her safe" Gohan says as he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He looked at him. "that should be enough…welcome to my family and you better keep you promise about protecting my daughter" Daikon says.

"don't worried… I'm going to protect her" Gohan says.

He looked at her. "good you better protect my daughter" Daikon says.

"now I need to make sure I protect my two little angels" Daikon says.

"your talking about Caulifla and Kale" Gohan says when he nodded at him.

"you should be proud of them I already know that Caulifla and Kale already surpass you" Gohan says.

"I already know that my daughter already surpass me" Daikon says with a proud voice.

"lets come back home most likely my wife and my daughter are in the mall or somewhere else" Daikon says thy flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan saw that Kefla was already home when he quickly walked towards her and gives her a hug. "hi" Gohan says. "hi" Kefla replied embarrassed.

Gohan was confused. "Kefla what happe…you look embarrassed" Gohan says when suddenly she walked beside her. "Gohan don't worry she is a little bit excited" Koshou says the she walked to her room.

Kefla sat down in the sofa and saw that he sat down beside her. "my moms want to give us something so she decided to buy us a cabin so we can spend the whole month over there..alone" Kefla says embarrassed.

Gohan quickly get embarrassed. "you..and me..alone in a cabin" Gohan says nervous.

"yes and it's another planet" Kefla says.

"I hear a lot of rumors the it has a beautiful planet and it have a lot of tourists going to there during summer vacation" Kefla says.

"that really nice" Gohan says when he saw the Koshou walked back and looked at him.

"yes but were going to leave in two days" Kefla says with a smile the she gives him a kiss on his lisp meanwhile in Koshou room saw the Daikon was in the bed when she sat down next to him.

"so you lost the fight" Koshou says.

"yes he already prove me the he strong enough to protect my daughter" Daikon says.

"he even told me that he is training my two other daughters" Daikon says.

"I'm so proud of my daughters" Daikon says.

"Caulifla and Kale already surpass us and Kefla is going to start her own life" Daikon says.

"is normal the Caulifla and Kale was going to surpass us remember we did the same thing with our parents" Koshou says.

"remember is natural the new generation is going to get stronger" Koshou says.

"yes so when Caulifla and Kale are old enough to get a boyfriend are you going to be overprotective" Koshou says.

"yes they still my two little angels" Daikon says.

"oh in my opinion my daughter Caulifla is going to date with Cabba" Koshou says.

"you mean the son of Nonoi" Daikon says. "yes" Koshou replied.

"he is a good boy but I'm still going to test him" Daikon says.

"fine one thing I'm planning to make a party tomorrow and I already invited Nonoi and his husband to the party" Koshou says the he nodded at her meanwhile Kefla and Gohan was in the living room.

 **Seven hours later**

Kefla and Gohan spent most of the time watching movies and playing videos games. She stood up and gives him a kiss. "goodnight" Kefla says. "goodnight" Gohan replied the he walked beside her when she pointed the room of his older brother.

"you can sleep over there my older brother already bought his own house" Kefla says.

"okay" Gohan says the he get closer and kiss when he stop and saw the Kefla was embarrassed she smiled at him and kiss him back when they feel somebody was staring at them.

"don't stop.. continue kissing you boyfriend" Koshou says while eating some chips.

"mom" Kefla says embarrassed.

"fine I'm not going to tease you anymore" Koshou says with a smile the she walked back to her room. "don't worry about my mom..she like teasing other people just like Caulifla" Kefla says.

"yes and Caulifla looks the same as her mother" Gohan says.

"yes I'm going to tell you a secret" Kefla says.

"when Caulifla was three years old she was a shy little girl a lot of kids mess around with her but when she saw her mother defeat a criminal for the first time she started to act the same as her so that why she have a similar personality" Kefla says.

She grabbed her hand and show her room. "wait here" Kefla says when she walked to the bed of Caulifla and grabbed a teddy bear when Gohan saw the teddy bear was almost the same height as Kale.

"wow..it is really big" Gohan says.

"yes…it was a birthday gift when she turns three years old and she still takes care of it" Kefla says.

"it's hard to imagine Caulifla sleeping with a teddy bear" Gohan says.

"she doesn't sleep with the teddy bear anymore is just a good memory for Caulifla just don't tell her she is going to be extremely angry if I tell one of her secrets" Kefla says with a smile then she put the teddy bear on Caulifla bed.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

Caulifla suddenly sneeze. "sis are you okay" Kale ask her.

"yes..it's that I have a weird feeling that somebody is going to enter my room without my permission" Caulifla says angry.

"it should be okay I don't see nobody messing around in your room" Kale says.

"fine let's visit Trunks so we can play video games" Caulifla says.

"okay sis I'm going to tell Goten" Kale says the she ran into the room of Goten.

 **Three hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Gohan was having a hard time sleeping he walked to the room of Kefla. He saw the she was sleeping he touched her forehead and saw she was still sleeping. "she looks so peaceful when she sleeping" Gohan says.

She opened her eyes and saw Gohan staring at her. "Gohan" Kefla says surprised.

"are you having a hard time sleeping" Kefla says.

"yes..I felt a little bit home sick…I know how you feel when you're living in Earth" Gohan says.

"is okay I have the opportunity to visit them so is not the bad" Kefla says.

She looked at him and she make space in her bed. "Gohan..you can sleep with me" Kefla says embarrassed when Gohan was nervous. She decided to hold his hand and looked at him. "is okay we are just sleeping together" Kefla says embarrassed.

Gohan laid down next to her when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep. Gohan felt the Kefla was giving him a hug when he saw the her face was getting closer. He can felt Kefla hair touching his face as he slowly moved and kiss her in the cheek causing her to smiled.

"Kefla I'm promise the I'm going to make you happy and I'm going to protect you" Gohan says the he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep.

In the morning when Koshou enter in her room and saw Kefla sleeping with Gohan as she sits down and look at them. Kefla felt the same was staring she opened her eyes and saw her mother. "mom!" Kefla say in shock when Koshou walked beside her.

She looked at her and touch her stomach. "hi little angels I'm your awesome, badass and strongest grandmother" Koshou says with a cocky smile on her face.

"mom! I'm not pregnant!" Kefla screamed causing Gohan to fell down in the floor.

"what a party pooper and don't get embarrassed" Koshou says.

"okay mom..just stop teasing me" Kefla says.

"fine on one condition I'm going to stop teasing you if you get Caulifla to eat her carrots and broccoli" Koshou says.

"so you're going to the tease me even more you know Caulifla hates eating carrot or broccoli" Kefla says _ **. "she still hates carrots and broccoli"**_ Kefla thought.

"exactly that means I'm going to tease you even more but right now can you help cook" Koshou says.

"were going to have a party and I invite the parents of Cabba" Koshou says.

"okay mom I'm going to help you" Kefla says. "good morning Gohan" Kefla says.

"good morning son now you have to call me mother too" Koshou says while staring at him.

"good morning Kefla and mother" Gohan says.

"good" Koshou says as she leaves the room.

"Gohan were going to have a party if you want you can help my father I'm going to help my mother" Kefla says the she give him a kiss on his lips and quickly ran outside.

 **Six hours later**

Gohan finish helping and saw the Kefla was talking with a female saiyan when they walked at him and saw the female saiyan have the same height as Kefla. "hi my name is Nonoi I'm the mother of Cabba" Nonoi says.

"Hi my name is Gohan and I'm one of the teachers the is training Cabba" Gohan says.

"great is nice to meet another teacher of my son I'm sorry the husband didn't came but he have a important mission" Nonoi says.

"is not a problem" Gohan says.

Nonoi saw Koshou. "Hey shorty!" Nonoi screamed at her when suddenly Koshou appeared next to her.

"hahaha! The next time you call me shorty I'm going to beat you up" Koshou says angry.

"don't get angry" Nonoi says with a smile. "we don't want to see you get even more shorter" Nonoi says when they were starting at each other Kefla quickly put herself in between them.

"mom and Nonoi stop fighting..can we have a normal party without destroying anything" Kefla says while staring at them.

"okay you know the shorty is my best friend that why I always tease her about her height" Nonoi says.

"fine I'm going to ignore her" Koshou says the she walked at his husband and None decided to follow her.

"Gohan is okay they always fighting against each other" Kefla says the he nodded at her. "let's have some fun" Kefla says while holding his hand and walking at them when she saw that her mother was having a normal conversation with Nonoi.

"finally my mother and Nonoi are acting like a adults" Kefla thought the they sat down beside them.

Gohan looked at her. "Nonoi…Kefla told me that you're a doctor" Gohan says.

"yes I'm a doctor most of my jobs is to heal the injuries of the soldiers" Nonoi says.

"so I spend most of my time in the hospital but when I'm not in the hospital I spend time with my son like training or going somewhere fun" Nonoi says.

"a lot of the soldiers trust her that why she haves an important role in the Sadala Defense Squad" Koshou says.

"yes I have an important role but I'm curious can you tell us how you asked her out" Nonoi says.

"I want to hear too" Koshou says with a smile.

Gohan saw that Kefla was getting embarrassed then he holds her hand and looked at them. Gohan started to talk about the festival and saw the Koshou was smiles at them.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"you lucky boy I wonder who is going to be the boyfriend of Caulifla and Kale" Nonoi says.

"most likely your son is going to date with my daughter Caulifla" Koshou says.

"good I don't have any problem teasing Caulifla" Nonoi says.

"you can't do that…is my job to tease my daughter" Koshou complained but Nonoi ignore her.

Koshou looked at them. "you two should go to sleep right now because the trip in the planet is far away is going to take one or two days" Koshou says.

"okay mom and have fun with Nonoi" Kefla says the she stood up and hold the hand of Gohan as they walked back to her room.

"so were going to sleep together again" Kefla says embarrassed.

"yes but is you decision I do-" Kefla interrupt him and give him a kiss on his lips. "is okay" Kefla says the they laid down on the bed.

"I love you Kefly" Gohan says. "I love you too" Kefla says then she gives him a hug and fell down to sleep. Gohan got closer and gives her a hug causing her to smile.

 **Two days later**

 **Zauruta**

Kefla and Gohan step down from the spaceship and turned around. "goodbye" Gohan and Kefla says when they saw the spaceship travel back home.

She looked at him. "it looks like were going to spend the whole summer vacation in this private island" Kefla says as he nodded at her when they turned around and saw a cabin when Kefla quickly grabbed his hand and ran to the beach.

Gohan saw the Kefla was staring to the sea he grabbed her hand and looked at her. "I love you" Gohan says as he grabbed her waist and kisses her on her lips. "I love you too" Kefla says embarrassed.

 **Author Notes**

 **Chapter 33 : Kefla and Gohan in Zauruta**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33 : Kefla and Gohan in Zauruta**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Six**

 **Zauruta**

Kefla and Gohan laid down in the sand beach. "it's really peaceful here" Gohan says.

"yes let's enjoy this moment" Kefla says.

"Kefla let's go to the cabin and put our clothes in our room" Gohan says as she nodded at him.

They walked inside the cabin and Kefla saw a kitchen and the living room. "nice it looks the my mother choose a nice place" Kefla says while looking when she started to walk around the cabin when she stop and turned around.

"Gohan..the cabin only have a room" Kefla says.

"if you want I can sleep in the sofa so you can sleep comfortable" Gohan replied.

"is okay I don't have any problems sharing the bed and is my mom fault the cabin only have one bedroom" Kefla says.

He grabbed the suitcases and put it on the room. "Gohan are you hungry" Kefla ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied. "okay I'm going to cook something for you" Kefla says with a smile when Gohan walked to the kitchen and saw the Kefla started to cook.

She looked at him. "Gohan I'm curious why is the reason you started to develop feelings for me" Kefla ask him.

"I have many reasons but the first one is I like your personality and your smile" Gohan replied. "what about you?" Gohan ask her.

"well I like your kind personality and I like the sometimes you act like a geek" Kefla says the she grabbed a kitchen knife and looked at him. Gohan walked beside her and grabbed another knife.

"let me help you" Gohan says. "okay just follow my instructions I don't want to get anything wrong" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

 **Universe Seven**

 **King Kai Planet**

Caulifla and Kale were fighting against Goku when they crashed their fist at the same time. "good if you continue fighting like this you will all be able to fight the same way as me or even better" Goku says while dodging attacks when suddenly Caulifla was able to delivered a punch into his stomach.

Goku was surprised. "good job Caulifla!" Goku says as they continue to train when Kale threw an energy blast but he quickly deflect it when suddenly she appeared next to him and kick him into his arm.

He saw that Kale was able to hit him. "good job Kale" Goku says. **"they have a lot of potential they can easily surpass us if they continue training like this"** Goku thought.

King Kai looked at them. **"it was a long time that Goku was training with somebody most of the time he trains by himself"** King Kai thought while observing Goku training them.

 **Earth**

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta and Cabba are training together when suddenly Cabba was able to delivered a punch into his gut when Vegeta get angry and hit him back. "don't get so confident you just got lucky" Vegeta says.

Cabba looked at him and quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast against him. Vegeta dodge the energy blast and suddenly he appeared next to him and delivered a punch into his face as Vegeta quickly reacted the he grabbed his face and smashed his face into his knee multiple times but he quickly pushes him away from him. "good you're fighting like a real saiyan" Vegeta says while dodging his punches.

 **Universe Six**

 **Zauruta**

Kefla and Gohan sat down. "Gohan open your mouth" Kefla says the she grabbed her spoon and filled with fried rice. "say ahhhh" Kefla says while moving the spoon closer at him.

"ahhh" Gohan says as he opened his mouth when Kefla put the spoon on his mouth and felt the fried rice. She moved her spoon and Gohan started to eat the food when he stop and looked at her. "is really delicious I enjoy eating all the food you cook for meal" Gohan says.

"thanks" Kefla says embarrassed.

"I'm telling the true…you are a perfect Saiyan! I mean you're one of the strongest Saiyans I ever met and you know how to cook" Gohan says with a smile that he got closer and kiss her.

They stop kissing and looked at each other. "Gohan let's check around this island" Kefla says.

"okay Kefla it would be interesting to look this place" Gohan replied the she never at him and walked to the jungle. They saw animals running around in different locations when they continue to walk.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

Vegeta enter to a room and saw the Cabba was taking a nap when. "w-" Bulma interrupt him. "Vegeta let him take some time off he was training with you for eight hours" Bulma says angry.

"what! He is a saiyan" Vegeta replied angry.

"he is an eleven years old boy he needs some time to take a break so let him sleep for one hour more and then you can continue training with him" Bulma says. "fine" Vegeta complained.

"good" Bulma says the she gives him a kiss on his lips.

 **King Kai planet**

Goku laid down next to Caulifla and Kale. "that was a good fight but Kale you need to be more confident about your abilities" Goku says.

"okay Goku next time I'm going to do it better" Kale replied.

"good because remember this one of these day you're going to fight against an opponent and you're not going to have the help of Caulifla or Kefla so that means you need to solve the problem" Goku says.

"Caulifla learn to create a new strategy so you have a higher chance to defeat your opponents and remember to analyze the fighting style of your opponents" Goku says the Caulifla nodded at him.

"are you two are going to use the fusion dance" Goku ask them.

"no our sister told us to use the fusion dance as a last resort because we need to increase our power and improve our team work when we fight against our opponents" Caulifla says.

"good your sister is a good teacher" Goku says when Caulifla and Kale nodded at him. "we are going to start training again in one hour so rest for now" Goku says as they nodded at him.

 **Universe six**

 **Zauruta**

Kefla saw a lake she quickly jump to the water. "Gohan! Come on! Join me!" Kefla says while waving her hand when Gohan quickly jumped to the water when the water splashed into her face.

She looked at him and quickly splash water against Gohan. "take this!" Kefla says while splashing water against him when she quickly grabbed his face and splashing into the water.

Gohan felt water inside his ear he quickly shakes his head removing the water. He quickly caught her and carried her in his arm. "now it's your turn!" Gohan screamed. "whaaaa!" Kefla screamed when Gohan splashed her into the water. She quickly swims at him and looked at him.

She haves a cocky smile on her face. "you want to play like that!" Kefla says then she quickly gives him a hug when Gohan quickly get embarrassed when he looked at her and have a cocky smile on her face the he quickly carried him and slammed to the water. Gohan quickly stood up when he looked at her he quickly splashed water against her. "hahahahaha!" Kefla and Gohan laugh at the same time as they continue to splash water against each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku stop and looked at them. "that enough training for today" Goku says while removing the sweat from his forehead as they looked at him and nodded.

"then let's go home" Goku says as Caulifla grabbed his leg while Kale grabbed the hand of Caulifla when suddenly Goku used instant transmission and travel back home.

 **Earth**

They appear and saw that Cabba already was eating when they quickly sat down. "Cabba how was your training with the old man" Caulifla says while eating.

"it was intense most of the time we spend the whole day training in the gravity chamber" Cabba says.

"good! Goku already taught us three of his techniques" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla maybe after our summer vacation ends let's have a sparring match" Cabba says

"sure it sounds fun" Caulifla says with a smile.

"Cabba are you're going to learn anything new with Vegeta" Caulifla ask him.

"I don't know" Cabba says. "Goku are you going to teach us something new" Caulifla ask him.

"hmmm… I think you two are ready to learn spirit bomb" Goku says.

"Caulifla and Kale do you know where Kefla and Gohan went" Chichi ask them.

"I think they are spending time with my parents" Caulifla says while eating.

Goku saw the Chichi was getting happy. "Goku do you think that Kefla is going to get pregnant" Chichi says when suddenly the rest was in shock.

"I don't know" Goku replied. "Goku when are you going to give me a daughter" Chichi says.

Caulifla and Kale stood up. "Cabba let's play some video games it looks like they are going to have a serious talk" Caulifla says the they quickly ran away from them.

"Goku! Give me a daughter!" Chichi screamed when Goku stood up and saw that Chichi was staring at him when suddenly he quickly used instant transmission and disappear.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Kefla and Gohan laid down near the lake. "hahaha! The was fun" Kefla says.

"Yes it was fun we should do more stuff like this" Gohan says.

Kefla looked at him and smiled at him. "yes" Kefla says the she give him a kiss on his lips. She get closer at him and laid down next as she put her face on his chest.

"you right anyway when our summer vacation is over we should train together so you can become stronger" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

"yes and I already have a plan how I'm going train my students and you" Kefla says. She closed her eyes and Gohan patted her hair. "I'm going to take a nap" Kefla says the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **One week later**

 **Universe seven**

 **King Kai Planet**

Goku was staring at them. "Caulifla and Kale focus on absorbing the energy around this planet" Goku says when he saw they were still having trouble he stood up and walked at them.

"your first step is to sense the energy near you" Goku says.

"after that you have to gather all the energy and moved in another direction" Goku says.

"when you have all the energy you have to find a target and threw at it but if you lose focus the spirit bomb is going to disappear" Goku says.

They nodded at him when Caulifla closed her eyes and focus on sensing the energy around the planet when she started to move the energy in top of her. Goku saw the a light began to appear around her arm when in top of her a small energy ball appears. She opened her eyes when she saw the energy ball increasing the size when suddenly she got excited and the spirit bomb disappeared.

She saw the spirit bomb disappeared. "you almost got it but next time don't loss you focus" Goku says the she nodded at him when he saw the Kale was having a hard time gathering energy.

He stood up and walked at her. "Kale tried to relax and focus on gathering energy" Goku says . He saw the her arms started to glow when she tried to gather all the energy in top of here when she looked up and saw the small spirit bomb disappeared.

"nice tried Kale but this time tried to focus more" Goku says the he sat down and continued to observe Caulifla and Kale on mastering the spirit bomb.

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

In the gravity chamber when Vegeta and Cabba are training together. "good job Cabba but is not enough" Vegeta says.

Vegeta moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. "you're to slow at dodging my attacks" Vegeta says the he delivered a punch into his stomach.

He continued to delivered punches into his stomach when suddenly Cabba blocked a punch. "don't get cocky only because you just block a punch" Vegeta says the he quickly grabbed his face and slammed into his face multiple times. He continued to smashed his face into his knee suddenly Cabba blocked and quickly threw multiple energy blast against him.

Vegeta deflected the energy blast in different directions when he saw the Cabba appeared next to him and punch him but he quickly reacted and blocked the punch of Cabba. "you brat you think that is enough do defeat me" Vegeta says.

Cabba looked at him. "no master but still I'm going to do my best to defeat you" Cabba says while punching multiple times when suddenly Vegeta blocked a punch and slammed a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood. "remember I'm not Kefla I'm going to treat you like a real saiyan warrior" Vegeta says.

Cabba looked at him. "Master you're wrong Kefla treat us the same way" Cabba says while removing the blood from his lips.

He saw the Cabba wanted to continue training he smiled at him. "good then that means I'm going to treat you the same way as Kakarot" Vegeta says. "okay master I'm ready" Cabba says as he prepares to have a serious fight against Vegeta.

 **Three hours later**

 **King Kai Planet**

Caulifla and Kale focus on maintaining the spirit bomb when they quickly threw at against Goku as he quickly reacted and deflected the spirit bomb in different directions causing a immense explosion. "good job! Now the next step is to master it" Goku says.

Goku looked at them. "now let's have a sparring match" Goku says as he walked at her and looked at her. "Kale remember that you need to be confident about you power" Goku says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to tried my best" Goku says. "remember if you don't trust you own power you're going to have a hard time fighting and defeating you opponent" Goku says.

Caulifla pat her head. "Goku don't worry about Kale I'm going to help her improve her confidence" Caulifla says.

Goku pat her head. "good but let's make a deal if you two are able to hit me in my super saiyan three I'm going to teach you any techniques you want to learn" Goku says.

"Instant Transmission!" Caulifla screamed.

"Instant Transmission…okay and you Kale" Goku ask her.

"the same thing" Kale replied the Goku nodded at her. He walked far away from then when he started to release more of his power and transformed into Super Saiyan. He continues to release more of his power causing the whole planet to shake violently. The planet stop shaking violently when he stop screaming and transformed into Super Saiyan Three.

Caulifla and Kale was surprised about his transformation. "wow! I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Three!" Caulifla says excited.

He smiled at her. "maybe in the future Kefla or me is going to teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Goku says with a smile when Goku prepares to fight them. "are you two ready!" Goku screamed. "yes!" Caulifla and Kale screamed at the same time.

Caulifla and Kale quickly flew at him and attack him at the same time when suddenly Goku blocked the punch of Caulifla and Kale at the same. Caulifla quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. "take this! Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Goku deflected the energy blast in another direction and clashed to the house of King Kai destroying into little pieces.

He quickly used instant transmission and uppercut into her stomach. "ugh" Caulifla says when suddenly Kale appeared next to him. "Eraser Cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him but he quickly deflected the energy blast in a different direction. He quickly caught her hand and smashed her into her face.

Caulifla and Kale quickly stood up. "are you two going to give up or you all want to continue fighting with me" Goku says.

She looked at him. "no!" Caulifla screamed.

Goku smiled at them. "good if you all continue to have the same attitude you may have the chance to surpass me when you two get older" Goku says.

She looked at him. "our goal is to surpass our older sister" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "Goku we only have to hit you only one time to win this bet" Caulifla ask him when Goku nodded at her.

"fine Kale let's do the fusion dance" Caulifla says when Kale looked at her. "are you sure" Kale ask her.

"yes I want to learn how to use instant transmission" Caulifla says the Kale saw the she was serious. "okay sis" Kale says the she walked beside her when they looked at each other and smiled. "fusion dance!" Caulifla and Kale screamed at the same time touching the fingers at the same time and doing the same pose at the same time when a bright light appeared around them when the light disappear and a new girl appeared.

"my name is Kefura !" Kefura says with a smiled.

"good you're even stronger than Gotenks when he transform into Super Saiyan Three" Goku says when she quickly appeared next to him and attack him when Goku quickly reacted and caused multiple shocks waves.

Goku quickly smashed his fist into her stomach and quickly grabbed her hand and threw her the other side of the planet. Kefura quickly stood up and quickly dodge the multiple ki blasts. "I can see the Kefla is teaching you very well" Goku says while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

She moved her and releasing more of her power. "Eraser Cannon!" Kefura screamed throwing the energy blast against him. Goku saw the energy blast and quickly deflect the energy blast he witnessed the Kefura power started to increase her power.

"good get even stronger!" Goku screamed at them. Kefura flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him. Goku deflected the energy blast and suddenly she appeared next to him and attack him but Goku quickly reacted and blocked. Kefura saw an opening she quickly delivered a punch into his stomach.

"yes! I won!" Kefura screamed with excitement.

"fine you were able to hit me so the deal is done I'm going to teach you the instant transmission if Kefla was able to master it in one day I don't see any problems of you two mastering it in a similar way" Goku says.

"so let's continue training" Goku says as Kefura nodded at him after thirty minutes already pass a light appear around her when Caulifla and Kale appear.

"yes! I'm going to learn instant transmission!" Caulifla screamed with excitement.

 **Universe six**

 **Zauruta**

Kefla and Gohan laid down in the beach sand. "Kefla which day you mother is going to come back" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "mom told me the she is coming back in three weeks" Kefla says. She grabbed her sunglasses and put it on.

"I hope my mom don't get worried" Gohan says. "I think she is going to be okay" Kefla says.

"what about you sisters and Cabba" Gohan ask her. "Caulifla and Kale are training with Goku and Cabba is training with Vegeta" Kefla says.

"is a good experience for them to have different masters" Kefla says.

"I agree with you my father would be able to teach them a lot of things the same thing for Vegeta" Gohan says.

He grabbed from her waist and kiss her from her lips. She started to kiss him back as they continue to kiss when Kefla stop kissing and smiled at him. "Gohan let's enjoy this" Kefla says.

"yes I want to enjoy this moment" Gohan says. "you know what we should do a lot of fun activities" Kefla says with a smile.

"I feel bad for your students" Gohan says.

"it's okay and most likely they are having fun" Kefla says as she quickly stood up and looked at him. "Gohan let's make a bet if you catch me I will cook any food you want but if you're not able to caught me in two hours you have to cook something for me" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "sounds fun" Gohan says. "but are you sure the you would be able to run" Gohan says when he saw the she was wearing a bikini.

"yes don't tell me that you wouldn't be able to caught me" Kefla says with a cocky smile on her face.

"fine with me" Gohan says the he transformed into his ultimate form. "oh you're serious about trying to catch me" Kefla says the she quickly started to ran away from him.

"hey! That cheating!" Gohan screamed.

"I don't care! You're to slow!" Kefla says while running away from him when Gohan quickly used instant transmission but she easily dodge and ran in high speed.

"hahaha!" Kefla laughed at him. "I'm not going to give up!" Gohan screamed at her.

 **Two hours later**

Kefla saw that Gohan was trying his best to catch her. **"fine I'm going to let him caught me"** Kefla thought the she stop when Gohan quickly used Instagram transmission and appeared next to her. He quickly hugs her and saw the Kefla was smiling at him. "you won" Kefla says the she gives him a kiss on his lips when she stops and Gohan carried in a bride style.

Kefla quickly get embarrassed. "Kefla you look really cute when you get embarrassed" Gohan says when he saw the she didn't says anything.

She gives him a kiss in his lips when she stops and looked at him. "Gohan what kind of food do you want to eat right now" Kefla says.

"it doesn't matter" Gohan says. "all your food the you make for me is delicious" Gohan says causing her to get embarrassed. "okay then let's go" Kefla says then Gohan walked to the cabin while carrying Kefla in his arm.

 **Three weeks later**

Kefla and Gohan are watching a movie. "Gohan for some reason I feel the something is going to happen" Kefla says.

"you right but my father and Vegeta is over there so is going to be okay" Gohan says the they continue to watch a movie meanwhile eating popcorn and chips

 **Universe seven**

 **Otherworld Check-In Station**

It was another day on the job for King Yemma at the check-in station. Light-colored skies, yellow clouds, and Snake Way made for most of the nearby scenery along with the line of souls heading to the check-in station, where King Yemma sat in his chair, peering over his Mahogany desk occasionally as each soul stepped was escorted in and out.

"Heaven. Hell. Heaven. Heaven. HFIL… wait I messed up the stamp. It should say Hell" The giant red behemoth noted as the soul standing in front of him was escorted left.

"You know, this job can be so boring at times. Nothing spectacular happens," he complained to one of his assistants, who adjusted his glasses before responding.

"Well sir, I'd say you do a pretty good job. We haven't had to worry about an accident or some other grave danger that would upend the Otherworld or the living realm," the assistant replied.

"I guess you're right," Yemma said with a slight smile as he continued stamping papers sending more souls to their destinations. "And we even received a few new workers to help out, though I always worry that one day, one of them will screw up."

"Well I'd hate to alarm you sir, but we did assign a new worker to the Soul Cleansing Machine," the assistant informed Yemma, who twirled a pencil as he leaned back in his chair.

"Oh, I doubt that will be a problem. It's not like that guy will cause any trouble with such an easy task," King Yemma remarked with a bellowing laugh.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Check-In Station**

King Yemma hear a loud noise when he saw that his table was shaking because of the loud noise. "whoever is making that noise they better stop before I fired them" King Yemma said then one of his assistant looked one of the workers. "it is coming from the Soul Cleansing Machine station go over there and check what is going on" the assistance said the worker.

He quickly ran to the Soul Cleansing Machine station and saw the teenager dancing around with his loud speakers. "hey you lower the volume of you music because King Yemma can hear your music and is disturbing his job" the old worker said.

"but is really boring here" teenager worker. "you can listen your music but at least lower the volume "the old worker said when he saw the multiple container was already full.

"don't forget to push that button so the machine replaces the full one with the empty one" the old worker said. "okay you're the best " teenager said while dancing when the old worker left the Soul Cleansing Machine station.

He continued to dance around and ignore the warning suddenly multiple container began to regain to much negative energy inside when suddenly the glass started to shatter into little pieces. He turned around and saw a lot of smoke. "I'm going to get fi-" when suddenly the container started to explode.

Meanwhile King Yemma felt the explosion. "what is going on!" King Yemma screamed when one of the workers quickly ran to the Soul Cleansing Machine stations.

"hey! you get out of here!" worker screamed when he turned around and half of his face change dramatically the he quickly ran to King Yemma.

He looked at him. "sir one of the workers got mutated by the explosion" worker said before he got frozen when King Yemma saw the creature outside the building when suddenly the creature started to clap multiple times causing the Check-in station get frozen.

Inside the building King Yemma was worried. "sir what happen" The assistance said.

"we need to find a way to solve this problem if we're not able to solve this gate is going to appear in hell and whoever escape from hell is going to be alive again" King Yemma said in a serious voice.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Earth**

Caulifla looked around. "that strange I feel a strange energy" Caulifla says the she quickly flew away when Kale saw the Caulifla was already gone she saw the Goten was staring at her.

She looked at him. "something wrong?" Kale ask him. "I don't know but I feel the energy over there is familiar" Goten says.

She looked at him. "if you want let's investigate" Kale says. "okay then let's go" Goten says as they followed the unknown energy.

 **West City**

Cabba and Trunks sense two energy. "Trunks let's go over there I sense a high energy level" Cabba says. "okay sounds fun" Trunks says the they follow the unknown energy source.

 **Kami Lookout**

Seventeen and Eighteen was talking to each other when suddenly a massive explosion appeared near them. "what the hell was that!" Eighteen says angry. "I don't know but this is causing a lot of trouble" Seventeen says. "so let's go over there and investigate what is going on" Seventeen says as she nodded at him.

 **Ten minutes later**

Seventeen and Eighteen arrived and saw a group of aliens destroying everything. "you all should leave this planet right now!" Seventeen screamed at them.

"If you all don't leave this planet I'm going to kill you all" Seventeen screamed at them.

He stop throwing energy blast and looked at him. "you can't kill me! I'm one of the strongest being of the universe! My name is Bojack!" Bojack screamed at him when he saw the they ignore him.

Bojack saw that he ignored him. "fine I'm going to be the one killing you" Bojack says angry.

 **Meanwhile in another location**

Cabba and Goten arrived. "that was w-" Cabba quickly deflect the energy blast. "so the monkeys are still alive "the stranger says.

He looked at them. "my name is Cooler" Cooler says with a cocky smile on his face. "my name is King Cold" King Cold says. "today is going to be the day the I take my revenge and kill all the saiyans" Cooler screamed as Cabba and Trunks prepare to fight them.

 **In another location**

In a forest when Goten and Kale arrived and didn't sense nobody when suddenly Goten was in shock. "what! Is impossible! I remember the Kefla kills him" Goten says in shock.

Kale quickly walked at him. "what is g-" Kale turned around and saw a saiyan when suddenly he transformed into his legendary super saiyan form. **"he have the same form as me"** Kale thought when he looked at them.

"Kakarot!" Broly screamed. Kale saw the Goten was in fear she quickly prepare to fight him. **"I'm not going to lose"** Kale though as she prepared to fight him.

 **In another location**

Caulifla started to walk around when a stranger appeared from nowhere. "I didn't know the Goku have a daughter" the stranger says.

She turned around and looked at him. "who are you!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He smiled at her. "my name is Cell…no call me Cell" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

Caulifla looked at him and ignored him when he quickly threw multiple energy blast against her but she easily dodge all the energy blast without any problems. Cell saw the she have a cocky smile on her face.

Cell was getting angry at her. "oh you think you're cute" Cell said the he quickly created five Cell jr.

Caulifla stared at him. "bitch I'm adorable" Caulifla said with a cocky smile on her face as she prepared to have a fight against Cell and Cell jr.

 **Meanwhile in another location**

Goku and Vegeta sense multiple enemies in different locations. "Vegeta calm down we should give them a chance to defeat them" Goku says.

"fine" Vegeta replied.

"this is a good way for them to be more independent" Goku says when suddenly he hears the voice of King Kai when he was in shock he quickly grabbed the arm of Vegeta and used instant transmission to travel to King Kai planet.

 **Author's Notes**

 **34- Fusion Reborn part 1**

 **\- Cabba and Trunks vs king cold and cooler**

 **\- 17 and 18 vs Bojack gang**

 **35 - Fusion Reborn part 2**

 **\- Caulifla vs Cell and Cell jr**

 **\- Kale and Goten vs Broly**

 **36- Fusion Reborn : The Final Battle**

 **\- Goku and Vegeta vs Janemba**

 **Reviews**

 **Begafp -When will gohan know that Goku is the cause of Kefla's nightmares?**

 **Answer- After the tournament of power Kefla is going to tell him what cause her nightmare.**

 **By the way, this story only improves and improves ! keep it up**

 **Thank you**

 **Liltye504**

 **Wait I know you said Kefla and Gohan will have three kids but when will the third child be born also will Kefla have mood swings when she is pregnant**

 **Answer- I was planning for the third child of Kefla and Gohan to be born 5 years after the tournament of power.**

 **Kefla is going to have mood swings during her pregnancy.**

 **ToxicFrost317 -also just wanted to say that gohan is not 5'9 he is in fact 5'11 if you look it up and even akira said so. so you need to fix the height.**

 **Answers- okay I'm going to tell him to fix the mistake.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Fusion Reborn Part 1**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

Cooler looked at them. "it looks the monkeys was busy creating more monkeys" Cooler says angry.

King Cold saw the boy with the purple hair as he was in shock. "what! Don't me that you're the son of the monkey who killed me and my son!" King Cold screamed at him.

He was getting angry. "I'm not going to make the same mistake from before and show you who is the strongest" King Cold says as he started to scream and released all his power when his body started to change and suddenly his power increased dramatically.

He stopped screaming and looked at them. "you two should feel honor fighting me in my final form" King Cold says with a cocky smile on his face.

Cooler looked at them and released all his power as he transformed into his fifth form. "I'm going to kill you two and destroy this planet!" Cooler screamed at him.

Cabba saw that Trunks was ready to fight. "Trunks I'm going to fight King Cold and you fight Cooler" Cabba says.

He quickly turned around. "what! That's not fair King Cold is the stronger one!" Trunks complained when suddenly King Cold and Cooler flew at them.

Cabba ignored and quickly smashed his fist into the stomach of King Cold causing to cough blood from his mouth. He quickly delivered multiple strikes into his body and lately kick him into his face. King Cold fell down in the floor and saw the his forehead was already bleeding. "how dare you to mock me! You stupid monkey!" King Cold screamed furiously.

Cabba looked at him. "you should give up and leave Earth" Cabba says when suddenly King Cold quickly attack him but Cabba dodged the punch and delivered a heavy uppercut into his face and quickly kick him into his stomach multiple times.

Cooler quickly threw multiple ki blast against Trunks but he quickly deflected the energy blast without any problems. "you fool!" Cooler screamed the he quickly flew at him and delivered a punch when suddenly Trunks stop the punch and delivered a uppercut into his stomach.

Trunks continue to delivered multiple strikes into his stomach when he moved his hand and threw a energy blast into his stomach causing him to cough blood. He quickly ran at him and kick him multiple times as he grabbed his face and threw him into the boulder as he moved his hand and rapidly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Cooler turned around and saw his father was having a hard time fighting with the saiyan boy. He stood up and looked at him. "I hate you monkeys! I'm not going to lose!" Cooler screamed then he released more of his power causing his muscles to expand as Trunks was surprised he looked at him with a cocky smile. "I'm still going to defeat you" Trunks says.

King Cold stood up and felt a lot of pain in his body when he saw the saiyan boy didn't received any injuries. He stood up and released more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his fifth form when Cooler was in shock. "what!" Cooler says.

King Cold released more of his power when he muscled started to expand the muscle even more when he stop screaming and looked at him. "you monkey! You're going to witness my full power!" King Cold.

Cabba looked at him. "you're still nothing against me" Cabba says with a cocky smile on his face. He started to release more of his power when he released all his power of his base form he quickly appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his stomach and grasped his face and smashed into his knee multiple times.

Cabba smashes his face into the boulder and kick him into his stomach multiple times. "I don't need to transform into super saiyan to defeat you" Cabba says when he easily dodge the punch and delivered a blow into his face.

He saw the he wasn't moving. "I already won this fight leave right now before we're force to eliminate you" Cabba says the he walked away from him.

King Cold was getting furious the a saiyan boy humiliate in front of his son as he quickly stood up and ran at him when suddenly Cabba dodged his attack and moved his hand near him. "Garlick cannon!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast against King Cold. The energy blast engulfed the body when the smoke disappeared King Cold body was already gone.

Cooler was in shock. "you bastard!" Cooler screamed furiously when he saw the small boy killing his father without any problems. Cooler ignored the saiyan with the purple hair he quickly flew at Cabba and tried to attack him. Cabba easily dodge all his attack without any problems.

"I'm going to kill you monkey!" Cooler says while throwing multiple ki blast against him as Cabba easily deflected the energy blast without any problems he appeared next him and delivered a punch into his gut causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Cabba continue to delivered multiple strikes into his body as Cooler was having a hard time defeating his self he quickly used his tail and tried to grasp his neck but he quickly reacted and grasped his tail as he put more pressure on his tail he started to swing around. He used all his strength and threw him into the boulder causing to shatter into little pieces.

Cooler quickly flew into the sky and moved his hand forward into the sky as he started to created a energy ball. "screw this! I'm going to destroy this planet! " Cooler screamed as the energy ball started to increase the size when Cabba saw the it was strong enough to destroy the planet.

He looked at him. "bring it on!" Cabba challenger him when he threw the energy ball against him. He quickly flew at it and kicked the energy ball into the space. Cooler was in shock when he noticed his energy ball exploded in space. He quickly flew at him and moved his hand. "take this! Final canon flash!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast when the energy blast clash against Cooler causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw the Cooler was already gone.

He flew at him and looked at him. "let's go and help the others" Cabba says as he nodded at him and flew in another location.

 **Unknown island**

Seventeen and Eighteen saw that he was staring at them. "well I didn't know the humans have the balls to fight us" Bojack says when he turned around and saw Zangya walking away from them.

"what the hell! What are you doing!" Bojack screamed at her.

"shut up idiot! You think I'm going to listen to you when you were the one the kill me!" Zangya screamed her the she walked away and sat down in the near the boulder.

"whatever! After killing them I'm going to kill you again" Bojack says.

She looked at him. "huh..you're going to kill me" Zangya says annoyed. She stood and saw the two humans. "fine I'm going to help you two" Zangya says the she walked at them.

Eighteen looked at her. "don't you dare to betray us" Eighteen says angry.

She looked at her. "I'm not going to betray you" Zangya says.

"we have the same enemies" Zangya says the she walked beside her.

He looked at her. "I fight the leader and you two fight the rest" Seventeen says.

She looked at him. "are you sure the you're strong enough to defeat him" Zangya questioned him.

He looked at her. "yes now let's focus on the fight" Seventeen says the he quickly flew at him when Bojack was surprised from his speed he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him as Seventeenth dodged all the ki blast and delivered a hook into his face.

Bido, Bujin and Kogu ran at them. "kill the traitor!" Bido screamed the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her. She quickly deflect the energy blast and ran in another direction when she saw Bujin staring at her.

He looked at her. "I knew that you were going to come at me first" Bujin says angry.

She looked at him. "yes you're the only one with the ability to used magic so I'm going to kill you first" Zangya says the she ran at him and threw multiple ki blast when suddenly she get frozen and turned around when she saw Bido using the energy needle removing all her energy from her body.

She felt the energy needle getting tighter around her body. "hahaha! You're going to died the same way as them!" Bido screamed as he forced the energy needle to get even tighter than before meanwhile Eighteen was fighting against Bujin when she saw that she was in trouble she quickly threw multiple ki blast against them.

One of the energy blast destroy the energy needle she quickly flew against Bujin and delivered a punch into his heart as her punch pierced into his heart. "you bi-" Zangya interrupt him and threw a energy blast killing him she quickly turned around and saw that she was next to her.

"it looks like we have to work together if we want do defeat them" Eighteen says. "sure" Zangya says as they quickly put on they fighting stance.

Seventeen continue to punch him multiple times when he quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach. "ugh" Bojack says while coughing blood from his mouth when he saw the he wasn't even trying he quickly walked away and started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his final form as he looked at him.

"now witnesses my full power!" Bojack screamed when he saw that he wasn't scared of him as he quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when the smoke disappear and saw a energy field around him. Seventeen quickly deactivated his energy shield and appeared next to him as he delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He was in shock that he wasn't able to damage him. "impossible!" Bojack says angry.

"Cell is a lot more stronger than you" Seventeen says.

"but right now if I was fighting against Cell I would be the one defeating him" Seventeen says as he delivered another heavy punch into his stomach causing him to bleed when Bojack quickly reacted and punch him into his face as Seventeen didn't feel anything he quickly grabbed his face and smashed his face into his knee multiple times when suddenly he broke the nose of Bojack as blood was going down from his nose.

"you bastard! You're going to pay for this!" Bojack screamed forcing himself to release more of his power when suddenly Seventeen delivered another heavy punch into his stomach.

"I'm not the same as Goku or Vegeta I'm not going to let my enemies get stronger" Seventeen says then he continued to deliver a heavy uppercut into his gut and quickly threw him into the boulder.

He appeared next to him and moved his hand near his chest. "bye" Seventeen says releasing a massive energy blast against him causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappeared and saw that her sister and the new ally are still fighting against the other two members of Bojack gang.

Zangya quickly smashed her knee into his stomach and delivered a punch into his stomach when she saw that Kogu was staring at her. "why! Are you betraying us!?" Kogu says angry.

"what!? Bojack betrays me first when he kill me during the fight against Gohan" Zangya says angry.

He was getting angry at her. "that why I decided to leave the gang" Zangya says while she blocked the punch and quickly delivered a punch into his stomach as she quickly grasped his arm and threw him against him.

"you're going to pay for this!" Kogu screamed as he quickly flew at her and whispered something on her ear as she nodded at her she quickly threw multiple ki blast against them. She appeared next to Bido and quickly used her energy needle against him.

"do it right now!" Zangya screamed the Eighteen quickly appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his heart as she forced herself and pierced into him as Bido was throwing up blood from his mouth he looked at her. "trai-" Zangya moved her hand throwing a ki blast destroying his body.

Kogu was in shock that she kill his partner suddenly Seventeen appeared next to him and pierce him in his stomach as he moved his other hand. "that's what happens when you're not paying attention to your enemies" Seventeen says as he quickly threw a energy blast killing him without any problems.

Zangya moved her hand. "calm down I already keep my promise so I'm not going to attack" Zangya says as he looked at her.

"fine just follow us" Seventeen says the she looked at them. "okay" Zangya says the she follows Seventeen and Eighteen.

 **Meanwhile in another location**

Goten was in shock. "Goten calm down" Kale says when she sense his energy.

She looked at him. "Goten don't worry I'm going to defeat him" Kale says.

"I'm not going to disappoint my masters" Kale says when Goten saw that she wasn't scared.

"okay Kale I'm going to my best to help you fight against him" Goten says.

"Kakarot!" Broly screamed.

 **Author's Notes**

 **35 - Fusion Reborn part 2**

 **Caulifla vs Cell and Cell jr**

 **Kale and Goten vs Broly**

 **36- Fusion Reborn : The Final Battle**

 **Goku and Vegeta vs Janemba**

 **Reviews**

 **CauliflaFanboy007 - while the romance is good, i do hope your gohan gets some strength development. he has been taking losses from his girlfriend , broly , majin buu and even somehow let his guard down against an 11 year old caulifla? This is coming from a caulifla fan by the way.**

 **Look, maybe this is just all development and gohan will be the one to defeat Jiren?**

 **If not, then you really need to work on your gohan**

 **Answer- right now is to early to talk about the tournament of power but Gohan is going to receive new transformation and is going to have a important role during the battle of gods and the Resurrection of Frieza.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Fusion Reborn part 2**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Unknown location**

Caulifla quickly dodged the energy blast when suddenly she saw the five Cell jr trying to attack but she quickly dodged them without any problems. She ran and grabbed the face of the first Cell jr and smashed into her knee multiple times causing him to bleed from his forehead.

She put her hand near his stomach and blasted a energy blast against him when the smoke disappeared and saw the other four Cell jr was in shock. "you can do it better than this" Caulifla says as the four quickly ran at her. She saw the attacks going at her she easily dodge all they attacks without any problems.

She quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing to tear his body in half. She quickly appeared to the third one and quickly threw a ki blast into his head causing to explode when she saw the other two. "come on! This is boring!" Caulifla complained. Then she quickly flew at them and grabbed the hand of Cell jr and smashed against the other as she moved her hand and charged her attack. "Garlick Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against then as the energy clash against them causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappeared and she turned around and stared at him. "what! Are you going to fight me or you going to stare at me like a creep!" Caulifla screamed at him when he saw the she have a cocky smile on her face.

"shut up you six year old girl!" Cell screamed at her.

"you idiot! I'm eleven years old!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"eleven..you're even shorter than Gohan when he was eleven years old" Cell says while mocking her when she quickly show him the middle finger.

"very well shorty.. you going to have the honor to have a fight against the perfect warrior not even Goku or Vegeta was able to defeat me" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face.

He quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her as she quickly saw the energy blast she rapidly kicked the energy blast in different directions. Cell appeared next to her and punch her when he was surprised the she was able do dodge it. "I can see that you're a good fighter but not enough to impress me" Cell says.

She smiled at him. "I'm not even showing all my skills" Caulifla says then she quickly delivered multiple strikes into his stomach and quickly kick him into his face.

He quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her as she quickly grabbed his arm and strike him multiple times. Caulifla and Cell crashed their fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. " **Remember what Goku taught me"** Caulifla thought. She quickly react and rapidly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach.

He looked at her. "you stupid brat!" Cell screamed at her then he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. She saw the energy blast going at her she rapidly deflected the energy blast in different directions. She caught an energy blast and threw it against him as Cell dodged the energy blast but suddenly he received a heavy uppercut into his gut and immediately side kick into his face.

Cell spits blood from his mouth she appeared next to him and smashed his face into the ground . She walked away from him and looked at him. "stop wasting my time and fight me with your full power" Caulifla says when suddenly he threw an energy blast against her when she reacted fast and dodged it without any problems.

He stood up and looked at her. "fine with me" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face as he started to scream and released all his power.

Caulifla saw the he was increasing his power. **"he is still weak Gohan and sis would be able to defeat him without even transforming into Super Saiyan"** Caulifla thought.

 **King Kai planet**

"Vegeta it looks like Cell didn't get stronger since the Cell games" Goku says.

"what a weakling" Vegeta says annoying.

"who do you think is going to win the fight" Goku ask him.

"you already knows who is going to win this fight" Vegeta says as King Kai walked at them.

"guys pay attention" King Kai complained.

"shut up and let's us watch the fight we can solve the problem later" Vegeta says annoying.

"yes I want to see how much they've improved" Goku says the he sat down.

"we can solve your problems after they finish fighting" Goku says as they continue to watch the fight of Caulifla and Cell.

 **Earth**

 **Unknown location**

Cell released all his power. "now witnesses my full power!" Cell screamed at her. He quickly create multiple clones of himself ass he started to laugh at her.

"you brat you think you're strong enough to fight five opponents at the same time" Cell says with a cocky smile in his face.

She looked at him. "bring it on!" Caulifla screamed at him when suddenly Cell and his clone ran at her and attack her multiple times as she started to dodge all his attacks she quickly dodged and threw multiple ki blast in different directions.

Cell and his clone crashed they fist against her as she continue to block they attacks. "Cell you're too slow even my master Goku can fight even faster than this" Caulifla says while blocking. She quickly released more of her power she quickly flew one of them and threw multiple ki blast against them.

Cell saw one of the energy blast going at him he quickly deflect the energy blast in a different direction. "you brat! You think you can defeat me! I bet you cant even transform into Super Saiyan!" Cell says making fun of her.

"I don't need to transform into Super Saiyan" Caulifla says while dodging the attacks of Cell clones when she saw that one of them felt different she smiled at him and quickly used instant transmission and uppercut him into his stomach as she moved her hand. "Garlick Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy into his stomach as Cell clones discovered.

"you know instant transmission….you must be her daughter" Cell says angry.

"now this is more interesting I would be happy to kill the daughter of Son Goku" Cell says with a cocky smile on his face the he heal his stomach.

"you're wrong Son Goku is my master the same thing for Gohan" Caulifla says with a proud voice.

"oh a student of Gohan and Goku" Cell says angry.

"it doesn't matter this is going to feel the same way when I kill you" Cell says.

"kill me…stop dreaming I'm not even using my full power and I don't even need to transform into Super Saiyan Two to defeat you" Caulifla says.

Cell was surprised. "you shouldn't underestimate me" Cell says.

"the same thing you shouldn't underestimate me all this time I was training with one of the greatest fighters and I'm not going to disappoint them" Caulifla says proudly.

She started to release all her power as Cell was in shock he started to walk backwards. She stop screaming and looked at him. "this is my full power of my base form" Caulifla says with a cocky smile on her face then she appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. She quickly grabbed his arm and teared away from his body. She quickly grasped his face and threw him into the boulder.

"Cell do you need a hand" Caulifla says while showing him his left arm.

"go to hell!" Cell screamed the she threw the arm and quickly threw a ki blast destroying it.

Cell was getting angry he quickly regenerated his arm. "nice technique but still disgusting" Caulifla says.

"shut up sh-" Caulifla interrupt and quickly slammed her fist into his face causing him to lose teeth from his mouth. "I told you about not calling me shorty" Caulifla says angry.

She quickly smashed her fist into his face and continued to hit him. She quickly threw him into the boulder and smashed his face into the boulder multiple times as she quickly threw multiple ki blast against his body. She walked away and saw the Cell was bleeding a lot from his body.

She hear the voice of Goku inside her mind. **"Caulifla this is Goku if you want to defeat him you need di destroy his entire body if you don't do it he would be able to generate his body"** Caulifla thought.

Cell looked at her. **"she has the same attitude as the idiot of Vegeta maybe she would react the same way"** Cell thought.

He looked at her. "shorty if you want to test your power what about letting me absorb Eighteen and Seventeen" Cell says.

"I would be able to get even stronger than before" Cell says.

She looked at him. "you're going to get stronger…let me think" Caulifla says the she quickly appeared next to him. "Cell go to hell!" Caulifla screamed at his ear.

"dammit you little b-" Caulifla quickly smashed his nose causing it to bleed from his nose a she quickly threw him into the ground and looked at him. "give up! You don't have a chance to defeat me!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He quickly stood up. "never!" Cell screamed the ge quickly flew into the boulder and started to charge his ki blast. "I'm going to kill you!" Cell screamed at her.

"kame-" Caulifla interrupt him and uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his moved as she moved her hand and looked at him. "Crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed the she threw the energy blast against him as the energy blast engulfed his entire body.

"dammi-" Celll screamed as the energy blast destroy his body without leaving any cells alive as she turned around. "that was a good warm up" Caulifla says while stretching when she saw nothing around her she flew back home.

 **Unknown location**

Broly threw multiple ki blast against them as Kale rapidly dodge the energy blast when she saw a energy blast going at Goten she quickly appeared next to him and kick the energy blast in a different direction. "thanks" Goten says.

"don't thank me yet" Kale says while deflecting the energy blast in different when Broly flew at them and crashed his fist as Kale reacted fast and stop the punch. "Kakarot!" Broly screamed furiously then he quickly threw a massive energy blast in the other hand.

Goten transformed into Super Saiyan he quickly flew at him and punch him into his face when Broly turned around and looked at him. "weak" Broly said as Kale rapidly uppercut him in his forehead and knee his face multiple times causing him to bleed from his mouth.

Broly saw blood going down in his lips. "you stupid girl! I'm going to make you suffer!" Broly screamed throwing a energy blast against her as she quickly reacted and threw a energy blast against him. The two energy blast crash against each other causing a immense explosion. She quickly used instant transmission and kick him multiple times into his face.

Goten quickly attack him but suddenly Broly grasped his leg and threw him into the boulders. He flew against him and slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "weakling!" Broly says while mocking him.

"you asshole! Leave him alone!" Kale screamed at him when Broly turned around and continue to delivered heavy punch into his body as Kale was getting angry when suddenly she appeared next to him and grasped his face and slammed into the boulder as she continue to slammed. He was getting angrier than before the he threw a massive energy blast again them.

She quickly kick the energy blast into space when she turned around and block the punch of Broly. "stupid girl!" Broly says angry when he saw that she wasn't scared of him.

Broly felt more anger as he moved his hand and quickly threw multiple ki blast in different directions when a energy blast crash against Goten when she saw the he was bleeding from his arm she quickly ran at him and rapidly kick the energy blast in different directions. She grasped his collar and ran in a different direction.

 **Ten minutes**

 **Cave**

She looked at him. "come here" Kale says the she tore a piece of her shirt and covered his injured arm. "it should be okay I don't think is a severe injured" Kale says.

"Kale sorry I wasn't useful helping you defeat Broly" Goten says.

"is okay and don't worry I'm going to win this fight I'm just need to remain calm and remember everything the Goku taught me" Kale says the she leaves the cave when she saw the Kale was already gone he walked closer to the entrance of the cave and hear multiple explosions near the forest.

"good luck" Goten says.

 **Forest**

Kale looked around for her opponent suddenly multiple ki blast appeared from nowhere as she quickly kick the energy blast in different directions. She turned around and saw trees crashing into the ground. She rapidly reacted and blocked the punch of Broly. "stupid Girl! Where is Kakarot!" Broly screamed.

Broly caught her hand and threw her into the tree as she saw the he quickly flew at her she quickly used instant transmission and delivered a uppercut into his face. "I'm not going to lose!" Kale screamed at him as she moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

"take this! Eraser Cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him. The energy blast push Broly into the lake and crashed in the water suddenly Kale hear a explosion. The smoke started to disappear when she saw the Broly started to bleed a lot from his forehead.

He looked at her. "you should be scared of me because.. I'm Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan!" Broly screamed as he started to release more of his power.

He rises from the water and was creating energy around him he looked at her. "I'm going to kill you and all the people you care!" Broly says with a sadistic smile on his face as he threw multiple ki blast at her. He saw that she was able to deflect the energy blast without any problems.

"you bitch I'm going to end your life!" Broly screamed furiously.

 **King Kai planet**

Vegeta looked at him. "Kakarot help the girl she is going to need some help" Vegeta says.

He looked at her. "she don't need any help I know she is going to win" Goku says with confidence.

"what! Are you stupid! The girl wouldn't kill a fly!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"Vegeta calm down…I was training Caulifla and Kale for the whole month and I saw the they have a lot of potential" Goku says.

"she was getting more confident about her skills" Goku says.

"fine Kakarot and I already noticed that Cabba has the same potential as them" Vegeta says

"guys come o-" Vegeta and Goku stared at him. "fine watch your students beat up their opponents" King Kai says as Vegeta and Goku continue to watch the fight between Kale and Broly.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kale saw the whole forest was already destroy. "you really don't care about destroying and killing innocent lives" Kale says angry.

"hahaha! I do whatever I want because I'm the Legendary Super Saiyan nobody have the power to stop me!" Broly screamed as he started to laugh at her.

"good because I'm not the same as you…I'm going to defeat you without transforming into Super Saiyan!" Kale screamed at him the she started to scream releasing all her power from her base form as she stop screaming and her aura was moving more than before.

"now this time I'm going to defeat you" Kale says.

 **King Kai planet**

"finally she is going to show her full power" Goku says with a smile.

 **Earth**

 **Cave**

Goten saw that Kale was fighting against Broly as he leaves the cave and ignored his injury. "I'm going to help her" Goten screamed then he quickly transformed into Super Saiyan and flew at them.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Forest**

He saw the Kale and Broly was still fighting against each other as he quickly flew at him and delivered him a punch into his back "you ins-" Kale interrupts him and delivered a heavy punch into his gut causing him to gasp. She smashes her fist into his back and grabbed his hand. She started to swing around and threw him into the floor as Broly crashed to the ground causing a massive crater to appear.

"Kale are you okay?" Goten ask her.

"yes I'm okay but what are you doing here?" Kale ask him.

"I'm going to help you I can't stay in the cave doing nothing while you are risking your life to defeat Broly" Goten says.

"thanks" Kale says with a smile.

"Kale let's work together" Goten says the she nodded at him the they quickly flew to at him when Broly stand up and removed the dust from his shoulder. Kale and Goten attack delivered multiple strikes into his body. She quickly grasped his arm and threw him in another direction. She quickly flew beside Goten. "let's do it!" Goten and Kale screamed at same time.

"kamehameha!" Kale and Goten screamed at the same time throwing the energy blast against Broly as the energy clash against him and cause a immense explosion. The smoke disappeared and they saw that Broly was bleeding a lot from his body as his face was covered in blood and was having a hard time standing up. Broly was getting more angry then suddenly he released all his power.

Goten was surprised that Broly was able to survive. He quickly flew at him and crash his fist into his face when suddenly Broly didn't feel any pain the he grabbed his face and smashed to the ground when Kale saw what he was doing she quickly flew at him then Broly grasped his neck.

"stupid girl if you come closer I'm going to break his neck" Broly says with a sadistic smile.

"fine just leave him alone" Kale says.

Broly tighten his hand around his neck. "I really hate you! How a puny girl was able to damage a Legendary Super Saiyan!" Broly screamed furiously.

She looked at him. "I'm not a puny saiyan! You stupid dirty monster!" Kale screamed at him.

Broly saw the Goten was having a hard time breathing. "stupid girl! Now you're going to witness the death of your stupid friend!" Broly screamed as he tighten even more as Goten was having hard time breathing.

Kale was in shock. "I never meet a cruel saiyan like you…you don't deserve do call yourself a saiyan!" Kale screamed releasing more of her power.

"I don't like killing…I was going to give you a second chance..but you screwed everything..I'm not going to show any mercy!" Kale screamed then she appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his gut when Broly let go Goten he quickly smashed his fist into his face.

"Goten let's finish him" Kale says then she quickly flew at Broly and delayed a heavy punch into his nose and another punch into his stomach as she quickly flew at Goten.

"Goten don't hold back" Kale says then Goten releases all of his power from his Super Saiyan form. Broly removed the blood from his nose as he quickly flew into the sky and moved his hand as he started to create a energy ball. "hahaha! I'm going to kill you two!" Broly screamed.

Kale and Goten moved they hand backwards as they started to charge the attack. "Kamehamehaaaa!" Kale and Goten screamed at the same time throwing a massive energy blast at Broly when he saw the energy blast crashing against him as the energy blast engulfed his entire body.

"Kakarot!" Broly final scream when the smoke disappeared and saw that Broly was already dead.

Kale quickly gives Goten a hug. "yay! We defeated him!" Kale screamed with excitement the she let him go.

"yes..but you did most of the fighting" Goten says while looking down.

"maybe next time you're going to help me more but right now we need to find the others" Kale says when she turned a and quickly saw Caulifla looking at her.

"hi Kale and Goten!" Caulifla says when she saw the whole forest was destroyed she looked at them. "did I miss a party or what" Caulifla says.

"we was fighting against another saiyan and we defeated him" Kale says.

"nice I did the same thing I defeated some stupid asshole" Caulifla says.

"sis what should we do right now?" Kale ask her.

"let's go with Bulma" Caulifla says the she nodded at her when Goten quickly walked at them. "okay then let's go" Caulifla says then she quickly flew away when Kale looked at him.

"Goten let's go maybe we would be able to help more people" Kale says as he nodded at her the they quickly follows Caulifla.

 **King Kai planet**

Goku stood up. "now we can leave" Goku says as he sense a weak energy of King Yemma as he quickly grabbed Vegeta and travels to the Check in station.

King Kai saw the they were already gone. "I hope Goku and Vegeta are able to solve this problem" King Kai says as he walked back home.

 **Otherworld Check-In Station**

Goku and Vegeta saw the Check-In Station was frozen they quickly turned around. "good I thought I never going get any help" Pikkon says.

"so what is the problem" Goku ask him.

"I don't know I wasn't able to destroy this thing" Pikkon says.

Goku quickly smashed his fist into the strange frozen liquid. "wow! You right..I didn't give it any damage" Goku says.

"I wonder what is causing this" Goku says.

Vegeta walked beside him and started to punch it multiple times as he was getting angry then it didn't cause any damage. "you piece of shit!" Vegeta screamed furiously when suddenly the frozen liquid started to shatter.

Goku and Pikkon was confused. "Vegeta can you say something bad again" Goku says.

"fine you clown…stop wasting my time you trash!" Vegeta screamed angry then suddenly it started to shatter..Goku was going to says something but the ground started to shake violently when they walked backwards and saw somebody in top of the frozen liquid.

"Janemba!" Janemba screamed.

 **Author's Notes**

 **36- Fusion Reborn – The Final Battle**

 **Goku and Vegeta vs Janemba**

 **Guest -Can u update chapter 34 Vegito the new warrior of universe six**

 **Answer- Chapter 34 is going to be ready next month.**

 **Liltye504 -Will the Saiyans have to do chores in order to train with whis and will beerus get mad at the Saiyans for eating all his pizza**

 **Answer- no is going to be something else that they would be able to convince Whis to train them and teach them how to used God ki.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36 Fusion Reborn :The Final Battle**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z or Super**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Otherworld Check-In Station**

Goku looks up and saw the strange creature clapping his hand. "Janemba" Janemba says while clapping his hand.

"Vegeta he is over there" Goku says.

"fine I'm going to fight him" Vegeta says.

"what! I want to fight him first" Goku complained.

"no! I'm going to fight him first" Vegeta complained.

"guys stop arguing and fight him!" Pikkon complained.

"Vegeta look over there" Goku says while pointing in another direction when he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

"Janemba!" Janemba screamed while clapping his hand multiple times.

"you want to fight me! Come on follow me!" Goku screamed at him the he quickly flew in another direction when he saw that hell was in the bottom he quickly flew over there as he turned around and saw Janemba falling down into hell.

Vegeta saw that Goku is going to fight him. " Kakarot!" Vegeta screamed at him as he turned and looked at him. "you tried to destroy it" Vegeta says as he rapidly flew at Goku.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hell**

Goku suddenly saw the ground started to shake violently when he saw the Janemba was already here. Goku quickly transformed into super saiyan. He flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when he saw it didn't cause any damage.

"I wonder how strong you are" Goku says the suddenly Janemba punch him and threw him into the ground. "wow! You're really strong" Goku says while removing dust from his shoulder when he turned around and saw that Vegeta was already beside him.

"Vegeta I don't need your help" Goku says.

"I'm not going to help you I'm waiting for my turn" Vegeta says

Janemba clapped his hand suddenly multiple clones of himself began to appear when Goku and Vegeta was in shock. "what the hell!" Vegeta complained.

"I take five hundred from the left and you take five hundred from the right" Goku says.

"hell no! I'm going to take five hundred one from the right" Vegeta says.

"that's the spirit!" Goku says then he quickly transformed into Super Saiyan Two when he quickly flew at them and started to attack them. Vegeta moved his hand and charged his attack. "Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against then when Goku saw the energy blast he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

Goku saw the immense explosion he turned around. "Vegeta you almost kill me" Goku complained.

"shut up Kakarot! If you died your son can use the dragon balls to revive you" Vegeta says when the smoke disappeared and saw that Janemba was creating more clones of himself.

"screw this! Let's destroy him!" Vegeta screamed as he released more of his power then he transformed into Super Saiyan Three . Goku saw that he transformed into Super Saiyan Three he did the same thing and quickly grabbed his shoulder and used instant transmission.

They appeared next to him and charged they attack at the same time. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed. "Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast. The two energy blast emerges into one when the energy blast crash against Janemba and caused a immense explosion when the smoke disappeared.

"yes we alr-" Goku was in shock when he saw a bright light began to appear as he walked backwards and saw the new enemy smiling at him.

"what! Don't tell me he has a new form" Vegeta complained the Janemba moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. Goku and Vegeta was deflecting the energy blast when suddenly Janemba appeared next to them and kicked Goku into his stomach and delivered a heavy punch into the stomach of Vegeta. He grabbed the arm of Vegeta and smashed against Goku. He threw them into the ground.

"dammit..he really strong" Goku says.

"shut up…we still going do defeat him" Vegeta says while removing his blood from his mouth.

Janemba appeared next to him and kick them multiple times as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them. Goku and Vegeta tried to dodge all the energy blast suddenly he appeared and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He appeared next to Vegeta and grasped his face and smashed into his knee multiple times. He saw blood going down in his forehead when Janemba rapidly threw multiple energy blast into his stomach causing multiple explosions. He strike him into his stomach and threw him into the ground.

Vegeta stood up and suddenly returned in his base form when he saw the Goku was staring at him. "what Kakarot" Vegeta says annoyed.

Goku returned in his base form. "Vegeta do you have any ideas how are we going to defeat him" Goku says.

"no" Vegeta says when suddenly Janemba appeared and threw multiple ki blast as Vegeta quickly reacted and moved his hand. "Galick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him when suddenly Janemba disappeared and appeared next to him. He grasped his face and smashed into the wall.

Goku quickly used instant transmission and attack but he easily dodge his attack without any problems. Janemba moved his hand and created a sword. He disappeared next to him and pierced the sword into his stomach. Goku grasped the sword when he felt blood in his stomach.

"hahaha!" Janemba says while laughing when suddenly Vegeta quickly threw a energy blast at him. Vegeta looked at him and transformed into Super Saiyan. "bring it on!" Vegeta says then he challenged him into a fight as Janemba threw Goku into the wall.

Janemba looked at him. "hahaha!" Janemba says while laughing when Goku quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him and grabbed the shoulder of Vegeta. He sense the energy of Pikkon as he quickly used instant transmission and escape away from Janemba.

 **Otherworld Check-In Station**

Goku and Vegeta crashed against Pikkon. "Kakarot! How dare you do interfere in my battle against Janemba!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"shut up Vegeta! We need to find another way to solve this problem" Goku says while standing up when he walked at him and suddenly got a idea.

"Vegeta I know a way to defeat him" Goku says when he saw the he was staring a him. "the only way to defeat him is by doing the fusion dance" Goku says.

"what! Hell no!" Vegeta says furiously.

"Vegeta! The only way do defeat him is by fusing " Goku says.

"what! No! I'm not going to do the stupid fusion dance" Vegeta says angry.

"I'm a warrior not a dancer" Vegeta says.

"come on or are you going to wait for Kefla and Gohan do defeat him" Goku says.

"we don't need they help" Vegeta says.

"then we need to fuse right now!" Goku screamed at him.

"fine idiot!" Vegeta screamed at him when they turned around and saw that Janemba was staring at them. "dammit! We lost our chance to fuse" Goku says angry.

Pikkon looked at him. "Goku I'm going to distract him so hurry up and fuse" Pikkon says then he quickly flew at Janemba when Vegeta and Goku saw the opportunity they flew away from the fight of Pikkon and Janemba.

 **In another location**

Goku looked at him. "Vegeta do you know the fusion dance?" Goku ask him.

"yes I already saw Goten and Trunks using the fusion dance to create Gotenks" Vegeta says annoying.

"good I don't need to teach you" Goku says happy.

"fine..just hurry up I want to defeat him right now and forget that I fused with you" Vegeta says annoyed the he walked the other side and looked at him.

"okay let's do it" Goku says the they moved at the same time when the two fingers touch at the same time when suddenly a light began to appear around him.

He looked around and started to run when suddenly he quickly get tired when he saw his reflection. "what the hell!" Gogeta screamed.

"did Vegeta make a mistake" Gogeta says while looking at him. He saw the he was short and fat as he looked down. "dammit" Gogeta says angry when suddenly Janemba appeared and stared at him.

He saw his new opponent he looked at him confused. "what do you have a problem" Gogeta says angry the he quickly transformed into Super Saiyan Two. He ran at him but Janemba easily dodge his attack without any problems.

" **dammit! This body is to slow"** Gogeta complained when suddenly Janemba grabbed his face and smiled at him. "yo-" Janemba interrupts him and quickly punch him multiple times and kick him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Gogeta quickly used instant transmission and quickly smashed his fist into his face when Janemba was in shock Gogeta looked at him and quickly ran in another direction. Janemba was in shock the he run away he started to release more of his power and threw multiple energy blast in different directions.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gogeta stood up and saw a bright light around his body when suddenly Goku and Vegeta appeared. "Vegeta you made a mistake" Goku says angry.

"what! It wasn't me!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"is your fault the fusion didn't work" Vegeta complained.

"it don't matter we need to fused again" Goku says.

"fine let's do it fast and kill the bastard" Vegeta says angry.

Goku was in shock and saw the Janemba was staring at them. "dammit…we don't have time to fused" Goku says angry.

Janemba moved his hand and started to created a energy ball when suddenly multiple energy blast crashed against him. He turned around and saw multiple energy blast going at him.

"Vegeta this is our last chance" Goku says.

"fine" Vegeta says as he walked beside him and looked at him as they did the same pose and the two fingers touched at the same time when a bright light appear when the light was gone he quickly used instant transmission and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"wha'st wrong" Gogeta with a cocky smile on his face. He was getting angry at him he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. Gogeta easily dodge the energy blast without any problems when suddenly he quickly used instant transmission and kick him into his gut and smashed his fist into his face. He grasped his face and smashed into his knee multiple times.

Janemba was getting more angry than before he appeared next to him but Gogeta transformed into Super Saiyan and delivered a uppercut into his stomach and punched his forehead as he grasped his face. "what!? Are you getting angry that you're nothing against me" Gogeta says with a cocky smile on his face the he quickly threw him into the ground.

Janemba crashed to the ground as he quickly stood up and suddenly Gogeta appeared next to him and punched him multiple times as he continue to strike him into his body as Janemba quickly created a sword and attacks him but when Gogeta caught the sword without any problems.

He put pressure on the sword and shattered into little piece as he quickly grabbed his arm and delivered multiple strikes into his body. Janemba quickly transported himself away from him as he moved his hand and started to created a energy ball.

Gogeta saw what is going on he moved his hand beside him as he charged his attack. "Big Bang Kamehameha!" Gogeta screamed throwing the energy blast and crashed against him. Janemba saw the energy blast he tried to kick the energy blast away from him but Gogeta put more energy into his attack then suddenly the energy blast engulfed his entire body when Gogeta saw that he wasn't there anymore when he quickly used instant and caught the boy. The boy looked at him he quickly flew away.

Gogeta looked around and saw that Hell was looking normal when suddenly a light appear around his body when the light was gone Goku and Vegeta was staring at each other. "good thing that we already defeated him" Goku says.

"but I wonder who help us when we tried to fuse" Goku says.

"I know it's not Pikkon because his energy is different and I sense another energy besides him" Goku says when he stop and saw two people walking at them.

Vegeta was surprised to see them. "Prince Vegeta and my son working together" Bardock says.

Vegeta was surprised to see him again. "Vegeta he looks the same as me" Goku says while looking at him.

Vegeta looked at him. "idiot he is your father" Vegeta says.

Bardock looked at him. "my name is Bardock and her name is Gine" Bardock says.

"she is your mother" Bardock says.

Gine walked at him and looked at him when suddenly she quickly gives him a hug. Goku was surprised the she gives him a hug. "hi my son this is my first time that I gave you a hug" Gine says while giving him a hug.

Vegeta looked at him. "wait you was the one who help us when we tried to fused" Vegeta says as Bardock nodded at him.

Gine looked at him. "Kakarot you got so strong" Gine says.

"when you was born your power level was only a two but I still believe that you were going to get even stronger when you're an adult even when the other saiyans told me that you didn't have any future but they're were wrong" Gine says with a smile.

"Kakarot when I send you to Earth it was one of my difficult decisions" Gine says

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there during your childhood" Gine says while crying when suddenly Goku gives her a hug.

"it's okay it is not your fault" Goku says while removing her tears from her eyes.

"I wanted to see my grandchildren and spoiled them but I wouldn't never have the chance to see them again" Gine says while looking down when Goku touched her head and started to share his memories of his sons and his memories of his childhood.

 **Five minutes later**

"so I have two grandsons" Gine says.

"Gohan and Goten…Kakarot who is the girl that is standing beside Gohan" Gine ask him.

"Kefla is Gohan girlfriend" Goku replied

"she looks like a sweet girl I wanted to meet her" Gine says with a smile on her face

 **Universe Six**

 **Zauruta**

Kefla suddenly sneezes. "are you getting sick" Gohan says while grabbing her hand.

She looked at him. "I'm okay but I feel the somebody is talking about me" Kefla says.

She looked at him. "my mom already call me she is going to come today and the we have to be ready to leave this island" Kefla says with a smile on her face when Gohan nodded at her and kisses her on the lips.

 **Universe seven**

 **Hell**

She looked at him. "it was really nice to see you again now I just want to see Goten and Gohan" Gine says.

He looked at him. "maybe in the future you will be able to see them" Goku says with a smile on his face.

Bardock walked at him and stared on his eyes as he shakes his hand. "son I'm proud of you the you was the one who defeated Frieza and the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan" Bardock says.

He grabbed the hand of Gine. "son see you later" Bardock says.

"goodbye Kakarot" Gine says. "goodbye" Goku replied while waving his hand when he saw that his parents was already gone he looked at him.

"Vegeta do you want to see your parents again" Goku says.

"what… no" Vegeta says.

"let's leave this place I want to continue my training" Vegeta says.

"okay but I need to do something first" Goku says as he quickly grabbed his shoulder and used instant transmission.

 **Earth**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla sat down and started to eat. "thanks Bulma" Caulifla says with a smile.

"Goten and Kale can you tell me more about the fight against Broly" Caulifla says when suddenly a energy blast was thrown against them when Caulifla easily deflected without any problems.

She saw a group of strangers. "were the Ginyu F-" Caulifla quickly used instant transmission and moved her hand. "Garlick cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against the four strangers.

She looked at her. "Kale I want to hear how you kick his ass" Caulifla says with excitement.

"okay sis" Kale says with a awkward smile on her face.

Caulifla quickly walked at her and sat down next to her. "okay Kale I'm ready toast listen you story" Caulifla says while eating her food.

 **Ten minutes later**

Goku and Vegeta appeared next to them when Goku walked at them and pat the head of Caulifla and Kale. "good job at defeating you enemies" Goku says.

He looked at him. "I'm proud of you son for trying you best to help Kale" Goku says.

Vegeta saw the Trunks and Cabba are talking to each other he walked at them. "good job" Vegeta says while staring at them.

"Caulifla and Kale next week I was thinking of teaching you more of my techniques" Goku says.

"Goku were going to return home in three days" Caulifla says when Bulma hear that she quickly ran at them and hug them.

"what! You three are going to leave us" Bulma says while giving them a hug when Caulifla nodded at her.

"okay…before you return home let's have a picnic" Bulma says.

"okay that sounds fun" Caulifla says with a smile when suddenly Kefla and Gohan appeared next to them.

"hi" Kefla and Gohan says at the same time.

She saw that Caulifla and Kale was staring at her when suddenly they ran at her and jumped at her. She opened her eyes and saw the Caulifla and Kale was in top of her. "did I miss something exciting" Kefla says.

"yes!" Caulifla and Kale screamed at the same time.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 37 : See you again**

 **Reviews-**

 **Liltye504 -Are you doing that wrath movie after fusion reborn or something else after chapter 35**

 **Answer – the wrath of dragon is not going to appear in my story.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37 : See you again**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

Kefla and Gohan sat down in the sofa when Chichi looked at them. "did you two have fun" Chichi ask them.

"yes it was fun" Kefla replied.

"we spend most of our day in the beach" Kefla says.

Chichi looked at her and touched her stomach. "I'm curious would I be a grandmother very soon" Chichi says.

"what!" Kefla and Gohan screamed at the same time.

Kefla quickly get embarrassed. "No..we didn't do anything like that" Kefla says embarrassed.

Chichi squish her cheeks. "don't get embarrassed" Chichi says.

"Chichi I think it is to early to think about babies" Kefla says when suddenly Caulifla and Kale appeared next to her.

"What! I hear you was pregnant!" Caulifla says the she quickly touch her stomach.

Kale put her face in the stomach. "big..sis i..I don't feel anything" Kale says.

"Caulifla and Kale..I'm not pregnant" Kefla calmly says.

"oh….that disappointed" Caulifla says.

"I think mom would get excited if you get pregnant" Kale says.

"Kale she is not going to get excited…she is going to be crazy" Caulifla says.

"I can see why mom would spoiled them" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla and Kale I know how she is going to react but maybe in the future I'm going to have some kids with Gohan" Kefla says while holding the hands of Gohan.

Chichi quickly stood up and looked at them. "Kefla and Gohan can you do something for me" Chichi says.

"sure I would do it" Kefla replied.

Chichi quickly ran into her room when Kefla saw the Chichi was excited. "Gohan I think you mom is getting to excited" Kefla says when Chichi quickly ran at them.

Chichi give them some clothes. "hurry up and put it on!" Chichi says while pushing Kefla in her room when Gohan was confused he walked into his room and put the clothes on.

Caulifla and Kale quickly sat down when Kefla leaves the room when Caulifla was in shock. "sis.. what the hell are you wearing!" Caulifla says in shock.

"Chichi…I'm showing a lot of skin" Kefla says embarrassed.

"I was wearing the same clothes when I meet Goku for the first time" Chichi says.

"you were wearing a…bikini armor" Kefla says in shock when Gohan saw what she was wearing.

Caulifla quickly walked at him and give him some tissue paper. "bro you have some blood in your nose" Caulifla says.

"big sis…you have a lot of guts to wear the bikini armor..I would be embarrassed if somebody see me wearing that" Kale says.

Caulifla moved her cape. "sis..she right this clothes don't hide anything if you didn't have this cape..Gohan would be able to see you butt" Caulifla says when she turned around and saw that Gohan was already unconscious when Kefla quickly push the cape down.

"I wouldn't never wear the kind of clothes" Caulifla says when Chichi quickly ran into her room when she quickly ran at then and quickly push Caulifla and Kale into the room of Kefla.

Kefla hears Caulifla was screaming when suddenly Caulifla quickly ran and hide behind Kefla. She turned around and saw the Caulifla was wearing the bikini armor. "sis stop looking at me" Caulifla says embarrassed.

Kale quickly ran at Kefla and hide behind her when Kefla saw the Kale was wearing the same clothes as her. "big sis…I don't like this clothes" Kale says embarrassed.

Chichi grabbed her camera and looked at them. "please can I take picture" Chichi says.

"okay but after taking the pictures were going to change clothes" Kefla says embarrassed.

Gohan walked at her and saw the she was embarrassed when she hold his hand. "only one picture" Kefla says when Kale quickly walked beside Kefla and Caulifla was beside Gohan when Chichi saw the were ready she took multiple pictures.

"okay I already took the pictures" Chichi says.

Caulifla looked at herself. "good I c-" Trunks enter to the house when suddenly he saw Caulifla wearing a bikini armor. "Caulifla what are you wearing" Trunks says in shock when he felt blood going down in his nose he looked up and saw Caulifla staring at him.

"stop looking at me! You pervert!" Caulifla screamed then she grabbed his face and threw him into the sky when Kale quickly ran at her.

"sis..calm down" Kale says.

"what! No! He saw me wearing this clothes!" Caulifla says angry and embarrassed.

Goten enter in the house when he saw Caulifla and Kale. "Kale wh…" Kale quickly uppercut him into his stomach and rapidly grasped his face and threw him into the sky.

"I don't want to wear this anymore!" Kale says embarrassed as she ran into the room of Kefla.

Kefla saw that Caulifla did the same thing when Gohan walked at her and looked at her. "you look cute wearing that kind of clothes" Gohan says.

Kefla looked at him. "thank you but I think I never going to wear this again" Kefla says.

She looked at him. "I'm going to change clothes" Kefla says as she kisses him on his lips and walked into her room.

 **Kami Lookout**

Dende quickly ran outside and saw the two boys unconscious when he ran at them and saw the Trunks and Goten was unconscious. "what happen?" Dende says confused the he moved his hand and started to heal they bodies.

 **One hour later**

 **Capsule Corporation ( West City)**

Bulma saw the Vegeta was eating when she walked at him. "Vegeta are you going to come to the picnic" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "no I'm going to spend the whole day training" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta…they are going to leave and it would be nice if you was there" Bulma says while shaking his shoulder.

"you know that Cabba look at you as a role model" Bulma says while shaking his shoulder.

"fine I'm going to the picnic so stop bothering me" Vegeta says.

She quickly gives him a hug. "thank you Vegeta" Bulma says while she gives him a kiss when she stop and looked at him.

"Vegeta when are you going to give me another baby" Bulma says.

"you know I want to have a daughter" Bulma says while shaking his shoulder.

"I know that you want another baby but not right now I want to continue my training and get stronger than Kakarot" Vegeta says

"okay it's a promise that you're going to get me pregnant" Bulma says happy as she ran into her room when Vegeta finish eating his food he walked to the gravity chamber and started to train.

 **One Hour later**

Kale sat down in the sofa and started to read her book when she saw the Goten enter to the house and saw the Kale was over there as he quickly ran at her. "Kale I'm sorry" Goten says.

She looked at him. "is okay and is not you fault" Kale says.

"I was embarrassed wearing the bikini armor" Kale says.

"I overreacted when I threw you without any reason" Kale says.

"so I'm sorry too" Kale says.

He looked at her and quickly grabbed her hand. "I want to show you something amazing" Goten says as they walked outside when Goten stop and moved his hand.

"nimbus!" Goten screamed then suddenly a cloud appeared next to Goten.

Kale was confused. "Goten..that a strange cloud" Kale says.

He looked at her. "sometimes I used to fly in different places but only a person with a pure heart can drive nimbus" Goten says.

"wow! It looks amazing!can I bring sis here and show it to her" Kale says.

"yes and just give some minutes I'm going to call Trunks too" Goten says.

Kale quickly ran into the room when she saw the Caulifla was in the bed as she quickly shake her shoulders multiple times. "sis!" Kale screamed at her.

"what happened?" Caulifla ask her.

"just come with me" Kale says as she quickly grabbed her hand and drag her outside. She saw the nimbus was still over there and she turned around and looked at her.

"sis! This is nimbus" Kale says.

Caulifla saw the strange cloud. "is a cloud?" Caulifla says confused when she sense the energy of Goten and Trunks flying at them.

Goten and Trunks arrived and saw that Caulifla was confused. "hi Goten and hi pervert" Caulifla says.

"I'm not a pervert" Trunks says angry.

"sure whatever" Caulifla says.

"Goten can you tell me more about nimbus" Caulifla says.

"it's really simple if you have a pure heart you would be able to ride nimbus"" Goten says.

Trunks started to laugh. "That means you will never be able to ride it because you don't have a pure heart" Trunks says while making fun of her.

Caulifla appeared next to him and uppercut him. "you asshole" Caulifla says.

"dammit…the hurts" Trunks complained.

Goten looked at her. "Kale do you want to be the first one to ride the nimbus" Goten says.

"okay I'm a little bit nervous" Kale says.

"is going to be okay" Goten says when Kale quickly jumped to nimbus and quickly closed her eyes when she felt the she was sitting in a soft cloud she opened her eyes and saw the she was able to ride Nimbus.

"sis! I didn't fell down!" Kale says excited.

"wow! Nice maybe you able to fly it" Caulifla says.

Kale quickly jump down. "sis do you want to tried to ride nimbus" Kale says.

"I don't know" Caulifla says.

"what princess are you scared of a cloud" Trunks says with a mocking voice as she approaches next to him and uppercut him into his stomach.

"don't you dare to call me princess" Caulifla says.

"If you call me like that again I'm going to call you underwear boy" Caulifla says angry.

She looked to the cloud she closed her eyes and quickly jumped into the cloud when she open her eyes. "yes! Trunks you're wrong! I have a pure heart" Caulifla screamed at him.

"what about you" Caulifla says as she laid down on the Nimbus.

"yes I was able to ride it anyway" Trunks says

She quickly sat down and jumped down. "Nimbus you're a awesome cloud" Caulifla says.

"Kale you should take a ride around the house" Goten says.

"sis..can you ride with me" Kale says.

"Kale..I want do it by myself" Caulifla says.

"what about Goten..he can teach you how to drive the Nimbus without any problems" Caulifla says.

"okay..Goten can you teach me how to control it" Kale says when Goten quickly jumped to the Nimbus and looked at her.

"the first step to stand up and then tried to keep you balanced" Goten says when she stood up and saw the Caulifla was looking at her.

"Kale have fun!" Caulifla screamed at her.

"Kale hold my shoulders so you don't fall" Goten says when she touched his shoulder suddenly nimbus quickly flew away.

Caulifla saw that Goten and Kale was already gone when she walked into the door. "hey don't leave me here alone!" Trunks screamed at her.

She enter in the house and grabbed something to drink when she saw the Trunks enter to the house. "Caulifla I hear that you was able to transform into Super Saiyan Two is that true Trunks ask her.

"yes I have the ability to transform into Super Saiyan Two and now I'm training to transform into Super Saiyan Three " Caulifla says.

"why don't you fused with Kale and then transform into Super Saiyan Three" Trunks says.

"It's the easy way but I wanted to archive it by myself and using fusion is a last resort" Caulifla says.

 **West City**

Kale looked down. "wow! It looks amazing!" Kale says excited.

"Kale it's you turn to tell Nimbus where to go?" Goten says when she nodded at him.

"Nimbus don't hold back" Kale says the suddenly the Nimbus fly in high speed as Kale quickly stood up and keep herself balanced.

"Yay! This is fun!" Kale says while touching the clouds in the sky.

 **One hour later**

Caulifla went outside and saw the Kale and Goten quickly flew at her when Kale quickly jumped at her. "sis! It was really fun!" Kale says excited.

"good Kale, now is my turn Caulifla says the show quickly jumped to Nimbus.

"Nimbus fly in high speed" Caulifla says the she quickly stood up the suddenly Nimbus fly away in high speed.

 **Lake ( )**

Caulifla laid down and touched the water. "this is fun" Caulifla says the she quickly stood up.

"Nimbus! I want to test you speed so don't hold back!" Caulifla says excited the nimbus quickly flew to the sky in high speed as Caulifla felt the wind she looked around and saw the Kami Lookout.

"Hello Dende!" Caulifla screamed while waving her hand.

"hi" Dende replied the suddenly Nimbus quickly flew in high speed. "I want to see more of this planet" Caulifla says with excitement.

Kefla went outside and saw the Goten was talking with Kale she walked beside her and sat down. "Kale where is Caulifla?" Kefla ask her.

"oh she taking a ride with Nimbus" Kale replied.

"Nimbus?" Kefla says confused.

"big sis..you don't know about Nimbus" Kale says.

"no" Kefla replied.

"my brother didn't show it to her" Goten says.

"Nimbus is a magical cloud" Kale

"wow! Did you have fun when you ride it" Kefla ask her.

"yes!" Kale says excited.

"good just have fun" Kefla says the she walked into her room.

Goten looked at her. "Kale when are you going to return home" Goten ask her.

Kale looked at him. "sis told us that we're going to leave the day after the picnic" Kale says.

"are you going to come back again" Goten ask her.

"yes were going to come back I think you father is going to teach us more techniques and we're going to train with you brother too" Kale says.

"Kale I'm curious do you think I would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Two " Goten says.

"Caulifla already archived her second form if you want to transform into Super Saiyan Two you need to train every day" Kale says.

"big sis told me that I am almost close to transform into Super Saiyan Two I only need a push and I would be able to transform into super saiyan two the same thing with Cabba" Kale says.

"okay I'm going to tell Trunks about training together " Goten says.

She stood up and looked at him. "if you want we can train together" Kale says when Goten quickly transformed into super saiyan.

"ok sounds fun" Goten says the he quickly ran at her and attack her when she easily dodge his attack and quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach.

"Kale you're really strong" Goten says with a smile.

"thank you" Kale says with a smile on her face.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Satan City**

Videl saw Caulifla was riding in a strange cloud. "Caulifla!" Videl screamed at her when Caulifla hears her voice as she pointed at her and quickly Nimbus turned around and flew at her.

"hi Videl" Caulifla says when suddenly Videl ran at her and give her a hug.

"hi Caulifla" Videl says while giving her a hug.

She stop and quickly squish her cheeks. "Caulifla you're cheeks looks like a mochi" Videl says while squishing her cheeks.

She stop and looked at her. "Bulma told the she is going to have a picnic and the you all going to leave" Videl says.

"yes but we still going to visit here" Caulifla says.

"Goku promises me that he is going to teach me all the is techniques and the same for Gohan" Caulifla says.

"good when you come to Earth Can you visit me" Videl says.

"okay and I'm going to bring Kale and Cabba too" Caulifla says.

"good…Caulifla can you wait here I'm going to give you something" Videl says the she walked inside the house.

Caulifla saw that Videl was already inside the house when she saw something strange as she quickly jumped down and saw a strange creature. "what kind of creature is this" Caulifla says while poking him.

She looked at him. "he is pink and he is fat" Caulifla says while staring at him.

"hmmm… he is sleeping" Caulifla says while poking him multiple times.

She saw that Videl was already outside she walked at her. "Videl.. who is the pink fat guy?" Caulifla ask her.

"his name is Majin Buu" Videl says.

"oh…he is a strange guy" Caulifla says when Videl gives her a cake.

"thank you for the cake" Caulifla says.

"no problem and next maybe you can stay in my house" Videl says.

"okay next time were going to stay in you house and have a sleepover" Caulifla says.

"goodbye" Videl says. "goodbye!" Caulifla says the she quickly ran and jumped to Nimbus as she sat down. "Nimbus let's go home" Caulifla says the Nimbus quickly flew back home.

 **One hour later**

Goku and Gohan was talking to each other when suddenly Caulifla appeared. "wow! Caulifla..I didn't know you was able to ride Nimbus" Goku says.

She quickly jumped down. "yes it was really fun" Caulifla says.

"Nimbus..who is the coolest cloud in this planet" Caulifla says.

She quickly pointed at Nimbus. "you're the coolest cloud" Caulifla says when she grabbed the cake and passed it to Gohan. "goodbye Nimbus" Caulifla says the Nimbus quickly flew away.

"Gohan let's eat the cake" Caulifla says as she walked to the door when she saw that Kefla and Kale was talking to each other she quickly ran at her.

"Sis and Kale lets eat a cake!" Caulifla says excited.

"okay sis I'm going to tell Goten" Kale says the she walked into his room.

Kale and Goten walked to the kitchen Caulifla saw that he has multiple band aid in his face and his arm. "what happened?" Caulifla ask him.

"I had a sparring match with Kale and she won the fight" Goten says.

"oh that sucks but remember you need to train harder if you want to be strong as Kale" Caulifla says the he nodded at him.

"let's eat the cake" Caulifla says as they started to eat the cake together.

Kefla looked at them. "Bulma already called me and the picnic day is going to be tomorrow" Kefla says.

"so that means tomorrow is going to be our last day on Earth" Kale says when Kefla nodded at her.

"Kale don't worry you still going to come here after all I need to teach you all my techniques" Goku says while a cake.

"okay" Kale says the she started to eat the cake when Caulifla finish eating her piece of cake she walked into the room of Kefla as Kale quickly eat her cake and follows her.

Goten walked at Chichi and whisper something on his ear. "okay son but remember to wake up tomorrow early" Chichi says as he walked into his room.

Kefla and Gohan finish eating the cake they walked into her room but she stop and looked at him. "Gohan can you do me a favor and distract my sisters and Cabba I wanted to buy something from them so they remember about Earth" Kefla says.

"you don't have to ask me I would love to help you" Gohan says.

"thank you" Kefla says.

"goodnight" Kefla says the she gives him a kiss on his lips. "goodnight" Gohan says when he saw she was already in her room he walked into his room and laid down on his bed as he looked to the roof and remember how he meet Kefla for the first time.

Kefla laid down and saw they were already sleep. "goodnight" Kefla says as she given them a kiss on the forehead as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

In the morning when Caulifla and Kale wake up and saw the Kefla wasn't there. "sis you know where big sis" Kale ask her.

"no" Caulifla says sleepy when she stand up and walked to the door when she opened and sense the Gohan was the only one in the house.

"that strange?" Caulifla says confused when she walked into his room and saw the he was still sleeping. She walked besides him and shake his shoulder when he opened his eyes and saw the Caulifla was already awake.

"Gohan what time are we going to the picnic" Caulifla ask him.

"is going to be in the afternoon" Gohan says.

"oh okay" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla are you okay" Gohan ask her.

"yes I just I'm going to miss this place it was really fun training with you and Goku" Caulifla says while looking down.

Gohan pat her head. "Caulifla you're going to visit us again" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes I already know the I'm going to come here again" Caulifla says.

"then don't be sad and smiled" Gohan says.

"come on don't be a shy one and smile" Gohan says when she looked at her and smiled at him.

"Gohan where is sis and the rest" Caulifla ask him.

"I don't know" Gohan says.

"ok I'm going to look fo-" Gohan quickly interrupt her. "Caulifla why don't you and Kale make something for my family so they don't miss you two" Gohan says.

"what about Cabba" Caulifla ask him.

"he woke up early so he can train with Vegeta" Gohan says.

"okay…Gohan can you make something to eat" Caulifla ask him.

"oh sure…but just a warning this is going to be my first time cooking" Gohan says.

"it's going to be okay is not like you are going to burn something" Caulifla says as she walked back into the room of Kefla.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale let's make something for them so they don't miss us" Caulifla says.

"okay sis but do you have any ideas" Kale ask her. "no…but we can think about something that would be a nice gift" Caulifla says the she sat down next to her and started to think.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla smell something burning she quickly ran to the kitchen and saw a lot of smoke as she quickly opened the window and door when she saw the smoke was leaving the kitchen.

She saw a strange burning egg. "Gohan…what are you cooking?" Caulifla ask him.

"I was trying to cook eggs and bacon" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "fine…but you better don't tell nobody about this" Caulifla says.

"I'm going to make pancakes" Caulifla says.

"how many pancakes you eat" Caulifla ask him.

"four" Gohan says when she looked at him.

"I don't believe…I'm going to make the same amount as my brother" Caulifla says.

"you better not tell nobody" Caulifla says.

"don't worry I'm not going tell nobody" Gohan says the she nodded at him.

Gohan walked to the room of Kefla and saw the Kale was making a necklace. "oh so they already making a gif for my mom I wonder what kind of gifs they going to make for my father and my brother" Gohan thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

"hurry up breakfast is ready!" Caulifla screamed when Kale quickly ran to the dinning room and saw the Caulifla cook a lot of pancakes.

Gohan saw a lot of pancakes. "this one it has blueberries, the other one it has strawberry and the one over there it has chocolate chips" Caulifla says.

Gohan grabbed the strawberry pancakes when he started to eat it suddenly he stop and looked at her. "wow! Is delicious if you cook like this you be able to cook the same way as Kefla" Gohan says.

She looked at them. "sis is good at making pancakes" Kale says.

"when mom don't want to cook sometime sis or me cook something" Kale says.

"maybe when you two return you should cook something for us" Gohan says.

Caulifla grabbed his plate and put pancakes on his plate. "thank you" Gohan says.

"no problem after eating breakfast Kale and me were going to finish making a gift for Chichi and the rest" Caulifla says with a smile.

He looked at her. "Caulifla and Kale can you two stay here I'm going to get something from Kami Lookout" Gohan says when they nodded at him. He started to eat his pancakes as he enjoy eating his breakfast he saw the Caulifla and Kale already finish eating they're breakfast the they quickly ran into the room of Kefla.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Kami Lookout**

Gohan quickly walked at him. " hi Piccolo" Gohan says.

"hello Gohan" Piccolo says.

"Piccolo can you do me a favor and create three new gi for Kefla students" Gohan says.

"which ones?" Piccolo ask him.

"the same Gi that I used during the fight against Cell" Gohan says when Piccolo moved his hand as a bright energy began to appeared in his hand. The light was gone and create multiple new gi.

"thank you Piccolo" Gohan says as he grabbed the new gi.

"Piccolo you should go to the picnic" Gohan says.

He looked at him. "fine I'm going to go" Piccolo says.

"good is going to be fun I see you later" Gohan says the he flew back home.

 **One hour later**

 **West City (mall)**

Kefla saw that Goten was looking around when she walked at him. "Goten are you looking for something" Kefla says.

"yes I already found a gift for Caulifla and Cabba but I can't decide for Kale" Goten says.

"I wanted to give something special…she save my life multiple times during the battle against Broly if she wasn't there I would be death" Goten says.

"Kale like cute stuff" Kefla says.

"are you sure…she is a saiyan" Goten says.

"trust me if you want you can buy her a teddy bear" Kefla says.

"okay I'm going to look for one" Goten says the he started to look for a gift for Kale.

 **Six hours later**

 **Capsule Corporation (West City)**

Kefla saw that Caulifla and Kale was eating the food the Eighteen made for them. "it was nice for them to give us a gift" Kale says.

"yes and I like the new bracelet it has a nice design" Caulifla says.

"I know that you would like the new bracelet" Kefla says.

"sis were going to hang out with Cabba, Trunks and Goten" Caulifla says when Kefla nodded at her she stood up and quickly ran at them as Kale saw that she already left she quickly stood up and follow her.

"hi Kale and Caulifla" Goten says.

"hi" Kale and Caulifla says at the same time.

"let's play some video games" Trunks says.

"oh sounds fun" Caulifla says.

"good because you're going to lose Cauliflower" Trunks says with a cocky smile on his face.

"whatever underwear boy" Caulifla says.

"okay Cauliflower let's go to my room so we can play video games" Trunks says.

"alright Underwear boy but don't cry like a little girl when a beat you up in the game" Caulifla says the they walked inside the house.

In the room when Trunks turn on his PlayStation Four and looked at her. "so what kind of game you want to play" Trunks says.

"it don't matter I'm still going to kick you ass" Caulifla says.

"oh fine we can play this fighting game" Trunks says the he put a game when she grabbed the control and looked at him when she saw he already have the control.

"Cauliflower don't cried when you loss this game" Trunks says with a cocky smile on his face.

"trust me I'm not going to be the one crying" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

 **Ten minutes later**

She quickly stood up. "hahahaha!I won the fight!" Caulifla says with a cocky smile on her face.

"next time I'm going to win" Trunks says.

"whatever but right now is Goten and Kale turn to play and then is Cabba and you" Caulifla says.

"Goten don't let me down and win it for me" Trunks says.

"Kale don't hold back and wins this fight" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale says when Goten nodded at him and started to play against each other.

 **Ten minutes later**

"in your face Cauliflower!" Trunks screamed at her.

"Kale it's okay next you're going to win" Caulifla says.

"Cabba you don't mind taking your place I want to kick somebody ugly ass" Caulifla says.

"yes it's okay" Cabba says the he gives him the control.

"Underwear Boy you're going to loss so bad" Caulifla says with a cocky smile on her face.

 **Fifteenth minutes later**

Caulifla stood up. "Underwear Boy I won again" Caulifla says with a cocky smile on her face.

"fine let's play again" Trunks says.

"Goten and Cabba let's go somewhere else" Kale says.

"I think they going to continue arguing against each other" Kale says

"okay we should play outside" Goten says when Kale and Cabba nodded at him they quickly ran outside.

 **Three hours later**

Caulifla went outside and saw the they already started to eat the she quickly ran at them and sat down beside Kefla when Trunks quickly ran and sat down beside Bulma. "Caulifla, Kale and Cabba I really enjoy meeting you all" Bulma says.

"I know that you are all going to visit us again but I'm still going to miss you all" Bulma says when she looked at Vegeta.

He stood up and gives them a gift. "this is a saiyan armor used when you are all training with Kefla" Vegeta says.

"nice it looks a cool saiyan armor" Caulifla says while looking at her new armor.

"thank you" Cabba and Kale at the same time when Goku give them a gift and they saw it was a new set of gi the it looks the same way as him.

"thank you Goku" Caulifla says.

Bulma saw that they were already bring the food when she quickly stood up and looked at them. "now the we already have the food let's enjoy it" Bulma says as she say down and saw the saiyans quickly grabbed multiple plates of food.

 **Three hours later**

Kefla saw the Supreme Kai was already here. "it's time to go" Kefla says.

Caulifla and Kale walked at them when suddenly Goten ran at her and stop her. "Kale …thank you for saving my life during the battle against Broly" Goten says.

She looked at him. "you don't have to thank me if I was in trouble you would do the same thing and try to save me" Kale says with a smile.

Goten moved his hand and gives her a gift when she saw a teddy bear when she notice that the teddy bear was the same size as Goten. "wow! It's really cute and big" Kale says.

"Caulifla can you hold it for a little bit" Kale says when she grabbed the teddy bear.

Kale looked at him and quickly give him a hug. "thank you I really like the teddy bear" Kale says when Kale let him go and quickly grabbed the teddy bear. She hold the teddy bear and walked beside Kefla when she saw that Cabba was already next to her. Gohan saw that his little brother was embarrassed when Kale gives him a hug.

"goodbye!" they screamed as a bright light appeared around them and travel to universe six.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Kale quickly ran into her room and put the teddy bear in her bed. "Kale the teddy bear is really big" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "yes but is really cute" Kale says when Kefla walked into her room and looked at them.

"Caulifla and Kale I'm going to return Earth" Kefla says.

"don't worry I'm going to come back and continue training you and when I don't have time to training you Gohan or Goku would be the one training you two" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "sis don't were going to continue training and become one of the strongest saiyans" Caulifla says with confidence.

"good then I'm going to see you again next week so train hard when I'm not here" Kefla says.

"okay were going to do our best" Caulifla says.

"good then see you later" Kefla says.

"goodbye!" Caulifla and Kale says when she saw the Kefla disappear and travel to universe seven.

 **One year later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 775)**

Gohan sat down and was staring at the ground when suddenly Caulifla opened the door when Gohan quickly tried to hide it. "bro! What are you hiding! " Caulifla screamed with curiosity.

"it's nothing important" Gohan says trying to hide it.

"oh…don't tell me…you're reading a pervert book!" Caulifla screamed.

"wha-" Caulifla quickly used instant transmission and caught it when she was in shock.

"Gohan I can help you" Caulifla says.

"come on Gohan" Caulifla says while shaking his shoulder.

"I know that you're going to proposed to sis so let me help you" Caulifla says.

"I don't know" Gohan says.

"okay tell me which is the place you two started dating" Caulifla ask her.

"it was in a park in West City" Gohan says.

"okay I was thinking the day after tomorrow go a date with her" Caulifla says.

"Kale and a friend from Sadala is going to help me create something beautiful the she would say yes" Caulifla says.

"so is a yes" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "yes I believe but are you sure the Kale and you friend would be able to help you" Gohan says.

"don't worry everything is under control so can you trust me" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla I already trust you" Gohan says when Caulifla quickly gives him a hug.

"okay I'm going to talk with the supreme kai and bring my friend here so see you later" Caulifla says as she quickly used instant transmission and travel to the Supreme Kai planet.

Gohan looked to the wedding ring. "I hope Kefla accepts my proposal" Gohan says as he laid down and remembers all the memories that he has with Kefla.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 38 : Gohan proposal**

 **Reviews**

 **Liltye504 -I have been wondering will Kefla ever tell Gohan that she is the fusion of Caulifla and Kale and she arrived in Universe 7?**

 **Answer- Kefla is not going to tell Gohan the she is a fusion of Caulifla and Kale.**

 **Gohan already know the she from universe six but he don't know how she arrived in universe seven but she is going to tell him how she arrived in universe seven after the tournament of power.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38 : Gohan proposal**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Supreme Kai World**

Caulifla quickly ran at him. "Supreme Kai I need to go home and pick up a friend" Caulifla says when he nodded at her she walked beside and touched his arm as a light appear around and they discovered as they travel to universe six.

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Caulifla looked at him. "can you wait here I'm going to get somebody" Caulifla says as she focuses on her energy and quickly used instant transmission as she appeared next to her.

"what the hell!" Ceriac screamed.

"what do you want" Ceriac says while staring at her.

"can you do something for me" Caulifla says.

"I know you're good at decorating and you're good with flower so you can help me with something important" Caulifla says.

"I don't have any time I need to continue my training so I would be able to defeat you" Ceriac says.

"what about I teach you something" Caulifla says.

"what are y-" Caulifla interrupt her and transformed into super saiyan when Ceriac is in shock as she walked at her and saw the golden aura around her body.

"if you help me I will teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan and the other two transformations" Caulifla says.

"wait..so you have three transformations" Ceriac says in shock.

"I already master Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Two but I didn't archive Super Saiyan Three but I'm going achieve it in the future" Caulifla says.

"so if you help me to do something important for my older sister I'm going to teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan so is it a deal" Caulifla says.

Ceriac shakes her hand. "okay I'm going to help you" Ceriac says.

"so what is your idea?" Ceriac ask her when Caulifla whispered on her ear.

"oh ok just help put all the flowers over here so it doesn't get hurt when we start moving" Ceriac says.

Caulifla saw the flowers. "it is really cute" Caulifla says.

"yes is really popular a lot of guys used this flower to propose they girlfriend" Ceriac says as Caulifla started to help her.

"ok I'm going to help you move the flower" Caulifla says as she walked beside her and started to help her.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

Gohan when outside and saw that Kefla was sitting down looking at Kale and Cabba fighting against each other. He saw that his little brother was in his Super Saiyan form and Kale in her base form when he sat down beside her. "hi" Gohan says.

"hi" Kefla replied.

"it looks like my brother is trying his best to defeat her" Gohan says.

"yes and Kale wants to teach Goten to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Kefla says

"Kale is getting along with your brother" Kefla says.

"it was really nice when Goten gaveher the teddy bear" Kefla says.

"yes he is kind" Gohan replied.

"Kefla let's have a date tomorrow" Gohan says.

"sounds fun so where we going to go" Kefla ask him.

"I was thinking spending the whole day in West City doing different activities" Gohan says.

Kefla hold his hand and looked at him. "yes I like the idea of spending the whole day in West City and do a lot of fun activities" Kefla says.

"in the morning were going to go to our date" Gohan says.

"okay" Kefla says as she got closer and kisses him on his lips.

Kale stop and saw that Goten was already tired as she walked towards him and helped him stand up. "are you okay" Kale ask him.

"yes I'm okay" Goten says.

They walked towards them and saw that Kefla was kissing Gohan when they stopped and looked at them. "good job brother I hear from Kefla that you're trying your best to archive Super Saiyan Two" Gohan says

"yes Kale is good at fighting" Goten says.

"thanks but I'm still need to improve my fighting skills and be more confident about my power" Kale says.

"Kale I hear you already transformed into Super Saiyan Two" Gohan says.

"yes it was eight months ago when Kefla forced Cabba and me to transform into super saiyan two and sis is training the whole day so she would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Kale says.

"I bet you all three fought against each other" Gohan says.

"yes but Caulifla was able to win became she already have more experience using her Super Saiyan Two" Kale says.

Caulifla appeared next to them when he saw a saiyan girl next to her. "she is my friend Ceriac" Caulifla says.

"hi it is nice to meet you all" Ceriac says.

"hi" Gohan and Kefla replied.

"sis don't worry I talked with Videl so we can have a sleepover at her house" Caulifla says.

"ok but make sure that you're not causing any problems" Kefla says

"sis were going to the house of Videl right so good bye" Caulifla says when she walked towards Kale and whispered in her ear.

"yes so let's go" Caulifla says as Kale and Ceriac grabbed the shoulder of Caulifla as she used instant transmission and travel to Videl house.

"Kefla where is Cabba" Gohan ask her.

"he is training with Vegeta" Kefla says.

He saw that Goten walked to the door. "Goten are you hungry?" Kefla ask him when he nodded at her.

"Gohan I'm going to cook" Kefla says the she enter in the house and walked to the kitchen when she saw that Gohan was already in the dining room talking with Goten.

West City (park)

Caulifla looked around. "this is the perfect place for the proposal" Caulifla says.

"the only thing we need is to organize everything right here so bro and sis have a perfect picnic" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "Kale you're going to be responsible at making the food for the picnic" Caulifla says.

"Ceriac you're going to be responsible at decorating" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "I know Kale is to shy to say this..but what are you going to do" Ceriac says while looking at her.

"that easy I'm going to help you two and I need to go to the store to buy the stuff for the picnic" Caulifla says.

"remember tomorrow is going to be a very important day so we're going to stay here trying to fix everything" Caulifla says.

"so let's start" Caulifla says when she saw that Ceriac already started to clean and throw away the trash.

"Kale let's go to Bulma house and ask her if we can use her kit then I'm going to the store and buy the food" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale says as she walked with her and flew to the store when Ceriac saw the they was a lot of trash.

"it has a nice view but I need to destroy all this trash and then put the flower in their new home I hope it doesn't effect the wild life in this community if I put flowers from another planet" Ceriac says while throwing away the trash.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **West City (Capsule Corporation)**

Caulifla and Kale knocks the door multiple times when the door open. "hi Kale! Hi Cauliflower!" Trunks says while waving his hand.

"hi underwear boy" Caulifla says angry.

"Trunks..is your mom is here and we want to talk with her" Kale says.

"she is in her laboratory if you want I can show you the way" Trunks says.

"yes thank you" Kale says when they followed him and sense that Vegeta and Cabba are training together. "good Cabba is doing his best to get stronger" Caulifla thought.

She saw that they were already in the laboratory she looked at him. "thanks underwear boy" Caulfia says as she walked inside. "goodbye" Kale says as she walked into the laboratory.

Caulifla quickly walked at her. "Bulma what are you doing" Caulifla says.

She turned around and looked at her. "hi Caulifla and Kale..I'm just trying to get the energy from this crystal" Bulma says while showing at her.

"oh interesting" Caulifla says.

"Bulma can Kale use you kitchen to cook something" Caulifla says.

"yes is okay just make sure to be careful and if you need some help ask my mother" Bulma says.

"thanks Bulma" Caulifla says.

"no problem and Kale can you make some for me" Bulma says.

"I almost spend the whole day here and I didn't eat anything since yesterday" Bulma says.

"okay I'll make some for you" Kale says with a smile

"then good luck at your cooking I'm going to start working with my new project" Bulma says as Caulifla and Kale leaves the laboratory when they walked to the kitchen and Kale looked at her.

"sis…I'm going to make a grocery list so you can find the stuff that I need to cook if you still have some money can you get this one so we would be able to make a dessert" Kale says.

"okay I'm going to leave so good luck" Caulifla says as she flew to the store.

 **One hour later**

 **Capsule Corporation (West City )**

Caulifla knocks the door multiple times when Trunks opened the door Caulifla quickly pass all the bags at him. Trunks saw the he was carrying multiple bags on his hand. "thanks underwear" Caulifla says.

"can you put all the bags in the kitchen please" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her and walked to the kitchen when he saw the Kale was going to cook something.

"oh I didn't know that you knew how to cook" Trunks says surprised.

"my mother taught me how to cook when I was five years old" Kale says.

"I bet Caulifla doesn't even know how to cook even when she tried to cook something is always going to be burn or taste bad" Trunks says making fun of her.

She was next to him. "hahaha! You're funny!" Caulifla says in sarcastic tone.

"underwear boy I know how to cook" Caulifla says angry.

"prove it" Trunks says with a cocky smile on his face.

"fine" Caulifla says the she walked beside her and looked at her. "Kale I'm going to help you" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale says the she started to cook when Trunks sat down and saw the Caulifla started to cook her own food.

"I bet is going to taste horrible" Trunks thought.

Gohan enter to her room and laid down next to her. "Kefla are you feeling okay" Gohan ask her.

"yes I'm okay" Kefla replied.

"it feels weird the I was living her for two years " Kefla says.

"yes but we have a lot of good and even bad medicine together" Gohan says.

"yes when I meet you for the first time I was pissed the you attack me for no reason so I really wanted to beat you up" Kefla says.

"sorry but I thought you was a enemy" Gohan says.

"most of the saiyans I meet they just wanted to kill innocent people or tried to take over the planet" Gohan says.

"is okay" Kefla replied.

"I'm really excited about the date we're going to have tomorrow" Kefla says.

"yes me too and a little bit anxious" Gohan says

Kefla gives him a hug. "you shouldn't be nervous is not our first date" Kefla says with a smile when Gohan looked at her and kiss her on her lips.

 **One hour later**

 **Capsule Corporation (West City)**

Caulifla walked at him and give him a plate of food. "Cauliflower don't cried when I tell you that you're food taste horrible" Trunks says.

"just eat it" Caulifla says angry when Trunks started to eat suddenly he quickly started to eat even more as Caulifla stared at him. "you told me that it taste horrible" Caulifla says with a cocky smile on her face.

"it's okay" Trunks says while looking in another direction. "I want another one" Trunks says.

" fine only one more" Caulifla says as she gives him another plate of food. She walked beside her and saw the she almost finish cooking.

"Kale I'm going to check in the park when you finish cooking tell Bulma to take care of the food because we're going to use it for something important" Caulifla says the she flew to the park.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla saw that Ceriac was taking a break she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her. "are you almost done" Caulifla ask her when she stood up and pointed on the direction when Caulifla turned around and saw a field of flowers.

"wow! It looks beautiful!" Caulifla says.

"good job flower girl" Caulifla says.

"it's not finish yet I'm planning to leave in the middle empty so Kefla and Gohan would be able to sit down and enjoy they picnic" Ceriac says.

"sounds good" Caulifla says.

"let' stay here for a little bit more and then we're going to have a sleepover in Videl house" Caulifla says.

 **One hour later**

Kale flew at them. "sis I already finish making the food and Bulma is going to make sure that Vegeta or Trunks doesn't eat the food" Kale says.

"good I was worried that Vegeta would eat everything" Caulifla says. "it looks like we would be able to finish this tomorrow so lets go to Videl house and have a sleepover" Caulifla says as Ceriac and Kale nodded at her when they flew to Satan City.

 **One hour later**

 **Videl house ( Satan City)**

Videl open the door. "welcome to my house" Videl says excited.

"wow! It's a nice house" Caulifla says while looking around.

"yes it is a nice house after working hard finally I was able to buy my own house" Videl says.

Videl saw another girl she get closer and looked at her when suddenly she quickly squished her cheeks. "you're a cute saiyan too" Videl says.

"I wanted to meet a saiyan and make a cute baby girl" Videl says while squishing her cheeks.

Caulifla looked at her. "ok just go to my home world their are lot of singles guys" Caulifla says.

She stop and looked at her. "having a saiyan as a boyfriend…is a nice idea but right now I'm going to focus on my study" Videl says when she nodded at her.

Videl looked at them. "let's stop talking about boring stuff… let's start our party!" Videl screamed with excitement.

"okay Videl but tomorrow were going to wake up early because we have to finish something important" Caulifla says.

"it's okay you all can sleep early so enjoy the party" Videl says excited.

 **Nine hours later**

Caulifla quickly jumped at her causing her to wake her up. "Caulifla…what happen" Kefla says sleepy.

"nothing…I have something for you" Caulifla says while putting a bag next to her when she grabbed and saw a new dress.

"thank you but next time don't use your money to buy me stuff" Kefla says.

"can you wear this dress for your date with Gohan" Caulifla says.

"yes…I like the dress" Kefla says.

"good then see you later I'm going to spend my time with Kale and maybe I'm going to bother Trunks" Caulifla says as she quickly flew away from the house when she saw that Caulifla was gone she walked outside and saw that Gohan was already awake.

"good morning" Kefla says.

"good morning" Gohan replied.

"it looks like Caulifla has a lot of energy today" Kefla says.

"you think so" Gohan says.

"yes and she even buy me a dress for the date" Kefla says.

She looked at him. "Gohan do you want me to cook something for you or are we going to go somewhere to eat breakfast" Kefla says.

"I prefer eating something that was made from you" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan and after this let's go to our date" Kefla says with a smile as she walked to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **West City ( park)**

Caulifla walked towards them. "so we are almost done" Caulifla ask them.

"yes but we need to fix some parts" Ceriac says.

"were going to finish it in the afternoon" Ceriac says.

"good I'm going to help you two" Caulifla says the she was walked at them when she stop and she sense the energy of Gohan and Kefla. "oh they are already started with their date…we need to finish this fast" Caulifla thought.

"sis all the food is ready and I already made two cheesecake one is for us and the other one is for Bulma" Kale says.

"good job Kale and most likely Vegeta or Trunks is going to try to eat our cheesecake so making two cheesecake is a good decision" Caulifla says.

"yes but it was a lot of work" Kale says.

"Kale thanks without your help they wouldn't have any food for the picnic" Caulifla says with a smile.

"sis you don't have to thank me I wanted to help I want to see big sis happy" Kale says.

 **West City ( Zoo)**

They were holding hands when Kefla saw a lot of animals. "wow! It looks interesting!" Kefla says surprised.

"in your home world doesn't have any zoo or aquarium?" Gohan ask her.

"yes but this is my first time coming here" Kefla replied.

"I bet Kale is going to enjoy visiting this place" Kefla says.

"she likes animals the same thing with Caulifla but she don't like to show it" Kefla says.

She grabbed his hand. "are we going to see more" Kefla says.

"yes" Gohan replied when he looked down. **"Caulifla hurry up!'** Gohan thought.

Two hours later

 **West City ( park)**

Caulifla saw that everything was ready she quickly grabbed her cellphone and send him a message. "let's go somewhere else so we would be able to see Gohan propose to her" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "okay sis" Kale says as they quickly hide themselves behind a tree when she was able to sense the energy of Gohan and Kefla getting closer

"good luck bro" Caulifla says.

Gohan and Kefla was getting near the park. "Kefla can you do me a favor and close you eyes" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "why?" Kefla says confused.

He looked at her. "just trust me" Gohan says.

She closed her eyes when she felt the Gohan grabbed her hand. "Kefla were going to go somewhere else but you have to promise me that you're going to keep you eyes closed" Gohan says.

She get closer and kiss him. "Kefla you kiss my nose" Gohan says.

"I cant see so show me the way" Kefla says when Gohan kiss her on her lips when he stop and looked at her. "okay were going to go right now so tried to walk slowly" Gohan says.

Gohan was holding her hand making sure that she didn't fell down when he saw that Caulifla was looking at him. He moved his hand at her as she quickly hide herself behind the tree when Gohan saw the flowers field and the picnic table.

" **wow…this is really nice and the food smell great…thanks Caulifla and Kale"** Gohan thought.

"Kefla you can open your eyes" Gohan says when she opened her eyes and saw the flowers field as she was surprised she get closer and saw a flower the is native from her home world when she turned around and saw the Gohan got on one knee.

"Let all my happiness be yours, all your sadness be mine, let the whole world be yours, only you be mine" Gohan says.

He saw that she has tears in her eyes. "will you marry me Kefla" Gohan says when suddenly Kefla quickly hug him when she tried her best to hold her tears on her eyes.

"I accept to be your wife" Kefla says as she quickly kisses him on his lips when Caulifla and the rest was surprised they quickly ran at them.

"congratulations" they screamed at the same time.

"sis you want me to tell the other to come to the park and hear the good news" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "yes you can tell them to come here" Kefla says then suddenly they quickly flew away when Kefla saw her ring on her finger.

She looked at him. "I'm really happy" Kefla says.

"I never know that I was going to marry this time I thought I was born only to fight against stronger opponents but spending time with you I changed my mind I was born to protect the people I care the most in my life" Kefla says the she get closer and kiss him when she stop and looked at him on his eyes.

"Kefla you're the only reason that I want to get stronger I'm not going to let anyone hurt you and I'm going to do my best to make you happy" Gohan says.

"I love you" Kefla says.

"I love you too" Gohan says as he kisses her on her lips.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla turned around and saw that Goku and Vegeta family was already there. "guys I have good news" Gohan says.

He grabbed her hand. "I'm going to marry Kefla" Gohan says with a smile when suddenly Bulma and Chichi ran at her.

"Kefla…I'm so happy that you're going to marry my son" Chichi says with a smile.

"it's going to be a lot of work we need to find the perfect place for the wedding Bulma says.

"Bulma and Chichi I already know the perfect place for my wedding day..it's going to be in my home world planet Sadala" Kefla says when Vegeta hear what she say.

"wait..did you say Planet Sadala?" Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"planet Sadala was destroy long ago h-" Kefla interrupt him.

"I'm going to explain everything so pay attention" Kefla says when she explains the planet Sadala is from universe six and the her and her students are not from this universe when she notice that they were surprised.

"it makes sense" Goku says.

"I was trying to find the energy of Caulifla and Kale so we can continue training but I wasn't able to find their energy" Goku says.

She looked at them. "my mom wants to organized the wedding too so you two have to work together" Kefla says.

"it's okay I want to meet you mother" Chichi says.

"Vegeta are you excited to see the saiyans from universe six" Goku says.

"what..I don't care and you better don't act like a idiot when we visit Sadala" Vegeta says angry.

"come on Vegeta I'm not going to behave like a child I promise" Goku says.

Chichi and Bulma quickly grabbed her hand. "Gohan if you don't have any problems we're going to steal your future wife so we can look for a beautiful wedding dress" Bulma says with a smile.

Goku looked at her. "Caulifla I can't wait to meet your parents" Goku says.

"okay Goku I think you will get along with my parents but one thing don't call my mother shorty" Caulifla says.

"she hates people when they call her shorty" Caulifla says when Goku was confused.

"my mom height is five feet" Caulifla says.

"don't worry I'm not going to call her that" Goku says.

Kefla looked at him. "Gohan I'm going to the mall with your mom and Bulma" Kefla says.

"Gohan don't worry you're going to see her again" Bulma says.

He saw that Kefla was already leaving when she stop and he saw the she was staring at him. " my name is Kefla Son" Kefla says with a smile on her.

Gohan felt the his heart was pumping even faster than before when Goku walked at him. "are you okay" Goku ask him.

"yes I'm just excited" Gohan says.

"son you already started a new life this time is going to be with Kefla" Goku says.

"thanks dad I'm going to make sure the Kefla smile everyday and she is never going to cry or suffer because I'm going to protect her and I would do anything for her even sacrifice my on life" Gohan says.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 39 : Gohan Son and Kefla Son Wedding Day**

 **Mk Cyrax -Love your story will Goku and chichi have a daughter**

 **Answer- (Spoilers)**

 **Yes Goku and Chichi is going to have a daughter is going to be born the same year as Bulla during the tournament of power. I'm still thinking about her name but she is going to be the best friend and a rival to Bulla. The daughter of Chichi and Goku is going to look the same as Gine**

 **True Hyper Sonic -IF Pan is born, her heritage will have changed. Being 3/4 Saiyan, rather than 1/4, as well as the daughter of Kefla, she would have ridiculous growth potential. Gohan's own potential, combined with Caulifla's rapid learning rate and Kale's Fem-Broly LSS form, he would be a BEAST in the future! If you decide not to use Pan anyway, it's your story. I won't judge. :)**

 **Answer- Pan is going to be born but is not related to Gohan or Kefla. Is going to be the daughter of Videl and another man.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39 : Gohan Son and Kefla Son Wedding Day**

 **Kefla the Ultimate Warrior**

 **I don't own Dragon ball Z/ Super**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala (year 775)**

Kefla enter the house when she saw that her mother was drinking some tea. "hi mom I have some important news" Kefla says.

Koshou walked at her. "what's wrong?" Koshou says.

"I'm going to marry Gohan" Kefla says when suddenly Koshou quickly gives her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you!" Koshou says.

"I can't wait to start planning for your wedding day" Koshou says excited.

"mom somebody wants to organized the wedding too so you don't have any problem if you work with them" Kefla says.

"it's okay" Koshou says when she saw two strangers.

"her name is Chichi and her name is Bulma" Kefla says.

"that is my mom her name is Koshou" Kefla says.

Chichi walked at her and shakes her hand. "is nice to meet you Koshou I'm really happy that your daughter is going to marry my son" Chichi says.

"I'm really grateful that your son is protecting her and taking care of my two little Angels" Koshou says with a smile on her face when Bulma walked at her.

"wow..you look the same as Caulifla" Bulma says.

"yes everybody say the same thing" Koshou says.

"so daughter where is going to be the wedding" Koshou ask her.

"it's going to be on Sadala" Kefla says.

"okay daughter I think some places that is going to be a perfect place for a wedding" Koshou says.

"okay mom then we should go right now" Kefla says excited.

"Kefla can we take a picture so I can keep as a memory" Bulma says when she nodded at her Koshou walked away and saw Bulma and Chichi smiling.

"Koshou come here too" Bulma says when Koshou walked beside Kefla when Bulma push the button taking a picture of them.

"Kefla I really like this planet I saw a lot of saiyans kids playing in the park and other things they looks the same as Earth" Bulma says.

"it's a nice planet but it has a lot of problems too" Koshou says.

"Koshou I don't want you to get angry but I thought that saiyans would be rude and be fighting everywhere" Bulma says.

"it's okay we love to fight that why we have a arena so we would be able to challenge against each other and we have tournament to test who is the strongest" Koshou says.

"were not rude but if you insult them most likely they going to insult you back or fight you" Koshou says.

"we should go right now so we can have a appointment for the place and we would be able to celebrate the wedding day of Kefla and my son in law" Koshou says with a smile on her face.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

Eighteen and Krillin House (West City)

Caulifla quickly knocks the door multiple times when Eighteen opened the door. "sis is going to marry Gohan!" Caulifla screamed at her when Eighteen dropped her bottle of glass.

"Caulifla..you're not making a prank" Eighteen says.

"I'm not making a prank" Caulifla says.

Eighteen quickly hug Caulifla. "good when you see your older sis can you tell her to come here I want to talk with her" Eighteenth says.

She looked at her. "okay Eighteen" Caulifla says when she looked at her.

"Eighteen you don't have any problem if I call you aunty" Caulifla ask her.

Eighteen squish her cheeks. "yes it's okay" Eighteeh says.

"goodbye aunty" Caulifla says the she quickly travel to Satan City.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Satan City**

Caulifla quickly ran to the house of Videl and knock the door multiple times when the door open. "sis is going to marry Gohan!" Caulifla screamed at her.

"what!for real!" Videl screamed with excitement.

"Caulifla can you come inside I'm going to call Erasa so she can hear the good news and can you tell us how Gohan propose to her" Videl says when she nodded at her she quickly ran inside the house when Videl calls Erasa when she tell her to come she put her cellphone in her pocket and walked inside the house.

"she is going to come so let's wait for her" Videl says the she sat down with Caulifla.

 **One hour later**

Erasa quickly enter to the house. "what happen!" Erasa screamed.

"Kefla is going to marry Gohan!" Videl screamed with excitement.

"for real! Gohan is lucky that she say yes" Erasa says.

She quickly ran at her and grabbed her hand. "wait..the means Kefla have to choose for the maid in honor. Videl and Erasa are arguing against each other Caulifla stood up and walked at them.

"Videl and Erasa can you calm down and wait for sis to tell you who she is going to choose" Caulifla says the Videl and Erasa stop arguing against each.

"okay" Videl and Erasa say at the same time.

"I'm going to leave right now so goodbye" Caulifla says the she left the house and travel to .

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

Goku looked at him. "are you still nervous about your wedding" Goku says.

He looked at him. "yes father I'm nervous about my wedding" Gohan says.

"then let's have a sparring match" Goku says.

"are you sure father" Gohan says.

"yes is going you relax" Goku says.

"okay father let's go somewhere so we would be able to fight without holding back" Gohan says.

Goku quickly walked at him and touched his shoulder. "I know a perfect place for our fight" Goku says the he quickly used instant transmission and travel to King Kai planet.

 **King Kai planet**

Goku and Gohan appeared next to King Kai. "Hey King Kai were going to have a sparring match" Goku says when King Kai quickly stood up.

"wh-" Goku interrupt him. "Gohan are you ready" Goku says.

"yes but let's fight without holding back" Gohan says when his father nodded at him they started to release all they power as King Kai fell down and saw that Goku and Gohan is getting stronger than before.

Gohan transformed into his ultimate form while Goku transformed into his super saiyan three. "this is going to be interesting" Goku says.

Gohan and Goku quickly clashed their fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. Gohan delivers a heavy punch into his stomach and quickly strikes him multiple times into his stomach without holding back as Goku cough blood from his mouth. "son you're even stronger than before" Goku says as he quickly walked backwards and removed the blood from his mouth.

He looked at him. "I'm getting more excited than before" Goku says then he quickly used instant transmission when suddenly their fist crashed at the same time as multiple shockwaves began to appear as the ground started to shake violently.

"the only reason I want to become stronger is to protect her and defeat anyone who dares to hurt her" Gohan says as he quickly delivered a punch into his stomach and quickly threw him into the ground as he moved his hand and charged his attack. "masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against Goku as he quickly reacted and charged his attack.

"kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him as the two energy blast crash against each other causing a immense explosion.

Goku looked at him. "so Kefla is the cause that your willing to break your own limits" Goku says then he quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach. Gohan blocked his punch and rapidly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Goku and Gohan burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right. He quickly find a opening and strike him without holding back as Goku cough blood from his mouth. He quickly grasped his arm and knee his face multiple times as he threw him into the boulder he moved his hand and charged his attack when Goku noticed he quickly reacted and charged his own attack.

"Kamehameha!" Goku and Gohan screamed at the same time as the two energy blast crash against each other when the two energy emerged and cause a immense explosion as Gohan quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him as he smashed his face into the boulder.

Gohan help him to stand up. "it looks like I won this fight" Gohan says when Goku looked at him.

"son I'm proud of you" Goku says with a smile.

"thank you father" Gohan says the Goku grabbed his shoulder and travel back to Earth.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Goku and Gohan appeared in the house when they saw that Caulifla and Kale were eating. "so you two fought against each other" Caulifla ask them.

Gohan looked at her. "yes" Gohan replied.

"so who won the fight" Caulifla ask him.

"my son defeated me" Goku says.

"cool…I really want to see the fight" Caulifla says.

"next time if we fight against each other we are going to invite you all" Goku says. "okay" Caulifla replied.

Gohan walked at her. "Caulifla do you know when your sister is coming back" Gohan ask her.

"sis, Bulma and Chichi went to universe six and meet our mother most likely they are looking for a place so they can used for the wedding day" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "okay when Kefla comes here can you tell her I was looking for her" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"big bro where are you going" Kale ask him.

"I have to tell my grandfather about the wedding and Piccolo too" Gohan says.

"good" Caulifla says.

"Gohan I'm going to go somewhere else I'm getting to bored here" Caulifla says.

"me too I'm getting bored" Kale says.

"Caulifla and Kale most likely your sister are going to choose you two as the flowers girls" Gohan says.

"flowers girls?" Caulifla says confused when Gohan explained.

"what..me wearing a dress…throwing flowers petals" Caulifla says in shock when Caulifla imagines herself wearing a pink dress and throwing roses petals in different directions.

"hell no!" Caulifla says angry.

"but sis I think big sis would be happy if you do that" Kale says while looking down.

"fine..I'm going to do it only before is my sis wedding" Caulifla says.

Gohan walked at her and pat her head. "you're going to make your big sister happy" Gohan says.

"is not a big deal and I know sis would be happy" Caulifla says.

"Gohan where is your brother" Kale ask him.

"he is hanging out with Trunks" Gohan says.

"Kale let's go over there I want to bother Trunks" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale says the they quickly flew to Capsule Corporation.

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Koshou walked at her. "Kefla what about this place" Koshou says.

Kefla looked around. "it has a nice view to the sea and a beautiful flowers field" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "so you want this place for your wedding?" Koshou ask her.

"yes" Kefla replied.

"so which day is your wedding day ?" Koshou ask her.

"four months is enough time" Kefla says.

"excellent I'm going to tell them " Koshou says as she quickly flew to the office center.

"wow! This place is amazing" Chichi says.

"now the most important thing is finding your wedding dress and is going to be on Earth" Bulma says.

"okay I'm going to tell my mom so she can come with us and share her opinion" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

 **Capsule Corporation (West City)**

Caulifla and Kale enter to the house and saw the Trunks and Goten was playing videos games. "hi Goten and underwear boy" Caulifla says as Kale waves at them.

"hi Cauliflower and Kale" Trunks says.

Kale saw that Caulifla was already arguing with Trunks "Goten is Cabba training with Vegeta" Kale ask him.

"yes" Goten replied.

"good let's train with him" Caulifla says.

"no I want to finish playing this game" Trunks says.

"you can finish the game later and you told me that you wanted to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Caulifla says.

"yes but right now I'm playing this game" Trunks says.

"what game are you playing" Caulifla ask him.

"oh I'm playing Battlegrounds and I almost winning the match" Trunks says.

"I only need to k-" Caulifla interrupt him and threw a ki blast into the television.

"what the he-" Caulifla interrupt him and grabbed his legs and dragged him. "Goten and Kale let's go to the gravity chamber and train with Vegeta and Cabba" Caulifla says.

"Cauliflower! I almost won the match" Trunks says angry.

"so is just a silly game" Caulifla says while dragging him.

She saw the gravity chamber she knocks the door multiple times when the door open and saw the Cabba was sweating. "what happen Caulifla" Cabba says.

She looked at him. "we want to train with you and Vegeta" Caulifla says when Cabba moved and they enter to the gravity chamber when Vegeta turned around and saw the Caulifla was dragging his son in the floor.

"Trunks so you want to train" Vegeta says.

"yes I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Trunks says.

Vegeta turned the gravity into one hundred times gravity when Trunks and Goten was having a hard time moving he looked at her and saw she was training without any struggle. "how you was able to train in this kind of gravity " Trunks says.

"this gravity is nothing…my sis forces us to train in six hundred times gravity" Caulifla says.

Kale walked at him. "Goten big sis told me that the best way to train in the gravity chamber is by relaxing your muscles" Kale says.

He looked at her. "thanks but this is my first time training here" Goten says.

"it's okay I'm going to help you when I train in the gravity chamber for the first time I was having the same problem but later on I was able to train without any problems so do your best" Kale says with a smile the Goten nodded at her.

 **One hour later**

Gohan turned around and saw the Kefla appeared with Bulma, Koshou and his mother. "hi Gohan" Kefla says as she gives him a kiss on his lips when Koshou grabbed her hand.

"Gohan if you don't mind I'm going to steal your bride for a while we need to buy her the wedding dress " Koshou says.

They walked outside when she stop. "Kefla you came back" Goku says when he saw a short saiyan woman.

"hi are you Caulifla older sister" Goku ask her.

"no I'm her mother" Koshou says.

"my name is Koshou the mother of Caulifla, Kale and Kefla" Koshou says.

"is nice to meet you my name is Son Goku" Goku says.

"your two daughters are excellent fighters" Goku says.

"thank you I'm really proud of my daughters they spend most of they time training" Koshou says.

"Goku we need to go we need to check for the wedding dress and other important things so see you later" Chichi says as they left the house.

Goku saw they were already gone. "son I know your nervous so lets train together so you will be able to relax" Goku says. "okay father" Gohan says the he walked beside him and used instant transmission and travel to King Kai planet.

 **West City**

They sat down and waited for Kefla to put a wedding dress as Koshou was getting nervous when Kefla walked at them. "so what do you think" Kefla says while she started to show off the wedding dress.

"hmm is cute but is not good enough" Koshou says.

Bulma looked at her. "your mom is right let's look for more dresses" Bulma says.

Chichi looked at her. "yes I like it but let's look for more" Chichi says.

Kefla looked at them. "okay I'm going to wear the other dresses" Kefla says the she walked back to the dressing room.

Chichi saw the Koshou was a little bit nervous. "are you okay" Chichi ask her.

"yes I'm just excited that my first daughter is going get to marry now I already imagine my other two little Angel's getting married when they become an adult" Koshou says.

"Caulifla and Kale are kind girls" Chichi says.

"right now Caulifla and Kale admire and respect her older sister" Koshou says.

"Koshou you must be proud for having three beautiful daughters and I already see that your two daughter are going to be a beautiful women when they become adults and a lot of guys would tried to go out with them" Chichi says.

"I know I just imagine my husband when he find out that my two precious angels started to date with a guy but I wonder which kind of guy they going to choose" Koshou says.

"I'm curious too" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

 **Capsule Corporation ( West City)**

Vegeta saw that they were fighting against each other. "interesting no wonder Kakarot decided to train them they have a lot of potential the same thing with Cabba" Vegeta thought.

Trunks saw multiple shock waves crashing against each other. "wow! I want to fight them" Trunks says when Vegeta stop him.

"no your not strong enough to fight them your just going to interfere in they battle" Vegeta says.

"come on dad I already fought against majin buu" Trunks says.

"yes but it was Gotenks who fought against Majin Buu and he still lost" Vegeta says.

Caulifla stop and looked at them. "Vegeta! It's okay for him to join the fight" Caulifla says.

Vegeta looked at him. "fine and you and Goten go over there and fight along with Trunks" Vegeta says.

Trunks was surprised. "for real" Trunks says.

"yes go right now before I change my mind" Vegeta says.

Trunks looked at him. "Goten let's go" Trunks says as Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks don't complain if you lose the fight" Caulifla says while blocking the punches of Cabba.

Trunks looked at her. "I'm not going to complain" Trunks says then he quickly ran at them as Goten follow him.

"were going to show them our power" Trunks screamed the he quickly attack them as Caulifla easily dodge it and looked at him. "do your best" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Three hours later

Kefla sat down. "mom I like this dress" Kefla says pointing the wedding.

"I like it too" Koshou says.

Bulma walked at her. "man I want to buy this dress" Bulma says.

Koshou walked at her. "Bulma I think is wrong the you're buying the dress and I think is my responsibility to buy it" Koshou says.

"Koshou you don't have money from Earth and I want to see Kefla happy so let me buy the dress think of it as my gift for her wedding day" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "it's okay I can see that you cares about my daughter" Koshou says.

Bulma walked to the desk and talked to the seller as she gives her the money she walked back to Kefla. "Now we need to think what kind of food we should get" Bulma says.

"what about a mix of Sadala and Earth food" Kefla says.

"okay…wait we forgot about something important" Bulma says.

"who is going to be the maid of honor and we need to choose a flower girl" Bulma says.

"what about Caulifla and Kale as the flowers girls" Kefla says

"okay" Bulma says

Koshou looked at her. "daughter is already late I need to comeback home and tell the good news to your father" Koshou says when Kefla nodded at her.

"I'm coming back" Kefla says as she grabbed the hand of Koshou and quickly used instant transmission as they travel to the world's of the Kai.

 **One hour later**

 **Capsule Corporation ( West City)**

Trunks slowly stood up. "Cauliflower you hit to hard" Trunks complained.

She looked at him. "I was in my base form and you was in your Super Saiyan form so stop complaining" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "you wasn't holding back" Trunks complained.

"yes I was holding back every time I hit you I hold back my power maybe next time you should train more and play less video games" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "I like video games " Trunks says.

"so I like to play video games too when I'm not training I play video games or watch movies" Caulifla says.

Kale help Goten to stand up. "are you okay" Kale says.

"yes I'm okay I just caught a small cut in my arm" Goten says.

She grabbed his hand. "let's me clean your cut and look for a band aid" Kale says as they walked outside of the gravity chamber and walked to the kitchen. She looked his arm and removed the blood stain.

"the cut is not serious" Kale says while throwing the paper in the trash. She grabbed the band aid and cover the small cut.

He looked at her. "thank you" Goten says.

"no problem " Kale says.

He looked at her. "Kale do you believe I would be able to transform into super saiyan two" Goten says.

She looked at him and transformed into Super Saiyan Two as Goten was surprised about her transformation. "wow! That is amazing!" Goten says.

Kale returns in her base form. "Super Saiyan Two is a great transformation and I believe you would be able to transform Super Saiyan Two just continue your training" Kale says.

He looked at her. "okay I'm going to try my best to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Goten says.

"good but let's go to the gravity chamber most likely sis is arguing with Trunks" Kale says.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Kefla and Koshou saw that Daikon enter to the house they walked at him. "Hi father" Kefla says.

"hi daughter did something happen" Daikon replied.

"nothing bad let's go in the living room so we can talk" Kefla says as they walked to the living room when they sat down and she looked at him.

"Father I'm going to marry Gohan" Kefla says with a smile on her face as Daikon was surprised he walked at her and gives her a hug.

"my angel is turning into a real woman" Daikon says.

"dad are you crying" Kefla says surprised.

"what…I'm not crying" Daikon says while looking in another direction.

"just tell your husband to protect my precious angel because if I hear that he hurts you I'm going to hunt him down" Daikon says.

"he is not going to hurt me and the wedding is on Sadala" Kefla says.

She looked at him. "father I have to go I need to get the maid of honor and two new dress for my two little sisters" Kefla says.

"goodbye mom and dad" Kefla says the she left the house and walked to Supreme Kai as she grabbed his shoulder a bright light appear around them and travel to universe seven.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

Kefla appeared and saw the Bulma was talking with Videl and Erasa when they quickly ran at her. "Kefla I want to be the maid of honor" Videl and Erasa screamed at the same time.

Videl quickly grabbed her arm and moved to the left. "she is going to choose me!" Videl screamed at her.

Erasa grabbed her other arm and moved to the right . "no! She is going to choose me!" Erasa screamed.

"stop!" Kefla screamed.

They stop and saw that Kefla was walking around. "I'm going to choose you two" Kefla says.

"I'm going to have two maid in honor" Kefla says.

"I think the best way to resolve our problems" Videl says.

"she right and we need to make a party to celebrate your last day as a single woman" Erasa says.

"sounds fun and I know the perfect place so we would be able to celebrate" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

"so tell me where are we going to celebrate" Videl and Erasa says at the same time.

"Sadala is good way to show you my home world" Kefla says.

"sounds interesting" Videl says.

Erasa walked beside her. "Kefla I was wondering the guys from you home world are only interested in saiyans girls" Erasa says.

"no really it depends on they personality" Kefla says.

"yes! Kefla help me find a hot saiyan the same thing for Videl" Erasa says.

"Erasa I don't need any help" Videl says annoying.

She looked at them. "fine I help you two but right now I need to go home and rest I'm going to wake up early so my sister can find a new dress" Kefla says.

"goodbye" Kefla says. "goodbye" Videl and Erasa replied at the same time the Kefla used instant transmission and travel to Capsule Corporation.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Kefla appeared next to them. "Caulifla and Kale is time to go in the morning were going to wake up early and look for a dress" Kefla says.

Caulifla was confused. "I decided that you two are going to be my flowers girls" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "fine sis but make sure that the dress is not pink or girly color" Caulifla says.

She looked at her "I'm not making any promise" Kefla says when Goten walked beside her and grabbed her arm as Caulifla and Kale touched her leg. Kefla sense the energy of Gohan as she used instant and travel to .

Kefla appeared next to him and saw that Gohan was sweating a lot. "so what happened?" Kefla ask him.

"nothing I was just training with my father" Gohan says when he saw that Caulifla and Kale had already left the room when Goten walked at him.

"brother where is dad" Goten ask him.

"he training outside" Gohan says.

"okay brother I'm going to train with him" Goten says.

"have fun" Gohan says as he saw his brother running outside when he looked at her. "Kefla…so you already bought your wedding dress" Gohan ask her.

She walked at him and kiss him on his cheek. "I can't tell you it is bad luck" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

"goodnight" Kefla says.

"goodnight sweetheart" Gohan says as he gives her a kiss on her cheek when Kefla smiled at him as she walked into her room when she saw that Caulifla and Kale was already sleeping.

Kefla laid down and moved her hand when she saw her ring "I'm going to marry Gohan" Kefla thought as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

In the morning Kefla wake up and saw that Caulifla and Kale was already awake as she stood up and walked to the dinning room when she saw that they were eating. "Caulifla and Kale after you two finish eating were going to the mall and buy you two a new dress" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "okay big sis" Kale replied as she quickly started to eat faster when Caulifla already finish eating she walked outside and waited for Kale to finish eating her breakfast.

 **Five minutes later**

Kefla and Kale leave the house and saw the Caulifla was waiting for her. "ready?" Kefla ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied as she walked beside her and grabbed her arm. Kefla sense her energy she quickly used instant transmission and travel to West City.

 **West City**

Kefla appeared next to her. "hi Bulma" Kefla says.

"hi" Bulma replied.

Bulma saw Caulifla and Kale she quickly push them into the dressing room. "Caulifla and Kale wear this dress" Bulma says while giving them a dress when Caulifla saw the dress she looked at her.

"I thought Kefla wasn't going to get a girly dress" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla all the dress looks almost the same as this one" Bulma says.

"fine I'm going to wear it" Caulifla says when Bulma walked at her. "what happen" Bulma says.

"I'm just nervous about the wedding" Kefla says.

"Kefla don't worry Gohan loves you and don't worry about your wedding day" Bulma says.

"your wedding day is going to one of the most important event in your life" Bulma says.

"so relax and tried to have fun I'm going to make sure your wedding is a success" Bulma says with a smile when Caulifla and Kale walked at them.

She saw the Caulifla and Kale are wearing a dress. "wow! You two look so cute" Bulma says while giving them a hug.

Kefla saw the Caulifla was embarrassed. "don't get embarrassed" Kefla says as she quickly turned around.

"shut up sis" Caulifla says angry when Bulma grabbed two flowers crown and put it on the head of Caulifla and Kale. Kefla saw that they have a flowers crown on their head as she smiled at them.

"I like it and you two look adorable" Kefla says while taking multiple pictures. Bulma walked to the seller and bought the dress and the two flowers crown. "okay now that we have everything ready I'm going to go to Sadala and help your mother to organize the wedding day" Bulma says.

"okay but if you need to travel to Sadala you need to talk with Supreme Kai so he would be able to travel to Sadala" Kefla says.

"okay" Bulma says with a smile.

"Kefla so for now enjoy spending time with Gohan we're going to make sure that your wedding is a success so see you later" Bulma says as she leaves the store.

Caulifla and Kale walked to the dressing room and put they regular clothes on when they walked at her. "what…don't tell me that you're still embarrassed" Kefla says.

"I'm not embarrassed" Caulifla says.

"then why is your face red" Kefla says.

"whatever" Caulifla says.

"what about you Kale" Kefla ask her.

"I like the dress" Kale replied.

"okay let's go home" Kefla says as Caulifla and Kale grabbed her hand as she used instant transmission and travel to .

Kefla appeared next to him. "hi Gohan" Kefla says.

"hi" Gohan replied when he saw that Caulifla and Kale when outside of his room.

"Gohan…I'm really excited that our wedding day is going to happen in three months" Kefla says.

Gohan grabbed her hand. "Kefla I'm promise that I'm going to make you happy and you are never going to suffer again" Gohan says. She smile at him. "I love you" Kefla says as she gives him a passionate kiss on his lips

 **Fifteenth months later**

 **Sadala ( club)**

Videl and Erasa saw a lot of saiyans dancing. "wow! I didn't know the saiyans are good at parties" Erasa says.

"yeah I thought they would act the same as Goku or Vegeta" Videl says.

"you're wrong other saiyans act different from them" Kefla says.

"Kefla let's enjoy the today is you last day as single and next week you're going to marry Gohan" Videl says as she grabbed a glass of alcohol.

"so let's party" Videl says while drinking.

"damm…is really strong" Videl says.

"Videl I dare you to talk to the saiyan over there" Erasa says.

"sure but you have to do the same thing" Videl says when she nodded at her.

Kefla saw that Videl walked to the saiyan and sat down next to him when she started to talk with him she noticed that she was laughing. "Kefla is my turn" Erasa says the she quickly ran in another direction when she saw the Videl was raising her hand she walked at her and sat down next to her.

"Kefla his name is Shallot and he says that he works in the Sadala Defense Squad" Videl says.

"I hear your name before do you know my older brother Renso" Kefla says.

"yes…wait you're her younger sister" Shallot replied.

"yes my name is Kefla" Kefla says.

"Videl you say you're a Earthling " Shallot says.

"yes you got something against Earthling" Videl replied.

"no tell me more about you this is my first time meeting an Earthling" Shallot says when Kefla saw that Erasa already sat down beside and she bring with a guy.

"this is my best friend Kefla she is going to get marry next week " Erasa says.

"congratulations" the saiyan says.

"Kefla his name is Kaper" Erasa says.

Erasa quickly grabbed more alcohol. "let's party!" Erasa says.

Videl looked at her. "Kefla you know what Gohan is doing right now" Videl ask her.

"I think Master Roshi make some kind of party" Kefla says.

"you trust Master Roshi" Videl says.

"no but I trust Gohan" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

Vegeta was angry. "what the hell is wrong with the old man" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "you know that Master Roshi like this kind of stuff" Goku says.

"you know if Kefla find out that Master Roshi pay a group of strippers to dance with your son she is going to kill him along with the old man" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta…I don't want to talk about it" Gohan says.

"let's go to the buffet" Goku says.

"Kakarot you always thinking about food" Vegeta says.

"I'm a saiyan what do you expect" Goku says.

"fine let's go" Vegeta says.

"good. .Vegeta is going to pay for our lunch" Goku says the he quickly ran to the restaurant.

"wha- I don't care Bulma still going to pay for it" Vegeta says.

"Gohan hurry up before your father eat the whole restaurant" Vegeta says as he quickly follows him as Gohan did the same thing.

 **Five days later**

Earth

Goku was walking around. "maybe I should invite them after all she told them she wanted to meet my son and his wife" Goku thought when Caulifla saw the he was thinking she walked beside him.

"Goku let's train together" Caulifla says.

"sure but I need to do something important" Goku says.

"I don't have any problem waiting" Caulifla says the she grabbed his arm when he nodded at her he used instant transmission and travel to King Kai planet.

 **King Kai planet**

"King Kai I want to ask you something" Goku says as he walked at him and whispered on his ear.

"you mean given them a chance to go to the living world for one day" King Kai says.

"I know your mother would be able to go because she didn't kill anyone" King Kai says.

"but I don't know about your father" King Kai says.

"come on King Kai I want to have a surprise for them" Goku says.

"fine I'm going to try to convince King Yemma" King Kai says as he travel to the Check-in Station.

Caulifla looked at him. "Goku what are you trying to do" Caulifla ask him.

"oh I was trying to convince King Kai to give my parents permission to go to the living world and go to the wedding day" Goku says.

"Goku…why not use the dragon balls to revived them" Caulifla says.

"I can't use the Earth dragon balls because it was long ago" Goku says.

"oh but Gohan told me the dragon balls from Namek is different so why not use the dragon balls from Namek" Caulifla says.

"wait your right but if I do that they are going to get revived the same place they died and they are going to die again because they can't breath in space" Goku says.

Caulifla walked at him and whispered in his ear when she walked away from him he quickly used instant transmission when she turned around she saw King Kai and two saiyans standing beside him.

"Caulifla where is Goku" King Kai says.

" Gok-" when suddenly the saiyan woman gives her a hug.

"I didn't know the my son have a daughter" Gine says while hugging her.

"I'm not his daughter" Caulifla says when she stop and looked at her.

"I'm his student" Caulifla says.

"King Kai what are we doing here" Bardock says.

"It looks like the son of Goku is going to get married and he is trying to convince King Yemma to give you two permission to go to the living world for one day" King Kai says.

"I w-" King Kai was in shock and saw the halo of Bardock and Gine disappeared. "wait you two are alive " King Kai says in shock when Goku appeared and saw the his parents was staring at them.

"hi I used the Namek dragon balls to revived you two" Goku says.

Gine quickly gives him a hug. "thank you son now we have the chance to meet my grandsons" Gine says with a smile.

"let's go and Caulifla can you tell Kale so we can start our training" Goku says when she nodded at him she walked at him and grabbed his arm. Gine touched the arm of Giku and Bardock hold the hand of Gine as he used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

 **Earth**

They appear in front of Gohan and Kefla when they were surprised to see the other two saiyans. She walked at him and looked at him. "my name is Gine and I'm your grandmother and the guy over there is my husband Bardock your grandfather" Gine says.

He stood up and suddenly she gives him a hug. "I'm really happy the I was able to meet you" Gine says when she stop and looked at her.

"you must be his girlfriend" Gine says.

"hi my name is Kefla is nice to meet you" Kefla says.

"you don't have to be formal with me you already a part of my family" Gine says with a smile .

"Kakarot where is Goten" Gine ask him.

"he is in the house of Bulma and Vegeta" Goku says.

"Prince Vegeta still alive and he have a family" Bardock says surprised.

"Caulifla can you show them where Vegeta lives I'm going to talk with Chichi" Goku says.

"okay and I think Kale is over there too" Caulifla says.

She walked beside her and grabbed her hand when Bardock saw the small girl he grabbed the hand of Gine as Caulifla sense the energy of Goten and Kale she quickly used instant transmission.

 **Capsule Corporation ( West City)**

They appeared next to them Gine quickly hug him. "hi my grandson I'm you grandmother Gine" Gine says when Vegeta quickly ran and saw the two saiyans.

"Bardock and Gine?" Vegeta says confused.

Bardock walked at him. "so Prince Vegeta already has a family" Bardock says.

He looked at him. "I'm going to explain everything later right now let my wife enjoy this moment" Bardock says.

"Hi grandma" Goten says.

Caulifla saw something strange she slowly touched when suddenly Gine was surprised. "the strange? I never saw a saiyan with a tail" Caulifla says.

"you wasn't born without a tail?" Gine says confused.

"I wasn't born without a tail the same thing with my sisters and Cabba" Caulifla replied.

"the strange all the saiyans are born with a tail the why we would be able to transform into Oozaru" Bardock says.

Gine looked at her. "Can I check " Gine says the she get closer at her when she saw the Trunks was staring at her.

"Idiot turn around before I beat you up" Caulifla says angry the he quickly turned around when Gine noticed she didn't have any sign of a tail.

"she right she wasn't born with a tail" Gine says.

Gine saw the his husband went to talk with Prince Vegeta she saw another saiyan girl when she was a shy one. "what is you name" Gine ask her.

"Kale" Kale replied.

"is kind rare to see a shy saiyan" Gine says

"Goten can you tell more about yourself and the same thing about you two" Gine says.

"okay grandmother" Goten replied.

"sure is okay" Caulifla says and Kale nodded at him.

Goku sat down and explains what is going on. "wait Goku so your parents are alive again" Chichi says when he nodded at her.

"I don't have anything against them and it would be nice to see my mother and father in law" Chichi says.

"yes right now my mother is spending time with Goten" Goku says.

"okay Goku I'm going to tell Bulma about your parents so we can put more food in the party" Chichi says.

"thank you" Goku says.

"you don't have to thank me it would be interesting to meet your parents but one condition you have to build another room so they can live here" Chichi says.

"deal" Goku says while shaking her hand.

 **One day later**

 **Sadala**

Goku and Vegeta saw a lot of saiyans. "Kakarot you better behave" Vegeta says when suddenly he saw Goku running to other people.

"my name is Goku let's have a sparring match" Goku says to a stranger when suddenly Kefla appeared next to him and grabbed from his hair.

"sorry the my father in law is bothering you" Kefla says the she saw the stranger nodded at her and walk in another direction.

She looked at him. "Goku if you want to challenge somebody or have a fight go over there" Kefla says while pointing to a stadium.

"over there you can fight anyone" Kefla says.

"just put you name and wait for you turn sometimes they have small tournaments and the winners wins a lot of money" Kefla says.

Goten and Trunks saw a lot of saiyans kids running in different directions. "mom can we play with them" Trunks ask her.

"me too I want to play with them" Goten says.

"I don't know I don't want you to get lost" Bulma says.

"Bulma and Chichi is going to be okay were going to be there so they don't get lost" Caulifla says

"okay I trust you" Bulma says the Goten and Trunks quickly ran to the park as Caulifla and Kale quickly follows them.

Gine looked around. "wow this planet is beautiful and is even better than planet Vegeta" Gine says.

Koshou flew at them. "hi" Koshou says.

"hi mother" Kefla replied.

"daughter let's go right now because tomorrow is you wedding day" Koshou says.

"yes mom I already know and can you do me a favor and show Gine and Bardock around the town" Kefla says.

"I don't know but I think my best friend would be able to show them around" Koshou says the she grabbed her phone and call her when she stop and looked at her.

"Kefla Cabba mother is going to come so she can show them around the town" Koshou says when she turned around and saw the Goku was already gone.

" **he already when to the stadium to challenge other saiyans..the same for Vegeta"** Kefla thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

A saiyan woman walked beside Koshou. "my name is Nonoi and I'm the mother of Cabba" Nonoi says.

She saw the two saiyans with a tail she quickly ran at them. "hey can I have some of you blood example" Nonoi says.

"what?" Gine says confused.

"I'm sorry I'm a doctor and is my first time to see saiyans with a tail" Nonoi says.

"is okay" Gine says.

"just follows me I think you're going to enjoy this planet" Nonoi says the they follows her.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Koshou and Daikon house**

Gohan laid down and saw the Goku was looking at him. "that was a good warm up" Goku says.

He looked at him. "are you nervous" Goku ask him.

"yes father" Gohan says.

"I think I'm not good enough for her" Gohan says.

"I don't if I would be able to make her happy" Gohan says.

"son you shouldn't worry about her you already know the Kefla loves you" Goku says.

"so be confident" Goku says.

"but father I don't know if I'm strong enough to protect her" Gohan replied.

"son you have a lot of potential and I know the you're going to surpass me so trust yourself and do you best to protect her" Goku says.

"okay father….thanks for listening to me" Gohan replied.

"no problem you have to sleep early tomorrow is you wedding" Goku says the he nodded at him.

Gohan closed his eyes. "Kefla is going to be my wife…I'm promise the I'm going to protect you and make sure the you have a happy life with me" Gohan says the he fell down to sleep.

 **The next day**

 **Sadala**

Koshou and Daikon house

Goku walked at him. "calm down son" Goku says.

Gohan looked at him. "I know father" Gohan slowly breathes when he hear somebody knocking the door Goku quickly opened the door and saw Koshou.

"Hi Goku can I talk with you son" Koshou says the he nodded at her and leave the room when she walked at him.

"Hi Gohan can you make a promise with me" Koshou says when he nodded at her.

"do you promised that you're going to protect my daughter and use all your power do prevent my daughter to suffer" Koshou says.

"yes I'm going to protect her" Gohan says.

"good and don't be nervous" Koshou says the she walked to the door and looked at him. "good luck" Koshou says the she walked away from the room.

Gohan saw his father. "dad I'm ready" Gohan says.

"okay son let's go" Goku and Gohan leaves the room and travel to the temple.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Temple**

Gohan was waiting for Kefla he saw Caulifla and Kale throwing Roses petal in different directions when he was able to sense her energy. He quickly looked at her and saw the she was wearing her wedding dress. "she looks beautiful" Gohan thought.

She walked at him and she smiled at him. "Kefla you look beautiful wearing the wedding dress" Gohan says.

"thank you" Kefla says with a smile on her face

The saiyan priest looked at them " this is a important day for Kefla and Gohan family after this day they life are going to connect and start a new chapter together" the saiyan priest says.

He looked at them " this beautiful couple are going to experience new challenges and they have to work together to solve every problems" the saiyan priest says.

He looked at him " Gohan would you accept Kefla as your wife?" the saiyan priest says.

" yes" Gohan replied.

He looked at her. "Kefla would you accept Gohan as your husband?" the saiyan priest asked.

She looked at him " yes" Kefla replied.

He looked at them " now Gohan you can kiss your wife" the saiyan priest said when he looked at her and he get closer at her he slowly grabbed her hand and kiss her on her lips.

They walked outside of the temple Koshou quickly ran at them. "you can have this" Koshou says giving her two tickets.

"it is my gift…for your honeymoon" Koshou says.

"so hurry up your older brother is going to leave you two on the planet.

 **Six hours later**

 **Ushiyrilia**

Kefla and Gohan saw that he was already gone they walked inside the house when Kefla noticed that it was already late she turned around and looked at him. "I'm a little bit nervous" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "same here" Gohan says when Kefla push Gohan on the bed and she jumped at him. "Gohan I love you" Kefla says

"I love you too" Gohan replied as she started to kiss him with a lot of passion.

 **Sadala**

"Trunks what kind of movies did you bring" Caulifla ask him.

"I brought a lot of movies that was popular for the girls" Trunks says when he put the movie he sat down beside her when he noticed that Kale and Goten was watching the movie.

"I wonder if Caulifla is going to like the movie" Trunks thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

"what the hell! This movie is boring and stupid!" Caulifla screamed.

"what next she is going to ask him if he a vampire" Caulifla says angry when she noticed that Kale and Goten was already sleeping she quickly took out the movie.

She looked to the DVD. "Twilight" Caulifla says as she threw an energy blast and destroyed it into little pieces.

"that movie is a piece of shit" Caulifla says angry.

"Trunks do you have any horror movies" Caulifla ask him.

"yes is this one" Trunks says.

"SAW…it looks interesting lets watch it" Caulifla says.a

 **Three hours later**

"wow! I like the movie let's watch another one" Caulifla says.

"okay and G-" he stop and saw that Kale and Goten was already sleeping.

"Kale is already sleeping" Caulifla says.

"Trunks do you want to sleep or watch a movie" Caulifla ask him.

"movies" Trunks replied the they continue to watch the movie.

 **Ushiyrilia**

Gohan saw that Kefla was giving him a hug. "Gohan…I feel a little bit tired so let's go to sleep" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "okay sweetheart" Gohan says as he gives her a kiss on her lips when he stop he hugs her back and fell down to sleep.

 **Two years later**

 **Earth (year 777)**

Goku walked in the middle. "Caulifla are you ready" Goku ask her.

"yes I'm ready" Caulifla says when she saw that Majin Buu was staring at him.

Goku walked away from the battle Majin Buu quickly threw multiple ki blast against her as she quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast in another direction. She quickly flew at him and delivered multiple strikes into his stomach as Majin Buu tried to punch her but she rapidly blocked and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to gasp.

She quickly grasped his arm and threw him into the ground. She saw that Majin Buu stood up as she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him as she charged her attack. "Kamehameha!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast causing an immense explosion.

The smoke disappeared and Majin Buu slowly stood up when suddenly she appeared next to him and grasped his face and smashed him into the ground without holding back when she saw that he was unconscious. "Goku I already won the fight" Caulifla says.

Goku was surprised. "good job" Goku says.

"thanks it looks like I don't need to transform into a Super Saiyan to defeat Majin Buu" Caulifla says as she walked at them.

"sister are you okay" Caulifla ask her.

"yes I'm okay" Kefla says.

"are you sure because you weren't able to train for four months" Caulifla replied.

"yes I'm okay " Kefla says.

"I think you need to go to the doctor" Caulifla says.

"okay but I'm going to the doctor the day after tomorrow and remember that tomorrow is Bulma birthday" Kefla says.

"okay sister" Caulifla says.

"don't worry Caulifla and remember that tomorrow we are all going to have fun" Kefla says with a smile.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 40 – Bulma birthday**

 **Hello readers, it's the author!**

 **I want to thanks Austin Wood and Fulfilling His Legacy ( the editors of Kefla the ultimate warrior) without they help I wouldn't be able to update the new chapter.**

 **Chapter 40 is the first chapter of the battle of Gods**

 **The battle of gods is going to be different from the anime or manga. Trunks and Goten is going to look more like teenagers (almost the same height as teen Gohan) and they going to be a lot of surprises in chapter 40.**

 **Caulifla Martials Arts Masters- Kefla, Gohan and Goku**

 **Kale Martials Arts Masters- Kefla, Gohan and Goku**

 **Cabba Martials Arts Masters- Kefla, Gohan and Vegeta**

 **Year 777**

 **Goten – 10 years old height 4'11**

 **Trunks – 11 years old height 5'2**

 **Cabba- 14 years old height 5'2**

 **Kale - 13 years old height 5'0**

 **Caulifla - 13 years old height 5'0**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **Reviews**

 **Hyper Saiyan -So you are pairing videl with a Saiyan? By the way have you heard a fan fiction call ZAT the immortal Saiyan it's based on gohan sacrificing himself to beat cell but not dying normally he becomes a member of the sovereign guardians chosen by sovereign kai gohan reaches a new transformation called hyper Saiyan in the hyper Saiyan form he has sparkling platinum hair and gold eyes and platinum aura. Maybe you can use hyper Saiyan as gohan new transformation. Oh and author of ZAT immortal Saiyan is named Revu. Love your story.**

 **Answers – 1. Yes I'm planning for Videl to marry wit a saiyan from universe six so Pan still exist but the difference she is going to be a half saiyan and have a different father**

 **2\. The story looks interesting if I have time I would read it.**

 **Jackson Briggs -Are you going to name Goku and chi chi daughter Gine since Goku never met his parents other than Raditz**

 **Answer- Goku already meets them his parents during the battle against Janemba and I don't which name I'm going to choose for his daughter but she is going to born the same day as the daughter of Vegeta and Bulma (during the tournament of power)**

 **Liltye504 -Will Gohan and Kefla kids have Kefla eye brows and eye shape?**

 **Answer - Fulfilling His Legacy created a picture but is going to be a spoiler for the story**

 **scumbagvegito/art/family-photo-reupload-with-correction-gohans-scar-762252683 . If the link did not work just type 'scumbagvegito deviantart' on google and go to the account scumbagvegito . it's one of the newest pictures (their family)**

 **Mk Cyrax -Good story will Goku and chi chi daughter have chi chi personality.**

 **Answer- is going to be a mix of personality of Gine and Chichi and a little bit of Goku**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Bulma Birthday**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan the Warriors of Universe Six and Seven**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Z/ Super**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth (year 777)**

 **Private Cruise Ship**

Trunks saw the Caulifla was talking with Kale he quickly walked at her. "Hi Kale and Cauliflower" Trunks says.

"hi underwear boy" Caulifla replied.

"hi Trunks" Kale replied when she saw Goten she walked at him.

"Caulifla I thought you was going to use your gi" Trunks says.

"no I'm in a party I only use my gi for training and fighting" Caulifla replied.

He looked at her. "what! Do I wear something funny" Caulifla says angry.

"no you look like a biker" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes I like wearing these kind of clothes most of my clothes are from Earth" Caulifla says.

"I mean you look cool wearing the kind of clothes" Trunks says.

"thank you for your compliment" Caulifla says with a smile on her face when she saw her sister she quickly ran at her.

She looked at her. "sister are you okay" Caulifla ask her.

She looked at her. "I'm okay I'm not going to faint so don't worry" Kefla says while patting her head.

"okay sister" Caulifla replied when Kale saw that Goten was already starting to eat as she walked beside him.

"hi Goten" Kale says.

"hi Kale " Goten replied.

"Kale do you want some" Goten says.

"no is okay" Kale replied.

Goten saw the she was wearing a dress. "Kale you look cute" Goten says.

"thanks" Kale says embarrassed.

"my big sister bought it for me" Kale says.

Goku walked at him. "hi Tien it was a long time that I saw you did something new happen in your life" Goku ask him.

"yes and you already knows her" Tien says when he grabbed her hand and Goku looked at her.

"Launch!" Goku says surprised.

"Hi Goku" Launch says with a smile.

Tien looked at her. "Launch is my wife" Tien says.

Chichi quickly walked at him. "what! You got married with Launch. No offense but I thought you was one of the kind of guys that never is going to marry" Chichi thought.

Launch suddenly sneezed and her hair turn blond. "what's up Goku and Chichi" Launch (blonde) says.

"I forgot that you have two personality" Goku says.

"what was you doing all this time" Goku ask her.

"doing some stuff and when I get bored I go to a bar" Launch says when suddenly she sneezed again and returned with her blue hair.

"Tien let's get something to eat" Launch says while grabbing his hand.

Krillin saw that he was nervous. "are you okay" Krillin ask him.

"I'm a little bit nervous…I have a girlfriend" Yamcha says.

Krillin was surprised. "I don't believe you" Krillin says while looking at him.

"is for real she coming right now" Yamcha says when he turned around and saw her.

"Maron?" Krillin was in shock.

"hi Krillin" Maron says.

"Hi" Krillin says then he quickly grabs him.

"are you sure about dating her" Krillin whisper on his ear.

"yes she not the same as she a little bit more mature" Yamcha.

"more mature? " Krillin was confused

He looked at him. "okay I'm going to tell you how I meet her" Yamcha says.

 **Flashback**

 **Two years ago**

 **Earth**

Maron walking when she turned around and saw three guys following her as she quickly ran to the dark alley when she hides behind the trash can. "where are you baby" the stranger says.

He quickly ran and caught her as his partner grabbed her other hand and the leader walked at them. "damm…she have some huge boobs the leader says while groping her.

"let's have some fun with her" the leader says with a pervert voice and removed her shirt.

"ahhh" Maron screamed when suddenly Yamcha appeared next to him and uppercut him as he quickly ran and rapidly kick him into his face as he grabbed the other guy and smashed into the trash can as he looked at her.

"are you okay" Yamcha says when she nodded at him he removed his shirt and give to her.

She stood up and looked at him. "thank you" Maron says.

"you don't have to thank me I would save you again if something like this happens again" Yamcha says with a smile.

 **Flashback end.**

"oh I understand" Krillin says.

She walked at him. "Yamcha can you hold my bag" Maron says giving him her bag.

"it's a lot of sun" Maron says the she remove her clothes when Yamcha saw that she was wearing a swimsuit she walked at him and gives him a kiss on his cheek.

Maron sat down in the chair and put her sunglasses as Yamcha looked at her. "I'm a lucky guy" Yamcha says.

"she have a similar name as you daug-" Eighteen appeared next to him and put a to his neck.

"my daughter name is Marron and the next time you get it wrong I'm going to kill you" Eighteen says angry while she remove the knife and walked to her daughter.

Goku quickly walked to Bulma and saw the she was in a wheelchair. "Bulma did you gain some weight" Goku says.

"Goku I'm pregnant it is not my fault that you spend most of your time training" Bulma says trying to calm down.

"yes I was training with Caulifla, Kale and even my son" Goku says.

Caulifla walked at her. "Bulma when is your son is going to be born" Caulifla ask her.

"right now I have eight months so I think next month" Bulma says when Caulifla touched her stomach when suddenly she felt a kick.

"your baby is a little fighter" Caulifla says.

"yes he is going to be the same as Vegeta" Bulma says.

"nice make sure to take care of yourself" Caulifla says then she walked to Kale and Goten when Trunks saw that Caulifla was going to hang out with them then he quickly ran at them too.

Goku saw his mother talking with Koshou when he walked beside them. "hi son" Gine says.

"hi mother" Goku says.

"Kakarot the saiyans from universe six is so different" Gine says.

"they don't have any saiyans class like low class saiyan" Gine says when Goku nodded at her.

"they were protecting other planets instead of killing them no wonder our saiyans was kill" Gine says.

"yes and they are more peaceful too" Gine says when she looked at him.

"yes but I wonder how they would react if they meet the saiyans from universe six " Gine says.

"most likely they are going to think that universe six saiyans is a disgrace for the saiyan race for having a peaceful life" Bardock says.

"the same thing goes for us we would think that universe seven is a disgrace for killing innocent lives" Koshou says while staring at him.

She looked at him. "Bardock don't start arguing" Gine says.

Goku looked at him. "father are you trying to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Goku says.

"yes I already mastered Super Saiyan now I need to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Bardock says.

"Super Saiyan Two is a little bit more different it depends on the saiyans maybe you need somebody to trigger and force you to transform into super saiyan two " Goku says.

He looked at him. "I know son and after that I need to train more so I would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Bardock replied.

Kefla saw Videl and Erasa walking at her. "hi and where is your husband" Kefla says.

"my husband Shallot is doing a mission" Videl says.

"the same thing with my husband" Erasa says.

"so which universe are you two going to stay" Kefla ask her.

"we already talk about and we decided to stay in Earth" Videl says.

"he was thinking about teaching humans about martial arts" Videl says.

She looked at her. "the same thing he doesn't mind living on Earth" Erasa says.

"good" Kefla replied.

"the only thing I want is to start a family with him" Videl says with a smile on her face.

"image me having a baby girl" Videl says with a smile on her face.

"yes but remember if you have a baby she is going to be a half saiyan and she is going to eat a lot of food" Kefla says.

"I know I already know saiyans eat so I'm going to be okay" Videl says.

"but I don't know about Erasa" Videl says.

"I change a lot my mother taught me how to cook so I'm going to be okay" Erasa replied.

She looked at her. "Kefla what happen to the girl from the wedding" Videl ask her.

"you mean Zangya" Kefla says when she nodded at her.

"remember my older brother" Kefla says.

"yes it was Renso" Videl replied.

"last year he started dating with Zangya" Kefla says. **"funny from my timeline he was still single"** Kefla thought.

"good for him" Videl says with a smile on her face.

She turned around and saw Majin Buu and his father was already started to eat. "I hear that your sister defeated Majin Buu" Videl says.

"yes is true I was training them all this time" Kefla says.

"what kind of training you are doing with your sisters" Videl replied.

"when I train with them I don't hold back so they can experience fighting somebody even more powerful" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "I can see they are even stronger than before" Kefla says. "they need to get stronger if they want to survive the tournament of power" Kefla thought.

Caulifla and the rest walked to a room and saw that Trunks bought new video game when they say down Caulifla looked at her. "Kale I hear that you was training Goten and Gine" Caulifla ask her.

"yes Goten wanted to transform into super saiyan two and Gine told me that Bardock was training with Goku so she wanted to learn how to transform into a Super Saiyan so she can help Bardock just in case he is in trouble" Kale replied.

 **Flashback**

 **Two years ago**

 **Earth**

Kale looked at them. "Gine are you sure about training with me I think Goku is a better choice" Kale says.

"my son is busy training with his father and I don't want to bother them" Gine replied.

"okay" Kale says when she looked at him. "are you ready" Kale ask him

"yes I'm ready" Goten replied.

Goten and Gine quickly ran at her as Kale easily dodge their attacks at the same time. Gine saw that she was able do dodge it without any problems as Goten moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast going at her she quickly turned around and kick the energy blast back against Goten as he was surprised that Kale was able to deflect the energy blast she quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach when he grabbed his arm and quickly swing him around and let him go causing him to crash to the tree.

Gine appeared next to her but Kale quickly blocked her punch. "wow! you're really strong I bet you can easily defeat Frieza without even transforming into a Super Saiyan" Gine says then she quickly moved her hand.

"Maiden Blast!" Gine screamed throwing the energy blast against her when suddenly Kale caught the energy blast and threw it back against her.

The energy blast crash against her Kale appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to fell down unconscious when Kale saw that she was unconscious she carried her and put her next to her older sister as she quickly flew at Goten and continued to fight with him.

Gine wake up and saw the she was with Kefla. "your little sister beat me up without any problems" Gine says.

Kefla looked at her. "Gine I'm curious why you want to transform into a Super Saiyan" Kefla ask her.

"The main reason I want to help my husband he is always saving my life and I want to make sure the I'm strong enough to protect my family" Gine says when she saw that Kefla grabbed a small bag and give her a bean when she was confused.

"is a senzu bean is going to heal all you injuries but remember if you want to transform into super saiyan is going to be a rough road but I believe you be able to transform into super saiyan so do you best" Kefla says.

"thank you is my first time the a other saiyan believe in me and you're really kind no wonder you're the wife of my grandson" Gine says with a smile on her face the she quickly flew at them.

"Kale let me train with you two" Gine says.

"okay Gine" Kale replied.

"I'm going to so my best to transform into super saiyan" Gine replied with a smile.

 **Flashback end**

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla when did Bardock transform into super saiyan" Trunks ask her.

"I remember the he was training with Goku for nine months and he forced him to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"I was watching the fight of Goku and Bardock so let me tell you what happen" Caulifla says.

 **Flashback**

 **Two years ago (year 775)**

 **King Kai planet**

Goku was staring at him. "Father are you ready" Goku ask him.

"yes I was training with you for nine months I'm ready to transform into a Super Saiyan" Bardock says the he prepares to fight him.

Bardock quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Goku deflected the energy blast in different directions he quickly used instant transmission and delivered multiple strikes into his body causing to gasp. He grasped his arm and started to swing him around as he let him go and caused him to crash into the ground.

Goku rapidly flew at him when suddenly Bardock elbow into his face and quickly kick him into his stomach as he moved his hand and charged his attack. "Flash Spirit!" Bardock screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared and suddenly Goku appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "that was a good attack" Goku says.

"yes you're even stronger than I expected and you still using your base form" Bardock says while he removes the blood from his lips.

Goku looked at him. "you better be ready because I'm going to force you to transform into Super Saiyan" Goku says then he quickly used instant transmission and uppercut him causing to cough blood from his mouth as he flew away from him and moved his hand and charged his attack.

"Kamehameha!" Goku screamed. "Final Spirit Cannon!" Bardock screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Bardock was forcing to release more of his power into his attack he saw the attack of his son getting closer at him as he remember the day when Frieza kill him and destroyed planet Vegeta. "I'm not going to lose!" Bardock screamed releasing more of his power when suddenly he transformed into a Super Saiyan when Goku quickly used instant transmission and push him when he saw the energy blast he quickly kicked away from the small planet.

Bardock saw that he was already in his Super Saiyan form when he looked around and felt his massive energy. "this feeling is amazing" Bardock says when Goku looked at him.

"good father now you need to continue you training to archive Super Saiyan Two" Goku says the he transformed into Super Saiyan Two and looked at him. "this is my Super Saiyan Two" Goku says.

"don't worry son I'm going to achive Super Saiyan Two" Bardock says with a proud voice.

 **Flashback end**

She looked at him. "it was interesting fight" Caulifla says.

"sis tell him about you fight against Gine" Kale says.

Goten was confused. "Gine wanted to transform into super saiyan so she Caulifla" Kale says.

"she was training with Goku too and sometimes my sister train her too" Caulifla says

Goten looked at her. "are you going to tell us how she transformed into a Super Saiyan" Goten says.

"fine I'm going to tell you" Caulifla says.

 **Flashback**

 **One year ago (year 776)**

Gine walked at her. "Caulifla can you teach me how to transform into a Super Saiyan" Gine says.

"I don't know you can ask Goku" Caulifla says while she removes her sweat from her forehead.

"I want to surprise my husband" Gine says.

She looked at her. "okay I saw how Goku forced Bardock to transform into a Super Saiyan so I'm going to force you a similar way" Caulifla says.

Gine looked at her. "are you tired we can have a fight tomorrow" Gine says.

"I'm okay I was training with sis she don't hold back but don't worry I have enough energy to force you to transform into a Super Saiyan" Caulifla says the she grabbed her bottle of water and drink it.

She looked at her. "let's go" Caulifla says then Gine follows her into the forest when they stop Gine started to release all her power when Caulifla looked at her.

"okay I'm ready" Gine says when Caulifla nodded at her. Gine quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her but Caulifla easily dodge them all without any problems.

Gine continue to attack her but Caulifla dodge all her attacks. "Gine you should improve your speed" Caulifla says while dodging when she quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

Gine was surprised. "wow..you're really strong" Gine says while removing the blood from her lips.

She looked at her. "I think we should s-" Gine interrupt her. "Caulifla I know you're a kind girl and you don't want to hurt me but I want to transform into a Super Saiyan so I would be useful when I was on planet Vegeta my husband is always saving my life and risking his life" Gine says.

"please let's continue our fighting" Gine says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to do the same thing the he did with Bardock so prepare yourself" Caulifla says.

"thank you" Gine says with a smile when Gine saw that Caulifla was ready she quickly attack her but suddenly Caulifla dodged and strike her multiple times into her body as she felt pain around her body. She appeared next to her and kick her into her face and elbow her into her face.

Caulifla flew away from her. "Goku did the same thing with Bardock maybe she would be able to do the same thing" Caulifla thought then she moved her hand and charged her attack.

"Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against her. "Ultimate Maiden Blast!" Gine screamed throwing the energy blast against her. She saw the energy blast going at her the she released more of her power.

"I'm not going to give up!" Gine screamed then suddenly transformed into Super Saiyan when she was having a hard time Caulifla used instant transmission and quickly push her as she saw the energy blast she easily kick the energy blast into the sky.

Gine saw that she was already in her Super Saiyan form she quickly hug her. "Thank you" Gine says.

Caulifla looked at her. "you don't have to thank me" Caulifla says when she grabbed her hand and used instant transmission and traveled to .

Caulifla saw that Gine quickly ran towards Bardock and gives him a hug. "what…you already transformed into Super Saiyan" Bardock says surprised.

"yes Caulifla helped me transform into Super Saiyan " Gine says.

She looked at her she walked at her. "Caulifla I'm going to make a chocolate cake" Gine says.

"you don't have to make me anything" Caulifla replied.

"it's okay" Gine says then she returned in her base form and walked to the kitchen and started to make a cake.

 **Flashback end**

She stood up and looked at him. "let's get something to eat" Caulifla says then she quickly ran outside when Kale quickly follows her. Trunks and Goten saw that they already left the room they quickly went outside.

Vegeta walked beside her and sat down. "Vegeta relax I'm going to be okay" Bulma says.

"it's my job to take care of you" Vegeta says.

Goku walked towards him. "Vegeta I thought you would be training during this time" Goku says.

"right now I didn't train for one month I was making sure that Bulma is safe" Vegeta says.

"okay I wanted to train with King Kai but Chichi caught me and tells me to change my clothes" Goku says with a smile on his face.

"I'm going to train again when the baby is born" Vegeta replied.

"good I spend most of my time training Caulifla, Kale and my younger son" Goku says.

Master Roshi quickly groped her when suddenly she sneezed. "you dirty old man!" Launch (blonde) screamed as she grabbed her gun and started to shoot him multiple times as Roshi did his best to dodge.

Tien quickly stops her. "Launch calm down" Tien says then she suddenly sneezed again and her hair turned into blue.

"what are you doing" Launch says when Master Roshi turned around and saw Maron as he quickly groped her.

"what are you doing old man" Maron says while trying to push him away when Chichi hit his head.

"hi grandma" Maron says while waving at her.

Chichi looked at her. "Chichi calm down she doesn't know you" Master Roshi as he quickly gropes.

"watch out you old man" Maron says while pushing his hand away from her chest.

Chichi walked at her and looked at her. "Kefla are you okay" Chichi ask her.

"yes I felt a little bit dizzy but I'm going to be okay" Kefla says.

"I hear from my husband that you wasn't able to train for four months" Chichi says.

"yes sometimes I feel sick from my stomach and sometimes I don't have to much energy" Kefla replied.

Chichi gets closer. "are you sure that your not pregnant" Chichi whispered on her ear.

"what..I don't think so but I'm still going to Sadala and check a doctor" Kefla says.

"good I hope you're not sick" Chichi says.

"but if you're pregnant I would be happy what about you" Chichi whispered on her ear.

"I'm going to be happy and a little bit nervous" Kefla replied.

"you're going to be okay" Chichi says.

"thanks" Kefla replied when she saw that Caulifla and the rest were talking to each other. **"I wonder when Goku learns to transform into Super Saiyan Blue"** Kefla thought.

She looked at them. **"the tournament of power is going to began in three years and my power is stronger than before but I'm not strong enough to defeat Jiren"** Kefla thought.

Caulifla looked at them. "Trunks do you ever wonder if saiyans have another form stronger than Super Saiyan Three" Caulifla says.

"I don't know" Trunks replied when she walked around.

"what about Super Saiyan Four…nah it sounds lame" Caulifla says.

"the strongest form is Super Saiyan Three" Trunks replied.

"Goku already taught me Kaio-ken but he told me that it is dangerous to use Kaio-ken during the Super Saiyan form" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "sis what would you do if you hear that their is a form that is even stronger than Super Saiyan Three" Kale says.

"I'm going my best to archive it" Caulifla says.

"sister would do the same thing" Caulifla says.

"your right I think big sis would do her best to archive the new form" Kale says.

"your right Kale but I'm going to do the same thing and become one of the strongest saiyans" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

 **The world of the Kais**

The Supreme Kai looked at him. "are you okay" Supreme Kai ask him.

"no…why did he have to wake up early" Old Kai replied.

"what are you talking about" Supreme Kai says.

"are you an idiot…can't you feel the immense energy" Old Kai replied when he nodded at him.

"it's the God of Destruction…I wonder how many worlds is going to get destroy" the old kai says.

 **Beerus home planet**

Whis walked at him and tried to wake him up. "Lord Beerus wake up" Whis says.

"if you don't wake up the back up alarms is going to explode" Whis says when suddenly sand clocks started to blow up when Beerus wake up and looked at him.

"fine I already woke up" Beerus says.

"Lord Beerus can you tell me the reason that you wanted to wake up early" Whis ask him.

"easy I had a dream of a mortal who was able to challenge me into the battle and he was a Super Saiyan God" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 41 : Beerus the God of Destruction**

 **Bra is going to be the third child of Vegeta and Bulma and she is going to be born in year 780**

 **Reviews**

 **Liltye504 -Something had slipped my mind will gohan and Kefla kids will have Saiyan names or human I think their kids will be more Saiyan than human since Kefla is full blooded saiyan**

 **Answer- two of the children is going to have a saiyan name and the third child is going to have a human name**

 **Call of duty BO4 -Will gohan accidentally shoot Kefla in the foot**

 **Answer- no because Mai is not going to appear on the battle of gods**

 **Silver Lantern -So Kefla and gohan two kids are girls will the third one be a boy**

 **Answers – spoiler**

 **Yes**

 **Keystone0913**

 **Answer- 1. During the two years he was training with Goku so he would be able to archive super saiyan and now he is training to transform into super saiyan 2 and super saiyan 3.**

 **2\. They still have time for Caulifla, Kale and Cabba to get stronger right now they in year 777 so three more years for the tournament of power. Kefla don't hold back against them so they always received Zenkai boost. Don't judge them the same as the anime. In this story they different like Caulifla because he already train with Gohan and Goku she is going to make strategy how to defeat her opponent. Don't worry they not going to be a sideline characters they going to receive some battle**

 **3\. I'm not going to treat them the same as the anime they going to have some important roles later on.**

 **4\. Goku started to train Caulifla and Kale he was enjoying teaching them his technique the he wants to teach Goten how to use his techniques so during the two years Goten was training with Goku too.**

 **Right now I cant tell you how Trunks is going to get a sword because it would be a spoiler**

 **5\. Is not going to be the same as the anime or the manga they going to be a lot of surprises thought the story.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Beerus the God of Destruction**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Warriors of Universe Six and Seven**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Private Cruise Ship**

Caulifla and Kale was eating when Goten and Trunks sat down beside them. "Trunks who won the fight last time" Caulifla ask him.

"it was Goten but I defeated him more than one time" Trunks says.

Kale looked at him. "good job" Kale says to Goten.

"thanks but I only won because I was training with you" Goten replied.

"no it was you who defeat him and improved your fighting style" Kale says.

"Trunks was improving too but still he needs to train more" Caulifla says.

Gohan sat down beside Kefla as he got closer to her. "Kefla you look beautiful in that outfit" Gohan whispers in her ear.

"thank you" Kefla replied.

"sweetheart..remember I'm going to used all my power to make you happy and I'm not going to let anyone to hurt you or make you cry" Gohan says while holding her hands.

"I know that you're going to protect me" Kefla says with a smile on her face then she got closer and kisses him on his lips when they stopped and saw Gine was looking at them.

"don't mind me continue kissing" Gine says causing Kefla to get embarrassed.

 **Sacred World of the Kai**

The Old Kai quickly ran at him. "we need to warn the others that Beerus the God of Destruction is already awaken" Old Kai.

He saw that he was confused. "Beerus is one of the most powerful beings in this universe not even Kefla or Gohan would have a chance do defeat him" Old Kai says.

"okay I'm going to tell the others" Supreme Kai replied.

"how many worlds is going to be destroy" the Old Kai says.

 **King Kai planet**

King Kai was in shock. "what! But it is to early!" King Kai telepathy.

"just in case you need to be ready if Beerus destroy planets from your galaxy" Old Kai telepathy.

"okay sir" King Kai telepathy.

"make sure that Goku never meets Beerus" Old Kai telepathy.

"okay don't worry Goku is never going to meet Beerus" King Kai telepathy.

 **Beerus Home Planet**

Beerus sat down and looked at him. "so tell me what happened to planet Vegeta" Beerus ask him.

Whis looked into his staff. "Frieza followed your order and destroyed Planet Vegeta" Whis replied.

"good I was going to destroy the planet but it would be a waste of time and I prefer to use the time to take a nap" Beerus says.

"I'm not a fan of Frieza if I see him again I'm going to erase his existence" Beerus says.

"you don't have to worry about Frieza" Whis replied.

"he was already defeated" Whis says then he moved his staff and shows him the battle of Super Saiyan Goku and Frieza.

Beerus was surprised. "that is strange…is he a Saiyan" Beerus ask him.

"yes he is a Saiyan his name is Son Goku or Kakarot" Whis replied him.

"I thought when Frieza destroyed Planet Vegeta the Saiyans was destroy along with the planets" Beerus says.

"most of the Saiyans are dead but some of them survived the destruction from their home world" Whis replied.

"I thought saiyans have black hair" Beerus says.

"the Saiyans was able to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan " Whis replied.

"Super Saiyan" Beerus replied when suddenly he stood up and ran at him. "I remember now I was dreaming about fighting against a Super Saiyan God" Beerus says.

"Super Saiyan God?" Whis says confused.

Whis looked into his staff and when he looked at him "I wasn't able to find any information about Super Saiyan God" Whis says.

"fine let's ask the Saiyans if they know something about the Super Saiyan God" Beerus says.

"most of the Saiyans live on planet Earth" Whis replied.

"fine let's go to planet Earth " Beerus says

"okay Lord Beerus it is going to take me thirty minutes to travel on planet Earth" Whis replied.

"I hate long trips" Beerus complained.

"fine let's go" Beerus says as he walked at him and touched his shoulder as Whis moved his staff and travel to planet Earth.

 **King Kai planet**

King Kai was in shock as he walked backwards and felt the energy of Beerus. "don't tell me that Beerus is going to visit planet Earth" King Kai says.

"I need to warn them about Beerus" King Kai says.

 **Earth**

 **Private Cruise Ship**

Vegeta was sitting down next to Bulma when suddenly he hear the voice of somebody inside his head as he stood up and walked in another direction when he saw that nobody was there. "what the hell you want" Vegeta telepathy.

"I'm going to warn you that Beerus the God of Destruction is coming to Earth" King Kai says.

"I hear the name before when I was a child" Vegeta telepathy.

"Please don't angry him nobody is strong enough to defeat him not even Kefla or Gohan would " King Kai telepathy.

"were going to be fine if he challenge us I'm g-" King Kai interrupt him. "listen to me he can easily destroy you all so don't make him angry" King Kai telepathy.

"why you didn't tell Kakarot he always listens to you" Vegeta telepathy.

"if I tell Goku he will most likely want to challenge him into a battle so try your best to make him happy" King Kai telepathy.

"fine I'm going to make sure that Beerus doesn't get angry" Vegeta thought.

Gine walked back and sat down next to him. "Bardock I'm happy that I was able to see my son and my grandsons " Gine says.

"we don't have to go to another planets killing innocent lives" Gine says.

"yes I enjoy this peaceful time but still we need to continue our training" Bardock says.

"Gine I lost the ability to see the future" Bardock says.

"that's okay nothing bad is going to happen" Gine replied.

"Bardock you should stop worrying and relax" Gine says.

"fine I'm going to relax" Bardock replied.

Goten quickly sat down in the laps of Gine. "hi grandma" Goten says.

"Hi" Gine replied while patting his head when Bardock saw that he was eating his food.

Gohan looked at her. "are you okay" Gohan ask her.

"yes I felt a little bit dizzy" Kefla replied.

"do you want to go home so you can relax" Gohan ask her.

"I'm okay " Kefla replied with a smile on her face when she grabbed his hand and looked at him.

"Gohan I'm going to be okay and let's enjoy this party" Kefla says with a smile on her face the he nodded at her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla suddenly felt a godly energy. **"I remember this feeling as it has the same feeling as Champa but he is in universe six"** Kefla thought when she stop and looked around.

" **it's not Champa…is his twin brother…Beerus"** Kefla thought.

Vegeta quickly stood up and walked in another direction when he turned around he fell down and was in shock. "Lord Beerus" Vegeta says in shock.

"is nice to see you again" Beerus says.

"Lord Beerus what are you doing here?" Vegeta says.

"I'm here because I want to know if you know something about a Super Saiyan God" Beerus ask him.

"what…Super Saiyan God?" Vegeta replied.

"I don't know nothing about Super Saiyan God" Vegeta says.

"fine I'm going to ask the other saiyans" Beerus says.

"wait my lord Beerus the other saiyans don't know anything about a Super Saiyan God" Vegeta says.

Beerus looked at him. "I'm still going to ask them if you stop me I'm going to erase you" Beerus says when Bulma walked at them.

"Vegeta I didn't know you have friends" Bulma says.

"my name is Bulma Briefs and I'm the wife of Vegeta" Bulma says.

Beerus was surprised. "it is nice to meet you my name is Beerus" Beerus says.

"my name is Whis" Whis says.

Beerus looked at her stomach. "Vegeta I didn't know that your going to have a child" Beerus says surprised.

"yes today is my birthday and I'm celebrating that my son is almost going to be born" Bulma says.

Whis moved his staff and created a gift for Bulma. "here is a gift to get in the party without a invitation" Whis says.

"thank you" Bulma says when Beerus smell the food he walked at her.

"come on you two can join the party and eat all the food you want" Bulma says when they follow her. "hey guys! Vegeta have some friends!" Bulma screamed.

Gine looked at him. "Bardock I know that guy over there" Gine says.

"his name it was Beerus" Gine says.

"I never saw him on planet Vegeta" Bardock says.

"I think it is more easy if I tell you how I meet him" Gine says

 **Flashback**

 **Planet Vegeta (year 742)**

 **The Meat Department**

Gine was cutting the meat when she turned around and saw one of the soldiers. "King Vegeta wants to talk with you" the saiyan soldier says.

She put the knife down. "do you know what he wants" Gine ask him.

"no but he says to hurry up" the saiyan soldier replied.

"I'm going to go just tell my boss that King Vegeta wants to talk with me" Gine says that she left the meat Department and flew to the castle.

 **King Vegeta Royal Castle**

Gine walked to the royal dinning room when she opened the door King Vegeta clashed to the wall. "this food is disgusting! You tell me that you are going to give me something delicious!" Beerus screamed at him.

"yes my lord Beerus that's why I called her" King Vegeta says.

"a lot of the low class and middle class thinks that her cooking is one of the best" King Vegeta says.

Beerus walked at her. "Gine bow down at him right now" King Vegeta says.

She bow down at him. "it looks like you don't know nothing about me" Beerus says.

"my name is Beerus the God of Destruction now tell me your name" Beerus says.

"my name is Gine" Gine says.

"Gine if you don't want to see your home world getting destroy you have to cook me something delicious" Beerus says.

Gine quickly stood up and walked at King Vegeta. "give me all the meat that is first class" Gine says.

King Vegeta call his servant. "show her the kitchen and give her all the ingredient she need" King Vegeta says when the servants quickly grabbed her hand and walked to the kitchen.

Gine walked to the kitchen and saw all the food the a royal family eat every day. **"asshole! The royal family having a good life while the third class treated like rats"** Gine thought.

Gine started to cook. "I don't need your help" Gine says qw she started to cook the food.

 **Two hours later**

Beerus saw multiple plates of food as he grabbed a rib steak and bite it when he suddenly he taste the sweet flavor he quickly started to eat all the food when he stop and looked to King Vegeta. "I want to see the saiyan" Beerus says when King Vegeta calls her.

Gine walked at them and bow down at him. "Gine your delicious food just saved this planet" Beerus says.

Whis walked at him. "Lord Beerus is time to go" Whis says.

Beerus whispered something when he moved his staff and a bag appeared when Beerus grabbed and give it her. "this is your reward for the food" Beerus says.

He threw King Vegeta in the floor and step on him. "the next time I'm come here I want her to cook my food" Beerus says.

"I understand Lord Beerus" King Vegeta says when he saw his son staring at him as he let him go and walked at Whis.

"I want to return home" Beerus says as he touched his arm and travel to his home world as Gine opened the bag and saw it was full of gold and precious gems as she walked outside and flew back home.

 **Flashback end**

She looked at him. "our home world was still destroyed by Frieza" Gine says.

"if I saw that bastard again.. I'm going to kill him" Bardock says when she saw the Beerus walked at them.

"I remember you..Gine" Beerus says.

"Lord Beerus it's nice to see you again" Gine says.

"Gine do you know anything about a Super Saiyan God" Beerus ask her.

"sorry my lord but the only thing I know is the regular Super Saiyan" Gine says.

"what about you" Gine ask him.

"I don't know nothing about Super Saiyan God" Bardock says when Whis walked at him.

Beerus looked down. "so I waste my time coming here" Beerus says when Gine gives him a plate he looked at her and took it bite.

"fine I'm going stay for a while and eat this delicious food" Beerus says.

"did you make some" Beerus ask.

"yes my lord my food is over there and some of them was made by the wife of my grandson" Gine says.

"fine I'm going to taste the other food" Beerus says.

Whis looked at him. "there are a lot of Saiyans and Earth food in this party" Whis says.

Beerus grabbed multiple plates of food and sat down and started to eat when Whis sat down and started to eat his food. "amazing! This sushi is delicious! You have to taste this" Whis says when Beerus grabbed one and eat it.

"I love this taste" Beerus says while enjoying eating the flesh sushi.

Kefla saw him. **"Beerus is here"** Kefla thought.

Caulifla walked to Trunks. "so they are going to do anything interesting" Caulifla says.

"I think my mom is planning to make a bingo game and the winner is going to get the dragon balls" Trunks replied.

Goku walked at him. "Vegeta who is the guy over there?" Goku says while pointing at him.

"his name is Beerus the God of Destruction" Vegeta says.

"I want to challenge him into a fight" Goku says.

"don't you dare challenge him" Vegeta says angry.

"Come on Vegeta don't be a party pooper" Goku complained.

"I'm not a party pooper" Vegeta says angry.

Bulma walked at them. "Trunks can you grab the dragon balls I'm going to start the bingo contest" Bulma says.

"okay mom" Trunks says.

"Caulifla can you help me get the dragon balls" Trunks ask her.

"okay sure I'm going to help you" Caulifla replied as they walked inside the boat and they enter the room that have all the rewards. Caulifla looked around and saw the dragon ball sets.

"Trunks it's over there" Caulifla says while pointing to the reward as Trunks walked to the dragon balls and push a button the security turned off as he grabbed four dragons balls, Caulifla quickly walked at him and grabbed the other three dragons balls.

"okay I already have the other three" Caulifla says then he nodded at her as she follows him when Bulma saw the dragon balls she quickly grabbed and walked to the stage.

"hello guys!" Bulma screamed excited.

"who wants to play bingo!" Bulma screening excited.

"the first place is going to get the dragon balls, the second place is going to get ten million zenis and the third place a private island" Bulma says excited.

Caulifla walked to the dessert table and grabbed a piece of a cake. "I'm going to eat the strawberry last" Caulifla thought when Trunks looked at her.

"Caulifla look over there" Trunks says while pointing another direction when she turned around he quickly grabbed the strawberry and eats it.

Caulifla saw that Trunks was eating her strawberry. "you idiot" Caulifla says throwing the plate when suddenly the plate hit Beerus on his face as he stood up and look at them when Vegeta saw what is going on he quickly ran at them.

"I'm sorr-" Caulifla interrupt him. "idiot! I'm going to kick your ass!" Caulifla screamed at Trunks when Vegeta quickly covered her mouth.

"what kind of relationship does your son has with the Saiyan girl" Beerus says angry.

"it's his girlfriend they are always arguing" Vegeta says when Caulifla was getting more angry than before.

"fine the next time an accident happens again I'm going to punish you" Beerus says while removing the whip cream from his face as he walked away and sat down next to Whis.

Vegeta saw the Beerus didn't get angry when suddenly Caulifla quickly bite his finger. "I'm not his girlfriend" Caulifla screamed at him then she ran to her older sister.

Vegeta saw that his son was emotional he walked back and sat down next to Bulma. **"I need to find a way to convince Beerus to leave this planet without making him mad"** Vegeta thought.

Beerus looked around. "what wrong" Whis ask him.

"for some reason the saiyan girl energy felts different from the boy" Beerus says.

"what to you mean" Whis ask him.

"Lord Beerus the boy is a half saiyan while the girl is a full blooded saiyan" Whis replied.

He looked at him. "fine her energy is different from Vegeta too" Beerus says.

He was getting even more angry than before. "what a waste of time" Beerus says while eating his food when Vegeta hear the he was in a bad mood he quickly ran to the stage.

Bulma saw the he was holding the microscope. "what the hell his doing" Bulma thought.

"alright guys!" Vegeta screamed.

"now let's start the main event of Bulma party!" Vegeta says excited.

"The Bingo tournament!" Vegeta screamed when suddenly he started to dance around.

"bingo!" Vegeta screamed while dancing.

" **what the hell" C** aulifla thought.

" **father…why"** Trunks thought.

" **King Vegeta would get a heart attack if he see his son dancing like that"** Bardock thought.

Kefla was surprised. "did Vegeta drink a lot of alcohol" Kefla thought while observing Vegeta dancing in the stage.

Cabba saw Vegeta dancing in the stage. "master" Cabba says in shock.

"let's play some bingo!" Vegeta screamed when he stop and saw the everyone was in shock. **"dammit! I hate this day!** Vegeta thought.

Goku saw that he was still eating. **"I want to fight him"** Goku thought the he walked at him.

Beerus looked at him. "hello my name is Son Goku and I hear the you're Beerus the God of Destruction" Goku says.

"so what do you want Son Goku" Beerus ask him.

"I want to have a sp-" Vegeta appeared and smashed his face into the ground.

"sorry my lord Beerus ignore him" Vegeta says while dragging away from him.

Goku stood up. "Vegeta that wasn't nice" Goku says angry.

"I don't care" Vegeta replied.

Whis sat down and started to eat his dessert. "what are you eating" Beerus ask him.

"It looks weird but the flavor is sweet and delicious" Whis says while eating the pudding.

"the name of this delicious dessert is pudding" Whis says.

"you right it looks delicious" Beerus says.

"I want to get some of this delicious pudding" Beerus says.

"is over there" Whis says.

"I cant wait to eat some pudding" Beerus replied then he walked to the table when he saw there wasn't anymore pudding when Whis walked at him.

"that's strange the last time I saw it was full of pudding" Whis says.

"maybe it was you that ate all the pudding" Beerus says angry.

"It wasn't my fault" Whis replied when he saw one of the server he quickly walked at him.

"did you saw the rest of the pudding" Whis ask him.

"the guy with the pink skin grabbed all the pudding" the server replied.

"Lord Beerus the mortal over there has all the pudding let's ask him to share some of his pudding" Whis says the he quickly walked at him as Beerus looked at him.

"sir would you be kindly to share one of you pudding" Beerus ask him nicely.

"no" Majin Buu replied.

"I only want one pudding" Beerus ask him.

"no!" Majin Bui screamed at him.

"don't be selfish and give me a pudding" Beerus says angry.

Majin Buu looked on his eyes he quickly lick all the pudding. "shut up! Stupid cat! All the pudding is my!" Majin Buu screamed at him.

"how dare you insult me!" Beerus screamed with anger while releasing his power when Vegeta saw that Majin Buu causes Beerus to get angry.

"that's it! I'm going to destroy you!" Beerus says angry releasing all his anger against Majin Buu.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 42 : Beerus Rage**

 **Reviews**

 **evanmoyano1 -So since you've been bringing back so characters to life especially Bardock, will this change the team for universe 7?**

 **Answer – yes is going to change the team of universe seven**

 **Mk Cyrax -Will Bulma and vegeta second son resemble vegeta in every way and if you don't have a name for him I thought of one Zen**

 **Answer- the second child is going to look the same as Vegeta and I was thinking of naming him Vegeta jr.**

 **Liltye504 -Do you know what does shallot look like and what about that saiyan husband of erasa I think someone created shallot on Xenoverse 2**

 **Answer- yes he looks the same as the character from dragon ball legends but the difference he a saiyan from universe six and the husband of Erasa looks similar as Shallot but he is taller than him**

 **Deathgeonous -Ok, brutal honesty time. Hoo Boy. First off, the story and story telling of this fic is wonderful, and they are the only things saving this fic, because your spelling, grammar, punctuation, word usage, and even word choices at times, sucks utter ass. You are so bad at these most basic but important things that I a, immediately checked to see if you were an non-native English speaker (Sadly, you don't list your country of residence, so I couldn't determine that.), and it almost made me quit reading it early on. Though obviously I continued reading this and then got hooked by the story telling, which, as I've said is great and the only thing saving this fic. I swear to god, that at times, your writing style made me want to weep tears of blood. Still, it isn't anything insurmountable. You just need to A: Learn proper pelling, grammar, punctuation, word usage, and word choices, or B (And more likely at this point), Find a willing beta reader that has a ton of free time to retroactively do that for you and then continue to do so. Still, I quite enjoyed the story of the fic it's self, so props on that, thank you for writing this fic, and goodbye for now.**

 **Answer – I appreciate you criticisms but English is my second language and two of my friends are helping me edit this story.**

 **DBS FANFICS FAN (Guest)DBS FANFICS FAN:LOL in your stories its so obvious you hate how toei makes goku the star and beats all the villains, but in your stories you do the SAME for CAULIFLA KALE AND KEFLA**

 **I bet this story will end with Kefla getting Mastered Ultra Instinct and beating Jiren (CLICHE)**

 **Answer – Goku is the main character from dragon ball z is normal the he defeated the main villains and I don't hate toei.**

 **You should stop assuming about my story like in this story Gohan is going to have a lot of important roles and learn new transformations.**

 **If you're angry because Kale defeated Broly. She was train by Goku, Gohan and Kefla. Kale is stronger than Broly (old version) that why she was able defeat him.**

 **If you don't like this story because Kefla is the main character you should ignore this story and read another story**

 **I don't hate Goku he is going to get a lot of character development I'm planning to make him into a family man when Chichi is pregnant for the third time he is going to take care of her and he is not going to ignore her.**

 **Goku is not going to train Uub instead he is going to focus training his Son Goten and his daughter.**

 **Uub is going to be train by Krillin or Piccolo**

 **Goku is going to want Goten, Gohan, Caulifla, Kale and Kefla to surpass him the same way the Vegeta wanted for Cabba to surpass him directly the universe six tournament.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Beerus Rage**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Warriors of Universe Six and Seven**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Private Cruise Ship**

Beerus saw that Majin Buu eating all the pudding as he stared at him. "that's it!" Beerus screening then he punched him in his face causing him to cough blood from his mouth as everyone was surprised that Beerus attacked him. Majin Buu quickly flew at him and attacks him when he easily dodges his attack and grasped his head and threw him into the ocean.

He turned to and looked at them. "that's it! I'm going to destroy this planet!" Beerus screamed.

Vegeta was in shock when he turned around and saw the Bulma was there. "Bulma get out of here!" Vegeta screamed.

"what! No! I'm not going to leave you here alone!" Bulma screamed at him.

Piccolo, Krillin and Tien quickly flew at him and attack him at the same time as Beerus dodge all his attack without any problems. Piccolo moved his hand and charged his attack. "Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Beerus turned around and deflected the energy blast only using one finger as Piccolo was surprised he quickly appeared and delivered one finger attack into his forehead causing him to fell down unconscious.

Krillin and Tien quickly ran at him and threw multiple ki blast when Beerus easily dodge the energy blast when he appeared next to them and delivered a punch into his stomach causing him to fell down unconscious as Krillin moved his hand but Beerus grabbed his face and smashed into the ground causing him to fell down unconscious.

Launch suddenly sneezed when she saw the Tien was unconscious. "how dare you hurt my husband!" Launch (blonde) screamed with anger the she quickly grabbed her assault rifle and started to shoot him multiple times when she stop. "ta-" Beerus appeared next to her and slap her face as she fell down in the floor.

Beerus turned around. "Whis I already decided I'm going to destroy this planet" Beerus says.

Whis looked at him. "okay Lord Beerus just let me grab more of the delicious food" Whis replied.

Bardock transformed into his Super Saiyan when he saw the Gine was getting angry the she transformed into her Super Saiyan form. "that it! I already tired of other people that is trying to ruin our family!" Gine screamed at him.

Gine looked at him. "First it was that stupid Frieza who destroyed our home world because of that I lost the opportunity to see my son childhood!" Gine screamed angry.

"now I have a second opportunity and I would be able to see my grandchildren!" Gine screamed.

"I'm not going to let you destroy this planet! I don't care if you're the God of Destruction!" Gine screamed then she delivered a punch into his face when Beerus looked at her and delivered a slap into her face as she crashed into the wall and fell down unconscious.

Bardock was in shock the he felt a lot of anger inside his body as he looked at her. "you bastard!" Bardock screamed the suddenly transformed into Super Saiyan Two as Goku was surprised to see his father transformed into Super Saiyan Two for the first time. Bardock felt his power getting stronger than before as he quickly flew at him.

"take this bastard!" Bardock screamed the he threw a ki blast against him when the smoke disappeared when suddenly Beerus appeared next to him and grasped his face and smashed into the floor as he fell down unconscious.

Goku saw that Vegeta was still in shock. "Vegeta we need to fight him right now" Goku says then he released more of his power as the planet started to shakes violently as Vegeta did the same thing when Beerus turned around and looked at them.

"Beerus now witness our power of Super Saiyan Three." Goku says with confidence.

Goku and Vegeta quickly flew at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast when Beerus easily dodge all the ki blast without any problems as they were shock they quickly attack him. "stop dodging us!" Goku screamed angry.

Vegeta moved his hand forward him. "take this! Final flash!" Vegeta screamed as Goku quickly flew beside him and moved his hand and charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The two energy blast emerges into one attack when Beerus touched the energy blast causing to disappear as he appeared behind them and quickly delivered a karate chop into they neck causing them to fell down unconscious.

Goten and Trunks touched they fingers at the same time. "fusionhaaa!" Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time when a bright light appear when the light disappear. "I'm back the reaper of justice Gotenks" Gotenks replied as he released all his power and transformed into Super Saiyan Three.

Caulifla and Kale touched they fingers at the same time. "fusionhaa!" Caulifla and Kale screamed at the same time when the light disappear and she opened her eyes. "my name is Kefura" Kefura says as she releases more of her power when suddenly transformed into Super Saiyan Three.

Beerus looked at them. "what! Now I'm going to fight two little kids" Beerus says annoying.

He moved his hand. "hurry up" Beerus screamed at them when Gotenks quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him. Beerus easily deflected the energy blast without any problems as he get closer and moved his hand forward s his charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gotenks screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Kefura quickly used instant transmission and appeared behind him as she focus on releasing more of her power then suddenly multiple energy ray beam began to appear as the energy ray beam began to crash everywhere she moved her hand forward. "Super Eraser Cannon!" Kefura screamed throwing a massive energy blast against him.

Beerus easily deflected the energy blast of Gotenks as he quickly turned around and kicked the energy blast of Kefura into the sky. He quickly caught Gotenks and spank him multiple times as he grasped his face and threw him to the boat. "dammmit!" Gotenks screamed in pain the suddenly he get defused.

Beerus appeared next to her as she quickly reacted and threw a ki blast but he quickly deflect the energy blast as he caught her and spank her multiple times and quickly threw her to the boat when she slowly stood up but suddenly she get defused. **"fucking asshole!"** Caulifla thought.

Eighteen quickly ran and moved her hand as she created multiple energy shield. "Dende hurry up and heal them!" Eighteen screamed while making more energy shield around the boat. Dende quickly ran at Vegeta and Goku as he quickly heal them. Beerus saw the energy shield around the boat when he touched the energy shield he easily destroyed into little pieces as Eighteen quickly created more energy shield around the boats.

Goku and Vegeta stood up as all their injuries was already gone. "Vegeta how are we going to defeat him" Goku ask him.

He looked at him. "I don't know" Vegeta replied.

He looked at him. "it's not going to work" Goku says as Vegeta was confused.

"I was thinking that we should do the fusion but it's not going to be strong enough to defeat him" Goku replied when suddenly Beerus destroyed all the energy shield as he appeared next to her and quickly knock her out as he grabbed her and threw her into the ocean.

"Eighteen!" Krillin screamed then he quickly jumped to the boat and caught her. He saw that she was unconscious he quickly flew into the boat and put her next to Kefla.

Gohan saw that everybody is having a hard time fighting against Beerus. "Kefla it looks like we need to fight him" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "your right" Kefla replied.

"I'm going to transform into a Super Saiyan Three" Kefla says.

She started to focus on releasing more of her power when suddenly she fainted as Gohan quickly caught her. "Kefla are you okay" Gohan says.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I don't know I feel like I loss most of my energy" Kefla says when Dende walked at her and looked at her.

"Kefla let me heal you" Dende says when suddenly he sense something as he put his hand on her stomach as he was in shock.

He looked at her. "Kefla…you're pregnant" Dende says.

Kefla and Gohan was surprised. "I sense two small energy inside your stomach" Dende says.

Kefla looked at him. "I'm going to be a mother" Kefla says when suddenly Gohan gives her a hug.

He quickly stood up. "Kefla is pregnant!" Gohan screamed with excitement.

Vegeta and Goku looked at him. **"that means Kefla is not going to be able to fight against Beerus"** Vegeta thought.

"I'm going to be a grandfather" Goku says happy.

Chichi and Koshou quickly ran at Kefla. "I'm going to be a grandmother!" Koshou and Chichi screamed at the same time.

She looked at her. "daughter your not going to fight him and don't try to transform into Super Saiyan" Koshou says.

"if you tried to transform into your Super Saiyan form is going to put a lot of stress in you body and is going to hurt you baby" Koshou says.

Whis looked at them as he moved his staff. "your mother is correct if you transform into Super Saiyan it's going to hurt your twins babies" Whis says.

"you have four months of pregnancy" Whis says.

She was surprised. "I'm going to have twins" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

Caulifla looked at her. "I'm going to be a aunt" Caulifla says as she looked at her. **"sister I'm promise that bastard is not going to hurt you"** Caulifla thought.

She saw that Gine and Bardock was still unconscious. **"Gohan teached me a lot of strategies..I need to find a way to do distract the bastard "** Caulifla thought.

She saw them she quickly ran at them. "Trunks and Goten attack him from the left side" Caulifla says.

"Kale and Cabba attack from the right side" Caulifla says.

She looked at them. "no holding back" Cauliflower says.

He looked at her. "fine I wanted to surprise my father by having a fight against Goten" Trunks says.

"it doesn't matter" Caulifla says.

"fine" Trunks replied.

Kale and Cabba released all her power and transformed into Super Saiyan Two . "Kale are you ready" Cabba ask her.

"yes but let's wait for them too" Kale replied.

Goten and Trunks started to release more of they power when suddenly they transformed into super saiyan two as Goku and Vegeta was in shock. "wait..how can you two transformed into Super Saiyan Two " Vegeta ask him.

"last year Caulifla forced me to transform into Super Saiyan Two " Trunks says.

"Kale did the same thing she force me to transform into Super Saiyan Two " Goten replied.

She moved her hand Goten and Trunks quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast. Kale and Cabba flew to the right side when Beerus caught the energy blast and threw it against Kale and Cabba. She quickly deflect the energy blast without any problems as she moved her hands forward. "Eraser Cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast.

"Kamehameha!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast. "Final Flash!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Cabba quickly reacted and moved his hand as his charged his attack. "Final Cannon Flash!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Caulifla quickly ran and grabbed Gine and Bardock as she quickly dragged away from Beerus. He saw the four energy blast going at him as Caulifla quickly transformed into Super Saiyan Two and moved her hand as she charged her attack. "Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Beerus easily deflected the four energy blast as he quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast from Caulifla. "stop wasting my time" Beerus says angry.

Dende saw that Eighteenth, Bardock and Gine was unconscious he quickly started to heal them. Caulifla saw that Dende started to heal them. **"dammit! He is to powerful!"** Caulifla thought.

She looked at him. **"we need to find a way to defeat him"** Caulifla thought.

Dende saw that he already healed their injuries when Gine stood up and saw that Beerus was even more angry than before. **"It's impossible to defeat him"** Gine thought when she saw the Chichi and Koshou was happy she walked at them when suddenly Chichi grabbed her arm.

"Gine I have good news" Chichi says excited.

"Kefla is pregnant and she is going to have twins" Chichi says excited.

"I'm going to be a great grandmother" Gine says as she touched her stomach as Bardock looked at her.

" **so that means she is not able to fight him"** Bardock thought.

Caulifla looked at him. "Beerus I'm go-" Gohan appeared and covered her mouth. "Caulifla it's going to be okay but for now can you take care of Kefla" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "okay Gohan" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "you better kick his ass" Caulifla says as she flew at her sister.

Gohan looked at him. "I'm not going to let you destroy my home" Gohan says.

Beerus looked at him. "you think your strong enough to defeat me" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

He looked at him. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep my family safe" Gohan says then he released more of his power as he transformed into his ultimate form.

He looked at him. "you're going to feel my full power!" Gohan screamed.

"Kaio-ken times twenty!" Gohan screamed as the white aura suddenly the aura turned red as Goku and Vegeta was in shock.

Gohan looked at him. "Beerus this is my full power" Gohan says with a cocky smile on his face.

Beerus looked at him. "do your best but I'm not going to show any mercy" Beerus says with a sadistic smile on his face.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 43 : Gohan Mystic Kaio-ken 20 vs Beerus**

 **Reviews**

 **From: DBZFANFICFAN (Guest) - DBZFANFICFAN:Response to Vegitossgss2 : Now listen to me, I might be a goku fan, but i'm surely no goku fan boy. I'm just pointing out the hypocrisy from you, the writer. You portray goku as an evil man throughout your story. I'm talking about the goku from kefla's timeline who got Ultra instinct unmastered. Yet, your kefla is beating all villains , while your gohan is getting f*** all the time! A nice change would be as another reader suggested, if kefla actually LOST to jiren and didn't get Mastered Ultra instinct and it would push her husband gohan to get mastered ultra instinct and beat jiren. But is that going to happen? F*** NOIt's always main character main character main characterAnd Half your readers are retarded, this guy is writing an essay on how kefla is going to beat beerus, yet he dosen't realize she is pregnant from the obvious hints!Thanks and have a nice day :PThis is no different from dragon ball super but with kefla as the main character who beats everyoneAlso, how the f*** was 10 year old caulifla able to land a punch on Gohan in chapter 28 or something?You're such a universe 6 fanboy! :But, i'm going to give credit where it's is the worst character of dragon ball super. I'm glad he is NOT being shipped with caulifla. Trunks x caulifla is very nice :)**

 **Answer – I didn't call you a Goku fan boy it was one of my readers.**

 **Yes you're right that I was describing Goku as a evil character but that Kefla point of view during the time she feels that it was Goku fault the her universe got erased but she change and she don't hate him anymore and she is not going to tell Gohan about Goku from her timeline because she don't want to ruined the relationship of Gohan and Goku.**

 **Kefla didn't defeat all the enemies. She only defeated two enemies it was Broly (old version)and Super Buu**

 **Gogeta defeated Janemba**

 **Caulifla defeat Cell and Cell jr**

 **17 defeat Bojack and Kogu**

 **Zangya defeated Bujin and Bido**

 **Cabba defeated Cooler and King Cold**

 **Kefla defeated Broly (old version) and Super Buu**

 **Kale defeated Broly (old version)**

 **Kefla is not going to defeat all the enemies from super.**

 **In my story Gohan is even stronger than Goku and Vegeta and he is going to receive the same amounts of transformations as Kefla.**

 **You should stop assuming what is going to happen in my story and stop getting angry because Kefla is the main characters and she is not going to defeat all the enemies.**

 **(Spoilers) Kefla is going to defeat two or maybe three main villains meanwhile Gohan is going to defeat four or five enemies. I'm not going to tell you which enemies they going to defeat.**

 **Chapter 29. Caulifla, Kale and Cabba was fighting against Gohan at the same time that why Caulifla was able to hurt him.**

 **Thanks the you like the shipping the only reason I didn't like Cabba it was during the tournament of power he was willing to eliminate Vegeta**

 **Liltye504 -Will frieza know about the Saiyans form universe 6 how will he react with them and Bardock and Gine being alive**

 **Answer – Frieza don't know anything about universe six and he is going to be surprised to see Bardock alive.**

 **The biggest L -I love your story! It's a perfect love story! The characters the personalities and the families are so nice! I'm also glad to see the story has a manga!But i'm going to give some constructive criticism,The main character thing is kind of very visible here. It would definetely be a cliche if kefla got MUI and beat jiren when Gohan got nothing. What i was thinking that neither of them get MUI , but they get UI (the one with black hair) and eliminate jiren together**

 **Answer- is to early to talk about the tournament of power and Gohan is going to get a lot of spotlight.**

 **NolaBOIxxx**

 **Have you decided Kefla and gohan kids birthdays like the dates months year**

 **Answer- February 2, 778**

 **Kallieklade -Will Kefla tell beerus that she knows the Super saiyan god, and will kefla fight beerus?**

 **Answer- she is not going to tell about super saiyan god because she don't how to transform into super saiyan god and she is not going to fight him because she pregnant (4 months)**

 **Mk Cyrax -Naming second son vegeta jr is weird because he is a dragon ball gt character would that change how the story goes**

 **Answer- The second child is going to look the same as Vegeta that why Vegeta jr sounds like a good name.**

 **In this story is not going to have any reference from dragon ball gt.**

 **Liltye504 -Will future trunks be in the story and have you decided a name for Goku and Chi-Chi daughter I don't have any ideas at the moment**

 **Answer- yes Future Trunks is going to appear during the Future Trunks arc and I'm still thinking what name I'm going to choose for Goku and Chichi daughter.**

 **X3runner -Is gohan going to have a thats my bulma(kefla)like moment ?**

 **Answer – yes but is going to be a similar way**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43 : Gohan Mystic Kaio-ken Twenty vs Beerus the God of Destruction**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan Warriors of Universe Six and Seven**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 777)**

 **Private Cruise Ship**

Beerus looked at him. "you think you have a chance against me" Beerus says.

Gohan look at him. "yes and I'm going to force you to leave my planet" Gohan replied.

Beerus started to laugh when he stopped and stared at him. "then you better not disappoint me" Beerus says as he waited for his challenger to fight him.

He quickly flew at him as he threw multiple ki blast against him as Beerus deflected the energy blast when suddenly Gohan used instant transmission and moved his arm forward. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Beerus kicked the energy blast into the sky when he quickly delivered a punch into his face. "don't get cocky thinking that you was able to land a hit on me" Beerus says.

Gohan ran at him and quickly attack him multiple times as Beerus dodge all his attack he rapidly moved his hand toward his face. "solar flare!" Gohan screamed as a bright light appear causing him to get blind as he delivered multiple strikes into his body when he quickly blocked his punch.

He was getting angry than before as he put more pressure on his hand as he grasped his face and smashed into the floor when Gohan quickly reacted and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him. Beerus saw the energy blast going at him the he easily deflected the energy blast without any problems.

Gohan used instant transmission and moved his hand forward. "masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him as Beerus turned around and used his tail to deflect the energy blast without any problems.

Gohan saw that Beerus wasn't even trying. "dammit! He is even stronger than Super Buu!" Gohan thought. He turned around and saw his wife.

" **I need to defeat him so I can protect my wife and my kids"** Gohan thought. Beerus started to walk and looked at him. "I must admit that your even stronger than the other saiyans who was trying to defeat me" Beerus says.

"but that not good enough" Beerus says.

He looked at him. "it was a waste of time coming to this planet" Beerus says.

"I didn't find a Super Saiyan God that means I'm going to destroy this planet" Beerus says.

Gohan looked at him. **"Super Saiyan God!? I never heared that transformation before"** Gohan thought when suddenly Beerus appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his body causing him to cough blood.

Beerus used his tail and started to choke him as Gohan was having a hard breathing. Kefla saw that Gohan was having a hard time fighting against him. **"I want to help him but I can't risk the health of my babies"** Kefla thought.

Gohan saw that Kefla was getting worried he quickly grasped his tail and furiously bite his tail as he let him go he quickly flew another direction and tried to regain some of air back inside his body. "Beerus..I already told you…I'm not going to let you destroy my family!" Gohan screamed at him.

" **what a delusional saiyan"** Beerus thought then he moved his hand and created multiple energy balls as he looked at him and quickly threw the energy ball against him as Gohan saw the energy balls going at him.

Gohan was having a hard time dodging the energy ball when suddenly Beerus appeared and grasped his face and smashed into the wall. "you fool! your nothing against me!" Beerus screamed while pushing more pressure when he started to bleed from his forehead he rapidly grasped his arm and threw him into the wall as he quickly flew to the sky.

" **he is to strong and this form is not going to stay forever"** Gohan thought.

Beerus stood up and looked at him. "I wonder if you're going to survive if I use five percent of my power" Beerus says then he quickly flew at him when Gohan quickly reacted and charged his attack. "kamehameha!" Gohan screamed.

Beerus caught the energy blast. "what! That you strongest attack!" Beerus screamed.

"Kamehameha times twenty!" Gohan screamed then a massacre energy blast was thrown against Beerus. He saw the energy blast going at him he easily deflected the energy without any problems.

He appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his body as he grasped his arm and delivered multiple strikes into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when suddenly he threw it into a island. "let's test if you're able to survive this attack" Beerus says the he moved his hand and quickly created a energy ball.

Gohan opened his eyes and saw a massive energy ball in the sky. "you're not going to survive this!" Beerus screamed throwing the massive energy ball against him when Gohan quickly moved his hand and charged his attack.

"kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against the energy ball.

He saw the energy ball was pushing into his attack as he released more of his power. "kamehamehaaaa times twenty!" Gohan screamed releasing more of his power as his energy blast force the energy ball into the sky and caused a immense explosion.

Gohan saw that he was already in his regular mystic form as he focused on releasing more of his energy as he closed his eyes. "Kaio-ken times twenty!" Gohan screamed the he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him as he quickly attack him when suddenly Beerus dodge his attack without any problems.

He grasped his face and threw into the boat when he appeared next to him and step on his head. "you thought that you have a chance do defeat me" Beerus says while pushing his feet into his face. "insolent saiyan! You think you have a chance against me" Beerus says while laughing when Gohan quickly moved his face and bite his tail as Beerus jumped in pain when Beerus looked at him with anger on his eyes.

He looked at him. "I'm not going to lose and I'm going to make sure to protect my family!" Gohan screamed then he quickly prepares to fight him again.

He looked at him. "you should give up! You don't have any chance to defeat me!" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

"never! I'm not going to let you destroy my family!" Gohan screamed at him.

"I never going to give up! You have to kill me first!" Gohan screamed at him.

He looked at him. "killing you is a easy job I don't even have to use all my power to kill you" Beerus replied.

He looked at him. "trust me I'm not going to die" Gohan says.

"you can destroy my body and even my soul!" Gohan screamed.

"but I'm going to make you suffer if you dare to touch my family" Gohan says with no fear on his eyes.

He started to laugh. "you willing to sacrifice your life for them! What a idiot! Don't worry your going to see them again when I blow up the planet into little pieces!" Beerus says with a cocky.

Gohan looked at himself. **"it looks like I don't have any choice "** Gohan thought. "Kaio-ken times thirty!" Gohan screamed the suddenly his aura get bigger than before when Beerus noticed that he got stronger.

"not good enough you're still weak" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

Gohan feels a immense of power inside his body. "I don't care if my body get destroy! I'm going to protect my family!" Gohan thought the he prepares to fight him.

Gohan and Beerus burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right. Beerus dodge his attack and rapidly delivered multiple strikes into his body when suddenly he grasped his face and smashed into the ground causing him to bleed from his forehead.

He step on his head. "you should consider lucky that you're still alive" Beerus says while putting more pressure on his face as he felt the more blood was going down into his face.

Gohan slowly moved his hand and charged his attack but suddenly the tail smashed his hand. "you fool! You think you would be able to trick me" Beerus says angry when suddenly Gohan quickly threw a energy blast into his left hand causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappeared Gohan quickly grasped his tail and quickly swing around as he threw it into the wall.

Beerus stood up and looked at him. "that it! I'm going to destroy you only using seven percent of my full power!" Beerus screamed in anger the suddenly he released more of his power.

Gohan quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when suddenly he appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he grasped from his forehead and looked straight into his eyes. "your not strong enough to defeat a God of Destruction" Beerus says angry as he put more pressure on his face causing him to bleed even more than before.

He looked at him. "I'm not going to let you destroy my home world" Gohan says.

He have a sadistic smile on his face. "I'm going to destroy it and your not going to do anything to stop me" Beerus says with sadistic smile on his face then he quickly delivered into his stomach as he continue to attack multiple times then suddenly he used his tail and started to choke him.

He was having a hard time breathing when suddenly he quickly bite his tail as Beerus screamed in pain as he looked at him. "your going to pay for this!" Beerus screamed at him.

He appeared next to him and kick him from his back as he moved his hand and rapidly threw multiple ki blast against him as Gohan was having a hard time dodging the energy blast suddenly Beerus appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing to cough blood from his mouth. "your an idiot thinking you have a chance against me" Beerus says angry.

He quickly stab him into his stomach as blood started to flow down. "I'm going to make sure you die in this fight" Beerus says throwing him into the boat.

Kefla saw that Gohan was bleeding a lot when suddenly Koshou grabbed her hand. "if you transform into a Super Saiyan your going to hurt your babies so please don't transform" Koshou says while holding her hand.

Caulifla turned around and saw her. **"sister…that bastard ruined everything on this party"** Caulifla thought.

Beerus appeared next to him and step on his back as blood began to appeared more when he grasped his face and smashed into the ground. Beerus saw that he was already unconscious he lift him up from his hair. "this happen when somebody insults me" Beerus says as he threw him into the ocean.

Caulifla saw the her older sister was in shock. **"dammit! I wanted to show her what I learn when I was training with Goku for three years"** Caulifla thought.

She transformed into Super Saiyan. "don't be a idiot and don't fight him!" Vegeta screamed at her as she ignored him and transformed into Super Saiyan Two.

Caulifla started to release more of her power when suddenly the planet started to shake violently when they saw the waves was moving more violently than before when suddenly a bright light appear covering the whole boat when the light was gone and she stop screaming.

Kale and Cabba was surprised. "sis..you transformed into Super Saiyan Three" Kale says.

She looked at her. "yes" Caulifla replied.

"this transformation is amazing but I hate it the I don't have any eyebrows" Caulifla says.

"since when was she able to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Vegeta says confused.

He looked at him. "I taught her how to transform into Super Saiyan Three two years ago" Goku says.

 **Flashback**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 775)**

Goku walked at her. "something wrong" Goku ask her.

She looked at him. "nothing" Caulifla replied.

"I already master Super Saiyan Two and I think I'm ready to transform into Super Saiyan Three " Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "do you really want to transform into Super Saiyan Three " Goku ask her.

"yes sis is able to transform into Super Saiyan Three and I want to surprise her when I transform into Super Saiyan Three " Caulifla says.

Goku looked at her. "okay let's go to you home world and teach you Super Saiyan Three " Goku says as she touched his shoulder and used instant transmission and travel to Supreme Kai planet.

 **The World of the Kai**

Goku walked beside him and told something on his ear. "okay let's go" the Supreme Kai says as Goku touched his shoulder when suddenly a bright light appear around and they disappear.

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Goku looked at her. "I already know that you already master Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Two" Goku says.

"Super Saiyan Three is not a difficult transformation but their is only two bad sides about Super Saiyan Three" Goku says.

"Super Saiyan Three is going to use a lot of energy in your body and it is going to take more time to master the form" Goku says.

He looked at her. "the first step is to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Goku says when she transformed into Super Saiyan Two.

"good the next step is to release all you power when you felt that you have more power inside you body force it to release it" Goku says.

She looked at him. "okay Goku" Caulifla replied as she started to release more of her power and the planet started to shake violently as Goku saw that her hair started to grow as she released more of her power the suddenly a bright light appear around them when she stop streaming and looked at herself.

She saw that her hair is longer than before. "wow..this power is awesome" Caulifla says then suddenly she returns to her base form.

She was confused. "it's okay this is your first time transforming into Super Saiyan Three and is going to used all you energy" Goku says.

"now the next step is to teach you how to sustain Super Saiyan Three and how to master the transformation" Goku says.

"thank you for teaching me how to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Caulifla says.

"I'm going to tell my mom to make something to eat" Caulifla says.

"good I'm already hungry" Goku says the he walked beside her.

 **Flashback end**

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale I'm going to fight him so tried to save Gohan" Caulifla telepathy as Kale nodded at her Caulifla quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to Goku as she told something on his ear.

"you right we don't have any options" Goku says.

"Vegeta lets fused" Goku telepathy.

He looked at him. "fine and is going to be the last time I'm going to share my body with you" Vegeta telepathy.

Goku and Vegeta looked at each other as they touched their fingers at the same time when suddenly a bright light appeared around them when the light was gone. "I'm back!" Gogeta screamed.

"my name is Gogeta your worst nightmare!" Gogeta says with a cocky smile on his face then he released more of his power causing the whole planet to shake violently when he stop screaming and transformed into Super Saiyan Three.

"Beerus witness my power of a Super Saiyan Three" Gogeta says with a cocky smile on his face.

Kale quickly jumped to the boat and started to swim when she saw Gohan in the bottom of the sea. **"Gohan I'm going to save you"** Kale thought.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 44 : Gogeta Super Saiyan Three and Caulifla Super Saiyan Three vs Beerus**

 **Reviews**

 **SuperMewtwo012 -Is Gohan going to turn SSG?**

 **Answer- No spoilers**

 **Kallieklade -Can't whis **cough** use his staff to speed up the pregnancy like he did with bulma?**

 **Answer – No because is giving the motivation to fight against Beerus.**

 **UltraInstinctRyu -If you make an end of z chapter will Kefla and Gohan's son be born in that chapter or what?**

 **Answer- he is going to be born three years after the tournament of power.**

 **Guest -Why did you delete saiyan prodigies?**

 **Answer- I didn't have time to write another story. I have a job and I'm helping a friend with the two mangas so right now I only able to write only four stories.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44 : Gogeta Super Saiyan three and Caulifla Super Saiyan Three vs Beerus the God of Destruction**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 777)**

 **Private Cruise Ship**

Kale saw that Gohan was unconscious on the bottom of the sea when she saw that a lot of blood was leaving from his body. She was getting closer and grabbed his arm as she tried her best to carry him. **"big bro you're heavy"** Kale thought.

She moved her toward her forehead and sense the energy of her mother as she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her. "Gohan" Kefla says in a worried voice when Kale moved at him and put him next to her when Kefla saw that Kale face was cover by Gohan blood she quickly grabbed a towel and cleaned her face.

She quickly hug her. "thanks for saving him" Kefla says while hugging her.

She looked at her. "sis you don't have to thank me" Kale replied when Dende saw that he have multiple severe injuries as he started to heal him. "Kefla he is lucky that he still alive" Dende says while healing him.

She looked at him **. "I wish I can help you but I can't risk hurting the babies** " Kefla thought when she hear multiple explosions as she turned around and saw Gogeta and Caulifla throwing energy blast against Beerus.

He was deflecting the energy blast without any problems. "it's impressive that a child is able to create that amount of power" Beerus says while deflecting the energy blast.

"but she is not strong enough to challenge me not even you" Beerus says while dodging the ki blast when suddenly Gogeta quickly swing his punch against him when Beerus was able to block his attack.

He looked at him. "you think you would be able to damage me" Beerus says.

He have a cocky smile on his face as he quickly trick him and delivered a elbow into his face as he continue to strike him multiple times when suddenly Beerus blocked his punch when Caulifla moved her hand forward him.

"Kamehameha!" Caulifla screamed the she throw the energy blast against him when Beerus grasped his arm and crash him into the energy blast causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappeared Gogeta quickly used instant transmission and kicked into his stomach and delivered knee him into his stomach.

He quickly grabbed his tail and swing it around as he used all his strength and threw him into the island. "Gogeta do you have a plan!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He looked at her. "remember the strategy that Goku teach you last year!" Gogeta screamed at her.

"yes!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"then let's do it!" Gogeta screamed at her

Beerus stood up when suddenly Gogeta quickly used instant transmission and moved his attack forward as his charged his attack. "Kamehamehaaaa!" Gogeta screamed as Caulifla flew in the opposite side as she charged her attack. "Crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Beerus stop the two energy blast. "that's not good enough!" Beerus screamed as he easily deflected the two energy blast into the sky as he quickly appeared next to Gogeta and grasped his arm.

He looked at him. "your going to suffer the same way as your stupid boy!" Beerus screamed the he threw him against Caulifla.

Gogeta quickly stood and help her stand up. "Caulifla you should go with your mother" Gogeta says.

"it's not safe here" Gogeta says.

"I don't care! I'm going to fight him! " Caulifla replied at him.

He looked at her. "Fine! You're going to follow my instructions if I tell you to leave your going to do it!" Gogeta says.

"I'm promised" Caulifla says.

"fine just follow me and don't try do ruin my plan" Gogeta says the he quickly follows him as Caulifla saw that Gogeta was already gone then she quickly follows him.

" **I'm going to kick his ass!"** Caulifla thought.

Gogeta looked at him. **"I am in my Super Saiyan Three form and I wasn't strong enough to damage him"** Gogeta thought then suddenly Caulifla moved her hand. "take this bastard! Garlick Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him as Beerus deflected the energy blast but suddenly Gogeta appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his face.

He quickly grasped his face and smashed him into the ground as Caulifla quickly used instant transmission and moved her hand near him as she charged her attack. "Masenko!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The smoke disappeared Gogeta quickly threw her away when suddenly Beerus used his tail and grasped his neck. "you really want me to punish you" Beerus says then he delivered multiple strikes into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Caulifla saw that Beerus was showing no mercy. **"okay…calm down and remember what they taught me"** Caulifla thought. She saw that Beerus was ignoring her that she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him. "Solar Flare!" Caulifla screamed the a bright light appear when Beerus quickly cover his eyes as Caulifla grabbed Gogeta and flew to the boat.

He looked at her. "your a crazy girl..you can easily get kill by Beerus" Gogeta says.

"so at least says thanks I saved your life" Caulifla says angry.

He stood up and pat her head. "thanks no wonder Goku and my son trained you" Gogeta says.

"your going to stay here" Gogeta says.

"kids shouldn't mess around with adults problems" Gogeta says the he flew away.

Caulifla stood up. "I'm still going to fight!" Caulifla screamed the she follows him.

Dende was still healing the injuries of Gohan. "Kefla it's going to take some time he has a lot of broken bones and severe cuts" Dende says while healing him.

She looked at him. "it's okay just do your best" Kefla says.

Kale saw that Caulifla was going to fight against Beerus when she started to walk but Koshou stop her. "your not going to fight him" Koshou says.

"but sis is fighting with him" Kale replied.

"I know that why I'm worried about her" Koshou says.

"please can you stay with me" Koshou says.

"okay mom" Kale replied.

Gine walked at her. "don't worry about your sister she is a strong warrior" Gine says while patting her head.

"yes I know" Kale says.

"If I have a daughter I wanted to be similar as you" Gine says while patting her head.

" **what…she wants another child"** Bardock thought.

Gogeta quickly appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his body when he saw the Beerus didn't care he moved his hand near him. "Final Flash!" Gogeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Caulifla quickly charged her attack. "Garlick Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

"what are you doing here!" Gogeta screamed at her.

"I already told you to stay away from the battle" Gogeta says angry.

"I'm not going to listen to you" Caulifla says angry.

"fine! Just follow my lead!" Gogeta screamed at her.

Caulifla looked at him. "okay" Caulifla replied.

Beerus looked at them. "you all should give up and accept your destiny" Beerus says.

"you got angry because you didn't eat a pudding" Caulifla says angry.

" you just a cry baby!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Beerus got angry and appear next to her and attack her when suddenly Gogeta appeared and received the multiple strikes into his body as he quickly turned around and strike him into his stomach when Caulifla quickly kick his face. "take that" Caulifla knee him into his nose and rapidly kick him into his face.

Gogeta quickly delivered multiple strikes into his body when Beerus blocked one of his punch he quickly used his tail and smashed against Caulifla. She felt the heavy tail hitting on her stomach the suddenly Gogeta caught the tail and started to swing it around the he let it go and he crashed into the boulder.

"you okay" Gogeta says.

"yes it hurts a little bit" Caulifla says ignoring the pain.

" **dammit! It really hurts!"** Caulifla thought while touching her stomach.

Beerus stood up and removed the dust from his shoulder. "good thing I'm going to destroy this planet" Beerus says while he removed the dust from his head.

He looked at them. "I'm going to finish this" Beerus says angry.

Beerus appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his body as Caulifla threw multiple ki blast against him when suddenly he caught it and threw it back against her as Caulifla quickly kick the energy blast in different directions when suddenly he appeared next to her and spank her multiple times as he threw her into the island.

Caulifla crashed into the sand. **"fuck! It hurts!"** Caulifla thought as she stood up and saw the fight of Beerus and Gogeta when suddenly a bright light appear around him.

The light was gone Goku and Vegeta suddenly appeared. "dammit the fusion dance only last for five minutes" Vegeta says angry.

Goku saw that Beerus was staring at them. "so I'm going to fight you two again" Beerus says bored.

"just hurry up so I can finish this battle and destroy this planet" Beerus complained.

Goku quickly used Instant transmission and smashed his fist into his face when he saw that Beerus was able to block his attack he quickly delivered multiple strikes into his body as he slammed into the floor and kick him multiple times. "it looks like your nothing if your not fused with your friend" Beerus says while stepping on his face.

Caulifla saw that Goku was having a hard time fighting against Beerus. **"dammit! It looks like I don't have any choice of using this technique"** Caulifla thought.

" **even when I didn't master it"** Caulifla thought the she moved her hand as she focus to release more of her power when suddenly she started to release energy ray around her body as the energy ray clash the island and went to the boat as Eighteen quickly created multiple energy shield.

Kefla saw the energy ray crushing to the energy shield when suddenly one of the energy shield got destroy. **"wait..don't tell me that she is trying to use one of my attacks"** Kefla thought.

" **she is not ready to used one of my power techniques"** Kefla thought.

Koshou looked at her. "what happened" Koshou ask her.

"Caulifla is going to use one of my powerful attacks but she is not ready the technique required a lot of energy" Kefla says.

Caulifla started to charge her attack as she was breathing even harder than before as she released more of her power and looked at him. "Super Eraser Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the two massive energy blast against him as she forced to emerge the energy blast and turned into a powerful energy blast.

Beerus deflect the energy blast when Caulifla suddenly returned her base form. "impressive that a little girl has a lot of power inside her..but to bad she is going to die" Beerus says then he quickly flew her and quickly delivered multiple strikes into her body.

He moved his tail and smashed into her stomach multiple times causing her to cough blood from her mouth as he grasped her face and threw her into the boat. Goku quickly used instant transmission and stopped her crash into the boat. **"good..she is still alive she just unconscious"** Goku thought.

He turned around and saw that Beerus threw Vegeta into the floor. "that girl is still alive it doesn't matter you are all going to die" Beerus says.

Dende stop healing Gohan when he stood up and saw that Vegeta and Caulifla was unconscious when Goku saw that Dende already finish healing him he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him. "heal her" Goku says then he quickly started to heal her injuries.

Beerus moved his hand forward and started to created a energy ball when suddenly he stop and saw the Namekian boy was able to heal her all her injuries when he sensed her energy and felt a strange energy around her. "not a saiyan from my universe" Beerus says angry.

He turned around and looked at him. "Whis can you tell me if she belongs to my universe" Beerus ask him as Whis moved his staff and looked at it when he stop and looked at him.

"Lord Beerus it looks like that Caulifla, Kale, Kefla, Cabba and Koshou are from universe six" Whis says.

Beerus looked at them. "how dare you to enter in my universe without my permission!" Beerus screamed furiously.

Beerus looked at them. "I'm going to kill you all for entering in my universe" Beerus screamed.

Gohan quickly walked at them. "Kefla don't worry I'm going to protect you and I'm going to protect your family" Gohan says.

Beerus looked at them. "how dare you to send some spies into my universe! The next time I see you I'm going to beat you up my stupid brother" Beerus thought.

He looked at him. "The first thing I'm going to do is to kill all the universe six saiyans then I'm going to blow up this planet" Beerus says.

He looked at him. "I'm not going to let you" Gohan says when Beerus looked at him and have a sadistic smile on his face.

He looked at him. "fine fight me again but this time I'm going to end your life" Beerus says with a sadistic smile on his face.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 45 – Sacrifice**

 **Reviews**

 **mc117 -nice , is there a special name for this world that your story is set in?**

 **like how all the xeno characters are called goku xeno vegeta xeno and gohan xeno**

 **Answer- yes it has a special name that is different from the anime.**

 **Example – Gohan (parallel) , Goku (parallel, Caulifla (paralle) Kale (parallel)**

 **Kallieklade -when are the twins gonna be born? In the time gap between BoG and RoF**

 **Answer – yes they going to be born between the battle of gods and the resurrection of Frieza**

 **Liltye504 -Is Mystic Kaio-Ken Gohan new transformation I know you said Gohan will have a new transformation and I am wondering if this is it**

 **Answer- no**

 **X3runner**

 **Is gohan going to get a big zen ki from the abuse of the Kaio-ken times thirty did to him on top of what danedge Berus did to him?**

 **Answer- yes he is going to receive a zenkai boost**

 **Side note caulifla and Kale going working together to save their big brother is cute.**

 **Answer- Caulifla and Kale looked at him as a big brother and they have a lot of respect.**

 **Piggy101353**

 **Another excellent chapter you two and yeah the boi gogeta is coming back but quick question**

 **Will gohan have a "that's my bulma" moment like vegega did but instead with kefla?**

 **Answer- yes Gohan is going to have a similar situation**


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45 : Sacrifice

Son Kefla and Son Gohan

I don't own Dragon Ball Super

Universe seven

Earth (year 777)

Private Cruise Ship

Gohan quickly walked in front of them. "I'm not going to let you hurt my wife and her family" Gohan says as he transformed into his mystic form.

Beerus looked at him. "I'm going to kill the spies from my stupid twin brother" Beerus says.

"they didn't even ask me for permission to enter my universe" Beerus says angry.

"you asshole! We have the permission from the Supreme Kai!" Caulifla screamed at him when Koshou quickly cover her mouth.

Whis looked at them. "now it makes sense how they were able to come here" Whis says.

He looked at them. "I don't care if they get permission by those idiots" Beerus says.

Whis looked at him. "do you think that you're a little bit harsh" Whis says.

"I don't care" Beerus replied the he moved his hand and created a energy ball as he threw against them as Gohan quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast into space.

He looked at him. "I already told you that I'm not going to let you hurt them " Gohan says the he released more of his power.

"Kaio-ken times Twenty!" Gohan screamed the suddenly a red aura appeared around him.

Kefla stood up. "Beerus were not spies so leave us alone!" Kefla screamed at him.

"stop being an asshole and leave this planet!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"you should watch your mouth you little annoying girl! The next time you insult me I'm not going to show you any mercy" Beerus screamed at her.

"b-" Kale quickly cover her mouth.

"Lord Beerus were just celebrating Bulma's Birthday Bulma and were not spies so please don't punish us" Kale says.

He looked at her. "it doesn't matter how much you all beg I'm going to destroy you all" Beerus says angry then he appeared next to her when suddenly Gohan quickly used instant transmission and clash their fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves at the same time.

They fist clashed at the same time. "get out of my home world!" Gohan screamed while pushing his punch against him when suddenly Beerus delivered a punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when Gohan ignored his pain and quickly delivered a punch into his face.

Beerus grasped his arm and threw him into the stage. "it looks like I need to teach you again why they call me the God of Destruction" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

He appeared next to him and slammed him into the stage as he rapidly strikes him multiple times as Gohan cough blood from his mouth. "you thought you would be strong enough to protect your wife" Beerus says when Gohan dodged his attack.

He removed his blood from his forehead. "my wife is the reason I wanted to become stronger" Gohan says.

"now that she is pregnant I'm going to protect her and babies" Gohan says

He was getting angry. "a child of a saiyan of universe six and universe seven" Beerus says.

He looked at him. "now even more reason to kill your wife" Beerus says.

He looked at him. "why would you want to kill my wife and my babies" Gohan says angry.

He looked at him. "this is the first time that two mortals from a different universe created a child even worse they almost created the same race" Beerus says.

"The saiyans from universe six they are born with a high potential and they have a fast growth of strength" Beerus says.

"saiyans from my universe are addicts when it is about fighting and it causes a lot of trouble when they were alive" Beerus.

"now that were going to witness the born of a new race of a saiyan I prefer to kill it before it causes damage to my universe" Beerus says.

Gohan looked at him. "I'm not going to let you touch my wife" Gohan says angry.

"if you dare to touch her or even hurt her family, I'm promise that I'm going to end your life" Gohan says.

Beerus started to laugh. "you killing me..what a joke! You can't even hurt me! If I want to I can easily kill you just by saying one word" Beerus says with a sadistic smile on his face.

Gohan turned around and looked at her. "I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep them alive even sacrifice my own life" Gohan thought.

"Kaio-ken times thirty!" Gohan screamed then suddenly a massive red energy appeared around Gohan when be looked at him and saw that Beerus wasn't taking him serious when he appeared next to Kefla then he quickly used instant transmission as he quickly crashed his fist into his fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves.

Beerus looked at him angry. "I already told you that you're not going to hurt them!" Gohan says while pushing his punch against him.

He started to laugh. "you think that your power up is going to hurt me" Beerus says.

"Kefla hurry up and get your family away from here" Gohan telepathy.

"what! No! I'm not going to leave you!" Kefla telepathy.

"why are you so stubborn! Please go to Supreme Kai and tell him to help you travel to universe six" Gohan telepathy.

"what! What kind of wife would leave her husband alone and let someone get kill by the enemy" Kefla telepathy.

"okay..just make sure to keep a safe distance I don't want the babies to get hurt" Gohan thought.

Gohan was trying to push him when Beerus delivered multiple strikes into his body causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he ignored his pain from his body.

Beerus continued to punch him multiple times when he blocked his punch. "I'm not going to give up! " Gohan thought then he quickly delivered a punch into his face and quickly grabbed his tail. He rapidly swing it around when he used all his power and threw him into the island.

Goku looked at him. "Gohan you need to distract him! I'm going to used the spirit bomb" Goku telepathy.

"are you sure that would be enough to defeat him" Gohan telepathy.

"son..we don't have any choice..the fusion dance is not going to work so this is my last chance" Goku telepathy.

"okay father I'm going to distract him" Gohan telepathy says the he quickly flew at him.

Goku quickly flew at them. "I need you to raised your arm and share your energy" Goku says when Vegeta looked at him.

"He is not strong enough to distract him" Vegeta thought.

"Fine I'm going to help him" Vegeta thought as he quickly follows him when he closer at them he quickly moved his arm and quickly threw multiple energy blast against him.

Gohan was surprised that Vegeta is helping him. "Vegeta what are you doing here!" Gohan screamed.

He looked at him. "shut up ! I'm going to help you!" Vegeta screamed at him the he quickly flew at him and walked beside him as they prepared to fight Beerus again.

Goku raised his hand and started to gain energy around the planet when Caulifla saw what Goku was doing she moved her hand and started to share energy to him. "Kale let's share some of our energy" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "okay sis" Kale replied the she started to share some of her power.

Eighteen saw that everybody was sharing energy. "good thing that idiot designed me and my brother to have unlimited energy" Eighteen says the she moved her hand and started to share energy to Goku.

Vegeta and Gohan flew at Beerus and crashed they fist at the same time when Beerus quickly blocked the punches of Vegeta and Gohan at the same time. Beerus quickly grabbed they faces and crashed at the same time. "stop wasting my time!" Beerus screamed as he threw a massive energy ball against them.

Vegeta and Gohan quickly reacted. "Kamehamehaaaa!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him. "Final Flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing his energy blast as the two energy blast emerges into a powerful energy blast as the energy blast force the energy ball into space.

"hurry up!" Vegeta telepathy.

"is not ready!" Goku telepathy.

"I need more time!" Goku telepathy.

"dammit! Hurry up Kakarot!" Vegeta telepathy.

Vegeta quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him meanwhile Gohan apparently next to him and tried to delivered a punch into his face when Beerus caught his fist he quickly swing it around and threw him against Vegeta. He crash against Vegeta he quickly stood up. "next time pay more attention!" Vegeta says angry the he quickly stood up and removed the dust from his shoulder.

Vegeta looked at him. "we need to make sure that your father have enough time to create that spirit bomb" Vegeta telepathy.

"I have a idea but you're going to hate it" Gohan telepathy.

"just tell me!" Vegeta telepathy

"fusion dance" Gohan telepathy.

"dammit! Fine let's do that stupid fusion dance!" Vegeta telepathy.

They looked at each other as they touched at the same time when a bright light appear around them when the light disappear. "I'm the fusion of Vegeta and Gohan! My name is Vegehan!" Vegehan screamed.

He released all his power and transformed into his mystic form as he looked at him. "I'm going to show you my full power" Vegehan says with a cocky smile on his face.

"Kaio-ken times thirty!" Vegehan screamed the suddenly a red aura began to appeared around him.

He looked at him. "another fusion…fine you better not waste my time" Beerus says bored.

Vegehan prepares himself to fight him. "don't worry I'm not going to be a push over" Vegehan says with a cocky smile on his face.

Beerus looked at him. "then do your best" Beerus says while waving his hand as he accepts the challenge when Vegehan quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him. He rapidly swing his fist against him when suddenly Beerus blocked the punch.

He looked at him. "you should tried even harder" Beerus says the he quickly delivered a punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. Vegehan removed the blood from his mouth he quickly used instant transmission and delivered a kick in his face as Beerus dodge the second kick he quickly created a energy blast and threw it against him.

He quickly charged his attack. "Masenko!" Vegehan screamed throwing the energy blast when the two energy blast crash against each other causing a immense explosion. Beerus appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his body as he grabbed his face and threw him into the island.

Vegehan stood up and saw the spirit bomb. "are you finish!" Vegehan telepathy.

"no! I'm still collecting the energy around our galaxy!" Goku telepathy.

"dammit! Hurry up!" Vegehan screamed when he saw Beerus was staring at them.

Vegehan quickly used instant transmission and grabbed his tai but suddenly Beerus quickly uppercut him into his chin. "I'm tired of you mortals of touching my tail!" Beerus screamed angry when he grasped his neck from his tail and started to choke him.

He was having a hard time breathing. "it's ready!" Goku telepathy when Vegehan quickly bite his tail as he quickly flew away from him when Goku saw Beerus he used all his strength and threw the massive energy ball against him.

Beerus saw the energy ball going at him suddenly in the opposite side Vegehan appeared and moved his hand as he charged his attack. Final masenko flashhh!" Vegehan screamed throwing the energy blast against him. The spirit bomb and the energy blast of Vegehan crash against Beerus causing a massive explosion.

Vegehan saw a lot of smoke when suddenly a bright light appear around him when the light was gone Gohan and Vegeta appeared. "finally w-" Beerus appeared next to them and quickly delivered multiple strikes into their body as he threw them into the boat.

Kefla quickly ran at him. "Gohan!" Kefla says as she quickly hug him when she saw that he didn't have any severe injuries in his body.

He looked at her. "Kefla don't worry about me I'm going to be okay" Gohan says when Beerus appeared in the boat as he was more angry than before as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"that it! I'm going to kill her!" Beerus screamed as Gohan quickly stood up and used himself as a shield.

"you're not going to kill her! You have to kill me first!" Gohan screamed.

Beerus started to laugh. "it doesn't matter everyone on this planet is already destined to die" Beerus says as he threw the energy blast against them.

Gohan prepares himself to died by the hands of Beerus suddenly Koshou pushed Gohan and Kefla away from the energy blast as Kefla was in shock as she saw the energy blast pierce into her heart.

She quickly ran at her and saw a lot of blood. "mom!" Kefla says.

Koshou removed her tears. "Kefla…don't cry" Koshou says when Goku quickly grasped the hand of Caulifla and Kale at the same time not letting to ran at them.

Koshou looked at her. "I'm..proud..of you" Koshou says while trying to breath when Dende tried to ran but suddenly Beerus threw a energy blast.

"don't you dare to heal her" Beerus says angry.

Koshou touched her face. "please..protect..my..precious..an-" Koshou closed her eyes and her hand stop moving. Kefla wasn't able to sense her energy she put her face on her chest.

"I'm sorry" Kefla says while crying when Gohan was in shock he quickly ran at her and tried to calm her down. She looked at him and quickly hug him. "Kefla…I promise that we are going to bring her back" Gohan says when she turned around and saw his reaction.

Kale body started to shake in fear when she saw her mother dead. "I don't want to lose another..mother" Kale says while crying.

Caulifla was in shock as she saw the lifeless body of her mother as she tried her best to ran at her but Goku is not letting her go. "m-mom" Caulifla says while tears is going down her face.

Author's Notes

Chapter 46 : Breaking Point

Reviews


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46 : Breaking Point

Son Kefla and Son Gohan

I don't own Dragon Ball Super

Universe seven

Earth (year 777)

Private Cruise Ship

Kale saw that her mother was dead as her body started to shake in fear and anger at the same time as she tried to ran at her mother but Goku stop her. "let me go!" Kale screamed at him when suddenly Goten walked at her and gives her a hug as she put her face on his shoulder and started to cry.

Goten felt that Kale was giving a tight hug and felt some of her tears touching her shoulders. "Kale..I'm going to make sure you don't get hurt" Goten says while hugging her.

"Kale I'm going to protect you" Goten says while trying his best to calm her down.

Caulifla quickly punch the hand of Goku as he quickly used instant transmission and grab her. "let me go! I want to see my mom!" Caulifla screamed.

"Caulifla calm down" Goku says.

"we going to use the dragon balls to revived her" Goku calmly says.

"shut up! My mom don't deserve to die like that!" Caulifla says while more tears going down in her face.

Goku tried his best to calm her down. "Goku leave me alone!" Caulifla says while punching him multiple times.

Trunks walked at her. "Cau-". "shut up ! I'm not in the mood of you making fun of me!" Caulifla screamed at him when Trunks saw that she was crying.

"I'm not going to make fun of you" Trunks says

She looked at him. "just leave me alone" Caulifla says while looking down.

"I wasn't strong enough to save my mother and I was useless when I was fighting against the bastard…it's my fault that my mom died " Caulifla says while looking down.

"Caulifla it's not you're fault" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "leave me alone!" Caulifla screamed as she quickly used instant transmission when Goku appeared next to her and stop her for attacking against Beerus.

Goku picked her off and slung her over his shoulder. "Hey what's the big idea?!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He walked away. "I'm going to kill him!" Caulifla screamed as Goku quickly put her next to Kale as she tried to run away but Goku just grabbed her hand.

"Caulifla calm down" Goku says.

"but I already master Super Saiyan Three and I wasn't useful at all" Caulifla says as she tried to calm down when suddenly Trunks gives her a hug.

"Caulifla don't cry remember that were able to bring her back" Trunks says.

"shut up! You don't understand anything!" Caulifla says while punching him in his stomach as Trunks ignored his pain.

"I'm promised that were going to use the dragon balls to bring her back" Trunks replied that Caulifla put her face on his shoulder.

"if you make fun of me about this…I'm promise that I'm going to kick you ass" Caulifla says.

"fine I'm promise" Trunks replied as he felt Caulifla tears on his shoulder.

Kale saw the Caulifla was crying. "I don't want to lose another mom" Kale thought.

Flashback

Universe six

Sadala (year 774)

Cemetery

Kale sat down and put flowers on the gravestone of her mother. "hi mom" Kale says.

"I'm okay" Kale says.

"I have a new family…but I still miss you and dad" Kale says while removing her tears from her eyes.

"mom I miss you a lot" Kale says.

"but I'm going to be okay" Kale says.

"mom remember those criminals who kill everyone from our small town and I was lucky that I was still alive" Kale says.

"they were trying to kidnap me but sis beat them up and saved my life" Kale says.

"I admire her and I want to be as strong as her and I don't want to be a useless saiyan" Kale says.

"if you was here you would get angry at me for calling me useless but I'm going to do my best to improve my skills" Kale says.

"I wish I can see you again and give you a hug" Kale says as tears when down her face as she touched her gravestone and started to remember her memories of her parents.

"but it's never going to happen…I wouldn't be able to see you again" Kale says when suddenly she felt somebody patting her head as she turned around and saw her.

"we have to go it looks like it's going to rain" Koshou says when Kale nodded at her as she looked to the gravestone of her parents.

"goodbye mom and dad" Kale says.

Koshou touched her cheeks and remained her tears on her eyes. "Kale you're not alone anymore" Koshou says.

She looked at her. "I'm going to tell you a secret about Caulifla" Koshou says.

She looked at her. "she always wanted to have a little sister so she is going to be a little bit overprotective" Koshou says.

Kale smiled at her. "I know that why I treat her like a big sister" Kale says with a smile on her face when suddenly Koshou gives her a hug.

"Kale remember this I'm promise that I'm going to protect you and Caulifla….you two are my precious angels and I would sacrifice my own life to keep you two safe" Koshou says with a smile on her face.

Flashback end

Trunks gives her a tight hug. "Caulifla I'm sorry about you mom" Trunks says.

"you don't have to apologize..it wasn't your fault" Caulifla says.

"I wish I was strong enough to protect the people I care" Caulifla says.

Flashback

Universe Six

Sadala (year 769)

Koshou house (author's note :Caulifla age five years old)

Caulifla quickly ran into her bed and jumped at her. "hi mom!" Caulifla says while giving her a hug.

"hi my little princess" Koshou says while she gives a kiss on her cheeks.

"mom you look so cool when you beat up the bad guys" Caulifla says excited.

"yes it was easy" Koshou says with a smile on her face.

"that last time I fought against a saiyan who was even taller than me his height it was..almost eight feet" Koshou says.

"my height is five feet but height is not a important factor in a fight because this criminal thought he can easily beat me up but he was wrong and I made him cry like a little girl" Koshou says.

'cool mom…I want to be like you" Caulifla says.

"maybe and you can make all the criminal cry when they hear your name" Koshou says.

"mom do you think I would be able to surpass you two" Caulifla ask her.

"yes you would be able to surpass us even surpass your older brother too" Koshou says.

"remember if you want to surpass us you have to train every day" Koshou says.

"I know mom that's why I'm training every day" Caulifla says.

She pat her head. "my little princess remember that you have a lot of potential and you're a prodigy in our family but that don't mean that you're going to have it easy" Koshou says.

"you have to make sure that you're pushing your limits of your power so you would be able to reach your goal" Koshou says.

"okay mom I'm going to sleep" Caulifla says.

"okay" Koshou says when Caulifla walked into the door. "my little princess you're forgetting something" Koshou says.

Caulifla quickly ran at her and give her a kiss on her cheek. "goodnight mom" Caulifla says. "goodnight my little princess" Koshou replied.

Four hours later

In the middle of the night as Caulifla walked into her closest and grabbed her weighted gi as she put it on she walked outside and started to train by herself. "I'm going to make my mom and dad proud of me" Caulifla says while training.

Koshou walked into her window and saw that her daughter is training in the middle of the night. "princess..I'm going to let you train this time but the next time you're going to be in trouble for training in the middle of the night" Koshou says as she continue to watch her over.

Four hours later

Koshou walked in the yard and saw that she was already sleeping in the grass she pick her up and carried her on her arms as she walked into her room.

She take of the gi and put her pajamas as she cover her in a blanket when Caulifla was still sleeping. "I'm going to make my mom and dad proud of me" Caulifla says while sleepy.

Koshou walked beside her and kiss her on her forehead. "I'm already proud of you" Koshou says.

"goodnight my little princess" Koshou says the she walked back into her room.

Flashback end

Beerus started to laugh. "what a idiot! She sacrificed her own life! Her sacrifice it was a waste of time I'm still going to kill you all" Beerus says angry.

Caulifla and Kale hear him insulting her mother. "I'm not going to let him insult my mother…he is going to pay for this" Caulifla thought.

"mom I promise that I'm going to make sure that he feels my wrath" Kale thought.

Caulifla looked at him. "how dare you make fun of my mother!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He started to laugh when he stop and stared at her. "your mother is a foolish mortal for sacrificing her own life" Beerus says with a sadistic smile on his face.

Caulifla looked at him as she felt a lot or anger. "you're going to pay for this!" Caulifla screamed then suddenly her pupils disappear from hers eyes and her energy started to increase dramatically as Goku tried to calm her down.

Kale looked at her mother. "MOM!" Kale screamed as her pupils disappear and green aura started to appear around her as air started to push everyone away from her.

Caulifla and Kale quickly flew at him. "you two crybabies want to play with me" Beerus says.

"fine with me" Beerus says while dodging the energy blast from Caulifla and Kale without any problems.

Caulifla moved her hands forward and started to charge her attack. "Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him as Beerus deflected the energy blast against her when she kicked the energy blast into the space.

Kale moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Eraser Cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Beerus dodge the energy blast and looked at them bored.

"that's it! I'm getting bored fighting with you two!" Beerus screamed angry.

Caulifla quickly flew at her. "let's do our special attack" Caulifla says when she nodded at her they moved they hand and charged they attack. "Eraser Cannon!" Kale screamed.

"crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him as they combine the energy blast into a massive energy blast and crashed against him.

Caulifla saw that Beerus caught the energy blast. "Kale we need to make our attack even stronger" Caulifla screamed at her.

"Crush Cannon times ten!" Caulifla screamed pushing the energy blast against him as Kale did the same thing causing the energy blast to get bigger and stronger than before.

Kefla looked at him. "Gohan..please protect my sisters" Kefla says while tears fell down on her face. "I don't want to lose another member of my family" Kefla says.

Gohan was in shock that Kefla was crying he hold her hand and looked at her. "I promise that I'm going to protect them" Gohan says when suddenly Beerus deflected the energy blast without any problems.

He looked at them. "it's time for you to die the same way as your mother" Beerus says the he appeared next to them and delivered multiple strikes into they body causing them to cough blood from their mouth.

He continue to strike them multiple times when Caulifla slowly stood up and saw blood going down her face when she felt a lot of pain in her body.

He looked at them. "don't worry you are all going to meet her soon" Beerus says.

She looked at him. "shut the fuck up! You bastard!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"that it! I'm already tired from you!" Beerus says the he moved his hand near him.

"stop ! Please don't kill her!" Kefla beg at him.

He grabbed the hair of Caulifla when he turned around and looked at her. "shut up! I'm going to enjoy killing her!" Beerus says with a sadistic smile on his face.

"please stop!" Kefla says while crying when suddenly Gohan wasn't able to support his anger then he quickly appeared next to him. "leave her alone!" Gohan screamed as he quickly uppercut him into his face.

"Caulifla and Kale get youe sister away from this battle!" Gohan screamed at them as they quickly used instant transmission and grabbed her older sister and quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to Goku.

Gohan transformed into his mystic form when suddenly the aura turned dark red as he appeared next to him. "you are the one that made Kefla cry!" Gohan screamed in anger as he delivered a punch into his face when Beerus was in shock.

Gohan grabbed his face. "I'm not going to let you get away from this" Gohan screamed while slamming his face into the ground and crashed to the bottom of the ship.

He quickly delivered a uppercut into his stomach. "I made a promise that I'm not going to break!" Gohan screamed while punching into his face.

Flashback

Sadala (year 775)

She looked at him "do you promise that you're going to protect my daughter and use all your power to prevent my daughter from suffering" Koshou says.

He looked at her "yes I'm going to protect her" Gohan says.

She smiled at him. "good and don't be nervous" Koshou says as she walked to the door and looked at him. "good luck" Koshou says as she walked away from the room.

Flashback end

He slammed his fist without holding back. "I'm going to kill you!" Gohan screamed throwing the uppercut into his face when Beerus dodge it.

"your threat doesn't scare me!" Beerus screamed as he threw him away when he was able to stop his crash he quickly let all his anger out as Goku was in shock.

Beerus appeared in top of the boat. "I'm not going to show any mercy!" Beerus screamed at him in anger.

He looked at him. "you're going to feel my wrath for hurting my Kefla!" Gohan screamed at him.

Author's Notes

Chapter 47 : Gohan Mystic Rage vs Beerus the God of Destruction


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 : Gohan Mystic Rage vs Beerus the God of Destruction**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 777)**

 **Private Cruise Ship**

Gohan looked at him. "you think I'm going to forgive you for making my Kefla cry" Gohan says furiously.

He stared at him. "I don't care if you forgive me" Beerus says as he appeared next to him and threw multiple ki blast when Gohan dodged the energy blast he rapidly turned around and delivered a punch into his face.

Gohan continues to strike him multiple times into his face when Beerus blocked one of his punch and rapidly delivered a kick into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he delivered another heavy punch into his stomach and continued to strike him as Gohan blocked his punch. "I'm not going to loss this time" Gohan says while he dodged the attack of Beerus.

Gohan smashed his forehead against Beerus as he quickly caught his face and delivered a knee into his nose. He continue to knee him into his face the he quickly kneed him in his stomach and grasped his tail. He swung it around and threw him into the island.

Whis continued to eat his food. "Interesting he is even stronger than before maybe his anger is the source of his power" Whis thought.

Gohan quickly flew at him as he moved his hand and charged his attack. "Masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Beerus deflect the energy blast when Gohan quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him as he charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw Beerus without any injuries as he removed the dust from his shoulder. "you think you would be able to defeat me" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

Gohan appeared next to him and delivered a punch into his face when suddenly Beerus blocked his punch. "you should give up and die" Beerus says.

He looked at him. "I'm the same as my father I never going to give up" Gohan says as he quickly trick him and delivered strikes into his body and continued to strike him multiple times.

He grasped his face and slammed into the boulder and punch him into his ribs and continued strike him multiple times when Beerus used his tail and blocked his punch as he grabbed his face and slammed into the ground. He continue to kick him multiple times as he cough blood from his mouth. "you're nothing against me" Beerus says angry.

Beerus drag him near the water as he grabbed the tail and pushed his face into the water. "now I'm going to end your life" Beerus says as he continue to drown in the water. Gohan was having a hard time breathing when he slowly grabbed his tail and quickly bite it. Gohan saw the opportunity to escape as he quickly used instant and delivered a punch into his stomach.

He looked at him. "I already told you that I'm not going to give up" Gohan says as he prepares to fight him.

Beerus looked at him. "you're a annoying mortal" Beerus says.

Beerus and Gohan burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right. Beerus delivered a hook into his face Gohan cough blood from his mouth as he blocked his second punch and rapidly delivered a heavy uppercut into his chin. Beerus was getting more angry than before he quickly delivered multiple strikes into his stomach causing him to gasp from air

He grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder when suddenly he slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "you know why I'm so angry!" Beerus screamed at him.

He looked on his eyes. "I don't care if you're angry!" Gohan screamed at him.

Beerus slammed his face into the boulder. "I waste my time looking for the Super Saiyan God! I can use this time to take a nap not destroying planets or fighting stupid mortals" Beerus screamed furiously the he delivered multiple strikes into his stomach and quickly knee him into his face.

Beerus looked at him. "you should feel honor that you're able to fight me not other mortals was able to survive when I used seven percent of my full my power" Beerus says while punching him multiple times.

Beerus grabbed his arm and threw him into the boat when he crashed near the stage he appeared next to him and quickly kick him into his stomach as he moved his hands and threw multiple ki blast against him as Gohan rapidly reacted and deflected the energy blast into the sky. "I'm not going to lose!" Gohan screamed as he kicked the energy blast into the sky.

He quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him. "take this! Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Beerus caught the energy blast and threw him into sky when suddenly Gohan appeared and delivered a heavy uppercut into his gut.

Gohan continues to punch him multiple times and quickly delivered a knee into his stomach when suddenly Beerus blocked his kick and slammed him into the floor as he flew into the sky and started to created an energy ball. "Whis! Hurry up!I'm going to destroy this planet!" Beerus screamed furiously.

"you was right! The Super Saiyan God doesn't exist! It was just a stupid dream!" Beerus screamed furiously.

Whis grabbed his staff and moved around the food suddenly the food disappeared. "are you sure my lord that you want to destroy this planet" Whis ask him.

"yes it was a waste of time!" Beerus furiously.

Goku quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to his son. "Lord Beerus! Wait! Maybe we would be able to bring this Super Saiyan God!" Goku says when Beerus looked at him .

He looked at him. "fine I'm going to give you thirty minutes so hurry up" Beerus says when he snaps his fingers the energy ball disappears.

Goku quickly ran at her. "Bulma I need the dragon balls" Goku says in a desperate voice when she nodded at him she quickly ran into the stage and grabbed a box as he removed and show him the seven dragons balls.

Goku saw the dragon balls. "eternal dragon Shenron by your name I summon you!" Goku screamed. The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Shenron appear and stared at them.

"I'm the dragon Shenron I shall grant you any wish now speak" Shenron said.

Goku looked at him. "hey Shenron do you anything about a Super Saiyan God and if you can you bring him here" Goku says.

Shenron looked at him. "yes I know about a Super Saiyan God" Shenron says.

He looked at him. "good! Now we don't have to worried about Lord Beerus destroying our planet" Goku says

Shenron was in shock as he turned around and looked at him. "Lord Beerus" Shenron says in shock.

"Hi Lord Beerus sorry that I didn't introduce myself" Shenron says.

He looked at him. "hurry up and bring the super saiyan god" Beerus says angry.

"lord Beerus I can't bring a super saiyan god because it don't exist" Shenron says.

Beerus stood up. "wait..Lord Beerus I know a way for them to transform into Super Saiyan God" Shenron says.

"hurry up and tell them!" Beerus screamed furiously.

He looked at them. "to perform the Super Saiyan God ritual you need to have six righteous Saiyans gather in a circle, all holding hands in the process as they send the energy into the selected saiyan he will transform into a Super Saiyan God" Shenron says.

Shenron looked at him. "that is the first wish you have another two wish so tell me now what kind of wish you all want" Shenron says.

Gohan stood up and looked at him. "let's revived h-" Beerus interrupts him. "get out of here! I want to fight the Super Saiyan God!" Beerus demanded then Shenron quickly disappeared and flew in different directions.

Goku looked at them. "Lord Beerus if I transform into a Super Saiyan God are you still going to destroy our planet" Goku ask him.

Beerus looked at him. "let's make a deal if you are able to satisfied me in this battle I'm not going to destroy the planet and I'm going to let the universe six saiyans visit in our universe" Beerus replied.

Gohan looked at him. "father..give me another chance to fight him" Gohan says when Goku looked at him.

"Lord Beerus..would you want to fight against two Super Saiyan Gods at the same time" Goku ask him.

Beerus looked at him. "fine it would be more fun to fight against two Super Saiyan God so hurry up and transform into Super Saiyan God" Beerus says.

Vegeta looked at him. "what! Why not me!" Vegeta says angry.

Gohan looked at him. "Vegeta the next time we fight him you're going to be the one transforming into Super Saiyan God" Gohan says.

Vegeta looked at him. "fine" Vegeta says.

"that means I need five righteous Saiyans" Goku says.

Gohan walked at them and saw that Caulifla was looking at him. "dad we have enough saiyans to perform the ritual" Gohan says when Goku nodded at him.

Bardock, Gine, Vegeta, Trunks and Goten walked at him as they make a circle around him and transformed into super saiyan when Gine and Bardock touched his back. "son..good luck" Gine says with a smile on her face.

Goku felt all the energy going into his body when suddenly his aura started to change in a different color when suddenly the bright light disappeared when Goku saw his red aura. "I don't feel anything special" Goku says.

Piccolo looked at him. "I can't sense his energy" Piccolo says confused.

Caulifla looked at him. "I'm going to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan God so I would be able to protect my family" Caulifla thought.

Kefla looked at him. "he achive Super Saiyan God by doing the ritual.. don't worry about that and focus on protecting my babies" Kefla thought while she touched her stomach.

Gohan looked at her. "it's my turn to transform into a Super Saiyan God" Gohan says.

"wait but we only have three" Kefla says.

"yes but if we count the two babies that would be five righteous and plus with me it's going to be six" Gohan replied.

"okay let's try but if we fail let's ask the other" Kefla says when he nodded at her as Caulifla and Kale touched his back when Kefla hold their hands as they started to channel their energy into the body of Gohan when suddenly a bright light appear around him when the bright was gone.

His aura and his hair was turn into red when Kefla saw that his eyes opened. She saw that Gohan has red eyes as he walked at her and looked into her eyes. "I promised that I'm going to protect you all" Gohan says as he gives her a kiss on her lips.

He stop kissing her. "Gohan good luck" Kefla says.

Caulifla looked at him. "bro kick his ass!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"big bro! Do your best!" Kale says when Gohan nodded at them as he walked beside his father.

Caulifla looked at her. "sis…I'm going to do my best to archive Super Saiyan God" Caulifla says with confidence.

She looked her. "don't worry you're not the only one archiving the transformation" Kefla says.

"Gohan you better not die in this fight" Kefla thought.

Beerus looked at them. "so I'm going to fight against two Super Saiyan Gods at the same time" Beerus says.

He looked at him. "if you want we can take turns" Goku says.

He looked at him. "no that would be boring this is more interesting too fight agianst two Super Saiyan Gods at the same time" Beerus replied.

He looked at him. "okay Lord Beerus " Goku says.

He looked at him. "are you ready" Goku ask him.

"yes I'm ready" Gohan replied.

Beerus prepares to fight against two Super Saiyan Gods. "you two better not disappoint me" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

Author's Notes

Chapter 48 : The Battle of Gods : Super Saiyan God Goku and Super Saiyan God Gohan vs Beerus the God of Destruction

 **Reviews**

 **Kallieklade -o.o wowie! Just a note though this arc has gone on for a bit too long, it needs to stop sometime xD**

 **Answer – The Battle of gods is going to end in chapter 49**

 **Guest -I hope its goku who gets the ssg form against beerus..dont get me wrong i love gohan being strong but i think what you did this chapter is the best "mystic rage" it suits gohan more than being a ssg/ssb.. let the god forms be with goku vegeta and kefla..im gonna be bias here since mystic gohan is my fav version of gohan it is what separates him from goku and vegeta and uni 6 saiyans so just buff his mystic form like in the anime/manga..anyways this is only just a suggestion so dont worry i wont be salty if you intended gohan to turn ssg/ssb this is your fic afterall**

 **Answer – Is not going to be the same as the anime or the manga.**

 **X3runner -Did gohan pull off a version of what trunks did against black but in mystic ?**

 **Answer- No**

 **Mystic rage is stronger than Mystic Kaio-ken times Thirty and a little bit weaker than a Super Saiyan God.**

 **Dbz fan -I have been enjoying this story since it first started definitely one of the best I ever read and I'm wondering why the chapters feel more shorter than normal because I remember them being a little more longer than this when I read the older chapters**

 **Answer – The reason why the chapter is shorter than before because the main focus is the battle against Beerus the god of Destruction but when I finish writing the battle of gods.**

 **(Chapter 49 is the last chapter for the Battle of gods)**

 **In chapter 50 + are going to be a regular chapter.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48 : The Battle of Gods : Super Saiyan God Goku and Super Saiyan God Gohan vs Beerus the God of Destruction**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 777)**

 **Private Cruise Ship**

Beerus looked at them. "finally I'm going to fight against a Super Saiyan God" Beerus says excited.

Goku looked at him. "are you telling the truth about not destroying our planet" Goku says.

Beerus looked at them. "yes now stop wasting my time and let's start our battle" Beerus says as he prepares to fight them.

Goku looked at him. **"Gohan this is our first time transforming into Super Saiyan God so let's work together and show him what happens when somebody mess with our family"** Goku telepathy.

Gohan looked at him. **"okay father"** Gohan telepathy.

They quickly flew at them and clashed their fist against Beerus when Beerus blocked the two punches at the same time. "this is the power of a Super Saiyan God" Beerus says.

Goku and Gohan continued to attack him as Beerus dodge all they attacks when suddenly Gohan delivered a uppercut into his stomach when Goku saw a opening he rapidly strike him into his face.

Beerus blocked the second punch. "what are you two enjoying the power of the gods" Beerus says.

Gohan looked at him. "I only accept this because I want to protect my family" Gohan says when he dodged one of his attacks when he rapidly delivered a punch into his face and smashed his knee into his nose. Gohan continues to punch him when suddenly Beerus grabbed his arm and smashed his face into the face of Goku.

He quickly grasped his arm and threw him into the boat as he looked at him. "what about you? How do you feel to have the power of a god" Beerus says.

"I'm not happy" Goku says.

"why not you have the power of a god" Beerus replied.

"no because I learned about the new power that I wasn't able to reach it by myself but I'm doing this to save my family and my home" Goku says then he quickly attacked him when suddenly Gohan appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach as Goku delivered an elbow into his face.

Beerus blocked the second attack. "good this is getting everything more excited than before" Beerus says excited as he deflected his punches when he quickly used his tail and started to choke him causing him to have a hard time breathing when Gohan quickly used instant transmission and moved his hand near him.

"Masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Beerus deflected the energy blast when Goku bite the tail of Beerus when he gets angry then he grasped his face and threw him into the forest as he quickly follows him and continue to attack him multiple times.

Gohan saw that Beerus and his father was already fighting far away from Cruise Ship then he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to them when he saw that his father and Beerus was still fighting against each other. Gohan quickly flew at them and joined the fight with his father as they attack at the same.

Bulma saw that Gohan and Goku was fighting in another location. "hey let's go and see the fight of Gohan and Goku" Bulma says the she threw the capsule and activated it.

She turned around and looked at them. "let's go" Bulma says.

Caulifla walked at her mother when she removed her jacket and put it on her. **"mom..don't worry were going to bring you back"** Caulifla thought.

She stood up. "I want to watch the fight" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "me too" Kale replied when Kefla walked at them.

She looked at her. "I'm going to go too" Kefla says.

"I want to give him some of my support" Kefla says.

She looked at them. "it's okay we have enough space for everyone to enter the ship" Bulma says as she quickly enter the ship and sat down on the chair when she turn it on and saw that everyone was already inside the ship.

She turned around and saw that Vegeta and Piccard was still in the CruiseShip. "fine let's go" Bulma says as she activated the ship and started to look for Gohan and Goku when Whis quickly flew at them when suddenly he appeared next to the ship.

He looked at them. "hmmm…this is delicious" Whis says while eating. "who made this delicious food" Whis says while she continues to eat.

Caulifla looked at him. "it was my mother" Caulifla says angry.

Whis looked at her. "I never ate something from universe six" Whis says as he continued to eat his food when he looked at them.

"I'm curious why are you all coming to universe seven" Whis says.

"my older sister lives in this universe and were training with them" Caulifla says while looking at him.

Caulifla looked at him. "the Supreme Kai from this universe gave us permission to come here so what is the problem" Caulifla says angry.

He looked at her. "Lord Beerus doesn't like Champa or anything that is related to universe six" Whis says when he looked at Kefla then he moved his staff and put her on her stomach.

He looked at her. "it looks like that you already have four months of pregnancy no wonder you weren't able to fight against Lord Beerus" Whis says as he moved the staff away of her stomach.

She looked at him. " yes I would've been excited to fight against Beerus but right now the most important thing is to make sure I'm okay so my babies don't get hurt" Kefla says.

Kefla looks down. "dammit..I cant sense their energy" Kefla complained.

He looked at her. "is normal that a mortal wouldn't be able to sense the energy of a god" Whis stated.

She turned around and saw multiple shockwaves in the sky when she get closer to the glass she saw Gohan and Goku fighting against Beerus. **"good luck Gohan"** Kefla thought.

She looked him fighting against Beerus. **"Gohan don't worry the next time I'm going to help you and this time I'm going to have the same transformation and even I'm going to archive Super Saiyan Blue"** Kefla thought.

She touched her stomach. **"don't worry I'm going to take care of you two"** Kefla thought as she continue to watch the fight.

Gohan quickly flew at him. "father lets do it" Gohan says as he nodded at him as he put his hand beside him and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Goku moved beside his hand and charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him as they emerge the energy blast and turned into a massive energy blast as they forced the energy blast to crash against him.

Beerus caught the energy blast when suddenly the energy blast disappeared when Beerus appeared next to then and delivered multiple strikes into they bodies causing them to cough blood from they mouth. Beerus grasped they hair and threw him into the forest when he rapidly flew at him and swing his punch against Goku and delivered a uppercut into the chin of Gohan.

Beerus continued to attack them when he rapidly slammed his tail in the face of Goku and delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach. "it's impressive that you two are still are alive" Beerus says.

He looked at them. "I'm only using ten percent of my full power" Beerus says.

Goku and Gohan stood up as they quickly flew at him and started to attack him multiple times as Beerus blocked they attacks causing multiple shocks waves. The ground started to shatter into little pieces when Gohan rapidly kick him into his face and moved his hand near him. "Masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast crashing against him when Gohan saw the immense explosion Goku quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

"Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Goku used instant transmission and appeared next to his son when the smoke disappeared and Beerus looked at them.

Beerus started to remove dust from his shoulder when he looked at them. "fine I'm going to take this fight more seriously" Beerus says the he flew at them and threw Goku into the cave as Gohan rapidly reacted and quickly punch him into his stomach.

Gohan continues to punch him when suddenly Beerus blocked his attack by using his tail as he started to swing around and threw him into the cave as he quickly flew at them and threw multiple ki blast in different directions when Gohan saw the energy blast he started to dodge the energy blast when Beerus appeared next to him. "good but not enough to impress me" Beerus says as he delivered a heavy punch into his stomach.

Goku saw that Gohan is having a hard time fighting against Beerus then he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him. "solar flare!" Goku screamed then he grabbed his hand and flew in another direction.

 **Five minutes later**

Goku looked at him. "son..we need do to something that helps us increase our power" Goku says.

"I have a idea but I don't know how long is going to last" Gohan says as he walked beside him and told his idea when he looked at him.

"we don't have any choice" Goku says.

Beerus looked at them. "finally you two decide to fight me again" Beerus says when suddenly Goku and Gohan looked at each other as they walked in different directions when suddenly they stop. "fusionha!" Gohan and Goku screamed at same time when a bright light appeared around them when the light was gone and a new fighter appeared.

He looked at him. "I'm the fusion of Goku and Gohan my name is Gokhan" Gokhan says with a cocky smile on his face.

Beerus saw his new opponent then he looked at him. "another fusion…fine it looks interesting" Beerus says.

He looked at him. "you better not disappoint me" Beerus says.

Gokhan looked at him. "I'm not going to disappoint you" Gokhan says with a cocky smile on his face.

Gokhan and Beerus flew at each other as they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. "interesting at least you're stronger than Vegehan" Beerus says while smashing their fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves.

Gokhan and Beerus burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right. Beerus quickly reacted and delivered a heavy elbows into his chest and continued to attack him when suddenly Gokhan blocked his punch and delivered a strike into his face as he quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him as he put his hand near him. "Masenko!" Gokhan screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappeared when Beerus moved his hand and created a energy ball. "show me if you're strong enough to survive this attack!" Beerus screamed throwing the energy ball against him.

Gokhan moved his hand beside him and started to charge his attack as hi charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gokhan screamed throwing the energy blast against the energy ball as he put more energy into his attack. The energy blast forced the energy ball into the space causing a immense explosion.

Gokhan looked at him. "I-" when suddenly a bright light appear around then when the light was gone Goku and Gohan appeared as they were in shock. "what!" Goku says in shock.

He looked at him. "I thought the fusion lasted for thirty minutes" Goku says when suddenly Beerus appeared next to them and slammed his fist against them when he threw them in the floor.

Gohan slowly stood up and saw his red aura was already gone as he quickly turned around and saw that his father was already unconscious when Beerus flew at him. "it was fun fighting you two but it wasn't satisfied from this battle" Beerus says.

He grasped his face. "I'm going to kill them and then I'm going to destroy this planet" Beerus says as he threw him into the boulder then he appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his body causing him to cough up blood from his mouth.

Beerus grasped his face and smashed him into the ground causing a massive crater when he saw that Gohan wasn't able to move he walked away from them. "it looks like it is my time to kill the universe six saiyans" Beerus says.

Gohan slowly stood up. "you're not going to kill them" Gohan says removing his blood from his mouth.

Beerus looked at him then he moved his hand and created a small energy ball as he threw it against him when Gohan caught the energy ball he felt the energy ball was pushing him trying to forced him to crash into the boulder. **"I'm not going to give up"** Gohan thought.

Beerus was surprised that he was still alive suddenly Gohan deflected the energy ball into space when he saw the aura and the hair turn red again when he opened his eyes and saw his red eyes. "so you transformed into a Super Saiyan God…again" Beerus says.

"you better not bored me to death" Beerus says.

He looked at him. "I'm not going to lose" Gohan says preparing to fight him again.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 49 : The Final Battle**

 **Reviews**

 **Liltye504 -Does gohan have his spiked up hairstyle with no bangs or that one with tracksuit with less spikes because in dragon ball super he had that combover hair when pan was born**

 **Answer- is the one with spiked up hairstyle with no bangs.**

 **(In my story Gohan is not going to wear the tracksuit )**

 **Kallieklade-What chapter is going to be RoF?**

 **Answer- I think is going to began in chapter 65 – 70**

 **Liltye504 -Is chapter 50 going to be starting of the resurrection of frieza or is it going to be something else**

 **Answer- is going to be something else**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49 : The Final Battle**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 777)**

Gohan turned around and saw that his father was unconscious. "are you ready boy" Beerus says when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he reacted fast and dodged the energy blast when suddenly he appeared next to him.

Gohan rapidly turned around and punched at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. "it looks like that you're improving using the new power of the Super Saiyan God" Beerus says while punching him as they fist crash at the same time the ground started to shake violently.

Beerus blocked one of his punches. "but that's not good enough" Beerus says when suddenly Gohan delivered a heavy punch into his stomach and rapidly kick him multiple times when Gohan moved his hand near him. "Masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Beerus caught the energy blast and threw against Goku. He quickly flew at him and kicked the energy blast into space when grabbed his arm and used instant transmission.

He appeared next to her. "thank you and be careful" Gine says when she looked at him and nodded he used instant transmission and appeared next to him as their fist crashed at the same time.

Gohan dodged his punch and grasped his tail and threw him into the ocean as he appeared next to him and moved his hand beside him. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Beerus kicked the energy blast in different directions when Gohan appeared next to him and push him deeper into the water when they crashed into the bottom of the ocean Beerus quickly appeared next to him and crashed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood.

Gohan quickly swim back to the surface and saw that Beerus was staring at him. "it looks like that your body was able to sustain God ki" Beerus says.

Gohan looked at him. "your right after absorbing the God ki it feels weird and somehow I'm even stronger than before" Gohan says.

He stared at him. "good because if I get bored from this battle I'm going to blow up this planet" Beerus says as he prepares to fight him.

Gohan looked at him. "I'm not going to lose this time" Gohan says while releasing more of the power of the super saiyan God when his aura started to move more violently than before as he quickly used instant transmission and clash they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves.

Beerus looked at him. "you're getting better at controlling your new form" Beerus says while he dodged the punches when suddenly Gohan delivered a punch into his gut when Beerus was surprised he quickly slammed his fist and threw him into the island.

He looked at him. "You should be honor to fight against a God of Destruction" Beerus says the he released more of his power as he looked at him.

Whis looked at him. **"I wonder how much power Lord Beerus is going to used against him "** Whis thought as he pay attention into the fight when he sat down and saw multiple shockwaves in the sky.

Though the longer Beerus and Gohan's spar dragged on, the more intense the battle became. They burst towards each other, throwing and blocking punches left and right when Beerus quickly delivered multiple strikes into his body and threw him into the sky as he moved his hand and created multiple energy balls around him.

Beerus have a cocky smile on his face. "I'm going to end this fight and then I'm going to destroy this planet!" Beerus says as he moved his hand and threw all the energy blast against him when Gohan saw the energy blast going at him he quickly reacted and kicked the energy ball into different directions causing multiple explosions.

He looked at him. " I wonder how long you will be able to stay in the form" Beerus says with curiosity.

Gohan looked at him. "I don't know..this is my first time I feel this kind of power" Gohan says when he saw his red aura around his body when he saw that Kefla is worried about his safety.

"Kefla I'm going to be okay" Gohan telepathy says as he quickly flew at Beerus started to fight against him as they smashed at the same time when Whis saw the shock waves causing the whole planet to shake violently.

Hercules was in shock. **"what the hell is going on"** Hercules thought.

Caulifla and Kale walked at her. "sis…Gohan is going to be okay" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "big bro has a chance to defeat him" Kale says.

Caulifla looked at her. "sis…I'm sorry that I wasn't strong enough do protect her" Caulifla says.

Kefla pat her head. "it's not your fault" Kefla says she saw that Gohan and Beerus was still fighting against each other when she saw his husband in his Super Saiyan God form.

She looked at him. "Gohan do your best to defeat him..the next time let's train together so we can archive Super Saiyan Blue" Kefla thought.

She touched her stomach. **"I'm going to make sure that I'm strong enough to protect my family from universe seven and universe six"** Kefla thought while touching her stomach.

Beerus grasped his arm and threw him into the sky when Beerus quickly flew to space and started to created a energy ball as he continue to create a massive energy ball. "let's play a game" Beerus says as he threw the energy ball against him.

Gohan saw the massive energy ball going at him he quickly caught the energy ball when he felt the heavy energy ball crashing against him. "what! Are you going to give up!" Beerus says while pushing the energy ball against him.

Gohan felt the energy ball against him. "I cant give up" Gohan thought as he continue to tried his best to push the energy ball away from Earth.

"I'm not going to give up! " Gohan thought then he used all his power and threw the energy ball into space as Beerus quickly flew to the energy ball and touched it causing it to disappear when he saw Gohan falling to the surface.

Gohan was going to crash to the ground but suddenly Beerus appeared and caught him as he put him in the floor and saw he didn't have the Super Saiyan God form. "your fight it was impressive but I still need to teach a lesson to the universe six saiyans for entering in my universe without my permission" Beerus says angry.

Gohan looked at him. "then punish me" Gohan says.

Beerus looked at him. "are you willing to receive they punishment" Beerus says.

He looked at him. "Yes…I don't want to see them get hurt" Gohan replied.

"fine I changed my mind I'm not going to kill you instead I'm going to erase you" Beerus says.

"fine then do it! I don't want Kefla and her family to receive the punishment" Gohan says.

"you don't really understand the real meaning of getting erased" Beerus says.

"getting erased means you existences don't exist anymore and even the dragon balls wouldn't be able to bring you back" Whis says when Kefla hear what is going on Gine quickly stop her.

Gohan closed his eyes. "if Kefla and her family are still alive then it's okay just erase me..I only care about the safety of my wife" Gohan says.

Beerus moved his hand. "your lucky it looks like that I don't have enough energy" Beerus says.

"Whis were going to leave right now" Beerus says.

"the next time I come here you all better have some pudding" Beerus says.

Caulifla looked at Vegeta. "get the dragon balls I want to revive my mom" Caulifla says.

"we only use one of the wishes..so that means we have to wait three months for the dragon balls to activate again" Dende says.

"what!" Caulifla says in shock.

"you asshole!bring my mom back!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Beerus turned around. "you better watch your mouth" Beerus says.

"I'm not scared of you!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Beerus looked at Whis. "hurry up and fix the problem I don't feel like to listening to the annoying brat" Beerus says angry.

Whis walked to the body of Koshou when he put the staff on her head and a bright light appear around her when suddenly she quickly stood up. "what the hell!" Koshou screamed in shock.

Caulifla and Kale saw that she was alive they quickly jumped at her causing her to fell down in the floor. "mom! I miss you a lot!" Caulifla and Kale screamed at the same time while crying.

Kale looked at them. "thank you for bringing her back" Kale says to Whis when he nodded at her and walked beside him.

Beerus looked at him. "let's go I want to sleep again" Beerus says as he touched his shoulder and travel to his home planet when suddenly Kefla quickly ran at him and give him a hug.

"Gohan..good thing you're still alive" Kefla says while giving him a hug when he felt her tears touching his shoulder.

"I'm okay" Gohan says while hugging her.

Koshou walked at them. "Gohan and Kefla thanks for taking care of my daughters" Koshou says.

She looked at her. "are you going to leave right now" Kefla says.

"yes but don't worry were coming back" Koshou says.

She looked at him. "Gohan make sure to take care of my daughter" Koshou says when Caulifla and Kale ran at her.

"good luck bro and remember she is going to have a lot of swing moods during her pregnancy" Caulifla says.

Gohan looked at her. "I'm going to be okay" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "Gohan can you pick up us next week I want to continue my training" Caulifla says.

"yes I'm going to pick you up just make sure to wake up early" Gohan says.

"okay" Caulifla says as she walked beside Kefla and give her a kiss on her cheek and a hug to Gohan when Kale did the same thing when Caulifla saw the Trunks was looking at her.

She walked at him and give him a hug. "thanks for trying to comfort me when I was acting stupid" Caulifla says when she stop hugging him.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla..when you're not training with them can you train with me" Trunks says.

"I want to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "don't worry I'm going to help you transform into Super Saiyan Three" Caulifla replied as she walked towards her sister and waved at him.

Goten walked at her. "Kale are you happy that your mom is alive again" Goten says.

Kale looked at him. "yes it's nice to see my mother alive again" Kale replied.

Goten looked at her. "are you going to come back?" Goten ask her.

"yes I'm going to come back" Kale says.

"I'm going to come back here so I can continue my training" Kale says.

"good are you going to spend all your time training" Goten ask her.

"no I'm going to train and maybe have some fun on Earth" Kale says.

"good maybe next time you come to Earth we can go to an amusement park" Goten says.

"that sounds fun" Kale says.

"what about next week we can go to the amusement park along with sis and Trunks" Kale says.

"yes! That sound fun" Goten says.

Kale gives him a hug. "goodbye" Kale says as she quickly walked to Caulifla and hold the hand of her mother when Caulifla sensed the energy of Supreme Kai she used instant transmission and travel to the home planet of the Supreme Kai.

Gohan walked beside her and carried her. "Gohan…I can fly by myself" Kefla says embarrassed.

Gohan looked at her. "I know you can fly by yourself but I want to take care of you" Gohan replied.

She gives him a kiss on his cheek. "okay but we need to start buying stuff for the babies" Kefla says.

"don't worried I'm going to make sure to buy all the stuff the babies is going to need" Gohan replied.

She smiled at him. "okay Gohan let's go home" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

"yes let's go" Gohan says with a smiled the they flew back home when Chichi saw the his husband was already standing beside her.

"Goku…I'm so happy that I'm going to be a grandmother" Chichi says.

He looked at her. "I'm happy too" Goku says.

She looked at him. "I wish to have a third child even more better a daughter" Chichi says while looking at him.

Goku grabbed her hand. "I'm promise to give you a daughter but right now let's focus on Goten" Goku says with a smile on his face.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 50 : Son Kefla and Son Gohan babies born**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50 : Son Kefla and Son Gohan babies born**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (year 777)**

Kefla wake up and saw that Gohan wasn't there. "that strange?" Kefla says as she walked to the kitchen and saw that Gine was cooking breakfast.

"good morning" Kefla says.

She turned around. "good morning" Gine replied.

"Kefla do you want to eat one of my popular breakfast dishes when I was living on Planet Vegeta" Gine says.

She looked at her. "yes" Kefla replied as she saw Gibe making more for her.

"Gine did you see Gohan leaving the house" Kefla ask her.

"yes but he didn't told me anything I think he is doing something important" Gine replied.

"okay it was a little bit strange when Gohan wasn't there when I wake up" Kefla says.

Gine looked at her. "Kefla I want to ask you something" Gine says.

"yes did something happen?" Kefla ask her.

"would you let me make the clothes for your babies" Gine ask her.

"yes I would love to if you make them clothes" Kefla says.

"we are deciding to go to the doctor to check the gender of the babies so I can start thinking about a name for them" Kefla says.

"good..I'm really excited to know if you're having two beautiful girls or two handsome boys" Gine says.

"I'm excited too" Kefla replied.

Gine finish cooking breakfast she put the food on a plate and give it to her when Kefla started to eat. "it's really good" Kefla says.

"thank you" Kefla says.

"no problem" Gine says as she sat down next to her.

Bardock sat down and Gine quickly put him a plate of food. "good morning Gine and Kefla" Bardock says.

"good morning" Gine says giving a kiss on his cheek causing him to get a little bit embarrassed.

Kefla smiled at them. "don't make fun of me" Bardock says.

She looked at him. "don't get embarrassed" Kefla says with a mischievous smile on her face.

Gine looked at her. "he always gets embarrassed when I kiss him in front of his teammates" Gine says.

"what…that never happen" Bardock replied.

She looked at him. "are you sure" Gine says.

"because my best friend Fasha always make fun of you when you get embarrassed" Gine says when she saw that he looked in another direction.

Gine looked at her. "Kefla are you curious how I meet my husband" Gine says.

"yes it sounds interesting" Kefla replied.

"yes I'm going to tell you how we become friends during our childhood I remembered I was six years old and he was eight years old" Gine says.

"wait so how old are you two right now" Kefla ask her.

"when planet Vegeta blow up I was twenty eight years old and Bardock was thirty years old" Gine says.

"so right now I'm thirty years old and my husband is thirty two years old" Gine says.

"so I'm going to tell you how I meet him and I think you have the same opinion that Bardock is a nice person in his own way" Gine says.

 **Flashback**

 **Planet Vegeta (year 714)**

 **Training arena**

Gine quickly ran at him when suddenly Bardock dodges her attack. "hey! Stop dodging!" Gine screamed at him.

He looked at her. "I already told you I'm not going to train with you" Bardock says.

"you're to weak" Bardock says not showing any emotion.

"what? I'm not weak" Gine says angry.

"your power level is five hundred and my power level is nine hundred " Bardock says.

"so I can become stronger too if I continue training" Gine says.

"no…you're not a good fighter and if you go to a mission most likely you're going to get kill" Bardock says.

"so stop wasting my time and go somewhere else" Bardock says angry.

"are you telling me that I'm not going to become a useful saiyan" Gine says.

"you're going to be useless if you join a group and even worse you may actually distract the other members if they tried to save your life" Bardock says.

Gine looked down. "you're mean! I hate you!" Gine says while crying as she ran to the forest when suddenly Fasha slaps him.

"you idiot! Don't be mean with my best friend!" Fasha says angry.

He looked at her. "shut up! You know that she is a weak saiyan!" Bardock screamed at her.

She looked at him. "so my power level is seven hundred and I still talk with her so what is your problem" Fasha says.

"fine I'm going to look for her" Bardock says the he started to look for her.

 **Two hour later**

 **Forest**

She flew to the tree and sat down on the branch. "I need to ask Fasha to teach some of her techniques if I want to improve" Gine says when suddenly a massive bird appeared and tried to attack her.

She moved her hand but suddenly somebody push her and punch his beaks as he quickly ran in another direction and hit his forehead and smashing his skull into little pieces when he turned around and looked at her. "you should be careful around here" Bardock says.

She looked at him. "I don't need your help" Gine says angry.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry that I hurt your feeling next time I'm going to help you improve you fighting skill" Bardock says.

"for real? Are you going to help me?" Gine ask him.

"yes" Bardock replied.

"that is why you're going to be in my team and sometimes we can go somewhere and do some missions" Bardock says.

"are you sure?" Gine ask her.

"yes" Bardock replied.

"even when you have to save many times when my life is in danger " Gine says.

"I'm promised that I'm going to protect you" Bardock says when suddenly Gine quickly gives him a hug.

"thank you! You're so nice!" Gine says happy.

"what! I'm not nice" Bardock says annoying when he saw that she was still giving him a hug. "let's go so we can start our training" Bardock says.

"okay Bardock" Gine replied that they flew back to the training center.

 **Flashback end**

Gine looked at her. "Bardock was overprotective when I go on a mission and most of the time he has to save my life" Gine says.

He looked at her. "if I wasn't there you would be dead" Bardock says.

She looked at him. "then I'm curious why you choose me as a partner" Gine says curious.

"you don't act the same way as the other saiyans and I love the way you cook" Bardock says.

Chichi walked at her. "Kefla let's go to the doctor I'm curious if you're going to have girls or boys" Chichi says excited.

She stood up and looked at her. "okay Chichi let's go" Kefla says when Gine walked beside her and looked at him.

"Bardock can you take care of our grandson" Gine ask her.

"sure I'm going to take care of him" Bardock says when Gine quickly walked at him and gives him a kiss on his cheek when she saw that they were already outside she quickly walked outside and follows them.

Bardock stood up and saw they were already gone he walked into the room of Goten and saw that he was playing with his PlayStation four. "hey let's go somewhere that we can train together" Bardock says.

Goten was surprised. "okay grandfather" Goten replied.

He looked at him. "this is our first time training together and one thing I'm not kind as your father " Bardock says when he nodded at him.

He looked at him. "don't worry I'm not going to disappoint you" Goten says.

"good I'm going to be in the forest so hurry up" Bardock says while leaving the house and walking to the forest when Goten quickly grabbed his Gi and wear it on as he ran outside and follow the energy of his grandfather.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Vegeta quickly ran into her room. "Bulma ! I'm going to call the doctor!" Vegeta says worried.

"calm down..Vegeta" Bulma says.

"it's not going to born today" Bulma says trying to calm down.

Vegeta sat down beside her. "Vegeta don't worry" Bulma says.

"what! My job is to take care of you and the baby" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta I'm promised that you're going to be the first one to know that I'm going to give birth" Bulma says.

Vegeta nodded at her. "so what are you going to name him" Vegeta ask her.

She smiled at him. "it's going to be a surprised so you have to wait" Bulma says.

He laid down next to her. "Vegeta are you going to train?" Bulma ask him.

"no right now your safety is more important" Vegeta says as he turned on the television and watched a movie when Bulma get closer and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and saw that Vegeta was a little bit embarrassed.

"I didn't know the prince of all the saiyans would get em-" Vegeta interrupts her and kiss her when he stop and saw the Bulma was surprised then she quickly hugs him and watched a movie together.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

 **Hospital**

She laid down and saw the doctor put something on her stomach when she felt the cold sensation on her stomach he put the device and suddenly it show the image of two babies when he looked at her. "it looks like that you're going to have two daughters" the doctor says.

Kefla looked at the screen. "I…can't..believe that I'm going to be a mother" Kefla says when Chichi and Gine saw the image of the babies.

Gine get closer to the screen. "I'm going to be a great grandmother" Gine says surprised.

Chichi grabbed her hand. "I'm so happy" Chichi says.

"I was waiting for this moment" Chichi says

She saw the doctor started to some push button from his computer. "I'm going to come back I'm going to get something" the doctor says the he left the office when Gine walked beside her.

"Kefla what kind of names are you going to choose" Gine ask her.

"I don't know" Kefla replied.

She looked at them. "but I have enough time to think a name for my precious daughters" Kefla says when she saw the doctor walked her and give her a folder when she opened and saw multiple pictures of her babies.

"it looks like that they are healthy just make sure to take care of yourself and eat enough food" the doctor says when she nodded at him she pulled down her shirt.

The doctor walked away from the office and Gine looked at her. "I was thinking let's go to the store and buy everything you need for the babies" Gine when she nodded at her they walked outside the hospital and flew to the store.

 **Forest**

Bardock saw that his grandson is in his Super Saiyan Two when he quickly blocked his punch. "good! I can see that you have a lot of potential" Bardock says in a proud voice.

He looked at him. "yes it's thanks for Kale that I was able to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Goten says.

He looked at him. "you mean the shy saiyan girl" Bardock replied.

"yes" Goten says.

"I'm curious did you ever have a fight against her or the other girl" Bardock says while dodging his attack.

"yes Kale was able to defeat me without any problems" Goten says.

"but she told me that she is going to help me to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Goten says while he quickly delivered a punch into his stomach.

"good that you want to improve your power" Bardock says as they continue to fight against each other when Goku saw that his father and his son were fighting he quickly hide behind a tree.

"good the he getting along with my son" Goku says then he quickly climbed to the tree and sat down on the branch when he started to observe the fight of his father and his son.

 **Three hours later**

Kefla put all the bags on the floor. "I think we bought enough diapers and babies toys" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "Kefla you forgot to buy the clothes for the babies" Chichi says.

She looked at her. "Gine wanted to make the clothes for my daughters" Kefla says.

She looks down. "it's okay you can go to the store and buy the clothes for you daughters" Gine says.

Kefla walked at her and grabbed her hand. "I would be so happy if you make the clothes for my daughters" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

Gine quickly hug her. "okay I'm going to start making clothes for you daughters" Gine says the she walked into her room when Chichi started to organized the stuff of the babies.

She looked at her. "I c-" Chichi interrupt her. "no you're going to relax and don't worry I'm going to help you so lay down and go to sleep" Chichi says as Kefla laid down on her bed and fell down to sleep.

 **Four hours later**

Gohan walked into the room and suddenly Kefla quickly give him a hug. "Gohan I have a surprise" Kefla says the she give him the folder when he opened and saw multiple pictures.

"wait..is it the first pictures of our babies" Gohan says.

"yes were going to have two daughters" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

Gohan quickly walked at her and put his face on her stomach. "hi my two little princess" Gohan says while touching her stomach.

"so what kind of name are you going to choose" Gohan ask her.

"I was thinking some saiyans names but I have enough time to think about they perfect names" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

They laid down on bed and looked at each other. "are you okay" Kefla ask him.

"you look tired" Kefla says.

"I'm okay I was doing something important" Gohan says.

"oh can you tell what was you doing" Kefla says curious.

Gohan kiss her on her lips when he stop and looked at her. "it's a surprise" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "okay just make sure you don't do anything dangerous" Kefla says.

"I'm going to be okay" Gohan says.

He grabbed the folder and looked to the picture. "Gohan..I can't wait to see them" Kefla says.

Gohan touched her stomach. "Kefla I'm promise that I'm going to protect you and the babies" Gohan says.

She get closer and kiss him. "I know that you're going to protect us" Kefla says the he hug him when he saw the she was falling to sleep he hug her back and fell down to sleep.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Koshou looked at her. "what are you doing?" Koshou ask her.

Caulifla looked at her. "I was trying to improve my cooking so I can make something for her" Caulifla says when Koshou grabbed the plate and eat it.

She looked at her. "you need more practice" Koshou says when Kale walked at them.

"what are you doing" Kale ask them.

"teaching her how to cook better" Koshou says.

"can I help her" Kale ask her when Caulifla nodded at her she quickly ran at her.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale when we visit her again let's make something delicious I bet she would be happy to eat something that we make" Caulifla says with a smile on her face when she nodded at her they quickly turned around and pay attention to Koshou.

She looked at them. "is going to take sometime but I believe you two" Koshou says the she started to teach her how to cook.

 **Four hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

Kefla woke up and saw it was middle of the night she walked to the kitchen when she saw Gine sewing new baby clothes when she walked at her and saw a lot of babies clothes. "wow you're really fast" Kefla says.

"yes but I think it's nice" Gine says when Kefla grabbed one when she felt that it was really soft she looked at her.

"it's nice and very soft" Kefla says.

"Gine you need to sleep you can make more in the morning" Kefla says.

"it's okay I'm to excited that I wasn't able to sleep" Gine says.

"what about I help you make some clothes too" Kefla says.

"it's okay that important thing is that you need go to bed and rest" Gine says.

"okay I'm going to sleep again but one condition" Kefla says.

"do you want coffee or hot chocolate" Kefla ask her.

"hot chocolate" Gine says as she nodded at her and walked to the kitchen as Gine continued to sew the new baby shirt when Kefla walked at her and give her a cup of hot chocolate.

She looked at her. "thanks for making all this clothes" Kefla says.

"not a problem it's a long time I take care of a baby the last time it was my son Raditz" Gine says.

Kefla grabbed her hand. "Gine can you promise when you're feeling tired you're going into your room and go to sleep" Kefla says.

Gine looked at her. "I'm promise" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"goodnight" Kefla says.

"goodnight" Gine replied when she saw walking back into her room the she continue to sew the new babies clothes.

 **Four hours later**

Bardock saw that Gine was sleeping on the sofa when he walked at her and put all the babies clothes on the bag when he carried her on his arm and grabbed the bag as he walked into the room and put her on the bed. "you're excited to be a great grandmother" Bardock says while touching her hair when he put the bag near the bed.

He laid down next to her and give her a kiss on her cheek. "goodnight" Bardock says the he put his face on her chest and fell down to sleep.

 **Six hours later**

She woke up and went to her closest and grabbed her gi as she put it on and walked outside when suddenly Gine stops her and grabbed her hand. "Kefla remember you cant train because you're pregnant" Gine says.

"sorry I forgot I spend most of my time training" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "it's okay you just need to find something to distract you" Gine says.

"yes but I don't like to stay in my room the whole day" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "okay let's go to the lake near here" Gine says.

"okay and you can tell me more about you childhood" Kefla says when Gine nodded at her the they walked outside and flew to the lake.

 **(lake)**

Kefla sat down near the water she removed her shoes and put her feet on the water. "Gine you should do the same thing" Kefla says.

Gine did the same thing as her. "your right" Gine says the she laid down.

"you know I prefer to live on Earth than Planet Vegeta" Gine says.

" I like this peaceful life" Gine says.

"yes it's quiet and peaceful" Kefla says as she walked into the water and felt the fresh water touching her back when Gine did the same thing she looked at her.

"I'm going to enjoy living on Earth" Gine says.

 **Forest**

Bardock moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when Goten quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction and quickly ran at him when Bardock blocked his punch. "good you're getting better we should spend training every day" Bardock says.

"I cant train next week" Goten says.

"why not?" Bardock says.

"I was planning to go to the amusement park with Kale, Caulifla and Trunks" Goten says.

"okay just tell me when you're going to the amusement park with your friends " Bardock says.

"it's going to be next week on a Friday" Goten says.

He looked at him. "good now focus on your training" Bardock says then he transformed into Super Saiyan Two when Goten transformed into Super Saiyan Two.

"Goten you better not disappoint me" Bardock says.

"don't worry grandfather I'm not going to disappoint you" Goten says the he prepares to fight him.

 **One week later (Year 777)**

Caulifla and Kale quickly ran into the room. "good morning!" Caulifla and Kale screamed at the same time when Gohan and Kefla wake up.

"good morning" Kefla and Gohan at the same time when she saw that Caulifla gives her a plate of food.

Kale looked at her. "sis made all the breakfast and don't worry I was helping her so she don't burn the food" Kale says when Kefla took a bite of the egg when she enjoyed she continued to eat her food as Gohan did the same thing. "it's really good" Kefla says.

"I never expected that you were able to cook" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes but Kale is better at cooking" Caulifla says.

Gohan pat her head. "it's okay..you're going to get better" Gohan says.

"thanks" Caulifla says.

"sis I'm going to get Trunks and were going to the amusement park" Caulifla says when Kefla nodded at her then she used instant transmission and travel to Capsule Corporation meanwhile Chichi walked into the room of Goten.

"Goten I want you to stay home and spend the whole day studying" Chichi says.

"mom..but I'm going to go somewhere with my friends" Goten says.

"st-" Chichi hear the door when she opened the door and saw Kale. "Hi Kale" Chichi says.

"Hi Chichi and Goten" Kale says.

"hi" Goten replied.

"Goten are you ready to go to the amusement park" Kale ask him.

He looks down. "sorry I cant go today my mom to-" Chichi interrupt him. "it's okay you can go to the amusement park with Kale but you promise that tomorrow you're going to study" Chichi says.

"I'm promised that I'm going to study tomorrow" Goten says when Chichi walked at him and give him money when he put the money on his pocket.

"thank you mom" Goten says.

"just have fun with Kale" Chichi says when she saw the Goten and Kale quickly ran outside when she sat down and looked at the roof. "I wonder if Goten is going to date Kale" Chichi thought.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla saw Bulma and Trunks as she quickly ran at them. "hi Bulma and Trunks" Caulifla says.

"hi sweetheart" Bulma says.

"hi Caulifla" Trunks replied when Caulifla walked at her and touched her stomach when suddenly she felt a baby feet.

"wow! Your baby is going to be a warrior" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "yes he is going to be the same as his father" Bulma says when Caulifla grabbed something from her pocket when she gives her a bracelet to Bulma.

"Bulma this bracelet is from my home world and it's a good luck charm " Caulifla says when Bulma wear the bracelet on her hand she looked at her.

"thank you for the gift" Bulma says while giving her a hug.

"it's okay I'm planning to buy another one for my sis" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla you're a kind girl" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

Caulifla was a little bit embarrassed. "thanks but it's just a gift" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "Trunks are you ready to go to the amusement park" Caulifla ask him when he nodded at her.

"mom were going to leave right now" Trunks says when Bulma stop him and give him money for the amusement park when he put the money on his pocket.

"goodbye" Caulifla and Trunks says at the same time when Trunks quickly holds her hand when Caulifla used instant transmission and travel to .

Bulma saw the Caulifla and his son was already gone the she turned around and saw the Vegeta was looking at her. "do you like my bracelet" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "yes it's nice" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "it was a gift from Caulifla" Bulma says.

He walked at he and carried her on his arm. "thanks Veggie" Bulma says when she saw that Vegeta was embarrassed as he turned around and tried to ignore her then they walked into the room and put her on the bed.

He looked at her. "I'm going to cook something and you better eat it" Vegeta says as he walked into the kitchen when Bulma saw that he was already gone then she looked on her new bracelet.

" **it would be nice if my son date with Caulifla"** Bulma thought.

 **One hour later**

 **Hercules City**

 **Amusement park**

Caulifla looked at them. "it looks fun" Caulifla says when she quickly grabbed his hand.

Caulifla pointed in another direction. "let's go over there!" Caulifla screamed with excitement when Trunks saw that it was a rollercoaster.

Trunks looked at her. "are you sure" Trunks says.

"yes it looks fun" Caulifla says.

Kale looked to the ride and hear multiple people screaming. "it looks like that is going to be interesting" Kale replied.

Goten looked at them. "I think we are going to be okay" Goten says as they walked to the line when Caulifla saw a lot of people waiting in the line.

"Caulifla after this ride where should we go" Trunks ask her.

"I don't know which ride you want to go" Caulifla ask him.

He looked around and saw his favorite ride. "that one over there" Trunks says.

"the drop tower" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "looks fun" Caulifla says

"what about you two" Caulifla ask them.

Goten looked at her. "I want to go over there" Goten says

"it's river rapids ride" Goten says.

She looked at him. "it looks fun" Caulifla says.

"your right sis everybody is going to get wet if we go in the ride" Kale says.

She looked at her. "what about you?" Caulifla ask her.

She looked at her. "I think the Bumper cars it looks fun" Kale says.

"yes it looks fun crashing against other people" Caulifla says.

They saw the line was getting shorter when it was their turn they quickly sat down when the attendance but the safety belt on them. "Caulifla are you scared of this ride" Trunks ask her.

"no" Caulifla replied when suddenly it started to move slowly when she saw the rest of the people raised their hand she did the same thing.

"guys do the same thing" Caulifla says when they quickly raised they're arms when Caulifla was able to see the amusement park when suddenly it when down in a high speed. "ahhhhhhh!" They screamed at the same time.

Trunks saw the Caulifla is having fun he saw the rides have multiple loops the he felt the he was going to fell down. "yes!this is the bessst!" Caulifla screamed with excitement.

 **Five minutes later**

They left the ride. "my stomach hurts" Trunks says while touching his stomach.

She looked at him. "it was fun" Caulifla says excited.

She looked at them. "let's go to the drop tower" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "sis…can you give us five minutes so we can rest and go to the crazy ride" Kale says.

She looked at her. "okay" Caulifla says.

"I'm going to buy something for sis" Caulifla says she walked to the store.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla walked at them and saw the they were ready to go to another ride when Kale walked at her and saw three bags. "you bought three thing for big sis" Kale says.

"no" Caulifla replied.

"I decided to buy something for Chichi and Gine too" Caulifla says.

"that really nice" Kale says.

"yes they deserve something because their taking care of our older sister and I think it's the best way to thank them" Caulifla says when Kale nodded at her.

"let's go to the other ride" Trunks says they quickly ran at them when they saw the ride they quickly ran to the ride and saw the line as they waited for they turn.

 **Ten minutes later**

They rapidly sat down on the seats when Kale saw that it was getting higher than before when she looked around and she was able to see the whole city when suddenly it when down on high speed. "ahhhhhhh!" they screamed at the same time.

 **Two minutes later**

"that was really fun" Caulifla says when Trunks walked at her and touched her hair.

"you have something on your hair" Trunks says when he removed and threw it into the trash can.

"thanks" Caulifla replied.

"Caulifla you have a lot of hair" Trunks says.

"yes it's normal that I have a lot of hair" Caulifla says.

"do you ever wanted to cut a little bit of your hair" Trunks says.

"hell no" Caulifla replied angry.

"I'm not going to cut my hair because it's like my identity" Caulifla replied.

Trunks walked at her and touched her hair. "okay but it's really soft" Trunks says when suddenly Caulifla quickly bite his hand.

She looked at him. "stop messing around with my hair" Caulifla says.

Kale walked at him. "Trunks..sis doesn't like it when other people touch her hair" Kale whispered in his ear when he nodded at her.

He looked at her. "sorry about messing around with your hair" Trunks says.

"huh? You don't have to apologize you just touch my hair..you didn't do anything bad against me" Caulifla says.

She turned around and looked for the other rides. "let's go to the other rides" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "Goten let's go to the ride you want to go" Caulifla says.

Goten grabbed the map. "is over here so that means we have to walk over there" Goten says the they started to look for the river rapids ride.

 **Two hours later**

 **Hercules house**

Gohan walked inside the house and saw that Hercules walked at him. "hi Gohan" Hercules says.

"hi Hercules" Gohan replied when they walked into the living room and he sat down in the sofa when Hercules grabbed his briefcase and put it on the table.

"remember that accident from last two weeks ago" Hercules says.

"yes the battle against Beerus the God of Destruction" Gohan says.

He looked at him. "They think that I'm responsible of stopping all the chaos during the event so they give me this" Hercules says.

He opened the briefcase when Gohan quickly stood up. "you don't need to give me your reward" Gohan says.

"no…I don't deserve this reward" Hercules replied.

"Hercules I don't mind that you're taking the credit remember that I don't want the reporters bothering our family" Gohan says.

"Gohan…I know that you're a kind and humble person but right now you're going to be a father and it's a lot of responsibilities to take care of two babies" Hercules says.

"don't worry Kefla and me are going to do our best to take care of our children" Gohan says

"you should use this money to buy a house for Kefla" Hercules says.

"your already beginning a new life with Kefla so the best option is to buy a new house" Hercules says.

Gohan looked at him and saw that it was a lot of money. "it's one hundred millions of zenis and if you don't accept my reward I'm going to burn it" Hercules says.

Gohan closed the briefcase. "okay I'm going to accept the reward and thanks I'm going to used this money to buy house for my wife" Gohan says.

He looked at him. "great and good luck at taking care of your wife" Hercules says when Gohan left the house and looked to the sky.

"now I need to find a house so we would be able to live in without any problems" Gohan thought as he flew to West City.

 **Six hours later**

Caulifla walked towards them and give them a bag when they opened and saw a necklace. "thank you it's a nice gift" Chichi says.

"thank you" Gine says while patting her head when Kefla saw her necklace and looked at her.

"Caulifla…thanks I really like this gift" Kefla says the she give him a hug when Caulifla looked at her.

"you don't have to thank me" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Kefla saw it was already late. "it's already late so you can stay here but the problem is where are you two are going to sleep" Kefla says.

Gine stood up. "they can sleep with me and my husband can sleep in the sofa" Gine says.

Kefla looked at her. "are you sure I don't want to bother your husband" Kefla says.

She looked at him. "it's okay" Gine says.

Kefla looked at them. "you two better behave when your sleeping with Gine" Kefla says when they nodded at her.

She stood up and walked at them. "goodnight" Kefla says.

"goodnight" Caulifla and Kale at the same time when Gine walked into her room they quickly follows her when they enter into her room she already was on her bed.

Caulifla saw multiple bags of babies clothes. "wow! that is a lot of babies clothes" Caulifla says.

"yes she is right" Kale replied.

Gine looked at them. "yes I make all this babies clothes for your older sister" Gine says when she walked into her closet and changed into her pajamas.

She walked back and saw Kale looking one of the babies clothes. "it's really cute" Kale says.

"you're good at making clothes" Caulifla says.

"thank you but it's already late" Gine says when Caulifla and Kale laid down on the bed when they closed they eyes and fell down to sleep.

Gine saw that they were already sleep she looked at them. "it would be nice if I have a daughter" Gine though as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Three hours later**

Kefla wake up and saw that Gohan was already sleeping next to her when she shakes his shoulder multiple times. "Gohan are you okay" Kefla ask him.

He looked at her. "yes I'm okay " Gohan says.

She looked at him. "so tell me what you were doing the whole day" Kefla says.

Gohan grabbed her hand. "I can't tell you it is a secret but I promise that I'm going to tell you" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "okay Gohan" Kefla says.

"I trust you but make sure you're not doing anything dangerous" Kefla says.

"okay" Gohan says the he give her a hug and fell down to see when Kefla looked at him and give him a kiss on his cheek the she hug him back and fell down to sleep.

 **Three weeks later (Year 777)**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They walked inside her room and she saw Bulma carrying his newborn baby when Bulma saw the Vegeta was standing next to her. "Vegeta he looks like you but he has a lighter skin" Bulma says.

She looked at him. "I'm going to name him Vegeta Jr." Bulma says.

Kefla looked to the baby. "Bulma I'm so happy for you" Kefla says.

She looked at her and touched her stomach. "three more months for your twins babies to be born" Bulma says.

Caulifla looked at her. "Bulma can I carry him..I'm promise that I'm going to be careful" Caulifla says when Bulma looked at her and nodded at her as she slowly pass her and saw the Caulifla was able to carry him.

"Vegeta Jr…you look the same as your father" Caulifla says.

"are you going to be a warrior as him or a smart scientist like you mother" Caulifla says when Vegeta looked at her making sure that she holding the baby right.

Caulifla walked at him and give it to him when Vegeta was a little bit embarrassed and nervous about holding his newborn son. "Vegeta your not going to hurt him" Bulma says.

Vegeta looked at him. "hi my son" Vegeta says while he touched his cheek when suddenly started to cry when he quickly pass to his mother.

"it looks like my son wants to go to sleep" Bulma says when Vegeta sat down and looked at his wife and his newborn. "I'm going to stay here taking care of my wife and son" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "Vegeta take care of your wife and your newborn son" Kefla says the she left the room when the rest the same thing.

Caulifla walked at him. "are you excited about your new little brother" Caulifla says.

"yes I'm excited that I have a little brother" Trunks says

"good" Caulifla replied.

"Caulifla can we train together" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "okay let's go" Caulifla says the they flew to the forest.

 **One month later**

 **West City (Year 777)**

Gohan quickly cover her eyes. "Gohan what are you doing?" Kefla says curiosity.

"it's a surprise…just trust me" Gohan says.

"Gohan I trust you but you have to be careful" Kefla says

He looked at her. "were going to go somewhere else so walk slowly so you don't fell down" Gohan says.

"are you going to prank me or something else" Kefla says.

"I'm not going to tell you and can you promise that you're not going to open your eyes" Gohan says.

"yes I'm promise that I'm not going to open my eyes" Kefla says.

"good then lets go" Gohan says the he started to walk when he looked at her making sure the she safe and don't fell down in the floor.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan moved away his hand and looked at her. "Kefla give me your hand" Gohan says when he put something on her hand.

"that strange…it felt like a key..that really strange" Kefla thought.

He looked at her. "Kefla open your eyes" Gohan says when she slowly opened her eyes and saw a house when he looked at her. "Gohan what is going on" Kefla says confused.

Gohan looked at her. "I bought you a new house" Gohan says when Kefla was surrounded she looked at him.

"this is our new house" Kefla says in shock.

"yes now we can start our new life" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "Gohan I'm curious about the two more houses over there" Kefla says.

He looked at her. "that house over there it belongs to my parents and the other house it belongs to my grandparents" Gohan says.

"you know that my mother and my grandmother is going to visit us everyday and try to take care of you so I think it's more convenient to buy them a new house" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "I understand " Kefla says.

"let's go inside the house I want to see more" Kefla says when the walked inside the house she was surprised the she already have furniture for her living room and a television plasma when she sat down in the sofa.

"wow! Is really nice!" Kefla says surprised.

She stood up and walked at him. "Gohan show me around" Kefla says the she grabbed his hand and walked around the house when Gohan enter into a bedroom when she quickly laid down on the bed.

"this bed is amazing" Kefla says when she grabbed a pillow and looked at him.

"Gohan this house is really nice I can see our daughters running around the house" Kefla says.

He looked at her. "do you want to see the room of our daughters" Gohan says when she sat down and walked at him when they walked into another room and saw the room full of babies toys when she saw a baby crib as she quickly walked over there.

"Gohan imagine our daughters sleeping here" Kefla says.

He walked beside her. "yes I can't wait when my two precious daughters are sleeping in here" Gohan says when he looked at her.

"right now my mother and my grandmother is helping me organize the new house so I want you to relax and sleep in your new room" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "Gohan I c-" Gohan put his finger on her lips. "no I want to keep you safe and one more thing we have a pool too" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "that really nice if I want to relax I can swim in the pool" Kefla says as she walked to her room and laid down on her bed when she touched her stomach she can feel somebody hitting her hand.

"it looks like that you're the hyper one I wonder what kind of name I'm going to choose for you" Kefla says while touching her stomach when she cover herself with a blanket and fell down to sleep meanwhile in the kitchen.

Gine and Chichi started to organized the kitchen. "Gine that house is nice" Chichi says.

"yes it's a nice house" Gine says.

"it was really nice for him to buy us a new house" Gine says.

She looked at her. "yes that why I'm proud of him" Chichi says.

Gohan walked at them. "thanks for helping me organize our stuff" Gohan says.

"it's okay" Chichi says.

"right now their training together" Gine says.

He looked at her. "yes I noticed that my grandfather is training a lot with my brother" Gohan says.

"yes most of the time he trains with him or his friend Kale" Gine says.

Gine sense the energy of his husband. "I'm going to leave I'm going to cook something for him" Gine says.

"goodbye" Gine says.

"goodbye" Gohan and Chichi says when they saw the Gine already left the house when Chichi looked at him. "I need to leave now and cook something for Goten and you father" Chichi says.

"goodbye my son and make sure you're taking care of you wife" Chichi says.

"goodbye mom and don't worry I'm going to take care of her" Gohan says when he walked into the room and saw that she was already sleeping when he touched her stomach and felt something moving when he put his face on her stomach and felt something on her stomach.

He kiss her on her cheek. "goodnight" Gohan says while giving her a hug and fell down to sleep.

 **Two weeks later**

 **West City**

 **Kefla and Gohan Residence**

Videl and Erasa walked at her. "Kefla I have good news!" Videl and Kefla says at the same time.

She was surprised. "what is going on?" Kefla ask them.

"we are pregnant!" Videl and Erasa says at the same time.

She slowly sat down. "I'm really happy for you two" Kefla says excited.

"yes right now I have two months pregnancy" Erasa says.

"I only have one month" Videl says with excitement.

"that's great news! I cant wait to see your babies" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "I have another good news my husband and the husband of Erasa are going to work together and teach humans about martial arts " Videl says.

"that's good for them" Kefla says.

"yes they have a lot of students" Videl says excited.

"good that they doing okay living in another universe" Kefla says.

"Kefla when are your two babies going to be born" Videl ask her.

She looked at her. "I already have seven months of pregnancy so two more months" Kefla says when Videl touched her stomach and felt somebody touching her stomach.

"wow..I can feel your babies moving" Videl says excited.

"yes they moving a lot recently" Kefla says.

"that is why Gohan told me that I need to be careful so the babies don't get hurt" Kefla says when Videl and Erasa give her a hug.

"I cant wait to see you two babies born" Videl says.

"Kefla call us when you babies are going to born" Erasa ask her.

"don't worry I'm going to call you two when my daughters are born" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "good…Kefla I'm going to leave right now so I would be about to buy the new clothes for the baby," Erasa says.

She looked at her. " I'm going to leave right now so I can see the baby clothes." Videl says.

"I understand" Kefla says when Videl and Erasa gives her a hug at the same time.

She looked at them. "goodbye" Kefla says.

"goodbye and make sure to be careful" Videl says

"don't worry I'm going to okay" Kefla says when Videl and Erasa nodded at her and left the house Kefla touched her stomach. "I can't for you two to be born" Kefla says as she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

 **One month later**

 **Kefla and Gohan Residence (year 778)**

Goku walked at her and looked at her. "Kefla…it looks like you gain a lot of weight" Goku says while touching her stomach.

Caulifla was in shock. "Goku don't be mean she pregnant" Caulifla says angry.

Gohan looked at him. "dad..please don't make her angry" Gohan telepathy.

"sorry I forgot that you were still pregnant" Goku says.

"Kefla when your daughters are born can I train them" Goku ask her.

"yes you can train them" Kefla replied.

"but it takes a long time for the babies to grow up…you don't mind if I put them in the Hyperbolic time chamber for eight days" Goku says.

"no!" Kefla and Gohan says at the same time.

"okay" Goku says disappointed

"Gohan I'm going to be okay so train with your father" Kefla says.

"Gohan don't worry I'm going to take care of her" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

"I thought you two wanted to train with us too" Goku says.

"my son Goten and Trunks is coming too" Goku says.

"but who is going to take care of my older sister" Caulifla says.

"I'm going to take care of her so train with my son and have fun" Gine says when they nodded they quickly ran outside as she sat down beside her.

"thanks" Kefla says.

"you don't have to thank me..one more month and your daughters are going to be born" Gine says with a smile.

"yes I'm excited to see my daughters" Kefla says with a smile the they continue to talk with each other.

 **One month later**

 **Kefla and Gohan Residence (year 778)**

 **West City**

Nonoi left the room when he looked at them. "is okay you all can enter to the room of Kefla" Nonoi says when they enter into her room. Gohan saw the Kefla was holding two babies at the same time as he was getting closer and saw his two twins babies girls. "Gohan don't be shy get closer" Kefla says.

He looked at them and saw the two babies were holding her arm when he decided to carry one of the baby. "Kefla she looks a lot like you" Gohan says while touching her tiny hand.

She looked at him. "her name is Celleri" Kefla says.

Chichi and Ox- King walked at him and saw that he was carrying one of the babies when he turned around and passes Celleri on her arms. "she is really cute" Chichi says when Celleri opened her eyes when Chichi saw the she have green eyes.

"daughter..she has the same eyes as your mother" Ox-King says.

"Kefla…your baby is a angel" Chichi says when Gine walked at her and saw the other baby.

"Gine it's okay you can carry her" Kefla says when Gine carried her on her arms.

"Kefla what names are you going to choose for her" Gine says.

"it's going to be Gine" Kefla says.

"wait…are you sure" Gine ask her.

She looked at her. "yes after all you make all the babies clothes and I think you deserve some kind of reward" Kefla says when she saw a tear on her eyes.

"Gine don't cry your supposed to be happy" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "you silly…I'm really happy" Gine says when Caulifla walked at her and saw the baby.

"hi mini-me" Caulifla says while touching the hand of Son Gine.

"your right she looks the same as you" Gine says when Son Gine opened her eyes and Caulifla looked at her eyes and she quickly grabbed Kale and show the newborn baby.

"Kale..she has the same eyes color as you" Caulifla says when Kale saw the baby looks the same as Caulifla except she have gray eyes.

"your right sis…she has the same eye color as me" Kale says when Goku appeared and walked at her and gives her a senzus bean.

"Kefla are you excited that you would be able to train again" Goku says.

She looked at him. "Goku I'm going to train again the next month like now is very important that I'm taking care of my two precious angels" Kefla says.

He looked at her. "I understand so what are their names" Goku says curious when Kefla told their names when Goku turned around and saw the two babies when he carry Celleri and Gine at the same time.

"Goku be careful" Kefla says.

He nodded at her he looked at them. "my name is Son Goku your grandfather" Goku says when Celleri grabbed his finger and looked at it when Gohan walked at him and saw his daughters.

"hi my two little angels" Gohan says.

"my name is Gohan and I'm your father" Gohan says when Goku pass the two babies at Gohan.

He was a nervous about holding the babies. "Gohan don't worry" Kefla says as he carried the two babies on his arm.

Koshou quickly hugs her. "I'm so proud of you" Koshou says.

"thank you mom" Kefla says.

"I'm so happy that I'm a grandmother" Koshou says when Caulifla walked at her.

"mom..hurry up and carry the babies" Caulifla says when she nodded at her she walked beside him and looked at him when Gohan turned around and passed the two babies.

Koshou looked at them. "Celleri you look the same as your beautiful mother but you have green eyes" Koshou says.

"Gine you look the same as Caulifla but you have the same color as Kale" Koshou says when she saw the babies are going to cry she quickly turned around and looked at them.

"it's time to leave it looks like the babies are hungry" Koshou says when they leave the room she walked beside her and put the babies next to her.

Gohan walked at her and give her a kiss on her cheek. "Kefla thanks for making me a father and I'm really happy" Gohan says as he gets closer and gives a kiss on her cheeks when he left the room.

Koshou looked at her. "call me if you need some help" Koshou says the she left the room.

Kefla looked the two babies. "Gine and Celleri…I'm going to do my best to take care of you two and I'm going to make sure you two are happy" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 51 : Son Gine and Son Celleri**

 **In the new cover picture Kefla is holding Son Gine and Gohan is holding Celleri**

 **Son Gine – looks the same as Caulifla except her color of her eyes is gray the same as Kale**

 **Son Celleri- looks the same as Kefla except her color of her eyes is blue**

 **Vegeta Jr- looks the same as Vegeta but have the same skin tone as Bulma**

 **Birthday**

 **Son Gine and Son Celleri- year 778 February 2**

 **Vegeta Jr Brief – year 777 October 30**


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51 : Son Gine and Son Celleri

I don't own Dragon Ball Super

Universe Seven

Earth

West City (year 778)

Kefla and Gohan Residence

Caulifla walked into the room of Kefla and Gohan when she saw that one of the babies was already awake as she got closer. "hi Gine" Caulifla says while she softly carried her in her arms.

"it looks like that your parents and your sisters are still sleeping" Caulifla says when she get closer to her face and saw her little hands touching her nose.

She looked in her grey eyes. "Gine my name is Caulifla your big sister" Caulifla says with a smile on her face when she walked down stairs and walked into the living room.

She put her on the floor and laid down beside her when she saw the Gine was already on her back when Gine started to mess around with her hair when Kale walked at her and saw Gine playing around with Caulifla hair. "oh…she already awake" Kale says.

"yes if you want you can check to see if Celleri is awake or sleeping" Caulifla says when Kale nodded at her and walked into Kelfa and Gohan's room when she saw that Celleri was messing around with the Kefla's hair as she get closer.

Kale carried her. "good morning Celleri" Kale says while touching her small hands when Celleri looked at her and tried to touch her ponytail when Kale smile at her.

"you're so cute" Kale says as she walked into the living room when she put her on the floor and sat down beside her when Celleri sat down in Kale laps.

She looked at her. "Celleri do you want to watch a movie" Kale ask her when she nodded she grabbed the control and turned on the television and started to watch a movie.

One hour later

Kefla woke up and saw the babies was gone she quickly wake him up. "Gohan the babies are missing" Kefla says in a desperate voice.

He quickly calm her down when he sensed the energy of Caulifla and Kale. "Kefla I think your younger sisters have the babies" Gohan says when Kefla quickly walked downstairs and saw that her daughters are watching a movie with her younger sisters.

She calms down. "Caulifla and Kale…you two almost give me a heart attack" Kefla says.

Caulifla turned around. "I'm sorry I was going to ask you but you two were still sleeping so I thought it was a good idea to take care of them" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "thank you Caulifla and Kale for taking my two little angels" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

She looked at them. "do you two want to eat something" Kefla ask her.

"Gine is already started to cook something for us" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "okay let me help her" Kefla says as she walked into the kitchen when she saw that she was making breakfast she walked beside her and started to help her.

She looked at her. "Thanks for taking care of my daughters and my two little sisters" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "you don't have to thank me and your daughters and sisters are adorable" Gine says while cooking when Kefla saw there something was wrong with Gine.

She looked at her. "did something happen?" Kefla ask her.

She looked at her. "nothing..I was wondering if still okay for me to get pregnant again" Gine says while cooking.

Kefla looked at her. "yes! It's okay for you to get pregnant again and I bet Bardock is going to be happy" Kefla says giving her support.

She looked at her. "I already imagine you with your daughter" Kefla says.

Gine looked at her. "thanks I'm going to talk with Bardock about having another child" Gine says.

"I never had the experience of taking care of a baby my first child was send to a planet to conquer and when he was getting older he was spending most of his time going to different missions" Gine says.

"my son Kakarot I only carried him when he was born but I was forced to send him to another planet" Gine says.

Kefla looks down. "I'm sorry that you didn't enjoy the childhood of your two sons" Kefla says.

"it's okay because this time when I get pregnant again I'm going to make sure they have a good childhood" Gine says with a smile on her face when Kefla nodded at her and continued to cook.

One hour later

Caulifla looked at her. "sis…Gine jr and Celleri are falling to sleep" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "yes I'm going to go to my room so they can sleep on the bed" Kefla says as she walked back into her room.

"Gohan are you going to train again" Caulifla ask him.

"yes I'm going to train again" Gohan says.

"next month we're going to train again" Gohan says.

"good" Caulifla replied.

Gine looked at them. "so how was training with my son" Gine ask them.

"it was okay he started to teach us how to improve our attack and Goten was there too" Caulifla says.

"yes he fighting better than before" Kale says when Kefla walked back and sat down.

"sister I have some good news" Caulifla says.

"what is the good news" Kefla ask with curiosity.

"Renso is going to be a father" Caulifla says with a smile.

"so Zangya is pregnant" Kefla says.

"yes she only have one month of pregnancy" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "sis I'm going to visit Trunks and maybe train with him" Caulifla says.

"okay" Kefla says when she saw that Caulifla already left the house when Kale looked at her.

"big sis I'm going to spend time with Goten" Kale says when Kefla nodded at her she flew out of the house and walked to the house of Goku and Chichi.

Kefla looked at her. "Gine can you do me a favor when Gohan and me are training in the morning you can take care of my daughters" Kefla ask her.

"yes! I would love to take care of those precious Angel's Gine says.

"if you get tired we can ask Chichi and Piccolo to take care of them" Kefla says

"don't worry I'm not going to get tired" Gine says when Kefla and Gine continue to talk with each other.

Thirty minutes later

Capsule Corporation

Caulifla flew and saw the Bulma was holding Vegeta jr. "hi Bulma and Vegeta jr" Caulifla says while waving at them.

She looked at her. "hi sweetie" Bulma says when Caulifla grabbed something on her pocket and give it to Vegeta jr.

She looked at her. "thanks for the toy" Bulma says.

She saw that Vegeta jr was playing with the toy. "no problem" Caulifla replied.

"In my home world the toy is very popular maybe next time I can bring you some saiyan baby food" Caulifla says.

"I think my son would like to eat it" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "yes it is normal" Caulifla says when she turned around and saw Vegeta and Trunks are training together.

"so he is training with Vegeta" Caulifla says.

"yes he got angry that Cabba defeated him without even trying so now he is trying to train even more" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "oh…Cabba is older and have more experience but still it's good that Trunks is trying to defeat him" Caulifla says.

"maybe next time he would be able to defeat him" Caulifla says.

She looked at her and saw a ring on her finger. "I bought this ring when I married Vegeta " Bulma says.

"oh the ring is really nice" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla guess the reason Vegeta is always using gloves" Bulma says.

"I don't know" Caulifla replied.

She looked at her. "he had his ring and he uses the gloves so it doesn't get lost or damage " Bulma says.

She looked at him. "oh…that really nice for him" Caulifla says when she turned around and saw that Vegeta and Trunks finish training together when Trunks quickly ran at them.

He looked at her. "hi Caulifla" Trunks says while waving his hand.

"hi" Caulifla says when Trunks grabbed his towel and removed his sweat from his forehead.

Vegeta looked at her. "Caulifla do you know when Kefla and Gohan are going to continue there training" Vegeta ask her.

She looked at him. "next month" Caulifla replied.

"good I'm going to try to convince Whis about training us" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "lucky…I would love to train with Whis and learn how to transform into Super Saiyan God" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "you're to young to train with us" Vegeta says.

"I don't need your permission…I know the god ritual" Caulifla thought.

She looked at him. "Trunks let's train together so you would be able to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Caulifla says when he nodded at her as they walked into the gravity chamber.

Vegeta sat down and drink his cup of water. "Vegeta can you hold our son" Bulma says when he nodded at her she slowly pass it to him.

Vegeta was carrying him in his arm when he saw that Bulma walked to the house when he saw his son looking at him. "hello" Vegeta says when his son grabbed his finger.

He looked at him. "Vegeta jr…one of these day you're going to transform into Super Saiyan the same as your older brother" Vegeta says when Bulma was behind him and saw that her husband taking care of Vegeta jr.

"I love when you're taking care of him" Bulma whispered in his ear.

He quickly get embarrassed. "what! It's my job to take care of you two" Vegeta says angry.

She looked at him and kiss on his lips when she stop and looked at him. "you're doing a good job at taking care of us" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

Four hours later

West City down

Kefla and Gohan Residence

Kefla saw that Gine jr and Celleri was crawling around the room when Gohan sat beside her. "Kefla do you think that we would be able to train and take care of our daughters" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "yes I already talk with Gine and she doesn't mind taking care of our daughters during the morning" Kefla replied.

He looked at her. "good it looks like my grandmother loves our daughters" Gohan says.

She touched the small hands of Gine jr. "yes but everybody would fall in love with my daughters…they are adorable" Kefla says.

She put Gine jr and Celleri in top of her. "I told her if she get tired Chichi or even Piccolo can take care of my two daughters" Kefla says while playing around with her daughters.

He looked at her. "my mom would love to take care of my daughters and I think Piccolo don't mind taking care of them" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes but taking care of them is not going to be easy…you know they have a lot of energy and they going to eat a lot of food too" Kefla says.

He looked at her. "yes but my mother don't mind cooking a lot of food and most likely my father is going to be there helping my mother" Gohan says.

"yes I already imagine my daughters causing a lot of trouble" Kefla says with a bright smile.

"yes but they going to forgive them" Gohan replied.

"Gohan I'm excited the we have a chance to train with Whis" Kefla says.

He grabbed her hand. "yes I can't wait to see you transform into Super Saiyan God" Gohan says with a smile.

"maybe we can have a sparring match after we learn how to use God ki" Kefla says with a smile when Gohan nodded at her.

"I can't wait to transform into Super saiyan Blue..and I wanted to see my Gohan transforming into Super saiyan Blue" Kefla thought the she continue to talk with him.

Goku and Chichi house.

Chichi walked at her. "Gine..can you give me a haircut" Chichi says while touching her long hair.

"are you sure" Gine ask her.

"yes" Chichi says.

"I already in a new state of my life so I want a haircut" Chichi says when Gine nodded at her and walked into the living room.

Chichi sat down and Gine walked beside her. "Chichi I'm going to warn you the is my first time cutting the hair of somebody" Gine says.

She looked at her. "I trust you" Chichi says the Gine looked at her and started to cut her long hair.

One hour later

Goku walked into the kitchen when he stop and saw the Chichi looks different when he walked beside her. "Chichi?" Goku ask her.

"yes" Chichi replied.

He looked at her. "you have a similar hairstyle as my mother" Goku says while looking at her when Gine walked at her.

"yes she have a similar hairstyle but her hair is more flat" Gine says.

Goku looked at her. "you look cute with the new haircut" Goku says when suddenly she quickly get embarrassed when she walked at him and give him a kiss on his lips when Gine left the house.

West City

Gine and Bardock residence

Gine laid down on her bed when she looked at him. "Bardock" Gine says while looking at him.

He turned around and saw the Gine was staring at him. "did something wrong happen" Bardock ask her.

She looked at him and grabbed his hand when she put his hand on her stomach. "Bardock I want to get pregnant again" Gine says.

He was surprised. "wait…you want to have a baby" Bardock says in shock.

She looked at him. "yes" Gine replied.

She looked at him. "I would love to have a daughter or even a son" Gine says.

"just give me a baby" Gine says.

Bardock looked at her. "okay Gine let's do our best to have a third child" Bardock says then he started to kiss her.

Ten hours later

West City

Kefla and Gohan Residence

Gine Jr wake up and saw that her mother was still sleep as she crawled on her face and started to touch her face when Kefla opened her eyes and saw her daughter was already awake. "good morning sweetie" Kefla says.

She saw that Celleri was sleeping on top of his father when she get closer and saw that she was still sleeping when she touched his hair. "you sleepyhead" Kefla says when Gine jr touched her arms.

She looked at her. "Gine jr are you hungry" Kefla says when she nodded her face.

She smiled at her. "Okay sweetie I'm going to make something for you" Kefla says as she carries her in her arms.

She put on her seat when she looked at her and saw the she was looking at her. "you look the same as Caulifla but you have the same personality as Kale" Kefla says while patting her head when she walked to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast for Gine jr.

Universe six

Sadala

Caulifla and Kale was walking around the capital when suddenly Caulifla saw something when she saw a lot or people in one place. "Kale let's go over there" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "okay sis" Kale says the she walked beside her.

Caulifla saw somebody with a microscope. "hello everyone!" the announcer screamed.

"we decided to make a new tournament!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

"the new tournament is going to be a tag team and the winner of the tournament is going to win six million zeni!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Caulifla quickly looked at her. "Kale let's join in this tournament" Caulifla says.

"I don't know…I mean we can easily beat them all without any problems" Kale replied.

Caulifla looked at her. "I have a great idea" Caulifla says.

"what about your team partner is Goten and I'm going to choose Trunks as my partner" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "it would be fun fighting against you" Kale replied.

"good I'm going to tell my other friends to join this tournament" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale says when she saw that Caulifla flew in another direction when Kale turned around and flew back home.

Universe seven

Earth

Gine Jr and Celleri saw that Gine was sitting beside her when Gine jr tried to touch her tail. She noticed that one of her great granddaughters want to touch her tail. "Sweetie do you want to touch my tail" Gine says while moving her tail when she saw that Gine jr and Celleri are trying to catch it.

She laid down and saw the two babies girls trying to touch her tail. "there so adorable" Gine says when Bardock saw that Gine was playing with the great granddaughter when he sat down beside her.

"Gine…what are you doing" Bardock ask her.

"I'm just playing with the two little princess" Gine says with a smile on her face when Celleri looked at him and saw that he have a tail when she crawled at him and quickly bite his tail.

Bardock quickly turned around and saw that Celleri was biting his tail. "good thing I don't have that weakness anymore" Bardock thought when he grabbed her and looked at her.

He looked at her. "Celleri do you want to be a warrior" Bardock says when she tried to touch his nose.

Bardock looked at her. "Gine where is Kefla and Gohan" Bardock ask her.

"they went to the store to buy more food" Gine says while patting the head of Gine jr.

She looked at him. "Bardock imagine if I had another kid" Gine says while playing with Gine jr.

He looked at her. "yes i would love to train him and maybe he would be able to surpass my son Kakarot" Bardock replied.

"what if I have a daughter" Gine says while squishing the cheeks of Gine jr.

He looked at her. "I'm not going to let any boy date her" Bardock says when Gine smiled at him.

"I feel sorry for the boy who is trying to ask her out" Gine says.

"I would beat anyone who ask her out" Bardock says as he continued to talk with her.

Three hours later

Universe six

Sadala

Caulifla knocks the door multiple times when the door open. "hi Caulifla" Kassava says.

"hi" Caulifla replied.

She looked at her. "did you hear about the tag team tournament" Caulifla says.

She was confused. "no…it's my first time hearing this tournament" Kassava replied.

She quickly grabbed her hand. "well the winner of the tournament is going to get six million zeni" Caulifla says.

She was surprised. "you should participate in the tournament" Caulifla told her.

She looked on her eyes. "okay I'm going to join the tournament I'm going to ask Cabba to be my partner" Kassava replied.

Caulifla quickly hugs her. "it was a long time that I had a fight with you" Caulifla says.

"yes the last time you defeated me" Kassava replied.

"if you want you can have a rematch right now" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "no…I heared from Ceriac that you're able to transform into Super Saiyan…is that true" Kassava ask her when suddenly Caulifla transformed into Super Saiyan.

She saw the golden aura. "wow! That transformation is really amazing" Kassava says while touching her aura.

She looked at her. "I would love to transform into super saiyan" Kassava says.

She looked at her. "the tournament is going to start in two weeks so during the time Cabba can train you and maybe even teach you how to transform into Super Saiyan.

She looked at her. "okay I'm going tell him to train with me" Kassava replied.

"good I'm going to tell Ceriac" Caulifla says.

"goodbye" Caulifla says

"goodbye" Kassava replied when she saw that Caulifla fly away.

Universe seven

Earth

West City

Kefla and Gohan Residence

Bulma walked to the door and knocked the door multiple times when Kefla opened the door. "Hi Bulma and Vegeta jr" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "hi" Bulma replied.

Bulma and Vegeta jr walked inside the house. "wow! Your son already knows how to walk" Kefla says surprised.

She looked at her. "yes my little warrior started to walk yesterday" Bulma says with proud voice when she saw that Vegeta jr was eating a cookie when Bulma saw Gine jr and Celleri watching cartoon.

Vegeta Jr walked into the living room and say down on the floor when Celleri turned around and saw the boy with a cookie as she crawled at him and she looked at him in his eyes as Vegeta jr give the cookie to Celleri.

She sat down beside him and started to eat the cookie when Kefla and Bulma saw that Celleri is eating the cookie of Vegeta jr. "Vegeta jr is really kind" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "yes but when he was learning how to walk he was getting angry when other people are trying to help him" Bulma replied.

She looked at him. "my son has the same attitude as his father" Bulma says with a smile when Kefla nodded at her she walked into the kitchen and grabbed some cookies.

Kefla walked into the living room and gives them cookies when Gine jr sat down beside Celleri. "Kefla your two daughters are adorable" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "yes your right" Kefla says with a proud voice.

Bulma looked at her. "imagine if my son dates one of your daughters" Bulma says.

"I'm going to be okay if your son dates one of my daughter" Kefla replied.

"It would be nice" Bulma says when she saw that Vegeta jr was getting along with Celleri and Gine jr as Kefla and Bulma continued to talk with each other.

Universe six

Sadala

Caulifla saw that Ceriac was training outside she quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "hi" Caulifla says while giving her a tight hug.

"hi" Ceriac replied when Caulifla stop hugging her.

She looked at her. "you should join the tournament" Caulifla says.

"the winner is going to get six million zeni" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "sounds fun" Ceriac replied.

"the tournament is a tag team and one thing Kassava already asked Cabba to be her partner" Caulifla says.

"oh that's okay I have another friend who can help me" Ceriac says with a confidence smile on her face.

Caulifla looked at her. "so Ceriac..are you tying to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Caulifla ask her.

"yes" Ceriac replied.

"It was two years ago that you transformed into a Super Saiyan for the first time" Caulifla says.

"yes you were a little bit harsh" Ceriac replied.

"you're lucky that my older sister didn't train you" Caulifla says.

"she doesn't mind hurting you" Caulifla says.

"good but I'm still trying to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Ceriac replied.

Caulifla looked at her. "you already master Super Saiyan the only thing you need is somebody to push you past your limits so you can transform into Super Saiyan Two" Caulifla says.

"okay I'm going to do my best to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Ceriac says with a smile on her face.

"good then do your best" Caulifla replied.

She saw it was already late. "goodbye and see you in two weeks" Caulifla says.

"goodbye" Ceriac replied when she saw that Caulifla was already flying away.

Next day

Universe seven

Earth

West City

Goten and Trunks are training together suddenly they stop and turned around when they saw Caulifla and Kale walking at them. "hi" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

"hi" Goten and Trunks says at the same time.

She looked at him. "I have good news" Caulifla says.

"in my home world their going to have a tag team tournament so I want Trunks to be my partner" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at him. "Goten let's work together" Kale says

Trunks and Goten was surprised. "yes it sounds fun" Trunks says.

Goten looked at her. "yes I would love to be on your team" Goten says with a smile.

Caulifla looked at them. "good the tournament is going to start in two weeks so we need to train together and learn how to fight like a team" Caulifla says.

Caulifla grabbed his arm. "see you later" Caulifla says to Goten and Kale.

"goodbye!" Trunks says while waving his hand.

"goodbye!" Goten and Kale says at the same time.

She looked at him. "Goten lets go somewhere so we can train our team attacks" Kale says when he nodded at her as they flew in another location.

Author's Notes

Chapter 52: Sadala Tag Team Tournament


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52: Sadala Tag Team Tournament

Son Kefla and Son Gohan

I don't own Dragon Ball Super

Universe Seven

Earth

Mountain Range

Caulifla walked at him. "Trunks the tournament is going to start in two weeks so we need to fight like a team" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "okay Caulifla" Trunks replied.

He looked at her. "Caulifla what kind of prices are going to be giving to the winners" Trunks ask him.

She looked at him. "the winner of the tournament is going to get six million zenis" Caulifla replied.

She looked at him. "Trunks let's start our training" Caulifla says the she prepares to fight him.

He smiled at her. "okay Caulifla I'm going to show you how much I improved when I was training with my father" Trunks says.

She smiled at her. "good you better not disappoint me" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Trunks quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when Caulifla deflected the enemy blast into space. "good…it looks like that you have improved a lot when your training with your father" Caulifla says while deflecting the energy blast in different directions.

He continue to threw multiple ki blast when Caulifla deflected the energy blast when suddenly she blocked his punch causing multiple shocks. "good Trunks but remember that in the tournament the participants are not going to be pushovers" Caulifla says while blocking his punches as they continue to fight against each other.

In another location

Goten walked at her. "Kale so what are the rules of the tournament" Goten ask her.

She looked at him. "the way to win the fight is by eliminating the two opponents or knock them out" Kale replied.

"I know that Cabba is going to participate and his partner is Kassava " Kale says.

He looked at her. "Kassava?" Goten says confused.

"she's our friend and she has a similar personality as sis" Kale replied.

He looked at her. "she is a strong fighter like you two" Goten ask her.

"she doesn't have Super Saiyan but she is not a pushover" Kale replied.

"when we're in elementary and middle school she is always fighting against sis" Kale says.

"I think she would be able to give you a challenge" Kale says.

"right now most likely she is training with Cabba" Kale says.

He looked at her. "Kale are you not nervous about fighting against Caulifla and Cabba" Goten ask her.

She looks down. "yes…but still I'm going to do my best to defeat Cabba and sis" Kale says.

"so we need to focus on our team work" Kale says when he nodded at her as she prepares to fight him.

Goten ran at her and crash his fist against her when he saw that she was able to dodge it as she continues to dodge his attacks. "good but you need to attack even faster" Kale says while dodging.

Goten continues to attack her. "Kale what is your plan about defeating Caulifla and Cabba" Goten says while attacking her.

She block the punches. "I don't have any idea how to defeat sis and Cabba" Kale says while blocking his attack.

"I know that sis is going to be one of the strongest opponents that I'm going to fight so I need to be ready when I confront her" Kale says while blocking his attacks.

Two hours later

West City

Goku and Chichi residence

Goku saw that Gine jr and Celleri are eating breakfast. "hi Gine jr and Celleri" Goku says as he sat down beside them.

He looked at her. "Chichi…I didn't know that Kefla and Gohan was here" Goku says surprised.

She turned around. "no I think Kefla and Gohan are going to buy new shoes and new toys for the babies" Chichi replied.

Goku saw that his granddaughters was still eating when he saw that Celleri was giving him her broccoli. "hmm…you don't like to eat your broccoli" Goku says.

He turned around and saw Gine jr putting her celery and put it on his plate. "Gine jr…you too" Goku says surprised.

Chichi sat down and saw that his husband have a lot of broccoli and celery on his plate. "Gine jr and Celleri if you don't eat your vegetables you're not going to grow as strong and beautiful like your mom" Chichi says.

Goku grabbed one of the broccoli and tried to give it to Celleri when she quickly turned around. "Celleri if you eat your broccoli I'm going to give you some ice cream" Goku says when she looked at him and opened her mouth when she started to eat the broccoli.

He grabbed a celery and looked at her. "Gine jr…it doesn't taste bad" Goku says when he saw that she was ignoring him.

He looked at her. "Gine jr if you eat your celery I'm going to give you ice cream" Goku says as she opened her mouth and saw she was eating celery when he saw that his granddaughter continued to eat their breakfast.

Chichi looked at him. "Goku it would be nice if I get pregnant again" Chichi says while looking at her granddaughters eating they're breakfast.

He looked at her. "I don't have any problem of having another child" Goku says while looking at her.

She smiled at him. "I would love to have a daughter" Chichi says.

"I already have two sons…I want to have a daughter" Chichi says while looking at him.

Goku looked at her. "I think it would be nice to have a daughter…I mean I'm going to treat her the same as my sons" Goku says.

"she is going to be a fighter" Goku says excited.

She looked at him. "my daughter…I think it's okay if she turns into a fighter and a scholar" Chichi replied as she continues to talk with Goku.

One hour later

Gine and Bardock Residence

Bardock saw that Gine was sleeping next to him as he looked at her and slowly woke her. "good morning" Gine says as she gets closer and kisses him on his lips as she stop kissing him.

"good morning" Bardock replied him.

She looked at him. "are you going to train with Kakarot" Gine ask him.

He looked at her. "yes I was thinking of learning how to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Bardock says when suddenly she gives him a hug.

She looked at him with her innocent eyes. "stay here and let's sleep a little bit more" Gine says.

He looked at her. "are you sure" Bardock ask her.

"yes and Bardock we're not on Planet Vegeta so let's enjoy this peaceful time" Gine says.

He looked at her. "okay Gine I'm going to sleep with you a little bit more" Bardock says.

She smiled at him. "good and when we wake up again I can make your favorite breakfast" Gine says when he nodded at her she put her face on his chest and fell down to sleep.

Bardock saw she was already sleeping he get closer and give her a kiss on her lips. "Gine…I'm going to make sure I'm strong enough to protect you and my family" Bardock says the he fell down to sleep.

Three hours later

Mountain Range

Caulifla and Trunks laid down. "that was a good warm up" Caulifla says while removing the sweat from her forehead.

He looked at her. "yes…but it really hurts when you punch without holding back" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "you're going to be okay and just in case I was fighting the sameway so you be able to sustain more damage" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "two of my friends are strong enough to give you a challenge" Caulifla says.

"her name is Ceriac and Kassava" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "oh…but don't worry I'm going to defeat them" Trunks says.

She looked at her. "good but remember this Kassava and Ceriac are not pushover" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "the only person I have to worry about is Kale" Caulifla says.

He was surprised. "what about Cabba" Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "I mean he strong but I already defeated him multiple times" Caulifla says.

"Cabba is still going to be a opponent that I need to be careful because right now he is training with Kassava" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "we're going to be okay" Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "your right" Caulifla says when she quickly stood up and walked near to a tree as she grabbed a backpack when she walked back and say down beside him.

She opened her backpack and gives him a lunch box when he opened and started to eat his food. "thanks Caulifla…it's really good" Trunks says while eating.

She looked at him. "no problem" Caulifla replied.

"Trunks I was thinking we should combine our strongest attack to defeat our opponents" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "okay" Trunks replied.

"Trunks what is your strongest attack?" Caulifla ask him.

He looked at her. "Final Flash" Trunks replied.

"what about you" Trunks ask her.

"my strongest attack is Super Eraser Cannon but I may actually kill somebody if I used against somebody so i think Crush Cannon is more appropriate" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "so we're going to combine final flash and crush cannon" Trunks says.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla if I teach you Final Flash would you teach me Crush Cannon" Trunks ask her.

She was surprised. "you want to learn one of my techniques" Caulifla says surprised.

"yes I think Crush Cannon is a great technique" Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "I'm going to teach you my technique" Caulifla replied.

"but right now let's enjoy our breakfast" Caulifla says as she continue to eat her food when he nodded at her and continued to eat his lunch box.

In another location

Kale looked at him. "Goten I'm going to teach you one of my technique " Kale says.

He looked at her. "what! For real are you going to teach me one of your techniques" Goten says surprised.

Kale looked at him. "yes" Kale replied.

"one of my strongest attack is Eraser Cannon" Kale says.

"I know that you're be able to learn my technique without any problems" Kale says.

"the first thing you need to do is move your hand like this" Kale says when she moved her hand beside her as she charged her attack.

"Eraser Cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast into space.

She looked at her. "do you think you would be able to do it without any problems" Kale ask him.

Goten moved his hand beside him as he charged his attack. "Eraser Cannon!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast into space.

Kale quickly walked beside him. "wow! Good job! Now we can mix our attacks and defeat our opponents" Kale says with a proud voice.

"now let's continue our training" Kale says.

Five hours later

West City

Kefla and Gohan Residence

Kefla saw the two babies girls are watching television. "it's time to take a bath" Kefla says as she carried Gine jr and Celleri in her arms as she walked into the restroom and turn on the water.

She touch the water. "it's okay" Kefla thought as she put Gine jr and Celleri in the bathtub when she saw the her daughters was playing around the water.

She saw that Gine jr and Celleri was having fun in the bathtub she stood up and remember her clothes as she sat down on the bathtub when Celleri started to swim at her. "Celleri are you having fun" Kefla says while patting her head.

Gine swims beside her and quickly sat down on her laps. "oh you want to be the first one" Kefla says as she grabbed the shampoo and started to wash the hair of Gine jr.

She looked at her. "Celleri you're going to be next" Kefla says while washing her hair when she saw that Celleri was getting jealous she grabbed her and put her on her laps.

She put shampoo on her head. "washing the hair of my two little angels" Kefla thought while washing the hair of Celleri and Gine jr.

Five hours later

Mountain Range

Caulifla saw it was already late. "Trunks I think thats enough training for today" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "you right…I need to leave right now before I get in trouble with my mother" Trunks says.

"Caulifla are you going to stay here or you're going back to Sadala" Trunks ask her.

"I'm going to stay in my older sister house and I'm going to leave after the Sadala tournament" Caulifla replied.

She looked at him. "Trunks wake up tomorrow early and come to the same place so we continue our training" Caulifla says.

"okay Caulifla" Trunks replied.

"goodbye" Trunks says.

"goodbye" Caulifla says when she saw he already left she turned around and used Instant transmission as she disappear and travel to her older sister house.

West City

Kefla and Gohan Residence

Caulifla appeared next to Kale. "Caulifla how was your training with Trunks" Kefla ask her.

She looked at her. "it was fun and I noticed that he improved a lot since the last time I trained with him" Caulifla says.

"good that he is improving" Kefla replied.

Caulifla sat down and grabbed her plate of food. "hi Gine jr and Celleri" Caulifla says while touching the little hands of Gine jr.

She looked at her. "Gine jr who is your favorite big sister…Kale or me" Caulifla ask her.

Gine Jr looked at them when she was having a hard time choosing her favorite big sister. "Caulifla that's not nice making her choose" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "yes your right" Caulifla says.

"Kale how was your training with Goten" Caulifla ask her.

"oh…it was okay" Kale replied.

"we spend most our time training together and learning new attacks" Kale says.

"Kale I can't wait to fight against you" Caulifla says excited.

"yes I'm excited about testing my power against you" Kale replied.

"sis are you going to wake up tomorrow early" Kale ask her.

"yes I need to wake up early so I can make some breakfast" Caulifla says.

"me too" Kale replied.

Gohan looked at them. "Caulifla and Kale when the tournament is going to start" Gohan ask her.

"the tournament is going to start in two weeks" Caulifla replied.

"good that means I would be able to watch the tournament without any problems" Gohan says as he continued to eat.

She looked at him. "good because the tournament is really popular" Caulifla says.

Kale stood up. "Goodnight" Kale says when she walked to the babies girls and gives them a kiss on the cheek when Caulifla saw it was already late.

"sis I'm going to bed right now I have to wake up early tomorrow" Caulifla says.

"goodnight Gohan and sis" Caulifla says when she walked to the babies.

"goodnight Gine jr and Celleri" Caulifla says as shes give them a kiss on their cheeks when Caulifla walked into the room and saw the Kale was already on her bed.

"Kale are you okay" Caulifla ask her.

She turned around and looked at her. "I'm just nervous about fighting with you and Cabba" Kale says nervous.

Caulifla sat down on her bed. "Kale you shouldn't be nervous and I know that you improved a lot so let me test my power against you" Caulifla says.

She patted her head. "you should be more confident and I know that you would be able to challenge me" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her and saw she wasn't nervous. "okay sis I'm going to tried to be more confident" Kale says with confidence.

Caulifla looked at her. "thank you for the compliment " Kale says to Caulifla.

"just remembers that everybody is excited at how much you improved" Caulifla says.

Caulifla laid down on her bed. "Good Night Kale" Caulifla says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep when Kale saw she was sleeping.

"sis I'm going to do my best to defeat you and Cabba" Kale says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

Nine hours later

Mountain Range

Caulifla saw the Trunks was already over there. "good morning!" Trunks screamed at her.

"good morning!" Caulifla replied.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla what are we going to train today" Trunks ask her.

"I was thinking about teaching you my special attack" Caulifla says

Trunks was surprised. "for real" Trunks ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"I think you would be able to learn it without any problems" Caulifla says.

"the first thing you moved you hand like this" Caulifla says the she moves her hand beside her as she focus on charging her attack.

"Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky.

She looked at him. "it's your turn" Caulifla says.

Trunks moved his hand as he charged his attack. "Crush Cannon!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky.

She looked at him. "good but next time tried to put enemies into the attack so the enemies received more damage" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "okay now is my turn to teach you Final Flash" Trunks says.

Trunks started to release more of his energy and moved his hand as he charged his attack . "Final Flash!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast into the boulder when the energy blast crash into the boulder the smoke disappeared and the boulder was already gone.

Caulifla looked at him. "nice technique" Caulifla says.

She moved her hands as she moved her hands beside her. "Final Flash!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast into the sky causing a massive explosion.

Trunks looked at her. "good you was able to master it without any problems" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "it wasn't the difficult to master it" Caulifla replied.

She looked at him. "let's focus on our team work" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "okay Caulifla" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks let's do our best so we can win the tag team tournament" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "yes let's show them nobody can defeat us" Trunks says the he prepares to continue his training with Caulifla.

Two hours later

West City

Kefla and Gohan Residence

Kefla saw that Gine jr and Celleri are playing around in the living room when she hear somebody knocking on the door when she opened she saw Videl and Erasa. "Hi Kefla" Videl and Erasa says at the same time.

"hi Videl and Erasa" Kefla says when they walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa.

She looked to the babies. "I can't wait for my daughter to be born" Videl says while touching her stomach.

She looked at her. "you already decided a name for your daughter" Kefla ask her.

Videl looked at her. "yes her name is going to be Pan" Videl replied with a smile on her face.

"Erasa are you going to have a boy or a girl" Kefla ask her.

"I'm going to have a boy and his name is Zen" Erasa replied.

Kefla put Celleri and Gine jr on the sofa when Videl pats the head of Gine jr. "Kefla…do your babies eat a lot of food" Videl ask her.

She looked at them. "Videl and Erasa remember that Pan and Zen are going to be half human and half saiyan so that means their going to eat a lot of food" Kefla says.

Videl looked at her. "I'm going to be okay and I already know how to cook" Videl says.

Erasa grabbed Celleri and put her on her laps. "Kefla you have two beautiful daughters" Erasa says.

"Kefla…Gohan is overprotective about the daughters" Erasa ask her.

"yes but I'm the same I want to protect my two little princess" Kefla says as they continue to talk each other.

Two hours later

In another location

Kale and Goten crashed they're fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves. "good but you need to increase your speed if you want to catch your opponent off guard" Kale says.

Goten looked at her. "okay Kale" Goten says while attacking her when Kale blocked his punches.

Kale quickly grasped his arm and threw him into the ground when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. "Goten try do dodge my attacks!" Kale screamed at him.

Goten saw the energy blast he quickly tried to dodge the energy blast when he quickly kick a energy blast into the sky. "good now tried to dodge them all" Kale says while throwing multiple ki blast.

Kale appeared next to him and delivered a punch into his stomach and quickly grasped his arm and threw him into the boulder when she saw that Goten stood up and removed the dust from his shoulder. "wow! Goten is not giving up" Kale thought

Goten looked at her. "Kale you're really strong and I want to be strong like you" Goten says.

kale was surprised. "thanks but I'm not a great fighter" Kale says.

He looked at her. "You're wrong and your sisters is always saying that you're a good fighter you just need to be more confident" Goten replied.

"thank you" Kale says embarrassed when she looked at him. "let's continued our training so we can improve even more than before" Kale says with a smile on her face as they continued to train.

Two hours later

Kefla and Gohan Residence

Kefla opened the door and saw that Bulma was carrying Vegeta jr. "Hi Bulma" Kefla says.

"hi Kefla it looks like that my son wants to play with your daughters" Bulma says.

She pat his head. "it's okay" Kefla says as they walked in the living room when Bulma put Vegeta jr near Celleri and Gine jr.

Vegeta Jr slowly stood up and sat down near Celleri when he saw that she have a bowl full of fruits when Celleri grabbed a strawberry and give it to him as he grabbed and eat it. "your daughters are nice to my son" Bulma says when she saw the Celleri is sharing her fruits with his son.

Kefla looked at her. "your right my daughter are nice to other people" Kefla says.

"your right but Caulifla and Kale are always spoiling them" Kefla says.

She was surprised. "that's really nice" Bulma says.

"yes when Caulifla comes here she always bring chocolate for the babies and popular food for the babies from my home world" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "oh…you should tell Caulifla to bring me some of the chocolate and the food too" Bulma says.

"okay I'm going to tell her" Kefla replied.

"I bet Vegeta is excited to train his son" Kefla says.

"yes he wanted to train him when he turns four years old" Bulma replied.

"Kefla I'm curious when are you going to start training with your daughters " Bulma ask her.

"it depends I know that Caulifla started to train when she was four years old and Kale started to train when she was five years old" Kefla says.

"but I think I'm going to start training them when they turn four years old so they would be able to control their power" Kefla says when Bulma nodded at her.

Bulma and Kefla walked to the living room and sat down on the sofa. "Kefla are you going to continue training" Bulma ask her.

"yes" Kefla replied.

"we decided to train during the morning and in the afternoon we're going to take care of our daughters" Kefla says when she nodded at her and continued talking to each other.

Eight hours later

Mountain Range

Caulifla and Trunks stop training when she grabbed a towel and clean her sweat when she removed it. "Trunks use this" Caulifla says giving her towel.

He grabbed her towel and removed his sweat from his forehead. "Trunks that enough training for today" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "yes I'm so tired" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "we can take a break after the tournament" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "I'm really excited about participating in this tournament" Caulifla says with excitement.

Trunks looked at her. "I wonder if I would be able to push my limits in this tournament" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes and most likely the other participants are not going to be a pushovers" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "I hope so" Trunks says.

"Trunk…just have fun and don't worry about that" Caulifla says.

"we're going to do our best to win the tournament" Caulifla says excited when Trunks nodded at her.

She saw it was already late. "goodbye" Caulifla says

"goodbye" Trunks replied when he saw she was already gone.

"it looks like I'm going to have fun during the tag team tournament" Trunks says as he flew away.

Two weeks later

Universe Six

Sadala

Caulifla and Trunks sign up in the tournament. "it looks the Kale and Goten already sign up for the tournament" Caulifla says.

"yes it's going to be fun" Trunks says when suddenly a girl walked beside her.

"hi Kassava" Caulifla says.

"hi Caulifla" Kassava replied when she looked at him.

"oh I thought that Kale would be your partner" Kassava says surprised.

"we decided to choose a different partner so it would be more interesting" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

Kassava looked at him. "Hi my name is Kassava " Kassava says.

Trunks quickly shake her hand. "hi my name is Trunks" Trunks replied when Kale and Goten walked at them when suddenly Kassava gives a hug to Kale.

"hi Kale" Kassava says.

"hi Kassava" Kale replied when she moved away from her and saw her partner.

"hi my name is Kassava" Kassava says with a smile on her face.

"hi my name is Goten" Goten replied.

She quickly give him a hug. "Kale you have a shy partner" Kassava says with a smile on her face.

Kale looked at her. "Kassava stop bothering him" Kale says.

She moved away from him. "Kale don't get jealous of me" Kassava says while sticking her tongue out.

"I'm not jealous!" Kale screamed at her.

She was surprised. "fine you're not jealous" Kassava says.

Ceriac walked at them. "hi Caulifla and Kale" Ceriac says.

She saw the two boys. "hi my name is Ceriac" Ceriac says.

"hi my name is Trunks" Trunks says.

"hi my name is Goten" Goten replied.

Caulifla looked at her. "where is your partner?" Caulifla ask her.

She looked at her. "she wasn't able to come but I was lucky to find another partner" Ceriac says.

She looked at her. "Caulifla it looks like that my partner knows you" Ceriac says.

Caulifla was confused. "that strange…what is his name" Caulifla ask her.

"his name is Corget" Ceriac replied.

"hmm…. Corget…no" Caulifla replied.

"I don't know him" Caulifla replied.

"it's okay" Ceriac says when Caulifla turned around and saw the matches for the tag team tournament when Caulifla read the announcement.

Match one : Ceriac and Corget vs Rota and Scalli

Match two : Caulifla and Trunks vs Nion and Calaba

Match three : Cabba and Kassava vs Sarada and Olave

Match four : Kale and Goten vs Lettus and Maiz

Caulifla saw the matches she quickly grabbed Trunks hand. "let's go" Caulifla says as she quickly ran into the stadium while holding the hand of Trunks when the other quickly ran at them.

Author's Notes

Chapter 53 : Tag Team Sadala Tournament Part 1


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 : Tag Team Sadala Tournament Part 1

Son Kefla and Son Gohan

I don't own Dragon Ball Super

Universe Six

Sadala

Caulifla looked to the screen and saw the matches from the tag team tournament. "it going to be a interesting tournament" Caulifla says

He looked at her. "yes I can wait to start our fight" Trunks says with confidence when Kale read the matches from the tournament.

Match one : Ceriac and Corget vs Rota and Scalli

Match two : Caulifla and Trunks vs Nion and Calaba

Match three : Cabba and Kassava vs Sarada and Olave

Match four : Kale and Goten vs Lettus and Maiz

In the stadium when Kefla sat down and saw Gohan was taking care of the babies when she sat down and gives him a drink. "thank you" Gohan says.

Kefla carried one of the babies. "you don't have to thank me" Kefla says while patting the head of Celleri when she saw the Celleri want to eat the Nachos.

She looked at her. "do you want to eat some nachos" Kefla says when she nodded and she grabbed a piece of chip with cheese when she took a bite.

Gine Jr saw that her twin sister was eating nachos when Kefla gives her a chip with cheese when she turned around and saw that Celleri mouth was covered with cheese. "Celleri you troublemaker" Kefla says with a smile then she grabbed a piece of paper and clean her mouth.

She turned around and saw that Goku and Chichi was already there. "I'm excited to see my son fight in the tournament" Goku says excited.

"yes he was training the whole time with Kale" Chichi says with a proud voice.

She looked at her. "yes and I wonder who is going to win the tournament" Kefla says.

Bulma looked at them. "my son and Caulifla are going to win this tournament" Bulma says with confidence.

"no my son and Kale are going to win the tournament " Chichi replied.

Kefla looked at them. "Chichi and Bulma stop fighting " Kefla says when Chichi and Bulma saw that Gine jr and Celleri we're looking at them.

"okay we're not going to argue again" Chichi and Bulma says at the same time when Vegeta bought four bags of popcorn when Kefla turned around and saw her parents.

"I'm excited that my two daughters decided to participate in the tournament but they're going to fight against each other" Koshou says.

"just support them at the same time" Daikon says

"your right" Koshou says then she grabbed her coke.

Gine and Bardock sat down near his son. "hi son" Gine says

He looked at her. "hi mom" Goku replied.

"it looks like that everybody is excited about the tournament" Gine says when she pointed that his friends are having fun.

Bardock looked at him. "son..who do you think is going to win the tournament" Bardock ask him.

He looked at him. "it's hard to choose the winner but I think the most important about this tournament is going to be their team work" Goku says.

Bardock grabbed his beer. "your right it would be interesting to see Caulifla and Trunks fighting against Kale and Goten" Bardock says while he drinks his beer.

Vegeta was holding Vegeta jr on his laps when he saw Celleri and Gine as he tried to go over there. "what son you want to sit down with your friends" Vegeta says as he stood up and walked to the near seat.

Kefla saw that Vegeta was near them. "it looks like my son want to share some of his candy" Vegeta says when he saw Vegeta jr sharing his cotton candy to Celleri and Gine jr

Bulma saw the his son was sharing his candy. "that is really cute" Bulma thought when he saw his son sharing his cotton candy.

In the locker room when Caulifla looked at him. "it looks like that the tournament is going to start soon" Caulifla says.

"yes I think so" Trunks replied while drinking his coke

She turned around and saw the partner of Ceriac looking at her. "that strange…why is he staring at me" Caulifla thought when the announcer walked to the stage.

"hello lady and gentlemen!" the announcer with excitement "are you all excited about the tournament!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the first match is Ceriac and Corget against Rota and Scalli" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Ceriac saw it was their turn to fight when she looked at her. "Caulifla you better win your fight" Ceriac says excited.

Corget walked at her. "wish me good luck" Corget says while grabbing her hand and kisses her on her hand as Caulifla quickly moved her hand when she was going to say something but he was already on the stage.

"what the hell is wrong with him..I don't know him" Caulifla thought.

"what the fuck…she is not even your girlfriend" Trunks thought while smashing the coke into little pieces when he threw the coke in the trash can.

Kale saw what happen. "that was…gross" Kale thought.

Goten saw that Trunks was angry. "that's weird I never saw him that angry" Goten thought.

In the stage when Ceriac looked at him. "why did you kiss her on her hand" Ceriac says angry.

"it was for good luck" Corget replied.

"she doesn't know you and it was creepy too" Ceriac says.

"it's not creepy" Corget says.

"don't do it again if you do something creepy again I'm going to kick you out of my group" Ceriac says angry.

He looked at her. "I'm promise I'm not going to do it again" Corget replied.

She looked at his eyes. "you better keep your promise" Ceriac says.

"no I'm going to make her fell in love with me" Corget thought.

"even if she rejects me I'm going to force her" Corget thought.

Ceriac looked at him. "I think it was a bad idea of accepting him in my group…and I don't know anything about him" Ceriac thought.

"if he tries to do something with Caulifla I'm going to beat him up" Ceriac thought when she saw her opponents walking into the stage.

Rota and Scalli walked onto the stage and saw they're opponents when the announcement walked in between. "are you all ready to fight" the announcer screamed with excitement when they nodded when they shake they hands.

The announcer walked away. "now let's the fight start" Announcer screamed.

Ceriac and Scalli fighting against each other. "wow! You're fast for a younger saiyan" Scalli says surprised about her speed.

"thank you old lady" Ceriac replied.

"what! I am only eighteen years old!" Scalli says angry.

Corget quickly smashed his fist into his face and quickly delivered multiple strikes into his body. "weak" Corget says with a cocky smile on his face.

Caulifla saw that Ceriac was fighting better than before. "Ceriac beat her up!" Caulifla screamed at her when she saw that his partner was smiling at her.

"…why his partner is smiling at me…that really strange" Caulifla thought.

"stop smiling at her" Trunks thought.

Ceriac quickly block her punch and delivered a heavy punch into her stomach as she continue to punch her multiple times suddenly she moved her hand and threw a massive energy blast against her.

Ceriac saw the massive energy blast she quickly kicked the energy blast into another direction as she was surprised. "you're good" Scalli says.

Ceriac looked at her. "you're good too" Ceriac says the she appeared next to her and smashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves meanwhile Corget quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his face.

He grasped his arm and swing him around the stage when he threw him out of the stage when he crashed into the wall and fell down in the floor. "Rota was eliminated by Corget" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Scalli was surprised. "dammit…now I have to worried about fighting two people at the same time" Scalli thought.

Scalli and Ceriac continue to fight when Corget saw a opening he quickly flew at her and quickly delivered a punch when suddenly he saw that Ceriac stop his attack. "I don't need any help" Ceriac says angry.

Scalli was surprised when she looked at her. "you're a interesting person" Scalli says then she moved her hand and created multiple energy balls.

"take this! Deadly explosion!" Scalli screamed throwing multiple energy balls against her as Ceriac rapidly deflected the energy ball in different directions as she appeared next to her and kick her multiple times.

She moved her hand and threw a ki blast when Scalli kicked the energy blast away from her suddenly Ceriac delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach as she fell down unconscious when the announcer saw that she was unconscious. "the winner of the first match is Ceriac and Corget!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

She saw that Scalli slowly stood up and walked at her. "that was a fun match…but next time I'm going to defeat you so good luck" Scalli says when she walked away from the stage when Ceriac and Corget walked into the locker room.

She walked at her. "it was a good fight" Caulifla says.

"yes it was okay but I wasn't able to use my full power" Ceriac replied.

She looked at her. "don't worry when you fight me you have to use your full power" Caulifla says with confidence.

"good that means you better win this match because I can't wait to fight you and test my power against you" Ceriac says with a smile on her face.

Corget walked at her. "hi Caulifla what do you think or my fight" Corget says.

"it was good" Caulifla replied.

"it w-" Caulifla turned around and saw that Trunks bought a bottle of water when he saw that she was talking with him.

"I can't wait to beat up that stupid boy" Corget thought.

Trunks saw he was looking at them. "you have a problem" Trunks thought.

The announcer walked into the stage. "the next match is Caulifla and Trunks against Nion and Calaba!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Caulifla and Trunks stood up and walked to the stage. "Trunks don't get nervous" Caulifla says.

"I'm okay it's not my first time fighting in a tournament" Trunks replied.

"good then you already have experience participating in a tournament" Caulifla says.

"just remember the only way to win the tournament is by working as a team" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

They're entered the stage as she turned around and saw the opponents when they walked at them. "are you all ready to fight!" the announcer screamed with excitement when they nodded when they shake they hands.

The announcer walked away. "now let's the fight start" Announcer screamed.

Nion quickly ran and threw multiple blast against him when Trunks saw the ki blast he quickly kicked the energy blast away from him. "he is fast…so I don't need to hold back" Nion thought then she appeared next to him as he was surprised he quickly blocked her punch.

She was surprised that he was able to block her punch she moved away. "it looks like I need to take this fight seriously" Nion says then she moved her hand and started to focus releasing energy on her hand when suddenly a enemy blade appeared around her hand.

Trunks was surprised about her technique. "wow! Nice technique" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "thank you it took me one year to master this technique" Nion says while looking at her blue energy blade.

She quickly ran at him and crashed her energy blade but suddenly Trunks quickly block the energy blade using his hand. "I have to admit you're even stronger than I expect" Nion says while pushing her energy blade against him.

Trunks quickly punch her in her face and quickly kicks her multiple times when he grasped her face and slammed into the ground. "it looks like I already defeat her" Trunks says when she stood up and spit blood from her mouth.

She appeared next to him and slashed him when he saw a cut on his arm. "hey…I'm not going to lose this" Nion says.

He was surprised. "she really is a stubborn person" Trunks thought then he removed the blood from his arm.

He looked at her. "I'm curious what is the reason you want to win this tournament" Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "the only reason that I participated in this tournament is so I would be able to get the money and use it to rebuild my elementary school" Nion says.

"what! You're younger than me" Trunks says.

"yes I'm six years old" Nion replied.

"no wonder she was shorter than me" Trunks thought.

Trunks looked at her. "if you want to defeat me then stop holding back" Trunks says when she looked at him.

"I thought the only worth opponent was Caulifla but I was wrong" Nion says then she released more of her power when he saw her aura was moving faster than before.

"oh interesting…she is strong" Trunks thought.

Trunks prepare himself to fight against her when she saw he was ready she quickly ran at him as their fist crashed multiple times causing shock waves.

Caulifla blocked the punches of Calaba when he was getting angry he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her as Caulifla deflected the energy blast without even trying. "dammit….she is really fast" Calaba thought.

He ran at her and smashed his feet when suddenly Caulifla caught his feet as she quickly grasped and swing it around and threw him out of the stage when the announcer saw the he was already out of the stage. "Calaba was eliminated by Caulifla!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Caulifla saw that Trunks was still fighting with Nion. "that weird I know that Trunks is stronger than her" Caulifla thought.

"Trunks do you need my help" Caulifla ask him.

Trunks block the two energy blade. "I'm going to be okay" Trunks says while blocking the two energy blade.

"I'm going to defeat you!" Nion screamed while pushing her energy blade against him when Trunks quickly kick her legs and delivered a heavy punch into her stomach and continued to delivered multiple strikes into her body causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

She removed the blood from her mouth. "I need to find a way to defeat him" Nion thought. She quickly ran at her and quickly threw a ki blast when she was able to trick him and delivered a punch into his stomach.

Trunks blocked the second punch. "that was good but not fast enough" Trunks says then he appeared next to her and punch her energy blade when the energy blade was shattered into little pieces.

Trunks delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing her to fell down in the floor. He saw the she was having a hard time standing up when he looked at her. "you really want to win the tournament" Trunks says surprised.

She spits blood from her mouth. "yes! I'm going to used the money to rebuild my school and get new equipment too" Nion says while she spits more blood from her mouth.

Trunks smiled at her. "I'm going to show you the real power of a saiyan" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "don't tell me he is planning to transform into a Super Saiyan" Caulifla thought.

Trunks started to release more of his power when the ground started to shake violently. "what the hell is going on!" Nion thought when suddenly the light was gone.

She opened her eyes and saw Trunks with blonde hair and golden aura. "Nion witness the power of a Super Saiyan!" Trunks screamed.

Nion was in shock. "Super Saiyan?" Nion says when she witnessed the power of Trunks.

"if you continue to train you would be able to transform into a Super Saiyan and even Super Saiyan Two" Trunks says.

"you're telling me I can to that too" Nion says when suddenly Trunks appeared and uppercut her in her stomach causing her to fell down unconscious.

Kefla looked around and saw all the saiyans was in shock. "why he transformed into a Super Saiyan and now all the saiyans know about the Super Saiyan" Kefla thought.

The announcer was in shock. "a..-" Caulifla grabbed his microphone.

"Hello my name is Caulifla and the transformation you have witnessed is Super Saiyan" Caulifla says when she transformed into Super Saiyan.

"all the saiyans are able to transform into Super Saiyan if you train enough and push you limits" Caulifla says.

"the total transformation we have is three" Caulifla when she give the microscope to the announcer as he was surprised.

"the winner is Caulifla and Trunks!" The announcer screamed with excitement.

Caulifla walked at her as she put her hand on her face and give her some energy when she woke up and saw her.

"Caulifla!" Nion says surprised.

"you gave my best friend a good fight" Caulifla says when she was going to say something but Caulifla interrupt her.

"I only join this tournament to have fun so if I win the tournament I'm planning of giving you my part of my money so you will be able to rebuild your school" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Trunks walked at them. "Caulifla you don't have to sacrifice your reward from winning the tournament…I was thinking the Capsule Corporation can help her rebuild her school" Trunks says.

Nion was surprised she quickly hug them. "thank you!" Nion says when Caulifla stood up and help walk to the locker room.

She saw the Nion was already sat down. "Caulifla and Trunks good luck at the tournament" Nion says.

Caulifla looked at her. "we're going to do our best to win the tournament" Caulifla says with a smile on her face when she sat down with Trunks.

"hi Trunks…I was curious…I know you was able to defeat her without transforming into a Super Saiyan" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "I was surprised about her determination of wanting to win the tournament so I thought why not show her if she continue training she is going to archive the same power as me" Trunks says.

Caulifla quickly hug him. "that really nice and I'm proud of you" Caulifla says while giving him a hug.

Corget saw that Caulifla was giving him a hug. "you bastard! You don't deserve her hug! I'm going to destroy you and I don't care if you have Super Saiyan!" Corget thought

"I'm going to be the one defeating you and Caulifla is going to love me back" Corget thought.

Caulifla saw she was still in her Super Saiyan she return on her base form when she saw Kassava walked at her. "Caulifla when you have time you should teach me how to transform into Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan Two" Kassava says.

Caulifla looks at her. "sure just ask me anytime" Caulifla replied.

The announcer walked into the middle of the stage. "the next match is Cabba and Kassava against Sarada and Olave!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Kassava and Cabba walked in the stage. "Cabba are you ready" Kassava ask him.

"yes…what about you" Cabba ask her.

"I'm good but still we need to work as a team to defeat our opponent" Kassava says.

He looked at her. "yes but for now let's focus on them" Cabba says when they already in the stage when they're turn around and saw their opponents walking at them.

The announcer walked in between them. "are you all ready to fight!" the announcer screamed with excitement when they nodded when they shake they hands.

The announcer walked away. "now let's the fight start" Announcer screamed.

Sarada and Olave quickly ran at them and threw multiple ki blast against them. Kassava rapidly deflected the energy blast in different directions when suddenly she block the punch of Sarada. "these twins are good" Kassava though the she blocked her punch.

Cabba blocked the kick from Olave. "you two should give up" Olave says the she quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast.

"we're not going to loss this fight!" Cabba screamed at her when he quickly threw multiple ki blast against them when suddenly Sarada blocked the enemy blast.

Cabba quickly walked beside her. "Kassava let's use one of our attacks" Cabba says.

Kassava looked at him. "you want to win…let's do it!" Kassava says then she quickly threw multiple ki blast around the ground causing smoke and dust to appear around the stage when Kassava appeared next to them she quickly kick them in their back and threw them in another direction.

They quickly force them to stop when suddenly Cabba appears next to them. "goodbye! Garlick cannon!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast against them when the energy blast cause a immense explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw their we're already unconscious. "the winner is Cabba and Kassava!" the announcement screamed with excitement.

"that was fun" Kassava says when he nodded at her and walk back to the locker room.

Caulifla stood up and walked at her. "Kale don't be nervous and try your best" Caulifla says.

"thank you sis" Kale replied when she saw that Caulifla sat down next to Trunks when Goten looked at her.

"Kale is this your first time participating in a tournament?" Goten ask her.

"yes is my first time participating in a tournament" Kale replied.

Goten looked at her. "you're going to be okay" Goten replied when Kale nodded at him.

The announcer walked in the middle of the stage. "the next match is Kale and Goten against Lettus and Maiz!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Kale and Goten walked to the stage. "Kale try to relax and have some fun" Goten says when she nodded at him and walked into the stage.

Kale turned around and saw the opponents walking to the stage when they're staring at each other when the announcer walked in between them. "are you all ready to fight!" the announcer screamed with excitement when they nodded when they shake they hands.

The announcer walked away. "now let's the fight start" the Announcer screamed with excitement.

Maiz looked at them. "I'm going to eliminate the weakest one" Maiz thought the he quickly ran and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Kale rapidly deflect the energy blast as he qui surprised he quickly swing his fist against her when suddenly she blocked his punch. "so you're not a weak warrior" Maiz says but Kale ignore him.

Goten quickly ran at him and quickly delivered multiple strikes into his body when suddenly he moved his hand. "take this! Gravity Impact!" Lettus screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

Goten saw the energy blast he quickly kicked the energy blast into another direction when he was surprised Goten quickly appeared next to him and delivered multiple strikes into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Goten continue to punch him and kick him multiple times when he quickly grasped his face into the ground when he saw the he slowly stood up and removed the blood from his forehead as he looked at him. "I wasn't expecting for you to be a strong fighter" Lettus says while he removed the blood from his lips

Kale continues to dodge his attack when she quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach and kick him multiple times into his stomach him as she grasped his arm and slammed her fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Maiz was getting angry he moved his hand. "he-" Kale interrupt him and delivered a heavy uppercut into his face when he fell down unconscious as the announcer saw he was already unconscious. "Maiz is eliminated by Kale!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Goten and Lettus crashed their fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves when Goten saw a opening he rapidly swing his fist into his stomach and continued to punch him multiple times.

Lettus was having a hard time blocking his punches as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Flash Strike!" Lettus screamed throwing the energy blast against him as Goten saw the energy blast he quickly charged his attack.

"kamehameha!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast against him as the two energy blast crash against each other when the two energy blast emerges and causes a explosion Goten appeared next to him and delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to fell down unconscious.

The announcer saw he was already unconscious. "the winner is Kale and Goten!" the announcer screamed with excitement when Kale and Goten walked back to the locker room suddenly Caulifla gives them a hug.

"good job Kale and Goten" Caulifla says with a proud voice when Trunks walked at them.

"that was a good fight" Trunks says.

"thanks now I even more excited than before" Kale says.

"me too" Goten says.

"you two are going to fight against Cabba and Kassava" Caulifla says excited.

"yes and you two are going to fight against Ceriac and Corget" Kale says.

"it's a interesting match" Caulifla says.

"I can't wait to beat him up" Trunks thought.

The announcer walked in the middle of the stage. "the semifinal is going to start in one hour" the announcer says.

"the first match is Caulifla and Trunks against Ceriac and Corget!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the second match is Kale and Goten against Cabba and Kassava!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla I'm going to buy some snacks from to the store do you want something" Trunks ask her.

"yes I want coke and chips" Caulifla says when she grabbed her money.

"is okay I'm going to pay it" Trunks says.

"thank you but the next time I'm going to pay" Caulifla replied when he nodded at her.

Ten minutes later

Trunks was carrying a bag full of snacks when suddenly Corget walked at him. "what do you want" Trunks says when he saw the Corget was staring at him.

Trunks looked at him. "you better move or I'm going to kick your ass!" Trunks screamed at him.

He looked at him. "no I'm going to be the one kicking your ass" Corget says while trying to punch him but he easily dodge his punch.

He looked at him. "you're an idiot and the next time you try to attack me I'm going to beat you up" Trunks says angry.

He looked at him. "I change my mind I'm going to be the one kicking your ass so Caulifla can fall in love with me" Corget says.

Trunks started to laugh. "Caulifla is never going to date a loser like you" Trunks says while making fun of him.

"I don't need to ask her I'm going to force her to have a relationship with me" Corget says.

"I'm going to make her into my little bitc-" Trunks quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"I'm not going to defeat you…I'm going to destroy you" Trunks says angry as he walked into the locker room.

Author's Notes

Chapter 54 : Sadala Tag Team Tournament: Semifinals

Match one : Caulifla and Trunks vs Ceriac and Corget

Match two: Kale and Goten vs Cabba and Kassava


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54 : Sadala Tag Team Tournament: Semifinals

Son Kefla and Son Gohan

I don't own Dragon Ball Super

Universe Six

Sadala

Trunks sat down beside her when Caulifla looked at him. "something wrong?" Caulifla ask him.

He looked at her. "no and here is your chips and a coke" Trunks says while giving her a bag.

She grabbed and looked at him. "thank you" Caulifla replied when she opened her bags and started to eat her chips.

She looked at him. "Trunks now we need to make a plan to win the next match" Caulifla says.

He grabbed his drink. "Caulifla I'm going to focus fighting against Corget and you fight against Ceriac" Trunks says.

"that's fine with me I know you would be able to defeat him" Caulifla says while eating chips.

"are you okay fighting against your friend" Trunks ask her.

"yes it's going to be okay and it's not our first time that we fought against each other" Caulifla says.

"so it's not your first time fighting against her" Trunks ask her.

"no the last time we fought it was four years ago so it would be interesting to fight her again" Caulifla says.

Trunks was going to say something when suddenly somebody step on his hand. "sorry buddy" Corget says with a cocky smile on his face.

"Caulifla after the tournament I can show you around the town and maybe we can have some fun" Corget says with a smile on his face.

Trunks looked at him. "I'm going to destroy your stupid face" Trunks thought.

Trunks was getting angry. "stupid asshole!" Trunks thought.

She looked at him. "no thank you and I think my family most likely is going to make a party" Caulifla replied.

He looked at her. "it would be more fun if you hang out with me we can have some fun in a club" Corget says.

"no and I'm thirteen years old so I can't go to that kind of places" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "don't worry I know a way so they can let you go inside the club" Corget says with a smile on his face.

She looked at him. "Corget but still the same answer no" Caulifla says.

"come on it's going to be fun" Corget says.

She was getting annoyed. "no and I don't like to go to places with strangers" Caulifla says.

Corget was trying to grabbed her hand suddenly Trunks push his hand away from her. "she already said no and she is being nice to you so leave her alone" Trunks says angry.

Corget looked at him. "touch me again and I'm going to beat you up" Corget says angry.

Trunks looked at him. "I'm not scared of you the next time you tried to bother her again I'm going to be the one kicking your stupid ass" Trunks says.

Corget looked at him. "I say move stupid brat I want to talk with her" Corget says angry when Caulifla stood up and looked at him.

"shut up! Just leave alone and the next time you disrespect my best friend I'm going to beat you up" Caulifla says angry when he looked at her and walked outside.

"take that asshole!" Trunks thought.

She sat down. "let's relax the tournament is going to start again in one hour" Caulifla says when Trunks sat down beside her.

"okay Caulifla" Trunks replied.

"I'm going to destroy him" Trunks thought.

Kale sat down beside him. "Goten let's talk about our match" Kale says when he nodded at her.

"I think you should focus fighting against Kassava while I fight against Cabba" Kale says.

"okay when I defeat her I'm going to help you fight against Cabba" Goten says.

"thanks but remember that Kassava is not a pushover and she was training with Cabba for two weeks" Kale says.

"can you tell me more about Kassava " Kale ask her.

"Kassava and Ceriac is the best friends of my sis and they always fighting against each other" Kale says.

"during the middle school Caulifla it was one of the strongest fighter then it was Kassava and Ceriac" Kale says.

"so expects her the she is going to fight without holding back" Kale says.

"don't worry Kale I'm going to take this fight seriously" Goten says when Kassava walked at them and sat down between Kale as she opened a bag of chips.

"you two want some chips" Kassava ask them when they're nodded at her when Goten grabbed some of her chips.

"Kale you're more confident than before" Kassava says.

She looked at her. "I'm the same I didn't change at all" Kale replied.

"you're wrong if you didn't change then you wouldn't never participate in the tournament or even fighting against Caulifla" Kassava says.

She looks down when Kassava interrupts her. "is okay I like the way you're trying to support yourself and not trying to get help of Caulifla" Kassava says.

"I still need her and I think I'm not that strong" Kale says.

"are you crazy…don't tell this but she already told me that she excited to have a fight with you" Kassava says.

"but you have to defeat us first if you want to fight against her team" Kassava.

She looked at him. "Goten if you don't know before Kale is really shy to talk with other boys but it looks the she don't mind talking or spending time with you" Kassava says.

"so make sure to take care of her" Kassava says with a smile on her face.

"okay I'm going to protect her" Goten says when Kale quickly get embarrassed.

He turned around and saw she was embarrassed when he get closer and touched her forehead. "that weird…you're not sick" Goten says when he saw the Kale face is red as a tomato.

"I'm okay" Kale says when she saw the Kassava was smiling at her.

"Kassava why are you doing this" Kale telepathy when Kassava stick her tongue out at her.

She looked at him. "let's relax for now" Kale says when he nodded at her.

One hour later

The announcer quickly ran into the stage as he grabbed the microphone. "Hello ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for the semifinal!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the first match is going to be Caulifla and Trunks against Ceriac and Corget!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Caulifla walked outside and suddenly Corget walked at him. "Trunks I'm going to destroy your stupid cocky smile off your face" Corget says.

"I'm not going to waste my time with you" Trunks says.

"you don't care if I insult you then I'm going to make sure that Caulifla fall in love with me so I can treat her like a bitch" Corget says.

Trunks turned around and appeared next to him as he slammed him into the ground. "I'm not going to show you any mercy when I fight you" Trunks says as he quickly follows Caulifla

She saw he was already beside her. "something wrong" Caulifla ask him.

"no" Trunks replied as they walked in the stage when he saw the Ceriac and Corget was already in the stage when the announcer quickly walked between them. "are you all ready!" the announcer screamed with excitement when they're nodded at him.

"let's the start the battle!" The announcer screamed with excitement while walking away.

Caulifla looked at her. "I want you to fight me with your full power" Caulifla says when Ceriac nodded at her she started to release more of her power when suddenly a bright light appear around her when the light was gone.

"good you already master Super Saiyan" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"I'm grateful that you tought me how to transform into Super Saiyan two years ago" Ceriac says when Caulifla transformed into Super Saiyan.

She looked at her. "maybe I would be able to help you push your limits and force you to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "Caulifla you never change…let's have some fun" Ceriac says the she prepares to fight her.

Trunks dodge the energy blast without any problems. "stop dodging and fight me like a real man!" Corget screamed furiously.

He dodged the energy blast when he quickly caught a energy blast and threw him back against him when he quickly kick the energy blast away from him.

"are you going to fight for real or am I going to have to teach you how to fight like a real warrior" Trunks says while dodging the energy blast when he tried to attack him but suddenly Trunks delivered a uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Corget spits a lot of blood. "I already told you that I'm going to destroy you" Trunks says as he delivered multiple strikes into his body and quickly grasped his arm and slammed into the ground.

He looked at him. "what ! I thought you're going to defeat me" Trunks says with a mocking voice.

Corget stood up and looked at him. "you're not going to defeat me" Corget says as he threw a energy blast when Trunks deflected the energy blast without even trying.

He walked at him and rapidly started to punch him multiple when suddenly Trunks dodged all his attack. "slow" Trunks says while dodging the attacks.

"that it! I'm not going to be nice any-" Trunks delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He looked at him. "you son of a bit-" Trunks interrupt him and smashed his knee into his face multiple times when blood was flowing down from his forehead.

He slowly stood up and removed the blood from his forehead. "you stupid brat!" Corget screamed at him.

He looked at him. "can you stop talking and show me your real power" Trunks says with a bored voice when he saw that Caulifla was still fighting against Ceriac.

Corget saw that he was distracted and quickly delivered a heavy punch when suddenly Trunks stop his punch only using his finger. "you thought that you would be able defeat me" Trunks says when Corget continued to attack him as he was able to dodge all his attack.

Trunks continue to dodge his attack. "I'm going to show you a real punch" Trunks says as he quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his mouth causing him to fell down when he spits blood from his mouth and saw one of his tooth on the floor.

He stood up and looked at him. "that it!" Corget screamed s he quickly created a energy ball as he quickly threw at him when he saw the energy blast going at him he quickly flew into the energy ball and kicked the energy blast into space.

Corget was in shock. "dam-" Trunks interrupt him and delivered multiple strikes into his body. "that it! You're boring" Trunks says as he appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Corget felt a lot of pain in his body when he appeared next to him and looked at him. "this is over!" Trunks screamed at him as he delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he quickly delivered a kick into his face when the announcer saw he was already unconscious.

"Corget is eliminated by Trunks!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

He saw she was still fighting against Ceriac. "you need some help" Trunks ask her.

"no I'm just testing her power" Caulifla says the Ceriac smiled at her and continued fighting against her.

Caulifla turned around and looked at him. "Trunks I'm going to fight her without any help" Caulifla says when she looked at her and saw that she is willing to push her limits of her power.

Caulifla looked at her. "Ceriac let's continue" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "okay Caulifla" Ceriac says while releasing more of her power.

Caulifla and Ceriac crashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves.

She dodge her punch and rapidly delivered multiple strikes into her body as she uppercut in her stomach causing her to gasp as Ceriac moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Caulifla quickly deflect the energy blast and quickly appear next to her and delivered multiple strikes into her body and slam her into the ground.

She moved her away as the announcer looked at her. "Ce-" she stood up and looked at her. "you're still acting the same way as before…holding back" Ceriac says while removing the blood from her mouth.

She looked at her. "fine I'm no going to hold bavk" Caulifla says the she appeared next to her and kick her and punch her multiple times and quickly threw her into the ground when she saw the Ceriac stood and quickly moved her hand beside her as she was charging her attack.

"Caulifla! Witness my new attack!" Ceriac screamed at her.

She looked at her. "then do your best" Caulifla smiled at her.

Ceriac put more energy in her attack. "take this! Destruction blade!" Ceriac screamed throwing the energy blast against her when she saw the massive energy blast going at her she quickly charged her attack.

"Crush Cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against her as the two energy blast crash against each other when Caulifla push the energy blast against her as Ceriac felt the energy blast getting closer at her.

"I'm not going to lose!" Ceriac says as she put more energy in her attack when Caulifla saw that she was trying her best to defeat her then she put more energy into her attack when Ceriac saw the energy blast getting closer.

"I'm going to win this!" Ceriac screamed throwing the energy blast when suddenly electricity began to appear around her when Caulifla looked at her.

She was surprised. "oh…she was able to transform into Super Saiyan Two" Caulifla thought then she quickly pushes more energy against her as she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her.

She quickly kick her and threw her into another direction. She turned around and kicked the energy blast into space. Ceriac saw she was in her super saiyan two suddenly Caulifla appeared next to her and uppercut her causing her to fell down unconscious when the announcer saw she was unconscious. "the winner is Caulifla and Trunks!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Caulifla walked at her and carried her in her arms. "let's go" Caulifla says when he nodded at her when Corget quickly took the microphone and quickly walked into the stage.

"Caulifla!" Corget screamed at her.

She turned around and looked at him. "what?" Caulifla says.

He walked at her. "I want you to be my future wife" Corget says at her while trying to hold her hand.

"no" Caulifla replied.

"why not?" Corget says.

"I don't have any special feelings for you so look for another girl that shares the same feelings as you" Caulifla says.

Corget was getting angry and felt humiliated. "you stupid thot!" Corget screamed at her when Caulifla stop Trunks.

"what did you call me!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"thot!whore! Bitch!" Corget screamed at her.

In the audience when Goku and Daikon are trying they're best to hold Koshou back. "you bastard! I'm going to tear you balls and then throw your body to the dogs!" Koshou screamed at him.

Vegeta quickly grabbed the hand of Bulma. "how dare you to call her like that!" Bulma screamed at her.

Koshou started to created a energy ball. "I'm going to destroy you! You piece of shit!" Koshou screamed at him when Kefla kicked the energy ball into space.

"calm down" Kefla says while trying to calm her dowm.

Caulifla looked at him. "I'm not going to waste my time with a idiot" Caulifla says.

"Trunks ignore that son of a bitch" Caulifla says while walking back to the locker room.

"you better run away you stupid tho-" Trunks appeared next to him and uppercut him without holding back when he fell down unconscious.

"the next time you insult her I'm going to use my full power" Trunks says as he walked beside her and looked at her.

"Caulifla I'm not going to let nobody insult you like that" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "thank you" Cauldron says with a smile on her face.

Five minutes later

Corget walked into the locker room when suddenly Kassava appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth and quickly kick him multiple times.

He spits blood from his mouth and saw the he was missing five tenths missing. "you bitch! How dare you to h-" Kassava grasped his face and slammed into the locker.

She quickly grabbed his arm. "shut the fuck up!" Kassava says.

"say another word and I'm going to break you arm" Kassava says.

"the next time you insult one of my best friends I'm going to break your bones" Kassava says.

"Caulifla is a wh-" Kassava quickly delivered a heavy punch into his ribs causing him to vomit blood.

She looked at him. "I have a similar personality as Caulifla but the difference Caulifla is to nice with her opponent" Kassava says.

"but I'm different I'm don't mind breaking the bones of people I don't like so the next time you insult her or my other best friend… I'm going to find you and make you my little bitch" Kassava says while kicking him multiple times.

"so get out of here before I change my mind and break your arm" Kassava says when Corget quickly ran away.

She turned around and saw Caulifla. "I knew you were going to beat him up" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "yes what do you expect I would do the same thing for Kale and Ceriac" Kassava says.

She looked at her. "are you sad" Kassava ask her.

"no…I didn't care about his opinion" Caulifla says when she walked at her and give her a hug.

"thank you" Caulifla says.

"you don't have to thank me and most likely you would challenge him into a battle and then knock him out" Kassava says.

"yes but for now focus on your battle" Caulifla says.

"Kassava hurry up your match is going to start " Caulifla says when she nodded at her and walked inside the locker.

Five minutes later

"the last match of the Semifinals!" the announcer screamed with excitement

"the match is Kale and Goten against Cabba and Kassava!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Kale and Goten walked to the stage. "Kale are you okay" Goten ask her.

"yes I'm just excited and nervous" Kale replied.

"it'ss my first time the I participated in a tournament" Kale says.

Goten looked at her. "we're going to be okay" Goten says.

She smiled at him. "yes we only have to focus and win this battle" Kale replied when they walked inside the stage turned around and saw that Cabba and Kassava was walking at them

They stare at each other when the announcer walked between them. "are you all ready!" the announcer screamed with excitement when they're nodded at him.

"let's the start the battle!" The announcer screamed with excitement while walking away.

Goten saw that Kale and Cabba already started to fight against each other when Kassava walked at him and looked at him. "so I'm going to fight with you" Kassava says while looking at him.

Goten looked at her. "don't underestimate me" Goten says while looking at her.

She looked at him. "Goten I know you're a strong opponent and Caulifla already told me a lot about you and Trunks" Kassava says.

"so I'm excited to test my power against you" Kassava says while staring each other at the same time when suddenly they're clashes their fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves.

Goten was surprised. "maybe she would be able to give me a challenge" Goten thought.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when she saw the energy blast going at her she quickly reacted fast and quicker in different directions when suddenly Goten delivered a punch into her stomach.

She saw the second punch she quickly dodged and punch him into his face. "Caulifla and Kale was telling the truth about you" Goten says with a smile on his face.

She looked at him. "you're good too if I didn't train with Cabba for the two weeks most likely you would be able to knock me out without any problems" Kassava replied.

She looked at him. "Goten let's skip the warm up and fight with our full power" Kassava says when he nodded at her.

Kassava started to release more of her power when she stop screaming and her aura was moving violently as Goten was confused. "I thought you was going to transform into Super Saiyan" Goten ask her.

She looked at him. "Cabba told me that I need somebody to push my limits of my base form so I would be able to transform into a Super Saiyan" Kassava says the she quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

He dodged the energy blast suddenly she appeared next to him and kick him into his face when Goten dodge her second kick and moved away from her. "she's fast…but not fast enough to defeat me" Goten thought then he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

Kassava kicked the energy blast in different directions when suddenly he appeared next to her and punchs her multiple times and kicks her into her stomach when he moved his hand near her. "masenko!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the energy blast crash against her causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappeared and saw that she was standing up when blood was flowing down in her left arm when Goten was surprised. "Kassava are you okay" Goten says in a worried voice.

"I didn't mean to hurt you" Goten says.

She looked at her. "I'm okay…and Kale is right about you" Kassava says.

"she is right that you're a kind person so focus on our battle" Kassava says while ignoring the pain of her arm.

Goten nodded at her and continued to fight against each other as they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shocks waves when Kassava quickly kick him into his stomach and threw him into the ground as she flew into the sky and moved her hand and started to charged her attack.

"Aestus Domus blast!" Kassava screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him as Goten caught the energy blast and felt the energy blast crashing against him and forcing to move when he saw the we was getting near the corner of the stage.

He transformed into Super Saiyan and kicked the energy blast into the space when he appeared next to her and delivered multiple strikes into her body as he grasped her hand and threw her into the stage when Goten flew at her and saw she was in the ground.

"kassa-" when she stood up and spits blood from her mouth when she looked at him.

She looked at him. "I'm not going to give up yet" Kassava says as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast and threw him against him when Goten deflected the energy blast in different directions when he appeared next to her and delivered multiple strikes into her body.

She felt a lot of pain when suddenly Goten smashed her face into the floor when the announcer saw she was on the floor. "kassav-" she stood up and looked at him.

She removed the blood from her mouth. "Goten you're good" Kassava says while she removes the blood from her mouth.

Goten looked at her and started to charge his attack when saw that she was going to throw a energy blast against him so he prepares to charge his attack.

"kamehameha!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

"Aestus Domus blast!" Kassava screamed throwing the energy blast at the same time when the two energy blast crash against each other Goten push the energy blast against her when she felt the energy blast crashing against her.

"I'm not going to loss this tournament!" Kassava screamed then she forced to release more of her power when suddenly she releases even more and transformed into a Super Saiyan.

Goten saw that she transformed into super saiyan he released more of his power and push it against her when he quickly used instant transmission and uppercut her as he quickly turned around and kick the energy blast into the space.

Kassava saw she was in her Super Saiyan form. "no wonder Caulifla loves transforming into Super Saiyan" Kassava says while looking at her Super Saiyan form.

Kassava threw multiple ki blast against him when Goten deflected the energy blast and appeared next to her. "sorry but this is over" Goten says as he quickly gives her a heavy uppercut into her stomach and delivered a strike into her face when she returned to her base form and fell down unconscious.

"Kassava is eliminated by Goten!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

Kale saw that Goten defeated Kassava. "good job! Now it's my turn to defeat Cabba!" Kale says while crashing her fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves.

Cabba was surprised. "Kale you're fighting even better than before" Cabba says while smashing they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves.

Goten saw the Kale and Cabba are still fighting against each other. "Kale do you need some help" Goten ask her.

"I'm going to be okay" Kale says as she dodged the punch and quickly delivered a uppercut into his stomach causing him to gasp when Cabba looked at her.

"Kale you improve a lot" Cabba says.

She looked at him. "thanks but you improved a lot too" Kale says.

"but I'm still going to do my best to defeat you" Kale says.

He looked at her. "I feel the same I'm going to do my best to defeat you" Cabba says.

Kale and Cabba crashed their fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves when suddenly Kale dodge the punch and rapidly delivered a heavy punch into his ribs causing him to gasp.

Kale continued to punch him multiple times when suddenly Cabba blocked the punch and rapidly delivered a punch into her stomach when Kale saw the he was going to throw a energy blast against her.

She quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast into the sky when she looked at him. "Kale let's skip the warm up" Cabba says the he quickly transformed into Super Saiyan.

Kale saw he was already in his Super Saiyan form the she started to release more of her power and suddenly transformed into Super Saiyan when she looked at him. "Cabba I'm going to win this fight" Kale says while she prepares to fight him.

Cabba looked at her. "I'm not going to loss" Cabba says as he quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when Kale saw the energy blast she quickly kicked the energy blast into different directions when suddenly Cabba delivered a heavy punch into her stomach.

He continue to punch her when suddenly Kale caught his hand and rapidly kick him into his stomach as she grasped his face and smashed into the ground. She moved away and saw the he stood up again as he removed the blood from his mouth. "Kale I already told you I'm not going to give up" Cabba says while he removed the dust from his shoulder.

He flew at her and quickly delivered a uppercut into her face as he continue to attack her multiple times suddenly Kale dodge the punch and quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his face.

Kale continued to punch him multiple times and quickly grasped his face and smashed into her knee multiple times when suddenly Cabba blocked his knee and saw blood flowing down in his forehead when he quickly transformed into Super Saiyan Two.

Kale looked at him. "so you want to go to the next level" Kale says then she released more of her power when suddenly she transformed into Super Saiyan Two as her aura was moving violently and electricity started to move around her.

Cabba looked at her. "this is going to be interesting" Cabba says preparing himself to fight against Kale when Goten looked at her. "wow! She is amazing and she even stronger than Cabba" Goten thought.

Kale quickly flew at him and delivered a uppercut to his face as she moved her hand and threw a ki blast against him when he saw the energy blast he quickly deflect the energy blast but suddenly she appeared next to him and connected a right hook into his face and smashed her fist into his gut causing him to gasp.

"she is a lot faster than before" Cabba thought the he quickly moved his hand beside him and charged his attack when Kale saw what he was doing she moved her hand beside her and charged her own attack.

"Garlick Cannon!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

"Kamehameha!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him as the two energy blade crashed against each other and cause a immense explosion when the smoke disappeared and Kale appeared next to him and delivered a heavy uppercut causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Cabba looked at her. "Kale you're even stronger than before" Cabba says as he flew into the sky and moved his hand beside him.

"it doesn't mean your going to defeat me!" Cabba screamed at her as he released more of his power when she quickly started to charge her attack.

"Final Cannon Flash!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

"Crush Cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the two energy blast crashed against each other causing an immense explosion when suddenly she appeared next to him.

"take this! Eraser Cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a explosion when he fell down in the ground she quickly grasped his arm and threw him away from the stage.

He opened his eyes and saw he was already out of the stage. "Cabba is eliminated by Kale!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

"the final battle is Caulifla and Trunks against Kale and Goten!" then announcer screamed with excitement when Goten and Kale walked into the locker room when Caulifla walked at them.

"good job Kale and Goten!" Caulifla says excited when Trunks walked beside her.

"it looks like we're destined to fight against each other" Trunks says.

Goten looked at him. "yes but this time I'm going to win" Goten says.

Kale looked at her. "sis I'm going to do my best to defeat you so don't hold back" Kale says.

She smiled at her. "don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Thirty minutes later

In the stage when Caulifla and Trunks was staring against Kale and Goten when the announcer walked between them. "are you all ready!" the announcer screamed with excitement when they're nodded at him.

"let's start the battle!" The announcer screamed with excitement while walking away.

Caulifla looked at her. "let's skip the warm up and fight without holding back" Caulifla says as she started to release more of her power and transformed into Super Saiyan.

She released more of her power and suddenly transformed into Super Saiyan Two when Kale was going to say something but she interrupt her. "Kale we're not going to fight in our Super Saiyan Two we're going to fight in our strongest form" Caulifla says with a smile.

Caulifla started to release more of her power and causing the whole planet to shake violently when suddenly she stop screaming and the blight light disappear when Kale saw that Caulifla transformed into her Super Saiyan Three. "Kale is now you turn to transform into Super Saiyan Three" Caulifla says excited.

Kale looked at her and nodded at her when she transformed into her Super Saiyan as Caulifla waited for her to release all her power when suddenly she transferred into Super Saiyan Two as she looked her. "sis I'm not going to lose against you" Kale says the she released more of her power causing the whole planet to shake violently.

She looked at her. "okay sis I already transform into my Super Saiyan Three" Kale says the she prepare to fight against her.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "no holding back" Trunks ask him when he nodded at him.

Trunks and Goten started to release more of their power when suddenly their transformed into Super Saiyan as their release more of his power and transformed into Super Saiyan Two. "Goten are you ready" Trunks ask him.

"yes I'm ready" Goten replied as he prepares to fight against him.

Author's Notes

Chapter 55 : Sadala Tag Team Tournament – Final Battle: Caulifla Super Saiyan Three and Trunks Super Saiyan Two vs Kale Super Saiyan Three and Goten Super Saiyan Two

Reviews

Guest

Please not make Goku black make Goten it up with Goten was conceived before goku died and was kidnapped when chi chi died. But please still make Goku and vegeta main characters in the arch.

Answer- No spoilers

Is not going to be the same as the anime or the manga

Arnas287 -can u somehow revive Raditz?

Answer – yes I'm going to revived him.

Booster Gold

Will Zen and pan be created in the deviant art and what about shallot and kaper

Answer – yes but not right now


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55 : Sadala Tag Team Tournament – Final Battle: Caulifla Super Saiyan Three and Trunks Super Saiyan Two vs Kale Super Saiyan Three and Goten Super Saiyan Two**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

Kale and Caulifla stared at each other. "is our first time the we fought against each other" Caulifla says excited.

She looked at her. "yes and I'm excited about fighting you too" Kale replied.

They're looked at each other when suddenly Caulifla and Kale crashed at the same time causing multiple shocks waves when suddenly Kale dodge the punch and quickly delivered a heavy punch into her stomach. "that was good but not enough to defeat me" Caulifla says while she dodge the punch and rapidly delivered a hook into her face.

Caulifla grasped her hand and threw in the other side when suddenly Goten caught her. "thank you…she almost eliminated me" Kale says.

He looked at her. "no problem…do you have a idea to defeat them" Goten ask her.

She looked at him. "just for now tried to defeat Trunks and I'm going to fight against sis" Kale says.

Caulifla appeared next to her and delivered a punch into her face when Goten tried to attack but suddenly Trunks appeared and kick him into his stomach when Goten blocked his kick. "I'm not going to loss this time" Goten says the he quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his face.

Trunks was surprised about his determination. "you really want to defeat me" Trunks says.

He looked at him. "yes and is not going to be the same as the world martial tournament" Goten replied.

Trunks looked at him. "then do you best to defeat me" Trunks says with a smile on his face.

Trunks and Goten release more of they power as the aura was getting bigger and electricity started to move more faster than before when they're stop screaming when suddenly they're ran each other and crashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves.

Trunks and Goten continued to crash they've fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves and the ground shattered into little pieces. "Goten you got stronger than before" Trunks says while crashing fist at the same time.

Goten looked at him. "yes I'm become stronger because Kale help me push my limits" Goten says while he delivered a punch into his stomach when Trunks dodged the punch he quickly delivered a uppercut into his face.

He looked at him. "you got stronger too" Goten says when he saw the he was a lot more faster than before.

He looked at him. "yes Caulifla help me to improve my speed and strength" Trunks says when suddenly they crashed the fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves when Trunks moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Goten deflected the energy blast in different directions when suddenly Trunks appeared and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach and quickly grasped his arm and swing around the stage.

He let him go and saw the he was going to crash outside of the stage Kale quickly used instant and caught him. "good the I was able to help you" Kale says.

"thank you" Goten says the she nodded at him when he quickly flew at him and crashed they fist at the same time.

Caulifla and Kale threw multiple ki blast against each other. "sis I'm going to defeat you!" Kale screamed at her the she dodged the energy blast and quickly threw a energy blast against her.

Caulifla quickly used instant transmission and swing her fist and crashed into her face when Kale saw the second attack she rapidly blocked it. "thank you for not holding back but I'm still going to win this" Kale says the she rapidly delivered a heavy punch into her stomach.

Caulifla caught the second punch and looked at her. "good that you trying you best to defeat me but it don't mean I'm going to lose" Caulifla says the she quickly delivered a knee into her stomach causing her to gasp as she moved her hand and quickly threw a energy blast against her.

Kale saw the energy blast she quickly kicked the energy blast into space as she looked at her. **"I need to find a way to defeat her"** Kale thought the she quickly used instant transmission and quickly hold her and slam her into the floor.

Caulifla was surprised she quickly stood up and removed the dust from her shoulder. **"she really want to defeat me….good this is getting more interesting than before"** Caulifla thought.

Caulifla moved her hand and quickly threw multiple ki blast against her as Kale deflected the energy blast she appeared next to her and delivered multiple strikes into her body when suddenly Kale blocked the attack and quickly kick her in her stomach as she moved her hand and charged her attack. "masenko!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Caulifla saw the energy blast she quickly kick the energy blast when Kale appeared next to her and delivered a hook into her face. "that was a good one..but not enough to defeat me" Caulifla says while removing blood from her lips.

She quickly used instant transmission and kick her into her stomach when she continue to kick her multiple times she moved her hand and threw a ki blast but Kale quickly deflect it as Caulifla moved her hand and charged her attack. "Garlick gun!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Kale saw the energy blast she quickly kick the energy blast into space when Goten quickly flew at her. "Kale let's fight like a team" Goten says.

She looked at him. "okay let's do it" Kale replied.

Kale and Goten quickly flew at her and attack her multiple times as she blocked the punches of Kale and Goten at the same time when suddenly Trunks quickly punch Goten into his face when she looked at him. "nice attack" Caulifla says while blocking the punches of Kale.

Trunks looked at her. "thanks" Trunks replied when he looked at her. "do you have a plan to defeat them" Trunks ask her.

"yes remember about our special attack" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

Caulifla and Trunks started to charge their attacks. "Kale and Goten! We're going to win!" Caulifla screamed at them when Kale noticed what Caulifla and Trunks are doing she quickly ran at Goten.

"Goten let's do it!" Kale screamed at him when he nodded at her they started to charge their attacks.

Kefla saw the Caulifla and Trunks already was creating the energy blast. **"I wonder what they're doing "** Kefla thought while watching the fight.

Trunks quickly get embarrassed when Caulifla hold his hand and her face was getting closer to his face when he saw she was ready to throw the energy blast. "eraser cannon!" Caulifla screamed. "final flash!" Trunks screamed forcing the two energy blast to emerge and turn into a massive energy blast.

Kale hold the hand of Goten when he saw she was embarrassed. "let's win this!" Kale screamed.

"eraser cannon!" Kale screamed. "kamehameha!" Goten screamed at the same time when the two energy blast emerges into one massive energy blast.

The two energy blast crash against each other causing the ground to shattered into little pieces. "we're not going to lose!" Caulifla screamed while pushing more power into her attack.

"we're going to win this tournament!" Kale screamed at her when suddenly the two massive energy blast emerges and cause a immense explosion when the smoke disappeared and the announcer quickly opened his eyes when he saw the stage was destroyed when he looked around and saw them in the ground.

"is a tied!" the announcer screamed with excitement.

He looked at them. "so the means they going to receive the half of the price" the announcer says.

Caulifla help Trunks to stand up and looked at him. "that was fun but next time let's win the tournament" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Kale stood up and help Goten to stand up. "it was fun fighting along with you but next time let's do our best and win the tournament" Kale says with a smile on her face.

Caulifla and Trunks walk at them. "that was a good fight but next time we're going to win the tournament" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "yes it was fun fighting against you two but the next time we're going to win the tournament" Kale replied.

The announcer walked at them. "hello…call you parents so you can get the reward" The announcer says when they nodded at him and quickly used instant transmission.

 **Three minutes later**

Koshou, Bulma and Chichi was standing beside them. "let's go so you all sign some papers and received the reward" The announcer says when their nodded at him.

 **One hour later**

Trunks walked beside her. "it looks that we're going in you house" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "yes" Caulifla replied.

She was looking down. **"it looks like they forgot the today is my birthday…even Kale and mom forgot about my birthday"** Caulifla thought while looking down.

Trunks looked at her. **"I can't wait to give her birthday gift"** Trunks thought.

Koshou looked at him. "Trunks come over here" Koshou says when Trunks turned around and walked at her.

"Trunks do me a favor and ask my daughter to show the way of the store to by the drinks…you know for the surprised party" Koshou whispers on his ear when he nodded at her.

He quickly ran at her. "Caulifla lets go to the store to buy some snacks" Trunks looked at her.

Caulifla looked at him. "okay I know a store the is close from my house" Caulifla says when Trunks quickly started to follow her when Koshou saw the her daughter and Trunks was already gone.

Koshou looked at them. "let's go and let's finish organizing the party" Koshou says the she quickly walked inside the house.

 **In another location**

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla…are you feeling okay" Trunks ask her.

"yes I'm okay" Caulifla replied.

"are you sure? " Trunks ask her.

"yes and I'm really excited that I was able to fight against Kale" Caulifla says.

"what kind of snacks you're looking for" Caulifla says.

"chips and some drinks" Trunks replied.

"okay I'm going to recommend you ones of my favorite snacks and drinks" Caulifla says when they walked inside the store.

 **One hour later**

Trunks was carrying multiple bags in his arm when he looked at her. "Caulifla do me a favor and close you eyes" Trunks says.

"what?" Caulifla says confused.

"just close you eyes" Trunks says.

"why!? Give me a reason why should close my eyes" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla….do you trust me" Trunks replied.

"yes I trust you" Caulifla says.

"then trust me and close you eyes" Trunks replied.

Caulifla looked at him. "fine…you better don't prank me" Caulifla says the she closed her eyes when Trunks walked beside her and put his hand on her eyes so she wouldn't e able to see.

"just follow my instructions" Trunks says.

"okay….I'm going to trust you but if you make a prank against me…I'm going to beat you up" Caulifla says when he nodded at her when he walked beside her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Trunks quickly moved his hand when suddenly. "happy birthday!" Kefla and the rest says screamed at the same time as Caulifla was surprised and shock at the same time.

Caulifla looked around and saw her friends. "Caulifla happy birthday" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "thank you" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "how old are you?" Trunks ask her.

"I'm Fourteenth years old" Caulifla says.

Kassava walked at her. "hi birthday girl" Kassava says while waving her hand.

"hi Kassava" Caulifla replied.

" Caulifla are you ready to have fun" Kassava ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"good because our other friends are here too" Kassava says.

She was surprised. "good….Trunks let me show you my other friends" Caulifla says the she grabbed his hand and walked to his other friends.

Trunks saw four girls one of the girls have a similar hair style as Kale while the other three have long her when she walked beside one of them. "Trunks her name is Ruby and her favorite food is cookies so sometimes we call her cookie monster" Cauliflower says.

Trunks looked at her. "hi my name is Trunks" Trunks says.

She looked at them. "hi Caulifla and Trunks…..you already know the I hate the nickname" Ruby says.

Caulifla looked at her. "Ruby…tell me what are you eating right now" Caulifla says while looking at her.

"eating cookies" Ruby says while she continue to eat more cookies. "so…I don't like the nickname" Ruby says.

She saw the other three was staring at her when they're walled at her. "Caulifla..you didn't told me that you have a boyfriend" the saiyan girl with long hair.

Caulifla quickly get embarrassed. "what!...Trunks is only a friend" Caulifla says embarrassed when saw the Trunks was embarrassed too.

"my name is May" May says while shaking his hand.

"Hi my name is Elery" Elery says.

"Hi my name is Kayle and I'm the youngest sister of May" Kayle says while shaking his hand.

"Caulifla are you planning to do something fun" May ask her.

"I don't know maybe play games or eat food" Caulifla says.

Ruby looked at her. "let's play some games" Ruby replied.

"sure that sounds fun" Caulifla replied when she hear somebody's calling her name when she grabbed the hand of Trunks and walked in the direction.

"happy birthday!" one of the guys screamed at her.

Trunks looked at them. "hi" Caulifla replied when one of the guys looked at him.

"you must be Trunks..the new best friend of Caulifla" one of the guys says.

"yes my name is Trunks" Trunks replied.

He smiled at him. "my name is Erkin" Erkin says.

"hi my name is Langal and I'm the younger brother of Erkin" Langal says.

"hi my name is Lemogras" Lemogras says while eating his food.

"hi my name is Matoto and I'm the older brother of Ceriac" Matoto says.

Erkin saw the Trunks was staring at him as he get closer. "calm down we only look Caulifla like a younger sister so don't get jealous" Erkin says.

Caulifla looked at him. "you better didn't say anything embarrassing about me" Caulifla says angry.

"Trunks you're lucky that you didn't meet Caulifla when she was five years old" Erkin says.

"I still remember the painful memory" Erkin says

 **Flashback**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala (year 769)**

 **Koshou and Daikon house**

Erkin and his friends finish eating a chocolate cake. "Caulifla have a good taste" Erkin says while enjoying the last piece of the chocolate cake.

"brother are you sure it was okay to eat her cake" Langal says.

"yes and I hear the she was training with Ceriac and Kassava so she Is going to take a long t-" when he stop and saw the Caulifla was staring at them when she walked beside them and saw the chocolate cake was gone.

"you bastards!" Caulifla screamed at them when suddenly they're quickly ran out of the house.

He looked back. **"she not g-"** Caulifla appeared and slam him into the floor when he look up and saw his other friends was already unconscious.

Caulifla was getting angry even more than before. "stand up" Caulifla screamed the she quickly kick him multiple times.

"buy me a new chocolate cake or I beat you up!" Caulifla screamed while punching and kicking him multiple times.

 **Flashback end**

Caulifla quickly get angry and knock him out. "Trunks let's go somewhere else" Caulifla says while dragging him away from them when suddenly she hear somebody calling her name when she turned around and looked at her.

"hi grandma" Caulifla says when she noticed the he was surprised.

"her name is Aiko" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "Hi my name is Trunks" Trunks says while shaking her hands.

" **she don't look like a grandma…she looks the same age as Caulifla mother"** Trunks thought.

She looked at them. " Caulifla you didn't tell me that you have a boyfriend" Aiko says surprised.

Caulifla and Trunks quickly get embarrassed. "what! He..is only a friend" Caulifla says embarrassed.

Aiko looked at her. "I didn't know that I have a shy granddaughter" Aiko says while patting her head.

Trunks looked at her. "are you sure you're the grandmother…you look to young" Trunks says when suddenly Caulifla punch him in his stomach.

He quickly looked at her. "Caulifla that hurts" Trunks complained.

"is rude to ask somebody age" Caulifla says angry.

She looked at her. "is okay I'm sixty two years old and we stay in our prime until ninety years old" Aiko says.

Trunks looked around. " Caulifla…where is you grandfather" Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "my grandfather died during a war in another planet" Caulifla says.

"I'm sorry I didn't know" Trunks replied.

Aiko looked at him. "is okay…you didn't know" Aiko says while patting his head.

Aiko looked at her. "you're going to love the gift the I'm going to give it to you" Aiko says.

She looked at her. "can you tell me what kind of gift are you going to give me" Caulifla ask her.

"no is a surprise" Aiko says.

"I'm going to talk with you mother and have fun with you friend Trunks" Aiko says with a smile on her face when Caulifla saw the she already left.

"Trunks let's look for Kale and Goten " Caulifla says.

"is going to be easy to find them" Trunks replied when he started to look for Kale and Goten.

 **Ten more minutes**

Caulifla and Goten sat down beside them. "Kale you didn't tell me about the surprised party" Caulifla says while looking at her.

She looked at her. "sis are you excited about opening you gifts" Kale says.

"yes but I wonder where is my mom" Caulifla says.

"I don't know" Kale replied when Caulifla turned around and saw her mother bringing a cake.

"birthday girl! Come over here !" Koshou screamed at her.

Caulifla quickly stood up and walked beside her when she saw the Trunks was beside her. " Happy Birthday Caulifla!" Trunks and the rest screamed at the same.

Caulifla grabbed the knife and cut the first piece of the cake. "yes…is chocolate" Caulifla says while she cut the cake when she turned around and give a piece of chocolate to Trunks.

"thank you" Trunks replied.

"no problem" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla saw a lot of gifts when she grabbed a box. "this is from Bulma" Caulifla says when she opened and saw a necklace.

She looked at her and give her a hug. "thank you" Caulifla says while giving her a hug.

"it was nothing my sweetheart" Bulma says when Cauliflower stop giving her a hug when she grabbed another gift.

"Vegeta?" Cauliflower says surprise when she opened and saw a Saiyan armor.

"thank you Vegeta" Caulifla says with a smile on her face as Caulifla says the she × to open her gifts when Bulma looked at him.

"Trunks give her gift right now" Bulma says.

Trunks started to calm down when he grabbed a capsule and threw it when suddenly a big gift appeared when Trunks grabbed the gift and walked at her. "happy birthday" Trunks says.

She was surprised as she opened the gift and saw a PlayStation Four. "it looks different" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "yes is different because I was the one who created and is even better than original" Trunks says.

She saw another box as she opened and saw a cellphone. "you would be able to talk with me even when you're in universe six and don't worry Kale and Goten have they're own cellphone" Trunks says.

Caulifla grabbed the last gift when she opened and saw a new laptop . "wow! It looks great! " Caulifla says excited when she walked at him.

"thank you" Caulifla says the she get closer at him and give him a kiss on his cheek when Trunks quickly get embarrassed.

Bulma and Koshou looked at each other. **"it looks I'm going to have some grandchildren with Trunks and my sweet daughter"** Koshou thought.

" **you can do it son"** Bulma thought.

Kefla looked at her. **"Trunks should feel honor the Caulifla from my timeline never give a boy a kiss on the lips not even in the cheek..I bet the other boys is going to get jealous"** Kefla thought while giving food to Celleri and Gine jr.

Kefla looked at her. **"yes I wonder what kind of relationship they going to have in the future "** Kefla thought the she continue to give food to her daughters.

Caulifla looked at him. "hello? Are you feeling okay" Caulifla ask him.

Trunks was still embarrassed. "yes I'm okay" Trunks say embarrassing the she continue to open her birthday gifts.

She saw the it has some video games when she grabbed. "the games looks interesting let's p-" Kassava quickly grabbed her hand. "Caulifla you can play video games in another day let's play a game the everybody can play" Kassava says.

She looked at her. "fine let's play with you silly game" Caulifla says.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Caulifla room**

Trunks was looking around. "you have a nice room" Trunks says

She looked at him. "yes is nice" Caulifla replied when Kassava put a bottle of glass.

"the game is true or dare" Kassava says excited.

She looked at her. "Kassava don't you dare used this game to act like a pervert person" Caulifla says angry.

"calm down is going to be fun" Kassava says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "fine let's play the game" Caulifla says when she saw the her friends was already there.

She saw the Kale and Goten are going to play too. "are you sure that you two want to play this game" Caulifla ask her.

"yes and it sounds fun" Kale replied and Goten nodded at her.

Kassava spin the bottle when it landed at Kale and Kassava. "true or dare" Kassava ask her.

Kale looked at her. "dare" Kale replied.

Caulifla was surprised. "Kale you have a lot of courage to choose dare…let me think…kiss Goten" Kassava says with a cocky smile on her face.

"what!" Kale says in shock.

"you already choose dare! So kiss him!" Kassava says.

Kale quickly kiss him on the cheek causing Goten to get embarrassed. "Kale that was boring" Kassava complained the she spin the bottle again.

The bottle of glass suddenly stop and it was Caulifla and Ceriac. "true or dare!" Ceriac ask her.

"true" Caulifla replied.

"scary cat" Kassava says.

"shut up" Caulifla says angry.

"what are you scared of" Ceriac ask her.

Caulifla looked at them. "I'm scared of frogs…I hate the slimy legs and they're weird eyes" Caulifla replied.

"you're scared of frogs" Kassava says tying to stop her laughter.

"shut up! I know you're scared of needles" Caulifla says.

"I don't care" Kassava says while looking in another direction when she spin the bottle when suddenly it stop and it was Trunks and Kassava.

She looked at him. "Trunks give a Caulifla a kiss" Kassava says

Caulifla looked at him. "just do it" Caulifla says when Trunks quickly give her a kiss on her cheek causing her to get embarrassed.

"Trunks that was boring" Kassava complained the she spin the bottle when suddenly it was Caulifla and Kassava.

"true or dare" Caulifla ask her.

"dare" Kassava replied.

Caulifla smiled at her. "I want you to kiss Cabba" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Kassava looked at her. "that okay" Kassava replied when she stood and walked beside him when she quickly kiss him as the rest was in shock.

She stop giving him a kiss Cabba suddenly fainted. "that was fun" Kassava says.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kassava it don't mean you won the game" Caulifla says the they continental to play each other.

 **Five hours later**

Caulifla saw the her friends was already gone and saw it was already late. "Trunks and Goten go to sleep in my older brother room don't worry he already left" Caulifla says.

Kale was already sleepy. "Goodnight sis, Trunks and Goten" Kale says.

"Goodnight" Goten and the rest replied at the same time.

"Caulifla let's wake up tomorrow early and go to universe seven a found a interesting planet and I think it would be fun to have a trip over there" Trunks says.

"sure that sounds fun" Caulifla replied.

"goodnight" Caulifla says.

"Goodnight" Trunks and Goten says at the same time when he saw she was already in her room.

"Goten let's go I want to visit the planet" Trunks says when they walked into the room when Goten when to sleep on the bed meanwhile Trunks decided to sleep on the floor.

He turned around and remember the kiss of Caulifla when he quickly get embarrassed. "it looks the tomorrow is going to be another interesting day" Trunks says the he fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 56 : Planet Ginvomia**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56 : Planet Ginvomia**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Gohan and Kefla residence)**

Gohan walked at her. "what did you parents tell you when the saiyans discover about the Saiyans transformation" Gohan ask her.

"my mother told me that they planning to open a school to teach other saiyans how to transform into Super Saiyan" Kefla replied.

"I thought you parents don't know how to transform into Super Saiyan " Gohan says confused.

"that why Goku and Vegeta are going to train them in the hyperbole time chamber" Kefla says.

"the same as Gine and Bardock" Kefla says.

"they're going to train in the hyperbole time chamber for three days" Kefla says.

Gine Jr and Celleri sat down in the lap of Kefla. "are you two hungry" Kefla ask them when Celleri and Gine jr nodded at her.

Kefla looked at him. "Gohan can you watch the two little angels I'm going to make something to eat" Kefla says when Gohan pick them up and sat down in the sofa.

"Gohan are you hungry too" Kefla ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied while taking holding the small hand of Celleri when Gohan saw the Kefla already went to the kitchen.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gohan hear somebody knocking the do when he put the two babies in the floor as he quickly opened the door and saw Eighteenth and Marron. "Hi Eighteenth and Marron" Gohan says.

"hi" Eighteenth and Marron says at the same time when Marron quickly ran in the living room and sat down beside the babies when Eighteenth and Gohan saw the Marron was playing with them.

She looked at him. "Gohan where is Kefla" Eighteenth ask him.

"she in the kitchen cooking food for the babies" Gohan replied.

"Marron be careful with the babies" Eighteenth says when Marron nodded at her when Eighteenth walked into the kitchen and saw the Kefla was cooking breakfast.

"good morning" Eighteenth says.

"good morning" Kefla replied when she saw the Eighteenth was looking at her.

"Kefla so how is you new life with Gohan and you two little babies" Eighteenth ask her.

"it wasn't easy but I'm really happy spending time with my two little angels and my husband" Kefla says.

"when my two babies are sleeping most if the time Gohan and me are training outside and sometimes we watch movies" Kefla says.

Eighteenth looked at her. "I can see that you're really happy" Eighteenth says.

She looked at her. "Eighteenth are planning to have another child with Krillin" Kefla ask him.

"I'm going to wait when my daughter is a little bit older" Eighteenth replied.

"Kefla are you planning to have more children" Eighteenth ask her.

"yes it would be nice to have another child but I think is to early to have another child" Kefla says.

" **I would love to have another child when the tournament of power is over but right now I have to focus on my training and my family"** Kefla thought.

"would you want to have a boy or girl" Eighteenth ask her.

"I would say a boy and I would name him Gohanks" Kefla says.

"is a good name" Eighteenth replied when she saw the Kefla was still cooking.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla saw the Celleri was making a mess she sat down beside her. "sweetheart you're making a mess" Kefla says the she grabbed the spoon.

"Celleri open you cute little mouth" Kefla says when she opened and put the food inside her mouth when Kefla grabbed a napkin and clean her cheeks meanwhile Gohan was giving food to Gine jr.

Eighteenth looked at them. **"good thing the Kefla and Gohan are good parents"** Eighteenth thought.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock and Gine residence**

Gine sat down beside him. "Bardock what do you want to do today" Gine ask him.

Bardock looked at him. "let's train together maybe you would be able to transform into Super Saiyan two" Bardock replied.

She looked at him. "okay and after that let's do something else" Gine says.

Bardock looked at her. "sure sounds fun" Bardot replied.

Gine sat down on his laps. "Bardock sometimes I miss my son Raditz and even my best friend Fasha" Gine says.

"I don't think our oldest son would want a peaceful life and I don't know about Fasha" Bardock says.

He saw the she was sad he grasped her waist and give her a kiss in her lips when he stop and saw the Gine was embarrassed when she looked at him. "I didn't tell you to stop" Gine says the she quickly jumped at him and kiss him on his lips.

She stop kissing him. "let's start our training" Gine says when Bardock nodded at her when they stood up and walked outside as they started to train each other.

 **Eight hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Gohan walked into the living room when he saw the Vegeta, Goku and Bardock. "hi son" Goku says.

"hi father" Gohan replied.

Vegeta looked at them. "Gohan we already decided that we're going to train with Whis in two weeks" Vegeta says.

Gohan looked him. "is okay and I think we would be able to train with Whis " Gohan says.

Vegeta looked at him. "I wonder how strong Kefla is going to became after training with Whis" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "it would be interesting to fight her" Goku says.

Bardock looked at him. "I want to train with Whis too I want to make sure I'm strong enough to protect my wife" Bardock says.

Gohan looked at him. "I think Whis is going to be okay about training you" Gohan says.

Goku looked at him. "I know a way to convince him if he say no" Goku says.

"food" Goku says.

Gohan looked at him. "yes my father is right and my wife don't have any problems making food for Whis" Gohan says.

Vegeta looked at them. "good I can't wait to train with Whis" Vegeta says .

Goku stood up. "let's have a sparring match it was a long time the we fought against each other" Goku says excited.

Vegeta stood up. "fine with me" Vegeta replied.

"it would be fun and be interesting to fight against Vegeta and Gohan" Bardock says.

Gohan stood up. "then let's go and find somewhere we can fight" Gohan says when they're went outside.

"I know the perfect place so follow me" Goku says the he fly away when he turned around and saw they we're following him.

Goku looked at them. **"is going to be fun fighting against them"** Goku thought.

 **West City**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Caulifla looked at him. "is so boring" Caulifla says.

"we already spend the whole day training… I want to do something else" Caulifla says.

Trunks quickly stood up. "my mom have a spaceship lets go to another planet" Trunks says.

Kale looked at her. "are you sure is okay to used the spaceship " Kale ask him.

Trunks looked at her. "yes my mother give me permission to used the spaceship" Trunks says.

Goten looked at him. "Trunks are you sure that you mom is going to let's us used the spaceship " Goten ask him.

"yes" Trunks replied.

"okay then let's go" Goten says

 **Ten minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Trunks quickly grabbed at capsule as he ran outside and saw the Caulifla was waiting for him. "oh you have a spaceship" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "yes and this spaceship is a new product from Capsule Corporation" Trunks says when he push the capsule and a spaceship appeared.

Caulifla looked around. "wow…is a sweet ship" Caulifla admiring the spaceship.

"do you know how to fly this" Caulifla ask him.

"yes it was easy to learn how to fly a spaceshi" Trunks says with a proud voice.

"nice my mother taught me how to fly a spaceship" Caulifla says.

"Trunks are you sure the Bulma give you permission to use the new spaceship" Caulifla says.

"yes" Trunks replied.

" **I hope my mother don't get angry the I grabbed the spaceship without permission"** Trunks thought.

"Trunks let's take turn flying the spaceship" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "is okay with me" Trunks says when he saw the Kale and Trunks walked beside them.

"wow…the spaceship looks amazing" Kale says.

"yes is really amazing" Goten replied.

Trunks looked at them. "I think we need to leave right now" Trunks says when she nodded at him .

She saw the he was excited about the trip when she smiled at him. "let's go!" Caulifla says with excitement when they walked in the spaceship when she turn the spaceship and suddenly a list appeared in the screen.

"hmmm… Planet Ginvomia sounds interesting" Caulifla says

He looked at her. "okay then let's go to the planet" Trunks says the he pushes the button when suddenly the spaceship started to fly and travel to Planet Ginvomia

 **Nine hours later**

 **Planet Ginvomia**

Caulifla push the button and the door suddenly open when she walked outside and saw the new scenery. "wow! It looks amazing!" Caulifla screamed with excitement.

Kale walked outside and looked around. "it looks interesting" Kale says.

"I think we should be careful we don't know if people or dangerous animals live in this planet" Kale says.

Goten saw a lot of animals near them. "let's go over there. .u can see a lot of animals" Goten says.

Kale looked at him. "okay let's go but make sure to be careful we don't know nothing about this animals" Kale says.

"is okay" Goten says the Kale and Goten walked into the forest.

 **In another location**

Caulifla quickly flew into the tree and sat down in the branch when Trunks quickly sat down beside her. "Caulifla you already master Super Saiyan three what are you going to do next" Trunks says.

"sis told me to make my base stronger so I was training most of my time in my base form" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "no wonder during the tournament you was fighting better than before" Trunks says.

"the same thing for you" Caulifla says.

"yes but it would nice if I was able to transform into Super Saiyan three" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "wait….you can train with my parents I hear the my parents are going to train in the hyperbole time chamber for three days" Caulifla says.

"I think you father would be able to train you and Goten how to transform into Super Saiyan three " Caulifla says.

"training in the hyperbole time chamber for three days" Trunks says.

"sounds good and I would be able to improve a lot more faster than before" Trunks says

"yes and after that you can make you base form stronger" Caulifla says.

 **Two hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked into her lab and saw the one of the capsule is missing. "that strange I remember I put it like here" Bulma says.

She sat down and turn on the computer when she saw the his son grabbed one of the capsule and left the house. **"son you're in big trouble"** Bulma thought the she quickly ran to the living room.

She saw the Vegeta was taking care of his younger son as she walked beside him. "Vegeta can you find Goku and tell him to use instant transmission to find my son and his friends" Bulma says.

"you have to wait right now he is training with King Kai" Vegeta says.

"my son is going to be alright" Vegeta says.

"what he is in a unknown planet and is dangerous for him what happens if somebody attacks them" Bulma says in a worry voice.

He looked at her. "Trunks is with Caulifla and when they work together nobody can defeat them" Vegeta says.

"but they still kids" Bulma says.

"they're going to be okay" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to trust them but the next time I'm going to give him a punishment" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

Bulma grabbed his hand. "let's go to the park I bet our son is going to like playing over there" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "okay let's go but after that we go somewhere to eat" Vegeta says.

Bulma looked at him. "is a deal" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

 **Kefla and Gohan residence**

In the living when Celleri and Gine jr saw the her mom was laid down in the floor as Celleri tried to removed her hairband when she grabbed and looked at her. "what are you doing" Kefla ask her.

Celleri tried to grab her hairband when she put her on the floor. "you want my hairband" Kefla says when she nodded her head.

Kefla removed her hairband and give it to her when Gohan sat down beside Gine jr. "Kefla you look the same as Celleri when you're not wearing you hairband" Gohan says.

He looked at her. "I think you look better without a hairband" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "you think so" Kefla replied at him.

"yes you look more beautiful than before" Gohan says when suddenly she quickly get embarrassed.

She looked at him. "okay I'm not going to wear the hairband anymore" Kefla says when she looked to the hairband and remember the bad memories as she threw in another direction and destroyed into little pieces.

" **the hairband only have bad memories about the tournament of power"** Kefla thought when suddenly Celleri sat down on her laps when suddenly the stomach of Celleri and Gine started to growl when she put Celleri beside Gohan.

She looked at him. "Gohan take care of the two little angels I'm going to make food for the babies "Kefla says.

 **One Hour later**

 **Planet Ginvomia ( Lake)**

Caulifla saw the Kale and Goten was already swimming when she quickly caught Trunks and threw him into the lake. "Caulifla! That unfair!" Trunks screamed.

Caulifla quickly ran and jumped into the lake when Trunks quickly swim at her. "take this!" Trunks says while throwing water at her.

She quickly moved and looked at him. "you want to play dirty!Then take this!" Caulifla says while throwing water against him.

Kale saw the Caulifla and Trunks was having fun when suddenly Goten swim at her. "Kale come with me" Goten says while waving at her.

She swim at him and saw a family of ducks. "is really nice" Kale says.

"yes just make sure you're quiet so they're don't get scared" Goten says.

Kale looked at him. "Goten let's be a little bit closer" Kale says while getting closer when Goten quickly swim at her when he get closer and saw the ducks swimming away from them.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Gohan walked beside her. "Kefla when are you going to pick up you parents" Gohan ask her.

She turned and looked at him. "tomorrow" Kefla replied.

"Caulifla and Kale are going to stay here too so I'm going to buy more food" Kefla says.

"good it looks that our daughters like to spend time with you sisters" Gohan says.

"yes because Caulifla and Kale always bring candy for them and they always spoiling them" Kefla says.

"but I'm happy the my two daughters are getting along with my two sisters" Kefla says.

 **Three hours later**

 **Planet Ginvomia**

Caulifla saw it was already late. "Trunks we need to leave right now" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "yes you right I don't want to get in trouble with my mother" Trunks says.

"Trunks I want to fly the spaceship" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "okay" Trunks replied.

"I'm going to tell Kale and Goten that we already leaving" Caulifla says the she quickly ran into the forest.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Forest**

Caulifla walked at them. "Goten and Kale we're going to leave right now" Caulifla says when suddenly she walked back.

Goten was confused. "Caulifla are you okay" Goten says while holding a frog on his hand when Kale quickly walked beside him.

"Goten can you put the frog away from sis" Kale says.

"sis is scare of frogs" Kale says.

"what! I'm not scared of frogs!" Caulifla says angry when suddenly a frog landed on her shoulder as she slowly looked to the frog.

"ahhhhhh!" Caulifla screamed in horror the she quickly threw the frog away from her.

Goten was surprised the Caulifla was scared of a frog. "Goten…you…better don't tell nobody about this" Caulifla says while looking at him.

"I'm promised I'm not going to tell anyone" Goten says.

He looked at her. "Caulifla why are you scared of frogs most of them are cute" Goten says.

"cute….puppies are cute….frogs are ugly and disgusting" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "frogs have slimy legs and weird eyes too" Caulifla says.

Kale walked beside her. "sis lets go before you destroy a forest again" Kale says.

Goten looked at them confused. " destroy a forest?" Goten says confused.

"yes my mom told me when Caulifla was four years old she when to the forest to play with the animals but one day a frog touch her leg the she accidentally destroyed the whole forest" Kale says.

She looked at them. "what! I was only four years old…it don't matter" Caulifla says.

"we need to leave right now so we don't get in trouble with Bulma or sis" Caulifla says when they nodded at her and walked back to the spaceship.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Spaceship**

Caulifla turned around. "everybody is ready" Caulifla says.

"yes" Trunks and the rest says at then same time.

Caulifla turn on the spaceship. "Trunks and Goten the next time we go somewhere else let's go to universe six" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "sounds fun but which planet are we going" Trunks ask her.

She turned around. "is a surprise" Caulifla says the age started to fly the spaceship and travel back to Earth.

 **Eight hour later**

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

Bulma and Vegeta walked outside and saw a spaceship when Trunks and his friends walked outside of the spaceship. **"shit…I'm going to be in trouble with my mom"** Trunks thought.

Bulma walked at them. "Caulifla how it was the trip with my son" Bulma ask her.

"it was fun" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "sis…I think big sis is waiting for us" Kale says.

"you right Kale…I don't feel like to get in trouble with sis" Caulifla says.

"goodbye!" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time when Kale grabbed the hand of Caulifla when she used instant transmission and travel to Kefla house.

Bulma looked at him. "Trunks the next time you go to another planet without permission I'm going to take off all you video games" Bulma says.

"okay mom" Trunks says when he saw his father.

"Goten lets ask him right now" Trunks says when he nodded at him as they quickly ran at him.

"father!" Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at them. "what?" Vegeta says while holding Vegeta jr.

"Caulifla told me that you and Goku are going to train the parents of Goku and Caulifla in the hyperbole time chamber" Trunks says.

"yes is true" Vegeta replied.

He looked at him. "father….we want to train in the hyperbole time chamber too" Trunks says.

He looked at him. "tell me a reason you want to train in the hyperbole time chamber" Vegeta says.

"I want to learn how to transform into Super Saiyan three" Trunks says.

He looked at him. "you know the were going to spend three days in the hyperbole time chamber that means three years of training" Vegeta says.

"no video games or other activities just training" Vegeta says.

"we only going to stop is when we eat food or go to sleep that it" Vegeta says.

"I know father is not my first time training in the hyperbole time chamber" Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at him. "fine you two can come along" Vegeta says.

"Kakarot is going to focus training Bardock, Gine, Koshou and Daikon" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to train you two so you better that you two don't complain about my training" Vegeta says.

"thank you father" Trunks says.

"thank you Vegeta" Goten says.

"Trunks I'm going to leave right now" Goten says

"goodbye" Goten says the he fly away

" **I can't wait to train in the hyperbole time chamber and archive Super Saiyan three"** Trunks thought.

 **Nine hours later**

 **Kami lookout**

Trunks saw the rest was already inside the hyperbole time chamber when suddenly she turned around and saw the Caulifla was waving at him. "Trunks! Do you best!" Caulifla screamed at him.

He turned around and looked at her. " Caulifla! I'm going to do my best to archive and master super saiyan three!" Trunks screamed at her.

Caulifla smiled at him. "good then do you best" Caulifla smile at her.

"see you in three days" Trunks says.

"goodbye!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"goodbye!" Trunks screamed at her the he enter in the hyperbole time chamber.

 **Hyperbole time chamber**

He saw the Goku was already training with Gine, Bardock, Daikon and Koshou when he walked beside Goten and saw the Vegeta was staring at them. "today is going to be the day that I'm going to push you limits of you power" Vegeta says.

"one thing I'm not going to hold back so you better take this training seriously" Vegeta says when they're nodded at him.

"good let's start our training" Vegeta says the he prepared to fight them.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 57 : The Hyperbole Time Chamber**

 **Reviews**

 **Liltye504 -This story's birthday is coming up on the 22nd baby's all grown up happy early birthday**

 **Thank you**


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57 : The Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Earth**

 **The Hyperbolic time chamber**

Trunks and Goten walk in the hyperbole time chamber when he saw the Goku was training his parents and the parents of Kefla. "you two come here!" Vegeta screamed at them.

They quickly ran at them. "we're going to spend three days training here so expect me to be more strict than before" Vegeta says.

"we're only going to rest when we eat or when you two go to sleep" Vegeta says.

"okay father so we're going to start our training by teaching us how to transform into Super Saiyan three" Trunks ask him.

"no…first I want to train you two to make you base form stronger and then I teach you Super Saiyan three" Vegeta says.

"one thing no fusion" Vegeta says.

"why no fusion?" Trunks ask him.

"I want you two learn how to fight as a individual and used less the fusion dance" Vegeta says.

"only used fusion dance as a last resort" Vegeta says.

Trunks looked at him. "okay father" Trunks replied.

Goten looked at him. "so what are we going to do right now" Goten ask him.

"Kefla give me some tips how she trains with Caulifla and Kale so I'm going to treat you two the same way" Vegeta says.

"we having a sparring match right now" Vegeta says when he appeared next to them and uppercut them and kick them at the same time as he grabbed the hand of his son and threw him in another direction.

He flew at Goten and smashed his face into his knee multiple times as he grabbed his leg and swing it around as he let him go and saw he crash into the wall. "what! Are you two going to give up!" Vegeta says.

Trunks stood up. "this three days is going to be the most difficult in my life" Trunks thought.

"it looks the he is not going to hold back…it hurts a little bit" Goten thought.

Trunks stood up and quickly flew at him. "Goten we need to attack him at the same time" Trunks says when he nodded at him as they quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast.

Vegeta quickly dodged the energy blast when he dodged the punch of Goten and quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing to cough blood from his mouth. "to slow" Vegeta says while dodging the attack of his son.

Trunks quickly flew beside him and moved his hand. "final f-" Vegeta interrupts him and delivered a heavy hook into his face and quickly kick him multiple.

He looked at him. "so you're strong but you're making the same mistake as Goten" Vegeta says.

Trunks and Goten stood up as they moved they hand at the same time as they started to charge they attacks. "Kamehameha!" Goten screamed. "Final flash!" Trunks screamed as they throw the energy blast at the same time.

Vegeta quickly kicked the two energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion when he appeared next to then and kick them at the same time. "first lesson don't let you guard down against you opponent" Vegeta says while looking at them.

Trunks and Goten stood up again when Vegeta was surprised. "you two really want to transform into super saiyan three" Vegeta says.

"yes father and I'm going to do whatever it takes to master it" Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at him. "what about you?" Vegeta ask him.

"I want to make my father and brother proud of me when I transform into super saiyan three" Goten says while looking at him.

Vegeta transformed into super saiyan two and looked at them. "good I'm going to force you to surpass you own limits of power" Vegeta says the he prepares himself to fight them.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Whis appeared and saw Gohan and Kefla when he walked at them. "are you two ready to train with me" Whis ask them.

"yes" Gohan and Kefla replied at the same time.

"then let's go" Whis says when Kefla holds the hand of Kefla and Gohan touched the shoulder of Whis when suddenly a bright light appeared around them and disappear from Earth.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Beerus Home Planet**

They arrived to the planet and Kefla quickly looked around. **"it looks better than the planet of Champa"** Kefla thought.

"it looks like a amazing planet" Kefla says.

"yes is a nice planet but Lord Beerus spent most of his time sleeping" Whis says.

"fifty years sleeping" Whis says.

"what…fifty years sleeping" Kefla says in shock.

"yes" Whis replied.

" **no wonder universe seven ranking was the second lowest not even Champa was that lazy"** Kefla thought.

She walked at him. "Whis we only be able to train in the morning" Kefla says.

"in the afternoon we're going to be talking care of our daughters" Kefla says.

"is okay" Whis replied.

"so Whis what are you going to teach us first" Kefla ask him.

"first we going to have a sparring match and no transformation" Whis says.

"after that I'm going to start training you two how to use God ki" Whis says.

Kefla and Gohan released all the power of they base form as Kefla quickly flew at her and quickly threw multiple energy blast against him as Whis dodged the energy blast and dodge the punch. You're fast but not fast enough" Whis says while dodging the punches when suddenly he quickly blocked the two punches of Kefla and Gohan at the same time.

Gohan was surprised he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when Whis dodged the energy blast he quickly turned around and dodge the kick of Kefla. "you two have a lot of potential" Whis says while dodging the attack of Kefla and Gohan at the same time.

Kefla quickly flew at him. "let's attack him at the same time" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her and flew at him.

They punch and kick him at the same time as Whis dodged the attack when they both moved they hand and started to charge their attacks. "Kamehameha!" Kefla and Gohan screamed at the same time throwing the massive energy blast against him when Whis just touch the energy blast and cause it to disappear.

Whis appeared next to then and quickly threw them into the floor when they stood up and quickly flew at him when suddenly he blocked the two punches of Kefla and Gohan. "that enough sparring" Whis says.

Whis looked at them. "you two are fast but still not fast enough to fight me or fight against Beerus" Whis says.

"you two need to think less and let you body react by itself if you follow my instructions you two be able to dodge all the attacks without any problems" Whis says.

"Ultra Instinct" Kefla says.

"I never know you know the appropriate name of the technique" Whis says.

"Beerus is the only God of destruction who was able to archive ultra instinct but he didn't matter it" Whis says.

"he prefer to spend fifty years sleeping than trying to master it" Whis says.

"Whis…would you be able to teach us ultra instinct" Kefla ask him.

He looked at her. "no is really difficult to achieved but for now focus on mastering the God ki then if you want Ultra Instinct" Whis says.

"I'm going to start training you two how to use God ki" Whis says when they're nodded at him.

 **West City**

 **Gravity Chamber**

Bulma walked at them. "Caulifla and Kale I already put the new update" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "thank you" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

"when you two get tired just push the button so it can turn off the gravity and the other stuff too" Bulma says when they nodded at her and left the gravity chamber.

Caulifla walked to the control center. "are you ready" Caulifla ask her.

"yes I'm ready" Kale replied when Caulifla push the button and the gravity started to change.

"good thing the sis train us in six hundred times gravity" Caulifla says when suddenly multiple robots appeared around them.

Kale looked around and suddenly multiple energy ray appeared when Caulifla and Kale started to dodge when the machine tried to attack her she quickly dodged it. "Kale let's just focus on dodging so we can improve our speeds" Caulifla says while dodging the attacks of the robot when she quickly moved and dodge the energy ray.

Kale saw multiple energy ray when she dodge the energy ray. "good job Kale" Caulifla says when she saw the Kale dodge the energy ray.

Caulifla continued to dodge the energy ray when suddenly she saw a energy ray going at her as she jumped away. **"is good way to make us faster…maybe increase the difficulty would be able to help us"** Caulifla thought.

She quickly ran to the control center and put the setting into the most difficult level when suddenly new machines with energy blade. "this is going to be interesting" Caulifla says when Kale saw a lot of new machine with energy blade.

" **this is new…but I'm still going to do my best"** Kale thought as Caulifla and Kale continued to dodge the attacks.

 **Two hours later**

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

Vegeta appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach and quickly punch him into his face. "what! Are you going to give up!" Vegeta screamed at him while punching him.

Goten stood up and saw the Trunks was having a hard time fighting with his fighter when he quickly flew at him and moved his hand. "Masenko!" Goten screamed while throwing the energy blast against him.

Vegeta quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion. "next time tried to put more power" Vegeta says while slamming his face into the ground.

He appeared next to him and smashed his face into his knee multiple times when Goten tried to dodge his attack but suddenly he received a hook into his face. "what! Don't tell me you're going to give up!" Vegeta says while smashing his face into his knee.

He slammed Goten into the floor when Goten stood up and looked at him. "I'm not going to give up!" Goten screamed at him.

He turned around and saw the Trunks was standing up as he stared at his father. "I'm not going to give up father!" Trunks screamed at him.

Vegeta smiled at him. "good that you two are willing to push the limits of you power" Vegeta says.

Trunks looked at him. "Goten let's show him that we be able to defeat him" Trunks says when Goten nodded at him.

Vegeta looked at him. "do you best" Vegeta replied while prepared himself to fight them.

Goten and Trunks quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Vegeta deflected the energy blast when suddenly he quickly dodged the punch of Goten. "good you're improving" Vegeta says while dodging his attacks.

Trunks moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" Trunks screamed while throwing the energy blast against him when Vegeta deflected the energy blast he quickly dodged the punch of Goten.

Trunks quickly ran at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast when Vegeta grasped the arm of Goten and threw him at him when Vegeta kick them at the same time. "you two can do better than this!" Vegeta screamed while kicking them at the same times.

They slowly stood up and looked at him. "we…never going…to give up!" Goten and Trunks screamed at the same time.

Vegeta smiled at them. "good! That what I want to hear!" Vegeta says as they continue to fight against each.

Trunks looked at him. "I can't wait to see Caulifla again and show her how strong I became" Trunks thought.

Goten and Trunks continue to fight against Vegeta when Goku turned around and saw them fight against Vegeta. **"I wonder how strong the going to become after training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber "** Goku says while dodging the attacks.

 **Fifteenth hours later**

Vegeta stop and looked at them. "that enough training for today" Vegeta says.

"I want you to take a bath and go to sleep" Vegeta says.

"we want to eat something!" Trunks and Goten complained at the same time.

"fine I'm going to make something" Vegeta complained.

"what!no!" Trunks complained.

Goku walked beside him. "Vegeta don't worry about cooking it looks like my mom and Koshou are going to cook something for us" Goku says.

Vegeta looked at him. "fine" Vegeta says.

"you two hurry up and take a bath" Vegeta screamed at them when they quickly ran into the restroom.

 **Outside the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma saw it was already late when she walked outside. "they still training" Bulma says while walking to the gravity Chamber when she pushed multiple buttons and suddenly the gravity chamber turn off.

She walked inside and saw Caulifla and Kale confused. "Caulifla and Kale that enough training for you two" Bulma says.

Caulifla looked at her. "were okay…we can still train a little bit more longer" Caulifla says while she started to stretch.

"no…you two need to rest I bet Trunks and Goten is taking some time off " Bulma says

She looked around and saw a lot of machine in the floor and saw the Caulifla and Kale was sweating a lot. "Caulifla and Kale take a bath" Bulma says.

"I'm going to make something to eat and after that you two go to sleep" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "okay Bulma" Caulifla replied.

"Kale come with me so we can take a bath together" Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Kale replied as she quickly walked beside her and walked into the restroom.

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Kefla laid down and saw the Celleri and Gine jr was still sleeping when Gohan laid down. "that was a lot of training" Gohan says.

"yes but we learning a lot" Kefla says.

"yes and Whis is a good teacher and even he tell us our weakness" Gohan says.

"yes and is a good way to improve our skills" Kefla says while touching the hair of her daughters.

He looked at her. "yes and now Whis is going to start training us how to use God ki" Gohan says.

"yes that why we need to rest so goodnight" Kefla says as she give him a kiss in his mouth.

"goodnight" Gohan replied when he give her a hug when he saw she was already falling to sleep as he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep

 **Three hours later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Trunks woke up and saw the everyone was already sleeping as he walked outside and started to train by himself. **"I'm not going to waste my time sleeping…I'm going to used this time to get stronger"** Trunks thought while he quickly threw multiple ki blast in different directions.

He quickly flew at them and deflected the energy blast. **"I need to be faster"** Trunks thought as he continued to throw ki blast in directions while trying his best to deflect the energy blast.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla walked in the gravity chamber. "I still have energy to train" Caulifla says the she walked into the gravity chamber and turn it on.

She looked around and saw a lot of machine. "I'm going to focus on my dodging and then I'm going to focus on my speed" Caulifla says the she push the button and suddenly the machine appeared with energy blade as they quickly flew at her.

She dodge all the attacks and dodge the energy ray. **"I know the he is training right** now" Caulifla thought as she continued to dodge the energy blade.

 **Two hour later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Koshou woke up and saw the Trunks was training by himself as she walked beside him. "Trunks!" Koshou screamed at him.

He quickly stop and turned around. "hi Koshou" Trunks says.

"hi" Koshou replied.

"it looks you're determined to get stronger" Koshou says.

He looked at her. "yes I'm trying my best to achieve super saiyan three" Trunks says.

"good then do you best to archive it" Koshou says with a smile on her face.

"yes if Caulifla was able to transform into super saiyan three then I would be able to do the same thing" Trunks says.

"yes you would be able to transform into super saiyan three because you're pushing you limits of you power" Koshou says.

"you make me remember about my daughter" Koshou says.

"when is in the middle of the night she always go outside and train" Koshou says.

"even more now when she have a gravity chamber" Koshou says.

"yes and she a good friend too" Trunks says.

"I was able to transform into super saiyan two because Caulifla help me transform into super saiyan two" Trunks says.

"good my daughter always tell me good thing about you" Koshou says.

Trunks quickly get embarrassed. "she say good things about me" Trunks says surprised.

"yes she told me you're a funny, brave, talented and she likes to spend time with you" Koshou says.

He was embarrassed. "what? Are you okay!?" Koshou says.

"yes…you daughter is a nice person and sometimes she is stubborn about doing her own way" Trunks says.

"but I enjoy spending time with her" Trunks says.

She smiled at him. "good and make sure you don't get in trouble" Koshou says.

"Goodbye" Koshou says.

"goodbye" Trunks says when he saw the Koshou walked into her room as Trunks continued his training.

 **Outside the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla continued to dodged the energy blade when suddenly she hear somebody knocking the door. **"shit!"** Caulifla thought.

"what sis!" Caulifla screamed her.

Kefla enter into the gravity chamber and dodge the energy blade. "I know that you was training in the gravity chamber" Kefla says while dodging the energy blade.

"you already know the I always train in the middle of the night" Caulifla says while dodging the energy ray.

"good because when I learn how to transform into the new transformation I'm going to train you all " Kefla says while dodging.

"train us" Caulifla says confused while she dodge the energy blade.

"I'm going to train you, Kale, Trunks, Goten and Cabba" Kefla says while she dodge a energy ray.

Caulifla looked at her. "good I can't wait to see you transform in you new form" Caulifla says when Kefla nodded at her.

"just train a little bit more and then go to sleep" Kefla says.

"okay I'm going to train one more hour" Caulifla says.

"okay" Kefla replied.

"sis are you going to train with Whis" Caulifla ask her while dodging the energy blade.

"yes and Gohan is coming too" Kefla says.

"we're only going to train in the morning so we can take care of the babies in the afternoon" Kefla says.

"sis if you want I can take care of the babies in the morning" Caulifla says.

Kefla looked at her. "okay only when Chichi and Gine are busy" Kefla says when Caulifla nodded at her.

"goodnight" Kefla says while dodging the attacks.

"goodnight sis!" Caulifla says while dodging the energy blade when she saw she was already gone she continued to train.

 **Six hour later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber (second day)**

Vegeta walked at them and wake them up. "father!" Trunks says sleepy.

"is time to train" Vegeta says.

"okay Vegeta" Goten says the he walked out of the room.

Vegeta looked at him. "I know you was training instead of sleeping" Vegeta says.

"what…I didn't know you was watching me" Trunks says.

Vegeta sat down beside. "good job son if you continue training like this you be able to surpass me" Vegeta says.

Trunks was surprised. "thank you father and I'm going to do my best to surpass you" Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at him. "good now hurry up and train with Goten" Vegeta says when he quickly ran at him.

 **Five minutes later**

Vegeta walked at them. "this is going to be the first time you two are going to tried to transform into super saiyan three" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to show you the way to transform into super saiyan three" Vegeta says.

"father…Goku already show us how to transform into super saiyan three during the fight against majin buu" Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at them. "fine then transform into super saiyan three" Vegeta says.

Trunks and Goten transformed into super saiyan as they started to release more of they power and transformed into super saiyan two. "good now transform into super saiyan three" Vegeta says.

Trunks and Goten started to release more of their power and cause the ground to shake violently when Vegeta saw the his son and Goten hair was growing. **"good they're transforming into super saiyan three"** Vegeta thought.

Goten and Trunks screamed more and released more of their power when suddenly they stop and the ground stopped to shake violently. "wow…this power is amazing" Trunks says.

" **no wonder Caulifla was really excited when she transform into super saiyan three for the first time"** Trunks thought.

Goten looked at himself. "wow! Is amazing!" Goten says excited when he turned around and saw his grandparents and his father.

"good job!I'm proud of you" Goku says while patted his hair.

"I know the my grandson have a lot of talent" Gine says while hugging him.

"good job!" Bardock says.

Vegeta walked at him. "good job my son and I proud of you" Vegeta says with a smile.

"thank you father" Trunks says with a smile on his face.

Goten saw the his grandparents and his father walked away when suddenly Goten and Trunks return in they base form. "yes…Caulifla…was right about… the energy" Trunks says.

Goten laid down. "yes…I feel…like all my..energy is gone" Goten says in a tired voice.

Vegeta looked at them. "I didn't give you two permission to go to sleep!" Vegeta screamed at them.

"we're going to used this day to master super saiyan three" Vegeta says.

"now transform into super saiyan three and tried you best to stay in the form" Vegeta says when Goten and Trunks started to release all they power.

They transformed into super saiyan three. "stay in the form" Vegeta says.

"okay father" Trunks says.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Beerus Home planet**

Whis looked at them. "remember that you two need to move fast" Whis says.

Gohan and Kefla was wearing the heavy suit. "damm..is really heavy" Kefla says.

"yes I having a hard time moving" Gohan says.

Whis looked at them. "hurry up before it disappear" Whis says.

Gohan and Kefla looked behind and saw the it started to disappear. "shit!" Gohan and Kefla says at the same as they started to walk.

Whis moved his staff and suddenly a plate of food appeared. **"Kefla is good at cooking"** Whis thought while eating his food.

"Gohan and Kefla walk faster if you two fell down are going to fell down in the black hole and is going to send you to another dimension so hurry up" Whis says while eating.

" **whatever it takes to transform into super saiyan blue"** Kefla thought.

She looked at him. "Gohan let's do this together" Kefla says while showing some support as Gohan started to walk a little bit faster when he was beside her.

"let's tried our best" Gohan says.

"yes!" Kefla saga excited the they continue to push themselves and tried to moved faster.

Whis looked at them. **"it looks the Gohan and Kefla would be able to used God ki they just need to train more "** Whis thought while eating.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla and Kale are fighting against each other when they crash they first at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Kale! We only going to used our base form!" Caulifla says excited.

"okay sis!" Kale replied at her.

Kale appeared next to her and quickly delivered a hook into her face and quickly kick her into her stomach when suddenly Caulifla blocked her punch. "that was good" Caulifla says excited.

"you're not holding back" Caulifla says when Kale nodded back at her.

"good" Caulifla says the she quickly slammed her fist into her stomach and quickly uppercut her into her face.

They crash they first at the same time causing multiple shock waves and the ground started to shatter into little pieces when Caulifla dodged the punch and quickly connected a punch into her stomach and threw her the other side of the gravity Chamber.

"sis..I'm having fun fighting with you" Kale says excited.

Caulifla looked at her. "I feel the same way" Caulifla says.

"sis why you decide to fight only in our base form" Kale ask her.

"sis told me that we need to train more in our base form so when we transform into super saiyan is going to be stronger" Caulifla replied.

She looked at her. "I understand sis" Kale replied.

"Kale let's make a bet the one who lost this match is going to be responsible of buying ice cream" Caulifla says

"okay sis I'm going to do my best to defeat you" Kale says while looking at her.

"good because I'm going to do the same thing" Caulifla replied with a smile on her face.

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Vegeta looked at them. "good stay in the form" Vegeta says.

"the hardest thing about super saiyan three is to master it" Vegeta says.

Trunks looked at him. "don't worry father I'm going to master it" Trunks says the he started to train again when Goten looked at him and walked at him.

"let's have a sparring match maybe we would be able to master it more faster" Goten says.

Trunks looked at him. "okay Goten" Trunks says.

"is a long time the we fought against each other maybe this time I'm going to win" Trunks says with confidence.

Goten looked at him. "no this time I'm going to be the one defeating you" Goten says while looking at him.

Goten and Trunks flew at each other and smashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves when the ground shatter into little pieces. **"good they improving a lot"** Vegeta thought.

Goten quickly connected multiple hits into his stomach and delivered a heavy punch into his face when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "masenko!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast.

Trunks deflected the energy blast and appeared next to him as he kick him into his stomach and quickly delivered a uppercut into his face as he grasped his arm and threw him in another direction.

"garlick gun!" Trunks screamed as Goten quickly reacted and deflected the energy blast.

Vegeta looked at them. **"this is going to be interesting"** Vegeta thought.

"that was good move" Goten says while he removed the dust from his shoulder.

Trunks looked at him. "yes but the next time I'm going to end the fight" Trunks says with a smile on his face.

They flew at each other and punched at the same time causing multiple shock waves and the ground to shatter into little pieces when Bardock looked at them. **"it looks like the my grandson and Vegeta son have a lot of potential…I wonder who is going to win the match"** Bardock thought.

" **my grandson looks taller than before and I think he is going to need a haircut"** Gine thought.

Goku saw the Trunks and Goten we're fighting against each other. **"my son and Trunks are pushing they limits of they own power"** Goku thought.

Goten and Trunks continued to fight against each other when Goten quickly dodged the attack and rapidly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "masenko!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Trunks deflected the energy blast when suddenly he appeared next to him and looked at him. "Kamehameha!" Goten screamed throwing the energy blast when the energy blast crashed against him and caused a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and Trunks slowly stood up. "fine you beat me this time" Trunks says.

"but the next time I'm going to defeat you" Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at them. "that was a good battle now continued you training" Vegeta says.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla and Kale crashed they fist at the same time as multiple shock waves and the ground started to shatter into little pieces when Kale quickly moved her hand. "eraser cannon!" Kale throwing the ki blast against Caulifla.

She quickly deflected the energy blast and suddenly Kale appeared next to her and kick her into her stomach as she released more of her power and threw multiple ki blast against her when Caulifla dodged the energy blast. "Kale you're getting better at this" Caulifla says while dodging the energy blast.

She appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach and quickly smashed her face into the ground as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

The smoke disappear and saw the Kale was standing. "good that you're not giving up" Caulifla says when Kale removed the dust from her shoulder when she quickly flew at her and smashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Caulifla quickly dodged her attack and threw multiple ki blast when Kale deflected the energy blast suddenly Caulifla appeared next to her and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast.

The smoke disappear and Kale slowly stood up. "sis you defeated me..again" Kale says.

"sis I didn't bring any money" Kale says.

Caulifla looked at her. "is fine I'm going to pay for the ice cream" Caulifla says.

"sis is unfair I lost the match" Kale says

"you can buy me the ice cream in Sadala so is okay" Caulifla says when they walked outside and saw it was already dark.

" **that strange is barely four of the afternoon"** Caulifla thought.

"Kale let's go to the ice cream shop" Caulifla says when she nodded at her and walked into the ice cream shop.

 **Six hour later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Gine walked at him. "Goten it looks you got taller than before and you're hair is not short anymore" Gine says

"yes I'm planning to get a hair cut when we leave from here" Goten says.

"yes you look better with short hair" Gine says.

"thank you grandmother" Goten says.

Vegeta looked at him. "Goten hurry up we need to continue our training!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"okay!" Goten screamed at him.

Goten quickly ran at him. "let's continued our training if you continue to train like this you two be able to master super saiyan three" Vegeta says.

Trunks looked at him. "let's do our best" Trunks says when Goten nodded at him and started to train with each other.

 **Two days later**

 **The Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Vegeta looked at them. "that it we're going to leave right now" Vegeta says.

"father I'm going to stay a little bit more" Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at him. "okay just make sure to leave this place" Vegeta says when he nodded at him when they walked outside.

 **Outside the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Goten quickly walked at her. "hi Kale" Goten says while waving his hand.

"Goten?" Kale says when she saw the Goten got a lot taller and his hair isn't short anymore.

"you…grow a lot" Kale says surprised.

"yes but I'm planning to have a hair cut" Goten says

"nice…can I cut it for you" Kale says embarrassed.

"okay" Goten replied.

Caulifla walked at them. "where is Trunks?" Caulifla ask him.

"he still in the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Goten says.

"oh" Caulifla replied.

Caulifla walked at her. "mom I'm going to stay here and wait for Trunks to leave the Hyperbolic time Chamber" Caulifla says.

"okay when he come out of the Hyperbolic time Chamber go to Sadala so we can celebrate the opening of the school of you father" Koshou says.

"yes the school who teach other how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says when Koshou nodded at her.

"okay then see you all later" Caulifla says when she saw the everybody travel to Sadala.

"I'm going to wait here" Caulifla says the she sat down and waited for Trunks.

 **Three hours later**

Caulifla stood up and saw he was still in the Hyperbolic time chamber. "fine I'm going to wait in Bulma house" Caulifla says the she flew over there.

 **Thirteenth hours later**

 **Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Trunks saw the he have long hair when he grabbed a scissor. "my hair is to long and is going to bother me when I fight against a opponent" Trunks says the he started to cut his hair.

 **One hour later**

Trunks stood up and saw the his hair was short. "okay is time to leave this place" Trunks says the he walked outside of the Hyperbolic time Chamber.

 **Outside Hyperbolic time Chamber**

Trunks walked outside. "that weird I thought Caulifla w-" when suddenly he fell down in the floor as he slowly opened his eyes.

"what is going on" Trunks says the he fell down unconscious.

 **Unknown planet**

 **Dungeon**

Trunks opened his eyes when he saw something strange on his arm. "what the hell is this" Trunks says.

"it feels like this things are not allowing me to use my ki" Trunks says.

"I need to find a way to escape here" Trunks says with determination

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla was training in the gravity chamber when she stop. **"that was strange I thought he was already out of the Hyperbolic time Chamber maybe I just imagining stuff"** Caulifla thought as she continued to train by herself.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 58**

 **Year 778**

 **Three days after the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Trunks**

 **Height – 5' 6**

 **Age – 14**

 **Goten**

 **Age – 13**

 **Height- 5'5**

 **Reviews**

 **Liltye504 -Happy Birthday to You Happy Birthday to you Happy Birthday to Son Kefla and Son Gohan Fanfiction Happy Birthday to you how old are you how old are you how old are you Happy Birthday to you**

 **Thank you!**

 **Booster Gold -Will gohan hair grow out in the HTC because he is half saiyan trunks hair grew out will gohan get his hair cut**

 **answer- I think you mean Goten.**

 **Goten hair is going to get longer**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58 : The Escape**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

In the party when Bardock saw the Goten and Kale are talking to each other when he looked at them when Goku looked at him.

"something wrong father" Goku ask him.

"nothing…I just remember about my parents" Bardock says.

"my mother have a similar personality as Gine" Bardock says

Goku looked at him. "it would be interesting to meet them" Goku says.

"they died when the planet blow up by Frieza" Bardock says when Gine quickly walked at him and sat down beside him.

"Bardock the saiyans from this universe know how to party" Gine says while having fun.

"mother do you know about the parents of my father" Goku ask him.

"yes I know his parents her father have the same personality as Bardock and her mother was a kind saiyan" Gine says when Koshou call her.

She quickly stood up. "I'm coming!" Gine says the she quickly walked at her and started to talk with Koshou.

Bardock smiled at her. **"good the she have friends"** Bardock thought.

"father can you tell me more about you parents" Goku ask him.

"sure" Bardock replied

"I was named after my father, whose name was also Bardock, he was the third Bardock in our family, making his full name Bardock the third or Bardock III"

"This makes me Bardock the fourth or Bardock junior as my parents used to call me, sometimes" - Bardock says

"And my mother, her name was Sammy." Bardock recalled the time he spent with his parents

 **Planet Vegeta (year 716)**

Bardock III moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. "now hurry up and dodge all the ki blast" Bardock III says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Bardock was dodging the energy blast. "good son now let's tried a little bit more faster" Bardock III says as he quickly threw multiple ki blast.

"if you fail to dodge a energy blast you're not allowed to hangout with Gine" Bardock III says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Four hours later

Bardock stop throwing the energy blast. "now le-" Sammy interrupt him.

"that enough training go with Gine and hangout with her" Sammy says.

"okay mother" Bardock when he quickly ran to the forest.

Bardock looked at her. "Sammy want to train with me" Bardock III says.

"sure it sounds fun" Sammy

 **Flashback end**

Goku looked at him. "it would be nice to meet them" Goku says when Bardock nodded at him.

 **One hour later**

 **Universe Seven**

 **Unknown Planet**

 **Dungeon**

Trunks woke up and saw he was in a dark room as he looked around and he wasn't able to sense Caulifla. **"where is Caulifla"** Trunks thought.

He was trying to create a enemy blast but suddenly it didn't appear when suddenly somebody walked at him. "it looks the dirty monkey can use his energy" a stranger says.

Trunks saw he was wearing the Frieza armor. "I know what are you thinking why you cant use ki" the stranger says.

"this chains are made by the latest technology it would be able to restrain the ki of the user" the stranger says.

"it means you can't use ki or transform into super saiyan" the stranger says.

Trunks looked at him. "you're going to pay for this" Trunks says while staring at him.

"stop dreaming because after we kill you we're going to planet Earth and blow it up" the stranger says when he grabbed metal tube and quickly attack him multiple times.

Trunks started to bleed from his mouth. "it don't hurt" Trunks screamed at him.

The stranger looked at him. "you have a lot of guts" the stranger says.

"you dirty monkey" the stranger says the he started to attack him multiple times when Trunks started to ignore his pain.

" **I need to find a way to escape from here"** Trunks thought while he received multiple strikes into his body when blood began to appear around his arm and his back.

"good thing the we created this special chain" the stranger says while striking into his body when he saw he was bleeding a lot of blood.

He looked at him. "good and very soon you're going to meet my boss" the stranger says while hitting him multiple times when he stop and quickly smashed the metal tube into his forehead when blood began to appear as he threw the metal tube.

He looked at him. "you're really boring not even a scream…it don't matter he is going to end you life " The stranger says when he left from the dungeon.

 **Five minutes later**

Trunks opened his eyes and felt a lot of pain. "dammit..how I was so careless" Trunks says.

He started to moved around and tried to break it but the chains when he saw it didn't cause any damage. "I need to find a way to destroy this chain" Trunks says.

He looked around and tried to find something sharp to cut the chain when he hear somebody laughing at him when he looked at him and he was in shock. "I thought you two are death" Trunks says.

"what are you scared to see me again" Frieza says

"where the other stupid monkey" Cooler says.

"brother stop complaining we can kill him later" Frieza replied.

"how are you alive" Trunks question him.

"easy one of my soldiers come to Earth and find a group of humans that was trying to used the dragon balls but my soldier captured it and used the dragon balls to revived us" Frieza says

"now is time to torture you" Frieza says with a cruel smile on his face.

Frieza and Cooler transformed into they final form and started to beat him up as Trunks received multiple punches into his body when Frieza moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. "suffer you monkey!" Frieza says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Cooler looked at him. "don't kill him….I want the fun to last longer" Cooler says while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

"just don't shoot him in his heart or other important areas" Frieza says while shooting multiple ki blast against him when Cooler and Frieza started to laugh.

Trunks felt a energy blast went through his shoulder and started to bleed a lot of blood. **"dammit! It hurts!...don't show them any sign of pain!"** Trunks thought while trying to ignore his pain.

Frieza walked at him and looked at him. "you have the same annoying face as Vegeta" Frieza says the he started to choke him when Trunks quickly bite his tail when Frieza got angry and quickly beat him up multiple times.

"you stupid monkey! " Frieza says while beating him up when he stop and saw his face was covered in blood as Trunks started to cough blood from his mouth.

He looked at them. "my father was right you two are scared of the saiyan potential" Trunks says.

"brother let's beating him up a little bit more and tomorrow we can torture him again and again until we get bored and then kill you" Frieza says the they started to torture him again.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla was sleeping on the bed when suddenly she started to move violently. "Trunks!" Caulifla wake up when she looked around and saw she was sleeping in the guest room.

"what the hell was that" Caulifla says confused.

"I was dreaming of Trunks getting tortured by two idiots" Caulifla says when she leaves the room and didn't sense the energy of Trunks.

"Trunks what the hell are you doing" Caulifla says while walking around when she walked into his room and turned on his PlayStation four and she started to play.

" **I wonder what Trunks is doing in the Hyperbolic time Chamber"** Caulifla thought the she started to play one of the games.

 **One hour later**

She stop playing. "that it I'm going to force him to leave the Hyperbolic time Chamber!" Caulifla screamed angry the she quickly flew to Kami lookout.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Kami Lookout**

Caulifla quickly ran to the door. "Trunks is already late!" Caulifla screamed at him.

She started to knock the door multiple times. "if you don't leave the place I'm going to destroyed you favorite video games!" Caulifla screamed.

She didn't hear anything. "that it! I'm going to destroy the Hyperbolic time Chamber!" Caulifla screamed when suddenly Popo ran at her.

"don't destroy the Hyperbolic time Chamber!" Popo screamed at her.

"fine can you tell him to leave the Hyperbolic time Chamber…they're already waiting for us for the party" Caulifla says.

"Trunks left the Hyperbolic time Chamber long ago" Popo says when Caulifla was surprised the she started to sense his energy.

"that strange…I cant sense his energy" Caulifla says.

 **Six hours later**

 **Unknown planet**

 **Dungeon**

Trunks are the blood was going down in his shoulder. **"shit! I need to heal this injuries"** Trunks thought as he started to swing around when he quickly grabbed something sharp and tried to brake the chain.

 **One hour later**

Trunks quickly fell down into the floor when he saw the his was bleeding a lot from his left arm when he saw a desk near the room as he quickly ran over there and started to look something useful. **"I need something to heal my injury"** Trunks thought.

Trunks quickly used the gun powder and put it on his shoulder as he used the candle and put the fire near his injured when he ignored his pain. **"come on and ignore the pain!"** Trunks thought.

 **Five minutes later**

Trunks saw the his shoulder wasn't bleeding anymore. **"I need to escape here and go back home"** Trunks thought when he heard somebody walking to the dungeon when he quickly hide behind the shadows.

He saw somebody walking inside the dungeon he quickly appeared next to him and quickly knock him out as he grabbed the card and quickly ran away from the dungeon.

 **Ten minutes later**

Trunks saw a space pod as he quickly walked inside and sat down. **"it don't look the complicated…I only need to push the coordinates from Earth and that it"** Trunks thought as he pushed multiple buttons when the space pod started to moved when he saw it was already traveling.

He sat down and closed his eyes. **"dammit…still hurt"** Trunks thought as he fell down to sleep as the space pod started to travel to Earth.

 **Three hours later**

 **Earth**

Caulifla was flying around when suddenly she sense the energy of Trunks. **"what the hell is going on"** Caulifla thought as she quickly flew over there

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Unknown location**

The space pod crashed to the ground when he opened the door and suddenly he saw Caulifla. "Trunks what the hell happen?" Caulifla says when she saw he was covered in blood.

He slowly stood up and walked at her. "Cau-" Trunks fell down unconscious when Caulifla quickly caught him and saw the he have a lot of severe injuries.

She quickly carried him. **"dammit…you're heavy"** Caulifla thought as she quickly flew to Kami lookout.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Kami lookout**

Caulifla put Trunks in the floor and quickly ran into the temple when she saw him. "hey hurry up and heal him" Caulifla says when Dende quickly follow her.

Dende saw the Trunks was unconscious he quickly started to heal him. "Caulifla is going to take some time to heal him some of his injuries is to severe" Dende says.

Popo walked at them and give them a small bag. "is better if you use the senzu beans" Popo says when Caulifla quickly grabbed the bag and put a senzu bean into his mouth when she forced him to eat it when suddenly he quickly woke up and started to look around.

Caulifla looked at him. "tell me what happen" Caulifla says while looking at him when Trunks saw she was staring at him.

"okay I'm going to tell everything" Trunks says when he started to tell her everything when Caulifla sat down and listen to him.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks do you think those insects are going to come to Earth" Caulifla ask him.

"yes" Trunks says.

She stood up. "it looks we need to protect this planet" Caulifla says.

Trunks was confused. "everyone is on planet Sadala" Caulifla says.

"they're all celebrating because my parents open a new school the is going to teach the other saiyans how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"you're telling me…everyone is on Sadala even Kale and Goten" Trunks ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied when she saw the Trunks started to walk around.

"I know the Cooler and Frieza are going to come to Earth" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "we're going to be okay we need to work together so we be able to defeat them" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "yes you right" Trunks replied.

"let's go and train together" Caulifla says as they're quickly flew into the capsule Corporation.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Unknown planet**

 **Dungeon**

Frieza walked into the dungeon and saw the general was unconscious when he saw the Trunks was missing he moved his hand and kill him as he quickly slammed his fist into the wall. "stupid dirty monkey!" Frieza screamed .

Cooler quickly ran and saw he was already gone. "I told you that you army are useless no wonder you losing a lot of you territory" Cooler says angry.

"shut up!" Frieza screamed at him.

"let's go to Earth and kill the dirty monkeys!" Frieza screamed in anger.

Cooler looked at him. "fine but I'm going to bring the army" Cooler says.

Frieza looked at him. "good them I'm going to do the same thing" Frieza says.

He turned around. **"finally I'm going to have my revenge and kill the dirty monkeys"** Frieza thought as they walked into the spaceship and traveled to Earth.

 **Four hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Trunks quickly stop. "Caulifla it looks the Cooler and Frieza is already here" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "were going to be okay" Caulifla says when suddenly they hear a loud explosion when they quickly flew over there.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Unknown location**

Caulifla and Trunks arrived and saw the Frieza and Cooler was over there staring at them. "it looks the you have a monkey bitch" Frieza says while looking at her.

Caulifla was getting angry but Trunks grabbed her hand. "calm down" Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "fine but I'm going to kick his ass" Caulifla says.

Cooler started to laugh. "you two don't have any chance to defeat us" Cooler says when he snaps his finger and a army quickly flew out of the spaceship.

Caulifla and Trunks saw a lot of soldiers when Frieza started to laugh. "now is my turn" Frieza says while snapping his fingers.

"are you two able to fight against two thousands soldiers" Frieza says while laughing.

 **West City**

Krillin stop when he sense the energy of Frieze. **"what! I thought Frieza was death…wait Cooler too"** Krillin thought.

"good thing the my wife and my daughter are in Sadala" Krillin says.

"but the strongest fighters are not here" Krillin says

"calm down…I need to go right now" Krillin says the he quickly flew over there.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Tien Shinhan and Launch residence**

Tien quickly turned around. "don't tell me that Frieza is back" Tien says.

She looked at him. "Frieza?" Launch (blue hair) says.

He looked at her. "I don't have time to explain but please be careful" Tien says.

She looked at him. "don't worry I'm going to be okay" Launch (blue hair) says while touching her stomach.

"I know you're nervous because I'm pregnant but I'm going to be okay" Launch (blue hair) says when he nodded at her when suddenly Launch sneezed and suddenly her hair turned blonde.

"Tien kick the bastard!" Launch (blonde hair) says.

"Goodbye!" Launch screamed at him.

"goodbye!" Tien screamed at her the he quickly fly away.

 **Satan City**

 **Yamcha and Maron residence**

Maron was hugging him when suddenly he woke up and sense the energy of Frieza. "what is going on!" Yamcha says confused.

Maron woke up and looked at him. "did something happen" Maron says sleepy.

He looked at her. "yes…I'm sorry but I need to go and tried to fight against Frieza" Yamcha says.

She grabbed his hand. "I thought you already retired from fighting" Maron says.

"yes but I need to be over there just in case" Yamcha says.

"fine…take care of yourself" Maron says the she give him a kiss in his lips when she stop and looked at him.

"when you come back…let's tried to make a baby" Maron says.

Yamcha quickly get embarrassed. "yes….I love you" Yamcha says.

"I love you too" Maron replied when he quickly walked outside from his house. **"wait I need to get Master Roshi too"** Yamcha thought as he quickly travel to Kame house.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Monster Island**

Seventeen was beating up multiple soldiers when he sense the energy of multiple enemies. "it looks they need my help again" Seventeenth says when he saw the soldiers ran away.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Unknown location**

Caulifla looked at him. "don't tell me you two are to scared to fight us" Caulifla says while showing her middle finger at them.

Frieza get angry. "shut up you stupid bitch!" Frieza screamed at her.

"you know what…kill them!" Frieza screamed when suddenly multiple ki blast appeared crushed to the spaceship and caused to explode.

Caulifla and Trunks turned around and saw them. "it looks you two need some help" Eighteenth says.

Seventeenth looked at her. "hmm…fighting with my brother in law" Seventeenth says.

"Seventeenth! " Krillin says surprised.

"I didn't know you was going to come" Krillin says.

"Kefla and that others are not here so I don't have any option to help you all' Seventeenth says.

Master Roshi. "it looks the is our time to shine" Master Roshi says when Krillin nodded at him when he turned around and saw them as he was surprised.

"Tien and Yamcha….I thought you two already retired" Krillin says surprised

"I can say the same thing I thought you retired and become a police officer" Tien says.

"yes I already retired from martial arts but right now is more important to defeat Frieza and Cooler" Krillin says.

"good because after this fight I'm going to dedicated my life for my daughters and my wife happiness" Tien replied as Krillin nodded at him

Yamcha looked at him. "yes I already retired from martial arts and focusing my career on baseball but defeating is more important "

Yamcha was nervous. "plus I have another reason too…Maron already decided to start a family so I don't want Frieza or Cooler to blow up the planet" Yamcha says.

Caulifla smiled at them when she looked at him. "Trunks let's kick they ass" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

 **Universe 6**

 **Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Bardock and Goku was talking to each other. "I'm going to tell you how my parents meet Gine" Bardock says

 **Flashback**

 **Planet Vegeta (year 716)**

 **Bardock and Sammy residence**

Bardock III and Sammy was looking for Bardock jr. "I know that he was over here" Bardock says.

"You know the you son like to walk away from us" Sammy says.

"Most likely he in the park training by himself" Bardock says

 **Five minutes later**

Sammy saw Bardock III talking with a girl as she walked at him. "Bardock jr I told you that you need my permission to go to the park" Sammy says

Bardock III looked at her. "Sammy let him train by himself" Bardock says

She saw the girl hidden behind him. "Hi what you name" Sammy ask her.

"Hi...my name is Gine" Gine says.

"She have the same personality as my wife" Bardock though.

"Gine is my friend" Bardock jr.

"Oh my Future daughter in law" Sammy thought.

 **Flashback end**

 **Author's Note**

 **The Z fighters vs Frieza and Cooler army**

 **The Z fighters = Caulifla, Trunks, 17, Krillin, Tien, Master Roshi and Yamcha**

 **Author's Notes**

 **Dear readers , keep the reviews related to the story only and not about spoilers or random topics**

 **Thank you**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59 : The Z fighters vs Frieza and Cooler army**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks are you ready to kick some ass" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "yes I'm ready" Trunks replied.

One of the soldiers looked at her. "you're going to kick our ass!" one of the soldiers.

Caulifla looked at him. "what are you scared the a little girl can easily kick you ass" Caulifla says while showing her middle finger.

He quickly flew at her as he quickly attack her but she easily dodged the attack without any problems. "you're very slow" Caulifla says while dodging his attacks.

She quickly appeared next to him and knock him out without even trying. "that was easy" Caulifla says as she looked at them.

"bastards are you scaring to fight us" Caulifla says while looking at them.

Frieza and Cooler looked at her. "kill them right now!" Cooler screamed.

The soldiers quickly flew at them when Trunks quickly ran beside her. "let's go" Trunks says when she nodded at him as they quickly flew in another direction.

Seventeen saw them fighting against the soldier. "this is going to be boring" Seventeenth says when he quickly dodged the punch without even trying.

He looked at him. "I thought the Frieza army would be able to challenge but I was wrong" Seventeenth says while dodging his attacks.

He continued to dodge the attack. **"boring"** Seventeenth thought the he appeared next to them and quickly knock them out.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast in different directions. **"Fine I'm going to destroy them all so I can go to the island and continue protecting the animals"** Seventeenth thought while throwing multiple ki blast against them.

Master Roshi saw the soldiers flying at him he quickly transformed into his buff form and quickly dodged the ki blast when he saw the Yamcha was having a hard time fighting against them.

"Yamcha take this fight seriously!" Master Roshi screamed at him.

Yamcha looked at him. "it was a long time the I fought again somebody" Yamcha says the he quickly dodged a energy blast but suddenly Krillin appeared and knocked out the enemy.

"dammit! We need to defeat them all!" Krillin complained.

Frieza looked at him. "you're still alive" Frieza says with a cruel smile on his face.

"so the dragon balls was able to bring you back" Frieza says.

"soldiers don't kill him! I'm going to be the one killing him!" Frieza says while laughing at him.

Yamcha looked at him. "Krillin don't be scared of him" Yamcha says.

"I know…I'm not going to died" Krillin says the he quickly flew at the soldiers and threw multiple ki blast.

Frieza saw he wasn't scared. "fine I allow you all to kill him" Frieza says when the soldiers quickly flew at him at the same time.

Krillin dodged the energy blast when he started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Krillin screamed throwing the energy blast.

Caulifla and Trunks continued to punch the enemies when she moved her hand and stared to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against them causing a massive explosion.

Trunks quickly ran beside her and dodged the attack from the soldiers as he quickly charged his attack. "garlick gun!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Caulifla looked at him. "what a waste!" Caulifla complained.

He looked at her. "yes all the soldiers are weak even the daughters of Kefla can easily defeat them without any problems" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "let's have a bet the one who knock the most enemy is going to win the game and the loser have to buy something for the winner" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "sounds fun" Trunks replied.

"lets start…right now!" Caulifla screamed the age quickly threw multiple ki blast against them as Trunks did the same thing.

Frieza saw the they're was able to knock them out without any problems. "no wonder I lost most of my empire" Frieza says angry.

"useless soldiers" Frieza says when he saw the one of the soldiers was trying to run away as he moved his hand and threw a ki blast against them when the smoke disappear and saw they're was already death.

Cooler looked at him. "it looks the we need to get a new army" Cooler says when Frieza nodded at him.

Caulifla and Trunks continued to threw multiple ki blast against the enemies. "it looks like I winning this game" Caulifla says while throwing multiple ki blast against them.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla! I'm going to win this" Trunks says the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against the enemies.

 **Another location**

Tien quickly dodged the energy blast and quickly punch him into his stomach as he continued to punch him multiple times as he quickly delivered a heavy right hook into his face causing him to fell down unconscious. **"good the I still able to fight like the old days"** Tien thought while dodging the energy blast.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

In the party when Goku was talking with his father. "Father do you have a picture" Goku ask him

"Yes" Bardock says

He grabbed a picture from his pocket. "This is my father and mother" Bardock says.

"he looks the same as you but without the face scar" Goku says

He noticed something different. "I thought nobody wasn't able to transform into super saiyan" Goku says while pointing at her.

"she have a rare gene that why she have blonde hair and blue eyes but is not a super saiyan is just her base form" Bardock says.

"she have a similar scar like you" Goku says.

"yes she received the scar during a mission" Bardock replied.

 **Flashback**

 **Planet Vegeta**

"Hurry up! We need to take a picture!" Sammy screamed at them

"Were coming" Bardock III says when Bardock IV quickly follows him

"Say cheese!" Sammy says

"Cheese!" Bardock III and Bardock IV says at the same time

 **Flashback end**

"it's because of my mother and Gine , that you got sent to earth safely" Bardock says

Gine walked at her. "Koshou can I talk to you about something important" Gine says.

Koshou looked at her. "okay let's go to my daughter room" Koshou says.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Caulifla room**

She sat down and looked at her. "something wrong" Koshou ask her.

She looked at her. "don't worry is not a bad news" Gine says.

"I think I'm pregnant" Gine says while touching her stomach when Koshou was surprised.

"are you sure" Koshou ask her.

"yes" Gine replied.

Koshou quickly give her a hug. "you must be happy that you're going to be a mother again" Koshou says.

"yes but u still nervous" Gine says.

"I don't know how to tell him" Gine says.

She looked at her. "just tell that you're pregnant and I bet he would be happy" Koshou says.

"I don't have to much experience taking care of a baby" Gine says.

"my son Raditz was send to another planet to compete his mission and I didn't have the opportunity to take care of my son Kakarot because I was death" Gine says.

Koshou looked at her. "don't worry I know you're going to be a good mother" Koshou says.

"if you're still having trouble I would love to help you" Koshou says as she nodded at her.

Koshou grabbed her hand and walked to the yard when Koshou looked at her. "tell him the good news" Koshou says.

Gine looked at him. "Bardock….I'm pregnant!" Gine says as she was embarrassed when Bardock was shock and surprised at the same time.

He quickly ran at her and pick her up. "wait…you're telling the true" Bardock says.

She looked at him. "yes" Gine says with a smile on her face.

He quickly give her a hug. "I'm going to be a father!" Bardock screamed with excitement.

Chichi looked at him. "it looks you're going to have a younger brother or sister" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

Goku looked at her. "I'm happy for my parents for having another child but I wonder if they having a boy or a girl" Goku says.

Bulma looked at him. "Vegeta can you take care of Vegeta jr" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "is fine he is playing with the daughters of Kefla" Vegeta says while eating.

Kefla sat down and saw the Gine jr fell down in the ground when she quickly ran at her and help her stand up. "are you okay baby" Kefla says.

Gine Jr looked at her and nodded at her as she quickly follows Celleri and Vegeta jr. **"trouble makers** " Kefla thought

.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

Caulifla and Trunks continued to fight against the Cooler and Frieza army when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Final flash!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against them.

Trunks looked at her. "nice attack" Trunks says the he started to charge his attack.

"crush cannon!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against them.

Caulifla looked at him. "cool" Caulifla says while punching a soldier into his face.

Krillin saw the Caulifla and Trunks beat up most of the army. **"it looks they don't need our help"** Krillin thought while throwing multiple ki blast against his enemies.

Frieza was getting more angry. **"I cant believe the my army is having a hard time fighting against two saiyans kids and weaklings humans"** Frieza thought.

Caulifla looked at him. "Frieza stop acting like a coward and fight us" Caulifla screamed at him.

Frieza looked at her. " you should give you dirty mouth closed" Frieza screamed at her.

"you dirty monkey" Frieza says.

She looked at him. "shut up idiot at least I'm not wearing any lipstick!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"what! I'm not wearing any makeup!" Frieza screamed.

"Frieza are you a girl or boy" Caulifla ask him with a cocky smile on her face.

"shut up! You little bitch!" Frieza screamed angry.

Trunks walked beside her. "shut up ugly lizard" Trunks says while throwing multiple ki blast against the soldier

Frieza looked to his army. "whoever is able to kill them I'm going to give you five planets!" Frieza screamed.

Caulifla and Trunks quickly looked at each other. "let's kick some ass" Caulifla and Trunks says at the same time.

Frieza looked at him. "it looks I was right all this time" Frieza says.

"we don't need to train to defeat these dirty monkeys" Frieza says.

"we're strong enough to kill all the saiyans without even trying" Frieza says while laughing.

 **Flashback**

 **Frieza ship**

Sorbet looked at them. "are you about these my lord Frieza" Sorbet ask him.

"yes I want to have my revenge like now" Frieza says while looking at him.

"but my lord we gain some information the saiyans already have two new transformation and I think it would be better if you two started to train to receive more power" Sorbet

"training?" Frieza says confused.

"yes my lord Frieza" Sorbet says.

"tell me one reason why should I train" Frieza says.

"maybe learning to gain a new transformation even more stronger than final form" Sorbet says.

"are you telling us the we need to train to defeat a group of dirty monkeys" Frieza says angry.

"yes my lord Frieza if you to start training maybe you two be able to archive a new transformation like a golden form" Sorbet says.

Frieza looked at him. "golden form" Frieza says while looking at him.

"yes my lord Frieza" Sorbet says.

"you're saying the we need to train so we have a chance to defeat those dirty monkeys" Frieza says.

"yes my lord f-" Frieza appeared next to him and quickly kill him.

"we don't need to train do defeat some dirty monkey" Frieza says.

"let's go brother" Frieza says when Cooler nodded at him and left the ship.

 **Flashback end**

Caulifla and Trunks quickly ran and threw multiple ki blast against them when the smoke disappear and saw they're already unconscious. "that was boring" Caulifla complained.

Trunks looked at her. "yes it was boring" Trunks says.

Frieza was getting angry when he saw a group of soldiers trying to run away. "that it! I'm going to kill everyone!" Frieza screamed the he quickly threw a energy blast against they own army.

The smoke disappear and they saw the all the soldiers was already death. "brother let's kill everyone in this planet" Frieza says when Cooler nodded at him.

They started to release more of they power and transformed into they final form. "today is going to be the day the I'm going to have my revenge" Frieza says.

Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks are you ready" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "yes I'm ready" Trunks replied as they prepared to fight against Cooler and Frieza.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 60 : The Final Battle: Caulifla and Trunks vs Cooler and Frieza**

 **the picture of Bardock parents can be found on scumbagvegito deviantart**

 **Reviews**

 **Mk Cyrax -When will Raditz be brought back with if it is a spoiler then sorry I was curious since you said Raditz will be brought back to life**

 **Answer – No spoilers**

 **Liltye504 -I have a question how old is everyone like Bulma vegeta Kefla parents and Goku and chi chi**

 **Bulma : 45**

 **Chichi : 41**

 **Bardock : 34 ( 37 after time in Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

 **Gine : 32 ( 35 after time in Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

 **Goku : 43 ( 46 after time in Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

 **Vegeta: 46 ( 49 after time in Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

 **Koshou : 46 ( 49 after time in Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

 **Daikon : 48 ( 51 after time in Hyperbolic Time Chamber)**

 **Liltye504 -Hey shouldn't Jaco be fighting with the z fighters too he was in ROF**

 **Answer- Jaco and Galactic Patrol don't exist in my story**

 **Guest -Wait no blue Goku and no blue vegeta**

 **Answer- Goku was training the parents of Kefla, Gine and Bardock in the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Vegeta was training Goten and Trunks in the Hyperbolic time Chamber**

 **Kefla, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta and Bardock are going to learn how to transform into super saiyan blue**

 **Also since no kuriza but mention him briefly then he fade into dust**

 **Answer- Kuriza didn't appear in the story it was just a regular soldier**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60 : The Final Battle: Caulifla and Trunks vs Cooler and Frieza**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

Frieza looked at them. **"I hate the stupid girl"** Frieza thought the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she quickly deflected the energy blast without any problems.

"what's wrong I thought you was strong" Caulifla says while showering her middle finger against him.

Frieza quickly threw multiple ki blast as he moved his hand and threw q massive energy ball against her as Caulifla quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions.

She saw the energy ball. **"is going to be easy"** Caulifla thought the she quickly kicked the energy ball into the sky causing a massive explosion.

Frieza saw she was smiling. "oh you think you're cute" Frieza says angry.

Caulifla looked at him. "bitch I'm adorable" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Trunks looked at her. **"it looks the Caulifla likes to make her opponents get angry at her"** Trunks thought.

"Cooler are you going to fight or you going to stare at me like a idiot" Trunks says.

Cooler looked at him. "you really want to die" Cooler says the he moved his hand and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Trunks quickly kicked the energy blast in different directions without any problems. "Trunks that bastard is having trouble fighting with you" Caulifla says.

Cooler looked at her. "you're annoying bitch!" Cooler screamed the he quickly created a massive energy ball and threw against her but suddenly Trunks quickly kicked the energy ball against him.

Cooler quickly moved and saw the energy ball exploded in space. "hey you're fighting against me" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "Frieza I'm still using my base form at least force me to transform into my super saiyan form" Caulifla screamed at him.

Seventeenth looked at them. "Caulifla and Trunks just kill them" Seventeenth says.

"remember I have a job so hurry " Seventeenth says.

She looked at him. "let's is have our fun" Caulifla says.

"I don't have any problem if you a leave" Caulifla says.

Seventeenth looked at her. "fine and good luck with the fight" Seventeenth says the he flew away.

Caulifla saw he was already gone she quickly moved and dodge the attack of Frieza when she quickly step on his tail. "ahhhh!" Frieza screamed the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She deflected the energy blast in different directions she quickly punch him into his face and quickly grabbed his tail and started to swing him around as she let him go and cause him to crash into the boulder.

Yamcha looked at her. **"she really strong"** Yamcha thought.

Frieza stood up and removed the dust from his shoulder. "that it! You're going to regret at insulting Lord Frieza!" Frieza screamed when he saw she wasn't paying attention.

"are you going to stop whining and fight me!" Caulifla screamed at him as she prepared to fight him.

Frieza started to release more of his power when Caulifla looked at him. "that it" Caulifla says with disappointment.

Caulifla quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach and punch him multiple times as she grasped his face and smashed into her knee. "take this! You stupid lizard!" Caulifla screamed while smashing his face into her knee.

Trunks quickly flew at him and threw him multiple ki blast against him as Cooler tried to dodge it but suddenly Trunks appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth. "curse you!" Cooler screamed at him when Trunks quickly threw him into the boulder.

He stood up and removed the dust from his shoulder. "wait…I know you! I fought you before!" Cooler screamed at him.

Trunks looked at him. "yes but this time I'm going to be that one defeating you!" Trunks says the he quickly appeared next to him and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach and rapidly smashed his face into the boulder.

Caulifla smashed her fist into his face causing him to cough blood as Frieza was getting more angry. "no! No! I'm not going to lose against a monkey!" Frieza screamed.

Caulifla looked at him. "I'm going to be the next saiyan who kick you ass" Caulifla says the she appeared next to him and slam him into the ground.

She quickly grabbed his tail and slammed into the ground multiple times as she quickly started to swing him around. "Frieza! Eat some dirt!" Caulifla screamed throwing him in another direction when he crash into the mud.

Frieza stood up and removed the mud from his shoulder. "you're going to pay for this" Frieza screamed at her the he quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Caulifla quickly kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions as she looked at him. "to slow" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Frieza was getting angry the he quickly started to attack her when Caulifla dodged the attack she quickly caught his fist and quickly delivered a heavy punch into his face caused him to cough blood from his mouth.

Frieza quickly reminded the blood from his mouth as she looked at her. "I'm going to destroy this planet!" Frieza screamed the he started to create a energy ball as the energy ball was getting bigger.

He quickly threw the energy ball against her as she quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast.

Caulifla put more power into her attack the energy ball crashed to Mars causing the planet to get destroy when Caulifla saw the planet was destroy into little pieces. **"oops..I destroy the planet"** Caulifla thought.

Frieza get angry. "I hate you monkey!" Frieza screamed at her.

She looked at him. "I don't care if you hate me" Caulifla says.

Cooler quickly moved his hand and crashed his fist against him when suddenly Trunks quickly dodged and quickly delivered a heavy punch into his stomach as he continued to punch him into his stomach.

Trunks quickly punch him into his stomach and quickly slamming his face into the ground as he moved his hand and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him as Cooler quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to Frieza.

Caulifla used instant transmission and appeared next to him. "what! Are you two scared of us!" Caulifla screamed at them.

Frieza looked at them. "shut up you stupid monkey!" Frieza screamed at her.

Trunks looked at him. "my father was right all this time" Trunks says as Frieza was confused.

"my father is Vegeta" Trunks says.

Frieza was getting even angrier than before. "you're the son of Vegeta no wonder you have the annoying face" Frieza says.

"you two are scared of the saiyan potential that why you destroy planet Vegeta" Trunks says.

Frieza looked at him. "what! I'm not scared of you two! I'm not scared of a super saiyan!" Frieza screamed at him.

Trunks looked at him. "Caulifla let's show him that he is noticing against us" Trunks says when Caulifla nodded at him.

They both started to release they power when the sky turned dark and wind started to moved violently when suddenly a golden aura appeared around them. "what! Are you scared now" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Frieza looked at them. **"dammit! Don't tell me all the saiyans are able to transform into super saiyan!"** Frieza thought.

" **he was right I should train and increase my power but I decided to have my revenge"** Frieza thought.

Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks I already bored fighting with Frieza I want to fight against Cooler" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "okay I'm going to fight against Frieza" Trunks says.

Caulifla quickly used instant transmission and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as she quickly kick his face as Cooler was surprised he quickly used instant transmission and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She turned around and deflected the energy blast in a different direction as she continued to deflect the energy blast without any problems. **"dammit! The stupid monkey girl is not letting me hurt her!"** Cooler thought while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

She quickly appeared next to him and grabbed his tail as she quickly started to swing it around as she quickly threw him into the boulder when she quickly threw a energy blast against him when suddenly Cooler screamed in agony.

He saw his tail was already gone. "what! Are you sad the you don't have a tail anymore!" Caulifla says.

Trunks appeared next to him and punch him multiple times as he caused him to cough blood from his mouth. "dammm you!" Frieza screamed.

Trunks quickly trapped his tail and quickly threw him against him as Frieza stood up and looked at his brother. "you dirty monkeys" Frieza says.

Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks let's show him a small sneak peak about the saiyan potential" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

She started to release more of her power and tried into her super saiyan two as Frieza and Cooler was in shock. "this is super saiyan two" Caulifla says.

She started to release more of her power causing the whole planet to shake violently as her hair was getting longer when she stop screaming as Cooler and Frieza felt the power of Caulifla. "this is my super saiyan three" Caulifla says.

Trunks started to release his power and transformed into his super saiyan two as he started to release even more as the whole planet started to shake violently as he stop screaming and transformed into super saiyan three. "Frieza and Cooler taste the potential of a saiyan" Trunks says.

Cooler looked at them. "you two are going to pay for this the next time we're going to kill you two" Cooler says the he quickly grabbed his hand and used instant transmission as they're disappear.

"what! They run away" Trunks says.

"no…I can still sense they energy" Caulifla says the she quickly grabbed his hand as she used instant transmission and disappear.

 **Five minutes later**

 **New Namek**

Frieza and Cooler moved the hands. "namekians give us the dragon balls right now!" Frieza screamed.

" **yes we're going to used the dragon balls to wish for immortality"** Cooler thought.

Frieza quickly threw a energy blast to the namekians when suddenly Trunks quickly appeared and kicked the energy blast in another direction when he quickly clashed he fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth as he started to charge his attack. "burning attack!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against Frieza.

The smoke disappear and saw he was already death. "you kill my brother!" Cooler screamed at him.

Caulifla quickly appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth as she quickly threw him into the ground as she looked at him. "don't worry you're going to join him" Caulifla says.

Cooler stood up. "shut up you b-" Caulifla appeared next to him. "you're the bitch!" Caulifla screamed the she quickly slam him into the boulder.

She started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the he was already death when she return on her base form. "that was easy" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

Trunks return in his base form. "yes it was easy" Trunks replied.

The elder Namekian quickly ran at her. "thank you for saving our people" the elder Namekian says.

She looked at him. "you don't have to thank us" Caulifla says.

"you two deserve a reward... I'm going to let you two used the dragon balls " the elder Namekian says.

Trunks appeared next to her. "are you sure" Trunks ask him.

"yes" The elder Namekian says

"Caulifla do you have a wish" Trunks says.

"no but we can think about something" Caulifla replied.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla and Trunks was surprised when the dragon appeared. You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Porunga ask them.

Caulifla looked at him. **"** Trunks what kind of wish are we going to ask" Caulifla ask him.

He walked beside her. "I think I know the perfect wish" Trunks says.

"I think the saiyans from my universe deserve a second chance" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "that a good wish" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at him. "I want you to restored planet Vegeta and revived all the saiyans the was kill by Frieza and his army" Trunks says.

Porunga looked at him. "you wish has been granted" Porunga says.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The Royal Palace**

King Vegeta opened his eyes and looked around. "what is going on" King Vegeta says as he walked outside and saw the everyone was alive.

 **New Namek**

Caulifla looked at him. "so everybody is alive" Caulifla says.

"Nappa and Raditz are still death" Porunga says.

Caulifla looked at him. "last month I hear the Gine miss her older son so I was thinking of reviving Raditz" Caulifla says.

"are you sure" Trunks says.

"yes and Gine would be happy to see his son again" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "yes is okay and if he tried to kill innocent people Krillin can easily stop him" Trunks says.

"my second wish is to revived Raditz" Caulifla says.

 **Earth**

Raditz quickly wake up as he looked around. "what the hell" Raditz says.

"why I'm alive again" Raditz says confused as he looked around and saw he was on Earth.

 **New Namek**

"you wish has be granted" Porunga says.

"now tell me you last wish" Porunga says.

Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks is better if Planet Vegeta was near to Earth" Caulifla says.

"yes is a good idea" Trunks says.

"our last wish is to move Planet Vegeta near to planet Earth" Trunks says.

"you wish has been granted" Porunga says.

farewell" Porunga says the he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

Caulifla grabbed his hand. "let's go to Earth" Caulifla says the she quickly used instant transmission.

 **Earth**

Caulifla and Trunks appeared and saw a saiyan. "he must be the son of Gine" Caulifla says.

They walked at him. "hey!" Caulifla screamed at him.

Raditz quickly turned around and saw them. **"my first two victims"** Raditz thought the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against them.

Caulifla easily deflected the energy blast without any problems. "that wasn't nice" Caulifla says angry.

"I'm a saiyan I'm not a nice person" Raditz says when suddenly Caulifla just threw him into the ground and step on his face.

"I thought he would be nice as his mother" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla..but most of the saiyans don't act the same way as Gine" Trunks says.

"let me go you tailless saiyan!" Raditz screamed at a her.

"my two babies niece is even stronger than him" Caulifla says while stepping his face when suddenly Kefla and the other appeared.

"Gine! You son is alive again" Caulifla says the she quickly move when Raditz tried to attack her but suddenly Gine easily stop him.

"mother!?" Raditz says in shock.

Kefla looked at her. "Caulifla can you tell me what is going on" Kefla ask her.

"we revived the saiyans and planet Vegeta is you new neighbor" Caulifla says.

"what!" Vegeta and Goku says at the same time.

Kefla looked at them. "let's go to planet Vegeta…I'm curious about the planet" Kefla says when the rest nodded at her.

"Raditz you better behave" Gine says when they walked at her as they hold hand when Kefla used instant transmission and travel to Planet Vegeta.

 **Planet Vegeta**

Caulifla looked around. "so this is planet Vegeta" Caulifla says while looking around.

" **it looks most of the saiyans have a similar saiyan armor as Bardock"** Caulifla thought when Kale quickly walked at her.

"sis they looking at us" Kale says.

"I think they looking at us because we don't have a tail" Caulifla says.

Trunks walked beside her. "yes most likely" Trunks replied when Goten quickly walked beside them.

Bardock looked around when suddenly he saw his parents. "Father? Mother?" Bardock says in shock

"Son" Sammy and Bardock III says at the same time when they quickly ran at him and give him hug at the same time.

"I miss you a lot" Sammy and Bardock III says at the same time

"I miss you too" Bardock says when tears started to appear on his eyes

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 61 – Planet Vegeta**

 **Reviews**

 **Xenato -How far are videl and erasa due to giving birth to their kid**

 **Answer- they going to be born very soon**

 **Booster Gold -When are Videl and Erasa giving birth to their kids also who is Kuriza I haven't heard that name before sorry**

 **Answer- Videl and Erasa babies are going to born in two weeks.**

 **Kuriza is the son of Frieza he appeared in the Nekomajin**

 **Arnas287 -why frieza dont have golden form?**

 **Answer- in the anime Frieza trained for three months to archive Golden form**

 **In this story Frieza and Cooler didn't train so they didn't archive golden form.**

 **(Spoiler I'm not planning to used Frieza or Cooler in the tournament of power they going to stay death)**

 **dear readers, this story is not a copy and paste of the anime, there will be many different events and elements. a lot of the characters from the anime jaco don't exist**


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61 : Planet Vegeta**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Author's Notes**

 **(Bardock IV husband of Gine, Bardock III husband of Sammy. Meaning I will call Bardock , Bardock IV from now on)**

 **(bardock IV = Goku and Raditz father**

 **bardock III = Goku and Raditz grandfather)**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

Goku was surprised he walked at them. "Kakarot meet my parents Bardock III and Sammy" Bardock IV says.

"hi grandson" Sammy says while waving his hand.

Gine quickly walked at him. "Kakarot remember you manners" Gine says while looking at him.

"hi grandmother and grandfather" Goku says.

"it looks that you son become a great warrior" Bardock III says.

He looked at him. "yes I'm proud of him" Gine says.

"Raditz says hi to you grandparents" Gine says but Raditz ignore her.

"son come over here before I get angry at you" Bardock IV says.

Gine looked at him. "is fine" Gine says.

"Raditz I'm not happy with you Kakarot already told me what you did on the past" Gine says angry when she saw he was still ignoring her.

She transformed into super saiyan as Raditz and the other saiyans was in shock. "son don't make me go over there" Gine says angry as he quickly walked at her.

Raditz looked at her. "what the hell is the transformation" Raditz says in shock.

"watch you language" Gine says.

"don't make me spank you like a little boy" Gine says angry.

Bardock IV looked at him. "you mother transform into super saiyan so better show some respect" Bardock says the he transformed into super saiyan.

Raditz looked at them. "sorry mother that I was disrespectful" Raditz says.

"hi grandmother and grandfather" Raditz says.

Sammy walked at him. "Hi Raditz…it looks you got a lot taller than before" Sammy says

Trunks was looking around. "wow…they're a lot of saiyans" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "yes it looks like a nice planet" Caulifla says.

Kale quickly walked behind her. "Kale don't be shy" Caulifla says when she nodded at her and walked beside Goten.

"Kale let's get something to eat" Goten says the he quickly grabbed her hand and ran to another direction.

They walked into a small shop full of food. "I want this one" Goten says.

Kale looked at him. "I want the one over there" Kale says.

The saiyan male looked at them. **"tailless saiyans"** the saiyan male thought.

"is going to be six hundred novas" the saiyan male says.

Kale looked at him. "Goten you have money" Kale says.

"I only have money from my home world" Kale says.

"I don't have any money" Goten says when the saiyan make was going to say something but a woman saiyan interrupt him.

"is fine I'm going to pay for it" the woman saiyan says the she pay the food when the saiyan male give the food at them.

"thank you" Goten and Kale says at the same time.

She looked at him. "you look familiar" the female saiyan says.

"are you related to Bardock IV and Gine? you have the same hair as Bardock IV and the same eyes as Gine" the female saiyan says.

"yes Gine and Bardock IV are my grandparents" Goten says.

She was surprised. "Hi my name is Badakki the great grandmother of Bardock IV" Badakki says when she moved her hand and her husband walked beside her.

"this is my husband his name is Bardock I" Badakki says.

"hi my name is Goten" Goten says.

She looked at her. "what you name" Badakki ask her.

"hi my name is Kale" Kale says

"Goten where is you parents" Badakki ask him.

"they over there" Goten says while pointing at his father.

They turned around and saw them. "thank you" Badakki says.

"here more money if you want to buy more food" Badakki says.

"thank you great great great grandmother" Goten says.

Badakki looked at him. "just call me grandma..it would be more easy"

Bardock I looked him. "it looks the you're a powerful warrior" Bardock I says.

"yes my father taught me a lot of things like martial arts and other techniques" Goten says.

She looked at him. "we're going to leave and make sure don't cause any trouble most of the saiyans have a short temper" Badakki says when Goten nodded at her.

"Kale let's look over there" Goten says when she nodded at him.

"goodbye!" Goten and Kale says at the same time they quickly ran to another store.

"let's go I want to meet them" Badakki says when he nodded at her and walked over there.

 **Five minutes later**

Caulifla and Trunks was looking around and saw the saiyans armor. "Caulifla you look cool if you wear the same saiyan armor as this one" Trunks says.

"I was wearing the same Gi as Gohan…maybe I get a new outfit" Caulifla says.

"but I like the saiyan armor the Gine is wearing" Caulifla says.

The middle class saiyan male looked at them. "get out of here! You tailless saiyans!" the middle class saiyan male screamed at them.

"what did you say you asshole!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"you already hear me! You tailless saiyan bitch!" The middle class saiyan male screamed at her.

"my two babies niece can easily kick you ass without even trying!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"you're a stupid little girl! My power level is three thousand!" the middle class saiyan male screamed at her.

"just ignored him" Trunks says.

"shut up you tailless saiyan with the stupid hair most likely you father mated with another specie" the middle class saiyan male screamed at him.

Caulifla quickly get angry. "you must not have any brain" Caulifla says.

"you're talking to the son of Vegeta" Caulifla says.

"hahahaha! Prince Vegeta would never have a relationship with another specie" the middle class saiyan male says while laughing.

"do you have a problem" Vegeta says angry.

"prince Vegeta" the middle class quickly bow at him.

"how dare you to insult my son and my wife" Vegeta says angry.

Caulifla step on his head when he felt a massive pressure and pain. "asshole! Next time be respectful to other people!" Caulifla says.

Vegeta looked at him. "apologize right now!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"I'm sorry Prince Trunks" The middle class saiyan male says.

"you're forgetting to apology Caulifla too" Vegeta says angry.

"I'm sorry Caulifla" the middle class saiyan male says.

"now get out of here before I change my mind and kill you" Vegeta says the he quickly ran away.

Caulifla looked at him. "thank you Vegeta" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "no problem if another saiyan is causing trouble just transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"most of the saiyans don't act the same as Gine" Vegeta says when he nodded at him.

He saw it was in a saiyan armor shop. "how much for the armor" Vegeta ask her.

She quickly bow down at him. "is going to be free Prince Vegeta" The middle class saiyan woman says.

Caulifla looked around and grabbed the saiyan armor. "this one looks the same as Gine" Caulifla says.

"I want this one" Caulifla says when she grabbed and saw it has a hole.

"never mind…it has a hole for the tail" Caulifla says.

"I can fix it" the middle class saiyan female says as she grabbed the saiyan armor and walked inside the shop.

"you're going to wear it" Trunks says.

"yes my gi is already damaged so I want to wear something new" Caulifla says when the saiyan women walked outside and give her the saiyan armor.

"nice it don't have the hole anymore… do you have somewhere that I can change my clothes" Caulifla ask her when she nodded at her and she quickly walked inside the room into a room.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla walked outside. "is comfortable" Caulifla says.

Trunks saw the Caulifla was wearing the same saiyan armor as Gine. "you look nice and badass at the same time" Trunks says.

Vegeta looked her and saw she was embarrassed. "thank you for the compliment" Caulifla says the she quickly give him a saiyan armor.

"wear this one" Caulifla says when he walked into the room and changed clothes.

 **Five minutes later**

Caulifla saw he was already wearing the saiyan armor. "you look cool" Caulifla says.

"thanks" Trunks says.

Vegeta looked at them. "let's go I want you two meet my parents" Vegeta says when they nodded at him and walked to the royal Palace.

 **Ten minutes later**

Gine walked around and saw them. "Hi Badakki and Bardock I" Gine says while waving his hand.

"hi Gine and Bardock IV" Badakki and Bardock I says at the same time.

"Hi" Gine and Bardock IV says at the same

She quickly grabbed the hand of Goku. " this is my son Kakarot" Gine says.

"hi Kakarot I'm Badakki and his name is Bardock I" Badakki says.

"we're the great grandparents of your father" Badakki says to Kakarot.

"wow….you two are really old" Goku says when suddenly Gine hit his head.

"don't be rude" Gine says.

"I'm sorry" Goku says.

"is nice to meet you too" Goku says.

"is okay" Badakki says with a smile on her face.

She looked at her. "Gine…why you hair is blonde" Badakki ask her.

"this is my super saiyan…it look the legend was real" Gine says the she return in her base form.

"my husband have the same transformation as me" Gine says when she quickly grabbed Kefla and Gohan.

"this is Kefla and this is my grandson Gohan" Gine says.

Kefla looked at him. "Gohan you look almost the same as him" Kefla says while looking at him.

"yes it looks the Gohan have almost the same looks as my husband" Badakki says.

Goku looked at him. "it makes sense why he looks different from me" Goku says.

"Kakarot where is you wife" Badakki ask him.

"Chichi is on Earth and she don't have any experience walking in this gravity so I don't want her to get hurt" Goku says when she nodded at him and they continue to talk with each other.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **The Royal Palace**

Vegeta looked at her. "you're don't look nervous" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "is not my first time going inside a royal palace when my father was a captain of the Sadala defense squad he recorded missions or reports in the royal Palace" Caulifla says.

"I went to the Royal Palace three times" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "Trunks are you nervous" Caulifla ask him.

"yes…is my first time meeting them" Trunks replied.

Vegeta looked at him. "don't worry about my parents" Vegeta says the he pushed the door and saw his parents.

King Vegeta was in shock. "son?" King Vegeta says in shock when suddenly a woman quickly ran at him.

"son you got even taller than me" the saiyan woman says.

"mother…don't embarrassed me in front of my son" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "Hi my name is Kariac" Queen Kariac says.

"hi my name is Trunks Briefs" Trunks says.

"Trunks…that a strange name" Queen Kariac says.

"my wife choose the name and I have another son too" Vegeta says.

"his name is Vegeta jr" Vegeta says.

"where you youngest and you wife" Queen Kariac says.

"they in Earth" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta jr is a baby and my wife is a human so she wouldn't be able to visit planet Vegeta because of the strong gravity" Vegeta says.

"I understand..wait you married with a human" Queen Kariac says.

"yes" Vegeta replied.

"she was lucky the she was able to have a relationship with my son" Queen Kariac.

She looked to the girl next to Trunks. "I never saw you before…what is you name" Queen Kariac.

She looked at her. "hi my name is Caulifla" Caulifla says while shaking her hand.

She looked at her. "are you a friend of my grandson" Queen Kariac ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

King Vegeta walked at him. "son…can you explain how are we still alive" King Vegeta says.

"the reason the all the saiyans are alive is because of my son Trunks and Caulifla" Vegeta says.

He looked at him and saw his grandson with lavender hair. "Trunks transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

Trunks started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan when King Vegeta and Queen Kariac was in shock. "wait…the legend is true" King Vegeta says.

"yes and is not the only transformation" Vegeta says.

Trunks started to release more of his power and transformed into super saiyan two. "this is super saiyan two" Trunks says.

"amazing" King Vegeta says.

Trunks started to release even more power when the whole planet started to shake violently when he stop screaming and suddenly his hair was even longer than before. "this is super saiyan three" Trunks says when he closed his eyes and returned in his base form.

"they responsible the Frieza and Cooler are death" Vegeta says as they was surprised.

"what about King Cold" King Vegeta says.

"he is death too" Vegeta says.

"so my grandson is the legendary super saiyan" King Vegeta says.

"father he is not the only one with the super saiyan" Vegeta says the he transformed into super saiyan.

" **why not?"** Caulifla thought the she transformed into her super saiyan form.

"the other saiyans have the ability to transform into super saiyan they just need to train to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"what…other saiyans are able to transform into super saiyan" King Vegeta says in shock.

"that means…nobody we be able to stop us" King Vegeta says.

"no" Vegeta says.

"we're not going to do the same jobs as before" Vegeta says as King Vegeta was confused.

"we can think another way to get money" Vegeta says.

Caulifla quickly walked at him and whispered something on his ear as Vegeta was surprised. "that a good idea but I don't know if other civilizations would trust the saiyans" Vegeta says.

He looked at him. "the idea of Caulifla it was to protect other planets in exchange for money, food and technology" Vegeta says.

"saiyans protecting other planets" King Vegeta says.

"yes father we already in a new age is better to get allies than act the same way as Frieza family" Vegeta says.

"son…but you know the our people love to fight" King Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "just created a touring the determined who is the strongest saiyan and the winner get some reward" Caulifla says.

King Vegeta looked at her. "that a good idea" King Vegeta says while patting her head.

Vegeta looked at them. "good then let's make a deal with Earth but right now let's visit my wife so we can talk more about this" Vegeta says when he nodded at him.

"Caulifla and Trunks bring everyone here" Vegeta says the they nodded at him and quickly ran outside.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kefla and other arrived. "is time to go to Earth" Vegeta says when they hold hands as Kefla quickly used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

They appeared in front of them as Vegeta quickly walked at her. "this is Bulma my wife" Vegeta says while holding the hands of Bulma.

She walked at her. "hi my name is Kariac the mother of Vegeta" Queen Kariac says.

"this is my husband Vegeta" Queen Kariac says when King Vegeta nodded at her.

Vegeta looked at her and told her what is going on when she looked at him. "I think I would be able to convince him to have the saiyans as our allies" Bulma says.

"let's go to the office so you can tell me more about planet Vegeta" Bulma says.

 **Five minutes later**

Bardock IV looked at everyone in the room. "I'm going to explain to all of you what happened the day planet Vegeta was destroyed" Bardock IV says.

 **The Fall of Planet Vegeta (year 740)**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Royal Palace**

King Vegeta saw his son power level. "my son is going to be one of the strongest warriors of this universe" King Vegeta says.

Queen Kariac walked at him and saw his son was still sleeping. "he a strong boy" Queen Kariac says.

"yes what do you expect we're the strongest saiyans in this planet" King Vegeta says.

"my power level is ten thousand and you power level is nine thousand" King Vegeta says in a proud voice.

She put her hand on the glass. "my son is going to have a bright future" Queen Kariac says.

"yes but we need to find way to kill Frieza and his family" King Vegeta says.

"what….are you planning to betray them" Queen Kariac says in shock.

"yes but right now we're nothing against them" King Vegeta says.

"I hear rumors the Frieza family have forms to increase power" King Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "you know if we betray them…Frieza is going to kill us or even worse wipe out the saiyan race" Queen Kariac says.

"don't worry we're going to defeat him" King Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "I'm going to trust you" Queen Kariac says.

"good because at the end of this rebellion my son is going to rule them" King Vegeta says with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Sammy and Bardock III residence**

He walked inside the house and saw she was making food. "so how was you mission" Sammy says while cooking food.

Bardock III looked at her. "it was okay" Bardock III says.

"just tired of hearing the other soldiers of the Frieza army calling me monkey" Bardock III says.

"those idiots if I was there I would beat them up" Sammy says.

"I would do the same thing but Frieza most likely punish us for hurting he useless army" Bardock III says.

She walked at him and give his food. "yes that why I hate Frieza and his army" Sammy says.

He looked at her. "I hate the we're treated like slaves" Bardock III says.

She looked at him. "yes I feel the same way" Sammy says.

"the short bastard think the he is allowed to call us monkeys" Sammy says.

"I know you're angry but we need to be careful about disrespecting Frieza" Bardock III says.

She sat down beside him. "yes most likely he would kill anyone who disrespect him" Sammy says the she started to eat her food.

"let's not talk about the bastard" Bardock III says.

"Bardock III do you have any mission tomorrow" Sammy ask him.

"no" Bardock III replied.

"tomorrow let's visit our son and Gine" Sammy says.

"I want to see my grandson" Sammy says.

"okay tomorrow we can visit them" Bardock III replied.

"good docky that you don't have a mission tomorrow" Sammy says with a smile on her face.

"you know I hate that nickname" Bardock III says

" shut up docky "Sammy says with a smile on her face

"okay love anything for you " Bardock III says while looking at her.

 **Unknown planet**

Bardock IV sat down and saw the Fasha sat down beside him. "is a long time the we have the same mission" Fasha says.

"yes most of my mission it was with the other saiyans or soldiers from Frieza army" Bardock IV says.

She looked at him. "I hear you already have a second son with Gine" Fasha says.

"yes and his name is Kakarot" Bardock says.

"I bet Gine is happy for having another child" Fasha says.

"yes she spend most of her time with Kakarot" Bardock says.

Bardock hear multiple explosions. "it looks the some of the enemies are still alive" Bardock says.

"yes let's kill them fast I want to go home and maybe tomorrow I'm going to visit Gine" Fasha says when Bardock nodded at her as they travel to the city.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock and Gine residence**

Gine saw the Kakarot was still sleeping when she touched his hair. "Kakarot you look the same as you father" Gine says while patting his head when she hear the his older son was leaving when she quickly walked outside of her room.

"Raditz where are you going" Gine ask him.

"I'm going to a mission with Prince Vegeta" Raditz says.

She looked at him. "okay and good luck with you mission" Gine says.

"mother I'm going to be okay " Raditz says.

"I know…but I still worried about you safety" Gine replied.

Raditz looked at her. "Okay mother I'm going to be okay you already know the Prince Vegeta is going to be there and other saiyans is coming too" Raditz says

"goodbye mother" Raditz says.

"goodbye" Gine says when she saw his son already left the house.

She walked inside her room and saw the Kakarot wake up when she quickly laid down beside him. "Kakarot are you hungry" Gine says when Kakarot nodded at her.

She quickly pick him up and walked into the living room as she put him in the sofa. "I'm going to make something" Gine says the she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Gine sat down and saw the Kakarot was eating his food. "Kakarot I don't care if you power level is five I know that in the future you're going to be one of the strongest fighters" Gine says while patting his head.

She continued to eat her food and saw the his son already finish eating as she grabbed a napkin. "Kakarot you eat the same way as you older brother when he was a baby" Gine says while cleaning his face.

She pick her up and saw she was already falling to sleep as she walked into her room and put him in the bed as she laid down next to him. "sleepyhead" Gine says the close her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta crashed his fist and quickly moved his hand as he started to charge his attack. "garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him when the smoke disappear and saw he was already late.

"Nappa! Hurry up! I want to leave this planet!" Vegeta screamed while throwing multiple ki blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Raditz appeared next to him and smashed his face into the wall when he saw he was uncomfortable he quickly threw a energy blast into his head. "that was easy" Raditz says.

Vegeta looked at him. "Raditz stop wasting time and kill the rest!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Nappa looked at him. " Prince Vegeta we almost finish" Nappa says.

He looked at him. "hurry up! I already bored fighting with these weaklings!" Vegeta says while throwing multiple ki blast in different directions.

Raditz looked at him and saw he wasn't having a hard time fighting against his opponents when Vegeta looked at him. "what the hell are you staring at me!" Vegeta screamed at him the Raditz continued to fight.

 **Two hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock IV and Gine Residence**

Bardock walked inside the room and laid down on the bed. "Bardock are you hungry" Gine ask him.

He looked at her. "I'm not hungry" Bardock IV replied

She looked at him. "you look tired" Gine says.

"yes…I hear some rumors the Frieza is going to visit our home planet" Bardock IV says.

"why is the reason he is coming to our home planet" Gine ask him.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling" Bardock says.

"a bad feeling?" Gine says confused.

"yes I heard some rumors the Frieza is willing to destroy planets the work under him" Bardock says.

She quickly sat down. "don't worry the saiyans conquer a lot of planets and it would be stupid if Frieza want to destroy our home planet" Gine says.

"you know the Frieza hate the saiyans" Bardock says.

"yes…he always calling us monkeys" Gine replied.

Bardock saw he was sleeping. "Gine what are you going to do with Kakarot" Bardock says.

"I was thinking about training him and teaching him how to talk and write" Gine says.

"Gine when I have free time I'm planning to help you" Bardock IV says when Gine get closer and give him a kiss in his cheek.

He looked at her. "Fasha is planning to come to our house tomorrow morning" Barden IV says.

Gine was surprised. "it was a long time the I saw my best friend" Gine says.

"did she already have a mate or she still single" Gine ask him.

"she still single and she thinks the most of them are assholes" Bardock says.

Gine started to laugh. "she right most of the saiyans are assholes…except you" Gine says.

He looked at her. "Gine sometimes you don't act like a saiyan and I don't mean it in a bad way" Bardock IV says.

"you have a kind and pure personality" Bardot IV says.

She looked at him. "you already know the I'm not a fan of our history and I don't like killing innocent people" Gine says.

"if I have the power to choose what kind of lifestyle I want it would be a peaceful one so I don't worry about fighting against enemies and I can see my son grow up in a peaceful environment" Gine says when Bardock nodded at her as they continue to talk with each other.

 **Five hour later**

Gine wake up and hear somebody getting inside the house when she quickly walked outside and saw his older son when she get closer and saw he was bleeding a lot of blood as she quickly ran at him. "Raditz! Are you okay" Gine says

"yes I'm okay..I'm not a weak child" Raditz says angry.

She was confused. "I didn't treat you like that I just worried about you injuries" Gine says.

"mother do you know the other saiyans make fun of you because you don't act like a saiyan" Raditz says angry.

"you have a soft personality and other saiyans believe you don't deserve to live in our home planet" Raditz says angry.

"you should ignore them" Gine says.

"no! You need to change and act the same way as them" Raditz screamed at her.

Bardock IV looked at him. "you're going to ignore them and you're going to show respect to Gine the next time you screamed at her I'm going to punish you" Bardock IV says angry.

"now let Gine clean you injuries" Bardock IV says when Raditz looked down.

"if you want to get stronger than you need to train and stop whining about you power level" Bardock IV says when he walked back in his room while Gine cleaned his injuries.

She looked at him. "son…tell me how did you receive those injuries" Gine says.

"fine…some idiots was making fun of you so I was trying to defense you honor but they beat me up" Raditz says.

"don't worry about that…now go to sleep most likely you're going to have another mission with Prince Vegeta" Gine says when he nodded at her the he quickly walked into his room.

She walked into her room and laid down on her bed. "where are you going" Gine says when she saw Bardock wearing his armor.

"I'm forgot something on my locker so don't worry" Bardock says the he walked outside when he turned around and saw the Gine was following him.

" **I'm going to beat them up for insulting my wife and hurting my son"** Bardock thought.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Badakki and Bardock I Residence**

Badakki looked at him. "Bardock what's wrong" Badakki ask him.

"King Vegeta want us to come to his Royal Palace" Bardock I says.

She stood up. "I wonder what the King and Queen want to talk with us" Badakki says.

"yes let's go you know the King Vegeta don't like when he is waiting for other saiyans" Bardock I says when she nodded at him as they travel to the Royal Palace.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Royal Palace**

Bardock I and Badakki walked inside and saw Frieza talking to King Vegeta. "good morning Lord Frieza" Bardock I and Badakki says at the same time.

Frieza looked at him. "I don't have time to waste" Frieza says.

"monkeys tell me more about you legends" Frieza says.

Bardock I saw a two old saiyans was already death. "the saiyans have a lot of legends but the three most famous is super saiyan, legendary super saiyan and super saiyan god" Bardock I says.

"yes is just stories…saiyan only have one transformation" Badakki says.

"the great ape" Bardot I says.

Frieza started to walked around. "just fairly tale" Frieza says.

He looked at them. "you two are lucky the I decided to let you two alive" Frieza says.

He appeared next to them and punch then in they stomach causing them to cough blood. "I leaving this dirty planet" Frieza says

"Goodbye dirty monkeys" Frieza says.

" **asshole"** Badakki thought as she slowly stood up when she saw his husband was okay.

"Badakki are you okay" Bardot I ask her.

"yes…what about you" Badakki ask him.

"fine" Bardot I replied.

King Vegeta looked at them. **"I wonder why Frieza ask about our legends"** King Vegeta thought.

King Vegeta looked at them. "you have permission to leave" King Vegeta says when they nodded at him as they fly away and returned home.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Bardock I and Badakki residence**

They walked inside the house. "what a waste" Bardock I says

"yes…I'm just curious what the bastard came to our home planet" Badakki says.

"I don't know but everyone knows the he hates us" Bardock I says.

"yes I prefer when the saiyans wasn't working for Frieza" Badakki says.

"yes but we can't do anything" Bardock I says.

"Frieza and his family are one of the strongest being in this universe" Bardock I says.

"yes….I wish one of the legends is real so we can stop working for him" Badakki says.

He looked at her. "yes but is just stories" Bardock I says.

Badakki looked at him. "you know the bastard is crazy" Badakki says when she hear he was hungry.

"I'm going to make something to eat" Badakki says when she walked into the kitchen.

" **why I having a bad feeling"** Bardock I thought.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

She quickly opened the door and saw her best friend. "hi Gine" Fasha says.

"hi" Gine replied.

She was looking around. "where is you husband?" Fasha ask her.

"he still sleeping" Gine replied.

"today he don't have any mission so he sleeping a little bit more" Gine says.

Fasha saw Kakarot walking around. "you son already know how to walk" Fasha says surprised.

"yes I'm planning to teach him how to fight and teach him how to talk and write" Gine says.

She looked at her. "good most of the saiyans from today don't care about they kids" Fasha says.

"yes…but I'm not the same as them" Gine says.

"yes I know" Fasha replied.

"you should get a mate and start a family" Gine says.

"no most of the saiyans are assholes and they most likely leave me alone with the child so no" Fasha says.

"can you watch my son I'm going to wake up my husband" Gine says when she nodded at her.

Gine walked into her room as Fasha sat down beside him. "say hi to you aunt Fasha" Fasha says while waving her hand.

" **I wonder when Gine is going to have another child…she looks like a saiyan the wants a big family"** Fasha thought.

She turned around and saw him. "hey Bardock" Fasha says while she stand up.

"hi Fasha" Bardock IV replied.

She looked at them. "good that you spending time with Gine" Fasha says.

"yes is my day off" Bardock says.

"maybe I'm going to steal her" Fasha says with a smile on her face.

"you're not funny" Bardock IV says.

"remember when you two was having a date the I decided to pick her up and ran away with her" Fasha says.

"yes you force me to fly around the planet" Bardock IV says.

"is funny" Fasha says

Gine looked at her. "it wasn't funny" Gine complained.

"is fine at least you two stay together like a married couple" Fasha says.

She turned around and saw Kakarot walking at them as she quickly pick him up. "call me aunt Fasha" Fasha says.

He looked at him. "Kakarot when you start learning how to talk remember to call me aunt" Fasha says.

She looked around. "where is Raditz" Fasha ask them.

"he already went to a mission with Prince Vegeta" Gine says.

"good the he getting the same mission as Prince Vegeta" Fasha says.

"yes and I'm proud of him" Gine replied.

They sat down and started to talk with each other when Gine quickly grabbed Kakarot and put him on the laps of Bardock. "let me get some drinks" Gine says.

 **Two hours later**

 **Frieza spaceship**

He looked at him. "that it I'm going to destroy planet Vegeta" Frieza says.

"why you want to destroy them" King Cold ask him.

He looked at him. "they stupid legends" Frieza says.

He looked at him. "okay then destroy the dirty planet" King Cold says.

"it would be a pressure to destroy it" Frieza says with a smile.

 **Two hours later**

 **Unknown planet**

Raditz continued throwing multiple ki blast. "what did somebody beat you up" Nappa says while looking at him.

"shut up" Raditz says angry.

He looked at him. "you think the you would be able to defense the honor of you mother" Nappa says.

"you mother is a weakling and she worse than a third class for having the soft personality" Nappa says while laughing

Vegeta looked at him. "Nappa you should keep you mouth closed" Vegeta says.

"you know the my mother get along with her if she her you talking shit about Gine most likely she is going to punish you" Vegeta says.

He looked at him. "fine I'm not going to bother him" Nappa says.

"Raditz!hurry up! I'm not going to wait for you!" Vegeta says while throwing multiple ki blast in different directions.

 **One hour later**

 **Bardock IV and Gine residence**

Gine saw the Fasha was already gone when she opened the door and saw them. "Hi" Gine says.

"hi" Sammy and Bardock III says at the same time.

Sammy looked at her. "you look more happy…did something happen" Sammy ask her.

"My husband spend all day with me and my best friend visit me" Gine says.

"nice where is my son and my grandson" Sammie ask him.

"my son is sleeping and Bardock is taking care of him" Gine says.

"good the he I'd taking care of his son" Sammy says.

"I'm going to call him to come over here so we can talk" Gine says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bardock IV sat down and saw the his parents was staring at him. "Son did you hear about the rumors of Frieza coming to our home planet" Sammy says.

"yes but I don't know he reason to come here" Bardock IV says.

He looked at him. "my mother told me the Frieza wanted to know more about our legends like the super saiyan, legendary super saiyan and super saiyan god" Bardock III says.

"he already kill multiple people when he find out they didn't know nothing about the legend" Bardock III says.

"that a stupid reason to kill someone" Bardock IV says.

"yes and Frieza already call all the saiyans to come to our home planet and he just waiting outside from the planet" Bardock III says.

"that weird because Fasha was send to a mission" Bardock IV says.

Gine looked at him. "the mission it was made by Frieza so she was surprised to get the mission" Gine says.

He looked at her. "she is going to be okay" Bardock IV says.

"yes she better come back " Gine says

 **Two hours later**

Fasha quickly threw multiple ki blast when she quickly dodged and saw it was one of the Frieza soldiers. "what the hell ! I'm work for Frieza ! You fucking assholes!" Fasha screamed at them.

She quickly dodged the attacks when she appeared next to them. "Goodbye Motherfucker! Chaos cannon!" Fasha screamed throwing the energy blast against them.

She saw they was already death when suddenly a energy blast was thrown against her when she quickly dodged and saw him. "why are you doing this!" Fasha screamed at him.

Dodoria looked at her. "I was assign to kill you" Dodoria says when he quickly appeared next to her punch her multiple times as Fasha cough blood from her mouth.

Fasha quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. "I'm not going to died here! You son of a bitch!" Fasha screamed while throwing multiple ki blast.

He looked at her. "I'm going to enjoy killing you" Dodoria says while punching her multiple times.

" **I'm not going to died here"** Fasha thought as she tried her best to dodge the attack but suddenly received multiple strikes into her body.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Dodoria looked at her. "you know what…Frieza is going to destroy you dirty home planet" Dodoria says the he quickly push into her stomach when he moved his hand and saw a lot of blood.

"I need to wash my hand" Dodoria says the he walked away and walked inside the spaceship as he travel back to Frieza ship.

 **Ten minutes later**

Fasha slowly stood up and saw a lot of blood going down. "I…need to…tell..them" Fasha says when she saw her space pod as she quickly walked inside.

She saw most of her body was covered from blood. "dammit…I'm losing….a lot…of blood" Fasha says the she push the button and traveled back to Planet Vegeta.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock IV and Gine**

She stood up and looked at them. "I'm g-" when suddenly somebody crashed into the kitchen when Gine quickly ran and saw Fasha was bleeding a lot of blood from her body.

"Fasha!" Gine screamed when she quickly ran at her and saw a severe injury near her heart when Bardock IV quickly ran at her.

"what happen" Bardock says.

Fasha looked at them. "leave the planet….Frieza is planning to…destroy our home world" Fasha says.

"stop talking let's go to the clinic" Bardock says.

"shut up…I'm going to died anyway" Fasha says.

"goodbye my best friends" Fasha says when Gine felt the she was already death.

"Fasha…stop…acting" Gine says while shaking her shoulder.

"Gine…she already pass away" Bardock IV says.

Gine quickly give her a hug. "you didn't deserve to died like this" Gine says while crying.

Bardock looked at her. "Gine….I think we need to send Kakarot to another planet" Bardock says.

"what!" Gine says in shock.

"Frieza is planning to destroy our home world so we need to send our son far away from our home planet" Bardock says.

Gine looked at him. "okay…is the only choice" Gine says when she closed her eyes.

"I'm going to get a space pod" Bardock IV says.

"okay…I'm going to bury her and show some respect too" Gine says when she saw the Bardock left the house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Bardock III and Sammy residence**

He walked inside the house. "father and mother I have bad news" Bardock IV says.

He looked at him. "what wrong?" Bardock III ask him.

"Frieza is planning to destroy our home world" Bardock IV replied

She was in shock. "are you sure….the saiyans was royal to the bastard" Sammy says.

"yes…Frieza send my friend to a mission…one of his minions attack and almost kill her so he told all the true" Bardock says.

"she came back to our home world and told us about the situation…but later she died" Bardock IV says.

"what are you going to do" Bardock III says.

"I'm planning to send my son to planet Earth…is a peaceful planet" Bardock IV says.

"what about you wife" Sammy ask him.

"she was against the idea but she change her mind" Bardock IV replied.

"thanks for telling us…we need to think what to do when the day come and we have to fight him back" Sammy says when Bardock nodded at her.

"go son and spend time with you wife just in case…we all died" Sammy says.

"goodbye " Bardock IV says

"goodbye " Bardock III and Sammy says at the same time when he left.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Bardock IV put the space pod in the floor. "Gine…I know is hard but this is our last change for our son to survive" Bardock IV says.

Gine looked at him. "Bardock you're telling me to give up a lot of things….I already lost one of my best friends and now I'm going to loss my son" Gine says

"I just wanted…to have a family…maybe with four or even six kids running around the house" Gine says while crying.

"I want to see my son grow up and marry with a kind woman" Gine says.

"I want to see my grandchildren" Gine says.

"I don't want to miss all those beautiful moments" Gine says while crying.

Bardock IV give her a hug. "everything is going to be okay" Bardock IV says.

She looked at him. "I'm so useless…why I'm not strong enough to stop this" Gine says.

"I'm just a useless saiyans the wasn't able to protect my son" Gine says.

"is not you fault" Bardock IV says.

"yes is my fault that why I wasn't allowed to fight because I'm to weak and most likely is my fault the my son have a lower power level too" Gine says..

Bardock IV removed her tears on her face. "is my fault the I wasn't able to protect you and my family " Bardock IV says.

She looked at him. "Bardock…promise me if we survive I want to go to planet Earth and have a peaceful life with my son" Gine says.

"yes if we survive then we live on Earth and have a peaceful life and maybe we can make a big family that you always wanted it" Bardock IV says.

Gine put his son on the space pod and quickly give him a kiss in the cheek. "Kakarot remember the we always going to be proud of you" Gine says when she closed her eyes and pushed a button.

The space pod quickly travel to Earth as Gine saw he was already gone. "Kakarot! Don't forget about you parents!" Gine says the she started to cry when Bardock IV quickly give her a hug.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Bardock..can you give me some time alone" Gine says

Bardock IV looked at her. "promise me the you're not going to do anything crazy" Bardock says.

"I'm promise" Gine says when Bardock IV nodded at her when he saw she was already flying away.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Royal Palace**

She walked into the door and saw the two soldiers looking at her. "what do you want trash" the saiyan male says.

"I want to talk with the Queen Kariac" Gine says.

He looked at her and started to laugh. "stop wasting our time and leave" the saiyan male says.

"Queen Kariac!" Gine screamed when suddenly the saiyan soldier punch her into her face when Gine saw she was bleeding from her nose.

"I don't care if you beat me up! I'm going to see her! " Gine says the she quickly ran into the door but suddenly the saiyan soldier push her and started to attack her multiple times.

"Queen Kariac!" Gine screamed while she ignored her pain when suddenly the door open.

"what the hell is going on!" Queen Kariac says.

She looks down and saw the Gine was bleeding a lot of blood. "Queen Kariac this trash was trying to bother you" the saiyan male says.

She walked at him and slam his face into the door. "get out!" Queen Kariac screamed at them the they quickly ran away when she help her to stand up.

"Quenn …Kariac…I want to tell you something important" Gine says.

"yes but first let me put you in a healing chamber" Queen Kariac says.

"no w-" Queen Kariac quickly knock her out.

"you're really stubborn" Queen Kariac says the she walked into the clinic room.

 **Five minutes later**

She put her in the healing chamber and push the button. "is going to take some time to heal all her injuries" Queen Kariac says.

 **Six hour later**

Gine open her eyes when she looked around and saw she was wearing one of the middle class saiyan armor. "Queen Kariac" Gine says.

She looked at her. "I already told you call me Kariac you don't have to be formal with me" Queen Kariac says.

"but w-" Queen Kariac interrupts her. "we know each other when we was little girls so don't act formal with me" Queen Kariac says

"okay Kariac" Gine says .

She looked at her and saw she wasn't smiling. "did something happen" Queen Kariac says.

"I have bad news" Gine says.

"Fasha was kill by Frieza minions and she told me the Frieza is planning to destroy planet Vegeta" Gine says.

"what!" Queen Kariac says in shock.

"yes I'm telling the true" Gine says.

Queen Kariac looked at her. "I believe you…I'm going to tell my husband and fix this problem" Queen Kariac says.

Queen Kariac quickly grabbed her hand and looked at her. "thanks for telling me" Queen Kariac says while looking at her when Gine nodded at her.

"goodbye Kariac" Gine says.

"goodbye" Queen Kariac says when she saw the Gine already left the Royal Palace.

" **Frieza is going to pay for this"** Queen Kariac thought as she walked into her room.

" **I need to tell my husband about Frieza wanted to destroy our home world"** Queen Kariac thought the she quickly wake him up.

"we need to talk" Queen Kariac says when King Vegeta nodded at her and walked into the office.

"Vegeta..I have some bad news" Queen Kariac says.

"one of my friends told me the Frieza is planning to destroy our home world" Queen Kariac says.

"what…are you serious about this" King Vegeta says.

"yes my friend would never lied something about this" Queen Kariac says.

He looked at her. "okay I believe you" King Vegeta says.

"it makes sense why Frieza is just waiting outside from our home planet" King Vegeta says

He looks down. "I'm going to challenge him" King Vegeta says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

King Vegeta looked at him. "Frieza! How dare you to betray us!" King Vegeta screamed at him.

"I know the you're trying to destroy our home world" King Vegeta says.

"oh you find out about my master plan" Frieza says.

"why all the saiyans are royal to you" King Vegeta says.

"I know the one of these day you all are going to betray me so is better to kill you all" Frieza says.

Queen Kariac looked at him. "you stupid bastard! Don't tell me you got scared because you heard some of our legends!" Queen Kariac screamed at him.

Frieza started to laugh. "you stupid dirty monkey" Frieza says angry.

"that it ! I'm going to be the one killing you!" King Vegeta says when Queen Kariac looked at him and nodded.

They quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him as Frieza deflected the energy blast in different directions. "you two think you can defeat me!" Frieza says while deflecting the energy blast.

She began to threw multiple ki blast against him. "you just scared the a super saiyan is going to defeat you!" Queen Kariac screamed at him.

"I'm not scared!" Frieza screamed at her.

"you stupid short lizard!" Kariac screamed the she quickly threw a energy blast when King Vegeta appeared next to him and tried to punch him but suddenly the tail of Frieza hit his face.

Queen Kariac started to charge her attack. "garlick gun!" Queen Kariac screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Frieza deflected the energy blast. "king monkey say goodbye to you Queen" Frieza says.

He appeared next to her and quickly punch her into her heart as King Vegeta saw Frieza killing her. "How dare you to kill my wife!" King Vegeta screamed.

Frieza turned around. "Thirty thousands" Frieza says when King Vegeta quickly flew beside him.

"final flash" King Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw the Frieza didn't receive any injuries.

"stupid monkey" Frieza says the he threw a energy blast into his heart as he fell down beside Queen Kariac.

Frieza looked at them. "goodbye monkeys" Frieza says the he threw a energy blast against them when the smoke disappear and the bodies of King Vegeta and Queen Kariac disappeared.

"today all the monkeys are going to died" Frieza says as he travel back to the spaceship.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bardock III quickly flew into the sky and saw multiple Frieza soldiers. "you bastard!" Bardock III screamed the he quickly flew at him.

He quickly threw multiple ki blast against the soldiers. "stop him!" the soldier screamed at him.

Bardock quickly dodged the energy blast and quickly appeared behind him as he quickly broke his neck. "Frieza you're going to pay for this!" Bardock III school at him.

Bardock quickly flew at him and saw Frieza looking at him as Frieza started to create a energy ball. "Frieza You don't know anything you buffoon! You are going to perish! And your time will come soon! You don't know nothing!" Bardock III screamed at him as Frieza quickly threw the energy ball against him.

"spirit cannon!" Bardock III screamed throwing the energy blast against him when he turned around and saw Sammy beside him.

"what are you doing here" Bardock III says.

"I'm not going to let my husband to died alone" Sammy says.

She started to charge her attack. "spirit final canon!" Sammy screamed throwing the energy blast against the energy ball.

Bardock III saw the they wasn't able to push the energy ball. "Sammy it looks this is our last time" Bardock III says the he hold her hands and quickly give her a hug.

"don't worry…we tried our best to stop him" Sammy says as they closed they eyes as the energy ball engulfed them and they disappeared.

Bardock IV saw the his parents was already death. **"** Frieza you're going to pay for this!" Bardock screamed the he quickly started to charge his attack

"spirit final cannon!" Bardock IV screamed throwing the energy blast against the energy ball.

" **Frieza! You're going to pay for killing my parents!"** Bardock IV thought as he push more power into his attack when he turned around and saw her.

"Gine! What are you doing here!" Bardock IV says in shock.

"I already tired of not fighting back and running away!" Gine says.

She started to charge her attack. "maiden blast!" Gine says as she threw the energy blast against the energy ball.

"Gine let's release more of our power!" Bardock IV says as she nodded at him.

"spirit final cannon!" Bardock screamed. "maiden blast!" Gine screamed as the two energy blast emerged into a massive energy blast and crashed against the energy ball.

Bardock IV and Gine felt the energy ball pushing the energy blast against them. "we can't died here!" Gine screamed while putting more power into the attack when the energy blast crashed and caused a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the energy ball was going to crash planet Vegeta. "so were going to died" Gine says when she saw the energy ball getting closer at them.

Bardock IV quickly turned around. "I know is to late to say this…but I love you" Bardock IV says.

"I love you too" Gine says when Bardock IV quickly kiss her when the energy ball crashed to the planet when suddenly the planet exploded into little pieces.

"finally the dirty monkeys are death" Frieza says as he travel back to his home planet.

 **The Fall of Planet Vegeta (year 740) end**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Earth ( year 778)**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

Bulma looked at him. "I understand…maybe I would be able to talk with him and turn planet Vegeta into our allies" Bulma says.

"what about this the saiyans protect Earth for exchange technology, food and other important things" Bulma says.

King Vegeta looked at her. "Is a good idea" King Vegeta says.

"son it looks you choice a good wife" Queen Kariac says.

Mother don't embarrass me in front of them" Vegeta says.

Queen Kariac saw a baby. "his name is Vegeta jr" Bulma says.

She quickly pick him up and looked at him. "hi my grandson" Queen Kariac says.

"Vegeta come over here" Queen Kariac screamed at him.

King Vegeta get closer and looked at him. "he looks the same as my son" King Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "son I'm proud the you already have a family" Queen Kariac says.

Bardock III walked at her. "grandmother did you find him" Bardock III ask her.

"no" Badakki says while looking down.

He looked at her. "don't worry…we're going to find him" Bardock III says.

Queen Kariac give Vegeta jr to Bulma as she get closer to his husband. "I want to have another child…maybe this time a girl" Queen Kariac whispered on his ear.

King Vegeta looked at her and smiled. "okay I'm going to give you another child" King Vegeta whisperer on her ear.

"we need to go to planet Vegeta and tell the other saiyans what is going on" Queen Kariac says as they nodded at her when they hold hands as Kefla quickly used instant transmission and travel back to planet Vegeta.

 **Planet Vegeta**

Gine suddenly fell down and saw the Fasha was in top of her. "Fasha!" Gine screamed at her.

"Hi Gine…did you miss me" Fasha says with a smile on her face.

"yes I miss you!" Gine says the she quickly give her a hug.

Bardock IV looked at her. "Fasha don't be rough with Gine" Bardock IV says.

"why not" Fasha says.

"Gine is pregnant" Bardock IV replied.

Fasha was surprised she quickly put her face into her stomach. "I don't feel nothing" Fasha says.

"I only have one month of pregnancy" Gine says.

Fasha quickly stood up when Gine stood up and looked at her. "come with me and meet my son" Gine says the she quickly grabbed her hand.

They walked at him. "this is my son Kakarot" Gine says.

She was looking at him. "he looks the same as Bardock" Fasha says.

"he taller than me" Fasha says.

"Kakarot do you remember about you aunt Fasha" Fasha ask him.

He looked at her. "I'm sorry but I don't remember you" Goku says.

"is fine and it looks you have a family too" Fasha says.

"yes my wife is on Earth" Goku says.

"maybe I should visit Earth and meet you wife" Fasha says.

Queen Kariac and King Vegeta call all the saiyans. "I have some good news!" King Vegeta screamed.

"I know you all confused but it was thanks to Caulifla and my grandson Trunks the we're all alive " King Vegeta says when Caulifla and Trunks saw the other saiyans was staring at them.

"my grandson was responsible of killing Frieza and Caulifla was responsible of killing Cooler!" King Vegeta says as the saiyans was in shock when Trunks and Caulifla transformed into super saiyan.

"the legend is true!" King Vegeta screamed excited.

"tomorrow we're going to celebrate the liberation of the saiyans" King Vegeta screamed with excitement.

Caulifla looked at him. "it looks the tomorrow is going to be q wild day" Caulifla says.

"yes…are you going to stay here and enjoy the party" Trunks ask her.

"yes…I know is going to be fun" Caulifla smiled at him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Royal Palace**

They walked inside the royal Palace when King Vegeta looked at him as he quickly bow down at him. "hi lord Beerus" King Vegeta says.

Berrus looked at him. "it looks the somebody bring all the saiyans back" Beerus says angry.

Vegeta looked at him. "Lord Beerus what are you doing here?" Vegeta says.

"I found out the saiyans are alive again" Beerus says

"it was you the you revived them back" Beerus ask him.

"it was us" Caulifla and Trunks says at the same time.

Beerus walked at them and looked at them when he saw the Caulifla was eating something. "what?" Caulifla says.

"what are you eating" Beerus says.

"I don't know the name but you can take a bite" Caulifla says as Berrus grabbed and quickly eat it.

" **asshole! That was mine"** Caulifla thought.

"if you want more they going to have a party tomorrow and I bet they going to be a lot of food" Caulifla says.

"fine I'm not going to destroy the planet" Beerus says.

Whis looked at them. "the day after tomorrow I'm going to pick you all up so we can start our training" Whis says.

Vegeta and Goku nodded at him. "I can't wait to train with my son and Kefla" Goku says as Vegeta looked at him.

"yes I'm excited to train with you too" Goku says excited.

King Vegeta saw the Beerus and Whis was already gone. "son…you're training with him" King Vegeta says.

"yes father" Vegeta says.

"after training with Whis you're going to witness the power of a super saiyan god" Vegeta says excited.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 62 – The Saiyans Celebration**


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62 – The Saiyans Celebration

Son Kefla and Son Gohan

I don't own Dragon Ball Super

Planet Vegeta

Royal Palace

King Vegeta looked at him. "son are you planning to take my place when I retired" King Vegeta says.

Vegeta looked at him. "no….right now I'm more focus on taking on my family and training with Whis" Vegeta says.

"but if you're thinking who is going to take you place it can be my son Trunks or Vegeta jr" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to choose when they get older" King Vegeta says.

He turned around and saw his mother playing with the babies. "hello my grandson" Queen Kariac says.

Kefla saw the Gine jr and Celleri are playing with Vegeta jr. "something wrong?" Kefla ask her.

"nothing" Gine says when she saw the Kefla was staring at her.

"fine…I wasn't expecting of planet Vegeta or the saiyans coming back so I'm surprised" Gine says.

She looked at him. "at least my he was able to see his parents again" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"Gine what about you parents" Kefla ask her.

"my parent died during the war against the Tuffle" Gine says when she looks down and saw Gine jr.

She pick her up. "hi sweetie" Gine says when Gine jr grabbed her hand and smiled at her.

Bardock IV walked at her. "hi great grandmother" Bardock IV says.

"Hi…it looks you have a nice family" Badakki says.

"yes is a big family" Bardock IV replied.

"are you looking for someone" Bardock IV ask her.

"yes…but I know he was missing long ago before our planet Vegeta was blown up by Frieza" Badakki says.

"I hear the Gine is pregnant..are you nervous" Badakki ask him.

"yes I'm a little bit nervous because we wasn't there to see our son to grow up into adult so is going to be our first time taking care of a child" Bardock IV says.

"I know you're going to be okay and I know Gine is a good wife and a mother so take care of her" Badakki says.

"I always going to take care of her" Bardock IV says.

Raditz grabbed his scouter when he saw the power level of Celleri. "what the hell…she even stronger than me" Raditz says in shock.

Gine walked at him. "what are you doing" Gine says while holding Gine jr on her arms.

"nothing" Raditz replied.

"son…I hear what you did with you brother and you nephew…" Gine says while she take off his scouter.

"is not you fault because we wasn't there to teach you" Gine says.

Raditz saw the Gine jr was trying to bite the scouter. "no…it was my responsibility" Raditz says.

"can we start again and become a family again" Gine says.

"yes" Raditz replied.

She smiled at him. "good now take care of her I'm going to get something" Gine says while giving him the baby.

He was holding the baby. "I can't believe the these babies have a high power level" Raditz says when Gine jr quickly grabbed his hair and started to pulled out.

"dammit" Raditz says while Gine jr was pulling his hair.

Caulifla walked at him. "bad girl" Caulifla says when Gine jr stop and quickly tried to jumped at her.

Raditz quickly give it to her. "who is you favorite aunt" Caulifla says when Gine jr quickly touch her nose.

"say goodbye to you granduncle" Caulifla says as Gine jr quickly waved her hand as Caulifla quickly walked at him.

Raditz saw they're was already gone when he turned around and saw Goku was staring at him as he walked at him. "you're getting along with everyone" Goku says.

"what do you want" Raditz says.

"nothing…I want to know more about my older brother" Goku says.

Raditz looked at him. "nothing special" Raditz says.

"I'm sorry about kidnap you son" Raditz says.

Goku was surprised. "is fine and that was in the past" Goku says.

Goku saw he was embarrassed. "don't get embarrassed" Goku says.

"what! I'm not embarrassed!" Raditz screamed the he quickly walked outside of the royal Palace.

Gine and Bardock IV saw the Goku and Raditz are getting along. "Gine are you hungry" Bardock IV says.

"yes I'm going to get some toasted duck" Gine says when he quickly stop her.

"let me get the food I want to make sure you're going to be okay" Bardock IV says.

He touched her stomach. "I can't wait for the baby to be born" Bardock IV says excited.

"I only have one month so we need to wait" Gine says when Bardock IV nodded at her and quickly walked to grabbed her food.

She touched her stomach. "you father is doing his best" Gine says with a smile on her face.

Fasha walked beside her and touched her stomach. "nice that you're pregnant again" Fasha says.

"yes I can't wait for the baby to born" Gine says.

She looked at her. "Fasha you should get a husband and start a family" Gine says.

"maybe" Fasha says while touching her stomach.

"I remember when you was a little girl and you wanted to have a big family" Fasha says.

"yes" Gine replied.

"Gine tell me more when you two was revived" Fasha ask her when she nodded at her and started to talk to each other.

Thirty minutes later

Goten walked at her and saw she was eating. "Hi Kale" Goten says.

"Hi " Kale replied.

"what are you eating" Goten ask her.

"roasted duck" Kale replied.

"it taste good?" Goten ask her.

"yes it taste the same as Chicken" Kale says.

"you can take a bite of my food" Kale says when Goten took a bite of the roasted duck.

"is good" Goten says as he quickly grabbed his own plate and sat down beside her as he started to eat his food.

Trunks walked at her and saw the Gine jr was playing with the hair of Caulifla. "Caulifla let's go outside and look around" Trunks says.

"sounds fun" Caulifla says while holding Gine jr.

"she coming too" Trunks says.

"yes…Gine jr like to spend time with me….I think she look at me like a older sister" Caulifla says.

"Gine jr have the same hair as you" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"Gine jr go with you mommy" Trunks says when Gine jr quickly hold Caulifla neck.

"it looks the she coming too" Caulifla says as Trunks nodded at her as they walked outside.

Ten minutes

They walked into the street when they're saw the other saiyans having fun. "Caulifla do you want something" Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "you don't have to buy me anything" Caulifla replied.

"is fine" Trunks says.

"I'm planning to get something too" Trunks says.

"okay…what are you going to get" Caulifla ask him.

"I'm going to get some snacks" Trunk says.

"okay…just give me a second" Caulifla says as she put Gine jr in the floor.

"Gine jr stay here I'm going to get something for you" Caulifla says when Gine jr nodded at her.

Caulifla quickly walked at him when Gine jr saw something the she started to float around and fly to another direction.

"I want the chocolate cake and Gine jr likes vanilla so that one" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her and pay the snack as she quickly turned around as she was in shock.

"shit!" Caulifla screamed.

"something wrong?" Trunks ask her.

"Gine jr is missing" Caulifla says in shock.

"Caulifla calm down and let's look for her" Trunks replied.

Thirty minutes later

Forest

Gine jr was floating around when she stop and looked around when she didn't saw Caulifla as she started to cry when suddenly a giant bear appeared near her as the giant bear was trying to hurt her when suddenly a saiyan appeared next to him and easily knock him out.

Gine jr looked at him and saw he was wearing a mask on his face as he pick her up. "hi Gine jr" unknown saiyan says.

"you make you aunt Caulifla worried about you" the unknown saiyan says when Gine grabbed his hair as he started to look around for them as he quickly used instant transmission and travel to another location.

Ten minutes later

The unknown saiyan threw a rock near them as he quickly used instant transmission and disappear as Caulifla and Trunks turned around and saw the Gine jr was eating a big chocolate cookie.

She quickly ran at her and pick her up. "Gine what are you doing here" Caulifla says when Gine jr looked at her and give her a piece of her cookie.

"Trunks….can you promise that you're not going to tell anyone that I lost my niece" Caulifla ask him.

"don't worry I'm not going to tell nobody" Trunks says.

Caulifla walked at him. "thanks" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"let's go right now so we don't get in trouble" Caulifla says while holding Gine jr as they quickly ran to the palace.

Ten minutes later

Royal Palace

They arrived and saw the Celleri was looking around. "you sister is here" Caulifla says the she put Gine jr next to her.

Celleri saw the her sister was eating a big cookie Caulifla quickly give her a cookie too. "good so she don't cry" Caulifla says.

"Trunks let's get something to eat" Caulifla says as they quickly ran to get more food.

Sammy and Bardock III sat down and saw the parents of Kefla. "hi you must be the parents of Kefla, Caulifla and Kale" Sammy ask them.

"yes hmm…what is you name" Koshou replied.

"my name is Salsifie but everyone call me Sammy and his name Bardock III" Sammy says.

"my name is Koshou and his name is Daikon" Koshou says.

"over there is my mother her name is Aiko" Koshou says when Sammy nodded at her.

"what do you think of planet Vegeta" Sammy ask her.

"is a nice planet and if I have the change I would love to live here or even live in Earth too" Koshou says.

Bardock III looked at him. "I hear you was the commander from you home planet" Bardock III says.

"yes but I retired long ago" Daikon replied.

"what about you what kind of job you did on Planet Vegeta" Daikon ask him.

"I was the commander of the planet Vegeta but I retired too so Nappa become the new leader" Bardock III says.

Caulifla walked at him and give him a plate of food. "oh roasted duck" Trunks says.

"fuck duck I prefer chicken" Trunks thought.

She looked at him. "something wrong?" Caulifla ask him.

"nothing" Trunks replied.

She saw he wasn't eating his roasted duck. "are you going to eat you food" Caulifla ask him when he didn't say anything.

She quickly grasped the roasted duck and put it on his mouth. "eat it now" Caulifla says.

"you grandmother cook all the food so eat it" Caulifla says as Trunks quickly started to eat meanwhile Queen Kariac started to laugh.

Kefla give them ice cream when Vegeta jr started to eat his own ice cream when Vegeta grabbed the cherry when he tried to eat it but it fell down in the floor.

Celleri saw the he was sad as she grabbed her cherry and put it on the ice cream when Queen Kariac looked at them. "it looks the Celleri and Vegeta are getting along" Queen Kariac says.

Kefla looked at her. "yes is nice the my daughter is getting along with the son of Bulma and Vegeta" Kefla says.

Kale finish eating when she stand up and saw the Caulifla was still eating when Goten walked at her. "Kale do you want to something" Goten ask her.

"yes maybe we should look around the royal palace" Kale replied.

"yes sounds fun" Goten replied.

He turned around and saw the Caulifla and Trunks was still eating. "Kale let's wait for them to finish eating they food and then we can start looking around the royal palace" Goten says as Kale nodded at him.

Earth

Hercules City

Videl and Shallot residence

Videl laid down on her bed when he quickly ran at her. "honey you want something" Shallot ask her.

She touched her stomach. "a strawberry pie" Videl says when she quickly grabbed his hand.

"Shallot…I know you're nervous but the baby is going to born in one month" Videl says.

"yes I know that I bought everything we need for the baby" Shallot replied.

"so you already have a name for our daughter" Shallot ask her.

"yes and her name is Pan" Videl says.

"that a nice name" Shallot says.

He touched her stomach. "Pan don't cause any trouble…I'm going to buy the strawberry pie right now" Shallot says the he give her a kiss in her cheek and quickly ran into the store.

Erasa and Kasper residence

Erasa sat down and saw the Kasper was organizing the room. "hi Kasper" Erasa says.

He turned around and looked at her. "hi sweetheart" Kasper replied.

He stood up and removed his sweat from his forehead. "Erasa what do you think" Kasper says.

"is a nice bed for our son" Erasa says.

He walked at her and touched her stomach. "I can't wait for our son to born" Kasper says.

"Erasa when he is going to be born" Kasper ask her.

"next month" Erasa says.

"I already have a name for our son" Erasa says.

"I'm going to name him Zen" Erasa says.

"that a nice name" Kasper says the he gives her a kiss on her lips.

One hour later

Planet Vegeta

Sammy and Bardock III saw the two babies girls playing together when they walked at them. "hi Gine jr and Celleri" Sammy says while waving her hand.

Celleri looked at her and waved her hand at her as Sammy pick her up. "who is the cute saiyan" Sammy says while patting her head.

"you're the cute saiyan" Sammy says while patting his hair.

Bardock III pick her up and saw the Gine jr was looking at him. "you look the same as you aunt Caulifla" Bardock III says.

He saw the Gine jr touched his hand as he noticed the her hand is really small. "you're really small but I can see the you two have a lot of potential" Bardock III says.

"I can estimate the you power level is even stronger than ten thousand" Bardock III says.

She turned around and pointed one of her toys as he grabbed and give it to her. "you want to play with this toy" Bardock III says.

Gine nodded at him. "okay then let's play together" Bardock III says.

Sammy saw the Celleri was playing with her hair. "Celleri you look the same as you mother" Sammy says.

"I bet you're going to have a lot of boys falling in love with you" Sammy says.

"I wonder who is going to be you future husband Sammy says when Celleri was confused.

"your great great grandfather is going to be overprotective" Sammy says while laughing.

"you're darn right I will be overprotective" Bardock III says.

Kefla turned around and saw the Sammy was playing with Celleri. "that really nice" Kefla thought the she grabbed her cellphone and took multiple pictures of them.

"Sammy and Bardock III I'm going to take a picture with my daughters" Kefla says when they nodded as Kefla saw they all smiling she quickly took the picture.

"thank you" Kefla says as Sammy and Bardock III nodded at her.

The Royal Palace hallway

They walking around the Royal Palace. "is really big" Caulifla says.

"yes no wonder my father told me don't get lost" Trunks says.

"Kale which royal palace is bigger this one or you home planet" Goten ask her.

"I think this royal palace is even bigger" Kale replied.

"Trunks I'm curious more about this place so let's look more" Caulifla says as they started to walk around the royal palace.

Thirty minutes later

Sammy walked at them. "son are you going to see you older brother " Sammy ask him.

"you know the my older brother want to live by himself" Bardock IV says.

"yes but that was long ago and I think I want to see him again" Sammy says.

"even when we're in hell I wasn't able to see him so I miss him a lot" Sammy says.

Bardock IV looked at her. "okay I'm going to see him tomorrow and tried to convince him to see his family again" Bardock IV says.

"thank you son" Sammy says with a smile on her face.

One hour later

Caulifla and Kale sat down. "sis what do you think of planet Vegeta" Kale ask her.

"is a interesting planet" Caulifla replied.

"yes I think the same thing" Kale replied.

Badakki walked at them. "Hi Caulifla and Kale" Badakki says.

"hi" Caulifla and Kale replied at the same time.

"I hear you two from planet Sadala" Badakki says.

"yes but is from universe six" Caulifla says.

"I was born on planet Sadala too" Badakki says

"that really cool but what happen to the planet" Kale ask her.

"when I was a little girl they was a civil war" Badakki says.

"the civil war caused the planet to blow up and forced all the saiyans to run away" Badakki says.

Caulifla and Kale was surprised. "I'm sorry that you home planet was destroy" Caulifla says.

"is okay and we was able to survive" Badakki says.

"listen to me girls, you both are very strong and you both are going to be pure hearted protectors. I know it. But remember , you cannot trust things the way they seem." - Badakki to Caulifla and Kale.

They look at her. "thank you for the advice" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

Six hours later

Whis walked at them. "Are you all ready" Whis ask them.

Goku quickly stood up. "Kefla, Gohan and Vegeta let's go" Goku says.

Kefla looked at him. "sure let's go" Kefla says.

Gohan stood up and walked beside her. "yes is a good time to train with them" Gohan replied.

Kefla looked at her. "Gine can you take care of my angels" Kefla says

Vegeta looked at her. "mother can you take care of my son I'm going to train with Whis" Vegeta says.

"okay sweetheart" Queen Kariac says.

"sweetheart?" Goku says confused.

"mother! Don't embarrassed me in front of him" Vegeta says embarrassed.

They walked at him and touched his shoulders. "Goodbye" they says at the same time as they travel to Beerus home planet.

Ten minutes later

Beerus home planet

They arrived to the planet when Goku quickly ran in another direction. "finally we can start our training" Goku says excited.

Vegeta looked at him. "yes finally I'm going to train with Whis" Vegeta says excited.

Gohan looked at her. "Kefla let's start our training" Gohan says.

"yes I can't wait to train along with you" Kefla says excited.

"it looks this is the way to learn how to transform into super saiyan blue I'm going to make sure to get stronger so I can protect universe seven and universe six during the tournament of power" Kefla thought as she prepared herself to train

Ten minutes later

Planet Vegeta

Royal Palace

Gine was carrying Celleri and Gine jr when she saw they was already sleeping. "honey where are you going" Gine ask him.

"Fasha is going to tell me where is my older brother is living so my mother can visit him" Bardock IV says.

Gine looked at him. "I want to go too" Gine says.

"are you sure" Bardock IV ask her when he saw the daughters are sleeping.

Caulifla and Kale walked at her. "Gine we can take care of them" Caulifla says.

"thank you Caulifla I'm going to comeback" Gine says while patting her head.

Fasha walked at them. "let's go" Fasha says.

"I can't wait to see my older son" Sammy thought as they follow her.

One hour later

Burdock residence

Fasha knock the door multiple times when the door when she didn't hear nobody. "you asshole! Open the door before I blow up you house!" Fasha screamed at him.

Sammy was surprised. "are you dating with my son" Sammy ask him.

"what! No!" Fasha says embarrassed.

Gine looked at her. "don't get embarrassed" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"stop making fun of me" Fasha says angry when the door open and saw the Sammy quickly give him a hug.

He was in shock. "father?mother? Fasha?" Burdock says in shock.

"hi son is nice to see you again" Sammy says with a smile on her face.

Author's Note

Chapter 63 – Whis

Burdock- the older brother of Bardock IV

Reviews

Guest -whos vidal and erasa husband in the story ?

Videl husband is Shallot (universe 6 saiyan)

Erasa husband is Kasper (universe 6 saiyan)


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63 – Whis**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Beerus home planet**

Whis looked at them. "today I want to test all you power so do you best to impressive me" Whis says.

Goku quickly raised his hand. "Whis I can't transform into my super saiyan god" Goku says.

"the same thing" Gohan says.

Whis looked at him. "is normal that you two are not able to transform into you God form" Whis says.

"when you two transform into super saiyan god it was a temporary transformation" Whis says.

"the only way to transform into the super saiyan god if you all was able to control you God ki" Whis says.

"so we need to control this God ki to transform into this Super saiyan god" Vegeta says.

"yes" Whis replied.

Kefla looked at him **. "so God ki is the key to transform into super saiyan blue"** Kefla thought.

She looked at him. "Gohan let's show him how much we improve" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her.

"the only condition of this fight is not transformation" Whis says.

"the reason to fight only in you base form so you all improve you speed and strength" Whis says.

"now let's start our match" Whis says as he prepared to fight them.

Vegeta and Goku quickly flew at him and quickly threw multiple ki blast against him as Whis dodged the energy blast. "you two need to fight faster" Whis says while dodging the attacks.

Kefla and Gohan looked at each other. "let's do it" Gohan says as they quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him as Whis dodged the energy blast.

Whis continued to dodge the attack without any problems when Kefla quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Whis easily dodge the energy blast without any problems when he looked at her. "good tried but next time do it more faster" Whis says as he quickly dodged the punch of Gohan.

" **Whis is really fast"** Gohan thought as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw the Whis wasn't there.

"I'm right here" Whis says while touching his shoulder when Gohan tried to attack him but Whis easily grabbed his arm and threw him into the lake.

Kefla quickly flew at him and tried to attack him when Whis dodged the attacks without any problems.

Goku and Vegeta quickly started to charge they attacks. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed. "final flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Whis turned around and easily deflected the energy blast without any problems when Vegeta and Goku was in shock. **"He really strong"** Goku thought.

Vegeta was in shock. **"how strong he really is"** Vegeta thought.

Kefla quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him as Whis continued to dodge it without any problems when he appeared next to her and threw her into the ground.

"that enough" Whis says as they stop and looked at them.

"tomorrow I'm going to start teaching how to used God ki" Whis says.

Goku looked at him. "can we continue our training" Goku ask him.

Whis looked at him. "is fine you all can continue you training" Whis says as they started to train together.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Burdock residence**

Fasha looked at him. "Burdock are you going to say something to you brother" Fasha says.

Sammy looked at him. "son it was a long time the you two fought against each other so please can we be a family again" Sammy says.

"Burdock….Frieza and his family is already death that means we're not going to be forced to go to other planets and kill the natives" Fasha says.

Burdock looked at her. "you think the other planets are going to trust us" Burdock says.

"yes because Earth and Namek is already under the protection of the saiyans" Fasha says.

"don't worry we're not doing for free they going to give us money, food and technology" Fasha says.

"King Vegeta is planning to make tournaments so we can challenge each other and the winner wins money" Fasha says.

Burdock looked at her. "sounds interesting but the middle class is going to treat us like trash" Burdock says

"King Vegeta already removed the saiyans class so the middle and lower class don't exist anymore" Fasha says.

"so let's start our new life" Fasha says.

Sammy walked at him. "she right let's start again" Sammy says.

Bardock IV walked at him as they stared at each other when he waited for him to shake his hand as Burdock shakes his hand. "okay let's start again" Burdock says.

Sammy quickly give him a hug. "good! Now tell me what kind of relationship you have with Fasha" Sammy says excited.

Fasha quickly get embarrassed. "we're only friends" Fasha says embarrassed.

"yes only friends" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"Gine!" Fasha says embarrassed.

"son you should visit Earth to meet the family of you nephew" Sammy says.

Bardock III says. "yes you need to meet the rest of the family" Bardock III says.

"tomorrow I'm going to visit Earth" Bardock III says

Gine walked at him. "Honey we need to leave right now I bet the babies of Kefla is already falling to sleep" Gine says.

"okay let's go" Bardock IV says as they walked to the royal palace.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Beerus home planet**

Kefla laid down. "Gohan let's go to planet Vegeta and pick up our little angels" Kefla says

"yes is already late" Gohan says.

Whis looked at them. "don't worry it looks the Gine and Bardock already in you house taking care of you kids" Whis says.

She stood up and looked at him. "Whis can you leave us in our home" Kefla says.

"yes I know the taking care of a child is very important" Whis says.

Gohan and Kefla quickly touched his shoulders. "what about you two" Kefla says.

Vegeta walked at them. "yes I need to go right now and pick up my son" Vegeta says as Goku quickly follow him as Whis moved his staff and travel to another location.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Gohan and Kefla residence)**

They walked inside the house when they saw the Bardock was drinking coffee and watching television. "they're already sleeping in the room of you daughters" Bardock IV says.

"thanks for taking care of my daughters" Kefla says as he nodded at him.

They walked inside the room when she saw the Gine was sleeping with her daughters and her two sisters. "so Caulifla and Kale are sleeping with them too" Kefla says.

"let's go to our room it looks the Gine is making sure the our daughters don't fell down" Gohan says as she nodded at him as they walked into their room.

They laid down on the bed. "Goodnight" Kefla says

"Goodnight" Gohan replied as they closed they eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

They wake up and hear the Gine jr and Celleri was already awake when they walked downstairs and saw them watching a movie. "good morning" Kefla says.

"good morning" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

"you two want some coffee" Gine ask her.

"yes thank you" Kefla says.

Bardock IV walked at them. "I'm ready to train with Whis" Bardock IV says.

"good because is going to be a difficult training" Gohan says.

"I know you all want to train with him but first eat breakfast" Gine says as they quickly sat down and started to eat.

Caulifla quickly stood up and walked at them. "sis can I bring my nieces to Trunks house" Caulifla ask him.

"yes if you make sure the my two Angels don't cause any trouble" Kefla says.

"thank you sis" Caulifla says excited the she quickly ran to the living room.

Kefla finish eating her breakfast. "that was really good maybe you can teach me some of you secrets recipes" Kefla says with a smile.

"next time I'm going to teach you one of the favorites food of my husband" Gine says.

"thank you my sweetheart" Bardock IV says the he give her a kiss on the check.

"thank you grandma" Gohan replied.

"it looks the is time to leave" Kefla says as she opened the door and saw Badakki and Bardock I.

"good morning" Badakki and Bardock I says at the same time.

"good morning" Kefla replied.

"Kefla can we take care of you daughters" Badakki ask her.

"let me check something first" Kefla says.

"Caulifla! What time are you planning to go with my daughters" Kefla ask her.

"in the afternoon! Right now Trunks is in homeschool with Goten!" Caulifla screamed at her.

"okay" Kefla screamed at her.

"yes is okay and thanks" Kefla says.

Bardock I looked at him. "Hi Gohan" Bardock I says.

"hi great great great grandfather" Gohan says.

"Gohan just call me grandfather is more easy" Bardock I says

"okay grandfather" Gohan says.

"I hear from my great grandson that you transformed into super saiyan god" Bardock I says.

"yes but I don't have the control to transformed at will" Gohan replied.

"is fine a lot of saiyans though the super saiyan god it was just a legend but you already confirmed that it was true" Bardock I says.

"yes the power of the super saiyan god it was amazing but it was not enough to defeat a God of destruction" Gohan says.

"is fine at least you home planet" didn't get destroy by Beerus" Bardock I says.

"you right grandfather" Gohan says when Whis appeared they quickly ran at him.

"Goodbye!" they screamed as they're disappear and travel to Beerus home planet.

"Gine I hear the Bulma, Eighteenth and Chichi are planning to go shopping and I think you should go too" Badakki says.

"I don't know…I want to help to take care of the babies of Kefla and Gohan" Gine says.

"we're going to be okay and I think you deserve to have some fun" Badakki says.

"okay I'm going to leave right now" Gine says.

"goodbye!" Gine says as she quickly flew away.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Sammy and Bardock III residence**

Bardock III wake up and saw the Sammy was already awake when he put on his saiyan armor as he looked around and didn't saw his scouter. "where is my scouter" Bardock III says as he walked into the living room.

"honey you know where is my scouter" Bardock III ask him.

"I destroy the scouter into little pieces" Sammy says while drinking her coffee.

"what?" Bardock III says in shock.

"Bardock remember the Frieza and his family is already death so the means we're not working for them anymore" Sammy says.

"yes…is just old habits" Bardock III replied.

"yes and you still have the habit of losing you stuff if you tail was connected in you body I bet you tail would be already lost long ago" Sammy says.

He started to laugh. "you always find it" Bardock says.

"I remember that you and my younger son always fighting to eat all the food and I always get angry when you two make a mess" Sammy says.

"yes I remember I was more scared of you than Frieza…I mean you're not scary " Bardock III says making sure she don't get angry.

"Bardock can you grow you own beard" Sammy says.

"what….you want me to grow a beard" Bardock III says confused.

"why…tell me a reason" Bardock III says.

"everybody is telling me that you look the same as our son" Sammy says.

He looked at her. "fine I'm going to grow a beard but is going to take some time" Bardock III says.

"thank you docky" Sammy says the she quickly give him a kiss on his lips

 **One hour later**

 **Beerus home planet**

Whis looked at them. "today I'm going to teach you how to used God ki" Whis says.

"I want you to release all you power from you base form" Whis says.

They started to release all they power from their base form. "stop and tried to put the aura inside you body" Whis says.

Kefla closed her eyes and tried to put her aura inside her body. **"focus"** Kefla thought as she tried her best to force her aura inside her body.

She started to sweat when she open her eyes. "is really hard" Kefla says as she turned around and saw they having trouble too.

She looked at him. "Kefla you're having a hard time too" Gohan says.

"yes" Kefla replied.

Bardock IV laid down. "so I was not the only one having the same trouble" Bardock IV says.

"yes but I'm not going to give up" Goku says.

"the same thing I'm not going to give up" Vegeta says.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Badakki and Bardock I walked outside of the house when they're sat down and saw the Gine jr and Celleri are watching Caulifla and Kale fighting against each other.

"it looks those girls have a lot of talent" Badakki says.

"yes the same thing for Goten and Trunks" Bardock I replied.

She grabbed Celleri and Gine jr and put them on her laps. "this is more comfortable" Badakki says as the two babies girls are watching the fight of Caulifla and Kale.

Caulifla and Kale crashed they first at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Kale you're fighting even better than before" Caulifla says the she quickly punch her into her face.

Kale blocked the second punch and quickly delivered a right hook into her cheek. "thank you sis" Kale says as she quickly grasped her arm and punch her multiple times.

" **she really want to defeat me….I'm not going to lose!"** Caulifla thought the she quickly block her punch and quickly threw her into the ground.

"Kale let's make I bet to make the fight more interesting " Caulifla says.

"yes" Kale replied.

"Kale if you lose you have to cook something for us" Caulifla says.

"sis the same thing if you loss you have to cook but I'm not going to help you" Kale says.

"fine with me" Caulifla says.

She released more of her power and transformed into her super saiyan two as Kale did the same thing. "this is getting more interesting" Caulifla says excited as they quickly clashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Caulifla quickly used instant transmission and kick her into her stomach as she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her causing multi explosions.

The smoke disappear and Caulifla was surprised the she created a energy shield around her. "good job" Caulifla says.

Kale released her energy shield and she quickly used instant transmission and quickly punch her multiple times as she grasped her arm and started to swing her around and threw her into another direction.

She quickly moved her hand and destroyed the tree into little pieces as she turned around and saw the Kale started to charge her attack.

She quickly moved her hand and started to charge her own attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

"eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the two energy blast and crash against each other as the two energy beams emerged causing a massive explosion.

Kale quickly reacted and quickly used instant transmission as she threw her into the ground and moved her hand at her.

"sis I won" Kale says.

Caulifla was surprised. "fine I give up" Caulifla says.

She stood up and looked at her. "Kale I change my mind you're my best friend and my rival too" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"sis…is not going to change the you're going to cook by yourself" Kale says.

"is fine and I bet my nieces is going to love the food the I'm going to cook" Caulifla says.

" **I hope you already know how to cook the same way as our mom"** Kale thought.

 **One hour later**

They started to eat when Kale was surprised. "sis you improve a lot" Kale says.

She looked at her. "it was nothing" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"Gine told me that she is willing to teach some of her secrets recipes" Caulifla says.

"good" Kale replied.

"sis are you still going to visit Trunks" Kale ask her.

"yes but right now they in home school so I'm going to wait" Caulifla says when Kale nodded at her and continued to eat.

Bardock I looked at her. "Caulifla you're a good a cooking whoever is getting marry with you is a lucky guy" Bardock I says.

"yes I bet you two are going to have a lot of fan boys falling in love with you two" Badakki says causing them to get embarrassed.

"what!no!" Caulifla says embarrassed.

"what….I'm to shy to talk with other boys" Kale says embarrassed.

"Kale you're friend with Goten" Badakki says.

"he is kind and he is a good friend" Kale says.

"what about you" Badakki says.

"what!...I only going to date somebody if he is a badass and kind" Caulifla says.

"tell me what the name of the boy" Badakki says.

"it looks the somebody is calling for me…goodbye" Caulifla says as she quickly ran away.

 **Four hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Trunks and Goten quickly ran into the yard. "yes! Finally we can start our training!" Trunks says excited.

"Trunks I have to go" Goten says.

"where are you going" Trunks ask him.

"I was already planning to train with Kale" Goten says.

"oh is fine and have fun with Kale" Trunks says.

"goodbye" Goten says.

"Goodbye" Trunks replied when he saw the Goten was already flying away.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla and the babies appear next to him. "Trunks let's train together" Caulifla says excited.

"yes…what about Gine jr and Celleri" Trunks says.

"they can play with you brother" Caulifla says when she saw the Bulma was playing with him the she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her.

"hi Bulma can you take care of them" Caulifla ask her.

"is fine" Bulma says when Gine jr and Celleri started to play with Vegeta jr as Caulifla quickly used instant transmission appeared next to him.

"let's start our training" Caulifla says as she transformed into super saiyan two when Trunks transformed into super saiyan two as they prepared to fight against each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kale and Goten looked at each other. "let's start our training" Kale says when suddenly they sense somebody's near them as they quickly turned around and saw the saiyan with the mask.

Kale looked at him. "who are you" Kale and Goten says at the same time.

"you two must be Kale and Goten" the unknown saiyan.

"nice the you two are getting along maybe in the future you two are going to date each other and have a family" the unknown saiyan says.

Kale quickly get embarrassed when she was going to say something but he disappears as she looked around and didn't find him. "that was strange" Goten says.

"yes" Kale says embarrassed.

Goten saw the Kale was embarrassed. "do we continue our training" Goten ask her.

"yes but after our training let's tell Badakki maybe she know about the saiyan" Kale says as they started to train.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Sammy and Bardock III**

He looked into the window and saw the it was raining and hear thunder. "It was a long time the I see my home planet rain" Bardock III says.

He walked into his room and saw the Sammy was already sleeping when he touched her hair. "Honey I'm going to take a bath" Bardock III says.

"Okay honey...I'm going to sleep" Sammy says as she saw he was already in the restroom.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Bardock III finish taking a shower as he put his clothes on and looked at the mirror. "I think a beard is going to be okay" Bardock III says when he saw somebody staring at him.

He quickly turned around and saw he was already gone. "What the fuck...I must be dreaming" Bardock III says.

He walked at her and laid down next to her as he fell down to sleep.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Kefla walked into the room and saw the Gine jr and Celleri was already sleeping when she turned around and looked at him. "Gohan let's take a bath together" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

They sat down in the bathtub. "Gohan today we was training a lot" Kefla says.

"yes and he is more strict than Vegito and Piccolo" Gohan says.

"Gohan can you do me a favor and give me a massage on my back" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her and started to massage her on her back.

"thanks Gohan…let's enjoy this hot bath" Kefla says as she closed her eyes.

" **I wonder how long is going to take me to learn how to transform into super saiyan blue"** Kefla thought the she continued to relax with Gohan on the bathtub.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Universe Six**

 **Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon dojo**

Koshou and Daikon looked around. "so this is our new dojo" Daikon says.

"yes but right now we need to get some students" Koshou says when she hear somebody knocking the door when she quickly opened the door.

"Cabba what are you doing here" Koshou ask him

"Koshou can we train here" Cabba says when Ceriac and Kassava was standing beside him.

"I wanted to teach Kassava how to transform into super saiyan and teach Ceriac how to transform into super saiyan two" Cabba says.

"is fine right now we're don't have any students so used the dojo" Koshou says as they walked inside the dojo when Koshou saw they're already started to train with them.

She walked at him. "Daikon can you stay here just in case you get new students" Koshou says.

"where are you going" Daikon ask her.

"I'm going to buy something for Gine like baby toys" Koshou says.

Daikon looked at her. "I was thinking about this do you want to have another child and give a little brother or little sister to Caulifla and Kale" Daikon says.

Koshou smiled at him and give him a kiss. "yes I would love to have another child" Koshou says as she walked to the store.

 **Universe seven**

 **Beerus home planet**

Whis sat down starter to eat his food when he saw the they're all fighting against each other. "stop! Tried to force you aura inside you body" Whis says as he started to eat his food.

Beerus walked at him and saw them fighting. "what the hell they doing here" Beerus says.

"don't tell me that some of them are planning to steal my job" Beerus says.

"I don't want to be the God of destruction plus the job looks boring" Kefla says.

"I only here to train with my wife" Gohan says.

"I only here to get stronger and protect my family" Bardock IV says.

"the same" Goku says.

Vegeta looked at him. "I'm not interested of getting you job" Vegeta says

Beerus saw the he was eating. "what are you eating" Beerus says.

Whis give him a plate and he quickly started to eat. "this is delicious!" Beerus says

"if you let us train here I'm going to bring you more food" Kefla says

He looked at her. "fine you all allowed to train here only if she bring me a lot of food" Beerus says.

"fine is a deal" Kefla replied as they continue to train each other.

 **West City (mall)**

Bardock III and King Vegeta was sitting down when Bulma walked at them. "don't worry they almost finish wearing the new outfit" Bulma says.

Sammy walked at them and Bardock III saw she was wearing some new human clothes. "docky I look good wearing this human clothes" Sammy says.

Bardock III looked at her. "you look beautiful" Bardock III says.

Bulma looked at her. "she looks good…let me get more of this clothes" Bulma says.

Queen Kariac walked at them. "this clothes is more comfortable than the armor" Queen Kariac says.

King Vegeta looked at her. "my beautiful Queen" King Vegeta says.

Bulma looked at them. "I'm going to get more clothes for Sammy and Kariac" Bulma says.

"Docky can you get something to drink" Sammy says.

"Vegeta I want something drink…like tea" Queen Kariac says as they nodded at them and walked in another direction.

 **Five minutes later**

Two strangers walked at them. "you look beautiful wearing those clothes" the stranger with beard says

Sammy looked at him. "I have a husband so leave right now before I knock you out" Sammy says at him.

The blonde stranger looked at her. "you have a nice hair" the blonde stranger says while trying to touch her when suddenly her tail hit his hand.

She looked at him. "touch me and I'm going to break you hand" Queen Kariac says.

Bardock III and King Vegeta saw the two strangers are trying to flirt with them when suddenly they appeared next to them and knock them out without any problems.

"idiots" Bardock III says.

"they lucky we're not in my planet" King Vegeta says.

Bulma walked at them and was carrying multiple bags of clothes. "let's go to another store" Bulma says excited.

"what?" Bardock III and King Vegeta says at the same time as they go to another store.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Trunks walked into the living room and saw the Caulifla was sleeping. "she still sleeping" Trunks says.

"we was training the whole day no wonder she taking a nap" Trunks says.

He grabbed the blanket and cover her up. **"she looks cute when she sleeping"** Trunks thought the he sat down and turn on the television.

Caulifla woke up and looked at him. "I'm hungry" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "we can ask Gine to make us something" Trunks says when she nodded at her.

 **Six hours later**

 **West City**

Kefla sat down and started to play with the daughters when Gine jr looked at her. "mom" Gine jr says.

"mom" Celleri says.

Kefla was surprised they quickly pick them up. "Gohan! Come over here!" Kefla screamed at him when he quickly ran and saw the Kefla was smiling a lot.

"what happen?" Gohan says.

"mom" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

Gohan was surprised. "say dad" Gohan says.

"mom" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

"Gohan don't worry they going to learn how to say dad" Kefla says with a smile.

"Gohan now we need to train even more to keep our daughters safe" Kefla says.

"yes I'm going to protect you and my daughters" Gohan says with a smile on his face.

 **One month later**

 **Hercules City**

 **Videl and Shallot residence**

Kefla and the rest are waiting when the door open and saw the Videl was carrying a baby on her arms as they quickly ran inside and saw she was smiling at them.

"what a cute baby" Kefla says.

"yes she really cute" Videl says.

"I'm going to name her Pan" Videl says.

Caulifla looked at them. "what a cute baby" Caulifla says.

"Videl can I carry you daughter" Caulifla ask her when she nodded at her.

"hi my name is Caulifla" Caulifla says when Pan touched her hand.

Videl looked at her. "Caulifla you're good at carrying babies" Videl says.

"yes I always carrying Gine jr and Celleri" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "if you was a mother what name would you choose" Videl ask her.

"if it was a girl I would choose Komatsuna or Karifura" Caulifla says.

"but if is a boy then I would name him Vegenks" Caulifla says.

"those name are really good" Videl says.

Caulifla saw the Pan started to cried. "it looks the you daughter is hungry" Caulifla says the she give her back.

Chichi looked at her. "Videl remember that you daughter is a half saiyan so she is going to eat a lot" Chichi says.

"don't worried my mother in law bought me a lot of saiyan food so my daughter don't get hungry" Videl says.

"I think the tomorrow they going to come here so they can help me" Videl says.

Shallot looked at her as he was getting closer and saw the Pan was looking at him.

"hi my little princess" Shallot says.

Kefla looked at them. "let's give them some personal time" Kefla says as they nodded at them when they left the room.

Videl looked at him. "Shallot I was thinking the we should buy a new house for you parents so they can visit us without any problems" Videl says.

"yes but I'm going to buy it" Shallot says.

"use you money to buy new clothes for Pan" Shallot says as Videl nodded at him.

He looked at them. "Videl I'm going to protect you two and make sure you two have a hap life" Shallot says as Videl give him a kiss.

 **Two more weeks**

 **Hercules city**

 **Erasa and Kasper residence**

They walked inside the room and saw she was carrying the baby on her arms. "you son have dirty blonde" Videl says surprised while carrying Pan on her arms.

"yes and he have blue eyes too" Erasa says.

Kale walked closer and saw the baby. "he looks cute" Kale says.

"yes he looks handsome as his father" Erasa says.

"I'm going to name him Zen" Erasa says.

"you want to carry him" Erasa says when she nodded at her.

She carried him. "Hi Zen" Kale says when Zen tried to touch her hair.

She looked at her and she is good at carrying at him. "you're good with babies" Erasa says.

"yes I love taking care of these adorable babies" Kale says.

"nice" Erasa says.

"Kale if you have a daughter which name would you name her" Erasa ask her.

"I think I would name her Momo or Kylie" Kale says.

Kasper sat down and saw his son. "hi Zen" Kasper says while touching his hair.

"Erasa my parents are coming here so my parents can help you" Kasper says when Erasa nodded at him.

Videl looked at her. "it looks the we're already becomes parents it would be nice if our kids become friends" Videl says.

Kefla looked at her. "yes they going to get along and maybe they turn into best friends" Kefla says.

Zen started to cried. "you baby boy is hungry is time for us to leave" Kefla says as they left.

Kasper sat down and looked at her. "honey I'm going to make sure the you two have a happy life" Kasper says as he give her a kiss on her lips.

 **One month later**

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Videl and Erasa are sittings down when they saw the Vegeta jr, Celleri and Gine jr playing with Pan and Zen. "that really nice the they getting along with the kids of Kefla and Bulma" Videl says.

"yes and they getting along with Caulifla and Kale too" Erasa says.

She looked at her. "Erasa I saw that you was doing something on you laptop" Videl says.

"yes I designing clothes for the saiyans" Erasa says.

"that why I ask Sammy, Gine and Kariac to be my models" Erasa says.

"right now I'm going to design clothes for male saiyans" Erasa says while showing her the pictures.

"they look good wearing the dress" Videl says

Caulifla and Kale quickly ran at them. "that was a good fight" Caulifla says while removing the sweat from her forehead.

"yes and I feel the we're getting stronger than before" Kale says.

Trunks and Goten quickly ran at them. "Caulifla and Kale let's eat something cold like ice cream" Trunks says when Caulifla nodded at him as they walked inside the house.

 **One hour later**

 **Beerus home planet**

Kefla laid down. "that was a good fight" Kefla says.

"yes" Gohan replied.

Goku walked at them and give them a cold bottle of water. "thank you Goku" Kefla says.

"thanks dad" Gohan replied.

"Whis beat up us again" Goku says.

"yes but we're getting stronger and I feel the I getting better at controlling this God ki" Kefla says.

Vegeta looked at him. "Kakarot the next time I'm going to defeat you" Vegeta says.

"come on Vegeta yesterday you defeat me" Goku says.

Bardock looked at them. **"I never know the my son was going to be a rival to Prince Vegeta"** Bardock IV thought.

Whis moved his staff and food appeared. "finally we can start eating the food the Kefla made for us" Vegeta says as they started to eat the food.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Queen Kariac walked at her. "what are you doing" Queen Kariac ask her.

"I'm making a device to neutralize the gravity like if Ingo to planet Vegeta I would be able to neutralize the gravity around me and walk the same way as Earth but is going to take some time" Bulma says.

"I'm glad the my son choose you as a wife" Queen Kariac says.

"thank you" Bulma says.

"Kariac I was thinking about making a school in West City so the saiyans can interact with the humans" Bulma says.

"is a good idea" Queen Kariac says.

"I'm planning to talk with one of the Namekians so they can send Namekian and be the new guardian of planet Vegeta and create a new dragon balls" Bulma says

"if we have another set of dragon balls we can used as emergency" Bulma says.

"yes I like you ideas I'm going to tell my husband" Queen Kariac.

"I'm going to pay somebody to built the new school next month and you can choose the saiyans to go to Earth and interact with the humans" Bulma says as Queen Kariac nodded at her.

 **Three hours later**

Koshou walked in the yard. "Bulma do you know where is my daughters" Koshou ask her.

"they training with Trunks and Goten" Bulma says.

Queen Kariac walked at her. "you must be the mom of Caulifla and Kale" Queen Kariac says.

"yes" Koshou says.

"I really like you daughters they really nice" Queen Kariac says.

"yes my daughters are nice and sometimes Caulifla is a troublemaker" Koshou says.

"I hear the you have a school to teach other saiyans how to transform into super saiyan" Queen Kariac says.

"yes right now my husband is training a lot of saiyan trying to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Koshou says.

"I want to ask a favor…are you willing to train us how to transform into super saiyan" Queen Kariac ask her.

"yes I don't have any problem training you all" Koshou says.

"thank you" Queen Kariac says.

"you're going to love the feeling when you transform into super saiyan" Koshou says.

"yes I can't wait to transform into super saiyan" Queen Kariac says as she turned around.

"Vegeta! Koshou is going to teach us how to transform into super saiyan!" Queen Kariac screamed as King Vegeta was in shock.

 **One hour later**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Kassava, Ceriac and Cabba walked at them. "hi" Kassava and Ceriac screamed at the same time.

Caulifla and Kale turned around. "hi" Caulifla and Kale replied at the same time when Trunks and Goten walked at them.

Kassava quickly give her a hug. "we're going to stay here for one week" Kassava says excited.

"good that means we can train every day or go to interesting places" Caulifla says

Ceriac looked at her. "yes is going to be fun" Ceriac says as they're quickly ran into the yard.

 **Seven hours later**

 **Kefla and Gohan residence**

They walked inside the house when they walked into the living room and saw the Trunks, Goten and Cabba was sleeping in the living room. "oh they going to stay here" Kefla says when she walked into the other room.

She saw the Caulifla, Kale, Kassava and Ceriac was already sleeping. **"good they're having fun"** Kefla thought as she walked into her room and saw the babies was already sleeping.

She laid down in the bed. "Gohan… we need to train even more to protect the life of the people we care" Kefla says.

"don't worry I'm going to protect you and my family" Gohan says the he give her a kiss when he stop and saw she was smiling at him.

"Goodnight" Kefla says.

"Goodnight" Gohan replied.

She saw he was already falling to sleeping. **"I'm going to learn how to transform into super saiyan blue and even archive Ultra Instinct so I can protect universe seven and universe six"** Kefla thought as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 64 – Koshou New Students**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -If videl and shallot ever have a boy you should name him kaggy or alejandro (shallot's voice actor)**

 **Answer – yes and most likely I'm going to choose Alejandro**

 **Wowzer -Great Story But...Will Goku ever win a fight?**

 **Answer – yes and no spoilers**


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64 – Koshou New Students

Son Kefla and Son Gohan

I don't own Dragon Ball Super

Universe seven

Planet Vegeta ( Bardock III and Sammy Residence)

Sammy looked at him. "Bardock it was a long time the we visit my family" Sammy says.

Bardock III quickly stop and looked at her. "you can visit them…right now I'm busy" Bardock III says.

"doing what?" Sammy ask him while staring at him when he didn't say anything.

"don't tell me you're scared of them" Sammy says.

"what?...no….you're parents are really hyperactive" Bardock III says.

Badakki looked at him "Bardock show respect to you parents in law" Badakki says as Bardock III looked in another direction.

"okay grandmother" Bardock III says.

"I have a better idea let's show them my son children and his grandkids" Sammy says.

"okay then let's go" Bardock III says

Ten minutes later

They walked inside the house when suddenly she quickly give her a hug. "selsifie! It's great to see you! And look who you have brought with you!" venine says.

"Hi mom" Sammy says.

Sammy's father approached Sammy, He walked at her and give her a hug. "selsifie , how was you and your husband's visit to earth?" ruttsu says.

"It was great! Kakarot already has a family on Earth. He's also a grandfather already!" Sammy says.

"Gohan and Goten are his sons. Gohan already has two daughters." Sammy says.

"that's really nice! I want to see all of them soon!" venine says.

.

She looked at him. "selsifie it looks the your docky is embarrassed" venine says.

"what!?I'm not embarrassed" Bardock III says.

"then why didn't you visit us? Or did selsifie ask you not to come with her to see us?" venine says while looking at him.

"No, it's not that. We were busy getting to know everyone on earth too." Bardock III says.

"Don't worry, we understand. But we should be grateful, I heard the prince and his girlfriend killed Frieza for good." - venine says

"It's true." Bardock III says.

"its fine now we have time to spend time like a family" Sammy says as venine and ruttsu nodded at her.

"honey let's go to the spaceship and travel to Earth" Sammy says as they walked into the spaceship when Bardock III turn it on and travel to Earth.

Earth

West City

Bardock IV and Gine residence

They're walked inside the house when she saw the Gine was talking with Caulifla. "Hi Gine" Sammy says excited.

"Hello Mother in Law and Father In law" Gine replied

"Gine where is my son" Sammy ask him.

"he is training with Whis the same thing with my son, grandson and Kefla" Gine says.

"but Goten is training with Kale" Gine says.

"nice but do you know when my son and grandson are coming back" Sammy ask her.

"they're coming back in the afternoon" Gine says.

She walked at her and touched her stomach. "how many months have you been pregnant? " Sammy ask her while touching her stomach.

"two months" Gine says.

"what name are you going to choose" Sammy ask her.

" if its a boy then is Bardock the fifth (Bardock V) but if its a girl then I'm going to name her Aubera" Gine says when Sammy saw the Goten was training with the other kids.

Sammy smiled in happiness.

"let's go and see Goten training with the other kids" Sammy says as they walked into the yard.

"Goten! Can you come here!" Sammy screamed at him when Goten quickly ran at them.

"Goten meet my parents" Sammy says.

" Yes Great grandma" - Goten says to Sammy

"Hi my name is Son Goten" Goten says while shaking they hands.

"hi my name is venine and his name is ruttsu. We're your great great grandparents !" venine says while shaking his hand.

" It's great to see you great great grandpa and great great grandma" - Goten said with a smile

Goten turned around and saw that Kale, Trunks and Caulifla were waiting for him. "I'm going to train with them" Goten says.

"goodbye and have fun training with you friends" Sammy says.

"goodbye" Goten says the he quickly ran at them when Caulifla walked outside of the house and she saw they already started to train she quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to them.

Caulifla looked at them. "let's stay in our base form so we can become even more stronger than before" Caulifla says as they nodded at her when she prepared to fight them.

Capsule Corporation

Bulma grabbed the device. "still need some adjustments" Bulma says as she put it on the table when she walked outside and saw Queen Kariac and King Vegeta.

She walked at them. "so what do you think of my plan?" Bulma ask him.

He turned around and looked at her. "building a school so the saiyans and earthlings can interact with each other" King Vegeta says.

"yes I already find the perfect place to built the school but I need to know how many saiyans are you going to send to Earth so they're can learn the culture of the humans" Bulma says.

"the humans can learn the culture of the saiyans" Bulma says.

"yes I already was thinking sending a group of saiyan kids to Earth" King Vegeta says.

"good if they're fast enough I think the school is going to be ready next month" Bulma says excited.

"now we need to find teachers for the new school" Bulma says excited as she quickly ran inside her house.

Queen Kariac looked at him. "good the you agree with her" Queen Kariac says.

"yes and its a good time the we change so we don't make the same mistake from the past" King Vegeta says.

"I thought the middle class would be angry when you say the middle and lower class are going to be treated the same way" Queen Kariac says.

"yes but the reason they agreed with me because they saw how our son, Vegeta and Bardock IV and your friend Gine's son, Kakarot, transformed into super saiyan" King Vegeta says.

"right now all the saiyans are excited the legends is true so they're trying the best to archive the legendary form" King Vegeta says while he grabbed his bottle of coke.

"yes but I'm more excited about the school the my daughter in law is going to built" Queen Kariac says.

Hercules City

Temple

Raditz looked at himself. "dammit….I don't know why my mother forced me to wear this human clothes" Raditz thought when he grabbed his bag of food and started to eat his cheeseburger.

"if I was acting the same way as before most likely I would be killing every human from this planet but I'm trying to change" Raditz thought when he finish eating his cheeseburger and threw him in the floor.

He turned around and saw a woman with blue eyes and have the same height as Gine. "you trash belong to the trash can" the blue eyes girl says while putting the trash on his lap.

He threw it on the floor. "I don't feel like it" Raditz says.

"I'm not scared of a human" Raditz thought.

She was getting angry. "throw you trash in the trash can right now!" the blue eyes girl screamed at him.

"no" Raditz replied.

She grabbed a knife. "don't make me cut you hair" the blue eyes girl says.

"the woman is crazy" Raditz thought as he grabbed the trash and threw it into the trash can.

She looked at him and patted his head. "good job" the blue eyes girl says.

"crazy chick" Raditz says.

She looked at him. "my name is Shiki Ryougi" Shiki says while she put her knife in her bag.

"my name is Raditz" Raditz says with a cocky smile on his face.

"trying to act like a bad boy but is not going to work with me" Shiki says while looking at him.

"what? I'm not trying to be a bad boy plus you don't know me" Raditz says.

She looked at him. "fine the lets go so we can know each other" Shiki says when he walked beside her and walked into a café shop.

They sat down and Raditz looked at her. "crazy chick" Raditz thought as he continued at staring at her.

West City

Gine and Bardock IV residence

Gine was eating her food when suddenly she turned around. "I feel the my Raditz found the perfect wife for him" Gine says.

Sammy was looking at her. "Raditz…I wonder what kind of girlfriends he is going to have" Sammy says with curiosity.

One hour later

Beerus home planet

Whis looked at them. "they improving a lot if they continue like this I'm going to let them train in the Hyperbolic god Chamber" Whis thought.

Beerus sat down and grabbed his plated of food. "this one looks different" Beerus says.

"yes it was made by the little sister of Kefla" Whis says as he continued to eat.

"which little sister" Beerus ask her.

"Caulifla" Whis says.

"yes I remember about the rebellious saiyan girl" Beerus says as he slowly eat it when he was surprised.

"is good but not good enough as Kefla" Beerus says while continued to eat.

"it looks they're getting stronger" Whis says when Beerus nodded at him.

"maybe in the future I'm going to let them train in the Hyperbolic God Chamber" Whis says as Beerus was surprised about his decision.

Universe six

Planet Sadala

Renso and Zangya residence

Renso walked at her. "sweetheart do you want something to eat" Renso ask her.

"I'm not hungry" Zangya replied.

Renso sat down beside her and touched her stomach. "I can't wait for my daughter and son to be born" Renso says excited.

"yes we need to wait three more months for my daughter and son to be born" Zangya says.

"I already have a name for our kids" Zangya says.

"my daughter is going to be name Koshya and my son name is going to be Rekon" Zangya says.

"is a good names" Renso says.

"you know I never know I was going to have a family and I always thought the I was destined to be a space pirate but you change me" Zangya says.

"you change my life too" Renso says the he give her a kiss on her lips.

Ten minutes later

Koshou and Daikon residence

Nonoi walked at her. "Koshou let's go to Earth" Nonoi says.

She looked at her. "yes and we should go somewhere with Gine to buy all the baby clothes" Koshou says when Nonoi nodded at her.

One hour later

Universe seven

West City

Gohan and Kefla residence

Badakki and Bardock I was watching Celleri and Gine jr eating they food. "Bardock…good thing the we was able to take care of them" Badakki says.

"yes I remember when Bardock III was just a baby and you was taking care of him" Bardock III says.

"it was sad the his mother died when she was giving birth" Badakki says.

"yes I remember how Shaya was dating with our son" Bardock I says.

"when she died three months later he was missing in mission" Badakki says when she looked at them and saw they're still eating.

Capsule Corporation

"mom! Dad! Hungry!" Vegeta jr screamed when Bulma quickly walked at her.

"are you hungry " Bulma says.

"roasted duck!" Vegeta jr says while waving his hand.

She patted his head. "okay play with you grandparents" Bulma says as she quickly walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

One hour later

Gine and Bardock IV residence

Raditz walked inside the house and saw the his grandparents was talking with Gine. "hello" Raditz says while waving his hand.

Sammy looked at him. "Hi grandson" Sammy says as she stood up and walked at him.

"you look handsome wearing the human clothes" Sammy says

He quickly get embarrassed. "I hate using this kind of clothes" Raditz complained.

"why are you using the clothes if you don't like it" Sammy says.

"my mother forced me to wear it and I don't want to make her angry" Raditz replied when he saw the Gine was staring at him.

"the reason I don't want you to wear the armor because the armor represents Frieza and how he was able to slave the saiyans" Gine says.

"I understand but I feel more comfortable wearing the armor" Raditz says.

Gine get closer as she was surprised. "I didn't know you was talking with a girl" Gine says.

"what!?" Raditz says in shock.

"son you smell like flowers" Gine says while looking at him.

"fine….I meet this crazy chick and we became friends" Raditz says.

"good that you're getting along with the humans" Gine says.

Bardock III walked at him. "grandson I know you was having a hard life living under Frieza and tried you best to survive" Bardock III says.

"that why we proud of you" Bardock III says as Raditz was in shock.

Gine looked at him. "maybe next time you invite the girl here I want to see her" Gine says.

"what we only friends" Raditz says.

"I don't care and I want some grandkids from you" Gine says while looking at him.

"grandmother can you calm her down" Raditz says.

"sorry but you mom is right" Sammy says when he looked at them and quickly ran away.

"is fine he is coming back" Gine says.

Three hours later

Gine stood up and saw they're was already here. "come over here and meet the parents of Sammy" Gine says while waving her hand.

Goku walked at her. "Hi my name is Goku but you can call me Kakarot" Goku says.

venine walked at him. "you're even taller than you father" venine says while looking at him.

"so how was you life on Earth" venine ask her.

"it was good I fought with many enemies and I make a family with Chichi" Goku says with a smile on his face.

"are you planning to have another child" venine ask him.

"Chichi wants to have a daughter" Goku replied.

Bardock IV walked beside him and saw her. "hi grandmother" Bardock IV says.

"hi how was you training" venine ask him.

Bardock looked at him. "my son defeated me again" Bardock IV says.

Gine was surprised. "good job son" Gine says.

"maybe next time you would be able to defeat him" Gine says.

"Kakarot where is Gohan and Kefla" Gine ask him.

"they taking care of they daughters" Goku says.

"that nice I want to meet them" venine says.

"is close from here" Goku says.

"ruttsu let's go and see Gohan and his family" venine says as they follow Goku.

Ten minutes later

Gohan and Kefla residence

They walked inside the house and saw the Kefla was playing around with the babies when they walked at her. "Kefla meets my grandparents" Goku says.

"hi my name is venine and his name is ruttsu" venine says while shaking her hands.

"hi is nice to meet you two" Kefla replied.

"Kefla you have a beautiful babies" venine says.

"mom" Celleri and Gine jr says at the same time.

"nice they already know their first word" venine says.

"yes and know we're waiting for them to say dad" Kefla says when suddenly she hear the storm of the babies growling.

"are you two hungry" Kefla ask her when they nodded at her.

"venine can you take care of my daughters" Kefla ask her when she nodded at her as she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

One hour later

They sat down on the dining room when Kefla saw her daughters eating the food. "Kefla you're good at cooking" venine says.

"it was nothing" Kefla says embarrassed.

"is true Gohan is always telling me that you cook even better than Chichi" Goku says.

"thank you but she taught some of her secrets" Kefla replied

"Celleri don't make a mess" Gohan says the he grabbed a tissue paper and cleaned her mouth.

"it looks that you daughter is a troublemaker" venine says.

"yes but I still love her a lot" Kefla says.

ruttsu saw the Gine jr was staring at them. "something wrong" ruttsu ask her but she continued to eat her food.

Caulifla walked at her. "sis we already planned to watch movies and play video games" Caulifla says.

"is okay just make sure you all not making to much noise you know the Gine jr and Celleri wake up when they hear a loud noise" Kefla says.

"don't worry we're not going to make to much noise" Caulifla says when Kefla nodded at her.

"thank you" Caulifla says as she left the house and ran at them.

"Kefla I hear the you mother are going to train my grandparents, the parents of Vegeta and my older brother too" Goku says.

"yes I think she coming today or tomorrow" Kefla says.

"cool I cant wait to see them transform into super saiyan" Goku says excited.

"yes it would be nice to see them to transform into super saiyan" Kefla says as they continue to talk with each other

Capsule Corporation

Koshou and Nonoi walked at them. "Hi" Koshou says.

"hi" Queen Kariac says while waving her hand.

"this is my friend Nonoi" Koshou says.

"hi my name is Nonoi I'm the mother of Cabba and I'm a doctor too" Nonoi says.

"Hi my name is Kariac and I'm the Queen of planet Vegeta and this is my husband Vegeta the king of planet Vegeta" Queen Kariac says as Nonoi was surprised.

"Koshou why you didn't tell me that we're going to meet the royal family from Planet Vegeta" Nonoi says angry.

"is okay you don't have to call me queen just call me by my name" Queen Kariac says.

"okay Kariac" Nonoi says.

"you are here because you want to learn how to transform into super saiyan" Queen Kariac ask her.

"I'm not interested of learning how to transform into super saiyan….I'm more interested on medicine" Nonoi says.

"is fine" Queen Kariac says.

"Vegeta can you call them that Koshou is already here" Queen Kariac says when he nodded at her and walked inside the house.

She looked at them. "I'm curious about you home planet and the royal family" Queen Kariac says.

Nonoi looked at her. "the King of our home planet is a asshole and a selfish bastard but we can't do anything" Nonoi says.

"that strange…Caulifla and Kale act like regular saiyans girls" Queen Kariac says.

"is my fault the I didn't tell them the true nature of our home planet but I'm planning to tell them the true when they more mature" Koshou says.

Queen Kariac looked at her. "I understand" Queen Kariac says.

"they're coming" King Vegeta says the he sat down and continued to talk with each other.

Thirty minutes later

They walked at them. "hi Koshou and Nonoi!" Gine says excited.

"hi Gine" Koshou and Nonoi says at the same time.

Koshou saw they was already here. "Hi my name is Koshou the mother of Caulifla, Kale and Kefla and I'm going to teach you how to transform into super saiyan and super saiyan two" Koshou says with a smile on her face.

"so let's have a sparring match so I would be able to test your power" Koshou says when they nodded at her and started to fight against each other.

Thirty minutes later

Gine looked at her. "Bulma I hear the you're making a school" Gine says.

"yes but right now I'm looking for teachers and a nurse" Bulma says.

She looked at her. "Nonoi would you want a job as a nurse" Bulma says.

Nonoi looked at her. "I don't know I have a lot of jobs in my home planet like emergencies surgery and other important things" Nonoi says.

"I understand" Bulma says.

"I can teach Gine how to be a nurse" Nonoi says.

Gine was surprised. "I would be happy to be a nurse but to do you think I would be able to learn all the important things to be a nurse" Gine says.

"don't worry I'm going to teach you" Nonoi says.

Bulma looked at her. "then is official I'm going to have Gine as a nurse" Bulma says when Gine saw they're still fighting against each other.

Gine looked at them. "good the my son is trying to get stronger" Gine thought as she continued to watch them fight against each other.

One hour later

Gine walked at him. "son are you okay" Gine says while touching his shoulder.

"I'm just angry that I was the first one to loss the match…it looks the Nappa was right I'm going to stay a weakling" Raditz says disappointed.

Gine looked at him. "Raditz you're not weak" Gine says.

"mom…my power level is three thousand" Raditz says.

"so you younger brother power level was five" Gine says.

"if you want to get stronger than don't give up and don't think the you're a weak saiyan" Gine says.

"you know the I always going to be proud of you" Gine says while patting his head.

Sammy looked at them. "Bardock….no wonder my son fell down in love with Gine" Sammy says.

"yes Gine is a pure saiyan just like you" Bardock III says

"do you all want to continue you training" Koshou says when they nodded at him

Raditz stood up and looked at her. "thank you mom for the advice" Raditz says as he quickly ran at then and started to train with them.

Eight hours later

Gohan and Kefla residence

Caulifla quickly laid down. "let's play video games and then we watch a movie" Caulifla says.

"fine with me but I want to see a horror movie" Kassava says.

"what!? A horror movie" Kale and Goten says at the same time.

"is going to be okay" Ceriac says.

"what kind of video games are we going to play" Cabba ask them.

"payday two" Caulifla says as she put the game on the PlayStation Four.

"this is going to be fun" Caulifla says excited.

One hour later

Caulifla loss the game she give the control to Kassava. "the killer clowns mask looks good" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "yes killer clowns mask looks badass" Trunks says.

She turned around and saw the Kale was hidden behind Goten. "the killer clown mask looks scary" Kale says.

"yes they look kind a scary" Goten says.

Kassava looked at them. "the killer clown mask was okay" Kassava says when she loss the game.

"is my turn" Ceriac says as they continue to play.

Five hours later

Kefla walked into the living room and saw they was already sleeping in the floor. "I need to be quiet" Kefla thought.

She walked back into her room and laid down beside him when she saw he was still sleeping. "Gohan I wonder how you're going to look with blue hair" Kefla thought as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

Six hours later

Capsule Corporation

Bulma put Vegeta jr next to Celleri and Gine jr. "Caulifla and Trunks I'm going to go somewhere important so take care of the babies" Bulma says when they nodded at her as she left the house.

Caulifla looked at him. "where is Goten and Kale" Caulifla ask him.

"they watching a movie" Trunks replied.

"let's start our training" Caulifla says when he nodded at her and started to fight against each other.

Vegeta Jr looked at her. "Riri!" Vegeta jr says while looking at Celleri.

"Gingin" Vegeta jr says while looking at Gine.

Vegeta Jr grabbed one of his toy and show it to them when they started to play with each other.

Thirty minutes later

Kale and Goten hear multiple explosions when they ran outside and saw the Caulifla and Trunks was throwing multiple ki blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She saw the babies was excited to see them fighting against each other. "sis! Trunks!" Kale screamed at them.

Caulifla and Trunks stop fighting against each other. "Kale what happen Caulifla ask her.

"you two are destroying the yard of Bulma" Kale says.

Trunks looked at her. "is going to be okay" Trunks says.

"are you sure" Kale ask him.

"yes" Trunks replied.

Vegeta Jr looked at her. "Kaly! Ice cream!" Vegeta jr says.

Goten was surprised. "Vegeta jr what is my name" Goten ask him.

"Goty" Vegeta jr replied.

Kale looked at him. "let's get some ice cream for them" Kale says when Goten nodded at him.

Five minutes later

She put a large bowl of ice cream when she saw the Gine jr, Celleri and Vegeta Jr eating the ice cream. "Goten let's stay here and take care of them" Kale says.

Goten give her the ice cream cone. "thank you" Kale says.

"you're welcome" Goten replied as they started to eat the ice cream cone while Caulifla and Trunks are fighting against each other.

Ten minutes later

Planet Vegeta

Burdock residence

Fasha knock the door multiple times. "Burdock! I know you're awake! If you don't open the door I'm going to destroy you house!" Fasha screamed at him.

He opened the door and looked at her. "Fasha do you want something" Burdock says.

"let's go to Earth" Fasha says.

"Earth?" Burdock says.

"most of you family lives on Earth so let's visit them" Fasha says.

Burdock looked at her. "let's go and I'm curious to meet my nephew and they family" Burdock says when Fasha nodded at him.

"my mother is coming too it looks she want to talk with Sammy" Fasha says when Burdock nodded at her and walked into to Fasha mother house.

Ten minutes later

They walked inside the house. "hi mom" Fasha says.

"hi my baby girl" Tasha says.

"mom…I'm not a baby anymore" Fasha says.

"I don't care" Tasha says.

"baby girl" Burdock says while laughing when suddenly Fasha quickly punch him in his stomach.

"is not funny" Fasha says.

"the next time you call me baby girl I'm going to kick you ass" Fasha says.

"baby girl" Burdock says as he quickly ran away.

"Burdock!" Fasha screamed at him.

Ten minutes later

Fasha quickly push him into the floor and jump him in top of him. "I caught you" Fasha says while pointing at him.

Tasha was surprised. "I didn't know you two are dating" Tasha says.

"what!?" Fasha says embarrassed.

"are you two planning to make a child" Tasha says.

Fasha looked at her. "mom! Stop embarrassing me!" Fasha says embarrassed.

"Fasha..I…cant…breath…move….your…butt…from..my…face" Burdock says while having a hard time breathing.

She quickly stood up when Burdock looked at her. "Fasha you almost kill me with you butt" Burdock says when he saw the Fasha was embarrassed.

"I'm not going to tell nobody" Burdock says.

She looked at him. "okay…don't tell nobody" Fasha says embarrassed.

"let's go to Earth" Burdock says as they're walked inside the spaceship and travel to Earth.

Twenty minutes later

Earth

Unknown location

Sammy and Bardock III looking at each other. "Sammy let's have a sparring match" Bardock III says.

"sound fun" Sammy says when Bardock I and Badakki are watching them.

"Docky no holding back" Sammy says.

"I'm not going to hold back because I want to see how much you improve" Bardock III says as they prepared to fight against each other.

Author's Note

Chapter 65 – Goten Birthday

Reviews

SSJ Cyrax Will Renso and Zangya child be a boy or girl

Answer - they're going to have a boy and a girl

Boy – Rekon

Girl - Koshya

X3runner -Would gohan and kefla who are both not normal sayajin gain a different version of SSB?

Answer – regular super saiyan blue


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65 – Goten Birthday**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Caulifla woke up when she walked into her room and saw she was already to go someplace. "Kale where are you going" Caulifla ask her.

"I'm going to help Cabba mom" Kale replied.

"you're going to help Nonoi?" Caulifla says confused.

"I mean like cleaning and organizing medicine" Kale says.

"I didn't know you have a job" Caulifla says surprised.

"it was only for this month" Kale replied.

"I want to save money so I can buy something for Goten birthday" Kale says.

"what are you going to buy him" Caulifla ask her.

"I think a new wristband" Kale replied.

"sis I have to go" Kale says.

"Goodbye sis" Kale says.

"goodbye and good luck" Caulifla says.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her mother. "mom I'm going to train with Trunks" Caulifla says.

"okay…who is going to pick you up" Koshou ask her.

Caulifla looked at her. "is going to be sis" Caulifla says.

"Kefla...is fine just make sure you're not causing any trouble" Koshou says.

"okay mom" Caulifla says when she walked outside and saw Kefla and the Supreme Kai when she quickly ran at her.

"I'm ready" Caulifla says excited.

"where is Kale" Kefla ask her.

"she not going to come she doing something" Caulifla says when she was confused.

"I'm going to explain when we're in you house" Caulifla says when Kefla nodded at her as Caulifla hold her hand.

Kefla touched his shoulder. "let's go to Earth" The Supreme Kai says as they travel to Earth.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Earth**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Kefla looked at her. "Caulifla why Kale didn't come" Kefla ask her.

"right now she working with Nonoi" Caulifla replied.

"she want to save money to buy the gift for Goten" Caulifla says.

"so she saving money for his birthday…that really nice for her" Kefla says.

"sis are you going to train with Whis" Caulifla ask her.

"yes but tomorrow we're going to rest and spent time with our daughters" Kefla says.

"sweetheart! Whis is already here!" Gohan screamed at her.

"I'm coming!" Kefla replied.

"if you want you can call Trunks and Goten to come over here" Kefla says when Caulifla nodded at her.

"goodbye" Kefla says.

"goodbye" Caulifla replied when she saw the Kefla disappear with Gohan and Whis.

She grabbed the phone. "Hey Trunks" Caulifla says.

"hi Caulifla" Trunks replied.

"can you come to Kefla house and train with me" Caulifla says.

"yes I don't have home school today" Trunks replied.

"are you sure about training what about Gine jr and Celleri" Trunks ask him.

"don't worry Badakki and Bardock I are taking care of my nieces" Caulifla says.

"cool! I'm going to come right now" Trunks replied.

"Goodbye" Trunks says.

"Goodbye" Caulifla replied when she and her call.

 **One hour later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Nonoi clinic**

Kale started to organize the medicine when she turned around and looked at her. "Nonoi a lot of people come today" Kale says.

Nonoi looked at her. "yes is just a normal day" Nonoi says.

She looked at her. "Nonoi it was nice for you to help the old lady when she didn't have any money" Kale says.

She looked at her. "it was nothing I like to help people and I don't mind not getting pay if is a emergency" Nonoi says.

She looked at her. "are you planning to buy something" Nonoi ask her.

"yes I'm planning to buy something for Goten" Kale replied.

"next month is going to be his birthday" Kale says.

She looked at her. "nice the you going to buy him something" Nonoi says when she turned around and saw people going inside her clinic when Kale started to clean.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Sammy and Bardock III residence**

She walked at him. "Bardock let's visit our daughter" Sammy says.

"Shaya jr" Bardock III says.

"yes I want to see my daughter" Sammy replied.

He looked at her. "then let's go most likely she taking care of her daughters" Bardock III says when she nodded at him as they left the house and travel to Shaya house

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Shaya Jr residence**

They walked inside the house when suddenly the two girls quickly jumped at them causing them to fell down in the floor when she quickly ran at them. "Chini and Kolra" Shaya jr says.

"I already told you two of not jumping at you grandparents" Shaya jr says.

"okay mom" Chini and Kolra says at the same time when they stand up and looked at her.

Sammy walked at her and give her a hug. "hi my little baby girl" Sammy says.

"mom…I'm not a little girl" Shaya jr says embarrassed.

"I don't care" Sammy replied.

Bardock III walked at her and pat her head. "it was a long time the I saw you" Bardock III says.

"yes the last time it was when my husband pass away from the rare disease" Shaya jr says while looking down.

"Yes it was sad the he pass away when you daughters was just babies" Sammy says.

"yes right now they only four years old" Shaya jr says.

"Shaya you know the Kakarot already have a family" Sammy says.

"what!" Shaya jr says surprised.

"he was born three years later than my two daughters" Shaya jr says.

"yes…but remember he didn't die when our home planet get destroy by Frieza" Sammy says.

She looked at her. "so he survived…make sense the he older now" Shaya jr replied.

"you all should come to Earth and see the rest if the family" Sammy says.

"sound good and my daughters would be happy to go someplace different" Shaya jr says.

"then let's go" Sammy says when they're nodded at them when they're walked into the spaceship and traveled to Earth.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Planet Earth**

 **West City ( Gohan and Kefla residence)**

Trunks saw the Caulifla was training by herself when he quickly ran at her. "hi Caulifla" Trunks says while waving his hands.

She looked at him. "Hi Trunks" Caulifla replied.

He saw the Kale washed there. "where is Kale" Trunks ask her.

"Kale is in helping Nonoi so she can have money and buy something for Goten" Caulifla replied.

"nice" Trunks replied.

"where is Goten" Caulifla ask him.

"he spending time with his grandmother" Trunks replied.

"Trunks let's train here but let's stay in our base form" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her when they're stared at each other when suddenly they started to fight against each other.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Burdock residence**

Fasha walked into the house when she saw he was sleeping when she quickly shake his shoulder multiple times. "hey wake up!" Fasha says while shaking her shoulder multiple times.

He woke up and saw the Fasha was staring at him. "what are you doing here" Burdock says with a sleepy voice.

She looked at him. "is already morning let's train together" Fasha says.

He looked at her. "Fine…I'm going to buy something to eat" Burdock replied when he stomach started to growl.

She looked at him. "I'm going to cook breakfast but the next time you're going to cook" Fasha says when Burdock nodded at her when she walked into the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

They walked inside the house when she saw her. "Hi Chichi" Sammy says.

"hi Sammy and Bardock III" Chichi says while waving her hand.

"Chichi meet my daughter and granddaughters" Sammy says.

"my name is Shaya and this is my twins daughter" Shaya jr says.

"hi my name is Kolra and her name is Chini" Kolra says.

"so you're the wife of my nephew" Shaya jr says.

"yes I'm the wife of Goku" Chichi says.

"where is Kakarot and his son" Shaya jr ask her.

"Goku and Gohan are training with Whis" Chichi says.

"Goten is spending time with Gine" Chichi says.

"good the he is spending time with his grandmother" Sammy says.

"yes my son is always studying or training with Kale" Chichi says.

"what time they're going to come back" Sammy ask her.

"in the afternoon but most of the time Bardock is the first one to comeback so he can take care of Gine" Chichi says.

Sammy turned around and sense they're energy. "Trunks and Caulifla are training together" Sammy says.

"Trunks?" Shaya jr says confused.

"Trunks is the son of Prince Vegeta" Sammy says.

"Prince Vegeta married with Bulma" Sammy says.

"I never know the prince Vegeta would marry with a human" Shaya says surprised.

"yes I was surprised too but he changed when he live in his new home" Bardock III says.

"Chichi can you tell me how you meet my nephew" Shaya jr says.

"is fine but is going to be a long story" Chichi says.

Chichi looked at them. "you two can watch a movie or play video games" Chichi says.

"movies" Chini and Kolra says at the same time the they walked into the living room and turned on the television as they started to watch a movie.

"now you can tell me how you meet my nephew" Shaya jr says.

"I meet him when I was a little girl" Chichi says as she talk about her past and her memories with Goku.

 **Seven hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Nonoi clinic**

Nonoi stood up and started to stretch as she looked at her. "Kale now is time to go home" Nonoi says.

Kale looked at her. "are you sure" Kale ask her.

"yes you already help me for eight hours" Nonoi says

"you're only going to help me in the morning" Nonoi says.

"in the morning I only need you to clean and organize my stuff" Nonoi says.

"okay Nonoi I'm going to come tomorrow morning" Kale says.

"be careful when you go to you house by yourself" Nonoi says when Kale nodded at her when she opened the door and suddenly Kefla appeared.

"big sis…what are you doing here" Kale says.

"Caulifla told me that you going to leave this time so I'm going to pick you up" Kefla says.

"thank you big sis" Kale says.

"I cant wait to train with Goten" Kale says.

"yes right now Goten is in Gine house" Kefla says when Kale nodded at her as they walked to the supreme Kai as they're travel to Earth.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Planet Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked outside and saw the royal spaceship. "hi Vegeta and Kariac" Bulma says when she saw the two strangers.

King Vegeta walked at her. "this is my father Vegeta II and my mother Venita" King Vegeta says.

"you're the wife of my grandson" Venita says.

"yes my name is Bulma Briefs" Bulma says.

Queen Kariac looked at her. "Bulma you know where is my son?" Queen Kariac ask her.

"Vegeta is training with Whis" Bulma says.

"Whis?" Vegeta II says confused.

"Whis is the martial arts teacher of Beerus the God of Destruction" Bulma says.

Vegeta II and Venita was in shock. "wait…he is training with the teacher of the God of destruction" Vegeta II says in shock.

"so my grandson is going to be the next God destruction" Venita says in shock.

Bulma looked at her. "Vegeta only want to get stronger and surpass Goku" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

Vegeta II looked at them. "you two should be proud of you so the he is training with a powerful being" Vegeta II says.

Queen Kariac looked at her. "where is Trunks and Vegeta jr" Queen Kariac .

"Trunks is training with Caulifla" Bulma says.

"Vegeta jr is playing with Gine jr and Celleri" Bulma says.

Venita looked at her. "nice when my grandson is going to cone here" Venita ask him.

She looked at her. "Vegeta is going to come back when he finish training with Whis" Bulma replied.

Vegeta looked at her. "good it was a long time that I saw my grandson when he was young he spend most of his time going to different missions" Vegeta II says.

"let's wait inside the house" Bulma says as they walked inside the house.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Kefla walked inside the house when she saw the two girls playing with her daughter. **"that strange…I never saw them before"** Kefla thought.

Chichi walked at her. "Kefla meet the younger daughter of Sammy" Chichi says.

"hi my name is Shaya" Shaya jr says when she moved her hand and her daughters quickly ran beside her.

"hi my name is Kolra and my twin sister name is Chini" Kolra says.

She saw the Gohan was talking to his father. "Kefla how was you training with Whis" Shaya jr ask her.

"Whis is teaching us how to control God ki" Kefla says.

"good I hear from Kakarot the you and Gohan have a lot of potential" Shaya jr says.

"we tried our best to improve" Kefla says.

"I already hear how Kakarot meet Chichi can you tell me how you meet Gohan" Shaya jr ask her.

"sure I'm going to tell you" Kefla says as they say down in the sofa and started to talk with each other

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Goten walked beside her. "Kale let's train together" Goten says.

"okay let's train here" Kale says as she prepared to have a fight against him.

Goten quickly flew at her and clashed they're fist at the same time causing multiple shocks waves when Bardock IV sat down outside and saw them fighting against each other.

" **it looks the Goten and Kale have a lot of potential"** Bardock IV thought the he grabbed his beer and started to drink.

"Goten! Kale! Make sure the energy blast don't hit the house!" Bardock IV screamed at them.

"okay!" Goten and Kale screamed at the same time.

Kale looked at him. "Goten we should stay in our base form" Kale says when Goten nodded at her when they're started to release all the power from they're base form.

Kale and Goten started to fight against each other as they're fists crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves when Bardock IV noticed the ground started to shake violently. **"I wonder how strong they going to be when they're turn into adults"** Bardock IV thought while watching them fight against each other.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Forest**

They laid down when Fasha looked at him. "did you hear the news of King Vegeta" Fasha says.

"yes" Burdock replied.

"are you planning to join the army" Fasha ask him.

"yes what about you" Burdock ask her.

"yes I want to join too" Fasha replied.

"then you need to be ready because were going to go to different planet and destroy the Frieza empire" Burdock says.

"yes and then we became they're allied" Fasha say.

"yes they give us Technology, Food and other important things" Burdock says.

"and we protect them" Fasha replied.

"is a good deal" Burdock says.

"the other are more excited about the tournament the we're going to have in the future" Burdock says with excitement.

"yes I'm excited about the tournament and the winner is going get money" Burdock says.

She looked at him. "I'm going to join too and kick you butt" Fasha says.

He looked at her. "good then do you best because I'm not going to hold back" Burdock says when suddenly her stomach started to growl.

He looked at her. "let's go somewhere to eat" Burdock says when Fasha nodded at him as they're stood up and flew back to his house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **Hercules City ( Park)**

Raditz was walking around. **"why do I need to wait for her"** Raditz thought when he turned around and saw her.

"Hi Raditz" Shiki says.

"hi" Raditz replied.

She walked beside him. "where do you want to go" Raditz ask her.

She looked at him. "let's go to the amusement park" Shiki says.

" **amusement park?"** Raditz thought when suddenly Shiki holed his hand as Raditz quickly get embarrassed.

He looked at her and saw she was smiling. "what? Something wrong" Shiki says.

"what!no" Raditz says.

"where is the amusing park" Raditz ask her.

"is over there but is going to take one hour" Shiki says.

He quickly carried her on his arm as she quickly get embarrassed. "what are you doing" Shiki says embarrassed.

"this is the fastest way" Raditz says the he started to fly away as Shiki was surprised the he was able to fly.

She looked at him. "this is amazing!" Shiki screamed with excitement the she quickly hold him tight as Raditz continued to fly away.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Kale looked at him. "that was a good warm up" Kale says.

"yes maybe next time we shouldn't hold back" Goten says.

"yes it would be fun" Kale replied.

Bardock IV looked at them. **"I was right Goten and Kale have a lot of hidden potential"** Bardock IV thought.

Goten was going to say something when suddenly he stomach started to growl. "I'm going to make something to eat" Kale says the she fly into the house and walked into the house.

Bardock IV saw the she started to cook when he turned around and looked at him. "I approved you relationship with Kale" Bardock IV says with a cocky smile in his face.

"grandpa!" Goten says embarrassed.

Bardock IV looked at her. "Kale! G-" Goten quickly jumped at him and cover his mouth.

Kale turned around. "something wrong" Kale ask them.

Goten looked at her. "nothing" Goten says.

"I'm going to say to my grandma" Goten says angry.

"Gine is going to say the same thing" Bardock IV says with a cocky smile on his face.

" **that was strange"** Kale thought as she continued to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They started to eat when Bardock IV looked at her. "Kale that was really good" Bardock IV says.

"if you continue to cook like this you would be able to cook even better than my wife" Bardock IV says.

"yes is really good" Goten says.

"it was nothing" Kale replied.

"you make a perfect wife for Goten I cant wait when you two get older and marry with each other" Bardock IV says when Goten and Kale quickly get embarrassed.

"grandpa! Stop trying to embarrassing me in front of her" Goten says embarrassed.

"Kale…he was just making fun of me…you know the he a old man" Goten says.

"is okay" Kale says embarrassed.

"I'm not a old man" Bardock IV says when Goten was staring at him.

"I'm not going to stop bothering you two" Bardock IV says the he continued to eat his food.

 **One hour**

 **Hercules City**

 **Amusement park**

Raditz and Shiki sat down on the rollercoaster when she looked at him. "are you ready!" Shiki screamed with excitement.

"wha-" Raditz and Shiki quickly started to scream when the ide started to go down the hill in high speed.

"Raditz move you hand like this" Shiki says the she raised her hand when Raditz did the same thing.

"this is fun" Shiki says while holding his hand.

 **Five minutes later**

She looked at him. "we should go again" Shiki says.

"again" Raditz says.

She looked at him. "don't tell me you're scared of the rollercoaster" Shiki says with a cocky smile on her face.

He quickly grabbed her hand. "fine let's go again" Raditz says while holding her hand.

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Koshou grabbed her cellphone when she answer and started to talk with Nonoi. "what!" Koshou screamed furiously.

"where is the small village" Koshou ask her.

"is close from you house" Nonoi replied.

"I'm going to go right now" Koshou says the she end her call the she quickly left the house and travel to the small village.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Village**

Koshou arrived and saw a group of pirates trying to capture the little kids. **"those monsters"** Koshou thought as she quickly flew at them and quickly threw multiple ki blast against them.

The energy blast crash against them causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear Koshou quickly appeared next to them and smash them into the ground causing them to fell down unconscious. "twenty more to go" Koshou says.

She quickly turned around and saw the tall man grabbing her shirt when she saw he was nine feet tall. "you little girl going to learn what happen when you mess around with us" the tall gangster says.

She looked at him. "this can go two way punk" Koshou says.

"one you walk away or I walk on you face" Koshou says with a cocky smile on her face.

He looked at her. "hahaha! I'm not scared of a midget!" The tall gangster says while laughing.

"is you choice punk" Koshou replied the she quickly kick him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

"you stupid bitch!" the tall gangster screamed at her as he tried to attack her when suddenly Koshou dodged the attack and slammed his face into the wall causing him to fell down unconscious when the other gangsters quickly fly away.

"cowards" Koshou says

She quickly kick him multiple times forcing him to wake up when he opened his eyes. "tell me why you came here" Koshou screamed at him.

"if you say nothing…I'm going to end you life" Koshou says while creating a energy ball.

"fine I'm going to tell you" the tall gangster says.

"the king of Sadala pay us to steal a precious diamond" the tall gangster says.

"I give him his diamond but he didn't have the money so he tell me to capture some of his people and sell them as slaves" the tall gangster says when suddenly Koshou quickly knock him out.

"it looks I need to the with the bastard" Koshou says the she travel to the royal Palace.

 **Thirty minutes**

 **The royal Palace**

Koshou walked inside the royal palace when she saw the king playing with his new diamond. "what the hell is wrong with you!" Koshou says.

"what are you talking about" King Sadala VI says.

"I capture the criminals and they told me everything" Koshou says angry.

"so I know the you or you husband would be able to save them" King Sadala VI says.

"you don't really care about you people" Koshou say angry.

King Sadala looked at her. "you right I only care about getting more money and power" King Sadala VI says.

"you father should be disappointed how selfish you're" Koshou says angry.

"I don't care" King Sadala VI says.

"No wonder you wasn't able to find a woman" Koshou says while staring at him.

"shut up! Is not my first time doing this" King Sadala VI says when he stop and saw the Koshou was getting angry when she appeared and grabbed the diamond.

She walked away from him. "tell me right now or I'm going to destroy it" Koshou says.

"fine thirteen years ago I pay a group of mercenaries to kill all the residents from the small village" King Sadala VI says.

"I hear stories the long ago the small village have a legendary super saiyan and he have a family so I decided to kill the whole village to make sure the legend stay death and don't cause the destruction of planet Sadala" King Sadala VI says.

" **he was responsible of Kale parents getting kill…you bastard"** Koshou thought as she transformed into super saiyan.

"you lucky the my husband is not here" Koshou says.

"if he was here…he most likely kill you" Koshou says the she destroyed the diamond into little pieces.

"the next time you make the same decision we're going to come and beat you ass" Koshou says when the King was in shock as she fly away and returned home.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Raditz walked inside the house when he saw his father watching a movie. "hi son how was you date" Bardock IV says.

"what! Who told you about that!" Raditz screamed.

"stop screaming you mother is sleeping" Bardock IV says.

"hi uncle" Goten says.

"hi Raditz" Kale says while waving her hand.

"hello" Raditz says.

Bardock IV looked at him. "when are you're going to turn me into a grandfather" Bardock IV says.

"father were just friends" Raditz replied.

"son when you was a child you never get along with the other kids" Bardock IV says.

Raditz turned around. "next time invite her here" Bardock IV says.

"you mother is excited to meet her" Bardock IV says.

"fine next time I'm going to invite her here" Raditz says.

"Raditz are you planning to join the army" Bardock IV ask him.

"yes" Raditz replied.

"what about you father" Raditz ask him.

"no" Bardock IV replied.

"I already tired from fighting in a army" Bardock IV says.

"son come over here and watch movie with us" Bardock IV says when Raditz sat down beside him as they watch a movie together.

Sammy and Bardock III walked inside the house when Kale looked at him. "Goten let's told him about the strange man with the weird mask" Kale says.

Goten looked at her. "yes let's tell them" Goten says when they're walked at them.

Sammy and Bardock III looked at them. "did something happen" Bardock III ask them.

"yes when we was training a strange saiyan came and talk to us" Goten says.

"for some weird reason he know our names" Kale says

Bardock III looked at them. "are you sure you two don't know them" Bardock III says.

"I don't think so" Kale says.

"he have a weird mask covering his face and I can sense the he have a lot of power" Goten says.

"can you two describe me how he looks like" Bardock III ask them when they told them how the masked saiyan looks like.

He started to think. "I don't know other saiyans have a similar hair as mine" Bardock III says.

"if you meet him again you should ask him his name" Bardock III when they nodded at him.

 **Six hours later**

Kefla walked inside and saw the Bardock IV was watching a movie. "hi Bardock" Kefla says when Caulifla walked beside her.

"hi Bardock" Caulifla says.

"hi" Bardock IV replied.

"where is Kale" Kefla ask him.

"Kale and Goten are sleeping" Bardock IV replied while pointing at them sleeping in the sofa.

"thank you for taking care of her" Kefla says.

"is not a problem" Bardock IV says when Kefla tried to wake her up but she was still sleeping.

"sleepy girl" Kefla says the she carried her on her arms when Goten woke up.

"hi Kefla and Caulifla" Goten says sleepy.

"hi Goten" Kefla and Caulifla replied at the same time.

He saw the Kale was still sleeping. "you two are going to go back home" Goten says while looking down.

Kefla looked at him. "they're going to comeback tomorrow" Kefla says.

She looked at him. "he only like this because he is going to miss Kale" Caulifla says.

"what..no" Goten says embarrassed.

"we have to go right now…I think our mother is already worried about her two babies daughters" Kefla says.

"I'm not a baby" Caulifla says angry.

"you're still fourteen years old so she see you like a baby the same thing for Kale" Kefla says.

"goodbye" Kefla and Caulifla says.

"goodbye" Goten says when Kefla used instant transmission and disappear.

Bardock IV looked at him. "Goten you can stay here for tonight" Bardock Iv says when Goten nodded at him as they walked into the room and saw the Gine was sleeping.

Goten laid down and suddenly Gine give him a hug. "Goodnight Goten" Gine says when Goten was surprised.

"Goodnight grandma" Goten says as he closed his eyes and fell down to sleep when Bardock laid down on his bed.

He saw they're was already sleeping. **"this time I'm going to make sure that I'm strong enough to protect my family"** Bardock thought.

 **Three hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Koshou walked into her room and saw the Kale was sleeping when she sat down and patted her head. "Kale I don't care if you're not related from blood but I still see you like a daughter" Koshou says.

"is unfair the you parents get kill because the king is a selfish bastard the only cares about power and money" Koshou says when she give her a kiss on her cheek.

"good night" Koshou says.

She walked into the room of Caulifla and saw she wasn't there. **"she training by herself"** Koshou thought as she walked into the yard and saw the gravity Chamber was already on.

She get closer and saw her daughter training in the gravity Chamber when she knock the door multiple times when Caulifla open the door and saw her. "hi mom" Caulifla says.

"hi" Koshou says while staring at her.

"you know the I don't like when you training by yourself in the middle of the night" Koshou says.

Caulifla was going to say something but she interrupt her. "only this time I'm going to let you train but only three hours" Koshou says.

"thank you mom" Caulifla says while giving her a hug.

"the next time you want to train by yourself in the middle of the night you have to ask me for permission" Koshou says.

"okay mom" Caulifla replied.

"goodbye and good luck with you training" Koshou says the she walked into her house when Caulifla closed the door and continued to train by herself.

 **Nine hours later**

Caulifla walked into her room and saw she was already ready. "you're going to help Nonoi again" Caulifla says.

"yes" Kale replied.

"I already saw the wristband the I'm going to buy for him" Kale says.

"sis are you going to get something for him" Kale ask her.

"maybe I should make a cake or someone else" Caulifla says.

"I think a cake is a good idea" Kale says.

"sis I have to go" Kale says.

"goodbye" Kale says.

"goodbye" Caulifla replied when she saw she already left the house.

" **I'm going to do my best to save enough money and buy the gift for Goten"** Kale thought as she walked into the clinic of Nonoi.

 **One month later**

 **West City**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Chichi quickly walked outside and saw him. "Goku you're here!" Chichi screamed the she quickly give him a hug.

"I thought you forgot the birthday of you son and spent the whole day training with Whis" Chichi says.

"I would never miss the birthday of my son…I went to Master Roshi to get the gift of my son" Goku says.

"good Goten is going to be happy" Chichi says as they walked into the yard when Goten saw the everyone was already here.

Trunks walked at him. "are you looking for someone" Trunks ask him.

"yes I'm looking for Kale" Goten replied.

"they going to come to the party just wait a little bit more" Trunks says.

Goten looked at him. "so you mom force you to wear a suit" Goten says.

"yes" Trunks replied.

"the same" Goten replied.

"I wonder what Caulifla and Kale are doing right now" Trunks says with curiosity.

 **Universe Six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Koshou was looking around. "Caulifla!" Koshou screamed at her.

"we're going to be late so stop hiding!" Koshou screamed at her.

"if you don't wear this dress! I'm going to destroy you gravity Chamber!" Koshou screamed at her.

Caulifla appeared at her. "mom! You know I hate wearing a dress!" Caulifla says angry.

"I don't care" Koshou says.

"Kale and Kefla is wearing a dress too so why not you" Koshou says angry.

"no!" Caulifla says when she quickly ran away but suddenly Kefla caught her.

"what! That not fair!" Caulifla complained.

"good job Kefla! I'm going to change her clothes" Koshou says.

"no!" Caulifla screamed.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Koshou looked at her. "Finally we was able to put you in the dress" Koshou says.

"is not fair the sis was helping you" Caulifla complained.

Kefla looked at her. "is just a dress" Kefla says

She looked at herself. "I look weird wearing this dress" Caulifla complained.

"mom are we ready to go to the party" Kale says.

"yes" Koshou replied.

Caulifla walked at her. "mom…Kale look good with a dress but not me I prefer do use my regular clothes" Caulifla says.

"stop complaining" Koshou says.

"you look cute wearing the dress" Koshou says.

Kefla saw the Kale was carrying a bag. "you bought something for Goten" Kefla says.

"yes and Nonoi was nice to me the she give me extra money so I was able to buy other stuff for Goten" Kale says

"nice he is going to be happy for the gifts you're going to give it to him" Kefla says.

"sis make a cake for him" Kale says.

She looked at her. "is just a chocolate cake nothing special" Caulifla says.

"then let's go right now" Kefla says when they walked to the supreme Kai when they touched his shoulder he used instant transmission and travel to Earth.

 **Universe Seven**

 **West City**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

They appeared and saw the everyone was already in the party when Kale walked into the table and put her gift into the table when Caulifla put the cake next to the food.

Bulma quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "Caulifla you look cute wearing the dress!" Bulma says while giving her a hug.

"stop hugging me" Caulifla says embarrassed.

Vegeta looked at him. "tell her something" Vegeta says the he quickly push him at them.

"hi" Trunks says.

"hi" Caulifla says

He looked at her. "Caulifla you look cute wearing the dress" Trunks says

Caulifla quickly get embarrassed. "thank you…you looks good wearing the suit" Caulifla says

Bulma looked at them. **"I cant wait when they start dating each other"** Bulma thought.

Kale walked at him and give him a hug. "happy birthday" Kale says

"thank you Kale" Goten says with a smile on his face.

Goten looked at her. "Kale you look cute wearing the dress" Goten says.

"thank you" Kale says embarrassed.

Goten quickly grabbed her hand. "let's go over there" Goten says while holding her hand.

Chichi saw Goten holding her hand. "I can see my Future grandchildren" Chichi says.

Goku looked at her. "you mean Goten and Kale" Goku says.

"yes they look nice together" Chichi replied.

Goku looked at her. "yes they're look nice together" Goku says while eating his food.

"Chichi when Goten is going to open his gifts" Goku ask her.

"not right now let him spend time with Kale" Chichi says the she started to eat her food.

 **One hour later**

Goten saw the cake. "happy birthday!" everyone screamed at the same time.

Bardock IV looked at him. "Goten how old are you right now" Bardock IV ask him.

"I'm fourteen years old" Goten replied

Kale walked at him and give him the bag when he grabbed and saw his new Gi and new wristband. "thank you Kale" Goten says while giving her a hug.

Bardock III and Sammy looked at him. "Goten this is you gift" Sammy and Bardock III says at the same time when they moved away and suddenly two dogs jumped at him.

"the left one is Rex and the right one is Apollo" Bardock III says.

Goten stood up and saw his two new pets. "thank you grandpa and grandma" Goten says with a smile on his face.

Goten looked at them. "let's play with them" Goten says the he quickly threw the ball in another direction when the two dogs quickly ran to get the ball.

Kassava walked at her. "Kale come over here" Kassava says.

Kale walked at her. "what happen" Kale ask her.

Kassava says something on her ear. "what!" Kale says embarrassed.

"is a good gift but I'm not going to force you" Kassava says.

"I'm going to think about it" Kale says the she quickly ran at her and started to ran around with Goten.

 **Five hours later**

Kefla looked at them. "we need to leave right now" Kefla says when they quickly walked at her.

Caulifla saw the Kale was hiding behind Goten. "Goten" Kale says.

"what happen" Goten says when suddenly Kale give him a kiss on his cheek when suddenly Goten quickly gets embarrassed when Kale quickly ran at Caulifla.

Kefla saw she was embarrassed when she touched the shoulder of the supreme Kai and travel to Planet Sadala when Goten was surprised. "she just give me a kiss on the cheek" Goten says.

Trunks walked beside him. "Goten you're lucky" Trunks says.

Sammy looked at him. "let's go" Sammy says while carrying the daughters of Kefla.

Bardock III looked at her. "yes I already tired" Bardock III says.

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Sammy sat down and saw the two babies girl sitting beside her. "You want to watch a movie" Sammy ask her.

"Grandma" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time pointing to the Disney movie.

"Honey come here and watch a movie" Sammy says.

He saw down and saw the they watching a Disney movie. "I'm going to train with my son" Bardock III says

"No you're going to stay here" Sammy says.

Ki don't want to watch kids movie"Bardock III

" you will sit down and watch this movie with your wife! " - Sammy

She put Gine jr on his laps. "Grandpa" Gine jr looked at him.

"Fine I'm going to watch the movie" Bardock III says the they watch the movie

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 67 : Saiyan New School**

 **Shaya Jr- the youngest child of Sammy and Bardock III**

 **Chini – daughter of Shaya jr**

 **Kolra- daughter of Shaya jr**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest**

 **Are you going to continue any of the other stories like vegito new warrior of universe 6, caulifla the prodigy, etc.**

 **I definitely want this story to continue since its the main one I read here.**

 **Answer- yes I'm still going to continue writing I think next week I'm going to post the new chapter of Vegito universe six**

 **Booster Gold -Question is Goku Black the only one who is allowed to have Super Saiyan Rosé or are you having the character have the form too in the story**

 **No spoilers**

 **Guest -Is caulifla going to be attracted to future trunks like how kid mai was when he showed up in super**

 **No spoilers ( Trunks don't look or act the same as the anime. In this story he looks like a teenager and act a little bit more mature )**


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66 : Saiyan New School**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta (year 778)**

 **Royal Palace**

Burdock walked at him. "King Vegeta I came to inform you the we already defeated multiple armies from the Frieza empire in three months the Frieza empire is going be destroy along with the empire of Cooler and King Cold" Burdock says.

King Vegeta looked at him. "good we don't need a idiot wanting to have a revenge because two saiyans was able to defeat they leaders" King Vegeta says.

King Vegeta looked at him. "Burdock I was thinking about something right now we don't have a general so we need to get one fast" King Vegeta says.

"yes but Nappa is still death" Burdock says.

"I don't want Nappa as a general" King Vegeta says.

"you're going to be the new General of my army" King Vegeta says.

"What!?" Burdock was in shock.

"yes I want you to be the new General because we already in the new age of the saiyans" King Vegeta says.

King Vegeta walked at him. "so you want to be the new general or I need to look for somebody else" King Vegeta says.

"yes I accept all the responsibility of the General of the saiyans army" Burdock says.

"good tomorrow you're going to receive a new armor and you can choose you group to go to different missions" King Vegeta says when Burdock nodded at him.

"now you can leave and celebrate with you friends" King Vegeta says as he turned around and walked away when he left the royal Palace.

" **I'm the new General"** Burdock thought as he flew back home.

 **Fasha residence**

Burdock walked into her house. "Fasha! I have good news!" Burdock says with excitement.

Fasha quickly stood up. "what happen?" Fasha says confused.

"King Vegeta give me the new title of the General of the saiyans army" Burdock says excited when suddenly Fasha give him a hug.

"congratulations!" Fasha says excited.

"I remember when Nappa was making fun of you but right now I bet he would be in shock if he find out the you became the new general" Fasha says.

"yes and most likely complaint but he would do anything" Burdock says.

"what about let's go to the bar and celebrate" Fasha says excited.

He looked at her. "yes let's go and drink like crazy" Burdock replied as they left the house and walked into the bar

 **Earth**

 **West City**

Bulma looked around. "yes the school is already finish" Bulma says.

"this is the beginning of the new relationship of the saiyans and humans" Bulma says excited.

Vegeta walked beside her. "the school looks good" Vegeta says while holding Vegeta jr.

"yes this one is for elementary to middle school" Bulma says.

"I'm going to have another school for high school" Bulma says.

"so you already talk with my father about the saiyans kids the is going to participate in this program" Vegeta says.

"yes and he already started to created a list" Bulma says.

"I only need to find teachers for my new school" Bulma says.

"then good luck with you project" Vegeta says while giving the baby.

"I'm going to train with Whis so goodbye" Vegeta says.

"goodbye and good luck with you training" Bulma says when she saw the Vegeta already left.

"let's go inside the school and look around" Bulma says as they walked inside the school.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Badakki and Bardock I sat down when they saw Goten was playing around with his new pets. "finally we having a peaceful life" Bardock I says.

"yes no more fighting just enjoying a peaceful day" Badakki says.

Goten turned around and saw Kale and the others. "hi G-" the dogs quickly jumped at her and started to lick her face when she quickly stood up and patted the heads.

"Hi Goten" Kale says.

"Hi Kale" Goten replied.

"Kale where is the others" Goten ask her.

"They're going to come later" Kale says.

"they wanted to visit planet Vegeta" Kale says.

"okay so we need to wait for them" Goten says.

"yes" Kale replied.

Goten looked at her. "what are we going to do on planet Vegeta" Goten ask her.

"sis want to know more about the planet and she wanted to train over there too" Kale says.

"Goten are you planning to wear you new Gi" Kale ask him.

"yes and thanks for the gift I really like it" Goten says.

"it was nothing…I know you would like the new gi" Kale replied.

Goten looked at her. "let's play with Rex and Apollo" Goten says.

"yes and it sounds fun" Kale says.

Goten grabbed the ball and threw him in another direction when they quickly ran and Apollo caught the ball ass they quickly ran back.

Apollo give the ball to Kale. "catch it" Kale says the she quickly threw the ball in another direction.

"this is fun" Kale says when Goten nodded at her.

" **these young teenagers have a lot of potential"** Badakki thought as she continued to see them fight against each other.

 **Hercules City**

 **Park**

Raditz looked around and didn't saw her. **"that was strange I thought she was going to come today"** Raditz thought.

He started to walk and saw her when he stop and saw a group of men trying to talk with her. "stop bothering me or I'm going to hurt you all" Shiki says.

He started to laugh. "I'm not scared of you" the guy with glasses.

She looked at them. "fine you idiots" Shiki says when she quickly grabbed her pocket knife.

He looked at her. "I have a gun so drop you knife" the guy with the glasses when suddenly Raditz appeared and uppercut him without holding back.

He fell down unconscious when he turned around and looked at them. "do you all want to have the same fate" Raditz says when they quickly ran away.

He looked at her. "are you okay" Raditz ask her.

"yes I'm okay and thanks for saving me" Shiki says when she put her pocket knife in her pocket.

"Raditz come closer" Shiki says

"yes" Raditz replied.

He get closer at her. "this is you reward" Shiki says as she give him a kiss in the cheek.

He was in shock. "you wanted to tell me something" Shiki says.

He quickly stood up and looked at her. **"Calm down"** Raditz thought.

"my parents want to meet you" Raditz says.

She looked at him. "nice it would be nice to meet them" Shiki says when Raditz carried her on his arm and flew back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Goten and Kale stop fighting when they turned around and saw the Caulifla and the others arrived. "hi" Caulifla says while waving her hands.

"hi" Goten and Kale says at the same time.

"everyone is here" Goten says.

Ceriac walked beside him. "yes and I bring a friend too" Ceriac says.

"hi my name is Cad" Cad says

"hi" Goten replied.

Caulifla looked at them. "let's go to planet Vegeta" Caulifla says.

Trunks grabbed her hand. "yes let's go" Trunks says when the other hold hands when Trunks used instant transmission and travel to Planet Vegeta.

 **Planet Vegeta**

They arrived in Planet Vegeta when Trunks walked in front of them. "this is Planet Vegeta" Trunks says.

Kassava looked around. "nice is a interesting place" Kassava says.

"yes no wonder Caulifla is always talking about planet Vegeta" Ceriac says.

Cad walked beside her. "yes it looks like a nice planet to live" Cad says.

"Trunks let's go to the store and buy something to eat" Caulifla says while pointing to the store.

Trunks looked at her. "yes I want to eat something too" Trunks says as they walked into the store.

They walked into the store. "it has a nice smell" Kassava says.

Trunks looked at them. "I'm going to buy you all food so choose what you want to eat" Trunks says.

He turned around and didn't saw her. **"where is Caulifla"** Trunks thought when he started to look for her when he stop and find her.

" **that was strange…she wasn't wearing her saiyan armor"** Trunks thought.

He walked at her and grabbed her hand. "Caulifla I didn't know you change clothes" Trunks says.

She quickly moved away from him. "who are you" the saiyan girl says.

"Trunks…I'm right here" Caulifla says when she looked at her.

"Trunks she don't look like me" Caulifla says when she walked beside her.

"Caulifla you look the same as her" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at her. "hi what is you name" Caulifla ask her.

"my name is Rosianna" Rosianna says.

Trunks looked at them. "yes you two look the same the only difference she have a tail" Trunks says.

Kale quickly walked at him. "Trunks….why I see another girl who look the same as sis" Kale says.

"we don't look the same" Caulifla complained.

Kale looked at them. "I'm sorry sis but I need to do this" Kale says the she quickly threw a frog at them.

"ahhhh!" Caulifla and Rosianna screamed at the same time as they quickly kicked the frog into the wall.

"Kale that wasn't fair" Caulifla says angry.

Kale looked at them. "you two are scared of frogs" Kale says in shock.

" **they have the same personality"** Trunks thought.

"how old are you two" Trunks ask them.

"fourteenth years old" Caulifla and Rosianna says at the same time.

"favorite food" Trunks ask them.

"roasted duck" Caulifla and Rosianna says at the same time.

Trunks looked at them. **"they both have the same taste"** Trunks though.

Kassava walked at him. "what wr….what! Two Caulifla!" Kassava screamed.

"Kassava calm down" Trunks says.

Kale walked at them. "they have the same height and they look the same except she have a tail" Kale says when she touch her tail and nothing happen.

Rosianna looked at her. "I don't have the weakness anymore" Rosianna says with confidence.

Kale looked at her. **"yes they have the same attitude"** Kale thought.

Caulifla looked at her. "I think is cool the I found another girl the look the same as me" Caulifla says with confidence.

"let's be friends" Caulifla says when Rosianna shakes her hand.

She looked at her. "sure we can be friends but right now I don't have time to hang out" Rosianna says.

"I hear the super saiyan is real so I'm trying my best to archive the super saiyan transformation" Rosianna says when suddenly Caulifla transformed into super saiyan.

"if you want we can help you transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"only if you show me the interesting parts from planet Vegeta" Caulifla says.

"is a deal" Rosianna says.

" **I wonder if I can find a version of me in planet Vegeta"** Kale thought.

"I know a nice place the you all can relax and it has a nice view" Rosianna says.

"so let's go" Rosianna says as they follow her.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Lake**

She walked in front of them. "this is the place" Rosianna says when Caulifla walked beside her and saw the lake.

"it has a nice view and is a perfect place to relax " Caulifla says.

Cad looked around and saw the lake. "Caulifla you was right about this place" Cad says.

Caulifla walked at them. "let's introduce each other" Caulifla says.

"hi my name is Trunks" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "Trunks…you mean the grandson of King Vegeta" Rosianna says.

Trunks looked at them. "yes they're my grandparents" Trunks says.

"you don't have to call me prince…is awkward when somebody call me like that" Trunks says

She looked at him. "Trunks" Rosianna says.

"hi my name is Goten" Goten says.

"hello my name is Kale her name is Ceriac and her name is Kassava" Kale says.

Cad walked at her. "hi my name is Cad" Cad says while shaking her hands.

Caulifla looked at her. "Rosianna how strong you are right now" Caulifla ask her.

"my power level is Eighteenth thousand" Rosianna says.

She grabbed her scouter. **"I wonder how strong they're are"** Rosianna thought when she pushed the button when suddenly the scouter blow up.

" **they're really strong"** Rosianna says.

Trunks quickly walked at her. "Caulifla I have a idea" Trunks says when he whispers his idea.

She looked at him. "yes that a good idea" Caulifla says.

"Rosianna and Cad come here" Caulifla says.

"you two can stay in the house of Trunks and learn how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "I don't know if my father would allow it" Rosianna says.

"the you're staying in the house of Trunks aka prince Trunks" Caulifla says.

"fine I'm going to ask them" Rosianna says.

"sis let's stay a little bit more here" Kale says.

She looked at her. "Rosianna let's stay here a little bit more and then we can train you two on Earth" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

Trunks looked at them. **"no wonder Caught is getting along with her…they have the same personality"** Trunks thought as he laid down.

He turned around and saw the Caulifla was beside him. "Trunks let's enjoy this day" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Raditz and Shiki sat down. "hi my name is Shiki" Shiki says.

"hi my name is Gine and his name is Bardock" Gine says.

He looked at her. **"Mother don't embarrass me"** Raditz thought.

"Shiki how do you meet my son" Gine ask her.

"In the temple" Shiki replied.

"are you two dating" Gine ask her.

"mom!" Raditz says embarrassed.

Bardock IV looked at her. "Gine you're making you son get embarrassed" Bardock IV says with a cocky smile on his face.

She looked at him. "we're only friends but he is a good choice if I want to have a relationship" Shiki says.

Raditz was in shock. "what" Raditz says in shock.

She quickly grabbed her hand. "please married my son" Gine says.

"my younger son already have his own family" Gine says while holding her hands.

"I know he looks like a rude person but he is a nice boy" Gine says.

"mother" Raditz says embarrassed.

"I know he is kind…he save my life when some thugs tried to robe me but he easily beat them up" Shiki says.

Gine was surprised. "good job my son making sure the you future wife is safe" Gine says

Raditz was going to say something but Gine quickly cover his mouth. "I want some grandkids" Gine looking at her.

Bardock IV looked at her. **"Gine you never change"** Bardock IV thought as he continued to eat his food.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They appeared next to Bulma. "hi Bulma" Caulifla says.

"Rosianna this is Bulma the wife of Vegeta and the mother of Trunks" Caulifla says.

"hi Queen Bulma" Rosianna says.

Bulma was surprised. "just call me Bulma" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

She stop and looked at her. "Caulifla…do you have a twin sister" Bulma ask her.

"she not my twin sister" Caulifla replied.

Bulma looked at her. "you two look the same except she have a tail" Bulma says.

"Bulma can you make a gi for Rosianna and Cad" Caulifla says.

"is fine…wait" Bulma says.

"Caulifla do you have extra gi you don't used" Bulma says when Caulifla threw the capsule and multiple gi appeared.

"Rosianna choose one of my gi" Caulifla says when Rosianna grabbed one of the Gi as she walked into the house

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked outside when Caulifla quickly walked at her. "it looks the we have the same size of clothes" Caulifla says

"yes" Rosianna says

Bulma walked at him. "you have the same size as my son…I think I'm going to have you new gi" Bulma says.

"Thank you Bulma" Cad says when Bulma nodded at her.

Caulifla walked at them. "Rosianna and Cad we have three transformations" Caulifla says.

"Super saiyan, super saiyan two and super saiyan three" Trunks says.

"super saiyan god but I think the only way to archive it is by training with Whis" Caulifla says.

Kale walked at them. "sis and Trunks…let's train them the same way as big sis" Kale says.

She looked at her. "are you sure" Caulifla says.

"yes" Kale replied.

Goten walked beside her. "Kale is right if we train them the same way they can get stronger" Goten says.

Trunks looked at them. "then let's start our training" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at them. "are you two ready" Caulifla ask them.

"yes" Rosianna and Cad says at the same time.

 **Beerus home planet**

Whis stood up when they're saw they're fighting against each other. "stop fighting and come over here" Whis says when they stop fighting and quickly flew at him.

"I know the you all improve a lot and I want to test you so Goku come over here" Whis says.

Whis moved his staff and touched his head. "I want to see if you would be able to defeat clone of yourself" Whis says when the staff started to glow and suddenly a smoke appeared around it.

The smoke disappear and suddenly another Goku appeared. "he looks the same as me" Goku says.

"yes and he know all you weakness and strategy so do you best" Whis says the he sat down near the tree when Goku looked at his clone.

Whis looked at them. "don't worry you all be doing the same thing" Whis says.

Goku quickly flew at him when suddenly they clashed they fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Whis is right..you fight the same way as me" Goku ways while clashing they fist at the same time.

"Goku you're no allowed to transform into super saiyan so stay in you base form and remember to maintain the God ki inside you body" Whis says when he saw the Goku was still fighting.

Goku quickly used instant transmission and threw multiple ki blast against him when he clone quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. **"is not going to be a easy fight"** Goku thought when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Goku saw the security attack he quickly blocked. **"I need to find a way to trick him"** Goku thought when he quickly turned around and blocked the punch.

" **he is thinking the same way as me"** Goku thought as he dodged the punch of his own clone.

Vegeta looked at him. **"the means I'm going to fight against my own clone too…I need to find way to trick him"** Vegeta thought.

Kefla saw the Goku was still fighting. **"this is a perfect way to find my weakness and find way to improve it"** Kefla thought.

Gohan was observing him fighting. **"fighting against my own clone…I need to think outside the box so I would be able do defeat my own clone"** Gohan thought.

Goku turned around and blocked his punch when he quickly moved his hand. "solar flare!" Goku screamed when a bright light appeared.

He grasped his arm and threw him into the boulder when he started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and the clone was already gone when Whis moved his hand and suddenly his staff appeared. "good job Goku" Whis says.

"Vegeta you're going to be next" Whis says.

Vegeta looked at him. "I'm ready to defeat my own copy" Vegeta says when Whis touched his staff as his head when the staff began to release smoke when suddenly the clone of Vegeta appeared.

" **I'm ready to show my power"** Vegeta thought as he prepares to fight him.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Rosianna and Cad laid down. "I'm so tired…even my tail hurts" Rosianna says.

"sis…I mean Rosianna take some time off" Kale says.

Rosianna stood up and looked at her. "I'm fine…let's continue training" Rosianna says.

Cad looked at her. **"she have a stubborn personality"** Cad thought.

Caulifla grabbed two cold bottle of water and give it to them. "that was good but take a break" Caulifla says as she sat down.

"we can continue our training in thirty minutes" Caulifla says when Rosianna nodded at her.

 **Two hours later**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Gohan looked at them. "hi my little angels" Gohan says.

"momma" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

"you mom when to the market to buy food" Gohan says.

"momma" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

Gohan pick them up and put them next to him. "I'm going to teach you two how to say dad" Gohan says.

"dad" Gohan says.

"momma" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

"no say dad" Gohan says

"momma" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

Gohan looked at them when suddenly he quickly gave a idea when he quickly ran into the kitchen and grabbed two cookie as he walked back and saw down.

"Now open wide and say dad," Gohan commanded with a playful tone.

"Momma," Gine jr and Celleri says back while just staring at his father, blank-faced.

"Hey, say dad, and I'll give you a piece of chocolate cookie" Gohan instructed them, breaking a piece off and flipping it into his mouth.

"Mom," Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

"C'mon. Say, dad," Gohan tried saying it again, keeping the chocolate away.

"okay, You can have it," Gohan said tersely as he handed over the chocolate cookie.

They was delighted, waving it around until it splatted onto the floor, the crumbs flying everywhere from the broken bits.

"Shit!" Gohan cursed under his breath.

"Shit." Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

Gohan looked back and a pang of horror hit him in his stomach, almost as if Kefla had punched him.

Don't say that word," Gohan commanded in an exasperated tone.

"Say what word?" Kefla inquired as she walked into the kitchen and set her things down over at the table.

"Shit," Gine jr and Celleri says with an innocent smile on they faces.

"who taught you the word" Kefla ask them.

"dad" Gine jr and Celleri says while pointing at him.

Kefla looked at him. "Gohan…can you explain me what is going on" Kefla says while staring at him when Gohan told her what happen.

She sat down beside them. "Gohan are you happy the they finally call you dad" Kefla says.

"yes I'm happy" Gohan replied.

"my little angels… don't say the word in front of my mom" Kefla says.

"she is going to think I taught them how to say they first cursed word" Kefla says when they nodded at her.

"good I'm going to make something to eat" Kefla says as she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

"dad" Gine jr says while showing her chocolate cookie.

"you want another one" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

Celleri waved her hand. "you want a chocolate cookie too" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"don't tell you mom" Gohan says with a smile on his face.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Fasha residence**

Fasha was having a hard time dragging him. "dammit…you're heavy" Fasha says while dragging him.

"Fasha" Burdock says.

"Next time you need to hold back" Fasha replied.

"it was a long time the I drink beer" Burdock says.

"yes I know" Fasha says.

Fasha quickly push him into the sofa. "Burdock go to sleep in my sofa" Fasha says.

Burdock looked at her. "thank you for spending time with me" Burdock says the he fell down to sleep.

She looked at him. "Goodnight" Fasha says.

"I need to take a bath…I smell like alcohol" Fasha says as she walked into the restroom and took a bath meanwhile Burdock was still sleeping.

 **One hour later**

Fasha saw the he was still sleeping when she walked into her bed. "I need to wake him up early so he can take a bath and go to his mission" Fasha says as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Koshou saw the her daughters was training with they're friends when she walked beside her. "Caulifla is time to go" Koshou says while touching her shoulder she turned around and saw her tail.

Caulifla quickly walked beside her. "mom…this is Rosianna" Caulifla says.

Rosianna looked at her. "mom?" Rosianna says confused.

Caulifla was surprised. "don't tell me that you mom looks the same as her" Caulifla says.

"yes" Rosianna says.

"wait…she from planet Vegeta" Koshou ask her when Rosianna nodded at her.

"mom we're going to planet Vegeta so she can ask her parents to stay in capsule Corporation so she would be able to train with us and learn how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"that fine" Koshou says when Caulifla grabbed her hand and used instant transmission when she saw they're was already gone Kale walked at her.

"hi mom" Kale says.

"hi Kale" Koshou says.

"mom how was you training" Kale ask her.

"it was fine they're learning fast and I think they're going to transform into super saiyan in two months" Koshou says.

Caulifla and Rosianna appeared next to her. "Rosianna is allowed to stay here" Caulifla says.

"Rosianna go with Bulma I think Cad is already sleeping in his room" Caulifla says.

" **so the nephew of the king is here….good thing the nephew is not asshole like the king"** Koshou thought.

Rosianna looked at her. "Goodbye" Rosianna says as she walked inside the house.

"Goodbye Trunks and Goten" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

"Goodbye" Trunks and Goten replied when they walked at the supreme kai and touched his shoulder as he used Instantaneous Movement to travel to planet Sadala.

 **Three hours later**

 **Kefla and Gohan residence**

Gohan saw the babies was already sleeping when he laid down in the bed. "they already sleeping" Gohan says.

Kefla looked at him. "good our little angels always have a lot of energy" Kefla says.

"Gohan let's watch this movie together" Kefla says while turning on the television.

"yes is fine we always training with Whis or spending time with our daughters" Gohan says.

"the last time we have some fun it was two months" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "Kefla you want to go to a date we can as you sisters to take care of the babies" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes the sound fun" Kefla says as they started to watch a movie.

 **Nine hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Fasha responded**

Burdock woke up and saw the Fasha was staring at him. "Burdock is already morning and I know the you are assigned to go to a mission" Fasha says.

Burdock looked at her. "yes you right" Burdock says.

Fasha looked at him. "you should take a bath" Fasha says.

"if you take a bath I make you breakfast and coffee" Fasha says.

"fine I'm going to take a bath" Burdock says when he smell himself.

" **she right I need to take a bath"** Burdock thought as he walked into the restroom and started to take a shower.

 **One hour later**

 **West City**

Bulma walked around the school. "it looks good" Bulma says when Vegeta walked at her.

"so this is the school" Vegeta says.

"yes and is going to be the first school the humans interact with the saiyans" Bulma says.

Vegeta looked at her. "if you want saiyans to stay in the school you should get a martial teacher so he can teach them how to fight" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "yes I know" Bulma says.

"my father is asking when the school is going to open" Vegeta ask her.

"if I have the permission and all the teachers…then next year the saiyans and humans would be able toasted in this school" Bulma says.

Vegeta left at her. "good luck and make sure the school have enough food for the students remember the saiyans we eat more than humans" Vegeta says.

"I know and don't worry I already solve the problem" Bulma says.

"goodbye I'm going to train with Whis" Vegeta says.

"Goodbye" Bulma says when she saw he already left.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla walked inside the house. "good morning" Caulifla says.

"good morning" Trunks and Cad replied.

She looked around and didn't saw her. "she still sleeping" Trunks replied.

"I'm going to wake her up" Caulifla says as she quickly ran into her room when she saw she was sleeping when she quickly forced her to wake up.

She opened her eyes. "good morning" Rosianna says sleepy.

"good morning" Caulifla says.

"Rosianna be ready to train the whole day" Caulifla says.

"sounds good" Rosianna says.

"where is Kale and Goten" Rosianna ask her.

"they taking care of my nieces" Caulifla says.

"Rosianna do you have a older sister" Caulifla ask her.

"no I only have a older brother" Rosianna says.

"oh okay" Caulifla says.

"just be ready I think we're going to come somewhere else so we can train without bothering other people" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Kale and Goten saw the Badakki and Bardock I was taking care of the babies when they sat down beside them when she looked at them. "Badakki how you two meet each for the first time" Kale ask her.

"I meet Bardock when we was just little kids" Badakki says.

"it was when Planet Sadala wasn't destroy by the civil war" Badakki says.

"I meet him when I was hunting for some food when a dangerous creature tried to attack me but luckily Bardock was there and save my life" Badakki says.

"after that we started to train each other and share food then later we became friends" Badakki says.

"Badakki was little girl she was really stubborn and sometimes rebellious" Bardock I says.

She looked at him. "he was a troublemaker and sometime rebellious" Badakki says the they continue to talk about they past.

 **Beerus home planet**

Beerus saw the Whis was eating. "Whis don't tell me you eat all the food" Beerus complained.

"no I have more over here" Whis says while pointing multiple plates of food.

He sat down and started to eat it. "it don't taste like Kefla or Caulifla cooking" Beerus says.

"no this time it was Kale" Whis says as he continued to eat his food.

"it looks they're getting stronger" Beerus says.

"yes and one of these days they're going to surpass you" Whis says.

"Whis you know the a mortal don't have enough power to surpass a God of Destruction" Beerus says while eating.

"you're wrong I hear some rumors the a mortal was able to defeat his own God of destruction without any problems" Whis says.

Beerus was in shock. "what…you must be joking" Beerus says.

"Is true and he was offer the title of God of Destruction but he declined" Whis says.

"Whis do you know which God of Destruction loss against this mortal" Beerus says.

"no but I can ask my brothers or sisters" Whis says.

"good I want to know" Beerus says.

"what are you scared the one of my students is going to be able to defeat you" Whis says the he grabbed his cup of tea.

"Hahaha! Beerus the God of Destruction is not scared of nothing!" Beerus says while laughing.

Whis looked at him. "hi Omni-King" Whis says when Beerus quickly stood up and bow down when he saw they wasn't nobody.

"Whis!" Beerus screamed.

"I thought Lord Beerus wasn't scared of nobody" Whis says.

Beerus looked at him. "fine…I'm going to sleep" Beerus says as he walked back into his room.

Whis looked at them. **"a little bit more and you all ne ready to train in the Hyperbolic God Chamber"** Whis thought.

" **I wonder who would be the first one to defeat Lord Beerus"** Whis thought as he continued to eat his food.

 **Four hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Sammy and Bardock III residence**

Burdock walked inside the house when he saw the they're parents was already tired. "Hi dad and mom" Burdock says.

"hi son" Sammy says.

"I have some good news" Burdock says.

"what! Don't tell me! Are you going to marry Fasha!" Sammy says excited.

"what….we're only friends" Burdock says.

Sammy looked at him. "only friends" Sammy says with a teasing smile on her face.

Burdock looked at her. "my good news is the King Vegeta give me the title of General of the saiyans army" Burdock says excited.

Sammy and Bardock III quickly hug him. "I'm proud of you" Sammy and Bardock III says at the same time.

"yes I'm so excited" Burdock says.

"yes you make history" Bardock III says.

"the saiyan general is always a middle class" Bardock III says.

"you're the first lower class for getting the title" Bardock III says with a proud voice.

"yes but remember the King Vegeta remove the saiyans class so the middle and lower class don't exist anymore" Burdock says.

"yes I know" Bardock III replied.

"why you two are so tired" Burdock ask him.

"it was after training with Koshou" Sammy replied.

"you mean the mom of Caulifla" Burdock says.

"I always saw Prince Trunks and Caulifla training outside of the royal palace" Burdock says.

"yes they're always training together" Bardock III says.

"the same thing for Goten and Kale" Sammy says.

"son are you going to another mission" Sammy ask him.

"no I'm going to spent time with Fasha" Burdock says.

"oh then go right now and have fun with her" Sammy says while pushing him out of the house.

"goodbye" Burdock says.

"goodbye" Sammy and Bardock III says at the same time when they saw he was already gone.

 **Two hours later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Koshou saw the Caulifla and Trunks was eating ice cream when she say down beside them. "hi" Koshou says.

"hi mom" Caulifla says.

"hi" Trunks says while waving his hand.

"Trunks do you want hear something funny from Caulifla when she was three years old" Koshou says when Trunks nodded at her.

"mom..don't embarrassed me" Caulifla says.

"it was when Caulifla turns three years old" Kosher says.

 **Flashback**

 **Planet Sadala (year 767)**

 **(Author's Note: Caulifla three years old)**

 **Park**

Koshou and Caulifla was walking around the park when suddenly Caulifla saw a turtle when she quickly ran at him. "mom a turtle" Caulifla says while pointing to the turtle.

"hey there, turtle,

You're the slowest walking animal

In all the world

Why are you so slow" Caulifla sing it while patting the head of the turtle.

 **Flashback end**

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

Caulifla was embarrassed. "you was singing a son about a turtle" Trunks says surprised.

"I was only three years old" Caulifla says embarrassed.

Trunks looked at her. "I dare you to sing the song again" Trunks says.

"what! No! " Caulifla says.

"come on only one time" Trunks says.

"no…I would never sing the embarrassed song" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla but you look cute while singing the song" Koshou says.

"I don't care if you want to hear the son then teach the son to Gine jr or Celleri" Caulifla says.

"okay I'm going to teach them" Koshou says.

"Caulifla tell Kale the we're going to leave right now" Koshou says when Caulifla nodded at her and quickly walked into the house.

Caulifla and Kale walked outside. "Goodbye" Caulifla and Kale says.

"goodbye" Trunks and Goten replied.

They walked beside him. "are you three ready" the supreme Kai says when they're nodded at hi when he used Instantaneous Movement to travel to planet Sadala.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Koshou walked outside and saw the Caulifla and Kale are training in the Gravity Chamber when she knocked the door multiple times when Caulifla opened the door. "I'm going to visit you brother if you two are hungry ask you father to cook some food" Koshou says.

"okay mom" Caulifla says.

"goodbye and good luck with you training" Koshou says.

"Goodbye" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time as they continue to train.

 **One month later**

 **Daikon and Zangya residence**

Kefla saw the Caulifla and Kale was walking around. "hey you two stop moving you're making me more nervous" Kefla says when they're nodded at her and sat down.

Gine Jr slowly sat down on Caulifla laps. "Cauli" Gine jr says.

Celleri sat down on Kale laps and looked at her. "Kaly" Celleri says.

Gohan stood up and sense two new energy. "Kefla it looks the babies of Zangya is already born" Gohan says when she nodded at him when they walked inside the room.

Zangya is carrying two babies when she walked beside her. "that really nice the you babies have the same hair color as you" Kefla says.

The babies opened they eyes. "they have the same color of you eyes" Koshou says.

Renso looked at them. "Zangya what name are you going to choose" Renso ask her.

"I'm going to name my son Rekon" Zangya says.

"my daughter name is going to be Koshya" Zangya says.

"good job big brother" Kefla says.

"now you have to take car of you family" Kefla says.

Koshou saw the Zangya was already tired. "let's go right now and let them have they moment" Koshou says.

Daikon walked beside him. "son I'm proud of you" Daikon says.

"thank you dad" Renso says when they left the room when he laid down and saw the babies already sleeping.

"Zangya I'm going to protect you all and make sure you all have a happy life" Renso says when she nodded at him and give him a kiss.

 **Universe seven**

 **Goku and Chichi**

Gine quickly walked into the house when she saw the Bardock IV was eating food. "I have good news!" Gine screamed with excitement.

"the doctor told me I'm going to have a boy" Gine says.

"I already have a name for my new child…is going to be name Bardock V" Gine says with excitement.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 67 : New Power**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67 : New Power**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth ( West City)**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the bright morning when Bulma quickly ran at him. "Vegeta tomorrow you're no going to train with Whis" Bulma says.

"what?" Vegeta says in shock.

"we're going to celebrate that Gine is going to have a baby boy" Bulma says.

"Whis and Beerus are coming too because they're want to eat the Earthling and Saiyans food" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "fine I'm coming too" Vegeta says.

" **I need to make sure the they don't make Beerus angry"** Vegeta thought.

He turned around and saw the Whis arrived when he quickly walked at him. "Whis is true the you two are coming to the party" Vegeta ask him.

"yes is true and I can't wait to eat those delicious food" Whis says.

Whis looked at him. "you shouldn't worry is very important to rest if you want to get stronger you need you body to rest so you would be able to used you full potential" Whis says.

"I'm going to take the day off but the next day I'm going to train even more than before" Vegeta replied when Whis nodded at him when Vegeta touched his shoulder as they travel to Beerus home planet.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Burdock residence**

Burdock woke up when suddenly he smelled somebody cooking breakfast when he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Fasha?" Burdock says.

"good morning" Fasha says.

"good morning" Burdock replied.

"what are you doing here" Burdock says confused.

"remember the we have the same mission so I making sure you wake up earlier " Fasha says.

He walked beside her and took a taste. "you're good at cooking" Burdock says.

"yes Gine taught me how to cook so I'm not dependent on her cooking" Fasha says.

"nice the she taught you how to cook" Burdock replied.

"hurry up! Remember the we have a mission in the morning" Fasha says.

"you can eat breakfast after taking a bath" Fasha says.

"remember today is you first day being the general of the saiyans army" Fasha says.

"fine I'm going to take a bath" Burdock says as he walked into the restroom.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth ( West City)**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Trunks walked outside and saw the Rosianna and Cad are training with each other when he turned around and saw Caulifla. "Hi Caulifla" Trunks says.

"hi Trunks" Caulifla replied.

She saw they was training. "she improving" Caulifla says.

"yes they both improving a lot" Trunks replied.

"do you hear the they're planning to make a party tomorrow" Trunks ask her.

"yes that why we're going to stay here" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "something wrong?" Trunks ask her.

"I'm thinking what I'm going to buy for Kale birthday" Caulifla says.

"Kale birthday is in seven months" Caulifla says.

"what are you planning to give her" Trunks says.

"I don't know" Caulifla replied.

"she likes cute things like stuff animals" Caulifla says.

"what about a new gi" Trunks says.

"she don't really care about her gi right now she like using the similar gi as Gohan" Caulifla says.

Trunks saw the Kale wasn't here. "where is Kale?" Trunks ask her.

"Kale is training with Goten" Caulifla replied.

"I'm happy the Kale is getting along with Goten" Caulifla says.

"normally Kale is to shy to talk with other boys but she act normal when she hanging out with Goten" Caulifla says.

She looked at him. "Trunks let's train together" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "yes sounds fun" Trunks replied.

"wait I have a good idea" Caulifla says.

She turned around and looked at them. "you two come over here!" Caulifla screamed at them.

They quickly ran at them. "what happen?" Rosianna ask her.

"let's train together" Caulifla says.

"if you two continue training like this I think you two would be able to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at them. "she right the only way to transform into super saiyan if you two continue you training" Trunks says.

"let's go somewhere with a open field" Caulifla says.

"I don't want to destroy you house for accident and I don't want you mom to get angry at me" Caulifla says.

"yes…my mom is kind of scary when she get angry" Trunks says.

"I know the feeling…my mother is scary too when she get angry too" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla and Trunks where are we going to train" Rosianna ask them.

"I was thinking the forest near the " Caulifla says.

"we can fight over there and we don't have to worry about destroying a house in accident" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "then let's go right now" Trunks replied.

"when we finish eating we can go somewhere to eat" Caulifla says.

"yes and don't worry I'm going to pay the food" Trunks says as she nodded at him as they're quickly flew to .

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Chichi walked outside and sat down when saw the Kale and Goten are playing with Rex and Apollo. "breakfast is ready" Chichi screamed at them.

Kale quickly turned around. "Goten let's go" Kale says when Goten nodded at her as they quickly ran inside the house.

They quickly sat down and started to eat they breakfast when Chichi looked at her. "Kale when is you birthday" Chichi ask her.

"my birthday is in seven months" Kale replied.

"are you excited about you birthday" Chichi ask her.

"yes I'm excited and I think mom is going to make a surprise birthday party for me" Kale says.

"good the they going to make a party " Chichi says.

"Kale do you have pictures of yourself when you was baby" Chichi ask her.

"no all the pictures was burn when the fire destroys my village" Kale says.

"I thought you mom have pictures when you was a little girl" Chichi says.

"they not my biological parents…my parents was kill by space pirates and then they decided to burn the village" Kale says.

"Koshou and Daikon decide to adopt me" Kale says.

"I'm sorry..I didn't know about you parents" Chichi says.

"is fine" Kale replied as they continue to eat.

Goten looked at her. "Kale did you miss you parents" Goten ask her.

"yes I miss them a lot" Kale says.

"Koshou and Daikon are treating me like a daughter and even treat me the same way as sis" Kale says.

"sis is always treating me like a little sister" Kale says.

"good the they treating you like a family member " Goten says.

"yes and big sis give me a picture of my parents so I'm really happy the I was able to see them again" Kale says as she continued to eat her food.

 **Hercules City**

 **Park**

Raditz saw the Shiki was walking by herself when he quickly walked beside her. "hi" Raditz says.

"hi" Shiki replied.

"what are you doing here by yourself" Raditz says with curiosity.

"nothing I like to walk in the park when I'm not in my job" Shiki replied.

She looked at him. "Raditz what is you job?" Shiki says.

"I'm a soldier" Raditz says.

"a soldier from the saiyan army" Shiki says.

"yes….wait how do you know" Raditz says surprised.

"Bulma talk to the king of Earth and he told us about our new allies" Shiki says.

"I know you was a saiyan because of you hair" Shiki says.

"humans already know about the saiyans" Raditz says.

"yes and they want to have a good relationship with you all" Shiki says.

"what do you do when you leave from you mission" Shiki ask him.

"I spend most of my time training" Raditz says when she nodded at him.

She grabbed his hand. "I'm going to show you a interesting place" Shiki says as she drag him in another direction.

 **One hour later**

 **Beerus home planet**

Gohan and Bardock are fighting against each other when suddenly stop them. "remember to focus on forcing you energy inside you body" Whis says.

Gohan and Bardock IV started to put they're energy inside the body when the aura already when inside the body. "good job" Whis says.

Gohan saw the she was fighting against her own clone. "she having a hard time" Gohan says.

Whis looked at him. "yes is normal the she having a hard time fighting against her own clone" Whis says.

Gohan pay attention. "her clone looks stronger" Gohan says.

"yes her clone is stronger than her" Whis says.

"I used my staff to make her clone ten times more stronger than her" Whis says.

"Can you do the same thing with us" Bardock IV ask him.

He looked at them. "are you sure about fighting you own clone even when is ten times stronger" Whis says.

Bardock IV looked at him. "yes I need to increase my power so I can protect my family" Bardock IV says.

Gohan looked at him. "yes I want to test my power" Gohan says when Whis moved his staff and suddenly two clones appeared next to him.

He looked at them. "now tried you best to defeat the clones" Whis says as he walked back to the tree and started to eat his food.

"another delicious food from Caulifla" Whis says while eating.

Gohan looked at him. "Grandpa let's work like a team" Gohan says.

He looked at him. "is a good plan so we have a higher chance to defeat them" Bardock IV says.

Bardock IV looked at him. **"my first time fighting with my grandson"** Bardock IV thought when the clones quickly flew at them and crashed they fist against them.

" **dammit…they're really strong"** Gohan thought as he tried he best to dodge his attacks.

Bardock IV saw his clone throwing multiple ki blast against him as he tried his best to dodge it when suddenly Gohan appeared and kicked the energy blast into another direction causing a massive explosion.

"Whis was right they're even more stronger than us" Gohan says.

"the only way to defeat them is by strategies" Bardock IV replied.

"Gohan let's focus on my clone then you own clone" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him.

Bardock IV quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when his clone quickly deflected the energy blast when suddenly Gohan appeared next to him and grabbed his arm. "attack him right now!" Gohan screamed.

Bardock IV quickly appeared next to him and uppercut him multiple times when he saw the clone of Gohan flying at them. "Gohan you clone!" Bardock IV screamed when he quickly moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him when Gohan clone quickly deflects the energy blast in different directions.

Goku saw a energy blast going at him when he quickly threw a energy blast causing a massacre explosion when Vegeta appeared next to him when they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Vegeta looked at him. "Kakarot this time I'm going to defeat you" Vegeta says.

"no this time I'm going to win" Goku says as they've fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

Kefla quickly dodged the energy blast. **"dammit…my clone is stronger than me"** Kefla thought as she tried her best to dodge the energy blast.

She started to release more of her power. **" I'm going to defeat my own clone"** Kefla thought as she quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her clone when she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She quickly appeared next to her and moved her hand. "crush cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the smoke disappear and saw her clone with her energy shield.

" **I forgot the I have the technique"** Kefla thought as she continued to fight her.

Whis looked at them. **"good they're getting stronger"** Whis thought as he continued to watch them.

 **Two hours later**

Whis moved his hand and the clones suddenly disappeared. "that enough training for today" Whis says.

Kefla looked at him. "yes is time to go home" Kefla says when they walked at him and touched his shoulder as Whis travel to Earth.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Goku arrived to the house when he saw the Kale and Goten are training together when he sat down. **"they have a lot of potential"** Goku thought when Chichi sat down beside him.

She looked at him. "how was you training" Chichi ask him.

"it was good" Goku says.

"I was fighting against Vegeta" Goku says.

"who won the fight" Chichi ask him.

"it was a tied" Goku says.

Chichi looked at him. "Goku remember the tomorrow we're going to have a party to celebrate the you mom is going to have a baby boy" Chichi says.

"don't worry I'm not going to forget" Goku says.

"good the tomorrow you're going to take a break from training" Chichi says.

Chichi stood up and look them. "dinner is ready!" Chichi screamed at them.

They quickly ran inside the house when Goku walked inside the house. "I'm so hungry" Goku says.

They sat down and started to eat. "Kale are you going to stay here" Chichi ask her.

"yes I think sis is going to sleep in the house of Bulma" Kale says

"good thing the we have another room so you can sleep there without any problems" Chichi says when Kale nodded at her.

Goten saw the Kale already finish eating her food. "Kale let's watch a movie" Goten says when Kale nodded at her when they walked into the living room and they started to watch a movie.

Chichi looked at him. "Goku do you want to have another child" Chichi ask him.

"another child?" Goku says confused.

"yes I was thinking about having another child" Chichi replied.

"are you sure about having another child" Goku ask her.

"yes I really want to have another child" Chichi says with a smile on her face.

He looked at her. "we can tried to have another child" Goku says.

"good because I already have a name" Chichi says.

"if we have a daughter I'm going to name her Aubergina or a boy them I'm going to name him Goku jr" Chichi says.

She turned around and saw the Goten and Kale are watching a movie. "Goku let's go to sleep" Chichi says.

"remember the tomorrow we're going to wake up early" Chichi says when Goku nodded at her as they walked into their room.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Rosianna walked into his room and saw they're was playing a video games. "Rosianna come over here" Caulifla screamed at her.

She sat down beside Cad. "what kind of game is this" Rosianna ask them.

"is a fighting game" Cad replied.

She looked at him. "it looks like a interesting game" Rosianna says.

She looked at her. "do you think we're ready to transform into super saiyan" Rosianna ask her.

"I think you two be able to transform into super saiyan in six months" Caulifla says.

"good I can't wait to transform into super saiyan" Rosianna says excited.

"Caulifla I hear from Bulma the we have to wake up early tomorrow" Rosianna says.

"yes Bulma decided to organize a party to celebrate the Gine is going to have a baby" Caulifla says.

"oh you mean the mother of Kakarot" Rosianna says.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

Trunks looked at them. "you two have the same voice" Trunks says.

"yes is true and they're look the same too except Rosianna have a tail" Cad says.

"if Rosianna didn't have a tail it would be hard to tell the difference" Trunks says.

"good thing I still have my tail" Rosianna says.

"my mother taught me how to remove the weakness" Rosianna says.

"good now you need to continue you training to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says when she nodded at her

Bulma walked inside the room and saw they was playing video games. "is already late" Bulma says.

Trunks looked at her. "mom a little bit more" Trunks says.

"fine two more hours" Bulma says when she left the room when they continue to play video games.

Caulifla stood up. "I'm going to get some chips" Caulifla says.

"I'm coming too" Rosianna says when they left the room when Trunks and Cad was playing against each other.

Cad looked at him. "I hear from Caulifla you're the prince of planet Vegeta" Cad says.

"yes but I don't like when they call me prince" Trunks says.

"what about you" Trunks ask him.

"I'm the nephew of the King of Sadala" Cad says.

"most likely I'm going to be the next King" Cad says.

"he don't have any kids" Trunks ask him.

"no and most of the woman thinks the he is a asshole" Cad says.

"can you tell me more about you uncle" Trunks ask him.

"I only saw him like two times but my mother tell me the he is selfish and only cares about money" Cad says.

"how do you meet Caulifla" Trunks ask him.

"we go to the same school when we was only four years old" Cad says.

"Caulifla always get in trouble when she fighting against bullies" Cad says

"yes I can see her fighting a group of bullies" Trunks says.

"what about Kale" Trunks ask her.

"Kale….she always shy and she always hide behind Caulifla" Cad says.

"but right now she a little bit more confident" Cad says.

"yes and she getting along with Goten" Trunks says.

"yes but I never saw her older sister before" Cad says.

"I know the Caulifla have a older brother but not a older sister" Cad says.

"she was training or fight in another planet" Trunks replied when Cad nodded at him when Caulifla was holding multiple bags of chips and Rosianna was holding multiple bottles of soda.

They sat down. "Thanks" Trunks says while grabbing a bag of chips. "no problem" Caulifla says while eating her bag of chips when they continue to play video games.

 **Four hours later**

Trunks turned around and saw the Caulifla and Rosianna was already sleeping. "is already late" Trunks says.

"wake up" Trunks says when he saw the Caulifla was still sleeping.

He looked at her and carried her on his arm. "Cad can you put Rosianna on the bed" Trunks says when he nodded at him.

Cad carried her on his arm and put her on the bed when Trunks put Caulifla next to her. "let's go" Trunks says when they left the room.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Bulma private island**

Caulifla quickly ran to the beach and quickly jumped to the sand. "sis! Wait for me!" Kale screamed the she quickly ran at her.

Trunks quickly flew beside her and looked around. "my mom really want to have a party in the beach" Trunks says.

"yes and she bought us a new swimsuit" Caulk says when Kale was hiding behind Caulifla.

Trunks looked at her. "you look cute with the swimsuit" Trunks says

Rosianna walked beside her. "Bulma bought the same one but different color" Rosianna says.

Goten walked at them. "hi guys" Goten says.

"hi" Kale and the others says at the same time when she quickly walked at him and hide behind him.

"I'm still embarrassed wearing a swimsuit" Kale says embarrassed.

Trunks looked at her. "Caulifla are you embarrassed" Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "I'm not embarrassed" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla where is the others" Trunks ask her.

"sis is going to pick them up" Caulifla replied.

Kale looked at her. "sis they a lot of people coming here" Kale says.

"yes but most of them are family of Goku and Vegeta" Caulifla replied.

Yamcha quickly ran and jumped with excitement. "hey guys! My wife is pregnant!" Yamcha screamed with excitement.

Krillin walked at him. "I'm proud of you" Krillin says.

"I'm so happy" Yamcha says while crying.

"I always thought the I was going to be single" Yamcha says.

"calm down imagine the in another world the other you is alone and don't have any love interest" Krillin says.

"I would feel bad the all my friends already started a new life with they wife and they have a family too" Yamcha says.

"then you're lucky the you got married and now you're going to be a future father" Krillin says.

"where is you wife" Krillin says.

"she over there hanging out with Bulma" Yamcha says.

"you need to be careful with Master Roshi" Krillin says.

"yes…I think he wouldn't do anything pervert in front with little kids" Yamcha says.

"I don't know" Krillin replied.

Kefla appeared with the other friends of Caulifla. "thank you Kefla" Ceriac says when they quickly ran at them.

Kefla saw the Gohan was taking care of the babies when she walked beside him. "Kefla you look beautiful wearing the swimsuit" Gohan says.

"thank you" Kefla says embarrassed.

"did you put sunscreen to my little angels" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her.

Master Roshi walked at her. "Kefla can I touch you babies" Master Roshi says.

"yes just be careful" Kefla says when suddenly she quickly dodge it.

She looked at him. "you still going to act like a pervert" Kefla says.

"you stupid bastard!" Kefla screamed the she quickly threw him to the other side of the island.

Gine Jr and Celleri was surprised. "remember never make you mom angry" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "I would never be angry with my two precious daughters" Kefla says while hugging at the same time.

Cabba saw the Ceriac was sitting by herself. "Ceriac something wrong" Cabba ask her.

"I don't know how to swim" Ceriac says.

"most of us know how to swim" Cabba says.

"I don't know how to swim because I'm scared of the water" Ceriac says.

Cabba grabbed her hand. "I'm going to teach you how to swim" Cabba says.

She was going to say something but he interrupts her. "Ceriac you need to learn how to swim just in case of emergency or to have fun" Cabba says.

"fine but I'm going to wear the swimsuit the Bulma bought me last time" Ceriac says when he nodded at her as she walked into the cabin.

Cad walked at him. "Cabba do you know where is Rosianna" Cad ask him.

"she over there" Cabba says while pointing at her.

"that Caulifla…I mean Rosianna" Cad says when he saw she didn't have a tail.

"she over there next to Caulifla I think she locking for something" Cabba says.

"thank you" Cad replied as he quickly ran at them.

She walked at him. "I'm ready" Ceriac says.

"you look cute" Cabba says.

"thank you" Ceriac says.

"let's go over there" Cabba says when she nodded at him when they walked over there.

Rosianna turned around and saw he was already beside her. "hi" Rosianna says.

"hi" Cad replied.

"Rosianna do you know what are we celebrating" Cad ask her.

"is to celebrate the Gine is going to have a baby boy" Rosianna replied.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kassava I didn't know the you come with you little brother" Caulifla says surprised.

"my parents and my older brother are going to go to a mission in another planet so they want me to take care of him" Kassava says.

"I understand" Caulifla replied.

"right now my little brother is playing with Marron" Kassava says when Caulifla saw the Marron was playing with a boy.

"oh good the she is getting along with him" Caulifla says.

Rosianna looked at them. "let's swim over there" Rosianna says when they nodded at her as they quickly started to swim.

Raditz sat down and saw the his father was taking care of his wife. "what are you nervous" Bardock IV says with a cocky smile on his face.

"what! I'm not nervous!" Raditz screamed at him.

"sure….where is you girlfriend" Bardock IV ask him.

"we're only friends" Raditz says.

Gine looked at him. "you father was saying the same thing and now we're going to have a third child" Gine says.

"is not the same thing" Raditz says embarrassed.

Shiki walked at him. "Raditz let's play some volleyball" Shiki says.

"what the hell are you wearing!" Raditz says in shock.

"is a bikini" Shiki says.

He looked at him. "son you have blood on you nose" Bardock IV says when he quickly removed his blood from his nose.

He was going to say something but she quickly grabbed his arm and drag him away. "good luck son!" Bardock IV screamed at him when he saw the his son was already playing volleyball.

Bulma looked at him. "good the you decide to stay here" Bulma says while putting her sunglasses.

He looked at her. "yes because everybody is in the party even Kakarot decided to come here" Vegeta says.

"you know the Chichi would be angry if Goku decides to train" Bulma says.

"yes I know" Vegeta replied the he laid down beside her.

" **the old man better don't tried to touch my woman"** Vegeta thought.

 **One hour later**

They quickly ran at them when Caulifla grabbed a towel. "sis you two should go to the sea and have some fun" Caulifla says.

Kefla was going to say something. "Cauli!" Gine jr says while trying to walked at her when Caulifla carried her on her arms.

Kefla looked at her. "Caulifla can you take care of my two angels" Kefla says when Caulifla nodded at her.

"thanks" Kefla says when she grabbed the hand of Gohan and walked in another direction.

Kale pick her up. "hi Celleri" Kale says.

"Kaly" Celleri says while trying to touch her hair.

She looked at her. "veggie" Celleri says.

"you want to play with Vegeta jr" Kale says when she nodded at her.

Caulifla looked at her. "let's play hide and seek" Caulifla says.

"Trunks can you get Vegeta jr and the other babies too" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her.

"I'm going to be the first person to look for everyone so hide right now" Caulifla says as she give her Gine jr.

"be a good girl" Caulifla says while patting her head when she nodded at her.

Kale saw the Caulifla walked inside the cabin. "let's hide somewhere" Kale says.

 **Ten minutes later**

Raditz was eating watermelon when he saw the Caulifla was loo around when she ran in another direction when suddenly his hair moved. "thank you Raditz" Kale says while hidden behind his hair.

Gine Jr, Celleri and Vegeta jr was hidden behind his hair. "is fine" Raditz replied.

Shiki looked at them. "good hidden place" Shiki says.

"he have more hair than me" Shiki says while touching his hair.

Raditz looked at her. "I was born with this hair and is never going to change" Raditz says.

"is fine and you look interesting with the kind of hair" Shiki says when Raditz quickly turned around.

"Radzy" Gine jr says while pulling his hair.

Shiki saw he didn't say nothing. **"she just a baby"** Raditz thought while drinking beer.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla looked around. "where is Kale and the babies" Caulifla says.

" **I have a easy way to find them"** Caulifla thought.

"Gine jr!" Caulifla screamed.

Kale looked at her. **"that cheating"** Kale thought.

"Cauli!" Gine jr screamed when Caulifla quickly ran and saw people hiding behind his hair.

"I already found you all" Caulifla says.

Kale moved along with the babies. "sis…that was cheating" Kale complained.

"I didn't search you energy" Caulifla says.

"you know when you call her name she get excited and scream you name too" Kale says.

Cause pick her up. "it was fun and is more easy to find you all" Caulifla says while patting her head.

"the first person I found it was Cad so let's hide right now" Caulifla says the they quickly ran in another direction.

Cabba was holding her hand. "Ceriac now tried to swim by yourself" Cabba says.

"don't worry I'm going be here" Cabba says.

She looked at him. "okay I'm going to tried" Ceriac says as she tried her best to swim by herself.

Cabba saw the she started to swim when she stop swims as he quickly swim beside her. "you're doing fine just tried you best" Cabba says.

"okay I'm going to tried again" Ceriac says as she started to swim again.

 **One hour later**

Master Roshi walked back when she saw her. "Badakki is a long time I saw you" Master Roshi says as he quickly tried to groped her when suddenly Bardock I appeared and uppercut him into his stomach.

He saw he was already unconscious. "idiot" Bardock I says.

"Badakki let's get somebody to eat" Bardock I says when she nodded at him and walked in another direction.

Burdock and Fasha was drinking beer. "this is a nice place" Fasha says.

"yes is really peaceful" Burdock says.

Sammy walked beside them. "when you two are going to marry and give me some grandkids" Sammy says.

"mother!" Burdock says embarrassed.

He saw the Fasha was embarrassed. "Fasha you know the my mother like to mess around with other people" Burdock says.

She looked at him. "is fine" Fasha says while she drink her cold bottle of beer.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla laid down in the sand when Gine jr quickly sat down in top of her and started to play with her hair. "Gine jr my hair is not a toy" Caulifla says.

"Cauli" Gine jr says while playing her hair.

Trunks sat down beside her. "Caulifla looks like the Gine jr treat you like a big sister" Trunks says.

"yes but I don't mind if she treat me like a big sister" Caulifla says.

"where is Celleri" Trunks ask her.

"she is playing with the other babies" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her.

Kale and Goten saw the Celleri was playing with Vegeta jr, Pan and Zen. "good they're getting along" Kale says.

Goten looked at her. "yes is nice they're already friends" Goten says.

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac sat down with them. "come here my little prince" Queen Kariac says while patting the head of Vegeta jr.

Vegeta Jr sat down on her laps. "Vegeta….I want another child" Queen Kariac says.

"wait…another child" King Vegeta says.

"yes we only have one child" Queen Kariac says.

"if you want another child then let's make another one" King Vegeta says.

Queen Kariac looked at them. "don't worry I'm going to take care of the babies" Queen Kariac says when they nodded at her and quickly ran in another direction.

Caulifla saw the Gine jr was already sleeping she walked at her. "Chichi can you take care of her" Caulifla ask her.

"yes" Chichi says while carried her on her arms.

"thank you" Caulifla says.

They quickly ran at them. "let's have some fun!" Caulifla screamed with excitement as they ran to the sea as they threw water against each other and they having fun.

 **Five months later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Bardock IV and Goku was waiting outside. "dad are you nervous" Goku ask him.

"yes a little bit" Bardock IV says.

Goku looked at him. "everything is going to be fine" Goku says.

"yes I know" Bardock IV says when he felt a new energy inside the room.

Raditz quickly stood up and sense his energy. "he already born" Raditz says.

Chichi opened the door. "Bardock you son is already sleeping with Gine" Chichi says as they quickly walked inside the house.

Bardock IV quickly walked inside when he saw he was already sleeping. "Barden meet Bardock V" Gine says with a smile on her face.

Goku and Raditz walked beside them. "hi little brother" Goku says.

Raditz looked at him. "he is lucky the he wasn't born during the time when Frieza was ruling the saiyans" Raditz says.

"yes but right now you two have the responsibility of acting like two big brothers" Gine says.

"don't worry we're going to take care of him" Raditz says.

"if he get older I would be able to teach him how to fight" Goku says

Bardock IV saw the Gine was tired. "Kakarot and Raditz I think Gine need to rest after giving birth to you little brother" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye" Goku and Raditz says when he left the room.

Bardock IV laid down and saw the his son was still sleeping. "Bardock I'm going to sleep" Gine says.

"Goodnight" Gine says while giving a hug to his son.

"Goodnight" Bardock replied when he saw the she was already sleep when he fell down to sleep.

 **One month later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Beerus home planet ( year 779)**

Whis stood up. "that enough training" Whis says when they quickly stop when they flew at him.

Whis looked at them. "after training with me for six months I think you all ready to train in a special location" Whis says.

"tomorrow you're all going to train the whole day in the Hyperbolic God Chamber" Whis says.

"Hyperbolic God Chamber" Kefla says confused.

"is a special place the is going to help you all to master and control you God ki without any problems" Whis says when Kefla nodded at him.

"let's go to Earth" Whis says when they walked beside him and touched his shoulder as they're travel to Earth.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Gohan laid down and saw the babies was already sleeping when he looked at her. "Gohan I already ask Chichi to take care of our daughters and she says yes" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "yes is okay we're going to spend the whole day training in the Hyperbolic God Chamber" Gohan says.

"I wonder about the strange place" Gohan says.

"we're going to find out tomorrow so let's go to sleep" Kefla says.

"Goodnight" Gohan says.

"goodnight" Kefla replied when she saw he was already sleeping.

" **I wonder after training in the Hyperbolic time Chamber would be able to transform into super saiyan blue….I'm going to find out tomorrow"** Kefla thought when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 68 : Hyperbolic God Chamber**

 **Reviews**

 **Bleach -I have idea you might be interested in usingWhat if you make gohan a teacher at this new saiyan/human school or principal. Being a half saiyan would make him the perfect candidate to get humans and saiyans to interact. Considering he was already going to be a teacher than its perfect for him**

 **Answer- Yes is a good idea I was already thinking of making Gohan the principal for the saiyans/humans school.**


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68 : Hyperbolic God Chamber**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

In the bright morning when Whis walked at them. "are you all ready to train inside the Hyperbolic God Chamber" Whis says.

"yes" Kefla and the others replied at the same time.

Whis moved his staff when suddenly they all disappeared when Beerus walked at him and saw the his staff was already gone. "you're already send them to the God Chamber" Beerus says.

"yes I wonder how strong they're going to be after training in the Hyperbolic God Chamber" Whis says.

"it don't matter I know they're not going to surpass me" Beerus says.

Whis looked at him. "some of them already have the potential of surpassing you" Whis says.

"is not the first time the a mortal was able to surpass a God of destruction" Whis says.

"I'm hungry" Beerus ask him.

"you're lucky Caulifla and Kale make a lot of food" Whis says while showing multiple bags of food when they sat down and started to eat the food.

 **Hyperbolic God Chamber**

Kefla saw the other wasn't able to move when she felt the God energy around them. "the strange…we're not able to move" Kefla calmly says.

Gohan looked at them. "we need to relax and find way to move" Gohan says.

Vegeta looked at them. "Whis already taught us" Vegeta says.

"we need to push our God ki inside the body" Vegeta says.

Kefla looked at him. "you right" Kefla says as she started to push the energy inside her body when she started to moved without any problems.

Gohan started to moved without any problems. "Vegeta is right just focus pushing the God ki inside you body" Gohan says while moving without any problems.

Goku and Bardock started to move. "I can feel a lot of God ki" Goku says while moving his hand.

Bardock IV looked at him. "you right for some reason this place feel heavy" Bardock IV says while observing.

Vegeta looked at them. "let's stop wasting our time just staring a each other" Vegeta says.

Gohan looked at her. "Kefla let's train together so we can increase our power" Gohan says.

Kefla looked at him. "okay Gohan let's train together" Kefla says with a smile on her face the she quickly flew at him and started to fight against each other.

Bardock IV looked at them. "Kakarot and Vegeta let's train together" Bardock IV says.

Vegeta looked at him. "yes just come over here and fight us" Vegeta says.

"fighting with my father and Vegeta…that sounds fun" Goku says with excitement when Bardock IV quickly flew at them and started to fight against each other.

 **Outside of the Hyperbolic God Chamber**

 **Earth**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Sammy and Bardock III walked inside the house when they saw the Gine was taking care of his son. "Hi Gine" Sammy says when she quickly walked at her.

"hi Sammy" Gine says.

"Bardcky says hi to you grandparents" Gine says.

Sammy looked at him. "he looks the same as my son" Sammy says while patting his head.

"yes he looks the same as my husband" Gine says.

"he have the same eyes as you" Sammy says.

"my husband say the same thing" Gine replied.

"are you doing fine taking care of you son" Bardock III ask her.

"yes it was a long time the I take care of my child" Gine says.

"but now I'm not going to be forced to send my son to another planet" Gine says.

"finally I'm going to have a normal life with my son and I would be able to see him grow into a adult" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"Good that you have a new life with you son" Sammy says.

"do you know where is my son" Sammy ask her.

"he is training with Whis so he is going to comeback tomorrow morning" Gine says.

"my Bardock want to continue his training so he can protect us" Gine says.

Bardock III looked at her. "yes is normal the he want to protect his family" Bardock III says.

"Gine are you planning to have another child" Sammy says with curiosity.

She looked at her. "yes I want another child but this time a girl" Gine says.

"I already imagine my husband being overprotective about our future daughter" Gine says.

"yes I think the same thing the he would be overprotective about his daughter" Sammy says.

Gine stood up. "Sammy can you take care of my baby boy I'm going to cook breakfast" Gine says.

"I'm going to help you" Sammy says.

"Bardock can you take care of him" Sammy says when he nodded at her when Bardock IV sat down beside him and saw him play with his toys.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla was carrying Gine jr and Celleri on her arms. "Cauli" Gine jr says while trying to touch her hair.

"Cauli" Celleri says.

"what happen" Caulifla ask them when she saw they was pointing to the other babies.

"you two want to play with Pan, Zen and Vegeta jr" Caulifla says while walking when she put them next to the babies when she saw the Bulma was taking care of her.

"Hi Bulma" Caulifla says.

"hi honey" Bulma replied.

"big sister told you to take care of her daughters" Bulma ask her.

"yes and Kale is helping too" Caulifla replied.

"good that you two are trying to be more mature" Bulma says.

"yes and I'm trying to act like a big sister too" Caulifla says when Bulma was confused.

"my mother is pregnant" Caulifla says.

Bulma was surprised. "how many months she have" Bulma ask her.

"she told me the she have one month of pregnancy" Caulifla says.

"Kale is excited to be a big sister" Caulifla says.

"good the Kale is excited to be a older sister" Bulma says.

Trunks, Rosianna and Cad walked outside when they saw her as they quickly ran at her. "hi" Trunks and the others says at the same time.

"hi" Caulifla replied.

"Caulifla let's train together" Rosianna says.

"sounds fun" Caulifla replied.

"you and Cad against Trunks and me" Caulifla says.

"yes I want to see how much you two improved" Trunks says as they walked into the yard.

Rosianna looked at them. "thanks for the training of Caulifla and Trunks I was able to do this" Rosianna says as she started to release more of her power when suddenly she transformed into super saiyan.

Rosianna looked at them. "I transformed into super saiyan" Rosianna says with excitement.

"good now you need to keep training if you want to learn how to transform into super saiyan two and super saiyan three" Caulifla says.

Cad started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan. "this power is amazing" Cad says with excitement.

"I can't wait to learn how to transform into super saiyan two and super saiyan three" Cad says.

"let's train right now" Caulifla says when they're nodded at her when Rosianna quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her as Caulifla deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Trunks continue to dodge the attack from Cad. "Cad you improve a lot but you still need to improve you speed" Trunks says the he quickly delivered multiple strikes into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Caulifla continued to dodge the energy blast. "Caulifla transform into super saiyan" Rosianna says while throwing the energy blast against her.

Caulifla deflected the energy blast in different directions. "I'm okay fighting in my base form" Caulifla says as she appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

Cad quickly flew beside her. "they good" Cad says.

"yes they're good" Rosianna replied.

"let's work together" Cad says as they're quickly ran at them and started to fight against each other.

Bulma sat down and saw the babies was watching them fight. **"no wonder they're just watching the fight"** Bulma thought.

" **they're going to be the next warriors"** Bulma thought when she sat down when Vegeta jr turned around and looked at her.

"mom…hungry" Vegeta jr says when she stood up.

"I'm going to cook breakfast" Bulma says the she walked inside the house and started to cook while the babies watch the fight of Caulifla and Trunks against Rosianna and Cad.

 **Goku and Chichi residence**

Chichi walked outside and saw the Goten and Kale are training together when she sat down. **"I wonder if Goten is going to date with Kale"** Chichi thought as she started to her tea.

Goten continued to threw enemies blast against her. **"amazing Kale is getting stronger while fighting no wonder Caulifla likes to train with her"** Goten thought while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

Kale deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. "Kale do you want to stay in base form or used all our power" Goten says.

"big sis says is important to make our base form stronger so let's train more in our base form" Kale says when Goten nodded at her and continued to fight against each other.

Kale quickly turned around and threw back the energy blast against him as Goten tried his best to dodge the energy blast. **"she really fast"** Goten thought while trying to dodge the energy blast from Kale.

Goten quickly kicked the energy blast when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goten screamed.

Kale saw the energy blast going at her as she started to charge her attack. "eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The two energy blast crash against each other causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear when they're stared at each other.

"that was a good one" Goten says with excitement.

"yes let's continue our training" Kale replied as they're continued to fight against each other.

Chichi stood up and looked at them. "Goten! Kale! When you two finish training come inside the house so we can eat breakfast!" Chichi screamed.

"okay mom!" Goten screamed as he quickly flew at her when they're smashed they fist against each other causing multiple shock waves.

" **good the Goten and Kale are getting along"** Chichi says.

 **Four hours later**

 **Hyperbolic God Chamber**

Kefla and Gohan crashed they're fist at the same time when suddenly a blue light appeared around they hands when Kefla quickly stop as Gohan was confused. "something wrong" Gohan ask her.

"did you saw the blue light" Kefla ask him.

"yes it was a saw the blue right" Gohan replied.

" **so this must be super saiyan blue"** Kefla thought.

"Gohan let's continue our training and maybe we have more experience with the blue light" Kefla says

He looked at her. "yes this blue light felt the same way as super saiyan god but stronger" Gohan replied.

Kefla looked at them. "hey guys did you saw a blue light when you all was fighting against each other" Kefla ask them.

Goku looked at her. "yes we saw the blue light when we was fighting against each other" Goku replied.

Vegeta looked at her. "most likely is related to super saiyan god" Vegeta says.

"he is right the energy felt the same way as a super saiyan god" Bardock replied.

Goku looked at her. "so you two felt the same energy too" Goku ask her.

"yes" Kefla thought.

"good then lets continue our training maybe we would be able to witness more of this blue light" Goku replied when she nodded at him when Goku continued to fight against each other.

" **I can't wait to transform into super saiyan blue"** Kefla thought.

"Gohan let's continue our training" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her as they started to fight against each other.

 **outside Hyperbolic God Chamber**

 **Beerus home planet**

Whis turned around and saw the Beerus was already gone when he started to walk by himself. **"how strong they going to be after training the whole day in the Hyperbolic God Chamber"** Whis thought.

He walks inside the temple and saw the Beerus was eating food when he stop and looked at him. "when they're going to leave from the Hyperbolic God Chamber" Beerus ask him.

"they going to leave tomorrow morning" Whis says.

"Lord Beerus would you be interested to fight against one of them" Whis ask him.

"the sounds boring I prefer to spend the whole day sleeping" Beerus says the he continued to eat his food as Whis walked outside and sat down near the tree.

 **Four hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Royal Palace**

Queen Kariac walked at him when she sat down beside him. "Vegeta I have good news" Queen Kariac says.

"did something happen on the planet" King Vegeta replied.

"is no about the planet…is about us" Queen Kariac says.

"us?" King Vegeta says confused.

"Vegeta…I'm pregnant" Queen Kariac says.

"you're pregnancy" King Vegeta says surprised.

"yes you're going to be a father again" Queen Kariac says.

"I only have two weeks of pregnancy" Queen Kariac says excited.

"we having a second child" King Vegeta says.

"is going to be a boy or a girl" King Vegeta ask her.

"is to early to find the gender of the baby" Queen Kariac says.

"but I already have a idea" Queen Kariac says.

"I was thinking if it was a girl then I'm going to name her Sadala but if is a boy then I'm going to name him Tarble" Queen Kariac says.

King Vegeta looked at her. "is a good name" King Vegeta replied.

"yes now we can have a normal family without worrying the Frieza force us to send us our child to another planet" Queen Kariac says.

"yes now we can become a family and most likely our son is going to be happy too" Queen Kariac replied when King Vegeta nodded at her and continued to talk with each other.

 **Burdock residence**

Fasha walked inside the house when she saw the Burdock was ready to leave from a mission. "Burdock are you ready to go" Fasha says.

"yes I'm ready" Burdock replied.

"Fasha we're having a lot of missions together" Burdock says.

"yes you right but it was a little bit fun going to missions with you" Fasha says.

"yes is the same as the old times" Burdock replied.

"I don't want to remember the mission from the past I really hate going to the mission of Frieza" Fasha says.

"yes I hate it too even more hearing the annoying voice of Frieza" Burdock says.

"yes most of his soldiers are arrogant assholes" Fasha says angry.

"to bad I wasn't able to fight against one of the Ginyu force" Fasha says.

"it would be cool to kick they're ass" Fasha says.

Burdock looked at her. "yes I would be happy to humiliate Ginyu but he is death" Burdock says.

Fasha saw it was already getting late. "let's go right now before we get late from our mission" Fasha says as Burdock nodded at her and travel to another planet.

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Daikon and Zangya residence**

Koshou was taking care of the babies when Daikon sat down beside her. "son are you excited the you're going to have a younger brother" Koshou says.

"yes but I think Caulifla and Kale are more excited of having a new brother or new sister" Daikon says.

"yes right now you father is curious if I'm going to have a boy or a girl but is to early to know his gender" Koshou says.

"I'm going to use you room to put all the baby stuff" Daikon says.

"is fine if you want I can get all my stuff so the room is empty" Daikon says.

"is fine you father is planning to get all you stuff in you house tomorrow morning" Koshou says.

Zangya sat down beside them. "hi Koshou" Zangya says when she grabbed her daughter and put her on her laps meanwhile Daikon grabbed his son and put him on his lap.

"Hi Zangya" Koshou says.

"you have a adorable daughter" Koshou says.

"she have the same hair color as you" Koshou days while patting her head.

"yes my daughter is adorable" Zangya replied.

"I bet she is going to have a lot of guys trying to ask her out" Koshou says.

"yes but his brother and father are going to be overprotective" Zangya replied.

"I'm not going to let any boys to date my daughter" Renso says.

Koshou looked at his grandson. "you look the same as you father but with orange hair" Koshou says.

"are you going to be the new captain of Sadala defense squad or you going to choose something different" Koshou says.

"mother I hear the you was training other saiyans how to transform into super saiyan in universe seven" Renso says.

"yes they was able to transform into super saiyan but right now they're training to archive super saiyan two" Koshou says.

"right now I can't train them because I don't want to risk my child health" Koshou says while touching her stomach.

"but Nonoi is teaching Gine how to be a nurse I think she is planning to be the nurse from the saiyan and human school in Earth" Koshou says.

"good" Renso says.

"I hear a lot of good thing about planet Vegeta and they King" Renso says.

"yes Caulifla and Kale told you a lot of things about planet Vegeta" Koshou says when he nodded at her.

"yes is true" Koshou says.

"the King need to learn and be more responsible" Renso says.

"every day he is acting like asshole" Renso says.

"good thing I'm planning to retired from be the captain of the Sadala defense squad" Renso says.

"what are you going to do after retiring" Koshou ask him.

"the same thing as my father I'm planning to make a school about martial arts" Renso says.

"my wife already own her own bakery" Renso says.

"yes I heard is really popular" Koshou says.

"is nothing special I just used recipes from Earth, Sadala and my home planet to have a variety of breads and other sweets" Zangya replied.

"a lot of young saiyans like to go to you bakery to eat the sweet" Koshou says.

"yes that why my husband takes care of my babies in the morning so in the morning I would be working in the bakery" Zangya says.

"good the you're doing you best" Koshou says as they continue to talk with each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

Cabba and Ceriac are training together when they stop and stared at each other. "Ceriac let's transform into super saiyan two" Cabba says.

"yes but this time not holding back" Ceriac says excited.

They started to release more of their power and transformed into super saiyan two. "good thing you know how to transform into super saiyan two" Cabba says.

"yes and even Kassava was able to transform into super saiyan two" Ceriac says.

"good I know the Caulifla was helping her how to transform into super saiyan two when she was on her house" Cabba says.

"let's stop talking and start our fight" Ceriac says when he nodded at her as they flew at each other and crashed they're fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Cabba blocked one of the punches and quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing her to gasp as he grasped her arm and threw her in another direction.

He moved his hand and started to threw multiple ki blast against her when Ceriac quickly stood up and deflected the energy blast in different directions when suddenly Cabba appeared next to her and kick her into her stomach.

He continued to kick her multiple times when she blocked one of the kicks and slam him into the ground. "take this!" Ceriac screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Cabba quickly stood up and delivered the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. "Cabba transform into super saiyan three" Ceriac says.

"no it would be unfair for me if I was fighting in my third form" Cabba says.

"you still trying to archive super saiyan three" Cabba says.

"fine but I'm going to learn how to transform into super saiyan three" Ceriac says.

"then do you best" Cabba says as they're continued to fight against each other when they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves and the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

Cabba quickly grabbed her arm and threw her in another direction as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "garlick cannon!" Cabba screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She turned around and saw the energy blast going at her the she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "shining cannon!" Ceriac screamed when the two energy beam crash against each other causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and suddenly Cabba threw her into the floor. "I won" Cabba says.

"fine next time I'm going to win" Ceriac says as they sat down and started to talk with witch each other.

 **Hercules City ( park)**

Raditz walked into the park when suddenly somebody quickly cover his eyes. "Shiki I know you're behind me" Raditz says.

"correct" Shiki says the she moved her hand away and walked in front of him.

"you wanted to show me something" Shiki says.

"yes I wanted to show you the result of my training" Raditz says the he started to release his power when suddenly he transformed into super saiyan.

Shiki was surprised. "you turn yourself into blonde" Shiki says surprised.

"yes transformed into super saiyan" Raditz says in proud voice.

"I this time I thought the a super saiyan it was just a story but I was wrong and now I have the legendary form" Raditz says.

She walk closer and touched his hair. "it feel a little bit different" Shiki says while touching his hair.

"you felt proud the you transformed into super saiyan" Shiki says.

"yes other saiyans call me weakling but now I reached to a new level of power" Raditz says in a proud voice when suddenly Shiki get closer and give him a kiss on his lips.

She stop kissing him. "that you reward for transforming into super saiyan" Shiki says when she saw he was red as she grabbed his hand.

"let's go somewhere else" Shiki says when Raditz returned on his base form.

 **Four hours later**

 **Hercules residence**

Videl walked inside the house and saw the Majin Buu was sleeping on the floor. "he still sleeping" Videl says when she saw the his father was watching a movie.

She sat down beside him. "hi father" Videl says.

"hi" Hercules replied when he saw the Pan wasn't there.

"Bulma is taking care of my daughter" Videl says.

"Pan is already friends with Zen, Gine jr and Celleri" Videl says.

"how long Majin Buu was sleeping" Videl ask him.

"four months" Hercules replied.

"he sleeping a lot" Videl says.

"the longest it was six months" Hercules says.

"Videl can you tell me more about my sweet granddaughter" Hercules ask her.

"yes she a little sweet baby" Videl replied as they continue to talk with each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked into the living room and saw they're was already sleeping when she slowly move and suddenly Caulifla woke up when she stood up and stare at her. "sorry Caulifla that I wake you up" Bulma says.

"is fine….I was thinking of getting a snack" Caulifla replied.

"you too I feel like eating something too" Bulma says as they walked into the kitchen when Bulma cut a piece of the cheesecake and give it to her.

"thank you" Caulifla says.

"you're welcome" Bulma replied the she grabbed her own cheesecake piece.

"you spent a lot of time in Earth" Bulma says.

"yes I spent most of my time training or do someone fun" Caulifla replied.

"I'm happy the you get along with my son" Bulma says.

"Trunks he good person to train and is a cool person to hang around" Caulifla replied.

"Caulifla what do you want to he when you grow up" Bulma ask her.

"I don't know" Caulifla replied.

"I like fighting maybe something related about fighting" Caulifla replied.

"I noticed the you admire Kefla a lot" Bulma says.

"yes she really awesome and she taught a lot of her techniques" Caulifla says.

Bulma looked at her. "can I ask you something and you're going to tell me the truth" Bulma says.

"sure" Caulifla says the she finish eating her cheeseburger.

"do you l-" suddenly Gine jr started to cry when Caulifla quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to her.

Gine looked at her. "Cauli" Gine jr says while moving her hand.

Caulifla laid down beside her and saw the Gine jr was giving her a hug when Bulma walked into the room and saw the Gine jr was already sleeping with Caulifla.

"is already late I'm going to sleep" Bulma says as she walked into her room and fell down to sleep.

 **Four hours later**

 **Hyperbolic God Chamber**

Kefla stop and felt a lot of energy inside her. **"I remember this feeling"** Kefla thought.

" **the last time I felt this energy it was in the top of power"** Kefla thought.

"Gohan I want to tried something" Kefla says when he nodded at him.

Kefla started to release her power when her aura turned into a blue light started to glow around her before her aura exploded with the power of Super Saiyan Blue. "so this is the power of super saiyan blue" Kefla says while looking at her blue aura.

" **finally I transformed into super saiyan blue"** Kefla thought.

Gohan quickly flew at her. "is the same as super saiyan god but even stronger" Gohan says.

Goku, Bardock IV and Vegeta quickly flew at her. "wow! What kind of transformation is that!" Goku says excited.

"super saiyan blue" Kefla replied.

Vegeta looked at her. "can you explain how you was able to transform into super saiyan blue" Vegeta ask her when Kefla started to explain.

 **Ten minutes later**

Vegeta looked at her. "yes I understand" Vegeta says.

"let's tried to transform into super saiyan blue" Goku says when Gohan and Bardock IV nodded at him.

They started to release they're power when they're aura turned into a blue light started to glow around them before their aura exploded with the power of Super Saiyan Blue. "this is amazing" Gohan says when he saw his blue aura.

Vegeta looked at him. "you right….I can feel a lot of power" Vegeta says.

"I cant wait to used this power to fight against powerful enemies" Goku says.

Bardock IV looked at himself. **"I never know the I would be able to reach the power of the gods"** Bardock thought when they return in they base form.

"yes is amazing but it used a lot of energy" Kefla says.

"you right we need to find way to remove the weakness" Goku says.

"let's continued our training" Kefla says when they're nodded at her as they continue to train.

 **Four hours later**

 **Beerus home planet**

Beerus walked at him. "Whis is alright one day" Beerus says.

Whis looked at him. "yes I know" Whis says.

"I'm going to let them train a little bit more" Whis says.

Beerus looked at him. "fine tell me when they outside of the Hyperbolic God Chamber" Beerus says the he walked back into his room.

"I'm going to let him train a little bit more" Whis says the he started to eat his food.

 **Six hours later**

Whis moved his hand when suddenly they're fell down and crashed into the ground when they're quickly stood up. "that really hurts" Goku complained.

Whis walked at them and looked at them. "so I was right" Whis says.

"I can sense that you all get stronger than before" Whis says.

"yes we learn a new transformation" Kefla says.

"super saiyan blue" Vegeta says.

"good the you all achieve a new form" Whis says.

"what about tomorrow we test the power of super saiyan blue" Whis says.

"I'm going to leave you all to Earth so you all can rest" Whis says as they touched his shoulder when suddenly Whis travel to Earth.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They appeared next to them when Caulifla quickly ran at her. "hi sis" Caulifla says excited.

Kefla saw the Caulifla was taking care of her babies. "Caulifla do you want something amazing" Kefla says when Caulifla nodded at her.

Kefla started to release more of her power when her aura turned into a blue light started to glow around her before her aura exploded with the power of Super Saiyan Blue. " Caulifla this is my super saiyan blue" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

Caulifla looked at her when she felt a heavy pressure. "wow…is really amazing" Caulifla says.

"what the name of the new transformation" Caulifla ask her.

"super saiyan blue" Kefla replied.

"super saiyan blue" Caulifla says with excitement.

Kefla returned in her base form. "yes Super Saiyan Blue is amazing form" Kefla says.

" **I hope this transformation is strong enough to defeat Jiren"** Kefla thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 69 : Super Saiyan Blue**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69 : Super Saiyan Blue**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Beerus home planet**

Whis walked at them. "I hear the you all learn a new transformation" Whis says

"yes is more powerful than super saiyan god" Kefla says.

Whis looked at them. "I'm going to test the super saiyan blue and see the weakness of the transformation" Whis says.

They started to release their power when a light blue appeared around them when suddenly it exploded and transformed into super saiyan blue. "yes I love this feeling" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "yes maybe after the fight against Whis we can have a sparring match" Goku says.

"yes I can't wait to fight you" Vegeta replied.

Bardock looked at his blue aura. "the power of a God" Bardock IV says when he feel his God ki.

Gohan looked at her. "Kefla are you ready" Gohan says excited.

"I was born ready" Kefla says excited.

Whis looked at them. "do you best" Whis says when Bardock IV quickly flew at him and threw a energy blast against him when Whis dodged the energy blast without any problems.

Goku and Vegeta quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him as Whis continued to dodge the energy blast. "you two need to be faster" Whis says while dodging the energy blast.

Bardock III looked at him. **"I got this"** Bardock IV thought as he quickly flew at him when Whis dodged him and quickly threw him against Vegeta and Goku.

The energy blast crash against him when they quickly flew at him. "father are you okay" Goku ask him.

Bardock IV stood up and looked at them. "I'm fine" Bardock IV replied.

Kefla saw the Whis was able to dodge them without any problems. **"Whis is really good…is normal he have ultra Instinct that why he was able to dodge all the attacks without any problems"** Kefla thought.

She looked at her and felt her power. **Super saiyan blue…I hope this power is enough to defeat Jiren just in case I don't archive ultra Instinct"** Kefla thought.

Gohan looked at her. "something wrong" Gohan ask her.

She looks at him. "I'm fine I'm just thinking about a plan" Kefla replied.

"Gohan let's work together" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at him.

They quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when Whis saw the energy blast he dodged it without any problems when he turned around and dodge the punch of Kefla. **"shit…he is fast"** Kefla says.

Gohan quickly flew at him and started to charge his attack. "masenko!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Whis dodged the energy blast when he turned around and saw the Kefla created multiple energy balls. "take this!" Kefla screamed the she threw the multiple energy balls against him.

Whis saw the energy balls going at him he continued to dodge the energy blast when Gohan quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. **"good they working as a team"** Whis thought as he continued to dodge the energy blast.

Kefla ran at him and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Whis turned around and dodge the energy blast when Kefla continued to throw energy blast against him when Gohan flew beside her. "let me help you" Gohan says the he started to threw energy blast against him.

Whis continued to dodge all the energy blast when Vegeta quickly started to charge his attack. "I'm not going to hold back!" Vegeta screamed while charging his attack.

"Vegeta are you crazy!" Goku says.

"shut up Kakarot! I'm going to test my power of super saiyan blue!" Vegeta says.

The planet started to slake violently when Whis looked at him and saw he was going to used all his power. **"this is going to be interesting"** Whis thought.

 **The world of the kai**

The old Kai and the supreme Kai fell down. "do you feel the power" Supreme Kai says when he felt the his planet was shaking violently.

"yes….I never know the Vegeta was that strong" Old Kai says when he saw the planet was shaking violently.

"his energy is causing other planets to shake violently" Old Kai says.

"we need to make sure the planet are safe" The supreme Kai says.

 **Beerus home planet**

Vegeta started to release more of his power. "final flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Whis dodged the energy blast when Kefla saw the energy blast was going against then when she quickly ran and kicked the energy blast in another direction.

Whis quickly appeared to the energy blast and make it disappear. "that was a close one" Whis says when he saw the energy blast almost hit the house of Beerus.

Goku looked at him. "Vegeta…please don't do it again" Goku says.

"you almost kill Kefla and Gohan" Goku says.

"it was okay and Kefla was able to kick the energy blast away from them

Whis looked at them. "let's continued our sparring match" Whis says as they nodded at him.

" **that was a close one"** Kefla thought.

Gohan and Kefla flew at him and attack him multiple times when Whis continued to dodge his attacks when they moved together and started to charge they attacks.

"masenko!" Gohan and Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against him as Whis dodged the energy blast.

"Whis is really fast" Gohan says.

"yes but still we can't give up" Kefla says.

Goku and Vegeta quickly flew at him and started to attack him multiple times when Goku accidentally punch Vegeta in his face. "I'm sorry Vegeta" Goku says

"watch out" Vegeta says angry.

"it was a accident" Goku says when they continue fight against Whis.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They all returned in they base form when Kefla laid down. **"super saiyan blue used a lot of my energy"** Kefla thought.

Whis looked at them. "Super saiyan blue is a powerful transformation but the problem is used a lot of you energy" Whis says.

"for now take a break and we can start training again in one hour" Whis says as he sat down and started to eat his food.

Kefla stood up and give them all a plate full of food. "thank you Kefla" Goku says the he quickly started to eat his food.

She sat down beside Gohan. "no problem" Kefla replied.

"Kefla who make this" Vegeta says.

"it was Caulifla" Kefla says.

"she was the one who made all this food" Kefla says.

"no wonder my son like to eat her food" Vegeta says as they continue to eat.

 **One hour later**

They quickly stood up and walked in front of him. "you already know the weakness of super saiyan blue" Whis says.

"the super saiyan blue have the weakness of losing a lot of energy" Bardock IV says.

"correct" Whis replied.

"you all know a way to conserve energy" Whis ask them.

"no…can you tell us how to conserved our energy when we transform into super saiyan blue" Goku ask him.

"Super saiyan blue have a lot of energy is going to take more time to master it but I believe you all be able to archive it" Whis says.

"when you all transform into super saiyan blue I want you to push the blue aura inside you body" Whis says.

Kefla looked at him. "so the only way is pushing my aura into my body" Kefla says.

"yes but right now focus on training more on you super saiyan blue form" Whis says.

"can we continue our training" Kefla ask him.

"yes" Whis replied.

Goku and Vegeta transformed into super saiyan blue and started to fight against each other when they fist crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves. **"they already started training "** Kefla thought.

Bardock IV walked at him. "Gohan let's train together" Bardock IV ask him.

"okay grandfather" Gohan replied.

"Kefla I'm going to train with my grandfather" Gohan says.

"okay Gohan" Kefla says when she saw they're transformed into super saiyan blue and started to fight him against each other.

Kefla walked at him. "Whis can you create a clone so I have somebody to train with me" Kefla says.

Whis looked at her. "is fine" Whis says as he moves his staff when suddenly a clone appeared in front of her when Kefla transformed into super saiyan blue.

She saw her clone did the same thing. **"so she have the same power as me"** Kefla thought.

She quickly flew at her and crashed her fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves. **"this is a good way to increase my power and speed"** Kefla thought as she confronted to fight her.

Whis looked at them. **"it looks the Gohan and Kefla have the most potential in this group"** Whis thought as he continued to fight against each other.

Kefla flew at her and quickly uppercut her into her stomach when suddenly the clone quickly punch her into her face. **"I need to find way to defeat my own clone"** Kefla thought as they continue to fight against each other.

Whis looked at her and saw she was still fighting. **"interesting the she still able to fight against her own clone"** Whis thought when he sat down and started to drink his tea.

Goku and Vegeta continue to fight against each other. "Kakarot you better don't be holding back" Vegeta says.

"don't worry I'm not holding back" Goku replied as they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Whis saw the Goku and Vegeta was still fighting against each other when Beerus walked at them and saw them fighting. "I never saw transformation before" Beerus says.

"Lord Beerus they learn how to transform into super saiyan blue" Whis says.

"is a transformation stronger than super saiyan god" Whis says.

"good the they're getting stronger" Beerus says when he saw the Whis was eating food.

Whis moved his staff and multiple plates appeared on his hand. "who make this food" Beerus says.

"it was Caulifla" Whis replied.

"good I'm going to my room and enjoy my food" Beerus says the he walked back into his room.

Kefla quickly dodged the energy blast when suddenly she appeared next to her as she quickly reacted and blocked her punch. **"I need to improve my speed"** Kefla thought as she continued to blocked the attack of her own clone.

She quickly used instant transmission and quickly uppercut her as she moved her and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

The energy blast crash against her when the smoke disappear and saw she was still there. **"good the I'm testing my power against my own clone"** Kefla thought the she continued to fight.

 **One hour later**

Whis stood up. "that enough training for today" Whis says when they return back in their base form.

Kefla saw the her clone was already gone when she flew beside him. "Gohan what do you think about super saiyan blue" Kefla ask him.

"I feel a lot of power but the bad thing is going to waste a lot of my energy" Gohan says.

"we need to find way to conserve our energy when we transform into super saiyan blue" Gohan says.

"yes but we still need to continue our training to improve our power" Kefla says.

"yes " Gohan replied.

Whis walked at them when he moved his staff he quickly heal them. "the most important thing is that you all need to get more experience using super saiyan blue so you all be able to master it" Whis says.

"Whis can you leave us home" Goku says when he nodded at him when they're touched his shoulders and suddenly they travel into Earth.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Kefla and Gohan residence**

They walked inside the house when Kefla walked into the living room and saw the Gine Jr was sleeping with Caulifla. "hi big sis" Kale says while holding Celleri.

"Caulifla was playing the whole day with Gine jr" Kale says.

"no wonder they sleeping together" Kefla says.

She hear the she was hungry when she turned around and looked at him. "Gohan are you hungry" Kefla ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"okay I'm going to cook dinner" Kefla says as she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They started to eat when Caulifla looked at her. "sis you look awesome when you transform into super saiyan blue" Caulifla says.

"yes is a powerful transformation but it used a lot of my energy so I need to be careful" Kefla says.

"a similar way as super saiyan three" Caulifla says.

"yes but still we me be able to conserve more of our energy if we master our super saiyan blue but we need to train even more" Kefla says when Caulifla nodded at her.

She saw the Gohan was helping Celleri ear her food when she smiled at them. **"daughters I'm promise the we're going to win the tournament of power and then used the super dragon balls to restore all the universe that was erased by Zeno** " Kefla thought as she continued to eat her food.

 **One hour later**

Kefla laid down on her bed when she looked at him. "Kefla so Gine jr is already sleeping" Gohan ask her.

"yes she already sleeping" Kefla replied.

He looked at her. "Kefla….I noticed that you look happy" Gohan says.

"yes you right" Kefla says.

"I'm happy today" Kefla says.

"good the you're excited about super saiyan blue" Gohan says.

"I'm happy the archive a new transformation but that not really important" Kefla says.

"my two daughters is one of the reason that I'm happy" Kefla says.

She get closer at him and give him a kiss on his lips. "Gohan you're another reason the I'm happy in my life" Kefla says.

Gohan looked at her. "I already told you before but the only reason I'm training so I would be strong enough to protect you and my two precious daughters" Gohan says.

She smiled at him. "I know you're going to tried you best to protect us" Kefla says when she started to kiss him on his lips as they continue to kiss each other.

She stop and looked at him. "let's go to sleep we have to wake up early tomorrow" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her when they're close their eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Three hours later**

Caulifla wake up and hear the Gine jr was crying when she stood up and walked at her. "do you want to sleep with me" Caulifla says.

"Cauli" Gine jr says while moving her hands.

She pick her up and looked at her. "you're having a hard time sleeping" Caulifla says when she nodded at her when she laid down on the bed.

Gine Jr sleeps on top of Caulifla when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep when Kefla walked into the room and saw they're was already sleeping. "I thought I hear Gine jr was crying" Kefla says sleepy when she saw her sleeping with Caulifla.

"no wonder she already sleeping" Kefla says as she walked back into her room and laid down beside him as she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Beerus home planet**

Whis walked at them. "Today I want you all to stay in you super saiyan blue" Whis says when they started to release their power and transformed into super saiyan blue.

Kefla looked at him. "what are we going to do today" Kefla ask him.

"you all be trying to dodge my energy blast" Whis says the he moved his hand and started to threw multiple ki blast against them.

Kefla saw multiple energy blast going at her the she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against them. **"Whis…you're really fast…I wonder who is stronger him or Vados"** Kefla thought as she threw multiple ki blast when the energy blast crash against each other causing multiple explosions.

Gohan tried his best to dodge the energy blast when he quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion. **"that was a close one"** Gohan thought as he tried his best to dodge the energy blast.

Vegeta dodge the energy blast when suddenly he turned around and dodge a energy blast near him. **"dammit…I almost get hit"** Vegeta thought while dodging the energy blast.

Whis looked at them and saw they was still trying to dodge the energy blast. **"I wonder who is going to be the first one to surpass the power of Beerus"** Whis thought.

 **Unknown location**

He walked inside the temple when he sat down on his seat when he moved his arm and a crystal ball appeared. "so Kefla and her friends are trying to master super saiyan blue" Hearts says.

"I wonder they would be any trouble" Hearts says.

"my goal is to kill Zeno" Hearts says.

"the lazy God with a attitude of a three years child" Hearts says.

"a God who is willing to erased six universes because he was in a bad mood" Hearts says.

"the Grand priest another lazy angel who is even more lazy than the God of destructions" Heart says.

"I would love to destroy him too" Hearts says.

He moved his hand and two saiyans wearing a mask. "I'm going to use one of you two to fight Kefla and her friends" Hearts says.

He looked at her. "is to early to send you and you're even stronger than the first saiyan the a capture in the timeline" Hearts says.

"I want you to combine you training" Hearts says when the female saiyan masked nodded at him and walked away.

He looked at him. "you're going to be the first one to attack them and I want you to test the power of super saiyan blue" Hearts says when the saiyan masked nodded at him.

"not right now…I know the perfect time to attack them" Hearts says the he started to laugh while the male saiyans masked was just staring at him.

 **Three hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Beerus home planet**

Beerus walked at him and saw the saiyans are trying they best to dodge the energy blast from Whis. "so you're trying to improve they speed" Beerus says.

Whis looked at him. "yes that my plan and I'm making sure they're having better control of their super saiyan blue" Whis says.

"Lord Beerus do you believe they have a chance to surpass you" Whis ask him.

Beerus started to laugh. "no you're already know the a mortal can surpass the power of a God of destruction" Beerus says.

"you already know the a mortal already surpass the power of a God of destruction" Whis says.

"I hear the he rejected the offer of being the new God of Destruction" Whis says while throwing the energy blast against them.

"yes if you found the mortal I want to test my power against him" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

"most likely the God of destruction from the universe was a weak God" Beerus says.

"maybe right now I don't know the name of the God of destruction" Whis says while throwing the energy blast against them.

"fine take you time" Beerus says.

He grabbed the multiple plates of food. "who make this" Beerus ask him.

"the food it was Kale but the chocolate cake it was made by Caulifla" Whis says.

Beerus grabbed a piece of a cake. "I'm going to my room and try to lower the noise I'm going to sleep after eating all the food" Beerus says while walking away from him.

Whis turned around and saw they're was still trying to dodge the energy blast. **"I wonder how strong they'll going to become after mastering super saiyan blue"** Whis thought.

 **Four hours later**

Whis stop throwing the energy blast when they quickly laid down and returned in their base form. "that was a good warm up" Goku says.

"this super saiyan blue used a lot of my energy" Bardock IV says.

Kefla threw multiple of cold bottle of water when she started to drink when she sat down beside him. "are you okay Gohan" Kefla ask him.

"yes I'm just a little bit tired" Gohan replied.

"what about you" Gohan ask her.

"I'm a little bit tired" Kefla says.

"Gohan I'm going to talk with Whis about something important" Kefla says when she stood up and walked at him.

Kefla looked at him. "Whis can I ask you about something" Kefla says.

"sure you can ask me anything" Whis replied.

"would my little sisters, Goten, Trunks and Cabba would be able to transform into super saiyan blue" Kefla ask him.

"no" Whis replied.

"super saiyan blue is a powerful transformation and they're body are not ready to sustain the power" Whis says.

"if they want to learn to transform into super saiyan blue they body need to be a adult" Whis says.

"a saiyan adult body is when they turn into Eighteenth years old" Whis says.

" **so four more years."** Kefla thought.

"but you can teach them God-like Saiyan state" Whis says.

"God-like Saiyan is a stated the don't possess godly ki, but it raises the user's energy to the same power level of Super Saiyan God and allows the user to sense godly ki" Whis says.

"I already noticed the they already have a lot of potential and when they're turn into Eighteenth years old I'm willing to train them" Whis says.

Kefla looked at him. "thank you for giving this information" Kefla says.

"before you rest with the other can you tell Caulifla to make more dessert" Whis says.

"tell Kale to make more food too" Whis says.

"yes I'm going to tell them" Kefla says as she walked back and sat down near him.

"Gohan I'm going to take a nap to regain some of my energy back" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her.

" **I wonder are we going to have a enemy so we be able to test the power of super saiyan blue"** Kefla thought the she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

Bardock IV looked at him. "I heard the you mother is pregnant" Bardock IV says.

"yes my father is excited about having a second child" Vegeta says.

"yes is normal" Bardock IV says.

Goku looked at him. "Vegeta are you going to take the role of the king of the saiyans" Goku ask him.

"no" Vegeta replied.

"I don't have any time" Vegeta says.

"I'm taking care of my family and training with Whis" Vegeta says.

"but it looks the my father wants my son Trunks to be the new King of planet Vegeta but he need to be more mature to take the important role" Vegeta says.

"Trunks the King of the Saiyans sounds like a good title" Goku says.

"he still a fourteenth years old so he need to get older" Vegeta says the he started to eat the food.

Whis looked at them. "in one hour continues you training" Whis says as they nodded at him.

 **One hour later**

Goku and Vegeta are fighting against each other when they fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Vegeta what about tomorrow we have a sparring match" Goku says.

"yes but I'm going to be the one winning" Vegeta says.

"then I'm going to tried my best" Goku says as they continue to fight against each other.

Kefla and Gohan was fighting against they own clones as they quickly flew at them and threw multiple ki blast against them. "Kefla let's train a little bit more and then we return home" Gohan says.

"is fine" Kefla says.

"is only one of the afternoon" Kefla says as she quickly dodged the energy blast meanwhile Bardock IV was fighting against his clone too.

Whis looked at them. **"they all have the potential to surpass Beerus I wonder who is going to be the first one to surpass him"** Whis thought as he looked to Kefla.

 **Two hours later**

They returned in their base form when Kefla walked at them. "Whis can you transport us back to Earth" Kefla ask him.

"yes" Whis replied when they're touched his shoulder and travel back to Earth.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

They walked inside the house and saw the Trunks and Goten was hanging out with Caulifla, Kale and her daughters when Caulifla quickly ran at her. "Hi sis" Caulifla says.

"hi" Kefla says

"Caulifla are you going to train with them" Kefla ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"you all can go right now" Kefla says.

"we're going to take care of my daughters" Kefla says.

"here money so you all can buy something to eat" Kefla says.

"thank you sis" Caulifla says.

"let's go and find somewhere we can train" Caulifla says when they nodded at her and left the house when Kefla sat down and suddenly Gine jr and Celleri sat down on her laps.

"Gohan come over here and watch a movie" Kefla says.

"let's have some family time and watch a movie together" Kefla says when he nodded at her when he sat down beside her.

Celleri quickly sat down on his laps. "yes is a good way to rest" Gohan says.

"yes" Kefla replied.

" **I wonder if we going to have a enemy to test our super saiyan blue** " Kefla thought.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 70 : New training**

 **Transformation**

 **Universe seven**

 **Kefla – ssj - ssj3 super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Gohan - ssj – mystic form super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Goku - ssj - ssj3 super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Vegeta- ssj - ssj3 super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Bardock IV- ssj - ssj3 super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Trunks – ssj - ssj3**

 **Goten - ssj - ssj3**

 **Universe six**

 **Caulifla- ssj - ssj3**

 **Kale- ssj- ssj3. Legendary super saiyan**

 **Cabba- ssj- ssj3**

 **Kassava- ssj- ssj2**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70 : New training**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Beerus home Planet**

Kefla and Gohan are training against each other when Beerus walked into the tree and saw the two saiyans fighting against each other. **"so they're training together"** Beerus thought.

He turned around and saw the Goku and Vegeta are fighting against each other. **"they still fighting against each other"** Beerus thought.

He saw the Bardock wasn't there when he walked at him. "Whis what happen to Bardock" Beerus ask him.

"Bardock is taking some time off" Whis says.

"so Bardock is taking time off" Beerus says as he sat down when he grabbed a plate and started to eat when he felt the planet started to shake violently.

"they too noisy" Beerus says while eating his food.

Whis looked at him. "yes but they're getting stronger every day" Whis says as he started to eat his food.

Kefla and Gohan crashed they're fist at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Kefla that was intense" Gohan says when he felt the power of her super saiyan blue.

"you're strong too" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

" **I don't care if I don't archive ultra Instinct"** Kefla thought.

" **if Gohan archive ultra Instinct…I would support him"** Kefla thought as they continue to train each other

Whis looked at them. **"Gohan and Kefla have a lot of potential even the possibility of getting stronger than Beerus"** Whis though as he started to drink his tea.

Beerus looked at him. "I'm going to take a nap" Beerus says as he walked back into his room when he laid down and fell down to sleep.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence**

Gine looked at him. "Bardock you should spend time with you family" Gine says.

Bardock IV looked at her. "are you sure" Bardock IV ask her.

"yes the last time you saw them it was six months ago" Gine says.

"right now they're living on Planet Vegeta" Bardock IV says.

"it was a long time the I visit our home planet" Bardock IV says.

"yes but right now I want to care of my son" Gine says when she saw her son was sleeping on the sofa.

"I'm going to go to our home planet" Bardock IV says.

"Barden before you go can you buy some food and spices from our home planet" Gine says.

"I want to cook something" Gine says

Bardock IV pat her head. "I'm going to buy some" Bardock IV says.

"good thing the my son teach me instant transmission" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye" Barden IV says.

"Goodbye" Gine replied when Bardock IV used instant transmission and travel to planet Vegeta.

 **Three hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

They laid down on the floor. "that good enough training for today" Kefla says when she returned on her base form.

"super saiyan blue used a lot of energy" Kefla says.

"yes but is a powerful transformation" Gohan replied

"he is right and maybe later we be able to use super saiyan blue without losing a lot of energy" Goku says when they all stood up.

"Whis we ready to return home" Kefla says when Whis nodded at her as they walked at him and touched his shoulder as Whis travel back to Earth.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Kefla and Gohan residence**

Gohan sat down and grabbed his laptop when Kefla sat down beside him. "Gohan what are you doing" Kefla ask him.

"I'm just studying" Gohan replied.

"Bulma want me to be the primary for the saiyan and human school" Gohan says.

"good that Bulma trust you in the job" Kefla says.

"yes but I need to make sure the I study all my responsibilities before the school open" Gohan says.

"you're going to be fine" Kefla says.

"I'm going to train Caulifla and the others" Kefla says.

"okay have fun training them" Gohan when Kefla saw the two babies was playing with the todays.

"Goodbye" Kefla says.

"Goodbye " Gohan replied when he saw the she already left the house when he saw the his daughters was watching a movie.

"dad" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time when he sat down beside them they quickly sat down on his laps.

 **Capsule Corporation**

Kefla arrived and saw the Caulifla and the rest are training. **"so Cabba is here too"** Kefla thought as she walked at them.

"Caulifla can you tell them to come over here" Kefla says.

"okay sis" Caulifla says as she quickly ran at them when they walked at her.

"let's go someplace so we can train" Kefla says.

Trunks looked at her. "I know a place the is close from here" Trunks says.

"can you show me where is the place so we can start our training" Kefla says when Trunks nodded at her and started to fly when the others started to follow him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

They arrived and Kefla looked at them. "today is going to be our first day of our training and you are going to learn a new transformation the is stronger than super saiyan three" Kefla says.

"what!" Caulifla says excited.

"you're going to teach us super saiyan blue" Caulifla says excited.

Kefla looked at her. "no" Kefla replied.

"you are to young to learn how to transform into super saiyan blue" Kefla says.

"Whis told me the you body is not ready to transform into super saiyan blue" Kefla says.

"you all need to have a adult body so you be able to transform into super saiyan blue" Kefla says.

"when you all turn Eighteenth you all be able to learn how to transform into super saiyan blue" Kefla says.

"so what kind of new transformation are we going to learn" Goten ask her.

"we already master super saiyan three" Cabba says.

"Whis told me that I would be able to teach you God-like Saiyan" Kefla says.

"God-like Saiyan?" Caulifla and Trunks says at the same time.

"God-like Saiyan is a state does not possess godly ki, but it raises the user's energy to the same power level of Super Saiyan God and allows the user to sense godly ki" Kefla says.

Kale looked at her. "okay big sis but are you're sure the we ready for that powerful transformation" Kale ask her.

"yes" Kefla replied

"so you want to learn this new form yes or no" Kefla says.

"yes!" Caulifla and the rest screamed at the same time.

"but let's change the name" Caulifla says.

"what about beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla says.

"yes is a good name" Kefla says.

"now let's start our training" Kefla says when they're started to prepare themselves to train with her.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Shaya Jr residence**

Bardock IV walked inside the house when he saw the his family is spending time together. "hi uncle" Chini and Kolra says at the same time.

"hi Chini and Kolra" Bardock IV says.

Sammy and Bardock III walked at him. "son how is you wife and you son is doing" Sammy ask him.

"my wife is taking care of my youngest son" Bardock IV says.

"good I bet you're son Bardock is going to be a powerful warrior" Bardock III says when Bardock IV nodded at him.

"you oldest brother is already dating with Fasha" Sammy says.

"finally he is dating her" Bardock IV says.

"son we're going to have a barbecue so help me cook the meat" Bardock III says when Bardock IV nodded at him as they're walked outside and started to cook.

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

Kefla looked at them. "good now tried to remain the aura inside you body" Kefla says.

Caulifla tried to remain her aura inside her body. "is really hard to keep my aura inside my body" Caulifla says while pushing her aura inside her body.

Kefla walked beside her when she touched her shoulder. "Caulifla first you need to relax you body then tried to send you aura inside you body" Kefla says.

"don't worry you're not the only one having trouble" Kefla says when she saw the rest was having the same trouble as her.

Caulifla looked at her. "okay but this new transformation is stronger than super saiyan three" Caulifla ask her.

"yes and is a useful transformation" Kefla says as Caulifla nodded at her and she started to focus on her training.

Kefla looked at them. "when we was training with Whis we archive the transformation so we didn't used super saiyan or the other transformation" Kefla says.

She focus on her power and suddenly she transformed into her beyond super saiyan god form when her white aura begin to appeared around her. "that strange…I can't sense you energy but I can feel a powerful pressure " Caulifla says.

"yes and you all be able to transform into beyond super saiyan god after training with me but is going to take some time" Kefla says.

"I would say six months" Kefla says.

"we're going to do our best" Caulifla says as the other continued they're training.

Kefla saw they continue their training. **"good…I need to make sure they're strong enough for the tournament of power"** Kefla thought as she continued to observe her.

 **Two hours later**

Caulifla and the rest laid down when Kefla stood up and looked at them. "I want you all to rest and then in thirty minutes we can continue our training" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "sis can you bought us something to ear" Caulifla ask her.

Kefla looked at her. "okay I'm going to buy food from the fast food restaurant" Kefla says as she fly away.

Caulifla saw she was already gone when she turned around. "Trunks what do you think about beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla ask him.

"I think is stronger than Super saiyan three" Trunks says.

"it sucks the we need to be Eighteenth to learn how to transform into super saiyan blue" Caulifla says.

"yes but we need to wait four more years" Trunks says.

"sis but at least we learn a new transformation that is stronger than super saiyan three" Kale replied.

"Kale you're lucky the you get stronger while fighting and you improving you fighting style too" Caulifla says.

"yes but you're a fast learner too" Kale says.

"yes I can't wait to learn beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla says.

Goten looked at them. "you sister is a good teacher she is willing to spend her time so she can teach us a new transformation" Goten says when Kale and Caulifla nodded at him.

"Kassava and Ceriac are training so they can archive super saiyan three" Cabba says.

"Rosianna and Cad are training to transform into super saiyan two" Cabba says.

"Caulifla how is you father is doing on his school " Trunks ask him.

"he was able to teach his students how to transform into super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"they planning to add a teacher to teach the kids how to super saiyan" Caulifla says.

"my mother says the in ten years the other saiyans be able to transform into super saiyan without any problems" Caulifla says.

She hear the Trunks was hungry. "I hope sis buy a lot of food" Caulifla says.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla arrived and give them multiple bags of food. "the food is ready" Kefla says.

Caulifla quickly grabbed a bag and started to eat. "sis thank you for buying this cheeseburger" Caulifla says while holding ten cheeseburgers.

"is fine just eat so we can start our training" Kefla says when Caulifla nodded at her when the rest quickly grabbed a bag of food.

 **Ten minutes later**

Trunks finish eating his food. "I'm still little bit hungry" Trunks says.

He saw the Caulifla was still eating. "you're still eating" Trunks says surprised.

"yes this is my eleven" Caulifla says when she saw he was still hungry when she give him half of her cheeseburger.

"thank you" Trunks says when Caulifla nodded at him as he eat the cheeseburger.

 **Ten minutes later**

Kefla saw they're already finish eating. "now focus on you training" Kefla says.

They quickly stood up and started to release they power when they aura started to move violently when they're started to focus on pushing the aura inside the body. "good now remain like this" Kefla says.

Kefla sat down near the tree. **"I wonder how strong they going to be during the tournament of power"** Kefla thought.

" **they power would be useful during the tournament of power and we would have a higher chance to win the tournament"** Kefla thought.

" **the only problem is Jiren…I wonder if I would be able to eliminate him"** Kefla thought as she continued to observe them.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Shaya Jr residence**

Shaya Jr sat down and started to eat her food when she sense they energy. "oh..my father and mother in law are already here" Shaya jr says.

They walked at her. "hi" Shaya jr says.

"where is my granddaughters" Kushina says.

"they playing video games" Shaya jr says as they walk at them.

They turned around and saw them as they're quickly jumped at them. "hi grandma and grandpa" Chini and Kolra says at the same time.

"hi sweetie" Kushina says while patting her head.

"you look the same as you mother" Minato says while patting the head of Chini.

"let's play some video game" Chini and Kolra says at the same time as they grabbed they hand and make them sat down on the living room as they started to play video games.

 **Four hours later**

Kefla stood up and looked at them. "that enough training for today" Kefla says.

"we're going to train every day so you all be able to transform into beyond super saiyan god" Kefla says.

Caulifla stood up and saw it was already getting late. "sis I think we need to come back home" Caulifla says.

"yes….our mother is already worried about you two" Kefla says.

"so let's go and ask Supreme Kai to help us transport us to Sadala" Caulifla says.

"don't worry" Kefla says.

"I don't need supreme kai to travel to universe six" Kefla says.

"supreme kai was getting tired of using him as a taxi so he teach me kai kai" Kefla says.

"the supreme kai don't have any reason to get angry he don't do anything on this universe" Caulifla says.

"I only saw him trying to get some fish and the old one is only reading dirty magazines" Caulifla says.

"yes but it don't matter this technique I would be able to travel to different universes" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

"let's go right now before you mom get worried" Kefla says when they walked at her and touched her arm as she used kai kai and travel to universe six.

Trunks and Goten saw they're was already gone. "let's go before our mother get angry" Trunks says as they're flew back home.

 **Six hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Caulifla woke up when she quickly put her gi when she looked at her. **"I need to get a new design"** Caulifla though as she walked outside of the house.

" **good my parents are still sleeping"** Caulifla thought as she flew into the mountains.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

She flew into the forest when she looked around and saw a open space. "this is the perfect place to train" Caulifla says.

She started to release her power when she started to push her aura inside her body. **"I'm going to relax and focus on maintaining my aura inside my body"** Caulifla thought.

She looked to the sky and saw the full moon. **"the moon is really beautiful"** Caulifla thought as she tried her best to remain her aura inside her body.

She quickly turned around and heard something getting closer. **"that strange…I thought somebody was looking at me"** Caulifla thought as she continued her training.

 **Three hours later**

Caulifla fell down and saw the her aura started to leak. "I need to train even more so I would be able to transform into beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla says.

"you're doing it wrong" a female saiyan says.

Caulifla felt a massive energy when she turned around and saw her when she saw she was wearing a weird mask on her face and have the same hair as her bit her hair color was blue. "what?...you know how to transform into super saiyan blue" Caulifla says.

"this is my base form" the masked female saiyan.

"so you natural hair color is blue… that interesting" Caulifla says.

"yes" the masked female saiyan says.

Caulifla was getting closer at her when she looked at her. "wow…you're really strong" Caulifla says.

"I want to see you face" Caulifla says as she tried to removed but she quickly dodged her.

" **she really fast"** Caulifla thought.

"if you want to maintain you aura inside you body the first thing you need to do is by keeping you mind empty" The masked female saiyan.

Caulifla looked at her. "okay I'm going to listen to you" Caulifla says.

She released all her power as her aura was moving violently when she started to push her aura inside her body when she empty her mind and she started her training.

 **Three hours later**

Caulifla looked at her. "thank you for the tip" Caulifla says when the masked female saiyan nodded at her.

"what is you name" Caulifla ask her with curiosity on her eyes.

"call me Xeno" Xeno says.

"kai kai" Xeno says as she disappear and travel to unknown location.

Caulifla saw she was already gone. **"so she have the same technique the Kefla learn by the supreme Kai"** Caulifla thought.

" **I need to go before my mother get angry"** Caulifla thought as she flew back home.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Caulifla walked into her room when she laid down on her bed. "Xeno is a interesting person" Caulifla says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Ten hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Beerus home planet**

Whis sat down and started to eat his food when he turned around and saw the Bardock IV was fighting with Goku and Vegeta. **"I cant stop eating this"** Whis thought as he continued to eat his food.

"Kefla can you tell me who made this" Whis says excited.

Kefla stop and turned around. "it was Caulifla for some reason she was happy in the morning the she make this food for you" Kefla says.

"good thing the she make a lot I don't want Lord Beerus to get angry at me because I didn't share of this delicious food" Kefla says.

Beerus walked at him and sat down beside him when he grabbed a plate and started to eat it. "what….this is delicious" Beerus says as he continued to eat his food.

He saw the Kefla and Gohan are training together. "they're getting even stronger than before" Beerus says.

"yes I noticed saw they power is a lot higher than before" Whis replied.

"what…you want to test them" Whis says.

"no" Beerus says with a bored voicemail

"If they show they're already master super saiyan blue then I want to test they're power" Beerus says.

"so after they master super saiyan blue you want to fight them" Whis says.

"yes it was a long time the I fought against somebody" Beerus says.

"the last battle it wasn't good enough" Beerus says.

Beerus stood up and looked at them. "I want to make it more intimate" Beerus says.

"Gohan and Kefla!" Beerus screamed at them.

They quickly stop and saw them. "what happen?" Kefla ask him.

"you two are fast but not fast enough so why not dodge my energy blast" Beerus says when he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against them.

Kefla and Gohan saw the energy blast going at them as they're quickly started to dodge the energy blast. **"he is using more energy than before"** Kefla thought as she continued to dodge the energy blast.

Beerus saw the Kefla and Gohan was dodging the energy blast. **"you two think are good"** Beerus thought as he started to increase power when he quickly threw multiple ki blast in a higher speed.

Kefla saw a energy blast getting closer at him the she quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast causing a explosion. "that was a close one" Kefla says as she continued to dodge the energy blast.

Gohan quickly kicked the energy blast causing a explosion. **"I need to be more careful"** Gohan thought as he continued to dodge the energy blast.

 **Three hours later**

 **Unknown location**

Hearts grabbed his crystal ball and saw the saiyans was training with Whis when he turned around and looked at him. "come here" Hearts says when the masked male saiyan walked beside him.

"I want you to train a little bit more" Hearts says.

"I want you to be ready in two months" Hearts says.

"in two months you're going to fight them" Hearts says.

"don't worry I'm going to defeat them" the masked male saiyan says.

She walked beside him. "I want to go too" Xeno says.

He looked at her. "no…is to early for you to fight them" Hearts says when she nodded at her and walked away from him.

 **One hour later**

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

Caulifla was training by herself when she turned around and saw her again. "Xeno" Caulifla says surprised.

"what are you doing here" Caulifla says with curiosity.

"nothing just looking at you training" Xeno says.

"Xeno do you believe I would be able to transform into super saiyan blue" Caulifla says.

"yes just continues you training" Xeno says.

Caulifla looked at her. "can you remove you mask I want to see you face" Caulifla says when she tried to removed her mask but she easily dodged it multiple times.

"you're really stubborn" Xeno says when she sense a energy getting closer.

"Kai kai" Xeno says as she disappear and travel to unknown location.

Kefla appeared next to her and saw she wasn't injured. "who was that" Kefla says.

"a massive energy was here then it disappeared" Kefla says.

"it was Xeno" Caulifla says.

"Xeno?" Kefla says confused.

"a female saiyan with blue hair" Caulifla says.

"wait…she was in her super saiyan blue form" Kefla says.

"no it was her base form" Caulifla replied.

" **Xeno...her power is even stronger than Toppo and maybe Jiren too"** Kefla thought.

She looked at her. **"but it was strange the her energy felt a similar way as Caulifla…is just my imagination"** Kefla thought.

She looked at her. "can you tell the other to come here so we can start our training" Kefla says.

"okay sis" Caulifla says when she quickly flew to Capsule Corporation.

 **Thirty minutes later.**

Kefla turned around and saw they're was already here. "l want you to do the same thing as yesterday" Kefla says

They started to release power when their push the energy inside the body. "good now tried to remain the energy inside you body" Kefla says.

She turned around and saw the Caulifla was getting better than before. "good job Caulifla" Kefla says.

"she told me to keep my mind clear so I would be able to control my energy inside my body" Caulifla says.

" **so Xeno is giving her advice to Caulifla…I need to pay more attention of Caulifla just in case she returns"** Kefla thought as she continued to observe them.

 **Universe ten**

 **Rumush home planet**

Cus was walking around when she grabbed the staff and saw the Whis was training with two mortals. " **that interesting"** Cus thought.

She looked to the staff and call him. "Hi Whis" Cus says.

"Hi Cus" Whis replied.

"I saw you're training with two mortals" Cus says.

"yes and no" Whis replied.

"I'm training five mortals" Whis says.

Cus was surprised. "Whis I'm planning to come to universe seven and meet you students" Cus says.

"which day are you coming" Whis ask her.

"tomorrow" Cus replied when Whis nodded at her.

"see you tomorrow" Cus replied when she end her call.

 **Universe seven**

 **Beerus home planet**

" **that was strange…why my older sister want to meet my students"** Whis thought as he continued to eat his food.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 71 - Cus the angel of universe eleven**

 **Transformation**

 **Universe seven**

 **Kefla – ssj - ssj3 super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Gohan - ssj – mystic form super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Goku - ssj - ssj3 super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Vegeta- ssj - ssj3 super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Bardock IV- ssj - ssj3 super saiyan god and super saiyan blue**

 **Trunks – ssj - ssj3**

 **Goten - ssj - ssj3**

 **Rosianna- ssj**

 **Universe six**

 **Caulifla- ssj - ssj3**

 **Kale- ssj- ssj3 Legendary super saiyan**

 **Cabba- ssj- ssj3**

 **Kassava- ssj- ssj2**

 **Ceriac- ssj - ssj2**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71 - Cus the angel of universe eleven**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Beerus home Planet**

In the morning when Beerus woke up and left the house when he started to smell the fresh food when he walked to the kitchen and saw the saiyans cooking the food. "wow….is really impressive" Beerus says as he grabbed piece of pie and started to eat it.

Kefla turned around and saw he was eating the strawberry pie. "Beerus can you wait when the sister of Whis is already here" Whis says.

"Caulifla can you make another strawberry pie" Kefla ask her.

"yes" Caulifla says while staring at her.

"fine I'm going to buy you a new gi after you make another strawberry pie" Kefla says as Caulifla nodded at her and started to make the strawberry pie.

Kale walked at her. "like this" Kale ask her.

"yes" Kefla says as they continue to cook when Whis walked at them.

"Kefla thank you for making the food" Whis says.

"no problem" Kefla says.

"Whis can you tell me something about you sister" Kefla ask him.

"Cus is my oldest sister and she is the assistance of universe ten" Whis says when he turned around and hear multiple explosions.

"they still training" Kefla says.

"I can't wait to finish cooking this so I can train with my husband" Kefla says.

 **One hour later**

They're walked outside. "finally I can train with my husband" Kefla says.

"Gohan I'm going to train with you" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her when she quickly flew at him and started to train.

Caulifla saw she was training with him. "I'm getting bored here" Caulifla says.

Whis turned at them. "so you all want to train" Whis says.

Trunks looked at him. "yes" Trunks replied.

Whis moved his staff and suddenly four clones appeared when Caulifla walked at her and saw her clone. "she looks the same as me" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at him. "Caulifla is right" Trunks says while looking at his clone when Goten and Kale nodded at him.

"the clones are five times stronger so do you all the best " Whis says when they're quickly started to fight against they're own clones.

 **One hour later**

Whis turned around and saw a bright light when suddenly a angel appeared when he walked at her. "hi sister" Whis says.

"hi brother" Cus replied.

Cus looked around and saw the five saiyans training together. "so you have five students" Cus says.

She saw the five kids taking a break. "nine?" Cus says confused.

"no" Whis replied.

"the four kids over there was bored so I created four clones of themselves so theirs can train" Whis says.

Cus walked at them and moved her staff when suddenly all the injuries was already gone when Kale quickly stood up and looked at her. "thank you" Kale says.

Cus looked at her pat her head. "you're welcome" Cus says when she turned around and looked at him.

"Whis I'm curious about they're fighting against their clones" Cus says when he walked beside her and show his staff.

 **One hour later.**

Cus was surprised when she turned around and looked at them. "you all have a lot of potential" Cus says.

"I'm curious how old you are" Cus ask them.

"I'm fourteenth years old" Caulifla says.

"I'm thirteenth years old" Kale replied.

"I'm fourteenth years old" Goten and Trunks says at the same time.

"Whis you don't have any problem if I train them when they're adults" Cus says.

"is fine" Whis says.

"Caulifla and Kale are from universe six" Whis says.

"Vados is not going to have any problem if I train some mortals from her universe" Cus says.

"you really want to train them" Whis says surprised.

"why not I can see the is interesting to train some mortals" Cus says.

"I can see they're have a lot of potential" Cus says.

"when they're adults I want to train them" Cus says.

They're quickly stood up. "you really want to train us" Caulifla says surprised.

"yes but not right now" Cus says.

"when you all are adults then yes" Cus says while patting her head.

Cus turned around and looked at him. "Whis you have a interesting students" Cus says when she saw Kefla and Gohan training together.

"yes Kefla and Gohan is one of my strongest students " Whis replied.

"Kefla have a lot of power even more for a regular mortal" Cus says.

"yes I already noticed how much power she have" Whis says.

"do you believe the she would be able to surpass Lord Beerus" Whis ask her.

"I know the Lord Beerus is the strongest God of destruction" Cus says.

"based on her power of her super saiyan blue I think she would be able to surpass him" Cus says.

"but the problem the form is causing to loss a lot of energy" Cus says.

"if she find a way to removed the weakness then she may have the possibility to surpass him" Cus says.

"but I wonder when she is going to surpass him" Whis says.

"is not the first time when a mortal already surpass a God of destruction" Cus says.

"I think the mortal from universe eleven is stronger than Lord Beerus" Cus says.

"so the mortal lives in universe eleven" Whis says.

"yes now call you students I want to test them" Cus says when Whis appeared next to them.

"you're all going to train with my older sister just for today" Whis says.

"my oldest sister want to test you power" Whis says.

Vegeta looked at her and saw she was even shorter than him. "that you oldest sister?" Vegeta says confused.

"she looks young but she is the first child of the Grand Priest" Whis says.

"she is one of the strongest angel the only one who can defeat her is the grand priest" Whis says.

"now go with her and tried you best to impress her" Whis says as they quickly flew at her.

She walked at them when they're looked at them. "Hi my name is Cus the angel of universe eleven and the assistance of Lord Rumush" Cus says.

Goku quickly walked at her. "hey my name is Son Goku" Goku says excited while moving his hand.

"you must be the older sister of Whis" Goku says while looking at her.

"yes Whis is my little brother" Cus replied.

"you must be Gohan and Kefla" Cus says.

"yes my name is Kefla and his name is Gohan my husband" Kefla says when Cus nodded at her.

"I don't know the name of you two" Cus ask them.

Vegeta walked at her. "my name is Vegeta and is honor to meet you" Vegeta

"hi my name is Bardock and I'm the father of Kakarot" Bardock IV thought says while pointing at his son.

"I want to test you power and skills" Cus says.

"I want you all to transform into super saiyan blue and this time don't hold back" Cus says.

They started to release their power when a blue light began to appear and suddenly the blue light exploded and transformed into super saiyan blue. "interesting" Cus says while looking at Kefla.

Vegeta flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when he turned and saw she was already gone. "I'm right here" Cus says while standing behind him.

" **she even faster than Whis"** Vegeta thought when he turned around and tried to attack her but she disappeared.

"you're moving to slow next time tried to think less so you would be able to move even faster" Cus says as she dodge the energy blast of Bardock IV.

Whis looked at them. "that what I told Vegeta" Whis says.

"he always thinking about his next attack that why he is moving slow" Whis says.

Vegeta moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast as she continued to dodge the energy blast. "don't worry is hard to fight without thinking" Cus says.

"even the gods of destructions have the same problem" Cus says while dodging his attacks.

Goku flew beside him and quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she dodge the energy blast as Goku was surprised. **"I was right…she even faster than him"** Goku thought.

He looked at him. "Vegeta I have a good idea" Goku says when he quickly give him the idea.

"fine I'm going to do it" Vegeta replied.

Goku started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Goku screamed.

"final flash!" Vegeta screamed when the two energy blast emerged into one attack when Cus used her finger and flicked into space causing multiple explosions.

"maybe next time tried to used full power" Cus says while looking at them.

Whis looked at her. **"she not even trying and they're having a hard time"** Whis thought as he continued to observe them.

Kefla look at her. **"I need to see how strong I am right now"** Kefla thought as she prepared to fight her.

Kefla started to release more of her power when Whis turned around and looked at her. **"interesting"** Whis thought.

Kefla flew at her as she moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Kefla screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Cus dodge the energy blast when she turned around and dodge the energy blast of Gohan. **"working as a team"** Cus thought as she continued to dodge the energy blast.

Kefla continued to threw multiple ki blast against her as Cus dodge the energy blast. "you're the same as you brother" Kefla says.

"yes all my brothers and sisters are able to do the same thing but I'm faster and stronger" Cus says.

Whis started to drink tea when suddenly Cus grabbed it. "thank you Whis" Cus says as he appeared next to them.

She started to drink the tea when Gohan quickly flew at her as he tried to attack her multiple times when Cus just drink her tea and dodge the attacks. "this is relaxing" Cus says drinking while dodging the punches.

Kefla and Gohan quickly flew at her as they're moved they're hands at the same time as they're charged the attacks. "Masenko!" Kefla and Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Cus dodge the energy blast when she saw the Kefla and Gohan tried to attack her when she dodge the attacks. "nice tried" Cus says while dodging the energy blast.

Bardock IV quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when Cus dodge the energy blast. **"she really fast….no wonder she told us the she was stronger than Whis"** Bardock IV thought.

Cus continued to dodge the attacks of Kefla and Gohan when Cus looked at them. "Whis are you planning to get these two and replace Beerus" Cus says while dodging they're attacks.

"I'm not interested of becoming the God of destruction" Kefla says.

"the job sounds boring" Kefla says.

"I'm not going to go sleep for fifty years" Kefla says while throwing her multiple ki blast.

Cus started to laugh. "you think the job of a God of destruction is by going to sleep for fifty years" Cus says while dodging her attacks.

"I know the Beerus is a lazy God the he prefers to spend most of his time sleeping" Cus says while dodging her attacks.

"what about you" Cus ask him while dodging the attacks.

"no I prefer to spend my time with my family" Gohan says.

"Whis bad luck" Cus says while dodging the attacks.

"they're not interested of replacing Lord Berrus" Cus says while dodging the attacks.

Whis looked at her. "Lord Beerus is not thinking about retirement" Whis says when Cus continued to dodge the attacks.

Cus turned around and dodge the energy blast when she looked at them. "I think the enough training for today" Cus says.

She looked at them. "Whis was right" Cus says.

She walked beside them when she moved her staff and suddenly all they're injuries was already gone. "Whis was right the super saiyan blue is a powerful transformation but it waste a lot of energy" Cus says.

"Whis already told us the super saiyan blue have a problem of using a lot of our energy even more than super saiyan three" Kefla says.

"the only way to maintain the energy of super saiyan blue then you all need to master the form" Cus says.

Cus turned around and saw the Whis already started to eat when she appeared next to him and grabbed a plate of food when she started to eat. "this is good" Cus says while eating.

"Kefla and Kale made this" Whis says while eating.

"Caulifla made this dessert" Whis says.

Cus grabbed piece of the strawberry pie. "I like this one too" Cus says when suddenly her staff started to moved when she walked away.

" **that was strange"** Kefla thought.

Cus walked back. "it looks the Lord Rumoosh have some important business" Cus says.

Whis looked at her. "I understand" Whis says.

Cus grabbed the multiple plates of food when she moved her staff and suddenly the food disappeared as she looked at him. "Goodbye brother and good luck training you students" Cus says.

"goodbye" Whis replied when suddenly Cus traveled back to universe ten.

Kefla laid down on the ground. "she was a interesting person" Kefla says when Caulifla quickly walked beside her.

"sister can you drop us at our home" Caulifla whisper on her ear.

"I need to buy something for Trunks…tomorrow is his birthday" Caulifla whisper.

She stood up. "Kale come here we're going to come back home" Kefla says when Kale quickly ran at her.

"Gohan when I leave my two sisters in my parents house I'm going to come back home" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her.

Caulifla and Kale was holding her hand. "Kai kai" Kefla says as she traveled into planet Sadala.

Whis was surprised. "The Supremes Kai taught her one of his technique" Whis says.

"Supreme Kai decided to teach the technique so she would be able to go to universe six without his help" Gohan says.

"father I'm going to leave right now" Gohan says.

"I'm going to train a little bit more" Goku says.

"I'm going to stay here too" Vegeta says.

"grandfather are you going to stay here" Gohan ask him.

"no most likely Gine is waiting for me" Bardock IV says.

"then let's go" Gohan says when Bardock IV walked beside him and touched his shoulder when Gohan used instant transmission and travel back to Earth.

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Kefla looked at her. "Caulifla what are you going to buy him" Kefla says.

Caulifla looked at him. "is a surprise and I already have the money to buy it from him" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla remember to wake up early tomorrow so we can go to the party" Kefla says when Caulifla nodded at her.

"Caulifla I'm going to leave I think my babies already hungry" Kefla says.

"Goodbye" Caulifla and Kale says.

"Goodbye" Kefla replied when she traveled back to universe seven.

 **Universe seven**

 **West City**

 **Kefla and Gohan residence**

She appeared and was the Gohan was cooking when she walked beside him. "you're cooking" Kefla says surprised.

"yes and you always cooking so is my turn to cook dinner" Gohan says.

"Gine jr and Celleri are watching a movie" Gohan says when Kefla nodded at him.

"Gohan I already noticed the you're getting stronger" Kefla says.

"yes I was training every day but you're getting stronger too" Gohan says.

"yes but I'm going to tried my best to master this form" Kefla says.

"is important the we get stronger so we be able to protect our family" Kefla says.

"yes and don't worry I'm not going to let anyone touch my daughters" Gohan says.

"my job is to protect you and my daughters" Gohan says.

"I'm going to support you so you don't have all the weight of protecting us" Kefla says the she give him a kiss on the cheek.

She walked into the living room and saw her babies are watching the movie when she sat down they're quickly sat down on her lap. "I wonder how strong you two are going to be" Kefla says while patting they're head.

" **I'm going to win the tournament of power and used the dragon balls to restore all the universe the was destroy by Zeno"** Kefla thought.

 **Beerus home planet**

Goku and Vegeta are fighting against each other. "Vegeta let's have a match tomorrow but this time let's not hold back" Goku says.

"no tomorrow is the birthday of Trunks" Vegeta says.

"what about next week" Goku says.

"yes we can fight next week and I'm going to be the one defeating you" Vegeta says.

"then do you best because this time I'm not going to hold back" Goku says as Vegeta nodded at him when they're continued to fight against each other.

Whis walked outside and saw they're was still training. **"I wonder who is stronger"** Whis though as he continued to observe them.

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Caulifla and Kale walked inside to the store. "sis what are you going to buy" Kale ask her with curiosity.

She looked at her. "is a surprise" Caulifla replied.

"but I think Trunks is going to like my gift" Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

 **Unknown location**

 **Training center**

Hearts walked into the living room and saw her training by herself when he walked beside her. "I want you to come just in case if Beerus tried to interfere in the battle" Hearts says.

"sure I don't have any problem if I fight against Beerus" Xeno says.

"yes only when Beerus tied to ruined my plans" Hearts says.

He turned around and saw he was meditating as he walked beside him. "I want you to defeat them" Hearts says.

"don't worry I'm going to defeat them" The masked saiyan replied.

"good I can't wait when you defeat them" Hearts says.

He looked at him. "you really want to kill Zeno" the masked saiyan says.

"yes I want to kill him so I would be able to rule the twelve universes" Hearts says.

"Zeno is just a stupid brat the have the power to destroy multiple universes" Hearts says when he nodded at him.

" **Zeno I'm going to end you life"** Hearts though as he left the training center.

The masked saiyan was looking at her. **"no wonder he trust her…she can easily defeat me without even trying"** The masked saiyan thought as he continued his training.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 72- Trunks birthday**

 **Chapter 73 – The Battle of Super Saiyan Blue- Goku vs Vegeta**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -There's something I do not understand, if kefla already has the blue level it should not have been noticed that she is overwhelmingly powerful with that, since only with her normal transformations she already surpasses the blue level, and having only the divine level practically must have already reached Bill or rather surpassed by much, because it seems to me that wiss and bills seem not to notice the abysmal difference that kefla has of the other saiyayines, it is only my humble opinion**

 **Answer- Kefla is learning how to control her super saiyan blue and the only way for Kefla to surpass Beerus is when she master her super saiyan blue.**

 **Guest -I dont want you to rush the story or anything but do you have any idea when your planning on starting the universe 6 vs universe 7 tornament?**

 **Answer- in the anime/manga Cabba is a adult but in my story he only fifteenth years old ( Cabba is a teenager)**

 **Universe 6 vs Universe 7 is not going to happen but I'm planning to replace it with a new arc and a enemy from dragon ball heroes is going to appear.**

 **(Keep going at your own pace)**

 **Like the guy/girl below me, I would also like to know if kefla recognizes gohan at all from the T.O.P. She might not have known his name at the time but still he was there when the two universes introduced themselves... Sooo maybe she does? It would be interesting if there was a scene where she realiz**

 **Answer – in the first chapter of the story she recognize him as the son of Goku so she already know the he was already in the tournament of power.**


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72- Trunks birthday

Son Kefla and Son Gohan

I don't own Dragon Ball Super

Universe seven

Earth

West City ( Capsule Corporation)

In the morning when Bulma walked outside and saw the everyone was already over there. "son hurry up!" Bulma screamed at him.

"I'm coming" Trunks says the he walked beside her.

Bulma give him a hug. "I can't believe the my son is already fifteenth years old" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

Trunks saw the Caulifla was smiling at him. "mom stop embarrassing in front of my friends" Trunks says embarrassed.

"I don't care" Bulma says.

Caulifla walked at him. "happy birthday" Caulifla says while she give him a box.

He grabbed the box and looked at her. "thank you Caulifla" Trunks says.

"it was nothing I know you're going to like the gift" Caulifla says.

Trunks quickly put the box in the table when he quickly walked at her. "it looks the you birthday party is going to be fun" Caulifla says.

"yes my mom was the one organized the party" Trunks says.

Bulma looked at her. "Caulifla how old are you" Bulma ask her.

"I'm fourteenth years old" Caulifla says.

"do you have a boyfriend" Bulma ask her.

"no…I'm more focus on my training" Caulifla says.

Bulma quickly grabbed his son. "you should date my son" Bulma says.

Trunks quickly get embarrassed. "mom!" Trunks says embarrassed.

She looked at him. "maybe…Kefla is calling me" Caulifla says as she quickly ran in another direction.

Bulma looked at him. "son…do you best to steal her heart" Bulma says as she walked away.

Trunks saw the Caulifla was talking with Kefla when Vegeta walked beside her. "stop staring at Caulifla like a lost puppy" Vegeta says.

"son I'm going to give you a advice" Vegeta says.

"if you like a girl who have a boyfriend, kill him" Vegeta says.

"why should I do that dad? Caulifla is not dating anyone" Trunks says.

"because, it worked for me and I already know about you crush of Caulifla" Vegeta says.

"good luck" Vegeta says as he walked away.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla was looking at her. "Kefla it looks the I'm going to need a new Gi" Caulifla says.

"if I used the gi of Gohan I need to wear a undershirt" Caulifla says.

Kefla looked at her. **"she started to look like Caulifla when she was in the tournament of power…I remember the Caulifla was only sixteenth years old"** Kefla thought.

"so are you going to buy a new gi the is appropriate for you" Kefla says.

"I was thinking of design my own Gi…I already have a idea and I'm going to look like a badass when I wear it" Caulifla says.

" **she talking about her gi from the tournament of power"** Kefla thought.

"you should ask Bulma to make it so you new gi is strong enough to support damage" Kefla says.

"yes but I need to design it first" Caulifla says.

"Kale is thinking the same thing she want to make her own gi too" Caulifla says.

"good just tell her the Bulma would be able to make it" Kefla says when Caulifla nodded at her.

"I'm going to hang out with Trunks" Caulifla says as she walked away.

She quickly walked at him and saw he was hanging out with Cad and Rosianna. "hi Cad and Rosianna" Caulifla says.

"hi" Cad and Rosianna says at the same time.

Cad looked at them. "Trunks is right you two look the same" Cad says.

"yes we're twin sisters from a different mother" Caulifla says as she walked beside her.

Trunks looked at her. "yes except she have a tail" Trunks says.

"yes I know" Caulifla says.

"long ago our ancestors have tails but later the tail disappears because we didn't used the great ape form" Caulifla says.

"but is not important" Caulifla says.

"you know where is Goten and Kale" Caulifla ask him.

"they're over there" Trunks says.

"let's go over there so we can hang out with them" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her when they're walked at them.

They're walked at them. "Hi Kale and Goten" Trunks says while shaking his hand.

"hi" Kale and Goten says at the same time.

"Rosianna are you trying to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Kale ask her.

"yes" Rosianna replied.

"most of my time I'm train with Cad so we can learn new techniques and push our power even more than before" Rosianna says.

"what about you all' Rosianna ask them.

"Kefla is teaching how to transform into beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla says.

"I thought you wanted to learn how to transform into super saiyan blue" Rosianna says.

"yes but we have to be Eighteenth so we be able to train and learn how to transform into super saiyan blue" Caulifla says.

"yes I understand" Rosianna says.

"Trunks let's go somewhere else I think the food is not ready yet" Caulifla says.

"let's go to the forest so we can relax" Trunks says when she nodded at him when they flew into the forest.

 **Ten minutes later**

Goku turned around and saw the Gine jr was flying around the sky when he quickly used instant transmission and caught her. "what are you doing" Goku says while carrying her on his arms.

"grandpa!" Gine jr says excited.

He turned around and saw Celleri was doing the same thing when he used instant transmission and caught her too. "it looks the you two have a lot of potential" Goku says.

Kefla flew at them. "Kefla I didn't know the you two daughters know how to fly" Goku says surprised.

"yes Gine taught them how to fly" Kefla replied.

"Kefla you don't have any problem if I take care of my granddaughters" Goku ask her.

"is fine and next time you don't have to ask me" Kefla says.

"you're the grandfather of my daughters and is nice the you're spending time with them" Kefla says when Goku nodded at her when she saw he was already in the yard playing with them.

She used instant transmission and sat down beside him. "good thing the my father is spending time with our daughters" Gohan says when Kefla nodded at him.

She turned around and looked around. "something wrong" Gohan ask her.

She looked at him. "noting…I thought I sense somebody the I know" Kefla says when they're continue to talk with each other.

 **Forest**

They walked into the forest when Rosianna and Cad quickly ran at them. "Trunks can you help us transform into super saiyan two" Cad says.

Trunks looked at them. "can you two show me you super saiyan transformation" Trunks replied when they're nodded at him.

They're started to release their power when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan. "so what do you think" Cad ask him.

"I think you two are ready to transform into super saiyan two" Trunks says.

"just train a little bit more and we can have our match next week" Trunks says.

"good I can't wait to transform into super saiyan two" Rosianna says.

Caulifla turned around and sense a familiar energy. "she here" Caulfield says the she quickly transferred into super saiyan two and quickly ran in the direction.

Trunks saw the Caulifla was running without any reason he quickly follows her. **"I wonder what Caulifla is doing"** Trunks thought while following her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla saw the she was sitting near a tree when she quickly ran at her and returned on her base form. "Xeno what are you doing here" Caulifla ask her.

She looked at her. "what I can't come here" Xeno says while staring at her.

"fine you can come here but at least removed the ugly mask" Caulifla says while trying to remove her mask when suddenly she appeared behind her.

"I'm not going to remove my mask" Xeno says.

Trunks quickly ran at her when he saw the Caulifla was talking to a stranger when he sense her energy. **"what the hell…she really strong"** Trunks thought.

Trunks walked beside her. "Caulifla…who is she" Trunks says while looking at her.

"her name is Xeno" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "Xeno…that a weird name" Trunks says.

"you have a weird name too" Xeno says.

"wait…you know my name" Trunks says confuse.

"Trunks" Xeno replied.

"Caulifla told me about you" Xeno says.

"yes it makes sense" Trunks says while looking at her.

"wait…you're in you super saiyan blue form" Trunks says.

"this is my base form" Xeno says.

"I never saw a saiyan with blue hair" Trunks says.

"you hair color is lavender" Xeno says.

"is not my fault the my hair is lavender and I got it from my mother" Trunks says.

Caulifla looked at him. "Xeno was the one who was telling me tips how to control my ki so I would be able to remain the energy inside my body" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "no wonder you have better control than us" Trunks says.

Trunks was getting closer at her. "Xeno you should remove the mask" Trunks says while trying to remove her mask but she quickly moved away from him.

"Trunks don't waste you time" Caulifla says.

"she is not going to remove the ugly mask" Caulifla says.

Trunks walked beside her. "Caulifla I have a plan you give her a tight hug and I'm going to tried to removed her mask" Trunks whisper on her ear.

She looked at him. "sounds like a good plan" Caulk whisper on his ear.

Caulifla quickly ran at her and give her a hug when Xeno looked at her. "what are you doing" Xeno says when Trunks quickly ran at her when suddenly she released her energy.

Her energy push them away from her. "I already told you two I'm not going to remove the mask" Xeno says angry.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Kefla quickly stood up and sense her energy. **"she here"** Kefla thought.

Gohan quickly stood up and looked at her. "Kefla…who is the person" Gohan says when he felt the massive energy.

Goku and Vegeta walked at them. "Kefla do you know the person" Vegeta says.

"I don't know but Caulifla know her as Xeno" Kefla says.

"Goku and Vegeta I'm going to solve it and ask what is the reason she here" Kefla says the she used instant transmission and disappear when she traveled into the forest.

 **Forest**

She appeared next to them when Kefla looked at them. "Caulifla and Trunks go to Bulma house right now" Kefla says.

Caulifla looked at her. "she didn't do anything bad" Caulifla says.

"just listen to me" Kefla says.

"fine" Caulifla says.

"goodbye" Caulifla says as she used instant transmission and disappear when Trunks did the same thing.

"who are you" Kefla says when she was getting closer.

"you already know my name" Xeno says.

"Xeno…what do you want from Caulifla" Kefla says.

She walked beside her. "is not you business" Xeno says.

"yes is my business Caulifla is my younger sister" Kefla says.

She started to laugh. "I know you're not the sister of Caulifla" Xeno says.

"you're the potara fusion of Caulifla and Kale" Xeno says.

Kefla was surprised. "how do you know my secret..the only person who know my secret is Koshou and Daikon" Kefla says.

"don't worry I didn't hurt them" Xeno says.

"how do you know about my secret and why you energy is similar to Caulifla?" Kefla says.

"is a secret and I'm not Caulifla" Xeno says.

"I'm not going to tell you why I care about her" Xeno says.

She transformed into her super saiyan blue when she grabbed her arm. "I'm not scared of you" Xeno says with a cocky smile on her face.

"you have the same smile as Caulifla when she get confident about defeating a opponent" Kefla says.

"you should be grateful the you're in this timeline" Xeno says.

"during the tournament of power when Goku eliminated you I interfered in the tournament and send you to the past" Xeno says.

Kefla let her go. "you have new life because of me" Xeno says as she walk away from her.

"see you later Kefla" Xeno says as she disappear and traveled to a unknown location.

Kefla returned in her base form. "so she was responsible the I was sent to the past" Kefla says when she turned around and started to look for her.

"I can't sense her energy" Kefla says when she started to fly and tried to look for her.

" **dammit…I can't find her"** Kefla thought as she used instant transmission and traveled back into the house of Bulma.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She appeared next to them when Gohan quickly walked at her. "Kefla did you gain some information" Gohan ask her.

"no…I'm going to talk with Caulifla" Kefla says when she walked at her.

"Caulifla do you know something about Xeno" Kefla ask her.

"no…I only know the she don't like when somebody tried to removed her mask" Caulifla says.

"do you know way to talk with her" Kefla ask her.

"no" Caulifla replied.

" **I need to pay more attention to Caulifla…I don't know if Xeno but for some reason she have a similar energy as Caulifla"** Kefla thought.

She saw the her daughters was playing with Goku. **"I wonder why Xeno is so interested with Caulifla"** Kefla thought as she continued to observed them.

 **Ten minutes later**

Trunks saw the Caulifla was already eating when he sat down beside her. "Caulifla…how did you meet her" Trunks ask her.

"it was the first day the Kefla started to teach us how to transform into beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla says.

"I decided to train in the middle of the night when I noticed the somebody was behind me" Caulifla says.

"when I noticed the she was staring at me she decided to help me how to control my ki so I would be able to learn how to transform beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla says.

"so she was willing to train you even when she don't know anything about you" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"so you trust a stranger" Trunks says.

"yes but for some reason I have the feeling the I can trust her" Caulifla says.

"she looks like a kind person but mysterious too" Trunks says.

"yes maybe next time I'm going to ask her some more questions about her life" Caulifla says.

 **Unknown location**

She walked at him and looked at him. "what do you want" Xeno says.

"so you went to universe seven and see her again" Hearts says while staring at her.

"yes" Xeno replied.

"next time be more careful I don't want Kefla or other to find out you secret identity" Hearts says.

"is funny the they believe the you name is Xeno" Hearts says.

"I'm not going to used my real name" Xeno replied.

He looked at her. "good I want you to be ready because next month we're going to attack them" Hearts says.

"he is going to fight them but I want you to fight Beerus" Hearts says.

She looked at him. "fine I'm going to fight him" Xeno says.

"you're so confined about defeating Beerus" Hearts says.

"is not my first time fighting against a God of destruction" Xeno says the she left and walked into her training room.

 **Two hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Capsule Corporation)**

King Vegeta and Queen Kariac walked at him. "happy birthday grandson" King Vegeta and Queen Kariac says.

"thanks grandpa and grandma" Trunks replied.

King Vegeta give him a gift. "Grandson open you gift" King Vegeta says.

Trunks opened and saw the saiyan armor. "this is the saiyan prince armor" King Vegeta says when he show him the saiyan royal symbol.

"thank you for the new armor" Trunks says.

"no problem" King Vegeta says.

"Trunks! Come over here!" Bulma screamed at him when he saw the everyone was waiting for him to cut his birthday cake when he quickly ran at them.

She looked at him. "so you want Trunks to be the new King of the saiyans" Queen Kariac says.

"yes" King Vegeta replied.

"Trunks it would be a great leader he only need to mature and have more experience in life" King Vegeta says when Queen Kariac nodded at him when they're walked at them.

"happy birthday!" Caulifla and the others screamed at the same time.

"Trunks open my gift" Caulifla says.

He grabbed his gift and opened when he saw a sword. "Caulifla thanks for the gift" Trunks says.

Vegeta grabbed his sword. "is a nice sword and is really sharp" Vegeta says when he give the sword back to Trunks.

"Caulifla how much money you have to pay this sword" Trunks ask her.

"that not important" Caulifla replied with a smile on her face.

He opened the other gift and saw it was another saiyan armor. "Trunks I want you to used it when you train with me" Vegeta says.

"thank you dad" Trunks replied as he continued to open the gift.

Trunks grabbed the knife and cut the cake into pieces when he saw the other started to grab the cake when he sat down beside her and saw her eating the cake. "so what do you think of the sword" Caulifla ask him.

"I like the design" Trunks replied.

Caulifla looked at him. "good the you like the design" Caulifla replied when she continued to eat her piece of cake.

"it looks I need to save money again to buy something for Kale when is her birthday" Caulifla says when Trunks nodded at her when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Three hours later**

In the night when Kefla saw it was already late when she walked at her. "Kale is time to go home" Kefla says.

"okay big sis" Kale replied.

She saw the Caulifla was still talking with Trunks when Kefla walked beside her. "Caulifla is time to go home" Kefla says.

"okay sis" Caulifla replied when Trunks was looking at her.

"Trunks I have another gift..close you eyes" Caulifla says when he closed his eyes she quickly give him a kiss on the cheek when Trunks quickly get embarrassed.

Caulifla quickly ran at her and grabbed her hand. "goodbye" Caulifla says.

"goodbye" Trunks replied.

Kefla smiled at them. "Kai kai" Kefla says when they're travel to universe six.

Vegeta walked at him. "Kakarot I change my mind let's have a fight tomorrow and you better don't hold back" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Goku says.

 **Unknown location**

 **Prison**

Xeno walked into the prison and looked at her. "hi sister" Xeno says.

She quickly stood up and tried to removed her mask but she quickly dodged her. "let me removed the stupid mask!" the female saiyan screamed at her.

"no" Xeno replied when she give her a plate of food.

"we're going to go to universe seven next week and you better don't tell you secret identity" Xeno says.

"I'm not going to wear the stupid mask" the female saiyan says.

"she is not going to notice…I already talk with her" Xeno says.

"goodbye and don't do anything stupid" Xeno says the she left the room and closed the door.

She saw she was already gone. "sister I'm going to remove the mask so the bastard wouldn't be able to control you anymore" the female saiyan says as she started to eat her food.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 73- The Super Saiyan Blue battle: Goku vs Vegeta**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 74 – Badakki and Bardock I anniversary**

 **The Masked Saiyan arc (chapter 75 – 78)**

 **Chapter 75- Hearts and the Masked Saiyan**

 **Chapter 76- The Full Power of The Masked Saiyan**

 **Chapter 77- Xeno vs Beerus the God of Destruction ( full power)**

 **Reviews**

 **dragon78 -are the time breakers going to be villains? please reply**

 **Answer- yes**


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73- The Super Saiyan Blue battle: Goku vs Vegeta**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Unknown planet**

Vegeta and Goku was staring against each other. "Kakarot finally we're going to fight" Vegeta says.

Goku looked at him. "yes it was a long time the we fought against each other" Goku says.

"this time not holding back" Vegeta says.

"don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Goku replied when they're started to release their power when the planet started to shake violently.

A blue light appeared and they're transformed into super saiyan blue. "Kakarot I'm going to win this fight" Vegeta says.

"no I'm going to win" Goku says when their flew at each other when they're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

They're fist crashed at the same time when the shock waves caused mountains to get demolished when Vegeta quickly trick him and uppercut him into his stomach.

He continued to uppercut him into his stomach when Goku blocked his punch and he quickly connects a strike into his face.

He grabbed his face and threw him into the ground when Vegeta quickly stood up and moved his hand. "dodge this!" Vegeta screamed throwing multiple ki blast against him.

Goku saw the energy blast going at him he started to kicked the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. **"good thing the nobody lives here"** Goku thought as he continued to deflect the energy blast.

Goku caught a energy blast and threw it back against him when Vegeta kicked the energy blast in another direction causing a explosion.

"Vegeta! Are you sure the is okay to fight here" Goku says while deflecting the energy blast.

"yes! Nobody lives in this planet!" Vegeta screamed at him as he threw multiple ki blast against him.

Goku used instant transmission and appeared next to him as he quickly delivered a kick into his stomach. "dammit!" Vegeta says.

Goku quickly used instant transmission and quickly kick him in his stomach as he continued to punch him multiple times.

Vegeta moved his hand and threw a ki blast when Goku used instant transmission when he quickly turned around and blocked the kick causing multiple shock waves.

"you think I'm going to fall for the same trick" Vegeta says as he quickly delivered a punch into his stomach causing him to gasp.

Vegeta quickly threw him into a boulder when he flew at him and slammed his fist into his stomach as he continued to attack him.

Goku spit blood from his mouth when he saw another punch he quickly blocked and punch him into his face.

He ran at him and grabbed his face as he smashed his face into his knee multiple times when he quickly threw him into the boulder.

Vegeta felt blood on his forehead when he moved his hand and removed the blood from his forehead when he quickly ran at him and quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Goku removed the blood from his mouth he quickly swing his fist and smashed into his face causing him to spit blood from his mouth.

"that it! I'm going to release more of my power!" Vegeta screamed at him.

"I'm going to do the same thing!" Goku screamed at him.

They're started to release more of their power when the blue aura was moving more violently than before when they're both stop scratching.

They're flew at each other and the fist crash at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "Vegeta it looks the we're equal" Goku says while punching him.

Vegeta dodge one of his punches. "I don't care if we equal! I'm going to be the one winning this match!" Vegeta screamed at him.

He quickly grabbed his arm and threw him into a boulder when he appeared next to him and slammed his face into the boulder multiple times.

He quickly turned around and kick him into his stomach when Goku felt blood going down in his forehead. "I'm getting more excited than before" Goku says.

"Vegeta…just like the old times the we fight against each other" Goku says.

"yes but is not going to chance the I'm going to defeat you" Vegeta screamed at him when he flew at him when they're punch each other at the same time.

They're both spit blood at the same time. **"I need to make a plan so I would be able to defeat him"** Vegeta thought when be dodge the energy blast.

Goku quickly used instant transmission and delivered a heavy punch into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Vegeta dodge his punch and quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to cough blood.

"it looks the we're going to have a long fight" Goku says when they're started to punch against each other when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **One hour later**

In the battle field when Goku face was covered in blood when he felt a lot of pain. "that was fun" Goku says while removing the blood from his face.

Vegeta looked at his reflection and saw the blood was covering his face. "yes this is the kind of battle I was waiting" Vegeta says while removing the blood from his face.

"but this is the end of our battle" Vegeta says as he quickly flew into the sky and started to charge his attack when Goku saw he was doing he did the same thing.

"Kakarot! I already won this match!" Vegeta screamed while charging his attack.

"final flash!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

"Kamehameha!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

The two energy blast against each other when the energy blast was pushing against Vegeta.

"I'm not going to lose!" Vegeta screamed the he push more power into his attack.

Goku saw the energy blast getting closer at him. "I'm not going to give up!" Goku screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

"I'm going to win this battle!" Goku and Vegeta screamed at the same time when the energy blast was crushing against each other when suddenly the two energy blast emerged and caused a immense explosion.

 **Ten minutes later**

They're crashed into the ground when they're returned into they're base form. "I don't have any energy" Goku says.

"I don't have any energy" Vegeta says when suddenly Whis appeared next to them.

"that was a interesting fight" Whis says when he moved his staff when they're injuries was already gone.

They're quickly stood up when Whis looked at them. "it looks the you two are equal" Whis says when Goku stomach started to growl.

"let's go to my house I think Chichi is already making something to eat" Goku says.

Whis looked at him. "I'm going to come too I never eat the food from Chichi" Whis says.

Vegeta looked at him. "fine I'm coming too" Vegeta says when they're touched the shoulder of Whis and traveled to Earth.

 **Unknown location**

Xeno walked beside him and saw the girl inside the strange crystal. "Hearts..who is this girl" Xeno ask him.

"her name is Lagss" Hearts says while looking at her.

"she is going to be a powerful allied" Hearts says.

He looked at him. " Lagss" Xeno says when suddenly the girl inside the crystal open her eyes and looked at her.

She sense her power. **"I'm still stronger than her"** Xeno thought when she saw the Lagss closed her eyes.

"Xeno you better be ready when you fight against Beerus" Hearts says.

She looked at him. "don't worried he is going to wet himself when he feel my power" Xeno says when she have a cocky smile on her face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 74 – Badakki and Bardock I anniversary**

 **Future chapters**

 **The Masked Saiyan arc (chapter 75 – 77)**

 **Chapter 75- Hearts and the Masked Saiyan**

 **Chapter 76- The Full Power of The Masked Saiyan**

 **Chapter 77- Xeno vs Beerus the God of Destruction (full power)**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74 – Badakki and Bardock I anniversary**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth (Mountain Range)**

Bardock III stood by the hillside looking out into the open landscape. He was thinking about how long his life had been until now. A wife, three kids, grandkids, great grandkids and now two great great granddaughters. "Salsifie we have a big family" Bardock III says.

"yes…and it was a long time the you call me by my name but I like calling you Sammy too" Bardock III says.

"you know the today is the anniversary of Badakki and Bardock" Salsifie says.

"yes I already planning to make something for them so let's go" Bardock III says when she nodded at him as they're flew in another direction.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Another location**

 **Forest**

Kefla walked in front of them. "Now continued to focus on maintaining you energy inside you body" Kefla says.

Caulifla looked at her when she was trying her best to maintain her energy inside her body when she walked beside her. "you're doing good if you continue like this you would be able to transform into beyond super saiyan god" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "don't worry sis I'm going to do my best to transform into beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla says.

She turned around and saw the other was doing okay when she walked beside him. "good job Trunks" Kefla says when she saw he was trying his best to control her energy.

"no wonder my dad was training a lot so he would be able to used God ki" Trunks says.

"yes we train a lot so we be able to train into super saiyan blue" Kefla says.

"when you all turn into adults I'm going to help you to transform into super saiyan blue" Kefla says.

"I cant wait to learn how to transform into super saiyan blue" Caulifla says while focusing her energy inside her body.

Trunks looked at her. "I'm excited too" Trunks says.

"my dad looks cool when he transform into super saiyan blue" Goten says

"yes I think super saiyan blue is a interesting transformation" Kale says.

"imagine how strong would be if we fused and then transformed into super saiyan blue" Caulifla says.

"we would be unbeatable" Kale says when she though her fusion with Caulifla transforming into super saiyan blue when Caulifla nodded at her.

"Caulifla I'm curious how we look if we used the potara fusion" Caulifla says with curiosity.

Kefla looked at her. "is better if you two used fusion dance" Kefla says.

"potara earrings is a permanent fusion and the only way to defuse is by using the dragon balls" Kefla says.

"so promised the you two would never used the potara fusion" Kefla says.

Caulifla and Kale looked at her. "we promised" Caulifla and Kale says at the same time.

"good because the fusion dance is the only good option and it don't have any consequences" Kefla says when they're nodded at her.

" **I don't need another Kefla during the tournament of power"** Kefla thought as she continued to train them.

 **One hour later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Burdock and Fasha residence**

Fasha woke up and saw the Burdock was still sleeping. "that was a intense night" Fasha says when she stood up and put the shirt of Burdock.

She hear somebody knocking the door when she opened the door and saw her. "Hi Gine" Fasha says with a tired voice.

"are you okay" Gine ask her.

"yes I'm a little bit tired from last night" Fasha says.

Gine saw she was wearing Burdock shirt. "wait…don't tell me you two already have s-" Fasha quickly cover her mouth.

"yes it was our first time…that why I'm a little bit tired" Fasha says.

"oh….yes is normal" Gine says.

"is fine…I was the same situation when Bardock used his super saiyan blue" Gine says as Fasha was in shock.

"Fasha when you husband wake up can you tell him to come to the house of his parents so we can start planning the party of Badakki and Bardock I" Gine says.

"okay I'm going to tell him" Fasha replied.

She walked beside her. "you should do it a little bit more and maybe this year you're going to get pregnant" Gine says.

She looked at her. "don't worry because Burdock wants to have a family too" Fasha says with a smile when Gine nodded at her.

"goodbye" Gine says.

"goodbye" Fasha replied when she saw the Gine was already leaving.

She walked back into her house and laid down beside him. "Burdock wake up" Fasha says.

He woke up and saw she was wearing his shirt. "good morning" Burdock says.

"good morning" Fasha says.

"it looks the you father is planning to have a party for Bardock I and Badakki" Fasha says.

"so he need you help" Fasha says.

"okay but let's take a bath together" Burdock says.

"fine" Fasha says when they're walked into the bathroom and started to take a bath together.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

Gine sat down beside her. "Salsifie are you excited the in the future Burdock is going to give you some grandchildren" Gine says.

"yes I'm excited to see my son finally having his own family" Salsifie says.

Bardock IV sat down beside her. "I never imagined Fasha marring my older brother" Bardock IV says.

"yes but before our home planet was destroy I remember the most of her missions it was with you older brother" Gine says.

"yes I remember" Bardock IV says.

"good thing the he become more mature" Bardock IV says when Salsifie nodded at him.

"so mother what are we going to do" Bardock IV says.

"we're already planning to make a party for you're great grandparents" Salsifie replied.

He looked at her. "Gine let's go to the market to buy food and beer" Bardock IV says when she nodded at him.

"mom we're going to comeback so goodbye" Bardock IV says.

"goodbye" Gine says.

"goodbye" Salsifie replied when she saw they're already left the house.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

They're walked inside the house when Salsifie quickly ran at them and give them a hug. "Fasha I want to welcome to our family " Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"yes it was two weeks ago the I marry with you older son" Fasha replied.

"are you two planning to have a family" Salsifie ask her.

"yes" Fasha replied.

"Gine is happy when she have her first baby so I want to have the same feeling" Fasha says.

She pat her head. "don't worry I know you're going to be a good mother" Salsifie says.

"you better take care of her and make her happy" Salsifie says.

He looked at her. "don't worry I'm to make sure she is happy" Burdock replied when Salsifie nodded at him.

"when you father come here I want you to help him cook the meat" Salsifie says.

"you brother is going to help too" Salsifie says.

"you know where is my father" Burdock ask her.

"he is buying meat for the party" Salsifie replied.

"he is going to buy a lot of meat" Salsifie says when they're nodded at her.

 **Twenty minutes later**

Bardock III walked inside the house when he bought multiple bags of meat. "that enough meat for the party" Bardock III says.

He saw his two sons and his daughters was already here. "Shaya can you help you mother" Bardock III says

"okay father" Shaya jr says.

"daughters watch a movie" Shaya jr says.

"okay mom" Chini and Kolra says at the same time when they're quickly ran into the living room and watch a movie.

She walked outside and saw the her mother was making the food when she walked beside her. "mom I'm going to help you" Shaya jr says

She looked at her. "thank you daughter" Salsifie says when they're started to cook when she saw the Gine was helping them too.

Bardock IV sat down beside her. "I'm happy the you married with my older brother" Bardock IV says.

She looked at him. "You already know the you're older brother is bad at showing his emotions because he have a lot of pride" Fasha says.

"but he finally decided to marry you" Bardock IV says.

"yes and now we're thinking about having a family" Fasha says.

"I'm going to retired when I get pregnant" Fasha says.

"good luck and if you want some help you can ask my wife" Bardock IV replied.

"yes I know the Gine is going to help me" Fasha says.

He turned around and saw the his son was trying to walk. "Fasha can you take care of my son I'm going to help my father" Bardock IV says.

"is fine I can take care of him" Fasha says when she saw he already left when she walked beside him.

"hi Bardock jr" Fasha says while waving her hands when she saw he was walking by himself.

" **he have a similar attitude as you father"** Fasha thought.

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Kefla and Gohan residence**

Kale and Caulifla was making a cake when Kefla walked beside them and saw the cake is already finish. "wow it looks good" Kefla says.

"yes we did our best" Caulifla replied.

She looked at them. "let's go to planet Vegeta" Kefla says when Caulifla put the cake inside the box as they're touched the arm when they're used instant transmission to travel to planet Vegeta.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

They're appeared in front of them. "Hi" Salsifie says.

"hi" Kefla and her sisters says at the same time.

She saw the cake. "wow…the cake looks good" Salsifie says.

"yes we did our best to make the cake" Caulifla says.

"Kefla can you all stay for the party" Salsifie ask her.

"yes just let tell my husband" Kefla says.

"sister I'm going to come to so Trunks and Goten can come here" Caulifla says when Kefla nodded at her when they're travel to Earth.

 **Unknown location**

 **Training center**

Xeno walked into the training center when she saw her. "so you're able to leave from the strange crystal" Xeno says.

She looked at her and didn't say anything. "you're not the talkative person" Xeno says.

She sat down beside her. "so tell me what is you name" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "my name is Lagss and you already know my name" Lagss says.

She looked at her. "why are you here" Xeno ask her.

Lagss looked at her. "I'm a weapon so Hearts would be able to kill enemies" Lagss says.

She looked at her. "so you think you're a weapon" Xeno says.

"you're not a weapon" Xeno says.

"you're a warrior" Xeno says.

She was going to say something but Xeno interrupts her. "if you treat yourself as a weapon then other people would be able to control you" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "you're a strange saiyan" Lagss says.

She stood up and looked at her. "I learned from my mother" Xeno says.

"my mother is a rebellious saiyan and I'm the same as her" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "so why are you here" Lagss ask her.

She looked at her. "I want to know more about you" Xeno says.

She stood up and walked at her. "fine" Lagss replied as they're started to talk with each other.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

Salsifie saw the a lot of people in the party. "it looks the all the family is here" Salsifie says

She turned around and looked at her. "Shaya can you bring Badakki and Bardock I" Salsifie says.

"okay mother" Shaya jr replied when she left the house and travel to they're house.

She saw the two daughters of Kefla was watching a movie. "hi Gine jr and Celleri" Salsifie says.

"grandma!" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

 **Twenty minutes later**

They're walked inside the house when she saw two strangers. "hi my name is Caule" Caule says.

He looked at them. "hi my name is Kyle" Kyle says while waving his hand.

"they're the parents of Bardock I" Salsifie says

Kefla looked at them. "is nice to meet you two" Kefla says while shaking the hands.

"this is our first the we meet" Caule says.

"yes is funny the you two have a similar hairstyle" Salsifie says when Kefla nodded at her.

"you think so" Kefla says.

"yes" Salsifie replied.

"so Kefla can you tell me more about you and you family with Gohan" Caule says when Kefla nodded at her as they're started to talk with each other.

Caulifla walked into the living room when suddenly. "cauli! Cauli!" Gine jr screamed at her.

She saw the Gine jr was calling her when she sat down beside her when she quickly sat down on her laps. "what happen Gine jr" Caulifla ask her.

Gine Jr looked at her and pointed to the television. "so you want me to watch the movie" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"is funny the you have the same hair as me" Caulifla says while touching her hair.

"I wonder how you're going to look when you're adult" Caulifla says when Gine jr give her a piece of cookie.

Caulifla grabbed the cookie and eat it. "Cauli!" Gine jr says with a smile on her face.

Kale was taking care of Celleri when she touched her arm and pointed to the bag when Kale saw the Celleri was pointing to the bag of cookies. "I only going to give you one cookie" Kale says.

Celleri started to eat her chocolate chip. "cookie" Gine jr says while trying to grab a cookie.

"only one cookie" Kale says while giving her a cookie when she saw the she already started eating it.

She looked at her. "Kale do you know when they're going to finish cooking" Caulifla ask her.

"I don't know but is going to take some time" Kale replied.

"sis I think is normal the is taking some time to cook the food" Kale says.

"yes I know….maybe we can help them" Caulifla says.

"I think big sis prefer for us to take care of her daughter" Kale replied when Caulifla put another movie when they're continued to watch a movie.

 **One hour**

In the yard when they're sat down and saw multiple plates of food when Bardock III stood up and looked at them. "grandma and grandpa thanks for taking care of me when I was a child" Bardock III says.

"I was only a baby my mother died after giving birth to me and my father died two weeks later" Bardock III says.

"I don't have any memories of my parents but the only thing I have from them it was a picture when they're was teenagers" Bardock III says.

"I'm grateful the you two was able to replace my parents and taught me a lot of things in life" Bardock III says.

"so happy anniversary and I hope you two stay together for a long time" Bardock III says.

"so let's start this party and enjoy this delicious food" Bardock III says when they're started to eat.

 **Ten minutes later**

Goten looked at her. "Kale are you going to do something tomorrow" Goten ask her.

"no" Kale replied.

"I want to see this movie so I want you to come with me" Goten says.

"sure sounds fun" Kale replies when she continued to eat her food.

" **good luck Trunks"** Goten thought.

Trunks saw the Caulifla was eating when he looked at her. "Caulifla let's go to the movies tomorrow" Trunks says.

"yes sounds fun" Caulifla says.

"but I have a condition" Caulifla says when he nodded at her.

"I don't want to watch a romantic movie" Caulifla says.

"is fine the movie is more about fighting" Trunks replied.

"what movie are we going to watch" Caulifla ask him.

"avengers endgame" Trunks replied.

She looked at him. "I hear is a interesting movie" Caulifla says

"is in the morning so we have to wake up early" Trunk says.

"is fine" Caulifla replied as she continued to eat her food when Trunks quickly started to eat his food.

 **Unknown location**

 **Training center**

She looked at her. "you think you're strong enough to defeat me" Xeno says.

Lagss looked at her. "yes" Lagss looked at her.

She stood up and looked at her. "we can fight right now and test our power" Xeno says

She stood up and looked at her. "fine" Lagss says when her aura started to appear when suddenly Hearts appeared next to them.

"stop!" Hearts screamed at them.

"you two are not going to fight" Hearts says.

"I don't feel like finding another secret location" Hearts says.

"fine we're not going to fight"Xeno replied when she saw he was already gone.

She looked at her. "even if you could defeat me, which is impossible by your current power, you would need at least five hundred years to surpass my martial arts teacher" Xeno says.

She walked beside her. "are you sure about that" Lagss says.

"yes my good friend" Xeno says.

She quickly get embarrassed. "what is you first time the somebody treat you like a friend" Xeno says with a smile on her face.

"I don't have any problems if we become friends" Xeno says.

She looked at her when she shake her hand. "goodbye friend" Lagss says.

"goodbye" Xeno replied when she saw she already left the training center.

" **is better to have her as allied just in case I want to rebel against the bastard"** Xeno though the she left the training center.

"ah i didn't know you had a sweet side, little sister" Colossal says with a cocky smile on his face.

"Shut up brother, you might be my martial arts teacher, but you are still taking this too lightly" Xeno says.

He started to laugh. "you have the same personality as our mother" Colossal says.

"you already know I'm doing this to protect my two little sisters" Colossal says.

"fine…just don't do something stupid" Xeno says as she left the training center.

 **Five hours later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock I and Badakki residence**

In the middle of the night when she walked outside and saw somebody when she saw him. "son" Badakki says in shock.

She quickly ran inside her house when she saw him eating food. "Bardock…I saw my son" Badakki says when they're quickly ran outside.

He was looking around and didn't saw him. "Badakki…you already know the our son died long ago when Bardock III was only a baby" Bardock I says.

"yes I know but I miss him a lot " Badakki says.

He looked at her. "I feel the same way" Bardock I says.

"it was strange the we never found his body…he just disappear" Badakki says.

"yes I know but you already saw his space pod…it was destroy by one of his enemies" Bardock I says.

She looks down. "yes I know" Badakki replied.

"let's go to sleep" Bardock I says when they're walked back into the room when they're laid down and fell down to sleep.

 **Unknown location**

He walked at him when he saw he was looking to the crystal ball. "tomorrow we're going to universe seven and I want you to fight them" Hearts says.

"Xeno is going to fight Beerus so he wouldn't interfere in you battle" Hearts says.

"what about Lagss" the masked saiyan says.

"she not ready she need to get more energy so she would be able to fight against our enemies" Hearts says when he nodded at him.

"you can leave but you better to be ready for tomorrow" Hearts says when he nodded at him and left the room.

He saw he was already gone. "Zeno…one of these days I'm going to end you life" Hearts says with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Author's Note**

 **The Masked Saiyan arc (chapter 75 – 77)**

 **Chapter 75- Hearts and the Masked Saiyan**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 76- The Full Power of The Masked Saiyan**

 **Chapter 77- Xeno vs Beerus the God of Destruction (full power)**


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75- Hearts and the Masked Saiyan**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Beerus home planet**

In the morning when Kefla turned around and saw the Bardock III was watching them. "Bardock I didn't know you father was here" Kefla says.

"my father wanted to see me train" Bardock IV replied.

She saw the Whis was eating. "nice you can show him off how strong you become" Kefla says.

"yes" Bardock IV replied.

"my father was spending most of his time training the he was able to transform into super saiyan three" Bardock IV says.

"good the he is able to transform into super saiyan three" Kefla says.

Whis stood up and saw something strange in the sky. **"what is going on"** Whis thought.

Beerus walked outside and started to looked around. "Whis I sense a massive energy" Beerus says.

"yes I already sense the energy" Whis says.

Kefla looked into the sky. "what the hell is going on" Kefla says when she sense a massive energy.

The sky started to get dark and multiple lighting crashed into the ground causing multiple explosions.

She saw a vortex appeared in the sky when three figures exit from the vortex. **"Xeno"** Kefla thought when she saw her.

Hearts looked at them. "it looks the Beerus and Whis is here" Hearts says.

Beerus looked at him. "you have a lot of guts to disrespect me" Beerus says angry.

"don't tell me the pussy cat is angry the I didn't call him Lord" Hearts says with a cocky smile on his face.

"if you think I'm scared of you I have one of my allies in the word of the Kais" Hearts says.

"if you make a stupid moved I'm going to send her a message to kill the supreme kai" Hearts says when Beerus was getting angry.

Kefla and the others saw the Beerus wasn't doing anything against him. "You all wonder why Beerus is not trying to kill me" Hearts says.

"the reason if my allies kill the Supreme Kai the means Beerus died and Whis get deactivated" Hearts says.

"wait so Beerus life is connected to the life of the supreme Kai" Goku says.

"yes" Hearts says.

Beerus looked at him. "why did you came here" Beerus says furiously.

Hearts looked at him. "I'm planning to kill Zeno but I need to get powerful as allied so I would be able to kill him" Hearst says.

Beerus started to laugh. "you think you be able to kill the Omni King" Beerus says while laughing.

Whis looked at him. "I don't see any reason for someone to kill Lord Zeno" Whis says.

Hearts started to laugh. "are you stupid or you don't have nothing inside you head" Hearts says.

"the reason I want to kill Zeno so I would be the new ruler" Hearts says.

Goku looked at him. "no thank you…you look like a bad guy" Goku says.

"me a bad guy….don't make me laugh!" Hearts screamed at him.

"I'm going to teach you some history" Hearts says.

"long ago they was Eighteenth universes" Hearts says.

"one day Zeno was bored and decided to erased universe thirteenth to eighteenth" Hearts says.

"he didn't care if he erased millions or billions of mortals" Hearts says.

"he is willing to erased his own friends too" Hearst says.

"Zeno is a sociopath and have a mind of a child" Hearts says.

Whis was in shock. "how dare you to disrespect Lord Zeno" Whis says angry.

"shut up!" Hearts screamed at him.

"who wants to be control by a sociopath" Hearts says.

"Zeno don't care about no one" Hearts says.

"He spent most of his time playing around or sleeping" Hearts says.

"do you trust the Zeno is not going to erased you universe" Hearts says when they're didn't say nothing back.

Beerus was getting angry than before. **"he must be lying about killing the idiot"** Beerus thought.

"you idiot! I'm going to kill you!" Beerus screamed the he started to charge his energy ball.

Hearts started to laugh. "Beerus ! I'm waiting here! Throw it at us!" Hearts screening at him.

Beerus quickly threw the massive energy ball against him when Xeno appeared in front of him and kicked the energy ball into the space causing a massive explosion.

Whis appeared in front of Beerus and stop his attack. "Lord Beerus you need to stop" Whis says when he moved his staff and suddenly he saw a girl holding the supreme kai.

 **The world of the kais**

Lagss was holding his neck when she saw the old kai was already unconscious. "what are you doing" the supreme Kai says while looking at her.

She looked at him. "if the idiot make a stupid attack I'm going to end you life" Lagss says.

"you already know what happen when the supreme kai get kill" Lagss says when he didn't say anything back.

"the god of destruction received the same consequences" Lagss says with a smile on her face.

 **Beerus home planet**

Hearst looked at him. "make the same mistake and I'm going to tell her to kill the supreme kai" Hearts says with a cocky smile on his face.

He looked at them. "I'm going to give you all a option" Hearts says.

"join my side and I'm promise the I'm going to kill Zeno" Hearts says.

"don't worry I'm not going to erased other universe " Hearts says.

She looked at him. "nobody is going to join you side" Kefla says.

"if you want to kill him then do it but we're not going to participate" Kefla says.

He started to laugh. "you're not the first one the I forced to join my side" Hearts says when he moved his hand and the masked saiyan flew beside him.

"say hi to Bardock II" Hearst screamed.

Bardock IV and his father was in shock. "he used the mask he gain a lot of power but he loss his free will" Hearts says.

"I was able to control his mind and he always follow my instructions" Hearts says.

"you know why he put the mask because I'm promise him the I would be able to revived his wife" Hearts says.

"he didn't know the I was responsible of her death" Hearts says while laughing.

Bardock IV looked at him. **"so he is my grandfather"** Bardock IV thought when he saw his father was getting more angry than before.

" **he kill my mother and he turn my father into a slave…he is going to pay for this"** Bardock III thought.

Bardock IV quickly walked at him. "father control yourself" Bardock IV says to his father.

Whis looked at him. **"no wonder…the mask is the source the is giving the unlimited power"** Whis thought.

"if you all want to free him then you all need to work together and destroy his mask" Whis says.

"the only way to free him is by destroying his mask" Whis says.

"what about you?" Bardock IV ask him.

"I can't interfere in a battle of mortals" Whis says.

Hearts moved his hand and suddenly a vortex appeared below Beerus when he fell down inside the vortex. "you already know the you're going to fight him" Hearts says while making another vortex.

"don't worry I'm going to defeat him" Xeno replied as she walked inside the vortex when the vortex disappeared.

She looked at them. "let's do our best to remove his mask" Kefla says when they're prepared to fight him.

Goku looked at him. "Vegeta do you think the we need super saiyan blue to defeat him" Goku says.

Vegeta sense his energy. "I don't know…let's test his power first" Vegeta says as they're started to release their power when suddenly they're transformed into super saiyan two.

Bardock IV looked at him. "father….is better if you help us so we be able to removed his mask" Bardock IV says.

"we need to focus on removing his mask so ignore the bastard" Bardock IV says when he nodded at him.

Goku and Vegeta flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast without any problems. "you think the super saiyan two would be able to defeat him" Hearts says when he saw they're was still fighting against

"Bardock II don't show any mercy" Hearts says when he nodded at him when he quickly flew at them and quickly punch them into they're stomach causing them to gasp.

Vegeta was in shock. **"what the heck…he is really that strong"** Vegeta thought.

"focus on removing the mask" Whis says.

"the mask give him a unlimited power" Whis says.

Goku looked at him. **"Whis is right…we need to focus on his mask"** Goku thought.

Bardock IV and his father transformed into super saiyan two as they're flew at him and started to attack him multiple times when Bardock II was able to dodge the attack.

Bardock III quickly flew at him. "father! I know you can hear me!" Bardock III screamed at him.

Hearts looked at him. "wait…you're his son" Hearts says.

"you two look almost the same" Hearts says.

"shut up idiot!" Bardock III screening at him.

"the son trying to save his father" Hearts says.

He flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him as Bardock II dodged the energy blast when he turned around and blocked the punch of Bardock IV.

"hi grandfather" Bardock IV says when he tried to punch him multiple times as he continue to dodge his attack.

Hearts started to laugh. "you would never be able to save you father" Hearts says with a cocky smile on his face.

"if you don't shut up! I'm going to kill you!" Bardock III screamed at him.

Hearts stared at him. "do you want to have the same fate as you mother" Hearts says.

"you mother was happy when you was born" Hearts says.

"you father was tired and he decided to rest I decided to enter in his house and kill his wife" Hearts says.

"you father is a good warrior" Hearts says.

"so you better don't interfere" Hearts says.

"but if you want to see him again join my side" Hearts says.

"I'm never going to join you side!" Bardock III screamed at him.

"I'm going to free my father and then I'm going to kill you" Bardock III says.

"I'm so scared" Hearts replied with a mocking voice.

"Bardock II punish you son" Hearts says when he nodded at him.

Bardock III turned around and saw his father was staring at him. "father! Don't let the id-" Bardock II appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He continued to punch him multiple times. "father! Don't let the fool treat you like a slave!" Bardock III screamed at him.

Bardock II grasped his face and threw him into the boulder when he turned around and blocked the punch of Bardock IV. "I'm going to free you!" Bardock IV screening at him the he quickly punch his stomach.

Bardock II dodged his attack and quickly punch him into his abdomen as he continued to punch him multiple times causing him to spit blood from his mouth.

He slowly stood up and saw his son fighting against him. **"I need to find a way to removed the stupid mask"** Bardock III thought when he started to release more of his power.

Vegeta flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him when suddenly Bardock II caught the energy blast and threw it against him.

Vegeta saw the energy blast going at him the he quickly kicked the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion. "dammit bastard" Vegeta says angry.

Goku saw they're was still fighting against him. "he really strong" Goku says when he sense the he was getting stronger.

Bardock II appeared next to Vegeta and slammed his fist into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth when he grasped his face and threw him against Goku.

Goku quickly moved and saw Vegeta crash into the boulder. "idiot!" Vegeta screamed at him.

Gohan ran at her. "Kefla we need to find way to removed his mask without killing him" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "base on his actions it would be hard to removed his mask" Kefla replied.

"I think the only option is by destroying his mask " Kefla says.

"is the only way to free him" Kefla says.

"but we need to fight him without holding back" Kefla says when Gohan nodded at her when they're started to release power when a blue light appeared and suddenly transformed into super saiyan blue.

Goku and Vegeta saw they're transformed into super saiyan blue. "Vegeta we don't have any choice to transform into super saiyan blue" Goku says.

"fine I was never expect to used my super saiyan blue" Vegeta replied when they're started to release their power when a blue light appeared around them and suddenly transformed into super saiyan blue.

Hearts looked at them. "so this is the power of super saiyan blue…interesting" Hearts says while staring at them.

"Bardock I want you to transform and test they're power" Hearts says.

Bardock II started to release his power and transformed into super saiyan when Goku and the rest feel his power. **"wow…his power is intense"** Goku thought when he sense his energy.

Bardock IV looked at him and started to release his power when a blue light appeared around him and transformed into super saiyan blue.

"father I want you to release all you power" Bardock IV says.

"we need to destroy the stupid mask" Bardock IV says when his father nodded at him when his father started to release his power and transformed into super saiyan three.

Goku used instant transmission and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he grabbed his arm and threw him into the boulder.

"Vegeta! Remove his mask right now!" Goku screamed at him.

Vegeta flew at him and crashed his fist into his stomach multiple times. "I'm going to rem-" Bardock II quickly uppercut him into his stomach as he slammed his face into the boulder.

"you think the you all be able to remove his mask" Hearts says while laughing.

Vegeta turned around and quickly appeared next to him as he smashed his fist into his stomach causing him to gasp when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

"Vegeta! You don't need to kill him!" Goku screamed at him.

"garlick gun!" Vegeta screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

Bardock II saw the energy blast was going to crash against him when he quickly charged his attack.

"spirit cannon!" Bardock II screamed throwing the energy blast when the two energy blast crash against each other.

The two energy blast was pushing against each other causing multiple shock waves when suddenly the two energy blast emerged and cause a massive explosion.

" **how does he know spirit canon? Salsifie invented it and teach it to me and our kids"** Bardock III thought when he saw his son wasn't going to give up.

Bardock IV and his father threw multiple ki blast against him when he quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

Gohan quickly ran at her. "Kefla I have a idea how to destroy the mask" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "what is you idea" Kefla ask him.

"first we need to distract him so I would be able to catch him when his guard is down" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "yes is a good idea" Kefla replied.

She used instant transmission and appeared next to him as she delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to gasp.

She grabbed his face and smashed into the ground. **"this is my chance to destroy the mask"** Kefla thought when she quickly reacted and dodged the energy blast.

" **that was a close one"** Kefla thought when she saw the Hearts was throwing multiple ki blast against them.

She kicked the energy blast in another direction causing multiple explosions.

"asshole! You think you would be able to defeat me!" Kefla screamed at him.

Hearts started to laugh. "Kefla I can't defeat you but I know a different way to hurt you" Hearts says.

"like killing you daughters or even you two little sisters" Hearts says.

Kefla looked at him. "if you touch my daughters or my sisters…I'm going to end you life!" Kefla screamed at him.

She turned around and blocked the punch of Bardock II when she continued to block his attack. "take this! Old man!" Kefla screamed the she quickly delivered a heavy punch into his gut causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She grabbed his arm and threw him in another direction when Bardock IV flew at him and charged his attack. "spirit final cannon!" Bardock IV threw the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw he didn't receive any damage. Gohan used instant transmission and grabbed his arm. "do it right now!" Gohan screamed.

Bardock IV flew at him and punch him into his face when suddenly the mask started to crack when he push him multiple times into his face when a small piece of the mask fell down.

"one more punch and the stupid mask is going to be destroy!" Bardock IV screamed when suddenly Bardock II quickly threw Gohan against him.

"Bardock come here!" Hearts screamed at him when Bardock II used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

"I want you to used all you power" Hearts says.

Bardock II nodded at him as he started to release more of his power when the whole planet started to shake violently when his started to grow even longer than before when he stop screaming and suddenly transformed into super saiyan three.

Hearts looked at them. "witness the full power of Bardock II" Hearts says.

"this time! He is going to kill you all!" Hearts says while laughing when they're prepared to fight him.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 76- The Full Power of The Masked Saiyan**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 77- Xeno vs Beerus the God of Destruction (full power)**

 **Reviews**

 **Slurrrp-** **Sorry but no spoilers. However, the reason xeno bought Kefla into the timeline was not for her own existence, it was because she was ordered to do so by her superiors.**


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76- The Full Power of The Masked Saiyan**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Beerus home planet**

Gohan saw he was already in his super saiyan three. **"that a lot of energy"** Gohan thought.

" **we need to focus on destroying his mask"** Kefla thought.

Bardock II started to release more of his power when his electricity was moving more violently and a dark aura began to appear. "you don't have any chance to defeat him" Hearts says with a cocky smile on his face.

Goku quickly used instant transmission and appeared next to him and quickly punch him when suddenly Bardock II blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

Goku was surprised. **"he really good"** Goku thought.

"Bardock was fighting with powerful opponents in different timelines" Hearts says.

Whis looked at them. **"so they're was traveling through time no wonder I wasn't able to sense them or find information about them"** Whis thought as he continue to absorb them.

Bardock II continued to block the attacks when he turned around and blocked the punch of Vegeta causing multiple shock waves.

Vegeta was surprised. **"this old man is strong"** Vegeta thought when they're continued to attack him multiple times.

Kefla saw the he was able to block and dodge his attack. **"we need to find a way to destroy his mask"** Kefla thought.

She quickly ran at him. "Gohan I have a crazy idea" Kefla says when she started to talk about her plan.

He looked at her. "is a good idea" Gohan replied.

She looked at him. "old man do you know how to used the spirit bomb" Kefla says while talking to Bardock III.

"yes Kakarot taught me how to used the spirit bomb" Bardock III says.

"I was thinking the you should used our energy to destroy his mask" Kefla says when he nodded at him.

"first focus on absorbing the energy around here and then we send you our energy" Kefla says when he nodded at her.

He quickly moved his hand and started to focus the energy around the planet. **"this is the only way to destroy his mask"** Kefla thought.

"Gohan let's help them" Kefla says when Bardock III quickly ran at them.

"I'm coming too" Bardock IV says.

"no is better if you protect you father while he is trying to make a spirit bomb" Kefla says when they're quickly flew at against him.

Bardock walked beside his father and saw his was getting energy for the energy ball. "father you know if you miss this attack he is going to run away" Bardock IV says.

"yes…that why I'm doing my best to get enough energy to destroy the mask" Bardock III says.

"I'm not going to allow Hearts to keep my father as a slave" Bardock III says as he continued to collect energy around the solar system.

Whis turned around and saw the he was collecting energy. **"I wonder if the spirit bomb is going to be enough to destroy the mask"** Whis thought.

Kefla and Gohan quickly swing their fist at the same time when Bardock II saw the attacks he quickly dodged it.

She quickly trick him and uppercut him into his stomach. **"this is the perfect moment to attack"** Kefla thought when she moved her hand when Gohan nodded at her.

She quickly grasped his arm and threw against Gohan as he charged his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gohan screamed throwing the energy blast against him causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and a small piece of the mask fell down. **"I wasn't able to destroy it…it looks the spirit bomb is the only chance to destroy it"** Gohan thought the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against him.

Bardock saw his father was collecting more energy when Goku and Vegeta saw what they're doing. They're quickly flew at them. "father…what is going?" Goku ask him.

Bardock looked at him. "this is the plan" Bardock IV says when he explains the idea of Kefla.

Goku looked at him. "yes I think is a good idea and the only way to destroy the mask" Goku says as he moved his hand and passing his energy to the spirit bomb.

He was passing his energy into the energy ball when suddenly he returned in his base form. "Vegeta do the same thing" Goku says.

Vegeta saw the Kefla and Gohan was still fighting him. "fine" Vegeta replied when he moved his hand and started to send his energy.

"this plan better work" Vegeta says as he started to continue to pass his energy into the spirit bomb when suddenly he returned into his base form.

He saw the energy ball was bigger than before when Hearts saw the energy ball. "Bardock II kill the bastard!" Hearts screamed at him.

Kefla saw the he was charging his attack. "old man give you energy to your father!" Kefla screamed at bardock III.

Bardock IV moved his hand and started to pass his energy into the energy ball. "father remember of the plan" Bardock IV says while passing his energy.

"yes don't worry I'm going to destroy his mask" Bardock III says while he saw the energy ball was getting bigger and stronger than before.

Gohan quickly used instant transmission and kicked the energy blast into the space causing a explosion when Kefla appeared next to him and quickly uppercut him multiple times.

"Gohan we need to hurry up and send our energy" Kefla says.

"yes we need to distract him" Gohan says.

"don't worry I have a way to distract him" Kefla says when she quickly appeared next to him and moved her hand. "energy shield!" Kefla screamed putting multiple energy shields around him.

Bardock IV continued to send his energy when he suddenly returned his base form when Gohan and Kefla used instant transmission and appeared next to him.

"let's do it right now" Kefla says as they're started to send their energy into the energy ball as the energy ball was getting bigger and even stronger than before.

"old man this is the only chance to destroy his mask" Kefla says when they're base form returned and saw the Bardock II was able to destroy the energy shield.

Kefla quickly used instant transmission and grasped his arm. "throw it right now!" Kefla scream when she was having a hard time sustaining his arm.

"do it! I'm going to be fine!" Kefla screamed when Bardock threw the spirit bomb against them when Kefla quickly reacted and threw him into the energy ball.

The spirit ball crashed against and caused a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was in the ground Bardock quickly ran at him and removed the last piece of the mask.

The red aura disappear from his body. "good…we was able to free him" Bardock III says as he fell down unconscious.

Hearts was getting angry. "bastards!" Hearts screamed at them.

He opened his eyes and stood up. "what is going" Bardock II says.

He looked at him. "hi Grandfather I'm Bardock the fourth and I'm you grandson" Bardock IV says.

"Hearts trick you" Bardock IV says.

"Shaya didn't died in a natural way…she was kill by him" Bardock IV says while pointing at him.

Hearts looked at him. "hahaha!yes I was the one who kill you precious wife!" Hearts says with a cocky smile on his face.

"you're going to pay for this!" Bardock II screamed as he started to release his power and transformed into his super saiyan three.

Hearts started to laugh. "you think you're be able to k-" Bardock II appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to spit blood from his mouth.

Hearts quickly moved his hand when Lagss appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Lagss grabbed his hand and threw him into the ground. "you all going to pay for this!" Hearts screamed furiously the gravity push them into the ground.

Lagss moved her hand and multiple crystal appeared next to her. "show them how strong you're are" Hearts says.

"okay I only going to used five percent of my full power" Lagss says as she moves her hand and all the crystal crashed against them.

Kefla felt a lot of pain in her body. **"what the hell is that"** Kefla thought.

Lagss looked at them. "this is not a regular crystal" Lagss says.

"this crystal have my energy inside the more energy the crystal have the stronger it is" Lagss says while throwing multiple crystal against them when they're started to scream in pain.

 **Unknown location**

Beerus was walking around when he saw her. "so you want to fight against a God of destruction" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

"you don't have any chance to defeat me" Beerus says

She started to laugh when she started to release her power causing the ground to shake violently when she stop and looked at him. "prepare to wet yourself" Xeno says with a cocky smile on her face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 77 – Xeno vs Beerus the God of Destruction (Full Power)**

 **.**


	77. Chapter 77

**Chapter 77 – Xeno vs Beerus the God of Destruction (Full Power)**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Unknown location**

Beerus was looking around and didn't saw the exit as he stared at her. "you're going to regret to challenge me into a battle" Beerus says while staring at her.

"I already know the you're the strongest God of destruction" Xeno says.

"good the you're not a stupid mortal" Beerus says while laughing when he stop and hear her laughing too.

"you think you're smart" Xeno says while laughing.

"I hear the you wanted to fight against a super saiyan god but you order Frieza to blow up planet Vegeta…that was a stupid order" Xeno says with a smirk on her face.

"shut up mortal!" Beerus screamed furiously the he started to release his power when the whole ground started to shake violently when a purple aura began to appear around him.

He released more of his power. "you're going to feel my full power" Beerus screamed when he stop screaming and his aura was moving more violent than before.

"this is my full power!" Beerus screamed at her.

"you think the you're super saiyan blue would be enough to defeat me" Beerus says.

She looked at him. "this is my based form" Xeno says while pointing into her blue her.

"is not my first time fighting against a God of destruction" Xeno says.

"we travel to different timelines the I was able to defeat the God of destruction from other universes and even kill then when they're didn't give up" Xeno says.

"sometimes Lagss or Hearts call me the God slayer" Xeno says when she started to release her power and suddenly the world grind started to shake violently.

Beerus saw the sky was changing color because of the power of Xeno when suddenly she transform into her super saiyan form. "Super saiyan…don't make me laugh" Beerus says when he senses her power.

" **what the hell….her power is huge….she even stronger than the other warrior"** Beerus thought.

"I can easily defeat Bardock II and Lagss" Xeno says as she prepared to fight him.

Beerus quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she saw the energy blast going at her she quickly kicked in another direction causing multiple explosions.

She looked at him. "I'm not a weak mortal" Xeno says when she appeared next to him and delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to gasp as he was surprised he quickly tried to attack her as she dodge his attack.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him. "you're going to pay for this!" Beerus screamed furiously as he started to deflect give energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

They're flew against each other when their fist clashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves when the ground started to shatter and little pieces.

"you still think the you be able to defeat me" Beerus says with a cocky smile.

"I was able to defeat the second strongest God of Destruction Belmod without any problems" Xeno says the she quickly delivered a heavy uppercut into his stomach causing him to gasp.

"I defeat him in a match" Xeno says.

"He was so angry the he was willing to destroy his entire universe so he can kill me and my allies but I didn't have any choice so I ended his life" Xeno says while she threw multiple ki blast against him.

Beerus saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast causing multiple explosions. "I don't care if you was able to kill the clown" Beerus says while deflecting the energy blast in different directions.

She appeared next to him and connected a heavy strike into his stomach as she continued to punch him multiple times causing him to gasp in pain when Beerus dodged his attack and grabbed her arm as she quickly threw her into another direction.

He appeared next to her and delivered a heavy punch into her stomach multiple times when suddenly she blocked the third punch and quickly kick him into his stomach.

She grasped his face and smashed into her knee multiple times as she continued to smash his face into her knee she quickly smashed his face into the ground.

She moved away from him and stared at him. "what you still believe the you be able to defeat me" Xeno says when he stood up and stared at her.

He felt blood going down from his forehead when he moved his hand and wipe out the blood from his face. "you're the first mortal the was able to make me bleed" Beerus says furiously.

Beerus started to focus on his energy when his aura started to move more wild than before when suddenly the rock beside him it disappeared. "I wonder if you be able to survive this" Beerus says with a cocky smile on his face.

She looked at him. "so you surrounded yourself with Hakai" Xeno says while staring at him.

"is not my first time fighting a God of destruction using the technique as you" Xeno says.

"don't make me laugh" Beerus says as he started to walk at her when he surrounded started to disappear.

"you think you're strong enough to survive a Hakai" Beerus says when he quickly flew at her and punch her when suddenly she blocked his punch.

He was surprised the Hakai aura didn't effect her as she quickly moved her hand and threw a massive energy blast against him causing him to crash into the ground. "I'm not stupid" Xeno says.

"I know how to protect my self from the kind of attacks" Xeno says when her aura started to get brighter and moved more wild than before.

He stood up and saw his surroundings getting disappear as he quickly started to fly. "this is my first time the a mortal was able to fight me with my full power " Beerus says annoyed.

Beerus moved his hand and multiple energy balls appeared behind him. "die! You stupid mortal!" Beerus screamed while throwing all the energy ball against her.

She saw the energy ball getting closer at her the she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions as she turned around and dodge the attack of Beerus

"take this!" Xeno screamed as she quickly punch him and kick him multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She grasped his face and threw him into the boulder when he crashed into the boulder as he opened his eyes and saw the boulder getting erased. "useless aura" Beerus says angry.

He turned around and saw the Xeno was staring at him. **"I never expected for a mortal to survive while fighting with me in my full power"** Beerus thought when his Gala aura disappear.

Xeno looked at him. "I'm going to end this fight" Xeno says when she appeared next to him and quickly uppercut into his stomach multiple times causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Clarent burst cannon!" Xeno screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him and cause a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and he slowly stood up. "you have a lot of guts to disrespect a God of destruction" Beerus says angry.

She smiled at him. "is not my fault the I have the same personality as my mother" Xeno says with a wolfish smile on her face when she moved her hand and started to push her energy into the energy ball.

The energy ball was getting bigger and stronger. "Grondemen death ball" Xeno screamed throwing the energy ball against him.

He caught the energy ball when he was having a hard time pushing at it. "give it up!" Xeno screamed when she put more energy into her attack as the energy ball was crashing against him.

"I'm the strongest God of destruction I'm not going to lose against a mortal!" Beerus screamed furiously.

"you're going to lose for the first time!" Xeno screamed while pushing the energy against him when Beerus felt the energy ball crashing against his hand.

She moved her hand and looked at him. "goodbye bastard!" Xeno screamed she pushed her power against the energy ball when the energy ball crashed against him causing a intense explosion.

She saw the smoke was already gone and Beerus was already in the ground. "tell me…how do you feel when a mortal kick you ass" Xeno says with a wolfish smile on her face.

"nothing" Xeno says.

She walked beside and step on his head. "you should say sorry to the people you hurt just for silly reasons" Xeno says while stepping his face multiple times.

He was going to say something but she quickly grasped his face and slammed into the ground causing him to fell down unconscious. "Hearts! I already defeat him! Hurry up and open the stupid portal!" Xeno screamed at him.

She saw the portal. "finally we can leave here" Xeno says while holding the tail of Beerus.

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Beerus**

Xeno swing it around and threw him into the ground as everyone was in shock. "I already defeated the bastard" Xeno says when she looked at herself and saw she was still in her super saiyan form when suddenly she returned in her base form.

"fine is time to leave here" Hearts says while pushing the gravity against them.

Xeno flew at her and looked at her. "say hi to Caulifla and Trunks" Xeno says as Kefla wanted to say something when she quickly flew away.

She flew beside Hearts and Lagss. "goodbye" Xeno says with a wolfish smile on her face when Hearts moved his hand and suddenly they're disappear.

Whis appeared next to Beerus and heal his injuries when suddenly he woke up. "you stupid mortal!" Beerus screamed when Whis blocked his punch without even trying.

"I think is time for you all to leave…Lord Beerus need to rest" Whis says the he moved his hand and heal the injuries of Bardock III when they're transported to planet Vegeta.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie residence**

He walked beside him. "son…finally I meet you" Bardock II says while staring at his son.

Kefla sat down. **"I never know the Xeno was able to defeat Beerus but why she so obsessed about Caulifla and Trunks"** Kefla thought.

" **good thing the Bardock III have his parents back"** Kefla thought as she continued to looked at them.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 78 – Reunion**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 79 – Raditz and Shiki wedding**

 **Chapter 80- Kale birthday**

 **Chapter 81 – Beyond super saiyan god**

 **Kale Corrupted Arc – 82 – 85**

 **Reviews**

 **Universe 18 -When are you starting Goku Black arc?**

 **Answer- I think the Future Trunks arc is going to start in chapter 89 or 90**


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapter 78 – Reunion**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

In the afternoon when he woke up and slowly opened his eyes. "how…I thought you died long ago" Bardock III says when he saw his parents.

She looked at him. "Kefla used the dragon balls from Namek to revived me" Shaya says.

"I remember when I was holding you as a baby but sadly Hearts kill me when you father was sleeping in the living room" Shaya says

"I was watching you all this time and I was happy the you was able to make a family" Shaya says.

"yes I'm name my daughter after you" Bardock III says.

"Shaya jr looks almost the same as my wife and I bet you would love to meet her" Bardock III says.

"she is taller than you too" Bardock III says.

"Taller than me" Shaya says.

"yes you're height is five feet and my daughter is ten inches taller than you" Bardock III says.

"I can't wait to meet you kids" Shaya says.

"they're not kids anymore" Bardock III says.

"they're already have a family of their own" Bardock III says.

He saw the his father was looking at them. "is my fault the Hearts was able to trick me and miss the life of my son" Bardock II says.

"Hearts told me if I work with him he would be able to revived my wife when I used his mask I become his slave" Bardock II says.

"I have some memories that I was figuring different opponents in different timeline" Bardock II says.

He looked at him. "is fine is not important anymore" Bardock III says when suddenly the door opened when Badakki and Bardock I quickly ran at them and give them a hug.

"son it was a long time the I see you" Badakki says while tears began to appear on her face.

"Shaya can you help us cook the food" Badakki says.

"we're making a party to celebrate the you two return" Badakki says.

"okay I'm going to help you" Shaya says with a smile on her face when they're walked into the kitchen.

Bardock looked at his father. "thank you for taking care of my son" Bardock II says.

"you don't have to thank me is my responsibility to take care of my family" Bardock I says.

"son tell me more how was you life when I wasn't there" Bardock II says when his son nodded at him and started to talk with each other.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Kefla was walking at them and saw they're already started to cook. "I'm going to help too" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "Kefla thank you for using the dragon balls to revived me" Shaya says.

"you don't have to thank me and I believe the family is important that why I used the dragon balls to revived you" Kefla says when Shaya nodded at her.

She turned around and sense her energy again. **"she is here…most likely talking with Caulifla or Trunks"** Kefla thought.

 **Forest**

Caulifla and Trunks was training with each other when they're stop and looked at her. "Hi Xeno!" Caulifla says while giving her a hug.

"hi" Xeno says.

"hi" Trunks says.

"you two want to hear something amazing" Xeno says when they're nodded at her.

"I kick Beerus ass" Xeno says.

"wait you kick his ass" Caulifla says in shock.

"yes" Xeno replied.

"that really amazing" Caulifla says.

"can you show us which transformation you used to defeat him" Trunks ask her.

"no right now he is angry and I don't want him to come here and tried to destroy planet Vegeta" Xeno says.

"but if he comes here and tried to blow up planet Vegeta I don't have any problem of killing him" Xeno says.

"I defeat all the Gods of destructions" Xeno says.

"wow that really amazing" Caulifla says.

"yes and I was able to defeat Jiren too" Xeno says.

"Jiren who is that?" Caulifla says.

"don't worry about him…you two are going to meet him too" Xeno says.

"his weakens is the he have a big ego" Xeno says.

She turned around and sense they're energy. "goodbye" Xeno says as she disappear.

Trunks looked at her. "Xeno is a strange girl" Trunks says.

"I don't know but I think she really cool" Caulifla says.

"it sucks the I wasn't able to see her fight" Caulifla says.

"it would be excited to see her kick his ass again" Caulifla says when she heard Kefla screaming at them.

"let's go they're calling us" Caulifla says when he nodded at her and flew back.

 **Ten minutes later**

They're flew beside her. "did you two was talking with Xeno" Kefla ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"can you tell me how you two are able to talk with her" Kefla ask her.

"she just visits us any time" Caulifla says.

"did she say something" Kefla ask her

"yes she say the she defeat all the God of destructions" Caulifla says.

"and she defeated some guy name Jiren" Caulifla says.

Kefla walked backwards. **"Xeno…how much power are you hiding"** Kefla thought when she looked at them.

"Caulifla can you take care of my daughters right now I'm helping Shaya cook the food" Kefla says.

"is fine and I'm going to ask Kale to help us" Caulifla says as they're quickly ran at them.

Raditz saw the his parents was talking when he walked beside them. "dad and mom I'm going to marry with Shiki" Raditz says.

Gine quickly stood up and quickly hug him. "my son is going to marry with Shiki!" Gine screamed with excitement.

"mom don't embarrasses me in front of them" Raditz says.

"why she didn't come here" Gine ask him.

"mom remember she a human and ten times gravity would be able to hurt her body" Raditz says.

"yes I understand" Gine says.

"so the wedding is going to be in Earth" Gine ask him.

"yes and is going to be the next month" Raditz says.

"I think the enough time" Gine says.

Bardock looked at him. "son I'm proud of you" Bardock IV says.

Gine looked at him. "you better give me a lot of grandkids" Gine says while staring at him.

"mother stop embarrassing in front of them" Raditz says.

"okay I'm not going to embarrass you anymore" Gine says with a smile on her face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

He walked at them and saw they're was talking to each other. "I want you two meet my kids" Bardock III says.

"my oldest son is Burdock then is my son Bardock IV and my youngest and only daughter Shaya jr" Bardock III says.

Shaya walked beside her. "you was right you're daughter is even taller than me" Shaya says.

"I think I'm the tallest woman right now" Shaya jr says.

"you're already have a family" Shaya ask her.

"yes I have two precious daughter" Shaya jr says.

"I think my two daughters is just playing with the other kids" Shaya jr says.

"What about you" Shaya ask him.

"right now I don't have a family but Fasha already want to have kids so maybe in the future I'm going to start a family with her" Burdock says.

"good luck I can't wait to see you kids" Shaya says with a smile on her face.

"I already have a family and one of my son already have a family too" Bardock IV says.

Shaya looked around and saw a lot of people. "it looks the our family is a lot bigger than before" Shaya says.

"son so the saiyans are still working with Frieza family" Shaya ask him.

"no" Bardock III replied.

"Kakarot was the first saiyan to transform into super saiyan and he was responsible of defeating him" Bardock III says.

"I think last year somebody revived him and his older brother but they're was kill by Caulifla and Trunks" Bardock III says.

"you mean the two teenagers over there" Shaya says while pointing at them.

"yes" Bardock III replied.

"that really amazing the they're was able to kill them" Shaya says.

"so how the saiyans be able to get money" Shaya ask him.

"the saiyan army is going to protect his allies for exchange of money, resources and technology" Bardock III says.

"if one of our allies is getting attack by a enemies we have to help them and protect the civilians" Bardock III says.

"so no more conquering other planets" Shaya ask him.

"yes we're not going to conquer other planets anymore" Bardock III says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **One hour later**

Kefla walked at him. "Bardock can I ask you something" Kefla says when Bardock II nodded at her.

"do you know something about Xeno" Kefla ask him.

"no really" Bardock II says.

"I know the she very confident and she is good at fighting even better than me" Bardock II says.

"did you saw her fight against the other God of destructions" Kefla ask him.

"yes and she was able to defeat them without any problems" Bardock II says.

"she have a lot of potential" Bardock II says.

"Xeno is not her real name" Bardock II says.

"I remember the she told me the she created the name so she would be able to interact with Caulifla and Trunks" Bardock II says.

"do you know her weakness" Kefla ask him.

"no I fought her multiple times and she was able to defeat me without even trying" Bardock II says.

"I was in my super saiyan three and she was in her base form but she was still able to defeat me without even trying" Bardock II says

"wait…I remember the she have a teacher…I don't remember his name" Bardock III says

"is fine and thank you for telling this" Kefla says when he nodded at her when she left and walked into her family as she sat down and saw her daughters playing with each other kids.

 **Thirty minutes later**

He walked beside him and give him a beer. "Son you took most of the appearance of you mother" Bardock I says.

"you think so…I know we have a similar hairstyle except her hair is longer" Bardock II says when he grabbed his beer and started to drink it.

"so how was you life when you was working with that bastard" Bardock I says.

"just fighting most of the time I was fighting by myself" Bardock I says.

"I was his first soldier to work with him" Bardock II says.

"so all this time you was figuring" Bardock I says.

"yes but in different timelines that why I wasn't able to go home and most of my time Hearts was controlling my actions" Bardock I says.

"father I'm going to talk with my son" Bardock II says when he nodded at him as he walked into his son and saw he was talking with his wife.

"hi father" Bardock III says.

"hi my name is Salsifie" Salsifie says while shaking his hand.

"yes the wife of my son" Bardock II says.

"son remember the I told you the sometimes I was able to control my body" Bardock II says.

"yes" Bardock III replied.

"one day I went to pick you mother from the other word so we be able to see you two married each other" Bardock II says.

"I decided to hide because I don't want Hearts tried to capture you and turn you into a slave" Bardock II says.

"yes I understand and I'm happy the you two was there during our wedding" Bardock III says.

"I have a question how you was able to transform into super saiyan" Bardock III ask him.

"I transformed into super saiyan when I was fighting a ancestor of Frieza" Bardock II says.

"Hearts is able to go to the past or the future that why he have powerful fighters" Bardock II says.

She looked at him. "father in law let's forget about the bastard and let's enjoy the party" Salsifie says when he nodded at her and continued to drink his beer.

 **Unknown location**

Xeno walked at him. "what are you thinking" Xeno says while staring on his eyes.

"I want to collect more energy" Hearts says while holding a mask when he quickly looked at her.

"Xeno I already have a plan to get more energy" Hearts says.

"I'm going to used this mask to awaken her true potential of her legendary super saiyan and I'm going to control her" Hearts says.

She looked at her. "fine but remember our deal" Xeno says.

"don't worry I'm not going to hurt them" Hearts says.

"fine do it when they're already learn how to transform into beyond super saiyan god" Xeno says when he nodded at her.

Hearts saw the Xeno was already gone. "I can't wait to awaken her power" Hearts says while laughing.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 79 – Raditz and Shiki wedding**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 80- Kale birthday**

 **Chapter 81 – Beyond super saiyan god**

 **Kale Corrupted Arc – 82 – 85**


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79 – Raditz and Shiki wedding**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma saw the Vegeta was walking around the yard. **"that was strange…I though he would be training with Goku"** Bulma thought.

She walked beside him and saw he was thinking about something. "Vegeta…did something happen" Bulma ask her.

He turned around and looked at her. "my parents wants me to take care of my sister" Vegeta says.

"my parents wants my sister to live along with the humans so she would be able to get along with them" Vegeta says.

"you mom still pregnant and is a long time for you little sister to be born" Bulma says.

"my sister is going to born in four months" Vegeta says.

"don't worry Vegeta says.

"we have a lot of rooms and Trunks can be more mature if he take care of his younger brother and you little sister" Bulma says.

"fine but still I don't know if I would have a good role model for my younger sister" Vegeta says.

"you're a prideful and kind saiyan" Bulma says.

"I know you little sister would be able to learn a lot about you" Bulma says.

"fine so can you tell me the name of you little sister" Bulma ask him.

"her name is Sadala" Vegeta says.

"that a nice name and I imagine she is going to be a powerful saiyan" Bulma says.

"yes my parents already know how to transform into super saiyan two so my sister is going to have a higher power level when she is born" Vegeta says.

"she is not going to have any problem to translate into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"that a good thing" Bulma says.

"you told me a lot of thing about the saiyans and now they're have a second chance and their have the opportunity to become a better race than before" Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"you know the my father want Trunks to be the next king of Planet Vegeta" Vegeta says.

"is amazing but I wonder who he is going to marry with him" Bulma says.

"I don't know but is a long time for that" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to Gine house so I can help her with the wedding stuff of Shiki and Raditz" Bulma says.

"wait…Shiki don't sound like a saiyan" Vegeta says.

"Shiki is a human" Bulma says.

"Raditz is going to marry with a human" Vegeta says.

"what? You thing is strange?" Bulma ask him.

"Raditz always says the he prefers to stay single than married with a woman that is not a saiyan" Vegeta says.

"it looks the he change a lot by living on Earth" Vegeta says.

"do you think is a bad thing" Bulma says.

"no" Vegeta replied.

"right now all the saiyans are trying to have a better life" Vegeta says.

"so we don't have to go to other planets and tried to conquer it" Vegeta says when Bulma nodded at him.

"can you take care of Vegeta jr I'm going to leave right now" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Bulma says as she quickly ran into the hell and travel to Gine house.

He saw the his son was staring at him. "want some ice cream" Vegeta ask him when he quickly nodded at him as he quickly grab him and ran into the kitchen.

 **Mountain Range**

She dodge the energy blast of Caulifla and Trunks when he quickly turned around and blocked the punches at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "good now tried to remain the ki inside you body" Kefla says.

"sister can you transform" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "I'm going to transform so you all be able to experience a powerful opponent" Kefla says.

She started to release her power when her aura started to push the aura and the ground started to shatter into little pieces when a bright red appeared around her.

The light exploded and suddenly she transformed into super saiyan god. "tried you best to fight me like this" Kefla says when her aura was moving more wild than before.

They're felt a heavy pressure. "so this is super saiyan God" Caulifla says when she saw her older sister in her super saiyan god.

"let's do our best" Caulifla says when their quickly ran against her and quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She flew beside him. "Trunks plan a" Caulifla says when he nodded at her when they're quickly ran against her when their threw multiple ki blast against her.

Kefla deflected the energy blast in different directions when their quickly stand beside each other as they're started to charge their attacks. "final crush cannon!" Caulifla and Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

The two energy beam combine with each other and created a massive energy blast as she deflected the energy blast causing a massive explosion.

"that was a good strategy" Kefla says.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale can you help us too" Caulifla says

"Goten you too" Trunks says when he nodded at him.

Caulifla and Trunks quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when she easily deflected the energy blast causing multiple explosions.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast.

He was charging his attack. "final flash!" Trunks screamed when the two energy beam combine with each other when she quickly deflected the energy blast in another direction causing an immense explosion.

Kale quickly flew at her and tried to fight her when she blocked her punches. "good you're getting more confident than before" Kefla says while blocking her punches.

She grabbed her hand and threw her against him. "Kale are you okay" Goten says when he quickly help her.

"yes I'm okay" Kale replied.

"let's combine our attacks" Kale says when he nodded at her.

Their stand beside each other and started to charge the attack. "super Kamehameha!" Kale and Goten screamed at the same time throwing the massive energy blast against her when she saw the massive energy blast she quickly deflected the energy blast causing a immense explosion.

She looked with a smiled. "let's continued our training" Kefla says when they're continued to fight her.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Gine and Bardock IV residence.**

She walked around her and looked on her eyes. "you have beautiful blue eyes" Gine says.

"thank you" Shiki says with a smile on her face.

"are you nervous about getting married with my oldest son" Gine ask her.

"no" Shiki replied.

"good I'm happy the my son found a beautiful wife" Gine says when she hear somebody's knocking the door multiple times when she quickly opened the door and saw it was Bulma.

"hi Bulma" Gine says.

"hi Gine" Bulma replied.

She quickly ran at her. "are you ready for you wedding" Bulma says excited.

"no" Shiki replied.

"I need to get my wedding dress first" Shiki says.

"is fine we can go to my favorite wedding shop and buy you the wedding dress" Bulma says when she nodded at her.

"let's go" Bulma says excited.

Gine quickly pick up her son. "Bulma my son is going to come too" Gine says.

"is fine he can come too so let's go" Bulma says when they're walked into the helicopter and flew into the wedding dress shop.

 **Kame house**

Raditz grabbed his beer and started to drink when Goku sat down beside him. "something wrong brother" Goku ask him.

"just nervous" Raditz says.

"I never know the I was going to get marry" Raditz says.

"is fine just relax remember the you wedding day is in one month" Goku says.

"yes I know" Raditz says.

"but I don't know if I would be able to take care of my family" Raditz says.

"I know the you're training to transform into super saiyan two but don't worry about that" Goku says.

"nobody is going to tried to hurt you or you wife" Goku says.

"just think about the future" Goku says.

"I already bought a house in Hercules City and next year I'm going to be the gym teacher for the school of Bulma" Raditz says.

"you mean the school when the saiyans are going to interact with the humans" Goku says.

"yes" Raditz replied.

"good the you already have a job" Goku says.

"yes is good but I don't know if I would be able to teach them" Raditz says.

"is just gym so you only worried about exercise" Goku says.

"Kakarot can you tell me why don't you hate me" Raditz says.

"last time I was trying to kill you and you're son" Raditz says.

"that was in the past" Goku says.

"are you sure" Raditz ask him.

"yes I don't hate you anymore" Goku says.

"if I was able to forgive Vegeta why not you" Goku says when he nodded at him and started to drink his beer.

 **Two hours later**

 **Mountain Range**

They're laid down when Kefla returned in her base form. "that was a good match" Kefla says.

"sister how long is going to take us to learn beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla ask her.

"is going to take some time but I know you all be able to transformed" Kefla says.

"Kale you're birthday is going to be in two months do you want something" Kefla ask her.

"I don't know" Kale says.

"I don't want you to waste money on me" Kale says.

Caulifla looked at her. **"I need to think what Kale really want"** Caulifla thought.

"Caulifla and Trunks did Xeno visit you two" Kefla ask her.

"no the last time she visit us it was three days ago" Caulifla says.

" **Xeno…are you telling the true the you have enough power to defeat Jiren"** Kefla thought.

"Caulifla can you tell me when Xeno visit you" Kefla says.

"okay sister" Caulifla replied.

"Trunks did you find someone who can teach you how to used the sword" Caulifla ask him.

"no" Trunks says.

"Gohan is busy training and taking care of his daughters" Trunks says when Caulifla nodded at him.

"but I'm learning by myself" Trunks says.

"it was fun yesterday" Caulifla says.

"yes you mean when we play soccer" Trunks says.

"yes our group won" Caulifla says.

"sis…I know you cheated one or two times" Kale says.

"it don't matter anymore because we already won" Caulifla says.

"next time no more cheating" Kale says.

"fine I'm not going to transform into super saiyan to have the advantage against the other players" Caulifla says.

Kefla looked at them. **They're growing a lot faster than before I bet next year they're going to look the same way when they're was during the tournament of power"** Kefla thought.

"sister I'm planning to make my new gi next year" Caulifla says.

"I don't want to used the same design" Caulifla says.

"yes I'm thinking the same thing" Kale says.

"you two already have a idea" Kefla ask them.

"yes and I'm going to look like a badass wearing my new gi" Caulifla says.

"yes" Kale replied.

"what about you two" Kefla ask them.

"I think I'm going to used the same armor as my father" Trunks says.

"a similar gi as my father" Goten replied.

"sister are you going to get a new gi" Caulifla ask her.

"I think yes I was already using things for four years" Kefla says.

"but right now I'm more focus on taking care of my daughters and training" Kefla says.

She stood up and looked at them. "I'm going to the store and buy some snacks" Caulifla says.

He quickly stood up. "I'm coming too" Trunks says.

"sis can you get something for me" Kale ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"Trunks I want some chips and a coke" Goten ask him.

"sure bro" Trunks replied when they're quickly flew into the store.

Kefla looked at her. "Kale I'm proud of you the you becoming more confident than before" Kefla says.

"yes I don't want to be the weak saiyan anymore" Kale replied when Kefla nodded at her and pat her head.

 **West City**

 **Wedding shop**

She looked at her. "it looks good on her" Bulma says when she saw the she was wearing the wedding dress.

Gine walked beside her. "yes it looks good maybe we can look the other dresses" Gine says while holding her younger son.

"yes let's look for other dresses" Bulma says excited.

 **Thirty minutes later**

They'requickly stood up and walked beside her. "this one is perfect" Bulma says.

"yes she looks beautiful wearing the wedding dress" Gine says.

"I'm going to buy the dress" Bulma says when she quickly ran in another direction.

Gine looked at her. "Shiki are you planning to have kids with my son" Gine ask her.

"yes" Shiki replied.

"good I can't wait when you get pregnant and give me some grandkids" Gine says when Shiki nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Bulma walked at her. "Shiki we have one month for you wedding so relax and tried to enjoy it" Bulma says.

"okay I'm going to trust you two" Shiki says.

"good now let's go to the other store and buy the cake and other important things" Bulma says when they're walked outside and started to walk in different stores.

 **One month later**

 **Hercules City**

 **Temple**

Raditz was looking around and saw his family when he suddenly saw her wearing the wedding dress. **"she is beautiful"** Raditz thought.

She walked in front of him. "Shiki.. you look beautiful wearing the wedding dress" Raditz says.

She looked at him " t- thank you" Shiki replied.

The saiyan priest looked at them. "this is a important day for Raditz and Shiki family after this day they life are going to connect and start a new chapter together" the priest says.

He looked at them. "this beautiful couple are going to experience new challenges and they have to work together to solve every problems" the priest says.

He looked at him. "Raditz would you accept Shiki as you wife?" the priest says.

" yes" Raditz replied.

He looked at her. "Shiki would you accept Bardock as you husband?" the priest ask her.

She looked at him " yes" Shiki replied.

He looked at them. "now Raditz you can kiss you wife" the priest says when he looked at her and he get closer at her he slowly grabbed her hand and kiss her.

Raditz looked at her. "Shiki I'm promise the I'm going to protect you and make you happy" Raditz says when she nodded at him as they're flew back home.

 **Author's notes**

 **Chapter 80 – Kale birthday**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 81 – Beyond super saiyan god**

 **Kale Corrupted Arc – 82 – 85**

 **Chapter 82 – Kale missing**

 **Chapter 83- Kale unleashed power**

 **Chapter 84 – Kale full power**

 **Chapter 85 – freedom**

 **Reviews**

 **Hadouken -I just realized... your chapters are waaay shorter then they used to be. I started reading when you were around chapter 61 a couple of months ago and there is a big difference in length.**

 **Answer- it depends what I'm writing when is about a fighting chapter or a event (example like a wedding or something like this) is going to be a short chapter.**

 **The longer chapter is when I'm going to add new content in the story like the Future Trunks arc is going to have long chapters.**

 **ice-bruh your gine is so out of character**

 **answer- I think Gine would tease his older son. We don't know nothing about Gine. We only saw her for thirty minutes but based on her personality she would care a lot about her sons.**

 **She was living on Earth too so she acting more like a human than a saiyan.**

 **Liltye504 -Will hearts ever be defeated?**

 **Answer – yes but no spoilers**


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80 – Kale birthday**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Salsifie and Bardock III residence**

She walked beside him. "Bardock I was thinking about buying this for Kale" Salsifie says.

"it looks nice but you think she would like it" Bardock III says.

"yes is a saiyan traditional bracelet" Salsifie says

"she is kind girl too I hope the Goten marry with her" Salsifie says.

"Gine says the same thing about them" Bardock III says.

"good it would be nice the she become a new member of our family" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

"so what do you think of Kale" Salsifie ask him.

"when I meet her she have a shy personality but she was getting more confident than before" Bardock III says.

"yes is a good thing the she getting more confident" Salsifie says.

"even the Queen Kariac wants Trunks to marry with Caulifla" Salsifie says.

"yes King Vegeta is always talking about making his grandson the next king of planet Vegeta" Bardock III says.

"good thing the we're still alive" Salsifie says when Bardock III nodded at her.

"let's go to the store and buy the bracelet" Salsifie says when he nodded at her and walked outside.

 **Earth**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Caulifla and Trunks was training together when she stop and looked at him. "Trunks I want you to come to universe six during the birthday of Kale" Caulifla ask him.

"I need to go somewhere so I would be able to bring some people back to life" Caulifla says.

"who are you planning to revived" Trunks ask her.

"the parents of Kale" Caulifla replied.

"we can go to planet Namek and used the dragon balls to revived them" Caulifla says.

"you think they're going to let us use their dragon balls" Trunks ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"Kale didn't saw her parents long ago so I think it was a good idea to revived them" Caulifla says.

"yes is good but how are we be able to find them" Trunks says.

"the Namekian from universe six have the Sam's energy as the namekians from this universe so we only used instant transmission and that it " Caulifla says.

"is a good plan" Trunks says.

"remember the her birthday is going to be next month" Caulifla says.

"yes" Trunks replied.

"good now let's focus in our training so we be able to transform into beyond super saiyan god" Caulifla says when he nodded at her and their continue to fight against each other.

 **Kefla and Gohan residence**

Kefla quickly jumped into the pool. "this is relaxing" Kefla says when she saw her two daughters swimming beside her.

"good the you two know how to swim" Kefla says.

He walked outside and saw they're was in the pool as he walked beside her. "Kefla you look beautiful with that swimsuit" Gohan says.

"thank you..come here and relax with you family" Kefla says when he quickly removed his shirt and jumped into the pool.

"now we can enjoy this day as a family" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

Gine Jr and Celleri started to swim and quickly sat down in the lap of Kefla when she looked at her.

"hi my two little princess warriors" Kefla says while patting their heads.

"I can't wait when you two transform into super saiyan" Kefla says while patting their heads.

"yes I think they're going to transform into super saiyan when they have the same age as Goten or even younger" Gohan says.

"yes they have a lot of potential" Kefla replied.

"Kefla how was you training with Caulifla and the others" Gohan says.

"it was good and I think they're would be able to transform into beyond super saiyan god in two months" Kefla says.

"did Caulifla or Trunks meet Xeno again" Gohan says.

"no" Kefla says.

"I have to admit the it was amazing the she was able to defeat Beerus" Gohan says.

"yes and I can feel the she hiding a lot of her power but I wonder who she really is" Kefla says.

"you think so" Gohan replied.

"yes she have the same extension as Caulifla when she is not even trying" Kefla says.

"when you say like that I noticed the she have a similar smile as Caulifla" Gohan says.

"do you think the you have another sister but she was missing" Gohan says.

"no and her hair is blue that mean she is not a full blooded saiyan" Kefla says.

"yes I forgot the her natural hair color is blue" Gohan says.

"my mother wouldn't choose the name" Kefla says.

"yes so what are you planning to buy for Kale birthday" Gohan ask her.

"I'm planning to buy a stuff animal" Kefla says.

"she likes cute things so it would be a good gift even my two daughters can draw something for her" Kefla says.

"right my princess warriors" Kefla says when they nodded at her when they're enjoyed spends time in the pool.

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Daikon and Koshou residence**

Daikon walked beside her and saw the Koshou was in the kitchen when he quickly ran at her. "Koshou you should rest" Daikon says.

"I'm going to be fine" Koshou says.

"no the baby is going to be born in three month" Daikon says.

"is fine" Koshou replied.

"right now I'm thinking of getting someone for Kale" Koshou says.

"fine but you better don't be moved heavy stuff" Daikon says.

"so what are you planning to give her" Daikon says.

"I was thinking of buying her a traditional saiyan dress" Koshou says.

"I think it would be nice" Daikon says.

"my oldest son is planning to buy her favorite book" Koshou says.

"Zangya is planning to make a dress for her" Koshou says.

"okay but I want you to rest so go to you room" Daikon says.

"fine I'm going to go to my room and go to sleep" Koshou says.

"but make sure you buy something for her" Koshou says when he nodded at her when she walked into her room and fell down to sleep.

 **Unknown location**

Colossal was walking in the hallway. "Fuck, duck, I prefer chicken, This feathered fuck, Just sits on twi-" Xeno quickly cover his mouth.

"can you stop singing" Xeno says angry.

He looked at her. "why?" Colossal says.

"you are bad at singing and the song is annoying" Xeno says.

"even you're girlfriend hate the song too" Xeno says

"fine I'm not going to sing the song" Colossal says.

She walked at them. "wait he let you go" Colossal says surprised.

"yes and I need to think about a fake name" she says as she started to walk around them.

"what about Salter" Salter says.

"yes is a good name just don't tell you real name when we visit them" Xeno says.

"fine but I still need to used this stupid mask" Salter says.

"you look almost the same as mom" Xeno says.

"the only difference you have blue eyes" Xeno says.

"yes I understand" Salter says.

Colossal looked at them. "I can't believe the I have to take care of my twin sisters" Colossal says.

"you already know the we don't need any protection" Xeno says.

"if you remember I was able to defeat Jiren" Xeno says.

"sis I was able to defeat him too" Salter says.

"yes I know" Xeno says.

"it looks the tournament of power is still going to happen but not the same way as the other timeline" Colossal says.

"yes I know" Xeno says.

"Zeno have the mind of a child" Xeno says.

"he have the stupid annoying voice" Xeno says.

"yes let's not talk about him" Colossal says.

"in the other timeline Champa it was responsible of giving the idea of the tournament to Zeno" Xeno says.

"Champa is a spoiled brat" Salter says.

"he is a lazy God of Destruction too" Xeno says.

"Xeno are you going to visit them again" Salter says.

"yes but not right now" Xeno says.

"Salter come with me so we can train together" Xeno says when she quickly walked into the training center when Colossal walked outside and saw the Lagss was sitting by herself.

She looked at him and quickly walked at him. "so you're the oldest brother of Xeno" Lagss says.

"yes did you need something" Colossal says.

"no" Lagss says.

He looked at her. "Lagss why did you come here" Colossal ask her.

"I want to have revenge against Zeno" Lagss says.

"I'm the survivor from universe Eighteenth" Lagss says.

"Hearts was able to travel time to the past and captured me" Lagss says.

"he told me the day when I was born it was the day when Zeno decided to erased six universes because he was bored" Lagss says.

Colossal looked at her. "sorry about you family and you universe" Colossal says.

"is fine you don't have to apologize to me" Lagss says.

"Goodbye" Lagss says when she walked away when Colossal saw she was already gone the he walked back into his room.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

Kale laid down beside him. "I think the enough training for today" Kale says.

"yes... no wonder Caulifla train with you" Goten says.

"you was getting stronger when we was fighting" Goten says.

"yes my big sister told me the reason I become stronger while fighting is because I'm the legendary super saiyan" Kale says.

"no wonder you defeat me" Goten says.

"Kale how many times you defeat Caulifla" Goten ask her.

"I think it was three times" Kale says.

"did she get angry" Goten ask her.

"no…Caulifla is proud the I was able to be more confidence than before" Kale says.

"Kale are you excited about you birthday" Goten ask her.

"yes and I can't wait to celebrate with my family and friends" Kale says with a smile on her face.

"In my birthday I'm going to be fourteenth years old" Kale says.

"cool" Goten says.

"my sis want to be sixteenth but she have to wait two more years" Kale says.

"why sixteenth?" Goten ask her.

"sis would be able to used a spaceship without the permission of my parents" Kale replied.

He stood up and help her stand up. "Kale let's go to the ice cream shop" Goten says when she quickly stood up beside him.

"yes and we can go to the movies I want to see something funny" Kale replied when he nodded at her when they flew to West City

 **Unknown location**

Xeno walked and saw was watching someone when she walked beside him and saw the battle. "oh you're watching the other timeline" Xeno says.

"yes I'm watching the fight of Goku and Vegeta against Broly" Hearts says.

"it looks the he have a unique transformation" Hearts says.

"Xeno do you have the same transformation as him" Hearts ask her.

"no" Xeno replied.

"remember I'm not the legendary super saiyan" Xeno says.

"I know three people with the legendary super saiyan gene" Xeno says.

"it was Kale and her two daughters" Xeno says.

"fine" Hearts says.

"I want you to capture Kale" Hearts says.

"I want to test if she is able to transform into Ikari form" Hearts says.

"I'm going to capture her when she learn to transform beyond super saiyan god" Xeno says.

"even better I would be able to release her true power of her legendary super saiyan" Hearts says.

"I want to see how much trouble she is going to cause" Hearts says when Xeno nods at her and left the room.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie**

She grabbed the bracelet. "is a nice one" Salsifie says.

"yes and I think she is going to like it" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

"she would be able to used when she is fighting" Salsifie says when she put the bracelet inside the bag.

"one more month and I can give the gift to Kale" Salsifie says with a smile on her face.

 **One month later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Namek**

Caulifla and Trunks was walking around when she saw the Namekians when they're quickly ran at them. "Can we used the dragon balls" Caulifla ask him.

The Namekian was surprised. "how do you know the we have the dragon balls" The Namekian says.

"in universe seven the namekians have a dragon balls too" Caulifla ask him.

"then used the dragon balls from universe seven" the Namekian says.

"I need to used the dragon balls from universe six so I can revived the parents of Kale" Caulifla says.

"in the other universe we save the Namekians" Caulifla says.

Trunks quickly interrupts him. "she is telling the true we save the Namekians from my universe and don't worry we're not using the dragon balls for evil" Trunks says.

The Namekian put his hand on their heads and started to see they're memories. "fine I believe you two" the Namekian says.

"I'm going to allow you two to used the dragon balls" The Namekian says.

"I'm going to tell the other to bring the dragon balls" The Namekian says.

"thank you" Caulifla and Trunks says at the same time when he walked in another direction.

"so we have to wait" Caulifla says when he nodded at her when their sat down.

" **I wonder what Kale is doing"** Caulifla thought.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She quickly walked at her. "Kale you look so cute wearing the dress" Bulma says.

"thank you" Kale says embarrassed.

She walked at them. "mom and dad…you know where is sis" Kale ask her.

"I don't know but I think she is going to be late" Koshou says.

She looked around and didn't saw her older sister. **"that was strange I thought big sis was here"** Kale thought.

Salsifie and Bardock III walked at them. "hi sweetie pie" Salsifie says.

"hi Salsifie and Bardock" Kale says with a smile on her face.

She give her the gift. "Kale I want you to open the gift" Salsifie says when she quickly opened and saw the golden bracelet.

"wow…is really beautiful but it looks the it cost a lot of money" Kale says.

"don't worry and I'm happy the you like it" Salsifie says.

"this is my gift" Bardock III says when he give her a bag when she grabbed and saw a saiyan armor.

"thank you I'm going to used when I train with Goten" Kale says with a bright smile on her face.

She quickly ran to Goten when Bardock looked at her. "Salsifie she make me remember about Shaya jr when she was a little girl" Bardock III says.

"yes she have the same innocent smile" Salsifie says.

Kale ran best him. "Goten you know where is sis" Kale ask him.

"I don't know and Trunks is not hers either" Goten replied.

Gine walked beside her and give her a hug. "hi Kale" Gine says.

"hi" Kale replied.

"are you having fun" Gine ask her.

"yes I'm having fun but is strange the my sisters and Trunks is not here" Kale says.

"don't worry their going to be here" Gine says while patting her head.

"I can't wait when you open my gift" Gine says with a smile on her face.

"Kale let's go over there" Goten says when she nodded at him and quickly ran over there.

 **Thirty minutes later**

" **I wonder wh-"** Kale felt the somebody cover her eyes.

"happy birthday my little bunny" the woman says.

She was in shock when she turned around and saw her parents. "Mom! Dad!" Kale screamed the she quickly give them a hug.

"yes I miss you a lot" Celeron says.

"you grow a lot" Tullece says.

"yes it was a long time but how you two are still alive" Kale ask them.

"Caulifla used the dragon balls to revived us" Celeron says.

Kefla walked beside them. "her name is Celeron the mother of Kale and Tullece is the father" Kefla says.

Koshou smiled at her. **"good the she have her family back"** Koshou though.

Kale quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "now I have two mom and two dad" Kale says with a smile.

"so you're still going to treat us like you parents" Koshou ask her.

"yes" Kale replied with a bright smile on her face.

They're walked at them and looked at them. "thank you for taking care of my daughter" Celeron says.

Koshou smiled at her. "you don't have to thank me" Koshou replied with a smiled on her face.

She quickly give her a hug. "thank you sis" Kale says when Caulifla gives her back a hug.

"you don't have to thank me and I believe you deserve you family back" Caulifla replied.

"Kale!come over here so we can sing the happy birthday!" Bulma screamed at them when they're quickly ran at her when she saw the cake and all the gifts.

"happy birthday!" Goten and the rest screamed at the same time.

"Kale how old are you right now" Bulma ask her.

"fourteenth" Kale replied.

Goten quickly ran beside her and give her a big teddy bear. "thank you" Kale says while holding the teddy bear.

"you're welcome" Goten replied when Trunks started to jump and making signs with his hand.

" **okay I'm going to do it"** Goten thought.

"I have another gift" Goten says when he quickly give her a kiss on her cheek when she rapidly get embarrassed.

She walked beside him and give him a kiss on his cheek as he was surprised too when he was going to say something she quickly hide behind Koshou and Celeron.

Gine walked beside him. "good job maybe next time you can ask her out" Gine says with a teasing smile on her face.

"grandma" Goten says embarrassed.

"wait…who is the boy" Tullece says confused.

She smiled at her. "the future husband of Kale" Koshou says as Tullece was surprised.

Celeron looked at him. "nice o can't wait when he marry with my little bunny" Celeron says.

Kale quickly walked at them. "let's play some video games" Kale says when they're quickly walked inside the house and started to play video games.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 81 – Beyond super saiyan god**

 **Future chapters**

 **Kale Corrupted Arc – 82 – 85**

 **Chapter 82 – Kale missing**

 **Chapter 83- Kale unleashed power**

 **Chapter 84 – Kale full power**

 **Chapter 85 – freedom**

 **Reviews**

 **Booster Gold- Are going to add Gohan and Kefla wedding in your deviant art I haven't seen it.**

 **answer- Hi I'm not the owner of the account my best friend own the account if you want to know just send him a message on deviantart.**

 **Ice -since when did i say that gine should not care about her sons? i only have a problem that you're giving caulifla's personality to gine when clearly gine is more like kale**

 **Answer- in the movie she wasn't as shy as Kale and she didn't have the same confident personality as Caulifla so I'm trying to make her in the middle or have the same personality as Launch (blue hair).**

 **Guest -There is one thing that puts me in doubt, if Caulifla and Kale are the same age as Trunks and Goten, when it comes to the tournament of power will mean that they too will be teenagers ?, and this also seems that all the fighters of the universe 7 and 6 in the tournament they will only be Saiyayin but all of them would be in divine level and very powerful each, that would imply that they would have an absolute victory over the rest of the participating universes since not even Jiren could fight against so many saiyayines, and only a difficult battle will be fought between 6 and 7, it's just my idea anyway because of how things are currently.**

 **Answer- In the regular timeline Caulifla was 16 and Kale was 15 during the tournament of power when they're fused into Kefla.**

 **She was 16 years old when suddenly she was send in the past (6 years ago during the majin buu saga) because she travel in the past Caulifla and Kale are going to be younger.**


	81. Chapter 81

**0Chapter 81 – Beyond super saiyan god**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

Kefla was dodging the ki blast from Caulifla and Trunks. "good now tried to remain you own ki inside you body" Kefla says while dodging the ki blast.

She quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Kale. "good Jon Kale" Kefla says while blocking her punches when she grasped her fist and threw her against Caulifla and Trunks.

" **good Kale is even more confident than Kale from my original time line"** Kefla thought when she deflected the energy blast from Goten.

She looked at herself. **"I can feel my power rising inside my body"** Caulifla thought when she moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

"super crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her when she quickly reacted and kicked the energy blast in a different direction causing a immense explosion.

She looked at her. **"good it looks they're need to train a little bit more for them to archive beyond super saiyan god"** Kefla thought when she continued to dodge the attacks of her students.

"so you all want to continue training or want to take a break" Kefla ask them.

"let's continue our training" Caulifla says when Kefla saw the other nodded at her.

"fine let's continue our training but this time I'm going to transform into my super saiyan god" Kefla says when she started to release her power and transformed into super saiyan god.

"are you all ready to fight against a super saiyan God" Kefla says when they're nodded at her when their quickly flew at her and started to fight her.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The royal Palace**

King Vegeta was walking around when he sat down and looked at her. "three more months" King Vegeta says.

"yes I can wait for my second child to be born" Queen Kariac says.

"yes I can't wait to see my little princess " King Vegeta says.

He hear somebody knocking the door as he quickly opened and saw his parents. "hello father and mother" King Vegeta says.

"hi son" Vegeta II and Venita says at the Sam's time.

She quickly sat down beside her. "I hear the you're going to have a daughter" Venita says.

"yes and her name is Sadala" Queen Kariac says.

"three more months and my daughter is going to be born" Queen Kariac says.

"I bet you two are excited" Venita says.

"yes and this time Frieza and his family is not going to have any influence in our family" Queen Kariac says.

"I'm planning to send my daughter which my son so she can learn something from the humans" Queen Kariac says.

"when are you going to send her" Venita ask her.

"she turn four years old I'm going to send her in Earth and live with Vegeta so she can interact with the humans" Queen Kariac says.

"during the time the saiyans and humans already have a relationship" Queen Kariac says

"because of the saiyan and human school" Venita says.

"yes" Queen Kariac says.

"good I can't wait for my granddaughter to be born" Venita says.

"son you're already thinking about choosing the new king" Vegeta II says.

"yes and I'm going to choose my grandson" King Vegeta says.

"he only need to mature so he can be the next King of planet Vegeta" King Vegeta says

"I think is a good choice" Vegeta II says.

"yes even my wife think is a good idea" King Vegeta says.

"at first I was thinking of making my son the next King but he decline my offer" King Vegeta says when he nodded at him.

"but it don't matter I'm proud of him" King Vegeta says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

Kefla saw they're was already tired of training. "I think the enough training for today" Kefla says when she returned in her base form.

She laid down. "Is to difficult to keep my ki inside my body" Caulifla says while removing her sweat from her forehead.

"yes is hard but is worth it" Trunks replied when he give her a towel.

"thank you" Caulifla says while whipping out the sweat from her face.

"Trunks I already imagine myself transforming into beyond super saiyan god and then in the future I would be able to transform into super saiyan blue" Caulifla says.

"yes me too" Trunks replied.

"but we have to wait when we turn Eighteenth years old so we can train and learn how to transform into super saiyan blue" Caulifla says.

Kefla look at her. "you all be able to transform into super saiyan blue even more faster than us" Kefla says.

"the next step of beyond super saiyan God is super saiyan blue" Kefla says.

"because you all have the experience using the form you all be able to archive the next form without any problems" Kefla says.

"Kale you're smiling a lot today" Kefla says.

"yes my parents decided to live here" Kale says.

"so Bulma bought them a house so they're can live without any problems" Kale says.

"good the you're parents is going to stay here" Kefla says.

"yes but my father was a little bit overprotective" Kale says

"I think is normal…it was a long time the he saw you" Kefla says.

" **plus Goten give you a kiss in you cheek…no wonder he was overreacting"** Kefla thought.

Kale looked to the sky. "big sister sometimes I feel the I didn't release all my power from the legendary super saiyan" Kale says.

She looked at her. "I don't know" Kefla says.

"the only person the we know the have the same transformation it was Broly" Kefla says.

"do you think I would be able to release more power" Kale says.

"I think yes but right now just focus on you training and maybe you be able to push the limits of the legendary super saiyan" Kefla says

She looked at her. "Kefla I'm hungry so let's go someplace to eat" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"yes let's go so we can go to the restaurant and eat something" Kefla replied when their stood up and flew into a restaurant.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Restaurant**

She walked at them and give them their Cheeseburgers and fries. "thank you sister" Caulifla says.

"thank you big sis" Kale replied.

"thank you" Trunks and Goten says.

"you're welcome" Kefla says.

"Caulifla I wonder did you saw Xeno" Kefla ask her.

"no it was a long time the I saw her" Caulifla says.

"it would be nice to see her again and she really cool" Caulifla says.

Trunks looked at her. "she was cool" Trunks says.

"is fine I thought she already meet you two again" Kefla says.

" **maybe she is hiding after she defeated Beerus"** Kefla thought.

Kale was eating her ice cream cone. "in the afternoon we're going to continue our training" Kale says.

"Caulifla can you tell me why Cabba wasn't able to come today" Kefla ask her.

"he was sick so he wasn't able to come" Caulifla replied.

"you already know the Nonoi doesn't want his son to train when he is sick" Caulifla says.

"is fine just tell him to relax and when he is feeling better to come here so he can continue his training" Kefla says when she nodded at him when they'd continue to eat food.

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Salsifie and Bardock III residence**

They're walked into the house and saw their was drinking coffee. "hi" Venine and Ruttsu says at the same time.

"hi" Bardock III and Salsifie replied while waving her hand when their sat down beside them.

"I hear the you two are planning to make a business in Earth" Venine says.

"yes we was planning to build two hotels one in West City and another in Hercules city" Salsifie says.

"is good the you two are planning for the future" Ruttsu says

"yes and I think is a good way to spend time with the rest of the family" Salsifie says.

"when are you two going to get the hotel" Venine says.

"next year" Salsifie says.

"yes next year I'm planning to pay for the two hotels" Bardock III says.

"I have enough money and I think next year the money from planet Vegeta would be able to exchange into zeni" Bardock III says when she nodded at him.

"I'm really proud of you and good luck with you project" Venine says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **Mountain Range**

Caulifla was looking around. **"I thought I sense her energy here"** Caulifla thought when she quickly turned around and looked at her.

"hi Xeno" Caulifla says while giving her a hug.

"hi" Xeno replied when another person walked beside her.

"hi my name is Salter and I'm the twin sister of Ko-" Xeno quickly cover her mouth.

"you almost tell my real name" Xeno whisper on her ear.

"Ko?" Caulifla says confused.

"it was nothing" Xeno says while looking at her.

She looked at her. "you're wearing the same stupid mask" Caulifla says with disappointment.

"you don't like this mask" Salter says.

"yes I'm curious to see the face of you two" Caulifla says.

"I know you have black hair and blue eyes but I still wonder how do you look like" Caulifla says.

"maybe next time" Salter says.

"I can see the you're getting stronger" Xeno says.

"yes I was training most of my time" Caulifla replied.

"good" Xeno says.

"do you want to learn a technique the I used to defeat Beerus" Xeno says.

"yes I wanted to learn it" Caulifla says with excitement.

"Clarent burst cannon and Grondemen death ball" Xeno says.

She walked beside her. "if you want I can teach you two of my technique" Salter says.

"yes it would be cool to learn the technique" Caulifla says.

"good I want to see if you're able to learn it" Xeno says.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Clarent burst cannon!" Xeno screamed throwing the energy blast into space.

"when you used the technique I want you to used all you're power" Xeno says.

She started to moved her hand when she quickly moved her hand. "like this and now tried to release more of you power" Xeno says when she nodded at her and started to charge her attack.

"Clarent burst cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the massive energy blast into space.

"good but you need to practice more so you master my technique" Xeno says.

"let me show you the other technique" Xeno says.

She moved her hand as she was getting energy around the planet when she push her energy into the energy ball when she quickly threw it into the space. "just like this" Xeno says.

"is similar as spirit bomb but the difference is going to add you energy into you energy ball so it would be able to get even stronger than before" Xeno says.

"so is just send my energy" Caulifla says.

She started to fly when she moved her hand upward and started to collect energy around the planet. "good now push you energy into the energy ball so it can be a lot stronger than before" Xeno says.

She started to push her energy into the energy ball. "like that" Salter says.

"Grondemen death ball!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy ball into space.

"good job" Xeno and Salter says at the same time.

"now let's continued our training" Xeno says.

"maybe next time you should be Trunks" Salter says.

"yes but I don't know which day are you two are going to come back" Caulifla says.

"we're going to comeback tomorrow and bring him here" Salter says.

"sure I'm going to tell him" Caulifla says when they're continued to train with each other.

 **Next day**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

Kefla continue to dodge the energy blast when she quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast in a dark direction causing a massive explosion. "good job Kale" Kefla says while dodging her attacks.

She looked at him. "Trunks let's do our attack" Cauldron says when he nodded at her when he quickly stand beside her as their started to charge the attack at the same time when the two hands get closer. "final crush cannon!" Caulifla and Trunks screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

She saw the massive energy blast going at her she quickly deflected into space causing a immense explosion. "good team work" Kefla says.

She turned around and blocked the punches of Goten. "Goten you're getting faster too" Kefla says when she quickly grasped his hand and threw him against Kale.

She turned around and looked at them. "if you all continue to train then you all be able to see into beyond super saiyan god so let's do our best" Kefla says.

"yes!" Caulifla and Trunks screamed with excitement.

"now let's continue our training" Kefla says when she quickly dodged the attacks of Caution and Trunks.

Goten and Kale get closer when their started to charge their attacks. "super Kamehameha!" Kale and Goten screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She quickly deflected the energy blast in a different direction when she hear the loud explosion. "good" Kefla says they're continued to fight against each other.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma was drinking her tea when she saw Vegeta jr playing with his friends. "is nice the he is getting along with the kids of Kefla, Videl and Erasa" Bulma says

Vegeta sat down beside her. "Vegeta I thought you was training" Bulma says surprised.

"I just came back from training" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta did you parents tell you something about you sister" Bulma ask him.

"she is going to come here when she is four years old" Vegeta says.

"we don't want to have accident of her turning into the great ape" Vegeta says.

"wait…she still going to be born with a tail" Bulma says.

"yes she a full blooded saiyan is normal the she have a tail" Vegeta says.

"so what are you going to do" Bulma ask him.

"just making sure the she don't look the moon" Vegeta says.

"my parents and grandparents are going to come here soon" Vegeta says.

She quickly stood up. "can you watch them I'm going to buy food when you family is here so we can eat without any problems" Bulma says when she quickly ran into the store.

He saw the his son was having a good with his friends. **"I wonder when my son would be able to transform into super saiyan"** Vegeta thought.

They're quickly ran at him. "ice cream!" Vegeta jr demanded.

Vegeta looked at him. **"yes he have the same attitude when I was the same age as him"** Vegeta thought.

"ice cream!" Celleri and Gine jr screamed at the same time.

"you two have the same attitude as you mother" Vegeta says when the babies was staring at him.

"fine I'm going to give you all ice cream" Vegeta says when he walked inside the house.

"yay!" Vegeta jr and the rest started to celebrate.

 **Five hours later**

She quickly laid down beside him. "Trunks can you keep this as a secret" Caulifla whisper in his ear.

"Xeno and her twin sister is going to come today so come with me I planet Sadala so you be able to meet the twin sister and learn they're techniques" Caulifla whisper on his ear.

"yes I'm going to ask my parents first" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

They stood up and looked at her. "sister we're going to go to the house of Bulma" Caulifla says.

"yes is fine you two have , ,, training for today" Kefla says when they quickly flew to Capsule Corporation.

Kale stood up and looked at him. "Goten let's train a little bit more" Kale says when Goten nodded at her.

"lets go to my house and you two can train in my yard" Kefla says.

"okay big sis" Kale replied.

"yes I need to take care of my the angels" Kefla says when they're flew back home.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

They're flew into the yard when he saw his parents talking with his grandparents and great grandparents. "hi" Trunks and Caulifla says at the same time.

"Hi" Bulma says while waving his hand.

She quickly walked at him and looked at him. "you have the same expression as you father" Caulifla says while patting his head.

"mom can you let me go to the house of Caulifla" Trunks ask her.

"yes is fine" Bulma replied.

Queen Kariac looked at her. "Caulifla are you dating with my grandson" Queen Kariac ask her.

She quickly get embarrassed. "what…we're just friends" Caulifla says when Bulma saw her face was red as tomato.

"I didn't know the Caulifla have a shy personality" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

Vegeta looked at her. "stop trying to embarrassed her" Vegeta says.

"is fine I'm just teasing my daughter in law" Bulma says.

She quickly turned around. "whatever" Caulifla says.

"Trunks and Caulifla come over here" Venita says when they walked beside them.

" **Trunks and Caulifla the new King and Queen of planet Vegeta…I think is a good choice"** Venita says.

"can you two tell me how you two meet each other" Venita ask them.

"I think it was during the birthday of Gohan so four or five years ago" Caulifla says.

"yes I remember and it was fun the party in the beach" Trunks says

He looked at him. "grandson it looks the you son is going to have a good mate" Vegeta II says.

" **King Trunks and Queen Caulifla…sounds good"** King Vegeta thought.

"Caulifla you're birthday is in March " Bulma ask her.

"yes my birthday is one month after the birthday of Gine jr and Celleri" Caulifla says.

"right now I'm fourteenth" Caulfield says.

"so you're going to be fifteenth" Bulma says when she nodded at him.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"good I bet when you turn fifteen you're going to look a beautiful young woman" Bulma says with a smile on her face.

"thank you" Caulifla replied embarrassed.

"I can't wait when is you're birthday" Bulma says when they're continued to talk with each other.

 **Four hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Mountain Range**

They're walked around and saw them when he walked at her. "you must be the twin sister" Trunks says.

"yes my name is Salter" Salter says.

"you have the same hair as her but you have black hair instead and she looks a little bit taller than you" Trunks says.

Xeno started to laugh. "he just call you shorty" Xeno says while laughing.

"shut up" Salter says angry.

"Trunks you want to learn our techniques" Salter ask him.

"yes" Trunks replied.

"I'm going to teach him and you train with Caulifla" Xeno says.

"Caulifla follow me" Salter says when they're started to walk away.

Trunks looked at her. "are you going to let me see you face" Trunks ask her.

"no" Xeno says.

"why no?" Trunks ask her.

"let's make a bet if you defeat a God of destruction I'm going to let you see my face" Xeno says.

"what!?is impossible to defeat a God of destruction " Trunks says in shock.

"I was able to defeat all the God of destruction why not you or don't tell me you don't have the guts to fight against a God of destruction" Xeno says.

"maybe if you train enough you're be able to defeat a God of destruction" Xeno says.

"I'm going to teach you two of my techniques" Xeno says.

"Clarent burst cannon and Grondemen death ball" Xeno says.

"sound like a powerful attacks" Trunks says.

"yes now pay attention" Xeno says.

She started to charge her attack. ""Clarent burst cannon!" Xeno screamed throwing the energy blast into the space causing a immense explosion.

"now is you turn" Xeno says.

He moved his hand when she quickly walked beside him and moved his arm. "like this now tried to used my technique" Xeno says.

He started to charge his attack. "Clarent burst cannon!" Trunks screamed throwing the massive energy blast into space causing a immense.

"good but still need some practice" Xeno says.

"now I'm going to show you my second technique" Xeno says.

She started to moved her hand upward and collected energy around the planet as she push her energy into the energy ball. ""Grondemen death ball!" Xeno screening throwing the massive energy ball into space.

"I know you can use the spirit bomb so do the same way but you're going to add you energy to make it even more stronger" Xeno says when he nodded at her.

He moved his hand and started to collect his energy when he push his energy into the energy ball. "Grondemen death ball" Trunks screamed throwing the energy ball into space.

Xeno hear the loud explosion. "it was good but still you need to train more" Xeno says.

"Xeno I'm curious about something are you able to transform into super saiyan" Trunks ask her.

"yes I transformed into super saiyan when I was four years old" Xeno says.

"let's continued our training" Xeno says when he nodded at her and continued to train with each other.

 **One month later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Mountain Range**

She closed her eyes when she started to focus on her energy when suddenly a light appeared around her and suddenly it exploded when she felt a rush of power inside her body. "I look the same but I still feel stronger than my super saiyan three" Caulifla says while looking at herself.

She looked at her. "good job! Finally you transformed into beyond super saiyan god" Kefla says with a proud voice.

She turned around and looked at them. "now you all need to tried to transform into beyond super saiyan god" Kefla says when they're nodded at her.

They're started to focus on their energy when suddenly a light appeared around them and suddenly it exploded when their felt a rush of power inside the body. "this is amazing" Trunks says.

"yes you right" Goten says.

"no wonder sis was excited about this form" Kale says while looking at herself.

"I never know I was able to reach this kind of power" Cabba says when they're returned in their base form.

"let's go somewhere to celebrate!" Kefla says with excitement.

"big sis I'm going to ask them if I can stay with sis" Kale says.

"is fine we're going to be in West City" Kefla says when they're quickly flew to West City when Kale flew in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

She was flying when she saw the her house was a little bit far away from her older sister. **"I can't w-"** suddenly she fell down unconscious and crashed into the ground.

Xeno looked at her. "sorry Kale" Xeno says as she carried her on her arms when suddenly they're disappear and travel to a unknown location.

 **Unknown location**

Kale woke up and was looking around. "what is going on" Kale says confused.

Lagss walked at her. "so you want me to push the limits of this girl" Lagss says.

"yes and don't show mercy" Hearts says.

Xeno looked at him. "you know if she don't hold back she is going to died" Xeno says.

"I think is better if I push her limits" Xeno says.

"no…I know you're going to be soft with her" Hearts says.

He looked at her. "fine Lagss push her limits but don't tried to kill her" Hearts says.

"I want to go home" Kale says when Lagss grabbed her legs and dragged away when they're walked into the training center.

She looked at her. "my name is Lagss and I'm the survivor of universe Eighteenth" Lagss says.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

Goten quickly turned around. **"the was strange..I can't sense her energy"** Goten thought when he saw the others was having a good time.

 **Author's Note**

 **Kale Corrupted Arc – 82 – 85**

 **Chapter 82 – Kale missing**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 83- Kale unleashed power**

 **Chapter 84 – Kale full power**

 **Chapter 85 – freedom**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -Will you update alternative timeline soon?**

 **Answer- yes in two or three weeks**


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82 – Kale missing**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Unknown location**

Salter saw her sister was sitting by herself when she say down beside her. "sister…why did you kidnap Kale" Salter says.

She looked at her. "Hearts order me to kidnap so he would be able to test his new mask" Xeno says.

"so you want her to be the controlled by Hearts" Salter says surprised.

"I know I sound like a heartless person by kidnappings Kale but I have my own intentions too" Xeno says.

"you already know the tournament of power is going to happen in the timeline" Xeno says.

"I want to make sure the Caulifla and the rest of her friends have enough battle experience and I want to make them stronger too" Xeno says.

"I want to make sure the universe seven and universe six survive the tournament of power" Xeno says.

"fine but I think kidnap was a little bit dramatic" Salter says.

"you think if I ask her for permission she is going to say yes" Xeno says.

"no" Salter replied.

"she most likely fly away so knocking her out it was the only choice to bring her here" Xeno says as they're continued to talk with each other.

"I'm going to train so see you later" Xeno says.

"okay sister" Salter replied when Xeno left the room when she continued to look in the sky.

 **Three hours later**

 **Prison Chamber**

She opened her eyes and saw it was in a prison when she stood up and moved her hand as she started to charge her attack. "eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast to the wall.

The smoke disappear and didn't saw any damage. "I need to transform into beyond super saiyan god to destroy this wall" Kale says.

"don't waste you time" Lagss says while staring at her.

"I want to go home" Kale says.

She stood up and looked at her. "come over here so we can start our training" Lagss says as she put her on her shoulder.

"let me go! I don't want to train with you!" Kale says while punching her multiple times.

"stop wasting you energy" Lagss says when they're walked into the training center.

 **Training center**

She saw the Xeno was training by herself when she looked at her. "sis is wrong about you…you're a evil saiyan and you don't deserve the respect of my sis" Kale says.

Lagss put her in the floor. "I want to see how strong you're" Lagss says.

"you can-" Lagss appeared next to her and delivered a heavy uppercut into her stomach causing her to gasp.

"you don't have any choice" Lagss says

"so fight back" Lagss says when she moved her hand and created a crystal.

"you think a crystal is going to hurt me" Kale says.

"is not a regular crystal it was made by my energy so if I used more energy is going to be more stronger" Lagss says the she moved her hand and the crystal crashed against her causing her a lot of pain.

She moved her hand forward heating her multiple times. "If you sis was here she would be disappointed the you become a wimp" Lagss says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to fight back" Kale replied when she quickly started to focus her energy when a light appeared around her and suddenly it exploded as she transformed into her beyond super saiyan god.

She saw the Xeno was still there as she quickly flew at her and punch her on her face as she was in shock the Xeno didn't receive any damage.

"show me you face! You coward!" Kale screamed at her.

Xeno looked at her. "no" Xeno replied as she left the training center.

Lagss walked at her and grabbed her hair. "you training with me" Lagss says when she drag her and threw her into the floor.

She appeared next to her and punch her multiple times. "show me the power of the legendary super saiyan" Lagss says while punching her multiple times.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

They're was sleeping together when suddenly their wake up. "somebody is knocking the door" Kefla says.

"yes…is you mother" Gohan replied when he sense her energy.

She stood up and walked downstairs when she opened the door and saw the her mother was already tired. "mom…you need to rest my little brother is going to be born in two months" Kefla says.

"Kale is missing" Koshou says.

"what!" Kefla screamed in shock.

 **Twenty minutes later**

She saw the she was already sleeping. "Gohan can you take care of my mother just in case she wants to look for Kale" Kefla says.

"yes and don't worry I'm going to take care of her" Gohan says when she quickly left the house.

" **what the hell is going on"** Kefla thought.

"this never happen in the original timeline" Kefla says when she quickly travel to the house of Chichi.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

She knock the door multiple times when Goten open the door. "good morning" Goten says.

"good morning" Kefla replied.

"Goten did Kale sleep here" Kefla ask him.

"no" Goten replied.

"I thought she was in planet Sadala" Goten says.

"she wasn't in my parents house" Kefla says.

"Kefla…are you saying the Kale is missing" Goten says.

"yes I know the Caulifla decided to stay in the house of Bulma" Kefla says.

"can you sense her energy" Goten says.

"no I can't sense her energy" Kefla says when he quickly walked into his room and chance his clothes as he walked outside.

"Kefla I'm going to look for her" Goten says as he started to fly in another direction when she sense her energy the she quickly used instant transmission as she disappeared.

 **West City**

Caulifla and Trunks was eating breakfast. "Trunks let's train in the gravity chamber" Caulifla says.

She quickly turned around and saw her older sister. "Caulifla you know where is Kale" Kefla ask her.

"Kale decided to sleep with my parents" Caulifla says.

"she wasn't there" Kefla says.

"what are you talking about" Caulifla says confused.

"I can't find Kale so I need you two to start looking for her" Kefla says.

"is fine and you don't have to ask me" Caulifla says.

"Trunks let's focus on finding Kale" Caulifla says as he nodded at her when they're quickly left the house and started to fly away.

She quickly walked at her. "Bulma can you tell the other the Kale is missing" Kefla says.

Bulma was in shock. "okay I'm going to tell everyone so they're can start looking too" Bulma says when she quickly grabbed her cellphone and started to call her friends.

 **Five hours later**

 **Mountain Range**

Goten was looking around. "Kale! Kale!" Goten screamed when he quickly flew into a cave.

"Kale!" Goten screamed but he didn't hear nothing.

He sat down and started to think. "why I can't sense her energy" Goten complained.

"if I was able to sense her energy I would be able to find her" Goten says.

"they must be a reason I can't sense her energy…maybe she unconscious or…stop thinking about that" Goten says the he flew into a small town.

 **Unknown location**

 **Training center**

She was already in the floor when Lagss was going to push her but she stop and looked at her. "you can take some time to get some energy back" Lagss says when she left the training center.

Xeno walked inside and saw she was already crying. **"I don't have any choice if want her to trust me I need to tell her my secret"** Xeno thought as she walked at her.

She quickly stood up and looked at her. "what do you want" Kale says while walking away from her.

"Kale can you stop trying to run away I'm not going to hurt you" Xeno says.

"I don't trust you" Kale says.

She removed her mask when Kale was in shock. "yes I'm Caulifla daughter" Xeno says.

"but how?" Kale says.

"I'm from the future and I was born in another timeline" Xeno says.

She walked at her. "I don't believe you I don't think she is going to name one of her daughters with the ugly name" Kale says.

She looked at her. "Xeno is not my name is just a fake name to hide my identity" Xeno says.

"why are you here?" Kale ask her.

"is complicated and you're no going to understand" Xeno replied.

"I'm going to answer you other question but in the night" Xeno says.

"I want to go home" Kale says.

"I know you want to go home but is not going to happen right now" Xeno says

"why are you doing this?" Kale ask her.

"I want to make sure you and you're friends have enough experience and get stronger for the tournament of power " Xeno says.

"in two years the tournament of power is going to happen" Xeno says

"huh? Tournament of power? What kind of tournament is that?" Kale says confused.

"I can't tell you right now" Xeno says when she give her a plate of food when Kale quickly grabbed and started to eat it.

"I'm going to talk with Lagss" Xeno says when she left the training center when she saw Lagss walking by herself when she quickly walked at her.

She looked at her. "what do you want?" Lagss says while staring at her.

"I know you're training her but can you hold back" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm going to hold back" Lagss says.

"one more thing she a saiyan when she don't have any energy she need to eat and she need to sleep to so she would be able to have enough energy to train or fight again" Xeno says.

"huh? You want me to cook?" Lagss says confused.

"no…I'm going to be the one cooking" Xeno says.

" **I know you're bad at cooking"** Xeno thought.

"she is going to sleep in my room tol" Xeno says.

"is fine just tell her I'm going to come back in one hour" Lagss says when she walked away.

 **Three hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Kefla and Gohan residence**

Kefla sat down. "Kale…where are you" Kefla says when Gohan walked beside her.

"she still missing" Gohan says.

"yes" Kefla replied.

"Kefla can you rest and take care of the babies" Gohan says.

"I'm going to look for her" Gohan says when she nodded at him.

"Kefla where is my brother" Gohan ask her.

"he still looking for him I told him to rest but he say no" Kefla says.

"I'm going to tell him to rest" Gohan says when he used instant transmission and disappear when Kefla walked into her room and saw her daughters watching a movie.

She sat down beside them. "hi my angels" Kefla says when they're quickly sat down on her laps.

"I wonder where is Kale" Kefla says while patting they're head.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Village**

Goten was walking around the village when he quickly walked at him. "did you saw her" Goten says while showing the picture of Kale.

"sorry but I didn't saw her" the stranger says when he walked away from him.

He appeared next to him. "brother you need to rest" Gohan ask him.

He looked at him. "no" Goten replied.

"if I was missing Kale woke do the same thing" Goten says.

"I know you want to find her but you need to rest" Gohan says.

"no" Goten replied when he contacted to look for her when he appeared next to him and quickly knock him out.

"sorry brother but you need to rest" Gohan says when he used instant messaging and travel to his mother house.

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

Gohan appeared next to her. "hi mom" Gohan says.

"h-what is going on" Chichi says when she quickly ran at him and saw the Goten was unconscious.

"sorry but I was forced to knock him out" Gohan says.

"he need to rest and eat some food but he spend all the day looking for Kale" Gohan says.

She looked at him. "is fine when he wake up I'm going to force him to eat some food" Chichi says

"okay I'm going to look for her" Gohan says when he quickly left the house and started to look for her.

 **One hour later**

 **Hercules City**

Caulifla and Trunks started to look around when Trunks hear the stomachs of Caulifla. "hey let's stop and go somewhere to eat" Trunks says.

"no" Caulifla replied.

"it was my fault the Kale is missing" Caulifla says.

"it was weird when yesterday I wasn't able to sense her energy I thought she went to planet Sadala that why I wasn't able to sense her" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "is not you fault and I bet the Kale don't want you to get sick so let's go to the restaurant and buy something to eat" Trunks says.

"okay but when we finish eating let's continue looking for her" Caulifla says when he nodded at her when they're walked into a restaurant.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location**

 **Training center**

She quickly ran at her and quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when Lagss dodged the energy blast. **"at least she is trying to fight me"** Lagss though.

" **I need to push her limits"** Lagss though when she moved her hand and threw a ki blast against her when she was tried to dodge it but suddenly she delivered another punch into her stomach.

She threw multiple ki blast against her as Kale was having a hard time dodging the attacks when she saw Xeno looking at her.

She quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. **"huh? She still fighting back…good"** Lagss though as she continued to threw energy blast against her.

Xeno looked at her. **"I wonder she would be able to unlock the real power of her legendary super saiyan"** Xeno though as she continue to look for her.

 **Four hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

Goten woke up and saw he was in the house when he quickly left his room. "Goten I know the you looking for Kale but you need to rest and eat something" Chichi says.

"I know but we don't know if Kale is in danger" Goten says.

"I know you're worried about her safety" Chichi says.

"Kale wouldn't want you to get sick" Chichi says.

"okay I'm going to eat my food but when I finish eating I'm going to start looking for her" Goten replied.

"is fine I'm going to let you look for Kale when you finish eating you food" Chichi says when he quickly sat down and started to eat his food.

 **One hour later**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She was walking around. "Celeron…the last time you saw you daughter it was two days ago" Bulma says.

"yes" Celeron says.

"she wanted to stay in my house but she never came" Celeron says.

"we already now the she still alive" Bulma says.

"not even Goku was able to find her" Bulma says.

"King Vegeta already send soldiers to look around planet Vegeta and other soldiers started to look in other planets" Bulma says.

"we only have to wait" Bulma says.

She looks down. "I'm going to continue looking for her maybe I would be able to find her" Celeron says when she walked outside and started to look for her.

 **Six hours later**

 **Unknown location**

She walked outside from the training center. **"I don't want to sleep in the prison"** Kale thought when Lagss walked in front of her.

"you're not going to sleep in the prison" Lagss says.

"Xeno told me that you're going to sleep in her room so go over there and don't get lost" Lagss says.

She looked at her. "you don't look like a evil person than why are you here?" Kale ask her.

"I want to help Hearts so he have enough energy to kill Zeno" Lagss says.

"Zeno was responsible of erasing my universe and he deserves to died" Lagss says when she walked away from her.

" **Zeno…who is that?"** Kale thought when she walked inside the building when she started to walk around when she wasn't able to find her room she saw a guy walking by himself.

She quickly walked at him. "sir…where is the room of Xeno" Kale ask him.

He turned around her and saw her as he was surprised. "just follow me so you don't get lost" Colossal says when she quickly follows him.

 **Five minutes later**

She walked into a room when she turned around and looked at him. "thank you" Kale says when he nodded at her and left the room.

She looked at her. "you can sleep in my bed" Xeno says when Kale saw the other bed.

"my twin sister sleep over there and she always moving when she is sleeping" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "so can you tell me when you was born" Kale ask her with curiosity.

"no you already know to much about the future" Xeno says.

"just tell me a little bit" Kale says.

"no" Xeno replied when she saw her twin sister was already on her room.

She looked at her and pointed at her. "yes she already know about our secrets" Xeno says.

"finally I can remove this stupid mask" Salter says when she quickly remove it when Kale looked at her as she was getting closer at her.

"you look almost the same as sis… except you have blue eyes" Kale says.

"is normal the I look almost the same as Caulifla after all I'm her daughter" Salter says.

"so Salter is you real name?" Kale ask her.

"no is just a fake name" Salter says.

"when I would be able to leave this place" Kale ask them.

"I don't know maybe one or two months it depends if Lagss was able to release the truth power of you legendary super saiyan" Xeno says.

She was looking down as Salter saw she was depressed. "I'm going to tell you something about you future" Salter says.

Xeno was going to say something but Salter interrupts her. "in the future you're going to have twins and they're would be able to transform into legendary super saiyan too" Salter says.

"twins…wait…girls or boys" Kale ask her.

"girls" Salter says.

"who I'm going to get marry" Kale ask her.

"sorry but I'm not going to tell you I don't want you to feel awkward around him" Salter says.

"okay I'm not going to ask you anymore" Kale replied.

"Kale remember you can't escape from here" Xeno says.

"remember the I told you the I was born in another timeline" Xeno says.

"Hearts have a technology the is able to travel in different timelines" Xeno says.

"when you travel in a different timeline we go in this strange time vortex so right now we're inside a vortex" Xeno says.

"one thing who is Zeno?" Kale ask her.

"Zeno is the ruler of the twelve universes" Xeno says.

"oh..Lagss told me the Zeno was responsible of erasing her universe" Kale says.

"Zeno have the ability to erase universe if he want to erased something he can do it without any problems" Xeno says

"Heart told me the in the beginning of time they're was Eighteenth universes and Zeno is responsible of taking care of them" Xeno says.

"but the problem is the Zeno have a mind of a child so he is not the smartest" Xeno says.

"one day he was bored and he didn't wanted to take care of the eighteenth universes so he decided to erase six universes" Xeno says.

"that why universe thirteenth to universe eighteenth don't exist anymore" Xeno says.

"what happen to the people who was living in the universe that was erased by Zeno" Kale says.

"all the civilizations from universe thirteenth to universe eighteenth was erased" Kale says.

"Zeno treat the universe like a toy if he get bored of one of the universe he is going to erased" Xeno says.

"so he a evil person" Kale ask her.

"no he a emotionless ruler the don't care about the mortals and he is lazy too even more lazy than Champa" Xeno says.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "Kale is already late so go to sleep" Xeno says when she quickly laid down beside her.

She looked at her. "if you want to leave this place you better push you limits" Xeno says when she nodded at her and fell down to sleep.

 **Two hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Chichi and Goku residence**

Goten woke up and saw they're was already sleeping when he quickly opened the window and started to fly. "Kale don't worry I'm going to find you" Goten says.

He started to fly when suddenly Goku appeared next to him. "Goten is already late and you need to sleep" Goku says.

"dad I want to find her if I was missing she would to the same thing" Goten says.

He looked at him. "I'm going to let you look for her but is a waste of time looking on Earth" Goku says.

"nobody's was able to find her here so let's go to planet Vegeta and then we go to different planets" Goku says.

"okay father" Goten says when he quickly hold his shoulder as Goku used instant transmission and travel to planet Vegeta.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She sat down beside them. "Bulma…is already two weeks" Caulifla says.

"yes I know you worried about her safety but we didn't find her anywhere" Bulma says.

"we even used the dragon balls to find her…but nothing" Caulifla says.

He saw the she was still depressed. "Caulifla if you want we can look for her again" Trunks says.

"yes is the only option we have" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla the last place you saw her it was when you all was training" Bulma ask her.

"yes she wanted to ask something to her parents then suddenly she disappear" Caulifla says.

"do you know anyone the hates Kale" Bulma ask her.

"I don't think the she have enemies" Caulifla says.

"she is always nice to the strangers" Caulifla says.

"the only strange it was the we wasn't able to sense her energy" Trunks says.

"everyone still looking for her even Vegeta is looking for her" Bulma says.

Goten walked into the house. "let's go to planet Vegeta and look Kale over there" Goten says.

"yes is fine" Caulifla replied when they walked beside him when Goten and Trunks touched the shoulder of Caulifla she quickly used instant transmission and travel to Planet Vegeta.

 **Three hours later**

 **Unknown location**

 **Training center**

Xeno sat down and saw the Kale was trying her best to survive. **"Kale hurry up and push you limits of you power so you can go home"** Xeno thought.

Lagss moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Vortex Burst!" Lagss screamed throwing the energy blast against her when she quickly caught the energy blast and tried to kicked in another direction.

"Kale you better give up!" Lagss says while pushing more energy against her when she felt the energy blast crash against her.

"I'm not going to fail!" Kale screamed releasing more of her power as she tried to push the energy blast back against her when she felt a wild energy inside her body getting more stronger than before.

" **it looks the Kale is getting stronger but that not enough to defeat Lagss"** Xeno thought.

"I'm not going to died!" Kale screamed when suddenly a aura exploded and her eyes turned green when she quickly kicked the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion.

She saw her base form was surround by a green aura when suddenly she fell down unconscious when Hearts walked beside them. "so she wasn't able to transform into Ikari form" Hearts says.

"I already told you the she is from universe six" Xeno says.

"wait I'm not angry the she wasn't able to transform into Ikari form it looks the she have her own unique transformation" Hearts says.

"she was able to combine her power of her legendary super saiyan and beyond super saiyan god to created a powerful transformation" Hearts says.

"Lagss you don't meet to train her anymore" Hearts says.

"Xeno I want you to focus on teaching her how to master the new transformation" Hearts says when she nodded at him.

She saw he already left she walked beside her and carried her on her arms. "good luck on training her" Lagss says the she left the training center.

"good job Kale you was able to archive a new transformation" Xeno says while patting her head.

 **One hour later**

 **Xeno room**

She open her eyes and saw the Xeno was taking care of her. "did something happen" Kale says.

She looked at her. "you did a good job over there" Xeno says when she was confused.

"when you was fighting against Lagss you started to combine you power of the legendary super saiyan god and beyond super saiyan god into one" Xeno says.

"that why you're going to train with me so you would be able to remain the form" Xeno says.

"we need a name for you new transformation" Xeno says.

"legendary beyond super saiyan god" Kale says.

"yes it sounds good" Xeno says.

"so are we going to train like now" Kale ask her.

"no tomorrow we're going to start our training just for now rest" Xeno says.

"thank you for taking care of me" Kale says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

"don't worry you're going to come back home" Xeno says.

Salter sat down beside her. "so aunty already know about our secret" Salter says.

"yes but she don't know the husband of Caulifla and she already promised about not telling her" Xeno says.

"I think she already know who is the future husband…I mean mom only spend most of her time with him" Salter says.

"yes" Xeno says.

"she already learn a new transformation" Xeno says.

"legendary beyond super saiyan god" Xeno says.

"is the combination of the power of legendary super saiyan and beyond super saiyan god" Xeno says.

"good but you already know the Hearts is going to used the mask against her" Salter says.

"yes but I have fate the she would be able to free herself" Xeno says.

"I'm doing this so they would be ready for the tournament of power" Xeno says.

"yes I know and I think they're going to survive" Salter says.

"did our older brother say something" Xeno says.

"no" Salter says.

"is funny the her daughters sleep the same way as her" Salter says.

"if they find out the you kidnap her mother when she was a child they're would be angry" Salter says.

"good thing they're not here" Xeno says

"let's go to the training center and train together" Salter says when their left the room and walked into the training center when they're started to train with each other.

 **Next day**

 **Unknown location**

 **Training center**

In the morning when Kale quickly walked beside her. "Kale I want you to practice combing you two power" Xeno says.

"okay but can I ask you something" Kale says.

"if you're asking something about the future I'm not going to tell you and remember I was born in another timeline" Xeno says.

"so is not the same as mine" Kale says confused.

"yes some timeline I was born as the oldest sister but in other timelines I was born as the youngest sister" Xeno says.

"yes I understand" Kale says.

"I want you to focus on you training and no more questions about the future" Xeno says when she nodded at her.

She started to focus on her energy when a bright light appeared around her and suddenly transformed into beyond super saiyan god. "good now tried to combine it" Xeno says

She closed her eyes and started to release more of her energy when a green light appeared around her and suddenly exploded and transformed into her new form.

She opened her eyes and saw her new form. "so this is my legendary beyond super saiyan god" Kale says when she looking by herself.

Xeno walked beside her. "is a good transformation" Xeno says.

"let's have a sparring match and this time I want you to remain in the form" Xeno says when she nod at her.

She quickly ran at her and quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when Xeno dodged the energy blast she quickly turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

"good now try to stay in the form" Xeno says while dodging her energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "Kamehameha!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against her when she quickly deflected the energy blast crashing into the wall when Kale saw the wall was already destroy.

"don't worry about that" Xeno says when she nodded at her and continued to train with her.

 **Universe seven**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She walked beside them. "Goten and Trunks I think is better to start looking in universe six just in case we find a clue" Caulifla says.

Goten looked at her. "yes we need to find her" Goten replied.

"I'm going to tell my sister if she can transport us to universe six" Caulifla says when she quickly used instant transmission and travel to her older sister house.

"Trunks do you think somebody capture her" Goten says.

"yes but she don't have any enemies" Trunks replied.

"yes I know but I don't understand how somebody was able to disappear and leave without any clue" Goten says.

"I know but we need to continue looking for her" Trunks says.

"I'm not going to give up until we find her" Goten says when Trunks nodded at him.

 **One week later**

 **Unknown location**

She was walking beside her when suddenly Hearts appeared next to her and put the mask on her face when she was trying to remove it but she suddenly stop. "good now she under my control" Hearts says.

She looked at her. **"sorry Kale but I know you be able to free yourself"** Xeno thought.

Hearts grabbed his crystal ball and started to smiled. "it looks the you younger version of you mother still looking for Kale and she have her friends" Hearts says.

"this is the perfect moment to test her power against them" Hearts says when he moved his staff and suddenly they disappear.

Xeno saw the Hearts and Kale was already gone. **"good luck"** Xeno thought.

 **Universe six**

 **Unknown planet**

She stop and quickly turned around. "Goten! Trunks! Cabba! I can sense her energy!" Caulifla screamed.

" **that was strange for some reason her energy felt different"** Caulifla thought when they're quickly flew at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

They're arrived and saw the stranger. "hi my name is Hearts" Hearts says.

"say hello to my new time breaker" Hearts says when Kale walked beside him.

They're was shock. "what is going on" Goten says when he saw Kale using the strange mask and felt the negative aura around her.

"now feel the power of Kale!" Hearts screamed with excitement.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kale what is going on" Caulifla says when she walked beside her when suddenly she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She quickly deflected the energy blast when suddenly she appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp as Trunks quickly grab her hand and fly away from her.

Caulifla was in shock. "we don't have any choice…we need to fight against Kale" Caulifla says when they're nodded at her when their quickly walked at her.

" **Kale don't worry I'm going to save you"** Goten thought as they're prepared to fight her.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 83- Kale unleashed power**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 84 – Kale full power**

 **Chapter 85 – freedom**

 **Transformation**

 **ssjb – super saiyan blue**

 **ssjg- super saiyan God**

 **bsg- beyond super saiyan God**

 **lbsg** – **legendary beyond super saiyan God**

 **Universe seven**

 **Kefla: ssj-ssj3 bsg/ssjg/ssjb**

 **Gohan: ssj-ssj3 mystic bsg/ssjg/ssjb**

 **Goku: ssj-ssj3 bsg/ssjg/ssjb**

 **Vegeta: ssj-ssj3 bsg/ssjg/ssjb**

 **Bardock: ssj-ssj3 bsg/ssjg/ssjb**

 **Trunks: ssj-ssj3 bsg**

 **Goten: ssj-ssj3 bsg**

 **Universe six**

 **Kale: ssj-ssj3 bsg/lbsg**

 **Caulifla: ssj-ssj3 bsg**

 **Cabba : ssj-ssj3 bsg**

 **Reviews**

 **Dragon King -Sometimes I forget this is a Gohan x Kefla story. Besides dealing with the Tornament of power there really isn't anything left to do with their love story. I mean they already settled down, got married, had kids and well... everything! In fact, he hardly shows up anymore and just became another side character like in super. The last real fight scene he had was with beerus I think. I mean he is in the TITLE of the story, but he just seems to just slowly dissapear. I dont know how relevant you plan to make him in the story from now on. I just hope your willing to bring him back somehow.**

 **I hope no one takes anything I say the wrong way because I just wanted to point that out.**

 **after your done with Son Kefla and Son Gohan you could do a next generation after story kind of thing and focus on Caulifla, Trunks, Goten, Kale, the twins, Videl's version of Pan and Vegeta Jr. Or maybe even their kids with kefla's twins, and a non evil version of xeno after they stop her from turning evil in this timeline and all that. Like a separate part 2 story**

 **Answer- Hi Dragon King thank you for sharing you opinion and don't worry about Gohan. I don't want to give to much information but Gohan is going to have a important role in the Future Trunks arc and the tournament of power.**

 **Around da world -In a previous chapter you said kefla was sent beck in time by the order of xeno's superiors right. Are they going to try turning her into a time breaker?**

 **Answer- no spoilers**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83- Kale unleashed power**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City ( Gohan and Kefla residence)**

Salsifie was taking care of Celleri and Gine jr when she sat down beside them. "hi my little cute angels" Salsifie says.

"Salsie" Gine jr and Celleri says at the same time.

"you want to hear something about my husband" Salsifie says.

"my husband was the general during the war against the Tuffle and he was responsible of giving the saiyans the victory" Salsifie says.

He looked at her. "you're talking about the war of the saiyans and the Tuffle" Bardock III ask her.

"yes" Salsifie replied.

"I still remember those assholes treating us like animals" Bardock III says

"yes I remember the reason we start a war is because they're kidnapped one of the saiyans kids and they're was trying to used experiments on them" Salsifie says.

"yes but the was long ago" Bardock III says.

"Bardock I was thinking of having another child…I mean we're still young" Salsifie says

He looked at her. "the only reason we're still young because Frieza kill us long ago that why we remain the same age when we get revived" Bardock III says.

"but I was thinking the we should focus in our business" Bardock III says.

"okay" Salsifie says with a teasing smile on her face when Bardock nodded at her and walked outside as he started to train by himself.

 **Universe six**

 **Unknown planet**

Caulifla and the rest was in shock when they're saw Kale wearing a mask. "hahaha! Now witness the truth power of a legendary super saiyan!" Hearts says while laughing.

Xeno saw the Caulifla was in shock. **"good luck"** Xeno thought when she quickly used kai Kai as she travel to another location.

Caulifla turned around. "Goten and Trunks let's fight together" Caulifla says when their nodded at her when they're quickly flew at her.

Caulifla moved her hand throwing multiple ki blast against her when Kale saw the energy blast she quickly deflected in another direction causing multiple explosions.

She quickly turned around and blocked the punch of Caulifla causing a shock wave. "Kale! What the hell are you doing!" Caulifla screamed at her when she didn't anything back.

Kale quickly smacked her face against her face and quickly uppercut him into her ribs causing her to gasp as she grabbed her hand and threw her in another direction.

Kale turned around and blocked the two punches of Goten and Trunks causing multiple shock waves. "Kale! I know you're not the kind of person who would betray you friends" Goten says.

She quickly punch him into the face of Goten and delivered a heavy punch into the stomach of Trunks as she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

The energy blast crash against them causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and they're quickly flew at her. "Caulifla what is going on…I never know the Kale was that strong" Trunks says in shock.

"she always get stronger during a fight that why I always training with her" Caulifla says.

Hearts looked at them. "Kale was train by Lagss and Xeno" Hearts says.

"I'm going to tell you a little secret" Hearts says.

"Kale don't have any control of her body because I'm the one controlling her" Hearts says.

"the only way for her to free herself of my control if she is able to get control of her own body" Hearts says.

"but is not going to happen right now she getting a lot of power" Hearts says when he moved his hand and suddenly Kale appeared next to him as she hide behind him.

"she is never going to free herself!" Hearts says.

She looked at him. "shut up! We're going to help her so she be able to free herself!" Caulifla screamed at him.

"Kale defeat them" Hearts says when she appeared next to them and quickly uppercut her into her stomach as she quickly grabbed her hand and threw her in another direction.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him as Goten tried his best to deflect the energy blast in different directions.

" **what she is getting stronger"** Goten though when he quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions.

Trunks quickly flew at her and delivered a punch into her face when she turned around and didn't received any damage as she continued to punch him multiple times.

She quickly smashed her fist into his ribs causing him to gasp as she quickly slammed his face into the ground as Goten was surprised. **"I never saw her fight like that"** Goten thought.

He saw she was staring at him he quickly moved his hand and started to threw multiple ki blast against her when she deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. **"I need to find a way to help her"** Goten thought.

He quickly flew at her and grabbed her hand. "Kale! I know you're still there!" Goten screamed at her when she quickly punch him into his face.

He was still holding her hand and ignored his pain. "Kale! You're not weak! I know you be able to free yourself! " Goten screamed at her.

She continued to punch him multiple times as he cough blood from his mouth when Trunks was in shock the Goten wasn't fighting back.

He quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her when she quickly turned around and threw him against him as he crashed into the energy blast causing multiple explosions.

The smoke disappear and he quickly ran beside him. "are you crazy" Trunks says angry.

He looked at him. "I'm going to be fine" Goten says while spitting blood from his mouth.

"just focus on helping Kale" Goten says.

Caulifla was flying in the sky when she was holding a massive energy ball when she pushed her energy into the energy ball as it was getting stronger and bigger.

She quickly threw it against her when he energy ball crashed against her causing a immense explosion when the smoke disappear and she was still staring up.

"dammit" Caulifla says angry.

" **I need to find a way to help her"** Caulifla thought.

She moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when Kale was able to dodge the energy blast without any problems.

She quickly used instant transmission and delivered a uppercut into her stomach as Kale blocked her second attack causing a shock wave.

He saw she was trying her best to fight her. "you and you're friends wouldn't be able to defeat her!" Hearts says while laughing.

Kale continued to block her attacks when she quickly smashed her fist into the stomach of Caulifla causing her to gasp.

Trunks saw the she was having trouble he quickly ran at her and grabbed her hands. "Caulifla knock her out!" Trunks says while having trouble to hold her hands.

She started to release more of her power pushing everyone away from her when she quickly turned around and swing her fist into the face of Trunks and quickly smashed his face into the ground.

Caulifla mover her hands and threw multiple ki blast against her when she deflected the energy in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She appeared next to her and charger her attack. "eraser cannon!" Kale screamed crashing the energy blast against her when the energy blast crash against her causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear when she appeared next to her and threw her in another direction.

She turned around and saw the Goten was looking at her. "Kale I'm not going to give up! I'm going to free you!" Goten says the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

Kale dodge the energy blast when she appeared next to him she quickly uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth as she slammed his face into the ground.

Caulifla crashed into the cave when she quickly stood up and saw the Xeno was staring at her when she quickly flew at her and threw multiple ki blast against her.

She deflected the energy blast in another direction causing multiple explosions. "why did you betray me!" Caulifla screamed while trying to punch her multiple when Xeno was dodging her attacks.

She quickly grabbed her hand and slammed into the ground. "I didn't betray you" Xeno says.

"I was making sure that you all are ready for the tournament of power" Xeno says

"tournament of power?" Caulifla says confused.

She looked at her. "ask Kefla" Xeno says.

"I'm going to tell you a secret" Xeno says.

"Kefla is not you older sister" Xeno says.

"shut up! I know the you're lying!" Caulifla says angry.

"I'm not lying…think about it you mom didn't say nothing about having a older sister or don't have any pictures of you older sister when she was a baby or a little girl" Xeno says when Caulifla didn't say anything.

"if you're still wondering why I'm doing this I want to make sure the you and you're friends received a lot of experience" Xeno says.

"just ask Kefla" Xeno says.

"can you tell me how I would be able to free Kale" Caulifla ask her.

She looked at her. "Kale have to free herself so she would be able to reach her full potential of her power" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "don't worry I know the she would be able free herself" Xeno says.

"sorry about kidnap her but I was making sure the you all get stronger" Xeno says as Caulifla was surprised.

"you say sorry…you don't look like the kind of person the apologize to other people" Caulifla says.

Xeno looked at her. "hurry up and help you friends" Xeno says when she nodded at her and quickly fly away.

" **I'm going to make sure the universe seven and universe six doesn't get erased"** Xeno though as she used Kai Kai and travel to a unknown location.

Caulifla quickly flew at her and saw the kale was able to fight Goten and Kale at the same time when she moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against her.

"Kale! I know you're still there! Don't let the asshole treat you like a slave!" Caulifla screamed at her when she quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She saw the energy blast the she dodge it without any problems when she quickly turned around and blocked the attacks of Trunks and Goten at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Hearts was looking at them. "Kale show you new transformation!" Hearts says when she started to release more of her power when suddenly exploded when a green aura appeared around her.

Caulifla was surprised. "it looks like beyond super saiyan God but stronger" Caulifla says.

Hearts looked at her. "yes but she combined with her legendary super saiyan" Hearts says.

Goten looked at him. "we need to fused" Goten says when Trunks nodded at him.

Goten and Trunks quickly ran in another direction when they're looked at each other. "ready!" Goten screamed at him.

"yes I'm ready!" Trunks replied when they touched their finger at the same time and make the same pose.

"fusion dance!" Goten and Trunks screamed when a light appeared around them when the light was gone and a new warrior appeared as he looked at her.

"my name is Gotenks!" Goten screamed when he started to push all his power when he forced his power inside his body when suddenly he transformed into his beyond super saiyan god form.

Caulifla quickly flew beside him when she looked at him. "Gotenks…don't kill her just tried you best to help her to gain control of her body" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "don't worry I'm not going to kill her I'm going to tried my best to help her" Gotenks says.

"let's do our best" Gotenks says when she nodded at him when they're prepared to fight her.

 **Author's Note**

 **Kale corrupted arc - 82- 85**

 **Chapter 84 – Kale full power**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 85 – freedom**

 **Chapter 86 - Celleri and Gine jr Birthday**

 **Chapter 87 – The Saiyans/Human school**

 **Chapter 88 – Caulifla birthday**

 **Chapter 89 - Princess Sadala is born**

 **Future Trunks arc – 90 –**

 **Chapter 90 – Future Caulifla**

 **Reviews**

 **Arnas287-is threre will be ssj4?**

 **Answer – no spoilers**

 **Absolute Fury -Didn't you say they had to be 18 years old to handle the god ki? Im a little confused about this beyond super saiyan god stuff and what exactly it's supposed to look like.**

 **Answer – beyond super saiyan god is Saiyan state does not possess godly ki, but it raises the user's energy to the same power level of Super Saiyan God.**

 **In the anime it appears for the first time during the resurrection of Frieza it was when Goku was fighting against the final form of Frieza.**

 **Beyond super saiyan god**

 **Legendary Beyond Super Saiyan God - is a combination of beyond super saiyan god and legendary super saiyan (Kale is the only one with the transformation)**

 **Super saiyan God = beyond super saiyan God + God ki**

 **Super saiyan blue = beyond super saiyan God + God ki + super saiyan**


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84 – Kale full power**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe six**

 **Unknown planet**

In the battle when Hearts saw the Goten and Trunks used the fusion dance when he looked at her. "defeat them!" Hearts screamed at her.

Gotenks looked at her. "I don't have any choice than to defeat you" Gotenks says the he quickly threw multiple ki blast against her when Kale saw the energy blast going at her.

She tried her best to dodge all the energy blast when suddenly he appeared next to her and quickly uppercut her causing her to gasp.

Caulifla flew beside her and threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions when the smoke disappear and saw she was still standing.

He appeared next to her and hit her multiple times when he continued to punch her when he grabbed her face and threw her in and direction.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when he appeared next to her and uppercut her into her face and smashed her face into the boulder as he continued to smash her face into the boulder as he moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her causing multiple explosions.

Caulifla moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "final crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the massive energy ball against her causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw she was still standing up. "Caulifla I know you're still holding back" Gotenks says when he appeared next to her and quickly uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth.

He moved his hand and started to charge his attack as he threw multiple ki blast when Kale saw the energy blast she quickly dodged the energy blast.

" **she still fast..I need to find way to knock her out"** Gotenks thought when he turned around and saw the Caulifla was already gone.

" **what the hell she is doing right now!"** Gotenks thought.

Caulifla quickly flew at him. "you stupid bastard! Leave my little sister alone!" Caulifla screamed the she moved her hand and started to change her attack.

"super crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when he stop the energy blast against him.

He stop the energy blast when she started to push her energy blast against him. "you stupid cunt!" Caulifla screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

He quickly deflects the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion when he quickly moved his hand when the gravity push her into the ground.

Gotenks noticed then she was distracted the he quickly uppercut her causing her to gasp as he slammed her face into the ground when he saw she was already unconscious.

"yes I won" Gotenks says.

He started to laugh when he looked at him. "thanks for the power up" Hearts says when he moved his hand when her body a light appeared around her.

"I know the healing her all her injuries she is going to be a lot more stronger" Hearts says when the light was gone when she stood up and she looked at him.

She started to release more of her power when suddenly she transformed into her legendary beyond super saiyan god form when Gotenks noticed the she increased her power. **"she a lot more stronger than before"** Gotenks though.

"idiot! Remember the Kale is able to get stronger while fighting!" Caulifla says while she was having a hard time moving when she barely moved her hand and quickly used instant transmission as she appeared next to him.

She looked at him. "Gotenks we need to focus on helping her how to free herself" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "yes…the idiot is going to used his ability to heal her so she is going to be a lot more stronger" Gotenks says when he started to dodge all her attacks.

"I'm not using my stronger attacks because I don't want to hurt her" Gotenks says.

She saw the energy blast going at her the she quickly moved her hand throwing multiple ki blast against her as the energy blast crashed at the same time causing multiple explosions.

"Gotenks maybe if we removed her mask we maybe have a chance to removed" Caulifla says while throwing multiple ki blast against her.

Gotenks quickly nodded at her when he quickly flew at her when suddenly a bright light appeared around him when suddenly Goten and Trunks appeared.

"the fusion is already over" Trunks says angry when he turned around and saw the Goten was flying against her.

"are you crazy!" Trunks screamed while throwing multiple ki blast against her when Goten quickly jumped on her as he moved his hand and grabbed the mask.

He looked at her. "Kale! Fight back! You're not a slave!" Goten screamed when he used all his power and removed her mask as he quickly destroyed into little pieces.

She quickly punch him into his face and quickly slammed his face into the ground. "Kale! Kill the bastard! Don't let the others interfere!" Hearts screamed.

Kale quickly created a energy shield around her when Caulifla moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the energy blast crashed into the energy shield causing a massive explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw the energy shield didn't receive any damage when Kale started to charge her attack when she was staring at him.

Trunks saw the Goten wasn't doing anything. "Caulifla let's combine our attack" Trunks says when they're started to release more of their power.

They're get closer as they're started to charge their attacks. "final flash!" Trunks screamed throwing the massive energy blast against her.

"super crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the massive energy blast when the two energy blast combine into one and crashed into the energy shield causing a immense explosion.

The smoke disappear and saw it didn't receive any damage when Goten looked at her. "Kale I know you're not a killer or a weak warrior so tried you best to free yourself" Goten says while looking at her.

She didn't do anything and threw the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion when the energy shield disappeared as Hearts was in shock. "Kale! Follow my orders! You stupid weak saiyan!" Hearts screening at her.

She looks at him as she was having trouble controlling her body when her eyes color turned gray. "never!" Kale scrambled while having trouble controlling her body.

 **In another location**

Xeno looked at her. "Kale I know you be able to free yourself" Xeno says when she travel to unknown location.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 85 – freedom**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 86 - Celleri and Gine jr Birthday**

 **Chapter 87 – The Saiyans/Human school**

 **Chapter 88 – Caulifla birthday**

 **Chapter 89 - Princess Sadala is born**

 **Future Trunks arc – 90 –**

 **Chapter 90 – Future Caulifla**

 **Red Arrow -Are you going combine mystic form with another transformation?**

 **No spoilers (you're going to like the Future Trunks arc Gohan have a important role)**

 **Guest -Will xeno goku and vegeta ever make an appearance?**

 **No spoilers**

 **Absolute Fury -Kefla is going to have her work cut out for her when she meets up with Caulifla again.**

 **Also who is this princess sadala? Will they be invited to universe 6? (Don't answer that)**

 **Answer- Sadala is the daughter of King Vegeta and Queen Kariac. ( Sadala – the second child of King Vegeta and Queen Kariac)**

 **Tarble don't exist in my story**

 **Also will this future Caulifla be from the future trunks timeline or is it a new one that has nothing to do with the trunks that showed up during the android saga and cell.**

 **No spoilers or anything, I just want to know if it is new or not. Pm me or something**

 **Answer- is the same timeline from Future Trunk**


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85 – freedom**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe six**

 **Unknown planet**

In the battle field when Kale was having a hard time controlling her own body when Caulifla quickly ran beside him. "Trunks I have a idea" Caulifla whisper in his ear.

He looked at her. "yes is a good idea" Trunks says.

"Goten do you best of helping Kale" Caulifla says when Goten nodded at her when they're quickly flew at him and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Hearts saw the energy blast he quickly dodged it without any problems. "you think the two saiyans kids would be able to defeat me" Hearts says while dodging the energy blast when he moved his hand and pushed the gravity against them.

Caulifla and Trunks felt the massive gravity against them when she quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast. "you think the you attacks would be able to damage me" Hearts says while laughing.

"I was aiming at you" Caulifla says when he turned around and saw the old building was going to collapse in top of him.

Caulifla and Trunks didn't felt the gravity pushing against them when they quickly flew into the sky. "Trunks! Let's show the bastard what happen when someone mess around with our friends!" Caulifla says angry when he nodded at her.

He fly beside her when they're moved the hand at the same time as their started to charge they're attacks. "final crush cannon!" Trunks and Caulifla screamed causing a massive explosion.

"Caulifla let's continue attacking him maybe we would be able to force him to focus on us instead of Kale" Trunks says when she nodded at him when they're started to throw multiple ki blast against the building.

Goten looked at her. "Kale I know you're there" Goten says.

"I want you to focus on my voice and tried to force yourself to control you body" Goten says.

She was releasing more of her power when her aura was getting bigger and was moving more wild than before when Goten noticed her eyes color was changing color.

Her eyes turned gray. "I'm going to a slave! I'm not going to let you control my body!" Kale screamed while releasing more of her power as the ground started to shatter into little pieces.

Goten saw the she was trying her best to free herself. "Kale I know you be able to free yourself" Goten says.

She released more of her power and suddenly the dark aura started to appear when the dark aura slowly started to disappear. "I'm not a puppet from you stupid plans!" Kale screamed releasing more of her power pushing all the negative energy out from her body.

She was pushing the negative energy out from her body. "you're not going to forced me to fight against my best friends!" Kale screamed while releasing more of her power when suddenly a bright light appeared around her pushing all the negative energy away from her body.

She retired in her base form when he quickly caught her. "I'm okay" Kale says when she quickly stood up when Goten quickly give her a hug.

"Kale I miss you a lot..everyone was looking for you all this time" Goten says.

She looked at him. "sorry…I was trying my best to escape" Kale says.

Caulifla and Trunks quickly flew at them. "let's leave right now!" Caulifla says when they're quickly used instant transmission and travel to Planet Sadala.

 **Planet Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

They're appeared in front of them when Koshou quickly give her a hug. "Kale why did you run away" Koshou says.

Caulifla looked at her. "mom it looks the Kale need to rest and mom be more careful I don't want to lose my little brother" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "I'm going to be okay" Koshou says.

Kale looked at them. "I'm going to sleep…I already tired from the battle" Kale says when she walked into her room.

She looked at her. "mom when my sister come here can you tell her I want to talk about something important" Caulifla says.

"sure I'm going to tell her" Koshou replied when she saw they're was already tired from the battle against Kale.

"I'm going to make something to eat" Koshou says.

"I'm going to help so you don't get tired from cooking food for us" Caulifla says when she nodded at her when they're walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Unknown location**

Hearts was walking around. "dammit! I wasn't able to control her!" Hearts says when he turned around and saw Xeno.

"I want you and the rest to be ready for the next mission Hearts says.

She was staring at him. "what is the next mission" Xeno ask her.

"we're going to the Future timeline and help Zamasu kill all the mortals from the twelve universe" Hearts says.

She looked at him. "you know I'm going to stop him if he tried to hurt her" Xeno says.

"fine you can saw her life and her race" Hearts says.

"just follow my orders" Hearts says.

"when are we going to the future timeline" Xeno ask him.

"in one month we be able to travel in the future timeline so I would be able to collect energy from the battle and then kill Zeno" Hearts says while laughing.

"I'm going to train with Lagss and my twin sister" Xeno says when she left the office and walked into the training center.

 **Five minutes later**

She saw the Salter and Lagss was ready to train with her. "sister you better don't hold back" Salter says.

"don't worry I'm not going to hold back" Xeno says with a smile on her face.

Lagss looked at them. "good I can't wait to fight you two" Lagss says when they're started to fight against each other.

 **Six hours later**

 **Universe six**

 **Daikon and Koshou residence**

 **Caulifla room**

Kale walked into her room and saw the Caulifla was looking outside when she laid down beside her. "sis where is Goten and Trunks" Kale ask her.

"Trunks and Goten are sleeping in the guest room" Caulifla says.

"Kale I was thinking what Xeno told me" Caulifla says when she quickly sat down and looked at her.

"wait…what did Xeno told you" Kale says.

She looked at her. "it was about the tournament of power and something about Kefla" Xeno says.

" **I need to be careful…I can tell her the Xeno and Salter are the future daughters of Caulifla but I wonder who is the father"** Kale thought.

"so she told you about the tournament…are you going to ask her" Kale says.

"yes but she better tell me the truth" Caulifla says.

She grabbed the picture when they're transform into super saiyan for the first time. "Xeno told me the Kefla is not our big sister" Caulifla says.

"at first I didn't believe her but after thinking how we meet I think she was telling the truth" Caulifla says.

"if I have a older sister my mother would have a lot of pictures of her or say someone about her" Caulifla says.

"but I don't have any memories of her" Caulifla says.

She looks down. "so you going to ask her to tell the truth" Kale ask her.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"are you angry of big sis" Kale ask her.

She turned around and looked at her. "I'm not angry…I'm just disappointed the she didn't tell us the truth" Caulifla says.

"I'm not going to hate her…she is the reason I was able to transform into my super saiyan transformations and even learning a transformation stronger than a super saiyan three" Caulifla says.

"I want you to come with me so we can ask her we deserve to know the truth" Caulifla says when suddenly she sense the energy of Kefla.

"let's go" Caulifla says when she opened window and quickly flew into the forest.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla and Kale was waiting for Kefla when she walked at them when Kefla quickly give a hug to Kale. "I'm happy the you're safe" Kefla says.

"yes I'm okay" Kale replied.

Caulifla looked at her. "Kefla" Caulifla says.

"Kefla…you always call me sis or big sister" Kefla says confused

She looked at her. "Xeno told me the you're not our big sister and she told me something about the tournament of power" Caulifla says.

She was surprised. "did she told you something else" Kefla ask her.

"no that why I'm asking you" Caulifla says.

"I want to know the truth" Caulifla says.

She looked at them. "fine but I want you to pay attention" Kefla says.

She grabbed on her pocket and grabbed her potara earrings when she put it on her ears. "my name is Kefla I'm the potara fusion of Caulifla and Kale from another timeline" Kefla says.

Caulifla and Kale was in shock. "wait…you're the fusion of us" Caulifla says.

"yes the reason the Caulifla and Kale fused in the other timeline it was because of the tournament of power" Kefla says.

"I'm going to show you my memories about the tournament of power" Kefla says when she walked beside them and touched their heads when suddenly she started to send her memory about the tournament of power.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Caulifla sat down and looked in the floor. "so we're going to be forced to fight against our friends" Caulifla says.

"in my timeline you two never meet Trunks or Goten" Kefla says.

"so what is the difference from this timeline and you timeline" Caulifla ask her.

She looked at her. "in my timeline you two only learn super saiyan and super saiyan two" Kefla says.

"Kale was able to master her legendary super saiyan" Kefla says.

"so in my timeline I have more transformation than you Caulifla from you timeline" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"Kefla…can you explain why one of the universe disappear from the tournament" Caulifla ask her.

She looks down. "if a universe loss all the members Zeno is going to erased so that means they're don't exist anymore" Kefla says.

She looks down. "so we're going to be forced to fight against universe seven" Caulifla says.

"yes and I think in this timeline Goten and Trunks are going to participate" Kefla says.

"I don't want to participate in the stupid tournament" Caulifla says.

"I don't want to fight my friends from universe" Caulifla says when Kale was looking down.

"do we have a way to prevent the tournament of power" Kale ask her.

"no if the Tournament of power don't happen I this timeline Zeno would just erased six universes" Kefla says.

"is unfair" Caulifla says.

She looked at them. "I know is hard to take this information but not everything is lost" Kefla says.

"the winner of the tournament of power is going to get the super dragon balls and I was planning to restore all the universe the was erased by Zeno" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "that why you was trying you best to train us even teaching us the fusion dance" Caulifla says.

"yes I don't want you two to used the potara fusion that why is important for you two used the fusion dance during the tournament of power" Kefla says.

She looked at her. "so can you tell me more about the tournament of power" Caulifla ask her.

"you two already saw my memories remember the I was eliminated by Goku and then I was send into the past" Kefla says.

"the only enemy we have to worried is Jiren and maybe Toppo" Kefla says.

"we can ask Xeno to participate in the tournament" Caulifla says.

Kale looked at her. "she is going to say no" Kale ask her.

Kefla looked at them and started to release her power when she transformed into her super saiyan blue. "I'm promised the I'm going to win the tournament of power" Kefla says

She looked at her. "fine you better win or I'm going to kick you ass" Caulifla says.

"one more thing you don't feel weird when we call you sister" Caulifla says.

"yes at first but right now I prefer if you two call me sister than Kefla" Kefla says.

"fine sis" Caulifla says.

"so can you tell me what I'm going to do in the future" Caulifla ask her.

"I don't know" Kefla says.

"because I'm here and I interfere in the events you two are having different events" Kefla says.

"wait…what about Gohan from you timeline" Kale ask her.

She looked at them. "In my timeline I know his name and he was the Son of Goku..that it" Kefla says.

"is already late so you two go to sleep" Kefla says.

"okay but what are you going to do for the first birthday of Gine jr and Celleri" Caulifla ask her.

"don't worry we have one month so go to sleep" Kefla says.

"fine goodnight" Caulifla says.

"good night sis" Kale replied when they're quickly flew back home.

She turned around and looked at her. "Xeno why did you tell them about the tournament of power and my real identity" Kefla says.

"I want to make sure the Caulifla and Kale survive the tournament of power" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "because I told them about you real identity I'm going to show you my identity" Xeno says.

She removed her mask and looked at her with her wolfish smile on her face. "you can't say anything you already know about my real identity" Xeno says.

She get closer at her. "you look the same as her and the same attitude" Kefla says.

"yes I have the same attitude as her" Xeno says.

"even the same height as her…who is you father" Kefla says.

She looked at her pointed her hair. "this is my natural hair color" Xeno says when Kefla was going to say something but she quickly cover her mouth.

"yes" Xeno replied.

"I can't believe this…if she know about this she would go crazy the same as my mother" Kefla says .

"I'm going to ask you something important…did you defeat Jiren" Kefla says.

"yes I defeat him" Xeno says.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "I can't help you in the tournament of power but I can tell you something important" Xeno says.

"in four months you're and the rest of you friends are going to have a new enemy" Xeno says.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "goodbye aunt" Xeno says when she put her mask on and travel in unknown location.

Kefla looked in the sky. "a new enemy" Kefla says when she flew into her parents house as she walked into her room and fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Notes**

 **Chapter 86 - Celleri and Gine jr Birthday**

 **Future Chapters**

 **Chapter 87 – The Saiyans/Human school**

 **Chapter 88 – Caulifla birthday**

 **Chapter 89 - Princess Sadala is born**

 **Future Trunks arc – 90**

 **Chapter 90 – Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 91 – Future Trunks**

 **Chapter 92 – Future Trunks meets Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 93 - New enemies**

 **Chapter 94 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Chapter 95 – Salter**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86 - Celleri and Gine jr Birthday**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth ( West City)**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked into her lab when she opened her desk when she push the capsule and suddenly the time machine appeared. "I wonder how my future self was able to make this" Bulma says.

She opened and saw the damage of the equipment. "this Cell was able to damage a lot…maybe I would be able to learn something new" Bulma says when she started to look around and find a special button.

She push it and suddenly it opened when she grabbed the strange liquid. "hey is the same liquid the I was using as a energy" Bulma says when she quickly ran and put in on her computer.

"I need to check if it has the same element as the energy in was created last month" Bulma says when she star to analyze the strange liquid.

 **Hercules City**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie Hotel.**

They're walked inside when she was looking around. "wow…it looks good" Salsifie says while carrying Celleri and Gine jr.

"so this is going to be our family business" Bardock III says.

"I never expected to own a business" Bardock III says.

"yes most of the saiyans expect to work all they're life with Frieza and his family but now we have a new life" Salsifie says.

"when the Hotel is going to open" Salsifie ask her.

"Bulma told me is going to take three months" Bardock III says.

"she need to finish some permission and she need to so something else in the hotel so we be allowed for people to stay here" Bardock III says.

"I can't wait when saiyans and humans come here and they're stay here for vacation" Salsifie says.

She looked at them. "let's go to the store and eat some ice cream" Salsifie says when they walked into the ice cream store.

 **Forest**

Trunks was training with his sword when Caulifla flew beside him. "Trunks if you want my grandma can teach you how to fight with the sword" Caulifla says.

He turned around and looked at her. "I think is okay but I wonder…she is good at using a sword a I thought most of the saiyans fighting like martial arts" Trunks says.

"my grandma is good at martial arts but most of her time she is always using a sword" Caulifla says.

"she told me when she was a child they're was a war in Sadala" Caulifla says.

"yes she is good and she have a nick name" Caulifla says.

"the saiyan knight" Caulifla says.

"maybe I can ask her after the birthday of Celleri and Gine jr" Trunks says.

"it would be good if you learn from her I know she have a lot of awesome techniques" Caulifla says.

"nice I can't wait to learn it" Trunks says with excitement.

"let's practice I'm going to tried my best to dodge you sword attacks" Caulifla says when he nodded at her when they're started to fight against each other.

 **Park**

She sat down and saw the ducks walking around when she grabbed a piece of bread and threw it at them when Goten sat down beside her. "I thought you was training with Caulifla" Goten says.

"no I wanted to relax" Kale says.

"when I was captured I was training with Lagss and Xeno everyday" Kale says.

"so I was thinking the I should rest and train tomorrow" Kale replied.

He laid down and looked into the sky. "yes is a good place to relax" Goten says.

She finish giving the food to the ducks when they're quickly fly away when she laid down beside him. "Kale can you tell me how it was when you was captured" Trunks ask her.

" my first day when I was captured they're forced me to train with Lagss" Kale says.

"at first she was harsh and didn't care about my safety but when I learn more about her she become a little bit more nice with me" Kale says.

"what about Xeno" Goten ask her.

"she have a similar personality as Caulifla plus she was kind with me" Kale says.

"good thing you didn't have a hard time over there" Goten says.

"yes but still I miss a lot of my friends and family" Kale says.

"don't worry I'm not going to let anyone capture you" Goten says.

She smiled at him and quickly give him a kiss on his cheek as he quickly get embarrassed. "thank you my hero" Kale says with a bright smile on her face.

He was embarrassed. "no problem" Goten replied when they're looked into the shy and tried their best to relax.

 **One hour later**

Eighteenth was walking in the park when she saw Goten and Kale as she get closer and saw they're was sleeping when she grabbed her phone and took multiple pictures.

"Chichi is going to like this picture" Eighteenth says when she sat down beside them.

"Goten was looking for her all this time…good thing the she was able to find her" Eighteenth says

"I wonder if he is going to marry her" Eighteenth says.

"Chichi would be happy if Goten started dating with Kale" Eighteenth says when she laid down.

"maybe I should have another child" Eighteenth says while touching her stomach.

 **Two hours later**

She saw they're was already awake. "hi Eighteenth" Goten and Kale says at the same time.

"hi" Eighteenth replied.

He stood up and started to stretch. "thank you for watching us" Goten says.

"is fine I'm going to get something from the market so have fun" Eighteenth says when she walked in and direction.

"Kale let's go to the arcade" Goten says when she nod at him when they're quickly flew into arcade.

 **Kefla and Gohan**

He walked beside her when he saw she was drawing something. "what are you doing?" Gohan ask her.

"I was thinking of design a new Gi I was already using this almost four years" Kefla says.

"it looks nice" Gohan says.

"yes maybe next month I'm going to have my new gi" Kefla says.

She looked at him. "let's talk about the birthday of our daughters" Kefla says when he nodded at her when they're started to talk with each other.

 **Three hours later**

Kefla and Gohan was taking care of the babies when she looked at him. "one more month and our babies are going to be one year old" Kefla says.

"yes I already imagine my two daughters going to school" Gohan says.

"I have a good news in two months the school of Bulma is going to open so I'm going to be the principal" Gohan says.

"tell me more about the school" Kefla ask him.

"Bulma decided to created this school so saiyans and humans can get along with each other" Gohan says.

She smiled at him. "good thing the they're willing to know each other" Kefla says.

"yes the saiyans and humans are going to get a long with each other and they're going to have a peaceful life" Gohan says.

"they're don't have to worry about Frieza or his family" Gohan says.

"they're can focus on their family and training" Gohan says.

She give him a hug. "I can't wait for you to go to work and be responsible of the future of the humans and saiyans kids" Kefla says when she kiss him on his lips when she stop and saw the her two daughters was hungry.

"I'm going to make something to eat so take care of my two angels" Kefla says when she walked into the kitchen.

" **I'm so proud of him I can't wait for him to go in his job"** Kefla thought when she started to cook meanwhile Gohan was taking care of the two babies.

 **One month later**

 **Hercules City**

 **Bardock III and Salsifie Hotel**

She walked inside and saw guest walking around the hotel when she walked beside him. "Salsifie let's go to the party" Bardock III says.

"what about the guests" Salsifie ask him.

"don't worry I already give the introduction to the workers so we don't have any problems" Bardock III says.

"is a good thing the Bulma pay someone to decorate the hotel" Salsifie says.

"yes and some saiyans already decided to come here" Bardock III says.

"I hear from the King the saiyans population is going to increase dramatically" Bardock III says.

"so what he is planning to do" Salsifie ask him.

"he is going to ask Namekians so he can used the dragon balls to wish for a new planet so the saiyans can live over there and he is planning the new planet is going to be ruled by her daughter" Bardock III says.

"nice and it looks the he is excited about having a daughter" Salsifie says.

"we need to leave right now before the other saiyans eat all the food" Bardock III says when she nodded at him when they're walked outside and flew into the house of Gohan and Kefla.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

They're walked outside and saw a lot of people having fun when she saw the Gine jr and Celleri was flying around the yard. "Gohan is a good thing the Gine taught them how to fly" Kefla says.

"yes but I'm still worried about them" Gohan replied.

"you know they're not going to fly away" Kefla says.

He turned around and saw a lot of food. "you must be tired for doing all the food" Gohan says.

"I'm okay" Kefla says.

"I'm happy the my two daughters is having fun" Kefla says.

"yes is a good thing they're don't have the same childhood as mine" Gohan says.

"don't worry we're going to make sure the they're have a good children but we need to train them too so they're would be able to control their own power" Kefla says.

"yes I already imagine them transforming into super saiyan when they're turn five years old" Gohan says when she saw the Bardock II and Shaya was calling them.

"let's go over there and talk with them" Kefla says when he nodded at her as they're walked over there.

Caulifla saw the Rosianna and Cad was already there and she quickly ran at them. "hi" Caulifla says.

"hi" Rosianna and Cad replied.

"I hear the you two was able to transform into super saiyan two" Caulifla says.

"yes right now we spending time mastering super saiyan two" Rosianna says.

"so are you trying to transform into super saiyan three" Caulifla ask them.

"yes" Cad replied.

"no really it would be cool if I would be able to transform into mystic form" Rosianna says.

"I think you need to ask the old Kai to unlock you potential" Caulifla says.

"Gohan was able to transform into his mystic form because old kai unlocked his potential" Caulifla says.

She saw the Kale and her friends was already over there. "let's go over there" Caulifla says when they're quickly ran at them.

 **In another location**

Trunks was walking when he turned around and sense a massive energy when he quickly ran and saw a saiyan with a mask. "who are you" Trunks says.

"my name is Colossal" Colossal says.

"I'm the oldest brother of Xeno and Salter" Colossal says.

"why are you here" Trunks ask him.

"you already know I'm from the future so I'm going to tell you a warning" Colossal says.

"in three years you're going to have a powerful enemy the is trying to steal the person you care the most" Colossal says.

"if you want to stop him you need to train every day and be ready to fight him" Colossal says.

"his weakens is he have a lot of pride" Colossal says.

"can you tell me his name" Trunks says.

"no" Colossal says.

"but I can tell you the he is able to defeat Beerus without any problems" Colossal says.

"so I need to be ready if I don't I'm going to lose someone important" Trunks says.

He saw another person beside him. "who is that..you're girlfriend" Trunks says.

"yes" Colossal says.

"hi my name is Samantha" Samantha says while patting his head.

"I'm not a little boy" Trunks says angry.

"I'm fifteenth years old" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

He looked around and didn't saw her. "Caulifla is talking with her friends" Trunks says.

"tell her the next month I'm going to see you two" Colossal says.

"goodbye" Colossal and Samaras says when suddenly they're travel to a unknown location

 **Unknown location**

They're was walking around the hallway. "my parents are expecting a girl in nine months" Samantha says

"babe congratulations! you're gonna be a big sister, again!" Colossal says.

"remember when you introduced me to your parents? i can't believe your dad actually approved of me. I mean after all he is the Goku Xeno" Colossal says.

"yes I remember and it was funny" Samantha replied.

"it looks the timeline is different from ours" Samantha says.

"I don't know this chichi woman but I hope she is treating Gohan and Goten from this timeline right." Samantha says

" they're not our world's version of your brothers Gohan and Goten." Colossal replied.

"it doesn't matter , they're still alternate versions." Samantha says.

Salter walked at them. " Xeno wants to go somewhere" Salter says.

"we want to see our best friends Momo and Kylie" Salter says.

"okay let's go" Colossal says as they're walked in another direction.

 **Three hours later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

They're was already eating a cake when Bardock give a gift to Celleri. "this toy it was from my son when he was a baby" Bardock III says.

She opened the gift and saw a space pod when she started to play with the space pod. "thank you for the gift" Kefla says.

He walked beside her and give her a gift as Gine jr opened and saw a mask. "don't worry is just a toy mask is not the real one" Bardock II says

Kefla saw the Gine jr and Celleri are having fun with their new fun. "let's enjoy the party!" Kefla screamed with excitement when she saw everyone was having a good time.

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 787)**

 **Caulifla hideout**

Future Caulifla was training by herself when she started to release her power and transformed into her super saiyan two. "sis what are we going to do today" Future Kale ask her.

"Kassava told me the King is planning to get a car full of money so I was planning to steal it and used the money to buy food for the poor kids" Caulifla says while training.

"okay sis" Future Kale replied.

"sis…it looks the you master the transformation" Future Kale says.

"yes I remember the I transformed into super saiyan when I fought against Frost and his army" Future Caulifla says.

"the stupid bastard was planning to start a war against us" Future Caulifla says.

"then you transform into super saiyan two when he almost kill a group of kids" Future Kale says.

"yes…I don't know why they're treat me like a older sister" Future Caulifla says.

"because you act like a older sister" Future Kale says.

"sis so you're only going to use the money to buy food" Future Kale says.

"no the rest of the money I'm going to used to rebuild school, hospital and houses" Future Caulifla says.

"the bastard don't care about his own people he prefers to waste all the money on stupid jewelry" Future Caulifla says.

"let's train a little be then we steal the money from the king" Future Caulifla says when Future Kale transformed into her super saiyan two as they're started to fight against each other.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 87 – The Saiyans/Human school**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 88 – Caulifla birthday**

 **Chapter 89 - Princess Sadala is born**

 **Future Trunks arc – 90**

 **Chapter 90 – Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 91 – Future Trunks**

 **Chapter 92 – Future Trunks meets Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 93 - New enemies**

 **Chapter 94 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Chapter 95 – Salter**

 **Reviews**

 **Deadpool -When are you going to update Alternate Timeline also will Kefla tell Gohan the truth about what she told caulifla and kale**

 **answer- next week I'm going to update the chapter**

 **Yes but is going to be after the tournament of power.**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87 – The Saiyans/Human school**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth ( West City)**

 **Capsule Corporation**

In the morning when Bulma was calling multiple people when she stop and saw the Vegeta was going to train when she quickly ran at him. "Vegeta! I need to talk with you about something important!" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "do you need something" Vegeta ask her.

"did you father already created the list for the saiyans kids" Bulma says.

"I want to know how many saiyans is going to attend in my school" Bulma ask him.

"he told me a lot of the saiyans are going to attend in you school so you better be ready" Vegeta says.

"is going to be fine and I already have all the teachers for the school" Bulma says with a proud voice.

"good I'm going to train with Kakarot" Vegeta says.

"Goodbye" Vegeta says when he walked beside Whis when suddenly they're travel to Beerus home planet.

"I can't wait when they're open the school" Bulma says with excitement when she grabbed her notebook.

"I already have all the teachers in the school…wait I need to pay people to make the lunch for the kids" Bulma says.

"because I have saiyans in the school I need to pay a group of chefs" Bulma says.

"I already find a teacher who would be able to teach the saiyans history" Bulma says when she saw the Caulifla was walking at her.

"hi Bulma" Caulifla says.

"hi Caulifla" Bulma replied when she stop and she was looking at her.

"Caulifla you look like a young adult" Bulma says.

"yes…I'm going to need a new gi" Caulifla says.

"so you're planning to wear something different" Bulma says.

"yes I was thinking of getting a gi based on my age" Caulifla says.

"so you already have a design for you new gi" Bulma ask her.

"yes" Caulifla says when she give her a piece of paper when Bulma looked in the design.

"nice I like the design and I like the you're showing off you midriff" Bulma says when she was moving her shirt up.

"the purpose of my gi it was for me to be able to move faster and feel comfortable too" Caulifla says.

"don't worry I'm going to make sure the you gi would be able to contain damage" Bulma says.

"I'm going to need you measurements" Bulma says.

"I thought you already have it" Caulifla says.

"yes but the measurements it was when you was a child plus you have two other reasons why I'm going to need you measurements" Bulma says while pointing at her chest.

She quickly get embarrassed. "yes…the first measurement I didn't have any chest but right I have some" Caulifla says.

"yes is normal" Bulma says.

"only one month and you're going to be fifteenth years old" Bulma says.

"fine let's go to you lab so you can my measurements" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Bulma lab**

Caulifla was looking at her. "you already have my measurements" Caulifla says.

"yes and don't worry I'm going to have you gi ready in you birthday" Bulma says.

"so in one month…sounds good I can't wait to wait mine new gi" Caulifla says.

"yes and my son is going to love you new look" Bulma says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"is normal my new gi is badass" Caulifla says.

"you think Kale is going to make a new gi" Bulma says.

"yes Kale is planning to make a new gi so she is making a new design like now" Caulifla says.

"is good can you tell her the she have to come here to check her measurements" Bulma says.

"she is not a little girl as before" Bulma says when she hear somebody knocking the door multiple times.

"yes you can enter" Bulma says.

Trunks was surprised. "hi Caulifla" Trunks says.

"hi Trunks" Caulifla replied.

"son come over here" Bulma says when he walked beside her.

"like my son he looks like a young adult and he already taller than me" Bulma says with a proud voice.

"mom is normal I'm fifteenth years old" Trunks says.

"Caulifla what are you doing here" Trunks says with curiosity.

"nothing I was talking with you mom" Caulifla says.

"I was checking her measurements" Bulma says when she walked beside her.

"she don't have a body of a child anymore" Bulma says.

"she have a body of a young woman" Bulma says when Trunks nodded at her.

"Trunks you want to know her measurement" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

"what!" Caulifla and Trunks says in shock.

She quickly cover her mouth. "Bulma stop trying to embarrassed me in front of you son" Caulifla says when she moved her hand.

"you look cute when you're embarrassed" Bulma says.

She moved her hand away. "fine Bulma" Caulifla says while moving away her hands.

"so my new gi is going to be ready in my birthday" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"Caulifla where you want to celebrate you're birthday" Bulma ask her.

"I was thinking about in you private island" Caulifla says.

"It was fun when my older sister make a party for Gohan in the beach so I was thinking having a party in the beach" Caulifla says.

Bulma quickly get excited. "yes! I love the idea I'm going to start organizing you party" Bulma says with excitement when Caught nodded at her.

"Trunks let's train together" Caulifla says.

"sure sounds fun" Trunks says.

"Bulma thank you for making me the new gi" Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"Trunks let's go" Caulifla says when he walked beside her.

"goodbye son and have fun with Caulifla" Bulma says when they're already left.

"I hope when my son is older he decides to marry her" Bulma says when she grabbed her cellphone when she continued to talk when suddenly she get some good news.

"yes my school is going to start in two weeks" Bulma says with excitement when she turned around and call the new staff from the school.

 **Two weeks later**

 **West City**

 **Gekkoukan institution**

Bulma walked in front of them. "Welcome to Gekkoukan Institution" Bulma says.

"this Institution have elementary, middle school and high school" Bulma says.

"the purpose of this institution is to promote a new relationship of the saiyans and humans so follow the instructions of the staff and meet you teachers" Bulma says.

"Tomorrow is going to be the first day of school" Bulma says when she saw a lot of people walking inside the school when she quickly walked into the director office.

She looked at him. "Hi Gohan" Bulma says

"hi Bulma" Gohan replied.

"are you sure of making me the director of this school" Gohan says.

"yes" Bulma replied.

"you job is to make sure the three principal are doing they're job and making the final decision" Bulma says.

"you're make the final decision if a student dqeserves to get expelled" Bulma says.

He looked at her. "yes I understand" Gohan replied.

"is a good thing I only have to come in the morning" Gohan says.

"yes you have enough time to train and spend time with you're family" Bulma says.

"you choose a lot of our friends as the new staff" Gohan says surprised.

"is only few like Gine is the nurse" Bulma says.

"so tomorrow is going to be the first day of school" Gohan says.

"yes so be ready and don't be nervous you're going to be fine" Bulma says.

"goodbye I'm going to spend my time fixing the time machine" Bulma says.

"time machine?" Gohan says confused.

"remember when my son from the future found a time machine but it was damaged because of Cell" Bulma says.

"yes I remember" Gohan replied.

"it was a long time the we saw him" Gohan says.

"I hope he is doing fine" Bulma says.

"but why you want to fix the time machine" Gohan says with curiosity.

"I want to know how my future self was able to make a time machine" Bulma says.

"imagine I was able to make a time machine " Bulma says.

"we would be able to fix a lot of problems" Bulma says.

"Bulma remember going to the past and changing something it only make a different timeline" Gohan says.

"that why the timeline of Future Trunks is different" Gohan says.

"but I hope his future is getting better after he defeated his Androids" Gohan says.

"is sad the Seventeenth and Eighteenth in his timeline was evil" Bulma says.

"yes in this timeline their good" Gohan says.

"is a good thing they're different" Bulma says.

"goodbye and good luck" Bulma says.

"goodbye" Gohan says when she walked away.

"Gekkoukan Institution…sounds is going to have a good future but I wonder how the saiyans and the humans are going to interact with each other" Gohan says when he continue to organize the documents.

 **Eight hours later**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

Gohan walked into his room and laid down on his bed. "Gohan did you like the new job" Kefla ask him.

"yes" Gohan replied.

"tomorrow is going to be the first day of school" Gohan says.

"today it was just to meet the students and learn more about them" Gohan says.

"good I know you're going to do a good job" Kefla says with a smile on her face.

She get closer at him and give him a kiss on his lips when she stop and looked at him. "let's go to sleep so you can wake up early tomorrow" Kefla says when they're closed their eyes and fell down to sleep.

 **Next day**

 **Gekkoukan institution**

In the morning when Gohan walked into his office. "so today is the first official day of my job" Gohan says.

"I hope the others are doing okay" Gohan says when he turned on his computer and started his job.

 **Nurse office**

Gine looked at herself and saw she was wearing her nurse outfit. "so today is my first day in my job and is a good thing the my mother in law is taking care of my baby" Gine says when she started to organize her stuff.

She hear somebody knocking the door when she opened the door and saw a small human girl crying when she pick her up. "what wrong?" Gine ask her

She looked at her. "I have a cut on my arm" the human girl says.

"what is you name and what grade are you in" Gine ask her.

"my name is Emily and I'm in first grade" Emily says.

"nice to meet you my name is Gine" Gine says when she was checking her injury.

She saw it was just a small cut on her arm. "you're going to be okay" Gine says when she clean the injury and put a band aid.

She pat her head. "now you're going to be okay and here you candy" Gine says with a smile on her face.

Emily quickly walked into the door. "thank you mom" Emily says as she quickly walked into her classroom as Gine was confused when she turned and continued to organize her stuff.

 **Gym**

Raditz was walking around when he saw his students walking at them. "I want you to run around the track and then you all an play soccer or other sports" Raditz says when they're quickly started to ran in the track.

Raditz grabbed his bottle of water. **"so I'm the Gym teacher…I never know the I was going to work as a teacher first I was a soldier and know I'm teaching kids about sports and exercise"** Raditz thought as he continued to observe them.

 **Martial arts class**

Bardock looked at them. "I'm going to teach you all martial arts and how to used ki" Bardock IV says when he moved his hand and created a energy ball.

"who already have experience using ki" Bardock IV ask them when he saw the saiyans was the only one with experience.

"all the students the don't have any experience using ki come here so I can teach you the rest train with each other" Bardock IV says when he started to teach them.

 **Eight hours later**

Bardock and Gine was walking with each other when he saw little kids running at her. "goodbye mom!" the kids says.

"goodbye " the kids says when they're walked away.

Bardock looked at her. "that was strange" Bardock IV says.

"yes for some reason the students started to call me mom" Gine says.

"is fine at least you already have some good relationships with the kids" Bardock says.

"yes it was easy to connect with them I just treat them like mine own kids" Gine says.

"no wonder they're call you mom" Bardock IV says.

"most likely everyone is going to call you mom" Bardock IV says.

"You think so" Gine replied when she more little kids running when suddenly they're give her a hug.

"goodbye mom" the kids says when they're ran in another direction when he nodded at her as they're left the school and travel back home.

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 787)**

 **Foster Care**

Future Caulifla was holding multiple bags of food when the little kids quickly ran at her. "hi big sis!" the kids screamed at the same time.

She put the bags and they're saw a lot of food and new clothes. "thank you big sis" Future Cerise says.

"you're welcome" Future Caulifla says.

"big sis why are you always using you own money to buy us food, clothes and toys but you don't buy anything for yourself" Future Cerise says.

"don't worry about me and yes I buy some clothes for me but I used most of my money for you and the rest of the kids" Future Caulifla says.

Kale walked beside her and put more bags of food and clothes. "sis let me help you cook the food" Kale says.

"is fine can you play with the little kids I'm going to cook the food" Caulifla says.

"okay I'm going to play with them" Kale says when suddenly a group of little kids grabbed her hand and walked outside as they're started to play with each other.

Future Cerise looked at her. "I wan to help you" Future Cerise says with the innocent smile on her face.

"fine you can help" Future Caulifla says when they're walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **One hour later**

They're sat down and started to eat. "big sis are you going to participate in the Sadala tournament" Cerise ask her.

"no remember I'm a criminal and I stole a lot of property from the king so those idiots are going to tried to caught me" Future Caulifla says.

"even if they're let me participate I prefer to spend time with you all so enjoy the food" Future Caulifla says when they're continued to eat.

 **Eight hours later**

Future Caulifla laid down on her bed when suddenly a group of kids laid down beside her. "good night!" the saiyans kids screamed at the same time.

"good night big sis!" Future Cerise when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep.

Future Kale walked beside her and laid down when she looked at her. "sis I bet you mon wants you to have a boyfriend" Future Kale says.

She looked at her. "I'm not going to waste my time with those assholes plus I prefer to take care of them" Future Caulifla says.

"what about you" Future Caulifla says.

She quickly get embarrassed. "I'm to shy to talk with another boy" Future Kale says when she saw it was already late.

"fine I'm going to sleep" Future Caulifla says.

"okay sis" Future Kale replied

"goodnight" Future Kale says.

"goodnight" Future Caulifla replied when they're fell down to sleep.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 88 – Caulifla birthday**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 89 - Princess Sadala is born**

 **Future Trunks arc – 90**

 **Chapter 90 – Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 91 – Future Trunks**

 **Chapter 92 – Future Trunks meets Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 93 - New enemies**

 **Chapter 94 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Chapter 95 – Salter**


	88. Chapter 88

**Chapter 88 – Caulifla birthday**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth ( Forest )**

Caulifla and Trunks are fighting against each other when they're fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "take this! Final Flash!" Trunks screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

She saw the energy blast against her when she deflected the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion.

She moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "final crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against him.

He saw the energy blast he quickly deflected the energy blast causing a massive explosion. "let's continued fighting" Trunks says when she nodded at him when they're continued to fight against each other.

 **One hour later**

They're laid down when he looked at her. "two more weeks for you birthday" Trunks says.

"yes" Caulifla replied.

"yesterday my little brother was born" Caulifla says.

"his name is Daikon jr" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "are you excited about you birthday" Trunks ask her.

"yes and most likely you mom is going to make a good party" Caulifla says.

"Caulifla I noticed the you wanted to train even more than before" Trunks says.

"I just wanted to push my limits" Caulifla says.

"remember when the asshole was able to control Kale and forced her to fight us" Caulifla says.

"I was thinking the we need to push our limits and participate in other battles too even when is out of our leagues" Caulifla says.

"after the battle we're stronger than before" Trunks says.

She stood up and looked at him. "good thing I'm going to get my new gi…I'm already tired using a similar gi as Gohan" Caulifla says.

He stood beside her. "yes maybe I'm going to get a new gi too" Trunks too.

"Caulifla I noticed you're shorter than most people" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "asshole I'm not short" Caulifla says angry.

"Gine and the rest of the girls are taller than you" Trunks says.

He looked at her. "is not my fault I'm short most of the family side of my mother is short" Caulifla says.

"but at least I'm taller than Kale" Caulifla says.

"no…she a little bit taller than you" Trunks replied.

"it don't matter" Caulifla says when her stomach started to growl.

He looked at her. "let's go somewhere so we can eat" Trunks replied when she nodded at him when they're started to fly away and travel to a fast restaurant.

 **West City**

 **Gohan and Kefla residence**

She was taking care of her daughters when suddenly she sense her energy when she turned around and looked at her. "Xeno what are you doing here" Kefla says.

She sat down beside her and saw the babies. "I'm just going to give you a warning" Xeno says when Gine jr sat down on her lap.

"Cauli?" Gine jr says while looking at her.

"I'm not Caulifla" Xeno says.

"my name is Xeno" Xeno says.

"Xeno" Gine jr says while looking at her.

She looked at her. "what are you going to tell me" Kefla says.

"Hearts is going to get three news allies so you better be ready" Xeno says while patting the head of Gine jr.

"so can you tell me who he is going to get" Kefla ask her.

"he didn't told me yet" Xeno says.

She saw the Gine jr was trying to remove her mask when she removed it as she looked at her. "I'm going to tell you something in the future" Xeno says.

"Gine jr and Celleri was able to transform into super saiyan when they're was only four years old" Xeno says.

"they're transformed into super saiyan two when they're was six years old" Xeno says when Gine jr was trying to put the mask on her face.

She stop her and looked at her. "no…take this one" Xeno says as a chocolate bar appeared on her hand as she give her a chocolate.

She give a chocolate bar to Celleri. "wait you told me the you belong to another timeline so Celleri and Gine exist" Kefla ask her.

"in my timeline you exist and you have the same family as this one" Xeno says.

"can you tell me more about my daughters" Kefla says.

"no even if I tell you is not the same as them" Xeno says.

"they're having different event on their lives" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "fine I'm not going to ask you any questions about my daughters" Kefla says.

"can you tell me the reason why you join Hearts" Kefla ask her.

She looked at her. "I didn't join his side to help him I only joined because of his technology the he was able to travel in different timelines without any restrictions" Xeno says.

"the only way to make sure I was able to finish my goals is by having his technology" Xeno says.

"yes I understand" Kefla says

She looked at her. "I already know you're the future daughter of Caulifla can you tell me the name of you father" Kefla says

She looked at her. "I'm not going to tell you" Xeno says.

She stood up and looked at her. "I'm going to leave right now" Xeno says when she put Gine jr on her laps.

"goodbye" Xeno says.

"goodbye" Kefla replied when she saw the Xeno was already gone.

She looked at her daughters. "so you two transformed into super saiyan when you was only four years old" Kefla says.

"my two daughters the youngest saiyans to transform into super saiyan" Kefla says when she laid down.

The two daughters quickly laid down on her stomach. **"if Xeno is from the future the means the we survive the tournament of power"** Kefla thought.

She looked at them. "I wonder what kind of enemies we're going to fight" Kefla says when they're was looking at her.

"hungry" Celleri and Gine jr says at the same time when Kefla turned on the television as they're quickly started to watch the television.

" **it looks is time to make food for my precious princess"** Kefla thought as she walked into the kitchen and started to cook.

 **Three hours later**

 **Capsule Corporation**

She quickly walked at her. "Caulifla let's go to the mall" Bulma says excited.

She was going to say something. "I'm going to buy you a new swimsuit so hurry up" Bulma says when she threw a capsule when a helicopter appeared as they're walked inside the helicopter.

She looked at him. "goodbye Trunks! Take care of you little brother!" Bulma says when she turn it on the helicopter when she quickly flew into the mall.

Trunks turned around and saw the Vegeta was taking care of his little brother when he walked beside him and saw he was already taller than him.

"dad you look nervous" Trunks says.

"I'm okay" Vegeta says.

"I hear the grandmother is going to give birth..next month" Trunks says.

He looked at him. "yes she is going to be born next month" Vegeta replied.

"her name is going to be Sadala" Vegeta says.

"dad let's train together" Trunks says

"fine we can train together just call you grandparents so they're can take care of him" Vegeta says when he quickly walked into the house.

 **Four hours later**

 **Mall**

Bulma was walking beside her. "Bulma why are we going to different stores I thought you was only going to buy a swimsuit" Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "you always wearing you gi" Bulma says.

"is rare for you to wear something else" Bulma says.

"you know I always training with Trunks that why I always wearing a gi and it would be weird if I wear regular clothes" Caulifla says.

"it don't matter" Bulma says.

"now we can go to the swimsuit store and buy you a bikini" Bulma says.

"can we go tomorrow you already bought like almost the whole store" Caulifla says.

"no we're going to the store and buy you a swimsuit" Bulma says when she was walking beside her.

" **Bulma why are you doing this"** Caulifla thought when she continued to follow her.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked beside her and put all the bags of clothes when she looked at her. "so what kind of swimsuit are you going to get for me" Caulifla says.

She was looking at her. "don't worry I'm going to find a swimsuit the is going to look cute in you" Bulma says when she quickly started to look for one.

 **Ten minutes later**

She saw the Bulma was holding multiple swimsuits on her arm. "can you wear all this swimsuit" Bulma ask her when she nodded at her.

She walked into the dressing room when she put all the swimsuits on the seat. **"fine I'm going to wear it so Bulma don't say nothing"** Caulifla thought when she removed her clothes and put a swimsuit.

She left the dressing room when she walked at her when she looked at her. "you look beautiful I bet my son is going to have a nosebleed" Bulma says when she quickly get embarrassed.

"I want you to check the other swimsuit" Bulma says when she nodded at her and walked into the dressing room.

" **I can't wait to celebrate her birthday"** Bulma thought.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Bulma private island**

He was waiting for Caulifla to arrived when he turned around and suddenly she appeared next to him. "hi Caulifla" Trunks says surprised when she was wearing a swimsuit.

"hi" Caulifla replied.

He saw the his mother was smiling at him. "so my mother forced you to wear a swimsuit" Trunks says.

"yes…and my mother too" Caulifla replied.

"I think you look cute wearing the swimsuit" Trunks says.

"yes Bulma choose a good one" Caulifla replied.

"Caulifla remember when we meet for the first time" Trunks says.

"yes I remember I was a little bit taller than you" Caulifla says.

She was looking at him. **"not anymore…he fucking tall"** Caulifla thought.

He looked at her. "Caulifla what is you height" Trunks ask her.

"five feet and one inches" Caulifla replied.

"I'm still growing so I think I'm going to be a little bit taller" Caulifla says.

"most of my mom family side are short" Caulifla says.

"is a good thing I don't look like a little girl anymore" Caulifla says.

"yes I already noticed the you don't look like a little girl anymore" Trunks replied when Caulifla saw he was embarrassed.

She quickly walked beside them. "Caulifla remember to wear a sunscreen" Bulma says.

"we don't want you to get sun burn" Bulma says.

"don't worry I'm going to wear some" Caulifla replied.

She looked at him when she grabbed her hand. "Trunks! Is true the Caulifla looks like a young adult" Bulma says when Trunks nodded at her.

Kale and Goten quickly ran beside them. "Kale I thought you would be embarrassed to wear a swimsuit" Caulifla says surprised.

"yes I'm a little bit embarrassed but I don't want to be the only one not wearing one" Kale says when Caulifla noticed she was taller than her.

"Kale what is you height" Caulifla ask her.

"five feet with two inches" Kale replied.

She was looking at her. **"she taller than me even when I'm one year older"** Caulifla thought.

"sis are you okay" Kale says when she was staring at her when Caulifla nodded at her.

She looked at them. "lets go to the beach and have some fun" Caulifla says when she quickly ran into the beach when they're quickly follows her.

Bulma quickly grabbed his hand. "Trunks…what do you think of Caulifla wearing a bikini" Bulma ask her.

"I think Caulifla looks beautiful even when she have the tomboyish personality" Trunks replied when he noticed the he told her his honest opinion the he quickly get embarrassed.

"nineteenth centimeter, fifty seven centimeters, eighty five centimeters and eighty five centimeters" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

"what" Trunks says confused when she saw the his mother have a teasing smile on her face.

"just don't tell her I told you her measurements" Bulma says with a teasing smile on her face.

He was going to say something she quickly interrupts her. "Hips eighty five cm, Waist fifty seven cm, Bust nineteenth cm, C Cup and Butt eighty five cm" Bulma says when Trunks quickly get embarrassed.

"mom! Why you told me about her measurements!" Trunks scream with embarrassment.

"don't get embarrassed if you tried maybe Kefla is going be you future wife" Bulma says.

"so play with her" Bulma says when she quickly push him when he quickly ran away from her.

"I can't wait when I became into a grandmother" Bulma says with excitement.

 **In another location**

Xeno and Salter are looking at each other. "are you sure the is okay to come here" Salter says.

"yes and today is the birthday of Caulifla" Xeno says.

She was looking at her. "so what are we going to give her" Salter says.

"we're going to show our face" Xeno says.

She saw her hair was black. "that why you dyed you hair into black" Salter says.

"yes plus Bulma is over there she is going to find out because of my hair plus is temporary" Xeno says.

"I would be able to have my regular hair color next week" Xeno says.

Colossal was looking at them. "little sisters what are you two doing here" Colossal says while staring at them.

"Taking care of Caulifla" Xeno says while laughing.

"that why you two are wearing a swimsuit" Colossal says.

"you know the we can't interfere in this timeline we would be breaking a lot of rules" Colossal says.

"our mom is always saying this rules are meant to be broken" Xeno says.

"you act the same way as our mom" Colossal says.

"is not my fault the I have a similar personality as my mother" Xeno says.

Samantha walked beside him when she saw the Samantha was wearing a swimsuit. "hi" Samantha says.

"Samantha I can't believe you're dating my boring brother" Xeno says while looking at her.

"fine but I'm not going to remove my mask" Colossal says.

"I shouldn't be worried I wasn't born or existed in this timeline" Samantha says when they're quickly ran into the beach.

He looked at them. **"little sister…you're the same as our mother"** Colossal thought.

 **Five minutes later**

Caulifla turned around when she saw they're appeared next to her. "Xeno! Salter! Who are you" Caulifla says when a blonde saiyan with a saiyan tail.

"my name is Samantha" Samantha says while shaking her hands.

Caulifla noticed the she was the same height as them. "so I'm going to be taller than you three" Caulifla says while pointing at them.

Xeno looked at her and saw she was the same height as her. "five feet and one inches…right" Xeno ask her when she nodded at her.

"sorry but you're going to remain the same height" Xeno says.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "we're going to give you a gift" Xeno says when Xeno and Salter removed the mask.

She looked at her. "you look familiar" Caulifla says.

" **I thought she have blue hair"** Caulifla thought.

"you look better with blue hair" Caulifla says when Salter started to laugh.

" **I can't believe my own mother just insult my looks"** Xeno thought.

"happy birthday" Xeno and the rest say at the same time.

Trunks walked beside her and looked at her as he was confused. "Xeno, Salter and Samantha" Caulifla says while pointing at them.

"oh…Xeno you look better with blue hair" Trunks says when Salter started to laugh

Xeno saw the Bulma was walking at them. "let's go right now…before she see us" Xeno whisper when she turned around and she was already beside her.

Bulma looked at them. "Caulifla who are them" Bulma says with curiosity.

"her name is Xeno, Salter and Samantha" Caulifla says.

She looked at them. "Xeno and Salter are you two related to Caulifla" Bulma ask her.

"no…we are only friends" Xeno says.

She was getting closer at her. "I don't know you look a little bit similar as Caulifla the same thing for Salter" Bulma says while looking at them.

" **good thing I don't exist in this timeline"** Samantha thought.

Caulifla looked at her. "Bulma stop bothering them and I think they're already feel uncomfortable" Caulifla says.

"fine but I still think you two look to similar as Caulifla" Bulma says when she walked away.

"don't worry about her…she a kind person" Caulifla says when they're nodded at her.

"let's enjoy the party!" Caulifla screamed with excitement.

 **Ten minutes later**

Koshou was holding her baby when she saw the Caulifla was talking to three strangers when she walked at them when she looked at them.

" **shit…grandma!"** Xeno and Salter thought at the same time.

Koshou was looking at them. "I don't remember having another two daughters" Koshou says.

" **please don't tell me the is another daughter from another timeline….I don't want to know what is going to happen in the future"** Koshou thought.

"daughters?" Caulifla says confused.

"her name is Xeno, Salter and Samantha" Caulifla says.

She was looking at them. "are you two are related to me" Koshou says when she saw they're look similar as her daughter.

"no" Xeno and Salter says at the same time.

"are you sure" Koshou says while looking at them.

"yes" Xeno and Salter replied at the same time.

"fine and Caulifla have fun hanging out with you friends" Koshou says while holding her baby.

"goodbye little brother" Caulifla says.

"let's go over there" Caulifla says when their nodded at her when they're quickly ran at them.

 **Three hours later**

 **In another location**

She walked at them. "bro" Xeno says.

He looked at her. "what?" Colossal says.

"stop acting boring and come to the party" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "do me a favor and I wan you to tell them to come here and tell my girlfriend to come here too" Colossal says when she nodded at her.

 **Ten minutes later**

Caulifla, Trunks and Samantha walked at him when Caulifla looked at him. "who are you?" Caulifla says with curiosity.

"Colossal" Colossal says.

She was looking at him. "it sounds like you're telling me a fake name" Caulifla says.

" **you didn't notice my sisters fake names"** Colossal thought when he removed his mask when Caulifla was staring at him.

"Trunks he looks a little bit as you" Caulifla says.

He quickly grabbed the hand of Samantha as he looked at her. "Samantha I want to marry you" Colossal says when she quickly give him a hug.

"yes" Samantha replied.

"Caulifla and Trunks tell my sister the I'm going home" Colossal says when they're disappear.

Caulifla looked at him. "it looks like a cute couple" Caulifla says

"yes I think the same thing" Trunks replied when they're walked back in the beach.

 **Three hours later**

Bulma looked at them. "let's take a picture" Bulma says when she walked beside Xeno and Salter when suddenly they're felt somebody took a bit of their hair.

Xeno looked at her. "something wrong?" Bulma says.

"no" Xeno says.

"cheese!" Caulifla and the others screamed at the same time.

 **Ten minutes later**

Xeno was looking at Bulma. **"that was strange…never mind I'm going to enjoy the party with my mother"** Xeno though as she continued to celebrate with Caulifla.

 **Thirty minutes later**

Bulma walked beside her and quickly remained a piece of her hair. "what are you doing" Caulifla says.

"nothing…I was making sure you didn't have any sand on you're hair" Bulma says when Caulifla nodded at her.

"I'm going to spend time with Trunks" Caulifla says when she quickly ran at him when Bulma grabbed her beer and started to drink it.

 **Eight hours later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation (Bulma lab)**

Bulma put the hair of Caulifla, Xeno and Salter. "I wonder if they're related" Bulma says when she started to check their DNA.

 **Unknown location**

He sat down and looked at himself. "Zeno…I'm going to kill you and I'm going to be the new ruler of the twelve universes" Hearts says while laughing.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 89 - Princess Sadala is born**

 **Future chapters**

 **Future Trunks arc – 90**

 **Chapter 90 – Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 91 – Future Trunks**

 **Chapter 92 – Future Trunks meets Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 93 - New enemies**

 **Chapter 94 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Chapter 95 – Salter**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest -You said they are both from from trunks's timeline? They are clearly different. Huh wonder how this will go.**

 **Answer- Future Caulifla and Future Kale is the same timeline as Future Trunks the only difference is the Future Caulifla and Future Kale are living in universe 6.**

 **In this story it has four timelines**

 **Dragon ball parallel (main story) this timeline was created when Kefla travel back to the past causing to have differences events.**

 **Regular timeline = Kefla original timeline**

 **Xeno timeline = Xeno, Salter, Colossal and Samantha is from the timeline**

 **Future Trunks Timeline= is the same as the anime. (Future Caulifla and Future Kale is the mature version of the anime version)**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89 - Princess Sadala is born**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth ( West City)**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Bulma walked outside and saw the Vegeta was training by himself. "Vegeta!" Bulma screamed at him.

He stop and turned around. "what?" Vegeta says.

"when you're sister is going to be born" Bulma ask him.

"my mother thinks the next week or in two weeks" Vegeta says.

"my father is a little bit nervous and it looks the Namekians are going to do something to show they're allies with the saiyans" Vegeta says.

She looked at him. "is good the Namekians see them as allies but I still wonder what they're going to give them to show the friendship of the saiyans and Namekians" Bulma says.

"I don't know but the Namekians is a peaceful race so I'm curious what is the gift" Vegeta says.

He looked at her. "so what about you school" Vegeta says.

"is doing good a lot of humans and saiyans are getting along" Bulma says.

"I already saw a couple of a human and a saiyan dating so I think in ten years we're going to have a population of half saiyans and half humans" Bulma says.

He was surprised. "is normal saiyans like to have relationships with people the have a strong personality" Vegeta says.

"Vegeta you know where is Trunks" Bulma ask him.

"he went to universe six so he can learn how to fight with a sword" Vegeta says.

She smiled at him. "it looks like the our son is going to learn how to fight with a sword like our son from the future" Bulma says.

"you mean Future Trunks" Vegeta says when she nodded at him.

"it was a long time the we saw him" Bulma says.

"yes but right now most likely is taking care of his planet or taking care of his own family" Vegeta says.

"I'm going to train with Kakarot" Vegeta says.

"goodbye" Vegeta says.

"goodbye!" Bulma replied when he was flying away.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

 **Aiko residence**

They're walked into the house when she saw the Aiko was drinking her tea. "Caulifla…you grandma still looks young" Trunks says.

She looked at him. "that was a little bit rude but the saiyans from universe six remains they're prime until their ninety years" Caulifla says.

"so after ninety years they're slowly started to age" Caulifla says when they're walked beside her.

"hi grandma" Caulifla says.

"hi " Trunks says while waving his hand.

"hi Caulifla and Trunks" Aiko says.

"grandma can you teach Trunks how to fight with a sword I know you have a lot of experience" Caulifla says.

"yes I can teach him how to fight with a sword" Aiko says.

"Caulifla you want to learn too" Aiko says.

She was surprised. "I don't know" Caulifla replied.

"I was thinking of giving you my sword" Aiko says.

She grabbed it. "thanks and yes I think it would be interesting to learn how to fight with a sword" Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "Aiko I was surprised the you know how to fight with a sword" Trunks says.

"my father taught me how to fight with a sword" Aiko says.

"when I was a little girl my father was the general of the Sadala army during the time Saiyans was in war against the Tuffle" Aiko says.

"wait Tuffle from planet Plant" Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"my father told me the their was on war against them do but they're won and all the Tuffle was kill" Trunks says.

"so it was similar for universe seven" Aiko says.

"so what happen" Trunks ask her.

"all the saiyans the was older than ten years need to participate in the war" Aiko says.

"so I participated" Aiko says.

"during the war my father was teaching war strategies and other important things so when I turn Eighteenth I would be the new general of the army" Aiko says.

"Because my father was kill the King decided to turn me into a general even when j was really young" Aiko says.

"but I was lucky the I was able to make critical strategies to defeat them" Aiko says.

"so the Tuffle from universe six was kill" Trunks ask her.

"no they're still alive but they're don't have any control of Planet Plant" Aiko says.

"Planet Plant is control by the saiyans" Aiko says.

"so the saiyans have two planets" Aiko says.

"don't worry the saiyans are not treated the Tuffle as slaves" Aiko says.

"I hear some rumors the in planet plant their a small population of half Saiyans and half Tuffle" Aiko says.

He looked at her. "it makes sense that why you wasn't surprised when you find out I was half saiyan and half human" Trunks says.

"yes I wasn't surprised" Caulifla replied while holding her sword.

"let's go somewhere so I can teach you two how to fight with a sword" Aiko says when they're nodded at her when they're walked in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

She grabbed her sword. "I'm going to show you some of my technique" Aiko says.

"Trunks send me a energy blast" Aiko says when he nodded at her when he threw a energy blast against her when she quickly slash the energy blast without any problems.

"send me another one" Aiko says when he threw a ki blast when she quickly moved her sword and deflected the ki blast.

Trunks was surprised the sword was able to deflect the energy blast in another direction.

"you can used you sword to make energy attacks" Aiko says.

She started to send energy into her sword when suddenly a light started to appear when it was getting brighter than before.

They're saw the sword was getting brighter than before. "vengeance slash!" Aiko screamed when she quickly slashed her sword when a enemy ray approached and crashed into the boulder causing a immense explosion.

"let's practice" Aiko says when they're nodded at her and started to train with each other.

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

The Elder Namekian walked at him. "hi King Vegeta" Moori says.

"hi Moori" King Vegeta replied.

"thanks for the saiyans my planet is more safer than before" Moori says.

"I want to send you one of my people to come here and becomes the Guardian of planet Vegeta and he is going to create dragon ball set for the saiyans" Moori says.

"the dragon balls is going to have the same rules as Earth dragon ball set" Moori says.

"if you used the dragon balls is going to take one year for to be able to reused the dragon balls" Moori says when he turned around and quickly ran beside him.

He put the seven dragon balls. "good job" Moori says when he saw the new dragon balls.

King Vegeta walked at them when he saw the dragon balls was the same size as the Earth ones. "can we used right now" King Vegeta says.

"yes do you have a wish?" Moori ask him.

"yes and don't worry is not a selfish wish" King Vegeta says when they're walked outside when he saw the seven dragon balls started to get brighter than before.

"Eternal Dragon Fafnir by you name I summon you!" Moori screamed.

The sky turned dark and a bright light began to appear around the sky when Fafnir appear and stared at them. "You're disturbing me from my slumber speak you first wish" Fafnir says.

He looked at him. "so we have three wishes right" King Vegeta ask him when he nodded at him.

"my first wish is to create a new planet for the saiyans" King Vegeta says.

"you wish has been granted" Fafnir says.

"why you want a new planet" Moori ask him.

"the saiyans population is going to increase even more than before so I need a new planet so the other saiyans would be able to live without any problems" King Vegeta says.

"I already stole all the technology from Frieza and his family so I would be able to make new cities without any problems" King Vegeta says.

He saw the he was waiting for the second wish. "tell me the location of new planet Vegeta " King Vegeta says.

"you wish has been granted" Fafnir says.

King Vegeta grabbed his scouter and saw the location of his new planet. "my third wish make new planet Vegeta to have a similar environmental as Earth" King Vegeta says.

"you wish has been granted" Fafnir says.

"farewell" Fafnir said he disappeared and the dragon balls when to different locations.

Moori looked at him. "goodbye I'm going to return home" Moori says when King Vegeta nodded at him as he left the castle as he enter into the spaceship.

" **this planet is going to be rule by my daughter"** King Vegeta thought as he walked into his house.

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

Aiko sat down and saw the Caulifla and Trunks was fighting with the sword when the two swords crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. **"good if they're continued training they're going to master it"** Aiko thought as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Two weeks later**

 **Universe seven**

 **Planet Vegeta**

 **The royal Palace**

King Vegeta was walking around when Vegeta walked beside him and saw he was worried. "I hear the Namekians created a dragon ball set for the saiyans" Vegeta says.

"yes and don't worry we don't have any bad intentions" King Vegeta says.

"I'm not worry about that but you already know the you're putting a target in this planet" Vegeta says.

He looked at him. "we're going to be okay and most of us is able to transform into super saiyan" King Vegeta says.

"yes…is a good thing the a lot of saiyans was able to transform into super saiyan" Vegeta says.

"if Frieza was alive I beg it would be his worst nightmare" Vegeta says.

"I already used the three wishes" King Vegeta says

"right now we making new cities in the new planet Vegeta" King Vegeta says.

"I'm planning to make my daughter the new ruler of new planet Vegeta" King Vegeta says.

"so you're serious about making my son the next king of planet Vegeta" Vegeta says.

"yes right now a lot of saiyans and humans are getting along so Trunks it would be a good king" King Vegeta says.

"when my daughter turns four years old I want her to live with you two" King Vegeta says.

"I want to make sure my daughter learn from her older brother so she would be able to be a good leader" King Vegeta says.

"the saiyans are only alive because Trunks and Caulifla used the dragon balls to revived us" King Vegeta says.

"yes and don't worry I'm going to make sure the my son is mature enough to be the new ruler of planet Vegeta" Vegeta says.

Gine walked out. "King Vegeta you daughter is already born" Gine says they're walked inside the room when he walked beside her and saw the baby.

She saw the she have a similar hair as Kariac. "hi my princess" King Vegeta says.

"I'm going to name her Sadala" Queen Kariac says.

"I can sense the she have a high power level" King Vegeta says.

Vegeta walked beside and looked at her younger sister. "it looks the she would be able to transform into her super saiyan form in a early age" Vegeta says.

"the same age as my son" Vegeta says.

"good I can't wait for her to transform into her super saiyan form" King Vegeta says when he saw the she was already falling to sleep.

"son let's go I think you mother need to rest" King Vegeta says when he nodded at her.

"goodbye" King Vegeta says

"Goodbye" Queen Kariac says when she closed her eyes and fell down to sleep while holding her baby.

"son let's go somewhere so we can talk about the future of planet Vegeta" King Vegeta says when he nodded at him when he walked in another direction.

 **Universe nine**

 **The world of the Kais**

Zamasu sat down and started to drink his tea when he turned around and saw a stranger walking at him when he quickly stood up and looked at him.

"what are you doing here! Mortal!" Zamasu screamed furiously.

"so Gowasu is not here" Hearts says when he was getting closer at him.

Zamasu was staring at him. "I don't know how you was able to come here but you need to leave right now " Zamasu says angry.

"can you tell me a reason why I need to leave" Hearts says when he grabbed of cup of tea and drink it.

"you're disrespecting the sacred world of the Kais" Zamasu says angry.

He moved his hand and suddenly he fell down in the floor when he looked at him. "I known a lot about you and I know what is going to happen in the future" Hearts says when he snaps his fingers and the gravity disappears.

He moved his hand and a crystal appeared. "I know the you hate mortals and you believe the mortals is the reason the universe is not a paradise" Hearts says.

"yes I believe that…I think it would be better if all the mortals was dead" Zamasu says.

"I'm going to show you two Zamasu from another timeline" Hearts says when suddenly a light appeared in the crystal ball when he show him the battle of Zamasu and Goku Black against Goku, Vegeta and Future Trunks.

"what…that me and what I'm doing with the mortal" Zamasu angry.

"his name is Goku Black and his real identity is Zamasu he was able to switch his body with Goku" Hearts says.

"you almost kill all the mortals but Goku call Zeno and he erased you" Hearts says.

"if you join my side this is not going to happen so join my side so you would be able to kill all the mortals" Hearts says when he moved his hand and another Zamasu appeared.

"I already have a plan how we be able to conquer the future" Hearts says.

"I'm going to have three Zamasu and two of you are going to switch bodies so we have a better chance to defeat all the warriors from the future" Hearts says.

"so you want to join my side or waste you time making tea for Gowasu" Hearts says.

"so what do you want tea boy" Hearts says.

"make you dream come true or continue working like a maid and make more tea for you master" Hearts says with a cocky smile on his face.

He stood up and looked at him. "don't you dare to call me a tea boy and I'm going to join you side but if you betray me I'm going to kill you" Zamasu says.

"don't worry I'm not going to betray you but you better don be in my bad side because I can easily tell Xeno to kill you" Zamasu says.

"she defeat all the God of destructions, Jiren and other powerful fighters in the original timeline" Hearts says with a confidence smile on his face.

"now we're going to another timeline so we be able to collect the super dragon balls and switch you body a powerful warrior" Hearts says when he nodded at him.

Zamasu saw another Zamasu beside him. "let's go I don't want to waste my time" Zamasu says when they're disappear and travel to unknown location.

 **Unknown location**

They're appeared when Zamasu saw a mortal as he quickly tried to attack her but she easily dodged and grabbed his face and slammed into the mirror when she was ready to break his neck.

"Xeno don't kill him" Hearts says when he saw she was ready to kill Zamasu.

Xeno looked at him. "tell him the next time he tried to attack me I'm going to end his life" Xeno says as she slammed him into the ground.

He walked at him. " Zamasu don't go in her bad side she kill the strongest God of destruction and she was able to defeat two powerful warriors in the original timeline" Hearts says.

"Xeno we're going to travel in two other timelines and then we go to the future timeline so be ready" Hearts says when she nodded at him and walked back.

Zamasu looked at her with hate on his eyes. "no you can't steal her body you wouldn't be able to used her full power" Hearts says.

"fine I'm going to steal another body" Zamasu says when he removed the blood from his nose.

"let's go right now" Hearst says when he started to travel in another timeline.

" **I can wait to collect all the energy from all the battles from the Future"** Hearts says when they've started to search the super dragon balls.

 **Author's Note**

 **Future Trunks arc**

 **Chapter 90 – Future Caulifla**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 91 – Future Trunks**

 **Chapter 92 – Future Trunks meets Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 93 - New enemies**

 **Chapter 94 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Chapter 95 – Salter**

 **Chapter 96 – rematch**

 **Chapter 97 – nightmare**

 **Chapter 98 – pushing the limits**

 **Chapter 99 – time machine**

 **Chapter 100 – travel back to time**


	90. Chapter 90

**WChapter 90 – Future Caulifla**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Unknown location**

Xeno walked outside of her room when she was looking around and saw the Hearts and the two Zamasu wasn't there when she seen her energy. "don't tell me she is here" Xeno says when she used instant transmission and travel in another location.

 **Training center**

She appears next to her. "what are you doing here" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "nothing I was making sure you're not making any trouble plus I want to go to different timeline" the female saiyan with a pony tail says.

"fine but make a fake name so they're not going to find out about you real name and is better if you don't have the pony tail" Xeno says.

"fine I'm going to name myself Creati" Creati replied when she removed her ponytail when she saw the her hair reached in her waist.

"what about c-" Creati interrupts her. "I'm not going to cut my hair" Creati says.

"so what do you want?" Xeno says.

"I heard the you was going to the future timeline so I want to go" Creati says with a smile on her face.

"I know the I'm stronger than you" Creati says.

She looked at her. "you're only stronger because of the legendary super saiyan and you get stronger even faster than me" Xeno says

She turned around and sense his energy. "wait..why he here" Creati says when they're quickly ran over there.

 **Office**

They're quickly ran into the office when Creati saw he was unconscious. "Goten!" Creati says in shock.

Hearts looked at them. "I didn't you best friend decided to join us" Hearts says.

She looked at him. "why is Goten is here" Xeno says.

"don't worry he is from the original timeline of Kefla" Xeno says.

"it looks the Goten didn't decide to train so he was only able to transform into super saiyan" Hearts says.

"wait so he decided to steal the body of Goku from Kefla timeline" Xeno says.

"yes and this Goku was ten years after the tournament of power" Xeno says.

She quickly turned around and blocked his punch causing multiple shock waves when Xeno looked at him.

She looked at him. "I'm still stronger than you" Xeno says with a wolfish smile on her face.

Goku Black was getting angry. "one of this day I'm going to kill you for insulting a god" Goku Black says.

"I kill God of Destruction so I don't have any problem of killing a weak Supreme Kai" Xeno says.

He looked at him and threw a ki blast against him when Creati deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

Hearts looked at him. "Goku Black stop trying to make them mad" Hearts says.

"they're can easily kill you" Hearts says.

She looked at him. "where is the other Zamasu did he decide to steal the body of Goku or Vegeta" Xeno says.

"he decided to steal the body from another person's" Hearts says with a cruel smile on his face.

She saw he was still unconscious. "Xeno send this weakling in prison" Hearts says when she grabbed him from his shoulder.

"Creati come with me and wear this mask so you can hide you identity" Xeno says.

"I don't look like my mother" Creati says.

"you look like a mix of you mother and you're grandmother" Xeno says.

"I'm going to wear this silly mask" Creati says when she put the mask on her face.

"let's go" Creati says when they're walked into the dungeon.

 **Five minutes later**

 **Dungeon**

She left the dungeon. "I'm going to stay here" Creati says when she nodded at him.

"so this Goten is from the original timeline of Kefla…no wonder he wasn't able to transform into super saiyan blue or even super saiyan two" Creati says.

"he was to dependent of Goku to protect everyone" Hearts says he woke up and quickly transformed into super saiyan.

He quickly ran at her and tried to punch her when she blocked with only one finger causing multiple shock waves when she quickly flicked her finger into his forehead causing him to fell down unconscious when she left the dungeon.

 **Xeno and Salter room**

She laid down on her bed. "Xeno where are we going to go" Creati says

"we're going to the Future timeline and I already kill all the God of destructions" Xeno says

"it looks the my father from my timeline is stronger than him" Creati says when she nodded at him.

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala (year 787)**

Future Caulifla grabbed one of the lemon when she took it a bite when she turned around and saw the Future Kale was staring at her. "sis..why do you like eating lemon even when is super sour" Future Kale says.

She looked at her. "I like the flavor" Future Caulifla replied when she grabbed another one.

"do you want some" Future Caulifla says while showing a new lemon.

"no thank you…I'm not good at eating sour foods or fruits" Future Kale says.

She looked at her. "is you lost" Future Caulifla replied when she continued to eat her lemon.

"sis what are you planning to do today" Future Kale ask her.

"we can train with together and push our limits of super saiyan two" Future Caulifla says when they're flew into the mountains range.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Mountain Range**

Future Caulifla and Future Kale was staring against each other when they're started to release their power when they're aura was moving wild than before.

They're transformed into their super saiyan two. "Kale you better don't hold back" Future Caulifla says with a smile on her face.

"I'm promised the I'm not going to hold back" Future Kale replied when they're ran against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

She was looking at her. "I can sense the you're getting stronger" Future Caulifla replied when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

She quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "crush cannon!" Caulifla screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

Kale saw the energy blast she quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack. "eraser cannon!" Kale screamed throwing the energy blast against her.

The two energy blast crash against each other when suddenly the energy blast emerged causing a massacre explosion. **"what do I expect from the legendary super saiyan"** Future Caulifla thought as they're continued to fight against each other.

 **Small village**

Goku Black was flying in the sky when he saw the saiyans having a normal day. "I can't wait to kill all the mortals" Goku Black says with a cruel smile on his face.

He quickly flew over them when he quickly kill a saiyan as the rest of the saiyans was in shock. "let's start the zero mortal plan!" Goku Black says when he quickly started to fight them and kill them without any problems.

 **Mountain Range**

Future Caulifla and Future Kale are fighting against each other when suddenly they're stop and sense a massive energy. "what the hell is going on" Future Caulifla says.

"I don't know but I can sense a lot of people getting kill" Future Kale replied.

"Kale…I don't know which enemy we're going to fight but I want to pay attention and not holding back" Future Caulifla says when she nodded at her and quickly flew over there.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Small village**

They're quickly flew into the small village when they're stop and saw the bloody street when she saw a lot of blood in the street. "what is going on" Future Kale says in shock.

She was looking around and didn't sense their energy. "Kale…they're dead" Future Caulifla says when she wasn't able to sense their energy.

She quickly turned around and sense a small signature when she quickly ran and saw a unconscious four years saiyan boy when she quickly ran at him. "Kale! Come here!" Future Caulifla screamed at her.

She saw he was bleeding a lot of blood on his stomach when she quickly tore her pants and tried to cover the injury. "Kale I want you to pay attention" Future Caulifla says.

"I want you to go to my parents house and tell her what is going on" Future Caulifla say.

"my mom would be able to save him so hurry up" Future Caulifla says.

"what about you" Future Kale says.

"I'm going to look for more survivors" Future Caulifla replied.

"sis promised me you're not going to fight the invader" Future Kale says.

"I'm going to focus on finding the survivors" Future Caulifla says when she nodded at her when she softly pick up the small boy and flew into the house of Koshou.

She turned around when she started to lower her energy when she slowly exit the building and started to look around. **"I need to find the survivors from this small village"** FutureCaulifla thought when she started to look for survivors.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Kale quickly ran into the house. "Koshou!" Future Kale scrambled at her when she quickly ran at her and saw a small boy bleeding a lot of blood.

She quickly ran at her and check his injury. "follow my instructions so we be able to close the cut" Future Koshou says when she nodded at her when she started to removed the blood stain around his injury.

She saw the he was unconscious. **"you better don't died"** Kale though when Future Koshou continued to work on healing his injury.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Town**

Future Caulifla was flying when she saw the multiple buildings was destroy when she quickly flew inside and saw multiple saiyans dead.

She slowly looked around. "who is killing the saiyans…I know is not the Tuffles" Future Caulifla says when she sat down and cover their eyes.

"why I can't sense the energy of the invader" Future Caulifla says when she walked outside and started to look for survivors.

"I can't believe is so quiet here" Future Caulifla says when she saw more saiyans death when she get closer and saw the deep injury in the chest.

She cover his eyes. "so he died by a energy blade" Future Caulifla says.

She quickly turned around and sense a small energy when she quickly ran and saw a small family was dead when she the mother hidden a baby.

She softly moved her and grabbed the baby when she was still sleeping. "everything is going to be okay" Future Caulifla says when she started to fly away.

She was holding the baby when she didn't sense any energy around the town. "I can't fight with this baby on my arms…I don't have any choice than return home" Future Caulifla says when she quickly travel back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

She walked into her house when suddenly Kale quickly give her a hug. "I told you I was going to be alive" Future Caulifla says.

She saw the Caulifla was holding a baby. "sis who is the .baby" Future Kale ask her.

She looked at her. "I don't know but her parents sacrificed their lives so the baby would live" Future Caulifla says.

She saw the her mother was talking on her cellphone. "so she talking with my brother" Future Caulifla says.

"yes and other saiyans already know about the invader but nobody was able to find his identity" Future Kale replied.

She looked at her. "so what they're going to do" Future Caulifla ask her.

"I don't know" Future Kale replied.

"can you hold the baby I'm going to get the kids from the Foster care" Future Caulifla says.

"I'm coming too" Future Kale replied.

"no right now you need to stay here and protect my mother and the two little kids" Future Caulifla says.

"I'm going to get the foster care kids I'm not going to let the invader kill them" Future Caulifla says when she quickly flew into the foster care.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Foster Care**

She hear a massive explosion when she quickly ran inside and saw the old saiyan getting kill when she saw it was another saiyan.

She was looking at him. "you stupid bastard! What the hell are you doing!" Future Caulifla says when she saw a energy blast going at her when she quickly tried her best to dodge it.

She turned around and saw all the kids was scared. "go to my parents house right now!" Caulifla screamed at then when she quickly threw a ki blast into the wall and destroyed into little pieces.

They're quickly flew outside of the Foster Care when she was looking at him. **"I can feel the he is a powerful saiyan"** Future Caulifla thought.

He was looking at her. "it looks the Caulifla is scared of me" Goku Black says

"who are you and why are you killing this innocent people" Caulifla says.

"I want to kill all the mortals so the universe would be a paradise" Goku Black says.

She have a wolfish smile on her face. "if you want a paradise you should shove the stick in you ass" Caulifla says when she started to release her power and transformed into her super saiyan two.

He started to laugh when he appeared next to her and quickly uppercut her causing her to gasp when he quickly threw her into the wall. "you're still nothing against me" Goku Black says when he appeared next to her and started to punch her multiple times.

She quickly moved her hand and threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in another direction causing multiple explosions.

He moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast against her. "energy shield!" Future Caulifla screamed when the energy blast crashed into the energy shield causing multiple explosions.

" **good thing the Kale taught me her technique"** Future Caulifla thought when Goku Black quickly punch the energy shield multiple times when suddenly it shattered into little pieces.

She quickly moved his hand and started to charge her attack. "super crush cannon!" Future Caulifla screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he didn't receive any damage.

He appeared next to her and quickly uppercut her causing her to cough blood from her mouth when she slammed her face into the wall.

She quickly crashed her face into the wall as he threw her into the ground. "you have a lot of spirit to fight against a god" Goku Black says.

She stood up and looked at him. "you can kiss my ass" Future Caulifla says while showing the middle finger.

Goku Black looked at her. "you have a lack of respect to the gods" Goku Black says.

She smiled at him. "I don't have to show any respect to a pathetic loser like you" Future Caulifla screamed when he appeared next to her and uppercut her into her face causing her to fell down.

She stood up and removed the blood from her lips when he appeared next to her and uppercut her multiple times causing her to cough blood from her mouth as he threw her into the ground.

She stood up. "you don't know when to give up" Goku Black says with a cruel smile on his face.

"I can do this all day" Future Caulifla says when she continued to fight him.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

She quickly stood up and sense the energy of Caulifla getting her energy even lower than before. "I'm going to help her" Kale says when she opened the door and saw the foster kids.

They're quickly ran at her and give her a hug. "big sis in in danger" Future Cerise says.

Future Koshou quickly ran at her. "I know a safe place just in case a enemy comes here so follow me" Future Koshou says.

She looked at her. "Kale please be careful and don't do anything reckless" Future Koshou says.

Future Kale started to release her power and transformed into her super saiyan two. "I'm going to be okay" Future Kale says when she quickly flew into the foster care.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Foster care**

Goku Black saw the Future Caulifla was bleeding a lot of blood when he grabbed from her hair. "now the you witness what is true power I'm going to end you life" Goku Black.

She smiled at him. "fuck you!" Future Caulifla says while putting the middle finger into his face.

Goku Black started to charge his attack but suddenly Future Kale appeared and moved her hand near him. "omega cannon!" Future Kale screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when Future Caulifla was in the floor as she quickly pick her up. "sis are you okay" Future Kale ask her.

"yes I'm okay" Future Caulifla says while removing the blood from her face.

She saw the she was bleeding a lot of blood. "sis can you transform into super saiyan two" Future Kale ask her

She looked at her. "I don't have enough energy to transform into super saiyan…it was a mistake for you to come here" Future Caulifla says.

"I know the I'm going to di-" when suddenly Future Kale slaps her face. "sis don talk like that" Future Kale says while trying her best to hold her tears.

The smoke disappear when he stood up and looked at her. "Kale the legendary super saiyan is here" Goku Black says.

She looked at her. "Kale don't worry about beating him up let's focus on finding way to escape here" Future Caulifla whisper when she nodded at her.

She quickly threw multiple ki blast against him when he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions. "again! Your not strong enough to defeat me!" Goku Black screamed at her.

She smiled at him. "eat this!" Future Caulifla says the she quickly threw a energy blast against him when he dodged the energy blast against him.

"you m-" when he quickly turned around and saw the Kale quickly started to charge her attack when two energy balls appeared in front of her.

She started to charge her attack. "Final eraser cannon!" Future Kale screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

She quickly flew and grabbed from her waist. "I can fly by myself" Future Caulifla says angry when she saw the Future Kale was holding her.

"shut up! You don't have to much energy to fly in high speed" Future Kale says the she quickly flew back home.

 **Twenty minutes later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

They're quickly ran inside the house. "where is the kids" Future Caulifla ask her.

She quickly ran at her and saw the she was bleeding a lot of blood. "they're going to be okay..I'm going to check heal you injuries" Future Koshou says when she nodded at her.

Future Kale sat down. "Koshou the one responsible of killing the innocent civilians is another saiyan..he is wearing a dark gi" Future Kale says.

"I'm going to tell Renso and Daikon so they can warn the other saiyans" Future Koshou says as she started to heal her.

" **sis you're always reckless when you want to save someone"** Future Kale though as she waited for Future Caulifla to get all her injuries heal.

 **Two hours later**

She quickly turned around and hear a loud explosion when they're sense the massive energy. "he is here" Future Caulifla says when she quickly stood up.

"mom I want you to get away from here" Future Caulifla says.%

"no I'm going to stay here and help you" Future Koshou says.

"no! You don't have super saiyan! You're going to get kill!" Future Caulifla screamed at her.

"Don't screamed at me! I'm going to help you!" Future Koshou screamed at her.

"sis..she still going to stay and remember the you have the same attitude as her" Future Kale says.

"fine just follow my instructions" Future Caulifla says when she started to release more of her power when she saw the she didn't have enough energy to transform into super saiyan.

Kale releases her power and transformed into her super saiyan two when she quickly turned around and threw multiple ki blast against him.

Goku Black saw the energy blast he deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he looked at them. "what? Caulifla don't have enough energy to transform into super saiyan" Goku Black says.

He appeared next to her and uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp when he turned around and caught the energy blast. "thanks for the attack" Goku Black says when he smashed the energy blast against Future Caulifla causing a massive explosion.

He quickly flew at her and started to punch her multiple times causing her to cough blood from her mouth. "weaklings" Goku Black says the he smashed her face into the ground causing a crater to appear in the floor.

Koshou was in shock the she quickly moved and threw multiple ki blast against him when he easily deflected the energy blast in different directions.

"mother! Get away from here!" Future Caulifla screamed at her.

He looked at her and created a energy blade. "I'm going to end you life" Goku Black says while looking at Future Caulifla when he quickly ran at her and attack her but suddenly Future Koshou push her away from him.

The energy blade went into her heart. "I'm…not going you kill my daughters!" Future Koshou screamed the she quickly moved her hand and started to charge her attack.

"crush cannon!" Future Koshou screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him when he easily deflected the energy blast in another direction causing a massive explosion.

He moved his hand and push his energy blade deeper into her heart when she closed her eyes and her heart stop pumping when he threw her into the sky.

"Kamehameha!" Goku Black screamed throwing the energy blast against her when the energy blast crash against her causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and her body was already gone.

Future Caulifla and Future Kale was in shock. "you're going to pay for this!" Future Caulifla and Future Kale screamed at the same time.

"tried you best" Goku Black says with a cruel smile on his face.

 **One hour later**

 **Unknown location**

 **Training center**

Xeno and Creati was fighting against each other when the two fist crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves. "you became a little bit stronger" Creati says.

"yes and I can sense the you're getting stronger too" Xeno replied when she stop and saw the Lagss was watching something on the crystal ball.

"Creati I want to check something" Xeno says when she nodded at her when they're walked at her and saw the Goku Black was beating up Future Caulifla and Future Kale at the same time.

"Lagss I'm going to go to the future timeline" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "I'm going to go too" Creati says.

Lagss looked at them. "sure just go right now" Lagss says when she continued to watch the fight when she turned around and saw they're was already gone.

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe six**

He quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to cough blood from her mouth and grabbed her face. "what! Are you angry the I kill you mother!" Goku Black screamed at her.

Future Caulifla saw the Kale was already in her base form. **"it don't matter anymore…we're going to died"** Future Caulifla thought.

She quickly spit blood into his face. "kiss my ass! You mother fucker!" Future Caulifla says while showing her middle finger when he quickly slam her face into the ground.

"you two should be honor to witness my full power!" Goku Black says when he started to release more of his power when suddenly he transformed into his super saiyan rose.

Future Caulifla looked at him and she wasn't able to sense his energy. "what a lame transformation" Future Caulifla says.

"I didn't know the saiyans was able to transform into super saiyan pink" Future Caulifla says.

"is super saiyan rose not super saiyan pink" Goku Black says angry.

"is the same shit" Future Caulifla says while removing the blood from her mouth.

"it don't matter I don't need the opinion from a stupid mortal" Goku Black says.

"say hi to all the saiyans after killing you two I'm planning to kill all the saiyans and all the mortals from the twelve universes" Goku Black says.

He started to release more of his power when he moved his hand beside him and started to charge his attack. "this is the end! Kamehameha!" Goku Black screamed throwing the massive energy blast against them.

Future Caulifla and Future Kale saw the massive energy blast going at them when suddenly a stranger appeared and deflected the energy blast without any problems causing a immense explosion.

Goku Black was in shock. "what are you doing here!" Goku Black screamed at her.

Future Caulifla felt the massive energy from the stranger. "it looks the stupid Hearts forgot about my deal" Xeno says furiously.

"the next time he break my deal I'm going to kill you and I'm going to kill him too" Xeno says when she appeared next to him and uppercut him causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

Future Caulifla and Future Kale was in shock. "you stupid mortal" Goku Black says while removing the blood from his mouth.

"I'm going to tell Hearts the you're interfering with my plans" Goku Black says furiously.

"I don't care about you plan" Xeno says when Goku Black used instant transmission and travel to the unknown location.

Future Caulifla slowly stood up and slowly walked at her. "who are you" Future Caulifla says.

She looked at her. "my name is Xeno and I'm going to explain what is going on" Xeno says.

Future Kale saw the other girl when she slowly walked at her. "who are you" Future Kale ask her.

"my name is Creati" Creati says when she grabbed a bag of senzu beans when she give one to Future Kale.

"Caulifla eat this" Creati says while she quickly threw her a senzu bean against her when she quickly caught it.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "just eat it" Creati says when they're eat the senzu bean and suddenly all the injuries was already gone.

"let's go somewhere we can talk" Xeno says when they're flew in another location.

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

She walked outside and saw the his son was still training in the gravity chamber. **"my son have the same attitude as Vegeta"** Future Bulma though.

"is a good thing the he was able to defeat Dabura and Babidi" Future Bulma says when she walked closer and saw his son trying his best to push his limits.

" **I'm going to protect everyone"** Future Trunks thought when he continued to train.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 91 – Future Trunks**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 92 – Future Trunks meets Future Caulifla**

 **Chapter 93 - New enemies**

 **Chapter 94 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Chapter 95 – Salter**

 **Chapter 96 – rematch**

 **Chapter 97 – nightmare**

 **Chapter 98 – pushing the limits**

 **Chapter 99 – time machine**

 **Chapter 100 – travel back to time**


	91. Chapter 91

**.Chapter 91 – Future Trunks**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

Future Trunks was training by himself when he was releasing more of his power and transformed into his super saiyan two when he push a button and suddenly multiple robots appeared.

"thank you for building this robots" Future Trunks says when he quickly ran at them and started to fight against them when the robots threw multiple ki blast against him.

He deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when he continued to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He quickly turned around and blocked the punch of the robot. **"good thing the Supreme Kai created the metal so my mother can used it"** Future Trunks thought.

He continued to block their attacks. "show me how strong is the strongest metal in all the universe" Future Trunks says when suddenly he received a punch into his stomach.

He quickly blocked his punch and threw him in another direction when he turned around and dodge his attack. "to slow" Future Trunks says when he quickly uppercut into his stomach and crashed into the ground.

He saw the three robots running at him when he released more of his power when he quickly flew at them when he quickly smashed them into the ground caused a massive crater in the ground.

He saw the three robots was already off. "I think the enough training for today" Future Trunks says when he pick up the three robots.

He started to fly and saw the West City was already returning into his prime time. "I would be happy if Gohan was here" Future Trunks says when he started to fly back home.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

He walked into the lab and put the robots in the floor when he saw the his mother wasn't in the lab. "I wonder what my mother is doing right now" Future Trunks says when he walked into the living room.

He walked into the living room when he saw the Future Bulma was working on something when he sat down beside her. "what are you doing" Future Trunks ask her.

She looked at him. "I'm just updating some of my weapons just making sure if a enemy is trying to attack us" Future Bulma says.

"mom are you sure this weapon would be useful" Future Trunks says.

"yes is one of the strongest weapon in Earth or at least give us enough time for the victims to find a safe place" Future Bulma says.

"I created a lot of weapons and even A.I machines to fight the enemies" Bulma says.

"I don't want to have the same feeling when Seventeenth and Eighteenth was alive" Future Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"mom I'm promise the I'm going to protect you and everyone from here" Future Trunks says.

"I'm promise Gohan the I'm going to keep everyone safe" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"mom I wonder how Gohan would react if he saw the they're trying to improve their lives" Future Trunks says.

"I don't know" Future Bulma replied.

"if he was alive he would be proud of you for trying you best to defend and save all the people from our world and the past timeline" Future Bulma says when he nodded at her.

"I'm going to go to the city and help some people" Future Trunks says.

"good luck son" Future Bulma says when he left the house and travel back to the city.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **West City**

He was walking in the city when he saw a lot of people are trying their best to have a normal life when he walked at them. "do you need some help" Future Trunks ask him.

"yes I need to move this" the guy says when he saw two bulldozers near the building when he started to release his power when he walked beside the two bulldozers and moved away from the building.

He put it on the street. "I think here it would be a good place to leave this thing" Future Trunks says when he saw the streets was already clean and nobody was hiding from enemies.

He grabbed his pocked and saw the picture of his teacher when a small girl walked at him and give him a bag of food. "thank you for saving us" the small girl says with a smile on her face.

"you're don't have to thank me" Future Trunks says while patting her head.

Future Trunks saw the little girl running to her parents. **"father I'm going to make you proud"** Future Trunks thought when he continued to walk when suddenly he quickly turned around.

He sense a unknown energy. "it feels a similar way as Gohan…I must be imagining stuff…Gohan was kill by the androids" Future Trunks says

" **stop…remember the Gohan was kill by the Andrew and the Gohan from the past is not able to travel the same timeline as mine"** Future Trunks thought.

The old man quickly ran at him. "Trunks! Somebody is attacking in East City!" The old man says.

"tell everyone to go to the safe house and make sure to turn on the security" Future Trunks says when he saw all the civilians running into the safe house.

He started to release his power and transformed into his super saiyan two. "I'm not going to let him kill anyone" Future Trunks says when he quickly travel to East City.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **East City**

He was looking around and saw the entire city was already destroy when he turned around and saw a strange person in the smoke when he was getting closer at him.

He was in shock. "Gohan" Future Trunks says when he saw he was wearing a different outfit.

"Gohan..h-" Future Trunks stop and suddenly Gohan appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to gasp.

"I'm not Gohan…just call Gohan Black" Gohan Black says while throwing him into the ground.

He stood up when he was looking at him. "no…what is going on" Future Trunks says in shock when he saw Goku Black destroying buildings.

Future Trunks quickly flew at him. "what the hell are you doing!" Future Trunks screamed at him when suddenly he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He grabbed his hair and looked on his eyes. "something wrong Trunks" Gohan Black says with a cruel smile on his face when he threw him into the ground.

He quickly flew at him and punch him multiple times when he grabbed his face and smashed into the ground. "did you miss me" Gohan Black says while smashing his face into the ground.

He saw blood going down from his forehead when he quickly moved his hand and threw a ki blast against him when the smoke disappear and saw the Gohan was staring at him.

Gohan Black quickly flew at him when Future Trunks moved his hand. "solar flare!" Future Trunks screamed when a bright light appeared.

"dammit!" Gohan Black screamed when Future Trunks quickly flew back home.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

Future Trunks quickly ran inside the house. "mom go to the safe house!" Future Trunks says.

"what is going on" Future Bulma says.

"we have a new enemy" Future Trunks replied.

"okay but I'm going to warn everyone" Future Bulma says when she quickly ran into the lab when Future Trunks ran beside her.

She push a button. "I think the good enough" Future Bulma says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "mom what it was that" Future Trunks says.

"it was to warn the other cities and towns so they can hide in the safe house" Future Bulma says.

She was staring at him. "so who is the new enemy" Future Bulma ask him.

He sat down and looked at her. "mom…the new enemy is Gohan" Future Trunks says.

"what…Gohan is death" Future Bulma says.

"I don't think Gohan from the other timeline is able to travel in the future" Future Bulma says.

"mom…I already fought him…but he call himself Gohan Black" Future Trunks says.

"Gohan Black…can you tell me the last location you saw him" Future Bulma says when Future Trunks told her when she grabbed her laptop when suddenly a screen appeared.

"I was spending all this time to build my own satellite so I would be able to see and communicate with other people" Bulma says.

They're was looking into the screen when she was in shock the she was able to see Gohan. "is impossible…Gohan was kill during the battle against the androids" Bulma says.

Future Trunks looks down. "mom...we need to accept the is Gohan" Future Trunks says.

"he have the same voice as him but somehow his energy is darker than before" Future Trunks says.

"yes…we need to find a way to kill him" Future Bulma says when she push a button and suddenly Android Sixteenth appeared.

"Trunks I remember what you told me about him so I was spending my time making even stronger than before and I was able to replace his program with a new one" Future Bulma says.

"his purpose is to protect us" Future Bulma says

"so you was able to fix him" Future Trunks says when she turned it on when he stood up and looked at them.

"hello my name is Sixteenth" Sixteenth says while looking at them.

"Sixteenth what is you purpose" Future Bulma ask him.

"my purpose is to help Trunks and protect the humans" Sixteenth says.

"good…right now we have a new enemy so we need to eliminate him" Future Bulma says.

"his name is Gohan Black and the only option is to kill him" Future Bulma says when Sixteenth nodded at her.

"I'm going to fight him again" Future Trunks says.

She grabbed something on her pocket and give it to him. "I want you to wear this so I would be able to know you location and we can Dominica with each other" Future Bulma says.

"okay mom" Future features says.

"Sixteenth let's go" Future Trunks says when they're quickly flew over there.

Future Bulma sat down when she turned on her computer when she activated. "good thing I created my own weapons just in case something happens" Future Bulma says

"but I wonder if this weapon would be strong enough to kill him" Future Bulma says when she looked on the screen and saw Gohan destroying and killing innocent people.

"I'm promised to Gohan I'm going to protect everyone" Future Bulma says.

"if I have to used my deadly weapon against the son of my best friend…I would do it" Future Bulma says when she grabbed a old picture and saw the old picture of Goku and Gohan.

She hear something on her cellphone when she quickly answer it. "okay so everyone is already in the safe house" Future Bulma says.

"I want you to activate the energy shield and tell them the is going to take a lot of time to eliminate the enemy" Future Bulma says.

"don't let anything to leave the house safe house" Future Bulma says.

"I don't want my son to be distracted and stay focus on the battle" Future Bulma says.

"thanks and tried you best to keep everyone calm down" Future Bulma says.

"goodbye" Future Bulma says when she end her call.

"son..you better don't die" Future Bulma says when she continues to observe Gohan killing innocent people.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Town**

Future Trunks started to release more of his power and transformed into his super saiyan two when he saw the Gohan Black was going to kill two kids.

He quickly flew at him and kick him into his stomach and quickly threw him far away from the kids.

"Sixteenth get the kids and send them in my house" Future Trunks says when he quickly pick them up and flew away from the town.

"Gohan Black! I'm going to stop you!" Future Trunks screamed at him as he prepares to fight him.

He turned around and removed the dust from his shoulder. "you're not strong enough to defeat me" Gohan Black says when he quickly dodged the attack of Future Trunks.

He quickly moved his hand and threw multiple ki blast again him when Gohan Black was able to deflect the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

He appeared next to him and moved his hand as he charged his attack. "Masenko!" Future Trunks screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

Gohan Black deflected the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion. "Trunks I'm going to show you the you're nothing against me" Gohan Black says when he started to release more of his power.

Future Trunks was in shock when suddenly he appeared next to him. "this is the real power of a saiyan" Gohan Black says while punching him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He quickly grabbed his face and threw him into the wall. "Goh-" Gohan Black appeared next to him and crashed his fist into his ribs.

"I'm going to kill all the mortals" Gohan Black says when he started to crashed his face into the wall.

"Gohan! Why…are you t-" Gohan Black interrupts him and quickly uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough up from his mouth.

"I don't have to tell you why I want to kill all the mortals" Gohan Black says when he threw him into the ground when he moved his hand and started to charge his attack.

Future Trunks opened his eyes and saw the dark light around Gohan when he sense the mask energy around him. **"stop! Is not Gohan! I need to kill him!"** Future Trunks thought.

"Kamehameha!" Gohan Black screamed throwing the massive energy blast when Future Trunks quickly ran in another location when he saw the Gohan Black easily destroyed the small town.

Gohan Black have a cruel smile on his face when suddenly Sixteenth appeared next to him and punch into his stomach.

"I'm going to stop you" Sixteenth says the he quickly punch him into his stomach and threw a energy blast against him when the smoke disappear and saw he didn't get any damage.

Gohan Black looked at him and wasn't able to sense his energy. "a robot" Gohan Black says when he quickly flew at him and quickly crashed his face into the ground.

He grabbed his arm and destroyed into little pieces. "you're even weaker than Trunks" Gohan Black says the he started to punch him multiple times.

He quickly grabbed his face and threw him into the sky as he moved his hand and started to charge his attack. "Kamehameha!" Gohan Black screamed throwing the massive energy blast against him.

The energy blast crash against him causing a massive explosion when the smoke disappear and saw he was already gone. "good..I already eliminated him" Gohan Black says.

Future Trunks was in shock when he saw the Gohan Black easily kill Sixteenth when he appeared next to him and uppercut him into his stomach causing him to cough blood from his mouth.

He continued to punch him multiple times when he crash his fist into his stomach and crashed his face into the ground. "Trunks! I'm going to kill you" Gohan Black says when he created a energy blade.

Colossal appeared next to him and punch him into his stomach causing him to gasp when he quickly grabbed Future Trunks.

"we need to…kill him" Future Trunks says.

"shut up! He can easily kill you!" Colossal screamed at him.

He saw the small device. "leave the place! I'm going to blown up the place!" Bulma screamed at them.

"what!" Future Trunks says in shock.

"hurry up!" Future Bulma screamed at them.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

Bulma was in the lab when she saw the location of Gohan Black. "you have the face of Gohan but I know you're not him" Future Bulma says.

She pushed the button and saw the his son and the stranger was flying away from the town. "hurry up! In ten seconds my weapon is going to crash!" Future Bulma says.

 **Town**

Gohan Black was flying around the town looking for humans when suddenly he looked into the sky. "what is that" Gohan Black says when the ten missiles crashed into the ground causing a immense explosion.

 **In another location**

Future Trunks turned around and saw a massive explosion. **"mom...what kind of weapon you created" F** uture Trunks thought

"he still alive" Colossal says when he put him on the floor when Future Trunks sense his massive energy.

"what did you save me" Future Trunks says.

Colossal looked at him. "I'm not going to tell you and is not important" Colossal says.

"do you want to defeat him or run away" Future Trunks says.

"I want to kill him but I don't understand why he have the face of Gohan" Future Trunks says when he didn't say anything.

He looked at him. "I'm going to help you so you be able to defeat him" Colossal says.

"let's go somewhere we can train" Colossal says when they're started to fly in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Town**

He stood up and saw a lot of smoke. "idiots" Gohan Black says.

"I'm not going to died with some stupid bombs" Gohan Black says when he started to fly in another direction.

 **West City**

 **Capsule Corporation**

 **Bulma lab**

She quickly threw her cellphone into the wall. "I used a lot of my resources to create ten hydrogen bombs" Future Bulma says when she saw the Gohan Black was already flying in another small town.

"good thing the every city or town have a safe zone so they're would be able to stay in a safe place and don't have to worry of getting kill" Future Bulma says

"son…you better come back" Future Bulma says when she sat down and waited for his son to come back home.

 **Universe six**

 **Planet Sadala**

Goku Black and Zamasu was looking at each other. "so Gohan Black is in universe seven" Future Zamasu says.

"yes but right now let's focus on killing all the saiyans" Goku Black says when they're started to look for the saiyans.

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

Future Koshou sat down and saw the Caulifla and Kale was training with Xeno. **"I wonder why Xeno looks a little bit like Caulifla"** Future Koshou though.

" **I'm going to kill Goku Black"** Future Caulifla thought when they're continued to train with Xeno.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 92 – Future Trunks meets Future Caulifla**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 93 – Goku Black and Gohan Black**

 **Chapter 94 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Chapter 95 – Salter**

 **Chapter 96 – rematch**

 **Chapter 97 – nightmare**

 **Chapter 98 – pushing the limits**

 **Chapter 99 – time machine**

 **Chapter 100 – travel back to time**

 **Reviews**

 **Guest**

 **There is going to be 3 Zamasu's!**

 **Answer- yes**

 **Goku Black, Gohan Black and Future Zamasu**


	92. Chapter 92

**Chapter 92 – Future Trunks meets Future Caulifla**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Author notes**

 **Vegenks= Colossal**

 **Xeno = Komatsuna**

 **Salter = Karifura**

 **Xeno timeline**

 **Toki Toki City**

In the morning when everyone was looking at him. "I never expected for Vegenks to break the rules" Vegeta Xeno says while looking at him.

Goku Xeno was looking at him. "Vegenks you know the one of the rules is the we can interfere in another timeline" Goku Xeno says.

"yes I know the I broke a lot of rules but the future timeline was already mess up" Vegenks Xeno says.

"it don't mean the we have the permission to interfere" Gohan Xeno says.

"Gohan let Vegenks explain himself why he was forced to interfere" Kefla Xeno says.

"so Vegenks what it was the reason you interfere in the timeline" Kefla Xeno says.

He looked at her. "the reason I interfere is because Gohan Black appeared in the future timeline" Vegenks Xeno replied.

"Gohan Black…I thought Goku Black appeared in the Future timeline" Kefla Xeno says.

"yes but Hearts ruin the timeline" Vegenks Xeno says.

"I know the you joined his side to discover his plans" Kefla Xeno says.

"so what is his goal" Kefla Xeno says.

"his goal is to kill or seal Zeno" Vegenks replied when the Supreme Kai of time was in shock.

"what! Hearst is crazy!" The Supreme Kai of time says.

"is impossible to kill Zeno!" The Supreme Kai of time says in shock.

"he collected energy by going to different timelines and absorbing the energy from the battle" Vegenks Xeno says.

"most of the enemies was absorb it was when my little sister fought against the God of destructions" Vegenks Xeno says.

"wait…which god of destructions" The Supreme Kai of time ask him.

"she already fought all the God of destructions" Vegenks Xeno says.

Kefla Xeno turned around and saw they're was already walking over here. "sorry for coming late" Kale Xeno says.

"we was training" Goten Xeno says.

"hi Vegenks! You finally comeback" Trunks Xeno says.

"are you causing some trouble" Caulifla Xeno says.

Vegenks quickly get nervous. "I'm not causing any trouble" Vegenks Xeno says.

"Kefla can you tell what is going on" Caulifla Xeno says when Kefla walked beside her and told her something on her ear.

 **Five minute later**

She looked at him. "I'm proud of you the you was willing to break the rules" Caulifla Xeno says.

The Supreme Kai of time looked at her. "I know you was going to say that" The Supreme Kai of time says.

"you know the interfere in other timeline is bad" The Supreme Kai says.

"if he didn't interfere than Future Trunks would be alright death so you should be proud the he was willing to save him" Caulifla Xeno says.

"fine I'm not going to be angry anymore" The Supreme Kai of time says.

"Vegenks I hear the my daughter decided to go to the Future timeline" Kale Xeno says.

"yes right now she spending time with my twins sisters" Vegenks says.

"you know the my two little sisters have a similar personality as my mother" Vegenks Xeno says.

"yes they acting a similar way" Kale Xeno says when Caulifla Xeno was looking at him.

"I didn't meaning in a bad way" Vegenks Xeno says.

"fine…do we have other important topics" Caulifla Xeno ask them.

"yes" Goku Xeno says.

"how are you going to defeat him" Goku Xeno ask him.

Trunks Xeno looked at him. "yes is important to know so we be able to help you" Trunks Xeno says.

"we have a plan but we cant tell you right now" Vegenks Xeno says.

"fine just in case you need some help call us" Goku Xeno says.

"you can even call Caulifla and Trunks" Goku Xeno says.

"don't worry I would be able to defeat him" Vegenks Xeno says when he nodded at him.

"where is Komatsuna and Karifura" Caulifla Xeno ask him.

"they hanging out with Samantha" Vegenks Xeno says.

"okay" Caulifla Xeno says.

Goku Xeno looked at them. "Vegenks did he say something else" Goku Xeno ask him.

"he want to revived a ancient saiyan" Vegenks Xeno replied.

He looked at him. "ancient saiyan…what he is trying to revived" Goku Xeno says while thinking.

"our meeting is already over" Goku Xeno says when he turned around and left the meeting room.

Vegenks Xeno saw the everyone left the meeting room except for Caulifla. "so Vegenks what are you planning next" Caulifla Xeno says.

"I want to help Future Trunks so he would be able to survive the battle against Gohan Black" Vegenks Xeno says.

"than help him" Caulifla Xeno says.

"what about the rules" Vegenks Xeno says.

"what is more important the rules or the lives of innocent people" Caulifla Xeno says.

"the lives of innocent people" Vegenks says.

"good…plus I always say the rules are meant to be broken" Caulifla Xeno says.

"if the Supreme kai of time hear you she would be angry…again" Vegenks Xeno says.

"I broke the rules many times so I don't care anymore " Caulifla Xeno replied.

"just do you best I'm going to talk with you twins sisters" Caulifla Xeno says when she quickly used instant transmission and travel in another location.

"I'm going to do my best to help him" Vegenks Xeno says when he left the meeting room.

 **Training center**

She appeared next to them. "Komatsuna and Karifura" Caulifla Xeno says while looking at them.

"we didn't do anything bad" Komatsuna Xeno and Karifura Xeno says.

"I wasn't going to say anything bad" Caulifla Xeno says.

"I hear the you two went to the future timeline and save the future version of me and Kale" Caulifla Xeno says.

"yes" Karifura replied.

"they're supposedly died by the hand of Goku Black" Caulifla Xeno says.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "I'm not angry…I'm happy the you save another version of me and my best friend" Caulifla Xeno says.

"did Goku or the others was angry the we didn't came to the boring meeting" Komatsuna Xeno says.

"no" Caulifla Xeno says when she turned around and saw they're walked beside them.

She looked at her and touched her stomach. "Samus you need to be careful you already know then they a lot of people running around" Caulifla Xeno says.

"I'm going to be okay" Samus says.

"don't worry I'm making sure she don't get hurt" Samantha says when Caulifla Xeno says.

"good the you're daughter is taking care of you" Caulifla Xeno says.

"Komatsuna did you meet the kid version of Caulifla" Samus ask her.

"yes and she was really short" Komatsuna Xeno says.

"is not my fault the my family is in the short side" Caulifla Xeno complained.

"plus you was the same height when you two was the same age as her" Caulifla Xeno says.

"I think you two need to go right now before the future version of me and Kale get kill by Goku Black" Caulifla Xeno says when they're nodded at her as they're quickly traveled over there.

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

 **Abandoned city**

Future Caulifla was looking around. "Kassava and Ceriac! Pay attention!" Future Caulifla screamed at them.

Future Kassava looked at her. "I don't see the bastard" Future Kassava says.

She looked at him. "Erkin! I want you to get all the kids" Future Caulifla says.

"we're going to find more victims" Future Caulifla says.

"Kale you need to be careful too" Future Caulifla says.

"sis what happen to Cabba" Future Kale ask her.

"Cabba was kill by Goku Black" Future Caulifla says.

"he sacrifice his life so the townspeople would be able to run away" Future Caulifla says while looking down.

He looked at her. "I'm going to go right now" Future Erkin says when he quickly ran away when they're quickly stood up and sense multiple energy sources.

"let's go" Future Caulifla says when they're quickly ran over there.

 **Ten minutes later**

Future Caulifla saw a lot of people hiding in the building when she was getting closer at them. "I know you all scared but right now we need to leave and go somewhere safe" Future Caulifla says.

"I know a perfect place the we be able to hide but we need to get over there" Future Caulifla says when they're nodded at her when they're quickly ran in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

She turned around and saw he was already carrying multiple kids. "good job! Let's go to my house and wait for Xeno to come!" Future Caulifla says when they're quickly flew into her house.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

They're walked inside the house when Future Koshou looked at her. "Caulifla! We need to find another place with a bigger space" Future Koshou says.

She looked around and saw they're was a lot of survivors. "yes we to find a bigger place" Future Caulifla says.

She turned around and sense her energy when she walked outside and looked at her. "do you decide to comeback" Future Caulifla says.

Xeno looked at her. "good thing you're still alive" Xeno replied.

"we're not going to get kill by the bastard" Future Caulifla says.

"good so what are you going to do" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "I'm going to find the survivors first and find a safer place" Future Caulifla says.

"than after that I'm going to kill the bastard" Future Caulifla says

"is not going to work" Xeno says.

"you have to fight him" Xeno says.

She walked beside her. "why don't you kill him" Future Caulifla says.

"you're a lot stronger than him" Future Caulifla says while pointing at her.

"I already interfere to much in this timeline" Xeno says.

"I don't know you so much but I know you don't care about following rules" Future Caulifla says while looking at her.

"you got me there but I can't solve all you problems" Xeno says.

"fine…we can make a deal" Future Caulifla says.

"if you find a safe place for all the survivors from my home planet I'm going to fight him" Future Caulifla says.

She smiled at her. "I have the perfect place" Xeno says.

"tell me this perfect place" Future Caulifla says while looking at her.

"I'm going to break a lot of rules but I don't care" Xeno says.

"universe seven but in the past" Xeno says.

She smiled at her and saw she wasn't lying. "is a deal" Future Caulifla says when they're shake hands.

"so how many saiyans are alive" Xeno says.

"right now I saved one hundred saiyans but most of them are kids" Future Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"okay can you tell them to come here I'm going to send them in the past" Xeno says when she nodded at her when she walked inside the house.

 **Ten minutes later**

She walked outside and saw a group of saiyans when Xeno walked beside her. "I want you all to hold hands" Xeno says when they're was holding hands.

She touched the hand of the small child when suddenly they're all disappeared when Future Caulifla was surprised. "you better send them to a safe place" Future Caulifla says when she sat down and waited for then.

Future Kale sat down beside her and looked at her. "sis what is going on" Future Kale ask her.

"it looks the Xeno is going to send them in the past" Future Caulifla says when she nodded at her.

"let's wait here" Future Caulifla says when she nodded at her as they're waited for her.

 **Present timeline**

 **Universe seven (year 779)**

 **Earth**

 **Forest**

In the forest when Caulifla was training by herself when she sense her energy. "Xeno is here" Caulifla says when she quickly used instant transmission and travel to planet Vegeta.

 **Planet Vegeta**

Xeno appeared when she quickly turned around and suddenly Caulifla jumped at her. "what are you doing here" Caulifla says while looking at her.

She turned around and saw a group of saiyans. "Xeno what is going on" Caulifla says.

"I can't tell you right now" Xeno replied.

She turned around and looked at them. "this is planet Vegeta" Xeno says.

"planet Vegeta is going to be you new home world" Xeno says.

She looked at her. "can you do me a favor and show then around" Xeno says when she nodded at her.

" **most likely she want some evidence"** Xeno thought.

"Caulifla come here" Xeno says when she grabbed her camera and took a picture of her and the survivors.

"her name is Caulifla so follow her and tried you best to live in you new home" Xeno says.

"goodbye" Xeno says.

"goodbye" Caulifla says when she saw the Xeno was already gone.

"follow me I'm going to show you around" Caulifla says when they're started to follow her.

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe six**

 **Sadala**

 **Koshou and Daikon residence**

She appeared next to them. "hey Caulifla and Kale" Xeno says when she give her the camera.

She saw the picture. "wait…that was me when I was fifteenth years old" Future Caulifla says.

"you're correct" Xeno says.

"this is you but she is from another timeline so she have different events on her life" Xeno says

"you told me the you was going to send them in universe seven" Future Caulifla says.

"if you pay attention over here you can see a saiyan with a tail" Xeno says.

"the saiyans from universe have tails" Xeno says while pointing over there.

She looked at her. "than why my younger self is doing in universe seven I don't remember going over there" Future Caulifla says.

"remember she form another timeline" Xeno says.

"she goes to universe seven to train with her friends" Xeno says.

"no wonder my younger self is over there" Future Caulifla says.

"what about me" Future Kale ask her.

"you're younger self is training with Goten" Xeno says when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to get the other survivors" Xeno says when she started to sense the energy of the other saiyans as she quickly used instant transmission and travel in another direction.

She looked at her. "Kale I want you and the other to work together so we can defeat this bastard" Future Caulifla says.

"okay I'm going to tell them" Future Kale says when she quickly walked inside the house.

She sat down and transformed into her super saiyan two. "I know I'm not strong enough to defeat him but I'm going to do whatever it takes to kill him" Future Caulifla says when she waited for Xeno to comeback.

 **One hour later**

She appeared next to her. "I'm going to send you parents in the past timeline" Xeno says.

"yes is okay" Future Caulifla says.

"before I go we're going to travel to universe seven so you can work with Trunks and kill Goku Black and his allies" Xeno says.

"Trunks?" Future Caulifla says confused.

"another saiyan but he lives in universe seven" Xeno says when she nodded at her when they're walked inside the house.

"Koshou and Daikon we're going to go to the past so you can help the other saiyans to have a normal life in planet Vegeta" Xeno says.

"what about my daughter" Future Koshou says.

"Caulifla and her friends are going to universe seven to fight against Goku Black and his allies" Xeno says.

She walked beside her. "mother we're going to be okay after defeating them we're going to the past and have a new life" Future Caulifla replied when she nodded at her.

Koshou and Daikon walked beside her. "goodbye" Koshou and Daikon says.

"goodbye" Future Caulifla and Future Kale replied when they're was gone.

They're walked at her. "who is the girl?" Future Kassava ask her.

"her name is Xeno and she is going to tell us how to defeat those bastards" Future Caulifla says.

"good the more power we have the higher the chance to defeat him" Future Ceriac says.

Future Erkin looked at them. "so we need to fight more than one enemy" Future Erkin says.

"yes I think so but we need to focus on increasing our power" Future Caulifla says when he nodded at her when suddenly Xeno appeared next to them.

"let's go to universe seven!" Xeno says when they're walked beside her when their touched her shoulder and travel to universe seven.

 **Xeno timeline**

 **Toki Toki City**

 **Training center**

Goku Xeno walked at her. "Badakki I'm going to give you a mission" Goku Xeno says.

"what kind of mission" Badakki Xeno ask her.

"you're mission is to help Karifura to train Future Trunks and his allies" Goku Xeno says.

"you already know the Goku Black, Gohan Black and Future Zamasu is going to caused a lot of trouble" Goku Xeno says.

"yes I know…that why I think is better for you to go" Badakki Xeno says.

"I can easily defeat them but I only interfere when all the timelines is in danger" Goku Xeno says.

"I want you to help her train them so they're have a higher chance to defeat them" Goku Xeno says.

"okay I'm going to help them" Badakki Xeno says.

"Badakki I don't want you to used you're real name so used this" Goku Xeno says while giving her a piece of paper.

"Akki" Badakki Xeno says.

"yes when you meet them you're going to call yourself Akki" Goku Xeno says.

"I'm going to go to the future timeline" Badakki Xeno says when she left the training center when Goku saw she was already gone.

"Heart I'm going to make sure you're plan is going to fail" Goku Xeno says when he turned around and left the training center.

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

Future Trunks sat down when he quickly turned around and saw him. "Colossal…what are you doing here" Future Trunks ask him.

"I was making sure you're still alive" Colossal says.

He looks down. "yes I'm still alive…I never expected to fight against Gohan" Future Trunks says.

Colossal looked at him. " Trunks if you want to save the humans you need to kill them" Colossal says.

"yes I know but super saiyan two is not enough to defeat them" Future Trunks says.

"it would be impossible to defeat them" Future Trunks says.

He looked at him. "you should kill them" Future Trunks says.

"I already broke multiple rules" Colossal replied.

He stood up and suddenly they're appeared in front of them. "Xeno you decide to come here" Colossal says.

"yes I know the Trunks is going to need some help" Xeno says when she turned around and saw her sister.

"so you decide to bring Goten" Xeno says when she saw he was still unconscious.

"yes I didn't have any choice" Salter says.

'Caulifla meet you new allies" Xeno says.

She walked at him. "hi my name is Caulifla" Future Caulifla says.

He was looking at her. "my name is Trunks" Future Trunks says while looking at her.

"something wrong with my face" Future Caulifla says.

"nothing…is my first time the I saw another saiyan" Future Trunks says when she nodded at him.

"so where is the bastard" Future Caulifla ask him.

"most likely he is resting some far away from here" Future Trunks says.

"right now I'm looking for survivors" Future Trunks says.

Xeno looked at him. "brother get all the survivors and send them in the past" Xeno says.

"wh-" Xeno interrupts him. "just send them in the present timeline so they're can start a new life" Xeno says.

"I already send all the saiyans to planet Vegeta" Xeno says.

"Trunks! I'm going to send all the humans to the present timeline" Colossal says.

Future Trunks was going to say something but Xeno interrupts him. "Trunks I know you care about this planet but this planet is destined to be destroy so is better if they're go to the present timeline and have a better life" Xeno says.

Future Trunks looked at her. "yes…I prefer if they're have a better life" Future Trunks says.

"good…brother let's look for the survivors" Xeno says when they're quickly used instant transmission and travel in different directions.

"Trunks meet my friends" Future Caulifla says.

"hi my name is Kale" Future Kale says.

"hello my name is Kassava" Future Kassava says.

"hi my name is Ceriac" Future Ceriac says.

"hello my name is Erkin" Future Erkin says.

"let's make a plan how to kill Goku Black and his allies" Future Caulifla says when he walked at them and started to talk with each other.

 **One hour later**

They're appeared next to them. "all the humans is already on Earth so you all be able to fight without holding back" Xeno says.

Future Trunks looked at them. "thank you" Future Trunks says.

"you don't have to thank me" Xeno says.

"we can't interfere anymore but I have someone the is able to train you all" Xeno says when they're appeared next to them.

"hi my name is Salter" Salter says.

"hello my name is Akki" Akki says.

"I can't wait to train you all" Akki says with a smile on her face.

 **Author's Note**

 **Chapter 93 – Salter and Akki**

 **Future Chapters**

 **Chapter 94 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Chapter 95 – rematch**

 **Chapter 96 – nightmare**

 **Chapter 97 – pushing the limits**

 **Chapter 98 – time machine**

 **Chapter 99 – travel back to time**

 **Chapter 100 – New allies**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93 – Salter and Akki**

 **Son Kefla and Son Gohan**

 **I don't own Dragon Ball Super**

 **Future Trunks timeline**

 **Universe seven**

 **Earth**

 **West City**

In the abandoned city when Future Trunks and the others was looking at them. "so why are you two here" Future Trunks ask them.

"yes I want to know the reason why you want to help us" Future Caulifla says.

"we're going to train you all so you be able to survived the battle against Goku Black and his allies" Salter says.

"right now they're can easily defeat you" Akki says.

"we're going to push the limits of you power so let's go somewhere we can train without any problems" Salter says.

"I know a perfect place so we can train without any problems" Future Trunks says.

"just follow me" Future Trunks says when he started to fly away as the others started to follow him.

 **Unknown location**

 **Cabin**

In the Cabin when Goku Black looked at Gohan Black and Future Zamasu. "so what is the plan" Goku Black says.

"Hearts told us the we need to get a lot of energy during our battle so is to early to kill them" Gohan Black says.

"the only warrior we need to worry is Jiren from universe eleven" Future Zamasu says.

"don't worry about him" Gohan Black says.

"let's focus on killing the rest of the mortals" Gohan Black says while he grabbed his tea and drink it.

"but we still need to be careful and don't make the same mistake from the other timeline" Gohan Black says.

"is going to be fine we have a higher chance to win this time" Goku Black says while drinking his tea.

"I hate the annoying brat" Goku Black says.

"yes I don't like her either but is better to ignore her or don't do anything to make her angry" Gohan Black says.

"if Heart was telling the true about her power she would be a dangerous enemy" Gohan Black says when they're nodded at him.

"Trunks and his allies don't have any chance to defeat us" Goku Black says with a cocky smile on his face.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Unknown location**

 **Forest**

They're landed when Akki and Salter looked at them. "it looks like a good place to train" Salter says.

"so I want to know who is able to transform into super saiyan and super saiyan two" Akki ask them.

Future Caulifla, Future Kale and Future Trunks walked at her. "so you three was able to transform into super saiyan two" Salter says when they're nodded at her.

"what about Cabba" Akki ask them.

"he was kill by Goku Black when he was trying to save a group of kids" Future Caulifla says.

"can you tell us how we be able to kill them" Future Trunks says.

"teaching you three how to transform into super saiyan three it would be a waste of time…so I'm going to focus making you base form to get stronger" Salter says.

"super saiyan three" Future Caulifla and Future Trunks says in shock.

"super saiyan three is a powerful transformation but the bad thing about the transformation it waste a lot of stamina so you need to finish fast" Salter says.

"Akki can you teach the others how to transform into super saiyan" Salter says when she nodded at her.

"let's go over there so we can train" Akki says when she nodded at her when they're follow her.

Salter looked at them. "let's start our training" Salter says when she moved her hand and created a energy sword.

"Caulifla, Kale and Trunks don't hold back" Salter says when they're nodded at her as they're started to release they're power.

They're suddenly transformed into super saiyan two. "I want you three to fight us but not holding back" Salter says when suddenly Caulifla and Kale quickly threw multiple ki blast against her.

She moved her energy sword and deflected in different directions causing multiple explosions as she turned around and blocked the attack.

"wow…you're really strong" Future Trunks says while trying to smash the sword against her when the two swords crashed at the same time causing multiple shock waves.

Caulifla looked at her and saw she was able to block and deflect the attacks of her opponents.

" **she is good"** Future Caulifla thought.

She started to push her limits of her power when she quickly appeared next to her as Salter turned around and blocked her punch causing multiple shock waves.

"Salter why don't you kill Goku Black and his allies" Future Caulifla says while trying to punch her when she was able to dodge all her attacks without any problems.

"I have enough power to kill them but is not my responsibility to defeat them" Salter says.

"I'm going to help you all to get strong enough to defeat them" Salter says.

"plus I don't want you all to be dependent with my power" Salter says when she quickly appeared next to her and quickly uppercut her into her stomach causing her to gasp.

She grabbed her hand and threw her against Kale as she turned around and deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"Salter are you related to Colossal" Future Trunks ask her while he moved his hand and started to created a energy ball.

"yes I'm the younger sister" Salter says when she quickly turned around and deflected the energy blast without any problems.

"no wonder you're this strong" Future Trunks says surprised.

"I have a lot of master the taught me in my timeline" Salter says while deflecting the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

"Trunks! I want to ask you something" Salter says while deflecting the energy blast when he nodded at him.

"I want to know if the Hyperbolic time Chamber from this timeline was destroy" Salter says while dodging they're attacks.

"after defeating the Androids and Cell I decided to go to Kami lookout" Future Trunks says.

"the Hyperbolic time Chamber wasn't destroy" Future Trunks says.

"good we can used the place to increase you power" Salter says.

"we going to train for one month than Akki is going to train you the other month so do you best" Salter says when they're nodded at her as they're continued to train with each other.

 **Four hours later**

They're laid down and saw their was already tired when Future Caulifla looked at him. "Trunks why did you bother decided to stay in this timeline" Future Caulifla says.

He looked at her. "my mother is working in something important" Future Trunks says.

She looked at him. "oh…so you mom is working in the time machine" Salter says.

He was surprised. "how do you know about the time machine" Future Trunks says in shock.

"we travel in different timelines so I know the Bulma created a time machine during the time when the androids was causing chaos" Salter says.

He quickly stood up and looked at her. "can you help me go to the past and tell them about Goku Black and his allies" Future Trunks says.

"I'm sorry but no" Salter says.

"I already broke a lot of rules" Salter says.

"supposedly all the saiyans from universe six was kill by Goku Black but I decided to change the fate" Salter says.

"wait….you mean we supposed to be death" Future Caulifla says.

"yes" Salter replied.

"right now I'm helping you all to get stronger" Salter says.

"the only way to defeat him is by strength and strategies" Salter says.

"are you sure the we have a chance to defeat them" Future Caulifla says.

She looked at them. "yes but you all need to continue training" Salter says when she moved her hand and threw a capsule when suddenly a refrigerator appeared.

"I have a lot of food so eat so you have enough energy to continue our training" Salter says.

"who is going to cook" Future Trunks says.

Future Caulifla looked at her. "what.." Future Kale says embarrassed.

"Kale you're the only one who have more experience cooking" Future Caulifla says.

"but she taught you too" Future Kale says.

"I'm suck at cooking and everyone want to eat something delicious" Future Caulifla says.

"sis I know you're good too…you're just embarrassed" Future Kale says.

"fine I'm going to help you two" Salter says when she grabbed and walked in another direction as Future Trunks grabbed his bottle of water.

" **they're a little strange but they're still good people"** Future Trunks thought while he continued to drink his bottle of water.

Future Trunks looked at her. "Akki…can you tell me why you two want to help us" Future Trunks ask her.

"we want to help this timeline to have a better future" Akki says.

"you sister say something about breaking rules" Future Trunks says.

"Salter is not my sister…she only a friend" Akki says.

"Salter have a similar personality as her mother so she don't care about breaking the rules" Akki says.

"she was able to convince me to join her side because she believes the Zeno and the Grand priest don't care about mortals" Akki says.

He was confused. "Zeno is the ruler of the twelve universe and he have the power to erased everything" Akki says.

"my father told me he erased universe thirteenth to universe Eighteenth because he was in a bad mood" Akki says when he didn't say anything.

"yes he awful ruler" Akki says.

"he have a mind of a child and he have the unlimited power to destroy everything" Akki says.

"Zeno treat mortal like toys that why Goku Black was able to kill the mortals without any problems" Akki says.

She stood up and looked at him. "I'm going to help them" Akki says when she walked in another direction.

 **Five minutes later**

She saw the Xeno was looking at her when she quickly ran at her. "Akki….remember don't say anything about Hearts" Xeno says.

"yes I know" Akki says.

"I'm going to go and make sure they're don't find out about you real identity" Xeno says as she used instant transmission and travel in another location.

" **I wonder if she have the same idea as Salter"** Akki thought.

 **Flashback**

 **Unknown location**

Akki walked at her. "Salter why are you helping Hearts" Akki as her.

She turned around and looked at her. "Akki I'm don't really care about his plan I'm just doing my job by joining the enemy side" Salters says.

"if I wasn't there a lot of humans would be already death in different timelines" Salter says.

"but are you okay to eliminate the lifestyle of the God of destructions" Akki ask her.

"I give them a chance to give up but they're decline so I don't have any choice to eliminate them" Salter replied.

"you know the his goal is to kill Zeno" Akki says when she didn't say anything.

"Akki…I don't care about Zeno" Salter says.

"my job is not to take care of Zeno" Salter says.

"my parents give me this job to save the lives of the innocent" Salter says.

"so I don't care if Hearts was able to eliminate him" Salter says.

"if he tried something against humanity I'm just going to elimination him" Salter says.

"fine but I'm curious would you stop him if you saw the Hearts was able to kill Zeno" Akki ask her.

"no" Salter says.

"the only one responsible of his safety is the Grand Priest so I don't see him getting kill" Salter says.

"but it would be interesting a timeline without Zeno" Salter says.

She was going to say something but she interrupts her. "that enough question for today…let's go somewhere so we can train together" Salter says when she nodded at her and walked in another direction.

 **Flashback end**

She saw the Xeno was already gone she walked into a old house when she saw they're was already cooking. "Salter I'm going to help you" Akki says when she nodded at her when they're walked at her and started to help her.

 **One hour later**

Future Trunks laid down when he turned around and saw they're was walking at them when they put a lot of food. "wow…it looks good" Future Trunks says surprised when he saw a lot of food.

Future Caulifla walked at him and give him a plate of food. "thank you for the food" Future Trunks says when he started to eat his food.

"can you tell me more about them" Future Trunks ask them.

"Gohan Black is the strongest one" Salter says.

"Goku Black is the second strongest" Akki says.

"Zamasu is not the strongest but he is immortal so it would be difficult to eliminate him" Salter says.

"what?" Future Trunks and the other says in shock.

"don't worry about him I'm going to find a way to eliminate so focus on relaxing" Salter says when they're continued to eat.

 **One hour later**

She saw they're already finish eating. "let's continued our training" Salter says when they're stood up when she saw they're have a lot of energy.

"let's go somewhere else so we can train without any problems" Salter says when they're walked in another direction.

Akki look at them. "let's go right now so we can focus in our training" Akki says when they're walked in another direction.

 **Ten minutes later**

 **Forest**

She looked at them. "let's go somewhere so we can start our training" Akki says when they're nodded at her when they're walked in another direction.

 **One hour later**

 **Mountain Range**

Xeno saw they're was training she turned around and looked at him. "hi brother" Xeno says.

"hi" Colossal replied.

"do you believe the we doing the right thing by interfere this timeline" Colossal says.

"you know the I don't care about following rules" Xeno says.

"I'm just breaking some rules so they have a better future" Xeno says when she turned around and sense they're energy.

"so Goku Black and his allies are over there" Xeno says.

"yes but it looks they're just relaxing" Colossal says when she nodded at him.

"we need to leave right now before they're sense our energy" Xeno says when he nodded at her when they're used instant transmission and travel to another location.

 **Forest**

Salter was looking at them when they'd was already in they're super saiyan two. "I'm going to fight back so do you best to dodge my attacks" Salter says.

"are you going to transform into super saiyan" Future Trunks and Future Caulifla ask her at the same time.

"I'm going to be okay if I transform into super saiyan it would be a overkill" Salter says when she quickly appeared next to them and uppercut them at the same time.

" **what the hell! She is fast!"** Future Caulifla thought while trying to dodge her attacks.

Salter continued to punch her multiple times into her stomach when she turned around and blocked the punch of Kale causing multiple shock waves.

"Salter…you're really strong" Future Kale says when they're quickly moved away from them and threw multiple ki blast against her.

Salter deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions when she turned around and blocked the punch of Future Trunks causing multiple shock waves.

"are you going to used the sword" Future Trunks says when suddenly she appeared next to him and took his sword away from him.

"you should master how to fight with a sword" Salter says.

"but is not going to give you the advantage if you want to kill them" Salter says when he nodded at her.

"let's continue our training" Akki says when they're stood up and walked away from them when she turned around looked at them fighting.

" **I wonder how strong they're going to be"** Akki thought as they're walked in another direction.

Salter continued to dodge they're attacks. **"I'm going to make sure they're strong enough to kill Goku Black and his allies"** Salter though as they're continued to train.

 **Eight hours later**

In the middle of the night when they're laid down when she looked at them. "that enough training for today" Salter says.

"yes…I know a safe place so we can rest" Future Trunks replied.

Future Caulifla looked at him. "are you sure the is safe…I don't feel like fighting in the middle of the night" Future Caulifla says.

"yes is a safe place plus my mother put a lot of security just in case somebody tried to enter in our secret base" Future Trunks replied.

"yes…is better if we go right now" Future Kale says when he nodded at her when Akki walked at them.

"let's go right now" Akki says.

Future Trunks stood up and looked at them. "I'm going to show you the way" Future Trunks says when they're started to follow him.

 **Thirty minutes later**

 **Hideout**

They're walked inside and saw a woman working on a computer when she turned around and looked at them. "welcome home son!" Bulma screamed the she quickly ran at him and give him a hug.

"hi mom" Future Trunks replied when she let him go and saw he wasn't alone.

Future Caulifla walked at her. "thank you for letting us stay in the hideout" Future Caulifla says.

"you don't have to thank me" Future Bulma says.

"I'm happy the my son was able to have friends" Future Bulma says when she nodded at her.

She walked at her. "thank you for saving the rest of our people" Future Bulma says.

"is okay but are you sure you want to stay here" Salter ask her when she nodded at her.

"you know the I would be able to help you travel to the past" Salter says.

"no…you already told me the you broke a lot of rules when you send a lot of people in the past" Future Bulma says.

"I want to fix this time machine so we can go over there without causing you to get in trouble" Future Bulma says.

"okay but make sure you stay safe we don't want Goku Black killing you" Salter says when she nodded at her.

"I'm going to be okay so don't worry" Future Bulma says.

"just relax and do you best to train my son and his allies" Future Bulma says when she walked into her room when Salter walked in another direction.

 **Four hours later**

Salter and Akki sat down and saw the everyone was already sleeping. "Salter… we need to do our best so they'll would be able to defeat Goku Black and his allies" Akki says.

"yes" Salter replied

"is a good thing the Kefla is not here" Salter says.

"I mean if she was here she can easily kill them but it would be hard for her to kill Gohan" Akki says.

"yes I know" Salter replied.

"remember the next month you're going to train them" Salter says when she nodded at her.

"good…let's go to sleep…I'm going to wake up early tomorrow" Salter says.

"I'm going to stay a little bit more" Akki says when she nodded at her when she walked into her room.

" **I wonder if I would be able to make them stronger"** Akki thought as she walked into her room and fell down to sleep.

 **One month later**

 **Forest**

In the forest when Akki was looking at them. "this is our first day the we training together like a team" Akki says when they're nodded at her.

She turned around and saw she was staring at her. "so you was able to teach the other how to transform into super saiyan" Salter ask her.

"yes but I think is to early for them to learn how to transform into super saiyan two" Akki says.

"yes is fine I'm going to tried my best for them to master super saiyan so focus on training them" Salter says when she nodded at her when she walked in another direction.

"remember after training with me we're going to train in the hyperbolic time chamber" Akki says when they're nodded at her when they're started to release more of their power.

She saw they're transformed into super saiyan two as she smiled at them. "good I can't wait to see how strong you all become after training with Salter" Akki says when she turned around and deflected the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion.

" **interesting"** Akki thought when she turned around and blocked the punch causing multiple shock waves.

Future Caulifla and Future Trunks moved their hand and threw multiple ki blast against her when she quickly deflected the energy blast in different directions causing multiple explosions.

She turned around and blocked the kick of Kale causing multiple shock waves. You're good too" Future Kale says.

"thank you….you're getting stronger too" Akki replied when they're continued to fight against each other.

She turned around and looked at him. "Trunks…let's used the new technique" Future Caulifla says when he flew beside her.

They're moved the hand at the same time and started to charge they're attacks. "final flash!" Future Trunks screamed.

"crush cannon!" Future Caulifla screamed when the two energy blast combine into one when the energy blast was getting closer at her when she deflected the energy blast in a different direction causing a massive explosion.

She smiled at them. "is going to be interesting to train you for the rest of the month" Akki says when they're continued to train with each other.

 **Three hours later**

She walked outside and saw they're was still training. **"I hope they're would be strong enough to defeat Goku Black and his allies"** FutureBulma thought as she continued to watch them.

 **Eight hours later**

They're laid down when she looked at her. "that was a good training session" Future Trunks says.

"yes it was fun" Future Caulifla replied.

"yes it was fun training with you two" Future Kale says when she turned around and saw he was already awake.

"you finally awake" Akki says.

Future Goten was looking around. "what is going on….the last thing in remember it was my father getting kill" Goten says.

Akki looked at him. "I'm going to explain everything" Akki says when he sat down and started to pay attention on her.

 **Ten minutes later**

He looked at her. "so this is the future timeline" Goten says.

"yes" Akki says.

He quickly stood up and looked at her. "I want to help too" Future Goten says.

"are you sure…you don't know how to transform into super saiyan two" Akki says.

Future Kale looked at her. "I think is better if he joins us so we have a higher chance to defeat them" Future Kale says.

"trust me I'm not going to disappoint you" Future Goten says.

"okay I'm going to let you train with us but you better do you best" Akki says when they're started to eat.

 **Three hours later**

Akki saw they're was already sleeping she slowly sat down and grabbed a picture when she turned to and saw the Salter was there. "if you want you can leave and come back home" Salter says.

"I'm okay…I'm just a little bit nervous" Akki replied.

"yes is normal…but you need to relax" Salter says when she nodded at her.

"good because this month you're going to be busy training them" Salter says.

"I'm going to train a little bit so see you later" Salter says when she walked in another direction when Akki walked into her room.

She laid down on her bed. **"I'm going to save this timeline"** Akki thought as she fell down to sleep.

 **One month later**

 **Kami lookout**

They're was looking around and saw it was almost destroy. "let's go to the hyperbolic time chamber so we can become stronger" Akki says when they're walked inside the Hyperbolic time Chamber.

 **Hyperbolic Time Chamber**

They're walked inside the chamber when she turned around and looked at them. "this is our chance to increase our power so we can defeat Goku Black and his allies" Akki says as they're started to train with each other.

 **Author's note**

 **Future Goten = original timeline (ten years after the tournament of power)**

 **Chapter 94 – the battle of the saiyans**

 **Future chapters**

 **Chapter 95 – rematch**

 **Chapter 96 – nightmare**

 **Chapter 97 – pushing the limits**

 **Chapter 98 – time machine**

 **Chapter 99 – travel back to time**

 **Chapter 100 – New allies**


End file.
